Yume
by Abami
Summary: Después de la separación entre Terrence y Candy, existe una nueva posibilidad de reencontrarse. Pero esta vez toca el turno a Candy de ponerse en el lugar de Terry y tener que hacer una de las elecciones más difíciles de su vida. ¡Reviews por favor!
1. Detenerse

**Introducción.**

Porque juzgar es fácil cuando miramos al de junto y pretendemos aconsejarle sobre las decisiones de su vida. Porque siempre vemos la viga y no la paja. Por eso y miles de razones más, quise soñar (Yume) con la posibilidad de un futuro distinto para Candice White Andrey y Terrence Granchester.

Empatía o estar en los zapatos del otro. Ésa es mi premisa. El hubiera no existe, pero sí el "podría ser". Nunca comprendí la decisión del Duque al dejar escapar a una extraordinaria mujer. Quizás ella tampoco lo entendió y mucho menos él. Tendría que estar en una situación similar donde alguien ofreciera su vida a cambio de la mía, para mirar si resulta tan sencillo abandonar esa deuda que no solicitamos contraer. Para ver si con la mano en la cintura nos damos la vuelta y decimos simplemente "gracias".

No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero posiblemente bajo esta perspectiva, lo que no tuvo explicación en su momento, encuentre su sendero poco a poco hasta un nuevo final donde nadie decida el futuro del otro, ni lo juzgue por haber errado el camino, sino que esta vez, Candy y Terry decidan por y para los dos, habiendo vivido la misma experiencia.

**Emera 2005**

**CAPITULO I**

**Detenerse**

-… Y si alguno de ustedes conoce algún impedimento para que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…

Abrí la boca para gritar con todas mis fuerzas desde la parte trasera de la excelsa Catedral de San Patricio, pero nada salió de mi garganta. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire para intentarlo una vez más. Fue inútil, ningún sonido escapó de mis labios y las gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar una a una por toda mi frente… _¡No lo hagas¡No lo hagas!... _Lo tenía claro, detener esa boda, pero todo se perdía sin remedio en el más profundo e intolerable de mis silencios.

-Siendo así – prosiguió el sacerdote – por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia, los declaro…

_¡No, por favor¡Yo quiero hablar!_

Desesperada y luego de estrujarme la garganta, la cual sencillamente se negó a obedecerme, salté de mi asiento y corrí a través de la alfombra roja para llegar hasta el imponente atrio. Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba, la feliz pareja se alejaba lentamente sin percatarse de mí presencia. Los movimientos de mi cuerpo eran torpes y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano a la mitad del camino a causa de la insoportable sensación de estar corriendo sumergida en un lago.

-Marido…

_¡Terry!_

-Y mujer…

_¡Detente!_

-Puede besar a la novia…

Los recién casados se miraron con dulzura. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer cada poro de mi piel y me detuve petrificada a tan sólo un metro del altar. Observé entonces a Terry levantar el velo de su esposa y llegar hasta sus labios. Sorprendida, vi que el rostro de esa mujer no era el de Susana Marlowe. Enseguida, ahogué el único grito que pude articular y mi piel se tornó pálida cuando descubrí que era yo quien por alguna desquiciante razón estaba frente a Terry Granchester y me acababa de convertir en la compañera de toda su vida. Sacudí la cabeza sin comprender nada. ¿Cómo podía estar en dos partes al mismo tiempo, Devolví la vista al hombre que se inclinaba para besarme y a punto estuve de perder el sentido cuando Terry dejó de ser Terry para transformarse en... en… ¿Quién?

-Señoras y señores – finalizó el párroco con una sonrisa y extendiendo sus brazos hacia la multitud – les presento al señor y a la señora…

-¡Hey¡Enfermera!

Miré hacia la puerta principal, sobresaltada, al escuchar que alguien me llamaba con insistencia.

-¿Que hubieras hecho tú? – dijo una desconocida con severidad.

-¿Qué? – entrecerré los ojos y creí que las piernas no podrían sostenerme más.

-¡Sí, Candy¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? – repitió la joven.

Unos segundos después, dejé de sentir mi cuerpo y perdí el conocimiento.

**

* * *

NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

-¡Susana!

-Mamá, tranquilízate, estoy bien…

-¡Estoy bien, estoy bien¡ - protestó mi madre – ¡Dios¿Por qué no me llamaste¿Tenías que hacer esto tú sola¿Te duele algo¿Cómo pasó?

Apreté los parpados abrumada por todas las interrogantes a las que debía contestar con premura. Además de soportar el dolor en la rodilla por el golpe, tenía que aguantar los gritos de mi madre, los cuales consideré particularmente odiosos esa mañana.

-Mamá, basta. – supliqué levantando mi brazo para evitar que se acercara – Yo puedo sola.

-¡Terrence!

-¡Mamá! – increpé furiosa dando un manotazo en el piso - ¡Dije que yo puedo sola!

-¿Qué pretendías hacer, Susana? – llegó hasta mí y sujetó mis hombros.

-Creo que es obvio – refuté con ironía – Ponerme de pie y servirme un vaso con agua¿Esta bien?

-¡No, no está bien! – me sacudió con molestia – ¡Mira lo que sucedió!

-¡Deja de gritar! – cubrí mis oídos – ¡Terry no esta y no quiero que nadie me ayude!

La fórmula de gritar más fuerte que ella funcionó. Mamá retrocedió unos pasos como si tocarme le quemara las manos y guardó silencio.

-Gracias – dije aliviada intentando ponerme de pie.

Me arrastré medio metro para coger la muleta de madera que voló hasta el pie de mi cama a razón de la caída y me apoyé en ella para volver al lecho sin el vaso con agua y con mi autoestima literalmente por los suelos.

-Lo ves – apunté con agudeza – no fue Terry, ni la enfermera ni tú, mamá. Fui yo quien se puso de pie… aunque fuera por unos segundos – añadí desilusionada.

-Sólo te lastimaste – dijo observándome y a la vez conteniendo las ganas de darme una tunda –. Sólo eso lograste.

-No – sonreí fugazmente – también hice que me diera más sed.

-Susana…

-Al menos hice la prueba – sonreí – Quizás mañana pueda caer más cerca de la mesa de centro.

-¿Te parece un chiste? – exclamó endureciendo las facciones.

-Me parece que estás perdiendo tu sentido del humor, mamá.

-¿Dónde está tu prometido? – inquirió caminando al ropero – ¿Se ha marchado ya?

-Sí – respondí tratando de adivinar lo que buscaba en mi armario.

-No me dijo nada. Sabe bien que tiene que avisarme para estar pendiente de lo que puedas necesitar en su ausencia.

-Cuando él no está, lo único que necesito es que vuelva pronto¿Puedes ayudarme en eso? – pregunté sarcástica - ¿Qué buscas?

-Cásense y asunto solucionado – dijo desdoblando un chal que luego colocó en mi mesita de noche – ¿Cuándo vamos a discutir la fecha de…?

-Mamá… - la interrumpí - no de nuevo.

-No me digas "mamá, no de nuevo", Susana. Tú lo amas, él te ama – dijo tan despreocupadamente, sentándose junto a mí –. No veo por qué no hablar de…

-Se conformó conmigo – objeté – es distinto.

-No hables así – pretendió consolarme, acariciándome la espalda – Tú no has dejado de ser una buena actriz ni tampoco una mujer por haber sufrido un accidente. Tú eres para él…

-Su premio de consolación – dije tirándome de espaldas sobre la cama – su segunda mejor opción.

-¡Susana!

-¿Qué! – la miré fijamente – Mamá si no te gusta lo que oyes, entonces…

-Cuida tus palabras – me advirtió incorporándose de la cama – que no hablas con una de tus amigas…

-Ya, déjame sola…

-Terrence eligió, no tú. Además… te ame o no – resolvió sirviéndome aquel vaso con agua que provocó todo esto – te lo debe.

-No me debe nada, mamá.

-Te debe la vida ¿Te parece poco?

-¡A ti te parece poco que me pague con la suya, por lo que veo! – repuse sentándome nuevamente – Lo que hace, lo hace por lástima, por mera compasión.

-No me digas que… - entornó sus ojos azules deseando leerme el pensamiento – ¿Estás pensando en deshacer el compromiso?

-No lo sé.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Susana¿Qué harás así!

-¿Así? – inquirí boquiabierta por tan infame insinuación - ¿Así cómo?

-A-así… - respondió vacilante – con el… corazón roto… enamorada y…

-Sé perfectamente lo que quisiste decir, mamá. Así, inválida, inútil, sola y frustrada ¿no?

-Lo único que quiero, hija…

-…es lo mejor para mí?

-Te seguirá resultando un chiste – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – pero al final te darás cuenta que tuve razón…

-Mientras eso sucede¿Me dejas sola?

-Pero…

-Por favor… - le rogué, arrastrando las palabras.

Vi a mi madre azotar furiosa las manos contra su vestido y cruzar el umbral de la puerta murmurando algo parecido a "¡Que necia eres!". Yo también maldije por lo bajo y miré a través de la ventana con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Tal vez era verdad ¿Quién querría estar a mi lado para convertirse en mi lazarillo? Para cuidarme, para amarme, para compartir la cama. ¿Una mujer mutilada¿Quién se sometería a semejante tormento¿A quién podría yo obligar a eso?

-No quiero – sacudí la cabeza y mordí mi mano hecha un puño – no quiero estar sola, pero… irremediablemente acabaremos… - apreté los ojos con fuerza luchando contra mi propio llanto - … odiándonos.

* * *

**PENNSYLVANIA**

_-El final de esta historia... el final de..._

Rayé mi cuaderno por enésima vez. Por poco y rompo el único lápiz que me quedaba. Esa estrofa me estaba costando más trabajo de lo que pensaba. A mis pies, montones de hojas blancas tiradas sobre la alfombra evidenciaban el tiempo que llevaba tratando de avanzar en esa endemoniada letra.

_-El final de esta historia..._ _el final de..._

-¡Richard! – oí que llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Richard no está! – respondí con un grito.

-¡Vamos Richard, abre!

_... ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me interrumpa!..._

-¡Abre! Quiero mostrarte lo que acabo de escribir.

-¡No estoy!

-¡RICHARD!

Ignorarla, sí, era buena idea. Volví a mi guitarra y dejé que mi compañera de cuarto siguiera gritando hasta que se cansara y se fuera.

_-El final de esta historia... enésima auto... _(1)

-¡Richard¡Richard! - insistió Ruth sacudiendo la puerta - ¡Ábreme que no me iré!

Ignorarla, no, fue mala idea. Me tapé las orejas antes de explotar en cólera. Hice a un lado la guitarra y abrí la puerta de mi habitación jalando con rabia para después clavar la mirada en Ruth, quien enmudeció al verme.

-Hola Rich…ard – alcanzó a decir temerosamente, tragando con dificultad.

-Sólo dime cuántas... – gruñí.

-¿Cuántas qué?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy en medio de una composición!

-Oh, lo siento – sonrió traviesa – pero aprovechemos que ya abriste la puerta y déjame leerte mi más reciente creación...

Con descaro, su siempre descaro y desfachatez, Ruth se abrió paso hasta mi sillón favorito y se sentó cruzando las piernas para luego tomar aire y empezar a recitar.

_"El rosal en su inquieto modo de florecer, va quemando la savia que alimenta su ser. ¡Fijaos en las rosas que caen del rosal: Tantas son que la planta morirá de este mal! El rosal no es adulto y su vida impaciente se consume al dar flores precipitadamente". (2)_

Ruth dobló el papel dando por concluida su lectura, esperando mi reacción.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió expectante.

-¿Es todo?

-¿Querías más?

-No lo sé... ¿Hay más?

-No, no hay más – dijo molesta - ¿te gustó o no?

-Sí, sí me gustó – respondí con fastidio – ahora ¿Me darías oportunidad de seguir con lo mío?

-¡Egoísta! – brincó Ruth - ¡Solamente te pido un minuto de tu tiempo¡Uno¡Y lo único que haces es…¡Uggh!

"Llorar" era un verbo que Ruth había decido no incluir en su manual de vida. Alguna vez me lo dijo. Sin embargo, y de manera inesperada, la poetisa de veinticuatro años comenzó a llorar como un bebé.

-¿Ruth? – pregunté confundido – que... ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Te odio! – me gritó en la cara.

-¿Qué tienes? – caminé hacia ella.

-¡No! – intenté acercarme pero me recibió con un empujón.

-¡Hey! Tranquila...

¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mejor amiga? Quise preguntarle. Estaba petrificado. La mujer que conocía desde hacía diez años era apasionada, impulsiva y revolucionaria. No llorona. Algo no andaba bien o el mundo había amanecido de cabeza.

-No quise ser grosero – bajé la guardia – perdóname Al.

-¡No me llames así!

-Lo siento, Ruth – corregí rápidamente – perdóname, no quise herir tus sentimientos. El poema es hermoso.

-¡Vete al diablo¡Ni siquiera lo escuchaste!

La vi encaminarse furiosa hacia la puerta pero me interpuse en su camino abrazándola por la fuerza y ahogando el llanto de mi pequeña "Al" en el pecho.

-Tranquila – acaricié su espalda – tu no eres así. Dime qué te pasa.

-No sabes nada de mí… eres un bruto – dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi camisa.

-Sí, soy un bruto y una persona horrible. Soy todo lo que quieras pero dime qué te pasa.

-¿A ti que te puede importar?

-Ya, no seas chiquilla. Todo lo que te pase me importa.

-Pero no tanto como te importa esa tonta.

_¿Esa... tonta?... _

-¿Y puedo preguntar de quién hablas? – levanté su barbilla.

-¡Es tonta, insoportable y sabes bien a quién me refiero¡Mejor que no abra la boca porque no sabe decir más que estupideces! – vociferó sin miramientos – ¿Por qué tienes que irte¡Allá no te quieren!

_... Ah... esa tonta..._

-Ahora entiendo por qué estás así – sonreí triunfante.

Deshice el abrazo y acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no dices simplemente que me vas a extrañar¿Es necesario hacer un drama como éste?

-¿Yo¡Yo no te voy a extrañar! – me pegó un manotazo.

-¡Basta Ruth! – dije sujetando su muñeca antes de que lo intentara de nuevo – Estás hablando conmigo…

-¡No me había dado cuenta, genio! – dijo tratando de liberarse - ¿Quieres pelear?

-Tengo que ir – sujeté su otra mano, riéndome –. Me necesita. Por otro lado, es mi padre quien lo ordena. Únicamente permaneceré en Nueva York una corta temporada, después volveré.

-Promesas, promesas... – masculló incrédula – los hombres hablando de promesas…

-Voy a volver, bestia – dije mirándola a los ojos y acercándome a su rostro – tengo que volver para asegurarme que no hagas ninguna locura de las que acostumbras.

-¡Richard!

Ruth cerró los ojos y maldijo tres veces antes de recuperar la calma. Me observó en silencio conteniendo las ganas de patearme. Fue sencillo leerlo en su cara.

-Yo sí te voy a extrañar – le susurré al oído. Me fascinaba verla sonrojarse.

-Eso espero – gruñó quedamente.

-Tu turno.

-¿Mi turno de qué, animal?

-De decir "te voy a extrañar Richard"

-¡Ja!

-Dilo, bestia… - canturreé maliciosamente.

-¡No!

-¡Dilo!

-¡Oblígame!

-¿Ah, sí? – sonreí travieso – deseo concedido…

Y la besé. Sujeté su rostro con fuerza antes de que reaccionara. Sus dulces labios no alcanzaron a responderme. La solté poco después y cerré los ojos aguardando una sonora bofetada. Nunca llegó. Levanté los parpados lentamente y miré a mi mejor amiga, a mi primer amor con una lágrima atravesándole los labios.

-Escríbeme... – suspiró la poetisa a punto de sonreír.

-Siempre...

* * *

**CHICAGO**

-¿Un sueño?

-A mi me pareció más una pesadilla, Candy.

-Pues fue muy real – toqué mi frente – mire el resultado.

-Toma esto. Te quitará la jaqueca.

Estiré la mano para recibir la pastilla que el Doctor Martin me ofrecía junto con un vaso de agua. Una molesta punzada en la sien me obligó a mover el brazo aletargadamente y susurrar un leve quejido de dolor.

-Gracias.

-Albert querrá saber el origen de ese moretón en tu frente.

-Se morirá de risa cuando le diga que me caí de la silla por quedarme dormida – dije antes de poner la píldora en mi boca y beber de golpe toda el agua - ¿Podría no mencionarle nada, Doctor? Idearé algún pretexto.

-¿Cómo cuál? – dijo con interés un alto, rubio y atractivo joven vestido en jeans, recargado en la puerta del consultorio – Tendrá que ser algo muy bueno para poder engañar al anciano y decrépito "Tío abuelo William"…

Hice un mohín de vergüenza al verme descubierta por ese anciano decrépito al que no se le escapaba nada.

-Déjame verte – dijo caminando hacia mí – vaya, que buen golpe te has dado. ¿Cómo pasó?

-Se pegó con el recodo del escritorio y después cayó al suelo – explicó el Doctor Martín conteniendo la risa.

-¿Ah sí? – se arrodilló Albert a mi lado - ¿Qué soñabas, muchachito?

-No me llames así – le respondí tensando los labios - ¡Doctor Martin, no se ría!

-¡Entonces llamemos a la prensa! – dijo Albert – "Candice White de la acrobacia" no se cayó de un árbol, no se cayó al escabullirse por entre los techos de las casas ni tampoco se cayó al huir de su prometido al montarse en un caballo desbocado... Candice White se cayó de una silla.

Mi mejilla comenzó a temblar de coraje.

-¿Te diviertes… Albert?

-Mucho – prosiguió el hombre – pero ya es hora de irnos, el Doctor querrá cerrar la clínica e irse a descansar.

El médico asintió con la cabeza dado que su frasco de Ron se instaló en su boca y su capacidad de comunicación verbal quedó obstruida temporalmente.

-¡Doctor Martin! – rezongué – todavía es muy temprano.

Ni qué decir. El amable matasanos levantó los hombros con inocencia y suspiré derrotada.

-¿Vamos? – dijo Albert ofreciéndome su brazo.

Nos despedimos de nuestro amigo desde la puerta y caminamos sin prisa hasta el portón donde se estacionaba el auto que el heredero Andrey había comprado un par de meses atrás, cuando aún vivía conmigo, y que manejaba siempre que no estaba de humor para tolerar a choferes, guardaespaldas y agregados culturales que lo único que hacían era convertir su vida en una permanente "junta de negocios".

-No me dijiste qué soñabas – dijo Albert mirando su sombra en el adoquinado - ¿Tan malo era?

-Ya lo olvidé – contesté con ligereza - ¿Tú como estás?

-¿Yo cómo estoy? Bien, gracias por preguntar – me sonrió – Ya veo. Entonces soñabas con…

-Con nadie – increpé con una mueca en la cara –. Soñé que me caía de un árbol.

-Pues falta poco para que te caigas de mentirosa.

-Le atesté cientos de flechas envenenadas con la mirada y pellizqué su brazo, quedándome con las ganas de darle un puntapié.

-Hablando de mentiras, señor William ¿Cuál tuvo que inventar en esta ocasión para escaparse de la tía abuela?

-Veamos – rascó su barbilla – le dije que tenía una cita muy importante con una noble dama de sociedad.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?

-Regular. Me esta costando trabajo conversar con ella.

-Ooh – fingí demencia – ya veo...

-¿Me permites? – dijo Albert al llegar al auto y abrirme la portezuela del copiloto.

-Gracias, pero prefiero caminar.

-Candy... – replicó sorprendido - ¿Te has molestado conmigo?

-Nunca – le sonreí mitigando mi parca respuesta – pero explícame qué quisiste decir con eso de "huyó de su prometido en un caballo desbocado"

-Aah – comprendió Albert de inmediato – te refieres a cierto sobrino incómodo.

-Incómodo y molesto como una pulmonía – bufé como toro de rodeo –. La última vez que miré, ya no tenía "prometido".

-No lo tienes, pero Neil no se ha dado por vencido, Candy.

-No-es-mi-problema... – tarareé moviendo mi dedo índice – así que si no quieres tener a otro de tus sobrinos con un chichón en la cabeza, será mejor que le digas que se aleje… o lo alejaré yo de una patada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra el poder del amor? – dijo William con sarcasmo – además, si lo mandas al hospital… – me guiñó un ojo – le harías un favor al tenerte cerca.

-Ja… muy gracioso. ¿Le dirás o no?

-Hablaré con él por quinta vez, lo prometo – dijo con un gesto de su mano – ¿Ahora sí me permites? – insistió señalando hacia el interior de su automóvil.

-Que descanses – besé su mejilla – caminaré...

-Espera – dijo Albert sujetándome el brazo cuando pasé a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tan rápido, vine a hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que me escuches.

-Me duele la cabeza – hice un puchero - ¿Otro día, sí?

-No – se cruzó de brazos – has estado evitando hablarme desde hace una semana, y mi paciencia, que es mucha, se agotó.

-Por favor – supliqué entrelazando las manos – si tú no dices que me viste, yo también lo negaré y te deberé una... No quiero tocar ese tema¿Sí?

-No.

-Por favor...

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-Me niego

-¡Te lo suplico!

-Absolutamente.

-¡Albert!

-¡Ie!

-¿Qué? – me reí.

-Ie... Aoi me enseñó esa palabra esta mañana – dijo Albert orgulloso – Y la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-¡Aoi-san¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-No la he visto últimamente.

-Es porque has estado huyendo de mí – insistió.

-No huyo de ti, no seas necio.

-¡No me digas necio!

-¿Qué tiene de malo decirle necio a un tipo necio?

-Candy...

-¡Cenemos los tres juntos! – sugerí dando un brinquito – así podré saludar a tu novia.

-Mi prometida – corrigió –. Esta bien, cenemos los tres y así podré hablar contigo aunque tenga que amarrarte a una silla... cosa que no me parece tan descabellada dada la tendencia que tienes a caerte de ellas.

-¡Albert! – manoteé disgustada - ¡Auch, mi cabeza!... y… ¿Qué es "Ie"?

* * *

**NUEVA YORK**

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco... ¡Agh! – me dolí, estrellando mi puño contra una mesa cercana - ¡Fíjate!

-Llorón – dijo Karen sonriendo de medio lado - ¿Ves lo que te pasa por estar pensando en mujeres?

-No molestes... ¡Auhh¿Podrías hacerlo con más cuidado?

-No, no puedo.

Karen anudó el último tramo de venda alrededor de mi rodilla con un tirón tan fuerte, que me hizo palidecer.

-¡Eso es venganza, Klaise!

-Llámalo justicia divina, Granchester. Apúrate a cambiarte que tenemos que volver al escenario en diez minutos.

-Olvida el favor de esta noche – dije aún adolorido.

-Increíble – dijo Karen con las manos en la cintura – además de todo, malagradecido.

-Pero indispensable para tus tonterías.

-Tú lo has dicho… eres un perfecto dolor en el…

-¿Se puede? – preguntó una voz familiar fuera del camerino.

-¡Adelante! – respondimos al unísono.

-¡Hey! Este es mi camerino – le recordé – yo digo quién puede pasar y quién no.

-¡Ouh cállate, Granchester¿Le vas a decir que no a Robert?

-¿Por qué no te vas a firmar autógrafos y nos dejas solos, Klaise?

-¿Por qué no te callas o te rompo la otra pierna?

-Ejemm… - carraspeó el director de la compañía, quien tenía rato presenciando nuestra enésima riña - ¿Interrumpo?

-No - hablamos en coro nuevamente.

-Karen… – gruñí.

-Granchester… – protestó Klaise.

-Puedo volver después – propuso Hathaway.

-No es preciso, Robert, ya me iba – dijo Karen recogiendo su mascada color escarlata – _Otelo_ está de un humor… sugiérele que ya se case, a ver si al menos eso puede cambiarle el carácter.

Me incliné para escudriñar el horrendo vendaje de Karen hasta que la escuché decir esa idiotez. Levanté la vista de golpe al oír aquellas palabras que no solamente dejaron de ser divertidas, sino de mal gusto.

-Vete de una vez – dije molesto.

-Sí, sí… Te veo luego, Robert.

-En cinco minutos para ser exactos – dijo el director consultando su reloj.

-Que sean siete – pidió la actriz – tengo que empolvarme la nariz.

-Cinco Karen – resolvió Robert – ya has perdido mucho tiempo. ¿Te sientes mejor, Terry? – dijo mirando mi pierna.

-Mejor, gracias.

-¿Y yo qué? – demandó Karen – ¿Un "Gracias señorita Klaise" es mucho pedir?

-Pensé que ya se iba – concedí –… señorita Klaise.

-¡Grosero! – espetó Karen azotando la puerta.

Robert y yo intercambiamos miradas de resignación para terminar sonriendo.

-El doctor viene en camino.

-No es necesario, este… vendaje – dije con desconfianza – o lo que sea que haya hecho Karen, será suficiente.

-Prefiero que alguien más te revise. No necesito inconvenientes antes de la función.

-No los habrá, pero no es forzoso ningún médico. Ya te dije que estoy bien.

-Quizás venga acompañado de una linda enfermera. Cambia esa cara y espéralo aquí ¿Bien?

No, en realidad no estaba bien. Aquella frase se incrustó como una bala en mi pecho. Justamente por esa razón no quería médicos cerca. No deseaba evocar fantasmas. Acostumbrado a todo o nada en mi vida, si no podía tener lo que deseaba junto a mi, entonces no quería saber nada del asunto. Nada.

-Nos veremos mañana – dije descolgando mi abrigo del perchero – sólo necesito descansar.

-Pero… el médico…

-Dale saludos de mi parte.

-No me parece que…

-A mi sí. Hasta luego – concluí terminante, caminando hacia la puerta sin mirar a Robert y con una leve cojera en la pierna izquierda.

Tardé un poco más de lo acostumbrado en llegar hasta la parte trasera y abandonar el teatro por la salida del personal. No iba a quedarme a ser revisado en contra de mi voluntad por un "simple y estúpido" golpe ocasionado por una "simple y estúpida" distracción al husmear entre las gradas del último piso del foro. No debí buscar lo que no iba a encontrar. Infantil y necio, eso era y eso merecía por obcecado. Sin darme cuenta cómo, llegué hasta mi auto y tras encender el motor, pisé el acelerador a fondo.

-Otoño… - dije al observar las cobrizas hojas de los árboles del Parque Central.

No iba demasiado lejos. Pude haber caminado hasta mi casa pero el dolor en la pierna molestaba bastante. Manejé desde Broadway hasta Central Park West para detenerme al llegar a la calle 72. Estacioné frente al edificio donde aún vivía desde que llegué a la ciudad y apagué el motor.

Hoy, como ayer y anteayer, llegaría solo y dormiría solo en ese lúgubre sitio al que jamás podría nombrarle hogar. Suspiré pesado y bajé dando un portazo para finalmente entrar y subir calmosamente las escaleras.

-Gracioso… - sonreí apenas – ¡rómpete una pierna!… idiota.

_¿Ves lo que te pasa por estar pensando en mujeres?_

Desvié la mirada como si Karen estuviera a mis espaldas murmurando ese absurdo comentario. Saqué la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta. La señorita Klaise se había equivocado. Yo no pensaba en "mujeres"… pensaba sólo en una.

_Hamlet, Otelo, Enrique Sexto_ – comencé a decir aceleradamente – _Ricardo Tercero, El mercader de Venecia, Julio César_…

Fue en el invierno pasado cuando adquirí esa extraña costumbre. Nombrar de memoria las obras de Shakespeare para alejar de mi mente todo lo demás. Hubo ocasiones en que tenía suerte y lo conseguía; había otras en que terminaba maldiciendo mi vida y tragándome las lágrimas, sintiendo la garganta infectada de melancolía.

_El Rey Lear, Macbeth_ - continué –, _La tempestad, La fierecilla domada…_

Al cabo del último título, que no hizo más que regresarme al principio, decidí terminar de una vez con ese molesto e inoportuno sentimiento. Quizás si lo hablaba en voz alta, lo ahuyentaría y me dejaría en paz.

-Quisiera – susurré lentamente al dejarme caer en mi cama – verte.

Podría, pensé siendo práctico, resolver dos problemas al instante. Uno, deshacerme del fardo atado a mi pierna, burdo intento de vendaje, siendo revisado por alguien que en verdad supiera lo que estaba haciendo, y dos…

-Y dos…

Revivir… y es que Terrence Greum Granchester, mi antiguo yo, murió una noche de invierno casi doce meses atrás, cuando enterró su corazón y su coraje bajo la espesa nieve neoyorquina.

* * *

**CHICAGO**

-Al menos piénsalo – dije secando la vajilla y esperando una respuesta, pero el sigilo de Candy no me dio buena espina.

Las facciones de la chica eran duras e inflexibles ¿Sería oportuno insistir sobre el asunto? Preferí guardar silencio y colocar en el escurridor el último plato seco.

-Candy… - me aventuré a decir después de un rato - ¿Lo… pensarás?

-No, Albert.

-Encorvé las cejas con azoro, temiendo que a continuación un vaso se estrellara en mi cabeza.

-Aoi nos acompañará – retomé serenamente – y conociéndola, tú y ella podrán… todos viviremos muy...

-¡No! - volvió a decir Candy sin mirarme – ¡No, es no!

Mi otrora enfermera plantó un gesto de molestia en su rostro. Entendí con su mueca que "este tirano sin sentimientos" no la iba a persuadir. Me permitiría hablar lo que quisiera, recitarle un discurso sobre lo correcto, lo propio, lo adecuado y lo pertinente. Ya luego me diría un par de verdades sin contemplaciones.

-¿Te puedo preguntar qué es tan malo? – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¡No!

-¿No qué?

-Ambas. No me puedes preguntar y tampoco me mudaré.

-¿Desde cuando te volviste tan egoísta, Candy? – pregunté sin pensar.

-¿Egoísta? – exclamó incrédula – ojalá que no estés hablando en serio. Es imposible que me llames egoísta. ¿Cómo puedes¿Eres tú quien vivió conmigo y supiste por todo lo que tuve que pasar este último año o es que volviste a perder la memoria?

-¡La que perdió la memoria has sido tú! – le apunté con un dedo, amenazadoramente - ¿Quién estuvo a tu lado cuando más lo necesitabas¿No fue Archie? Supongo que ahora él no merece tu ayuda simplemente por una cuestión geográfica.

-¿Geográfica? – frunció Candy el entrecejo - ¿Es así de fácil para ti?

-Al menos no me parece tan complicado. Dijiste que todo estaba bien. Que lo habías superado.

-Te refieres a… - Candy se llevó las manos al rostro - ¿Quién está hablando de él?... es sobre mí ¡Sobre mí¡Aquí está mi vida, mi trabajo, mi hogar!

-Tu vida, hasta donde sé, apenas empieza. Tu trabajo se limita a atender rodillas raspadas, moretones y torceduras ¿No quieres volver a un hospital?

-¡Es que…!

-¡Y tu hogar! – dije perdiendo finalmente el control – ¿A esto le llamas hogar, mientes…

-¡Mentira o no, es lo que quiero, lo que tengo y lo que soy!

-¡Pues no es lo que yo quiero para ti, ni lo que sé que eres!

-¡Adelante entonces! – concedió Candy – ¡Dicte sus designios tío abuelo!

-¡Si así lo deseas!

-¡Perfecto! – dijo mordaz - ¡Pero la respuesta es y seguirá siendo no¡No!

A pesar de que Aoi, mi prometida, decidió mantenerse al margen de la acalorada discusión, la escuché caminar con sigilo rumbo a la cocina. No intervendría de no ser necesario, pero estaría lista para evitar que la cena de apenas una hora atrás, acabara en una revuelta familiar.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa… – dije conteniendo el coraje y los deseos de imponer mi autoridad.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Aún no he dicho nada!

-¡Cómo sea!

-¡Intransigente!

-¡Chantajista!

-¡Candice!

-¡William!

Llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila no era exactamente un indicio alentador. La espinosa conversación adquiría matices de pleito declarado a medida que avanzaba. Nuestros rostros hirvieron incluso mucho antes que la tetera que calentaba agua sobre la estufa. Venturosamente para ambos, un referí que nos desviara a nuestras esquinas tuvo la fortuna de asomar la cabeza a través de las tiras de piedras transparentes que separaban la cocina del comedor.

-¿Daijoubu des ka? – preguntó una delgada voz femenina.

-Aoi-san – dijo Candy apurada, tratando de respirar con normalidad – perdona. Estamos… estamos bien.

-¿Albert-sama? – insistió la joven de cabello negro y corto hasta el cuello - ¿Daijoubu?

-Daijoubu, Aoi-san – le dije imitando a Candy – era solo un intercambio de opiniones.

-Candy-san, – repuso Aoi, poco convencida – tienes la cara roja.

-¿Ah?

-Roja – le repitió señalando sus propias mejillas - ¿No estarían discutiendo por lo mismo¿Ne?

Un _no_ de Candy y un _sí_ mío, dichos al unísono, la confundieron aún más. Aoi me conocía de pies a cabeza, tanto como para entender que _Sí_ discutíamos por lo mismo, pero que nos vendría mejor a todos, al menos por esa noche, abandonar la contienda.

-Llevaré un poco de té a la mesa – ofrecí exhalando con pesadez – adelántense.

Candy y Aoi aceptaron de buena gana y llegaron al comedor en silencio. Las alcancé poco después y ninguna de las dos supo qué decir para disipar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Candy-san – sujetó Aoi su mano – no vale la pena que esto nos lleve a una pelea.

-Lo sé – dijo Candy recargando la frente en su otra mano – lo sé pero…

-Y también sabes que no te lo pediríamos de no ser importante.

-Aoi-san…

-Tú eres en sí muy importante para cada miembro de esta familia, en especial para los chicos – le guiñó un ojo – y no tengo derecho a intervenir pero… escucha, los egoístas somos nosotros en solicitar tu compañía, yo sé. Así que no hagas caso de las palabras de Albert-sama cuando le brotan del estómago – dijo mirándome de reojo, con una sutil insinuación: "que no se te ocurra abrir la boca para interrumpirme."

-Pues… – dijo Candy – en realidad… casi nunca le hago caso, no importa de donde vengan sus palabras.

Ambas jóvenes rieron con desfachatez. ¡Se estaban burlando de mí¿O no?... Sigan, sigan… en esta ocasión son mayoría. A regañadientes decidí seguir callado. Aoi parecía ir por buen camino para convencerla. Tal vez intervenir nos retornaría a la primera página, y sus palabras ya casi nos habían llevado hasta el epílogo.

-Archie-dono sufre – retomó Aoi – y queremos ayudarlo. Albert-sama pensó que en compañía, su dolor puede molestar menos y sanar más rápido. No queremos sacrificar tu vida por la de él, sólo queremos tu mano. La mano que Archie-dono necesita que le extiendas.

-Daría mi vida por la de Archie, Aoi-san. El necio de tu prometido lo sabe – me miró retorciendo la boca – Pero ¿mudarme a Nueva York¿Por qué¿Por qué no puede Albert pedirle a Archie que vuelva a Chicago? No comprendo. En cambio soy yo la que recibe las órdenes.

-Orden no, Candy-san. Albert-sama no te ordena ayudar, te lo pide de manera no muy delicada – bromeó la mujer –.

Apunto estuve de abrir la boca pero Aoi se encargó de cerrármela con un pisotón debajo de la mesa.

-Es bueno ir a Nueva York, Candy-san – continuó mi futura esposa – Yo puedo seguir con mis estudios, Albert-sama con los asuntos de la familia y tú, volver a trabajar en un hospital.

-Estoy bien donde estoy.

-¿No quieres más?

-No necesito más.

-Me alegro por ti, Candy-san – le dijo incrédula – entonces no insistiré. Puedo ver que has llegado al final de tu vida antes que todos los demás.

-¿Qué? – dijo Candy, inquieta.

-No más sueños, no más camino que andar. ¿Eso es, Candy-san?

-No fue lo que dije... yo no quiero… no necesito…

-Te has perdido Candy-san – repuso Aoi seria, fría e incluso dando indicios de impaciencia – no estamos hablando de ti. ¿Te has escuchado? "yo no quiero, yo no necesito, yo, yo, yo…"

Candy miró para el otro lado. Supe que apretaba las manos debajo del mantel para contener su llanto. Parpadeé extrañado dándome cuenta justamente de eso: hacía mucho que Candy no lloraba frente a nadie, ni siquiera cuando estábamos solos y hablábamos de lo que la atormentaba noche tras noche durante sus pesadillas. Candy dejó de llorar al menos de cara a sus mejores amigos, y en cambio su carácter se volvía inestable, sus sentimientos impenetrables y su corazón, una caja hermética cerrada con llave.

-Estamos hablando de Archie-dono. ¿No quieres ayudar? De acuerdo, no insistiremos más. Pero no nos niegues tu ayuda por las razones equivocadas.

Era increíble. Aoi hablaba con tanta confianza y naturalidad, como si Candy fuera su hermana menor. La contemplé con orgullo. Sabía que no había podido encontrar a nadie mejor que a Aoi Li como mi esposa. En poco tiempo, quizás en tan solo semanas, se ganó el respeto y el corazón de casi todos los Andrey. Excepto por supuesto, de aquellos que no parecían tener ni corazón ni cerebro.

Volví la mirada a Candy cuando se puso de pie y la observé caminar hacia la ventana. Aoi y yo intercambiamos miradas. Tal vez habíamos ido demasiado lejos con nuestro plan. Tal vez empujamos exageradamente una idea que le estaba partiendo el corazón a esta dulce jovencita que fingía ser una pared de hierro donde todos podían descansar la cabeza y sentirse seguros, amados. Todos menos ella.

-¿Candy? – dije ligeramente preocupado - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Tú me dijiste que era momento de pensar en mí – habló finalmente –. Me pediste ser egoísta. ¿No es cierto?

Me mordí un labio sin saber qué contestar.

-Amo a Archie – prosiguió – es lo único que queda de mi pasado… de ese pasado. No quiero verlo sufrir, pero…

Candy se dio la vuelta con apenas un par de lágrimas palpitando dentro sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué hago con mi corazón¿Cómo lo dejo fuera de mi maleta?

-Candy… - dije titubeante – pensé que…

-¿Estaba superado, verdad? – sonrió con infinita tristeza -. Sí, es bueno que lo pienses, es todavía mejor que yo lo piense así… pero, pero… - se llevó las manos al pecho - ¿Cómo hago para que él se lo crea? – señaló su corazón.

Era un imbécil. ¿A quién se le ocurre tanta tontería junta, sólo a mí. Candy se estaba cayendo a pedazos y yo creí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no necesitar de mí o de nadie. Aprendió a fingir tan bien. A vendernos la idea de su "imperturbable" corazón de acero. ¿Y qué tenía de malo abrazarla a cada momento y afirmarle que no estaba sola¿Qué me costaba? Debí aseverarle que no era una fracasada si no superaba rápidamente una pérdida tan injusta. Injusta y miserable. Ni siquiera se perdió el amor entre esos dos chiquillos, solamente se perdió la oportunidad. Se encadenaron a "lo decoroso" y se olvidaron de "lo correcto".

-Candy, perdóname – avancé hacia ella -. Candy, si no quieres…

-Si quiero – dijo con la respiración agitada – si quiero ayudarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? – inquirí notando su dificultad para hablar.

-Archie y Annie estuvieron conmigo… y yo… es… creo que es…

-Candy-san – dijo Aoi preocupada, levantándose de su asiento.

-Candy ¿Qué tienes? – demandé buscando sus ojos.

-Es mi turno de ayudar… Albert… – me miró respirando más y más rápido – pero tengo… tengo tanto… mi-miedo…

-Vamos a tu cuarto – le pedí de inmediato – quiero que te recuestes.

-¡Tengo miedo! – exclamó liberándose de mí abrazo - ¿Eso querían oír¡Tengo miedo!

-Albert, un médico – dijo Aoi nerviosa.

-Candy, ven – extendí mi brazo al tiempo en que la vi recargarse pesadamente contra la pared.

-¿Estarán… con… conmigo, verdad? – dijo Candy con los ojos desorbitados, hablando como si no pudiera vernos.

-¿Qué tiene? – me preguntó Aoi.

-No lo sé – contesté desconcertado – pero no me gusta nada.

-Lo haré – agregó Candy abrazándose a su cuerpo – lo haré. Pero tengo que… que confesarte algo… Albert.

-¿Qué? – dije asustado. Su piel se había tornado blanca y sus labios habían perdido su color - ¿Qué es?

-Yo me… me… - farfulló para luego caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Candy! – corrí hacia ella - ¿Qué pasa?

-Esto es… es tan… tonto… - dijo con escasa claridad – yo me… me…

Aoi cogió el teléfono para marcar con urgencia a su padre, el médico de nuestra familia desde hacía poco. Candy sudaba y su voz se fue apagando hasta terminar en un fugaz susurro.

-¿Tú qué, Candy? – insistí presa del pánico. No sólo sus ojos eran similares a los de Pawna, ahora también lo era esa expresión en su rostro. La que vi en mi hermana cuando estaba a punto de morir.

-Yo… me… detengo…

Candy se inclinó hacia mí y cayó en mis brazos segundos después.

-¡Candy-san! – gritó Aoi cubriéndose la boca.

-Candy – murmuré acariciando su mejilla.

Mi valiente enfermera no había muerto, su pecho aún se movía con una débil respiración. Quedé paralizado y confundido, mirándola. ¿Se detenía?... Tendría que esperar a que su voluntad la regresara con nosotros para entenderlo, si es que acaso, Candy decidía volver. (3)

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

****Notas:**

Gracias por querer quedarse conmigo hasta el final. Gracias por leer y su opinión siempre será bienvenida: pido la oportunidad de dejar correr esta historia, de desarrollarse hasta que pueda diferenciarse de muchas otras dada la enorme cantidad de anécdotas que existen en el candymundo y que pueden ser similares. Creo que muchas historias podrán parecerse, la diferencia viene de quien las cuenta y cómo las cuenta. Asimismo, no pienso que se invente el hilo negro con cada fic, ya que al menos en los terryfics, todas queremos que estos dos cabezas duras se reencuentren. Este fic en especial tampoco pretende ostentar la verdad absoluta ni convertirse en el más original de todos. El asunto es simple y sencillo: Candy y Terry juntos. Y lo que quiero al final (y durante el trayecto, claro) es divertirme a su lado urdiendo otro plan malévolo para conseguirlo. Espero sea de su agrado. ¿Muchas dudas en este primer capítulo? Ruego un poco de paciencia, todo se irá esclareciendo a lo largo de la trama. Gracias y espero sus reviews para seguir adelante con la historia.

**Referencias:**

(1) Fragmento de la canción "Sin tu latido", de Luis Eduardo Aute.

(2) Poema "La inquietud del Rosal", de Alfonsina Storni.

(3) "Detenerse": concepto original adaptado del anime "Onegai Sensei" de Shizuru Hayashiya, 2002

**Vocabulario:**

Yume: Sueños

Ie: No

¿Daijoubu des ka¿Estás bien?

Daijoubu: Estoy bien (sin la terminación _ka_ la palabra deja de ser interrogativa)

Ne¿Cierto¿Verdad?

**Copyright:**

Candy Candy y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (sólo Terry en mis locos sueños), son propiedad de Misuki & Igarashi. La historia contada en este fic sí es de mi autoría con algunas adaptaciones y anotaciones externas propiamente señaladas.


	2. Conocerse

**CAPITULO II**

**Conocerse**

-Omaet… - pronunció una dulce voz en medio de la nada.

Caminé a lo largo del angosto y brillante corredor donde me encontré sin saber cómo, siguiendo el camino de rosas rojas bajo mis pies.

-Omaet… - repitió la voz de mujer.

-Candy – dije boquiabierto al reconocer su silueta que apareció gradualmente frente a mí - ¿Eres tú?

-Omaet… - decía con persistencia. Extendió su brazo para ofrecerme un pañuelo blanco, el pañuelo blanco que alguna vez le regalé.

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundido.

-Omaet… "Di" – sonrió, arrojándome con descuido el pedazo de tela sobre la ropa.

-¿Di? – arrugué el entrecejo – yo no soy…

-Omaet… Candy – escuché a mis espaldas.

Me volví para observar al hombre que hablaba con Candy. De pronto me encontré entre ambos y recuerdo haberme sentido terriblemente incómodo. Llevé la mirada de un lado a otro deseando comprender lo que sucedía. ¿Quién era él?... Y ella ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decir? Omaet, omaet… ¿Omaet, qué?

-Acepto – dijo Candy traspasándome con la mirada, hablando con "Di" como si yo no estuviera ahí, como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Aceptas qué? – inquirí furioso - ¿Y tú quien eres? – me dirigí al extraño, quien se aproximó hacia mí - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-La quiero a ella – respondió ufano.

-¡Nunca! – espeté violentamente - ¡No te le acerques!

-¿No te le acerques? – habló Candy con un tono de aspereza y rencor – No te acerques tú a mí.

Sentí como un invisible peso descomunal se desplomó sobre mis hombros, una tonelada de intolerable tristeza que me obligó a caer al suelo de bruces con la respiración entrecortada. Ella no podía estar diciéndome eso, ella no.

-¿Qué hubiera hecho en tú lugar, Granchester? – dijo el desconocido inclinándose hacia mí, plantando su cara frente a la mía con los ojos radiantes de malicia - ¿Lo sabes? – continuó - ¿Qué hubiera hecho Candy en tú lugar, actor?

No pude responder. El hombre sujetó mi cuello y apretó con firmeza, lastimándome la piel, sofocándome, asesinándome lentamente. Mi vista se nubló y el aire dejó de llegarme a los pulmones. Comencé a forcejear pero resultaba inútil. Era demasiado fuerte. Miré a Candy de reojo, pero ella continuaba de pie, sonriente, inexplicablemente feliz presenciado mi agonía. Un velo negro lo envolvió todo y mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante. Estaba seguro que acababa de morir.

**

* * *

****NUEVA YORK  
1916**

-Despierta… Candy, despierta.

Era Albert. Reconocí su voz matizada con un dejo de preocupación.

-Buen día – saludé con naturalidad - ¿Me volví a quedar dormida?

-Te volviste a quedar dormida – asintió al sujetar mis brazos y jalarme hacia él para sentarme sobre la cama.

-Cinco minutos más… - le pedí.

-Cinco minutos es lo que tienes para llegar al baño – pinchó mi nariz –. Aoi preparó el desayuno. Vamos.

Albert se puso de pie, llegó hasta la puerta de mi habitación y abrió para salir. Fue cuando los aromas del tocino y la omelette embriagaron mi nariz.

-Mmm… comida – murmuré mojando mis labios, ansiosa por saborear el desayuno, acompañada de mi pequeña familia.

-¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó mi padre adoptivo, ligeramente inquieto.

-Sí, claro que sí – respondí deshaciéndome de las cobijas – no tardaré.

Pobre Albert. La expresión en su rostro no cambió. Estaba tan preocupado y era por mi culpa. Se me había ocurrido hacer mi numerito frente a él y Aoi-san, pero no pude controlarme. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora sólo me restaba dar mi mejor esfuerzo para no "detenerme" nuevamente.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – le cuestioné al abrir la puerta del baño.

-¿Eh? No, perdón. Con permiso – y salió apenado.

Archie llegaría esa tarde. Tenía que darme prisa dado que sería la encargada de recogerlo en la estación de trenes. Apenas la tarde de ayer habíamos arribado a Nueva York en medio de una lluvia torrencial… ¡Qué suerte! No pude distinguir absolutamente nada a través de la ventana del auto que nos trajo hasta aquí. Ojalá lloviera todos los días para no reconocer la ciudad donde me encontraba y donde viviría unos meses. Ojalá diariamente la neblina lo cubriera todo para imaginar que me hallaba en algún extraño suburbio enclavado en cualquier punto errante del universo.

******

* * *

****WASHINGTON**

-Juntos – sonreí involuntariamente -. Viviendo juntos de nuevo. Estaré bien, todo estará bien ahora.

Cerré mi maleta y tomé mi abrigo. Era imperioso, al menos para mí, correr con mi familia, con mis amigos, con…

-¿Listo, señor? – preguntó George al verme bajar aprisa por las escaleras del hotel donde me hospedé durante casi tres meses.

-Listo. ¿A qué hora salimos a Nueva York?

-En una hora, señor.

-¿Papá? – dije mirando a mis espaldas. George me observó confundido - ¿Has visto a mi padre, George?

-¿Perdone, señor?

-Ahí esta de nuevo – comencé a explicarle -. Deja de decirme "señor" George, cada vez que lo haces, siento que le estás hablando a mi padre.

-Disculpe, señor.

Sacudí la cabeza en franca derrota. Tal vez algún día George se animara a llamarme por mi primer nombre para no hacerme sentir tan viejo.

-Apurémonos. Candy está esperando en la estación.

-¿Señor Cornwell? – dijo la recepcionista caminando hacia mí con una carta en la mano.

-¿Sí?

-Esto es para usted.

Miré el espacio del remitente pero se encontraba en blanco.

-¿Quién lo trajo?

-Una señorita, pero no quiso…

-Dejar su nombre – me apuré a decir. Sí, seguramente era de Annie. Siempre una cobarde ¿Quién más sino una mujer de su calaña escondería la cara y dejaría una simple carta, tratando de lavarse la conciencia?

-Señor, tenemos que irnos – dijo George.

-Sí. Gracias por esto – dije a la recepcionista -. Vámonos.

Atravesamos el lobby y llegamos hasta el auto que nos esperaba en la acera. George guardó mis maletas y el chofer nos abrió la portezuela. Me permití mirar por última vez aquel edificio que tanto sabía de mí, que tanto sabía de "nosotros". Por fin hoy volvía con la gente que de verdad me amaba, y esas noches en vela pronto serían un mal recuerdo. Pronto la canallada de Annie Britter me provocaría risa en lugar de llanto.

George se sentó a mi lado y bajé el vidrio al tiempo en que el auto iniciaba su marcha. Escudriñé el sobre blanco en mis manos. Annie debió haber estado loca si creyó que lo leería. Lo partí en cuatro y luego, junto con todo mi odio y mi resentimiento, lo lancé por la ventana.

******

* * *

****NUEVA YORK**

Omaet… ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Mojé mi cara con agua fría por segunda ocasión para despertar por completo de aquella pesadilla. Fue demasiado real. Me había levantado bañado en sudor y con un dolor espantoso en el cuello. Miré fijamente el espejo del lavabo salpicado con agua. No vi nada distinto de lo que vi en mi rostro el día de ayer. Seguía convertido en una mediocre sombra de lo que fui en Londres, de lo que fui al llegar a este país.

_Señor Granchester¿Ha estado bebiendo? – _escuché decir al Párroco en mis memorias, cuando me descubrió ebrio hace un par de años al entrar al dormitorio de los chicos.

_Le invitaría un trago, padre, pero me terminé la botella. Quizás podamos encontrar algo interesante en su habitación. He escuchado que el vino que utiliza los domingos no está nada mal._

_¡Silencio¡Todo lo que sale de su boca es…!_

_Sí, sí… pecado ¿no? Rezaré una decena de padres nuestros y asunto resuelto. Buenas noches._

_¡Queda confinado en su cuarto hasta que la Hermana Gray hable con...!_

_¿Mi padre? Dígale a la Hermana que le deseo suerte. Yo no he podido hablar con él en semanas. Ah, y si consigue localizarlo, que le dé mis saludos._

Me sequé el rostro escuchando el eco de aquel pleito que entablaba usualmente con el primer idiota que quisiera imponerme su autoridad. Ni siquiera les dejaba terminar sus frases, al Párroco o a las monjas, cuando ya se me había ocurrido algo mordaz, hiriente y descarado que dar como respuesta. Que maravilla verlos retorcer la cara de impotencia.

-¿Y cuándo decidiste ser un perdedor? – dije al mirar mi armónica sobre la cama, saliendo del baño. Aún dormía con ella bajo la almohada.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la cocina abotonando mi camisa pero el teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi jugo de la nevera. Volví sobre mis pasos y cogí la bocina con fastidio. Era mi maldito día libre y no iba a aceptar otra invitación de Karen para hacerle publicidad a la obra, tomándonos fotos y fingiendo un "incipiente romance", ni tampoco repasaría con ella ninguna escena que le estuviera resultando complicada. Que se consiguiera un maestro de actuación. Tenía dinero suficiente para ello.

Sólo en esos momentos extrañaba a Susana Marlowe. Ella, aunque le pesara a mucha gente, era mejor actriz que Karen. Casi mejor actriz que cualquier chica de la compañía Stradford. Por eso consiguió el papel de Julieta, por eso la admiraba. Sin embargo, esa Susana también había muerto doce meses atrás bajo los escombros de una tira de reflectores que debieron caerme a mí.

-Diga.

-Buen día, Terry – dijo Susana con sigilo. Ya se había dado cuenta de mi mal humor. Siempre se daba cuenta. En realidad era la que lo pagaba con frecuencia - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, gracias. Con una rodilla lastimada pero bien.

-¿Con una qué?

-Intenté caminar – dijo emocionada -. De verdad que lo intenté, Terry. Poco faltó para lograrlo sin ayuda de nadie. Tienes que verlo. ¿Vendrás hoy?

-No lo sé.

-¿Es tu día libre, cierto?

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No… bueno, no realmente.

-¿Qué pasa, Susi? - dije esforzándome por ser amable, por no perder la cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre alguien muy querido que pasaría una temporada con nosotras?

-Sí. ¿Qué sucede¿Llega hoy?

-En la corrida de las seis. ¿Podrías…¿Crees que tú…?

¡Maldita sea! Apreté los parpados, furioso. Susi necesitaba un favor, otro favor. Esta vez no era perder el día platicando niñerías o salir de compras por toda la ciudad para luego cenar "en familia" con la insufrible presencia de su madre. No, esta vez era convertirme en el chofer de "sus amiguitos" y justo en mi día libre.

_Cuelga, cuelga… di que No al menos._

-Lo siento, es tu día libre. ¿En qué estoy pensando? – habló Susana, entramando descaradamente su chantaje del mes -. Pásalo bien. Diviértete.

-¿Quién…¿Tiene que ir alguien por él a la estación?

-Podría perderse, así que prefiero verlo ahí. No te preocupes, mamá y yo iremos.

-Espera…

Sí, por supuesto. ¿Y darle la ocasión de echármelo en cara en la primera oportunidad? Vamos perdedor, sal de nuevo a escena.

-¿Terry? – preguntó Susana, al quedarme callado.

-Iré.

-Pero…

-Iré. Dime la hora exacta y su nombre.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, mi amor.

_¿Mi… amor? _

Separé la bocina de mi oreja y la miré como si mirara un bicho raro. ¿Amor¿Sabíamos ella o yo lo que significaba esa palabra? Leerla trescientas veces en un libreto y luego repetirla de memoria no significaba que "mi prometida" y yo tuviéramos la más remota idea del concepto más sublime que aprendí con quien verdaderamente sabía lo que era el amor… y a quien se lo arranqué para pisotearlo sobre la nieve.

-Te veré más tarde – repuse sin corresponderle.

-Cuídate.

_Cuídate… _Por supuesto que no me cuidaría. Lo primero que deseaba cada vez que salía a la calle era morir bajo las manos de un delincuente o entre las ruedas de un auto. Anhelaba que el destino confabulara con el cielo o con el infierno para terminar con mi pobre existencia dado que yo seguía siendo un cobarde para encargarme personalmente de ello.

**

* * *

**-¿Estás segura? 

-Segura.

-Es en Pennsylvania Station (1)… ¿Tienes la dirección?

-La tengo.

-¿Dinero?

-En mi bolsillo.

-¿Tu abrigo?

-En el perchero.

-¿El número de tren y la hora en que llega Archie?

-En mi cabeza.

-La lista de compras para la... ¿En tu cabeza¿Cómo que en tu cabeza?

-Aquí, en mi cabeza – coloqué un dedo junto a mi sien –. Al menos ahí estaba la última vez que miré.

-Chistosa – rezongó Albert.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto ¿sí? Estaré bien.

-Llámame cuando llegues a la estación.

-Pero Albert – hice un puchero – no es necesario.

-Lo es y punto.

-Sólo falta que me ates un listón al cuello – murmuré entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que sólo falta que me pases mi pañuelo – sonreí con inocencia – Ah, y que me des el teléfono de tu oficina para llamarte.

-Aquí esta – me entrego su tarjeta – y no lo pierdas.

-Ay... – protesté con coquetería, balanceando mi cuerpo – que clase de confianza me tienes.

-La misma que tú me tuviste para contarme sobre "tu problema" – reclamó Albert con las manos en la cintura –. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo que...?

-Para – dije levantando la mano -. La hora del sermón no será sino hasta la noche. Me voy – besé su mejilla -. Y dile a Aoi-san que surtiré la lista de la despensa tal y como ella lo ordenó.

-Cuídate por favor.

-Lo haré – me puse de puntillas para abrazarlo -. Albert, te lo ruego, confía en mí. Estaré bien. Te asusté, lo sé, pero voy a superarlo. No me hagas sentir como una inválida que necesita un médico cada cinco minutos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Candy? – dijo mi padre con tristeza, incluso con un matiz de culpabilidad. Lo abracé con más intensidad.

-Larga historia, pero te la contaré, lo prometo. Debo irme ya – me separé de su lado y corrí hasta la puerta -. ¡No tardaré!

-¡Llámame!

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Iterashai! – gritó Aoi desde la cocina. Cielos, le encantaba cocinar ya que casi nunca salía de ahí.

-¡Itekimasu, Aoi-san! – respondí agitando la mano.

Dios¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me sentí así: feliz? No lo sé, porque pensaba que era feliz no hace mucho. Feliz con mi trabajo, dijera lo que dijera Albert, feliz con mi propio espacio y tiempo, dijera lo que dijera Albert, feliz curando raspones y torceduras, sí, lo mismo con Albert... así que, no sé cuándo descubrí que las cosas no eran tan "perfectas".

-Buenos días, señorita Andrey – me saludó el portero del edificio al atravesar la recepción.

-Buen día, señor Daniels – le devolví el gesto.

El firmamento tenía buena cara. El viento había empujado durante la madrugada un enjambre de nubes llorosas para dar paso a los primeros rayos de un sol blanco sobre una ciudad de insomnes.

-Tomate, arroz, aceite, pan… - releía la lista de comestibles que había quedado bajo mi resguardo y responsabilidad mientras avanzaba por Park Avenue - ¿Dónde resultará más barato comprar todo esto? Mmh, no es que Albert lo necesite pero…

-No puedo creerlo… – dijo una mujer con sorpresa cuando pasé cerca de ella. Desvié los ojos de mi lista de compras para mirarla y me encontré con una sonriente pelirroja que me escudriñaba de pies a cabeza. En ese momento, mi entereza, confianza, temple y serenidad se derrumbaron.

-Oh, Dios… - murmuré sin que me escuchara.

-¡Candy¿Cómo estás? – exclamó en un abrazo efusivo.

-Bi-bien – tartamudeé paralizada – y… ¿Y tú?

-¿Cómo me ves? – dijo dando una vuelta sobre sus talones con orgullo y altivez - ¿Me veo bien, no?

-Sí – moví la cabeza – sí, muy bien.

-¿Cuándo volviste?

-Volví… volví… ayer.

Miré para todos lados con evidente nerviosismo. No podía disimular mi urgencia por salir corriendo de ahí. ¡Siendo una ciudad tan grande, era increíble¿Por qué, por qué¡Estaba maldita, sí, eso era¡Mi vida, con todos sus accesorios estaba maldita¿O acaso existía otra explicación para encontrarme de frente con Karen Klaise en una ciudad de miles y miles de habitantes¡No, no, no! Tenía que tranquilizarme. Respirar, perfecto, respirar.

-¿Candy?

-¡Te queda hermoso! – dije sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Qué cosa? – arguyó Karen desconcertada.

-¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste? – entorné los ojos sintiendo la boca seca.

-Nada – levantó los hombros - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Prisa, claro, sí, tengo prisa. Lo siento Karen, me dio gusto volver a verte.

-Vayamos a tomar un café uno de estos días ¿Qué tal¿Dónde vives¿No me digas que ya te casaste?

-Sí… no sé bien… no, aún no – respondí apresuradamente a todas sus interrogantes, sin tolerarlo más. Era momento de huir. ¿Cobarde¡Qué importa! me quedaba el resto de la vida para redimirme – Hasta luego, Karen.

Doble la esquina a toda velocidad y me detuve por un instante para tomar aire. Luego continué corriendo. Debí aceptar la oferta de Albert y tomar un coche, pero quería conocer la ciudad ¿No?... vaya suerte.

Era tan fácil desde Chicago. Era tan fácil estando lejos. Pero ahora, todos aquellos borrosos recuerdos del Nueva York que amé antes de odiar, cuando Karen y Terry aguardaban el estreno de su primer obra como protagonistas, cuando soñaba despierta que la vida nos podía dar una oportunidad, cuando el destino aún no se había decidido a meterme el pie, todas esas memorias tomaban de nuevo forma, color, olor, textura y sonido.

-Archie… estarás en deuda conmigo el resto de tus días…

**

* * *

**-Disculpe ¿Puede darme su autógrafo? 

-¿Qué?

Al fin llegaba. Esperé más de una hora fuera de su apartamento. Los pies estaban matándome pero cuando lo vi pasar junto a mí, más alto, más delgado, arrebatadoramente más atractivo, me olvidé del insulso cansancio. Terrence Granchester en persona… y es que ¡Estaba terriblemente hastiada en Chicago! Mirando pasar la vida en irritantes juegos de canasta.

_La vida es tan corta… y mi familia tan aburrida…_

Y por eso, por todo eso y más, en lugar de preguntarme por qué venir a Nueva York con "Risitos de oro y sus tres ositos", resolví ¿Y por qué no?

-¿No eres tú Terry Granchester? Que raro, entonces eres alguien muy parecido a él.

-Vaya, vaya… miren a quién tenemos aquí – dijo Terry burlonamente –. La boca más rápida y ponzoñosa de la alta "suciedad".

-Ah, me recuerdas – le sonreí, jugando su juego -. No intento preguntarte cómo estás. Eso es obvio.

-Me alegra que tu cerebro trabaje más rápido que de costumbre, Elisa. ¿Qué tal el manicomio, eh¿Cuándo te dejaron salir?

-No has cambiado casi nada – dije al caminar provocativamente hacia él – y me alegra. Si puedo ser yo la causante que vuelvas a ser el de antes, acepto el reto.

-Perdona – me detuvo bruscamente del hombro – pero mi época de alcohol y prostitutas terminó hace mucho. ¿Qué tal en otra vida? Cuando pueda deshacerme de ti con tan solo pisarte en el suelo.

-¿Sabías que del odio al amor, únicamente hay un paso? – repuse acariciando su mano, disfrutando del fútil contacto.

-¿Y tu sabías que tipos como yo damos solamente un mal paso en la vida? Lo siento Elisa, llegas tarde. Reservé ese honor para Susana Marlowe.

-Ya no somos niños – dije bajando lentamente el brazo que me estorbaba el paso -. No vine a pedirte una inocente tarde de caricias en la mejilla. No viajé hasta aquí para que me hicieras bostezar con tus cursilerías – coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho para deslizarlas poco a poco hasta su cuello – Vine a darte lo que no has podido tener de esas dos.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Asco? – dijo clavando su mirada en la mía con sarcasmo, con malicia. Con un exacerbado rechazo que en el fondo siempre me volvió loca.

-Todo lo que quieras – sujeté su rostro -. Es inútil Terry, tus insultos son halagos para mí, si salen de tus labios. No vas a convencerme.

-¿Qué pasa, Elisa¿No has podido encontrar a ese sordomudo que te jure lealtad ante el altar¿O es que ni siquiera ese tipo de hombres se acostarían contigo?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú?

-¿Averiguar que tan buena eres en la cama? No lo creo – dijo apartándose -. Las mujeres vírgenes me aburren, me quitan el tiempo.

Terry se dio la vuelta sonriendo de medio lado. ¡Imbécil! Pero yo iba a ser más inteligente, más fuerte y persistente. Todos los hombres tienen un punto débil, yo solamente tenía que buscar el lugar exacto donde apretar. Por rabia, por venganza, por ese inexplicable afán de autodestruirse, aquel caballero inglés y yo nos encontraríamos la próxima vez… bajo sus sábanas.

-Esa es una muy mala apreciación de tu parte. No soy ninguna principiante.

-Ah... toda una profesional entonces – volteó a mirarme antes de entrar a su edificio - Interesante. Conozco varios lugares donde podrían emplearte sin problemas y sin necesidad de referencias.

-Qué mejor referencia que la tuya ¿no crees?

-Es usted patética señorita Leegan – dijo con socarronería – su actuación es pésima. Para una persona como tú, la seducción y la coquetería le vienen tan bien como una corbata a un perro. Ya te dije que te miraras al espejo alguna vez. Sigue mi consejo y abstente de salir a la calle para provocar lástima en los demás.

-¿Por eso tu casi no sales? – dije esbozando una sonrisa - ¿Por qué no quieres que la gente sienta lástima del "pobre" hombre que cargará con Susana Marlowe el resto de sus días?

-¡No te pares nuevamente por aquí! – dijo el aristócrata en tono amenazante -. No te quiero cerca de mí o de Susana ¿Entendiste?

-¿No me digas que ya te enamoraste de la enfermita? – sonreí aún más –. Eso se lo tengo que contar a Candy.

Sí, todo el cansancio y los insultos habían valido la pena. Todo por ver su cara explotar de furia y abatimiento al escuchar esas cinco, simples y sencillas letras juntas: Candy.

-Ya me imagino la cara de la pobre solterona – dije elevando la vista al cielo para observar el rostro de esa zorra en mi mente -. Claro que, quizás no le importe. Al fin y al cabo, Neil estará ahí para consolarla. ¿Sabías que están comprometidos, no?

-Lo que haga... lo que haga tu familia – replicó con el rostro descompuesto y tropezando la voz – especialmente el imbécil de tu hermano me tiene sin cuidado. Creo que me escuchaste bien, no vuelvas por aquí.

-Sí, te oí. Entonces... hasta pronto – y le volé un beso.

Ah sí, definitivamente estaba malgastando mi tiempo en Chicago. ¿Perderme el delicioso espectáculo de celos, venganza y desquite que se desataría en esta gran urbe dentro de poco? Nunca. ¡Qué bien! Como en los viejos tiempos... sólo que... mejor, mucho mejor.

_**

* * *

**__Aoi-san va a matarme..._

Sólo corrí, escape y no miré hacia atrás. Tanta fue mi desesperación por alejarme a millas y millas de distancia de Karen Klaise que perdí el camino, la lista de compras y la noción del tiempo. Aún así, pude llegar a la estación para recibir a Archie. Pero en efecto, Aoi-san iba a matarme si no se le adelantaba el ogro, "Su ogro", el señor Andrey en persona.

_¡Albert¡Debo llamarle!_

Por poco lo olvidaba y por poco el día entero resultaba un...

-¡No tengo... monedas! – dije estrujando los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

... completo, absoluto y espantoso desastre...

-¿Qué más¿Ouh, qué más! – imploré al cielo - ¿Qué más puede pasarme!

Un alma caritativa, alguien que todavía creyera en la bondad y en la justicia. Ése ángel del cielo necesitaba yo... o en última instancia que pudiera cambiarme un dólar.

-Perdone – le dije a un transeúnte que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear a verme.

_Bienvenida a Nueva York..._ Resoplé con resignación. Sin embargo, se requería más que eso para desanimar a la señorita White.

-Disculpe – corrí hacia una mujer que cogía su maleta del suelo - ¿Sería tan amable de...?

-Lo siento, no me interesa.

-¿No... qué? – parpadeé anonadada y la miré alejarse, con media frase en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? - dije dando una sonora patada en el piso – ¿Qué sucede con esta gente?

Quizás así eran todos los habitantes de "La Gran Manzana": indiferentes, con el corazón frío y ajeno. Al menos recordaba a alguien que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción.

-¿Y bien? – me recriminé después de observar el interminable vaivén de la multitud - ¿Qué esperas? Pregunta de nuevo.

¡Oh, sí! Esta vez alguien me tendería la mano fraternalmente... aunque tuviera que sujetarlo por el cuello y morderle un brazo.

-Señor... – intenté a la derecha – señora... – traté a la izquierda – perdone, disculpe...

En mi vida me había disculpado tanto con tanta gente que no conocía y que no deseaba volver a ver nunca. Runfla de majaderos. Incluso juraba que de haberme fingido muerta en medio del cruce peatonal, los amables neoyorquinos me hubiesen pasado encima.

-¡Maldición!

Levanté la pierna para azotarla nuevamente contra el piso al tiempo en que giraba mi cuerpo. Desafortunadamente, mi pie se precipitó aparatosamente contra el de otro transeúnte. El pobre chico se mordió los labios reprimiendo el aullido de dolor que amenazó con retumbar por todas las paredes.

-¡Oh, Dios! - exclamé cubriéndome la boca - ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-N-no... no hay problema - jadeó el hombre con una tierna lágrima asomándose por sus pupilas – casi... no dolió.

-¡Yo... me… ah… siéntese! – dije mirando a mi alrededor en busca de una banca – ¡lo lamento, lo siento de verdad!

-Estoy bien – masajeó su pie – No se apure, fue un accidente.

-Ahí – le indiqué y sujeté su brazo para ayudarle a caminar – sentémonos ahí.

-Imaginándose que de no hacerme caso, su otro pie podría sufrir las consecuencias, el chico me siguió dócilmente.

-Déme esto... – dije ayudándolo a sentarse y haciendo de lado su equipaje.

-No es necesario – cogió su guitarra – no se moleste señorita.

-No es molestia – le sonreí al pretender quitarle el instrumento de las manos – Soy enfermera, permítame revisarlo.

Jalé la guitarra pero el joven no la soltó. Un nuevo tirón, un nuevo revés... y... así continuamos por sesenta largos e incómodos segundos, hasta que dimití.

-Lo siento – dijo apenado, llevándose la mano a la cabeza – es que casi nunca me separo de ella.

Que apuesto era. Suspiré bajito sin darme cuenta. Su sonrisa era tan afectuosa, sus ojos resplandecían, su respiración acompasada distraía. Era imposible ignorar a ese atractivo chico de acento jovial. Tan imposible como ignorar que haría el ridículo si no dejaba de mirarlo así: hipnotizada.

_No, no, no... Despierta, despierta..._

Fue una reacción instintiva, solo eso. El amor estorba, el amor quita tiempo. Cerca estuve de abofetearme por perderme entre tanta tontería.

-¿Hola? – llamó el extraño pasando la palma de su mano frente a mis ojos.

-¡Sí! – brinqué aterrizando en el planeta tierra.

-¿Te quieres sentar?

-¡Sí! – obedecí con los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

El chico me sonrió. Seguro le parecí un soldadito de juguete con las mejillas sonrosadas y dialogando en monosílabos. No pude detener el ridículo que protagonizaba. Y todo porque me gustó su cara. Qué bobería.

-No te importa si dejamos las formalidades ¿cierto? – me sugirió cortésmente - mucho gusto, mi nombre es Richard – y extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Candy – respondí nerviosa, apenada, abrumada, encantada – Candice White.

-¿White?... como tu piel – dijo espontáneamente.

Mis mejillas pasaron de rosa a rojo intenso, hechizada por ese exquisito tono de voz.

_No, no... Despierta..._

-Perdona... – sonrió Richard – Esto... ¿Vas o vienes?

-¿Ah?

-¿Estas aquí para tomar un tren o llegaste en uno?

-Vine a...

Decenas de alarmas se encendieron al mismo tiempo en mis oídos. ¡Archie¡Ay, no, ay, no¡Fui a buscar a Archie y lo había olvidado¡Tenía que llamar por teléfono a Albert y lo olvidé también! Rogué a Dios traer todavía pegada la cabeza al cuello. Miré el reloj colgado sobre el muro que tenía detrás y mi quijada tocó el suelo. Richard me observaba con curiosidad. Repentinamente saltó conmigo cuando me incorporé de mi asiento como impulsada por un resorte.

-¡No esta pasando¡No esta pasando! - dije a punto de tirarme a llorar.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡NO! – dije abatida - ¡Perdón, tengo que irme¡Adiós!

Al correr por entre la gente, a lo largo del pasillo que me conduciría hasta la salida de pasajeros donde debí, para empezar, haber esperado a mi primo sin divagar por todas partes, volví a sentir pesadas las piernas, sentir que no avanzaba a ningún lado, especialmente hacia delante. Ya antes había corrido frenéticamente por un corredor, pero en esa ocasión fue para tratar de impedir... algo que no me pareció importante recordar.

Mucho ruido, demasiado. Un trasudor me dificultó la respiración y un agudo sonido estridente penetró mis oídos. Mi vista se redujo a simples puntos de colores disformes. Fue cuando las fuerzas me abandonaron y caí al piso de bruces, anteponiendo apenas los brazos frente a la cara y quedando finalmente inconsciente sobre el suelo. Me "detuve" otra vez… pero ¿Por qué?... Inútil averiguarlo, inútil si hasta ese día no tenía la menor idea de por qué siempre desaparecía de este mundo de forma tan inesperada.

**

* * *

**-¿Richard? - escuché a mis espaldas. 

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú eres Richard?

-Ajá... – asentí con un breve titubeo. En realidad no sabía con quién me estaba presentando, pero si ese chico conocía mi nombre, entonces era alguien a quien simplemente tenía que recordar con un poco más de esfuerzo.

-Susana me pidió venir por ti.

-¿Sí¡Gracias! – repuse recogiendo el equipaje y colgando mi guitarra en la espalda – tú eres...

-Terrence.

-¡Claro! – sonreí –. Terrence, no te reconocí. Hola, mucho gusto – estreché su mano – por fin puedo conocerte en persona. Gracias por venir. Espero no haberte causado algún problema.

-No... – dijo Terrence tratando de ser cordial, sólo tratando – mi auto está afuera.

Qué cara de pocos amigos tenía el famoso actor de Broadway. Susana me había hablando tanto y tan bien de él en sus cartas que lo imaginé de otra forma. Sonriente, sociable, no sé, simplemente diferente al malhumorado chico que caminaba frente a mí. Quizás era un mal día. Decidí no hablar con él y sólo seguirlo. ¿Habría peleado con Su? Eran pareja así que no sería raro. Acababa de llegar a Nueva York y ya anhelaba saberlo todo de todos. Ahondar a detalle en lo que pensaban y sentían la personas que me rodeaban. Averiguar qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde. Todo, todo especialmente de…

_Mucho gusto, yo soy Candy… Candice White…_

¿Por qué habrá salido corriendo? Me hubiese gustado tanto seguir contemplando sus ojos. Si tenía suerte y si el mundo era "tan pequeño" como decían, quizás podría… tal vez nos volveríamos a encontrar. Crucé los dedos e invoqué mi primer deseo al comenzar el primer día del resto de mi vida.

**

* * *

**-Y así, la princesa despierta... 

Esa voz, esa dulce y cálida voz. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vi a mi primo Archie alejarse en el auto de los Andrey, agitando su brazo en todo lo alto a través de la ventana y diciendo adiós. No, adiós no, hasta pronto. Y "hasta pronto" entre nosotros, significaba un ineludible reencuentro.

-¿Qué? – dije intentando levantarme.

-No. Descansa... – pidió Archie – no hay prisa. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí... pero... qué...

-¿Qué te paso? – se adelantó a decir – ahora nos lo dirá el doctor. Te traeré un poco de agua.

-Gracias...

-Pero antes... – dijo acercándose a mí para abrazarme con fuerza – Me da tanto gusto volver a verte, Candy.

-Archie – dije plácidamente sobre su hombro – Lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? – me preguntó sin romper el abrazo, comenzando a mecerme suavemente.

-Te he hecho pasar por esto otra vez.

-No te entiendo – Archie me atrajo hacia él y escondió su rostro en mi hombro, dejándome disfrutar de su aroma.

-Llevarme a cuestas… rescatarme en medio de una estación de trenes... vaya bienvenida que te doy.

-Sí, vaya – apuntó con ironía, apartándose apenas para mirarme a los ojos - ¿Puedes decirle a Albert que por favor la próxima vez mande a Elisa por mí? La verdad es que ya no te soporto.

-¡Hey!

Archie rodeó mi cintura, divertido con la cara de ogro que puse a consecuencia de su comentario.

-Sabes que es broma, pecosa...

_¿Cómo... me dijo?_

-¿Sed? – preguntó recostándome de nuevo.

-Un poco.

-No te muevas de aquí.

-Gracias.

_Pecosa..._

-Veo que ya despertó. ¿Cómo se siente... – dijo el Doctor al entrar en la habitación y buscar mi nombre en su carpeta -... Señorita Andrey?

-Buenas tardes doctor – saludé desde la cama del consultorio –Mejor, gracias.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Archie, ofreciendo su mano – Archibald Cornwell.

-¿Es usted su prometido? – preguntó el médico con naturalidad.

Afortunadamente el Doctor en turno hojeaba su carpeta con interés y no percibió cuando nuestras caras se inflamaron de vergüenza.

-No – dije cuando Archie estaba a punto de decir lo mismo –…somos primos.

-Ah bien, pues no ha sido nada de consideración – dijo el doctor caminando hacia mí – una baja de presión, es todo. ¿Ha comido bien señorita Andrey?

-¿Bien? Sí... bueno, esta tarde no tuve mucho tiempo de comer pero no creí que...

-En su estado, señorita Andrey – intervino el doctor – debe vigilar estrictamente su alimentación.

-¿En mi qué! – pegué un brinco.

-¿En su qué! – dijo Archie, luego de soltar el vaso con agua al piso.

-Necesita practicarse unos análisis. Hay síntomas que indican la presencia de Anemia – detalló el médico – y si no quiere recaer, debe mejorar su régimen alimenticio. A eso me refiero.

Me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama, liberando un profundo suspiro de alivio. Archie hizo lo mismo al recargarse fatigosamente contra la pared. Eso era todo, Anemia.

-¿Están bien? – parpadeó el hombre llevando su mirada de Archie hacia mí.

-Gracias doctor, un examen de sangre será lo primero que haga mañana por la mañana. ¿Puedo irme ya? – dije sentándome en la colchoneta – esta noche revisaré mi presión y cenaré bien, lo prometo.

-¿Sabe cómo hacerlo, señorita Andrey?

-Soy enfermera – le sonreí – no hay problema.

-Bien, por mi parte sería todo. Un gusto señor Cornwell – dijo el doctor entregándole la receta médica y estrujando su mano – asegúrese de que su prima tome estas vitaminas durante una semana ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo – dijo Archie – gracias.

-Mucha suerte – palmeó con rudeza su espalda y salió.

Aunque un poco cansada, bajé de la camilla para colocarme el abrigo y los guantes que descansaban sobre una silla de madera. El diagnóstico no me sorprendió y tampoco quise darle demasiada importancia. Deseé que Archie compartiera ese mismo sentimiento de tal forma que no iniciará un exhaustivo interrogatorio del "Por qué diablos" me había descuidado al punto de provocarme una Anemia.

-¿Nos vamos? – le dije a mi primo lista y abotonada.

-¿Cómo es posible, Candy? – inquirió Archie con las manos en la cintura.

Muy tarde, el interrogatorio acababa de comenzar.

-¿De... qué me hablas? – dije tímidamente.

-Albert se va a enterar de esto – me advirtió - Le diré lo que te pasó. ¿Anemia¿Cómo dejaste que pasara¿Por qué te descuidaste así, Seguramente has estado trabajando de más y dado que la comida que preparas no es nada saludable...

-¿Perdone usted! – repliqué con el puño en alto.

-Admítelo, si no fuera por el tío, hace mucho que hubieras muerto de hambre... o de envenenamiento.

-¡Repítelo! – lo desafié apretando los dientes.

-¡Pésima-cocinera!

-¡Ay¡Si lo dijiste!

-Pé-si-ma – dijo acentuando cada letra.

-¡Bien!... – encaminé mis pasos hacia la puerta – ¡Ya verás! Te voy a demostrar que sí puedo cocinar, y cuando ponga sobre la mesa lo más delicioso que hayas visto en tu vida¡Me lo comeré yo sola!

-¿Ah sí!

-¡Sí!

Luego de intercambiar fingidas miradas de rabia, los dos cruzamos los brazos sobre el pecho. Sin embargo, arrastrados por el infinito gusto de volver a vernos, Archie fue rindiéndose hasta esbozar una cálida sonrisa que provocó la mía.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Archie con un guiño.

-Cociné especialmente para ti – repuse divertida - sapos y ranas a la "White"

-¿De verdad? – arqueó una ceja – me muero por probar esa porquería.

-Después de ti – sonreí cediéndole el paso con una breve reverencia.

-No – reparó Archie al acercarse - junto a mí... desde hoy, somos tú y yo.

-Trato hecho.

Archie pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros y salimos de ahí felices de ser efectivamente "Él y yo" desde ese día. Determinados a desprendernos de todo lo que pudiera hacernos tropezar en la recién aventura que nos aguardaba, los dos seguimos discutiendo hasta la salida de la estación de trenes. Todo lo que no sirviera se iría a la basura, incluso mi comida en caso de ser necesario. Todo menos el anhelo de convencer a la vida que merecíamos esta oportunidad.

-Candy...

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes algo para el dolor estomacal, cierto?

**

* * *

**-¡Richard! – exclamé al pie de las escaleras. 

-¡Hola! – dijo una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, tirando apuradamente sus maletas para correr escalones arriba - ¡Su!

-¡Te odio! – dije cariñosamente. Abracé a Richard sentada en la silla de ruedas cuando se hincó frente a mí. Lo sujeté de los hombros y escudriñé su rostro sin evitar conmoverme hasta las lágrimas - ¿Por qué no escribías, quería verte, quería hablar contigo...

-Cállate y abrázame, Julieta – pellizcó mi mejilla como solía hacerlo cuando niños – te ves hermosa... estás hermosa...

-¿Te quedarás definitivamente¿Vivirás por fin en Nueva York?... y no... – dije antes de que Richard objetara – No acepto que me digas que no.

-Bien – dijo Richard besando mi mano –. Acepta entonces una disculpa por haberme desaparecido. Vayamos a tu recámara y empecemos a hablar de lo que tú quieras hasta quedarnos sin voz.

-¿Sin voz¿Tú? – le sonreí – no, tú no. Quiero escucharte toda la noche ¿La trajiste?

-¿Y tú que crees?

-Que no podrías vivir sin tu guitarra.

-Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

-Terry – lo llamé al descubrir que nos observaba extrañado y con disimulado interés – lo siento, no los he presentado adecuadamente. Richard, él es Terrence Granchester mi prometido.

-Como te dije en la estación – dijo Richard, incorporándose – es un placer.

-Igualmente.

-Terry, él es Richard… Richard Daniels Marlowe.

-¿Marlowe? – inquirió Terry confundido.

Quise guardar la sorpresa para el final y en verdad que lo sorprendí.

-Marlowe, sí – dije orgullosa – mi hermano.

**Continuará...**

******

* * *

****Notas:**

Quien diga que lo ha visto todo en la vida… se me hace que todavía no ve más allá de sus narices. ¿Será posible que la malvada, maldita, desgraciada, roba-novios de Susana Marlowe sea un ser humano? No se equivoquen, yo también la alucino. Sin embargo, darle la oportunidad de que nos muestre que nadie es malo, malo porque sí, o bueno, bueno tirándole a Arcángel porque así es y punto, me parece interesante. Sí a algunas de ustedes no les resulta agradable, de verdad que no las culpo y pueden dejar esta historia que ya no es mía sino que pertenece a sus propios personajes. Pero si quieren darle esa oportunidad, quédense conmigo. Un beso y por favor reviews!

**Referencias:**

(1) Pennsylvania Station: Antigua estación de trenes de Nueva York, erigida en 1910 y demolida en 1960, donde confluían todos los viajeros procedentes de distintas ciudades del país, tales como: Chicago, Washington, Pennsylvania, y otras.

**Vocabulario:**

Itekimasu: Me voy, Hasta pronto, Hasta luego.

Iterashai: Ve con cuidado, Cuídate.


	3. Enterarse

**CAPITULO III**

**Enterarse**

-¿Hola?

Oí el sonido de mi voz rebotar contra las inmensas paredes de un teatro abandonado. Un teatro a donde llegué como si me hubiese materializado al igual que un fantasma.

Caminé sobre el escenario a paso lento. La madera bajo mis pies rechinaba aguda y lastimosamente. Miré para todos lados y seguía estando solo, en un lugar donde jamás había puesto un pie.

-¿Hay alguien?

Un estruendo arriba de mi cabeza fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta. Observé la tira de luces encendidas agitarse de un lado a otro, amenazantes, sacudiéndose de manera inquietante y a punto de venirse abajo.

Frente a mí, sobre el tablado y a unos cuantos metros de distancia, la figura de una mujer rubia, ataviada con un antifaz y un largo vestido rojo de terciopelo, fue iluminada por una luz blanca que parecía mantenerla suspendida en el aire, dentro de su halo de luz.

-Hola – dije delicadamente, como si me sintiera obligado a susurrar cada palabra.

La desconocida no respondió. Un nuevo estruendo me hizo volver el rostro hacia el techo. La tira de luces se precipitaba al suelo vertiginosamente y aunque quise correr, mis pies se quedaron pegados a la madera como un par de rocas al fondo del mar.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó la chica corriendo hacia mí - ¡Cuidado, Terry!

-¿Terry? Pero si yo no...

Fue cuando reconocí a mi hermana quien extendió los brazos con las facciones aterrorizadas, para empujarme lejos de donde había estado parado, salvándome la vida.

Después de ser arrojado a menos de un metro de los escombros, sentí mi cuerpo henchido de golpes y completamente exhausto. Me apoyé en los brazos para ponerme de pie y algo aturdido, caminé aprisa hasta "Su" quien yacía como muerta bajo los hierros retorcidos.

-¡Su¡Despierta¡Abre los ojos¡Susana!

Sacudí a mi hermana una, otra y otra vez. La acomodé entre mis brazos y le quité el antifaz.

-¿Susi?

No, no era Susana quien yacía conmigo en el piso del escenario. Era otra mujer. Su rostro, sus ojos... Los había visto en alguna parte pero no podía recordar dónde, no podía… ¿Quién era¿Quién?

_Mucho gusto, yo soy Candy... Candice White._

-¿Candy? – dije, acariciando su mejilla.

Sí. Era la persona que conocí en la estación de trenes, pero… ¿Qué era todo esto?

-Richard – habló alguien a mis espaldas.

Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con Susana, de pie, sin muletas, sin bastón, con ambas piernas y llegando hasta mí para tocarme el hombro.

-Se quedará a tu lado... – dijo mi hermana con tal convencimiento, que me perturbó por entero.

-¡No necesito que se quede a mi lado, necesito un médico!

-Lo siento tanto, Richard.

Susana rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y pegó su cabeza a la mía. Lloraba, sentí sus lágrimas enjugar mi piel… ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo¿Acaso no podía ver a Candy, herida en mis brazos!

-Susana, suéltame. ¿No lo entiendes¡Un médico, llama un médico!

-Se quedará… – me susurró al oído – ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que él, si hubiese estado en su lugar.

-¡Susana, reacciona! – grité desesperado.

De repente, todas las luces del escenario se apagaron, quedando solamente la que se hallaba sobre mí. Susana y Candice desaparecieron. Se desvanecieron ante mis ojos y comencé a llorar, similar a un niño perdido de sus padres.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

-Omaet… Richard – dijo la voz de una mujer en mis oídos – hasta siempre, "Di"…

El último reflector estalló en mil pedazos y todo en derredor se hundió en una espesa oscuridad. Al final del sueño yo también desaparecí, y el enorme telón de color marrón con listones dorados, cayó a lo largo del entarimado seguido por el triste rumor del viento. Al siguiente minuto, un hombre me despertó sacudiendo mi hombro con insistencia para anunciarme que el tren que abordé en Pennsylvania, estaba llegando a Nueva York.

**

* * *

****NUEVA YORK  
1916**

-Quita esa cara, Albert-sama – dijo Aoi, sentándose a mi lado -. Así no ayudas a nadie.

-Con o sin esta cara, no he podido ayudar a mi familia, Aoi.

-Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiró, recargando la mejilla en su mano -. Pobre de mí, pobre de mí…

-Aoi – protesté, poniéndome de pie -. Hablo en serio.

-Sí, y eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿No hemos venido para animar a tu sobrino? Ahora el único que tiene rostro de enfermo eres tú.

-Solo… estoy pensando.

-Presumido – dijo, ahogando una risita burlona.

-Aoi – refunfuñé, buscando un poco, sólo un poco de comprensión de parte de la mujer que se suponía tenía que estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-¿Qué te dijo, Otousan?

-No mucho – regresé con ella al sillón de la sala -. No sabe qué es exactamente lo que le pasa a Candy. Quiere que se practique varios estudios y que estemos al pendiente de lo que le ocasiona ese tipo de trastornos, pero no tiene una idea clara.

-¿Y ella, no dijo nada?

-Nada. Cuando volvió en sí, únicamente me pidió tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Para explicármelo.

-Entonces, no es la primera vez que le pasa.

-No.

-¿Y desde cuándo es que…?

-Aoi, quisiera decirte más pero yo mismo estoy perdido en esto.

Perdido, angustiado, molesto… ¡Sí, molesto conmigo mismo! Y a punto de estallar gracias a la extrema impotencia de no poder ayudar a alguien, a quien había ayudado toda la vida. ¿Y ahora qué¿Esperaríamos hasta que Candy…¡Qué absurdo, detenerse, detenerse… Jamás había escuchado tal cosa. Pero sucedía, y le sucedía a mi mejor amiga. Eso era suficiente para que lo absurdo dejara de serlo.

-Albert-sama, ayudaremos a tus sobrinos. Confía ¿Ne?

-Pero…

-Y cambia ya esa cara. ¡Cámbiala, cámbiala! Hoy es noche para celebrar.

-Hoy es noche para celebrar – repetí llenando mis pulmones de aire -. De acuerdo.

Fue verdaderamente embarazoso que mi estómago gruñera de hambre en ese momento. ¿Dónde estaría Candy con la comida?... y con mi sobrino, claro.

Aoi-san decidió volver a la cocina y yo a nuestra recámara para desempacar las últimas maletas. Justo cuando entré a la alcoba, llamaron al timbre de la puerta y retorné de inmediato hasta el recibidor.

-¿Candy? – dije, pensativo -. No, ella tiene llaves. ¿Quién más?

Una punzada en el abdomen, una punzada de mal augurio que me provocó no responder al insistente llamado del timbre, me detuvo a centímetros de la perilla. No obstante, alejé de mi cabeza ese cúmulo de tonterías y abrí cautelosamente.

-¡Hola, tío!

Aoi-san reaccionó igual que yo; la sangre se nos heló en las venas. Lo deduje cuando el ruido de una taza quebrándose en el piso, viajó desde la cocina hasta la puerta.

-Neil – apunté en principio, para luego preguntar con incredulidad - ¿Neil?

-¡Hola¿Cómo estás? Tenía tiempo¿no?

-Una semana… - increpé haciéndome de lado, porque el chico concluyó pasar sin invitación.

-Una larga semana, tío. Oye, que bonito lugar. Grande eh, muy grande. ¡Hola Ali!

-Aoi – corregí con fastidio – ¿Puedo saber qué quieres a esta hora, Neil?

-Konbanwa, Neil-san – saludó mi prometida con la mejor de sus caras. Sabía quién era Neil, y también entendía por qué nadie de nosotros lo deseaba cerca.

-Sí, sí… igualmente Ali – respondió Neil, despreocupado. Una vena me reventó de furia y le corté el paso cuando curioseaba cerca del pasillo que conducía a nuestras habitaciones.

-Es Aoi¿Escuchaste? – protesté, enérgico - ¿Qué quieres Neil?

-¿Esos son modos, tío? – refutó, cruzándose de brazos – soy de la familia ¿Lo olvidas? Todo lo tuyo es mío, y todo lo mío…

-Todo lo tuyo, Neil – intervine, empujándole hacia la salida – exaspera, cuando no inoportuna. Si lo que necesitas es dinero… o cualquier otra cosa, búscame mañana en la oficina. Aquí no te quiero ver.

-¡Hey! – se defendió con un manotazo -. Esta bien, me voy. Pero antes quiero ver a mi prometida.

Aoi-san apretó el cuello de Neil con la mirada y yo muy estuve cerca de lanzarlo por la ventana. Estábamos en un segundo piso así que tan solo acabaría con un brazo o una pierna rota. La cuenta del hospital era lo de menos.

-Sé que está aquí, por lo tanto… esperaré – dijo el fresco, dejándose caer con pesadez en mi sillón favorito.

-¿Estás… ebrio? – inquirí mirándolo a los ojos. Sus desatinados movimientos y el hecho de que estuviera a punto de tropezar con la mesa de centro, me enfurecieron aún más.

-¿Yo, tío?

-¡Ya entiendo! – lo cogí por el cuello de la camisa -. Quieres dinero para seguir con la fiesta ¿No?

-Suéltame – dijo con tono imperativo – o hablaré con la tía abuela.

-Habla con quien te de la gana, pero vete ya.

Casi a rastras lo llevé hasta la salida. Aoi-san permanecía en silencio, observando. Siempre lista para intervenir de ser preciso, siempre prudente pero firme a mi lado.

-¡Ya… ya! – vociferó Neil, al liberarse con torpeza -. Comprendo las indirectas. Pero dile a Candy que volveré a visitarla. Tengo el permiso de la tía abuela y no pienso hacer…

-¡Aquí no vuelves! – lo amenacé, abriendo la puerta -. Los permisos de la familia Andrey los concedo yo, que no se te olvide. Así que si la tía abuela dispone otra cosa es que, o escuchaste mal o sigues ebrio. ¡Buenas noches! – y cerré de un portazo.

Bendita forma de terminar el día. Lo único que quería para entonces era justamente eso, que terminara de una vez. Aquella punzada en el estómago regresó con más fuerza. Esta no era la última ocasión en que veríamos a Neil ni ebrio, ni tocando a nuestra puerta. Esto sólo era el comienzo.

**

* * *

**

-¡No es cierto!

-Claro que sí.

-Que no.

-Sí, sí lo es...

-¡Archie¡Basta!

-¡Archie, basta! – dijo el muy cara dura, imitándome y haciendo muecas.

-Qué tierno – oímos decir a un hombre que salió a nuestro encuentro, frente al edificio de apartamentos al que nos disponíamos a entrar -. Cursi, pero tierno.

Archie y yo intercambiamos miradas de desconcierto. Me tomó de la mano y me colocó detrás de él para enfrentar al extraño que pronto nos mostró su despreciable, insoportable, insufrible y mezquino rostro.

-¿Y tú qué quieres aquí? – demandó Archie.

-Lo mismo que tú, pero veo que te has adelantado. No importa¿sabes? Candy al fin y al cabo es aún...

-¡Tu peor pesadilla! – exclamé, haciendo a un lado a mí primo-. No me hables con tanta confianza, Neil, que tú y yo no somos nada.

-Somos familia, Candy, para empezar – respondió con sorna – y yo no he dicho la última palabra con respecto a nuestro compromiso.

-Es que tú no tienes la última palabra – repuse sonriendo – la tengo yo. En todo caso, también la tiene Albert y según sé, en cierta fiesta de compromiso te lo dejó muy claro: Nuestro matrimonio simplemente es un mal chiste.

-Candy, Candy... – canturreó Neil -. Te explicaré de nuevo. Tú y yo...

-¡Tú te vas a la mierda¿oíste! – vociferó Archie empujándole con ambos brazos -. No sé qué haces aquí pero en última instancia me importa un carajo. ¡Aléjate o te juro que cada vez que te acerques de Candy te voy a romper la cara!

-¡No la quieras sólo para ti, Archibald! – dijo Neil, tambaleándose por el empellón - ¿Por qué no la compartes conmigo, tal y como Anthony la compartió contigo y con tu hermano?

-¡Cabrón! – gritó Archie antes de golpear a Neil en el rostro, derribándolo aparatosamente sobre el pavimento. La sangre en su nariz fluyó de inmediato.

Aunque al final acabé sujetando a Archie de la chaqueta, evitando que arremetiera un segundo golpe, en el fondo deseaba que alguien le diera una lección a ese maldito terco, que únicamente me quería por capricho. ¿Amor? Neil no conocía esa palabra... y tal vez nunca lo haría. Usar a la gente es de lo que él entendía.

-¡Le diré a la tía abuela! – chilló Neil, como un bebé.

-¡Pero, por favor! – le apuró Archie - ¡Ya mismo, ve, corre! Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero lárgate de Nueva York.

-Está ebrio – le dije a Archie en voz baja - Déjalo ya. No importa.

-No lo olvides – advirtió Archie, antes de darle la espalda -. No regreses.

Habíamos avanzado un par de metros rumbo a la entrada del edificio, cuando escuchamos a Neil gritar con todo su coraje y lo poco que le quedaba de sentido común.

-¡Veamos qué haces cuando sea él quien venga a buscarla!

Neil era un estúpido, verdaderamente un idiota. Acaricié la idea de volver sobre mis pasos y terminar lo que Archie había comenzado. Sin embargo, la sola insinuación de un famoso actor de Broadway me paralizaba. Fingí muy bien cuando regresé la primera vez de Nueva York: "Sí Susana, que Terry sea muy feliz contigo. Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, cuida de él. Yo ya lo olvidé"... mentiras, todo fueron mentiras que yo misma me creí.

-¡Suficiente! – dijo Archie - ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡No! – lo jalé del brazo - ¡Déjalo ya, o estaremos aquí toda la noche! – busqué los ojos de mi primo y supliqué -. Él no va a cambiar, hagas lo que hagas jamás cambiará. Olvídalo.

-¿Todavía no te vas? – dijo Albert, saliendo del apartamento -. Tienes medio minuto para marcharte, Neil.

-Albert – lo llamé con la mirada para que me ayudara a contener a un Archie, ansioso por batirse a golpes -. Vamos adentro ¿Sí?

-¡No voy a hacer nada porque no vendrá¿Oíste? – dijo Archie clavando sus ojos en Neil - ¡Y si viniera terminaría mucho peor que tú!

-¡Basta! – pedí con un grito - ¡Ya basta¡Albert, por favor!

-Archie... – intercedió Albert, respondiendo a mis ruegos -. Deja que se vaya.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Hazlo! – ordenó mi padre, terminante -. Cesemos el espectáculo... Neil – se volvió a mirarle – no quiero repetirte que es urgente que te vayas.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo – dijo Neil al incorporarse y limpiar su nariz con el abrigo -. Hasta pronto... mi amor – y mandó un beso al aire, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Todavía nerviosa, atiné solamente a mostrarle la lengua. Luego, los tres lo vimos desaparecer tal y como había llegado: como una sombra extraviada entre tantas otras que nos perturbaba con su infecciosa presencia.

-Bienvenido – dijo Albert, mirándonos de reojo -. Tenía preparada una sorpresa, pero no era precisamente ésta.

-Gracias – contestó Archie, ligeramente más tranquilo -. Es bueno volver a verte, tío.

Aoi-san, siempre como un ave vigía o más bien un ángel guardián, nos esperaba al pie de la entrada con una amplia sonrisa.

-Okaeri nasai, Archie-dono – saludó mi futura "madre".

-Eh... – dudó Archie, sin saber qué contestar.

-Tadaimasu – murmuró Albert cerca de su hombro -. Dile "Tadaimasu".

-Tadaimasu, Aoi-san – obedeció mi primo con timidez. Aoi sonrió complacida.

-¿Entramos entonces? – propuso Albert pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Archie.

No sé si Albert ya lo había pensado, pero estaba segura que no sería la última vez que veríamos a Neil, haciendo hasta lo imposible por arruinarnos la vida.

**

* * *

**

-No es muy... amigable¿Cierto?

-¿Te ha hecho alguna grosería? – pregunté a Richard, mientras me cubría con el cobertor hasta el cuello – Así esta bien, gracias.

-No... en lo absoluto. Lo imaginé distinto, es todo.

-Terry siempre ha sido así. Desde que lo conozco no habla con mucha gente. Casi todo el tiempo está sumido en sus pensamientos y no logra socializar con los demás.

-¿Y no te resulta un poco... frío?

¿Frío? Preguntó Richard y me reí con tristeza. Sí, tan frío una muralla de grueso acero.

-Susana.

-¿Sí? – respondí distraída.

-Es contagioso, ya veo.

-¿Contagioso?

-Tú también estás todo el tiempo sumida en tus pensamientos.

-Creo que sí... es algo contagioso – sonreí sutilmente - pero háblame de ti. No me has escrito ni llamado en meses.

-No quería molestarte. Tu madre dijo que...

-¿Mamá? – inquirí con extrañeza - ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?

-En el verano. Quise venir a verte y te llamé. Sara me dijo que era mejor darte tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-No lo sé – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero algo en su tono de voz me dio a entender que mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Es increíble – refunfuñé, apretando los puños -. Nunca me dijo nada. ¿Qué le sucede?

-Te ama, eso pasa. Somos celosos y egoístas cuando nos metemos en ese problema.

-¿Problema? – pregunté con simpleza.

-El problema de amar.

Richard se quedó sentado a mi lado, paseando sus dedos por entre mi cabello. En ese instante volví a tener ocho años. Regresé a uno de los lugares más felices de mi accidentada existencia acompañada de este joven cuya mirada anhelaba, desde el momento en que lo conocí, condensar y comprender al mundo en la letra de una canción. Después de tanto tiempo, mi medio hermano Richard estaba conmigo. Richard, a quien mi madre despreciaba profundamente por recordarle a perpetuidad que sería la número dos en la lista de prioridades de mi padre. La segunda esposa, el segundo amor, la segunda, la segunda... Nunca tuvo el valor de reclamarle al señor Marlowe lo mucho que detestaba ser su afecto secundario. Se creyó que le amaba demasiado para eso. Fue entonces que decidió convertir a Richard en el blanco de sus frustraciones, yendo en contra incluso de sí misma por haberse permitido ser parte del reparto y no la intérprete principal.

-¿Te sientes muy cansada?

-No. Canta.

-Bien – asintió cogiendo su guitarra – ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

-Lo que sea, no importa. Todas tus canciones son hermosas.

-¿Lo que sea? Mmh… esa no la conozco.

-¡Richard! – reí con ganas

-¡De verdad! – dijo, sobándose el hombro donde estrellé mi puño.

-Di¿Puedo pedirte un favor antes?

-¿Di? Hacía años que nadie me llamaba así – resolvió pensativo – Pídeme los que quieras.

-Quédate conmigo toda la noche ¿Sí?

-Me quedaré hasta verte dormida ¿Qué tal?

-¿Y mañana, cuando despierte, aún estarás aquí?

-Susana…

Richard envolvió mis manos con las suyas y me observó como a un ciervo asustado. ¿Hace cuánto que alguien no me miraba y me acariciaba con aquel amor sincero que confortaba el alma? Terry Granchester me tocaba con desconfianza, con misericordia, con prisa de salir corriendo al baño para lavarse con alcohol. Y su mirada… su mirada azul seguía tan perdida como su corazón. Obtuve lo que quería, por supuesto. Tenía al hombre de mis sueños a punto de hacerme su esposa. El problema consistía en que ya no era un hombre, sino una sombra.

-¿Dónde estás? – habló Richard, sacándome de mi monólogo interior.

-Perdón – apreté fuerte su mano – Sí, quédate hasta que me duerma.

Lo vi colocar uno a uno sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y afinar brevemente cada nota.

-¿Recuerdas el vecindario donde vivíamos? – preguntó, comenzando a tocar una tierna melodía.

-Sí. Poco, pero sí.

-Había una niña... Julieta ¿La recuerdas?

-Julieta… Julieta… - dudé pinchando mi mejilla – No, no lo creo.

-Yo sí, y quizás ahora tu también. Ojalá te guste lo que escribí para ella. – sonrió, en complicidad con su corazón – Y Su…

-Dime.

-Que bueno es volver a verte…

Que la tierra y el tiempo que corría para hacerla girar, se detuvieran. Eso fue lo que deseé al cerrar los ojos y escuchar la voz de Richard empezar a cantar.

_Las noches son un mar de oleaje turbo_

_Que a veces me traen recuerdos_

_Y qué recuerdos los que vuelan esta noche_

_De donde hacen tantos años_

_Se habían quedado durmiendo_

-¡Aoi-san! Está delicioso.

-¿Honto ni, Archie-dono?

-Honto… ¿Qué?

_Recuerdos que me van llegando a oleadas_

_Y sugieren otros tiempos_

_Tiempos de más… facilidad es la palabra_

_Que hoy me falta y que hace tanto no comprendo_

-Candy, no me llamaste desde la estación.

-Aoi-san, es cierto¡Está delicioso!

-¡Candy¡Te estoy hablando!

_No tengo más que un vago sentimentalismo_

_Dulce y triste pero viejo…_

_Viejo como el viejo sabor de viejas lágrimas_

_Y viejo como el muro de su casa_

_Donde aparecía corriendo de la mano de su hermana_

_Cuando la estaba queriendo más que a todo lo que quise_

_Y sobre todo lo que entiendo que quiere alguien con diez años_

-Candy no puede evitarlo.

-¿De qué hablas, Archie?

-Los tipos sin cerebro tienden a enamorarse de ti.

-¿Perdón!

-Pero creo que ninguno ha probado tu cocina. ¿Por qué no intentas ese método como último recurso para alejarlos? Invítalos a comer…

-¡ARCHIE!

_Como me gustaba Julieta_

_En ese entonces todo venia en otros nombres_

_Desde el amarla en secreto_

_Hasta el vivir con la confianza en que me amaba_

_Tras de sus ojos risueños_

_Siempre se resumía en la frase acostumbrada_

_Y para mí todo lo envolvían tres palabras_

_Ciertas como la verdad:_

_Me gustaba Julieta…_

_Me gustaba Julieta…_

_Me gustaba Julieta…_

-Será un placer, tío. En nombre de mi hermano, me honra poder ser testigo de tu boda.

-Gracias, Archie.

-Gracias a ti, por haberme ayudado a volver.

_Cuando iba mirando a cualquier sitio sin hacerlo_

_Cuando imaginaba y se peinaba los cabellos negros_

_Negros como noches y largos, y largos como inviernos_

_Que nunca acaban de estar cerca ni estar lejos_

_Solo y tan solo a mi lado, y a mi lado les recuerdo_

-¿Un qué?

-Un auto, Candy. Archie lo necesitará para desplazarse de la escuela al trabajo.

-¿Sabes manejar, Archie?

-No gatita, por eso me lo obsequia el tío. Para que vaya y me estrelle contra el primer muro que encuentre.

_Me gustaba Julieta_

_Cuando imaginaba que la amaba de hace tiempo_

_Cuando me escribió que era su amor_

_Cuando lo entiendo y además_

_Como cuando hoy lo rememoro_

_Dulce y triste como lágrimas y besos_

_De mejilla y de la infancia y de hace mucho tiempo atrás_

-Aoi-san…

-¿Sí, Candy-chan?

-Siento no haber traído las cosas para la cena ¿Pero mañana iremos juntas, cierto?

-Por supuesto. Además iremos al hospital del que te hablé. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te sientes sola.

-¿Qué me siente sola? No comprendo.

-Albert-sama dice que te caes de las sillas con facilidad y me pidió no dejarte sentar sola.

-¡WILLIAM!

_Me gustaba Julieta_

_Cuando murió su papa y se lo dijeron_

_Cuando en la sorpresa soltó el llanto_

_Y el cuaderno en donde decía que me amaba,_

_Siempre y cuando fuera eterno como el sol_

-Bien, sigan riéndose. No me importa.

-Vamos, Candy ¿Dónde esta tu sentido del humor?

-¿Qué tal esto, Archie? La próxima semana yo voy a cocinar...

-¿Q-Qué!

-Toma agua para que te pase lo que se te acaba de atorar en la garganta, primito. La venganza es dulce…

_Me gustaba Julieta_

_Cuando la llevaron a vivir con sus abuelos_

_Cuando dejo de ir a clases con su hermana_

_Cuando una tarde como cualquier tarde gris se me fue lejos,_

_Lejos, más allá de donde van todos los sueños_

_Que han venido desde entonces y esta noche me repiten_

_Que de niño y en las tardes…_

-Vayamos a dormir.

-Sí, abuelito William.

-¡Candice!

-Es broma, es broma…

-Lo que sucede, prima, es que el tío quiere llegar lo antes posible a su recámara ¿Verdad Aoi-san?

-¡Archibald!

-¿Qué?

_Me gustaba Julieta…_

_Me gustaba Julieta…_

_Me gustaba Julieta…_

_Julieta… (1)_

**

* * *

**

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – dijo Elisa al dejar su lectura y caminar hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

-Saludos cordiales de tu primito Archibald.

-Eres un idiota – espetó, a punto de romperme de nuevo la nariz - ¿Has ido a verlos?

-Fui a verla a ella. El otro se cruzó por accidente.

-El accidente te ocurrió a ti pero en el rostro. ¡Marlene! – llamó a la criada mientras me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea, sosteniendo mi nariz.

-Déjalo, no es grave. Sólo quiero descansar.

-Tienes mierda en la cabeza, Neil. Ir a buscarla a estas horas, y además… - dijo luego de olfatear mi ropa -… borracho.

-No estoy borracho – contesté, indiferente - ¿Qué nadie puede divertirse con unos amigos?

-Sí, seguro – se sentó frente a mí –. Pero tus amigos _Perignon_ y _Chardoney_ se han vuelto demasiado cercanos ¿No te parece?

-No fastidies, Elisa. ¿O acaso yo te reclamo cada vez que corres al baño después de comer?

-¡Ese no es tu problema! – espetó arrogándome su libro.

-¿Señora, puedo pasar? – preguntó la mucama del otro lado de la puerta.

-No es nada Marlene – respondí en voz alta -. Déjanos.

La doméstica obedeció y Elisa y yo nos miramos esperando a que alguien abriera la boca.

-¿Y la tía? – me animé a ser el primero.

-Llega mañana.

-¿Con mamá?

-No. Decidió venir sola.

-Mejor. Con la tía y tú basta y sobra.

-¿Basta para qué? – preguntó fastidiada.

-Para los preparativos de la boda… de mí boda.

Vi a Elisa negar con la cabeza, recelosamente. Seguía sin creer que lograría casarme con Candy. Sin creerlo y sin aprobarlo. Le asqueaba la sola idea de vernos compartir la cama. Ni siquiera yo lo consideraba un hecho, pero me había pasado casi un año insistiendo como nunca, a pesar de haber sido rechazado como siempre. Estaba harto y concluí que si no la hacía mi esposa en las próximas semanas, al menos la haría mi mujer con o sin la bendición de un sacerdote, con o sin el permiso del vagabundo que se ostentaba como jefe de la familia y con o sin la voluntad de esa estúpida enfermera que me tenía obsesionado.

-Nada distinto a tus planes con Granchester, hermanita.

-No te metas. Vinimos juntos a Nueva York pero no estamos juntos en esto. Si tu plan es tomar a esa gata y arrastrarla hasta tu recámara, es tú problema. Lo mío es distinto así que deja las narices afuera.

-Tranquilízate. Finalmente trabajamos para lo mismo. Tú con él, yo con ella. No veo grandes distancias. Los dos queremos divertirnos y satisfacer el capricho.

-No confundas la gimnasia con la magnesia, Neil. Yo no me quiero casar con el actor.

-¿Ah, no¿Entonces una aventurita y listo?

-Ese imbécil me la debe. Hundirlo más en el infierno en el que vive me basta. Hundirlo hasta que sea él quien deseé arrojarse de un edificio.

-No entiendo una palabra – aseguré, sacando la cigarrera de mi bolsillo -. Tradúcelo.

-Eres una colección de vicios. Me voy a la cama – resolvió al ponerse de pie y salir visiblemente molesta.

-Y tú una colección de huesos. Deja de llevarte el dedo a la boca, hermanita.

-¡Púdrete!

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme más, cuando el escandaloso portazo de Elisa retumbó en mis oídos. Pero así se había mantenido mi hermana desde que se enteró sobre la mudanza de Candy a Nueva York: con un humor de perros. Estar donde estuviera la huérfana para arrebatarle todo lo que ella no pudiera conseguir por sus propios medios, se había transformado en su filosofía de vida… Cosa de locos. Y es que yo aspiraba a lo contrario; darle a Candy todo cuanto deseara, exigiera o demandara.

Faltaba poco para ese día, pero también faltaba poco para que me estallara la cabeza por la resaca. Decidí imitar a Elisa al subir a mi alcoba y esperar el arribo a la mañana siguiente de nuestra mejor y única aliada contra William Andrey y sus designios: la señora Elroy.

**

* * *

**

-Buenas noches – dijo Candy desde la entrada de mi habitación.

-Me fascinaba ver su sonrisa, más que nada en este mundo. Mirarla sonreír significaba que todo, de una manera u otra, estaría bien.

-Buenas noches – le respondí -. La cena estuvo deliciosa. Ah, pero… es que no la cocinaste tú. Lo olvidé.

-¡Archie!

Ambos reímos de buena gana y Candy se adelantó hacia mí con una ridícula pijama encima. Las mangas le colgaban de los brazos y lo mismo sucedía con el largo de las piernas. El cuello le llegaba prácticamente hasta las orejas y en medio de la camiseta tenía grabado el dibujo de una luna llena entre nubes, espantosamente mal hecha.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué? – se miró de pies a hombros.

-Candy ¿Tienes cinco años¿Así piensas dormir?

-Hace frío – hizo una tierna mueca con los labios -. Además, Aoi-san la hizo para mí.

-Vaya. Que bueno que no cocina igual.

-Te voy a acusar – canturreó la pecosa -. ¿Listo para mañana?

-Ya casi – respondí desempacando lo último de mi maleta -. ¿Y tú?

-También. Aoi-san me acompañará al Hospital donde trabaja su padre al mediodía. Tenemos una cita que conseguimos, por supuesto, gracias a las influencias del abuelito William.

-Cállate, no te burles – le advertí, colgando un par de camisas.

-Te ayudo – dijo al sujetar mis manos. De repente, me percaté de que mi camisa estaba arremangada y abrí grande los ojos, aterrado. No supe cómo reaccionar. Me liberé bruscamente, escondiendo los brazos y tirando al suelo la ropa.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, desconcertada.

-No, nada – dije con las manos en las bolsas -. Creo que sentí un piquete de electricidad – mentí - Déjalo, yo puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué tienes? – insistió, recogiendo las camisas de la alfombra y dejándolas sobre la cama.

-Nada, ya te dije que fue…

-Dime – pidió, al coger mi brazo y haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza.

Nadie excepto Albert, sabía del origen de un par de cicatrices impresas en mis manos. Y así quería que continuara. No le dije más a Candy, a pesar de que me sacudía para provocar una respuesta. Estaba demasiado cansado para explicar tantas cosas, así que lo único deseaba era meterme a la cama lo más pronto posible.

-Estás raro – dijo pinchando mi frente con su índice -. Pero con todo y todo, me alegra que estés aquí.

Se paró de puntillas y me abrazó. Rodeó mi cuerpo de tal forma que tuve que concentrarme para no explotar de ansiedad y devolverle el abrazo junto con toda la pasión que sentía por ella y que despertaba del letargo en el que la mantuve mientras le juraba "amor y lealtad" a una callejera.

-Tú eres la rara – hablé aprisa, sacudiendo mi nerviosismo -. Pronto serás jefa de enfermeras y te vistes como un infante de guardería.

-¿Jefa de quién? – inquirió levantado una ceja.

-¿Jefa, dije jefa? – tragué con dificultad, recordando la palabra "secreto" de labios del tío, cuando me dio la noticia.

-Sí, dijiste jefa, no finjas demencia. Explícame eso – insistió al verme morder los labios -. Habla Cornwell o sufrirás un castigo terrible.

-Bueno… sí… jefa de… enfermeras… ¿No? Eres muy inteligente así que no me extrañaría que en poco tiempo…

-En poco tiempo volveré a Chicago – dijo, enterrando su dedo sobre mi pecho -. Tú sabes algo que yo no, señorito Archibald. Habla.

-Candy – reí al escucharla decir mi nombre, como si Dorothy lo hiciera -. Te juro que yo no…

-Ah, ya veo – cruzó los brazos con fingido enojo - por eso Albert me recomendó ir ahí. ¡O me dices o…!

-¿O qué? – la desafié –. No me amenaces gatita. Si quieres podemos ir a preguntarle personalmente a Albert lo que gustes, y de paso puedo comentarle lo sucedido en la estación.

-¡No! – respondió, ahogando un grito –. Por favor, no.

-No creas que olvidé mencionarlo durante la cena.

-Te prometí hacerme cargo. De verdad, cuidaré mejor mi alimentación.

-¿Y me informarás de los resultados?

-Sí, y también me verás tomar las medicinas.

-¿Segura?

-Lo juro – levantó la mano -. Pero, sobre lo de jefa de enfermeras… es que yo no… no estoy capacitada… Albert quizás piensa que… no podría, Archie ¿Cómo es que de pronto, así…?

-Para, para, para… - cubrí su boca con mi mano – Espera a mañana ¿Sí? Decide tú qué es lo quieres hacer mientras vivimos aquí. Después, si aún lo deseas, ambos volveremos a Chicago.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó, deslizando sutilmente mis dedos por sus labios.

-De verdad.

Intercambiamos miradas en silencio y sus ojos resplandecieron como dos cristales de rocío en la aurora. Era Candy. Candy la de Anthony, la de Terrence, Candice White frente a mí. Dulce, amable, cariñosa… sensual. Que saliera pronto por favor, que saliera o yo…

-¿Todo bien?

No supe si odiar con todas mis fuerzas a mi tío, o darle las gracias de rodillas.

-Sí – respondió Candy en tono irónico -. Archie estaba a punto de explicarme cómo es que tus influencias me han convertido en la jefa de enfermeras de un hospital donde nunca he puesto un pie.

-Ah, fue sencillo – dijo Albert con naturalidad y transformando su mano en un teléfono -. Una llamada y listo.

-¡William! – espetó Candy pataleando en el piso.

-No empieces Candice, ya es hora de dormir – dijo mi tío, cogiéndola de los hombros -. No eres jefa de nada pero mañana hablaremos.

-Mañana hablaremos… mañana hablaremos… - iba diciendo Candy entre dientes y con la nariz arrugada al salir de la recámara -. Hasta mañana, Archie.

-Hasta mañana, Candy.

La vimos cruzar el umbral y la sonrisa de mi tío se desvaneció. La mía desapareció de igual manera al sentirme sojuzgado por sus fríos ojos azules, que se volvieron hacia mí.

-Adiós secreto – dijo con desagrado.

-Lo siento.

-Esta bien – repuso resignado – pero…

-¿Pero? – lo animé a continuar.

-Los conozco a los dos y sé que no tengo nada que reclamarles, mucho menos a ti – empezó a decir con aplomo –. Pero tienes el corazón roto y vulnerable, Archibald. Y con ella pasa lo mismo, así que…

-Y no me estás reclamando nada ¿Cierto? – protesté, sarcástico Menos mal. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, tío?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo sabías que ella estaba aquí?

-No… no lo sabía, simplemente vine a…

-Ah, no lo sabías – repetí con suspicacia -. En Lakewood no había nada que no supieras. Por lo tanto, no creo que en este apartamento pase lo contrario – dije, volviendo a colgar mi ropa - ¿La seguiste?

-¿Quieres discutir a estas horas? – reparó, incrédulo.

-Estoy queriendo poner límites. Ni Candy ni yo necesitamos que nos sigas a todas partes. Tenemos el corazón roto pero todavía nos funciona el cerebro – repuse, apenas creyéndomelo -. Te agradezco nuevamente tu ayuda, pero lo que hagamos ella y yo me gustaría que estuviera más allá de tus miedos infundados.

Albert me conocía demasiado para leerme la inseguridad en el rostro. Sin embargo, creo que me aplaudió la entereza con la que pude decir todo ese discurso de corrido.

-Bien, es justo – asintió mi tío -. Siento lo que dije. Confío en tu cerebro entonces.

-Gracias.

Estupendo. Ahora tendría que arreglármelas para mantener todo lo que mi gran bocota había dicho. ¿En verdad me funcionaba el cerebro cuando tenía los labios de Candy a un roce de distancia? Difícilmente me funcionaban las piernas.

**

* * *

**

-Mmh, sí. Se ve mejor.

-¿Qué se ve mejor?

-Tu pierna.

-Por supuesto que sí. Me quité la bazofia que pusiste en mi rodilla.

-¡Ingrato!

Ahí estábamos de nuevo, Karen y yo discutiendo como un par preescolares en el ensayo de la mañana. Pero a pesar de que su presencia se asemejaba a una patada en la espinilla, lo cierto es que comenzaba a estimarla. Incluso a considerarla como la tonta hermana menor que siempre quise fastidiar.

-Cállate y déjame estudiar.

-¿Qué lees? – dijo asomando la cabeza al libreto entre mis manos.

-El reporte del tiempo en Alaska… ¿Tú qué crees?

-Que ni siquiera sabías leer – retomó, sacando su lengua -. Sí claro, como ya tienes motivos para poner más atención en cada función…

-Yo siempre presto atención a mi trabajo. Cállate y déjame estudiar – repetí molesto, sin registrar sus palabras.

-Seguro – repuso burlona - ¿Y no tiene nada que ver cierta rubia de ojos claros que besa el suelo por donde pasas?

-¡Mierda! – cerré el cuaderno de golpe - ¿Y qué tiene que ver Susana en esto?

-¿Susana? – inquirió, frunciendo el entrecejo -. ¿Quién habla de Susana?

-¿Qué?

-No me digas que no lo sabes… ¡Ay, no puede ser! – brincó similar a una niña con juguete nuevo.

-¿Qué? – insistí, impaciente.

-Te diré, no te diré, te diré, no te diré… - dijo, caminando a mi alrededor.

-¿Acaso eres un maldito buitre? – me levanté, furioso - ¡O me dices que rayos te pasa o me dejas en paz!

-No, ya veo que no lo sabes – insinuó con malicia -. Si supieras quien se ha mudado a Nueva York, tus moditos serían otros.

-¡Karen!

-Entérate, Terry. Candice White está en la ciudad.

El libreto cayó de mis manos deshojándose en el suelo, y todo me dio vueltas. Un sudor frío atacó mi piel como mil agujas ardientes y miré a Karen con ganas de estrangularla por jugarme una broma tan miserable como esa.

-No me veas así. No te miento.

-¿Cand…? - susurré apenas.

-Candy, dilo bien. La enfermera… Sí la recuerdas ¿No?

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

****Notas:**

Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos aquellos que han perdido amigos, por una o por otra razón: malentendidos, pleitos absurdos, envidias, resentimientos, traiciones, decepciones o desengaños. No puedo evitarlo, hay días que tener corazón apesta. Sin embargo, me dura poco la tristeza ya que aún en el dolor, el corazón sigue latiendo. Si no me creen, cuando lloren llévense una mano al pecho y compruébenlo. Gracias por leer. ¿Se quedan para lo que sigue?

Domo Arigato.

**Referencias:**

(1) Canción "Julieta", de Fernando Delgadillo.

**Vocabulario:**

Otousan: Papá.

Konbanwa: Buenas noches.

Okaeri nasai: Bienvenido.

Tadaimasu: Estoy en casa.


	4. Buscarse

**CAPITULO IV**

**Buscarse**

-¿Annie?...

Apenas podía moverme. Todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por el frío. Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme tirado en el suelo dentro de lo que parecía una prisión sin luz, con una pequeña ventana cercada por gruesos barrotes, y por donde se filtraba la imagen de la luna llena. El pertinaz ruido de una gotera, me despertó con su hueco golpeteo.

-Estás solo, Archie – dijo alguien del otro lado del muro.

Me recargué sobre mis brazos y me incorporé con dificultad. Miré mis manos vendadas con tiras de gasa sucias, desgastadas y rotas. El aire frío erizó mi piel. Mi ropa, mis zapatos, todo estaba lleno de lodo, y no dudé que mi rostro luciera igual.

-Estás solo – repitió la mujer fuera de aquel calabozo, y me acerqué al lugar de donde provenía su voz.

-¿Qué? – pregunté, recargando mi pecho en el muro enmohecido y desquebrajado por la humedad.

-Solo – dijo –. Completa y absolutamente solo.

-Déjame salir – supliqué -. Tengo frío.

-Atrapado – continuó, con su lúgubre y lamentoso acento –. ¿Para qué quieres salir? Nadie te espera.

-No es cierto – sacudí la cabeza, resistiéndome a creerlo - ¡No es cierto¡Déjame salir!

-Morir – dijo con ronquera -. Te queda morir. No más dolor. Morir para dejar de vivir muriendo.

-¡Cállate¡No quiero morir¡Abre la puerta, déjame salir!

-Nadie te espera, Archie.

-No es verdad – refuté, dejando salir mi llanto y mi miedo a través de mis ojos y mis puños que golpeaban furiosos la pared -. ¡No estoy solo! A alguien le importo, alguien me espera.

-Nadie – repitió la extraña - ¡Nadie¡No te queda nada, no te queda nadie!

-Annie… - susurré dejándome caer al piso -. Déjame salir.

Esa maldita gota caía una, otra y otra vez sobre el charco de agua que reflejaba la luna en la ventana. Me estaba volviendo loco y me cubrí los oídos con las manos. Una puerta se abrió junto a mí. El rechinar del hierro oxidado me hizo levantar la vista para observar a una mujer de túnica negra que entraba con parsimonia y displicencia.

-¿Quién es que te espera, Archibald? – dijo hincándose frente a mí.

-Mi… familia – respondí con los brazos en mi cabeza.

-No tienes familia – sonrió cruel y burlonamente.

-Stear. Tengo a Stear.

-Stear esta muerto – adelantó su rostro para hundir sus pupilas en los mías -. Tú estás muerto.

-No sé quien eres – repliqué, sintiendo hervir mi sangre - ¡Pero no me importa¡Déjame salir!

-Mírate las manos…

-¿Qué?

-Mírate la cara… Lloras como un niño y piensas como un muerto.

-¡Estás loca!

-Sabes quien soy. ¿No me has llamado por ni nombre?

-¡Hipócrita! – grité luchando por ponerme de pie – ¡Maldita callejera, me engañaste!

-¡Mírate las manos! – demandó por segunda ocasión al aventarme contra la pared - ¡Cobarde!

Lo hice. Obedecí temeroso y bajé los brazos para verme las manos. De las vendas sucias y desgarradas, un punto rojo comenzó a extenderse en forma de mancha alrededor de mis muñecas hasta cubrirlas por completo y transformarse en una aparatosa hemorragia de sangre.

-Atrapado – reiteró la mujer al incorporarse y darme la espalda-, acorralado, perdido…

-¡No! – grité aterrorizado, debido a la enorme cantidad de líquido rojo que escurría por mi piel - ¡Basta, detenlo!

-Decídelo tú – dijo antes de salir de la celda –. Vives o mueres, pero aquello que elijas, enfréntalo sin salir corriendo.

La desconocida se fue y la sangre aún recorría irrefrenable el largo de mis brazos. La vida se me escapaba junto con mis fuerzas y mi esperanza. Ya no pude ponerme de pie, o ni siquiera hablar para pedir ayuda. Me quedé ahí, en ese rincón podrido y pestilente de tristeza y ansiedad, con la mirada perdida en un techo desconocido.

-Es verdad – mascullé con los labios blancos y secos -. No hay nadie afuera.

-Florida – dijo la voz de una joven que se materializó del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué? – inquirí débilmente.

-¿Qué tal Florida? – sonrió la chica de forma contagiante, llena de vitalidad y brío –. Tiene un clima exquisito. ¡Vamos¿Qué haces ahí¡Levántate!

No pude escucharla más. Mi cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo y golpeé la cabeza contra el húmedo concreto. Fue cuando brinqué de la cama bañado en sudor. Era un sueño… una oscura pesadilla que me dejó con la respiración agitada y la garganta hecha un nudo.

-¿Florida?

El despertador sonó segundos después y miré mis manos. No había sangre, sólo quedaba el rastro de una de las peores equivocaciones de mi vida. Un par de líneas horizontales cruzaban mis muñecas convertidas ya en cicatrices, y cerré los ojos permitiéndome una vez más, llorar en silencio.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
1916**

-¡Cinco minutos! – gritó uno de los tramoyistas al pasar corriendo fuera de mi camerino.

-Es hora – se apresuró Karen, en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – la sujeté del brazo sin poner atención al llamado.

-Terry¿Qué haces? es hora de irnos – pretendió liberarse con un empellón – Después hablaremos.

-¡Después no¡Ahora! – demandé exasperado - ¡No seas hipócrita! No viniste hasta mi camerino para averiguar el buen estado de mi pierna ¡Termina lo que empezaste y dime qué pasa con…!

Karen me calló de una bofetada y clavó con furia su mirada en la mía.

-¿A quién piensas que le estás gritando¡Yo no soy Susana!

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla y pude sentir el acelerado latir de mi corazón viajando por mis venas. Apreté mi otra mano en un puño con la urgencia de devolverle el golpe, pero contuve el deseo cuando vi por un instante frente a mí a la única chica, además de Klaise, que se había atrevido a ponerme una mano encima. Desvié la mirada para borrar aquella alucinación y cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunté, bajando la voz.

-Nunca vuelvas a jalonearme ¿Oíste? – respondió al acomodarse con súbita serenidad las mangas de su vestido -. Dispuesta estoy yo para soportar tus salvajadas.

-Karen – hablé, medianamente avergonzado -… por favor…

-¿Karen, por favor? – inquirió al volver a su pose de fanfarronería -. Eso sí que es nuevo.

-Por favor – insistí, tirando de mi paciencia -. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste acerca de Candy?

-Tan fácil que hubiera sido empezar desde ahí y con un poquito de decencia ¿No te parece?

-¡Karen, para ya este juego!

-¡No, yo no estoy jugando¡Y si quieres saber cómo me topé con tu enfermera en la calle, tendrás que esperar hasta que termine el ensayo!

-¡Dos minutos! – tocaron a la puerta.

-Karen… - obstruí su camino y dije suplicante al punto de no reconocerme - ¿La has visto?

-Y hablé con ella, pero no te diré más ¿Listo?

¡Ah, maldita sea! Me tenía en sus manos y lo estaba disfrutando ¿Cómo se supone que iba a esperar tanto tiempo? Sesenta, ochenta… más de cien eternos minutos y más de mil preguntas sin respuesta.

-¡Apúrate! – exclamó al esquivarme, mirando sobre su hombro y sonriendo con malicia – O no te cuento nada…

-¡Me vas a decir o te…!

-¿Disculpa?

-Te… te… - mordí mi lengua para no abrir de nuevo la boca.

-Mejor – dijo socarrona -. Mucho mejor…

Llegamos con los demás hasta el escenario y las luces se encendieron desde lo alto, dejándome ciego por un instante. La inmensa cortina de color marrón y lazos dorados se abrió ceremoniosamente luego de la tercera llamada, descubriendo a un público invisible frente a mí y revelando al actor frente a ellos. Era momento de guardar mis sentimientos en algún lugar de la inconsciencia y dejar de ser yo para prestarle mi voz y mi cuerpo a un personaje salido de una historia imaginada.

-¡Buenos días! – dijo una chillona voz junto a mi oído - ¡Qué hermosa mañana¿Oh no, oh no?

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté a Candy, mirándola pegar de brincos.

-¡Arriba dormilones! – gritó hacia el dormitorio del tío - ¡Ya es de día!

-Mediodía – corregí, regresando a mi periódico - ¿Y te has creído que madrugaste? Albert y Aoi están en la cocina.

-Día, mediodía, tarde, mediatarde… ¿Qué importa¡La aventura nos espera al cruzar esa puerta! – dijo como chiquilla, fingiendo portar arco y flecha al señalar la salida.

-Estás chiflada – concluí, bebiendo mi jugo.

-¡Hay que estar locos para vivir la vida¡Vamos, Archie, sonríe!

-¿Te sientes bien? – dije, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Aoi-san, Aoi-san! – tarareó antes de chiflar a todo pulmón, consiguiendo empujarme el tímpano hasta la garganta.

-¡Candy! – protesté, sacando el jugo por mi nariz.

-¿Qué? – repuso con inocencia.

-¡Candy-chan! – dijo Aoi, con el mismo tono jovial y desquiciado - ¡Ohayo gosaimasu!

-¡Ohayo gosaimasu, Aoi-san! – contestó Candy, terminando de atar las ligas de sus botas.

-¡Ohayo gosaimasu, Archie-dono! – saludó Aoi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Oja… Ojai… - musité, sin entender qué diablos balbuceaba.

-¡Ohayo gosaimasu, Archie! – ofreció Candy su ayuda - ¡Sólo dilo!

-¿Cómo lo escribes? – dije, sonando a tonto.

-¡Qué importa, tú dilo! – me animó, saltando como un resorte.

-¿Por qué hablan a gritos? – pregunté al tío que salía de la cocina con tremendo bostezo y una taza de café.

-Yo que sé – encogió los hombros -. Te acostumbrarás.

-¡Ohayo gosaimasu, Albert! – dijo Candy, pasándonos de lado como bólido rumbo a la nevera.

-Ohayo gosaimasu, Candy – le respondió, bostezando de nuevo.

-Llevamos media hora en esto – agregué, ligeramente fastidiado - ¿Es japonés?

-Ajá – asintió Albert, cogiendo delicadamente mi periódico -. Quiere decir _buenos días_.

-Disculpa – intervine al mirar desaparecer el diario de mis manos – lo estaba leyendo.

-¿No es hora de que se vayan? – inquirió, interesado en las noticias.

-¿Qué, no vamos a desayunar? – dije decepcionado.

-Lo siento, Archie – se disculpó pasando a la siguiente hoja – Aoi y yo estamos un poco cansados ¿Comemos juntos?

-¿Cansados? – entorné los ojos – Ah… comprendo. Cansados y hambrientos, supongo.

-Cansados, hambrientos y sucios. No dormimos hasta entrada la madrugada terminando de desempacar.

-¿Durmieron? – dije irónico - Nooo…

-Cállate – ordenó, acomodando su silla.

-¿Y puedo preguntar qué estuvieron…?

-No, no puedes – interrumpió de golpe -. Se te hace tarde.

-Quieres la casa para ti solo¿No? – canturreé divertido - Tío ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese? – y tomé un último sorbo de jugo.

-O te vas – amenazó con los ojos entreabiertos – O te caso con Elisa.

Escupí accidentalmente el jugo, bañando el rostro de Albert. El hombre estrujó los párpados, con una de sus cejas brincando de furia.

-Tú… lo pediste – dijo, con las gotas escurriendo por sus pestañas.

-¡No¡Ya me iba! – me levanté a toda prisa y salí corriendo, con saco en mano.

-¡Espera, te acompaño! – decía Candy mientras corría hacia mí.

Salimos del edificio marcado con el número 925 de Park Avenue(1) y caminamos hasta mi auto… Mi nuevo auto. Un Cadillac Fleetwood Azul convertible de dos puertas, el cual resplandecía de cabo a rabo gracias a la pálida luz del sol que amenazaba con desaparecer a causa de un nuevo banco de nubes.

-¡Es hermoso! – exclamó Candy deslizando su mano por la pintura - ¿La última moda, no?

-Nada menos que eso, por supuesto – apunté con orgullo -. Todo tiene que ser como su dueño.

-Oh mira, alguien ha roto un espejo.

-¿Qué!

-Es juego, tranquilo.

Demasiado alegre había amanecido esa gatita de ojos verdes. Algo se traía entre manos. Casi podía olerle las intenciones a varias millas de distancia. ¿Pero intenciones de qué? Ah, tonterías. Candy no paraba de mostrarme su sonrisa y no me convertiría en el aguafiestas del día.

-Sube, demos una vuelta – propuse, abriendo su portezuela.

-Perfecto – levantó su pulgar y me guiñó un ojo.

Encendí el auto y el motor rugió como cientos de caballos de carreras, arrastrando las patas sobre el suelo y a punto de echar a correr. En verdad era hermoso. Stear hubiera dado su brazo derecho por armar uno igual con sus propias manos.

-¿Stear, cierto? – dijo Candy, adivinándome el pensamiento.

-Sí – confirmé, agradecido de no ser el único que se detenía en los buenos momentos de la adolescencia.

-Lo sé. Yo lo recuerdo todo el tiempo – miró al cielo –. Especialmente cuando algo se descompone, se incendia o explota en mi casa.

-Je… muy simpática – dije, mordaz.

-¿Aceleras o tendré que bajarme a empujar?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

El automóvil se deslizó bajo mi mando como aceite sobre el pavimento. La sensación de control pero a la vez de libertad y de poder, me hicieron sonreír hasta que me dolió la cara. Miré a Candy de reojo y parecía disfrutar, al igual que yo, del aire, la vista, el ruido, y el incansable movimiento de los neoyorquinos. Quizás no era tan malo estar ahí, quizás ese tiempo podría convertirse en la mejor época de…

-No manejas nada mal – dijo la pecosa sonriendo de medio lado -. Nada mal.

-¿De qué hablas? – contesté con la vista al frente – ¿Acaso lo dudabas, muchachito?

-No me llames así o te va a pasar algo terrible – amenazó con la nariz respingada - ¿Qué es eso? – señaló hacia la izquierda cuando pasamos frente al Metropolitan Museum.

-Un edificio.

-¡Archie!

-Ya, tranquila. Es el Museo Metropolitano, muy interesante por cierto. Habrá que venir a visitarlo.

-Es enorme – dijo, alargando la penúltima vocal.

-Y falta tanto por ver – suspiré, sintiéndome ansioso por aprovechar cada día, cada hora, cada instante de lo que podría ser una corta o larga vida -. Te llevaré a donde quieras, Candy.

-Por lo pronto – pellizcó mi mejilla - ¿Me llevarías con tía Aoi? Estará esperándome.

-Ah… - se desvaneció mi sonrisa – el hospital, cierto.

-No está muy lejos de aquí, creo.

-No, no mucho – dije con indiferencia.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No en realidad.

-Mmh – masculló aduciendo sospecha, y mirándome con aspecto de detective -. No me da confianza, señorito Archibald.

-Cállate, Sherlock (2)

-Elemental, mi querido Watson – dijo imitando la voz de un cuarentón -. Aquel que oculta algo, manda callar a los demás… Mmh…

-Estás chiflada – sonreí de buena gana -. Bien, ya estamos aquí.

-¡Aoi-san, Gomen! – gritó Candy antes de detenernos frente a la fina mujer que nos aguardaba en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Puedes hablar en cristiano? – le pedí, torciendo la boca.

-¡Ie! – me respondió sin importarle que no entendiera lo que acaba de decir.

-¡Kire! - dijo Aoi-san, observando mi auto -. Lindo, Archie-dono. Muy lindo.

-¿Quieren que las lleve? – ofrecí, dejando el motor encendido - ¡Candy, cuidado! – grité al verla saltar del auto.

-No, muchas gracias – dijo Aoi - Tomaremos el tren. Será bueno que Candy lo conozca.

-¿El tren subterráneo¡QUE BIEN! – retozó la enfermera.

-De acuerdo. Entonces las veré luego.

Me despedí antes de acelerar y luego miré por el retrovisor cómo ese par de políglotas se alejaban en una animada conversación. El tren subterráneo era una novedad para los habitantes de La Gran Manzana (3), y estaba seguro que Candy lo disfrutaría al punto de cruzar cien veces la ciudad sin bajar un pie; o tal vez asaltaría la cabina de mando, amordazando al conductor, para así poder guiar los destinos de los infortunados pasajeros. El solo pensamiento me produjo escalofríos. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que rebasó aquella sensación en la piel.

_¡Veamos qué haces cuando sea él quien venga a buscarla!_

Quise confiar en que el destino no siempre nos lleva a los reencuentros. En que dos personas tan unidas por el amor o el odio, no forzosamente se vuelven a reunir. Pero siendo sinceros, el destino no concedía ninguna garantía, quizás porque de él nunca conseguiríamos escapar.

* * *

-Karen… - oí a mis espaldas rumbo a mi camerino, luego de concluir un ensayo exitoso, como de costumbre.

-Terry – me volví a mirarle – Felicidades, estuviste estupendo.

-¿Dónde está Candy¿Dónde la viste?

-Cielos – respondí, sobrecogida – No pensé que en verdad estuvieras tan ansioso. Incluso imaginé que ya habías tenido oportunidad de conversar con ella. ¿Acaso no son buenos amigos?

-¿Me vas a decir o simplemente te has inventado todo esto para fastidiarme? – increpó, con evidente malestar.

-De acuerdo – consentí al abrir la puerta de mi privado -. Pasa. No es mucho lo que sé, pero a estas alturas es más de lo que sabes tú.

-Gracias – dijo, aliviado.

En efecto, no era mucho lo que podía contarle a Terry sobre Candy. La vi caminar sobre Park Avenue metida en sus asuntos, la saludé y después salió corriendo. Simple. Pero Terry escuchaba atento a cada palabra, sin interrumpir o cuestionar. Al término de la conversación… monólogo para ser exacta, esperé paciente un rosario de interpelaciones que nunca llegó. _Otelo_ bajó la cabeza y entrampado en sus pensamientos me dio las gracias y se marchó. ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? Era obvio que Terry decidió unir su vida a la de Susana por alguna necedad, pero ¿Por qué¿Acaso la niña bonita de Broadway pudo ganarse el retorcido corazón del inglés y sacar a Candy de la fotografía, tan fácil cómo chasquear los dedos? No era nada que me importara pero…

* * *

-Felicidades Candy-chan.

-Gracias Aoi. Albert y Archie también se alegrarán – reconocí sobriamente, con la vista baja.

-Y… ¿Cuándo es que te dan los resultados de los análisis?

-En unos días, pero estoy bien – fingí tranquilidad y confianza – Ya verás que todo es mejor de lo que imaginan.

-Me temo que no. El cuerpo no se cura si la mente sigue enferma.

Miré a Aoi-san intrigada. Ella correspondió mi gesto con una sonrisa. Era medianamente sencillo aparentar que la vida era una fiesta antes dos de los hombres más queridos de mi vida, pero ante personas como Aoi-san, la farsa resultaba ridícula y malhecha.

-Cuando quieras hablar, siempre puedes buscarme – detuvo su paso -. Amo a Albert pero también respeto tu intimidad. No tengas miedo, lo que necesites contarme solo a mí, así se quedará. Entre tú y yo.

-Lo sé – asentí, agradecida.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó, entusiasta - ¿A dónde quieres ir? Hay que pasear antes de empezar a trabajar mañana de sol a sol.

-Yo las puedo llevar a donde ustedes quieran – apuntó una voz que me erizó la piel.

Ambas giramos para descubrir a Neil Leegan dirigirse hacia nosotras.

-Vámonos, Candy-chan – dijo Aoi, cogiendo mi brazo.

-La seguí sin objeciones. No obstante, Neil aceleró su paso y nos interceptó un par de metros adelante.

-Quítate – dije, mirándole a los ojos.

-No – arguyó con descaro.

-¡Quítate! – volví a decir alzando la voz. Aoi-san se sujetó de mi hombro y movió la cabeza negativamente, haciéndome entender que no valía la pena entablar una pelea a media calle.

-Ven Candy, vayamos a celebrar tu nueva contratación – se adelantó Neil, pero Aoi se interpuso entre los dos.

Su imponente personalidad, a pesar de su delgado y frágil físico, bastó para detener a Neil… al menos un instante. Sentí miedo, inexplicablemente sentí miedo cuando Neil la hizo de lado y me jaló hacia su auto.

-Quítame las manos de encima – amenacé entre dientes.

-Pero si esta es la parte más divertida, Candy. Cuando empiezas a defenderte como gato boca arriba.

Alcancé a ver de reojo a mi futura tía, que corría hacia una cabina telefónica. Supe entonces que Albert se enteraría en cualquier momento de lo que ocurría con su sobrino preferido. No era que necesitara ayuda para partirle la cara a este… dolor de muelas, pero otro par de manos no me vendrían nada mal.

-Conozco un lugar que sé que te encantará – dijo Neil, abriendo la puerta del copiloto -. Sube.

-Oblígame – lo reté con la mirada encendida.

-No me provoques, muerta de hambre – espetó, sujetando mi cara y apretando fuerte –. Sube que no te lo voy a repetir.

-Date la vuelta y vete por donde llegaste, Neil – repuse, con la sangre cargada de adrenalina – Yo tampoco te lo voy a repetir.

-¿O si no qué?

-Perdona – interrumpió una voz masculina, que palmeó el hombro de Neil - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Qué? – dijo Neil arrugando la cara.

Observé al chico y adelgacé la vista para reconocerlo. Me costó solamente unos segundos recordarlo, en especial cuando descubrí sobre su espalda, la silueta recortada de una guitarra.

-Hola, Candice – me saludó con envidiable serenidad - ¿Estás bien?

-Hola, Richard – sonreí ampliamente, sintiendo como una enorme roca se desvanecía de mi espalda.

-¡Largo! – desdeñó, Neil.

-Estoy bien. Terminaré en un minuto – dije mientras permanecía sujeta del brazo -. Lo siento Neil, han venido por nosotras.

-¡No me interesa¡Sube! – rezongó, haciendo gala de su simpleza.

-Pero a mí si me importa – objetó Richard al coger el brazo de Neil y consiguiendo que me soltara -. Disculpa mi rudeza pero… ¿Tú eres?

-¡Oye, me lastimas! – chilló Neil.

El brazo de Richard dobló el de Neil con extraordinaria facilidad y no pude evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo en que el heredero Leegan descomponía sus facciones.

-La ciudad es peligrosa, Candice. Debes tener más cuidado con los desconocidos – dijo Richard sin dejar de hacer presión en la muñeca de Neil.

-¡Suéltame! – vociferó el principito, a punto de llamar a su mamá.

-Gracias, pondré más atención – dije al momento en que Aoi regresaba del teléfono para presenciar la misma escena que yo -. Aoi-san, te presento a Richard.

-Mucho gusto – saludó Aoi, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-Igualmente – sonrió Richard, sin inmutarse por las protestas de Neil.

Los tres podríamos haber charlado muy a gusto, si los gimoteos del insecto aquel no nos hubieran dificultado la ocasión. Nos resultó insolentemente divertido ignorar su sufrimiento.

-¡No sabes con quién te estás metiendo! – dijo Neil después de liberarse y caminar para atrás, como cangrejo asustado.

-No, francamente no – dijo Richard entretenido, metiendo las manos en su pantalón – No respondiste a mi pregunta… ¿Quién eres?

-Quedas advertido – amenazó, guardando su distancia y sacando nerviosamente las llaves de su auto -. Y tu también, Candy. No es tan fácil pasarme por encima.

-No te preocupes – dije, con una mano en la cintura –. Esta noche lo anotaré en mi diario: No debo hacer llorar a Neil, no debo hacer llorar a Neil…

Los tres lo miramos arrancar y al menos Aoi-san y yo sacamos el aire que habíamos contenido en nuestros pulmones desde que lo vimos acercarse. Me volví a Richard y no sabía cómo empezar a agradecerle su divina intervención… _Un ángel trovador…_ reí con disimulo.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, eclipsando la expresión de serenidad en su rostro. Concluí que él también había esperado a que Neil se esfumara para mostrar su preocupación.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Siento haberte metido en esto.

-¿Qué dices? Pero si no hice nada.

-Casi le partes el brazo – refuté abriendo grande los ojos - ¿O así saludas a todo el mundo?

-Creo que lo aprendí de ti – confesó rascándose la cabeza – me gusta la forma en que saludas… dando de pisotones.

Mi cara se pintó de rojo y Aoi-san reprimió una risita burlona. Busqué una piedra de buen tamaño para esconderme debajo de ella pero no había ninguna disponible sobre la acera.

-¿Quieren que las acompañe? – ofreció Richard, mirándonos a ambas -. Mucho gusto – se dirigió a Aoi con el brazo extendido – Perdón, mi nombre es Richard Daniels.

-Li-Aoi, mucho gusto – estrechó su mano -. ¿Es usted amigo de Candy?

-Víctima en realidad – respondió, para dejarme pensativa –. Había tenido un mal día y decidió desquitarse conmigo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamé indignada, recordando la escena en la estación de trenes – Aoi-san, no le creas. Está mintiendo.

-Quizás – declaró Richard, encogiéndose de hombros – pero es divertido ver su carita enojada ¿No lo cree?

Allí estaba de nuevo. Ese dulce tono de voz que se introducía en mis oídos como un zumbante mosquito, llegando hasta mi estómago y produciendo una tormenta eléctrica que luché por ignorar hasta el extremo de morderme la lengua.

-¿Puedo llevarlas a su casa? – insistió el músico de largo cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta, mirándome con persistencia.

-Gracias – se adelantó Aoi -. Ya vienen por nosotras.

-Entonces esperaré con ustedes – concluyó, manteniendo su mirada fija en la mía.

-¿Hablaste con Albert? – consulté con Aoi, sumamente apenada, imaginando la gama de colores que iluminaban mis mejillas.

Rompí el contacto visual con Richard cuando en lugar de escuchar la respuesta, la vi llegar. Genial, la caballería llegaba tan a tiempo como la lluvia sobre el desierto. Los autos de Albert y Archie se estacionaban uno detrás del otro con singular sincronía.

"Sí, estamos bien" "Sí, Neil llegó con ocho guardaespaldas y estuvo a punto de secuestrarnos pero pudimos someterlo con un pellizco" "Sí, la próxima vez tendremos más cuidado y cargaremos armas de grueso calibre…" Esas y otras explicaciones repetimos hasta el cansancio para dejar tranquilos a nuestros rezagados salvadores.

Archie se encontraba con Albert cuando Aoi-san llamó para pedir ayuda. No dudé ni por un segundo que mi primo visualizara la forma en que le rompería la boca a Neil, y que quedara terriblemente decepcionado al no encontrarlo en la escena del crimen. Sin embargo, la idea dejó de ser atractiva cuando lo razoné con la cabeza y no con las entrañas. Eran familia, Neil y Elisa eran parte de los Andrey, al igual que Archie y Albert. ¿Y a quién le resulta agradable ver a su familia peleando todo el tiempo? Odiándose, despreciándose, fastidiándose la existencia por causa de una… intrusa.

No, rectifiqué, yo no era una intrusa pero tampoco llevaba la sangre del clan Andrey en mis venas, aunque los llevara metidos en el corazón. Eso no importaba de momento, como hija legítima, ilegítima o simple espectadora, me obligué a terminar con esta guerra que veníamos arrastrando desde la infancia. Si tenía que luchar contra los Leegan por enésima ocasión, lo haría sola sin inmiscuir a nadie que fuera de su propia sangre.

No compartí ninguna de estas conclusiones con aquel cuarteto de felices rostros que me miraban en torno a la mesa del restaurante a donde fuimos a comer luego del mal rato. Albert invitó a Richard e indirectamente colaboré para que no se negara. La manera en que Archie repasaba su presencia, analizaba sus comentarios, seguía sus movimientos y estudiaba su comportamiento, me avergonzaron al punto de pedirle que se detuviera de una buena vez. A pesar de ese agudo escrutinio, Richard no tuvo problema en almorzar con buen ánimo y sobretodo, con buen apetito.

-Gracias de nuevo – dijo Albert, estrechando su mano frente al lugar donde Richard nos pidió llevarle.

-No hay de qué. Mucho gusto señor Andrey, hasta luego señorita Li – agitó su mano -. Hasta pronto Archibald.

-¿Por qué me tuteó si se despidió de todos con la adecuada distancia? – se quejó Archie diez minutos después, de regreso a casa en su auto.

-No seas gruñón – le pedí a medio suspiro -. Es una buena persona.

-Si pero…

-¿Sí, pero?

-Nada – bufó, poniendo atención al volante -. Quisiera haber sido yo el que pusiera en su lugar a ese idiota.

-Archie – lo miré seriamente -. Deja de referirte a tu familia de esa manera.

-¿Qué? – frunció el entrecejo - ¿De qué hablas¿Los Leegan, esa gente es familia por accidente, no por voluntad. ¿A qué viene eso, Candy?

-Es tu familia, punto.

-En todo caso, también es la tuya – aceleró, haciéndome rebotar contra el asiento – Responde¿A qué viene eso?

-A que quiero terminar con tanta hostilidad. Si es necesario, hablaré con quien tenga que hablar para que Neil se aleje, pero no quiero que tú te vuelvas a involucrar en esto.

Archie frenó con rudeza y se giró hacia mí con un gesto sombrío y escalofriante. Daba la idea de que en mi asiento se hallaba un extraterrestre de tres cabezas y ocho brazos. No comprendí su reacción, pero correspondí a su mirada con recelo.

-Hablo en serio – agregué, tragando con dificultad -. Este problema es mío y quiero…

-No te lo voy a repetir, Candy – apuntó fríamente -. Los Leegan significan un accidente para los Andrey. No sólo para Albert o para mí, sino para toda la familia. Eso es sencillo de averiguar y puedo demostrártelo si no me crees – tomó aire y desvío los ojos a la ventanilla, descansando los brazos en el volante -. Desafortunadamente no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Pero lo que sí podemos hacer, y eso te incluye, es dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón. Si ese tipo no entiende por las buenas, lo hará por las malas. Haría por ti exactamente lo mismo que hago ahora, fuera o no Neil parte de mi familia. No voy a sentarme a mirar, Candy ¿Quedó claro? No… y punto.

Quise hacerlo sonreír al cuadrarme frente a él y responder¡Señor, sí señor, pero no lo creí oportuno. Tanto su voz como su convicción resultaron claras y no necesitaba repetirlo, ni yo objetarle. Al menos no por ahora.

-Muy claro – dije convincente.

-Bien – asintió satisfecho.

-Sólo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy comenzabas la escuela y el trabajo.

-Así era en principio – explicó, retomando el camino - pero Albert me pidió ir directo de la escuela a su oficina.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay una cosa… - dijo dubitativo - que tenemos que hacer.

-¿Cosa?

-Sí… cosa.

-Bueno – me encogí de hombros – no tienes que darme detalles.

-No es eso, es que… te lo diré después¿sí?

-Sí – sonreí conforme – pero no tienes por qué.

-Llegamos – dijo, estacionando el auto.

Bajamos, y Albert junto con Aoi-san aguardaban en la entrada del 925. Nos despedimos por un rato y ambos chicos abordaron el auto de Albert sin dejar otra explicación que "asuntos de negocios urgentes que atender". Pregunté a Aoi-san si sabía algo al respecto pero amablemente respondió que no. Me dio la impresión de que hubiese contestado lo mismo aún sabiéndolo, sobretodo por respeto a una petición directa de Albert. Ni hablar, tendría que esperar a que Archie me contara los detalles de su primer día en Nueva York cuando volviera a casa. ¿Le dije que no tenía por qué contarme detalles? Que tonta, ojalá que no me prestara atención.

* * *

-Y decidiste hacer todo lo que te pedí que no hicieras, William.

-A mí también me da gusto verla tía.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo – dijo la tía abuela, con una cara de muy pocos amigos – No te pedí que vinieras para que me exasperes con tus sarcasmos. Quiero que se muden esta misma noche. Sus habitaciones están listas.

-Gracias – respondí, en completa calma y serenidad – pero no, gracias.

-William – me retó la tía, con el usual brillo de exigencia en sus ojos – no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, es una orden.

-No le estoy dando mi opinión, tía. Únicamente le estoy participando de mi decisión.

No iba a perder el juicio, me conservaría ecuánime, reservado, respetuoso pero firme. Había aceptado sacrificar parte de mi vida al hacerme cargo del destino de la familia Andrey, pero nadie me diría cómo, ni me exigiría un por qué. La tía abuela hizo un trabajo excepcional durante mi ausencia, sin embargo, era momento de dejarle en claro que su punto de vista seguía siendo significativo, aunque no necesario ni requerido.

-¡No te voy a permitir semejante indecencia! – vociferó desde su lugar, endureciendo el rostro - ¡Vivir con esas mujeres y además en compañía de mi nieto¡¿Quién te piensas que eres para avergonzarnos así!

-En primer lugar – tomé asiento, conservándome tranquilo – no es una indecencia. En segunda, esas mujeres a las que te refieres como si hablaras de un par de contagiadas, son mi prometida y mi hija adoptiva, por no decir mi mejor amiga. Y en tercer lugar, soy un hombre mayor de edad que hace y deshace según su conveniencia. Por otro lado, no quisiera recordarte que también soy el jefe de la familia… sólo como detalle adicional.

-No por ser quien administre los bienes de los Andrey, eres quien ostenta el mando de nuestras vidas – replicó imperturbable, buscando ser ella quien ostentara la última palabra de esta "amistosa" charla.

-No dije eso… no escuchas como de costumbre.

-¡Pues ahora sabes qué es hablar con alguien como tú! – espetó, yendo de una postura flemática a otra de completa intolerancia.

-Tú te equivocaste primero, tía. No quisiste escucharme cuando te pedí buscar a Archie – dije al levantarme y plantarme frente al escritorio donde se hallaba sentada -. Estabas al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre él y su prometida, y aún así te quedaste de brazos cruzados.

-Archibald tuvo…

-¡Se encerró casi un mes en aquel hotel, negándose a ver a alguien, negándose a todo. Estaba destrozado y lo ignoraste!

-¡No lo ignoré! Pensé que él…

-¡No me avisaste¡No me dijiste nada hasta el último minuto y preferiste guardar el buen nombre de la familia antes que ayudarle, antes que aceptar que estaba perdiendo la…!

-¡Calla! – se incorporó de golpe - ¡No lo menciones!

-¿Qué¿Desde cuándo te dan miedo las palabras?

-Desde que las dices tú – dijo al pasar a mi lado -. El que se ha vuelto loco es otro, no mi nieto.

-Bien – acepté, liberando un infinito suspiro -. Estoy loco, sí, pídeme ver un psiquiatra o hablar con un terapista, pero no me pidas que deje solo a Archie – caminé hacia ella y la enfrente por segunda ocasión -. Él y Candy vivirán bajo mi techo hasta que encuentren la salida del laberinto donde están metidos.

-Un redentor – repuso con ironía – veo que te resulta atractiva la profesión.

-No me queda alternativa, cuando a ti te resulta atractivo el traje de verdugo.

-¡Basta! – exclamó furiosa – ¡Múdense esta noche y punto!

-Ahora – continué, al ignorarla – en lo que se refiere a la señorita Aoi Li, si crees que vivimos en "pecado", despreocúpate. En las próximas semanas, tal vez días, se convertirá en mi esposa, y la condena al perpetuo infierno quedará conjurada.

-No te eduqué para que me hablaras así – dijo en un incipiente sollozo - ¿Quién eres? – agregó con reproche.

-No me educaste, tía. Afortunadamente no te lo permití – me alejé unos pasos para tratar de controlarme – Eres una gran mujer, capaz de lo que te propongas y de los sacrificios más espectaculares para conservar tu status quo, pero no te voy a permitir que cada uno de esos sacrificios me los quieras cobrar a mí, o a cualquiera de los chicos… Y eso, por supuesto, incluye a una jovencita que su único pecado fue tratar de ser agradable a tus ojos.

-Su pecado fue nacer. Candice White no representa más que desgracias e infortunios. Sus mismos padres la tiraron a la basura en cuanto llegó a este mundo.

Fue un verdadera suerte que no tuviera ocho años de edad al escucharla decir eso. De lo contrario, hubiera corrido a tirarle de patadas a una mujer que más que estricta, parecía malvada. Sin embargo, no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Tan solo era ignorante, profunda y recalcitrantemente ignorante.

-Haré lo que tú tía, y voy a ignorar lo que dijiste – cogí mi abrigo y me adelanté a la salida – Gracias por la velada.

-Archibald no se irá.

-Si, sí se irá. Vendrá conmigo.

-¡No! – amenazó con energía - ¡No me retes!

-No lo hago – objeté de espaldas y con la mano en la perilla – Déjalo ya, tía. Te hará daño todo esto.

-Por tú culpa estoy enferma – inició su chantaje - ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

-¿No será que escoges a malos médicos? – inquirí burlonamente – Si te hace falta otro especialista, no dudes en contactarle. Pídele a George que amplíe tu fondo de gastos médicos, y listo.

-¡William!

-Buenas noches, tía – dije sonriente –. Feliz estancia en Nueva York. Ah, y por cierto – añadí antes de salir – si vuelves a Chicago, haz un esfuerzo por llevarte a Elisa y Neil. Sé que te costará trabajo obligarlos pero, imagina que soy yo ¿De acuerdo?

-No aguardé su respuesta y salí con un nudo en el estómago. No era lindo tratarla así. Merecía respeto por su dedicación y cuidados, pero no obtendría ninguna de las dos cosas si quería pasar por encima de los demás.

-Regresé con Archie hasta el recibidor y con movimiento de cabeza le pedí que nos fuéramos.

-¿No quiso hablar conmigo? – preguntó mi sobrino, camino al auto.

-Créeme que no te has perdido de mucho.

-¿Te retó?

Me reí al escuchar esa pregunta. Sentí efectivamente tener ocho años, andando con un amigo de la infancia, angustiado por el castigo que me hubiese impuesto mi madre a consecuencia de haber manchado mi ropa de lodo y mis zapatos de estiércol.

-Sí – contesté, preocupado -. Dejará de darme mi mesada y no podré jugar con Aoi en lo que resta del año.

-¡Tío!

-Y aún no has oído lo que decidió para ti…

* * *

-Residencia Andrey – informó la voz de una mujer, del otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenas noches – respondí de inmediato –. Le llamó del departamento de compras y remesas de Bloomingdales, en la ciudad de Nueva York – dije con acento grave y ceremonioso-. Disculpe que la moleste a estas horas pero la señorita Candice White Andrey nos ha solicitado enviarle su pedido de telas y lienzos a la residencia de su familia en esta ciudad. Desafortunadamente uno de nuestros empleados cometió un error y hemos extraviado la dirección – tomé un respiro implorando sonar convincente y continué - ¿Sería tan amable de proporcionarme sus datos?

-¿De dónde dijo que llama?

-Bloomingdales (4), ciudad de Nueva York.

-¿Y su nombre es?

-Ri-richard – trastabillé. Había pensado en todo menos en el nombre que debía dar. Richard fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza y no me resultó atractivo llamarme así por un rato, pero no tuve otro remedio – Richard Daniels, gerente de la tienda.

-Bien, creo que no hay problema – declaró la mujer -. Déme un segundo.

-Gracias.

Bravo, mis dotes de actor funcionaban aún por teléfono. Sonreí complacido y esperé paciente con lápiz y papel a la mano.

-¿Tiene donde anotar?

-Por supuesto, dígame… Sí, lo tengo – sonreí todavía más -. Le agradezco el favor. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, buenas noches.

¡Sí! Al colgar el teléfono alcé los brazos en señal de triunfo y me apresuré a la recámara para cambiarme de ropas. Podría verla, podría hablar con ella, podría… Podría observarla de lejos y quedarme ahí como un imbécil para recriminarme nuevamente lo idiota que fui, lo cobarde que me comporté, lo pusilánime que actué y lo inmaduro que me conduje cuando de valor y osadía se trataba.

¿Gozaría del coraje suficiente para decirle "hola cómo estás", o mejor aún¿Decirle "te amo, no te vayas otra vez"? No tenía la menor idea, pero no iba a quedarme con la duda.

* * *

-Buen provecho – dijo Neil al levantarse de su silla -. Gracias por la cena, pero tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde vas? – le cuestioné con desconfianza.

-A saludar a unos amigos – respondió descaradamente.

-Eres un maldito alcohólico – rezongué, aventando los cubiertos - ¿Y luego qué¿Vas a ver a risitos de oro?

-A donde me lleve el destino – dijo socarrón – hasta mañana, Elisa.

¡Zorra infeliz! Debía disfrutar de algún poder infernal para atraer desde el hombre más listo hasta el más idiota. Pero ese poder de atracción estaba a punto de volverse contra ella, aunque me llevara la vida en conseguirlo.

Después de mirar a Neil cruzar la puerta, lo imité para llegar a mi recámara y dirigirme al baño. No podía, sin importar el precio, permitirme alterar mi figura. Todo tenía un precio ¿cierto, la belleza no era la excepción. ¿Una gorda¿Ser una gorda? Primero muerta. Ser despreciada, blanco de burlas y humillaciones… muerta, primero muerta. Nunca una gorda, nunca una mujer fea, nunca una mujer a la que nadie pudiera querer, ya fuera por apego, o por placer.

* * *

-¡Itadakimasu! – exclamó Aoi-san, al disponernos a disfrutar de una gloriosa cena.

-¿Y ahora qué dijo? – me susurró Archie, con disimulo.

-Buen provecho – respondí en el mismo tono -. No te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás.

-Sí, lo mismo dijo el tío – se encogió de hombros.

-Sonreí divertida y empecé a comer. El timbre de la puerta chilló cincuenta y cuatro segundos después. Lo supe porque conté hacia atrás para asesinar al inoportuno entrometido.

-Yo voy – me ofrecí al ponerme de pie -. Sigan comiendo.

Estuve tentada a pasar por la cocina para coger el palo de la escoba y estrellarlo contra la cabeza de Neil, si es que se trataba de él, pero dimití deseando que mis sospechas fueran inciertas. El timbre sonó otra vez. ¿Qué se pensaban¿Qué estábamos sordos y perdidos buscando la puerta?

-Un momento – solicité, a medio metro de tomar la manija.

-Buenas noches, señorita Andrey – saludó el señor Daniels, nuestro portero.

-Buenas noches – correspondí con cortesía.

-Siento molestarlos tan tarde, pero la buscan en la recepción.

-¿A mí? – apunté sorprendida - ¿Quién?

-Me dijo que era una sorpresa. No quiso darme su nombre y me pidió no comentarle nada más.

-¿Es hombre o mujer? – insistí intrigada.

-Mhm… perdón, pero me dijo que tampoco le dijera eso.

-¿Es juego? – argüí, con el ceño fruncido -. No puedo bajar si no sé quién me busca.

-Lo sé, y créame que tengo estrictas órdenes de no permitir a nadie el paso si no se identifica apropiadamente. Pero esta persona me ha suplicado venir a buscarla.

-Bien – resolví inquieta -. Pero usted me acompaña ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto – me sonrió amablemente el hombre de edad avanzada – No se preocupe, yo bajo con usted.

Bueno, el señor Daniels no era exactamente un guardaespaldas de primer nivel debido a sus más de sesenta años de edad, pero al menos "correría" a avisarle a mi familia de cualquier cosa que me sucediera al encontrarme con esa "sorpresa" ambulante.

-La persona que la busca – dijo el portero, entablando conversación al bajar por el elevador –, es muy amable si he de ser sincero. No creo que corra ningún peligro.

-¿Sí, es bueno saberlo – respondí, con un leve toque de ironía - ¿Podría pedirle un favor, señor Di?

-Seguro que sí.

-Si tardo más de diez minutos con esta persona¿Puede avisarle a mi familia? No les avisé que salía. Pero dígales que estoy bien en todo caso.

-De acuerdo.

Caminamos hasta la habitación acondicionada como recepción de visitas, muy similar a un lobby de hotel, y entré con la sensación de un ácido corrosivo viajando por mi abdomen.

-Buenas noches – saludé a la figura sentada en un sillón, a quien no distinguí de inmediato dado que guardé la debida distancia.

La silueta se dio la vuelta para mirarme, y entonces… no pude articular palabra. Enmudecí y mis manos junto con todo mi cuerpo, se volvieron de hielo. Deseé que la tierra me tragara o que estuviera a la mitad de otro de mis locos, confusos, absurdos e inexplicables sueños.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Las cosas no son lo que parecen, y lo mismo sucederá en esta historia. Quienes eran adversarios, podrían volverse amigos, los desconocidos en amantes y los amantes en enemigos. ¿Pienso complicarlo todo? En realidad yo nunca me atrevería a hacer tal cosa. Son Candy, Terry y compañía quienes tienen esas oscuras intenciones. Desafortunadamente soy una espectadora más. Hablando de espectadores… que el destino le cobre caro a los que únicamente se sientan a mirar la vida pasar de largo, con el cerebro topado de prejuicios, y el corazón enredado de telarañas. Yo era una de ellas, hasta que me vi reflejada en la imagen de otros y otras, aún más pequeños e insignificantes. Confíen en ustedes y en que tarde o temprano, nos topamos con gente que vale la pena.

Gracias por leer, por aguantar mis momentos de locura (dentro y fuera de la historia) y por hacerme cualquier tipo de recomendación o comentario. Siempre se agradece… siempre

(1) El edificio en referencia existe actualmente en perfectas condiciones y se encuentra ubicado sobre Park Avenue, esquina con la 80th Street y su construcción data del año 1907. Cuenta con 14 pisos y 30 apartamentos de lujo.

(2) El primer libro de aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (autoría de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) fue publicado en el año de 1887.

(3) El Tren subterráneo de la ciudad de Nueva York (lo que hoy conocemos como Subway) fue inaugurado el 27 de Octubre de 1904. En esa época, contaba con únicamente dos vagones arrastrados por una cabina de control muy similar a una locomotora de vapor.

(4) Una de las tiendas para mujeres más famosas de Nueva York, como lo es _Bloomingdales_, fue inaugurada por Joseph y Lyman Bloomingdale, en 1860.

**Vocabulario:**

Ohayo gosaimasu: Buenos días.

Gomen: Lo siento

Ie: No

Kirei: Hermoso.

Itadakimasu: Buen provecho.


	5. Arriesgarse

**CAPITULO V**

**Arriesgarse**

-Felicidades, Susana.

Alcé la vista y vi a mi hermano Richard aproximarse con los brazos abiertos. Yo estaba de pie, sin muletas ni bastón. Estaba de pie y no podía creerlo. Richard me abrazó tan fuerte que me dejó sin aire, pero no recuerdo haberme sentido más feliz.

-¿No vas a olvidarme, cierto?

-Olvidarte – pregunté, incrédula - ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?

-Tampoco te olvides de ti misma, Su – me pidió con una tierna mirada.

-Richard…

-Por cierto, te ves hermosa.

Tomó mis manos y me hizo girar sobre mis talones para que ambos admiráramos el hermoso vestido blanco con encajes que llevaba puesto, pero que extrañamente no sabía para qué.

-Felicidades – repitió en un nuevo abrazo -. Serás muy feliz.

-¿Mi boda¿Esta es mi boda?

-No – repuso otra voz con firmeza.

-¿Cómo?

A mí alrededor todo se desvaneció, y dejé de sentir a Richard a mi lado. Fue una mujer quien dijo "no" y sus pasos se aproximaron haciendo eco en mis oídos.

-No es tu boda – dijo al salir a la luz.

-Claro que sí – refuté – ¿No ves mi vestido?

-¿Cuál vestido?

Estaba a punto de extender el largo de mi falda para mostrarle su error, pero miré hacia abajo y el blanco se tornó en negro… un negro penetrante, gélido, infinito y mortuorio.

-¿Qué… pero qué pasa? – dije, asustada.

-Esto no es una boda – explicó la mujer a quien por fin reconocí -. Es un funeral.

-¿Funeral? – inquirí en voz alta - ¿Qué esta pasando, Candy?

-No pasa nada, Susana. Sólo hay que decir adiós.

-¿De quién hablas? – demandé, alterada - ¿Funeral de quién?

-Lo siento, Susana – movió la cabeza tristemente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sabía… - respondió, con la vista baja – juro que yo no sabía.

-¡Respóndeme¿Quién ha muerto?

-Sin embargo – continuó - no fue difícil entender.

-¡Maldita sea! – exclamé, irritada –. No sé qué quieres decirme, pero ya me cansé de suplicar. ¡Vete¡No te quiero cerca¡Vete, sólo intentas quitarme a Terry!

-¿Quitarte? – dijo, confundida -. Yo no he venido a quitarte nada. Vine a darte.

-¿Darme qué?

-Esperanza…

Un viento helado atravesó mi cuerpo y su fuerza me arrojó al suelo. Al minuto siguiente abrí los ojos y oí el llanto de un bebé. Encogí brazos y piernas para hincarme sobre el piso que de pronto se volvió pasto, y un inmenso campo florido de cientos de colores atrapados en flor, apareció frente a mí. El bebé seguía llorando y busqué el lugar de donde provenía el insistente lamento. Me puse de pie y di la vuelta para descubrir al pequeñito bajo la sombra de un roble.

-¿Qué pasa? – le dije, suavemente - ¿Quién te dejó aquí?

-Es un niño perdido – dijo Candy, a quien vi sentada en una de las ramas del árbol - todos estamos perdidos hasta que encontramos una razón.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunté con impaciencia.

-Encuentra una razón para vivir, Susana, una de verdad – dijo dando un brinco para caer con asombrosa agilidad -. La felicidad que quieres no es la que te pueda dar Terrence, es la que puedas construirte para ti.

El niño que había dejado de llorar, levantó los bracitos invitándome a cargarlo entre mis brazos. Me incliné hacia él para sostenerlo y un golpe seco me hizo saltar sobre la cama y abrir los ojos, agitada. Hallé una almohada junto a mi pecho, la había estado abrazando al imaginar que era el bebé de aquel sueño. Luego miré mis piernas y comprobé que efectivamente, todo había sido una ilusión. Seguía siendo la misma mujer lisiada.

-¿Esperanza?

-¿Desde cuándo alguien a quien quieres ver lejos, tan lejos cómo el sol o el último planeta del universo, puede traerte… esperanza?

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
1916**

-No comprendo, Candy – dije a manera de reclamo -. Cada vez que me miras, parece que vieras a un monstruo color verde y con el rostro desfigurado. ¿Qué tal si para variar, me saludas como si te diera gusto verme?

-Ka... Ka… - balbuceó la enfermera.

-Karen – ayudé con fastidio – Dilo bien.

-Karen… hola.

¡Terrence me las iba a pagar todas juntas! Mira que haberme sacado de mí casa a esas horas de la noche, para traerme con una cría que temblaba al verme porque pensaba que traía a su _Romeo_ pegado en la frente.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunté, recuperando mi sonrisa.

-Estaba… cenando.

-Oh, lo siento – aparenté aflicción - ¿Con tu esposo?

-¿Mi esposo? No – negó con rapidez – te dije que no era casada.

_-Toma nota Granchester – _susurré débilmente -. Cierto, disculpa. ¿Con tu familia?

-Sí… mi familia. Oye Karen perdona pero – se acercó casi de puntillas, como si estuviera a punto de morderla - ¿Cómo averiguaste mi dirección?

-Ah, sencillo – respondí, despreocupada – Te vi entrar.

-¿Me viste¿Cuándo me viste?

¡Endemoniada niña¿Por qué tanta pregunta? Yo era buena actriz pero necesitaba reforzar la parte de la improvisación. Sí que estaba en deuda conmigo cierto intruso que escuchaba nuestra conversación escondido en un rincón de la sala.

-Hace unas horas – comencé a explicar -. Verás, tengo a unos amigos que viven en este edificio y es por eso que te he visto llegar con tu familia.

-Entiendo – dijo, dudosa -. Perdona, pero es que no esperaba volver a verte.

¡Qué amabilidad la suya! Vaya chiquilla ingrata… tan ingrata como aquel que se moría de ganas por asomar la cabeza.

-El destino, tal vez – me adelanté a abrazarla – y aunque no te sea del todo agradable, a mí si me da gusto verte.

-Karen – correspondió a mi abrazo – no digas eso. Lo siento, no he querido ser grosera. Es sólo que…

-Ya, ya, entiendo bien. Y dime – continué con el interrogatorio - ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?

-No, no mucho – nos sentamos una frente a la otra -. Pocos meses nada más.

-¿Sí? – volví a fingir pena – ¿Pero por qué? Nueva York es hermoso. Reconsidéralo.

-No lo creo, yo pertenezco a Chicago. Es mi hogar y es ahí donde vive mi familia.

-¿Pero no dices que vinieron contigo?

-Bueno – repasó su respuesta – para ser sincera, fui yo quien vine con ellos, pero no hablo de esa familia, sino de mis… de mis… eh… disculpa, es que no me siento bien.

Era evidente. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Candy, parecía arrastrar media tonelada de arena mojada. Lucía pálida y temblorosa, a punto de desmoronarse si alguien soplaba fuerte en su mejilla. ¿Acaso verme, únicamente verme era como tener a Terry frente a ella? Resultó increíble leerle en el rostro todo lo que llevaba cargando en la espalda.

-¿Te sientes bien? – cogí su mano.

De reojo observé como Terry se levantó ligeramente, intentando mirar a Candy. Probablemente le preocupó que por primera vez durante toda la charla, yo dijera algo con sinceridad.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero debo volver.

-Siento haberte interrumpido ¿Puedo volver otro día? Quiero platicar contigo.

-Pues… yo…

-¿Puedo? – aferré su mano a la mía -. Anda, di que sí. No tengo amigos en la ciudad y tú siempre fuiste…

-¿No has dicho que tenías amigos en este edificio? – interrumpió, con el ceño fruncido - ¿O escuché mal?

-¡No! – repliqué, nerviosa - ¡Para nada! Has oído bien. Quise decir… tengo amigos ¡Claro que tengo amigos! Me refería mas bien a… amigas, eso mismo. No tengo muchas amigas y dado que pasarás una temporada aquí, pues no veo gran problema en salir uno de estos días de compras, o a comer. Es más – agregué, recobrando la serenidad – Tú y tu familia tendrán entradas de palco cuantas veces quieran. Ven al teatro. La obra es espectacular. Anda, Candy, di que sí.

-¿Teatro? – inquirió, con la mirada pérdida – Bien, gracias, pero no. Ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo para ir al teatro.

-Ay no digas eso, Candy. Todo el mundo tiene tiempo para divertirse.

-Desde mañana empezaré a trabajar como enfermera en el Hospital Bellevue (1) - explicó con naturalidad, sin saber la valiosa información que significaban sus palabras -. Archie estudiará leyes en la Universidad y también tendrá un empleo. Albert y su prometida tienen sus respectivos trabajos y como verás…

-Nada, nada – la detuve, inconmovible – Tú vienes al teatro o le diré a Terrence que venga personalmente a buscarte.

¡Bingo! Lo había dicho. Estaba segura que Terry se había mordido los labios para no vociferarme alguna leperada del otro lado del sillón donde se hallaba oculto, pero me importó un bledo. Quería ver la reacción de Candy, quería entender mejor. Y el experimento fue un éxito. Pensé que no podía verse más pálida pero me equivoqué, su piel se volvió blanca como una vela y sus ojos se retrajeron como si hubiera enfocado la luz de una lámpara sobre de ellos.

-Candy – dijo una voz masculina que atravesó la habitación.

Ambas nos pusimos de pie y nos volvimos a mirar al gallardo joven que nos observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Estábamos preocupados – repuso, caminando hacia nosotras-. Podrías haber avisado.

-Lo siento – dijo Candy, como ciervo asustado – No pensé tardar mucho.

-Ejemmh… - murmuré sutilmente, esperando a que alguien recordará mi presencia.

-Perdón – reaccionó Candy de inmediato – Karen, él es Archie… Archibald, mi primo.

-Mucho gusto – estiré la mano con delicadeza – Karen Klaise.

-Buenas noches – contestó, forzadamente -. Estábamos cenando ¿Le importaría marcharse?

No sólo yo lo miré con ganas de patearle su enorme, presumido y malcriado trasero. Candy también lo observó desconcertada y Terry… bueno, seguramente Terry estaba hecho un energúmeno, tragándose las ganas de saltarle encima a ese tipo.

-No seas rudo – pidió Candy -. Karen es mi amiga.

-Sí – coincidí, molesta – soy su amiga, y tú eres un majadero. Un vaso con agua tiene más modales.

-Escuche, señorita – replicó el niño, en tono altivo – la que no tiene modales es usted. ¿Venir a estas horas y sacar a mi prima de…?

-¡Archie! – exclamó Candy – Basta. Lo siento, Karen.

-No lo sientas, el que debería sentirlo es él – y lo señalé sin miramientos - ¿Así te enseñaron a tratar a una dama?

-Sé quien es usted – declaró, hoscamente - ¿Una actriz, cierto?

-Sí – respondí con desconfianza - ¿Y eso qué?

-Ustedes los actores se conocen entre sí, por lo que no me extrañaría que viniera en representación de…

-Suficiente – intervino Candy, dando media vuelta – No puedo creer que te comportes así. Karen, en verdad lo siento. Nos veremos cuando tú quieras – dijo, como si buscara enfurecer más a su primo –. Ya sabes donde encontrarme. Cuídate y gracias por venir.

-De nada – sonreí, agitando mis dedos al verla salir – Hasta luego… – canturreé victoriosa, dirigiéndola una mirada de burla al presumido aquel, que se había quedado con el coraje atorado en la garganta.

-¿Averiguaste lo que necesitabas? – me preguntó con la voz envenenada.

-Qué te importa – respondí desdeñosa y me encaminé a la salida.

-Dile que no se acerque – me advirtió yendo tras de mí -. No está sola.

-Sí, ya veo – giré para encararlo – se hizo de un buen perro guardián, me doy cuenta. Mira, Archiboy – añadí, fastidiada – deja de hacer tanto drama. No he venido en representación de nadie, ni con intenciones de nada. Candy es mi amiga, y si no puedes confiar en ella, tienes un doble problema.

-Confío en ella – subrayó, enfáticamente – en quien no confío es en él… ni en ti.

-¿Él, él¿Quién él? – le cuestioné, irritada – No sé de qué hablas y no me interesa averiguarlo. Y con respecto a mí – clavé mis ojos en los suyos – que confíes o no, te juro que no me va a quitar el sueño. Buenas noches.

¡Presumido, majadero, malcriado, desvergonzado y engreído¿Quién se creía que era ese… ÉSE!

Salí del edificio furiosa, caminando más aprisa de lo normal. Terry me debía el doble¡El doble!... Soportar a un niño bonito que se imaginaba que por ser atractivo y vestir bien, iba a poder insul… ¿Qué… atractivo¿Cuándo me resultó atractivo? Era mejor irme antes de pronunciar otra necedad.

* * *

-Qué bien, ahora soy una tonta ¿verdad? – le reclamé a Archie al subir al ascensor. 

-No dije eso – refutó, cerrando la puerta y oprimiendo el botón del piso número dos - ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que pretende esa mujer?

-Karen – corregí, molesta -. Creo que te dijo su nombre.

-Por supuesto – dijo, burlón – la honorable señorita Karen Klaise. La novia en turno de…

-¿De quién? – inquirí, enfadada - ¿Quién?

-De nadie – contestó, dando una patada en el piso.

-Pareces un bebé en medio de una rabieta – crucé los brazos con indignación, mientras el ascensor llegaba a su destino. Archie abrió la puerta y salimos sin mirarnos.

Nos dirigimos al apartamento a paso apresurado, sin abandonar la discusión.

-Eres una irresponsable – increpó.

-¿Y yo por qué?

-¿Por qué? Al menos pudiste haber dicho "ahora vuelvo".

-Ahora vuelvo – dije entre dientes - ¿Ya?

-¡No! – exclamó, con la cara roja – Debiste haberlo dicho cuando saliste.

Paramos en la entrada, el de un lado, yo del otro, y no teníamos para cuando suspender la gresca.

-No tengo llaves – dije, con los ojos puestos en el piso -. Abre por favor.

-Candy – tomó mis hombros - ¿Piensas que solo quiero molestarte?

-¡Sí! – respondí, exasperada.

-¡Pues no! – correspondió de igual forma - ¡Sólo quiero ayudar!

-¡Yo vine a ayudarte a ti! – reconvine, recargándome pesadamente sobre el muro – No me han dicho exactamente por qué pero… por lo demás, yo sé cuidarme sola.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces tu anemia fue resultado de un resfriado.

-¡SHHH! – le pedí con un gesto de mi mano - no hables tan fuerte. Prometiste no decir nada.

-Tú promete que no volverás a ver a esa mujer.

-¿Por qué? – lo miré con recelo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Ya te lo dije, es la mujer en turno de… de…

-¡Terrence! – espeté, con el corazón dándome un vuelvo en el pecho – ¡Dilo ya!

-No quiero verte lastimada nuevamente, Candy. No quiero – aceptó Archie, con tristeza en la voz –. Quizás sea mejor volver a Chicago.

-¿De verdad? – dije con las manos en la cintura – Pues te vuelves tú porque yo ya tengo trabajo. No vine hasta aquí para esconderme de un hombre que no significa nada para mí – mentí -. Ahora ¿Me das las llaves o toco la puerta?

-¡Toca! – vociferó antes de pasarme de lado y perderse por el pasillo.

¡Diablos! No recuerdo la última vez que discutí con Archie, si es que habíamos discutido alguna vez. Sólo Annie era capaz de controlar su carácter hosco e impulsivo que emergía de las profundidades de su estómago en las ocasiones más inoportunas. Annie… era curioso que hasta ese instante no hubiese pensado en su ausencia, ni en la abrupta separación de ambos. Jamás respondieron a mis cartas y ninguno de los dos dijo nada luego de cancelar su compromiso. Peor aún fue la inesperada desaparición de mi hermana. ¿Dónde estaría en estos momentos?

* * *

-¡Karen! – grité, corriendo para alcanzarla - ¡Hey, aguarda! 

-¿Dónde dejaste tu auto? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí -. Hace frío y estoy cansada.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¿No me digas que vas a preguntarme cómo me fue? – inquirió con molestia -. Estabas ahí.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Quién era ese patán? – continuó, retomando su paso -. Sí, sí, primo de Candy, lo sé, pero es un retardado. ¿Hablarme así¡Cómo se atreve!

-Karen…

-¿Oíste cómo me llamo "actriz"¿Lo oíste?

-Sí, lo oí.

-Seguramente él proviene directo del "Olimpo" – apuntó con ironía -. También se ve que te tiene en gran estima. No me extraña ¿sabes? ambos se parecen mucho.

-¡Oye! – protesté de inmediato, sintiendo como si me hubiesen disparado por la espalda – Tranquilízate¿Quieres?

-No, no quiero. ¿Dónde esta tu auto?

-En tus narices – dije, señalando el convertible rojo al que llegamos sin que se diera cuenta.

-Bueno¿Y qué esperas? Abre y vámonos. El favor esta hecho.

-Pasa – obedecí y abrí su portezuela – pero el favor aún no termina.

-¿Cómo que todavía no termina? – replicó, mirándome con incredulidad mientras rodeaba el automóvil para llegar a mi puerta -. Ya sabes que Candy no está casada, que se quedará poco tiempo y que tiene a un "modelito" como acompañante.

-¿Modelito? – la miré intrigado, al arrancar el auto -. Qué sorpresa, señorita Klaise – me reí –. Así que Archibald te pareció atractivo.

-¿Qué¡ - brincó, con serias intenciones de arrancarme la cabeza - ¿Qué te pasa? Un puerco espín tiene más delicadeza y distinción.

-No respondiste. ¿Te gustó?

-¡Claro que no! – arguyó, desviando la mirada. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como manzanas y solté una carcajada - ¿Qué es tan gracioso! – me preguntó, con un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-Tú… - seguí riendo -. No eres tan buena actriz.

Tampoco Candy lo era, aunque fingiera absoluta serenidad. La vi… la vi por un instante y la ausencia, la distancia y el dolor que me estrangulaban a diario se desvanecieron en un chasquido, dando paso a un calor suave y tibio que me erizó la piel. Candice White apareció ante mí, luego de casi un año, como la criatura más hermosa y delicada que hubiese conocido en mi vida. Pero lucía pálida, casi enferma, temblorosa y desconfiada; era un extraño juego de palabras que provocaban una paradoja: Candy ¿Enferma, miedosa y tímida?

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Karen de improviso.

-¿Con qué?

-Con Candy, por supuesto…

-No lo sé.

-Tenías que ser hombre – renegó en un suspiro -. Me haces venir y armar todo un numerito para que ahora me salgas con que "no sabes qué hacer".

La miré de reojo con el ceño fruncido, sin responderle nada. ¿Qué hacer ahora, realmente no había reparado en ello. Sólo deje que mis impulsos gobernaran mi cerebro toda la tarde, evadiendo meditar en las consecuencias. Archibald no necesitó de mucho para descubrir mis pretensiones. Ese entrometido, como de costumbre, no me facilitaría las cosas; pero en esta ocasión no estábamos dentro de un recinto atascado de reglas y castigos que me impidieran apartarlo del camino. Sin duda seguía enamorado de Candy, y muy probablemente lo había hecho tan evidente que su prometida decidió mandarlo al diablo, según leí en los periódicos. Pero eso no era importante, quizás su incansable lucha por un amor no correspondido haría todo más divertido.

-Al menos dime qué piensas hacer con Susana – insistió Karen, haciéndome estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Susana, Susana, Susana… la maldita piedra en el zapato.

-¿Podemos hablar después? – le pedí, doblando la esquina a gran velocidad.

-¡Cuidado! – exclamó, asustada - ¿Nos quieres matar?

-No exageres, no voy rápido.

-Dios… - exhaló con pesadez - de lo que es capaz Candy. ¿Quién lo diría? Una chiquilla enclenque, por la que a primera vista no das un centavo.

-No te refieras a ella de esa forma – le reclamé - Ni tú ni Susana juntas podrían compararse con Candy. Les queda grande el papel.

-Ahh… - canturreó, burlona – mira, mira. Nunca has defendido a Susanita de esa manera. Creo que te ha pegado duro ¿No? – me pegó un codazo – Pero me temo que tienes un par de obstáculos enfrente, Granchester. ¿Cómo piensas sortearlos?

-No voy a sortear nada – dije, con los ojos fijos en el camino – deja de preguntarme tonterías.

-Hagamos un trato – propuso, incitándome a tirarla por la ventana – Yo te dejo de interrogar pero tú me cuentas qué paso entre ustedes hace un año, cuando la invitaste al estreno de la obra.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? – inquirí, enfadado -. Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y listo. No estoy negociando nada.

-No te pongas pesado – palmeó amistosamente mi espalda -. Sé perfectamente que aunque no sepas qué hacer con Candy ni Susana, tus impulsos acabarán guiándote hacia la primera, y necesitarás de mi ayuda.

-¿Lo crees? – sonreí, mordaz.

-Confía en mí.

-¿Por qué voy a confiar en ti?

-Porque sí, y te callas. Además, si se trata de escoger entre ayudar a Susana o a Candy, la respuesta es obvia. ¿Qué tal¿Trato hecho? – estiró la mano.

-Estoy manejando ¿No ves? – protesté, casi convencido de entregarle mi confianza.

-Perfecto – sonrió, acomodándose plácidamente en el asiento -. Es un trato.

¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Aliándome con Karen para traer a Candy de vuelta? Mi cabeza no paraba de vociferar que todo era una estupidez. Sin embargo, mi corazón, al menos por esa noche, le ganó la batalla y acordó en responder: trato hecho.

* * *

_¿Cómo estás Di? Mal, eso es seguro. ¿Qué pregunta? No puedes estar bien con ese lagarto cerca._

-¡Hey! – exclamé en forma de reproche, y seguí leyendo.

_No seas denso, no hablo de Susana, sino de su santa madre. ¿Qué esperas para volver? No he parado de escribir hojas y hojas pero no es fácil encontrar a quien me escuche con atención. Claro que la atención que tú me prestas es similar a la que me prestaría un ladrillo, pero de algo a nada…_

-Tonta – murmuré, con una sonrisa.

_Bien, he aquí dos noticias. Una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieres primero?_

-La mala – dije, como si Al pudiera escucharme.

_Pues la buena noticia…_

-Tonta – repetí, sonriendo todavía más.

…_es que han seleccionado mi trabajo para participar en el concurso literario interestatal que se llevara a cabo en… ¿Adivina dónde¡Sí, exacto!_

-Pero si no he dicho nada – encogí los hombros.

_En Nueva York, y es ahí donde viene la mala noticia cantorcito… ¡Te veo la próxima semana! Te ahorraste el trabajo de volver. Sin embargo, ni creas que voy a regresar sola. Tú te vienes conmigo ¿Estamos?_

_Di que sí y sonríe. Pronto nos veremos._

_Con amor, y desde una isla que sólo conoce de mar…_

_Ruth._

-Ay, no – suspiré por segunda ocasión - ¿Por qué presiento que las cosas se van a poner un poco… intensas?

Doblé la carta de mi mejor amiga y la metí en la bolsa trasera del pantalón. Un enjambre de fríos piquetes me erizó la piel y decidí bajar a la cocina por una taza de café.

La elegante aunque modesta casa que mi padre había dispuesto para su segunda esposa e hija, a quienes por cierto casi nunca visitaba, se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Era más de mediodía y desperté con cierto sentimiento de culpa. Me resultó vergonzoso dormir a pierna suelta mientras todos comenzaban sus actividades a primera hora, pero trasnoché hasta la madrugada en mi nuevo empleo.

Susana y Sara no volverían hasta tarde. Era día de terapia.

-Pastel – dije sonriente, al asomarme a la nevera.

Cogí un plato de porcelana que contenía un pedazo de pastel de crema de chocolate con cereza encima, y pase mi nariz sobre el merengue. Aspiré hondo, saboreando con la punta de mi lengua el irresistible sabor del cacao.

-Que pena, pero estos son tus últimos minutos – advertí en tono animado.

-¿Qué haces ahí dentro? – inquirió una voz a mis espaldas. Brinqué asustado, pegando mi cabeza con la repisa superior de la nevera y rebotando hacia el trozo de pastel, llenándome la cara de chocolate - ¡Ayh!

Saqué la cara embadurnada de merengue fuera del refrigerador y me volví para mirar a la visita.

-¿Terrence? – arrugué el entrecejo.

El hombre me miró como si observara un bicho ponzoñoso en la pared.

-¿Qué tienes en la cara? – preguntó, extrañado.

-Ah… ¿esto? – deslicé un dedo por mi barbilla – Chocolate…

-Patético – repuso con desdén, para luego darse la vuelta hacia la sala.

-¿Buscabas a Susana? – dije, tomando una servilleta y limpiándome el rostro.

Lo seguí hasta el recibidor, curioso por su visita, y con una vestimenta que contrastaba con la suya como el agua con el aceite. Yo llevaba un par de jeans viejos y deslavados, una camiseta blanca y desfajada, y mi cabello recogido en una coleta. Él, un fino traje italiano negro y una corbata de seda del mismo color, con el cabello suelto y arreglado. A pesar de que yo parecía un vagabundo a su lado, no me sentí acomplejado. Simplemente éramos hombres distintos, que nos dedicábamos a distintas cosas.

-Esto es para ella – estiró la mano, entregándome un sobre - ¿Puedes dárselo?

-Seguro¿Qué es?

Trague con dificultad cuando me observó con ojos asesinos. Al parecer no le agradaron mis narices en sus asuntos.

-Yo… se lo daré – asentí, sobreentiendo su mirada.

Continuó escudriñando mi rostro, como si tratara de recordar algo, o a alguien.

-¿Me parezco? – pregunté, sonriendo de lado a lado.

-¿A quién? – replicó, intrigado.

-No lo sé, dime tú.

-Olvídalo – refunfuñó, girando sobre sus talones – Adiós.

-Oye – lo llamé de pronto, arriesgándome a deleitar su mal genio -. Sé que no me conoces bien pero… ¿Algún día crees que podríamos conversar?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre mi hermana. Ella me ha dicho que…

-No tengo tiempo – contestó, rudamente.

-No dije que fuera hoy – increpé, ligeramente molesto por el tono de su respuesta – tú di cuándo.

-No habrá "cuándo" – repuso con irritación, a poco de hacerme enfurecer -. Los asuntos entre Susana y yo, no son tema de sobremesa.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? – inquirí con un dejo de incredulidad y reticencia - ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? Ni siquiera me conoces y me tratas como a un enemigo¿O eres así de amargado con todos?

Ese día, al despertar, debí haberle ordenado a mi boca cerrarse antes de ocasionarme problemas. Si el señor Granchester estaba de malhumor, se puso mucho peor con el último comentario. No obstante¿Se creía que por su pinta de ogro podría intimidar a todo el que se le parara enfrente? Me pareció oportuno aclararle que al menos conmigo, eso no funcionaba.

-Soy como me da la gana – arguyó con fuego en la mirada -. No voy a hablar contigo ni con nadie sobre lo que sucede entre Susana y yo. ¿Te quedó claro o el pastel se te metió en los oídos?

-Eres un patán – declaré directo - ¿Susana te soporta todos tus desplantes?

-Puede dejar de hacerlo cuando lo deseé.

-¿En serio? Maravilloso. Que pena que entre más hablas, más me agradas con la boca cerrada.

-¿De verdad? – avanzó hacia mí – Me sangra el corazón. ¿Quieres hacer algo al respecto?

-No vales la pena.

-Típico – sacudió la cabeza – es la respuesta común de los cobardes.

-Cállate ya – me adelanté hacia él – Tu rostro vende y no querrás quedarte pobre.

-Qué risa – dijo, fanfarrón – un pato tirándole a una escopeta.

-Una escopeta con balas de salva, obviamente. No eres más que un perro que ladra.

-Perfecto – me provocó con un gesto de su brazo -, entonces ven y enséñame a morder.

Di tres pasos para tirarle el primer puñetazo directo a la mandíbula y él hizo lo mismo luego de quitarse el saco. Quedamos a medio metro de distancia cuando el chillido del teléfono nos detuvo de golpe.

-¿Por qué te detienes? – dijo, socarrón - ¿Vas a dejar que te salve la campana?

El aparato sonó de nuevo.

-Puede ser importante – contesté en el mismo tono – aunque no más importante que enseñarte modales.

-Poético – se burló – barato, pero poético.

El teléfono sonaba con insistencia como un niño gritón en medio de una rabieta, poniéndome nervioso. De mal modo, resolví responder al llamado.

-No te vayas – le pedí – me tomará un minuto.

-Lo que necesites – consintió con mofa.

-Familia Marlowe – dije al coger el auricular.

-¡Qué bueno qué estás ahí! – gritó una chica a todo pulmón. Me despegué rápidamente de la bocina y froté mi oreja.

-¿Quién habla?

-¿Cómo que quién es!

-¿Ruth? – pregunté con recelo - ¿Eres tú?

-Nooo… - dijo, jugando a la tonta – soy su malvada hermana gemela… ¡Claro que soy yo¿Qué haces que no vienes por mí a la estación?

-¿A la estación? – seguí desconcertado - pero tu carta decía que llegabas en una…

-Esa carta la escribí hace cinco días, duuhh… parece que ambas llegamos al mismo tiempo. ¿Vienes o no?

-Pues… – titubeé, mirando a Granchester de lado.

-No me voy a quedar en tu mansión, si eso estás pensando. – repuso de inmediato - Sólo necesito que me ayudes a llegar a la casa de huéspedes que me asignaron en la Universidad. ¿Sí o no? Hay demasiado ruido y gente aquí.

-De acuerdo. Espérame.

-Bien.

-Adiós.

¿Podría ser Ruth más inoportuna? Dejé la bocina en su lugar y miré a Granchester, dudoso de lo que le diría.

-¿Tu novia? – se adelantó a decir.

-Mi amiga – corregí –. Lo siento, creo que tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión.

-Por supuesto – dijo, como si fuera un pretexto para no hacerle frente –. Pronto volverás a fastidiarme la existencia y podremos retomar lo que dejamos pendiente.

-Si eres tú quien le fastidia la existencia a Susana, puedes apostarlo.

El actor cogió su saco del piso y lo tiró sobre su hombro antes de salir por la puerta, sin cruzar otra palabra. Torcí la boca con un dejo de preocupación e intranquilidad. ¿Susana amaba a este pedante, buscapleitos¿Por qué¿Qué de valioso había en un renegado e inmaduro boca floja, como para que Susana atesorara tan profundamente su compañía?

-¿Qué le ve? – concluí, simplemente.

Corrí escaleras arriba para cambiarme de ropas y volar hacia la estación de trenes donde cierta poetisa esperaba mi llegada.

* * *

-Gracias por la ayuda, George - dije al hombre del otro lado de la línea – Sí, Archie llegó bien. Candy aguardaba por él en la estación… No, por el momento no voy a contratar a nadie. Queremos estar solamente nosotros cuatro. Nos repartiremos las tareas de la casa… ¿Cuándo vuelves?... Bien, hasta pronto. 

-¡Espera! – exclamó Candy detrás de mí – No cuelgues, quisiera hablar con él – dijo, jadeando por la carrera.

-¿Con George? – inquirí con el auricular en la mano - ¿Para qué?

-Quiero hacerle una pregunta – extendió el brazo.

-Un segundo, George – le pedí y tapé la bocina - ¿Qué cosa quieres preguntarle?

-Algo personal – respondió, enfadada - ¿Me permites?

-Mmh… - gruñí con desconfianza – bien, toma.

Me hice a un lado y caminé vacilante hacia el librero para fingir la búsqueda infructuosa de un libro interesante.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Johnson – saludó Candy - ¿Podría esperar un minuto a que Albert deje de aparentar que busca un libro y salga del estudio?

Giré boquiabierto para encarar a esa insolente, irrespetuosa y malcriada niña pecosa.

-¿Disculpa? – rezongué con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Oh¿Estabas escuchando? – dijo, inocente – creí que buscabas un libro – se encogió de hombros – Bueno¿Le importaría al excelentísimo señor Andrey dejarme sola?

-Por supuesto que no – declaré, ofendido.

Cogí un libro al azar, como si en verdad estuviese interesado en leer y me dirigí a la salida con paso firme y alargado.

-"_Compendio de canciones y cuentos infantiles_" – leyó Candy al observar de reojo el título entre mis manos – interesante lectura para un hombre de tu edad. ¿O es un nuevo método para negociar con los banqueros?

-¡Ja! – exclamé enfadado, antes de cerrar de golpe. Pude oír su risita burlona del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Cuándo creció tan rápido esta pequeña trepa árboles¿Qué acaso ya no podía hablar libremente de cualquier tema frente a mí?

-Cosas de mujeres – dijo Aoi-san al pasar rumbo a la cocina, moviendo su dedo índice para insinuar un "te lo dije" – ¿No debes volver a la oficina, Albert-sama?

-Ya voy…

* * *

-Siento la espera – me disculpé con George – ¿Puedo preguntarle algo señor Johnson¿Podría darme la dirección de los Andrey en Nueva York?... Sí, donde se hospeda la tía abuela. 

-Cogí la pluma del tintero junto con una hoja en blanco y aguardé, paciente.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Visitarla? Sí, me gustaría pasar a saludarla. Pero quiero pedirle otro favor: no le mencione nada a Albert. Quiero ir sola… estaré bien, no se preocupe. Gracias de nuevo. Hasta pronto.

Colgué satisfecha y sujeté el pedazo de papel, jugándolo entre mis dedos, con aire pensativo.

-Por las buenas, o por las malas… ¿Cierto, Archie? Probemos la primera.

* * *

-Buenas tardes – saludó una hermosa mujer de rasgos orientales - ¿Buscabas a Candy? 

-Sí, buenas tardes – contesté al ponerme de pie y hacer una breve reverencia –. Siento haberla molestado.

-Oh, no – sonrió cordialmente – ninguna molestia. Mucho gusto, Annie-san – ofreció su mano sin reparos -. Soy la prometida de William, Li Aoi.

-Señorita Li – respondí a su cortesía – gracias por bajar a recibirme. Espero no ocasionarle ningún problema.

-Ninguno. Vamos arriba… ¿Una taza de té?

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, no hay nadie. Candy-chan salió y los demás no volverán hasta el anochecer.

Los demás, los demás. ¿Archie estaba entre ellos? Quería saber, quería preguntar. Intenté frenar mi ansiedad, aduciendo educación, pero no pude contenerme y resolví hacer lo que tenía que hacer y para lo que había viajado hasta Nueva York.

-Archie… perdón, Archibald vino con ustedes ¿cierto? – pregunté con un nudo en la garganta y un pañuelo estrujado entre mis manos.

-Sí – asintió, fraternalmente – Archie-dono vino con nosotros.

El pánico combinado con la felicidad y la incertidumbre, formaron una mezcolanza letal en mi estómago. Compostura, eso me había enseñado mi madre y eso utilicé para mantenerme de pie. Vería a Archie, lo vería después de tanto tiempo. Y de nuevo deseé echarme a correr.

-Yo no quiero ser inoportuna… yo… - mi pulso se aceleró bruscamente y pude escuchar los latidos de mi corazón rebotarme en los oídos – puedo… ¿puedo quedarme hasta que Archie regrese? No… no seré molesta. Yo, yo… le juro que yo…

-Sube – cogió mi mano -. Un té nos caerá bien ¿Ne?

-Sí – respiré aliviada, como si su contacto me hubiera devuelto la calma - muchas gracias.

* * *

-¿Y tú qué quieres aquí? – dijo la voz de Elisa, quien bajaba por las escaleras mientras el mayordomo recogía mi abrigo. 

-Contigo nada, eso es seguro – contesté sin alterarme.

-Lárgate, aquí no tienes qué venir a hacer.

-No me lastimes Elisa – fingí desolación –, no soporto tu desprecio.

-Idiota – farfulló con los brazos cruzados antes de empezarme a reír - ¡Ya cállate!

-¿Esta la tía abuela? – pregunté, recobrando la postura.

-Para ti, no.

-Escucha, Elisa, en el fondo sé que me quieres, así que sé buena y dime dónde está la tía¿sí?

Abrió la boca para invocar más insultos, pero la voz de su hermano se le adelantó.

-Está en el invernadero.

-Gracias – lo miré con desconfianza.

-¿Sólo vas a decirme eso? – demandó, Neil.

-¿Muchas gracias, te gusta más? – dije, sonriente.

-Al menos es un principio – se acercó -. Vamos, te llevaré con ella.

-No, gracias. Hallaré el camino – lo pasé de lado – adiós, Elisa – añadí sin voltear a verla. Neil comenzó a seguirme pero me pareció normal dado que el chico era más predecible que la nieve en el invierno.

-¿A qué se debe este honor, señorita enfermera? – probó entablar conversación. Su intento se quedaría en ello porque no pensaba responderle nada – ¿No se suponía que empezarías a trabajar desde hoy?

-¿Por dónde se va al invernadero? – pregunté a una mucama que pasó frente a nosotros.

-Por ahí, señorita – señaló hacia el fondo del pasillo – camine hasta la esquina y doble a la izquierda. Allí encontrará la puerta del jardín.

-Gracias – asentí y seguí adelante.

Neil continuaba pegado a mí como sanguijuela a la piel.

-¿No quieres hablar conmigo, Candy? – retomó, con un dulce tono de voz que me provocó nauseas.

-Ni siquiera eres lo demasiado listo para darte cuenta – murmuré, concentrándome en lo largo del corredor.

-¿Y ya pensaste en la fecha de la boda?

_Éste no se calla…_

-No.

-¿Qué tal el próximo mes?

-No.

-¿Qué opinas, una reunión sencilla o una fiesta a lo grande, como nunca se había visto en Chicago?

-No sé.

-Creo que lo segundo queda mejor. Tú mereces lo mejor.

-Ajá – dije con indiferencia. Deseé haber podido agitar la mano y desaparecer a Neil de un manotazo, como a un incómodo mosquito.

-¿Y nuestra luna de miel¿Has pensado dónde te gustaría ir de…?

-Oye, Neil – interrumpí con verdadero fastidio, deteniéndome un minuto - ¿Por qué no vas a ver si compras un banco o quiebras una compañía, sí? A mí ya déjame tranquila – y me di la vuelta.

Sabía que no me libraría tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, corrí el riesgo. Neil tiró de mi brazo y me aventó contra la pared.

-¿Así… así tratas a tu prometida? – dije, recuperando el aire.

-Vaya, entonces sí eres mi prometida… ¿O sólo cuando te conviene?

-Quita tu feo rostro y déjame pasar.

-Estúpida – dijo, aprisionándome con su cuerpo –. Eres una bocona impertinente – acercó sus labios a mi cuello – pero me gustas. Me gusta tu olor, tu piel…

Apreté los ojos y conté del uno al diez lo más aprisa que pude para enfocar toda mi fuerza en la rodilla. Justo al llegar al número diez, alce la pierna con furia y di en el blanco de un solo golpe.

-¡AAH! – gritó Neil, doblándose de dolor y llegando hasta el piso.

-Y a mí me gusta como siempre acabas en el suelo – sonreí victoriosa y corrí.

Llegué a la puerta del jardín y salí a toda velocidad rumbo al sencillo kiosco de cristal que se erguía en medio de la floresta. Una gota de sudor recorría mi frente pero no paré hasta alcanzar la puerta y abrirla con urgencia. Cerré detrás de mí y recargué la cabeza en el portal de vidrio, recobrando el aliento con tres bocanadas de aire.

-Tía abuela – le llamé, mirando de un lado a otro.

El lugar era modesto, silencioso, delicado y simplemente hermoso. Tenía forma circular, como cúpula de catedral, y para donde fijara la vista, los rayos del sol penetraban como delgadas lanzas de fuego. Una pequeña parte de los rosales de Anthony había viajado desde Lakewood hasta Nueva York. Si tan solo su dueño hubiese acompañado a sus rosas, la historia de mi vida sería distinta.

Caminé extasiada por la envolvente fragancia de las rosas que se preparaban para dormir en el invierno. Vagué absorta entre los cientos de colores resplandecientes que gritaban vida en cada rincón, en cualquier esquina.

Quise quedarme allí dentro el resto de la vida. Dormir ahí, morir ahí, permanecer suspendida en el tiempo dentro de aquella burbuja de cristal, aguardando a mi príncipe escocés con su gaita, su sonrisa y su magia.

La ensoñación terminó y se volvió pesadilla con el azote de la puerta a mis espaldas. Brinqué y giré asustada.

-Te crees muy lista – dijo Neil, caminando hacia mí como lobo hacia su presa – pero en el fondo eres una ilusa de tercera.

Registré sus palabras y me di cuenta que efectivamente fui una idiota al creer que la tía abuela estaría en el invernadero, trabajando en las rosas de su fallecido nieto.

-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo – dije en un suspiro – Soy una tonta por imaginar que ya eras un hombre – le miré sin inmutarme y avancé hacia él con el corazón agitado y las manos frías – Déjame salir, por favor.

-No – respondió, tajante –. Y esta vez nadie va a dar la cara por ti, gata de establo – dio un paso y luego otro – ¿Qué tal si adelantamos nuestra luna de miel¿Te gusta este lugar¿Te trae recuerdos de la infancia?

-Neil… - susurré, dejándome estremecer por el miedo. La mirada de Neil era distinta. Sus ojos no tenían el mismo color. Su rostro descompuesto brillaba de sudor y sus labios resecos esbozaron una nefasta sonrisa. Fue cuando supe que hablaba en serio.

-¿Qué no soy un hombre? Muy bien, Candy. Te voy a demostrar lo contrario…

**Continuará…

* * *

****Notas:**

¿Quién me falta? Mmmhh… ya tenemos a Terry, Albert, Archie, Candy, Karen, Susana, Neil, Elisa y finalmente llegó Annie. Me pareces que la pandilla esta reunida y también me parece que es momento de llegar al punto más alto de la montaña rusa y comenzar el camino hacia un vertiginoso precipicio, con curvas, rectas, subidas y bajadas que deseo con todo el corazón, las dejen sin aliento.

De nuevo gracias a todos los que me leen de manera anónima. No hay problema si jamás me envían algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia, con su presencia basta. Gracias.

Gracias todavía más a quienes se toman la molestia de escribirme. Tardo en responder pero sí lo hago, es un compromiso con quienes hacen mis días distintos… distintos y felices. Dicen por ahí que no hay dicha completa, pero he descubierto (seguro que no soy la única) que tampoco hay soledad absoluta. Cuando los que se decían amigos se van, sólo quedan los que en verdad lo fueron.

**Referencias:**

(1) Hospital Bellevue: Fundado en 1826 y actualmente pertenece a la Universidad de Nueva York. Fue el primer hospital del estado en tener una escuela de enfermeras.


	6. Encontrarse

**CAPITULO VI**

**Encontrarse**

-Este no era el camino.

Miré hacia delante y lo único que vi fue un enorme muro de ladrillos. Había entrado en un callejón sin salida y volví sobre mis pasos para marcharme de allí.

-¿Por qué te metiste en esto, Annie? – me dije en voz alta.

Hacía frío y llevaba puesto un abrigo rojo con un par de guantes y una boina del mismo color. Aceleré frotando mis manos pero un tenue sollozo me hizo parar súbitamente. Una joven pelirroja lloraba hecha nudillo en el suelo entre un par de botes de basura. Lucía harapienta y desvalida. Me acerqué con reserva y toqué su hombro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – me hinqué a su lado.

-No – movió la cabeza sin dejar de llorar – nadie puede ayudarme.

-No digas eso. Siempre hay una salida.

-No, no la hay.

-Mírame – le pedí, tomando su barbilla – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Déjame¡Vete!

-Quiero ayudarte – insistí como si me importara, como si me sintiera obligada a tenderle la mano.

-¿Puedes devolverme la vida¿Puedes regresarme lo que me quitaste?

-¿Quitarte? – inquirí confundida - ¿Qué te he quitado?

-¡Me robaste el corazón! – gritó y descubrió su rostro llenó de rencor, como un gato herido a punto de arañarme la cara.

Me incorporé velozmente y corrí hacia la pared contraria. La chica se puso de pie con lentitud y avanzó traspasándome con la mirada, clavándome mil puñales con el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes cuál es el principio de la alquimia? – dijo acercándose poco a poco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes o no?

-N-no, no lo sé – respondí atemorizada.

-Una persona no puede conseguir nada, sin perder algo a cambio – se detuvo a menos de un metro –. Para tener una cosa, debes pagar con otra del mismo valor. (1)

-¿Qué? – repetí anonadada.

-Tú me debes algo y lo quiero devuelta.

-Yo no te conozco, nunca te he quitado nada.

-Si lo hiciste, Britter.

-¿Quién eres?

La respuesta no vino de la extraña frente a mí. Provino de la persona que menos esperaba.

-Es a quien amo – dijo Archie, apareciendo como un fantasma.

-No – sacudí la cabeza –, no es verdad. Yo soy la mujer que amas.

-Eras – corrigió fríamente – ¿Nos vamos? – se dirigió a ella.

-Archie, aguarda – le pedí, desesperada – te amo, escúchame por favor… te amo.

-Deja de decirlo tanto, Annie – dijo Archie con hartazgo – mientras más lo dices menos tiene sentido.

-¡Pero es cierto, te amo!

-Peor para ti. Si fuera mentira lo olvidarías en unos cuantos días. Sin embargo, parece que te llevará un poco más que eso.

-Adiós, adiós – canturreó la mujer, cogiendo la mano de Archie.

Los vi alejarse y caí hincada al piso. ¿Lo había perdido para siempre¿Tuve la felicidad en las manos y fue justo cuando la eché a la basura por no creer que la había alcanzado? Las figuras de Archie y su compañera se perdieron en una espesa neblina blanca e insólitamente no pude soltar una lágrima. ¿Quién era ella y qué fue lo que le quité sin darme cuenta? Abrí los ojos con un tremor sacudiendo mi cuerpo. Fue un sueño y gracias a Dios pude salir de él, pero me pregunté si tendría la misma suerte para dejar aquel callejón oscuro en el interior de mi alma.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK**

-Neil, espera…

-¡No espero nada! – gritó encolerizado – ¡Estoy harto de tus burlas y desprecios!

Cogió una botella de desinfectante líquido y lo lanzó contra el suelo, partiéndolo en mil pedazos. Pegué un brinco pero lo miré con firmeza tragándome el miedo y dispuesta a darle pelea.

-¡Nunca quise burlarme de ti! – le refuté – ¡Pero sí te desprecio¡Ya dije que te quiero lejos de mí!

-¡No!

-¡Maldito necio! – increpé, tratando de fijar su mirada en la mía – ¡Neil, reacciona¡No te amo y jamás lo haré!

-¡Sí lo harás! – gritó de nuevo.

-¡Neil, por favor!

-¡Cállate! – dijo tan fuerte que volví a sentir el corazón saltar en mi pecho - ¡Ven aquí!

-¡Olvídalo¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!

-¿Qué me pasa! – avanzó hacia mí - ¡No me vengas con estupideces, Candy¡Tú no sabes cómo soy!

-¡Si lo sé¡Eres un pobre diablo!

-Es la última vez que te lo pido, maldita zorra… ¡Ven aquí!

Dejé de enfrentarlo y me di la vuelta para correr pero Neil me alcanzó casi de inmediato. Sujetó mi cuello con su brazo al punto de comenzar a asfixiarme. Su otro brazo rodeó mi cintura y la aprisionó contra la suya.

-Ni siquiera te esfuerces – susurró en mi oído – no te voy a dejar ir.

-Estoy… estoy – dije con dificultad – suéltame…

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, Candice White – habló insinuante, sumergiéndose en mi cabello –. Jamás debiste haber entrado en mi casa.

-Neil… por… por favor – supliqué con la vista nublada.

-Tan fácil que hubiera sido decir "sí, acepto" – dijo con la voz pastosa – dos palabras, Candy, sólo dos y hubiese sido suficiente.

Mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y sentí la fortaleza escapárseme de las manos. Iba a desfallecer cuando Neil me soltó de improviso, dejándome caer al piso con rudeza y descuido. Mis pulmones empezaron a jalar aire desesperadamente y un ataque de tos me mantuvo de rodillas con la voluntad subyugada. Neil se hincó junto a mí sin mostrar ningún tipo de piedad o remordimiento en la mirada. Pudo matarme y encontró divertida la idea. Podía intentarlo de nuevo y yo necesitaba reaccionar antes de ser una simple espectadora.

-Estás… estás loco – dije con incipiente fuerza.

-Me gustas – sonrió, perturbado – mucho...

Alcé mi puño instintivamente antes de dejarlo aproximarse y le di justo en la nariz, misma que aún resentía el puño de Archie. Le rogué a mis piernas no detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta, sintiendo los latidos de mí corazón explotar en mi pecho y reventarme en las venas. Lo único que escuchaba mientras corría era el estridente palpitar de mi sangre transformándose en furiosos golpes de martillo. Deseé que todo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla espantosa. Quise que mi mundo se detuviera en ese instante para escapar de mi cuerpo.

-¡Candy! – oí la voz de un hombre a quien no reconocí.

Mis manos nerviosas dejaron de temblar y mis piernas se doblaron hasta el suelo quedando todo a mí alrededor en completa oscuridad. Caí al llegar a la salida pero en uno de mis brazos se incrustó un afilado vidrio roto de aquel envase hecho añicos y eso fue lo que me hizo volver. El agudo corte en la piel me hizo despedir un prolongado lamento y las penumbras desaparecieron. Enfoqué una figura masculina que arrojó a Neil lejos de mí y se acercó para tomarme entre sus brazos. Poco después identifiqué el aroma de Albert.

-Aquí estoy – dijo, acomodándome en su pecho – todo esta bien ahora…

* * *

-Idiota – masculló Terry, tratando de abrir su camerino. Lo miré con curiosidad. ¿Qué habría pasado para que su habitual mal humor, se acrecentara? – es un idiota… – volvió a decir. 

-¿Se te olvido algo, Terrence?

-Sí – contestó de mala gana – las llaves del auto.

-No lo necesitas – le sonreí – usaremos el mío. Vamos, se hace tarde.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó, ceñudo - ¿Adónde vamos?

-Ah, no. Ni siquiera lo intentes – ajusté mis guantes y caminé hacia él con determinación – Me debes una, así que como buen caballero inglés cumple tu palabra.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Tú y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta de Robert como pareja. Necesitamos un poco de publicidad ¿no te parece?

-Olvídalo, Karen – cogió nuevamente la manija – No estoy para fiestas tontas.

-Granchester, tú me prometiste…

-¡Maldita porquería, ábrete! – pegó con su puño antes de soltar una patada.

-¿Qué sucede¿Sólo por una puerta te pones así?

-Lo último que me faltaba en estos momentos era a un idiota de la misma familia que metiera las narices en mis asuntos.

Sin tener idea a lo que se refería, lo vi recargar la espalda contra la pared y farfullar cualquier clase de insultos. Me aproximé sigilosamente y cogí la llave de su mano. Fui hasta el camerino y abrí el cerrojo con cuidado.

-Hay cosas que se consiguen fácilmente sin necesidad de la fuerza bruta – dije, devolviéndole la llave –. Ya puedes entrar.

-Ni creas que voy a ir contigo a esa dichosa fiesta – repuso, pasando de largo.

-Ah… de nada…

Un minuto después salió con su llavero en mano pero me interpuse a su paso.

-Ya sé que no somos grandes amigos – declaré en son de paz – pero si algo te pasó y puedo ayudarte…

-Déjame – dijo huraño y siguió su camino. Sujeté su brazo y volví a detenerlo.

-No manejes así.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? – se liberó de un tirón.

-Pensé que éramos amigos.

-Yo no tengo amigos, mucho menos tan entrometidos como tú.

-Terry…

-Mi nombre es Terrence, si no te importa.

-Pero…

-El que te haya pedido un favor no significa que seas una persona de mi confianza ¿Oíste? – metió las manos en su abrigo impetuosamente – Tú tampoco te metas en donde no te llaman.

Tantas veces había discutido con él pero jamás me había sentido realmente ofendida. Nunca hasta ese momento en que quise darle una bofetada que le dejara marcas permanentes en la piel.

-Es por eso que no tienes amigos – le reproché, conteniendo las lágrimas sin éxito – y es por eso que perdiste lo que más amabas en este mundo.

-¡No hables de lo que no…!

-¿De lo que no sé! Es cierto, no sé lo que es perder a alguien tan estúpidamente como lo hiciste tú – me adelanté a la salida – ¡Yo jamás permitiría que me arrebataran la felicidad cuando la tuviera en las narices¡Y por lo que se refiere a la amistad, una serpiente es más leal y agradecida que tú!

No había sido un buen día. Malos recuerdos y problemas en el ensayo me dejaron sin ánimo para empezar a discutir con ese petulante, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Preferí salir lo más rápido que pude, secando mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y dirigirme a la fiesta de Hathaway. Ignoré la voz de Terrence cuando gritó mi nombre al verme correr por el pasillo y le deseé literalmente que se rompiera una pierna.

* * *

-Lo quiero fuera de Nueva York esta misma noche – dije, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Tío abuelo, tu no puedes culparlo de…

-¡Elisa! – exclamé de inmediato – No hables si no te lo he pedido.

-Es mi hermano, y tengo derecho a…

-¡No tienes derecho a nada si yo no lo apruebo! – me detuve frente de ella – te pido que guardes silencio o salgas de aquí.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices, William, o yo también te pediré que te vayas – terció la tía abuela –. Al final no pasó nada. Neil no se sentía bien y seguramente esa niña…

-Se llama Candy – corregí al punto de llegar a los límites de mi paciencia – ¿Y dices que no pasó nada?

-Un rasguño en su brazo y listo – dijo Elisa, cruzándose de piernas –. Como si no lo hubiera experimentado antes.

-Vuelve a llamar a sus padres – pedí a la tía, tomando la bocina y extendiéndosela – Intenta otra vez.

-Te dije que no volverán hasta tarde – cogió el teléfono y lo dejó en su lugar –. No tiene caso que insista.

¿No tenía caso que insistiera, tal vez. A decir verdad ni siquiera yo sabía para qué me había tomado la molestia de tratar el tema en un comité que lo único que hacía era votar a favor de un vicioso. Si no hubiese vuelto a la mansión para intentar arreglar las cosas con la tía, si Aoi no me lo hubiera recomendado, no sé ni dónde ni cómo estaría Candy. ¿Acaso estas mujeres no se daban cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Si antes había pensado que eran ignorantes, ahora estaba llegando a la conclusión de que eran estúpidas.

-Muy bien – dije, tomando mi abrigo – Si Neil no se va de la ciudad, se irá a la cárcel.

-¡Tío!

-¡William!

-¿Qué? – pregunté, hastiado.

-No te lo voy a permitir – amenazó la tía, caminando hacia mí – Si haces algo en contra de mi nieto, lo pagará tu protegida.

-¿Perdón? – inquirí con incredulidad e ironía – ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

-De muchas formas, no hagas que piense en alguna.

-Yo también pensaré la manera de fastidiarle la existencia – agregó Elisa – No toques a mi hermano.

-¿Ambas van a pensar en cómo ser un par de arpías contra Candy? – me burlé – Eso es nuevo, no sabía que podían pensar.

La tía abuela alzó la mano y me abofeteó la cara. Percibí el calor de la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas pero no moví un dedo. Volví lentamente la mirada hacia sus ojos y me arrepentí de lo que dije. No debí tratarla así, al menos no a ella. Elisa no era importante pero la mujer que a pesar de todo me amaba, se merecía mi respeto por absurda que fuera su forma de ver la vida.

-Disculpa – dije ligeramente avergonzado –. No se repetirá.

-Eso espero – se dio la vuelta –. No me hagas hacer otra tontería.

-No tía, pero te pido que por favor no permitas que Neil siga cometiéndolas. Quiero que vuelva a Chicago y que no se acerque más a Candy.

-¡Pero tío! – se quejó Elisa en un berrinche.

-Silencio, Elisa – habló la tía y se volvió hacia mí –. Bien, hablaré con sus padres.

-Gracias – dije con sinceridad.

-Pero que ella no regrese a esta casa, William.

-Candy – insistí en corregirla –. De acuerdo, no regresará. No lo necesita.

Abrí la puerta y salí devastado. Nada funcionaría con ella, absolutamente nada. Candy jamás se ganaría su cariño, ni siquiera su consideración. Dicen que lo último que muere es la esperanza y era cierto. La mía encontró su tumba al cerrar la puerta de aquella mansión.

* * *

-¡Ay! – exclamé abriendo los ojos de golpe –…duele.

-Lo sé, pero sólo estoy limpiando la herida. Aguanta un poco más.

-Gracias – respondí, descansando sobre la almohada.

_¿Cómo!_

Me levanté rápidamente al registrar esa voz en mi cabeza.

-Annie – sonreí, reconociendo el afable semblante de mi hermana sentada junto a mi cama.

-Hola – dijo tímidamente, terminando el último nudo del vendaje - ¿Cómo te sientes¿Mejor?

-¡Annie! – repetí, arrojándome a sus brazos.

-¡Candy, nos vamos a caer! – replicó, riendo conmigo.

-¿No es un sueño, verdad? Estás aquí.

-¿Te da gusto verme, Candy? – preguntó, como si le costara trabajo creerlo.

-Qué dices – la reprendí, deshaciendo el abrazo – ¿Por qué no me daría gusto?

-Es que… han pasado… tantas cosas.

-Pase mucho o pase poco, lo que sea que pase el cariño no cambia – repuse convencida –. El tiempo ni la distancia condicionan nuestra amistad, tonta. Si no has podido escribirme en los últimos meses, seguramente tuviste tus…

-¿Tiempo y distancia? – inquirió extrañada, y provocó en mí la misma reacción – pero yo pensé que estarías furiosa por lo que… por lo sucedido con…

-¿Archie?

Me senté sobre la cama y miré la curación en mi antebrazo. Era casi perfecta y recordé que en un par de horas estaría haciendo lo mismo en mi primera guardia nocturna.

-Se separaron, lo sé. Pero si ninguno de los dos quiso darle explicaciones a nadie, no importa.

-Candy…

-¿Cuándo llegaste y cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

-Papá fue quien llamó a la oficina del señor Andrey y allí nos dieron su dirección en Nueva York.

-De todas las ciudades del mundo tuve que regresar a esta ¿no? – dije, guiñando un ojo como si fuese la responsable de una terrible diablura –. ¿Entonces Albert sabía que vendrías? Él no mencionó que…

-No – interrumpió de improviso – nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de venir.

Se puso de pie y caminó al centro de la habitación. Arrastraba cada paso y mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Tenía el entusiasmo de un sombrío y taciturno día lluvioso.

-¿Por qué no estabas segura?

-Es difícil creer que no sepas nada – se volvió a mirarme con suspicacia y un enorme signo de interrogación en los ojos.

-¿Saber qué?

-Que Archie y yo…

Examiné su inusual actitud de recelo y desconfianza, y me convertí en su reflejo al no saber a lo que se refería. Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos y a punto estaba de explicarme algo cuando Aoi entró a la recámara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Candy-chan¿Despierta por fin?

-Sí, gracias. Siento haberlos preocupado como de costumbre – dije afligida y con la cara llena de vergüenza – sobretodo a Albert.

-Albert-sama se aburriría si su vida no fuera una constante aventura – se sentó a mi lado – gracias por mantenerlo ocupado.

-¡Aoi-san! – dije aún más avergonzada.

-Tu brazo esta mejor, pero no sé tu ánimo – repuso, apartando un rizo de cabello de mi frente – puedo excusarte en el hospital, pero dime si es necesario.

¿Qué iba a hacer¿Quedarme en cama mirando al techo el resto de la noche¿Darle vueltas a las mismas necedades que después me causarían pesadillas? Neil y su obsesivo deseo, Archie y su afán por vengar lo que acababa de hacerme su primo y Nueva York con su tentadora e incitante oferta de volver al pasado… uno que ya no me pertenecía.

-Estoy bien. No me quedaré, Aoi-san.

-Yokata – sonrió Aoi.

-Pero, Annie… – miré a mi amiga, sintiéndome culpable.

-Oh, no – negó con la cabeza – por mí no te apures. Hablaremos en otra ocasión.

-Cámbiate y dime cuanto estés lista, Candy-chan.

La dama de Albert se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Annie.

-Annie-san, Archie-dono acaba de llegar.

Mi cara se iluminó de alegría e imaginé encontrar la misma felicidad en el rostro de Annie. Sin embargo, me topé con una expresión de angustia, combinada con una contagiante zozobra infinita.

-El… el señor Andrey – dijo Annie, tropezándose con las palabras - ¿No ha… no ha llegado?

La vi tragar saliva y apretar las manos en un puño.

-No, pero volverá pronto – apuntó Aoi, y yo estaba al borde de sacudirlas para que me explicaran su comportamiento – ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Annie-san?

-No lo sé – respondió Annie con la frente sudorosa, dejándose consumir por el nerviosismo.

-¿Te da miedo? – intervine con un mohín de incertidumbre - ¿Te da miedo hablar con Archie a solas, Annie?

Mi hermana me observó envuelta en un cúmulo de desesperación que me hizo reflexionar sobre la posible imprudencia de mis palabras. Pero… ¿Por qué tal preludio fatal para reencontrarse con su alma gemela¿La reconciliación no alentaba su espíritu? Si bien no conocía los detalles de su distanciamiento, sabía que no podían dejar de amarse como lo habían hecho al comprometerse en matrimonio.

-Archie-dono entró a su habitación. No sabe que estás aquí – continuó Aoi –. Espéralo en la sala ¿Ne, le avisaré y luego Candy-chan y yo aguardaremos aquí. Necesitan tiempo a solas.

-No querrá verme – dijo Annie, tapándose la cara con ambas manos –… me odia, me odia.

Quise abrazarla pero Aoi me lo impidió con un enérgico movimiento de su brazo.

-Annie-san – habló Aoi con firmeza – ¿Viniste preparada para todo, cierto?

-Yo… - murmuró Annie, a poco de romper en llanto.

-Deja de hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias – agregó Aoi – Espera lo mejor pero prepárate para lo peor.

Annie levantó la cara conteniendo las lágrimas. Se quedó quieta como una estatua y respiró un par de veces para luego limpiarse los ojos con las mangas de su vestido, ignorando las reglas de etiqueta y el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-Lo siento – dijo Annie, recobrando la serenidad –. Estoy lista. Candy, perdona. Hablaremos después.

La observé salir y Aoi-san giró hacia mí.

-No nos dio tiempo de explicarte, Candy-chan. Parece que te enterarás antes de lo previsto.

-Hace rato que dejé de entender de lo que hablaban – rasqué mi frente - ¿Qué pasa¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

-Aguarda aquí – me pidió y se acercó a la puerta – le avisaré a Archie-dono. No tardaré.

-Pero…

-Arréglate, Candy-chan. Tal vez tengamos que intervenir.

* * *

-Karen, tu trabajo en la obra es extraordinario – dijo una mujer a quien no recordaba haber visto nunca -. Una _Julieta_ como tú no se había visto en años. 

-Gracias – sonreí, interpretando el papel de una chica educada en medio de una fiesta de hipócritas y acomplejados.

-Karen, me fascina tu vestido – repuso otra que venía acompañando a la primera – pero creo habértelo visto antes.

-¿Ah, sí? – inquirí con ganas de apretarle el cuello – No lo creo querida. Este vestido me lo entregó la modista ayer. Quizás te has confundido por el color.

_Estúpida cegatona, víbora de quinta…_

-¿Y cómo esta Susana? – dijo una tercera, con ánimo de seguir fastidiando - ¿Sabe lo que hay entre tú y su prometido? Lo último que oí de ellos fue que estaban a punto de fijar la fecha de la boda.

-Ustedes saben a la perfección que no hay nada entre Terrence y yo – cogí una copa de vino que un mesero nos ofreció – Lo nuestro es únicamente publicidad. Sobre lo demás – apuré la bebida y la terminé de un trago – ni lo sé ni me interesa. Ahora, si no les importa, tengo que ir a…

-¿Y qué sucedió con tu pretendiente en Florida, Karen? – dijo la primera – ¿Por qué cancelaron la boda de manera tan abrupta?

-Sí, Karen – secundó su amiga – cuéntanos qué paso. Yo escuché que te dejó a unos días de la ceremonia por una niña de sociedad. ¿Fue cierto?

Para entonces mi cara hervía de rabia. Una lágrima cargada de coraje e impotencia enjugó mis pupilas a pesar de los esfuerzos que hice por evitarlo. ¿Cómo podían preguntarme eso¿Acaso mi vida privada les parecía entretenida¿Era motivo de festejo sacarme el corazón y pisotearlo en el suelo? Si así se divertían las "damas de sociedad", prefería convertirme en un perro callejero y morderles el cuello para borrarles la sonrisa burlona del rostro.

-Yo no… yo… - dije con la furia lista para estallarme en los labios.

-Disculpen, señoritas – intervino una voz masculina – pero no es justo que acaparen a una de las damas más bellas de la reunión.

-¿Pero tú qué haces…? – balbuceé, boquiabierta.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza, Karen? – sonrió Terrence con descaro.

Las demás me miraron intrigadas, tomando nota del más mínimo detalle para transformarlo en chisme al darnos la vuelta.

-Por supuesto – fingí beneplácito y cogí su mano – Con permiso, señoras.

_Brujas rastreras, insensibles mojigatas…_

-¿Amigas íntimas, Klaise? – dijo Terry, conduciéndome a la pista.

-Cállate, no es gracioso.

-Se ve que te estiman – agregó al comenzar a bailar.

-Me estiman tanto como tú – espeté sin dirigirle la mirada - ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que estarías emborrachándote o tirándote de algún precipicio con tu auto.

-Lo tengo planeado para después, antes tenía que hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que decir, por mí puedes irte al…

-Silencio, Klaise – jaló mi cintura y tropecé con su cuerpo – dije que quiero hablarte.

-¡Suéltame! – lo empujé pero cerró su abrazo con más fuerza y pude sentir su respiración en mis mejillas.

-No seas mal educada, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa.

-No me hacen falta tus disculpas – respondí, forcejeando con disimulo –. Eres un lerdo insensible y tozudo.

-Ya lo sé – me atrajo hacia él, recargando su barbilla en mi hombro y bailando despreocupadamente -. Escúchame, lo siento…

-¡Suéltame! – repetí gritando en su oído.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con desfachatez – ¿No estábamos fingiendo un romance?

-¿Y para eso tienes que ser tan atrevido? – coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y lo alejé unos centímetros – ¡No te me pegues tanto!

-¿Te vas a callar de una buena vez para que pueda disculparme?

-¡No me da la gana!

-Entonces no te suelto – volvió a estrujarme, sacándome el aire de los pulmones.

Cerré los ojos resignada y decidí rendirme por un rato, al menos hasta que acabara la melodía que interpretaba la orquesta. El cuerpo de Terry era tan cálido y confortable que me permití soñar por unos segundos. Soñar que no era Terrence quien estaba conmigo sino el hombre del que había estado enamorada. Imaginé que me sujetaba entre sus brazos, arrepentido de todo. Que volvía a amarme, que volvía a ser feliz.

-André… - susurré, dejándome llevar por la armonía de los violines.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Terry, bajándome de la nube.

-Nadie – suspiré –. Olvídalo… ¿Ya suéltame, sí?

-Oye, siento lo que dije – empezó a excusarse –. No he dormido bien y…

-Eso a mi no me…

-Shhh – dijo, picando mi cintura y provocándome cosquillas – aún no termino.

-¡Quita la mano de ahí! – exigí en un retortijón.

-De acuerdo – accedió, divertido –. Es verdad que no confío en nadie y que tampoco tengo amigos… al menos no hasta ahora.

Giré la cara para otro lado todavía molesta. Recordé sus hirientes palabras en el corredor y resolví no dejársela tan fácil. Ofrecerme una disculpa le costaría un poco más que eso. Ni su coquetería natural, ni su galantería inglesa lo librarían de mis cinco minutos de desprecio.

-No tenía derecho a hablarte así.

-No, no tenías.

-Ni de hacerte sentir mal.

-Mal y miserable…

-Por eso vine – sonrió como niño, buscando disculpar su travesura – para decirte que lo siento.

Fruncí los labios, dudando de mi respuesta. La música concluyó y cogió mi mano para besarla.

-Perdón por ser el idiota que acostumbro ser, señorita Klaise.

Retiré el brazo como si sus labios contagiaran veneno y respiré hondo.

-Pero que no se repita – le advertí con altivez.

-¿Me permiten una foto? – preguntó un reportero con su cámara lista.

Terry abrazó mi cintura y recargó su mentón en mi cuello, posando para el periodista.

-¿Por qué tan cariñoso y sociable? – mascullé entre dientes.

-Cállate – dijo, imitándome – se me ha ocurrido una idea.

* * *

-¿Sí?

Contemplaba la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul entre mis dedos cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¿Por qué la conservaba? Quizás para tener presente cómo la odiaba antes de recordar cuánto la amaba. Debí arrojar aquel anillo lejos de mi vida como ella lo hizo conmigo. ¿Qué hacía pensando en Annie? Seguramente la muy fresca se encontraba lejos, en una villa francesa disfrutando de su nuevo romance.

-¿Archie-dono, puedo pasar?

-Adelante – respondí, apurándome a guardar la cajita dentro de la cómoda – pasa Aoi.

-Konbanwa, Archie-dono – saludó amablemente y esta vez supe qué reponderle.

-Konbanwa, Aoi-san.

-Perdona la interrupción pero tienes visitas.

-¿Visitas? – repetí sorprendido – ¿Para mí?

-Hai. Te espera en la sala.

-¿Quién es?

-Una vieja amiga, Archie-dono. ¿Puedes recibirla o le digo que vuelva en otra ocasión?

-¿Mencionó su nombre?

-Lo hizo pero será mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo.

Hace mucho que habían dejado de gustarme las adivinanzas y los juegos de misterio, así que no me hizo ninguna gracia todo aquel laberinto de palabras.

-Bueno – consentí de mala gana – iré en un segundo. Gracias.

-Archie-dono – agregó Aoi – eres un chico muy inteligente además de tener un gran corazón. Recuerda que pueden usarse ambas cualidades al mismo tiempo. Que una no ciegue a la otra.

-¿Perdón? – inquirí contrariado, sin entender el mensaje.

-Si me necesitas, estaré en la habitación de Candy-chan.

-De… acuerdo – contesté todavía confundido.

Aoi-san cerró la puerta y encogí los hombros en señal de derrota. No comprendí su acertijo, si es que eso era, sobre la inteligencia y el corazón. Fui hasta el espejo y pase las manos por mi cabello antes de arreglarme la camisa y levantar un poco el cuello para asegurarme de no lucir desaliñado. Luego salí de la alcoba con una desagradable sensación en el estómago. ¿Ser inteligente al igual que de gran corazón¿Para qué o por qué?

-Archie – dijo mi sorpresa al verme entrar a la sala y la desagradable sensación interna se volvió un estrépito de náuseas.

-Pero qué demonios…

-Archie… escúchame por favor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa? – avancé hacia ella, impactado por su desfachatez, insolencia y cinismo.

-No tuve otra opción, no me diste ninguna otra. Tienes que escucharme, tienes que…

-¡Fuera¡Lárgate ahora mismo o te saco yo!

-¡Escúchame por favor!

-Te lo advierto.

-Archie, te lo suplico.

-¡No me llames así! – exclamé incapaz de controlar mi ira - ¡No me llames de ninguna forma¡No me busques, no me mandes cartas, no me supliques ni lloriquees como si tú fueras la víctima!

-¡Es que fui otra víctima como tú¿No lo comprendes? Me engañó, me hizo creer que tú…

-¿Te engañó? – dije con ironía – Que pena¿No te cumplió sus promesas de amor? Será porque se dio cuenta de la clase de mujer que eras.

-¡Archie!

Exploté de rabia y me abalancé hacia ella con ganas de sacarla a empujones de mi casa. La sujeté contra la pared y me fascinó la forma en que me miró: sobresaltada y llena de terror. ¡Dios, seguía siendo tan hermosa. Olía exquisitamente y sus labios continuaban tan rojos y sugerentes como los recordaba en sueños. ¡Maldita sea! Deseé perderme en su piel en ese mismo instante y arrebatarle el aliento hasta que me suplicara. Odiaba amarla porque no conseguía olvidar su nombre, y amaba odiarla porque podía pisotear su orgullo y su recuerdo cuantas veces se me diera la gana.

-¡Creo que no me oíste con claridad! – dije muy cerca de su boca - ¡No me llames así!

-¡Me lastimas! – clamó, forcejeando.

-¡Perfecto¡es parte de lo que me debes!

-¡Basta¡yo te amo¡te lo ruego, basta!

-¡Cállate, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que es amar!

-¡Tú tampoco¿Por qué no eres capaz de escucharme, de darme otra oportunidad?

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? – la sacudí con fuerza – ¡Responde!

-¡Porque yo siempre te la di aún sabiendo lo que sentías por mi mejor amiga!

-¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, Annie¡No metas a Candy en esto!

-¡Es la verdad¡Tantos años estuviste enamorado de ella y yo no fui más que su sombra, pero te di otra oportunidad sin aguardar a que me la pidieras¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te amaba!

-¡Yo también te amaba y no me cansé de esperar a que te dieras cuenta de que existía!

-¡No es lo mismo! – recargué mi cuerpo contra el de ella, cegado por la furia.

-¡No es lo mismo porque no te conviene, porque eres un egoísta!

-¿Egoísta yo¿Cómo tienes cara para decirme eso?

-¡Es la misma que tú utilizas para excusar tantos años de desprecio y lástima!

-¡Jamás te tuve lástima!

-¡Por supuesto que sí, pero me mantuve a tu lado día tras día¡Eso es amor, no lo que tú pregonas!

-¡Cállate!

-¡No me callo¡Me equivoqué pero tengo derecho a pedirte perdón y a recuperar tu cariño¡Tú eres quien no tiene derecho a exigir fidelidad eterna cuando en lo único en que pensabas al contemplar a Candy era en la manera de deshacerte de mí y correr a sus brazos!

-¡Cállate, Annie!

-¡No quiero!

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y apresurado que no pude contener lo que en el fondo deseaba de Annie en el momento en que la vi. Besarla con crueldad como lo hice en ese instante. Besarla olvidando las cortesías y los buenos modales. La besé sometiéndola a mi voluntad y saboreando su resistencia. Perdí la noción del tiempo pero casi inmediatamente la puerta del apartamento se azotó de improviso y nos separamos de golpe para mirar a Albert boquiabierto y a punto de espetar una maldición.

-¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó, azorado.

Annie se liberó de mi abrazo y corrió hacia Candy, quien salía del corredor junto a Aoi.

-Tío… – fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Te pregunté que haces, Archibald? – demandó, alzando la voz.

-Yo… estaba…

-Albert-sama – intervino Aoi – no arreglamos nada si seguimos con los gritos.

-¡Aoi, no te inmiscuyas en esto! – contestó tajante y todos resentimos la dureza de sus palabras.

-Por favor – habló Candy con Annie en brazos – Aoi-san tiene razón.

-¡Me ausento un rato y de nuevo todo esta de cabeza! – exclamó Albert observándonos a todos - ¡No me interesa quién tiene razón, quiero que me expliquen qué pasa!

-Con permiso – se excusó Annie, cogiendo su abrigo y su bolso – lo siento.

-Annie – dijo Candy, mirándola correr hacia la salida.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho – y salió sin decir más.

Restregué mi cara tratando de recobrar la calma para pensar con claridad. ¿Qué le iba a explicar a Albert¿Cómo argumentar que ver a Annie me volvía loco de rabia y delirio?

-Albert – se atrevió a decir Candy – Annie vino a…

-¡Quiero hablar con Archie a solas! – exigió Albert sin siquiera mirarle.

Creo que nunca lo había visto tan enojado, tan harto de lidiar con nuestras tonterías. Candy contuvo la respiración y un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Albert – insistió Candy – es un malentendido.

-¿Te lo tengo que repetir, Candy? – dijo el tío de mala gana.

-N-no – asintió y se dio la vuelta. Aoi se disponía a seguirla pero Albert la detuvo.

-Quédate Aoi, también quiero hablar contigo.

-Ella no tiene la culpa – dije rápidamente – ella no…

Albert no tuvo que decir nada para hacerme callar con la mirada. Finalmente Candy se retiró y nos quedamos los tres, sin comprender verdaderamente lo que acababa de pasar.

-No quiero evasivas, exijo una explicación de lo que vi y del por qué Annie Britter se encontraba en esta casa.

* * *

-¿Pero cómo a pie¿No has visto la hora, Terrence? 

-Toma – coloqué las llaves de mi auto entre las manos de Klaise – guárdalas tú. Será mejor que no conduzca.

-Te llevaré a casa.

-No, gracias. Quiero caminar.

-Pero…

-¿No has visto la noche? – dije, mirando al cielo – deja de ponerle peros a todo. Hasta mañana.

Antes de oírla decir otro "pero", me alejé hacia la estación del subterráneo. ¿De verdad no había visto la noche? Era increíble como la gente había perdido la capacidad de levantar la cara al firmamento para disfrutar del espectáculo celeste.

-Qué tal – me saludó un guardia a la entrada de la estación - ¿Hermosa noche, no?

Sonreí satisfecho de que no "toda" la gente fuera ciega e indiferente a la poca belleza que ofrecía este mundo. Devolví el saludo y entré acomodando mi abrigo. Sería la primera vez que abordaría el subterráneo y puse atención al mapa que marcaba la ruta para no extraviar el camino. Me acerqué a la orilla del andén y aguardé mirando de un lado a otro, observando a poca gente hacer lo mismo.

Luego de recorrer dos o tres veces el tramo de la pared al borde de las vías, el tren hizo su aparición. Era increíble verlo desplazarse prácticamente sin ruido. Deslizarse y perder velocidad al entrar a la terminal. Por fin frenó y las puertas eléctricas se abrieron. Entré para sentarme hasta el final del vagón. Me sentía cansado y cerré los ojos al oír crepitar el timbre que anunciaba el cierre de puertas. Estiré las piernas y deseé no quedarme dormido para no perder mi parada. Pestañeé un poco para mirar a mí alrededor. El compartimiento iba vacío y sentí curiosidad por recorrerlo. Fui de un extremo a otro y miré la puerta que daba al otro furgón. Me acerqué con curiosidad y busqué indicios de vida.

* * *

Albert, Archie y Aoi se encerraron en el reducido estudio del apartamento e imaginé que no saldrían en un buen rato. Cogí mi abrigo y guantes decidida a irme sin Aoi. Era probable que Albert buscara arrancarme la cabeza cuando descubriera que me presenté a trabajar después de todo lo que había pasado, pero quizás no le quedarían fuerzas para estrangularme al descargar toda su furia contra Archie.

Me sentí culpable pero era obvio que no debía intervenir. No era un asunto que me concerniera, aunque moría de ganas por meter las narices.

-¿Por dónde llego a la estación del subterráneo, señor Di? – pregunté al portero.

-Vaya todo derecho – señaló con su brazo – no es necesario que baje de la acera. Encontrará la estación a pocos bloques de aquí.

-Gracias.

-¿Pero va usted sola, señorita Andrey?

-Tengo que ir a trabajar. No se preocupe por mí.

-Pero…

-¿No ha visto la noche, señor Di? – repuse, mirando al firmamento – valdría la pena caminar hasta la madrugada¿no lo cree?

-Pero…

-Hasta pronto.

Me despedí sonriente, contagiándole confianza y me dirigí al subterráneo. No tardé en llegar. Afortunadamente llevaba estudiada la ruta que debía seguir para no perder la parada del hospital.

-Buenas noches – saludé al guardia de la entrada.

Luego de devolverme el saludo, caminé hasta la orilla del andén. El tren llegaba en ese instante y esperé a que se detuviera por completo. Observé el vagón vacío después de dar un paso para entrar en él y me sentí afortunada de poder elegir cualquier asiento a diferencia de lo que sucedía a media tarde, donde tenía que conformarme con alguna esquina o el simple pasamanos. El convoy inició la marcha y me quedé tontamente de pie disfrutando de la soledad que me rodeaba. Me sentí como niña en juguetería y recorrí el largo del carro.

Corrí hacia la puerta que daba al otro furgón para averiguar si había alguien más en el tren. Me asomé por la ventanilla y al tiempo en que me paré frente a la puerta, un hombre hizo lo mismo. Miré su ropa y fui subiendo lentamente hasta su rostro.

-Oh… Dios – susurré abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Esta vez no estaba soñando… Terry estaba frente a mí, separados únicamente por una delgada puerta de metal y un grueso e infranqueable muro de recuerdos.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Gracias a la hermosa gente que se toma el tiempo de escribirme. Soy una egoísta horrorosa, pero por favor no dejen de hacerlo. Gracias por leer, millones de gracias por mantener viva esta historia que se desliza por sus ojos. Reviews please! que ese es el sueldo de quienes escribimos por el mero placer de hacerlo. Gracias a quienes ya lo han hecho.

**Referencias:**

(1) La ley de la alquimia citada, fue tomada textualmente del opening de la serie de anime "FullMetal Alchemist"

**Vocabulario:**

_Yokata_ – Me da gusto, me alegra.

_Konbanwa_ – Buenas noches (en forma de saludo). _Oyasumi_ es utilizado para desearle buenas noches o "dulces sueños" a los demás.


	7. Acobardarse

**CAPITULO VII**

**Acobardarse**

-¿Qué suena?

Arqueé las cejas, confundida mientras escuchaba el agudo repique de un teléfono.

-¿Un teléfono¡Pero si estaba a la mitad de una audición!

La luz blanca frente a mis ojos se apagó y dos siluetas en las gradas se pusieron de pie. Tragué en seco y arrugué el libreto entre mis manos.

-Lo siento, Karen – dijo el hombre a la derecha, a quien reconocí como Robert – ya elegimos a nuestra _Julieta._

-¿Qué, pero ni siquiera me has dicho cómo estuve.

-Vuelve a Florida, Karen. Lo siento en verdad.

-¡Pero, Robert!

El timbre del teléfono se oyó de nuevo, como si quien llamara buscara desesperadamente a uno de nosotros.

-Robert, soy una excelente actriz – intenté explicarle – ¡He trabajado mucho por esto! No puedes decirme simplemente que el puesto ya está ocupado.

-Lo está Karen¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Dármelo a mí, yo lo merezco¡He estado día y noche memorizando como desquiciada cada frase, cada palabra, cada verso de la obra¡Yo quiero ese papel¡Yo me lo gané!

El estúpido teléfono seguía sonando y estuve a punto de hacer pedazos el guión que pendía de mi mano derecha.

-Susana es la persona ideal para el personaje – repuso Robert, caminando hacia la salida con su acompañante – Déjalo ya, Karen. Si quieres puedo considerarte para la audición de suplentes.

-¿Suplentes? – inquirí, profundamente ofendida – ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Karen. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

-¡Lo dejo!

Aventé rabiosa el libreto hacia las butacas y salí echa una furia a los camerinos. El absurdo teléfono no cejaba en su lucha por volverme loca y entre más me acercaba al privado, más fuerte podía oírlo.

-¿Qué rayos¿Quién es? – dije al azotar la puerta y descubrir el aparato en mi tocador.

Cogí la bocina con un insulto presto a salirme de los labios pero mi interlocutor habló primero.

-¿Qué tal la audición, cabezota?

-¿Disculpa? – farfullé con espanto por semejante atrevimiento.

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-¿Quién habla?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta. ¿Cómo fue todo¿Te dieron el papel?

-¿Quién eres, grandísimo…!

-Calma – interrumpió, adivinando lo que vendría – En realidad, sé lo que pasó. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¡Estoy feliz de haber sido reemplazada por una niña bonita que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle al director para ganarse el papel de mi vida¿No me notas la alegría en la voz¿Quién diablos eres?

-Alguien que no te va a defraudar.

-¿Cómo?

-Te lo prometo.

-O me dices tu nombre, o…

-No necesitas saberlo… cuando me veas, me reconocerás.

No pude decir otra cosa. El hombre se despidió apresuradamente y acto seguido escuché la línea cortada.

-¿Qué pasa? – seguí desconcertada.

Un timbre diferente al de un teléfono me hizo saltar de la cama con el pulso acelerado. Miré la cómoda y estiré el brazo para apagar el reloj despertador. Fue un sueño extraño, lleno de malos recuerdos. Pero la escena había sido distinta a lo que realmente sucedió cuando fui rechazada para el papel de _Julieta_.

-Ese hombre – murmuré con la voz apagada - ¿Quién era ese hombre?

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

-Dame una buena explicación antes de que pierda el último gramo de paciencia que me queda, Archibald.

Pasé saliva con dificultad al notar que Albert continuaba llamándome sin diminutivos. Menudo lío en el que me había metido, para variar.

-No sé cómo… estábamos… eh… estaba hablando con ella y… y… – clavé la mirada en la alfombra azul del estudio, como si de ahí pudiese sacar mejores excusas - … no quise… es que estaba muy… ah… muy…

-¿Te presto un diccionario o te volviste tartamudo de golpe?

El tío sólo conseguía ponerme más nervioso, más molesto conmigo mismo y más deseoso de tomar mí maleta y largarme de allí. ¿Cómo explicar emociones que no existen en palabras? Al menos yo no sabía tanto de letras o filosofía como para citarlas en una simple oración.

-Lo siento – fue lo único inteligente que pude decir.

-¿Lo sientes?

-Albert-sama – intervino Aoi.

-No – la reprimió Albert con dureza – estoy hablando con él. Te hice una pregunta, Archibald.

-Sí lo siento – contesté cabizbajo –. Fue una estupidez.

-Mírame – exigió con una voz que jamás le había escuchado – y deja de actuar como chiquillo regañado. Mira a la gente a la cara cuando ofrezcas una disculpa.

Respiré hondo, sintiendo como si me hubieran abofeteado el rostro e hice lo que me ordenó. Levanté la cabeza y repetí con más convicción y firmeza: lo siento.

-Actué como un tonto, perdóname.

-No es suficiente – reprochó, verdaderamente enojado –. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

La clara referencia a Aoi me dejó confundido. La observé de reojo y la joven doctora endureció cada centímetro del rostro.

-No pasa nada, Albert – habló Aoi, sin referirse a él como de costumbre – Archie necesitaba hablar con Annie y ella solicitó lo mismo. Es todo.

-¿A eso le llamas hablar? – increpó el tío – ¡Avísame cuando decidan pasar a lo siguiente!

-Basta, no seas vulgar – exigió Aoi dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos –. No ha sido un buen día pero no descargues tu furia en nosotros.

-Tienes razón, fue un día de lo peor y cuando precisamente se me ocurre llegar a mí casa para olvidarme de todo¡me encuentro con otra broma de mal gusto! – su puño cayó con vehemencia sobre el escritorio y no pude evitar tragar en seco nuevamente.

-Si quieres resolver esto a gritos, vas a salir perdiendo, Albert – advirtió Aoi.

-¡No debiste dejarla entrar, Aoi!

-¿Y por qué no? – replicó, desafiante.

-¡Porque no y punto!

Me limité a mirarlos como si presenciara un partido de tenis. La actitud de Aoi no solo me dejó boquiabierto sino gratamente sorprendido. Su dulzura y carácter reservado no eran sinónimo de debilidad o tibieza.

-¡Ah, esa es una muy buena razón! – dijo Aoi con ironía – ¿Se te ocurre otra o te presto un diccionario?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrió cuando… cuando… - Albert se detuvo a media frase, examinando mi reacción.

-¿Cuándo me encontraste en el hotel? – me adelanté a decir - ¿Qué crees, qué voy a intentar lo mismo cada vez que me tope con esa mujer?

-No cuando la veas – repuso con disgusto – después de que lo hagas.

-Antes, después… ¡qué importa! – avancé hacia él – aunque no la tenga enfrente, la veo cada noche en mis pesadillas. Ya te dije que lo siento. Aoi no tuvo nada que ver y no tiene la culpa de mis tonterías… ¿Qué más quieres?

-Quiero que uses esto – clavó su índice en mi frente – y también quiero que te hagas cargo de tu vida con la madurez necesaria para que en principio, dejes de reaccionar con el estómago. No soy tu niñera ni la de Candy. Podrás pedirme lo que sea y si está en mis manos, te lo daré sin titubear. Estaré siempre para apoyarte, a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, pero no estoy dispuesto a resolver los problemas que con un poco más de inteligencia puedes resolver tú.

-Bien – asentí con enojo – pues entonces de hoy en adelante me haré cargo de mi mismo sin darte molestias. No te apures más por ser mi nana.

Me di la vuelta y salí sin agregar otra cosa. No me daba la gana quedarme bajo las órdenes de alguien que pensé me entendería, que pensé era mi amigo. ¡Al diablo!

* * *

-¿Qué le acabo de decir? – dije mirando a Archie cruzar el umbral con ganas de echarme a reír y llorar simultáneamente. 

-Ve y habla con él – sentenció Aoi con parquedad.

-Estoy cansado – repuse, recargándome en el escritorio y frotándome la cara -. Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Debiste haber dicho eso¿No crees? – me reprochó – quizás así entenderíamos tu actitud.

-¿Mi actitud¿MI ACTITUD¿Tengo que dar explicaciones de mi actitud en _mi_ casa cuando algo no me parece?

-Sí – dijo firmemente – porque en _tú _casa, no vives solo.

-La explicación que estoy esperando es la tuya, Aoi, por dejar entrar a esa jovencita y permitirle encontrarse con Archie.

-Ya te dije que necesitaban hablar.

-Y yo ya te dije que no era el lugar ni el momento.

-¿Por qué no? – arguyó con arresto.

-¿Y por qué sí, Aoi¿Por qué decidiste algo que debimos resolver entre los dos?

-Este asunto lo tienen que resolver ellos, no nosotros, Albert.

-Archie hizo una estupidez – reviré con energía – y todo fue a causa de Annie. ¿Cómo se te ocurre encontrarlos fingiendo que sólo se han disgustado por su comida favorita?

-No quieras ataviar los problemas con arengas o largas inexcusables. Los problemas se tienen que enfrentar, hablar, resolver y terminar. Además – agregó yendo hasta mí y pinchando en mi pecho con su índice – Archie-dono hizo lo que hizo por culpa de tu otro sobrino, el que debería estar en la cárcel por envenenarle con las porquerías con las que él se envenena. Archie-dono no necesita terapia, necesita afrontar su dolor y entre más tiempo dejes pasar, más difícil será resolverlo.

-El tiempo cura todo, Aoi. ¿Lo habías escuchado?

-Yo no creo en eso. El tiempo entierra los malos recuerdos, no los cura. Las heridas abiertas pueden sanar pero no el dolor que nos causa recordar quién o qué las provocó.

-Archie no estaba listo – tomé sus manos – ¡Lo sabes!

-Annie-san dijo que…

-Annie trata de reparar su error, de otra forma no lo buscaría con desesperación. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha llamado a Chicago?

-¿Y eso es malo¡Ella lo ama!

-¡No así, no ahora!

-¿Tú vas a decidir cuándo y cómo, Albert?

-Si es indispensable, claro que lo haré.

-Pues no cuentes conmigo – concluyó, soltándose de un tirón y haciéndome confundir su firmeza con su terquedad.

-Aoi…

-Soy tu prometida y la mujer que te ama. No tu cómplice ni tu sombra – declaró, dando media vuelta.

-¡Nunca dije eso! – corrí a alcanzarla y la sujeté del brazo.

-¡Ni nunca lo verás!

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme pero a ninguno de los dos nos importó. Aoi me pegó un manotazo en la mano y se soltó de nuevo. Contuve la respiración y la jalé del hombro para obligarla a mirarme. Sujeté sus brazos apretando fuerte, víctima de un arranque de consternación y coraje.

-Basta – ordené, molesto -. Tú y yo jamás hemos discutido así.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. ¿Lo habías escuchado?

-Ya basta – volví a decir, observando como sus ojos color violeta evadían los míos –. Los problemas de mi familia no tienen nada que ver con nosotros.

-¿Tu familia? – inquirió como si hubiese oído mal y de malas – Creí que yo también era parte de tu familia.

Sus delgados brazos me empujaron con fuerza contra un sillón cercano y caí sentado mientras la veía marcharse del estudio, sacando humo por la cabeza.

-¡Aoi! – grité.

-¡BAKA! – vociferó de vuelta, antes de azotar la puerta.

-¡Diablos!... en verdad había sido un largo día.

* * *

Miré por última vez el cielo estrellado y un lucero resplandeció con insolente vanidad en el infinito azul y negro del universo. Pedí un deseo y aunque sé que en ocasiones Dios dice que no, también sé que siempre escucha. 

Sujeté mi crucifijo como si de ello dependiera mi destino y guardé mi deseo donde se han quedado las cosas más valiosas de mi vida… en mí.

-Gracias – me adelanté a decir – por anotarlo en la larga lista de bendiciones que te debo.

¿Por qué recordé ese momento, al entrar a la estación del subterráneo¿Por qué lo hacía ahora, mientras Terry y yo nos mirábamos asustados, como si lo que estuviera frente a nosotros fuese la imagen más atroz que hubiésemos presenciado?

El paso de las vías musitaban graves repiqueteos y las luces se apagaron de pronto. La velocidad fue en aumento y el vaivén del convoy me obligó a sujetarme de un pasamanos para luego empezar a caminar hacia atrás. Las lámparas parpadeaban indecisas y la oscuridad del túnel me pareció eterna. Todo afuera pasaba tan rápido. Todo adentro se tornó pesado, insoportable, pequeño, irrespirable. Quise gritar y me sujeté desesperada a lo que me mantuviera de pie.

¿Qué había deseado antes de entrar a la estación? Sí, deseé verle. Distinguirlo caminar a lo lejos sin encontrarme a su paso. Robarme el recuerdo de su sonrisa una vez más. Espiar el color de sus ojos y guardarlo en mi pecho para sentir su mirada en mi piel. Morirme de rabia y envidia por no ser la armónica entre sus manos y visitar sus labios cada atardecer.

Las luces del furgón volvieron a iluminarlo todo y el tren llegó a la siguiente estación, frenando lentamente. ¿Cómo salía de allí cuando había dejado de importarme la razón por la cual me había ido un año atrás¿Por qué alejarme si podía correr hacia él como corrí tantas veces?

El chico rebelde que amaba odiarme continuó observándome cuando las puertas se abrieron. Apretó sus parpados con crueldad, como si luchara contra su flaqueza. ¿Por qué no se movía¿Por qué no me llamaba? Después comprendí. Congelé mis esperanzas y detuve mi voz cuando supe que deseaba verme desaparecer. Para él no era más que una ilusión desacertada e intempestiva. El timbre de puertas sonó como un agudo silbato inoportuno y bajé antes de que el vagón se cerrara nuevamente.

Toqué mi cara y no creí estar de pie viendo como el tren reiniciaba su marcha. Todos los momentos que imaginé reencontrándome con Terry Granchester fueron mil veces más horribles, inmisericordes y dolorosos que lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Estoy bien – dije con ligera incredulidad y giré para observarlo alejarse.

¿Habría alguien como él, de nuevo? No, ojalá que no. No quería volver a perderle aunque fuera con otro nombre, con otro rostro, en otro lugar. No quería.

Entre la gente seríamos extraños que se ignorarían a su paso, como había sucedido… ¿verdad? Y todo estaría bien… ¿cierto?

-Terry…

No importa. Él también se quedaría a mi lado, en donde nadie supiera que lo seguía amando. En donde ni siquiera yo lo recordara. En cada suspiro y hoja de otoño. En cada palabra que deletreara su nombre para conservarlo en mis labios. En las páginas de un libro para tocar su voz con las puntas de mis dedos, y mirarle, y leerle, y pensarle.

Vi cómo es fácil encontrarme con el destino y huirle descaradamente. Vi cómo la felicidad me ofreció su mano y me aterroricé al pensar que no la merecía, que mejor la había ganado quien casi dio la vida por el hombre a quien yo presumía adorar. Vi a Terry y recordé que los sueños son de los valientes que los acarician y los vuelven realidad. Que las pesadillas son las que pertenecen a los cobardes como yo, que no miramos hacia atrás para decir adiós y que regalamos lo que más amamos a quien lo ansía de verdad.

* * *

_¿Qué pasó con tu prometido, Karen¿Se arrepintió de golpe?_

-¡Oh, púdranse! – maldije frente al volante, recordando el veneno que celebraban escupirme aquellas actrices de quinta.

¿Hacía calor o de pronto se había descompuesto mi termostato biológico? Dios, sudaba como enferma desde que salí de la fiesta de Robert e imaginé que pagaría todos mis pecados a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Qué cosa me recomendó Terry para la resaca?

Me restregué los ojos para aclararme la vista y apenas alcancé a levantar la cara cuando apareció frente a mí la figura de un chico cruzando la calle y frené hasta el fondo, haciendo rechinar estruendosamente las llantas sobre el pavimento.

-¡Cuidado! – grité, antes de golpearme la nariz en el maniubro - ¡Ay, idiota! – me regañé, aguantando el dolor al punto del llanto.

-¡Por qué no se fija! – protestó el hombre - ¡Pudo matarme¿Qué no sabe cómo condu…?

El modelito con la educación de un delincuente y yo, intercambiamos miradas de asombro y guardamos silencio… sólo por unos instantes.

-Tú… – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en medio de la calle? – exigí, sujetando mi nariz para aminorar la dolencia.

-¡Haciendo de semáforo! – respondió al dejar su valija en el piso – ¿Usted que cree¡Cruzando, obviamente!

-¿Qué tu mami no te enseñó a mirar para ambos lados antes de bajar la acera?

-No fue tan buena maestra como el que le enseñó a conducir, supongo. ¿Quién fue¿Su perro o su novio en turno?

-¡Óyeme! – abrí la portezuela, dispuesta a sacarle los ojos – ¡Yo no paso turnos a nadie y nada de esto hubiera pasado si tuvieras más precaución!

Escudriñé su espigada figura de abajo hacia arriba en una milésima de segundo y distinguí su elegante atuendo. Si no hubiese estado tan molesta, cansada y adolorida de la nariz, le hubiera preguntado donde había comprado un abrigo tan fino, juvenil y exquisito.

-¿Qué mira? – rezongó de mala gana.

-¿Eh?... nada.

-Sí, es obvio. La vista se conserva hacia al frente cuando se maneja, señorita. No es un chiste ¿sabe, puede matar a alguien.

-¿Qué es eso? – señalé su maleta – ¿Vas a algún lugar?

-No es su problema – cogió su equipaje y se acercó a mi cara con un mohín de maestro regañón – ¿Y bien¿No va a decir que lo siente?

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Un nuevo instructor de manejo no le vendría mal. El que tiene es un inepto. Terrence no sabe ni siquiera cómo conducir su vida.

-¡Hey¿Y quién te dijo que él y yo…?

-Sé leer – ajustó su sombrero – y también sé quién es él. Buenas noches.

Apenas había dado un paso cuando lo vi apretar los dientes y sostenerse la rodilla.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté, inquieta.

-N-no… nada.

-¿Te lastimé? – dije, comenzando a asustarme – ¡Oh, por Dios! Dime que no te pegué…

-No – repuso, forzadamente – fui yo quien no pisó bien al tratar de esquivarla.

-Déjame ver.

Agaché la cabeza como si realmente supiera identificar una torcedura o un esguince, y una punzada penetrante me taladro la nariz, haciéndome exclamar de dolor.

-¡Ah, cielos! – me quejé al dejarme caer en el frío concreto y cubrir mi rostro.

-¿Está bien?

Archibald se arrodilló con la otra pierna y me observó angustiado. ¿Qué le sucedía¿Había decidido terminar con las hostilidades y portarse como adulto?

-Sí, estoy bien. Solamente me di contra el volante.

-Conducir un auto es serio – arguyó, cogiendo mis manos para destaparme la cara –. Parece que no sangra. ¿Le duele mucho?

-Ya deja de hacer eso – le pedí, ceñuda – no soy una anciana. No me hables de usted.

-¿Le duele o no?

-Claro que me duele. ¿Crees que finjo?

-Es actriz ¿no?

-Y de las mejores – concluí con petulancia tratando de levantarme, pero enredé mi zapatilla en la crinolina y caí de sentón otra vez.

Archibald dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa pero la ocultó de inmediato.

-¿De qué te ríes? – protesté.

-De nada. Ven, dame la mano.

-No la necesito. Puedo hacerlo sola.

-Déjate de necedades – dijo y me sujetó de la cintura con energía para ponerme de pie.

Contuve la respiración y sentí un calor intenso ardiendo en mis mejillas. ¡Fabuloso¡Lo único que faltaba era que pensara que me había sonrojado por su causa!

-Gra… gracias… - farfullé con dificultad.

-Por nada – encogió los hombros, indiferente – ¿Puedes volver a casa sola?

-Vaya, al menos hiciste a un lado las formalidades – sacudí mi falda – Sí, si puedo. ¿Y tú?

-Eso espero. Si es que encuentro una.

-¿Qué?

-Siento lo de tu nariz, pero creo que estamos a mano. Adiós.

-Aguarda – cogí su brazo sin percatarme de lo que hacía – ¿Cómo que si encuentras una¿Te corrieron de…?

-Por supuesto que no. Nadie me corrió de ninguna parte. Es sólo que… ah, nada, olvídalo.

-No, espera – apreté por encima de su codo – ¿No me digas que vas a dormir en la calle?

-Si tengo que…

-Estás loco. ¿Y Candy¿Ella sabe de esto?

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser pesado y respondes de una vez?

-Porque no te conozco – dijo al mirar mi brazo que seguía deteniéndole – ¿Me puedes soltar, por favor?

-Lo siento – reaccioné, avergonzada – Oye… yo…

-¿Qué? – inquirió, impaciente.

-¿En serio vas a dormir en la calle? – insistí, muriéndome de la curiosidad.

-Genial – dijo, exhalando con pesadez – pensé que por fin ibas a disculparte.

-Lo hago si tú lo haces también – propuse – ¿Qué tal?

-Diablos – alcanzó a murmurar, mirando al cielo con resignación – de acuerdo, lo siento. Creo que no miré bien al cruzar la calle.

-Ah – sonreí, complacida – bueno, en ese caso yo también lo siento. No miré que no miraste bien.

-Oye – rezongó, inconforme – mejor di que no sabes manejar sin luz de día.

El que no volvería a ver la luz del día sería él si no cerraba la boca de una vez. Sin embargo… ¡Rayos! Mi estómago no había dejado de hormiguear desde que el instante en que lo reconocí.

-Cuídate – se despidió por enésima ocasión – sobretodo de las malas compañías.

-Hay un lugar… - dije tímidamente – donde te puedes quedar esta noche.

-¿Cómo?

-No me veas así – fruncí el entrecejo, ofendida – no hablo de mi casa, no tienes tanta suerte. Hablo del teatro.

-¿El qué?

-Te-a-tro. Un edificio grande donde trabajan actores. ¿Lo conoces?

-Ya sé lo que es un teatro - gruñó, molesto – no necesitas dibujarlo. Es solo que no te entiendo.

-No es muy cómodo, pero será temporal. ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues… - balbuceó desconfiado, como si le hubiese propuesto asaltar un banco.

-Ya, hombre. Es lo menos que te debo por tratar de asesinarte. Mañana sigues odiándome y listo.

El chico me estudió de arriba a abajo justo como yo lo hiciera minutos atrás. Si decía que sí, por fin podría preguntarle donde había comprado su abrigo.

-No muerdo ni soy representante de nadie ¿sí? Apúrate a decidir que hace frío.

-Está bien, pero sólo por esta noche.

-Claro que sólo por esta noche. Si te quedas más tiempo te cobraré renta.

-¿Renta?

Regresé al auto, pidiéndole seguirme con un gesto de la mano.

-Sí, renta. Mi camerino lo vale.

-¿Allí me voy a quedar? – respingó a disgusto.

-Está el de tu amigo Terrence, si prefieres – sugerí, conteniendo la risa y sentándome en el lugar del conductor.

-Olvídalo – refutó, haciendo lo propio en el asiento del pasajero –. No quiero contagiarme de nada.

-¿Ni de modales? – murmuré, encendiendo el motor.

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, te perdono. Abróchate el cinturón.

Aceleré a fondo sin darle oportunidad de responder y continuar con la guerra de insultos. Desvié la mirada al espejo retrovisor para vigilar el maquillaje y mi nariz pero mis mejillas seguían amenazando con delatarme. Sabía lo que significaba el hormigueo en mi estómago. ¿Tenía cinco años? Claro que no, claro que lo sabía.

_Oh, cielos… _

El viaje no sería corto, presentí, pero al menos resultaría divertido.

* * *

-Joven, una mesa por favor… 

-Hey – dije complacido – por fin llegas. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, poeta?

-Me dejaste con ochenta maletas en el dormitorio y tenía que ordenarlas, mal amigo.

-No seas enojona, señorita "yo puedo contra el mundo". Nunca te ha gustado jugar el papel de mujercita débil e indefensa. Además – agregué, guiñándole un ojo – tenía que venir a trabajar.

-Y sigo sin saber para qué. No lo necesitas.

Ruth escudriñó de cabo a rabo el aspecto del bar donde trabajaba mientras hablábamos. Torció la boca al término del cuidadoso análisis y supe que un sermón se aproximaba a la velocidad de un tren expreso.

-Si no fuera porque alguna vez te pusiste romántico conmigo – dijo Ruth – podría asegurarte que tienes un pésimo gusto.

-Que linda… ¿Una mesa?

-¿Dónde? – asomó la cabeza por encima de mi hombro – parece una cueva allí dentro.

-Ya deja de quejarte – cogí su mano – ven, te mostraré tras bambalinas.

La conduje hasta la cocina a través de un corredor donde iban y venían los demás empleados del "Bar 55" (1), un viejo club de jazz que me recibió con la puerta en las narices cuando llegué por primera vez. _"No damos caridad" _vociferó el dueño al examinarme de pies a cabeza, confundiéndome con algún vagabundo. Al final del día no pude culparlo. Vestir con clase no era exactamente el sueño de mi vida.

Después de casi ordenar mi arresto por la insistencia de mis ruegos, convencí al bigotudo dueño, Roy, de mis dotes de músico… y de mesero. Gruñó un poco más pero logré persuadirlo para que me dejara entretener a sus clientes todas las noches con mi guitarra, al terminar mi trabajo en el salón.

-Huele raro¿no? – dijo Ruth, tapándose la nariz.

-Se llama comida – respondí, mordaz – ¿Viniste a criticar o a pasarte un buen rato?

-Vine a estar contigo – dijo con fingida sensualidad – ¿Dónde esta tu camerino?

-¿Mi camerino? – casi me carcajeo – junto a mi oficina, a un lado de mi salón de té.

-Estás muy chistosito – sus ojos inquisidores se pasearon por los míos – algo insoportablemente feliz te sucedió y no me has querido contar.

-Quizás porque luego de ser tu maletero, tuve que correr hasta aquí para poder pagarte la cena con mis propinas.

-Ah, ahora me lo echas en cara.

-Ruth – suspiré con las manos en la cintura – punto final¿sí? Tengo trabajo.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo, abrazándose de mi cuello – ¿Y cómo está Susanita?

-Susana – corregí, recargando mí frente en la suya – esta muy bien. Quiero que la conozcas.

-¿AH¡No, olvídalo! – se soltó para darme la espalda – la familia como el sol… a millones de años luz mucho mejor.

-Caracola huraña – sonreí, llamándole por el único apodo que le gustaba escuchar –. Te agradará. No es tan mala como piensas.

-No, claro que no. Seguramente es peor.

Miré de reojo el reloj colgado en la pared y abrí los ojos como platos con la urgencia de salir corriendo. Debía entregar un último pedido antes de cambiarme para subir al escenario.

-Ve y pide lo que quieras – le indiqué, desamarrando el delantal de mi cintura – pero no bebas demasiado. No me pagan tanto.

-¿Puedo mirarte desde aquí?

-¿No estarías más cómoda en una de las mesas de enfrente? Te reservé la mejor.

-El mejor lugar es cerca de ti.

Sentí seca la garganta y el rojo de mi sangre subiéndome a la cara. Hubiese deseado corresponderle como ella lo merecía, con un sentimiento similar al que Ruth conservaba por mí, pero lo único que pude darle a cambio todos estos años luego de acordar ser simplemente amigos fue mi eterna gratitud y sinceridad.

-Eeeh… - canturreó, juguetona – te sonrojaste, Di. Menos mal que conservas la sangre en las venas cuando una mujer te habla bonito. He visto a dos o tres portentos en la universidad que te dejan al nivel de la banqueta, pero sus gustos no incluyen precisamente a las mujeres. Aunque déjame decirte que si por mi fuera…

-¡Hasta luego! – dije, huyendo de ahí.

Arribé a la cocina patinando sobre el piso y cogí mi bandeja con un par de bebidas encima para después llevarla hasta el salón y terminar mi turno como mesero.

-Perdone la espera, aquí tiene.

Regresé al área de empleados y abrí la puerta de la bodega repasando mentalmente el breve repertorio musical que usaría esa noche. Intercambié mi camisa sucia por una recién lavada y cargué mi guitarra a cuestas, sacando un diminuto pedazo de papel de la bolsa del pantalón con varios acordes que todavía necesitaba memorizar.

-Y para acompañarlos por unos instantes, damas y caballeros, el "Bar 55" trae esta noche para ustedes la grata presencia de… de…

-Oh, no… - dije a manera de reproche – se te olvidó otra vez, Roy.

Subí rápidamente por la escalinata y palmeé la espalda de mi despistado patrón con una sonrisa de lado a lado, mirando al público como si todo se tratara de un número de carpa ensayado.

-Del mundialmente desconocido Richard Daniels – declaré con bastante pena.

-¡Bravo! – gritó Ruth, aplaudiendo tras la cortina y los comensales la imitaron paulatinamente.

Coloqué mis dedos sobre las cuerdas, al tiempo en que mi jefe abandonaba el entarimado y yo me sentaba en un delgado banco de madera, iluminado por una tenue luz blanca entre la profunda oscuridad del bar.

-Bueno, aquí vamos – murmuré en lo bajo y comencé a tocar. Las notas musicales de un piano muy cerca de mí, me acompañaron suavemente…

_Si bastasen un par de canciones_

_para que desde el cielo_

_nos llovieran antiguos amores_

_que una noche se fueron _

_puede pasar,_

_puede pasar,_

_hasta el desierto se puede llenar con el agua del mar._

¡-¿Por qué, Candy¿Por qué! – golpeé la puerta de la recámara, de la cocina, del baño. Golpeé todo a mi paso sin descanso – ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarla así¿Por qué allí¿Y qué fue lo que hice¡Nada, nada!

La dejé irse sin siquiera adelantarme a coger su mano y tomarla entre mis brazos. Hubiese sido tan fácil decirle que la odiaba por haberme dado la espalda y decidir por los dos. Hubiera sido tan sencillo confesarle que ni la muerte de Susana ni todas las malditas reglas de lo correcto eran tan importantes como nuestro cariño. Un cariño que jamás había dejado de correrme por las venas.

_Si bastasen dos simples canciones_

_para unirnos a todos_

_yo podría cantarlas tan fuerte_

_que me oyeran los sordos_

_puede ocurrir,_

_puede ocurrir,_

_hasta los muros que nunca pensamos_

_se pueden abrir._

-Archie… - susurré en la oscuridad de aquella habitación de hotel. Un ardor intenso y abrasante me penetraba los ojos. Lloraba sin parar, recordando sus labios en los míos y deseé haber podido desaparecer entre sus brazos como la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Una última vez que parecía tan lejana como su corazón -… perdóname…

_Si bastasen dos buenas canciones_

_para echar una mano_

_se podrían hallar mil razones_

_para ser más humanos_

_puede pasar,_

_puede pasar,_

_para dejar de acudir al remedio de la caridad_

-Aoi – dije delicadamente, detrás de la puerta de nuestra habitación – ¿puedo entrar?

Me respondió el silencio y suspiré profundamente, recargando la cabeza contra la madera. Cerré los ojos y traje a mi mente la primera vez que la vi. Fue la primera ocasión en que una mujer distinta a Candy, me provocaba en el pecho profusos sobresaltos, llevándome hasta una sublime conmoción de sensaciones. Ahora, aquella joven que había aprendido a amar y yo, enfrentábamos las hieles de una riña sin sentido y me pregunté cómo podríamos retomar el camino que habíamos decidido recorrer juntos.

_Dedicadas para los que están abandonados_

_dedicadas para los que están con un futuro indiferente_

_sin un pasado, sin un presente_

_dedicadas para los que están desesperados_

_dedicadas para los que están sumidos en un sueño muy profundo_

_mas fuera que dentro de este mundo_

-Un gran actor… de los mejores – dije murmurando, al detenerme frente a un afiche pegado en la pared de una solitaria avenida.

Terry lo había logrado, hizo realidad su sueño con tan solo desearlo y arrancó del camino cualquier obstáculo que lo apartara de la meta. ¿Pero por qué no estaba feliz por él, si aprendí hace tiempo que la felicidad de quien amamos es también la nuestra?... tal vez porque nunca imaginé que él encontraría ese pedazo de cielo con alguien que no fuera yo. Que hallara otra mujer que lo mirara más que yo, que lo admirara mejor que yo, que lo amara tanto como yo. Sin embargo, la encontró y fue por eso que no bajó de aquel vagón… y era por eso que nuevamente me encontraba caminando sola, con el mismo frío de invierno congelándome la piel.

_Si bastasen dos grandes canciones_

_para hacer bien las cosas_

_si trajeran las mil ilusiones_

_de los sueños en rosa_

_y un corazón, _

_y un corazón,_

_que nos transmita la vida, el calor_

_y la fuerza del sol_

-Llegamos – dijo Karen, deteniendo su automóvil frente al teatro que anunciaba su estelar en la marquesina – ¿Trajiste tú pijama?

-¿Qué? – pregunté con el rostro descompuesto – ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

-Oye, tranquilízate – replicó, impaciente – solo quiero saber si necesitas ropa o no… Dios… que difícil eres.

¿Por qué, a pesar de saber quién era y con quién estaba relacionada, me comenzaba a agradar su compañía¿Y por qué hacía todo aquello por mí? La traté mal, la insulté, la corrí de mi casa y aún así ella… me sonreía con sus profundos ojos castaños que me provocaban crecientes escalofríos. Karen Klaise… Karen había aparecido en mi vida y me pregunté para qué… o hasta cuándo.

_Dedicadas para los que están abandonados_

_dedicadas para los que están con un futuro indiferente_

_sin un pasado, sin un presente_

_dedicadas para los que están desesperados_

_dedicadas para los que están sumidos en un sueño muy profundo_

_mas fuera que dentro de este mundo_

_Que esta pasando que un par de canciones_

_no nos bastaran…(2)

* * *

_

-¡… noches! – escuché de pronto, mirando de reojo como una sombra atravesaba la recepción del hospital a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Oiga! – intenté detenerla - ¿Adónde va?

La silueta frenó en seco, rechinando las botas sobre el piso recién encerado y encogió los hombros. Luego se volvió hacia mí y regresó como niña regañada hasta el recibidor.

-Siento llegar tarde – se disculpó, quitándose la boina –. Soy Candice White, la nueva enfermera.

-¿Cómo? – inquirí sin podérmela creer – ¿Dijiste Candice White?

-S-sí.

-¿En serio? – me crucé de brazos –, no lo creo.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vine a… - dijo dudosa, haciendo un esfuerzo por reconocerme – perdone ¿la conozco?

Por supuesto que era Candy, no había cambiado nada. Tan despistada y torpe como sentenciaba Mary Jean. Nunca entendí porque tanto alboroto con la señorita White. Todas sabíamos, o al menos sospechábamos, que Candy había estudiado enfermería sólo para molestar a su acaudalada familia. Así que, el que fuera el centro de atención para la mayoría de las personas que la conocían, resultaba desconcertante y hasta molesto.

-Natalie – repuse, ligeramente enfadada - ¿No me recuerdas?

-Natalie… - repitió, pensativa - ¡Ah¡Natalie!

-Llegaste tarde, Candy. Se supone que debías empezar tu guardia a las…

No pude concluir la reprenda cuando la rica heredera me saltó encima, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y desbordándose en inexplicable alegría.

-¡Lo siento! – dijo con singular felicidad - ¡Natalie, hacía tanto que no te veía¡Perdóname por favor, claro que te recuerdo¿Hace cuánto que estás en Nueva York¿Sabes algo de Flammy¿Qué pasó con las demás¿Has visto a Mary Jean?

-¡Candy, Candy¡Tranquilízate¡Me vas a tirar! – sujeté sus brazos, tratando de liberarme sin éxito – ¡No es necesaria tanta efusividad!

-¡Sí, si lo es! – siguió brincando – Oye, pero estás distinta. ¿Qué te hiciste?

-Candy, no tenemos tiempo – miré al cielo, rogando paciencia – hay enfermos que atender.

-¡Ya sé! – gritó de golpe, haciéndome pegar un brinco.

-Me vas a matar de un susto, Candy. No grites. Esto es un hospital.

-Tu cabello, cortaste tu cabello. Por eso no te reconocí.

Era cierto y afortunadamente no le pareció desagradable a primera instancia. Mi cabello recogido en una coleta había sido sustituido por un sencillo corte debajo de la oreja.

-Sin embargo – decidí relajarme un minuto y charlar – tu sigues siendo la misma despistada de siempre.

-¡Es verdad! Llegué tarde y lo siento – miró sus zapatos, apesadumbrada – ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

-En la última puerta del pasillo de personal. Sigue por el corredor y verás la entrada de los casilleros.

-Gracias… - dijo, avanzando hacia donde mi brazo le había señalado – eh¿Natalie?

-¿Sí?

-Siento haber sido irresponsable. Seguramente tenías algún plan y te lo he estropeado.

-N-no – repuse con aparente indiferencia – no echaste a perder nada, aunque no te niego que ya quisiera irme a descansar.

-Lo sé pero… ¿podemos conversar en otra ocasión? Quiero saber cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo.

-Sí, supongo.

-Bien – concluyó satisfecha, haciéndome sentir extrañamente apreciada – volveré enseguida para que puedas marcharte.

La miré entrar por la puerta que le indiqué y muy en el fondo yo también me sentí contenta de haberme reencontrado con una vieja compañera de clase. No importa si era el "ángel torpe" que hacía rabiar a Flammy con su involuntaria ineptitud, o la novia escurridiza a quien tenía que cubrir para que se encontrara con su enamorado.

-Candy… - murmuré, recargando la mejilla en un puño –… apuesto que las cosas se van a poner de cabeza.

* * *

-Karen – golpeé la puerta de su camerino - ¿Puedo pasar? 

Era extraña su ausencia considerando que siempre adelantaba su llegada al teatro horas previas al ensayo para releer sus parlamentos hasta el cansancio.

-Karen – insistí, acercando el oído a la madera - ¿Me escuchas?

Bien, era obvio que si lo hacía, ya me hubiera respondido con un "lárgate" al menos. Miré mi reloj por segunda ocasión y fruncí los labios renegando de mi mala suerte. Quería hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien se limitara a oír sin replicar a una de las mayores tonterías, de tantas y en tan poco tiempo, que había cometido la noche anterior.

_Adivina qué, Karen. Me encontré con Candy de frente y a solas pero decidí irme a casa para contar las palabras de un nuevo libro que estoy leyendo._

-Genial – concluí con ganas de golpearme fuerte en la cabeza.

En realidad, esa tarea pretendí encomendársela a Karen y fue la razón por la que volví a insistir en su privado. Levanté mi brazo para tocar pero me detuve a milímetros de conseguirlo.

-¡Terry! – dijo Karen a mis espaldas con preocupación, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Vaya, finalmente apareces. Te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – cuestionó, interponiéndose entre su camerino y yo.

-Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un minuto?

-¿Minuto? – repitió, extrañamente alterada – ¿Ahora?

Suspiré con recelo y la miré fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada – dijo, dedicándome una risita nerviosa – me duele la cabeza, es todo. El champagne de ayer, tú sabes.

-Ah… ¿Y bien? – insistí, impaciente – ¿Podemos entrar?

-¡No! – respondió de golpe – ¿Qué no ves que tengo que cambiarme para el ensayo? No seas fisgón.

-Karen, faltan dos horas para eso.

-Lo sé pero… - evitó mirarme a los ojos y escrutó el piso buscando un nuevo pretexto para alejarme de ahí – tú sabes que las mujeres tardamos años en retocarnos el maquillaje ¿no? Anda, se bueno y búscame una aspirina (3). Cuando regreses ya me habré cambiado de ropas y hablaremos.

-¿Una aspirina¿Dónde se supone que voy a encontrar una?

-No finjas – exhaló pesado – apuesto lo que quieras a que tienes una caja escondida en la guantera de tu auto. Hazme caso y ve por una ¿sí, aquí te espero.

-Está bien – dije, frunciendo la boca – ya vuelvo.

-Gracias, gracias – concluyó, aliviada.

Avancé por el corredor hasta el fondo y giré a la derecha, dándole un último vistazo a la figura de Karen todavía de pie fuera de su camerino. Algo le ocurría y una punzada en el estómago me advirtió que no era nada bueno.

* * *

-Estuvo cerca – dije, sacando todo el aire que había retenido desde que vi a Terry frente a mi puerta. 

Entré rápidamente para despertar a Archie y ayudarle a salir del teatro sin ser visto. Estaba segura que si alguien lo descubría, Robert lo pensaría dos veces antes de convocar nuevamente a una actriz que únicamente le provocaba tablones amarillistas en los diarios.

-Archie – lo llamé, buscando por toda la habitación – Archie¿dónde estás?

Me asomé al armario con cautela, como si buscara a un criminal peligroso, pero no encontré nada al abrir las puertas.

_¿Dónde se metió?_

-¿Me llamaste? – dijo muy cerca de mi oído y pegué un grito, sintiendo como la piel se me erizaba al escuchar su voz.

-¿Estás loco? – rezongué, mirando sus hermosos ojos castaños – ¡No me asustes así!

-Perdón – dijo encantadoramente – me escondí detrás de la mampara al oír que alguien abría la puerta -Que bueno que eras tú – agregó con una sonrisa y me pregunté si le había alegrado verme a mí, o simplemente descubrir que no era un tercero que pudiera habernos ocasionado problemas.

No tuve oportunidad de preguntárselo. La puerta de mi camerino se abrió nuevamente como si un violento vendaval la hubiese empujado con fuerza, y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Terry estaba frente a nosotros, boquiabierto y con una mirada glacial que me hizo desear estar dentro de un sueño, a pocos minutos de despertar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Gracias por llegar a leer hasta este punto. ¿No las he vuelto locas? Bueno, yo espero que sí. Solamente los locos pueden ver este mundo de manera distinta a como lo ven los demás. Yo estoy loca porque algún día cualquiera de ustedes, incluyéndome por supuesto, podamos vivir una aventura similar a esta o a las decenas que existen en el candymundo. Mientras, sigamos soñando y ojalá que al despertar, el dinosaurio siga ahí.

Gracias a quienes me escriben para darme una opinión, incluso para debatir conmigo sobre la historia. Gracias porque si bien no cobramos en dinero por cada hoja que escribimos, nuestra paga son sus afectos, su atención, su tiempo, sus mensajes, su presencia. Domo Arigato. ¿neh?

**Referencias:**

(1) El Bar 55 existe en Nueva York desde 1919. Es un sitio donde actualmente se presentan los artistas de mayor calidad interpretativa dentro del ámbito del Jazz, Blues y Funky. Para efectos de esta historia, simplemente me adelante un par de años en su inauguración (tres para ser precisa)

(2) "_Si bastasen un par de canciones_", interpretada por Eros Ramazzotti. (de acuerdo que no es ni jazz ni blues, pero Richard hizo lo que le dio la gana y no me prestó atención a la hora de subirse a cantar, una disculpa en su nombre).

(3) El ácido acetilsalicílico, conocido en el mercado como "aspirina" salió al mercado en el año de 1899.

**Vocabulario:**

Baka: idiota.


	8. Reconciliarse

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Reconciliarse**

Soñé que estaba soñando. Una música suave se dispersaba con el viento, consolándome con su melodía como si supiera de las millones de lágrimas que me he rehusado a llorar.

Soñé que volvía al portal de las rosas y que Anthony, Stear y Archie eran únicamente tres figuras borrosas que jamás me conocieron.

Soñé que la Dulce Candy se llamaba de otra forma y que la chica que llegó a vivir con los Leegan no fui yo, sino otra pequeña niña que sí logró ganarse el corazón de la familia.

Mi vida se encaminaba por otra vereda. Era exactamente como la deseé. Un hombre y una mujer sin primogénitos tocaron a la puerta del Hogar de Pony y me llevaron entre sus brazos llamándome "hija" al instante en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron.

Seguí observando aquel sueño desde un punto indeterminado de la nada, y Annie y yo nunca volvimos a vernos. Tom no conoció a Anthony, no regresó al orfanato y se mudó de ciudad.

Poco a poco yo misma me alejé de mis dos madres y fui enviada a instruirme lejos, en el Colegio San Pablo. Allí estudiaban esos chicos Andrey, mis antiguos vecinos, pero todos caminábamos por el pasillo sin dirigirnos la mirada. Anthony estaba vivo, pero eso ya no me entusiasmaba porque no me interesaba ser su amiga.

En Edimburgo, durante el Colegio de Verano, los encontré de nuevo en el lago remando botes y tomando el sol. Yo me seguí de largo con mi madre de la mano, argumentando lo ruidosos que eran.

Soñé también que un heredero de la Corte Inglesa, de apellido Granchester, acompañó a su padre a mi fiesta de compromiso y nos presentaron escuetamente. A ninguno de los dos nos importó recordar el nombre del otro y no volví a verlo hasta la recepción que organizó su familia en honor a su boda.

Mi mundo era otro, mi vida era distinta. Mis sentimientos hacia la gente que amaba no existían, tampoco recuerdos de tristeza o de felicidad. Su presencia sobraba, me era indiferente y en ocasiones me incomodaba.

Aún en el sueño me pregunté que hubiese elegido para mí. ¿Habría cambiado mi suerte si hubiera podido? por un momento respondí que sí. Que habría preferido no ser testigo de la muerte del chico del que estaba enamorada; no ser víctima de las burlas y desprecios de mis enemigos. No haberme convertido en una deshonra para los Andrey por ser la primera mujer en trabajar y ensuciarse las manos con la sangre de los heridos y los enfermos. No separarme de Stear enterándome de su muerte cuando su caja de música se quebró. No apartarme del segundo hombre que amé a causa de una injusticia, de una broma perversa de la vida y ni siquiera decirle adiós con un beso.

Me hubiera gustado no sufrir así… pero…

-Pero… - murmuré mirando el techo, al despertar de aquel sueño.

Cuando busqué en mi cuello un relicario bendito, vi la foto de un sonriente jinete que cuidaba rosas en honor a su madre, escuché el tintineo de una campana que colgaba del prendedor de los Andrey y percibí mi sonrisa combinada con una lágrima de alegría, supe que mi destino fue el correcto. Me di cuenta que cada uno de nosotros hemos venido a este mundo para cumplir una meta que nos fue designada antes de nacer. Yo tenía que asistir a la partida de mi seres amados para mantenerlos vivos en mi corazón y no dejarlos morir nunca.

Nací para nacer en cada aurora. Para conocer la sonrisa de Albert, los sueños de Stear, el amor de Anthony, la amistad incondicional de Archie, la generosidad de Annie, las enseñanzas de Paty y la pasión de Terry.

Estaba donde tenía que estar para tocar la nieve, sentir la lluvia, oler las flores, la paja y la madera. Para probar un beso, para gritar de emoción, para llorar de melancolía.

Soñé un sueño raro y al final ya no desperté preocupada por el sentido de mi vida. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontraría si no dejaba de avanzar.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

-¿En qué piensas, Di?

-En nada – suspiré pesado y me volví a mirar a Ruth - ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco…

Las olas arremetían contra la playa y el cabello de Ruth volaba libre, desdibujando su rostro al compás de su respiración.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, curiosa.

-Me gusta estar contigo… sin estar. ¿Tiene sentido?

-Por supuesto, a mi también me gusta – dijo, regresando la mirada al océano – podemos estar solos aún estando acompañados. Puedo ser quien yo quiera, sin miedo a ser enjuiciada por ello.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a rendirse ante los primeros y pálidos rayos de sol. Las olas rompían una y otra vez en una incesante sinfonía marítima y no pude pensar en otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

-¿Piensas que siempre seremos amigos? – inquirí, mirando hacia un punto indeterminado del litoral.

-Siempre – aseguró sin titubeos – no importa dónde estemos, los dos ya somos la misma nota musical – guiñó un ojo traviesamente.

-Y la misma palabra en un verso – correspondí su gesto.

-¿Sabes qué, Di?

-No. ¿Qué?

-Solamente existe algo tan trascendental en mi vida como la poesía.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los amigos – sonrió como si hubiese hallado un tesoro escondido – los mejores amigos.

La luz del amanecer bañó de naranja el agua marina, corriendo velozmente sobre ella como fuego sobre el aceite. La calidez de su reflejo descansó en nuestra piel y agradecí con el alma ser testigo del milagro de un nuevo día. Ruth tomó mi mano y apretó fuerte como si ambos estuviéramos a punto de desaparecer.

-Te quiero – dijo, sin exigir nada a cambio – no lo olvides.

-No lo haré – apreté más fuerte – yo también te quiero. Pero algún día llegará alguien que te aparte de mi lado. Que te ame como lo mereces.

-No merezco mucho – sonrió con tristeza –. El amor no es para todos, Di. No todos estamos destinados a tropezar con nuestra alma gemela.

-Ruth…

-Está bien – se encogió de hombros – ya me resigné.

-Tonterías – espeté, ligeramente molesto – verás que pronto…

-Richard – interrumpió, jalando mi brazo – está bien. No te preocupes demasiado, no estoy sumida en la miseria y el desconsuelo. Simplemente hay cosas que pasan… y otras que no. El amor – continuó, contemplando la aurora – me fue negado y al principio no sabía por qué. Ahora es distinto. Comprendí que quizás no lo conocería, sino que sencillamente escribiría sobre él.

-Tonterías – repetí, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro –. No puedes conformarte con eso.

-No, no me conformo con eso. Tengo esto también – dijo extendiendo su brazo, mostrándome la inmensidad del horizonte –. Tengo el universo para mirar…

Y yo tenía al lado a una mujer que amaba como nadie podría entenderlo. Como ni siquiera yo podría. No éramos una pareja enamorada, un hombre y una mujer a punto de entregarse la vida. Éramos únicamente dos almas desterradas de un mundo cotidiano que nos habíamos encontrado en un sueño, y que nos gustaba compartirlo.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto el mar, Alfonsina?(1)

Sentí su respiración detenerse por unos segundos y después continuar como quien hubiese recibido una mala noticia. Presentí que un agudo reclamo saldría de sus labios en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, suspiró profundo y deslizó sus dedos por mi cabello.

-Sólo a ti, Richard – habló con increíble serenidad y dulzura – sólo a ti te permito llamarme así.

-No lo entiendo – me moví, acomodándome en su regazo – ese es tu nombre y es hermoso.

-¿Sí? – se rió en lo bajo – Es que… me gusta ser mil personas con miles de nombres que no significan nada. Me gusta escapar un rato de mi destino como Alfonsina, es todo.

-¿Cuál destino?

-El de…

Su voz se acalló bajó el fragor de una ola chocando contra la arena, mojando la tierra de vida para luego escurrirse nuevamente hacia el mar.

-¿Y a ti? – preguntó de pronto - ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la música, Di?

-Sencillo – cerré los ojos –. Soy parte de ella. Soy la música y la música soy yo.

-Pues así soy yo también, por eso me gusta el mar. El mar soy yo, y dejo a las palabras navegar en mi piel como los barcos navegan sobre su líquida figura.

-Poeta – asentí, girando mi cabeza para observar su rostro.

-Juglar…

El bullicio de la costa hizo eco en nuestros oídos una vez más y ambos decidimos guardar silencio otro rato para admirar el espectáculo matutino del océano azul cuando se fundía a la distancia con el firmamento marino.

* * *

Una vez, mi madre me dijo que la mejor defensa es el ataque. Hasta entonces no había puesto en práctica dicho proverbio, pero creí oportuno implementarlo en ese instante.

-Terrence Granchester – dije con fingido enojo – ¿Por qué entras de esa manera a mi camerino?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Archibald? – inquirió Terry sin prestarme atención.

-Te hicieron una pregunta, Terrence.

-Y yo te hice una a ti. Responde antes de que llame a seguridad.

-Nadie va a llamar a nadie ¿oíste? – declaré, interponiéndome entre los dos – no pasa nada y en todo caso no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-Por eso no me dejaste pasar – me reclamó finalmente - ¿Se puede saber que hay entre tú y éste?

-¿Éste? – reaccionó Archie – mide tus palabras o tendré que enseñarte cómo.

-Es increíble, Karen – continuó Terrence – lo conociste cuándo… ¿hace dos días, y ahora ya lo escondes en tu privado.

-¡Disculpa! – protesté enérgicamente – ¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Sabes lo que dicen ¿no? – afirmó con la voz llena de ironía – si habla como pato y camina como pato…

-Maldita sea, Terry – profirió Archie, queriendo llegar a él pero no le permití avanzar – no has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo un patán con las mujeres. Afortunadamente Candy se dio cuenta a tiempo y se alejó de ti.

-¡Cállate! – espetó el otro – no te metas en mi vida.

-Candy ya no es parte de "tu vida" – se burló Archie – afina tu memoria y acuérdate del día en que la lanzaste a la calle, enferma y destrozada.

-Y tú por supuesto marcaste ese día como el más feliz de tu existencia – dijo Terry con resentimiento – se convirtió en una mujer libre y corriste a consolarla como siempre lo deseaste.

Creí haber oído mal y repasé las palabras de Granchester. ¿Archie enamorado de Candy, un calor frío se infiltró en mi piel y me abstraje de la gresca, escuchando solamente los latidos de mi corazón que se fueron deteniendo como un reloj averiado. A la par, un torrente de coraje me colmó las venas y explotó en mis labios, anhelando no enterarme de más.

-Si Candy lo hubiese deseado tanto como yo – dijo Archie –, ella ni siquiera recordaría tu nombre

-Pero no es así – replicó Terry, victorioso – me recuerda bien, te lo aseguro. En cambio a ti…

-¡Ya,ya¡Basta ya! – manoteé desesperada – silencio los dos. Arreglen sus problemas amorosos en la calle, no aquí. Terry, sal por favor. Archie salgamos también.

-No se van hasta que me digan…

-¡Hey! – interrumpí a Terry – no pregunté tu opinión. Si no sales ahora mismo yo seré quien te eche. Y créeme Terrence, no quieres verme enojada.

-Karen – dijo Archie, cogiendo mi hombro y para su mala suerte lo hizo en el peor momento.

-¡No lo voy a repetir! – grité sin contenerme – ¡Afuera todos!

Sujeté el brazo de Archie, dándole apenas oportunidad de coger su valija y avancé con paso alargado hasta Terry. Lo amenacé con la mirada por si acaso se atrevía a tocarle un pelo a mi invitado.

-Después hablaremos – murmuré cerca de _Otelo_ sin esperar su reacción.

De las pocas valiosas que mi familia me había heredado, los consejos de mi madre fueron lo mejor. No quería disgustarme con Terry; no podía si aspiraba a jugar el papel de celestina entre él y su enfermera. Sin embargo, lo único que me ocupaba en ese instante era preguntarle a Archie lo cierto de su amor platónico por Candy para matar de una vez aquel molesto sentimiento que profesaba por un perfecto extraño y que no acababa de entender.

* * *

-Felicidades, retrasado mental – exclamé furiosa, entrando a la habitación de Neil. 

-¿Ahora… ahora qué? – dijo desde su cama.

-Bonita la hiciste – cogí una silla y me senté frente a él –. Tienes una hora para volver a Chicago.

-¿Qué dices, Elisa?

-Papá y mamá esperan tu regreso para llevarte a una clínica. La tía abuela les ha dicho que enfermaste repentinamente, así que párate y empieza a empacar.

-Ah… ni loco – estiró los brazos y se sentó sobre el colchón – Justo cuando estoy comenzando a divertirme no voy a ir a Chicago.

-En verdad eres un retrasado. Si querías entretenerte con la criada ¿por qué tenías que hacerlo a tres metros de la tía abuela?

-Lo siento, Elisa. No tuve tiempo de apartar el callejón adecuado.

-¿Tienes humor para burlarte¿Qué no te das cuenta que William puede obligarnos a salir de la ciudad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

-Ya, ya. Tranquilízate. Estamos muy grandecitos para asustarnos por pequeñeces, hermanita. Solamente hay que cambiar de táctica y asunto arreglado.

-¿Táctica? – lo miré con desconfianza –. Habla claro.

-Aunque no lo creas – dijo al recargarse en la cabecera de la cama con plena confianza en sus palabras – he pensado en mi siguiente paso. El objetivo es distraernos ¿cierto, y muy a tu pesar te he incluido en mis planes.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, ya te lo dije. Ni me quiero inmiscuir en…

-Sé que puedes conseguir lo que quieras tú sola – afirmó, mirándome con suspicacia – pero con mi ayuda puedes conseguirlo más rápido.

-¿Y tú que ganas? – argüí, recelosa de su labor altruista.

-Hacer feliz a mi hermanita – respondió con evidente burla – y de paso molestar, molestar y molestar a Candy hasta que me plazca. ¿Qué mas puedo pedirle a la vida si lo tengo todo, Elisa¿dinero, propiedades? Lo único que busco es divertirme en grande.

-¿Y dónde le encuentras lo divertido en casarte con alguien que te detesta?

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa? – dijo, sonriente – ¿Acaso no te gustaría ver a Candy maldecir todos los días de su vida al saberse mi esposa y actuar como tal?

-Candy nunca se va a casar contigo, Neil – respiré pesado – Grábatelo en la cabeza.

-Nunca digas nunca, Elisa. Hay muchas maneras de trasquilar a un gato.

-Sigo sin entenderte – sacudí la cabeza con desgano – ya dime que has pensado.

-De acuerdo… pon atención.

* * *

-Bien, pues gracias – dijo Archie, ofreciéndome su mano – ojalá que mi presencia no te haya causado ningún problema. 

-No, olvídalo. Terry puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un soplón.

-No lo sé, en realidad no lo conozco bien. Lo único que sé es que jamás hemos podido entendernos.

-¿Por algo en particular? – pregunté, empezando a caminar junto a él.

-N-no…

-¿O por alguien tal vez?

-Déjalo – sonrió, sabiendo lo que pretendía – No te voy a decir nada.

-Oh, vamos cuéntame. Al fin y al cabo me debes una.

-Y te lo agradezco infinitamente. Si anoche no hubieras estado a punto de atropellarme, habría acabado durmiendo en la calle.

-Eso no te lo puedo creer – farfullé, socarrona – eres millonario ¿o no?

-¿Y piensas que cargo lingotes de oro en las bolsas del pantalón?

-Por favor… - argüí, impaciente.

-Salí de casa con esto – señaló su maleta – nada más.

-Orgulloso, supongo… ¿o caprichudo?

-Karen…

Pronunció mi nombre y sentí la urgencia de abofetearme para no perderme en su sonrisa. La revolución en mi estómago se agravaba a cada minuto. Precisaba de algo que me hiciera reaccionar, algo que me obligara a mantener mi distancia física y emocional.

-¿Tienes hambre? – inquirí, curiosa.

-¿Hambre? – se llevó la mano al estómago – bueno, ahora que lo mencionas...

-¿Ves ahí? – apunté a una cafetería frente al teatro –, sirven una omelet deliciosa. Yo invito¿qué tal?

-No – contestó, apurado – son demasiadas molestias.

-De acuerdo, entonces te presto el dinero y después me lo pagas.

-Pero…

-¿Por qué eres tan difícil? No te estoy proponiendo nada indecoroso.

-¿Difícil yo? Tú eres la complicada.

-¿Complicada cómo?

-Apenas te conozco y haces todo esto por mí. Además, nuestro primer encuentro fue…

-Desafortunado, lo sé. Pero aquello no nos hizo enemigos. Tus problemas con Terry no son los míos – cogí su brazo y lo empecé a jalar hacia el café –. Sin embargo, Candy debe estar muy preocupada y no me perdonaría haberle negado mi ayuda a su primo. Por lo que en resumidas cuentas, esto lo hago por Candy más que por ti.

-Oye – replicó, apresurando su paso – ¿en verdad son tan amigas?

-¡Por supuesto, las mejores… bueno, algo así.

Entramos al lugar y una aguda campanilla repiqueteó alegre cuando atravesamos el umbral. Saludé al hombre en la barra que solía conocer a la mayoría de los actores jóvenes y hambrientos no solo de omelets sino de triunfos en Broadway. Escogimos rápidamente una mesa y una amable camarera se acercó a tomarnos la orden.

-¿Qué se te antoja? – le pregunté a Archie mientras leíamos los menús.

-Todo – musitó, pensando que no lo había escuchado.

-Lisa – dije a la mesera – ¿puedes traernos un aperitivo antes del plato fuerte?

-Seguro¿lo de siempre?

-Por favor – asentí, entregándole la carta.

-¿Me puede traer un jugo de naranja, un café, pan dulce y una orden de huevos fritos con mucho tocino? – dijo Archie muy animado.

Lisa y yo nos miramos mutuamente y casi rompimos a reír. Era obvio que el fino y elegante Archibald Cornwell se moría de hambre y había dejado los formalismos detrás. Me dio tanto gusto que aplaudí mis esfuerzos por ganarme su confianza. Al parecer estaban dando resultado.

-Te lo voy a pagar – repuso avergonzado cuando Lisa se retiró – te lo juro.

-Lo sé, relájate.

-Huele bien – dijo, olfateando el aire – ¿vienes seguido?

-Mucho. Siempre que quiero estar sola.

-¿Sola¿Cómo puedes estar sola entre tanta gente y ruido?

-Fácil. Me convierto en una más y nadie nota mi presencia.

Archie me observó intrigado antes de sonreír.

-Tienes razón.

-Aquí tienen – interrumpió Lisa con un par de copas de vino tinto – lo de siempre.

-¿Qué es esto? – protestó Archie con el ceño fruncido.

-Un aperitivo – tomé la bebida y pasé mi nariz sobre ella, disfrutando su aroma – salud.

-Es muy temprano para beber¿no crees?

-Es un vino dulce, parece miel. Cae bien antes del desayuno y le da un sabor especial al café.

-No lo sé…

-Anda, sólo un sorbo. Me darás la razón.

-Pero…

-¿Otra vez te haces el difícil?

-No. Es que…

-Salud – repetí, alzando mi copa – por el inicio de una bella amistad.

El hombre respiró pesado, llevando su mirada del vino hacia mí y de regreso al vino.

-De acuerdo – accedió finalmente – salud.

* * *

-Candy-chan – oí la voz de Aoi y sentí su mano sacudiendo mi hombro – Candy-chan, despierta…

-¿Q-qué?... – mascullé somnolienta.

-Vamos, perezosa. Ya amaneció… Candy-chan, Candy-chan…

-¡Sí! – me levanté de golpe con una hoja de papel pegada en la mejilla – ¡Sí, presente!

Aoi-san se soltó a reír y yo apenas pude comprender su regodeo. Separé el último reporte clínico de mi cara y tallé mis ojos con energía para espantarme el sueño. Que vergüenza sentí cuando la miré directo a los ojos. Me había quedado dormida como una primeriza.

-Perdón, doctora – dije cabizbaja – no volverá a suceder.

-Heki, heki – contestó sonriente – pronto te acostumbraras de nuevo a las noches en vela. Es cosa de tiempo ¿neh? Sin embargo, que no se repita o tendré que reprenderte.

-Hai – asentí, convencida de que no se repetiría.

Aoi se dio la vuelta y llegó hasta un librero donde comenzó a buscar algo entre papeles. En ese momento recordé la discusión de la noche anterior en el estudio y el mal sabor de boca que nos dejó a todos el encuentro entre Annie y Archie.

-¿Aoi-san?

-¿Sí?

-Siento haber venido sola. No pude esperarte pero tampoco quise avisarles nada porque imaginé que Albert…

-Todo está bien, Candy-chan – interrumpió, sin voltear a verme –. Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión. Eres una profesional y no esperaba menos de ti.

-Gracias... pero ¿qué pasó con Archie¿Por qué Albert estaba tan molesto?

-Tuvo un mal día. Eso fue todo.

-Albert ha tenido muchos malos días – refuté con certeza – pero jamás lo había visto reaccionar así.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que le preguntes a él, Candy-chan.

Algo no andaba bien. Aoi continuaba de espaldas buscando exhaustivamente no se qué. Quise pedirle que me mirara pero incluso su voz sonaba extraña, apagada y ausente. Me acerqué lentamente y cogí su brazo para forzarla con sutileza a que se diera la vuelta.

-Aoi – murmuré con cuidado – ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada – movió la cabeza y se empecinó en mantener la vista en el suelo – ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hey – sujeté su hombro y apreté fuerte – dijiste que podíamos ser amigas y contarnos lo que fuera. Mírame.

La hermosa mujer oriental alzó el rostro y fue cuando distinguí lo hinchado de sus ojos y un par de ojeras incipientes. Tragué con dificultad y deduje el resultado de la discusión con William.

-Lloraste – dije, afligida – dime qué pasó anoche, Aoi.

-N-no… nada.

-Aoi-san, sabes que todas decimos lo mismo ¿verdad, así que mejor habla ya. Confía en mí… ¿neh?

Al menos pude arrancarle una tenue sonrisa con la ocurrencia de hablarle en su idioma. Quizás sería más fácil comunicarme con su corazón si le mostraba que ponía atención a sus palabras.

-Supongo que es normal – habló por fin – que una pareja discuta.

-¿Se pelearon? – dije sin poder creerlo – ¿Albert, pero si no es capaz de lastimarte. Sé que ayer estaba enojado por tantas cosas que sucedieron pero… ¿pelearse contigo?

-No peleamos… bueno, no realmente. Sólo tuvimos una… diferencia de opiniones.

-¿Cómo diferencia?

La doctora lo pensó un poco, muy poco, y finalmente respondió como lo haría cualquier mujer enamorada.

-Él piensa que soy una tonta y yo opino que es un bruto.

Ambas reímos de buena gana, haciendo un esfuerzo por no carcajearnos de lo cierto de sus palabras.

-Buen día – saludó la enfermera que tomaría mi turno en la recepción – perdone la interrupción doctora Li, pero la buscan en la entrada.

-¿A mí? – dijo, desconcertada - ¿Le ha dicho su nombre?

-William Andrey.

Aoi-san y yo intercambiamos miradas de sorpresa. Fue increíble la facilidad con la que se le iluminaron los ojos. No era necesario preguntarle lo que pensaba o sentía, alguna vez yo también lo viví.

-Será mejor que se apresure, doctora – dije al empujarla hasta la puerta – los hombres cambian muy rápido de parecer.

-S-sí… muchas gracias – dijo a la chica del mostrador antes de verla salir – Candy-chan¿cómo estoy?

De pronto, la mujer de ciencias tuvo quince años nuevamente y se acercó a una vitrina para mirar su reflejo en el vidrio.

-Mira que cara tengo – renegó, arreglando su cabello – sabrá que lloré.

-Perfecto. Y asegúrate que te pida disculpas por ello.

-Pero, Candy-chan…

-Y no lo perdones tan rápido ¿oíste, hazlo suplicar.

-¿Ah?

-Que sepa que no puede tratarte así – repuse con firmeza, pellizcando sus mejillas para realzar el rubor – y aclárale que la próxima vez que se comporte como un bruto, dormirá en el baño.

-¡Candy-chan!

-Y al final – le sonreí, traviesa – bésalo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Aoi-san me abrazó y supe que la última parte fue la que más le agradó. Corrió como chiquilla fuera del cuarto sin decir otra palabra y luego de besarme la mejilla. La seguí con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta y fue cuando sentí en el corazón el sentimiento más vil pero más humano que existía: envidia.

* * *

-¡Richard! – exclamé feliz cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta. 

Por primera vez me sentí decepcionada al descubrir que era Terry quien entraba en mi alcoba. Fue una experiencia extraña el que mi corazón no saltara de placer ni regocijo al escuchar su voz.

-Ah, eres tú – repuse con desilusión – pasa.

-¿Ah, eres tú? – dijo, sorprendido – buenos días para ti también, Susana.

-Perdona, pero no te esperaba tan temprano. ¿Cómo estás?

-Harto – gruñó, dejándose caer en el sillón – yo tampoco tenía planes para venir pero el ensayo se pospuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Karen se fugó con su enamorado – dijo molesto, y me intrigó el oírlo hablar como en antaño, cuando me consideraba su amiga y me contaba de sus buenos y malos ratos del día.

-Parece que te importa mucho – le reclamé veladamente, acercándome a él en mi silla de ruedas – ¿Celoso?

-¿Celoso¿A qué viene eso?

-Responde.

-Lo que pasa, Susana – siguió gruñendo – es que me gusta mi trabajo y me gusta hacerlo bien. Odio tener que soportar las ausencias y retardos de Karen. ¿Satisfecha?

-Y yo odio tener que soportar tu mal humor.

¿Era en verdad yo quien hablaba? Me costaba creerlo dado que siempre anteponía lo que fuera para no incomodar a Terry, para no alejarlo. Aguantaba hasta el límite sus groserías y su amargura. Sin embargo, la paciencia no estuvo de mi lado esa mañana.

-Pues siento mucho no ser tu hermanito para complacerte e iluminar tu día – dijo mi prometido, preparándose para salir –. No tienes que soportarme si no quieres, solamente dilo y no volveré más.

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir eso, pero si fue la primera en que no me asusté. Quizás porque nunca cumplía sus amenazas, o tal vez porque una voz en mi interior, una que no conocía, me aseguró que sobreviviría sin él.

-¿A qué viniste, Terry?

-Vine a verte¿a qué más?

-¿Porque quisiste o porque debías?

-Porque…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Susana?

-¡Quiero saber!

-Porque quise, por supuesto. Nadie me obliga a ser nada que no quiero.

-¿Ah no?

-¡No!

-Dime que me amas.

-¿Qué?

-Dilo.

-No sé qué sucede contigo, pero será mejor que me vaya.

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué!

-¡Dime lo que me dijiste aquella noche, cuando ella se marchó de la ciudad!

-¡Estás insoportable!

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas que podemos seguir así?

-¿Así cómo?

-¡Así¡Míranos, no parecemos dos enamorados sino dos enemigos!

-No sé lo que te parezca, pero no estoy de humor para sentarme a discutir lo que siento o no por ti.

-¡Quiero que me lo digas!

-¡Pero yo no quiero!

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no llorar pero al final perdí la batalla y dejé salir mi furia a través de las lágrimas. No pude ver la reacción de Terry. Seguro pensaba que tramaba otro chantaje y probablemente no hizo otra cosa más que mirarme con desprecio… aunque… ¿alguna vez lo había hecho de otra forma? Únicamente oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese irrumpido groseramente en mi cuarto.

Se había ido y mi corazón lloraba por dentro. No obstante, se había ido y mi alma quedó agradecida, disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en mi mundo siempre que prevalecía su ausencia.

* * *

-¡Hey, Terry! – escuché a mis espaldas, al salir de la casa de Susana. 

Giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con Karen Klaise, corriendo desesperada como si alguien la persiguiera.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le reproché de inmediato – llevamos horas esperándote.

-Lo… sé – dijo con dificultad – pero… tengo una buena… una muy buena explicación.

-¿Y por casualidad tu explicación se apellida Cornwell?

-De eso luego hablamos – respiró profundo y me sujetó del brazo –. Acompáñame por favor.

-¿Adónde?

-Necesito tu ayuda. Hice una tontería así que tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿Perdona? – refuté, incrédulo – ¿O sea que tú haces tonterías y yo las resuelvo?

-¡No hay tiempo¡Ven, te explico en el camino!

-Dime antes qué pasa – insistí, sin dar un solo paso.

-¿No quieres ser un buen samaritano para variar? – dijo, jalándome con todas sus fuerzas – Anda, Terry. Muévete.

-No. Explícame primero adónde vamos.

-Es que… verás – comenzó a decir – Archie y yo estábamos desayunando y…

-Ah… así que el modelito y tú desayunaban tranquilamente mientras nosotros…

-Déjame terminar – solicitó con seriedad, como si estuviera a punto de darme una terrible noticia o confesarme alguna diablura – estábamos desayunando y le sugerí un aperitivo antes de la comida.

-¿Aperitivo¿Qué clase de aperitivo?

-De esos que tienen alcohol – dijo como niña regañada.

-¿Que, qué?

-¡Pero es que son inofensivos!

-¿Bebió vino antes de desayunar? – le rebatí, ignorando si debía enfurecerme o soltarme a reír – ¿Y tú se lo sugeriste?

-¡Ya no me sermonees y ven pronto! Tengo que sacarlo de la cafetería lo antes posible.

Entonces entendí. Lo que en realidad quería Karen era que yo sacara a ese tipo del lugar de donde lo había dejado, y al mismo tiempo la sacara a ella del apuro. Mi boca se abrió para decirle lo que sabía perfectamente que le diría. Sin embargo, recordé que le debía un favor y que antes me había ofrecido su ayuda, no sin un interés de por medio pero al fin y al cabo ayuda, para reencontrarme con Candy a pesar de que yo mismo hubiese arruinado mi más reciente oportunidad.

Miré a Karen sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Está borracho – dijo con un puchero – ¿puedes creerlo? Con una sola copa el modelito casi se cae de la mesa.

-No tenía nada en el estómago – le reproché – ¿Qué creíste que pasaría?

-A ti no te hace efecto. ¿Será que ya estás acostumbrado?

Miré al cielo implorando paciencia. No sabía si me estaba insultando o sencillamente tratando de hallarle una explicación lógica al estado inconveniente de Archibald.

-Ayúdame ¿sí, anda, vamos… - volvió a jalarme del abrigo.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?

-Llevarlo de vuelta al teatro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Adónde más lo llevo, tengo que regresarlo a su casa tal y como lo encontré, pero para eso necesito un par de horas.

-¿Regresarlo? – inquirí, accediendo finalmente a acompañarla – No te entiendo.

-Como ya lo dije – aceleró el paso – te cuento en el camino.

* * *

-Aquí vamos – dije en voz baja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la recepción, esperando a Aoi –…respira. No digas nada que pueda incomodarla. Sólo pídele perdón e invítala a salir. 

Una niña de no más de cinco años sentada cerca, pelirroja y con un gracioso lunar en la nariz, estudió mis movimientos como si se encontrara delante de un loco peligroso.

-Necesitamos tiempo a solas – continué con el monólogo – además, estamos tan cerca de la fecha… ¡Ah! Qué bruto soy –pegué en mi frente – enfadarme justo ahora con ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

La chiquilla de ojos azules entrecerró sus ojos, mirándome con curiosidad. Escuché unos tacones aproximarse al sitio donde seguramente ya había hecho un agujero en el piso y me sentí un quinceañero a punto de tomarle la mano a la chica de mis sueños. Pasé saliva y arreglé mi cabello rápidamente para luego ocultar mis manos en la espalda.

-Buen día, Albert-sama – saludó mi prometida y me contuve para no correr a abrazarla después de pasar toda la noche sin ella.

-Buen día, Aoi.

Silencio. Nos miramos mutuamente sin saber que sería apropiado decir a continuación.

-¿Cómo… cómo estás? – me arriesgué a preguntar.

-Bien… ¿y tú?

-Bien.

Silencio de nuevo. ¡Ah¿Por qué era tan difícil la parte en que había que buscar las palabras precisas y el gesto adecuado?

-Y… ¿Candy está contigo?

-Por supuesto. Cumpliendo con su turno.

-Ah…

Si pensé que Aoi me facilitaría las cosas, había cometido un craso error.

-Y… ¿Tu padre llegará ésta tarde o hasta mañana?

-Albert – dijo Aoi - ¿A eso viniste¿A preguntarme por papá?

-¿Eh?... no – respondí, animándome un poco –. No, claro que no. Lo siento, se que estás ocupada y no deseo quitarte el tiempo. Es que ayer saliste sin despedirte y quise asegurarme de que habías llegado sin problema y que tu primera guardia – tomé aire -… que tu primera guardia fue buena.

-Lo fue – asintió, cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que me decidiera a confesarle lo que seguramente quería oír desde la noche anterior – gracias por preguntar.

-Parezco… ¿parezco un tonto, verdad? – sonreí precisamente como uno –. Creo que ya sabes a lo que vine y no sé por qué me está costando tanto trabajo.

-Bueno – dijo Aoi con una sonrisa que me devolvió la respiración – quizás es porque nunca pensamos en cómo evitar o resolver una pelea como la de anoche.

-Y nos equivocamos, supongo. Deberíamos estar preparados para otras similares… aunque la parte de los insultos podríamos omitirla ¿no te parece?

La maravillosa mujer frente a mi rió cálidamente y supe entonces que el mal momento había pasado y que se había convertido en una lección para el futuro… para nuestro futuro.

-Siento haberte insultado, Albert-sama – se acercó un paso – no sabía cómo manejar el…

-Deja de llamarme así, por favor – intervine, tomando su mano – es demasiado ceremonioso entre nosotros ¿no crees?

-Pero yo…

-Sé por qué lo haces, pero también sé que puedes llamarme simplemente Albert.

-Es que…

-¿O únicamente lo harás cuando estés molesta?

-No – sacudió la cabeza – no, ya no. No quiero enojarme contigo otra vez, aunque sé que es inevitable. De todas formas yo… lo siento mucho. Fui una tonta al querer escuchar solamente mis razones. Quise excusarme en…

-Ya, no digas más – besé su mano – yo tampoco estaba de buen humor y fue un día malo para todos.

-Lo sé… perdóname.

-Perdóname a mí también. Tú eres parte de mi familia, de todo lo que tengo y lo que soy. No pienses nunca lo contrario.

-Sólo pienso una cosa, Albert – dijo, sujetándose a mi cuello – que si tengo que discutir con alguien el resto de mi vida, quiero que sea contigo.

Acaricié su mejilla y levanté su rostro al tiempo que inclinaba el mío para robarme sus labios y decirle cuánto la amaba. Una risita traviesa nos distrajo y los dos nos volvimos a mirar a la pequeña pelirroja que había sido la única testigo de nuestro melodrama.

-Quizás no es el lugar adecuado – susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

-Quizás pero…

-¿Pero?

Sus brillantes pupilas violetas se sujetaron a las mías y lentamente deslizó su dedo por mi nariz.

-Pero no me importa – concluyó, cerrando los ojos.

Dejé de pensar y la tomé entre mis brazos para disfrutar del sabor de la reconciliación. Un delicado beso me hizo darme cuenta de la mejor parte de un pleito entre dos enamorados: la parte donde todo queda perdonado y se sigue adelante sin que se altere lo esencial.

-Lamento interrumpirles – oí decir a Candy y nos separamos de inmediato – pero coincido con ustedes en que no es el lugar más adecuado.

-Candy-chan… - dijo Aoi, acomodando su bata – gomen.

-¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí, Candy? – inquirí, obsequiándole una sospechosa mirada a la enfermera.

-¿Yo? Eh… pues desde ayer por la noche.

-Muy lista – refunfuñé, receloso – Aún tenemos que hablar sobre lo sucedido con Neil y del por qué se te ocurrió ir allí sin avisarme.

-Albert – dijo Aoi – aquí no.

-Está bien – accedí a disgusto –. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Tengo que buscar a Archie.

-¿Buscarlo? – dijeron las dos al unísono.

-No durmió en el apartamento y conociéndole, asumo que pretende mudarse en medio de una rabieta sin sentido.

-¿Por qué no me dicen la verdad? – demandó Candy con una mueca de exasperación – ¿Qué pasó tan grave entre Annie y Archie?

-Candy… - quise hablar pero no hallé una conclusión lógica y breve al instante.

-Archie se fue de la casa – continuó – y antes estuvo a punto de sacar a patadas a Annie. Eso no es normal, así que quiero una explicación. Ustedes dos no han sido totalmente sinceros conmigo y no es justo.

-Tienes razón, Candy-chan – repuso Aoi – esta noche, si Albert está de acuerdo, hablaremos todos juntos.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo – asentí, agradeciendo el gesto de Aoi – me marcho ahora.

Salí luego de besar a mis dos mujeres favoritas y con la firme intención de abrir la caja de Pandora ante Candy, en quien debí confiar desde un principio. Caminé unos pasos fuera del hospital y me detuve con cierta ansiedad en el pecho¿Dónde rayos iba a empezar a buscar a Archie?

* * *

-¿Estará bien? 

-¿Cómo voy a saber? – protestó Terry, colocando a Archie sobre el sofá de mi camerino – pregúntaselo tú.

-Archie – susurré – ¿Estás despierto?

-Si no contesta – sugirió Terry – tendrás que preguntarle de nuevo, por si acaso no te queda claro.

-¡Shh! No seas tan pesado.

Deslicé el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla y sentí escalofríos cuando palpé la tibieza de su piel. Se veía tan vulnerable y a la vez tan lejano. ¿Por qué me permitía seguir sintiéndome así frente a él¿Por qué, si no lo conocía? Jamás creí en el amor a primera vista; ni a primera ni a segunda. Sin embargo, con Archie todo era… confuso. ¿Por qué la cabeza no podía dominar al corazón? Todo sería más fácil y menos doloroso.

-Archie – repetí más cerca de su rostro – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Un quejido salió de sus labios y lo observé luchar por abrir los ojos como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy – tomé su mano sin pensar en lo que hacía. Sorpresivamente correspondió a mi gesto, apretando fuerte.

-Karen… - murmuró Terry y giré para mirarle.

Después, todo pasó en cámara lenta. Archie sujetó mi rostro con ambas manos y me acercó a él precipitadamente, llevándome hasta su boca para hundirme en una desconcertante seducción de emociones al unir nuestros labios y percibir su calor penetrarme en cada poro del cuerpo.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de este capítulo. Espero que no haya sido un viaje largo y sinuoso lleno de confusiones. Aunque… pensándolo bien, creo que acabo de citar el significado de la vida para muchos.

Hablando de viajes, gracias por acompañar a todos estos locos a través de un sueño que todavía le resta tiempo y espacio. Sin me permiten el favor de su compañía, espero corresponderles con una historia que valga la pena. Perdón la tardanza pero de pronto la vida me quita tiempo, ya voy a tratar de ponerle más atención a la irrealidad de mis sueños, donde francamente me la paso mejor.

Comentario, sugerencias, debates, rebates, combates, réplica o plática (incluso ofertas de trabajo) son bienvenidas en: y hasta siempre.

**Referencias:**

(1) En 1916, Alfonsina Storni tenía la edad de 24 años, y es por eso que me permito recordarles a todos (as) ustedes que me he atrevido a incluirla en este fic como amiga de mi trovador.

**Agradecimientos:**

Como siempre gracias a las lectoras anónimas. Gracias por su presencia constante y su cariño invisible. Gracias también a esta gente que vale su peso en oro y me deja reviews!

**Vocabulario: **

Heki, heki: Esta bien, esta bien (símil de: no te preocupes)

Neh¿Verdad?

Hai: Sí

Gomen: Perdón (de manera informal)


	9. Enfrentarse

**CAPITULO IX**

**Enfrentarse**

_Deja de soñar…_ eso siempre me decía mi padre y no recuerdo cuándo comencé a prestarle atención.

_Deja de soñar, son tonterías, no te conviene, no naciste para ello, no es para ti_. De pequeño soñaba con ser piloto como él. Mamá podía hablarme toda la noche del valeroso Duque de Granchester, de su avión, y de cómo se enamoraron.

_Nos enamoramos en una nube… y hasta hoy no hemos dejado de recorrer el cielo de la mano._

De niño fui afortunado. Mis padres se amaban.

Sin embargo, cuando creí que no conseguiría ser más feliz, el destino nos separó a causa del deber, el honor, la responsabilidad, las obligaciones y las apariencias.

Fue en ese momento que mis sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas. Todavía siendo un chiquillo despertaba asustado a mitad de la noche buscando los brazos de mi madre. No volví a verla cruzar el umbral de mi recámara y susurrarme al oído: no tengas miedo, todo está bien. Yo estoy contigo.

Nadie llegó a consolarme y pensé que era mi culpa. Había hecho algo mal, me había equivocado sin darme cuenta y mi mala conducta ahuyentó a mis padres y al cariño que me profesaban.

No fue hasta esa noche en el Mauritania, cuando le conocí, que un pacífico sueño por fin me proporcionó la calma. Desde aquel día, si bien no siempre, soñaba con hermosos pasajes y memorias de mi infancia. Bosques profundos y lagos resplandecientes eran el marco de una tarde de verano para una familia feliz a la que alguna vez pertenecí. Me observaba a mi mismo, a lo lejos, saltar a los brazos de mi padre y agradecerle su cariño a besos. En otras ocasiones me encontraba solo, en medio de árboles gigantescos que se perdían en el firmamento, y escuchaba el frugal silbido del viento que a su paso barría las hojas cobrizas del otoño.

En ciertos sueños, Candy me acompañaba en silencio para admirar las tardes de neblina, los atardeceres anaranjados y las noches lluviosas.

_¿Qué sueñas, _solía preguntarme. ¿Soñar, había olvidado como hacerlo. Los sueños no me servían de nada si no tenía esperanza ni fe. ¿Soñar?

_Sí, en qué sueñas, Terry…_

Soñaba con ella, conmigo, en el futuro.

Luego todo cambió. Candy no lo supo nunca pero la primera noche que pasé en Nueva York sufrí una horrenda pesadilla. Soñé que ella moría en un accidente de tren. No recuerdo los detalles, ni tengo intenciones de hacerlo, pero sí recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo al oído:

_No llores… sueña._

Al siguiente día me juré que todo lo que había soñado por y para ella, por y para mí, lo volvería realidad. No me dejaría abatir por la tristeza, la vencería soñando.

-¿Y ahora, en qué sueñas? – me dije, mirando el reloj despertador a un lado de mi cama.

En que ya es hora de mandar al diablo el deber, el honor, la responsabilidad, las obligaciones, las apariencias y las deudas de vida.

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-¡Imbécil! – exclamó Terry, haciéndome a un lado.

Un segundo después su puño se estrelló contra el mentón de Archie, quien se desplomó pesadamente sobre la alfombra. El golpe pareció haber dado resultado y Archie regresó a la realidad. Tambaleante, el chico curvó su espalda como si acabara de salir de un largo sueño.

-¡Hey! – protestó Archie, sobándose la cara – ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa¡Cómo te atreves!

-Espera – cogí su brazo – déjalo por favor.

-¿Pero vas a permitir que…?

-Está borracho, Terry ¿Qué no ves?

-¿B-borracho? – farfulló Archie, tratando de levantarse – ¿Qué dices?

-No sabe lo que hace – insistí.

-Claro que lo sabe¿O acaso eres un retrasado, Archibald?

-No grites – se dolió con la mano en la cabeza – no sé de qué hablan.

-¿Lo ves? – dije, acercándome de nuevo a Archie – seguramente me confundió con alguien más.

Sí, indudablemente se había equivocado. Archie me besó confundiéndome con su novia, su esposa o incluso su "prima". Era curioso que hasta entonces no hubiese pensado que aquel tipo de compromisos existiesen en su vida. Bien, de cierta forma si lo había pensado pero el modelito no me dio tiempo de interrogarlo. El alcohol alcanzó su sangre mucho más aprisa de lo que imaginé.

-Todo me da vueltas – declaró Archie, cubriéndose el rostro – ¿Por qué me golpeaste, idiota?

-¿Por qué? – inquirió Terry, incrédulo – es un chiste ¿no?

-Por nada – ayudé a Archie a sentarse – tenía ganas de saludarte.

-Que vaya y salude a…

-Archie, tranquilízate – intervine, fingiendo como si nada hubiese pasado – deberías agradecerle en lugar de reñirle.

-¿Qué le tengo que agradecer a este retrasado?

-¿Retrasado? – repitió Terry.

-Éste retrasado te trajo hasta aquí – dije, sentándome junto a él –. Te sentiste mal en la cafetería ¿recuerdas?

-¿Mal?

-Sí¿Aún estás mareado?

-¿Mareado?

-Y yo soy el retrasado – espetó Terry, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Cállate – le gruñimos al unísono.

-Archie, hace un rato te invite a desayunar y…

-El licor – recordó de pronto – eso fue ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Hubieras ordenado algo menos fuerte, Archibald – dijo Terry en burla – ¿qué tal un vaso con leche?

-Púdrete – refunfuñó Archie, apretando su sien.

-Pero ya estás mejor ¿no? – toqué su hombro y busqué su mirada.

Su cabeza giró para encontrarse con mis ojos y sentí el rubor llegar hasta mis mejillas. Me había besado y aún conservaba el sabor de sus labios en los míos. Tonta, tonta. No me besó a mí, besó a una mujer que no era yo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice? – preguntó, escudriñando mi rostro.

-¿Cómo?

-Hace un minuto… dijiste que no sabía lo que hacía.

Mi menté se quedó en blanco y me volví a mirar a _Otelo_ para buscar su ayuda.

-¿Cuándo lo has sabido? – reaccionó Terry hábilmente –. Huiste de casa ¿Eso te parece inteligente?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo se lo dije – expliqué, ligeramente apenada – lo siento, le conté todo.

-Entiendo – repuso Archie con aspereza – claro¿por qué me extraña, son buenos amigos ¿cierto?

-Archie… - cogí su brazo, pero se liberó de un tirón.

-Muy cercanos según recuerdo – nos miró con recelo –. Lo había olvidado.

-No es momento de melodramas, Archibald – resolvió Terry, deteniéndose frente a él.

-Tienes razón, es momento de que me vaya.

El intento de Archie por ponerse de pie se quedó en eso. Al instante en que irguió su espalda se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó pesadamente en el sofá.

-Es un record – afirmó Terry, entretenido – Te has emborrachado en tres minutos y sufres de la resaca media hora después.

-El piso se mueve demasiado… y creo que… que…

-¿Qué? – pregunté, alarmada.

-Voy a… a…

El pánico y el asco se apoderaron de mis nervios cuando lo vi taparse la boca con las manos.

-¡Terry! – exclamé sobresaltada.

-Oh, Dios… – continuó Archie, apretando los párpados.

-Olvídalo – dijo Terry, cruzándose de brazos – no soy su nana.

-¿Dónde… dónde esta el baño? – murmuró Archie con dificultad.

-¡Ayúdalo, Terry!

-No.

-¿Dónde esta el baño?

-¡Ayúdalo o en la próxima función te tiro una maceta desde el balcón! – le apuré, dispuesta a cumplir mi amenaza.

-Karen – urgió, Archie – puedo llegar sin ayuda. Sólo dime dónde está.

-¡Y además le diré a ya sabes quién que escuchaste nuestra conversación en ya sabes dónde! – agregué, sujetando a Archie por los hombros.

-Maldita sea… - musitó Terry, accediendo – pero con esto queda saldado el favor que te debía.

-¡Sí, sí… apúrate, apúrate!

Salieron del camerino y un par de gotas de sudor resbalaron por mi frente. Me senté a descansar en un banquillo de terciopelo y respiré hondo. Todo había pasado tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder entre Archie y yo. Pero que bobada, no había sucedido nada. El hombre estaba un poco mareado y seguramente soñaba con su novia. Alguien como él debía tener novia ¿no es cierto?

-Claro que sí – respondí en voz alta – ¿Por qué te iba a besar a ti?

Giré la espalda para mirarme al espejo y toqué mi cara.

-Si, por qué te iba a besar si no eres nada para él… ni para él ni para nadie…

* * *

-Tus resultados están listos, Candy. 

-Hola, Natalie. Buenos días.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera guardia?

-Muy bien, gracias.

Estupenda, me perdí entre el segundo y tercer piso del hospital por casi diez minutos. Accidentalmente rompí dos termómetros y un tubo de ensaye. Entré a cambiarle el vendaje a un recién nacido perfectamente sano y me dormí sobre los reportes clínicos. Aparte de eso, todo caminó en paz.

-Esto es tuyo – dijo Natalie a mis espaldas – Lo dejaré sobre la mesa.

-Gracias – asentí acomodando mi bufanda, lista para volver a casa – estuvieron más rápido de lo que pensé. ¿Descansaste lo suficiente, Natalie?

-Lo necesario. Oye Candy¿estás enferma?

-¿Cómo?

Me volví a mirarla y comprendí lo directo de su pregunta. Las dos observamos mis análisis en el escritorio y sonreí para restarle importancia.

-No lo creo. Solamente me faltan vitaminas.

-Vitaminas…

-Sí, y un buen desayuno – añadí, acariciando mi estómago –. Gracias por preguntar, pero todo está bien.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Hasta la noche, Natalie. Que tengas buen día.

-No llegues tarde – me advirtió, con un áspero acento que me recordó a Flammy.

-No lo haré, lo prometo.

Cogí el sobre que descansaba sobre la mesa y salí despreocupada. Lo que sostenía en las manos no era nada distinto a lo que ya sabía que me ocurría desde hacía tiempo. El contraste era que la ciencia lo denominaba "Anemia". Yo lo llamaba diferente.

Cerré la puerta y súbitamente un zumbido me atacó los oídos. Sentí las manos frías y froté mis palmas apresuradamente, pero el frío continuó recorriendo mis brazos. Caminé como sonámbulo por el corredor. Estaba mareada y furiosa. Odiaba sentirme débil y vulnerable.

-No he desayunado, eso es todo.

Mis pasos titubeantes me llevaron hasta otro pasillo y luego otro. Perdía la paciencia rápidamente. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ese laberinto y beber un poco de jugo. Los pies me pesaban como piedras y mi visión se perdía en luminosos puntos de colores.

-Respira… respira.

Seguí avanzando pero no llegué lejos. Exhausta, me recargué contra la pared y dejé que mi espalda resbalara lentamente hasta llegar al piso. Encogí mi cuerpo como un ovillo y abracé mis piernas.

-Respira… - repetí, acompasando mis exhalaciones.

Me pregunté si a alguien le interesaría saber dónde y cómo me encontraba en aquel instante. ¿Habría alguna persona pensando en mí, sentí cobardía averiguarlo. Quizás nada cambiaría en la vida de los demás si mi cuerpo se consumía en espasmos hasta desaparecer.

-Candy – oí entre sueños.

Deseaba hundirme en la autocompasión por cinco minutos. ¿Era mucho pedir?

-Hey… Candy – repitieron a lo lejos.

Pero yo no era así: una cobarde. ¿Hasta cuándo tenía planeado continuar huyendo, sencillo: hasta que todo dejara de doler. Hasta que recuperara mi valor perdido. Pero ¿hasta cuándo¿hasta que pasara qué?

-Candy¿me escuchas?

Esa voz…

-Sujétate a mi cuello.

Apenas tuve fuerzas para levantar la mirada y distinguir vagamente al chico frente a mí.

-Anda, sujétate a mí.

Richard me rodeó con su cuerpo y me tomó entre sus brazos mientras me aferraba a él frágilmente. No me detuve a pensar qué hacía allí. No quise. Solamente deseé quedarme atrapada en la tibieza de su cuerpo.

Mi mano se tendió sobre su pecho y se movió al ritmo de su respiración. Me gustó. Había visto a Richard únicamente dos veces en mi vida y concluí que era absurdo sentirme así a su lado. Sí, era absurdo y además… el amor lastima, duele demasiado. Debía frenar mis emociones antes de a arriesgarme a vivir nuevamente algo tan complicado con un perfecto extraño.

Nos sentamos sobre una banca cercana y acarició mi mejilla, intentado reanimarme. Mi piel se erizó a su contacto y determiné reprimir tan cálida sensación. No volvería a enamorarme nunca. No me separaría de nadie otra vez.

-Buscaré a alguien, no te muevas.

-Espera – le pedí, débilmente – dame… sólo un minuto.

Apreté mi sien y volví a respirar, contando mentalmente. El acceso se desvanecía y mi presión regresaba a la normalidad.

-Dime si te sientes mejor – dijo Richard con su mano en mi hombro.

-Sí… mareada pero, mejor.

-Llamemos a un doctor, sólo para estar seguros ¿de acuerdo?

-No, por favor. No quiero que nadie se entere. Lo único que necesito es un poco de jugo.

-¿Tienes la presión baja?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirí sorprendida, como si leyera mi mente.

-Lo mismo le sucedió a una amiga mía hace un rato, por eso estoy aquí.

Amiga... claro, una amiga. Richard tenía novia. Era de esperarse que un muchacho como él estuviera comprometido, pero no sé por qué de pronto me sentí incómoda y ridícula. Su gesto hacia mí fue resultado de su generosidad. Nada más.

Me puse de pie lentamente, apoyándome en el asiento para permitirle a Richard regresar con… su amiga.

-Gracias por tu ayuda – lo miré de reojo – espero que tu amiga se recupere.

-No, aguarda – se puso de pie – Aún no estás bien.

-Te equivocas, me pasa a menudo.

-Pues no debería pasarte nunca.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es necesaria – dije, inexplicablemente molesta – estoy bien.

-Hey – cogió mi brazo – déjame acompañarte.

-No te molestes, yo puedo…

-Si me molestara no te lo ofrecería, además – agregó, deshaciéndose de su chaqueta y colocándola en mi espalda – Ruth saldrá hasta tarde. Le practicaran unos exámenes de rutina.

-¿Qué haces?

-Hace frío allá afuera, es casi invierno. Vamos, me da tiempo de llevarte a casa.

-No, gracias. Será mejor que…

-Será mejor que te abrigues bien – cubrió mi boca con la bufanda de mi cuello – y que dejes de discutirme todo.

-Richard…

-¿Sí, señorita enfermera?

No pude evitarlo, me reí como niña pequeña halagada por su insistencia. ¿Por qué tenía que cargar el corazón cuando salía a la calle¿Por qué no podía dejarlo escondido en el otro extremo del mundo?

-Bueno, vamos – ofreció su brazo y vacilé en aceptar.

-¿Estás… seguro?

-Es la tercera vez que te encuentro, Candice White – asió mi mano con naturalidad – y algo me dice que ha dejado de ser casualidad.

* * *

-Hola, mamá. Estoy bien¿cómo está papá? 

Decepcionados y tristes, así estaban mis padres al darse cuenta la clase de hija que habían adoptado. Después de todo, seguía siendo una cobarde que se refugiaba en la mesura, las buenas costumbres y la prudencia.

Falsa, así era Annie Britter, una falsa dama de sociedad que se embriagó de fortuna y linaje, y que ahora recibía su merecido.

-Aún no pienso volver, mamá. Archie y yo… bueno él… creo que después de todo me permitirá darle una explicación.

¿Me lo permitiría en verdad, tal vez. Eso si antes no me asesinaba con sus propias manos.

-Candy esta aquí, así que no estoy sola. Te llamo después. Sólo quería decirte que estoy bien. Sí, hasta pronto.

Colgué la bocina y cogí mi bolso. Si deseaba a Archie de vuelta, requería de aliados. Candy sería una de ellos sin duda. No obstante, el apoyo de William Andrey significaría un éxito seguro. Pero debía explicarle, convencerlo de que amaba a su sobrino y de que estaba arrepentida de haberlo suplantado por un falso espejismo que merecidamente me abandonó para ir tras otra conquista luego de aburrirse conmigo.

-¿Señorita Britter? – llamó mi dama de compañía al verme salir de la habitación.

-¿Sí?

-Llegó esto para usted, señorita.

-¿Qué es?

-Una invitación.

-¿Invitación?

Abrí el sobre, presurosa, y leí rápidamente las pocas líneas que contenía:

_Miss Anne Britter_

_La invitamos cordialmente a la cena de disfraces que se celebrará en la mansión Andrey con motivo de la noche de brujas. La esperamos el próximo sábado a las 20:00 horas en la dirección anexa. Sírvase confirmar su asistencia._

_Familia Andrey._

-Una fiesta… en la mansión Andrey.

-¿Señorita?

-Me invitan a mí – sonreí llena de felicidad – podré verlo, podré hablar con él. Estoy segura que esta vez será diferente.

-¿Ordeno al modisto que venga, señorita?

-Por supuesto, y dile que es urgente.

-Así lo haré, con permiso.

Urgente y maravilloso. Archie sería mío de nuevo así tuviera que hincarme y suplicar perdón días y noches enteras.

-Archie… - dije, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo sus labios en los míos.

El no podría ser feliz con nadie más. Me amaba, lo supe cuando me besó y sostuvo mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Yo lo amaba también y lucharía por su cariño hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

-¿Cómo está? – le pregunté a Terry, al verlo regresar solo del sanitario. 

-¿Quién?

-¡Terry, no seas pesado!

-Ah, tu novio. Mejor, pero dijo que necesitaba más tiempo frente al retrete. Tenía que…

-Oye, oye… no me des detalles ¿quieres?

-Y bien – dijo, sentándose cómodamente en el sillón – ¿vas a explicarme qué tienes que ver tú con Archibald?

-¿Qué ver¿Yo, desvarías. Archie es solamente un…

-¿Archie, que ternura. ¿Ya se hablan con diminutivos?

-No me molestes – refunfuñé de mala gana – Archie, Archibald, da lo mismo.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Karen?

-Pues, él…

La explicación fue breve y concisa. Obvié los detalles y resalté lo sustancioso: lo encontré a mitad de la calle dispuesto a dormir bajo un árbol y como gran ser humano que soy, le di cobijo por una noche. Terry pareció creerlo todo, excepto la parte donde resalté mis hermosos, tiernos y desinteresados sentimientos.

-No recuerdo que haya sido muy amable contigo cuando te conoció – dijo con aires de sospecha – y tampoco supe que a ti te resultara un tipo encantador.

-Ah, pero dicen que es de sabios cambiar de opinión.

-Ah, pero da la casualidad que no eres ningún sabio y que no te creo nada, Klaise. ¿Qué quieres con él?

-Primero dime tú qué quieres con Candy.

Sí acaso había llegado la hora de las confesiones, yo no sería la única en responder un par de preguntas. Terry abandonó su pose de hombre fatal y transformó su fanfarronería en desaliento.

-Ya no importa.

-¿Cómo que ya no importa? – inquirí, sentándome junto a él – Habla, soy toda oídos.

-Quería… ah, nada.

-Sigue, sigue. ¿Querías qué?

-Quería hablar con ella.

-Ajá, querías. Continúa.

-Pero lo eché a perder como de costumbre.

-Lo echaste a perder – repetí como médico con su paciente – ya veo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cállate y no me interrumpas. Esto es serio.

-Bueno, bueno, ya no digo nada.

Siete minutos después, no pude contener una sonora carcajada.

-¡Eres patético! – dije, doblada de la risa – ¡Te quedaste parado sin mover un dedo!

-Deja de reírte.

-¡No puedo! – continué sin reprimirme – ¡Eres maravilloso! Me haces salir de casa a mitad de la noche para espiar a tu enfermera detrás de un sofá y enterarte de los pormenores de su vida, eso sin contar la escenita que armaste por teléfono para conseguir su dirección.

-Si pero…

-¡Luego te la encuentras en la calle y te escondes debajo de un asiento¡Bravo!

-Ya, basta. No vine a que me…

-Terrence Granchester – dije con los brazos en alto – el rompecorazones más famoso, apuesto, refinado y arisco de Broadway, es una gallina.

-¡Hey!

-Gallina, gallina…

-Karen – gruñó, apretando los puños.

-Gallina.

-Cá-lla-te.

-Ga-lli-na.

-¡Karen!

-¡Gallina!

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – preguntó Archie al entrar por la puerta completamente pálido.

-Hola – corrí hacia él – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Peor. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-Es que Terry es una gallina.

-No quiero hablar frente a él – advirtió Terry malhumorado.

-Qué novedad – declaró Archie, recostándose en el sillón – ¿Te importa si descanso un rato antes de irme, Karen?

-No, adelante – accedí más relajada y divertida – mejor aún, pongámonos todos cómodos¿les parece?

-Olvídalo – dijeron a la par.

-Bueno, al menos ya están de acuerdo en algo. Esto es lo que haremos.

Fui hasta el armario y abrí la repisa superior.

-Aquí está – sonreí, satisfecha – esto nos pondrá de mejor humor.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por sus caras, logré el efecto inverso en ambos caballeros.

-Estás loca.

-Quieres matarme…

Terry y Archie respectivamente desecharon una idea que en lo personal encontré bastante atractiva. Dos antiguos rivales dándose la mano era motivo suficiente para celebrar, pero creo que a nadie pude convencer de lo contrario. Intenté otro perfil de la propuesta.

-Compraremos pizza (1) y hablaremos de los viejos tiempos. Así, Archie podrá regresar a casa en mejores condiciones y Terry… bueno Terry… tú harás lo que sea que hagas. Afortunadamente nadie vendrá por aquí hasta mañana. ¿Aceptan?

-Karen – habló Terry con recelo – ¿cuáles viejos tiempos si apenas nos conoces?

-Bien – acepté, buscando las copas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar que la botella – ustedes hablan y yo escucho. ¿De acuerdo?

-Perdió la cabeza – repuso Archie, con la cara cubierta por un almohadón.

Sí, tenía razón. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por un hombre al que no conocía y por ayudar a otro que le gustaba tratar a los demás como polvo sobre sus zapatos. De todas formas, supuse que aquello era normal cuando de pronto la vida te sonríe de nueva cuenta: quieres absorber cada minuto de felicidad como si fuera el último, y aunque fuera el último, deseas que dure para siempre como si fuese el primero.

* * *

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Candy, abriendo los ojos como platos. 

-Es curioso que tu casa quede cerca de la mía – respondí, buscando las llaves en las bolsas de mi pantalón – Otra extraña coincidencia ¿no crees?

-¿Vives aquí? – señaló hacia la residencia Marlowe.

-Sí… bueno, provisionalmente. Mi hermana es quien vive con su madre en esta casa.

-Tu hermana ¿y su madre?

-Es que somos medios hermanos… una larga historia. ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Pues… no, no sé.

-De acuerdo, lo confieso. Te he secuestrado y no te dejaré ir hasta que paguen tu rescate.

-Richard – sonrió cálidamente y me di cuenta que se sentía mejor.

-¿Cuánto piensas que tu familia ofrecería por ti? – dije, abriendo el portón e invitándola a pasar.

-Seguramente mi tía te entregaría toda su fortuna – entró sin más titubeos – pero para que no volviera nunca.

-¿Sí, suena bien.

-¡Hey!

-No te enojes, enfermera. Soy pobre y tengo que buscar cómo ganarme la vida.

-¿Pobre, ya lo creo – dijo, caminando a mi lado.

-¡Es verdad, lo único que poseo es lo que llevo encima.

-¿Qué cosa¿Tu guitarra y tus sueños?

-Y este par de zapatos también – le mostré mis pies – tuve que trabajar un mes entero para comprarlos.

La risa de Candy me provocó escalofríos en la piel y casi tropiezo con el escalón de la entrada a causa de la distracción que me indujeron sus exquisitos ojos verdes. Era hermosa y no me refería únicamente a su físico. Deseé acariciar su mejilla de nuevo aunque en pago recibiera una bofetada por imprudente.

Era absurdo pero cierto: Candy me gustaba y sentía el apremio de encontrarla una, otra y otra vez, como había estado ocurriendo desde que tropezamos en la estación de trenes.

-Es un poco penoso – dijo Candy, acomodándose el cabello – ¿tu hermana no se molestará por haber venido sin avisar?

-¿Eh? – respondí, distraído – No, no, por supuesto que no. Es una chica muy dulce, ya lo verás.

-Si es como tú… – sonrió con picardía – entonces debe ser maravillosa.

Sentí como un relámpago me pegó directo en el estómago. ¿Candy acababa de… coquetear conmigo? Todos los colores se me subieron al rostro y solamente atiné a liberar una risita nerviosa.

Finalmente abrí la puerta, errando en dos ocasiones al meter la llave en la cerradura. Presumía de galante pero en el fondo era un cobarde con las damas; más aún con las bonitas e inteligentes como la señorita Andrey.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en el hospital, Candy? – le pregunté al conducirla por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Susana.

-Tenías razón. Tuve problemas con mi presión.

-¿Trabajaste toda la noche?

-Sí.

-Y no has probado alimento.

-Todavía no.

-Perfecto – dije al subir el último escalón y señalar la habitación de mi hermana – después de saludar a Susi, probarás el mejor desayuno del mundo.

-¿Susi?

-Hecho por mí, claro esta. Ven – tomé su mano – ya llegamos.

Me adelanté con Candy a la alcoba pero repentinamente sentí su mano fría. La miré sobre mi hombro y se detuvo de golpe, como si sus pies se hubiesen pegado al piso.

-¿Candy?

-¿Cómo te apellidas?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? – insistió, nerviosa.

A punto estaba de responderle cuando ambos escuchamos la puerta de Susana abrirse súbitamente.

-¡Richard! – exclamó Susi con una sonrisa que le duró poco tiempo.

-¡Hey! – la saludé feliz y ansioso por abrazarla –. Buen día, Julieta. ¿No te desperté o sí?

Susana encontró a Candy con la mirada y ambas guardaron silencio.

-¿Qué tienes? - apreté a Candy de la mano – parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

No comprendí nada y todo se tornó profundamente embarazoso. Me volví a mirar a Susana y tenía la misma expresión de sobresalto en la cara.

-¿Qué les pasa? – pregunté de nuevo – ¿Se conocen?

-No.

-Sí.

La accidentada respuesta de ambas me dejó más confundido. Concluí de inmediato que se conocían y que no eran precisamente grandes amigas. Candy y Susana seguían inmóviles y aquello me provocó una rasposa sensación en la garganta.

-No sé si aún necesite presentarlas pero…

-Marlowe – habló Candy finalmente, mirándome con desolación – tu apellido es Marlowe.

-Sí… ¿por qué?

-Candy – intervino Susana, avanzando hacia nosotros.

-Buen día, Susana – contestó la enfermera, soltándose de mi mano – no sabía que ésta era tu casa. Me iré enseguida.

-Candy – dije molesto – ¿por qué?

-Estoy cansada, lo siento – se excusó, dando media vuelta para correr escalones abajo.

-Candy, espera – pidió Susana pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Espera, por favor – repetí, corriendo hacia ella.

-No puedo, perdón. No puedo.

-¡Candy! – exclamé, obstruyendo su paso a mitad del camino - ¿Qué sucede?

-Déjame pasar.

-Candy – dijo Susana desde el primer piso y deseé que todo dejara de suceder tan aprisa.

-¿Qué tienes? – insistí a punto de perder la paciencia – me estás asustando.

-No comprendes – contestó, vacilante – déjame ir.

-Claro que no comprendo, por eso dime qué pasa. ¿Conocías a Susana?

-¡Quítate por favor!

-Pero…

-Candy, esto no es necesario – habló Susana, dominada por un nerviosismo contagiante – no tienes que irte.

-No me busques más – pidió la dulce niña de ojos verdes y contuve el aliento sin saber en qué me había equivocado.

-¿Qué?

-Adiós.

-No – la cogí del brazo – no te vayas, te lo ruego.

-Basta, por favor – dijo Susana sollozando y supe que las cosas se salían de control. Que debía rendirme y dejar a Candy marcharse.

-Perdóname – dijo la enfermera, como si quisiese decirme todo y nada en una frase – tú no tienes la culpa. Adiós.

Candy pasó a mi lado con prisa e indiferencia y lo último que escuché de ella fue el azote de la puerta. La casa se quedó en silencio y sentí una punzada en el pecho. No sabía qué había hecho mal y me irritó su petición: no me busques. ¿Por qué?

-¿Tú si me vas a decir qué pasa? – pregunté a mi hermana, alzando la vista hacia donde se encontraba.

Susana se cubrió la cara y continuó llorando como si una de sus peores pesadillas se hubiera hecho realidad.

* * *

-¿Hubo suerte? 

-No.

Volví a casa luego de buscar hasta el cansancio a mi sobrino. No lo encontré en ninguna parte y decidí descansar un par de horas. Aoi me recibió con un beso y me pidió no preocuparme. Algo difícil de salvar con el antecedente de sus repetidas depresiones en los últimos meses.

Decidí no darle aviso a nadie, en especial a sus padres hasta cerciorarme de su paradero. ¿Para qué alarmar a la familia si aquel testarudo podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento? Me prometí abrazarlo de inmediato cuando eso ocurriera, o de lo contrario mis manos no buscarían su espalda sino su cuello para asfixiarlo.

-Albert-sam… perdón – corrigió Aoi rápidamente – Albert, llegó una invitación.

-¿Invitación? – dije, revolviéndome en la cama con un cojín encima.

-Sí, pero no podremos saber su contenido hasta que llegue Candy-chan.

-¿Por qué?

-Viene a su nombre.

-Mmmh… - mascullé debajo del almohadón.

-También llegó otra para Archie-dono.

-¿Mmmh…?

-Anda¿no quieres mirar?

-Solamente si viene la dirección donde podemos hallar a ese cabeza dura.

-Gracioso.

-Mmmh…

-¿Sabes? ambas cartas tienen impreso el símbolo de tu familia.

-¿Mi qué? – repuse, liberando mi cabeza.

-¿Será una fiesta donde no hemos sido invitados?

-Déjame ver.

Miré los delgados sobres y Aoi tenía razón. Eran un par de invitaciones selladas con el escudo de los Andrey y dirigidas únicamente a los chicos. Me pregunté por qué no estaba enterado de dicha celebración, pero concluí que debía ser alguna estrategia contra el aburrimiento por parte de Elisa o la misma tía. Genial, ellas se aburrían y yo corría con los gastos. Por cierto¿Neil ya se habría ido de la ciudad? Aquello sería lo segundo que averiguaría en cuanto tuviera a Archie devuelta.

-¿Sí o no estamos invitados? – inquirió Aoi, cogiendo su bolso.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A recoger a papá a la estación ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto. Perdón, lo olvidé.

-No tardaré. Duerme un rato. Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Normalidad, eso sí que sería raro para todos nosotros. Vivir como la gente normal.

-Hasta más tarde – dijo con un beso en la mejilla – te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para poder decirle eso a mi esposa, y no a mi pareja?

-Pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

-Esto sabe bien – dijo Archie cogiendo la cuarta rebanada de pizza - ¿te vas a comer eso? – señaló mi plato. 

-No, adelante – reí, entretenida – ¿Nunca habías comida pizza, Archie?

-Nom – aceptó con la boca llena – bero zafe biem.

-¿Sólo bien? Bromeas. Es lo más delicioso que he probado desde que llegué a Nueva York.

-¿Lo prefieres al vino? – advirtió Terry con la boca manchada de pan.

-¿Qué insinúas? – repliqué cogiendo una manteleta – yo no tengo problemas con el alcohol como cierto inglés que conozco. Límpiate la boca – extendí el brazo con la servilleta – te ves demasiado sexy con el rostro lleno de grasa.

-¿Sigues siendo un alcohólico, Terry? – inquirió Archie con descaro, antes de sorber un poco de vino.

-¿Sabes que prefiero beber a mirarme todo el día en el espejo?

Liberé una sonora carcajada y acompañé a Archie con otra copa.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo – respondió Archie ofendido mientras mordía su rebanada de pizza – cuando aún me preocupaba por banalidades.

-Ya entiendo – dije, recostándome en la manta que extendimos sobre el piso para nuestro improvisado pic nic – por eso se odiaban, porque parecían hermanitos gemelos.

-Lo único que tenemos en común éste y yo – explicó Terry, llenando su vaso – es el gusto por una buena pelea, a pesar de que siempre gane yo.

-Sabía que el cerebro no te funcionaba bien – intervino Archie – que yo recuerde sólo me has ganado en una ocasión, y eso fue porque Candy me distrajo.

-Ah, Candy – remarqué con malicia, contenta de haber llegado a un punto interesante de la charla – otro gusto en común ¿no, caballeros, la manzana de la discordia.

-Candy es mi prima y lo único que he hecho por ella – argumentó Archie, estirando su brazo para coger mi pedazo de pizza – es protegerla. Fue un juramento sagrado y no tengo intenciones de pasarlo por alto.

-¿Juramento? – pregunté curiosa - ¿De qué o con quién?

-Anthony, Stear y yo juramos cuidar de Candy cuando nuestra familia la adoptó.

-¿Stear y Anthony? – seguí con el interrogatorio, sirviéndome un poco más de vino.

-Mi hermano y mi primo – aclaró Archie, clavando su mirada en Granchester – Terry conoció únicamente a Stear, pero estoy seguro que sabe perfectamente quién es Anthony¿o me equivoco?

-Un lejano pasado – sonrió Terry, impasible –, y una tumba para rezar en un cementerio.

-¿Murió? – pregunté, profundamente interesada.

-Al menos él amó a Candy hasta el último momento y jamás la traicionó – dijo Archie, ignorándome – tú en cambio le fastidiaste la existencia.

-¿Así como tu hiciste con tu prometida? – declaró Terry, recargándose en la pared, despreocupado – por eso te mando al infierno, supongo. ¿Qué le hiciste tan malo a la calladita, Archibald?

-No sé – contestó el chico con tibieza – ¿Le dije que elegiría a otra mujer por lástima¿Qué te parece esa excusa?

Pasé de golpe el vino en mi garganta y miré a Terry percibiendo que la conversación subía de tono a cada minuto. Sólo me restó esperar el violento revés del Duque, pero afortunadamente me equivoqué.

-De pésimo gusto – concluyó Terry, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza – además de cobarde e idiota. ¿Qué tal si la llamas y le dices que nunca la olvidaste y que pronto irás por ella para escapar lejos?

Las cosas se ponían interesantes y sentí como la temperatura aumentaba un grado dentro de la habitación. Aquello era mejor que cualquier monólogo en cartelera.

-No creo que quiera volver a verme – dijo Archie antes de beber apurado su copa de vino – solamente me cerraría la puerta en la cara, sin contar el hecho de que posiblemente se haya enamorada de alguien más.

-¿Candy? – pregunté de improviso - ¿Se enamoró de otro?

-Oye – protestó Terry – pensé que sólo escucharías.

-Shhh… esto es importante – le pedí con la mano – vamos Archie, dime ¿Candy ya se olvidó de Terry?

Archie tragó el último trozo de pizza y entornó los ojos como quien esta a punto de dar una terrible noticia.

-Olvídate de Candy, Terry.

-¿Por qué? – insistí, ansiosa.

-Porque de lo contrario – advirtió Archie – saldrá lastimado.

-No es posible sentir más dolor que el que he sentido hasta ahora – repuso Terry, resuelto – ya no me importa lo que pase, quiero saber si ella…

-Es muy tarde ¿no lo ves? – interrumpió Archie como si en el fondo le preocuparan los sentimientos del inglés – has dejado correr demasiado tiempo.

-Nunca es tarde para nada – replicó Terry, tranquilamente – ¿no lees novelas románticas, Archie? el amor siempre triunfa al final.

-¿Y Susana Marlowe? – inquirió Archie, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón – ¿Cancelarás tu compromiso, le ofrecerás una disculpa y te darás la vuelta?

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Pues tuyo o no – prosiguió Archie, suspirando hondamente – el destino de Candy sólo está en sus manos. Es muy tarde para ustedes dos. Aquí no habrá final feliz.

-Si ella aún lo ama – me aventuré a decir – ¿por qué no?

-Porque ya no lo ama – afirmó Archie, convencido de sus palabras – si quieres enterarte, está bien, te lo diré. Candy se ha comprometido con alguien más.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Terry con el corazón partiéndosele a la mitad.

-No la culpes – pidió Archie – es libre de buscar su felicidad.

-¿De quién? – insistió con desazón – ¿Quién es?

-Terry… – dije, tratando de sujetar su mano pero se rehusó.

La divertida conversación se había tornado dolorosa y reveladora. Quise decir algo inteligente pero no se me ocurrió nada. Simplemente guardé silencio.

-Richard - habló Archie finalmente – Richard Daniels, y Albert ya les ha dado su consentimiento para comprometerse.

-¿Richard… qué? – inquirió Terry, dudoso de lo que acababa de oír.

-Daniels – confirmó Archie, sin poder sostenerle la mirada – no lo conozco tan bien como quisiera pero se nota que la quiere y ella a él.

-Estás mintiendo – condenó Terry, incrédulo – lo estás inventando todo.

-Claro que no – repuso Archie, molesto – se lo puedes preguntar a ella si no me crees. O bien, te puedo llevar a conocerlo a él.

-Perfecto – dijo Terry – vamos con él.

-¿Están locos? – me inmiscuí sin invitación – no creo que sea… bueno, tal vez no deberían… ¡oh, que diablos¿puedo acompañarlos?

Diez minutos después, subíamos al auto de Terry en dirección a un restaurante bar con la tensión inundando el ambiente. La triste historia de Romeo y su Julieta comenzaba a dar un giro inesperado y yo no podía esperar para presenciar lo siguiente.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Gracias por los reviews, en verdad que son el mejor aliciente para continuar. Y a los lectores anónimos, también gracias por hacer click en Yume.

Ja na

**Referencias:**

(1) Lombardi's Pizzería, el primer establecimiento de pizzas que aún se encuentra en funcionamiento, fue abierto al público en el año de 1905 en la ciudad de Nueva York.


	10. Apostar

**CAPITULO X**

**Apostar**

-¿Qué son los deseos? – preguntó Pauna, sonriendo y rozando mi mejilla.

-No lo sé – bajé la mirada y observé mis manos –. Ver un anhelo hecho realidad, supongo.

-Sabes más de lo que dices, William.

-¿Te parece? – resoplé con melancolía – sé que te extraño.

-¿Tú que deseas?

-¿Para mí?

Sabía que estaba soñando. Sólo en sueños conversaba con mi hermana muerta. Sin embargo, su presencia me inundaba de paz cada vez que necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, sacudirme las ideas y decidir sobre mi vida.

-Deseo… deseo que… - respondí, titubeante – deseo que la gente a mi alrededor sea feliz.

-¿Eso te basta a ti para ser feliz?

-Me basta para no ser infeliz.

-William – sonrió de nuevo, con un deslumbrante brillo en sus ojos.

-No sé lo que quiero. Hace tiempo que dejé de desear.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque otros dependen de mí.

-Todos dependemos de todos. No me convences con algo tan simple.

-No me convences tú a mí. No se puede vivir sólo de sueños.

-Por eso existen personas que los hacen realidad. ¿No dijiste que aquello era un deseo?

Sería tan fácil… partir con la tarde hacia el último rincón de la tierra. Mi vieja mochila desteñida sobre mi hombro y Pupé descansando en el extremo opuesto.

-¿Por qué dejé de hacerlo? – me cuestioné a mi mismo, decepcionado, perdido.

-Tenías miedo.

-¿Yo? – la miré, contrariado.

-Tenías miedo de no volver jamás. Quizás una de esas tardes todos tus deseos se hubieran cumplido en tierras lejanas y no quisieses regresar nunca.

-No… no es eso – respondí indeciso, caminando al lado de mi hermana por entre sus rosales – no me detuvo nada al momento de partir cuando sentí que debía irme.

-Porque sabías el camino a casa – tomó mi mano y la llevó a su mejilla –. Siempre puedes volver Albert, no temas irte nuevamente.

-Ya no puedo hacer eso. No estoy solo.

-Yo no dije que partieras solo.

Pauna se abrazó a mí y sentí una lágrima subir a mis ojos. Odiaba que únicamente fuera un sueño.

-Tienes a tu dama azul – dijo Pauna, escuchando mi corazón – Albert… sama.

Reí espontáneamente al oírla llamarme así, disfrutando del dulce sabor de la risa combinada con el llanto. Mi dama azul… Aoi.

-¿Crees que aceptaría ser una vagabunda como yo?

-Así te conoció. Así te ama.

-Sabelotoda – dije, tocando su nariz – Pauna… san.

Los dos reímos, acariciando el instante que podíamos estar juntos y hablar sin reposo. No obstante, los sueños acaban al igual que las pesadillas, aunque estas últimas parezcan oscuros laberintos interminables.

-¿Qué son los deseos, Albert? – insistió, retomando el camino a paso lento y acompasado.

-¿Lo que nos hace feliz?

-Entonces, cuando cumplas todos tus deseos… ¿serás feliz? (1)

Escudriñé su rostro, pensativo. Luego cerré los ojos y desperté en mi cama, con Aoi descansando sobre mi brazo izquierdo.

-Deseaba encontrar quien compartiera mis sueños – dije en un murmullo, procurando no despertarla – pero absurdamente comencé a ignorarlos por imaginar que había cumplido con cada uno de ellos.

Aoi sonrió como niña pequeña y se movió ligeramente, quedándose de nuevo dormida. Debió haber estado soñando algo tan hermoso como yo, y egoístamente deseé formar parte de sus pensamientos.

La besé en los labios y suavemente la acerqué a mi pecho.

-¿Quieres viajar conmigo toda la vida? – susurré, liberando un prolongado suspiro antes de volver a dormir a su lado.

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-Candy – saludé gustoso al verla entrar por la puerta - ¿Qué tal tu primera noche de…?

La dulce niña que difícilmente dejaba de sonreír ante los demás, pasó de largo como si llevara el peso del mundo en sus hombros. La seguí con la mirada hasta su habitación y se volvió por un instante para hablar con la voz entrecortada.

-Discúlpame, Albert ¿te importa si estoy un rato a solas?

-N-no, claro que no.

-Gracias.

-Candy…

-¿Sí?

-¿Es algo grave?

-No – negó con la cabeza – nada que no tenga arreglo.

Entró a su recámara y cerró calladamente la puerta. Tuve que tragarme la frustración de no poder hacer mucho por ella, resintiendo un sabor amargo en la garganta.

…_más problemas…_

¿Pero qué esperaba al venir a Nueva York¿Una vida tranquila y de color rosa? Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, pero quise confiar en la remota posibilidad de que nada ocurriera.

…_bueno, nadie es perfecto…_

Era evidente la cadena de dificultades que se desatarían: Annie persiguiendo a Archie para suplicar su perdón, Terry buscando a Candy para algo similar, Archie y Candy tratando de huir y afrontar su pasado al mismo tiempo, Neil y Elisa procurando estropearlo todo para entretenerse, y yo sintiéndome maniatado por lo poco que podía ofrecerles a los chicos: un amigo.

Fui al estudio y resolví dedicar dos horas completas de mi vida a desenredar la montaña de pendientes que casi siempre me provocaban dolor de estómago. Mi sitio no era tras un escritorio. Era frente a un inmenso valle virgen enclavado en alguna región distante.

Hora y media después, como si hubiésemos estado en sintonía, Candy tocó a la puerta.

-¿Se puede? – preguntó como ratón asustado.

-Adelante.

-Hola – asomó la cabeza – ¿te molesto?

-Nunca. Siéntate.

-Vine a decirte que… ya me siento mejor.

Avanzó un par de metros y se paró frente a mi escritorio, recordándome aquella ocasión en que le dije la verdad sobre mi verdadero nombre e identidad. Parecían años los que habían transcurrido desde esa tarde… largos y lejanos años, aunque hubiese pasado menos de uno.

-Me alegro. Estaba preocupado.

-Como siempre lo estás por mi culpa – agregó apenada –. Creo que nunca te he agradecido lo suficiente por tenderme la mano cuando que se me complica la vida.

-Es porque te quiero, Candy, y porque eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Si no para que están los amigos?

-Siento no poder contarte nada ahora – repuso, escondiendo la mirada – no se si valga la pena.

-No te angusties, no pienso interrogarte. Habla cuando quieras hablar.

-Gracias – sonrió débilmente – por cierto, encontré esto en mi cama¿sabes qué es?

Mi mejor amiga me mostró la invitación que recibiera Aoi y hasta entonces recordé dicho evento.

-Lo descubriremos si lo abres. Anda.

-Bien – asintió, rompiendo apresuradamente la envoltura.

Sus ojos se movieron de izquierda a derecha con avidez para leer en segundos el breve mensaje.

-Otra fiesta – dijo, doblando el papel – ¿Tú irás con nosotros?

-En lo absoluto – respondí rápidamente para librarme del engorroso compromiso –. Es un festejo sólo para ustedes.

-¿Ustedes quienes?

-Ustedes los jóvenes – sonreí por hacerla sentir una chiquilla.

-Y dime, abuelito – se levantó y caminó hacia mí – ¿Jóvenes te refieres a Archie y a mí?

-Para ser rubia, no eres tan tonta.

-¡Oye! – exclamó antes de estrellar su puño contra mi brazo.

-Hey, eso duele ¿sabías?

-Haces y dices cosas imposibles.

La vi caminar hasta la ventana mientras jugueteaba con la carta entre sus manos.

-¿Crees que Neil esté allí? – preguntó, sin apartar la vista del cristal.

-No – contesté al acercarme a ella – no estará.

-¿Regresó a Chicago?

-Así lo convine con la tía. No la creo capaz de mentirme.

-No quiero ir si no estás conmigo – dijo, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro – siempre juntos ¿recuerdas, compartiendo la vida.

-Lo recuerdo – acaricié su espalda – compartiendo desde un emparedado hasta una lágrima ¿no es así?

-No tengo humor para ir a ninguna fiesta, Albert – me abrazó por la cintura, descansando su mejilla en mi pecho – no tengo ánimos para nada.

-¿Ni para contarme lo que te pasó antes de llegar a casa?

Negó con la cabeza sin proferir palabra. Correspondí su abrazo y la mecí ligeramente como solía hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y a pesar de que me dolía verla consumirse en llanto, me asustaba más percatarme de que lo retenía dentro de su corazón.

-¿Lo viste?

Volvió a negar en silencio.

-¿Algo hizo que lo recordaras?

Sus brazos me estrujaron casi imperceptiblemente y supe que no estaba lejos de la razón de su tristeza. No me pidió parar las adivinanzas; al contrario, comprendí su deseo por ser yo quien narrara lo sucedido para evitarle el dolor de tener que pronunciarlo ella misma.

-Pero mírate – dije, con mi mentón sobre su cabeza – estás de pie. No te has desvanecido como la vez anterior.

-Desearía poder hacerlo ahora – dijo, con el llanto exigiendo salir a gritos – huir para dejar de pensar.

-¿Huir? – repliqué, incrédulo – tú no huyes, Candy. Jamás huyes.

-Huí de los Andrey, de Londres, de Nueva York… sí, si huyo y esta vez no será diferente.

-Dime cómo te puedo ayudar. No quiero verte sufrir pensando en que nadie se ocupa de ti, Candy.

-Sé cómo.

-Cómo…

-Quedémonos así para siempre.

Aún no sabía cuánto duraría "para siempre", anhelaba que al menos durara el doble que "nunca jamás". Candy y yo permanecimos abrazados un largo rato hasta que el "para siempre" se volviese eterno en nuestras mentes.

* * *

-Y bien¿quién es? – preguntó Karen, asomando la cabeza por encima de mi hombro. 

-No… no sé. No puedo ver, está muy oscuro.

-Quizás te equivocaste de lugar, Archie.

-No – le respondí casi convencido – es aquí.

Terry decidió esperarnos en una mesa cercana a la entrada con un gesto de irritación tal, que parecía listo para batirse a golpes con el primero que le preguntara la hora.

Entretanto, Karen y yo buscábamos al "prometido" de Candy en medio del barullo propio de un bar de bohemios. El humo del cigarrillo comenzó a picarme la nariz y mi ojo derecho empezó a lagrimear. ¿Cómo alguien podría disfrutar una velada de música y vino en un sitio que simulaba una caldera humeante?

-¿El enamorado de tu prima frecuenta estos tugurios? – alegó mi acompañante, apartando el humo de su cara –. O es un vago o un excéntrico.

-Karen… - dije, girando súbitamente sobre mis talones.

La actriz chocó contra mi cuerpo y se sujetó a mis brazos con las mejillas ruborizadas. El cosquilleo de mi nariz llegó hasta mi estómago cuando la tuve entre mis brazos. Absurdo, no podía distraerme así con una chica que apenas conocía. Sacudí mis emociones para continuar con la ridícula farsa en la que me había metido sin saber cómo.

-Perdona – se disculpó, apartándose rápidamente – es que no veo más allá de mis narices con esta luz.

-¿Luz? – dije en mofa – ojalá hubiera un poco de luz para encontrar a quien buscamos.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? – me recordó, y por primera vez noté lo atractivo de sus ojos castaños, enmarcados en unas largas y delicadas pestañas. Tragué en seco y volví a sacudirme el encanto.

-¿Eh?... bueno, sobre la persona que estamos buscando.

-¿Sí?

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

-Con permiso – dijo un mesero, pasándonos de lado.

-¿Un secreto? – remarcó Karen, arqueando una ceja como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-S-sí – vacilé, cuestionándome el por qué suponía que podría confiar en ella.

-Seguro – dijo, sonriente – soy una tumba.

-Disculpen – se excusó el mismo mesero, casi empujándonos por obstruirle el paso.

-Sobre el tal Richard… - dije con timidez.

-Lo inventaste… – soltó de golpe – ¿es eso¿le mentiste al pobre hombre de allá?

-N-no, bueno, no exactamente.

-¿Sí o no?

-Richard si existe – expliqué, atrayéndola a la pared para permitir el paso al mesero que se aproximaba con otra charola de tragos – pero él y Candy no están comprometidos.

-No lo puedo creer – sonrió aún más – ¿hemos venido hasta aquí por un embuste improvisado¡genial, yo te lo creí todo. Eres buen actor.

-Si pero…

-¿Y qué le vas a decir a Terry que vino exclusivamente a conocer a su rival? – dijo, como si le divirtieran los conflictos.

-Lo pensé en el trayecto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hablar con el tal Richard y ofrecerle dinero.

-¿Para que finja?

-Él conoce a Candy, y si le digo que Terry es un acosador que no la deja en paz, no creo que nos niegue su ayuda.

-¡Eres un desalmado! – dijo, saboreando la escena – pero… aguarda. ¿Qué NOS niegue, no, no. Habla por ti. Yo no quiero ser parte de tu mentira. Terry, aunque la cara no le ayude, es mi amigo y prometí darle una mano para reconquistar a Candy.

-Con permiso – se disculpó una mujer que se dirigía a los baños.

-Deberíamos volver a la mesa – dijo Karen, al sufrir demasiadas interrupciones por el continuo movimiento de los comensales.

-No son el uno para el otro, Karen ¿no lo entiendes? Ellos no pueden…

-Oye – interrumpió sin cortesía – ¿por qué te empeñas en verlos separados si pueden enmendar sus errores y vivir por siempre felices¿Acaso estás enamorado de tu prima?

-Por supuesto que no – gruñí, ofendido.

-¿Estabas?

-N-no…

-Oh, vamos. Los hombres no saben mentir, y cuando lo hacen quedan en ridículo. ¿Amas a Candy o no?

-No – dije, resuelto – el amor que siento por ella es distinto.

-¿Pero la amaste, verdad? – insistió, ahondando en mi corazón como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-Sí, pero eso ya es historia. Todo cambió cuando Annie y yo…

Mordí mi lengua y sentí la urgencia de abofetearme por haber mencionado el nombre de esa mujer que solamente me causaba dolores de cabeza. Karen me observó con detenimiento, aguardando una respuesta convincente, pero preferí llevar la conversación hacia donde me interesaba: el falso compromiso de Candy.

-No importa ya… – dije, recobrando la postura – tengo que convencer a Terry de que no tiene posibilidades con mi prima y de que no puede buscarla tranquilamente sólo porque amaneció deprimido esta mañana.

-Lo único que provocarás en él será lastimar su ego y encapricharlo más con la idea de reconquistar a su enfermera.

-¿Lo crees?

-Haz la prueba – dijo, cruzándose de brazos –. Mejor todavía, apostemos.

-¿Apostar?

-Busca al tal Richard mientras yo me quedo con Terry, y proponle lo que has planeado: una mentira por una recompensa. Si acepta y colabora con la farsa, te apuesto a que en lugar de ahuyentar a tu ex compañero de colegio, conseguirás enamorarlo más del capricho de llevarse a tu prima.

-¿Y si pasa lo contrario?

-Triunfará tu teoría y pagaré la apuesta.

-¿Y qué estamos apostando? – pregunté, comenzando a interesarme.

-Un día en Bloomingdales.

-¿Un qué? – inquirí, alargando la última vocal.

-Te gusta la buena ropa y eso es obvio – dijo, inspeccionándome de pies a cabeza – así que si tú ganas, yo te compraré todo lo que quieras durante un día entero en Bloomingdales.

-Y si yo pierdo…

-Tú lo harás por mí.

Era inverosímil lo que estaba sucediéndome. Me encontraba en un bar de bohemios con el humo metido hasta la garganta y el molesto zumbido de murmullos provenientes de todas partes, sin contar con la ruidosa música que se desperdigaba desde el escenario, jugando apuestas con una mujer que lo único que quería era divertirse a mis costillas.

-¿Y bien? – apremió Karen - ¿Aceptas?

No obstante, esa mujer me había tendido la mano a pesar de lo maleducado que fui con ella cuando la conocí. Sin pretenderlo, me sentí de nuevo un adolescente con la incertidumbre de una loca aventura en puerta. No sé si fue la atmósfera lo que permeó mis sentidos, o tal vez el candor de la mujer frente a mí lo que me llevó a dejar de reflexionar sobre lo correcto y lo propio. Simplemente actué por impulso y excitación para luego sorprenderme con las consecuencias de mis irresponsables decisiones.

-Acepto – apreté su mano – voy por Richard. Tú ve con Terry, y que gane el mejor.

* * *

-Eh, novato – llamó el cocinero – despierta de una vez y lleva esto a la siete. 

-Sí, la siete.

Parecía un zombie reaccionando por instinto. La cabeza me daba vueltas sin parar al recordar cada cinco minutos mi conversación con Susana después de que Candy huyera inesperadamente.

-¡EH! – remontó el cocinero – ¡apúrate que es para hoy!

-Lo… lo lamento.

Cogí con descuido la charola y me giré sin precaución. Un estruendo de platos quebrándose en el piso hizo eco en todo el pasillo cuando me estrellé por error con un compañero. Sentí la cara arderme de vergüenza al hincarme a recogerlos.

-¡Carajo! – exclamó el hombre tras la parrilla – ¡eso lo pagarás con tu sueldo¡despierta maldita sea y mueve el trasero!

-S-sí… - acepté, aún en estado vegetativo – perdón.

-¿No es tu noche, verdad? – me preguntó el hombre a quien tropecé.

-Lo siento – continué disculpándome – creo que debería salir a tomar un poco de aire.

-Mejor hazlo después – sugirió, ayudándome a levantar los trozos de porcelana.

-¿Después, por qué?

-Te buscan allá afuera.

Mi corazón aceleró su marcha porque absurdamente pensé en… no, claro que no. Ella me pidió no acercarme más cuando ni siquiera había empezado a aproximarme. ¡Despierta, maldición, todo fue un falso espejismo. Una cara bonita y una sonrisa ocasional, nada más.

…_pero…¿Por qué no podía sacármela de la cabeza?_

-¿Quién me busca?

-Un niño rico que presume ser tu amigo.

-¿Niño… rico?

-Nadie le ha dicho nada. Quise avisarte primero.

-¿Quién es?

Fuimos hasta la puerta de servicio y nos asomamos por la ventanilla como chiquillos espiando en una fiesta. Abrí los ojos sorprendido al descubrir al primo de Candy mirando para todos lados al tiempo en que recorría el salón.

-¿Él? – apunté con el dedo.

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-Pues, sí…

-Entonces ve y háblale. Tal vez sea algo importante porque no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

-De acuerdo – convine, deshaciéndome del delantal – ¿me cubres unos minutos?

-Seguro, yo romperé más platos por ti.

Hice una mueca de disgusto a causa de su pésimo chiste y salí para encontrarme con Archibald, quien parecía haberse dado por vencido al dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Hey – lo llamé, tocando su hombro – disculpa.

-¿Sí?

-Hola… ¿Archibald?

-Sí – sonrió, para mi asombro – ¿Richard, cierto?

El hombre me saludó efusivamente como si fuéramos grandes amigos y no nos hubiésemos visto en años.

-Sí, Richard. Alguien me dijo que estabas buscan…

-Salgamos – me sujetó del brazo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si se ocultara de alguien – no quiero que nos vean.

-¿Quién?

-No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Es sobre Candy.

Grandioso. El nombre que había tratado de olvidar toda la tarde.

-Pero…

-¿Hay una puerta trasera?

-¿Trasera, no literalmente. Podemos ir al depósito de basura, cerca de las escaleras de emergencia.

-Genial. Guíame y allí hablaremos más tranquilos.

-De acuerdo.

Caminamos apurados entre las mesas para salir del salón y llegar al depósito de basura del que le hablé. Continuamos en silencio hasta quedar completamente solos en aquel callejón oscuro, iluminado por un pálido foco de luz. Quizás me advertiría que me alejara de su prima, que me mantuviera a por lo menos tres millas de distancia o que ni siquiera pensara en ella. No resultaría complicado cumplir su deseo, Candy y yo no volveríamos a vernos jamás. Sin embargo, cinco minutos después, no imaginé lo que Archibald me pediría.

-¿Qué yo qué? – pregunté sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-Te pagaré.

-Aguarda… aguarda un momento. Para ser un chiste, es de muy mal gusto.

-No estoy bromeando. Sé que no nos conocemos lo suficiente pero no pensé en nadie más. Tu nombre fue el primero que me vino a la mente.

-¿Por qué no alejas a ese tipo de otra forma?

-Porque no existe otra mejor.

-Estás perdiendo el juicio. ¿Cómo te entrometes así en la vida de otra persona, especialmente si es un familiar tuyo?

-No vine a que me cuestionaras, vine a pedirte ayuda y ofrezco pagarte por tus servicios.

-¡Servicios? – refuté enojado, y a punto de dejarlo solo – ¿Ves en mi frente un letrero que diga "se alquila"?. Típico de ustedes.

-¿Típico de quién?

-De ustedes, los niños ricos que suponen que los demás actuaremos de bufón si nos tiran una moneda al piso.

-Eso no es… - arguyó, tropezando las ideas – estás equivocado. No estoy dándote limosna, estoy pidiéndote ayuda pero si no es dinero lo que te interesa, dime cómo puedo pagarte. Eres el único que puede sacar a Candy de éste problema.

-¿Fingiendo ser algo que no soy?

-Sólo por unos minutos.

-¿Minutos¿El tipo está aquí?

-Nos espera en una mesa cerca de la entrada.

-Esto es… es… - dije, con la cabeza hecha un lío y moviéndome sin control – un mal sueño.

-Ayudaste a Candy desinteresadamente en la calle. Hazlo una vez más, por favor.

-Esto es distinto. Aquello fue… no puedes comparar eso con… ¿por qué semejante dilema con su antiguo novio¿Es un psicópata?

-N-no – respondió, dudoso – no precisamente.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Aceptas?

-Dime cómo se llama.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

-De acuerdo. Si tanto te importa…

Los muros del callejón se colapsaron frente a mí cuando escuché el nombre del tipo al que Archie deseaba alejar de la persona más querida para él. Coincidentemente yo quería lo mismo para mi hermana.

-Me parece que… - reparé, un poco mareado – que oí mal. ¿Quién?

-No es conveniente que hagamos un alboroto con esto. Él es un actor reconocido y Candy una chica de buena familia. Te ruego que no lo comentes con nadie.

-Bien, déjame ver si comprendí lo que has dicho – repuse a segundos de sufrir un colapso nervioso –. Quieres que finja ser el prometido de Candy para alejar a su antiguo enamorado, Terrence Granchester. Tú me pagas por ello y te vas a casa a dormir tranquilo. ¿Correcto?

-Supongo que… sí.

-A Ruth le encantará enterarse de esto – dije en voz alta, como si se tratara de una broma del destino –, podrá escribir una novela de encuentros y desencuentros digna de un premio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te ha dicho Candy quién soy?

-¿Quién eres, pensé que te llamabas Richard.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Hay otra cosa?

-¿Has visto a Candy hoy?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Entonces no sabes.

-¿Saber qué?

No, no sabía nada. Para Archibald sólo era un desconocido que auxilió a Candy en la calle. ¿Debía decirle lo ocurrido esta mañana entre su prima y mi hermana, o quizás…

-No, nada – concluí, sin saber exactamente lo que hacía – es que…

-¿Qué? – insistió Archie, volviéndose loco con mi monólogo.

¿O quizás podría entrometerme donde no debía, hacerle pasar un muy mal rato al petulante aquel, y ayudar a una linda chica que seguramente me odiaba para entonces? Sería cuestión de minutos ¿no es así?

La verdad es que no lo pensé más, y eso al final del día, resultó un terrible error.

-No necesitas pagarme nada – declaré, sonriendo frugalmente – cualquier hombre se sentiría halagado al ser el prometido de la señorita Andrey.

-Juro no meterte en más dificultades. Sólo quiero que lo conozcas y le digas…

-Descuida – dije con autosuficiencia – sé perfectamente lo que Terrence Granchester tiene que escuchar.

-Bien – respondió, sin prestar demasiada atención a mi comentario – pero debes cambiarte de ropa. Un mesero no puede…

-Subiré al escenario en diez minutos. Estaré listo. Espérame en tú mesa hasta que termine mi número. Ahí los encontraré.

-Gracias – estrechó mi mano como quien aparta de su espalda una pesada roca – Candy te lo agradecerá.

-Sí – dije con ironía – seguro.

Candy y Terrence estaban enamorados desde el colegio. Luego, al tratar de reencontrarse en Nueva York, una tragedia nubló sus esperanzas de vida en común obligando a Terrence a comprometerse con mi hermana. Ahora, Candy retornaba a la ciudad que la vio partir con el corazón roto y el hombre que cargaba con una deuda de vida sobre sus hombros, intentaba rescatar su amor perdido a costa de lo que fuera. Susana me lo contó todo, aunque sin tantos detalles, pero ya había aprendido a leer entre líneas como Ruth me enseñó.

Hace una hora lo único que tenía en las manos era una charola de platos sucios; en ese instante sostenía la suerte de una pareja víctima de las circunstancias y la inmadurez para tomar decisiones. De nuevo la vida me mostraba que nuestros planes pueden cambiar cuando menos lo esperas, y con quién menos lo imaginas.

* * *

-¿Dónde esta, Terry? – preguntó Archie al llegar a nuestra mesa. 

-Salió a golpear a alguien, no tardará.

-No bromees. ¿Sabes que si me descubre me arrancará la cabeza?

-¿Escuché bien? – dije, socarrona – ¿Archie le tiene miedo a Terry?

-¡Claro que no, es sólo que… nunca me había metido en un lío como éste. Una mentira lleva a otra y luego a otra, y al final todo termina de cabeza.

-Pues a buena hora te llegan los cargos de conciencia. ¿Hablaste con el chico?

-Sí.

-¿Acepto?

-Sí. Vendrá en un momento.

-No será una escena muy agradable – dije, ligeramente preocupada – Me alegra estar en primera fila.

-Estás loca.

-Shhh – lo mandé callar al observar a Terry volver a la mesa.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el recién llegado – ¿Dónde esta el futuro señorito Andrey?

-A punto de subir al escenario – respondió Archie, fingiendo absoluta calma y serenidad –, ofrecerá su interpretación y vendrá a saludar.

-¿Interpretación? – dijo con aires de superioridad – ¿El futuro yerno de Albert Andrey es un cantorsete?

-Iba a ser un actor – repuso Archie, con deseos de fastidiarle – no hay mucha diferencia¿o sí?

-Muérete – espetó el otro.

A varios metros de distancia, un hombre de aspecto bonachón cogió el micrófono, haciendo callar a la audiencia con su fingida tos.

-Disculpen el retraso, damas y caballeros – dijo con voz rasposa y animada – pero nuestra estrella se ha demorado un poco debido a la insistencia de un par de damiselas que reclamaban sus encantos tras bambalinas.

Todo mundo rió de buena gana, excepto Archie quien se tapó la cara de vergüenza, buscando de reojo las faldas de una mesa para esconderse.

-Bien, señoras y señores… – continuó el presentador – con ustedes, para delicia de las jóvenes que nos honran con su presencia… Richard Daniels.

La gente recibió a Richard con un cálido aplauso. Yo no atiné a hacer otra cosa que darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa que correspondía a la que él dibujaba en su rostro. Parecía muy joven, casi un quinceañero de frágil porte. Tenía que admitirlo, era un hombre atractivo. Su ropa era sencilla pero la vestía con delicadeza y garbo. Sus espigados brazos cargaban una guitarra vieja pero bien cuidada, como quien llevara cercano a su pecho el tesoro más preciado del universo. Si Candy en verdad estuviera comprometida con Richard, sin duda sería el blanco de las envidias de muchas jovencitas casaderas. Incluso siendo osada, podría incluirme en la lista.

Me perdí en los trazos que delineaban sus mejillas, sus ojos y su largo cabello hasta que el codo de Archie se estrelló contra el mío.

-Oye – reclamé, dolida – ¿cuál es tu problema?

-Cierra la boca. Pueden entrarte las moscas.

-Envidioso – dije, entrecerrando los ojos con rencor.

-¿Él? – interrumpió Terry, clavando la mirada en el entarimado.

Miré a Archie esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, él – sonrió Archie, victorioso – Mi futuro primo.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Terry comenzó a reír sin perder de vista al cantante.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Archie, inclinando la cabeza.

-Sí – secundé, expectante – ¿Qué?

-Ustedes – nos miró de lado – Será mejor que me vaya. Fue una velada encantadora.

-¿A dónde… adónde vas? – dijo Archie, cogiendo su brazo.

La pareja de la mesa de atrás nos ordenó callar al iniciar la interpretación de Richard. Ayudé a Archie, obligando a Terry permanecer en su sitio.

-¿No querías conocer a tu rival? – cuestioné, pidiéndole bajar la voz.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido, Archibald? – preguntó Terry, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Desde que te conocí – le respondió – ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-¿Él es el novio de Candy? – dijo con el dedo apuntando al escenario.

-Ya te dije que sí.

-Entiendo – volvió a reír.

-¡SSHHTT! – exigieron los novios de atrás.

-Sí, sí – repliqué, fastidiada – ya oímos.

-Insistes en seguir con la farsa – declaró Terry, y percibí el incipiente nerviosismo del niño Andrey – bien, veamos hasta dónde quieres llegar.

Finalmente guardamos silencio y presenciamos la conclusión de la suave melodía interpretada por un ágil y experimentado guitarrista. Los comensales lo aclamaron con aplausos, y él, con formas elegantes y refinadas, agradeció en una breve reverencia. La banda tomó su sitio nuevamente y Richard bajó del entablado para caminar directo hacia nosotros. Terry lo escudriñó con prepotencia e insignificancia, como si supiera lo que sucedería a continuación.

Richard observaba al Duque de modo similar lo que me provocó inquietud y confusión. Un alo de tensión reinó el ambiente incluso antes de que cruzaran palabra alguna. Lo que atestigüé a continuación fue realmente… caótico.

-¡Archie! – saludó sonriente el recién llegado - ¿Cómo estás?

-Felicidades, tocas excelente – respondió Archibald, levantándose para darle la mano – lo hemos disfrutado mucho.

-¿Sí? que bien. Hola, buenas noches – se dirigió a mí – es un placer.

-Buenas noches, – contesté amablemente, siguiendo con la representación – Karen, Klaise.

-Mucho gusto, Karen. Gracias por venir. Espero no haberte defraudado.

-Oh, no – dije con una risita nerviosa – jamás.

-Me alegro. Si vienes en otra ocasión, prometo hacerlo mejor. Por cierto, Archie…

-¿Sí?

-¿No vino Candy con ustedes?

-N-no – le respondió, con ciertos problemas para improvisar – estaba cansada.

-Lo sé, el trabajo del hospital debe ser agobiante – declaró Richard, como si la conociera de pies a cabeza – pero mañana saldremos de paseo, así que compensaremos el tiempo perdido.

-Ajá – asintió Archie, desconcertado por la habilidad de Richard para fingir – claro, el tiempo perdido… menos mal que existe el correo ¿no? – sonrió para lucir convincente – o de otra forma ¿cómo podrían saber el uno del otro, je…

Los nervios se tragaban a Archie poco a poco; tuve deseos de golpearlo en la cabeza para que reaccionara, pero afortunadamente Richard controló la situación como el mejor prometido "imaginario" del mundo.

Terrence observaba, paciente y cauteloso, como lobo a punto clavar sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de su presa. Su turno de saludar a Richard llegó y una gota de sudor resbaló por mi sien.

-Terrence – dijo Richard, guardando compostura – qué sorpresa, aunque no sé si agradable o no.

-Sorpresa, sin duda – repuso Terry, invitándole a tomar asiento – apuesto que es la primera vez que alguien se queda hasta el final de tu actuación.

-La segunda, para ser preciso – replicó Richard, desafiante y descarado – tengo suerte, creo que ya superé tu marca.

La servilleta en mis manos se retorcía a punto de romperse en dos. Archie y yo nos moríamos por saber de dónde se conocía ese par. Concluí no demorar más la desquiciante revelación y abrí la boca sin reparo.

-¿Se… conocen? – dije, tímidamente.

-Archie – repuso Richard con naturalidad – ¿Recuerdas que les dije a ti y a Albert que les presentaría a mi familia en Nueva York para formalizar mi compromiso con Candy?

Terry lo asesinó con la mirada y yo ansiaba que todo terminara antes de que las botellas empezaran a volar por encima de mi cabeza.

-Sí – dijo Archie, receloso – ¿por qué?

-Bien, pues este caballero – apuntó a Terry – es parte de ella, aunque no por decisión unánime.

-¿Cómo? – pregunté temerosa, con deseos de otra copa.

-Dejen la farsa de una vez – espetó Terry, fastidiado – son patéticos.

-¿Familia? – preguntó Archie, ignorándole.

-Sí – aceptó Richard, tranquilamente – más que un secreto, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Conociste a mi padre – remarcó con una ceja para pedir que le siguiera la comedia – pero te faltaba conocer a mi hermana.

-Oh, Dios – me llevé las manos a la boca, dándome cuenta por fin a quien me recordaba el delicado rostro de Richard – tu hermana es…

-Susi – se adelantó a decir, como si fuese irrelevante – Susana Marlowe.

Mi boca se quedó entreabierta y aprecié como Archie sintió el piso moverse debajo de sus pies.

-Necesito un trago – murmuré, buscando la botella.

Archie quiso decir algo pero su boca se abría y se cerraba sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Así que no lo sabías, Archibald – reparó Terry, a punto de soltar el veneno que había contenido durante largo rato – que raro, pensé que los Andrey cuidaban mejor su círculo de amistades, y la clase de hombres que se acercaban a sus herederas.

-Pues… yo… - titubeó Archie, sin encontrar una frase coherente.

-No lo sabía porque Susana es mi media hermana – intervino Richard, estoicamente – ya dije que el señor Andrey y Archie conocieron sólo a mi padre. ¿Pero a ti de qué forma te incumbe?

-¿Albert o el señor Andrey? – advirtió Terry con agudeza – ¿cuál va a ser?

-Lo llamo como quiero¿te importa?

-No discutan – interrumpí con otra sonrisa nerviosa, llenando nuestras copas – nadie quiere ver moretones en sus lindas caras. ¿Hablamos de otro tema?

-Deja de fingir, niño idiota – demandó Terry – tú no conoces a Candy ni a la familia Andrey. Estás aquí únicamente por Susana. No soy un imbécil para tragarme el cuento de tú compromiso.

-¿Qué está diciendo? – preguntó Richard a Archie.

-No… no sé – se encogió Archie de hombros – creo que ha bebido demasiado.

-¿Compromiso? – reiteró Richard con desdén – bien, no precisamente. Candy y yo obtuvimos el consentimiento de su padre para salir. Pero gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que pronto sea un compromiso.

-Mentira – condenó Terry –. No la conoces, tú no…

-Ya, hombre – pidió Richard de mala gana – ¿Qué te sucede¿por qué armas tanto lío por una excompañera de colegio?

Apuré otra copa de vino y miré a Archie de reojo. Estaba segura que en cuanto Terry abandonara la mesa, el modelito le solicitaría una buena explicación a Richard "bribón" Daniels. ¿Quién lo diría? Archibald acababa de comprometer a su primita con el hermanito de Susana Marlowe y con ello, encadenarla a un cuarteto amoroso digno de una tragedia griega.

-¿Cómo sabes que fuimos compañeros de colegio? – preguntó Terry, como si por fin lo pusiera en evidencia.

-¿Fuiste colega de Archie, no, él dijo que vino con un viejo compañero de escuela y lo demás es simple lógica.

¿Lógica? El tipo estaba excepcional y poco faltó para que me parara a aplaudirle.

-No te creo nada – concluyó Terry, poniéndose de pie y aventando la silla.

-No me interesa – refutó Richard, sin inmutarse – y si ya te vas, que no se te ocurra ir con Susana.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué no?

-Porque mi hermana no va a cargar con tu mal humor nunca más¿oíste?

-No realmente – sonrió Terry, desafiante – repítelo.

-Hey, niños – quise intervenir pero Archie cogió mi brazo y se adelantó por mí.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Terrence – sugirió Archie – te traje a donde me pediste y no tienes más que hacer aquí.

-Tienes razón, aquí no – dijo Terry, colocándose el abrigo.

-¿Aquí…no? – pregunté, sintiéndome mareada por la enésima copa de licor que bebía.

-¿Adónde vas? – inquirió Archie, sospechando lo que no quería sospechar.

-Dónde debí hacerlo desde un principio. ¿Por qué pensé que podía confiar en ti?

-¡Sí! – vitoreé, sin ser dueña ya de mis sentidos – ¡Vamos a preguntarle a ella!

-¡Karen! – refunfuñó Archie, tentado a abofetearme.

-Oh, vamos – desdeñé con una última copa en la mano y tambaleándome para ponerme el abrigo – la noche es joven y nosotros más.

-Lo siento, Julieta – dijo Terry, apurándose a salir – mejor pídele a tu príncipe que te lleve a casa. Después te contaré.

-¡Ay, no seas así! – protesté con un puchero – ¡yo quiero ver!

Otelo me dio la espalda y se fue corriendo, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Archie.

-¿Va con ella? – preguntó Richard, palideciendo.

-Seguramente – dijo, buscando su cartera para pagar la cuenta.

-Mmmhhh… mala memoria – balbuceé con la mirada perdida – no trajiste tu carte… cartera porque huiste de casa. ¿Te… acuer… das?

-¿Huiste? – repitió Richard.

-¡Diablos! – maldijo Archie, dando una patada en el piso – ¿cómo me metí en esto?

-Déjalo, yo lo pagaré después – ofreció Richard, cogiendo su guitarra y encaminándose a la puerta de servicio – ¡Iré por mi chaqueta, los veré afuera!

-¿Vamos a ir? – sonreí como idiota, en medio de un vaivén de imágenes y sonidos – di que sí… di que sí.

-Estás ebria – se quejó Archie y jamás me había parecido tan encantador.

-Ah, que tontería… - negué con mi índice – no, no, no… nunca.

-Apresúrate – acomodó mi abrigo – tenemos que ir a mi casa.

-¿Tienes… tu choque?

-¿Mi qué?

-Perdón, perdón… tu… coche.

-Dios Santo – dijo, tirando de su paciencia – que acabe pronto este día.

Pero ninguno de los dos sospechábamos que aún faltaba la escena más emocionante y dolorosa de la noche. Aquella donde constatamos nuevamente que si las cosas podían resultar sencillas, como buen ser humano, había que echarlas a perder.

* * *

-¿Segura que quieres acompañarme, Candy? 

-Por supuesto – respondió, abrochando el último botón de su abrigo – vamos ya. Encontraremos a Archie, estoy segura.

-Bien, le dejaré un mensaje a Aoi, aguarda un minuto.

Fui a la mesa del pasillo y cogí lápiz y papel. Un fuerte rechinido de llantas me distrajo y con escalofríos en la espalda, me acerqué a la ventana que daba a la calle.

…_Oh, oh…_

La próxima vez que viera a Aoi, me aseguraría de recordarle que las mujeres no son las únicas en poseer un sexto sentido.

-¿Albert? – llamó Candy, intrigada.

Me volví a mirarla y por segundos mi mente quedó en blanco. ¿Qué podía decirle que no causara alarma en ella, si en instantes Terry estaría tocando a la puerta?

-Candy…

-¿Pasa algo? – dijo, aproximándose.

Cómo Terry supo la dirección y a qué venía eran preguntas muy inocentes. Ahora, mientras Candy se asomaba por la ventana, él estaría subiendo por el elevador luego de esquivar hábilmente al portero.

-No veo nada – concluyó, luego de observar la calle desierta - ¿qué ocurrió?

-Quédate aquí – le pedí, ordenando mis ideas – cerraré por fuera pero no tardaré – dije, corriendo a la salida.

-¿Qué?

-Ya vuelvo – repetí, alcanzando la puerta y cerrando rápidamente.

-¡Albert! – exclamó, molesta – ¿Qué haces!

No pretendía ser un obstáculo entre los dos ni un dolor de cabeza para el destino, pero primero averiguaría por qué Terry venía tan apurado. Evitaría a toda costa una escena similar a la de Archie y Annie, aunque un viejo amigo quisiera romperme la cara.

Corrí a lo largo del pasillo para llegar hasta el ascensor. Sin embargo, antes de oprimir el botón de servicio escuché sus puertas abrirse. Terrence salió de él, como estaba seguro que sucedería, y se detuvo al encontrarme.

-Hola – lo saludé con naturalidad – ¿vas a alguna parte?

-Sí – dijo tan frío como un bloque de hielo – y no tengo intenciones de que vengas conmigo.

Había comenzando; el reencuentro era inevitable y solamente restaba esperar que las piezas del rompecabezas tomaran su lugar.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

¡Konnichiwa!

Gracias por los reviews chicas... diganme también lo que no les gusta! aunque no sé si Terry se le de la gana cambiar algo de su papel en esta historia... le preguntaré pero ya saben como es: deliciosamente enojón...

Ja¿neh?

Emera

**Referencias:**

(1) ¿Cumplir todos nuestros deseos es alcanzar la felicidad, fue una idea retomada de la serie _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_, capítulo 26: "El último deseo" © Clamp 2005.


	11. Encelarse

**CAPITULO XI**

**Encelarse**

-Te quiero…

Si repites más de cien veces estas dos palabras sin parar, rápidamente pierden su significado. Quizás Annie me lo dijo en tantas ocasiones que se olvidó sentir lo que decía.

-Te odio…

Yo intenté hacer lo mismo con esta frase. Repetirla hasta cansarme y después comenzar de nuevo para que dejara de dolerme tanto lo que pasó, pero hasta hoy no ha sucedido nada.

-Perdóname…

Otra palabra que se torna desierta e indiferente cuando alguien te lastima sabiendo que te lastima y aún así sigue adelante con su "involuntario" acto de traición.

-Adiós…

Stear jamás me dijo adiós. Mi hermano no se despidió de nadie y ahora comprendo la razón. El adiós no existe entre dos personas que se aman porque el destino se encargará de reencontrarlas. Así es el amor, supongo, un imán tan grande como el cielo que nos atrae hacia él sin remedio para recordarnos que nuestro corazón le pertenece a alguien, aunque todavía no sepamos su nombre ni distingamos su cara.

-Te amo…

Con qué facilidad mancillamos esa palabra y la convertimos en un pretexto para herir y retener, para lastimar y poseer. ¿Cuándo es que el amor se vuelve la vela que alumbra nuestra soledad, y no el fuego incandescente que abrasa con frenesí cada poro del cuerpo y nos hace sonreír, murmurar una canción mientras caminamos, luchar contra nuestros demonios y entregarnos a la vida como el mar se entrega al viento¿Por qué a veces amamos para no estar solos y no para estar completos?

-Karen…

Recostado sobre un angosto sillón dentro del camerino de una chica a quien llevaba pocas horas de conocer, susurré aquella nueva palabra que significaba su nombre, y sonreí sin ser consciente de ello.

-Karen…

¿Podía dejar de significar algo si lo repetía miles de veces o por coincidencia lo aferraría más a mis labios y a la dulce experiencia de sentirme vivo una vez más?

-Imposible…

Enterré mi cabeza en el cojín que servía como almohada para dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías y cerré los ojos para dormir. Sin embargo, dejé una última palabra sin analizar: imposible. Y es que había olvidado lo que Stear me dijo en una ocasión, antes de marcharse.

-Nada es imposible, Archie. Algún día volaremos hasta las estrellas, fuera de esta galaxia y descubriremos que somos tan pequeños como una gota agua en medio del océano.

-Tú y tus locuras – dije ingratamente, sin saber cómo compartir sus sueños.

-Sólo un loco puede soñar con ir tan lejos – repuso, sonriendo lleno de esperanza –. Nada es imposible – repitió, mirando las nubes del cielo –, nada si creemos que no lo es.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

-Hola – saludé con naturalidad – ¿vas a alguna parte?

-Sí – dijo tan frío como un bloque de hielo – y no tengo intenciones de que vengas conmigo.

-Aguarda – cogí su brazo – Candy no está.

-Sí, claro – repuso, soltándose de un tirón –. ¿Otro día conversamos? Tengo prisa.

-Terry…

-Ah, es cierto ¿dónde están mis modales? hola Albert, adiós Albert – finalizó, dando media vuelta.

-¿A qué has venido? – dije, interponiéndome a su paso.

-Se lo diré a ella, no a ti. ¿Me permites?

-Ya te dije que no está.

-Si no está¿por qué diablos no me dejas pasar?

-¿Cuál es tu apuro?

-Cual sea, no te incumbe.

-Lo que tenga que ver con Candy…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos, señor todo-protector. Lo que incumba a Candy te incumbe a ti. Vaya que eres entrometido.

-Y tu un necio sabelotodo.

-¿Otro día charlamos? Ya te dije que tengo prisa.

-Candy no quiere verte. Si lo deseara, hace tiempo que te hubiese buscado ¿no lo crees?

-Tú no dices mentiras, Albert. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

-¿Por qué apareces tú hasta ahora en su vida? Te vi desde la ventana. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarle.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Algo parecido a "no te importa" – dijo con una mueca propia de su cinismo.

-Qué dulce. Sé lo que te contestaría: "vete al diablo".

-No tengo tiempo para esto – declaró entre dientes – ¿Por qué no vas al Zoológico y vuelves en un par de horas? Te sentirás como en casa.

-No te permití hablar con ella cuando estabas ebrio y no me arrepiento – repuse, amenazante –. Esta noche sucede igual. No regreses hasta que estés en tus cabales.

-¡No estoy ebrio y no me iré!

-Pues hueles a eso – observé, olfateando cerca de su abrigo – ¿O es vino sacramental? No sabía que te habías vuelto sacerdote.

-En ocasiones, cuando quiero beber gratis. ¿Y sabes qué más?

-¿Qué?

-Puedes irte al infierno.

Antes de avanzar dos pasos, ya lo tenía sujeto del brazo nuevamente. Apreté los labios esperando el primer puñetazo pero no llegó. Únicamente nos miramos como dos fieras defendiendo su territorio. El cubo del ascensor crujió repentinamente, con un grave y áspero rechinido.

-Te acompaño a la puerta – ofrecí, sin soltarle el brazo.

-¡Rayos! – masculló por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota – ¿nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión, cierto?

-Cierto.

-Esta bien – dijo, exhalando un profundo suspiro – tú ganas.

-¿Ah… sí? – respondí con extrañeza.

-Sí – repitió, andando hacia el elevador – ¿qué puedo hacer? Tendría que arrojarte por la ventana para deshacerme de ti.

-Algo así – murmuré, observándole con suspicacia; receloso de haberlo convencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar ese té?

-No, no realmente – dije con desagrado – no me gusta el té.

-Solo te gusta meterte en mis asuntos ¿no es así?

-¿Perdón?

Después, todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Terry sujetó duramente mi brazo y lo pasó por mi espalda, doblándolo con rudeza. Recargó todo el peso de su cuerpo en mis hombros y me empujó con fuerza hacia el interior del ascensor, cerrando inmediatamente las rejas de metal y oprimiendo el botón de la planta baja en un veloz movimiento. Caí atropelladamente al suelo, sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado hasta que comencé a descender sin poder hacer nada por detenerme.

-Estas envejeciendo, Albert – afirmó burlón, mirándome triunfante desde el otro lado de la verja – ¿Tú que dices, soy buen actor?

-No hagas una estupidez, Terry.

-Esa la hiciste tú al dejar tus llaves tan a la vista – apuntó, mostrándome el llavero en sus manos. Automáticamente palpé mi chaqueta y la encontré vacía. Continuaba bajando, sintiéndome impotente por no poder detener el ascensor hasta llegar al siguiente piso.

-Candy no sabe que estás aquí. Ella no está lista para…

-¿En serio? – sonrió largamente – Pensé que habías dicho que no estaba. Quizás escuché mal.

-¡Terry! – vociferé antes de perderlo de vista.

Aprendí una buena lección en cuestión de minutos. Todo se regresa, y en aquel momento me encontré en la misma situación que Candy: encerrado sin poder hacer nada más que esperar.

* * *

-_You give me fever… ¡fever! – _cantaba Karen, disfrutando de su borrachera – _fever when you hold me tight…_

-Aprisa, por favor – supliqué al cochero, asomando la cabeza – es una emergencia.

_-¡Fever! fever when you hold me tight… _- continuó entonando y chasqueando los dedos como si la estuviese pasando en grande.

-Será mejor que la llevemos a casa – sugirió Richard, sosteniendo a Karen en cada sacudida.

-Después de Terry – dije disgustado por lo lento que desfilaban los edificios a través de la ventanilla – Karen está perfectamente bien. ¿No es así, señorita "yo quiero ver"?

-¡Oh, sí! – contestó animosamente, con las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate – y tú, guapo… - agregó, reptando hacia Richard – también estás muuuy biemm…

-Gra-gracias… - dijo el artista, con el sudor corriendo por su frente – y tú eres hermosa, pero tal vez Archie es quien merece tus halagos.

-¿Yo? – giré la cabeza de golpe - ¿por qué yo?

-¿No son novios?

Karen comenzó a reír tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos.

-¿Novios? – repitió la actriz, con la voz pastosa - no es tan afortunado.

-¡Dios¿Por qué tardamos tanto? – dije, suspirando pesadamente.

-A ver, a ver – retomó Karen, despegándose de Richard – ¿por qué la carota, Archirrin?

-¿Archie qué?

-¡Deberías estar feliz¡mucho muy, muy, muy contento!

-¿Y por qué si se puede saber?

-Porque Candy pasó de ser una solterona a tener… tener – dijo, comenzando a hipar – a tener dozz preciosos muchachos interesados en sus encantos… ¡y así! – chasqueó de nuevo los dedos – en una tar… tarde.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras? – le reclamé a Richard.

-Ya sabías quien era – objetó el chico – sólo te faltó conocer un detalle.

-Oh, sí – refuté, burlón – detalle mínimo, insignificante. Por eso aceptaste¿no, conocías la historia entre Terrence y Candy.

-No hasta esta mañana. Susana tuvo que decírmelo todo.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta! – le animó Karen.

-Shhhh – le ordené, molesto.

-¡SHHHH! – arguyó con el mismo mohín de disgusto.

-Susana y Candy se encontraron en mi casa – retomó Richard, sujetando a Karen nuevamente debido a un breve brincoteo –. Fue terriblemente incómodo.

-¿Cómo que en tu casa? – inquirí, con deseos de apretarle el cuello.

-Eehh, eehh – canturreó Karen – eres rápido Richi… ¡bravo! – aplaudió afanosamente – así me gustan los hombres.

-Guarda silencio, por favor – le pedí.

-¡Oye! – refunfuñó Karen, señalándome con desatino –. Eres un pesado y me caes mal – concluyó, sacándome la lengua.

-Archibald – repuso Richard –, te juro que yo no… no pretendo nada malo con Candy.

-¿Cómo que no? – volvió a entrometerse Karen – ¡Qué aburrido! Oye, dile Archie, lo otro suena largo y pedante.

-¡Hey! – vociferé, ofendido.

-Sí… bueno, te decía, Archie – prosiguió el cantante – encontré a Candy en el hospital porque llevé a una amiga de improviso. Nos saludamos y después… se me ocurrió invitarla a desayunar. Entonces…

-¿No conoces los restaurantes? – interrumpí, receloso – ¿por qué a tu casa?

-¡Déjalo que termine! – chilló Karen, como niña malcriada.

-¡Deja tú de entrometerte! – reviré, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por favor – pidió Richard – así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

-¿Oíste? – apuntó Karen, refiriéndose a mi – ¡Cállate!

-Tú cállate – rebatí.

-Me callo si tú te callas.

-Debí dejarte en el bar – rezongué, mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡Y yo debí dejarte en medio de la calle!

-No pedí tu ayuda.

-¡Pero no dijiste que no!

-¡Bien! - exclamé, irascible – en cuanto tenga mi cartera pagaré por todas tus molestias.

-¡Bien! – arremetió Karen – pero me seguirás cayendo mal y te voy a odiar… hazzta que te mueras.

-¡Maravilloso!

-¡Genial!

En ese momento, Richard rompió a reír bastante divertido.

-¿Me perdí de algo¿cuál es el chiste? – inquirí, exasperado.

-Lo… lo lamento – se excusó cuando la risa se lo permitió – pero siempre es gracioso presenciar los berrinches de los enamorados.

-¿Enamorados! – exclamamos al unísono Karen y yo.

-No se alarmen – dijo Richard – puede ser que me equivoque pero…

-¿Qué? – le apuré a responder.

-Pero reconozco el lenguaje del amor. Con eso trabajo todos los días.

¿Amor? Richard podía cantar sobre el amor, pero reconocer ese sentimiento en mí y en Karen resultó tan ridículo e improbable como viajar a la luna.

* * *

-¡Albert! – grité, golpeando la puerta – ¡Sé que estás ahí, ábreme! 

Lo iba a matar. Iba a tomar su cuello y lo asfixiaría lentamente hasta obligarlo a pedirme perdón de rodillas. No, pensándolo bien… sí, una tortura impensable le aguardaba a William Andrey: Cocinaría para él resto de su vida.

-¡Albert¡Te lo advierto, voy a saltar por la ventana¡abre ya!

Inútil. Podía gritar hasta quedarme ronca y Albert no se inmutaría un ápice.

-¿Rubia tonta, no es así? – gruñí con ojos desafiantes – ya verás.

Fui hasta la cocina por algo filoso, delgado… no lo sé ¡útil al menos! Estaba decidida a abrir esa chapa o dejar mi orgullo y dignidad en el intento.

-Esto servirá – resolví al tomar un cuchillo de buen tamaño.

Llegué a la entrada de nuevo e introduje la punta afilada del cuchillo en algún lugar inteligente. En realidad, la única carente de inteligencia era yo pretendiendo abrir una cerradura diseñada específicamente para no abrirse nunca si no sólo con la llave correcta.

-¡Esto es humillante! – bramé, tirando al suelo aquella insulsa herramienta de escape – piensa Candy, piensa.

¿Qué fue lo que Albert había visto por la ventana¿Una banda de delincuentes? No, hubiera llamado a la policía. ¿Alguien en peligro de muerte? No, hubiera solicitado mi ayuda como enfermera. ¿Una linda chica guiñarle el ojo?

-¡Oh, no¡Solamente tienes ojos para Aoi-san ¿me escuchaste!

Sin darme cuenta, caminé vacilante hasta la ventana y a través del vidrio recorrí la solitaria avenida con atención. Nada. Únicamente las lámparas de la calle salpicando la acera con su pálida luz.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? – insistí, recargando la nariz en el frío cristal – hombres… - sacudí la cabeza – no los entiendo.

Bajé la vista y me encontré con el diario matutino sobre la mesa del corredor, donde Albert trató de anotar un mensaje para Aoi-san.

-No, no quiero – dije, poco convencida – no quiero saber nada.

Pero la tentación me provocó una extraña picazón en las manos y hundí la mirada en los titulares de la primera plana.

-Guerra… - dije, encogiéndome de hombros – ¿de qué más podían hablar?

Un murmullo en mi cabeza comenzó a elevar el volumen de su voz, pero lo silencié apurándome a leer cualquier noticia sobre la ciudad y sus conflictos cotidianos.

-Anda – susurraba aquella molesta e insidiosa voz – solo dale una hojeada.

_¡No!_

Me apresuré a leer una noticia sobre la economía del país. No entendí casi nada y me enojé conmigo misma por seguir sosteniendo el diario en las manos.

-¡Mira ya y asunto arreglado, la tentación se irá!

De acuerdo, lo haría y así dejaría de perder el tiempo con ridiculeces. Tomé aire y busqué la sección de espectáculos.

-Un nuevo musical – dije, liberando el aire en mis pulmones y sintiéndome profundamente aliviada – ningún nombre conocido.

Leí las primeras líneas y pasé a la siguiente hoja tragando saliva, como si la próxima noticia fuera a morderme la mano.

-Una exposición de pintura – volví a respirar tranquila – ¿lo ves? No había motivos para estar tan nerviosa. Archie tiene razón, en ocasiones soy demasiado…

Mis ojos se detuvieron a mitad de la cuartilla y dejé de respirar al encontrarme con dos caras conocidas. Sentí algo frío y pesado en el estómago y de pronto una cortina negra cubrió todo a mí alrededor.

_Pese a sus constantes evasivas y enérgicas declaraciones al negar cualquier tipo de relación sentimental tras bambalinas _– comencé a leer – _la pareja del año, Terrence Granchester y Karen Klaise asistieron juntos a la fiesta de gala ofrecida por el afamado director de teatro, Robert Hattaway, resultando evidente su mutuo coqueteo y obvias insinuaciones, en especial por el joven actor._

…_basta… no leas más… _me dije forzándome a cerrar los ojos, pero volví a abrirlos y decidí terminar lo que había iniciado.

_Esta no sería la primera vez que la estrella de la compañía Stradford se involucrara en un romance con una compañera de tablas. La actriz Susana Marlowe, actualmente retirada de los escenarios a consecuencia del trágico accidente que sufrió el año pasado, guarda también una íntima relación con el nuevo rompecorazones de Broadway, sin que ambos hayan pronunciado públicamente su compromiso formal. Sin embargo, se sabe de buena fuente que el soltero más codiciado de Nueva York contraerá nupcias en los próximos meses, dejando por fin en claro éste dilema._

-… nuevo rompecorazones…_ - _dije, escuchando claramente como el mío se volvía a partir por la mitad - ¿Quién será la afortunada? _– _concluí el artículo, sonriendo agriamente – Sí, quién será la nueva tonta.

¿Susana o Karen¿Qué juego atroz era aquel? Terry prometió quedarse al lado de Susana y creyendo en eso me fui sintiéndome la mujer más miserable e infeliz de este mundo. ¿Y todo para qué¿Para que le agradecería al cielo el haber quedado libre y mostrar su verdadero yo¿Cómo podía sonreír con semejante descaro ante la cámara de un fotógrafo, diciéndole al mundo que tenía todo lo que podía desear en la vida?

-¿Quién eres? – espeté, asqueada.

En ese instante, cuando no existía otro ruido más que mi voz entrecortada, la chapa comenzó a moverse sola. Giré la cabeza y aguardé inmóvil, con la mente perdida.

-¿Albert? – pregunté a la sombra que se deslizó a través del umbral.

-No – respondió la silueta – no es Albert.

* * *

-¡Señor Andrey! – exclamó el portero con evidente nerviosismo al verme salir del ascensor – esa persona… ese chico… ¿era amigo de usted? 

-Algo hay de eso. ¿No pudo detenerlo, cierto?

-Lo intenté, créame. Pero estaba distraído y no pude… además el hombre fue… oh, lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento.

-Tranquilícese, sé que lo intentó. Ahora¿podría prestarme el duplicado de mis llaves?

-¿Sus llaves, señor?

-Las de mi apartamento – especifiqué con impaciencia – las necesito urgentemente.

-¿Las olvidó, que pena. Alguna vez me pasó lo mismo con…

-Señor Daniels – respiré hondo – otro día por favor. ¿Tendrá mis llaves?

-Ya, ya, perdón. Se las daré de inmediato.

"De inmediato" tardó más que eso. Era increíble como se convertían en horas los minutos cuando se llevaba prisa. El conserje hurgó en varias gavetas antes de que estuviera a punto de pedirle que desistiera para volver al apartamento con Candy y tratar de abrir la puerta como fuera. Cuando creí que había perdido el tiempo sin sentido, el portón del edificio se abrió de golpe y vi a mi sobrino "extraviado" entrar con prisa junto a otro joven que me resultó familiar. A la chica que venía con ellos no pude reconocerla, aunque si distinguí claramente su inconveniente estado etílico.

-Tío – saludó Archie acomodándose el abrigo – ¿Cómo estás?

-Preocupado, cansado y harto de buscarte, muchas gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Apurado. ¿te importa si luego hablamos?

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo que tiene tanta prisa? – inquirí, confundido – ¿Tú eres quien viene persiguiendo a Terry?

-Mierda – masculló Archibald – lo… lo lamento, no quise decir eso… es que no… no sabía que ya estaba aquí.

-Ah – asentí, obsequiándole una mirada condenatoria – lindo lenguaje.

-Señor Andrey – intervino el joven a quien finalmente reconocí como el amigo de Candy – ¿Está Terrence con usted?

-Sus llaves, señor – interrumpió el portero.

-No me siento… nada, nada bien – advirtió la chica recargada en el hombro de Richard, con un tenue color verde en el rostro – quiero una silla.

-Te llevaré cargando – ofreció Richard – sujétate a mi cuello.

-No – negó la joven con la cabeza – todo me da vueltas. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Pero…

-Puede quedarse conmigo – propuso el conserje – vayan sin problema.

-¿Eres responsable por esa jovencita? – pregunté a Archie, acumulando argumentos para la larga conversación que nos aguardaba.

-No… bueno sí… ¿hablamos luego?

-Eso es seguro – concluí, terminante –. Una cosa más, Archie.

-¿Sí?

-No voy a sacar a Terry a golpes de ningún lado. Espero lo tengas en mente antes de abrir la boca nuevamente. Candy esta de por medio. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Esta bien – dijo con docilidad.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – preguntó Richard.

Observé a Archie de reojo esperando alguna breve explicación.

-Quizás deba hablarte sobre el motivo de nuestra presencia y la de Terry – dijo Archie, nervioso.

-Abrévialo – pedí, impaciente – hoy todos tenemos prisa.

* * *

Aquellos minutos, además de interminables fueron insólitos y absurdos a consecuencia de la delirante novela romántica que Archie había inventado para Candy. Escuché cada palabra con incipiente calma para no perder la cabeza ni los cabales y rogué al cielo para que al final del día nadie terminara en un hospital… o en un manicomio. 

-Terry – hablé lentamente, como si cada palabra doliera pronunciarla.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Candy.

-Yo no… no creo que sea buena idea – dije, rehuyendo su mirada – estaba por salir.

-Serán unos minutos, por favor.

-No tengo ni uno sólo, lo lamento. Tengo que… que ir a trabajar – dije, cogiendo mi bolso – Albert volverá en cualquier momento, puedes quedarte si quieres.

Agaché tanto la cabeza que parecía a punto de tocar el suelo con mi frente. Si lo miraba no podría pedirle que se fuera y hasta entonces comprendí por qué Terry hizo lo mismo en el subterráneo. Simplemente no podía mirarle sin echarme a llorar como una tonta y perderme en sus profundos ojos azules como una veleta en el fondo del mar.

-No vine por Albert, vine por ti.

-¿Sí? – dije aturdida, riendo nerviosamente sin pensar siquiera cómo Terry había hecho para entrar a mi casa con sus propias llaves – bien, quizás en otra ocasión. No puedo ser una irresponsable ¿sabes, pero me dio gusto verte. Hasta pronto.

¿Gusto en verte¿En qué estaba pensando? No, no estaba pensando en nada.

-Por favor no te vayas. Dame un minuto, te lo ruego.

-No puedo – dije cortésmente – tal vez si vienes después… verás, es el segundo día en el hospital y hay tantos pendientes – expliqué con la mirada clavada en mis zapatos –. No he parado un instante y además, como soy un poco despistada me han advertido que…

-Candy – evitó que continuara hablando – te lo suplico.

-¿Crees que miento? Te juro que es verdad – retomé hablando atropelladamente – tengo más responsabilidades y el director dice que si todo sale bien, en un par de meses yo… bueno yo… yo estoy hablando demasiado y debo marcharme.

-No – obstruyó mi camino – no sin hablar conmigo

-¿No? – inquirí, reflejando en mi rostro la sorpresa y el disgusto por su imposición – Sí, si me iré.

-Antes, en el subterráneo – empezó a explicar – pensé que no era el mejor lugar para…

-¿Para decir "hola"? – le recriminé, comenzando a sentir el coraje subir por mis mejillas – no te preocupes, yo comprendo. Siempre soy la que comprende y se hace a un lado. Ahora, si me disculpas…

-Por favor – cogió mis hombros – no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿De verdad? – respingué a segundos de descargar en él una veintena de reproches – ¿Te aguardan tus admiradoras?

-¿Mis qué?

-No importa. Conozco tu apretada agenda y agradezco tu molestia en venir – repuse, apartándome de él – salúdame a Karen y a Susana cuando las veas.

-Un momento… - sujetó mi muñeca – ¿de qué hablas?

-Suéltame – le pedí, enojada – estás en mi casa ¿recuerdas?

-No hasta que hables conmigo.

-Yo también tengo prisa. ¡Déjame ir!

Liberé mi brazo pero lo sujetó de nuevo y en respuesta, mi otro brazo se alargó para voltearle la cara de una bofetada. Me sentí miserable cuando lo vi acariciar su mejilla y mirarme con resentimiento. Supe entonces que las reglas de cortesía se habían esfumado.

-¡Vas a hablar conmigo quieras o no! – vociferó, agarrando mi brazo con fuerza y llevándome a rastras hasta el estudio.

-¡Suéltame¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!

-¡No vine para escuchar tus niñerías¡Deja de comportarte como un bebé!

-¡Y tú deja de tratarme como si fuera tu sirviente¡Suelta!

-¡Quiero hablar contigo¿es mucho pedir?

-¡Vete de mi casa, no eres bienvenido!

-¡Mírame, Candy! – demandó, con un brusco movimiento que me hizo chocar contra su cuerpo - ¿Luzco como si me importara? Vas a responderme algo y no vas a mentirme ¿entendiste?

-¡No me da la gana!

-Ya lo veremos…

Una maraña de manoteos y empellones fue el resultado de mi lucha por empujarlo lejos y salir huyendo. Obtuve lo que quería por un instante pero apenas me di la vuelta para correr, Terry ya me había sujetado por la cintura para arrojarme contra el sillón en donde caí bruscamente y a punto de espetarle una maldición.

-¡Bruto¡Sigues siendo el mismo salvaje de siempre! – grité, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Y tú sigues siendo la misma niñita necia y testaruda!

-¡Te odio!

-Yo no – dijo, sujetando mis brazos contra el respaldo del sillón – jamás podría odiarte, insoportable pecosa – susurró, acercando sus labios a los míos – yo te sigo amando como un imbécil.

Las palabras cedieron ante el silencio que produjo su boca introduciéndose en la mía y sentí como el piso se desvanecía de golpe como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Traté de liberarme pero la opresión de su cuerpo se intensificó en cada forcejeo y una explosión de sensaciones se descargó en toda mi piel, haciéndome estallar por dentro también.

Terry estaba besándome y no era un sueño ni una pesadilla o algún tipo de fantasía. Sus tiernos labios se deslizaban sobre los míos desesperadamente como si los dos tuviéramos el presentimiento de que despertaríamos en cualquier momento. Su calidez se confundió con la mía y el sabor del vino en su boca me contagió su embriaguez. Estaba perdida en él y pude tocar con la punta de mis dedos la suavidad de sus manos aferradas a las mías.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y ambos nos separamos para recobrar el aliento.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Pero en realidad era algo que quería escuchar de mi misma. ¿por qué yo también recordé que entre más decía odiarlo, más lo necesitaba a mi lado?

-Dime que no es cierto, Candy… - dijo angustiosamente – dime que Archie mintió.

-¿Qué, no es cierto?

-Que tú y ese tipo están…

-Apártate de ella – ordenó una voz a nuestras espaldas – No eres más que una basura.

Terry irguió la espalda y yo me levanté de inmediato al reconocer la voz de Richard en la entrada del estudio.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a mi hermana? – continuó, caminando hacia nosotros – ¿y te llamas a ti mismo un hombre?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le cuestioné, desconcertada y mirando de reojo a Archie y Albert que llegaban corriendo desde la biblioteca y el recibidor.

-Hola, Candy – dijo Archie con tranquilidad –. Te estábamos buscando.

-Llegó la caballería – susurró Terry a mi oído – bravo. Será más divertido.

-Candy – habló Albert afablemente – ¿estás bien?

-S-sí… un poco confundida. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – y de pronto recordé la extraña actitud de William al dejarme bajo llave - ¿Y por qué me encerraste?

-Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para otro día¿no lo creen chicos? – sugirió Albert, dirigiéndose a Archie y Richard al mismo tiempo.

-No – protestó Terry – esta farsa estúpida se termina aquí.

-Karen no se siente muy bien, Terry – dijo Archie, insinuante – ¿por qué no la llevas a su casa y mañana hablamos?

-¿Karen? – inquirí llena de sorpresa y sentí un puño en el estómago – ¿Ella está aquí?

-Sí, y espera por Terry en la recepción – confirmó Archie.

-Archie, basta – espetó Albert – esto no es una buena idea.

-Candy ¿podemos hablar un minuto? – pidió Richard, extendiendo su mano.

-¿Para qué? – soltó Terry, interponiéndose entre los dos – ¿Para que la convenzas de ayudarte en la mentira?

¿-Qué… sucede? - balbuceé con dolor de cabeza – ¿quién me explica qué está pasando?

-Terry, Karen aguarda y en verdad no se siente bien – insistió Archie.

Una piedra se atoró en mi garganta y paradójicamente sentí enormes deseos de gritar. ¿Karen esperaba a Terry en la entrada de _MI_ casa mientras él subía a divertirse un rato conmigo?

_Por favor, Candy, no tengo mucho tiempo._

Sus palabras vinieron a mi mente y comprendí el por qué de su apuro. Su novia aguardaba con impaciencia y posiblemente después, su prometida en casa de los Marlowe también lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

_Estás con un actor… lo olvidaste._

-Lo siento pero lo mejor será que se marchen – solicitó Albert con la mirada puesta en Richard y Terry –. Ha sido una larga noche.

-Pero tío… - rezongó Archibald – creí que íbamos a…

-Candy – dijo Terry, tomando mi mano – ¿Estás saliendo con éste tipo?

Los ojos de Terry apuntaron a Richard pero mi mente estaba en blanco y mi voz se quebró al darme cuenta de que había estado todo el tiempo con "el rompecorazones de Broadway" y había creído en él como una niña de seis años. ¿Acaso no abrazaba felizmente a Karen en aquella foto? Archie me lo había advertido, el periódico lo aseguraba y ella lo esperaba en la entrada, dos pisos abajo. ¿No eran suficientes pruebas o esperaba que un rayo me golpeara la cabeza para reaccionar? Seguramente Karen le había dado mi dirección y se habían puesto de acuerdo para incluirme en su lista de "diversiones de paso" en su noche de juerga.

-Candy, habla – pidió Terry a manera de imposición – ¿salen juntos?

-Albert – dije con incipiente fuerza en la voz – ¿es verdad que Karen esta allá abajo?

-Sí – asintió discretamente, como si pudiera leer mi mente y él también hubiese visto la nota de espectáculos.

-Candy – dijo Terry –, tú y Richard son…

-Vete de mi casa – declaré, soltándome de su mano y caminando hacia la salida –. Dijiste que tenías prisa.

-Espera… – intentó detenerme pero me volví a mirarlo como quien mira a su peor enemigo.

-¡No! – increpé furiosa – has venido a mi casa sin ninguna invitación y además de eso has traído a tu novia para que te acompañe el resto de la noche. Te dije que no eras bienvenido y es la verdad. No te quiero cerca de mí nunca más. ¿Cómo has podido traicionar así a Susana? Ella… ella… - trastabillé, observando fugazmente a Richard –. Te has convertido en un hombre frívolo y vano. ¿Crees que no tengo ojos ni oídos? Vete de una vez y no vuelvas.

-¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme de esa forma! – rebatió, visiblemente resentido –. No sabes nada acerca de mi vida desde que te fuiste. ¡No tienes la menor idea de quién soy y cómo he sobrevivido estos meses sin ti!

-¿Sin mi? – repliqué con incredulidad – pero no me necesitabas. ¡Encontraste un reemplazo en poco tiempo! Aunque tienes razón en algo: no tengo la menor idea de quién eres ya. Adiós.

-No, Candy, espera… – cogió mi brazo pero Richard intervino y lo empujó lejos de mí. Albert se adelantó rápidamente y sujetó a Terry para evitar una inminente pelea.

-Creo que fue muy clara contigo – aseveró Richard – no quiere volver a verte – concluyó mientras me apresuré a salir de ahí.

-¡Candy! – gritó Terry antes de que desapareciera rumbo a mi habitación. Me detuve sin volver la mirada para escuchar lo último que estaba dispuesta escuchar de él – No soy lo que piensas ni lo que te han hecho creer. En el fondo lo sabes y también sabes que...

-Ensaya tus parlamentos con Karen – dije tan fría como un témpano de hielo – así como lo hacías con Susana. Buenas noches.

Corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de golpe, tirándome a la cama a llorar toda la noche, tal vez toda la vida. Todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para lavar con mis lágrimas los recuerdos de un amor que se había tornado en una pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar y borrar todo rastro de ella de principio a fin en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

* * *

-Hey – escuché a cientos de kilómetros de distancia – Karen, despierta. 

-Déjame – refunfuñé, apartando la mano que sacudía mi hombro – quiero dormir.

-Te vas a resfriar si duermes aquí – aseguró Terry al intentar levantarme, tirando de mi muñeca – te llevaré a casa, vamos.

-Déjame – repetí exhausta, molesta y sintiendo mi cuerpo desmoronarse como un puño de arena – ¿o quieres que eche a perder las vestiduras de tu auto? Estoy enferma.

-Párate ya – ordenó, pasando mi brazo por encima de su cuello – te perdiste toda la diversión.

-¿En serio? – inquirí decepcionada, poniéndome de pie con dificultad – cuéntame mañana.

-¿Y por qué no hoy? – dijo muy cerca de mi oído y sentí mi cabeza partirse a la mitad.

-No me grites – protesté, caminando hacia su automóvil con el frío de la noche arañándome la cara – todo me da vueltas.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó, con una mueca llena de malvad en el rostro – entonces no puedo hacer esto…

El sinvergüenza me sujetó por la cintura y me levantó en brazos, haciéndome girar por los aires como un rehilete, mientras el estómago me subía hasta la garganta.

-¡BASTA! – grité, agarrada de su cuello como si de eso dependiera mi vida – ¡BÁJAME!

Terry no hacía más que reír mientras se deleitaba con mi merecido sufrimiento. Ése era mi castigo por embriagar al modelito antes del desayuno y por meter las narices donde no debía al querer presenciar una deliciosa escena de celos entre Richard y Terry como si fuese la premier del mes, misma que me perdí por quedarme dormida en la recepción.

-Eres un desgraciado – afirmé ya con los pies en el suelo, llegando a su coche – eso debe ser ilegal.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó, ayudándome a sentar en el sitio del copiloto.

-Atormentar a una persona cuando esta ebria – rezongué, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo y sintiéndome morir – además ¿por qué diablos estás tan feliz?

-¿Yo, feliz? – discrepó, sentándose frente al volante – lo dudo mucho.

-¿Qué paso con la enfermera del año? – repuse, arrastrando las palabras y con una interminable sensación de asco que me subía hasta el cabello.

Terry desistió por unos minutos de encender el auto y exhaló un prolongado suspiro, mirando por la ventanilla como si estuviese confundido entre lo que debía sentir o pensar.

-La besé – dijo con un mohín de satisfacción.

-No… ¿en serio? – balbuceé, contenta por él.

-Y también me abofeteó – agregó, torciendo la boca como un angelito injustamente castigado – ¿pero sabes qué es lo mejor?

-No – gruñí, deseando meterme en mi cama y no levantarme en un año – pero supongo que me lo vas a decir.

-Esta celosa.

-¿Celosa?

-La foto en la fiesta de Robert¿la recuerdas?

-Ahora no recuerdo ni el nombre de mi madre – mascullé, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándome en el asiento – bueno ¿y¿ella y tu cuñado son novios?

-Nunca dijo que sí.

-¿Dijo que no?

-No fue necesario – resolvió, arrancado el auto – sé que Richard miente.

-¿Y si no?

-Candy es mía, Karen – concluyó tajante – así que más le vale a ese idiota que todo sea producto de su imaginación.

Lo que Terry no imaginaba, era que en ocasiones una mentira a base de repetir tantas veces, se podía convertir en realidad.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Gracias por leer y acordarse de esta historia que lucha contra mis demonios para no morir. Gracias por encontrarnos en este mundo. Danyseren, CrazyLatinGirl, LadyHyoga... gracias por acompañarme con sus palabras.

"_La felicidad les espera a aquellos que acepten su destino. La gloria a quienes decidan cambiarlo" (1)_

¡Por favor vean anime! Y de vez en cuando las maravillosas tardes de invierno que nos regala el cielo. Dios, su Dios, bendiga sus actos de amor y amistad. Que tengan lo que siempre han deseado pero también alguien con quien compartirlo.

Un abrazo de parte de Richard y mía.

**Referencias:**

(1) Frase tomada de la serie de anime "Princess Tutu" (un poema de historia) © Ito Ikuko, 2002.


	12. Mentir

**CAPITULO XII**

**Mentir**

-Cállense, cállense… ¡cállense!

Cubrí mis oídos desesperada, harta. ¿Acaso no podían dejarme sola, maldición?

-Karen, de nuevo tú.

-No voy a escucharte – sacudí furiosamente la cabeza sin destapar mis orejas – váyanse… ¡váyanse!

-Hija ¿por qué sigues fracasando en cada intento?

¿Pero es que no entendían mis gritos¡Que se callaran y se fueran!

Inesperadamente volví a mi hogar en Florida. Me encontraba en mi recámara, sumergida entre sabanas y almohadas con mis padres frente a la cama. Era un extraño sueño, lleno de una rabia indescriptible. Odiaba estar en mi casa, estar con ellos, con su ruido, su voz, sus gestos y designios.

-Yo vivo en Nueva York - empecé a hablar a gran velocidad, sudando como si estuviera quemándome por dentro y apretando los párpados para no ver cómo ese par de personas, que se decían mis padres, me condenaban con la mirada – vivo allá, no aquí… aquí jamás volveré, nunca, nunca. Yo vivo en Nueva York, esto es un sueño, vivo en Nueva York, vivo en Nueva York…

-Te dije que no eras buena actriz – dijo mi madre sin remordimientos – eso no es lo tuyo, Karen. Espera casarte con un buen hombre y sabrás tu lugar en la vida.

-¡Vete, vete, vete! – sacudía mi cabeza una y otra vez, sin poder moverme de la cama como si estuviera atada a ella – tengo que despertar… ¡tengo que despertar!

-Lo que has hecho no tiene ningún mérito, hija – declaró mi padre con fingida ternura – era tu deber. No tengas miedo de aceptar que eres una fracasada y vuelve con nosotros.

-¡Basta! – grité, sintiendo explotar mi cabeza – ¡Estoy orgullosa de lo que tengo y de lo que soy¡A nadie tengo que complacer, mucho menos a ustedes¡Los odio!

-Pobre, Karen – dijo mi madre, abriendo los brazos – tan indefensa y temerosa.

-¡No le tengo miedo a la vida, puedo sobrevivir¡Puedo hacerlo!

-Pobre, Karen – repitió mi padre – los hombres se enamoran de las mujeres poco inteligentes, hija. Déjate de niñerías y vuelve a casa.

-¡Eso es estúpido! – exclamé con la cara bañada en llanto – soy feliz donde estoy porque lo que tengo me lo debo a mí ¿oíste¡a mí! Y si los hombres se enamoran de chicas imbéciles para tener cientos de hijos y una sirvienta sin sueldo en su casa, prefiero morirme sola… ¡estar, vivir y morir sola!

-Pues que así sea – dijo mi madre, sonriendo cruelmente – ojalá que te quedes sola y amargada para que pagues el precio de habernos desobedecido.

-¿Cómo puedes desearme eso? – inquirí, llorando tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar – soy tu hija… ¡Soy tu hija!

-¿Mi hija? Te equivocas. Yo no tengo hijas que no sepan ser mujeres.

-¡Mamá!

-Y ser mujer es sufrir y soportar ¿oíste? – espetó, furiosa – tolerarlo todo y callarse la boca… ¿O cómo esperas ser amada?

-Mientes… - dije con el cuello humedecido de lágrimas – esa no es la felicidad. Esa no es… ¡Esa no es!

Mi último grito me despertó sobresaltada. Estaba soñando y descubrí mis mejillas salpicadas de llanto. El sueño había sido tan intenso que lloré en verdad, resintiendo la tristeza y su amargo sabor en mi garganta.

El peso de un yunque cayó sobre mi cabeza al sentir los primeros efectos de la resaca. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta mi cama? No lo recordaba exactamente, pero si recordaba que Terry fue quien me trajo a casa.

_¿Ser mujer es ser una mártir¿Nacimos para sufrir en nombre del amor y la sagrada tarea de ser la alfombra de los demás¿Quién lo dijo, un simio?_

-No me importa – dije, cogiendo mi almohada con fuerza y girando hacia la ventana – estoy bien sola.

Sí, era feliz con mí soledad aunque en ocasiones deseara ser más que un autógrafo, una imagen en el afiche del teatro o un nombre en la lista de un reparto… ¿Quién no quiere ser amado? Pero si tenía que pagar el precio de abandonar mi libertad por un marido, de arrojar mis sueños por la borda para parir diez hijos… si tenía que dejar de ser yo para ser el adorno en las fiestas, el objeto en la cama, la mujer "detrás" del gran hombre, entonces elegía orar para que mi soledad fuera tan larga como la distancia entre las estrellas.

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

Observaba fijamente la ventana de mi habitación al tiempo en que amanecía. No pude dormir toda la noche y mis párpados todavía me pesaban y dolían como si llevaran dos pesadas piedras encima. La noche anterior me sentía culpable, injusta, rencorosa e inmadura por la absurda discusión con Terry. Sin embargo, la culpabilidad y el remordimiento duraron sólo cuestión de minutos.

Recuerdo haber parado de llorar, exhausta y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Luego caminar hacia el baño pensando una y otra vez ¿Por qué no lo había escuchado¿Por qué no pude confiar en él si era la persona más importante en mi vida? Creí ser una idiota, admití haberme comportado como un crío a causa de un posible malentendido; de una interpretación errónea del cariño entre dos amigos. Por enésima vez me equivoqué.

-Lo siento – murmuré mojándome la cara – lo siento tanto.

Si no pretendía demostrarle a Terry que todavía me importaba, acababa de dar el mejor espectáculo de mi vida. No pude haber sido más clara de habérselo gritado a la cara.

-¡Basta! – escuché gritar desde la calle.

Erguí la cabeza de golpe, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

-¡Bájame! – añadió la mujer, y salí rápidamente del baño a la ventana, nerviosa y excitada al reconocer esa voz.

Lo que vi después fue simplemente lo que minutos atrás me negaba a aceptar. Karen en brazos de Terry, aferrada a él como al tesoro más valioso de la tierra.

-Mentiroso… – dije lastimosamente, recargando la frente sobre el vidrio, como si mi voz pudiese llegar hasta él – no es cierto que me amas… ¡yo te odio, te odio! – dije con rencor – ¡sal de mi mente, sal de mi vida!

Me di la vuelta negándome a ver más y me derrumbé sobre mi cama sintiendo como si me arrancaran la piel con crueldad. Terry y yo habíamos tomado rumbos distintos desde que abandonamos el Colegio San Pablo, y el destino, a pesar de que luchara mil veces contra él, me lo dejaba en claro nuevamente bajo el oscuro y frío cielo de Nueva York.

Siete horas más tarde, la mañana despuntaba perezosa sobre la ciudad. Pensé que todo se vería distinto con los rayos del sol; supuse que la calma retornaría sigilosa a mi corazón pero fallé. Lo único que descubrí con la aurora fue un interminable rompecabezas de encuentros y desencuentros confuso e indescifrable.

* * *

-¡Ohayo Gosaimasu! – saludó Aoi-san, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Candy y yo apenas le respondimos sin dejar de revolver nuestro desayuno - ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó con las manos en la cadera. 

Candy permaneció callada y yo me limité a encoger los hombros.

-¿Archie-dono? – preguntó Aoi, escudriñando mi rostro con extrañeza - ¿Daijobu ka?

-¿Perdona? – inquirí, desconcertado.

-Que si te sientes bien – tradujo Candy, extremadamente interesada en el color de su fruta.

-Ah… sí – respondí con desgano – estoy bien, Aoi. Gracias.

-¿Candy-chan?

-Ajá – pronunció en el mismo tono.

-Espero que te sientas mejor para ir al trabajo, Candy-chan – comentó Aoi, yendo hacia la cocina –. Papá quiere conocerte.

-¿Pa…pá? – balbuceó Candy, saliendo de su ensoñación – ¿El Doctor Li está aquí?

-Hai – confirmó Aoi, volviendo a la mesa –. Le he hablado mucho de ti.

-Buen día – saludó Albert, vestido impecablemente y listo para salir a la oficina – ¿Estás listo, Archie?

-¿Li-listo?

-Puedo llevarte a la escuela si quieres, todavía tengo tiempo – ofreció, tomando de manos de Aoi un vaso con jugo y quedándose de pie a su lado.

-Gracias pero iré en mi auto.

-¿Cuál auto? – preguntó Albert, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cuál… auto? – dije, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago –, pues el mío… ¿no?

-Tu ya no tienes auto – declaró Albert, sin contemplaciones –. Será mejor que aceptes mi oferta o tendrás que viajar en el subterráneo.

-Pero, pero… pero…

-¿Qué esperabas después de que casi nos matas de un susto? – sentenció Candy, mirándome como una madre antes de darle una tunda a su hijo – ¿Un avión?

-Pero… - repetí, boquiabierto – yo…

-¡El tren subterráneo es muy emocionante! – intentó reconfortarme Aoi, guiñándome un ojo –. ¿Cierto, Candy-chan?

-¿Tren… subterráneo? – dije, como si estuvieran condenándome a morir en la horca –. Tío, ayer cuando hablamos…

-Ayer cuando hablamos, Archie – repuso Albert – esto fue lo único que olvidé mencionarte.

-¿Hablaron? – preguntó Candy, dejando de remover la comida en su plato.

-Largamente – apuntó Albert, antes de besar la mejilla de Aoi – Itekimas…

-Iterashai – correspondió ella, besando sus labios. Claramente escuché como el corazón de mi prima y el mío se retorcieron de envidia dentro de nuestro pecho.

-¿Vienes o no? – apremió Albert, rumbo a la puerta.

-Un momento – habló Candy severamente – nosotros también tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Te prometo que hablaremos esta noche – dijo Albert, determinado – sólo confío en que hoy… – agregó en tono insinuante, girándose a mirarme – no suceda nada extraordinario, fatal o insólito.

-Pero… Archie… – objetó Candy, buscando mi apoyo.

-Esta noche, Candy, lo prometo – aseguré, corriendo a alcanzar a Albert –. Hasta luego, Aoi-san.

-¡Iterashai, Archie-dono!

El tío y yo salimos del apartamento sin cruzar otra palabra, dirigiéndonos al ascensor.

_¿Yo, en el subterráneo¿Pero por qué¡No puedo creer que me obligue a hacer esto, no es justo¡La gente, el olor, el ruido¡Mi auto, quiero mi auto!_

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Albert, mirándome de reojo al subir al elevador.

-¿Eh? no, nada.

-¿Tienes monedas?

-¿Monedas para qué?

-Para el tren y el autobús.

-Albert, no estarás hablando en serio – dije con un atisbo de esperanza –… ¿o sí?

-¿Percibo cierto ataque de pánico? – inquirió, gozando de la tortura y de los gestos de abatimiento en mi rostro –. Tranquilízate, Archie. Ya lo dijo Aoi, te agradará la experiencia. Toma – extendió la mano con un par de billetes y monedas – esto será suficiente.

Llegamos al lobby y abrí de mala gana las rejas de metal después de meterme el dinero a la bolsa del abrigo. Saludamos al portero y salimos a la calle para caminar un par de metros hasta al coche de Albert. Maravilloso, ahora se regodearía ampliamente de mi vanidad reducida a nivel del suelo desde su trono frente al volante.

-Hace un poco de frío – comentó despreocupado – abrígate bien.

Lo vi sonreír por unos segundos, divirtiéndose y a la vez sintiendo lástima de mí. Apreté los dientes y contuve mi enojo para preguntarle con una fingida sonrisa un último detalle.

-¿Y mi cartera?

-Pensé que la tenías en tu chaqueta – respondió, aparentando demencia – ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

-Estaba en mi habitación cuando me fui. Hoy no pude encontrarla.

-Ah… sí, esa cartera – dijo, como si por arte de magia hubiese recuperado la memoria –. Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que está en mi oficina.

-¿Por qué allí? – protesté, moderando mi tono de voz al recibir de inmediato su aguda mirada recriminatoria – si… se puede… saber.

-La olvidé – se encogió de hombros –, por eso te di las monedas. De todas formas tienes planes para ir a trabajar¿no es así? Ahí te la entregaré junto con todos tus pendientes.

-Escucha, ya te pedí una disculpa por lo que hice ayer pero tenía motivos suficientes para querer volver a…

-Cuando quieras volver a Chicago – interrumpió, endureciendo el rostro – puedes decírmelo sin necesidad de hacer una rabieta y preocuparnos a todos. Además, esto no es solo por huir de casa.

-¿Ah no?

-¿Cómo le vas a decir a Candy sobre su inesperado compromiso¿Crees que se echará a reír y te hará su padrino?

-Yo… yo no… - trastabillé nervioso y apenado, imaginando la reacción de Candy -… no estaba…

-Pensando – remató Albert –. No pensaste ni en ella ni en Richard. Sólo en cómo alejar a Terry pasando por encima de los demás.

-No – refuté tajantemente – no es verdad. Jamás haría algo para lastimar a Candy. Se suponía que ella nunca se enteraría. Richard convencería a Terry por un par de horas de que era el prometido de Candy y al creérselo, nosotros…

-¿Creérselo? – rebatió Albert, suspicaz – ¿Querías engañar a un buen actor con una farsa estudiantil? – concluyó, enciendo el auto – ¿Qué tal si utilizas tu inagotable fuente de imaginación para explicarle a Candy lo sucedido antes de que te lance por la ventana?

-Es que…

-Y también para ofrecerle una disculpa a tu amiga.

-¿Amiga¿Cuál amiga?

-¿Karen Klaise es su nombre? Creo que fue quien te ayudó a no dormir en la calle y a quien abandonaste desconsideradamente sobre un sillón ayer por la noche. Hasta la tarde y trata de ser puntual.

-Yo no abandoné a nadie en…

Fue en vano, Albert aceleró la marcha dejándome a mitad de la calle con los bolsillos vacíos, el estómago revuelto y la palabra en la boca. ¿Quería castigarme¿Por qué no lo hacía dejándome sin postre como la tía abuela cuando éramos niños? Sí, ya sé, tal vez porque quedarme sin pastel a los dieciocho años no significaba una tortura inmisericorde.

-¡Ah, rayos! – pateé contra el suelo – ¿yo en el transporte público, prefiero besar la tierra.

Comencé a caminar hacia la estación más cercana después de consultarle al señor Daniels como llegar hasta allí. Albert ni siquiera me había dejado suficiente dinero para tomar un auto, un carruaje, o al menos un burro con montura. Me pregunté si el castigo, a mi parecer inmerecido, duraría hasta la tarde. Luego pensé en Karen y al pasar frente a los aparadores de una tienda de ropa que apenas abría sus puertas, me sorprendí sonriendo como un escolar contando los minutos para encontrarse con la chica más popular del colegio.

* * *

-Buen día – saludé, sorprendiendo a una distraída Natalie dentro del salón de enfermeras. 

-Candy¿qué haces aquí?

-Trabajaré doble turno; quiero reponer el tiempo perdido. Siento mucho haber faltado anoche – me excusé, al colgar mi abrigo en mi casillero – No sucederá de nuevo.

-Como si te importara.

-Sí me importa – dije, tomando mi uniforme para luego cerrar molesta mi casilla –. Deja de pensar que no necesito el empleo.

-Pues no lo necesitas – repuso con pedantería mientras llenaba un informe médico –. Los millonarios no tienen que preocuparse más que por contar su dinero… ¿o me equivoco? – enfatizó, mirándome de reojo.

-Gracias por la confianza – dije a regañadientes.

-Vamos, Candy – dijo, encarándome al fin – ¿por qué no dejas de fingir? Tu puesto podría ser cubierto por alguien más capaz que tú. Le estás quitando la paga a alguien que en verdad lo requiere.

-¿Alguien como tú?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir – apunté, empezando a vestirme – es que la gente rica no es la única que tiene atrofiada la cabeza – me acomodé la falda y la blusa – si fueras una chica menos acomplejada podrías entender que incluso las personas como yo tenemos derecho a trabajar duro y ganarnos la vida de una manera digna. Pero claro – cuadré mi gorra y cogí mi libreta de notas además de un par de historias clínicas – no podrías comprenderlo porque además de odiarme sin motivo, hay ocasiones que no ves más allá de tus narices. Con permiso.

¡Qué chica! pensé que nadie podía superar en amargura a la tía abuela o hasta la propia señorita Leegan, pero sin duda había hallado a una digna rival que apuntaba a llevarse el campeonato de "La gente que más detesta a Candice White".

Para Elisa y Neal era un pecado mortal no haber tenido padres. Para Natalie y las otras chicas del colegio de enfermeras era un sacrilegio haber sido adoptada por una familia rica y tener la osadía de querer ser "una de ellas". ¿A quién le daría gusto algún día? Supongo que a nadie, así que decidí, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con paso rígido y alargado, mandar al diablo a todo el mundo.

-¿Rubia y pecosa? – preguntó un hombre que me observó pasar de largo – seguro eres tú.

-¿Cómo dice? – me detuve, casi tropezando.

-Eres Candice White.

Sus rasgos orientales, su brillante sonrisa y el acento en su voz me señalaron de inmediato con quién me había cruzado en el camino.

-¿Doctor Li?

-Hai – contestó, sonriente.

-Mucho gusto – estreché su mano emocionada, olvidándome rápidamente del altercado con Natalie – es un placer conocerlo. Aoi-san habla tanto de usted.

-También ella habla de ti. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

El doctor Li y yo comenzamos a platicar y caminar por el pasillo aparentemente sin dirección alguna. Sin embargo, al cabo de dos o tres vueltas a la derecha y a la izquierda en los corredores, me di cuenta que estaba guiándome hacia una sala de pacientes muy especiales.

-Será un placer ver a Albert y conocer al joven Cornwell esta noche en la cena – afirmó el doctor Li, deteniéndose frente al pabellón infantil –. Gracias por acompañarme, Candice.

-Llámeme Candy, doctor.

-Bien, Candy, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Aoi te ha platicado el por qué mi presencia en Nueva York?

-No – respondí, dudosa – ¿tendría que haberlo hecho?

-No, está bien. ¿Tienes unos minutos, por lo que me ha contado Aoi, creo que serías la persona indicada para ayudarme en esta nueva asignatura.

-Claro – dije, animada – será un honor.

-Bien – sonrió, satisfecho –. Ven conmigo.

-¿Aquí? – pregunté, boquiabierta mirando hacia el interior de la sala.

El doctor Li empujó con sigilo la puerta para descubrir a tres pequeños niños recostados en sus camas. Me invitó a recorrer la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarles. Un escalofrío penetró mi piel como mil agujas encendidas mientras avanzaba. No eran niños lo que yo miraba, sólo sombras marchitas a quienes se les escapa la infancia. Débiles, pálidos, sin fuerzas para esbozar un sonrisa. Dormidos en medio del silencio con jeringas y suero en lugar de dulces o juguetes. Mi estómago resintió un golpe seco justo en el medio.

-Se ve triste ¿no te parece? – señaló el doctor Li, sujetando las manos en su espalda.

-Mucho – asentí, escrutando los rostros infantiles cabizbajos y melancólicos – parece una tumba.

-Estos niños llegaron conmigo anoche – comenzó a explicar en voz baja – quiero practicar nuevos métodos clínicos para aliviar su malestar.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen?

-Leucemia – dijo con templanza.

-¿Leu… cemia? – repetí, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón –, pero si son niños…

-Los niños también mueren todos los días, Candy – declaró en un susurro – Debiste haber aprendido eso en el colegio.

-Si, pero… - me volví a mirarlo, con los ojos desorbitados – ¿quiere decir que estos niños van a…?

-Salgamos – pidió, tomando mi brazo con suavidad.

Me sentí estúpida al pensar que yo tenía problemas. Salimos del pabellón de la misma forma en la que entramos y el doctor Li se paró frente a mí como si estuviera a punto de reprenderme.

-Candy – habló, seriamente para luego relajar la cara hasta esbozar una tímida sonrisa - ¿Qué dices¿Aceptas ser la enfermera de estos niños y prestarme tu ayuda?

-Yo… - balbuceé, mirando de nuevo hacia la sala – ellos… van a…

-Candy – carraspeó para llamar mi atención – eres una profesional. No quiero tu miedo ni tu lástima, quiero tu trabajo. Ves morir a gente todos los días ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero…

-Tranquilízate y piénsatelo un poco. Quizás he sido muy abrupto pero una verdadera enfermera debería estar acostumbrada. Fuera de aquí eres amiga de Aoi y la hija del señor Andrey. Dentro de este hospital eres mi enfermera.

-Sí – dije cabizbaja – lo sé, doctor Li.

-Sin embargo – repuso, levantando mi cara – tampoco quiero un capataz para estos niños. Por eso te traje – guiñó un ojo – pero otro día hablaremos más de tu experiencia con los chiquillos.

-¿Aoi le habló sobre mi hogar?

-Espero no te importe.

-Oh, no – negué con la cabeza – jamás.

-Bien, volvamos a la recepción. Hay alguien que te aguarda y para estos momentos – dijo, consultando su reloj – posiblemente ya se ha impacientado.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Antes de encontrarte, un joven preguntaba por ti en el recibidor. Fue gracias a su descripción que te reconocí.

-¿Rubia… y pecosa?

-¿Tu novio?

-No – refuté, como si acabaran de darme un fuerte pellizco –, no tengo novio.

-Ve y averigua quién es. Creo que su apellido era… ¿Greinchester?

Un relámpago me partió a la mitad, dejándome fría y paralizada como si el mundo hubiese frenado de golpe. Mis piernas se clavaron al piso y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar atropelladamente.

-Siento haberte entretenido demasiado, Candy. Nos veremos después.

-S-sí, doctor – dije mecánicamente, mirando cómo las paredes se desmoronaban a mi alrededor.

¿Cómo sabía dónde trabajaba! Las manos empezaron a sudarme y vi al doctor Li alejarse en cámara lenta para entrar en otro pabellón. ¿Quién le había dicho a Terry cómo hallarme¿Qué quería¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Quién? – comprendí de pronto – por supuesto… ¡soy una tonta, se lo dije a Karen.

¿Y bien, qué iba a hacer¿Correr a esconderme, echarlo a patadas o felicitarlo por salvar a su damisela en peligro la noche anterior y pasearse radiante con ella por las calles de la ciudad escupiéndome su amor en la cara?

-Las tres – dije al apretar los puños y contener mi nerviosismo para acudir a la rabia que me provocaba aquella foto en el periódico y la imagen de Karen sujeta a su cuello – pero en diferente orden…

* * *

-¡Karen! – oí a mis espaldas, caminando hacia mi camerino. 

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté a uno de los chicos de utilería.

-Te busca una persona en la puerta.

-No tengo tiempo para dar autógrafos, Matt. Dile que se vaya.

-Creo que no quiere tu autógrafo – apuntó, acomodándose la gorra – de todas maneras dice que no se irá hasta hablar contigo.

-¿Y por qué sonríes? – inquirí, torciendo la boca – ¿Te contó un chiste?

-Me contó que son viejos amigos.

-¿Ah sí¿Y al menos te dio su nombre?

-Su tarjeta – dijo, entregándomela en la mano –. Mejor atiéndelo antes de que vuelva a ponerse violento. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta la noche, Karen.

-Oye… - le llamé sin éxito. Matt se alejó corriendo por el pasillo, dejándome con la elegante tarjeta de mi viejo amigo Archibald Cornwell entre los dedos.

_¿Antes de que vuelva a ponerse violento?_

Llegué hasta mi camerino y aventé la tarjeta con descuido sobre el tocador. ¿Archie quería verme, pues que esperara sentado. No le iba a perdonar tan fácil la grosería de ni siquiera despedirse o de agradecer mi ayuda el día anterior. Me senté frente al espejo y comencé a cepillar mi cabello sin otra preocupación mas que la de curarme el insoportable dolor de cabeza que me ocasionó uno de los peores ensayos de mi vida y donde además, el Romeo de la obra había errado hasta el cansancio cada uno de sus diálogos como si se tratase de un principiante quinceañero.

-¿Quieres verme, no? – dije, hablándole a mi reflejo como si se tratara de Archie – pues te vas al diablo. Tan preocupado estabas por tu primita – añadí, arrugando la nariz con despecho – que no tuviste tiempo de decir "gracias Karen, te debo la vida".

Minutos después, varios golpes secos estallaron contra mi puerta haciéndome pegar un brinco y volver la vista hacia la entrada con el corazón latiendo en mi garganta.

-¿Quién es?

-Archibald Cornwell – respondió con voz grave – ¿puedo pasar?

-Arch… - balbuceé al fruncir el entrecejo y quedarme en blanco.

-¿Karen, estás ahí? – insistió, golpeando de nuevo.

-¡No, claro que no! – alcancé a reaccionar.

-¿No estás ahí? pues suenas como tú.

-¡No… sí… bueno… yo si estoy pero no, no puedes pasar!

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué no¡Porque no y punto!

-Espero que estés vestida…

-¿Qué?

-Porque voy a entrar…

-¡No te atrevas!

La perilla se giró lentamente y salté de mi asiento con el cepillo en mano, a punto de arrojárselo en la cabeza y preguntándome dónde diablos estaba la gente de seguridad del teatro.

-¡Estoy desnuda! – mentí, tratando de asustarlo.

-Entonces te recomiendo ponerle seguro a la puerta – sugirió al entrar con los ojos cerrados y colocar él mismo el pasador - ¿De verdad estás desnuda?

-Desvergonzado – bramé, temblando mi brazo de rabia – ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Primero me gustaría saber si puedo abrir los ojos para responder.

-¡Lo que abrirás será la puerta y te irás!

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo? – preguntó, apretando los párpados.

-¿Y preguntas por qué? Todos los hombres son iguales – espeté, rechinando los dientes –. De milagro pueden hablar y andar al mismo tiempo.

-Hey – se quejó, arrugando la nariz – ¿vine a disculparme y así me recibes?

-Abre los ojos, no seas ridículo. Claro que no estoy desnuda – dije, dejándome caer sobre el banquillo –, no vivirías para contarlo.

-A mi también me da gusto verte – declaró, acercándose un par de pasos – ¿Qué tal fue tu ensayo?

-¿Me puedes decir qué quieres e irte enseguida? – le cuestioné, volviendo a peinar mi cabello.

Archie se paseó por el camerino mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Examinó con detenimiento algunas fotos sobre mi mesa de centro, la marca de mi perfume en la esquina de mi cómoda, los vestidos colgados sobre mi biombo de madera y mi colección de gatos de cerámica en una pequeña repisa para luego posar la mirada en mi rostro a través del espejo.

-¿Y bien¿Todo en orden, papá, o es que debo ordenar mi habitación y quedarme castigada el domingo?

-Insisto – dijo tras recargar su brazo en el tocador, acercando su cara a la mía - ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Tragué saliva sintiendo un intenso halo de calor subirme a la cara y desvié la mirada para responder con desatinadas evasivas. Me pregunté cómo es que cada vez que me encontraba con Archie me resultaba más atractivo y perturbador al regodearse en su vanidad por saberse un chico interesante. Su voz, su postura, su forma de caminar… estaba volviéndome loca y todo por ese presuntuoso, ingrato, fatuo, falso… y fascinante niño rico.

-"Terry… - empecé a imitar su voz con desdén y mofa –… Karen te espera en el lobby y se siente mal, realmente mal".

-Ah, es por eso – reparó.

-"Terry… - continué, gesticulando con repulsa –… tu novia aguarda a que la vayas a rescatar de su borrachera"

-Yo no dije tal cosa – respingó, enderezando la espalda – si Terry te lo contó, yo nunca…

-Pero lo pensaste que es lo mismo – rebatí, azotando el cepillo contra el tocador –. No te voy a consentir utilizarme para poner a Candy en contra de Terry ¿oíste, y desde hace rato que estoy esperando que me des las gracias por lo que hice por ti.

-Lo pagué a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno. ¿Recuerdas esa media hora que pasé frente al retrete?

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa que no sepas beber, niñito. Anda, dime "gracias, Karen" y terminemos con esto.

-Y luego, Richard y yo cuidamos de ti cuando no podías poner un pie delante del otro – agregó, cruzándose de brazos –. Tú también me debes las gracias.

-Agh… - exhalé, enojada – de acuerdo. Tú primero.

-No, tú primero.

-No, tú.

-Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

-¿Y a quién le interesa llegar contigo a donde sea?

-Dilo ya, si quieres seguir peinándote para tu novio.

-Deja de fastidiarme con eso – declaré, rabiosa – no tengo novio y no lo necesito.

-Los periódicos dicen otra cosa – refutó, mirándose las uñas – ¿Chismes e invenciones o también aquella foto es un rumor?

-Muy bien – respondí, inhalando profundamente – primero esto: gracias, Archie por cuidar de mí al sentirme un poco mareada ayer por la noche.

-¿Un poco? Me asusta pensar cómo será cuando lo tomes en serio.

-Tu turno.

-Agh… - murmuró, imitándome – esta bien. Gracias, Karen por darme alojamiento cuando estuve a punto de dormir en la calle.

-…A causa de tus berrinches al escapar de tu casa – completé con fanfarronería.

-¿Me disculpas? Aún no termino.

-Bueno, ya.

-Y gracias por ser tan amable con quien no lo fue contigo al conocerte. Siento haberme comportado de esa manera pero es obvio que Terry no me agrada.

-Ni tu a él, no te preocupes.

-Por último – dijo, sujetando mis hombros – te debo una apuesta.

-¿Apues…? Ah, apuesta.

-Sí, esa. Te di mi palabra y como soy todo un caballero…

-Sí, claro – mascullé entre labios.

-Te oí – dijo, bajando a mi oído para volver a erguirse –… como soy un caballero, vengo a pagar mi deuda. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

-¿Hablas en serio? – pregunté, recelosa.

-Dime cuándo antes de que me arrepienta.

-¡No, no! – hablé con las manos – te creo. ¿Qué tal mañana? Es mi día libre.

-Bien, mañana será. ¿La hora?

-¿Tienes lista tu cartera, Archirrin? – pregunté, sonriendo y levantando las cejas un par de veces.

-¡Hey! – protestó con media sonrisa – ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de eso?

-Amontona muchos billetes verdes porque te harán falta – advertí, tomando un pañuelo para limpiarme la cara – ¿A las diez esta bien?

-Y tú prepara el próximo reto – dijo, caminando hacia la puerta – porque quiero la revancha. Te veré a la diez frente a la tienda – finalizó, abriendo y cerrando la puerta.

_¿La revancha?_

Bien, si el niño rico quería morder el polvo de nuevo, tendría el placer, el gusto y la delicia de ser la pared contra la que siempre se daría en las narices.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – me cuestioné seriamente, deteniendo el cepillado – Estás jugando con fuego…

¿Y qué? La vida entera es una apuesta, un juego de azar y quizás era hora de que la suerte estuviera de mi lado y ganara con un par de ases la partida final.

* * *

-¿Y todavía le duele? – me preguntó una enfermera, revisando mi rodilla. 

-No, sólo cuando subo escaleras. Pero es algo sin importancia.

-¡Oh, no! – exclamó otra a mis espaldas – su trabajo le demanda tanto, señor Granchester, que debe de estar en perfectas condiciones. Permítame revisarlo a mí también.

-¡Oye! – refunfuñó la primera – yo llegué antes que tú.

-Eso no es cierto – reclamó una tercera, sentada junto a mi – el se acercó a mí antes que a nadie.

-Si, pero tú no conoces ni siquiera la diferencia entre la gimnasia y la magnesia, querida– apuntó otra que acababa de llegar – yo lo haré… si esta usted de acuerdo señor Granchester – agregó con coquetería.

-Bueno… - dije, dudoso – es que yo…

-Déjame ayudarte, Maggie.

-No, yo te ayudo.

-Yo también.

-Gracias pero no vine a ver al médico – asentí agradecido, observando como todas sus miradas se cernieron sobre mí – Sólo vine a…

-A buscar a la señorita White – apuró una delgada enfermera cuyo rostro me resultó lejanamente familiar – ¿No es así, señor Granchester?

-¿A Candy?

-¿Por qué a ella?

-¿Usted la conoce?

-Qué romántico.

Las chicas comenzaron a cuestionar mi presencia hasta el punto de inquietarme. Miré de reojo a los demás pacientes de la sala y distinguí en su mirada sus oscuros deseos de estrangularme. Me sentí apenado pero a la vez inquieto. Sabía que Candy sería la primera en querer sacarme el corazón con una cuchara al hallarme tan bien acompañado.

-¿Podría esperar a Candy afuera, señor Granchester? – cuestionó la joven a quien todavía no reconocía – mire el alboroto que ha causado y no es propio en un hospital.

-Oye, Natalie ¿qué te pasa? – se quejó una de sus colegas – ¿sabes con quién estás hablando?

-No, obviamente no sabe – secundó otra.

-Es que no sale de sus libros¿qué te puedes esperar?

-Señorita… - dije, levantándome de mi lugar – lo siento pero yo no pretendía…

-Frente al hospital – interrumpió, groseramente – hay un parque donde puede esperar a Candy y nadie los molestará.

-¡Natalie! – rezongaron sus compañeras.

-Todas ustedes vuelvan al trabajo si no quieren que las reporte con el director.

-Es una pesada – se quejó una pelirroja.

-Presumida y pedante – coincidió una morena.

-Sólo porque la dejaron de encargada – murmuró una chica con rasgos orientales –, mira que no saber a quién se dirige de esa forma.

-¿Me escuchó, señor Granchester? – inquirió impaciente la enfermera que finalmente recordé como la joven que cubrió a Candy en su turno para que ella pudiera asistir a la función del Rey Lear en Chicago.

-La escuché pero no me iré – repuse, categórico – No he molestado a nadie… ¿o sí señoritas?

-Oh, no, jamás.

-En lo absoluto, quédese.

-¿Quiere algo de tomar¿Tiene hambre?

-¿Me puede dar su autógrafo, por favor?

Inflé el pecho y crucé los brazos, satisfecho. Esa mujer no iba a echarme de allí como lo hizo su compañera de anteojos en el pasado. Esta vez no bajaría las manos ni me iría sin hablar con…

-¡Candy, mira quien vino a verte! – dijo la morena, dando un brinquito.

-Apúrate, Candy – apremió la pelirroja – después nos cuentas los detalles¿eh?

Ver el rostro de la Hermana de Grace con dolor de estómago en esos momentos hubiera sido una experiencia más agradable y placentera que observar el rostro de Candy totalmente enfurecido y con un brillo letal en sus ojos.

-Candy¿no dices nada? – preguntó la morena.

-Gracias, chicas – les respondió sin desviar la mirada – yo escoltaré al señor hasta la salida.

-Ya oyeron – dijo, Natalie – vuelvan a su trabajo.

Todas obedecieron a regañadientes y Candy avanzó hacia mí con tal encono que pensé me abofetearía delante de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, pasó deprisa a mi lado para murmurar un simple "sígueme" y seguir caminando. Obedecí sin tratar de alcanzarla; me limité a no perderla de vista.

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento y el viento helado pegó en nuestras caras como un látigo de hielo. Candy se abrazó en señal de escalofrío y me apresuré a deshacerme del abrigo para colocarlo sobre sus hombros. Fue ahí donde todo comenzó.

-No te me… acerques – dijo, temblando de frío.

-Pero vas a congelarte.

-Guárdate la… la galantería para tú… tú… novia.

-No seas tonta – declaré, ofreciéndole el abrigo – Toma esto y entremos.

-Sólo has… venido a avergonzarme – condenó abruptamente – vete y no… no me hagas… perder el tiempo.

Escudriñé sus ojos por unos instantes. La fiereza al igual que su cálida sonrisa los iluminaban de la misma forma. Se veía tan hermosa e incluso más atractiva cuando fingía odiarme. Sonreí sin darme cuenta y creo que eso la hizo enfurecer aún más.

-¡No te burles de mí! – vociferó – ¡ve… vete!

-No tengo a donde ir, Candy, por eso vine.

-Pu… puedes – habló, titiritando – irte a… a ver a Karen. ¿O ya la… viste y fue ella quien… te dio… mi-mi dirección?

Bravo, seguía celosa. La foto en el diario funcionó. Si Candy me hubiese tratado como a un viejo amigo, ofreciéndome cenar en su casa y luego despedirme con una sonrisa en la puerta, no estaría en estos momentos sintiendo un fugaz rayo de esperanza en todo mi cuerpo al igual que aún sentía y saboreaba sus labios en los míos. La pregunta era si podría ser capaz de continuar con la farsa hasta hacerla confesar que todavía me quería como yo a ella, y qué sucedería después con… Susana.

-Vas a coger una pulmonía – insistí – entremos.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de… hacerle… hacerle eso a Susana? Tú dijiste… que, que…

-¿Cuándo te volviste mi consciencia, Candy? No tienes autoridad para opinar sobre mi vida. Lo que pase entre Susana y yo se queda entre Susana y yo. A ti, lo que en realidad te molesta es…

-No sabes… na-nada de mí, cállate.

-Candy, quería verte ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Tú – espetó, caminando hacia mí – tú eres mi problema. Yo no vine… a… a Nueva York por ti… vinimos por Archie y si… si piensas que…

-Basta, déjate de niñerías – interrumpí, arropándola con el abrigo – vamos adentro.

-Yo no… tengo tiempo – dijo, tratando de quitárselo – quédate con esto.

-¡Que no! – refuté, atrayéndola hacia mí por el cuello del abrigo – ¿por qué me besaste si tanto me detestas?

-Yo no hice tal… cosa, estás loco.

-Creo que esa parte ha quedado resuelta – dije, rodeándola con mis brazos – soy un maldito loco por tu culpa. Dime algo que no sepa.

-¿Piensas que puedes venir y hacer esto conmigo? – inquirió, empujando con desespero sobre mi pecho – ¿Quién te crees que eres, mi dueño¿O qué cada vez que aparezcas me arrojaré a tus brazos como si nada?

-Dime si sales o no con Richard Marlowe – repuse, mirándola fijamente – dime la verdad. Esta vez no hay nadie que nos interrumpa.

-Eso no es del todo… correcto, Terrence – habló una voz desde la entrada del hospital –. Te interrumpiré las veces que sea necesario hasta que te alejes de ella, si así te lo está pidiendo.

-Maldición – mascullé sin comprender cómo diablos había aparecido ese imbécil de nuevo.

-Richard – dijo, Candy deshaciendo mi abrazo y corriendo hacia él.

-Si no supiera que eres un inútil vagabundo sin oficio, pensaría que estás siguiéndome – declaré, recogiendo mi abrigo del suelo – ¿O viniste a operarte el cerebro?

-Vine a ver mi novia – respondió tajante – pero supongo que no sabes de lo que hablo dado que jamás has tenido una. Al fin y al cabo Susana no significa más que un estorbo atravesado en tu camino.

Candy se refugió en su espalda sin pronunciar una palabra. ¿Entonces era cierto¿Qué significaba su maldito silencio que me estaba volviendo loco¿Desde cuándo a Candy le asustaba responder con la verdad?

-No tiene caso pedirte que te vayas – continuó, Richard – porque es como hablar con la pared. Nosotros nos vamos – agregó, tomando la mano de Candy – fue un _disgusto_, como de costumbre.

-¡Candy, espera! – le llamé antes de verla entrar.

-¡Sí! – dijo ella, evitando mis ojos – ¡La respuesta a tu pregunta es _sí!_, así que no vuelvas por favor.

Ambos desaparecieron por el umbral y fue cuando el estúpido ensayo de celos que había planeado para ella con la ayuda de Karen, se tornó en un repulsivo, cruel e inverosímil juego del destino que invirtió los papeles e hizo hervirme la sangre.

-No – dije con saña – es mía… - aseguré, apretando los labios – así tenga que matarte… Candy es mía.

* * *

-¿Hola? 

-Hola, Archirrin ¿Te desperté?

-No me digas así – gruñí desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica – Son las ocho de la noche ¿por qué iba a estar dormido?

-No lo sé¿Porque eres un niño bueno?

-Karen¿llamaste sólo para molestarme?

-Sí bueno, en parte, pero también para recordarte sobre nuestra cita de mañana.

-¿Cita? – arqueé una ceja, extrañado – no es una cita, simplemente voy a pagarte una apuesta.

-Uy, que poco romántico – replicó Karen - ¿qué pasa¿tu novia te pega?

-¡Yo no tengo novia! – exclamé sin reparar en que Karen no tenía por qué enterarse de mi vida personal – Además… no era necesario que me recordaras nada. No lo he olvidado.

-¿No? Me alegro, porque para mañana…

-Oye, un momento – la interrumpí.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Cómo tienes este número?

-Tu tío me lo dio.

-¿Albert?

-El rey Midas en persona… bueno, por teléfono para ser más exacta,

-¿Y cómo obtuviste el de él?

-Ahg… - contestó con fastidio – los tengo vigilados las veinticuatro horas del día… ¡Tú me diste tu tarjeta con los teléfonos de tu oficina! – agregó, exasperada –, y no quieres que te recuerde las cosas… cielos.

-Esta bien, esta bien – dije, tratando de tranquilizarla – perdona chica "fiebre"

-Oye, me fascina esa canción ¿algún problema, niño "cosmo"(1)?

Me solté a reír tan espontáneamente que no podía creerlo. Sin darme cuenta conversaba con otra mujer diferente a Candy o Annie, y me estaba divirtiendo como enano. Oírla enojada y responder en el mismo tono, sin titubeos ni falsas poses de dama recatada o indefensa me parecía tan refrescante, tan nuevo y tan…, tan… cálido.

-Hey, suenas más amistoso cuando sonríes – dijo afablemente – y luces más guapo cuando te bañas.

-¡Oye! – dejé de reír de golpe.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy. ¿Mañana a las diez frente a Bloomingdales?

-Sí pero no llegues tarde, no me agrada la gente impuntual.

-¡Entendido, jefe!

-Karen… - dije con fingido enojo –… ah, olvídalo. Eres un caso perdido.

-Yo también te aprecio. ¡Hasta mañana!

Colgué la bocina y la observé por un rato, sonriente y sintiendo un hormigueo en el estómago que bien pudo ser un simple reflejo sin importancia. Karen era una mujer atractiva, sólo eso… y con lindos ojos, pero nada más… bueno, su risa era contagiosa pero ya… aunque debo reconocer que su mirada podía embelesar a cualquiera, pero era todo…

-¡Basta, basta! – sacudí la cabeza – vuelve a los libros – me ordené, regresando al escritorio de Albert.

-¡RING! – sonó el teléfono casi de inmediato.

-¿Y ahora qué? – bufé, levantándome de nuevo – ¿Qué insulto se te olvidó? – inquirí, cogiendo la bocina al imaginar que sería Karen la que llamaba por segunda ocasión.

-Ho… hola – respondió una vocecita tímida y lejana – ¿Archie?

La sonrisa en mi rostro se desvaneció lentamente hasta ser un simple recuerdo cuando reconocí la voz de Annie. Un profundo silencio veló la comunicación y clavé la mirada en un punto indeterminado del estudio como si me hubiese quedado inconsciente de golpe.

-¿Hola? – reiteró Annie - ¿Archie, estás ahí?

-Q-qué… - aclaré mi garganta, obstruida por una piedra – ¿qué quieres?

-Hablar, por favor no cuelgues.

-Sabes que no… – dije, con la mano temblorosa – no me interesan tus explicaciones.

-Éramos amigos, déjame hablarte.

-No, no quiero.

-Me debes esto, te lo ruego. Cuando termine de explicarte podrás pedirme que desaparezca de tu vida y no insistiré más, pero escúchame.

-Annie, basta. Sé lo que vi y nada de lo que digas podrá cambiarlo. ¿Te parezco idiota además de ciego?

-¿Entonces por qué me invitaste?

-¿Invitarte adónde?

-A tu fiesta.

-¿Cuál fiesta?

-A tu fiesta de disfraces en casa de los Andrey.

-¿Fiesta de…?

Miré de reojo la invitación sobre la repisa del librero y comprendí de lo que hablaba. Annie había recibido al igual que Candy y yo, una invitación para asistir a la reunión que había organizado la tía abuela aconsejada por Elisa para la noche siguiente. Apreté los párpados, furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese reptil a invitar a Annie sin avisarme¿Planeaba encontrarnos frente a frente para divertirse con la cara que pondría? Maldita víbora insensible.

-Yo no te invité a ningún lado. Si quieres ir – dije sin ningún tipo de cortesía – es tu problema. Búscate una pareja, algo que haces sin complicación, y diviértete en grande como acostumbras. Yo iré acompañado así que no quiero que me molestes.

-Archie… - dijo, conteniendo la respiración.

-Y otra cosa – añadí, a punto de colgar – si fue Elisa quien te dio mi número, dile que se las verá conmigo. No vuelvas a marcarme – concluí, antes de azotar la bocina.

Esta vez no me quedé mirando el teléfono sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Por el contrario, sentí náuseas y salí del estudio tan rápido como pude, buscando mi habitación para gritar contra mi almohada de rabia e impotencia. ¿Por qué me seguía doliendo tanto¿Por qué? Quizás era porque… ¿la seguía amando con la misma intensidad?

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Muchas gracias Agustina por el review¿No les agrada la pareja Karen-Archie? en lo personal a mi me llama la atención... ¿Lo dejamos con la actriz que bien puede ser un buen partido o lo devolvemos con la tímida e indecisa Annie?

Paz

Emera

**Referencias:**

(1) The Cosmopolitan Magazine fue fundada por Schlicht & Field en 1886.

**Vocabulario:**

1. Daijobu ka¿Estás bien? O ¿Te encuentras bien?

2. Itekimas: Me voy.

3. Iterashai: Ve con cuidado.


	13. Comprometerse

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Comprometerse**

Me es imposible conciliar el sueño en las noches de tormenta. El trueno reventando en mi ventana me aprisiona el corazón contra el pecho y hace emerger todos mis miedos.

De pequeña solía correr a la cama de Candy para aliviar aquel terror nocturno. Afortunadamente, ella siempre me recibía entre sus cobijas sin reproches ni reparos para abrazarme fuerte y contarme una historia hasta quedarnos dormidas.

Me revolví por enésima vez en la cama, observando la ventana para distinguir las incipientes gotas de lluvia que amenazaban con precipitarse hacia la tierra. Negras y bajas nubes se cernían sobre los grandes edificios de la ciudad, haciéndome sentir aún más pequeña y desprotegida. Pronto caerían los primeros relámpagos del temporal, y asustada, me cubrí con el cobertor hasta la cabeza todavía con la ropa puesta.

¿Qué hacía falta para tener la vida perfecta¿Qué, para disfrutar de la familia o la pareja ideal, quizás nada. Quizás no existiesen ninguna de ellas y me había pasado la vida corriendo hacia un espejismo elevado sobre un precipicio.

Sin embargo, dentro de todas las imperfecciones de mí insignificante universo hallé a alguien que sí era perfecto: Archie. El estudiante modelo, el hijo ejemplar, el amigo excepcional, el novio envidiable, el amante incomparable… la exacta y perfecta otra mitad.

¿Pero qué fue lo que hice cuando pude tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos o acaricié las nubes y las resguardé en mis manos, convertí la calma en tempestad, los cálidos rayos del sol en violentos rayos de tormenta y mi sonrisa en un gesto de dolor.

Me equivoqué cuando no podía. Ignoré a Archie precisamente cuando él había dejado de ignorarme a mí. Utilicé su cariño para estimular mi egoísmo y confundí el amor con la avaricia.

Como diminutos insectos chocando contra el vidrio, la tenue lluvia comenzó a caer afuera haciéndome levantar de la cama. ¿Haría tanto frío en la calle como en aquella inmensa habitación que me recordaba lo vacía que estaba? Era probable que no, así que cogí mi abrigo para salir apurada, decidiendo perderme entre la gente para no estar sola nuevamente bajo la tormenta.

Necesitaba a Archie… amaba a Archie. Y si bien era cierto que me había equivocado atrozmente en el amor, no conocía hasta ese día a nadie que no lo hubiera y hecho, y que no desease volverlo a intentar.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

-Señor Andrey, que gusto verlo de nuevo por aquí – saludó el dueño de la joyería a la que había asistido con regularidad las últimas semanas.

-Buenas tardes, siento haber venido sin avisar pero supuse que para el día de hoy tendría listo mi pedido.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, Sir William – me aseguró, acicalando su bigote – puedo decirle sin temor a equivocarme que encontrará el resultado final muy satisfactorio.

-¿Sólo satisfactorio? – inquirí, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo – pedí más que eso.

-Oh, sí… claro – repuso nervioso, sacando con mano temblorosa una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul de la gaveta inferior del aparador –…excelso, encantador y digno de la realeza.

Luego de tragar saliva, el joyero descubrió el estuche de su envoltura contra el polvo y lo abrió lentamente ante mis ojos, que complacidos, se apartaron de par en par maravillados por el brillante anillo de diamantes que refulgía como el lucero más resplandeciente del cielo nocturno.

-Magnífico – confirmé, imaginando la cara de Aoi dentro de unas horas –. Subestimó la belleza de esta joya, señor Mitelman. Es hermosa.

-¿Le parece? Le ofrezco mis disculpas – disertó, orgulloso – No es usual la figura del diamante, señor Andrey. ¿Podría decirme qué simboliza?

-Todo depende de quién lo mire – contesté, sacando mi cartera – para usted es simplemente lo que ve. Para mi prometida será un fragmento de mi alma. Para mí, el significado de mi vida.

-Que pena que no lo comprenda, señor Andrey.

-Está bien – consentí, esbozando una tímida sonrisa – ni siquiera mi familia lo ha hecho. ¿Será la cantidad que acordamos? – pregunté a punto de firmarle un cheque.

-Ni un centavo más.

-Ni uno menos – agregué con ironía –. Gracias por sus servicios, señor Mitelman.

-Gracias a usted, Sir William. Regrese pronto.

La campanilla de la puerta a la entrada de la joyería sonó por segunda ocasión al cruzar el umbral con dirección a la calle. Guardé el significado de mi vida en la bolsa del abrigo y lo apreté tan fuerte como si sujetara mi destino con el que estaba a punto de reencontrarme; y para mi fortuna, esta vez lo haría con mi dama "Azul" de la mano.

* * *

-Annie, querida – me recibió Elisa, al entrar al estudio – perdona por haberte hecho esperar. ¿Qué te trae a estas horas de la noche? 

-Elisa, me mentiste – espeté sin miramientos, estrujando mi bolso – Archie… él…

-¿Qué dices?

-Cuando hablé contigo me aseguraste que Archie había insistido en invitarme a su fiesta – expliqué, perturbada – Era mentira ¿no es así?

-Siéntate, Annie – me pidió, al hacer lo propio –. Creo que me malentendiste.

-Sé lo que oí – dije a punto de marcharme –. Lo único que provocaste fue…

-Annie, siéntate – repitió seria y amenazadoramente, señalando el sofá –. No te conviene hablarme de esa manera. ¿O ya se te olvidó lo que hice por ti en Florida?

-No, pero…

-Te salvé de ese cazafortunas¿no es cierto?

-Elisa… - dije, apretando los párpados y temblando como una hoja.

-Te mostré a ese hombre tal cual era. ¿Y así me agradeces?

-Es que yo…

-Siempre la misma ingrata y egoísta – aseveró, al ponerse de pie y caminar a mi alrededor –. Ahora que te extiendo la mano para reconquistar a Archie, vienes a insultarme a mi propia casa.

-Es que… me colgó el teléfono – retomé, descorazonada –. Dijo que iría acompañado por otra persona y que no volviera a molestarle – seguí, sin poder contener el llanto – ¡me odia, realmente me odia!

-Ya, ya – dijo, sujetando mis hombros –, no le creas nada, Archie no sale con nadie – afirmó, conduciéndome al sofá y sentándose a mi lado – él te quiere solo a ti.

-No es verdad – sacudí la cabeza, cubriéndome el rostro – y no puedo culparlo… no puedo.

-No abramos viejas cicatrices, Annie – cogió mi mano -. Piensa en que volverán a estar juntos en menos de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté, incrédula – ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

-Porque eres como de mi familia – dijo, en un abrazo –. Nos conocemos desde pequeñas ¿recuerdas? No importa de dónde vengas o quiénes sean tus amigas, Annie. Yo siempre te he considerado como una hermana menor.

_Mi hermana… _

Una punzada me hirió el corazón al evocar a la única persona a quien podía llamarle hermana. Sabía que debí haber recurrido a Candy desde un principio, pero ella se hundió de tal forma en su desesperación al haber perdido lo que más quería en la vida por segunda ocasión, que se ausentó de sí misma después de hacernos creer que era más fuerte que un roble. Me sentí inútil e impotente a su lado. Su tristeza no conocía el final y jamás supe cómo aliviar su dolor. Fue entonces que cometí el error de alejarme y hacer estúpidas decisiones sobre mi vida. Ahora sufría las consecuencias buscando sin descanso una solución definitiva. No obstante, Elisa estuvo allí cuando más necesite de una amiga, y por tanto me sabía en deuda con ella.

-Así me gusta – dijo, al verme limpiar mis lágrimas –. Tú y yo vamos a lograr que Archie recobre la razón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para que se desposen finalmente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Conozco a mi primo – habló con seguridad – ¿confiarás en mí?

-Yo…

-El tiempo es oro, Annie. ¿Quieres a Archie devuelta sí o no?

-Sí – asentí, concluyente –. Haré lo que sea para recuperarlo.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Lo que sea…

* * *

-Perdone, señorita – oí a mis espaldas mientras ordenaba el archivero – ¿Tendrá alguna píldora para la estupidez? 

-¡Archie! – exclamé sonriente, mirando sobre mi hombro – ¡Hola!

-Hola, gatita – saludó, recargando los codos sobre el mostrador con un mohín de cansancio – oye, lo que dije fue en serio. ¿Tienes una medicina contra la estupidez crónica?

-Veamos – respondí meditabunda, sosteniendo mi mentón –. Hay unas inyecciones que tengo reservadas para un par niños caprichosos ¿Quieres probar una?

-¡Auch, no gracias! Suficiente suplicio he tenido por el día de hoy.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté, acercándome a él – ¿Fueron mal las cosas en la universidad?

-Ojalá – resopló, agotado – fue peor que eso.

-¿Qué?

-Tu tío abuelo – masculló, refiriéndose a Albert de mala gana – es un tirano.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?... ah, espera – recordé de pronto y empecé a reír – ¿Archibald Cornwell viajó en transporte público?

-Candy, no te burles – dijo, arrugando la nariz – no fue placentero.

-Eres un exagerado – estiré su mejilla –, yo subo diariamente y no me quejo. No es tan malo, al contrario.

-Ay, suéltame – demandó, dando un paso atrás – viajé de pie todo el día y mi maletín quedó atrapado entre las puertas dos veces.

-Eres un tonto – concluí, moviendo la cabeza –. Que alivio que Stear era quien experimentaba con la dinamita.

-¿Así agradeces mi visita? – refunfuñó, al tiempo en que una de cejas temblaba de rabia, graciosamente.

-No me hables en ese tono – respingué la nariz – o le pediré a una enfermera gruesa y enojona que te examine a conciencia.

Los dos intercambiamos una mirada de disgusto antes de romper a reír.

-Tuviste razón esta mañana – dijo Archie, extendiendo su mano –. Te debemos una explicación. Ven, es momento de que lo sepas todo.

-No sé si asustarme o sentirme aliviada – repuse, encorvando la boca – parece muy grave.

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-Creo que… - dije, mirando el reloj en la pared – sí, aún falta para mi primera ronda nocturna.

Salí de la recepción y tomé su mano para dirigirnos a la cafetería con paso lento y taciturno, como si avanzáramos hacia el paredón. El eco de nuestros pasos se escuchaba por el angosto corredor vacío y nuestras sombras se perfilaban vacilantes sobre las blancas paredes. La mayoría de los pacientes y visitantes se habían ido ya al igual que muchas de mis compañeras. El hospital lucía pulcramente abandonado y en completa calma. Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la puerta para exhalar un profundo suspiro antes de mirarnos a los ojos.

-Te escucho – dije, preparada para lo peor.

Archie inició con un leve titubeo, buscando una frase inteligente en la superficie de la mesa. No consiguió mucho y volvió a mirarme seriamente, con una inquietante tristeza en los ojos. De repente, mordió sus labios y comenzó subirse las mangas del abrigo.

-Qué haces? – inquirí, con desconcierto.

Empezar por el principio – puntualizó, terminando de subirse la manga izquierda para hacer lo mismo con la derecha –, y es que quiero que lo sepas todo, Candy.

-Todo?

-Sí… todo lo que sucedió entre tu mejor amiga y yo.

* * *

No tenía idea si el frío de mi piel era a causa de la brisa del otoño o del viento helado que asaltó mi cuerpo desde que Candy admitió estar saliendo con Richard Marlowe, obsequiándome aquella mirada de rencor y coraje. Nada más ni nada menos que con Richard… alguien a quien aprendí a detestar primero por su nombre y ahora por el descaro de meterse en mi vida. ¿Cómo diablos lo conoció¿Dónde y por qué Albert había permitido su noviazgo si quizás ni siquiera él sabía la relación de hermanos que Richard guardaba con Susana? 

-Lo he visto antes – dije para mí, haciendo memoria – he visto a ese tipo en otra parte pero… ¿dónde?

-Qué pensativo estás – señaló una voz de mujer – Ni siquiera en el colegio te veía tan concentrado y dubitativo.

-¿Qué? – me volví a mirarla.

-Tardaste pero no importa – prosiguió Elisa, caminando hacia mí -. Valió la pena.

-Estoy maldito – resoplé, exhausto – tanto que el infierno me manda a su mejor representante para recordármelo.

-Vamos, Terry¿cómo podré hacer que cambies de opinión con respecto a mí? – cuestionó, con repulsiva inocencia –. Las cosas que sucedieron en el colegio fueron simples travesuras de adolescentes. ¿No piensas perdonarme nunca?

-Cuando los puercos tengan alas, Elisa. Con permiso.

-Espera – sujetó mi brazo –. Vine personalmente a invitarte a mi fiesta de disfraces – dijo, entregándome un sobre – ¿No vas a despreciarme, o sí?

-Adivina… – respondí, soltándome de un tirón y negándome a recibir nada – Elisa ¿no tienes otra cosa qué hacer que venir a revolverme el estómago con tu perfume barato? Déjame en paz o haré que te echen cada vez que te pares cerca.

-Insúltame si eso te hace feliz – rebatió, acomodándose el bolso –. No merezco tus desprecios y de eso he tratado de convencerte todo este tiempo. He defendido a Candy incluso en contra de mi propio hermano y tú sigues creyendo que la odio; te equivocas – añadió, dando media vuelta -. Yo he cambiado pero tú sigues siendo un vulgar. Me das lástima.

Hice un esfuerzo por registrar rápidamente su monólogo en mi cabeza, en especial lo referente a Neil. Luego me adelante para cerrarle el paso y exigirle me aclarara a qué se refería con defender a Candy de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede? – inquirió, con su odiosa sonrisa – ¿Te interesaste en la fiesta… o en la honestidad de mis palabras?

-¿Qué quiere Neil con Candy?

-Esa es una pregunta muy infantil. ¿Qué querrías tú con una mujer?

-No te pases de lista – demandé, mirándola con fastidio –. Me enteré por los periódicos de su compromiso pero jamás lo creí. ¿Neil sigue molestándola con eso?

-Averígualo tú mismo. Ven a la fiesta y podrás preguntárselo.

-¡No me importa tu maldita…!

-Claro que te importa – interrumpió, metiendo la dichosa invitación en el bolsillo de mi abrigo – o no estarías gritando tanto. Ven y persuade a Neil de que deje en paz a Candy o la próxima vez, la huerfanita no sólo terminará con unos raspones en el brazo sino en la cama del hospital que tanto ama. Buenas noches – finalizó, apurándose a salir del lobby.

¡Maravilloso! Primero Richard y ahora Neil. ¿Acaso Candy era una especie de imán atrapa-idiotas?

-Mejor cállate la boca – farfullé, camino al ascensor – tú eres uno de ellos.

* * *

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Doctor Li – agradecí a mi futuro suegro con un fuerte apretón de manos -, siento mucho la ausencia de mis sobrinos pero… 

-Está bien, William. Candy insistió en quedarse hasta mañana en el hospital para atender todos sus pendientes. Me dio gusto saludarte.

-Otousan¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Aoi, al ver que nos poníamos de pie.

-Estoy cansado, hija. Que duermas bien – dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla – te veré mañana.

-Pero es que… - trastabilló, Aoi – no ibas a… Albert, tú… bueno, nosotros…

Aoi me miró preocupada, como si me hubiese olvidado de decirle algo muy importante a su padre y lo dejara ir tontamente. Reí por dentro, disfrutando de su carita invadida de incertidumbre y molestia. Me sentí un villano por hacerla sufrir en complicidad con el doctor Li, pero valía la pena. También me puse un poco nervioso al pensar que la orillaba gradualmente a cerrarme la puerta de la habitación en las narices y enviarme a dormir en la bañera, pero confié en que aquel sutil suplicio acabaría en un feliz recuerdo para ambos.

La ignoramos como un par de desalmados y encaminé al doctor Li a la puerta, ayudándole con su abrigo para después disponer del mío y acompañarlo hasta la calle. Percibí los ojos de Aoi clavándose en mi cuello como dos candentes dardos de fuego, y sentí terror volverme a mirarla; corría el riesgo de encontrarme con un zombie de ojos color violeta flotando hacia mí para desollarme vivo.

-Que descanses, hija – se despidió el doctor Li desde la puerta – la cena estuvo deliciosa.

Aoi no contestó nada y entonces supe que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte. Respiré profundo para contener las ganas de soltar una carcajada y salimos del departamento sin decir otra palabra.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Albert? – preguntó el doctor Li, antes de abordar su carruaje.

-No – confesé temblando de frío y de miedo –. Aoi debe estar empacando mis cosas en este momento y en unos cuantos segundos las arrojará por el balcón.

Mi suegro rió de buena gana y cerró la puerta del carro para darme un último consejo por la ventanilla.

-Cuídala mucho, por favor.

-Más que a mi propia vida – extendí mi brazo para estrechar su mano nuevamente – es una promesa.

-Siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato cuando decidieron vivir juntos sin el consentimiento de nadie – declaró con sinceridad, apretando mi mano –. Afortunadamente me equivoqué respecto a ti.

-Gracias.

-Mañana tendrás que contarme su reacción con lujo de detalles ¿de acuerdo?

-Así lo haré – deshice el saludo y me alejé un paso – Que tenga buena noche.

-Igualmente – asintió, para dar la orden al cochero de arriar los caballos con su fuste y emprender la marcha.

Una persona admirable a la que aprendí a querer y respetar en tan poco tiempo se alejó serenamente a la luz de los faroles de la calle, confiándome por completo el tesoro más valioso de su existencia sin volver la vista atrás: su única hija.

-¿Contarle con lujo de detalles? – murmuré al llegar al apartamento, recordando la petición del doctor Li –. Bien, creo que no seré tan específico en ciertas partes.

Giré la perilla con la llave dentro y abrí la puerta con sigilo, esperando el impacto de un florero en mi cabeza.

-Tonterías – me dije a mi mismo, colocando el cerrojo y riéndome por lo bajo – Aoi no es tan violenta.

-¡WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREY! – vociferó una fiera desde el estudio – ¡VEN AHORA MISMO!

Brinqué asustado, sintiendo un agudo escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

-Me ama – afirmé, yendo hacia mi prometida como si me dirigiese hacia la jaula de los leones, aunque ni siquiera en esa conocida situación para mí, me había sentido tan aterrado –. No puede asesinarme… me ama – repetí, tratando de convencerme –. ¿Verdad?

Entré al estudio y Aoi me aguardaba junto a la chimenea con un halo de feroces llamaradas envolviendo su silueta.

-¿Qué pasa… mi amor? – me aventuré a preguntar, listo para salir corriendo.

-Tú… tú… tú… - balbuceó, rechinando los dientes – tú dijiste que… ¡Ah, tú dijiste que esta noche… pero no… tú… tú!

-¿Qué sucede Aoi? – sonreí con dulzura – no te entiendo.

-No es que me importe demasiado – reconvino, desviando la mirada - No fue por eso por lo que yo… yo… ¡Pero tú dijiste que esta noche… que esta noche…!

-Aoi, tranquilízate – le pedí, aproximándome – no sé de que me hablas.

-¿Tú lo… lo… olvidaste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo olvidaste!

-¿Qué?

-¡No puedo creerlo! – prorrumpió en furia – Cómo pudiste… cómo pudiste… - condenó, oprimiendo los ojos para después abrirlos llenos de lágrimas.

En realidad no esperaba verla tan enojada ni consternada por haber fingido olvidar nuestro aniversario y la petición oficial de mano frente a su padre. ¿Quizás significaba mucho más para ella nuestro matrimonio que lo que me había hecho creer todo este tiempo? Pues la comprendía perfectamente porque para mí también significaba lo mismo o más poder jurar ante Dios y el mundo entero que la amaría y la cuidaría hasta el último día de mi vida. Concluí que era momento de abandonar la farsa y mostrarle la sorpresa que habíamos preparado su padre y yo, pensando únicamente en verla sonreír.

-No, Aoi – tomé sus manos – Te lo ruego, no llores.

-Lo olvidaste – continuó diciendo, con gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por su cara – ¿por qué?

-Ven – jalé su muñeca para conducirla hasta nuestra alcoba.

-Déjame – murmuró, abatida – quiero estar sola.

-Nunca – besé su mejilla – no esta noche.

Sus tintineantes pupilas violetas resplandecieron con el fuego de la chimenea a consecuencia de su llanto y supe que jamás me había sentido más enamorado de nada ni de nadie como de la mujer que me miraba suplicante y con un profundo dejo de melancolía.

Para su sorpresa, la subí a mis brazos en un rápido movimiento y me dirigí hacia la recámara sin responder a ninguno de sus cuestionamientos.

-¡Eres un insensible! – dijo con reproche – ¡Bájame, Albert!

-No seas niña o te encerraré en el baño – le advertí, luchando por abrir la puerta de la alcoba.

-¡Baka!

-También te lavaré la boca con jabón – amenacé, mirándola ofendido.

Finalmente la puerta cedió y la luz incandescente de dos velas encendidas en una mesa dispuesta junto al balcón, iluminó cálidamente las paredes de la habitación con su oscilante brincoteo. Bajé a Aoi con cuidado, reparando en su asombro y desconcierto. Sí le propondría matrimonio ante su padre, sí celebraríamos con nuestra pequeña familia la promesa de acompañarnos el resto de la vida, pero primero se lo diría a ella, sin testigos ni espectadores para poder hacerlo no sólo con palabras, sino con toda mi alma y mi ser.

-Albert… - dijo, conmovida.

-Tonta – sonreí, abrazándola por la espalda – ¿Me olvidaría alguna vez de respirar?; jamás podría olvidarme de ti, ni del día en que te conocí.

-Pero… papá… tú le pediste que viniera para…

-Cierto – confirmé, atrayéndola hasta la mesa – dejó esto para ti – y señalé una carta sobre el mantel -. Para eso vino.

La doctora cogió el sobre con recelo y lo abrió para encontrar un par de simples líneas que la hicieron estremecerse como una hoja.

_Por fin has hallado a quién proteger y quién te proteja, querida Aoi. Aquí empieza una nueva vida y es momento de partir del hogar. Te deseo felicidad y dicha sin descanso. Nunca estuve más orgulloso de otra cosa que de ser tu padre… y tú mejor amigo._

_Omedeto, Aoi-chan._

_Otousan._

-Papá – sollozó de nuevo Aoi –… arigato.

-¿Sabes algo? – dije, alzando su barbilla –. Yo también me felicito, Aoi.

-¿Por… qué?

-Por haberte obligado a enamorarte de mí.

-¿Obligado, pero tú no me…

-Sí – la interrumpí, acercándome a sus labios – sí te obligué al enamorarme de ti de la misma forma en que un poeta se enamora de su locura.

-Albert… - repitió, temblando entre mis brazos.

-Aoi – musité sobre su boca – ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Aoi tomó mis labios entre los suyos, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello, haciéndome perder la cordura. Entonces no necesité escucharla decir "sí" para entenderlo. Sentí su respuesta en la piel.

-Ai shiteru… - susurró Aoi, apartándose un poco – Albert-sama.

-Ai shiteru, Aoi-san.

* * *

-Vete Richard, ya estoy bien – aseguró Ruth, dejándose caer sobre la cama de su dormitorio – te dije que fue un tonto mareo. 

-La gente no se desmaya porque se maree – refuté, sentándome a la orilla del colchón – necesitabas esos estudios, así que deja decir que no fue nada.

-No fue nada, no fue nada – dijo, berrinchuda –. El destino me haría un favor si se tratara de algo grave.

-¿De nuevo con eso? – protesté, mirándola de lado – pensé que también te habían revisado la cabeza pero me doy cuenta que sigues siendo la misma tonta.

-¿Y tú donde estuviste todo el día? – preguntó de repente, acomodándose sobre la almohada para desviar el tema – me dejaste sola mientras me agujeraban el cuerpo por todas partes.

-Por allí – respondí, evasivo – resolviendo algunos problemas.

-¿Tan pronto llegaste a Nueva York y te metiste en problemas? A eso se le llama ser eficiente y estúpido – sentenció, alcanzando su bolso para sacar su cajetilla de cigarros y encender uno de ellos – ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?

-Apaga eso – le pedí, abanicando el humo que sacó por la boca con la primera bocanada –, apestas.

-Lo sé – aceptó, arrojando la bolsa lejos y estirándose sobre las sábanas – la vida también apesta y se consume tan aprisa como un simple cigarrillo. Que desperdicio.

-Voy a llorar – repuse, burlón – ¿Necesitas violines para tu melodrama? – inquirí, al ponerme de pie y caminar a la ventana –. La vida es maravillosa.

-Hey, mírate, estás sonriendo como un colegial – apuntó antes de soltar otra fumarada –, ya dime como se llama la venturosa jovencita, dueña de tus pensamientos.

-La dueña de mis pensamientos… - repetí en un suspiro, sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía –. No es nadie, no tiene importancia.

-¿Es bonita al menos?

-Mucho… - suspiré por segunda ocasión, cayendo en el juego de Ruth – pero también de fuerte temperamento.

-¿Cómo es? – siguió preguntando, bocanada tras bocanada mirando el techo.

-Ojos verdes – empecé a describirla, observando el reflejo de Candy en el vidrio de la ventana –, piel blanca, un poco más baja que yo. Delgada, a veces despistada y con el cabello rubio.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-¿Todo de qué? – giré la cabeza para mirarla con suspicacia.

-Rubia, ergo despistada y tonta.

-No es cierto – le objeté, ceñudo –. El color del cabello no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia.

-Tú te salvaste por un pelo de gato calvo – agregó, saltando de la cama para coger otro cigarrillo de su bolsa tirada en el suelo – tu cabello es más café que rubio.

-Necia.

-¿Y qué más? – prosiguió con el interrogatorio, esculcando sus cosas – ¿Es rica, pobre o monja?

-Estás loca.

-¡Contesta!

-No lo sé ni me interesa – mentí, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón – Candy es sólo una amiga para mí… o algo parecido.

-¿Candy? – dijo, encontrando al fin su cajetilla –. Bravo, ya tenemos el nombre de la susodicha.

-Dame eso – dije, yendo hacia Ruth para arrebatarle uno de sus mayores vicios –. Si quieres matarte, sube a la azotea y salta cerrando los ojos – le sugerí, arrojando la cajetilla por la ventana – es más rápido y menos doloroso.

Ruth guardó silencio fijando sus ojos en los míos con cierta tristeza y desaliento, como si aquel comentario fuera más una idea que un sarcasmo. La observé deseoso de saber lo que su mirada quería decirle a la mía mientras el silencio se prolongaba cada vez más, poniéndome nervioso.

-Sí, se llama Candy – hablé finalmente, rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos – y es enfermera del hospital que visitamos.

-Bueno… - repuso Ruth, volviendo a su tono normal – ahora ya sé dónde estuviste todo el día.

-No confundas las cosas; yo no estoy enamorado.

-¿Ah no?

-¿Cómo podría? La conocí hace unos días – señalé, regresando a la cama para sentarme –. Nadie se enamora tan pronto.

-¿Tú lo crees? – preguntó, dudosa.

-Y lo sé – sonreí, extendiendo la mano –. Ven aquí.

-¿Para qué?

-Hazlo.

-¿Vas a ponerte romántico?

-Tal vez – comenté, sonriendo sin bajar el brazo – ¿Vienes o voy por ti?

-Tu enfermera se va a poner celosa – dijo, obedeciendo al fin.

-Ya cállate – le ordené, jalándola cuando la tuve a mi alcance.

Senté a Ruth frente a mí encima de la cama, abrazándola por la espalda y recargando mi mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo. Cerré los ojos para descansar unos minutos, sintiendo el calor en la piel de la mejor amiga que había descubierto en el mundo. Por eso no me cansaba de asegurar que la vida era hermosa; me seguía dando la oportunidad de conocer a gente tan extraordinaria como Ruth… o tan inquietante como Candy.

-Sí sería bastante doloroso arrojarse desde el tejado ¿no crees? – cuestionó la poeta, de la nada.

-Posiblemente – admití, acurrucándome en su espalda –. Sobretodo si aterrizaras en la cabeza de alguien.

* * *

-No sé… qué decirte – confesó Candy, cubriéndose el rostro consternada. 

-Nada. Soy yo quien vine a hablar sobre lo sucedido con Annie. Pero por favor, no te angusties por mí o por ella. Todo está bien ahora.

-¿Qué todo está bien? – preguntó, irguiendo la cabeza de golpe –. Estuviste a punto de abofetearla cuando fue a buscarte ¿y dices que todo está bien?

-Me refiero a que yo estoy bien – dije, buscando ser honesto incluso conmigo mismo –. Sé que fui un bruto con ella y que el verla me perturba de sobremanera, sin embargo, hoy es distinto. ¿Tiene sentido lo que te digo?

-Sí pero… - rebatió, agitando su café – aún no puedo creer que Annie haya… es que eso es lo que no tiene sentido. Ella te ama.

-No vine para discutir contigo, Candy. Nuestros sentimientos no están en disputa.

-Pero…

-Quise que comprendieras por qué Albert insistió tanto en que te mudaras a Nueva York, sabiendo lo difícil que sería para ti el vivir cerca de Terry.

-Lo hizo para que todos estuviéramos a tu lado – añadió pensativa, como si tantas cosas en su cabeza comenzaran a cobrar sentido – ¿pero por qué no regresaste a Chicago?

-Por el empleo, por la universidad y porque en cierto modo, Albert quería apartarme de Annie tan lejos como fuera posible.

Hicimos una pausa para acomodar nuestros pensamientos y sorber un poco de café. Miré a mi alrededor distinguiendo un par de figuras de uniforme blanco pasar por la puerta. Otras dos personas más, posiblemente doctores residentes, charlar amenamente en un sitio alejado de nosotros. Luego regresé la vista a Candy, apreciándola todavía pálida y anonadada.

-Ya me dijiste que no te lo pregunte pero… - dijo Candy, temerosa – ¿Aún la amas?

-Pues… yo…

Sentí cerrada mi garganta y mis ojos irritados, como si fuera a coger un resfriado, pero en realidad todo era resultado de una fuerte opresión en el pecho que hacía flaquear mis fuerzas, orillándome a desahogar la tristeza de mi corazón resquebrajado con mi prima.

-Archie… - habló Candy, posando su mano sobre la mía – por favor, dime la verdad.

-No… no lo sé – respondí, apretando los puños – no me lo preguntes más, te lo ruego.

-Ella te está buscando y si tú ya no la amas, tal vez deberías…

-¡Es que no lo sé! – azoté el puño de mi mano libre sobre la mesa –… lo… lo lamento. No quise…

-No, tienes razón. No es mi problema.

-Es tu amiga y más que eso para ti – dije, tratando de recuperar la calma – te entiendo perfectamente, gatita. Pero te suplico que no intervengas.

-Ella no me ha dicho nada… ¡pero es que cómo no puedo intervenir si los dos están sufriendo y a los dos los amo! – espetó con impotencia.

-Precisamente por eso, porque nos amas deja que el destino se encargue de todo.

-Sí, pero… tú intentaste…

-No lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro – aseguré, asiendo fuerte su mano –. Pero tú también júrame que no se lo dirás a ella.

-¿Qué? – increpó, confundida – ¿Es que no lo sabe?

-¿Qué quise desangrarme hasta morir¡claro que no!

-Dios… - resopló, extenuada – es una locura. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

-Si tuviera la respuesta… o pudiera retroceder el tiempo… - suspiré hondamente, mirando hacia atrás en los recuerdos –. Fue tan sólo ayer que estábamos en Escocia, preparando un picnic a la medianoche y reparando un aeroplano estropeado.

-Sí… tan sólo ayer – comentó Candy, evocando memorias como yo – que Stear lo hizo volar y todos le aplaudimos bajo el radiante sol de Edimburgo.

Finalmente no pude contenerme y una solitaria lágrima subió hasta mis ojos, deslizándose quedamente por mi mejilla. Deseaba abrazar aquellos días del colegio una vez más para imaginar, al igual que Candy, que todo lo que sucedió después no había sido más que una pesadilla.

-Archie…

-¿Sí? – la miré, limpiándome rápidamente la cara.

-Te prometo que no me entrometeré entre tú y Annie.

-Gracias – asentí, esbozando una incipiente sonrisa.

-Pero, por favor… - dijo, cerrando enérgicamente los ojos – te lo suplico…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No me dejes tú también.

-Candy…

-No te vayas, por favor… tú no…

-No – sujeté sus dos manos, apresuradamente – te lo prometo. No haré otra estupidez como esa. Créeme, me quedaré a cuidarte siempre, Candy.

-Eso no me importa – se aferró a mí, sin derramar una sola lágrima – no te quiero porque cuides de mí. Te quiero porque eres Archie.

Minutos más tarde, el reloj en la pared de la cafetería anunció la llegada de la medianoche. Candy y no nos levantamos lentamente de la mesa y me acompañó a la puerta para despedirnos en un cerrado y cariñoso abrazo. Al salir a la calle y caminar hasta mi auto, el que al fin había recuperado, sentí como si una gran loza se hubiera desprendido de mi espalda. Me senté frente al volante satisfecho de lo que acababa de hacer y fue entonces que cierta persona de rojos cabellos apareció de nuevo en mis pensamientos como una insistente imagen que recobraba mi sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Estás dormida? – pregunté, entrando de puntillas a la habitación de Susana. 

-Hola, Di – contestó en voz baja, ofreciéndome su mano para que me acercase –. No, ven.

-Sólo pasé a saludarte – dije, aproximándome a su cabecera – ¿por qué estás despierta tan tarde? – le cuestioné, mirando mi reloj que marcaba la una de la madrugada.

-Es común para mí. No necesito muchas horas de sueño. ¿No trabajaste hoy?

-No, es mi día de descanso.

Fui hasta la ventana para abrir ligeramente las cortinas. La luz de luna se coló intensamente por la hendidura de la tela y volví con Susi mientras me observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No me gustan los lugares cerrados – expliqué, hablando en susurros – Cuando me vaya volveré a emparejarlas. ¿Te molesta?

-No, está bien. Parece que es una hermosa noche.

-Lo es.

Nos quedamos callados por un minuto, hipnotizados con el blanco resplandor de la luna irrumpiendo plácidamente en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Deberías salir más seguido de tu recámara, Susi. Quiero que conozcas el lugar donde trabajo.

-No puedo ir – se opuso enseguida –. Es difícil moverme para cualquier sitio, incluso dentro de casa.

-Yo voy a llevarte – solucioné, animado –. Te ataré a mi espalda y asunto arreglado.

-Tonto – dijo, riendo y tomando mi mano.

Sus manos frías y delgadas me ocasionaron un malestar en el estómago. Parecía una frágil muñeca rota a punto de desvanecerse con el más mínimo estornudo. La dulce, juguetona y valiente hermana que había conocido en la infancia era exclusivamente un recuerdo contenido en el marco de una fotografía sobre mi buró. Deslicé mis dedos entre los suyos y los apreté fuerte para después inclinarme a besar su frente.

-Quiero que salgas de aquí – declaré, mirándola con seriedad –. No estás sola y no eres un bulto que estorbe el paso a los demás. Eres una mujer, una maravillosa actriz y una persona excepcional. Tienes que creértelo Susi, no mereces menos de la vida ni de la gente por haber sufrido aquel accidente.

-Suena muy lindo – dijo, soltándome la mano para darse la vuelta –. Gracias, Di.

-No te estoy mintiendo – sujeté suavemente su brazo –. Vamos, Susi. Haz un esfuerzo.

-Lo hago todos los días.

-Por sobrevivir únicamente, no por salir a la vida.

-Richard – arguyó, molesta – no comprendes.

-No, por supuesto que no – coincidí, poniéndome de pie para caminar hasta el otro extremo de la cama y buscar sus ojos – No comprendo cómo es que permites que un hombre se case contigo por lástima, te diga que te ama por compromiso y te ofenda cada vez que le da la gana porque no tienes otra opción. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Pasa que él es la causa de que yo esté en esta cama.

-No es cierto…

-Lo hice por salvarle la vida, él está en deuda conmigo y además…

-¡No es cierto, ya deja de pensar eso!

-¡Él me quiere! – exclamó, a medida que nuestra discusión subía de tono – ¡Lo aceptes o no, Terry me quiere!

-Nadie tiene la culpa de un accidente – dije, sujetando su brazo para evitar que volviera a darme la espalda –, por eso se llama así. Y sobre Terrence, te equivocas si piensas que está en deuda contigo. Tú elegiste tomar su lugar. Fuiste tú y solamente tú, Susi, entiende.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿De qué lado estás?

-Del tuyo pero sólo intento…

-Sal de mi recámara – me ordenó, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada – quiero estar sola.

-Susi…

-¡Sal ya!

-Maldición – renegué, incorporándome con fastidio –. ¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces¿Qué tienes razón en todo y que te apoyaré con los ojos cerrados para que tires tu vida a la basura?

-¿Por qué opinas sobre lo que no sabes? – clamó entre sollozos.

-Sé que ése tipo no te ama. Que ama a otra y esa otra le corresponde.

-¡Cállate, por favor! – cubrió sus oídos, sacudiendo la cabeza – ¡Me lástimas!

-Susana – hablé duramente, obligándola a mirarme –. Eres tú quien resuelve salir lastimada o no. Yo no te hiero siendo honesto, eres tú quien se lastima siendo absurda.

-Eres cruel – afirmó, con la cara bañada en llanto – muy cruel.

-No – la contradije, abrazándola con fuerza – solamente soy un amigo hablándote con la verdad.

Susana pasó sus brazos por mi espalda, respondiendo a mi abrazo y no me di cuenta cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de que comenzara a sentirme cansado y ella a quedarse dormida.

-Puedes ser todo lo absurda y terca que quieras, Susi – musité, meciéndola entre mis brazos al advertir que ya no podía escucharme –, la tierra no dejará de girar… ni yo dejaré de quererte…

* * *

-Pensé que habías dicho que eras puntual – murmuré detrás de Archie, minutos antes de las nueve de la mañana. 

El hombre se volvió sorprendido, agitando su cabello con delicadeza y entreabriendo sus labios para dejarme boquiabierta. Absorta y extraviada en su sonrisa y en el centelleante brillo de su mirada, le devolví el gesto, sintiendo una cálida brisa acariciarme la cara a pesar de estar a unos cuantos días del invierno.

-Buen día, Karen – saludó, jovialmente - ¿Por qué no soy puntual?

-No, no lo eres – determiné, paseando plácidamente mis ojos por su rostro – llegaste antes.

-A eso se le llama ser "muy puntual" – replicó.

-Impuntual para mí y no me discutas – reafirmé, sacándome los guantes -. Bien ¿estás listo para gastarte toda tu mesada?

-¿De qué vienes disfrazada? – preguntó, abriendo grande los ojos y contemplándose en mis lentes oscuros.

-Oye, no hables tan alto – le pedí, discretamente – soy una celebridad y por eso me escondo – dije, dándole un manotazo cuando pretendió levantarme los anteojos –. Es muy molesto ser tan famoso y que todos te miren o te pidan un autógrafo.

-Qué exagerada eres – repuso con un mohín de incredulidad –. Si fueras Eleanor Baker lo comprendería, pero… ¿tú?

-¡Majadero! – proferí, agraviada –. Aguarda un minuto¿dijiste Eleanor Baker¿La conoces?

-Por supuesto. Soy su admirador número dos.

-¿Y quién es el número uno?

-Era mi hermano Stear – expresó, engreídamente –. Él y yo solíamos coleccionar todas sus fotografías y acudir a la mayoría de sus obras en Chicago. Es una extraordinaria actriz, y realmente hermosa.

Archie suspiró y elevó sus ojos al cielo, rememorando con amplia melancolía cada palabra que salía de su boca. Lo miré por un segundo y sentí una profunda envidia de no poder ser yo quien ocupara un lugar tan importante en los recuerdos de alguien.

-Que raro, pensé que odiabas a los actores – comenté, deshaciéndome de los lentes.

-No, sólo a tu novio. ¿Entramos? – dijo, concediéndome el paso.

-¿Otra vez con eso? – gruñí, adelantándome a cruzar el umbral – deja de decir que Terry es mi novio.

-No soy el único que lo dice. Todo el mundo lo hace.

El cotilleo de los compradores, mayormente mujeres, y el cálido aire de otoño en Bloomingdales llenaron el ambiente de inmediato mientras avanzábamos por un angosto pasillo rumbo a los ascensores.

-Son trucos publicitarios – justifiqué, desabotonando mi abrigo –. Ya deberías saber que Terry es el prometido de Susana.

-Eso no le impide coquetear y salir con otras mujeres.

-El león cree que todos son de su condición. Al piso tres – le indiqué, al entrar al ascensor – es bueno saberlo.

-¿Saber qué?

-¿Eh?… ah, nada.

Subimos lentamente hasta llegar al tercer nivel, envueltos en un incómodo silencio. ¿De qué más hablaría con él durante el día, no sé qué rayos estaba pensando cuando hice aquella apuesta. Ah, sí, ya recuerdo… en nada.

Las puertas se abrieron casi enseguida para descubrir ante nosotros el extenso y colorido departamento de damas que comenzaba a llenarse con decenas de visitantes.

-Creo que debí advertirte que no apostaras conmigo – comenté, encaminándome hacia los mostradores –. Nunca pierdo una apuesta ni me doy por vencida tan fácilmente. Pero no te preocupes, trataré de no demorarme demasiado en esto. Sé que para ti resultará muy aburrido, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Mas tarde podríamos ir a… eh… ¿Archie?

Miré para ambos lados buscándole y al mismo tiempo dándome cuenta que había estado hablando sola desde que salimos del elevador.

-¿Dónde diablos se metió? – inquirí, taconeando en el piso.

Mi cuerpo giró en círculos hasta que por fin pude hallarle en un aparador de sombreros a pocos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué hace ahí? – me pregunté, frunciendo el entrecejo – se supone que él tiene que acompañarme a…

-¡Karen, mira esto! – aclamó, animosamente -. Son lindos ¿no crees?

-¿Lindos¿Y a éste qué le pasa? – mascullé, acercándome a él.

-¿Ya viste aquellos, vamos apúrate.

-¿Cuál es la pri…?

No pude terminar la pregunta gracias al jalón que Archie me imprimió en el brazo para seguirlo hacia otro aparador. Sus radiantes ojos relumbraron aún más con cada nuevo accesorio que se cruzaba en su camino.

-Los colores son tan elegantes – apuntó, examinando un amplio sombrero de plumas – pero es un poco… mmh… no lo sé.

-¿Femenino? – gruñí de nuevo – Quizás es porque estamos en…

-¡Mira esa seda! – brincó, dejando de lado el sombrero –. Que bonitas blusas; lucen tan elegantes. Sin embargo, tienes razón, es demasiado femenino. ¿Dónde está el departamento de caballeros?

-Oye, aguarda un momento…

-¡Señorita! – gritó a una chica que se alejaba por el corredor – Ven, acompáñame – agregó, para jalarme nuevamente –. No tardaré, lo juro.

¿Qué no tardaría¿QUÉ NO TARDARÍA? En cuanto los pies de Archie tocaron el piso exclusivo para hombres, mis oscuras intenciones de comprar los mejores y más caros vestidos de la temporada se fueron por la borda con una piedra amarrada al cuello. El príncipe se había convertido en un ogro devorador de prendas y lo peor era que tenía que seguirlo a todas partes para darle mi opinión, conseguir su talla, su color preferido o la tela que más le favoreciera dado que un dependiente no le bastaba para satisfacer sus deseos compulsivos de lucir "soberbio".

Recorrimos cerca de siete veces la zona de camisas, pantalones y abrigos de piel. Archie seleccionaba entre cinco y diez prendas para probarse una por una con sumo cuidado y elegir al final dos como máximo. Estaba exhausta y consideré seriamente la idea de lanzarme por la ventana pero fracasé al ser encadenada a su muñeca.

A mediodía lo único que había logrado comprar para mí era un pañuelo para secarme el sudor de la frente y un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Archie actuaba como un chiquillo dentro de una juguetería y aunque deseaba estrangularlo con tres de sus nuevas corbatas, en el fondo fue agradable verlo feliz.

-¿Qué tal este pantalón? – me preguntó, observándose en el espejo con cierta duda – ¿Está bien el color?

-Está… está muy bien – dije, embelesada con su exquisito y delineado trasero – muy, muy bien.

-¿De verdad? – insistió, girando hacia mí.

-¡Sí! – salté, avergonzada de que pudiera haberse percatado del lugar donde se encontraban mis ojos – divino.

-Bueno, confiaré en ti.

-Vamos a descansar – le supliqué minutos después, al acercarnos a un kiosco de zapatos – tengo hambre y sed.

-Pensé que veníamos de compras – contestó, sin detenerse – ¿Qué pasa contigo¿Por qué no has seleccionado nada para ti? Recuerda que sólo tienes un día.

-¡Pero como voy a comprarme cosas si lo único que hemos hecho es…!

-¡Mira que lindos! – interrumpió, mostrándome un par de zapatos de piel con agujeta –. Me los probaré, no te vayas.

-¡Archie, Archie! – grité, deseando tirarme al piso para patalear y luego tomar una siesta.

Decidido. Estaba con un maníaco y todo terminaría en un asesinato si no comía algo pronto o me detenía a descansar por más de diez segundos. Volví a arrepentirme de haber apostado TODO un día de compras con una aspiradora humana de la moda… y también de haberme puesto tacones.

-Me lo tengo merecido – dije, al punto del sollozo y depositando las bolsas de Archie en el piso –… ¡Dios santo, y el hombre quiere la revancha!

* * *

-¿Todo listo? – pregunté a Elisa, viéndola entrar a la biblioteca. 

-Listo – respondió, extremadamente sonriente –. Es tan fácil divertirse con esa bola de perdedores. Sólo hay que jalar el hilo correcto.

-¿Qué pasará con la tía abuela? – inquirí, subiendo los pies al escritorio.

-No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que viajará por unos días a Londres – reconvino, recargándose a la orilla del escritorio – Tendremos el campo libre para divertirnos como se nos antoje durante la fiesta.

-¿Terry vendrá?

-Obviamente – dijo, con hastío – ese idiota hará lo que sea por encontrarse con Candy.

-Date por vencida, Elisa. Candy siempre ha sido mucho más bonita y atractiva que tú. Que ya no te extrañe que los hombres te comparen con ella… y te pasen de largo.

-Imbécil – protestó, con fuego en la mirada –. Deja de fastidiarme y llévatela lejos de una vez.

-Pronto… - sonreí, saboreando el futuro –… no te desesperes. Candy desaparecerá de tu vida… y nadie lo notará hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunté a mi familia al verlos reír y brindar frente a la mesa del comedor. 

-¡Archie-dono! – saludó Aoi, dejando su copa en la mesa y adelantándose a recibirme – Okaeri nasai.

-¿Por qué tan contentos? – sonreí con ellos, sin entender el motivo.

-Archie, mira – pidió Candy, cogiendo la mano de Aoi para revelarme su brillante anillo de compromiso – ¿No es hermoso?

-Vaya – me incliné para observarlo de cerca – esto debió haberte costado una fortuna, tío.

-Sólo una parte de tu herencia – repuso Albert, apurando su bebida –. Espero no te importe.

-Muy gracioso – repliqué, volviendo a escudriñar la argolla de compromiso – ¿Pero qué cosa es? – inquirí, haciendo una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿No lo ves? – cuestionó Candy, impaciente –. Es un delfín.

-¿Delfín? – repetí con escepticismo – ¿Un diamante en forma de delfín?

-Único en el mundo – declaró Aoi, hinchada de felicidad – como Albert.

-¿Qué cosa es única en el mundo? – preguntó Karen, a mis espaldas.

Se hizo un breve silencio antes de apresurarme a introducir a Karen formalmente, apenado por haber olvidado su presencia.

-Disculpa, Karen. Te quiero presentar a mi familia. Él es mi tío abuelo, Albert Andrey – señalé, educadamente – aunque creo que lo conociste por teléfono hace unos días.

-Un gusto estrechar su mano, señor Andrey – dijo Karen, acercándose con coquetería.

-Señorita Klaise – correspondió el tío, besando su mano – un placer.

-Ella es su prometida – proseguí, asiendo el brazo de Aoi con orgullo – mi tía abuela, la doctora Aoi Li.

-Señora – dijo Karen, haciendo un sutil reverencia – un honor.

-Y finalmente, aunque ya son amigas, tenemos a la señorita…

-Ella no es amiga – espetó Candy, con crudeza.

Un nuevo silencio se cernió con brusquedad, tensando el ambiente mientras los demás intercambiábamos miradas de asombro. La cara de Candy se endureció como una piedra y sus ojos despidieron un violento resplandor de rabia.

-¿Candy? – pregunté, inquieto y confuso.

-Esta es una reunión familiar – dijo la enfermera hostilmente, irguiendo la cabeza con desdén –. No esperábamos a nadie más, Archie.

Karen contuvo el aliento como todos nosotros, incrédulos a lo que estábamos escuchando. ¿Candy estaba tratando a Karen de la forma en que solo una mujer como Elisa lo haría? De inmediato, un rubor de vergüenza subió hasta las mejillas de Karen, haciéndome enfurecer como jamás lo había hecho contra Candy.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le exigí, profundamente enojado.

-Vete de mi casa – dijo Candy, hundiendo su mirada en la de Karen –. No eres bienvenida.

-¡Candy! – grité, perdiendo los estribos sin saber por qué – ¡Basta, esta también es mi casa!

-Candy¿qué sucede? – intervino Albert.

-Eres una mala persona – continuó Candy, ignorándonos – una mentirosa, una hipócrita, una…

-¡Basta, te dije! – vociferé, sujetando su brazo duramente – ¡No le hables así!

Karen permanecía callada, con sus ojos fijos en los de Candy como si comprendiese la raíz de su enfado pero a la vez mostrando en el rostro impotencia y dolor. Candy se volvió a mirarme asustada cuando la sacudí, como si al fin se hubiera dado cuenta de sus hirientes e insultantes palabras, y con la cabeza baja se soltó de golpe para salir corriendo hacia su alcoba.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Albert, caminando hacia la puerta dudoso de seguir a Candy.

-Una mujer celosa – respondió Karen, con un hilo de voz – e intensamente enamorada…

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a Candy y Richard que no nos contaron qué sucedió con ellos luego de su encuentro con Terry¡Ah! No se pierdan el emocionante capítulo de su fic-anime-novela "Lágrimas y risas" la próxima semana, por este mismo grupo y bajo este mismo cielo terrenal.

Ejemmmm… perdón, ya recobrando la postura, gracias por leer, gracias por siempre y para siempre. Por devolverme el aliento con su mirada puesta en mi texto (derechos reservados a Misuki e Igarashi, come frutas y verduras)

Agradezco a todas aquellas que gustan de darme su opinión, comentarios y aspectos a mejorar o enredar todavía más la trama (¿Más, gritaron todos los personajes del fic a mis espaldas). Gracias Agustina por tus amables palabras, me siento halagada. Sobre Archie y Karen en realidad es algo que todavía no resuelve Archie porque sé que en el fondo sigue enamorado de Annie. Esperemos, si es que la mayoría está de acuerdo, en que Karen lo haga cambiar de opinión. Danyseren tienes razón, una historia sin intriga, celos, triángulos amorosos y montones de escenas frustrantes no tendría sal ni pimienta. Crazy Girl, Terry es un hombre maravilloso, tu sabes, asi que pronto se despabilará para que Candy le de otra oportunidad por las buenas. Se la merece es cierto, pero también se la tiene que ganar y Richard como que ya no tiene muchas ganas de hacerse a un lado. Pronto vendrá la fiesta y muchas cosas comenzaran a tomar su cause. Gracias por leer y por esperar. Gracias en verdad a todas ustedes y a quien me lee anonimamente.

Una última cosa, si alguien recuerda donde ha visto un diamante en forma de delfín del cine, tele, prensa, etc., por favor avíseme porque yo tengo fija esa imagen en la cabeza y para serles sincera no es una idea original, sin embargo, no recuerdo dónde lo vi así que les agradecería me informaran si alguna se acuerda para poner aunque sea tarde el crédito correspondiente.

p.s. ¡Vean anime!

**Vocabulario:**

Otousan: Papá

Baka: Idiota

Omedeto: Felicidades

Arigato: Gracias

Ai shiteru: Te amo y/o te quiero.

Okaeri nasai: Bienvenido a casa.


	14. Reunirse

**CAPITULO XIV**

**Reunirse**

-¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo?

El viento inclemente golpeaba con saña todo mi cuerpo. Aquella tarde de invierno se materializaba ante mí como si nada hubiera sucedido luego de eso.

Una extraña pesadilla me llevó por segunda ocasión a la terraza del hospital donde había estado internada por varias semanas después de mi accidente. En esos momentos, Terry protagonizaba magistralmente al Romeo de Shakespeare mientras Candy le aplaudía desde la mejor butaca del teatro reservada sólo para ella meses atrás.

La odiaba, sencillamente la odiaba. ¿Cómo es que una mujer tan simple, tan común y ordinaria podía desbocar la pasión de un hombre como Terry Granchester? Jamás lo comprendí. Pero ya no era imprescindible que lo hiciera. Había decidido terminar con mi vida aquel día, y no existía vuelta atrás. Caminé con dificultad, apoyándome en las muletas rumbo al resquicio de la azotea. Pero¿por qué estaba allí otra vez?... hacía tanto frío y la furia de la nevada crecía conforme avanzaba. Ni mi madre o Terry sabían dónde me encontraba. Fui cuidadosa al escabullirme de la habitación.

De pronto, la muleta izquierda resbaló de mis manos y caí pesadamente sobre la nieve que se acumulaba con velocidad en la superficie del techo. Me dolía cada músculo del cuerpo hasta la locura, pero prefería morir así fuera congelada en la tormenta, antes de ver a Terry unido a otra mujer. Mis manos entumecidas se clavaron en la nieve y empecé a arrastrarme como un animal herido, sintiendo la piel desgarrárseme al rozarla contra el piso, aún con la ropa puesta.

Llegué al borde con los pulmones vacíos y el alma resquebrajada. La paradoja más inverosímil de mi vida estaba a punto de ocurrir. La chica que más odiaba en el mundo sería la que me devolvería el deseo de vivir.

-No lo hagas – dijo un desconocido, que sujetó mi mano enérgicamente. Aquella no era la voz de Candy y me volví para mirar al hombre que me sostenía con decisión.

-¿Quién… eres? – inquirí, con la vista nublada a causa del azote de la nieve sobre mis ojos.

-No tengas miedo. Ven…

-¿Quién eres? – insistí, temblando de frío.

El joven de pálida piel me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándome cálidamente. Me sumergí en la tibieza de su caricia al sentirme profundamente protegida. El poder de la tormenta se tornó ínfimo, imperceptible, irrisorio.

-La muerte no es la salida, Susana – dijo el chico, mirándome con dulzura – es simplemente otro comienzo. Sin embargo, todavía tienes cosas que hacer aquí.

-¿Qué cosas? – pregunté, atada a su pecho.

-Devolverle a alguien que quiero, su corazón.

El agudo timbre de la puerta me despertó del sueño en el que caí durante la tarde. Un trasudor cubrió mi frente al traer a mis memorias el día en que intenté quitarme la vida para liberar a Terry de su compromiso convertido en maldición. La primera interrogante que llegó a mi mente fue la identidad del chico que me sostuvo del brazo en lugar de Candy. Sus ojos parecían tan tristes, y sus palabras tan llenas de consuelo como si él hubiese vivido la misma experiencia y resentido la misma desesperanza.

-Devolverle a alguien su corazón – repetí en un susurro, viendo caer la noche por mi ventana –… ojalá hallará el sitio donde extravié el mío.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

Arrojé con fuerza toda el agua helada contenida en mis manos una y otra vez hasta sentir las mejillas adormecidas. ¿Qué clase de circo acababa de dar allá fuera¿Por qué traté a Karen como a mi peor enemiga?

-Jamás debí haber aceptado volver a esta ciudad – resoplé, con el agua fría viajando por mi piel – quiero irme… quiero volver a Chicago…

Tomé la toalla del lavamanos, cubriéndome el rostro. Ni siquiera yo podía verme la cara de vergüenza al recordar las sucias, insultantes e injustas palabras que le grité a Karen sin contemplación. ¿Con qué derecho? Ella y Terry podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Eran libres… y estaban enamorados…

-¿De verdad no tendré algún tipo de parentesco con los Leegan? – bromeé, amargamente.

Al fin descubrí mi rostro y me observé con detenimiento frente al espejo.

_-Cuando guiñas tu ojo izquierdo, el derecho brilla con más intensidad…_

La voz de Richard hizo eco en mis oídos y me incliné para mirar de cerca mi nariz, cerciorándome de lo cierto de su comentario.

-Yo no veo nada – aseveré, al guiñarme el ojo y sentirme un poco ridícula.

Esa noche deseaba apartar todo pensamiento de mi mente, tal como en muchas otras que le siguieron… sin embargo, Richard siempre se quedaba conmigo al cerrar los ojos.

_-Ya sé que apenas me conoces… - _continuó Richard, caminando junto a mí en aquel parque vacío frente al hospital – _pero nada de lo que he hecho ha sido para molestarte, Candy._

_-Entonces… - _dije, suspicaz_ – ¿Tú y yo estamos comprometidos?_

_-No estoy seguro – _titubeó, yendo hacia los columpios – _Archie me explicó demasiado rápido las cosas, y cuando me enfrenté a Terrence, lo único que le dije fue que salíamos desde hacía tiempo._

Dejé la toalla de lado, sentándome en la orilla de la tina para repasar con paciencia cada palabra.

-Para eso me buscó – dije con pesar, refiriéndome a Terry – para asegurarse de que su orgullo no había sido pisoteado.

Levanté la cabeza y respiré hondamente sin liberar una sola lágrima. Ese hombre ya no las valía.

_-Según Archie – _reveló Richard, empezando a mecerse en el balancín – _Terrence era un peligroso acosador que te había hecho la vida imposible desde el Colegio. No me dio más detalles y quizás por eso acepté ser parte de la farsa. Para que dejara de molestarte._

_-Pero… - _objeté, nada convencida – _tú ya sabías que eso era mentira. Susana te contó sobre nosotros al marcharme de tu casa… ¿o no?_

_-Lo que pasó con Susi al momento de que saliste corriendo, también fue muy confuso. – _dijo Richard, deteniendo gradualmente su balanceo –_. Cada uno tiene una versión distinta de lo ocurrido, y para serte sincero… - _agregó, mirándome con seriedad – _no me siento con derecho de averiguar más sobre el pasado de ustedes. Además suena bastante complicado. Lo que quiero es que Susana no sufra más por culpa de Terrence… y tú tampoco – _sonrió, desviando su cara sonrojada.

_-Bueno… - _hablé, pensando en esa última frase y sintiendo un agradable hormigueo en el estómago – _de cierta forma, todos hemos estado inmiscuyéndote en problemas que no te corresponden. Aparte de eso, has cargado con nuestro mal humor; lo lamento. Aunque… – _añadí, sentándome en el columpio vacío cerca de él – _por la única persona por la que deberías preocuparte es por tu hermana._

_-Perdóname – _se excusó Richard, impulsándose otra vez sobre el balancín – _debí haberme negado a fingir ser tu novio. Más aún, no tenía por qué haber repetido esa mentira frente a él hace unos minutos. Pero…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Se lee en tu rostro lo mucho que te afecta estar cerca de Terrence – _declaró, escudriñando la fachada del hospital que era cubierta en su totalidad por los rojizos rayos del sol al atardecer -. _Ya sé que no debe importarme, Candy, pero de quien me gustaría saber toda la verdad, es de ti._

Una última gota de agua resbaló por mi nariz y mis ojos permanecían fijos en la nada, evocando la voz de alguien que apenas conocía, pero que no podía sacarme de la cabeza. Cuando Richard pronunciaba mi nombre, cuando me miraba… podía percibir la dulce revuelta en mi pecho, la delicada emoción que cualquier chica sentiría frente a un hombre tan distinto como el que se mecía esa tarde a mi lado.

No, no estaba enamorada. Pero tampoco podía evitar reconocer que me gustaba verlo, escucharlo, hablarle mientras disfrutaba la paz que me provocaba quedarme junto a él.

_-Terry está en mi pasado, y decidí sellar esas memorias la noche en que regresé a casa – _relaté, complacida con el tranquilo vaivén que inicié al imitar a Richard -. _La única versión de esta historia es que él y yo jamás volveremos a estar juntos._

_-No puedes asegurar eso – _refutó, sonriendo.

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Verás… no sé exactamente qué es el amor, Candy – _respondió pensativo, permitiendo que una repentina ráfaga de viento agitara su cabello suavemente – _me parece que todavía no le conozco en persona, pero debe ser algo muy similar a lo que denotan tus ojos cada vez que se encuentran con los de Terrence._

Incluso al seguir recordando aquella charla, volví a sonrojarme por lo cierto de sus palabras. Mis ojos se extraviaban en el furioso azul encerrado dentro de los ojos de Terry Granchester. En su pálida tez que se deleitaba gustosa al recibir los cálidos rayos de sol, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Mi piel se erizaba a su contacto, mi respiración se detenía sin remedio y su lozano gesto de arrogancia me convertía en una víctima más de su abrigadora sonrisa. ¿Por qué¿Por qué Terry tenía que seguir siendo tan… maravilloso?

_-Ya no importa – _afirmé – _el amor no tuvo nada que ver. No fue su ausencia la razón por la que nos separamos._

_-¿Entonces fue la compasión?_

_-¿Compasión?_

_-Sí. Tú y él sintieron lástima de la pobre lisiada que marcó su vida a causa de un trágico amor no correspondido. ¿Cierto?_

Tragué en seco sin saber qué argumentar. Nadie había sido tan despiadadamente cruel diciendo la verdad. ¿O acaso no fue por eso que me marché sin hablar con Terry sobre lo que podríamos hacer "juntos" para ayudar a Susana?

-Por Dios… - musité, tallándome la cara en la soledad de aquel cuarto de baño – ¿Me equivoqué¿Irme sin considerar otra solución fue un error?

Deseaba que alguien me respondiera, que alguien me ayudara a llenar el gran vacío en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no me quedé y hablé con Terry¿Por qué no le pregunté qué sentía o qué pensaba hacer?

_-Muy generosos – _dijo Richard, en tono burlón – _Susana es tan feliz a consecuencia de su loable gesto, que no tiene idea cómo pagárselos._

_-No tienes por qué hablarme así – _protesté, apretando fuerte las cadenas del balancín.

_-Dijiste que me preocupara por Susana… bien, eso hago y por eso puedo decirte que lo que ambos hicieron por Susi fue sólo falso heroísmo._

_-Richard… - _dije, arrugando la frente y a punto de marcharme.

_-En conclusión – _se adelantó a decir, poniéndose de pie –_, deberían de empezar a hacer las cosas en principio por ustedes, y luego por la salvación del mundo. No son santos ¿sabías? – _sentenció, parándose frente a mí para después inclinarse y mirarme directo a los ojos – _Candy, su decisión no hizo feliz a nadie, fue todo lo contrario. Desde el accidente y tu partida, Terrence, Susana y tú han sido las personas más infelices sobre la tierra. ¿No crees?_

_-Yo no… quiero discutir eso contigo – _advertí, bajando la mirada.

_-Respóndeme algo, Candy – _pidió, arrodillándose sobre una sola pierna – _¿En nombre del amor abandonaste a quien amabas¿Por qué?_

_-Déjame – _exigí, sintiendo como cada aseveración suya me abofeteaba la cara – _dijiste que no te entrometerías… ¿por qué me preguntas esto?_

_-Porque en nombre del amor se cometen muchos errores, y es de humanos reconocerlo. Pero lo más importante, señorita enfermera – _agregó, sujetando mi barbilla –_ es de valientes enmendarlos._

En nombre del amor… en nombre del… amor.

Pérdida en mis pensamientos, no reparé en el tiempo que había pasado metida en el baño, tratando de tranquilizarme al intentar darle un significado al mensaje de Richard. Un golpe sordo en la entrada me hizo pegar un brinco que por poco me tira al suelo.

-¿Candy? – dijo Albert, mientras observaba la sombra de sus pies por el resquicio de la puerta.

-Sí… ¿qué pasa?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro – asentí, apurándome a mojarme el rostro por última vez para salir – dame un minuto, ya voy.

Un lejano murmullo llegó a mis oídos al enfrentarme al espejo. Era Richard quien volvía a mi mente para que pudiera escuchar sus palabras finales:

_-No tengo remedio, soy un entrometido – _comentó, cerrándose el abrigo – _A mí no me debes ninguna explicación, Candy. Tú eres la dueña de tus decisiones y sabrás afrontarlas con madurez para que no te arrepientas de ellas. Sin embargo…_

_-¿Sin embargo?_

_-Sería lindo verte reír más a menudo – _dijo, esbozando una tenue sonrisa -. _Siento lo que pasó con Terrence hace un rato. Y también lo de otra noche en tu casa._

_-No fue tu culpa – _repuse, contemplando su silueta dibujada por el atardecer – _Archie fue al que se le ocurrió esa grandiosa idea. Perdónalo si te ha importunado a ti también._

_-Bueno… - _dijo, antes de irse – _haber sido tu novio por un par de horas no fue precisamente un infierno ¿sabes?_

_-Te apuesto a que cambiarías de opinión si en verdad lo fueras – _correspondí a su sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo – _soy muy malvada._

_-Cuando guiñas tu ojo izquierdo, el derecho brilla con más intensidad… - _anotó de pronto, haciéndome enmudecer – _y aunque actuaras como una arpía, no sería difícil enamorarse de ti... Hasta pronto._

-Richard – murmuré, con una mano en la cerradura, lista para encarar el reto de Albert – tampoco sería difícil… enamorarse de ti.

* * *

_-El final de esta historia, enésima autobiografía de un fracaso… No te sirva de ejemplo, hay quien afirma que el amor es un milagro… que no hay mal que no cure, pero tampoco bien que le dure cien años… eso casi lo salva, lo malo son las noches que moja mi mano… (1)_

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí¡

Apreté los ojos turbado, y mis dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar los gritos de Sara llamándome desde el balcón de mi habitación. ¡Qué cruel momento había elegido para interrumpirme! Mágicamente había conseguido avanzar en aquella canción que rondaba mi mente cada noche, cuando mi madrastra me dio un susto de muerte. Giré la cabeza lentamente para encontrarme con su rostro descompuesto y agrio como era costumbre cada vez que tenía que dirigirme la palabra. Le sonreí con amabilidad, esperando el inicio de un interminable sermón referido al por qué diablos me había subido al tejado de su casa para soltar desafinados alaridos en toda la calle.

-Estaba ensayando – respondí afablemente, haciendo de lado mi guitarra –. No pensé que molestaría a nadie.

-Bájate de inmediato – ordenó, rechinando los dientes – ¿Qué clase de espectáculo le estás dando a nuestros vecinos¿Para eso vienes a mi casa?

-Lo siento, Sara. No quise incomodarte.

-No tengo el ánimo de seguir aguantando tus tonterías – dijo, acomodándose el chal y desviando la mirada como si acabara de ver a un perro rabioso – Baja de una vez y ven al estudio.

-¿Al estudio?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo todo? – bufó, apretando la mandíbula – además de vago, sordo.

Fruncí el entrecejo como si hubiese recibido un duro golpe en el vientre. De cierta manera me había habituado a sus hostiles e infundados insultos. Sin embargo, su forma de decirlos era capaz de disminuir la entereza y la autoestima de cualquiera.

No tenía remedio, Sara me había odiado por tanto tiempo que nada de lo que hiciera podría remediarlo ya. Desistí de alegar con ella y me incorporé cansinamente para tomar mi guitarra y hacer lo que me pedía en santa paz.

-No, Sara. No tienes que repetirlo. Siento haber hecho demasiado ruido y despertarte.

-No estaba dormida – comentó, entrando a la recámara.

-¿Ah no? – inquirí, antes de brincar con agilidad del techado al piso del balcón – ¿Entonces es Susana?

-Ven al estudio.

Sara azotó la puerta al salir por ella, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y la vista fija en donde había estado su espalda.

-Qué mujer… - musité, con escalofríos en la piel.

Descansé mi guitarra en la pared sin pensar más en mi querida madrastra, ni en sus infinitos deseos de separarme la cabeza del cuerpo. No obstante, me sentí curioso ante su petición.

-¿Para qué quiere hablarme a estas horas?

No tardé en averiguarlo al hallarla frente al estudio, ansiosa de seguir insultándome.

-Que te quede claro – dijo, con rencor – esta es la casa de mi hija, no la tuya. No tienes derechos ni concesiones. No por el hecho de que tu padre haya…

-Sara, por favor – le interrumpí, decidido a no tragarme más de su veneno – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No quiero que vuelvan a llamarte aquí ¿me oíste?

-¿Llamarme? – cuestioné, confundido.

-Un hombre te llama por teléfono. Solamente accederé en esta ocasión – amenazó, apuntando con su dedo – pero la próxima vez que alguien te busque…

-¿Un hombre¿Te dijo quién era?

-¿Cómo te atreves al dar el número de esta casa? – protestó, ignorando mi interrogante – ¿Quién te has creído? Te repito que no voy a consentir que…

-De acuerdo, lo que tú digas – intervine, entrando al estudio – no volverá a suceder – dije, antes de cerrar la puerta y correr el seguro.

Sara clamó dos o tres injurias más del otro lado de la puerta, pero para ese instante lo único que podía escuchar era mi voz interna repitiéndose pertinazmente: "no prestes atención"

-¿Hola? – dije, cogiendo la bocina.

-¡Hey, Richard!

-¿Quién…? – pregunté, vacilante – ¿Archie, eres tú?

-Sí, hola. Perdona¿te llamo en mal momento?

-No, en absoluto. ¿Cómo estás?

-En un apuro. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-¿Otra vez? – inquirí, mirando la bocina con recelo – Oye¿no te cansas de tener problemas?

-No es exactamente un problema. Quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Sí… - musité, resignado – de nuevo un problema en el que me vas a meter. Bien, escucho.

-Te invito a una fiesta.

-¿Perdona?

-Fiesta… ¿Has ido a una, no es así?

-Por supuesto – respondí, un tanto ofendido – pero salir como tu pareja no es precisamente mi idea de pasar un buen rato.

-Si lo hubieras pedido antes – bromeó, Archie – hubiese rechazado a mi actual pareja y en un santiamén iría a recogerte, pero… ¿Qué te parece Candy como segunda opción?

-¿Candy? – pregunté, imaginando que había oído mal – ¿Esta vez que planeas, Archibald?

-Únicamente salir a divertirnos. Candy y tú se lo merecen. Anda, Karen y yo iremos con ustedes.

-¿La señorita fiebre en persona? – inquirí, insinuante – vaya, vaya… así que no eran novios ni estaban interesados el uno por el otro… que bien.

-Tengo que irme. ¿Aceptas o no?

-¿Qué opina Candy?

-¿Por qué no le llamas y le preguntas? Anota el número de mi casa.

-Espera… - le pedí, buscando rápidamente papel y lápiz – vuelvo en un segundo.

Luego de levantar un par de libros y libretas regados por el escritorio, hallé una hoja blanca a medio usar y cogí del tintero la única pluma que había en el estudio. Tomé la bocina nuevamente y escribí con cuidado cada número que Archie me dictó. Enseguida nos despedimos y colgué con aire pensativo, incierto de si hablar con Candy y pedirle salir en una cita sería buena idea después de tantos desencuentros.

-¿Richard? – dijo una delgada voz, del otro lado de la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro – me adelanté para abrir y encontrarme con Susana –, hola bonita.

-No te vi en todo el día – repuso, pasando junto a mi para llegar al centro de la habitación – ¿dónde estabas?

-Tuve que ir al hospital con Ruth y…

-¿Otra vez? – refutó, con enfado – no habrás ido a ver a Candy¿verdad?

-¿Disculpa? – salté, sorprendido – ¿A qué viene ese tono?

-Richard, comprende. No quiero que te involucres con esa mujer.

-¿Ah no¿Y puedo conocer la razón?

-Las razones te las dije el día que la trajiste. Ella era… Candy estaba…

-No, Candy no "estaba" enamorada de Terry, Susana. Sabes bien que todavía están enamorados uno del otro. Además – reparé, sentándome en el sillón frente a ella – también me dijiste que no tenías nada personal en contra de Candy y que te causó pena su reacción. ¿Por qué de pronto hablas así?

-Candy es una chica de gran corazón – explicó – pero no quiero… no quiero tenerla devuelta en mi vida. Mucho menos convertida en la novia de mí hermano.

-No somos novios, Susana. La vida es la que se ha encargado de hacernos coincidir desde que llegué a Nueva York.

-Pues ojalá esas coincidencias se acaben pronto. Candy tiene derecho a ser feliz pero…

-Muy, muy lejos de ti¿correcto? – rematé, lleno de sarcasmo – Susi, yo te quiero con toda mi alma – le aseguré, levantándome de mi lugar – pero con quién yo salga, me concierne sólo a mí.

-Richard, no te vayas.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿En serio? – dijo una voz desde la puerta – pensé que seguirme a todas partes era tú único trabajo en la vida.

¿Por qué cada vez que me topaba con Terrence, sentía como la parte maligna, testaruda, absurda e inmadura de mí salía a flote con tenebrosa facilidad?

-Terry, llegaste – habló Susana, acercándose a él.

-Puntual, como te lo prometí, Susi… - dijo Terrence, remarcando burlonamente la forma en que yo me dirigía a mí hermana - ¿estás lista?

-¿Lista? – pregunté, mirando a Susana - ¿Van a alguna parte?

-Nos invitaron a una fiesta – dijo mi hermana, animosa –, estoy siguiendo tu consejo. Salir de casa para relajarme un poco.

-Sí, pero quería que salieras conmigo – declaré, sosteniendo la mirada del actor – no con el Don Juan de la Quinta Avenida.

-Los novios tienen la rara costumbre de pasear juntos – rebatió Terrence tomando la mano de Susana, consciente de que con su hipocresía lograba enfurecerme - ¿O tú no haces lo mismo con tu novia, Richy?

-¿Novia? – inquirió Susana, con extrañeza – ¿Cuál novia?

-Cállate, no la molestes – espeté, hirviendo de coraje.

-¿No le has dicho a tu hermana quién se ganó tu corazón, Richard¿Qué pasa, han decidido mantener en secreto su relación hasta el día de la boda?

-Terry¿de quién están hablando? – urgió, Susi.

-De nadie, Susana. No le prestes atención – contesté, determinado a dejar de hacerle el juego a ese idiota – Que se diviertan.

-Imbécil – me susurró Terrence, al pasar a su lado.

Me odié profundamente días después al recordar lo sucedido esa noche. Al encaminarme hacia mi cuarto, estaba resuelto a no quedarme de brazos cruzados observando como ese tipo jugaba con el cariño de Susana para traer de vuelta a Candy.

No pude evitarlo y me rebelé a su provocación llamando a casa de la familia Andrey cinco minutos más tarde. Para entonces no sabía que Susana había sido invitada a la misma fiesta a la que me había invitado Archie; lo averigüé muy tarde. Sólo me importaba hacer rabiar a Terrence como él lo hizo conmigo. Qué caro me costó aquella insensatez.

* * *

-¿Con quién hablabas? – le pregunté a Archie, volviendo de mi recámara a la sala. 

-Con Richard, te manda saludos – respondió, risueño.

-Algo te traes entre manos – repuse, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriéndole con sospecha – ¿Me vas a contar o tendré que torturarte para que confieses?

-Y… ¿en qué consiste la tortura? – reviró, sentándose cómodamente en mi sillón favorito, con aire provocador.

Arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración fue la primera imagen que me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me dije a mi misma, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿A mí?

-No… - le aclaré, al sentarme también pero guardando la debida distancia – no me hagas caso. Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta mi casa. ¿Qué te parece? – inquirí, orgullosa de mi pequeño palacio.

-Elegante – apuntó, escudriñando el decorado de las blancas paredes – cómodo y lindo. Quizás si compraras otro par de cortinas con diferentes tonalidades, podrías lograr un efecto más…

-¿Lindo? – resoplé, sosteniendo la cara entre mis manos y recargando los codos en las rodillas – un perro es lindo. Mi apartamento es "sofisticado, exquisito y seductor"

-¿Seductor? – preguntó, con una pose digna de lo que acababa de decir – ¿Dónde está lo seductor aquí?

-Mira con cuidado – le pedí, señalando con mis ojos las repisas.

Archie observó alrededor de la sala y pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que medianamente descubriera el ambiente seductor que había intentado crear, a pesar de que en realidad no era nada tentador ni sugerente.

-¿Lo dices por las velas, bueno… no tengo idea de cómo puedan servirte para conquistar a un hombre.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes el romanticismo de un trago de petróleo – declaré, despreocupada.

-Ya, no te enojes – dijo, sonriéndome tan afectuosamente que creí derretirme en el asiento – cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? – brinqué alterada, con mi corazón palpitando a toda velocidad – ¿para qué?

-Por favor.

-¡Claro que no, podrías hacerme algo terrible.

-¿Terrible? – rió, divertido –. ¿Me tienes miedo?

-¡Deja de molestarme! – exclamé, pasando del nerviosismo al enojo. El chico sabía que me gustaba y disfrutaba exasperándome.

-Vamos, Karen. Cierra los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-¿Quieres por favor cerrar los ojos – ordenó, con franca impaciencia – y dejar de ponerle "peros" a todo, no te voy a hacer nada… no, si no quieres – agregó, con insolente coquetería.

-Está bien – acepté, deseando y no llevar a la práctica aquella imagen mental – ya está.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron en completa oscuridad. Escuché como Archie se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la puerta. Tragué saliva cuando después sus pasos se encaminaron hacia mí. ¿Iba a hacerlo¿Iba a besarme, no, que tontería. Archie no gustaba de mí. Apenas nos conocíamos y además… no… no era mi tipo. Demasiado… inmaduro, arrogante.

-¿Lista?

¡Por todos los cielos! Archie iba a besarme otra vez, pero ahora en sus cinco sentidos. Humedecí mi boca producto de un reflejo y alcé la cara, importándome un bledo si lo conocía hace treinta años, treinta semanas o treinta cuadras atrás.

-A já… - respondí, entreabriendo mis labios.

-De acuerdo – dijo él, y sentí el piso desvanecerse debajo de mis pies.

Contuve la respiración, apreté los párpados, dejé mi mente en blanco y luego… luego…

-Aquí está…

Archie dejó caer un pesado paquete sobre mis piernas y abrí los ojos de golpe. Miré la enorme caja cuadrada que el chico cosmo acomodó en mi regazo, profundamente decepcionada de no obtener otra cosa de él.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo y sabrás.

Mis ojos recelosos estudiaron la mirada de Archie como si estuviera a punto de ser víctima de una broma.

-¿No hay nada… vivo, verdad?

-¿Vivo, creo que no. Supongo que los gusanos que ayudaron a fabricarlo no vienen incluidos.

-¿Gusanos? – inquirí, con asco.

-Ábrelo¿quieres?

Mis manos se movieron inquietas por encima del paquete, desenvolviéndolo con cautela. Cuando al fin cogí la tapa superior y la separé del resto del paquete, abrí grande la boca al toparme con un hermoso… no, hermoso no, maravilloso, extraordinario y excelso vestido de seda matizado en distintos tonos rojizos, remachado con encaje y lentejuelas del mismo color en hombreras, brazos y holanes.

-Por Dios… – fue lo único que pude decir – ¿qué es esto?

-Un vestido. Espero que te guste y sea de tu talla.

-¿Cuándo lo compraste? – pregunté, al ponerme de pie y medir su largo – ¿Y cómo es que…?

-Sé que hoy lo único que hicimos fue comprar ropa para mí. Pero no me olvidé de la apuesta y aunque esto no suple todo un día de compras, no quise que te fueras con las manos vacías.

-Archie…

-¿Y bien, te gusta?

-Es… es… es precioso – confesé, repasando con las manos su textura –, lindísimo.

-¿Lindo? lindo es un perro.

Nuestras carcajadas resonaron en todo el apartamento y sentí como aquel instante junto a Archie era uno de los más felices del día, de la semana, del mes y del año entero.

-Combina muy bien con tu cabello – dijo Archie, hundiendo su mirada en la mía – y resalta tus ojos.

Estaba segura que mi barbilla temblaba tanto que me encontraba a pocos segundos de morderme la lengua. Archibald se veía radiante a pesar de la hora y del cansancio a cuestas.

Me gustaba mucho… me encantaba estar con él y si bien sabía que después de la tormenta viene la calma, mi corazón me susurró al oído que una nueva tempestad se distinguía por el horizonte, y que pagaría muy caro la osadía de comenzar a enamorarme de un hombre cuyo cariño pertenecía a otra mujer.

* * *

-Me sorprendiste, Candy – dijo Albert, frente a la ventana de mi alcoba – pero también me alegré. 

-¿Alegrarte? – le pregunté, contemplando su espalda.

-Al fin mostraste la parte humana de ti. Te enojaste.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa – refuté con un puchero –. Albert, quiero volver a Chicago.

-Nadie te retiene por la fuerza, Candy – declaró, yendo hacia mí – pero si en verdad quisieras irte, me parece que ya hubieses tomado tu maleta y partido rumbo al Hogar de Pony sin avisarme.

-¿Eso qué significa? – inquirí, adusta.

-¿Cuándo te ha detenido lo que piensen los demás?

-Pero tú, Archie y Aoi no son "los demás".

-Tendremos que serlo cuando se antepongan tus deseos – se sentó a mi lado, sobre la cama –. Cuando estés segura de lo que es correcto para ti.

-Lo correcto es que no me convierta en Elisa – asentí, categórica, positiva y absolutamente convencida –. Así que hoy mismo vuelvo a Chicago.

Albert tenía razón. Nada me había detenido en el pasado para empacar mis cosas e irme a donde mi corazón quisiera estar. Y en esos momentos mi corazón deseaba dormir tranquilo sin el constante sobresalto de cruzarme con Terry, pelear con Karen, enfrentarme a Susana, golpear a Neil o llorar con Annie.

Mucho pero muy decidida caminé al armario, abrí las puertas, saqué mi maleta y la puse encima de la cama como si calculara cada movimiento. Albert guardó silencio y se limitó a mirarme con los ojos llenos de infinita paciencia y ternura.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Aoi, tocando la puerta.

-Adelante – respondí, al guardar la primera prenda.

-Candy-chan, te llaman por teléfono.

-¿A mi? – dije, doblando la segunda.

-Su nombre es Richard – sonrió Aoi, pícaramente.

Me volví a mirar a Albert, él a mí, después yo a Aoi, ella a Albert y Aoi de vuelta a mí.

-¿No piensas contestar, Candy? – cuestionó Albert, sonriendo con la misma picardía que Aoi-san.

-¿De qué se ríen los dos?

-De nada – contestaron al unísono, con el mismo gesto de felicidad en la cara.

-No sé por qué lo encuentran tan divertido – refunfuñé minutos después, caminando al estudio – ¿Y cómo obtendría Richard mi teléfono? – medité seriamente, antes de coger la bocina.

-Emm… ¿Candy? – vaciló Richard, cuando lo saludé.

-Sí, hola. ¿Todo está bien?

-¡Sí, por supuesto! – le oí decir, sabiendo que sonreía nerviosamente – ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, muy bien. Gracias.

-Ah… que bueno… me alegro.

-¿Richard, pasa algo? – le pregunté, dándome cuenta de su dificultad para unir dos frases.

-Pues sí, verás... Archie me dijo que…

Mi muy querido primo Archibald Cornwell tenía las horas contadas. Sus grandes ideas estaban comenzando a indignarme.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – inquirí, pasando saliva.

Richard, haciendo gala de una caballerosidad deslumbrante, me pidió acompañarle a la fiesta de mi propia familia.

-Es que yo estaba…

En la punta de mi lengua se hallaba la palabra NO, dispuesta a ser pronunciada ante cualquiera que intentara impedirme volver a casa. Sin embargo…

-Dame la oportunidad de compensarte por todos los problemas que te he causado, Candy – dijo Richard, dulcemente – ¿Por favor?

La palabra NO se disolvió lentamente como un copo de nieve en la palma de mi mano, y tras mirar por la ventana la suave brisa del agonizante otoño en Nueva York, cerré los ojos para escuchar solamente el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón.

-¿Y por qué no? – dije, encogiéndome de hombros, luego de un profundo respiro. Sonreí junto a Richard al estar conectados únicamente por el sonido de nuestra voz.

-¿De verdad¡Qué bien!

Poco después, colgué el teléfono con el grave presentimiento que seguía cometiendo un error tras otro. Richard iría por mí en menos de media hora y empecé a dolerme de una inusitada pesadez en el estómago.

-Algo no está bien – dije pensativa, camino a mi habitación.

Algo en verdad no estaba bien. Elisa no era alguien que se caracterizara por dejar que las cosas sucedieran producto de la casualidad o de sus virtudes filantrópicas.

-No imagines cosas, también irás con Archie.

Aunque para esa hora del día Archie no era mi persona favorita, a pesar de reconocer mi mal comportamiento ante Karen.

-¿Él irá con ella? – me cuestioné, conociendo que Archie no llamaría a Annie para que fuera su pareja – ¡Rayos¿Por qué acepté?

La razón era simple…

-Richard.

* * *

El carruaje se detuvo y supe que habíamos llegado a la casa de la tía abuela de Archie. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y me cerré el abrigo, respirando hondamente. 

-¿Vamos? – sonrió Archie, antes de abrir la puerta y bajar del coche –. Permíteme – dijo, ofreciendo su mano.

Al bajar del carro y levantar la vista hacia la inmensa mansión que se erguía con soberbia y suntuosidad sobre la calle, me sentí espantosamente pequeña.

-Cielos – dije, casi sin aire – ¿Aquí vive tu tía?

-No realmente. Ella vive en Chicago, pero utiliza esta casa cuando viene de visita.

-Es… hermosa – admití, sin poder hallar una mejor palabra para describir la admirable arquitectura de una mansión que dejaba a la vista de todo Nueva York el enorme e ilimitado poder del dinero.

-Por fuera puede verse maravillosa, pero por dentro es muy fría – repuso Archie, con un dejo de tristeza.

-Hey… - empujé su codo con el mío – vamos, anímate. Vinimos a divertirnos ¿o no?

-Sí – asintió, sonriendo de nuevo –. Gracias por haber aceptado ser mi pareja aunque te lo haya pedido tan precipitadamente.

-¿Cómo podía negarme a estrenar este espléndido vestido? – dije con fanfarronería, girando sobre mis pies – ah, pero acuérdate de algo: al final no importa lo qué te pones, sino cómo y quién lo lleva puesto.

-Vanidosa – apuntó, con simpatía –, pero no puedo negarlo. Te ves muy linda.

En ese momento mis mejillas se contrajeron de pena y bochorno, emocionada por el simple hecho de que Archie pusiera sus ojos en mí. La belleza de la residencia Andrey se tornó insignificante comparada con la elegancia y el encanto del joven Cornwell, quien con su sola postura gallarda al pie de la entrada podía embelesar hasta el más frío e indiferente corazón.

-Entremos – sonreí, embriagada por el brillo de sus ojos marrones.

En ese instante un segundo carruaje se detuvo frente a la grandiosa mansión, descubriendo a los demás invitados de una fiesta que rápidamente se convertiría en el más agridulce recuerdo de aquellos días.

-¿Será Candy? – preguntó Archie, acercándose a mirar.

-Ay, no – respondí, empezando a temer por mi vida –. ¿Y si todavía tiene deseos de sacarme la cabeza?

La portezuela se abrió y una atractiva mujer de negro y largo cabello bajó delicadamente del carro, ayudada por el conductor.

-Gracias – dijo la chica con recato, a quien creí haber visto en alguna otra parte.

Archie endureció el rostro como si se hubiera vuelto de piedra y giró sobre sus talones para tomar mi mano y jalarme con él rumbo al portón.

-¿Quién es? – le pregunté, a medio camino.

-Nadie.

-¿Cómo que nadie?

-Nadie que me interese – contestó, con la voz descompuesta.

-Aguarda – me detuve, al traspasar la reja – alguien más llega.

Ambos volvimos la cara para conocer a los siguientes invitados que llegaban en un tercer carruaje.

-Creo que la conozco – repuse, sin dejar de mirar a la morena que analizaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

-¡Oh, no! – protestó Archie, al distinguir a Terrence Granchester bajar con aplomo y suficiencia del coche donde también viajaba su prometida, Susana Marlowe - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Adivina qué – dije cerca de su oído, señalándole un cuarto carro que disminuyó su marcha y se detuvo donde nosotros lo hicimos – llegó Candy.

La morena caminó hacia el carruaje de la enfermera, desviando por fin la mirada. Terry demoró unos minutos más al ayudar a Susana a sentarse en su silla mientras Archie y yo los observábamos a todos sin pronunciar otra palabra, temerosos e inciertos de lo que sucedería en unos minutos más al reunir todas las piezas de un abrumador e indescifrable rompecabezas en una sola habitación.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

No puedo evitar sentir vergüenza por la tardanza de este capítulo: Gommen nasai (perdón). Sin embargo, espero que haya valido la pena y por favor, os ruego, toda la retroalimentación que se sirvan enviarme funciona para mejorar o enredar más ésta historia.

Danyseren,Anny, Agustina... gracias, gracias, gracias! por seguir leyendo incluso mis otros fics... gracias en verdad porque sus comentarios es la única paga que tengo... y les salgo debiendo. También te salgo debiendo a ti Lady Palas, tu comentario ha sido profundamente halagador y revitalizante, sin embargo me compromete a hacerlo mejor.. (ups!)

Dios les de felicidad ilimitada y sabiduría para conservarla. Dios las bendiga en cada paso y en cada respiro… y acuérdense también de su ángel de la guarda. Gracias por leer, anónimas o no, gracias.

Ja na…

Emera-chan

**Referencias:**

(1) Fragmento de la canción **"**Sin tu latido", de Eduardo Aute.


	15. Jurar

**CAPITULO XV**

**Jurar**

_¿De qué color es el mar?_

Mientras estudiaba enfermería, alguna vez le escuché decir a un prominente médico la aseveración absoluta de que nadie puede distinguir el color de sus sueños. Fue extraño saberlo… y es que siempre que soñaba con Terry, el azul de su mirada era mi único recuerdo.

Aquellos profundos ojos, tan terribles en sus noches de soledad y tan claros en los días de lluvia, solían extraviarse en la inmensidad del firmamento de Londres mientras lo observaba secretamente. Su cabeza descansando en mis piernas y un libro entre mis manos, nos bastaban para compartir en primera fila el espectáculo del mundo al atardecer.

-Mira, Candy – dijo Terry, señalando hacia el océano – Ése es el color más antiguo de la tierra… la sombra que se dibuja entre el cielo y el mar.

El suave murmullo de su voz me envolvió junto a la apacible brisa que rozaba nuestra piel. Habíamos estado mirando en la misma dirección por largo rato, en lugar de mirarnos el uno al otro. Nadie dijo más, y nos permitimos contemplar en silencio la agonía del ocaso hasta descubrir la primera estrella nocturna. (1)

_¿De qué color es el cielo?_

El mar, el cielo… que importaba ya. El color de ambos era una lívida sombra frente al intenso azul de sus pupilas al instante en que Terry decidió secuestrarles la belleza y dejarla sobre su piel.

Podía darse el capricho de ser quien deseara ser, sin que le interesara justificarse por destrozar y reconstruir el mundo bajo sus pies. Gozar de la insolencia del viento, la fuerza de una tormenta, la prisa del tiempo. Poseer sus recuerdos y arrojarlos lejos, inventándose una historia nueva donde el dolor de su pecho se consumiera en la irreverencia, la osadía… la libertad.

La imagen que edificó para sí mismo era la de una infranqueable muralla contra la que se rompían los demás. Para mí, su solitario yo se descubría con sencillez, frágil y tierno, al devolverme la sonrisa.

_¿De qué color son los sueños?_

La claridad de su pasión, su fragante altanería, el desconsuelo en su alma, su remota alegría… cada pieza de su espíritu supo cómo encajar en el mío, y fue así que con el sabor de su boca y la textura del color de su mirada, me condené a amarlo para toda la vida, convencida de que jamás podría hallar tan hermosa sentencia.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

Los invitados colmaban lentamente el salón principal. Las distinguidas señoritas de la alta sociedad norteamericana se paseaban con orgullo y altivez por la mansión Andrey. Los herederos que las llevaban del brazo erguían el mentón petulantes, con absoluta consciencia de su lugar en el mundo de los poderosos.

-Demasiado delgada – comenté, disfrutando de mi agudo escrutinio -… uy, y esa tiene un gusto espantoso.

-Karen… – dijo Archie, entre dientes – no hables tan fuerte.

-Por favor, como si ellas no hablaran de los demás.

-Si, pero no con semejante descaro.

-Tú le llamas descaro, yo honestidad.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a fingir ser la novia de alguien comprometido? – inquirió Archie, antes de sorber el champagne de su copa.

-Publicidad gratuita – respondí, sin remordimientos.

-Olvídalo… - sacudió la cabeza, para darse por vencido.

La anfitriona de la noche aún no había hecho acto de presencia: la célebre Elisa Leegan, quien según Archie había organizado la recepción porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Él y yo llevábamos un rato sentados en una de las mesas del jardín dispuestas para la ocasión, observando a través del ventanal el interminable desfile de príncipes y princesas de rimbombante apellidos reconocidos en todo el país. Sin embargo, una persona en especial estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa.

-Ahí está de nuevo – apunté con los ojos, escondiéndome tras la segunda copa de champagne - ¿Qué tanto nos ve?

-¿Quién?

Archie giró la cabeza con descuido y me apresuré a darle una patada en la espinilla para que guardara mesura.

-¡Oye, me dolió! – refunfuñó, frotándose la pierna.

-No seas tan obvio. Voltea con discreción.

-¿A dónde?

-Atrás de ti, a la derecha. Cerca de una maceta que piensa que le sirve de escondite, pero la verdad es que es algo torpe para jugar al detective.

-¿La chica que encontramos al llegar aquí? – preguntó Archie sin moverse un centímetro, como si supiera de quién se trataba.

-Sí, esa… ¿Quién es, me mira como si quisiera morderme. Casi como tu prima.

-Ignórala.

-Sé que la he visto en otra parte pero por más que intento, no logro recordar cuándo…

-¡Archie! – saludó Richard, acercándose con la enfermera asesina a nuestra mesa.

-Hola – le devolvimos el saludo al ponernos de pie, sintiendo como el bonito ambiente familiar se tornaba tenso.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido aceptar la invitación de Richard – dijo Archie, besando la mano de Candy – te ves hermosa.

Y aquello era tan cierto que yo misma le reconocía a la señorita Andrey la majestad con la que lucía su largo y refinado vestido color esmeralda. Su piel resplandecía con la misma intensidad que la luna llena reflejada en el estanque, y el juego de sus penetrantes pupilas verdes con el resto de su atuendo dejaba a su paso a decenas de hombres distraídos en recorrerla con la mirada.

-Buenas noches – dijo Candy educadamente, al encontrarse con mis ojos.

-Buenas noches – repuse, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Te ves muy bien en ese traje, Richard – aseguró Archie, arreglándole el moño –. Deberías considerar vestirte así más a menudo. Si quieres yo podría acompañarte a…

-No lo escuches – interrumpí, sentándome de nuevo – éste caballero es peor que cien mujeres dentro de una tienda de ropa.

-¿Podemos acompañarlos? – preguntó Richard, quien irradiaba carisma y jovialidad cada vez que sonreía.

-Primero vamos por algo más de beber – dijo Archie, empujando sutilmente a Richard por la espalda – ¿les importaría aguardar un minuto, señoritas?

Ninguna de las dos contestó nada, pero la expresión en nuestros rostros bastó para dejarle en claro a nuestras parejas que sí nos importaba… y demasiado.

-No tardaremos – prometió Archie, antes de alejarse con un Richard que en nada se parecía al mesero de bar que había conocido días atrás. Su decoro y gentileza resaltaban aún más sus suaves y encantadoras facciones.

-Tu casa… es muy bonita – me atreví a decir, dos minutos después.

-Gracias – respondió Candy, mirando para otro lado.

-Y… ¿Cómo va tu trabajo en el hospital?

-Bien.

Era inútil. Los vanos ensayos por conversar con mi otrora enfermera se despeñaban en un precipicio sin fondo. Quizás el mejor método era ser directa, decidida y brutalmente honesta.

-Escucha Candy, no tienes razón para odiarme – dije, preparada para iniciar una batalla que no tenía intenciones de perder – Terry y yo somos amigos únicamente.

Candy me miró de soslayo, sin articular palabra alguna.

-No te miento. Lo que has leído en los diarios es producto del furor que conlleva el éxito que Terry y yo hemos alcanzado en Broadway. Así es el mundo del espectáculo – me encogí de hombros – la mejor mentira fabricada del universo.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Karen – dijo, finalmente –. Los dos son libres de hacer lo que…

-¡Pero no estamos haciendo nada! – exclamé, perdiendo la paciencia con esa cabeza hueca –. Candy, mírame.

La heredera de la fortuna más grande del país se volvió a mirarme con un velo de tristeza cubriendo sus radiantes ojos.

-Tengo millones de defectos y de muchos no me arrepiento – dije, resuelta – pero no soy capaz de semejante bajeza. ¿Salir en serio con un hombre comprometido y anunciarlo en la prensa, tengo mejores formas de hacerme pasar por una libertina, si así lo quisiera.

-Pero yo los vi.

-¿Nos viste, dónde? – inquirí confundida, cuando la música en el salón principal empezó a sonar al ritmo de un vals.

-Afuera de mi casa. Tú y él estaban…

-Candy – irrumpió la chica de negro y largo cabello – ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Annie – sonrió Candy, aliviada y levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Annie? – repetí, imitando a Candy - ¿Así te llamas?

-Perdóneme – se disculpó la jovencita, que forcejeaba con un pañuelo entre sus manos – no me he presentado con propiedad. Anne Britter – extendió su brazo –¿y usted es?

-Karen Klaise – correspondí a su gesto, estrechando su mano con fuerza – ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-No lo creo – respondió, obsequiándome una mirada llena de resentimiento.

-Annie, ven – jaló Candy su brazo – podemos platicar en otra parte. Si nos disculpas, Karen.

-Adelante – consentí, viéndolas alejarse al tiempo en que comenzaban a susurrar entre si.

El tratar de recordar de dónde conocía yo a esa mujer estaba dándome jaqueca. Nunca olvidaba una cara, y la de ella me resultaba particularmente familiar.

-¿Karen Klaise sola en una noche de fiesta? – cuestionó, el hombre más irónico de Nueva York – eso es más extraño que ver a la miedosa de Annie Britter asesinarte con los ojos.

-Ah, me hacía falta tu sarcasmo – suspiré, dándome la vuelta para encontrarme con Terry Granchester, recargado en una columna de mármol – aguarda un minuto ¿quién me quiere asesinar y por qué?

-La mujer que acaba de estrechar tu mano. ¿No lo notaste?

-¿Y yo qué le hice?

-Le robaste a su prometido. ¿Te parece poco?

-¿Prometido? – pregunté, alzando ambas cejas con sorpresa – repite eso.

Terry caminó hacia mí con su exquisita y particular arrogancia.

-¿No sabes la historia de amor y tragedia entre Archibald y su exnovia, Annie Britter?

Una piedra del tamaño de aquella mansión me pegó justo en medio del estómago, y la placidez de la velada se desvaneció de mi cara.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No puedo creerlo¿de verdad no lo sabías?

-Terry, no estés jugando – lo sujeté del saco con energía – ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Tranquilízate – cogió mis manos y me llevó de ahí con disimulo –. Supongo que él no te ha dicho nada de su pasado – comentó, cuando estuvimos lejos del gentío.

-¿Esos dos eran pareja?

-Desde el colegio, en Londres.

-¿Colegio¿Tú colegio?

-Parece que te interesa mucho.

-¡Claro que no! – refuté – pero no se lo voy a perdonar. ¿Cómo pudo usarme?

-¿Usarte de qué manera?

-Es evidente, para darle celos a esa niña bonita y arreglar su… ¡Ah, cómo fue capaz! – seguí vociferando, caminando de un lado hacia otro, apretando la mandíbula – por supuesto¡Y no me di cuenta, por eso no quería ni siquiera mirarla. Es un, un…

-¿Un?

-¡Un hombre¡Eso es lo que es, un hombre¡No hay más infame insulto en este planeta!

-¿Puedes bajar la voz? Van a pensar que estoy golpeándote, o peor aún, que tú estás golpeándome a mí.

-¿Dónde está Susana? – pregunté de improviso.

-Conversando con sus amigas en el salón. Me aburrí y por eso salí a buscarte.

-¿A mí? – me señalé con incredulidad – que embustero eres. Saliste a buscar a cierta rubia que le está robando el corazón a cierto artista.

-No estoy de humor para jugar a la niñera – declaró, sacando sus cigarrillos – por mi pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Acaso ya te diste por vencido?

-Susana vino conmigo y aunque te parezca un miserable, no soy capaz de ponerla en ridículo frente a los demás.

-¿Desde cuándo le guardas respeto y pleitesía a la mujer que te encadenó a su falda?

-Si quieres desquitar tu coraje con alguien – replicó, apuntando hacia Archie quien había vuelta a la mesa con Richard – ve con ése rompecorazones e insúltalo hasta que te canses. Ya te dije que no estoy de humor.

-Cobarde – solté sin cortesía, girando sobre mis talones para irme de allí – si hubieras sabido que Candy vendría sola, hubieras dejado a Susana encerrada en su habitación bajo llave. No seas hipócrita – concluí, apurándome a regresar con Archie.

Lo último que hubiera esperado de Archie era que se pareciera tanto a mi prometido, aquel que me abandonó unas semanas antes de nuestra boda para huir con una zorra que se le ofreció desvergonzadamente, suponiendo que André la convertiría en la reina de Francia. La ilusa nunca imaginó que se toparía con un estafador, un cazafortunas que únicamente buscaba su dinero así como lo pretendió conmigo. En última instancia, esa cualquiera me hizo un favor alejándolo de mi lado.

-Todos son iguales… todos son…

Pero de pronto, una pared inmensa e invisible se interpuso en mi camino, obligándome a detener la marcha y resintiendo otro golpe en el abdomen. Un viento helado encerró mi cuerpo como si estuviera a punto de morir presa del terror, y abrí la boca nerviosamente.

-Oh, por Dios – musité, sin aliento – oh, no, no… es ella… ¡Es ella!

Mi cabeza había dejado de dolerme ya que por fin había recordado dónde había visto a Annie Britter antes de esa noche, y no era precisamente en los brazos de Archibald Cornwell, sino en otros que me pertenecían a mí.

* * *

-¿Quién es esa mujer, Candy? 

-Ella es… - respondí dudosa, a una Annie que evidenciaba un terrible ataque de celos – una amiga.

-¿Tuya?

-Bueno, no exactamente.

-La he visto en los diarios. Sale con Terry¿no es así?

-No lo sé – creí mentir, acercándome al hermoso estanque enclavado en medio del jardín de rosas de la mansión. Fue conmovedor darme cuenta cómo la tía abuela quiso llevarse a Anthony con ella y honrar su memoria en cada bastión de la familia Andrey.

-Es una mujer que actúa con ligereza – continuó Annie, ofuscada al verse sustituida por Karen –. Una chica sin escrúpulos, se nota con tan sola mirarla. ¿Viste como viene vestida?

Las yemas de mis dedos acariciaban el agua sin prestar atención a lo demás. Mi mente buscaba un lugar a donde huir desde que había vuelto a enfrentarse a la realidad que yo misma ayudé a construir: Terry y Susana… Terry y Susana…

-Candy¿me estás oyendo?

-¿Eh, sí.

-Tienes que ayudarme – suplicó Annie, arrodillándose junto a mi – tú sabes cuanto amo a Archie, Candy.

-¿Por qué se separaron, Annie? – le cuestioné, algo distraída.

-Porque… es que él y yo…

-¿Candy?

La voz reconfortante de Richard diciendo mi nombre me impulsó a ponerme pie, agradeciéndole de cierta forma que interrumpiera mi conversación con Annie. Quería ayudarla, deseaba ver a Archie y a ella felices de nuevo, pero esa noche ni mi corazón ni mi mente pensaban con claridad.

-Aquí estoy – dije, acercándome a él – siento haberme ido, pero mi hermana mayor quería platicar conmigo.

-¿Hermana mayor? No lo sabía – repuso, sonriente - ¿Me la quieres presentar?

Luego de introducir a Annie, y de explicarle que era mayor que yo porque la habían hallado en la nieve minutos antes de que me hallaran a mí, la voz potente del mayordomo llegó hasta nosotros, invitándonos a entrar al gran salón para que la anfitriona de la noche le diera la bienvenida a todo el mundo.

-¿Podrían adelantarse? – les pedí, deseando no tener que verle la cara a Elisa.

-Pero Candy… - dijo Annie, con aprensión – no es bueno que te quedes aquí sola.

-Sólo un minuto.

-Yo me quedo contigo – propuso Richard, a lo que me negué moviendo la cabeza –. De acuerdo, pero si no entras en cinco minutos volveré por ti aunque no quieras.

-Trato hecho – sonreí, despidiéndolos con la mano y repasando el rostro de Richard a quien estaba segura de haber visto en algún otro sitio, antes de tropezarme con él en la estación de trenes.

El ardid de quedarme sola era en el fondo un anhelo desesperado por volver a casa, a pesar de que todos me odiaran por haberme ido sin avisar. Después ofrecería disculpas; en aquel momento lo mejor para mí era desaparecer. Caminé sin demasiada prisa hacia el portón, prometiéndome no mirar atrás, pero al llegar a la reja…

-¿Te vas tan temprano?

No podía creerlo. A pocos metros de salir de la propiedad la sombra de un hombre se interpuso en mi camino, y su sucia voz retumbó en mis oídos con la misma violencia y opresión que un látigo en mi espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté llena de asco, retrocediendo sobre mis pasos – La tía abuela te ordenó volver a Chicago… ¿por qué sigues en Nueva York, Neil?

-Que duda más estúpida, Candy. Me quedé por ti y ésta vez me sí me voy a divertir.

* * *

-Quiero hablar contigo – dijo Karen, haciéndolo sonar como un mandato – ¿Dónde podemos estar a solas? 

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté, totalmente desconcertado al ofrecerle mi brazo para entrar al salón.

-¿Dónde podemos estar a solas? – repitió, negándose siquiera a tocarme.

-Está bien. Sígueme.

Conduje a Karen hasta la biblioteca y corrí el seguro cuando entramos en absoluto silencio. Presentía que algo no andaba bien y mi estómago empezó a revolverse.

-Dime qué te sucede.

-Antes de que te diga lo vil y bajo que eres – soltó Karen, con los brazos cruzados – respóndeme con la verdad.

-¿Vil y bajo¿Qué hice esta vez?

-¿Eras el novio de Annie Britter?

Su pregunta me cayó como un cubo de agua fría sobre la espalda. Mis ojos se clavaron en la lujosa alfombra de la habitación, tratando de encontrar la respuesta más acertada.

-Es fácil, Archie. Contesta sí o no.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Karen?

-A que no soy el juguete de nadie. Si quieres poner celosa a tu exnovia, alquila una cortesana de tu clase. Allá fuera hay muchas que a pesar de vestirse con joyas y apellidarse onerosamente, no son más que zorras casamenteras.

-¿Podrías calmarte y dejar de hablar como si estuviéramos en un callejón de mala muerte, ya sé que no eres un juguete y no te invité para darle celos a alguien.

-Mentiroso, eres como los demás. ¡Un maldito mentiroso!

-No me insultes. Espero de ti el mismo respeto con el que te he tratado toda la noche.

-¿Respeto? – inquirió, acercándose a mi cara con encono – vamos a ver si es cierto. Repíteme sin desviar la mirada que no me trajiste para que esa mujer se muriera de celos.

Los ojos de Karen transmitían tanta fuerza y coraje que lograron intimidarme y hacerme sentir escalofríos. Tenía razón, la primera intención de llevarla a la fiesta había sido mostrarle a Annie, frente al resto del mundo, que nuestro compromiso era cosa del pasado y que no había demorado en conseguir a otra mujer mucho más madura, hermosa y desenvuelta que ella. Días después me di cuenta de éste último pensamiento. Para entonces y sin percatarme por completo, ya consideraba a Karen más hermosa que a la mujer que creía todavía amar.

-Ésta conversación no tiene sentido.

-¡Lo sabía! – espetó Karen, furiosa – pero también necesito saber algo más.

-Mis asuntos personales no te incumben.

-¿Ella te dejó por otro, cierto?

-¿Cómo te atreves? – le reñí, comenzando a enfurecerme yo mismo.

-Te abandonó por un atractivo heredero francés, que de millonario no tenía nada. ¿Fue así?

-Pero, cómo es que…

-¿Cómo es que lo sé? – completó, yendo hacia la salida – bueno, Archie, eso desafortunadamente no lo sabrás porque tampoco es de tu incumbencia mi vida privada.

-¡No, espera! – le pedí, cerrando con mi brazo la puerta que se abrió unos centímetros – Dejémonos de medias frases. ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó entre Annie y yo? Explícate.

-¡No quiero¡Déjame salir!

-¡No te irás hasta que me lo digas!

-¡Ya veremos¡Hazte un lado si no quieres que te quite por la mala!

-¿Tú, a mí? – la reté, burlón – me gustaría verlo.

El brazo de Karen se alargó hacia atrás para luego chocar contra mi mejilla y volverme el rostro de una bofetada. Sentí mi cabello caer sobre el lugar donde mi cara ardía de rabia y de dolor.

-Quítate o la próxima vez no será mi mano, sino mi puño.

-No me da la gana – la miré, sintiendo como un calor incontrolable me recorría por dentro.

-¡Apártate, maldición! – gritó Karen exasperada, intentando esconder las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-No vuelvas a golpearme nunca más – le advertí, caminando hacia ella.

Como si hubiese sido un desafío, Karen alargó su brazo nuevamente para refrendar el castigo pero pude reaccionar a tiempo y lo sujeté en el aire, empujándola hacia la pared y aprisionándola con mi cuerpo para inclinarme hasta su rostro y apropiarme de sus labios, como había deseado hacerlo desde que la conocí. Me perdí en su dulce aliento y la suave piel de su cuello apareció bajo mis dedos, asustándome al saber que la deseaba tanto como había anhelado aquel beso robado… el mismo beso que los dos empezábamos a disfrutar con igual intensidad y agitación.

* * *

-Albert… Albert – llamó Aoi, repetidamente mientras contemplaba la cena en mi plato - ¿Daijoubu des ka? 

-No lo sé, me duele un poco el estómago.

-Quizás fue la ensalada.

-No, no es eso – aseguré, llevándome las manos al abdomen – olvídalo, no es nada.

-¿Te preocupan los chicos?

-Hay algo que no me convence sobre la famosa fiesta. Y tampoco sobre los Leegan.

-¿Qué es?

-Esta mañana traté comunicarme con Neil en Chicago, pero lo negaron todo el tiempo – repasé, dejando de lado la cena –. Justificaron su ausencia de manera absurda.

-¿Y la tía?

-Se fue a Londres sin avisarme. George fue quien me puso al tanto de su viaje.

-¿Piensas que tu sobrino no regresó a Lakewood?

-Y también que la tía abuela fue a Londres por algo más que vestidos. Hay una guerra en Europa y no creo que sea el momento más oportuno para salir de compras a Francia.

-Albert – dijo Aoi, tomando mi mano – piensa con calma. Si estás inquieto por Neil, vamos a la fiesta y averigüémoslo. Sobre la tía abuela, tal vez deberías escribirle una carta pidiéndole que te explique los motivos de su viaje.

-Es inútil, no me lo dirá y lo peor es que sospecho sus verdaderas razones para visitar Escocia.

-¿Cuáles?

-Mi única heredera directa es Candy, al menos hasta que tú y yo tengamos hijos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

Me levanté de la mesa y llevé mi plato a la cocina, intentando despejar mis preocupaciones probablemente infundadas.

-Albert – dijo Aoi, asiendo mi hombro al seguirme hasta allí – dime qué tienes.

-Mi tía jamás ha querido a Candy, y eso no es nuevo para nadie. Así que me temo que finalmente se haya decidido a hacer algo al respecto.

-Pero no puede hacer nada – repuso Aoi, ciñéndose a mi espalda –. Tú eres quien dirige a la familia Andrey.

-Posiblemente si pueda hacer una cosa…

-¿Qué?

Me volví para abrazar a Aoi por la cintura, suspirando hondamente.

-Que la una en matrimonio con quien mejor la parezca, consiguiendo el voto unánime de los otros clanes de la familia.

-¿Y tú no cuentas?

-No contra el resto de los Andrey, y no somos únicamente la tía, los Leegan, los Cornwell y yo.

-Albert, no lucharás solo – afirmó Aoi, recargando su delicada mejilla sobre mi pecho –. Hallaremos la forma de ayudar a Candy, ten confianza.

-¿Qué te parece si tenemos un hijo lo antes posible? – bromeé, probando animar el ambiente –, así Candy estará bajo mi custodia hasta su matrimonio y la fortuna Andrey yacerá en las manos de nuestro bebé.

-Pues… - sonrió Aoi, sin poder disimular el rubor en sus mejillas – no me parece mala idea.

-¿Qué tal esta noche?

-¡Albert! – río más fuerte, abrumada por el descaro de mi proposición.

-Hablaba en serio, Aoi-san – dije, fingiendo una ofensa – Tengamos un hijo.

-Pero ni siquiera estamos casados.

-No nos une un papel, es la única diferencia.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? – preguntó, alzando una ceja lo que me ocasionó un hormigueo en el estómago al encontrarla más bella e excitante que nunca.

-¿Sobre el matrimonio o nuestro bebé?

-Lo primero.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Aoi me miró por unos segundos, recelosa pero a la vez incitada por la soledad de aquella noche y la luz en mis ojos que tocaban su piel sin valerme de mis manos.

-Sí – musitó al fin, cerca de mi cuello para luego hacerme sentir la presencia de su boca sobre mi piel, con un sugestivo movimiento de sus dedos que recorrieron mi pecho, trasladándose hasta mi cintura.

-Aoi – murmuré, casi sin aliento.

-¿Dónde está la muestra? – inquirió, juguetona y exquisita, rozando fugazmente sus labios por mi oreja, haciendo evidente su agitada respiración.

-No me provoques – dije, inclinándome a besar sus labios – o no sabré como detenerme.

-Entonces no lo hagas – invitó, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el mío – vamos a la alcoba.

-No… - me negué, acariciando su espalda como a la más perfecta seda que hubiesen tocado mis manos al respirar con mayor velocidad – quedémonos aquí…

* * *

-Candy no viene – dijo Annie, mirando por encima de los demás invitados – ¿Usted la ve, señor Daniels? 

-No… creo que no. ¿Podrías excusarme unos minutos, Annie? – le pedí, con una breve reverencia –. Iré a buscarla.

Atravesé el salón lo más aprisa que pude sin llamar la atención ni aparentar urgencia. No obstante, una punzada en el estómago me ponía cada vez más inquieto y alarmado. Busqué con la mirada a Susana y la hallé en una esquina del salón rodeada por un par de amigas. Terrence la había dejado sola y mi punzada se tornó en un ácido malestar. ¿Ese infeliz sería capaz sobrepasarse con Candy delante de su prometida?

-Soy una idiota – increpé, camino al jardín – ¿cómo se me ocurre dejarla sola?

Me importaba un carajo si aún la quería o no. No consentiría que siguiera imponiéndonos su voluntad, esgrimiendo la bandera del amor. ¿Por qué no la buscó antes¿Por qué ahora que puede hacer más daño a quienes han permanecido a su lado?

-Dónde estás… dónde estás – murmuré, marchando en sentido contrario a la multitud que se aglomeraba en la entrada del salón principal.

Y lo que me faltaba: Karen y Archie desaparecidos. ¿No podían ponerse románticos en otro momento, al menos pudieron avisarme que se escaparían antes de la medianoche.

-Medianoche – repetí, recordando el Bar donde ansiaba tener todavía un trabajo – te debo una Ruth…

* * *

-¡Mesa dos, mesa dos! – me gritó el cocinero, justo en la oreja - ¿No oyes, o eres retardada? 

-¡Oiga! Lo que pasa es que todo está muy oscuro. ¿Por qué no le pone más luces a su cantina?

-¿Qué te pasa, muchachita? – bramó el hombre, con una cuchara sopera balanceando en su mano – ¡Esto es un bar, no un albergue!

-¡Pues se parece mucho a uno! – repliqué, parándome de puntillas – ¡Todo apesta y las personas allá afuera se tambalean como bebés y se caen al piso, babeándolo todo!

-¡Acepté que vinieras por hacerle un favor a Richard! – exclamó, con la cara morada por la rabieta - ¡No me presiones o te saco a patadas!

-¿Ah, sí!

-¡SI!

-¡Yo también vine por hacerle un favor a mi mejor amigo! – gruñí, enseñándole los dientes – ¡No me hace feliz venir a tragarme su mal humor, así que tampoco me provoqué!

-¿Ah, sí!

-¡Déme esa maldita charola y terminemos con esto!

-¡No hasta que sepas cuál es la mesa dos!

-¡La que está después de la uno!

-¡No me digas!

-¡Sí le digo!

-¡Fuera de mi vista, engendro!

-¡Pero volveré! – concluí, arrebatándole la charola con los tragos de la famosa e insufrible mesa dos – ¡Aún me falta subir al escenario para recitar mis poemas!

* * *

-¿Y qué piensas hacer! – desafié a Neil, parándome segura frente a él –. No importa cuántas veces me amenaces¡no te tengo miedo! 

-Por supuesto que lo tienes – rebatió, avanzando lentamente hacia mí con la mano derecha dentro de su abrigo – mírate, estás temblando.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Neil? – inquirí, con hondo desprecio – crecimos juntos, jamás he hecho nada para herirte¿por qué me odias así?

-No te odio, Candy, pero eres demasiado necia.

-¿Necia, Neil, yo no te amo, yo no…

-Basta, basta – arguyó, con fastidio –. Superemos la etapa en que deseaba enamorarte y casarme contigo¿te parece, hagámoslo menos complicado? – sugirió, estirando su brazo para alcanzar el mío y apretarlo con fuerza – Tú eres una chica que vivió con un hombre durante varios meses, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Estás enfermo – dije, asqueada.

-El tío abuelo debió haber recibido un suculento pago por todos los favores que te ha hecho – insinuó, apretando más fuerte – yo también tengo dinero, Candy. ¿Cuánto vales por diez minutos?

-El doble de lo que vale Elisa – declaré rabiosa, al empujarlo y soltarle una patada en las piernas.

Un instante después, no supe más de mí. La última imagen en mi mente fue la de Neil atrayéndome hacia él con un violento tirón de su brazo, para luego sacar de su abrigo un alargado objeto brillante que cayó sobre mi cara como una gruesa y filosa piedra.

* * *

Besar a Archie una vez no fue suficiente para perder el aliento, imaginando que moriría bajo la ternura de sus manos. Mis dedos se aferraron a su rostro para mantenerlo unido a mi boca por mil horas… mil años, desgastándome en sus labios y consumiendo la exaltación en mi pecho al sujetarme de su cuerpo.

-Aguarda… - alcancé a decir, antes de que Archie volviera a besarme – no…

Pero fue inútil, embriagadoramente inútil. Archie rodeó mi cintura con los brazos para atraerme a la suya y besarme con desesperación, ordenándome guardar silencio con la humedad de sus caricias.

-Archie… - dije, sintiendo como la voluntad se me desvanecía frágilmente.

-Shhh… – repuso jadeante, hundiendo su boca en mi cuello –… no hables.

-No empecemos algo que… no podamos terminar.

Archie subió a mi cara nuevamente, sin poder contenerse y poseerme otra vez en un beso, haciéndome doblar la espalda por la intensidad de su deseo.

-Me gustas – dijo Archie, invitándome a acariciar su espalda mientras sus labios proseguían su camino hacia mi escote –. Eres hermosa.

Su impaciencia avivó en mi cuerpo un calor insoportable. Mi piel comenzó a arder con si estuviera incendiándome por dentro, y mis constantes "no" le resultaron todavía más excitantes.

De pie, retenida por Archie y atrapada contra la pared, sentí como su mano reclamaba el contacto con mi piel por más tiempo. Yo también lo deseaba… lo deseaba tanto que quería gritar y besarlo hasta deshacerme, consumirme… enamorarme. Sin embargo, luego de besarnos como dos inconsolables solitarios, desperté de aquella ensoñación impulsada por la nítida imagen de una delicada mujer que esperaba por Archie.

-¿A quién besas, Archie? – pude decir, interponiendo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué? – inquirió, desconcertado.

-¿A quién miras cuando me besas?

-Que estupidez… - respondió, mostrándose ofendido –, por supuesto que a ti.

El ritmo de nuestra respiración era irregular. Sabía que lo único que ambos ansiábamos era continuar hasta el final. Pero a pesar de eso, nuestras miradas se cruzaron llenas de temor, preguntándonos si seríamos capaces de sobrevivir a esa noche y hablar al siguiente día como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Me besas a mí, pero la piensas a ella.

-No es verdad.

-No te esfuerces en mentir – le pedí, cuestionando mis propios sentimientos –. No a mí.

-Karen…

-Tú no me amas – agregué, ahogando mi tristeza con la indiferencia de mi voz –, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. Apenas te conozco.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que…?

-Archie – lo alejé, al no ceder en su intento por volver a acercarse –. Me fascina mirarte – confesé, arreglando mi cabello y disponiéndome a salir –, me gusta besarte como aquella vez en mi camerino, cuando usaste mis labios para evocar los de Annie.

-¿Qué dices?

-Es absurdo… – respiré hondamente, sin tomar en cuenta su confusión – no sé por qué empecé a necesitarte tanto. Pero no es nada grave, no te preocupes – añadí, cogiendo la perilla de la puerta –. Esto no es amor.

Una desilusión infinita minó mis fuerzas y resolví salir de allí sin abrir más la boca… ni siquiera para decirle adiós a Archie con un último beso. Uno que sabría tan amargo como cualquier despedida.

-Aguarda, no te vayas – dijo Archie, en vano.

-No estoy molesta – le aclaré –, no por besarte así.

-Pero… - se adelantó a decir, adivinando mi siguiente palabra.

-Pero el papel como plato de segunda mesa no me paga lo suficiente.

Y atravesé el umbral, descorazonada, enferma de soledad, y sin saber lo que hallaría al doblar la esquina.

* * *

-Annie – dijo Elisa, complacida de verme y caminando con garbo por el corredor – viniste, que gusto. 

A pesar de toda la envidia que Elisa preservaba por Candy, su particular belleza apoyada en sus inflexibles pero finos rasgos de abolengo podía ensombrecer fácilmente el encanto de cualquier postulante. Los vestidos diseñados especialmente para ella no eran más que un complemento al estilo y porte que guardaba en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Elisa, Archie no mintió – repuse, de inmediato – trajo a una mujer y no sé donde están.

El sonoro cotilleo de los invitados llegó hasta el solitario pasillo donde me detuve con Elisa al seguir buscando inútilmente a Archie por toda la mansión.

-Annie, si Archie tuvo la ocurrencia de traer a una desconocida y pasearla ante los demás, no veo por qué haya decidido irse tan pronto.

-Pero…

-Debo atender a mis invitados primero. Ven, acompáñame a darles la bienvenida y después buscaremos juntas a tu escurridizo novio.

Abrí la boca para responderle pero el azote de la puerta de la biblioteca nos hizo brincar asustadas. Karen Klaise dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo al encontrarnos en su camino. Nos miró con curiosidad y extrañeza, endureciendo las facciones al reconocernos.

-Pero qué maravillosa coincidencia – dijo Karen, con exacerbada antipatía –, maravillosa y nauseabunda sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en esa habitación sin permiso? – demandó Elisa – haga el favor de…

-De ti también me acuerdo ahora – la interrumpió Karen, señalándola con el índice –. No cabe duda, Dios las hace y ellas se juntan. Dulce, muy dulce…

-¿De qué habla? – inquirió Elisa, indignada y alzando la voz – ¿Quién es usted?

-Ah, es que ésta es una fiesta de disfraces – contestó Karen con burla – por eso no me reconoces Leegan. El maquillaje hace milagros, tan sólo mírate al espejo. Oigan, por cierto ¿de qué se disfrazaron¿De rameras baratas o así se ven todos los días?

-¿Quién diablos eres? – profirió Elisa, fuera de sus cabales.

-Tu peor pesadilla, zorra de quinta.

El rostro de Karen ardía en cólera y fue entonces cuando recuperé la memoria. La pareja de Archie tenía razón, ya nos habíamos conocido antes, y tras ésa revelación mi corazón aceleró su marcha precipitosamente.

-Eres una vulgar – condenó Elisa – ¡Cuida tu lenguaje que estás en mi casa!

-Usted es… usted… - tartamudeé, sin notarlo.

-¿Qué sucede, princesita? – reviró Karen, tan ufana como imponente – ¿Eres buena para apuñalarme por la espalda pero idiota para hablarme de frente?

-¡Esto es inaguantable! – vociferó Elisa, interponiéndose entre ambas - ¡Fuera de…!

-¡Nadie se irá de aquí! – exclamó Archie, saliendo del mismo sitio de donde había salido su acompañante - ¿Por qué perdernos la diversión si la fiesta apenas comienza?

* * *

-Despierta, bella durmiente – le oí decir a Neil, riendo con placer – es hora de evocar viejas nostalgias. 

Después, una patada en el estómago me hizo doblarme como un animal herido, trayéndome a la realidad de la manera más brutal y humillante.

-Compruébalo tú misma, Candy. ¿No es igual a Lakewood?

Alcé la cabeza con dificultad, mirando a mí alrededor. Estábamos en un establo en completa oscuridad. La única luz provenía de una delgada vela empotrada en la base de un balde de madera. No había animales dentro, sólo Neil y yo componíamos la escena más funesta que había tenido que resistir junto a él.

-Déjame… en paz – balbuceé, adolorida y agotada, con todo mi cabello sobre la cara.

-Indomable hasta el final¿no es así, gatita? Archie acertó en el apodo. Eres como un gato que se arrastra a los pies de su amo para conseguir lo que quiere – afirmó Neil, sentándose cómodamente a mi lado -. Dime Candy¿Te gustó cuándo estuviste con el tío?

Me reí amargamente, sintiéndome denigrada y ofendida. Ansiaba levantarme y golpearlo hasta cansarme. Tirarlo al piso como cuando éramos niños y darle la lección de su vida. Sin embargo, me había vuelto tan débil y cobarde que poco quedaba de la valiente y temible Candy White en mis venas.

-¿Y qué tal Terry? – prosiguió Neil, regodeándose con desfachatez –. Tienes una inclinación muy rara por estos lugares. ¿Es la paja?

-Sí… tal vez – murmuré, intentando ponerme de pie pero todo lo que conseguí fue caer pesadamente al suelo, dándome cuenta que estaba atada de pies y manos – Neil, por favor – dije, suplicante – basta, te lo ruego. Déjame tranquila.

-¿Anthony también fue uno de los afortunados que visitó tu cama mientras vivías en nuestros establos, Candy?

-¡Neil! – grité, desesperada.

-¡Silencio! – ordenó, dando una patada muy cerca de mí –. No me gusta que me interrumpan.

-Te odio – musité, con la cara hundida en el pajar –, en verdad te odio.

-Súplica más, Candy. Me agrada escucharlo.

-¡TE ODIO! – grité, más y más fuerte – ¡NO SABES CUÁNTO TE ODIO!

Neil afianzó sus manos a mi vestido, tirando fuerte de mis hombros para erguir mi espalda con un brusco movimiento. Parecía una muñeca de trapo bajo su voluntad. Cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto de su puño en mi mejilla pero el choque de una piedra contra su cabeza nos hizo caer a ambos al piso.

-¡Ponte de pie y te mato! – amenazó Terry, con un látigo en la mano.

Quería levantarme, correr hacia él y aferrarme a su pecho como lo último que pudiera hacer en la vida. Pero mi cuerpo se partía de dolor y difícilmente lograba ponerme de rodillas.

-Infeliz – masculló Neil, mirando su sangre en la palma de la mano – ¡Te voy a mandar al infierno!

-¡Muéstrame cómo! – lo confrontó Terry, soltando el primer latigazo con toda la rudeza de su brazo - ¡Anda, dime cómo!

Terry fustigó con rabia el cuerpo vencido de Neil, dos, tres… cinco veces más. Neil no dejaba de sangrar y hacía todo lo posible por cubrirse la cara, encogiéndose como un ovillo.

-¡Yo soy quien va a asesinarte esta vez! – dijo Terry, enfurecido como jamás lo había visto y arremetiendo el látigo en la espalda de Neil.

-¡No, por favor! – le pedí, asustada – ¡para ya!

-¡Es la última vez que le pones la mano encima, bastardo! – continuó Terry, sin prestar atención.

-¡Terry, ya no! – grité, con impotencia - ¡Déjalo, vas a matarlo!

-¿Qué pasa, Neil¡¿Por qué no me pegas a mí!

-¡Terry, mírame! – vociferé, agobiada por las lágrimas que al fin me nublaban la vista – ¡Basta, no vale la pena¡basta!

Terry jadeaba sin control, poseído por su propio coraje. Sólo hasta que le obligué a escucharme, a volver sus ojos hacia mí, detuvo su embestida.

-Ayúdame… – le rogué, extendiendo mis brazos hacia él, deseando tocarle aunque fuera por unos instantes – vayámonos de aquí.

-¿Estás… estás bien? – preguntó, entornando la mirada como si no me reconociera.

-Sí – mentí, sintiendo la piel abrirse en mis muñecas – vámonos, por favor.

Terry reaccionó finalmente y se apresuró a desgarrar mis ataduras con la navaja de su bolsillo. Mi corazón estalló en llanto cuando una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al hundir sus ojos en los míos, antes de inclinarse y oprimirme contra su pecho.

-¿En verdad estás bien? – insistió, lleno de angustia tomándome de los hombros –. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Te perdí de vista y después no supe cuándo…

-Estás llorando – dije, tocando con mis dedos una de sus lágrimas –, estás llorando…

-¡Sabes lo importante que eres para mí? – inquirió, tornando el azul furioso de su mirada en un suave brillo de luz que le conocía muy bien –. ¡Me asustaste, tonta!

-Perdóname – repuse, dejándome caer en sus brazos, llorando todo aquello que me había negado a llorar frente a los demás –… no lo sabía, yo no… yo…

-Candy… – susurró, abrazándome dulcemente, creyendo al igual que yo que el tiempo se había detenido para obsequiarnos un minuto, juntos -… no llores.

La barrera que construimos para separarnos el resto de nuestras vidas cayó en ese momento derrumbada por los exaltados golpes de nuestros corazones.

-No… - me pidió, cuando pretendí apartarme de él –, quédate así, sólo un poco más.

-Llévame contigo – musité, sin pensar en nada.

Terry me ayudó a ponerme de pie y ambos ignoramos a Neil, quien seguía inmóvil en el suelo. Aquel fue nuestro error y lo confirmamos cuando el chasquido de un arma se activó al darle la espalda.

-¿Querías saber cómo… te mandaría al infierno? – resopló Neil, apuntando a la cabeza de Terry –. Observa…

-¡No! – clamé, poniéndome delante de él.

-Vete – mandó Terry, haciéndome de lado con facilidad - ¡Vete!

-¡Nunca! – me negué, agarrándome a su brazo.

-Pon atención, Candy – dijo Neil, acariciando el gatillo – mira cómo la historia se repite… primero Anthony, y ahora…

-¡No¡No lo hagas!

Neil se levantó como pudo sin dejar de apuntarnos. Avanzó con el brazo extendido, haciéndonos retroceder a medida que se acercaba. De pronto, un hombre salió de una de las caballerizas y asió el brazo de Neil, desviándolo de su blanco. Mi sangre se heló llena de terror al descubrir a Richard forcejeando con Neil, llevándolo de un extremo al otro del establo para golpearlo contra la pared de madera y obligarlo a soltar el arma.

-¡Richard! – grité, intentado correr a ayudarle pero la mano de Terry tiró de la mía y me sujetó con fuerza.

-¡Sal de aquí y pide ayuda! – ordenó – ¡hazlo!

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. La pistola se accionó y sobre el hombro de Terry miré a Richard derrumbarse al piso.

-¡Maldito! – bramé, horrorizada.

-¿Quieres acompañarlo? – preguntó Neil, cargando el arma de nuevo – ¿O prefieres que sea tu Romeo?

-No seas imbécil – advirtió Terry – todos te escucharon. Alguien vendrá en cualquier momento.

-Candy, te propongo algo – dijo Neil, sin apartar la vista de Terry - ¡Júrame que serás mi mujer y no lo mataré!

-¡Vete a la mierda! – contestó Terry, cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

-¡Dilo, Candy! – apremió Neil, aguzando la puntería – ¡Di que lo juras y será suficiente!

-¡Cállate! – me exigió Terry, mirándome apenas.

-¡Contaré hasta tres, Candy!

-¡Detente! – le supliqué, volviéndome loca.

-¡No digas una palabra, Candy!

-¡Uno!

-¡No, Neil! – grité, ya sin voz.

-¡Dispara! – lo desafió Terry - ¡Apunta bien y dispara!

-¡Dos!

-¡Por favor, no lo lastimes!

-¡Prefiero estar muerto a verte con él! – sentenció Terry – ¡No le jures nada!

-¿Estás segura, Candy?

-¡No, no! – sacudí la cabeza, desquiciada – ¡Lo haré, lo haré!

-¿Harás qué? – inquirió Neil, sonriendo victorioso.

-¡Cállate, Candy!

-Yo… - comencé a hablar – te juro que…

-¡Dije que no! – gritó Terry, abalanzándose hacia él.

Un instante después, el segundo disparo penetró el silencio de la noche en el establo de la mansión Andrey y me aferré a la ilusión de que en cualquier momento el reloj despertador de Stear retumbaría en mis oídos para abrir los ojos y escapar de aquella pesadilla que se convirtió en la peor de mi vida.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

¡Konnichiwa!

Estoy molida del hombro pero creo que valió la pena. Gracias por leer, muchas gracias de verdad. La única satisfacción, además de continuar ésta historia, es saber que alguien la ha leído con la misma pasión que yo la he escrito.

Dany, Anny, Lady Palas, Agustina... y a quien me haga el favor de leerme aún si no me dejan review, gracias con todo mi corazón.

**Referencias:**

(1) Fragmento traducido del poema # 1, escrito por Kyoko Mizuki, del sitio web http/candyterry.free.fr/

**Vocabulario:**

1. ¿Daijoubu des ka¿Te sientes bien, o ¿Te encuentras bien?


	16. Prohibir

**CAPITULO XVI**

**Prohibir**

_- ¿Hay alguien allí?_

_- Eh... sí, perdóname, no quise molestarte. Me pareció que estabas muy triste._

En realidad fuiste tú quien me miraba con melancolía. Escuché tus diminutos pasos a la distancia, presintiendo que mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar de rumbo. La brisa agitó tu cabello que brillaba con el reflejo de la luna así como tus verdes y penetrantes ojos que eligieron, esa noche, descansar en los míos.

_- ¿Qué estaba muy triste, no es verdad. Estoy muy triste. ¿En qué estás soñando pequeña pecosa?_

Yo soñaba en desaparecer entre la niebla, harto de buscar un lugar en el mundo y cansado de caminar con mi soledad a cuestas. Sin embargo, te hallé en ese mismo sueño como la última casualidad que me entregaba la vida para regresar a ella.

_- Lamento muchísimo tener que decírtelo pequeña, pero realmente eres muy pecosa._

_- ¡Eso a mi no me importa, me gustan mucho las pecas!_

_- Entiendo y por eso las coleccionas._

El color de tus ojos se volvió mi preferido. Tu risa, en mi sonido favorito. Cada palabra que viajaba por tus labios en una imagen irreemplazable, y el acelerado latir de tu corazón y el mío cuando se encontraban en la neblina, en el sueño más valioso.

_- ¡Sí, y últimamente estaba pensando cómo conseguir más!_

_- ¡Qué bien!_

_- ¡Estás celoso porque no tienes ninguna peca ¿verdad!_

Sí, estaba celoso pero de cualquiera que inclinara la cabeza para mirarte. Del hombre que intentara cortejarte, del tiempo que compartías con los demás. De la noche, del día, del cobertor que te cubría, de la oscuridad que te resguardaba. Celoso de un pasado que te hacía llorar, de un presente que distraía tus pensamientos, y de un futuro que al final te alejaría de mí, injustamente.

_- Y también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita..._

_- ¡Claro que sí!_

Tu blanca piel que deseaba tocar cuando te recostabas en la hierba, los hoyuelos en tus mejillas cuando estallabas en risa, tu guiño travieso, tu ármonica de plata… tú, simplemente tú… mí querida Candy.

_- ¡Adiós pecosa!_

_- ¡Mocoso atrevido!(1)_

¿Adiós¿Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós… pequeña pecosa?

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

-¡Terry! – exclamé desesperada, mientras escuchaba a Neil correr hacia la puerta y huir como un cobarde - ¡Por favor, abre los ojos, Terry!

-No tiene caso – dijo Richard, acercándose a mí con el brazo ensangrentado – será mejor pedir ayuda.

-Terry, despierta, te lo ruego… - insistí, buscando el lugar donde la bala se incrustó en su pecho.

El color se desvanecía de su rostro y sus manos se tornaron frías como dos trozos de hielo. La vida tenía prisa por abandonar su cuerpo y lo único que atiné a pensar fue en lo idiotas que habíamos sido al separarnos y desperdiciar tanto tiempo.

-Casi no respira – repuse, al acercarme a su boca -… vamos, no te rindas – le supliqué, tratando de recobrar la calma y hacer lo que haría la mejor enfermera del mundo para mantener vivo al hombre que amaba.

-Iré a buscar a alguien – se ofreció Richard, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo para tratar de detener la hemorragia que manchaba escandalosamente su traje.

-¿Estás seguro? – le pregunté, sujetando sin darme cuenta la mano de Terry – ¿Tú estás bien?

-Parece que sí. Sólo fue un rozón; no tardaré.

Asentí, devolviendo mi atención a un pálido chico que parecía no reaccionar ante nada. Richard salió del granero para dejarnos a Terry y a mí, a merced de la vileza y la estupidez de un tipo cruel y sin escrúpulos como Neil Leegan.

-Quédate conmigo… - murmuré sobre su frente - Terry, mírame, abre los ojos, abre los ojos…

Sus suaves labios, gentiles y expresivos, tal como los recordaba en mis sueños estaban resecos y helados. Pasé mis dedos por encima de ellos, ansiando oírlo hablar y decirme alguna tontería para terminar riéndonos juntos.

_¿Sabes lo importante que eres para mí?_

Su voz regresó a mis oídos, estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza como cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre.

-No, no lo sé… - le respondí, deseando que me escuchara – dímelo ahora. Vamos, Terry – acaricié su mejilla, despejando el cabello de sus ojos – dime si soy tan importante para ti como tú lo eres para mí… despierta y dímelo.

¿Así terminaría nuestra historia¿Una que no pude continuar por cobarde?... ¿Por qué el destino tenía que mostrarme lo más maravilloso de existir cuando estaba a punto de perderlo?

-¡No, no! – me aferré a su pecho, para no dejarlo ir nuevamente de mi vida – ¡No te vayas, Terry, tú no!

Las palabras simplemente salían de mi boca sin importarme a cuanta gente pudiera herir con ellas. No obstante, en el fondo a la que quería herir profundamente era a mi misma por miedosa, por no darle una oportunidad a nuestro cariño, a nuestra amistad que siempre fue más fuerte que cualquier distancia, dificultad o tristeza. Por no creer en que todo saldría bien si permanecíamos unidos… por haber sido yo la que eligiera no luchar.

-Te quiero – musité, envolviendo cada palabra con los latidos de mi corazón – quédate conmigo… te quiero.

* * *

-¿A qué estás jugando, Archie? – preguntó Elisa, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos al tiempo en que Karen pretendió aproximarse a Annie. Le sujeté el brazo y me puse delante de ella para responderle a mi prima. 

-A lo mismo que tú has querido jugar esta noche, Elisa. ¿Acaso no deseabas que todos nos encontráramos en esta casa para divertirte un rato?

-Hablas tonterías – refutó, mirando a Karen con menosprecio de pies a cabeza – y haces tonterías. ¿Por qué trajiste a esta mujer a mi casa?

-¿Tú casa? – inquirí, entretenido –. Lo único tuyo en esta casa es tu ropa. Recuerda que los Leegan son y serán siempre simples invitados de los Andrey.

-No cabe duda que la peste como la vulgaridad se contagian con facilidad – sentenció mi prima, arrugando la nariz y dándose vuelta – vámonos, Annie. No pierdas tu tiempo con este par de…

-¿A quién le dijiste vulgar? – preguntó Karen, soltándose de mi mano – ¡no me des la espalda, bruja!

-Por favor – pidió Annie, con un nudo en la garganta –. No hay necesidad de todo esto.

El mismo nudo comenzó a afectarme la voz al observar a la tímida Annie extremadamente asustada. Disfrutaba verla sufrir pero a la vez me dolía lastimarla hasta el cansancio, conociendo a la perfección su principal punto débil: su incapacidad para defenderse a sí misma. ¿Debía permitir que Karen continuara hiriéndola y quedarme allí sin hacer nada, cuando aún la quería?

-Si no se va de inmediato – amenazó, Elisa – haré que la echen.

-Y yo haré algo peor contigo – le devolví la amenaza – estás hablando con mi novia, no con cualquier invitada.

Karen me miró duramente y comprendí que una vez a solas no sólo intentaría golpearme por tercera ocasión, sino que me declararía su odio abierto por utilizarla de esa forma. Sin embargo…

-¿Tu novia? – preguntó Annie, con la cara más tensa que le recordaba.

-Sí, su novia – aseveró Karen, cogiendo mi mano nuevamente y con más fuerza -. El mundo es un pañuelo, querida; así de pequeño y triste. ¿Quién lo diría, tú me robaste a mi prometido, ahora yo me robo al tuyo.

-Que fastidio – masculló Elisa, rumbo al salón principal –. Haz lo que te de la gana, Archie, pero esto lo sabrá la tía abuela.

-Qué novedad – dije, aburrido.

-Búrlate si quieres, pero…

Elisa y el resto de nosotros guardamos silencio al escuchar una explosión seca, similar al trueno de una tormenta proveniente del exterior de la casa. Karen y yo intercambiamos miradas de desconcierto, y resolví acercarme rápidamente a la ventana del pasillo.

-Eso fue un arma – aseguró Karen, y me volví a mirarla momentos antes de oír una segunda detonación.

-Dios mío… - dijo Annie, ahogando un grito.

-¿Preparaste fuegos artificiales, Leegan? – especuló Karen – ¿O hay práctica de tiro libre en tu jardín?

Mi prima permaneció callada y luego salió apresurada hacia el establo.

-¿Elisa, adónde vas? – le cuestioné, empezando alterarme - ¡Elisa… Elisa!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, salí tras ella.

* * *

-Neil… ¡Neil! – le grité repetidamente a mi hermano, al verlo correr entre los arbustos – ¿qué sucedió?... estás sangrando. 

-No le digas a nadie que me viste¿entiendes, Elisa?

-¿Pero qué pasó? – le insistí, antes de que me obligara a hacerme a un lado.

-¡Ese idiota se metió como siempre en lo que no le importa!

-¿Quién?

-Si te preguntan, no digas nada… ¡nada!

-¡Neil, aguarda!

Neil me ignoró para seguir corriendo, pero una silueta que salió de entre las sombras se interpuso de inmediato en su camino.

-Olvídalo – declaró Archie, exaltado – no vas a privarme del gusto de partirte la cara.

* * *

-¿Escuchaste eso? 

El ruido del teléfono nos sorprendió a Aoi y a mí todavía en la cocina. Me quedé quieto al instante en que el primer repique llegó a mis oídos, con un mal presentimiento alojándose en mi estómago.

-No te vayas – le pedí a Aoi, con una frágil sonrisa.

Prácticamente corrí al estudio para contestar la llamada de un agitado Archie que decidió no darme detalles hasta no verme en persona.

-¿Archie¿Qué sucede?

-Albert, será mejor que vengas. Surgió un problema y…

-¿Candy? – inquirí, empezando a asustarme - ¿Qué pasó?

-No, no es Candy. Ven rápido porque además hay alguien con quien tienes que hablar seriamente – agregó con repulsión, como si "hablar" no fuera suficiente.

-¿Pero todos están bien?

-Bueno… no, no todos.

-¡Cielos, Archie! – rompí, exasperado – ¿Qué sucedió?

-Neil le disparó a Terry.

-¿Qué!

-Ven ya. Candy está con él pero pronto llegará una ambulancia para trasladarlo al hospital.

-¿Y Neil? – le cuestioné, sintiendo como una rabia indescriptible ascendía por mis venas.

-Por ese imbécil no te preocupes. No irá a ninguna parte y los dos esperaremos a que llegues. Apresúrate.

* * *

-¿Cuánto más durará esta pesadilla? – dije en voz alta, ayudando a Richard a sacarse la chaqueta para vendar su herida. 

-Gracias, Karen – dijo, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor por un simple movimiento del brazo. La bala que recibió, para su fortuna, le atravesó limpiamente la piel entre el hombro y el cuello –. No es tan grave como se ve… creo.

-Pero has perdido mucha sangre. ¿No te sientes mareado?

-Débil nada más. ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Ella… - comencé a decir, sintiéndome mareada yo misma al ver la sangre en su ropa – oh, Dios, se ve horrible… ella está… está con Terry.

-¿No ha despertado aún?

-No – respondí, ocultando mi angustia al tragar en seco – es un necio. Pero se pondrá bien, ya verás – añadí, con el olor de la sangre provocándome náuseas – bajo los cuidados de su enfermera favori…

Mis ojos viajaron hacia los de Richard llenos de vergüenza por lo que intenté decir sin reparar en sus sentimientos.

-Disculpa Richard, a veces tengo la boca muy floja.

-Sólo espero que esté bien – repuso, desviando la mirada – en especial por Candy.

-Ay, cielos – dije, presenciando como el mundo entero me daba vueltas –. No sirvo para esto, que bueno que fui actriz y no doctora.

-Perdona… - interrumpió una débil vocecita, que a mis oídos resultó mas molesta que todo el asco que sentía en la garganta – Karen¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿Qué? – levanté mi ceja derecha, creyendo que hablaba con la mujer más estúpida del universo – ¿Qué no ves, mi amigo está lastimado y lo estoy ayudando. Aparte no me interesa cruzar palabra contigo.

-Lo… lo lamento – Annie agachó la cabeza, mirando a Richard de reojo – es que yo…

-Ve con ella – ofreció el cantante, con una breve sonrisa – no iré a ningún lado. Además, no sería conveniente que te complicarás el estómago al jugar a la enfermera. Anda, puedo arreglármelas solo.

-Mira, Anita – hablé, sin hacerle mucho caso al encantador y bondadoso artista – tienes dos opciones: o nos dices a los dos para qué viniste, o te regresas con la cola entre las patas. ¿Está claro?

-Karen… – protestó, Richard, dándome a entender mi falta de cortesía.

-¿Qué, tengo razones para odiar a esta mosca muerta. Luego te contaré. ¿Y bien? – apuré a mi rival de amores, trozando la camisa de Richard para envolver su herida con la tela - ¿Qué quieres?

-Es acerca de… Archie.

Sacudí la cabeza, incrédula de su capacidad de raciocinio. ¿No podía, si se esforzaba, ser más imprudente? Tenía en sus narices una tragedia con posibles consecuencias mortales y la bebita quería hablar sobre su "amado" Archibald.

-Voy a simplificarte las cosas – le propuse, dándole la primera vuelta al vendaje – ¿Archie y yo salimos juntos? Sí, es cierto. ¿Hace cuánto? No te incumbe. ¿Nos amamos? Tampoco te importa… y por último ¿Lo voy a dejar sólo porque tú me lo pides, ni soñando.

-Karen… - repitió Richard, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué cosa, tu guarda silencio que estás débil.

-Únicamente lo haces para vengarte de mí – retomó Annie, transformando su expresión de culpa en un mohín de furia e impotencia – ¡No es justo!

-¿Qué dijiste? – me detuve de golpe y le clavé la mirada en el rostro - ¿Qué maldita cosa no es justa?

-Yo amo a Archie, lo amo de verdad – refrendó, con energía – Lo que pasó con ese hombre fue una equivocación, un error que he pagado con creces. Mis sentimientos por Archie son distintos y estoy lista para hacer lo que sea con tal de recuperarlo.

-Como eres tonta – reviré, poniéndome de pie –. Ese "hombre" al que no quieres ni recordar en sueños, era mi pretendiente y te importó poco separarnos y hacerme la mujer más infeliz del mundo.

-¡Yo no sabía que él estaba comprometido!

-¡Exacto¡Por eso eres una tonta! Porque nunca supiste nada de él y aún así te enredaste con el primero que te ofreció fama y fortuna.

-¡Deja de insultarme! – exclamó, encolerizada – ¡Mi fortuna me basta y me sobra para no buscar la de nadie más!

-¿En serio¡pues entonces dime por qué buscas la felicidad de los otros para robártela!

-¡La que pretende robarse mi felicidad eres tú y no te lo permitiré!

-¿No me digas¿Y tú fortuna te alcanzará para comprar el amor perdido de Archie?

-¡No perdí nada porque el todavía me ama, y te lo voy a demostrar!

-Chicas – intervino Richard – será mejor que paren la pelea. No es el sitio más oportuno.

-¡Tú no te puedes comparar conmigo! – afirmé, rabiosa – ¡No podrás competir contra mí!

-Ya lo hice una vez y te gané – refutó, con ponzoña en la lengua – ¿se te olvida?

-¡Vete al diablo!

-Karen – me sujetó Richard del brazo – basta ya.

-Pelearé con todo lo que tengo – concluyó Annie, obsequiándome una última mirada de rencor.

-Eso espero – dije entre dientes, al ver cómo se alejaba.

Estaba dispuesta a olvidarme de todo al salir de esa biblioteca. A mandar al infierno todas aquellas memorias que me envenenaban el alma. A no volver a ver a Archie, a continuar con mi vida después de gritarle a esa mujer cuánto la detestaba de camino a la salida. Sin embargo, Annie Britter fue tan idiota que me abofeteó en el orgullo sin darse cuenta y por lo tanto, decidí mi destino en cuestión de segundos aunque se me partiera el corazón en el intento.

-Guerra quieres… guerra tendrás.

* * *

-La ambulancia llegó. Tenemos que irnos, así que será mejor que… 

-¡No lo toques, no te acerques a él, Candy! – gritó Susana, mirándome con odio.

-Pero, Susana…

-¡Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa¿Por qué tenías que volver a Nueva York¿Por qué?

-Yo… - titubeé, desconcertada – yo no…

-Tu presencia siempre le ha traído desgracias – prosiguió, recostada en el regazo de Terry y desahogando su dolor – ¡Si no fuera por ti él estaría bien, todo estaría bien!

-No es cierto – susurré, mordiéndome los labios e intentando no creerle.

-¡Sí es cierto¡Aquel día del accidente también fue tu culpa!

-¿Qué dices? – le pregunté, sin aliento – ¿Mi culpa?

-Ensayamos sin descanso todo porque él insistió en que podríamos hacerlo mejor. ¡Ese accidente no hubiera ocurrido si Terry no hubiese deseado hacer la escena del baile una vez más!

-Susana…

-¿Y por qué¡Por ti, sólo por ti!

Dentro de mi pecho mi alma se encogió dolorosamente oprimiendo fuerte mi corazón. Terry quería regalarme su mejor actuación y eso terminó por cambiarnos la vida a todos. Pero… ¿en verdad era mi culpa, si no disipaba pronto ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, estaba segura de que me volvería loca. Abrí la boca para hablar pero en ese momento entraron a la habitación un par de camilleros seguidos por un doctor del hospital donde trabajaba.

-Yo iré con ustedes – dijo Susana, permitiendo que se llevaran a Terry – soy su prometida.

Al pronunciar esas tres simples palabras, Susana me miró consciente de la herida que me provocaba al recordarme mi lugar en el mundo. Pero no se conmovió, incluso tal vez lo disfrutó, y tras abandonar ellos el estudio, me quedé inmóvil, estéril y absolutamente anulada.

* * *

-¿Dónde está? – fue mi primer pregunta. Archie resguardaba la puerta de la biblioteca cuando llegué a la mansión y al verme acercarme por el pasillo, apagó rápidamente el cigarrillo que sostenía distraídamente en la boca - ¿Qué haces? 

-No… nada – respondió, pisando nervioso el resto del tabaco – lo siento. No ha sido una buena noche.

-¿Dónde está Neil? – repetí, obviando aquella tonta costumbre de fumar que Archie había adquirido meses atrás.

-Adentro. Cerré la puerta por fuera y le pedí a los vigilantes que resguardaran las ventanas.

-¿Y Terry?

-En el hospital, con Candy y los demás.

-¿Los demás?

-Karen acompañó a Richard para curarle la herida del brazo. Los alcanzaré ahí.

-¿También lo hirió a él?

-En el brazo – recalcó, señalándome la parte entre su hombro y el cuello – la bala entró y salió limpiamente para su buena suerte.

-Esto es increíble – resoplé, apretando los labios – ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió hacer una estupidez tan grande'?

-Porque es un estúpido – afirmó, sin titubeos – y ya es hora de que alguien le ponga un alto.

Quizás fue una alucinación sentir en las palabras de Archie un dejo de reproche y recriminación. Pero no lo culpaba, no pude estar allí cuando él más me necesitó, y ahora la historia se repetía con Candy y uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Aoi se adelantó al hospital para reunirse con su padre y ayudarnos en esto – dije, evitando su mirada – Ve con ella y asegúrate que todo salga bien. No repares en gastos y de ser preciso, habla con George en Chicago. Él se ocupará de cualquier emergencia en mi lugar.

-¿En tú lugar¿Tú qué harás?

-Ya lo dijiste… ponerle un alto a todo esto.

* * *

-Hola – habló una tímida vocecita, al abrir la puerta del pabellón donde terminé como el único paciente en cama – ¿puedo pasar? 

-¿Candy?

-Sí… ¿te importa si me acerco?

-¿Qué si me importa? – arrugué la frente – por supuesto que no. Adelante.

Candy, transformada en enfermera, caminó temerosa y cabizbaja hacia mí. La miré con sospecha dado que no comprendí su miedo. Extendí el brazo derecho, el que salió ileso del altercado con su primo, y le sonreí esperando poder tranquilizarla.

-Te ves muy bonita.

-Richard… - me miró, como si ella hubiese disparado el arma – perdóname.

-¿Por algún motivo en especial? – le pregunté, logrando tomar su mano.

-Perdóname, te lo suplico – se soltó a decir, con la voz entrecortada – Desde que te conocí, sólo te he traído problemas. Esto no debió pasar… yo no quería que tú… ustedes… lo siento, si pudiera cambiar las cosas yo… perdóname, soy la persona más…

-Basta, Candy – alcé la voz y apreté su mano –. Eres lo suficientemente lista para saber que no fue tu falta. Así que deja ya de pedirme perdón.

-Mira tu brazo – apuntó, rozando el yeso que otra enfermera me había puesto minutos antes –. Esta es tu herramienta para trabajar.

-Bueno, todavía puedo usar la otra mano, y no es que haya perdido ésta – bromeé, levantando cuidadosamente la curación –. La muy holgazana decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, y créeme que no se lo reprocho.

-No es un chiste – rezongó, frunciendo deliciosamente su nariz – auch…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada.

-¿Nada¿Te duele tu nariz?

-Un poco – aceptó, cubriéndosela de inmediato – pero no es grave.

-¿Te pegó allí también?

-Para ser sincera, no lo recuerdo – dijo, enviando sus ojos al piso como si recordara la escena con un agudo dolor en el pecho – perdí la cuenta de sus golpes después de un rato.

-¿Por qué te hizo tanto daño? – la interrogué, apartándole la mano que cubría su nariz – ¿Por qué te odia ese tipo?

-No lo sé – suspiró, subiendo la mirada – quizás porque odiar a la gente es más sencillo que tratar de entenderla.

-Está rota.

-¿Qué?

-Tu nariz, está rota. Empieza a verse… morada.

-Pues… creo que sí.

-¿Y nadie te ha revisado?

-Todos están ocupados en cirugía, pero así es mejor. Mi nariz no interesa cuando Terry está… él…

La dulce enfermera se tragó sus lágrimas al cerrar los ojos y bajar el rostro. Sin embargo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar como si el llanto le explotara por dentro.

-Él estará bien – me aventuré a decir, con el riesgo de cometer una imprudencia –. Es lo bastante necio y fanfarrón para marcharse de este mundo sin decirte adiós, y sin echarte en cara que arriesgó su vida para reconquistarte.

Candy alzó la cabeza de golpe como si mi boca hubiese cometido el peor atrevimiento del universo, pensando igualmente en que me resultaría terriblemente incómodo imaginarla de nuevo con Terrence. En el fondo lo era, me fastidiaba la idea de verlos juntos, sobretodo porque la señorita White continuaba atrayéndome hacia ella como una abeja a la miel de su sonrisa.

-Perdón, ya te dije que tengo la boca muy grande. Aunque… - medité unos segundos – ¿por qué no estás con él asistiendo en la operación?

-¿Te sientes mejor¿Puedo traerte algo?

-Me siento bien y no necesito nada, gracias.

-Será mejor que reposes – dijo, disponiéndose a salir – estaré por aquí si quieres que…

-Oye – agarré su brazo, deteniéndola – ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro de forma negativa, similar al gesto de abatimiento que se hace por alguien que acaba de morir. Seguí sin comprender y la obligué a sentarse en la cama determinado a sacarle la verdad, una que de pronto me pareció muy obvia.

-¿Te lo prohibieron?

-Sí – contestó, con un hilo de voz – pero ya es tarde y…

-¿Quién?

-Nadie, olvídalo por favor.

-¿Quién?

-¿No vas a soltarme?

-No hasta que me digas.

Pero sus ojos dijeron lo suficiente cuando los posó nuevamente en los míos.

-Las decisiones acerca de los pacientes se reservan exclusivamente a los familiares¿cierto?

-Sí, y yo no soy nada de él.

-Pero además, te han prohibido acercártele y eso tuvo que hacerlo un familiar.

-No tiene sentido seguir hablando de esto, Richard. Me lo prohibieron sólo por esta noche.

-¿Susana?

-Es hora de tu medicina – señaló, consultando su reloj – volveré enseguida.

-Candy…

-¿Sabes una cosa? – preguntó, liberándose hábilmente y llegando hasta la puerta – en su lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-No es cierto.

-Sí – refutó con decisión –, si por su descuido hubieran lastimado a la persona más importante en mi vida, yo también buscaría alejarla de él con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

-Párate – le ordené a Neil, conteniendo mi coraje plantado frente a él. 

-No quiero – me desafió, adoptando una posición aún más cómoda en el sofá donde descansaba sin otra preocupación que la de terminarse su copa de vino – no me interesa quién seas o quién te creas que eres.

-¡Levántate de allí! – vociferé, sujetándolo de la camisa y jalando fuerte para tirarle la copa al suelo –, que a mí tampoco me importa que tipo de relación tengas con mi familia. Me da asco que lleves la misma sangre que yo.

-Amén – sonrió, haciéndome estallar.

-¡Irás a la cárcel¿Me oyes? – advertí, arrojándolo al suelo – ¡No voy tolerarte nada más!

-Jamás pondré un pie en la prisión. Te vas a llevar una sorpresa cuando la tía abuela…

-¡Parece que estás sordo! – arremetí contra él, alzándolo por el saco y obligándolo a mirarme a la cara – ¡Ésta fue la última vez que lástimas a alguien!

-¡La culpa la tuvo ese imbécil por meterse en mis asuntos! – espetó, con los ojos enardecidos.

Contemplé a Neil, orando por no perder los estribos y empezar a golpearlo hasta cansarme. Lo superaba ampliamente en estatura y no tuvo más remedio que verme con inferioridad, sintiéndose como un enano a punto de ser aplastado por mi furia.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa arma? – lo empujé del hombro, avanzando con autoridad.

-No te incumbe.

-¿Ah, no¡Escúchame bien! – volví a empujarlo – ¡Si no me lo dices a mí por las buenas, se lo dirás a la policía por las malas¡Habla!

-¡Déjame ya! – chilló, retrocediendo a cada paso que daba –. Te dije que no iré a ninguna celda.

-¿Qué parte sigues sin entender? – inquirí, exasperado – La policía te aguarda impaciente en la puerta¿no te lo había mencionado, así que será mejor que te convenzas de que pasarás muchos días en una habitación algo distinta a tú recámara.

-Sí, como sea… - repuso, regresando cansinamente al sillón –. Por cierto¿ya se murió el actor o aún se revuelca en la cama de un hospital?

-Si se muere, te mato – solté, sin reflexionar en mis palabras –. Te metiste con la persona equivocada, Neil.

-¿Hablas de ti o de él?

-¡De los dos! – aseveré, con mis ojos transformados en dardos, ansiosos por enterrarse en su cuello – Y con respecto a Candy…

-Tal vez tú si quieras responderme… tío.

-¿Responderte qué? – le seguí tontamente el juego, con la cara rígida y descompuesta.

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Cómo fue qué?

-¿Cómo fue tener a Candy para ti sólo todas las noches¿A qué sabe tu protegida?

Mi estómago se revolvió en su sitio, enfermo de tragarse toda la basura que salía de su boca. Me pregunté por unos instantes en qué había equivocado para no prevenir la formación de un monstruo en mi familia. Un nuevo pinchazo de culpa se hundió en mi vientre, sin embargo, ya no estaba en mis manos volver el tiempo atrás y resarcir mis errores. Lo único que podía hacer era dejar de acusarme por las decisiones que tomaran los Andrey para guiar sus destinos.

-Todavía no olvido lo que le hiciste a Archie…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No tengo pruebas suficientes, pero si me provocas demasiado te juro que…

-Lo que le pasó a Archie no fue delito mío. Él lo quiso así y yo solamente estaba al alcance de su mano.

-No sé desde cuándo consumes esa porquería, pero has llegado al extremo de perder la razón. Me das… lástima.

-¿Sí, que pena? – desdeñó, mirándose las uñas –, pero tu sobrino perfecto no es muy diferente a mí. Ya lo ves, a la primera debilidad aceptó mi compañía.

-No tuvo otra opción – consentí, reviviendo con aflicción la desolación de Archie meses atrás – no tenía a nadie que le ayudara y sólo deseaba escapar.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo sigue haciendo?

-No es tan idiota como tú.

-Pues fue lo bastante idiota como para abrirse las muñecas – reviró con sorna, hundiéndose en los mullidos cojines y contemplando la luz que se colaba por la ventana – ¿Te imaginas la tragedia, los tres herederos más importantes de la familia Andrey muertos por su propia mano.

-Tú serás el siguiente si no dejas esa basura que te carcome el cerebro – aseveré, dándome por vencido y dispuesto a abandonar la habitación para permitir a la policía hacer su trabajo –. Llamaré a tus padres para que vengan enseguida. Necesitarás un abogado.

-Ajá… - dijo, despreocupado.

Caminé a la salida con el alma atribulada. De aquel niño caprichoso que pudo haber hecho grandes cosas por su familia, formado un hogar con la mujer que decidiera compartirle su vida, o convertirse al final en un honroso miembro de los Leegan y los Andrey, no quedaba nada. Neil había asesinado a Neil, y su presencia se denotaba únicamente por su intenso olor a vino y tabaco.

-Siento no haber estado cuando tú también me necesitabas, Neil – dije, reparando en cómo mi furia se esfumaba en las espirales del humo que nacía de la chimenea –. No llegué a tiempo.

-Estabas como de costumbre rescatando a Candy… o a su enamorado en turno – replicó, sin mirarme y encajándome su resentimiento en el pecho –. Elisa y yo ya estamos acostumbrados.

-Ella me necesitaba más que cualquiera de ustedes.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó desde su asiento, oyéndole desde el marco de la puerta – ¿Piensas que por haber sido huérfana se sentía más sola que cualquiera de nosotros?

Minutos más tarde, camino al hospital, mi vista se empañó por completo debido a las gruesas lágrimas que derramé a solas a consecuencia de aquel latente sentimiento de culpa que no podía borrar de mi cabeza, ni seguir conteniendo en las entrañas.

* * *

-¿Karen? 

Me aproximé en silencio a la cama donde descansaba una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido en mi vida. Desde que la vi junto a Candy, me negué a admitir que me arrebataba el aliento. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado tan aprisa y en tan poco tiempo que ya no tenía sentido negar mi atracción hacia aquella pelirroja que se veía aún más bonita, dormida y exhausta, en una de los sillones de la sala de espera del hospital.

-¿Karen? – repetí, en un susurro muy cerca de sus labios.

¿Valía la pena recibir una severa bofetada si la besaba nuevamente sin su consentimiento, su respiración acompasada me hechizó a medida que me acercaba a su pecho. Cerré los ojos, dejándome guiar por el sonido de su aliento y el calor de su piel. Entreabrí mis labios para morder suavemente los suyos y poco a poco introducirme en su boca como un atrevido sin invitación.

-¿Qué… haces? – musitó Karen, despertando de su sueño.

La obligué a guardar silencio, retomando el beso que interrumpió por unos instantes. Desafortunadamente la magia no duró lo suficiente y un duro empellón que me tiró al suelo fue el resultado de mi valiente cruzada por robarme los labios de mi supuesta "novia".

-Ay… - me quejé, sobándome el trasero – ¿es necesaria tanta violencia?

-¿Qué diablos te sucede? – inquirió, poniéndose de pie con el ceño fruncido – ¿Tienes complejo de príncipe de cuento?

-Siempre tan amable y romántica. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? – le pedí, estirando el brazo.

-Pero por supuesto – sonrió con malicia.

Karen cogió mi mano e hizo un falso intento por asistirme para después soltarse de improviso y hacerme caer de nuevo, mientras se desternillaba, complacida y satisfecha.

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que eres demasiado inocente… o bobo – dijo Karen, acomodándose el abrigo y la bufanda de espaldas a mi -, de todas formas gracias por despertarme. Ya tengo que irme.

-Espera – me paré velozmente, sacudiéndome el pantalón – ¿Cómo está Richard?

-Muy bien cuidado por cierta señorita de buen apellido. Solamente te estaba esperando para indicarte dónde estaba su cuar…

No la dejé continuar al abrazarme a su cintura y recargarme en su hombro, aspirando su embriagador aroma. No me importaba si me empujaba mil veces, quería estar a su lado fingiendo o no ser su pareja.

-Suéltame, por favor – demandó Karen, agarrando mis manos para tratar de liberarse – no es gracioso.

-No quiero ser gracioso, sólo quiero…

-¡Que te quites! – volvió a forcejear, pero me juré no soltarla ni aunque me rogara – ¡Archie, pareces un niño!

-Y tú una niña con tus rabietas – increpé, escondiendo la cara en su espalda.

-No está Annie para que aparentes que me amas. Déjame, que tengo prisa.

-No me interesa si está Annie. Además ¿puedo saber que clase de asunto urgente tienes que atender a las tres de la mañana?

-Tengo una cita inexcusable con mi cama¿de acuerdo, ahora suéltame o las heridas de Richard parecerán un chiste con lo que estoy dispuesta a…

-Hablas de sobra – la interrumpí, con una risita burlona y dándole la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos –. Pero así me gustas.

-Déjame aclararte algo, Archie – dijo, fría y seriamente – Accedí seguirte el juego frente a tu novia…

-Ex novia – corregí rápidamente.

-Da igual. Accedí porque no le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo; no fue por ti.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿fingirás ser mi novia sólo para vengarte?

-No lo sé – titubeó, bajando la vista hacia sus zapatillas – todavía no lo decido, pero mientras tanto no te creas con derechos¿está claro?

-Muy claro… pero respóndeme con la verdad.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas mi vida_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas_

_Más me callo y te marchas_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más_

_Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar_

-Eres demasiado engreído. ¿Qué te hace pensar que siento "algo" por ti?

-Tú misma lo confesaste. Dijiste que te gustaba.

-Eso no significa que tenga sentimientos por ti. Me gustas como me puede gustar cualquier hombre en la calle.

-¿Y a cualquiera en la calle lo besas como a mí?

_Me muero por abrazarte_

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte_

_Me muero por divertirte_

_Y que me beses cuando despiertes_

_Acomodado en tu pecho_

_Hasta que el sol aparezca_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma_

_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios_

_Que se acercan susurrando_

_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón_

_Hoy se enciende el fuego en mi interior_

-Yo también pienso en otro cuando te beso. ¿Satisfecho?

-Mientes.

-¿Si tú puedes, por qué yo no?

-Yo no pienso en Annie cuando te beso, Karen. Te veo sólo a ti.

-La primera vez en mi camerino, tú…

-Fue un accidente provocado por el alcohol¿No comprendes?

-¿Comprender qué?

-Que me gustas mucho.

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas_

_Que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

-Pues es una pena, porque jamás habrá nada entre tú y yo, Archie. Ambos pertenecemos a mundos distintos.

-Solamente sé que quiero conocerte más y por más tiempo. ¿Por qué no me das esa oportunidad?

-¡Porque no¡Tú no me quieres y no deseo ser tu premio de consolación, amas a esa mujer aunque lo niegues. ¿Crees que no noto la -manera en que la miras?

-De la misma manera en que tú mirarías a tu antiguo enamorado.

-Te equivocas. A él no lo miraría de ninguna forma porque lo maté cuando regresó a pedirme perdón y lo enterré en una de mis macetas… ¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti - dije, con el estómago adolorido de risa –. Estás loca.

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Lo que pasa por mi mente_

_Me muero por explicarte_

_Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte_

_¿Que mas da lo que digan?_

_¿Que mas da lo que piensen?_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar_

_El mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol (2)_

-Tengo que irme¿me puedes soltar ya por favor?

-¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?

-Después…

-¿Después cuándo?

-Después, cuando yo quiera – repitió, ufana y alzando la barbilla graciosamente –. O si compras tu boleto, puedes ir a verme al teatro.

-¿Comprar mi boleto? – pregunté boquiabierto, relajando los brazos para liberarla – ¿Por qué tengo que comprarlo?

-¿Por qué? – alzó una ceja antes de enfilarse por el pasillo -, por varias razones. Una porque eres rico, dos para que me paguen mi sueldo, y tres porque ya te dije que no te creas con derechos aunque seamos novios.

-¿Somos novios? – inquirí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pretenderemos serlo ¿está bien? – aceptó, alejándose cada vez más - ¡Pero no te ilusiones imaginando cosas o te las verás conmigo!

Sus palabras finales me sonaron más a una invitación que a una advertencia. Karen volvió el rostro antes de desaparecer por el corredor, obsequiándome una fugaz sonrisa que me ocasionó un hormigueo en el estómago. Me llevé la mano a la boca, saboreando aún la dócil textura de sus labios y anhelando con todas mis fuerzas que en verdad fuera a ella a quien reconociera en mis pensamientos al momento de besarla.

-Porque no será la última vez que lo haga – dije, presuntuoso y casi convencido – te lo aseguro.

* * *

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Candy? – le oí decir a Natalie cuando buscaba escabullirme en el cuarto de Terry, poco antes del amanecer. 

-Quería ver… - respondí, nerviosa luego de dar un brinco de sorpresa – saber la condición de éste paciente.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – reviré, cruzándome de brazos.

-No, Candy. Eso te lo pregunté yo a ti.

-Escucha, Natalie. Él es mi amigo y yo…

-No me importa si se conocieron en vidas pasadas, pero a menos de que tengas algún parentesco con el señor Granchester, no puedes acercarte a su habitación.

-¿Es broma, soy enfermera y no puedes prohibirme revisar a los pacientes de este hospital. No asistí en la operación por órdenes del doctor pero…

-Ni en la operación ni en ninguna otra cosa si eso te pone en contacto con él. No es nada personal, Candy, pero te fue prohibido expresamente por la prometida del actor.

-Se suponía que sería sólo por una noche. Ella no puede…

-Puede y lo hizo. La madre del señor Granchester – añadió Natalie, apostándose frente a la puerta de la habitación número diecinueve – se encuentra fuera de la ciudad y por lo tanto, la señorita Marlowe es quien toma las decisiones con respecto a la hospitalización de su futuro esposo. ¿quedó claro?

-Tú no puedes estar de acuerdo ¿o sí, Natalie, es absurdo. Yo jamás podría…

-Estar de acuerdo o no en las decisiones que toma la dirección – me cortó, ásperamente – no es mi trabajo. No te acerques y punto.

-Pero…

-Regresa al pabellón tres – agregó, adoptando una posición de completa intolerancia –, el doctor Li me pidió que te enviara con él en cuanto te viera.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo asomarme para cerciorarme de que…?

-No. Órdenes son órdenes. Vete ya.

¡AH, quería gritar tan fuerte hasta vaciar mis pulmones de aire. Natalie era tan similar a Flammy que sentí ánimos de sujetarla del cabello y encerrarla en un armario para que no continuara fastidiándome la vida.

_-Órdenes son órdenes _– mascullé, masticando mi coraje mientras me alejaba de allí.

¿No podía verlo¿Cómo era Susana capaz de ser tan malvada? A comparación de ella, Richard era un ángel guardián y el mejor ser humano que había hallado en mucho tiempo. Era paradójico como dos personas con la misma sangre fueran diametralmente opuestas.

-¡Es injusto! – pateé contra el suelo - ¡Quiero hablar con él!

Me llevé la mano a la cara, resintiendo un pinchazo en la nariz.

-No me voy a dar por vencida tan fácil.

¡Por supuesto que no! Terry había arriesgado su vida para salvarme y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias.

-¿Las gracias? – repetí, apretando la mandíbula - ¡Quiero decirle que lo amo¡No me interesa si no lo vuelvo a ver, quiero decírselo antes de que nos separen!

Si salía o no con Karen, si se casaría o no con Susana era para entonces irrelevante. Por primera vez en toda mi existencia decidí que mi prioridad desde ese día seríamos él y yo. Y los demás, estaban de más…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Una disculpa por la espera, en esta ocasión tuve motivos suficientes para tardarme en la entrega. No quiero provocar sentimientos de lástima ni aflicción, así que me limitaré a decirles que fueron causas de fuerza mayor donde se involucra a la familia (¿Cuándo no, jeje, la familia es una metiche en todo, hasta en los problemas familiares… mmmh…), pero bueno, todo salió a pedir de boca y el asunto en esta historia se está poniendo tenebroso¿no, aunque también algo emocionante porque en lo personal quiero saber como Archie y Karen van a poner asfixiantemente celosa a Annie y cómo Candy se las ingeniará para ponerse en contacto con Terry, ahora que se ha decidido a decirle que también lo adora y que si le dice que sí, ella lo mantiene, le paga sus clases de actuación, le da para sus viáticos en sus giras y otros.

El que me preocupa es Richard que está a punto de descubrir algo que no les va a gustar a muchas… ¡ni a mi tampoco! Pero ni hablar, el show debe continuar. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias u ofrecimientos de trabajo escríbanme un review onegai! Anny-chan, Danny-chan, Lady-chan, Agustina-chan, Chibi-chan Neko, gracias tres mil millones de veces por dejarme sus reviews, los cuales considero mis tanques de oxígeno para continuar hasta el final. Domo Arigato.

¡Ja na!

Emera-chan

**Referencias:**

1. Diálogos tomados del capítulo 31 "Un nuevo día en una vieja ciudad": Candy Candy © Misuki e Igarashi, 1976.

2. Letra de la canción "Me muero por conocerte" – Alex Ubago.


	17. Renunciar

**CAPITULO XVII**

**Renunciar**

-Ven – dijo alguien a mis espaldas – vamos, ya es hora.

-¿Qué?

Las imágenes a mí alrededor se tornaron en penumbras y me encontré, sin saber cómo, extraviado entre paredes oscuras. La voz continuó hablando muy cerca de mí y di un par de pasos al frente, estirando los brazos y arrastrando los pies, temeroso a tropezar y caer al piso.

-Vamos – repitió, la voz de un chico a quien creí reconocer – has tardado mucho.

-¿Quién eres?

-Otro soñador, tío – y absurdamente lo oí sonreír.

Un agudo rechinido anunció la presencia de una puerta que se abría a pocos metros de mí. La luz de un día soleado irrumpió violenta y libremente a través del umbral, cegándome al instante. Parpadeé un par de veces luego de cubrirme los ojos con el brazo. Aquella luz era majestuosa y a la vez intimidante. La silueta del joven que me guió hasta allí apareció bajo el marco de espaldas a la salida. Sentí su mirada en la mía sin siquiera verle la cara.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté, bajando el brazo.

-¡De vuelta a la aventura! tío – dijo, entusiasta.

-¿Tío¿Eres tú Archie?

-No, pero lo hará bien en tu lugar. Confía en él.

El muchacho volvió a sonreír y no supe explicarme cómo lo sabía si lo único que conseguía distinguir era su sombra.

-¿Eres feliz con el mundo a tus pies, tío?

-No – acepté con desánimo, sintiendo un enorme peso desaparecer de mi espalda – era más feliz cuando yo estaba a los pies del mundo. Preparado para salir a conquistarlo y escalar cada cresta del recorrido.

-¿Y qué esperas? vuelve a donde perteneces – sugirió, levantando en su mano izquierda una desgastada mochila de viaje – a tu mundo… al de todos.

-¿Dónde estamos? – inquirí, todavía en la habitación.

-En ocasiones – comenzó a explicar – la incertidumbre nos encierra en el cuarto oscuro de nuestros miedos. Y allí es donde has estado, tío. Encarcelado en tu propia indecisión.

-Pero si me voy…

-No te preocupes por irte – impugnó, de inmediato – preocúpate si te quedas, deseando haberte ido.

-¿Y los demás?

-Felices de volver a verte sonreír¿vamos ya? – señaló la salida – pronto amanecerá. Es tu hora favorita.

Avancé hacia él, sonriente pero a la vez inseguro. Tenía tanto que hacer por y para mi familia que me atemorizaba el hecho de abandonarlos cuando más me necesitaban. Aún así, seguí caminando para tomar mi mochila y colgármela al hombro.

-Aguarda – me detuvo cuando pasé a su lado – olvidas algo.

Su alegre y cordial rostro se reveló finalmente ante mí. Sus grandes ojos color marrón brillaron detrás de aquellas inconfundibles gafas malgastadas por el uso. Stear me miró bondadosamente después de estirar la mano y mostrarme mis viejos lentes de sol.

-Esto es tuyo – dijo, conservando el mismo tono de voz que impregnaba paz y confianza a quien lo escuchara – intenté usarlos pero no son de mi medida.

-Vaya – repuse, gratamente sorprendido - ¿Dónde las hallaste?

-Ahí dentro – apuntó con el brazo hacia la fría sala que acababa de dejar atrás – donde siempre conservaste lo más valioso de tú pasado. A tu lado y sin darte cuenta.

-Gracias – asentí, estrechando su mano.

-Gracias a ti por enseñarnos que todos podemos volar aún sin alas.

-Stear…

-Y también por habernos encontrado con Candy en el poco o mucho tiempo que nos obsequió la vida. Buena suerte.

-Y a ti – dije, colocándome los anteojos encima, el morral al hombro y empezar a caminar.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Que Terry Granchester está aquí!

-¿De verdad¡Oh, mi Dios, que maravilla!

-¿Cómo que qué maravilla¡Vino en calidad de paciente, no de invitado!

-¿Está herido?

-¡Ay, no puede ser!

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-¿Ya lo sabe Candy?

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabe¿Dónde crees que…?

-¿Se puede saber qué tanto cuchichean? – pregunté, alzando la voz para llamar la atención de las dos filas de enfermeras paradas frente a mí que susurraban escandalosamente antes de asignarles las tareas matutinas.

-No, nada señorita capataz – respondió Victoria, la segunda enfermera más rebelde e indisciplinada después de Candy – usted disculpe.

-No me hables en ese tono – la reprendí, cogiendo mi pluma para apuntar su nombre en mi libreta de reportes.

-Tranquilízate Natalie – medió otra de las chicas – sólo hablábamos del nuevo huésped del tercer piso. Es todo.

-Pues no hay mucho que saber ni que decir – argüí, desistiendo por el momento de levantar dicho reporte al guardar lentamente mi bolígrafo en el bolsillo –, Terrence Granchester fue admitido ayer por una herida medianamente grave y sólo el doctor en turno y yo tenemos acceso a su habitación¿comprenden? – dije, como un ultimátum – así que no quiero encontrar a nadie husmeando a hurtadillas en su cuarto.

-Eres una pesada – bufó Victoria, haciendo muecas – actúas como si de eso dependiera la paz mundial.

-Te guste o no, así son las cosas y punto – concluí, disponiéndome a continuar con mis labores – Pasaré lista y les entregaré sus asignaciones¿de acuerdo, bien… ¿Laurie Albenton?

-Sí – respondió Laurie, dando un paso al frente.

-Hoy te encargarás del pabellón geriátrico asistiendo al doctor McKenzie. ¿Dayne Anderson?

-Aquí estoy.

-Estarás bajo la supervisión del doctor Rice en el pabellón de Oncología.

-Está bien.

-¿Candice Andrey?

Un incómodo silencio ahogó el ambiente por unos segundos.

-¿Candice Andrey? – repetí, buscando su rubia cabellera entre las demás enfermeras sin poder hallarla.

Una risita burlona proveniente de Victoria rompió el silencio y casi de inmediato se le unieron otras.

-¿Candy? – reiteré, impaciente - ¿Dónde está Candy?

-¿Y tú dónde crees? – inquirió Victoria, sugestivamente -. Ay, querida Natalie, se nota que jamás has estado enamorada.

Arrojé los expedientes sobre la mesa y salí apresurada rumbo al tercer piso, pronosticando con exactitud el paradero de aquella insoportable, insufrible e insubordinada chica.

* * *

-No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo – me repetía a mi misma, como una oración. 

Vaya que me hacía falta salir de mi departamento en Chicago y treparme de nuevo a un árbol. Al menos debí haber considerado la idea de subir a la azotea del consultorio del doctor Martin para no perder la agilidad de mover los pies y las manos con mayor destreza.

La habitación de Terry era la última del tercer piso y no pude más que maldecir mi suerte. Aquel cuarto era prácticamente el único con una sola ventana y ningún árbol de buen tamaño cerca. Lo más próximo era un enorme ventanal a mitad del corredor desde donde partía un adornado de piedra sobre la pared externa, lo suficientemente ancho para poner los pies y caminar a lo largo del resquicio.

Tragué en seco cuando, al avanzar sin mucha prisa, resbalé con el pie derecho. Me sujeté con uñas y dientes de los pocos ladrillos salientes y contuve la respiración empezando a sentir gruesas gotas de sudor resbalar por mi frente.

-¿Desde cuándo le tengo miedo a las alturas? – dije, molesta conmigo misma - Soy una vergüenza…

Otra parte de mis pensamientos se encaminaron hacia la Dirección de enfermeras donde Natalie estaría repartiendo los deberes del día.

-No me importa – asentí convencida, a pesar del retortijón de angustia que sufrí en el estómago pensando en las consecuencias de mi desacato.

Un par de pasos más y llegaría con Terry. Abriría la ventana, o de ser necesario la rompería de una patada, y le diría que aún lo amaba setecientas veces antes de que llegara la caballería.

Tal y como lo había anunciado Natalie, Susana consiguió un par de gorilas que vigilaban el cuarto de su prometido para alejar, según ella, a todos los curiosos que se enteraran de la hospitalización de uno de los actores más famosos de Broadway.

-Y yo nací ayer… – mascullé, apretando los dientes.

Susana no apostó a esa gente para ahuyentar a las admiradoras de Terry. Lo hizo por una sola razón.

-Yo.

Pero "Yo" estaba a punto de demostrarle que aunque decidiera contratar a todo el ejército alemán, no bajaría la cabeza derrotada para aceptar en un murmullo: "sí, señorita Marlowe, lo que usted diga".

* * *

-¿Cómo que ojeras¡Yo siempre me veo hermosa! – fue mi último comentario a una de los utileros de la compañía, antes de encerrarme en mi camerino para dormir otros quince minutos, previos al segundo ensayo del mediodía. 

Ese ritmo de vida estaba produciéndome vejez prematura. Llevaba días sin dormir por culpa de los Andrey, los Britter, los Granchester, y quienes se sumaran en esa bendita semana.

-Va a ser un desastre – decreté, tras arrojarme al mullido sillón de mi camerino, convencida del fracaso de la obra sin Terry.

Las noticias corrían lo bastante rápido en Broadway como para enterar a toda la compañía Stradford del "accidente" de _Otelo_ media hora después de sucedido. Robert no demoró tanto en designar a su suplente, a quien en lo particular odiaba besar.

Sumergí la cara entre los cojines y un exquisito aroma masculino inundó mi pecho. La esencia de Archie aún se conservaba entre la tela y los encajes. Cerré los ojos y lo imaginé recostado en aquel preciso lugar la otra noche, exhausto y vulnerable, con quizás un poco de frío.

-Basta, basta… - sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

Pero por más que luchaba contra mi misma, comenzaba a perder la batalla. Nunca consideré un pecado gustar de Archie, coquetear con él y hacerme la interesante en un par de ocasiones. Sin embargo, todo estaba llegando muy lejos.

-Demasiado…

Tanto que no recordaba la puerta de entrada a ese laberinto para así retroceder y salir sin remordimientos. Descuidadamente dejé caer la cabeza en el cojín y el calor de Archibald continuó arropándome la piel.

-Voy a contar hasta tres – determiné en voz alta, dispuesta a tomar esa siesta que tanta falta me hacía luego de dormir dos horas antes de llegar al teatro para ensayar con el reemplazo de Terry.

Pero mi estupidez hizo acto de presencia nuevamente al cuestionarme por qué Archie no podía ser el suplente de Sir Granchester por unas semanas… o tal vez unos años.

-¿Señorita Klaise? – tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Estoy descansando! – vociferé, cubriéndome la cabeza con los brazos.

-Telegrama urgente – insistió el hombre.

-¿Podría deslizarlo por debajo de la puerta, por favor¡Gracias!

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que cerré los ojos para dormitar hasta que me levanté a recoger ese trozo de papel que equivocadamente no rompí en ocho partes.

El mensaje era de mis padres desde Florida y en el fondo sí parecía urgente. Los renglones fueron breves, secos y fríos, tal como ellos. No entendía por qué seguía sorprendiéndome su actitud hacia mí. Posiblemente era esa imperceptible llama de calor que algunos denominaban esperanza.

-¿Y ahora qué? – murmuré, mientras abría el sobre.

Lo que leí a continuación me dejó helada. Tiempo después seguí preguntándome¿Por qué no rompí ese telegrama?

* * *

-Buenos días, señorita Marlowe – escuché junto a la puerta del pabellón, a punto de terminar el desayuno que la enfermera en turno había colocado en mi regazo – Adelante, su hermano ya despertó. 

-Muchas gracias.

-Buenos día, Susi – la saludé despreocupadamente, como si ambos estuviéramos en casa y no en un hospital – ¿Cómo estás?

-Richard – suspiró aliviada, pero luego su rostro se endureció – ¿Cómo crees que estoy? – agregó, dejando que la enfermera la acercara hasta mí.

Los dos aguardamos a quedarnos solos y no había que ser demasiado inteligente para adivinar lo que vendría después de labios de mi hermana.

-¿Por qué, Richard?

-¿Por que, qué?

-¿Acaso esa mujer es una maldición¿Por qué estabas con ella?

-¿Sabías que la comida no es tan mala en este hospital, Susi? – fingí no escucharla, retirando la charola a la mesita de la izquierda.

-¡Richard, mira cómo estás¡Te pedí que no volvieras a…!

-Si necesito una tercer madre, Susana – sentencié, mirándola duramente – te lo haré saber con tiempo. Baja la voz que estás en un hospital.

-¡Pudiste haber muerto! – prosiguió, con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos hechas un puño – ¡Terry y tú son unos inconscientes, y todo por culpa de esa chica!

-Ella también pudo morir¿lo sabías? así que será mejor que no hables tan a la ligera.

-¡Mejor ella que ustedes¡Así podría dejarnos a todos en paz!

-¡Susana! – grité tan fuerte, que mi voz resonó en toda la habitación.

De inmediato me sentí culpable pero logré hacerla callar. Comprendía el miedo de Susana por casi perdernos a ambos, más no justifiqué su empecinada costumbre de acusar a los demás por sus desgracias.

-Terry aún no reacciona – dijo, con la cabeza baja – y yo no sé… no sé que hacer.

-Esperar – cogí su mano – nada más.

-¡Estoy tan asustada! – se soltó a llorar, abrazándose a mi – ¡Lo siento!

-No soy yo con quien debes disculparte.

-Sabes cuánto te quiero, y cuánto te necesito a mi lado. ¡No me pidas que no me importe, Richard!

-Lo que te pido es que no seas injusta, Susana – tomé su cara y limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos –. Candy es una víctima como nosotros. ¿Ella tiene la culpa de las estupideces de ese tipo?

-¿Por qué sigues viéndola, Richard?

-Porque… porque…

Creí tener una respuesta convincente y lógica pero no hallé ninguna. Y es que los sentimientos casi nunca tienen lógica ni convencen a quien no los siente.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy enamorado de Candy… yo…

-Disculpen – dijo una enfermera, a quien pude haber besado por su celestial aparición -. Siento molestarla, señorita Marlowe pero desearía que me acompañara a la habitación del señor Granchester.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Susana, con alarma.

-No, no se angustie – respondió la mujer, aproximándose a Susana – es que… tenemos un pequeño inconveniente con un visitante.

-¿Un visitante? – se apuró Susana, acomodándose en su silla –. Me parece que di órdenes estrictas de que…

-De que la señorita White no se acerqué ni por equivocación al paciente – completé con ironía, observando a mi hermana con desagrado –. ¿Verdad?

-Realmente lo siento – se disculpó la enfermera, cuyo nombre se leía con facilidad en su gafete – pero debemos irnos.

-Cuida bien a mi hermana, Natalie – le pedí, descansando mi cabeza en la almohada –. No es ella misma cuando se angustia de sobremanera.

Un minuto más tarde las vi salir a toda prisa, imaginando que el "pequeño inconveniente" tenía nombre de mujer… y de una muy hermosa.

* * *

-Albert, despierta – dijo Aoi, sacudiendo mi hombro – ya es de día. 

-¿Qué? – salté estremecido - ¿Aoi?

-Sí, buenos días.

-¿Qué… hora es?

-Las ocho de la mañana. ¿Pudiste dormir? – preguntó, sentándose a mi lado en el sillón donde había estado dormitando.

-Más o menos – contesté adolorido, masajeando mi cuello mientras me incorporaba –. Tuve un extraño sueño.

-Siento no haberte podido conseguir algo mejor, pero tú te empeñaste en que…

-Quería estar cerca de ti – restregué mi cara, antes de liberar un largo bostezo –. No necesitaba de ninguna suite.

Luego de arribar a la clínica cerca del amanecer, busqué a Aoi y su padre para conocer la condición y las circunstancias del incidente. Terry acababa de salir de cirugía y reposaba de forma estable en un cuarto privado del último piso. Había salvado la vida gracias a su buena condición física y a su empecinado corazón.

-¿Y Candy?

-Descifrando la manera de ver a su novio – respondió Aoi, al ponerse de pie y servirme un vaso con agua – ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Novio¿Por qué lo llamas así?

-¿Dejaron alguna vez de estar unidos? – sonrió, regresando para entregarme el agua en las manos – No lo creo.

-¿Y Archie?

-Lo envié a casa después de que te quedaras dormido. No tenía sentido de que ambos se pasaran la noche en velo. Ya todo está en calma.

-Lo dudo – la contradije, mirando fijamente el fondo del vaso de cristal –. El circo apenas inicia.

-Debo ayudar a mi padre con unas muestras de sangre en el pabellón de sus niños. Puedes asearte en su consultorio. Nadie te molestará.

-¿Podría ver a Terry? – pregunté, levantándome del sofá –. No importa si aún no puede hablar. Quisiera ver cómo está.

-Bueno… - titubeó, cogiendo su libreta de apuntes –. Tiene prohibidas las visitas. Sólo su familia tiene acceso.

-¿Por qué?

-Órdenes de su prometida. No hemos podido hacer mucho al respecto. La joven tomará las decisiones hasta que aparezcan los padres.

-¿Ni siquiera yo puedo verlo?

-Tú y Candy-chan menos que nadie. Sabes bien por qué.

-Que tontería – bufé, pasándome con cansancio los dedos por entre el cabello –… aguarda… - reaccioné, inmóvil – ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Candy?

-Afortunadamente – sonrió Aoi –, Candy-chan decidió reclamar lo suyo desde esta madrugada. ¿No es emocionante?

-¿Emocionante? – gruñí, sintiendo la espalda partírseme en dos – ¿Por qué no estoy tan entusiasmado como tú?

-Debo irme, tengo que llevarle estos resultados a mi padre – dijo, cogiendo más papeles y fólderes de un estante –. Te recomiendo que vayas a casa, duermas y vuelvas más tarde. Quizás para entonces tu amigo pueda recibirte con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Lo crees? – inquirí, en tono esperanzador y viéndola caminar en revesa para no darme la espalda.

-Candy-chan tiene un novio muy fuerte, confía en él.

Aoi se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta pero pronto se topó con una sorpresa.

-¡Cuidado! – exclamé, observando como Aoi chocaba contra una enfermera.

Las dos se encontraron de frente y los papeles que cargaban en las manos se regaron por el piso desordenadamente. La estudiante con la que se tropezó Aoi cayó sentada y con la cara roja de vergüenza. Acto seguido, se paró nerviosa para ayudarle a mi prometida a recoger sus escritos al tiempo en que yo ayudaba a Aoi a levantarse del suelo.

-Lo lamento, doctora – se disculpó la chica -, no la ví, perdóneme. Le juro que no vuelve a suceder. Estaba distraída, perdón – repitió más de treinta veces –. Soy muy torpe.

-Heki, heki – consintió Aoi, sacudiendo su bata –. Deja ya las disculpas. Nadie resultó herido.

La jovencita se apuró a recoger todo el desorden y le entregó a Aoi lo que creyó era suyo. Ella se quedó con la otra parte y después se despidieron. Sin darle más importancia al asunto, me dirigí al consultorio del doctor Li para lavarme la cara. Mientras volvía de allí rumbo a la cafetería, me pregunté si valdría la pena hacerle una visita a Terry a pesar de la advertencia de Aoi.

-Al menos lo intentaré – dije, sorbiendo un poco de café antes de fijar mis pasos hacia el exclusivo pabellón del Hospital Bellevue.

* * *

Si pensaba que el destino se empeñaba darme la espalda, ese día me había equivocado. La buena fortuna me sonrió al encontrarme con la ventana de la habitación de Terry abierta. Trepé al marco procurando no hacer ruido y bajé cuidadosamente los pies al piso. Al subir la cabeza me encontré con la única persona que lograba intimidarme con su sola postura. El centro de las miradas en cualquier lugar por donde pasara. Irascible, desconfiado y silencioso, Terry Granchester conseguía aún postrado en una cama de hospital hacerme contraer el aliento. 

Tragué en seco cuando me acerqué a él y tomé su mano. Respiré aliviada al sentir el suave calor de su piel. Estaba vivo, pronto abriría los ojos y contemplaría su sonrisa altanera iluminarle el rostro. Jamás había deseado tanto volver a gritarle a pulmón abierto que era desconsiderado, y luego jugar a odiarlo sin poder estar lejos de él más de un día.

-Terry… - susurré, disfrutando poner en mis labios su nombre.

Me senté encima de la cama y destapé su pecho lentamente para ver su herida. El contacto con su piel sobre la tela me produjo escalofríos. Volví a tragar saliva y continué mi intrusión temblando de pies a cabeza. Su piel blanca bajo la manta ya se teñía de un tenue tinte rosado. Esbocé una sonrisa imaginando lo que me diría si despertara y me descubriera. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se esfumó al darme cuenta que seguía inconsciente. Que había estado así por más de doce horas y todo por mi causa.

-¿Te duele? – pregunté, sabiendo que no me contestaría. Coloqué mi mano sobre el vendaje en su pecho, deseando ocupar su lugar.

Me concedí el placer de hundir los dedos en su cabello y deslizarlos por todo lo largo. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre deslumbrante del que me había enamorado.

Los minutos se agotaban. Natalie pronto comenzaría a rastrearme por todos los rincones del hospital, empezando por la habitación que se me había prohibido visitar. No obstante, tomada de la mano de Terry dejó de importarme el escándalo que Susana y ella armarían. Fue cruel lo que concluí enseguida: Susana estaba celosa a rabiar. Tanto o más que la primera vez que la conocí.

-Y es que te sigo queriendo – dije, encantada de pronunciar al fin esa frase – con todo mí ser.

Me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé con brevedad aspirando su aliento. Luego me alejé escasamente satisfecha pero no llegué lejos.

-No te vayas – dijo su ronca voz y el suelo bajo mis pies desapareció.

Me volví hacia él, mirándome retenida de su mano. Lo había escuchado todo.

-No te vayas otra vez, Candy.

¿No había deseado momentos atrás recordarle que era un desconsiderado sinvergüenza? pero antes de poder decirle algo, el cínico empezó a reírse de mí.

-Tienes la cara roja – declaró, conteniendo pobremente la satisfacción y la alegría de verme tan ruborizada como un gigantesco tomate - ¡auch, duele cuando me rió.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas despierto? – dije, buscando ocultarme bajo la cama.

-Porque no hubiera sido tan divertido.

-No te rías – le pedí, cubriéndome el rostro -. ¿escuchaste todo?

-Cada palabra. No sabía que eras tan aprovechada frente a un hombre indefenso.

-Odioso – entorné los ojos.

-¿Vas a maltratar a un enfermo? – dijo en un puchero –. Qué formas tan salvajes tienes de tratar a tus pacientes.

-Tú no estás enfermo – reviré, respingando la nariz – estás demente.

-Pero por ti… – sonrió, jalándome suavemente hacia él – no te vayas todavía, Candy.

-Es que…

-Por favor.

El corazón me retumbaba en los oídos y accedí, jurándome que serían sólo unos minutos. Me senté a su lado y apreté su mano.

-¿Te duele? – volví a preguntar, mirándolo mirarme.

-No importa – llevó mi mano a su pecho –. Déjala aquí. Me gustó.

-¿Sabes que pueden asesinarme si me encuentran así? – arqueé ambas cejas.

-¿Y no vale la pena morir por mí, Candy? – sonrió con suficiencia, tomando todo tan a la ligera como si fuera un chiste y él no estuviese malherido, o comprometido con otra mujer, o simplemente… o simplemente... ¡Rayos, mis ojos volvieron a perderse en la mar de los suyos, y le respondí que sí al bajar la cabeza - bésame otra vez – me pidió, a lo que reaccioné con un trasudor en la espalda –… yo también te he seguido queriendo cada minuto, de cada hora, de cada día, Candy.

-No – quise levantarme, pero apretó mi mano – ¿qué haces?

-Hago lo que no pude hacer esa noche, pecosa. Sostenerte con fuerza.

-Pero aquí no es…

-Estoy harto de eso, Candy – dijo, con fastidio –. ¿A qué viniste¿a tomarme la temperatura y anotarlo en tu libreta, es todo?

-Pues yo…

-No estés jugando conmigo – me advirtió, molesto.

-No me hables así – repliqué –. No estamos en el colegio.

-Pues tu forma de entrar a mi habitación no ha cambiado mucho – agregó, socarrón.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes el por qué de…! ah, olvídalo – me liberé de un tirón – será mejor irme.

-¡No, aguarda! – trató de incorporarse, pero un segundo rictus de dolor paralizó su rostro. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y volví sobre mis pasos.

-¿Estás bien? lo siento, olvidé que…

-Deja de disculparte por todo – dijo con dificultad –, apuesto a que también piensas que esto es tu culpa.

-Lo es – repuse, acomodando su almohada – si tú y Richard no hubieran…

-¡AH! – exclamó, como si le hubiesen perforado una pierna.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté alarmada.

-La bala se incrusta más cuando pronuncias ese nombre – respondió, guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Eres un idiota! – pateé en el piso – ¡me asustaste!

-Te asustas por todo. Estoy bien.

-Entonces no veo razón para permanecer más tiempo aquí – sacudí mis manos – que te mejores. Hasta pronto.

-¿Vas a verlo a él?

-¿A él¿Hablas de Richard?

-¡AH! – volvió a gritar de dolor –. No digas su nombre ¿quieres matarme?

-¿Podrías dejar de hacerte el gracioso? Tus heridas son serias.

-Sanaran más rápido si tomas mi mano…

-No lo creo.

-…vuelves a decirme que me quieres...

-Lo dudo mucho.

-…y me besas otra vez.

-¡Olvídalo!

-Si no vienes, iré por ti.

-¿Ah, sí? – lo reté –. Muy impresionante.

-Bueno – se encogió de hombros – te lo advertí.

-¡No! – corrí a detenerlo y volví a encontrarme con sus brazos que me retuvieron cuando lo empujé devuelta a la cama.

-Llévame contigo – dijo, sonriendo como un chiquillo.

-¿Qué?

-Eso me pediste ¿recuerdas?

-Terry… - exhalé con pesadez – ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-La farsa de mi compromiso terminó – habló, resuelto –. Te quiero a mi lado para siempre. Y no, Candy… – cubrió aprisa mi boca – hoy no me interesa tu opinión.

Cautivada por su mirada, me rendí a la discusión y recordé que una hora atrás el resto del mundo se había convertido en un insignificante estorbo entre él y yo.

-Dios santo – sacudí la cabeza – debo estar loca para decirte esto pero…

-¿Pero?

Respiré hondo, tomé unos segundos y después pisé ese estorbo con el pie.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – sonreí, con complicidad.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe y supe la respuesta de inmediato.

* * *

-¿No puedes invitar a salir a una chica como cualquier otro ser humano, Richard? 

Me volví hacia la puerta para observar a Ruth caminando hacia mí, aparentemente despreocupada.

-Esto de arriesgar la vida me resulta muy cursi si es que tratas de impresionarla – añadió -. Por el contrario, vas a matarla de un susto.

-Me estaba preguntando donde estarías – sonreí, gustoso de verla –. Tu pasión por mofarte de las desgracias ajenas, en especial las mías, no podía reprimirse más de un día.

-¿Desgracias ajenas¡ja! – protestó, sentándose en mis pies – Ayer tomé tu turno en el bar, Richard. No me hables de desgracias ni tormentos medievales. No encuentro castigo más insoportable que…

-¿Relacionarte con los demás? vamos, Ruth. Un poco de vida social no te vendrá mal para variar.

Un pinchazo en mi hombro me recordó la herida de bala por la que fui a parar al hospital y no pude evitar lucir un mohín de dolor.

-De todas formas, gracias por el favor – repuse, sujetándome el brazo – te debo una.

-¿A qué clase de fiestas acudes, Di? Sabía que Nueva York era violento pero… ¿No se suponía que irías a una simple y llana fiesta de disfraces¿Qué sucedió, se pusieron a jugar tiro al blanco?

-Algo así – seguí doliéndome – pero de ahora en adelante me limitaré a jugar cartas.

-¿Le llamo a una enfermera? – preguntó, mirándome la cara descompuesta por el dolor. El efecto del tranquilizante se evaporaba junto con mi buen humor.

-No… déjalo. No pasa nada… quizás es normal.

-¿Y si le llamo a una graciosa enfermerita de coleta y cabellos rubios? – dijo, insinuante y burlona – Te apuesto que con tan solo verla te paras a bailar.

-No es gracioso – refunfuñé – aunque… bueno, podemos probar.

-Hombres – exhaló Ruth, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La enfermera de turno entró al pabellón para dar inicio a la primera ronda. Cuando llegó a mi cama, me entregó en un diminuto vaso de plástico el ansiado remedio para el dolor del brazo y se marchó luego de tomarme la temperatura. "Es probable que lo den de alta esta tarde", dijo antes de salir, "trate de no hablar demasiado".

-Tonterías – masculló Ruth, al verla salir – Te hirieron el brazo, no la boca.

-Silencio, maleducada… ¿Y entonces, cómo te fue?

-¿Dónde?

-En tu concurso literario. Los resultados saldrían hoy ¿no es cierto, al menos eso fue lo que dijiste el otro día.

-Ah… sí. El concurso.

-¿Y bien¿qué pasó?

El desenfado desapareció de su rostro de manera tan abrupta como si hubiese oprimido un botón. Escudriñé su expresión por unos instantes aguardando su respuesta pero Ruth guardó silencio y se volvió hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-¿Ruth?

-¿Sabes lo que es el miedo, Richard? – preguntó de la nada.

-¿El miedo? – entorné los ojos.

-Yo creo que el miedo es aquello que sentimos cuando estamos apunto de perder algo, y eso nos muestra el profundo lazo que guardamos con él.

-Ruth, no te…

-Es bueno tener miedo, Di – prosiguió, como si hablara consigo misma, contemplando fijamente la ventana y todo lo que se encontraba a través de ella – así sabes que estás vivo.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?

-El problema es que – bajó la cabeza y me pareció verla envejecer de golpe – yo ya dejé de sentirlo.

-Ruth – cogí su mano – ¿qué sucede?

A mi contacto, la poeta despertó de su trance y me miró ligeramente sobresaltada.

-¿Cuándo te darán de alta?

-¿Qué cuándo me…? – pestañeé, desconcertado – la enfermera lo acaba de mencionar.

-¿Sí? perdón – dijo, atolondrada – no presté atención. ¿Cuándo era?

-Esta tarde – le aclaré, sin soltarme de su mano – ¿Vendrás por mí?

-¡Por supuesto! – exclamó, recuperando su energía – pasaré por ti a las cinco¿está bien?

-Supongo que sí – asentí, dudoso y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Algo no andaba bien y comencé a sentirme nervioso – esperaré por ti.

-Maravilloso – se liberó de mí, me dio un beso en la frente y se encaminó a la salida – hasta pronto.

-Hasta… más al rato – traté de sonreír, fingiendo naturalidad – ¡Oye! – le grité, guiado por un poderoso impulso que me obligó a detenerla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te… te quiero.

Mi mejor amiga, quien me había acompañado en mis desventuras mucho más tiempo que mi propia familia, de la que alguna vez me enamoré, y que seguía amando aunque de forma distinta, me miró con un terrible gesto de melancolía impreso en los ojos.

-Yo también, Di.

Y salió sin volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Caminé sin rumbo al salir del último ensayo. El cataclismo de continuar la temporada teatral sin Terry dejó de serlo cuando al final del día representamos la escena del balcón sin un solo error. Conforme avanzaban las horas, el suplente de Terry no parecía tan bruto. En última instancia yo también era una actriz sustituta así que decidí no darle un mal rato al nuevo Romeo, quien se esforzó por llenar los zapatos del Duque. 

-Algo sumamente imposible – murmuré, siguiendo mis pasos sobre la acera.

-Señorita¿una rosa?

La voz de una niña de no más de seis años distrajo mis pensamientos. Bajé la vista al nivel de mis rodillas para encontrarme con una chiquilla que cargaba con dificultad una cesta de rosas rojas. Doblé las piernas para ponerme a su altura y prestarle más atención. Para entonces deseaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa excepto en mis padres, el teatro, Archie, Susana o Terry.

-¿Vendes rosas, bonita? – le pregunté, aceptando la que me ofrecía.

La pequeña asintió, sonriendo. La hallé tan temerosa y desprotegida que de pronto tuve la sensación de estarme mirando en un espejo.

-¿Cuánto cuestan? – le devolví la sonrisa, preparando mi bolso para pagarle.

-Permítame – se entrometió un extraño – será un honor regalarle ésta flor que es un pobre halago a su belleza.

La tierna vendedora de rosas se alejó al recibir su dinero y yo me levanté del suelo, dispuesta a irme sin aceptar el obsequio de aquel desconocido.

-Para usted, madame.

-No, gracias. No se hubiera tomado la molestia. Con permiso.

De reojo miré dos gruesos libros que portaba bajo el brazo. Asumí que probablemente se trataba de un estudiante de la universidad. ¿Había llegado tan lejos? nunca me percaté del momento en que mis piernas se adentraron en el Campus. Había tomado un carruaje sin dirección alguna, luego resolví bajarme donde distinguí un sitio agradable para pasar el rato, y empecé a caminar disfrutando de la delicia de no estar obligada a ir a ningún lugar.

Agradecí al chico cortésmente y me retiré sin aguardar su respuesta.

-Espere – persistió -. No he querido incomodarla pero yo… ¿podría al menos saber su nombre?

-No le conozco – contesté, de espaldas – no puedo darle mi…

-Karen Klaise – pronunció un hombre de cabellos castaños que se acercó con otros dos amigos – la sensación de Broadway. Es un placer – dijo, al hacer una burlona reverencia.

-¿La Julieta? – indagó con curiosidad otro tipo de aquella terna – qué bien…

-Que horror – murmuré, al verles la cara de pervertidos – lo que me faltaba, un trío de júniors sin correa.

-¿Qué dijiste, actriz barata? – saltó el líder de la horda.

-Oigan, no la molesten – intentó defenderme el joven que me había comprado aquella rosa –. No se metan con ella.

-¿Qué cosa, Miller? – replicó el líder con facha de idiota – ¡Desaparécete antes de que te pateé el trasero!

-¡Lárgate! – se sumó, uno de sus gorilas – ¡Ahora!

Al pobre Miller le temblaron las piernas como a una torpe bailarina de ballet y salió corriendo. Vaya caballero, igual de valiente y arrojado para defender a una dama como cualquier mosca de establo.

-Rosas – desdeñó el cara de idiota, pisando la flor que había dejado caer Miller en su rauda carrera – a Karen Klaise no hay que convencerla con rosas… ¿o sí?

-Puedes probar amarrándote una piedra al cuello y tirándote al río – sugerí, mirándole como a una rata del tamaño de un conejo – tal vez lograrías impresionarme.

-¡Hey! – se quejó el otro gorila.

-¿Por qué no se van a sus casas a cambiarse el pañal? – les propuse, sintiendo la sangre hervirme en las venas –. Regresen cuando crezcan.

Con un tremor creciente en el estómago, giré sobre mis talones para alejarme de inmediato. El líder me cerró el paso y los otros dos se colocaron a mis espaldas. Contuve el aire, sintiendo las mejillas arderme de coraje.

-¿Quieres mi autógrafo? – le pregunté al que estaba frente a mí – no creo que te sirva. ¿O sí sabes leer?

-No te hagas la digna conmigo – repuso, el haragán – tu fama de zorra es bien conocida entre la fraternidad.

-¿Zorra? – fruncí el entrecejo – Eres un estúpido, ni siquiera sabes cómo se escribe. Hazte a un lado.

-Quítame tú – desafió, empujándome por los hombros.

-¡No me toques! – le devolví el empujón, aunque sin mucho éxito. Lo moví medio milímetro y en consecuencia recibí un nuevo empellón que casi me tira al suelo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen¿no Klaise? – dijo el chico, agarrándome del brazo – si luce como pato y camina como pato…

-¡Es un imbécil como tú! – le escupí en la cara.

Lo último que vi fue su brazo alzarse por los aires. Cerré los ojos esperando la embestida que también me dejaría fuera de la obra por una larga temporada, pero lo que oí a continuación fue otra clase de golpe. Uno que recibió aquel peligroso insecto y lo tumbó al piso.

-¡Ponte de pie! – ordenó Archie, cubriéndome con su cuerpo – ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Cornwell? – dijo el chico desde el suelo.

-¡Pasa que eres un cobarde¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a una mujer?

-¡Es una cualquiera!

Impulsado por la furia, Archie se inclinó hacia el hombre para sujetarlo de las solapas de su traje.

-Repítelo – dijo muy cerca de su cara, como si estuviera a punto de morderlo – y será lo último que digas en tú vida.

-¡Suéltalo ya! – vociferó uno de sus amigos, aproximándose a Archie para pegarle un puntapié. Afortunadamente me adelanté a sus intenciones y reuní todas mis fuerzas para pegarle con mi bolsa en la nariz.

-¡Bruja! – maldijo el que restaba, abalanzándose hacia mí pero Archie soltó rápidamente al primero para atestarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! – dije alarmada pero a la vez divertida, cogiendo el brazo de Archie para salir corriendo.

-¡Aguarda! – me pidió, pero cerré mi mano en su muñeca como un grillete de acero y no me detuve hasta alejarnos a miles de kilómetros de distancia… bien, no fueron tantos pero nos apartamos lo suficiente para perderlos de vista.

Después de unos minutos, y a falta de aire en los pulmones, Archie y yo nos detuvimos para tomar un respiro detrás de un enorme edificio que luego reconocí como la biblioteca.

-¿Estás… estás bien? – balbuceó Archie, antes de tragar una bocanada de aire.

-S-sí… - respondí, imitándole – un poco… cansada.

-¿Por qué… corri… corrimos?

-¿Por… qué? – repliqué, alzando una ceja a falta de aliento para reír – porque… estaban a punto de… ¿asesinarnos?

-Yo… - se señaló a sí mismo – estaba a punto de… asesinarlos a ellos.

-¡Ja! – espeté, al aspirar profundo –. Sí, claro. Y yo soy la mujer de tu vida.

No supe por qué mi boca lanzó semejante tontería. Únicamente liberé cualquier frase sin pensar y me arrepentí al instante en que Archie entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno… gracias – dije, evitando su mirada – llegaste en el momento más oportuno.

-No… no es nada. Y por cierto – agregó, fingiendo mirar las nubes pasar – ¿qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé – contesté con la verdad – terminé aquí.

-¿Terminaste aquí¿no te diste cuenta cuando entraste a la universidad? Que raro…

-¿Qué raro? – rebatí, enfadada por el tonito que usó – ¿Piensas que vine a buscarte?

-No sé – se encogió de hombros - ¿lo hiciste?

-¡Claro que no¿Para qué me interesaría verte?

-Quizás para saludarme¿o es mucho pedir?

-No sé – repetí su mohín de indiferencia – ¿lo es?

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Deja de pensar que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, niño bonito – bufé, con un retortijón en el estómago – gracias por tu ayuda. Hasta nunca.

Al pasar a su lado, mi brazo sufrió el segundo tirón del día.

-Bonita forma de agradecer que te salvara la vida.

-¿Salvarme la vida, yo te la salvé a ti por si no lo sabes. Si no te hubiera sacado de allí…

-¡Si yo no hubiera llegado, ahora estarías…!

-¡En mi casa, recuperando el sueño que me has robado en las noches!

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Oh, sí!

-¡Estás comenzando a agotar mi paciencia! – gruñó, encajando los dedos en mi antebrazo.

-¡Tú terminaste con la mía cuando te conocí¡Suéltame que me duele!

-¡No quiero!

-¡No me importa!

-¿Te importa algo en tu glamorosa vida, señorita estrella?

-¡Sí, tú y estoy harta!

Otra gota de sabiduría salida de mi boca. Si no hubiese estado tan contrariada por mi confesión, me hubiera dado una sonora bofetada. Archie guardó silencio; bueno, al menos había logrado hacerlo callar. Luego me miró detenidamente.

-Déjame ir – le pedí, con la cara roja de vergüenza – ya fueron suficiente humillaciones por un día ¿no te parece?

-Karen…

-Qué…

-¿Eso es… lo que dijiste fue…?

Alcé el rostro, encontrándome con sus radiantes ojos color almendra bajo sus tupidas pestañas negras. Me hechizaron de nuevo sus suaves y finas facciones así como su intenso aire de arrogancia que lo volvía tan seductor.

-Hasta luego – me despedí, alejándome a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás.

Sabía que si lo hacía… si lo hacía…

-Es un imposible, Karen – me repetí, corriendo entre las hojas muertas – un imposible.

* * *

-¡No tienes vergüenza! – sentenció Susana, con rabia en los ojos – ¡Aléjate de él, de nosotros! 

-¡Candy! – secundó Natalie – ¡Sal ahora mismo!

-Susana…

-No – contuve a Terry, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Susana – yo lo arreglaré.

Me aparté de él como lo ordenó su prometida y caminé hacia las dos, decidida. No me avergonzaría más de mis sentimientos, no me haría a un lado nuevamente y la culpa no me atormentaría por ello. Detuve mi vida por mucho tiempo, pero acababa de resolver continuarla. Terry no tuvo la culpa de aquel accidente y yo tampoco. Todos fuimos víctimas y si Susana lo comprendía o no, ya no era asunto mío.

-Quiero hablar contigo – le dije tranquilamente, ignorando a Natalie – por favor.

Susana buscó auxilio en la mirada de Terry pero lo único que halló fue lo mismo que leyó en la mía: nos queremos y eso no va a cambiar.

-¡No, no¡Fuera de esta habitación! – gritó la actriz – ¡Vete, fuera!

-No importa cuánto grites – dijo Terry, alzando la voz – ¡Tarde o temprano lo escucharás de ella o de mí!

-Usted no puede alterarse – se apuró Natalie, visiblemente perturbada – ¡Candy, mira lo que has ocasionado!

-¿Podría salir de aquí, por favor? – le pidió Terry, con mala cara – ¿En este instante?

-Soy la jefa en enfermeras y es mi deber…

-¡Largo! – vociferó, exasperado. Un nuevo dolor en la herida, lo obligó a morderse los labios y apretar los parpados como si estuvieran atravesándole el pecho.

-Susana, te lo ruego – me aproximé a su silla, y le pedí de rodillas – salgamos. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? – clavó sus ojos en los míos – ¿Qué cambiaste de opinión y te quedarás con Terry?

-Él no es un libro – endurecí las facciones –. No es tuyo ni es mío. Él es…

-¡Mi futuro esposo! – se cubrió los oídos y me incorporé presenciado con asombro su estúpida rabieta – ¡Vete de aquí!

Me volví para ver a Terry, quien jamás había dejado de mirarme, y confié en mi decisión. "Es inútil" le dije sin palabras y entendió.

-¿Cómo vas a taparte los oídos cuando sea tu propia voz la que te lo grite a solas, Susana? – inquirí, yendo hacia la puerta –. Y sí, cambié de opinión.

Antes de irme, Susana soltó su última amenaza.

-¡Hablo en serio, Candy¡Si intentas acercarte de nuevo a él voy a hacer que te arrepientas!

-¿Y cómo? – la provoqué, hastiada.

-¡Te llevarás mi muerte en la conciencia!

Mi paciencia estalló en pedazos como un espejo de un puñetazo y no pude soportar un repulsivo chantaje más.

-¡Ya basta, Susana¡Crece un poco!

-Voy a llamar a seguridad si no te vas, Candy – advirtió, Natalie.

-Llama a la armada, si gustas – le sugerí, fastidiada de su chillante voz en mis oídos –. Acabo de renunciar.

-Candy… – llamó Terry, desde su cama.

"Está bien" le dije en silencio y salí.

-No volverán a separarnos – me dije a mi misma, caminando a paso firme por el largo pasillo – te lo prometo.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Disculpen la tardanza, mis vacaciones en Gaea con Van duraron más de lo esperaba, y luego me requirió en Athenas cierto caballero de armadura rosada que me tiene loca y a sus pies (ay, suspiro). Espero la historia vaya teniendo sentido y les guste un poco más conforme avanza. Gracias por tomarse la molestia ya sea de postearme algún mensaje o de escribirme directamente Sus comentarios me ayudan a llenarme de ideas para enriquecer los capítulos con escenas que jamás se me hubieran ocurrido. Les digo con sinceridad que no sólo espero la tan amable palmadita en la espalda, también me gusta debatir sobre la trama y los personajes. Gracias de verdad por leer y desde la muralla china, al lado de mi marido Tamahome, inclino la cabeza por recibir el honor de su tiempo y paciencia.

¡Felicidades a las que cumplieron años este mes! A las que se convirtieron en mamás, a las que encontraron novio, a las que mandaron al diablo a uno que otro zoquete, a las que consiguieron trabajo, a las que sacaron buenas calificaciones, a las que leen libros, a las que se van de la oficina antes que su jefe (eso sonó a comercial), a las que son valientes y hablan con aplomo, a las que sueñan y a las que cumplen. Gracias igual a las que me escriben: CrazyLatinGirl, Saku-Aneliz, DanySeren, LiverGirl, Agustina-chan, Chibineko, Maikay Lady Palas. Gracias chicas por obsequiarme una sonrisa.

¡Ja na!

Emera-chan

**Vocabulario**

1. Heki, heki calma, calma (o sinónimos similares).


	18. Partir

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**Partir**

-¿Disculpa, está ocupada esta silla?

Saqué la cabeza del libro donde la tenía metida para mirar a una estudiante frente a mi, cargando una pila de libros.

-No, adelante.

-Muchas gracias – descargó los libros sobre la mesa, se sentó con delicadeza y me sonrió con timidez. Su gesto me hizo evocar la imagen de otra persona –. No sabía que encontraría tanta gente en la biblioteca en fin de semana.

-No hay problema.

Movió la mano para arrojar su largo cabello sobre la espalda. La blanca piel de su cuello quedó al descubierto y no pude despegarle la mirada.

-¿Te pasa algo? – me preguntó con extrañeza y cierta incomodidad.

-Perdona – retorné a mi lectura – es que, me pareciste conocida.

Si, tan conocida y presente como el día en que hablé con Annie Britter por primera vez.

_-Date prisa, Archie – apremió Stear, saltando a mis espaldas –. Si no bajamos pronto, la tía abuela nos obligará a tomar el té con sus amigas en la terraza. Odio que me pellizquen las mejillas cuando nos saludan._

_-No fastidies – arreglé mi corbatín por séptima vez –. Casi termino._

_-Anthony debe estar escondiéndose de Elisa bajo la mesa. Si no nos apuramos, nos dará una paliza por dejarlo solo._

_-Ya voy._

_-¿A qué viene tanto lío? deja la vanidad para las mujeres._

_-Stear – repuse, condescendiente –, el que un chico se vea bien no tiene nada de malo._

_-Oh, no – suspiró mi hermano con dramatismo – mira la hora. Abajo ya estarán sirviendo la cena._

_-Si lo que tienes es hambre, baja de una vez. Te alcanzaré más tarde._

_-De acuerdo. Pero si la tía abuela me reta, le diré que te demoraste por probarte sus vestidos._

_-¡Oye, yo no soy ninguna niña!_

_-Tardas como una – sonrió burlonamente, escondiendo medio cuerpo tras la puerta – y protestas igual. No olvides ponerte colorete._

_-¡Cállate ya! – le aventé el cepillo a la cabeza, pero se estrelló contra la madera._

Diez minutos después, salí de mi recámara dudoso del color de mi pañuelo. Llegué a las escaleras y bajé despreocupadamente, mirando alrededor. La espigada figura al pie del último escalón giró para verme con un encantador movimiento.

_-Oh, lo lamento – cubrió su boca con el pañuelo blanco que sostenía en sus pequeñas manos. Observé sus largos y delgados brazos, abstraído –. No es mi intención molestarlo, pero creo que extravié el camino._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – fue mi primera pregunta, mientras mis ojos memorizaban su rostro._

Aún siendo un par de niños, Annie me deleitó con su presencia en aquella fiesta. Su perfecta postura, su envolvente fragilidad, todo en ella conquistó mi interés. No fue sino hasta que conocí a Candy meses después que pude dejar de pensarla tanto.

_-Annie Britter – saludó, con una breve reverencia –. Mucho gusto._

_-Archibald Cornwell – tomé su mano, besé el dorso y el olor de su perfume se impregnó en mi mente el resto de la noche –. ¿Me permites acompañarte?_

_¿Me permites enamorarme?_

-Disculpa… disculpa – oí de pronto y pegué un brinco, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Sí?

-Es hora de irse. La biblioteca está por cerrar – dijo la chica que se había sentado frente a mí – será mejor que te vayas a casa.

-Ah, sí. Gracias.

Cogí mi libro, la libreta de apuntes y de reojo miré a esa estudiante, a quien no le pregunté su nombre, alejarse y desaparecer calladamente por uno de los pasillos. Cerré los ojos y alcancé a aspirar su perfume. Era el mismo que usaba Annie.

-Maldición – murmuré, molesto.

La extrañaba tanto.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

Caminaba tan aprisa y decidida que doble la esquina del corredor sin levantar la vista. Mi nariz chocó de frente contra el pecho de un hombre considerablemente más alto que yo. Del golpe, caí al suelo sin saber qué era lo que me dolía más: la cara, el trasero o el haber dejado a Terry en las garras de esa chiquilla malcriada y chantajista.

-¿Candy, estás bien? – preguntó Albert, ofreciéndome la mano.

-En realidad, no – contesté, sobándome la nariz - ¿Qué haces aquí, Albert?

-Arriba… – dijo, para de un solo tirón ponerme en pie – ¿te hiciste daño?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Lograste ver a Terry?

-Algo así – gruñí, sacudiéndome la falda – pero las cosas se complicaron un poco.

-¿Susa…?

-¿Sabes qué creo, Albert? – le interrumpí, con ganas de tirar botellas contra la pared – que debería examinarme el cerebro.

-¿Perdona?

-¡Sí! – proseguí, cogiendo su mano para dirigirnos al ascensor – Es más probable que me caiga un rayo en la cabeza que un gramo de inteligencia.

-Hey, aguarda. ¿Me perdí de algo?

-No podrás ver a Terry, no tiene caso que vayas.

-¿Por qué?

-Claro – mordí mis labios – a menos que desees discutir con una necia.

-¿Necia?

-¡Desconsiderada e inmadura¿Cómo pude pensar que podrían…?

-Candy…

-¡Quería que fueran felices! – exclamé, caminando de un extremo a otro frente al elevador – ¿Tú me crees, verdad Albert?

-¿Eh?… sí.

-Pero Terry jamás sería feliz con alguien que lo persigue con una correa en la mano.

-Candy…

-¿Qué pasa con esto? – pegué una patada, desquitándome contra el ascensor que demoraba más de lo que mi paciencia estaba dispuesta a soportar.

-Tienes que llamarlo apretando este botón – dijo Albert, poniendo la muestra –. Qué te parece si te tranquilizas un poco.

-Lo siento, Albert – respiré hondo –. Estoy furiosa.

-¿En serio? – dijo, mordaz –. Mira, qué te parece… sí funcionó – agregó, al llegar el elevador.

Mi gruñido se intensificó al punto de escurrir espuma por la boca. Entré sin más seguida de Albert, y oprimí el botón de la planta baja. Tomé aire para tratar de explicarle con breves palabras el riesgo que había decidido afrontar siete minutos atrás.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió, impaciente.

-¿Prefieres la versión corta o la larga?

-De momento la corta.

-Voy a renunciar – dije resuelta, aunque ligeramente apenada.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Ah, sí? – repetí, cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo – ¿no te... sorprende?

Albert me obsequió una cariñosa sonrisa al salir del elevador y quedarnos en medio del pasillo que conducía a la salida del sanatorio. Me fascinaba su sonrisa, me confortaba como la mejor cobija o el más tierno abrazo, pero en ocasiones me erizaba la piel. Casi siempre significaba que Albert preveía mis planes antes de que incluso se me ocurrieran a mí.

-¿Y después de renunciar, volverás a Chicago tú sola?

-Pues… no – me sonrojé como un bebé, y me encogí cerca de diez centímetros – después de eso voy a…

-William – dijo una voz, cerca de nosotros –. Perdón, señorita Candy. Lamento interrumpirlos.

-George – repuso, Albert con curiosa extrañeza – ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unas horas. Pero me temo que mi estadía será corta. Tenemos que viajar a Londres.

-¿Tenemos? –Albert arqueó ambas cejas –. No comprendo.

-¿Europa? – intervine confundida, presenciando el instante en que George le entregaba un sobre a Albert –, pero hay una guerra.

-Viajaremos con extrema precaución, señorita Candy.

-¿Albert?

El tío abuelo guardó silencio mientras terminó de leer la misiva. A continuación, dobló el papel en cuatro y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Su silencio fue tan aterrador como el sonido una bomba cayendo en el centro de Londres.

-¿Esta noche? – indagó Albert, con un atisbo de esperanza en la respuesta de George.

-Tengo todo listo, William.

-Bien – reconvino Albert, con la vista distraída –. Ve al departamento y espérame allí. No tardaré.

-Con permiso – se excusó George y dio media vuelta.

-¡No! – sujeté a Albert de la chaqueta – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quiero que me hagas un favor, Candy – se recargó en mis hombros, como si los suyos sostuvieran por enésima vez el mundo entero.

-¡No! – sacudí la cabeza, y me abracé a su cuerpo –. No te voy a dejar ir.

-Vamos, llorona. Pensarán que estamos enamorados.

-Dime qué pasa y quizás te suelte.

-Debo ir a Escocia. La tía abuela lo demanda con urgencia.

-Que regrese ella si tanto le apura.

-Candy…

-No te vayas. No ahora.

-Escúchame que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Delicadamente, Albert me separó de él y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. En lugar de su sonrisa sólo había un preocupante gesto de pesar.

-No podré esperar a Aoi para explicarle y no quiero hacerlo aquí. Trataré de dejarle una nota pero…

-¡Albert, por favor!

-Pon atención – me retó, ensombreciendo la mirada –. Es imprescindible que vaya¿está bien?

-Pero…

-Te prometo esto – suavizó el tono de voz y picó mi nariz – Ni George ni yo haremos nada heroico en el camino ¿sí, ya te lo dijo él. Estaremos bien.

-Entonces déjame acompañarte – propuse, sin pensar siquiera en mis palabras – si la tía abuela intenta…

-¿Es broma? – tomó mi mano para besarla, dulcemente – tienes cosas que atender aquí.

-Es que…

-Terry me arrancaría la cabeza si sabe que te llevé conmigo – comenzó a alejarse –. Cuida de él y hagan de una vez por todas lo que cualquier pareja sensata haría, por favor.

-¿Qué es?

-Una locura – sonrió, llegando a la salida.

-Espera, Albert…

-Volveré. Lo juro – levantó su mano derecha –. Les enviaré un telegrama en cuanto toquemos tierra.

-¡Eres un necio! – vociferé, con el corazón encogiéndose en mi pecho.

-¡Oye, llorona! – gritó, antes de atravesar el umbral –. ¡Cuídate tú también!

-¡Albert! – lo llamé y corrí hacia él, pero ya era tarde. El carro echo a andar en el momento en que Albert cerró la portezuela.

Aquella breve despedida me dejó un horrendo hueco en el estómago. Sin embargo, fue distinta a los continuos adioses de William Andrey: en esta ocasión pude decirle "hasta luego" y abrazarlo fuerte, orando por su pronto regreso.

* * *

-El médico dice que tu herida… 

-Quiero estar solo.

-Terry…

La crueldad en mi voz no se comparó con la frialdad en mi mirada. No tenía derecho, pero en ese momento odiaba tanto a Susana como nunca había odiado a nadie. ¿Cuándo me convertí una insignificante marioneta? estaba harto y enfermo. Para desgracia de Susana, me encontraba a punto de descargar toda mi frustración en ella si no la echaba aprisa.

-¿Para qué quieres que me vaya? – refutó, dispuesta a darme pelea – ¿Para que puedas hablar con _esa _sin interrupciones?

-¿O te interesa quedarte a escuchar?

-No seas cínico.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras.

-¡Eres un ingrato¡Tú y Richard son unos irresponsables!

-No vuelvas a ponernos juntos en una misma frase ¿oíste? – le advertí, furioso – ¡vete!

-¡Pudiste morir! Tu vida, tu carrera, todo por lo que has luchado… ¿no significan nada para ti?

-¡No cuando hay alguien más importante!

¿Alguien?... algo, algo, debí haber dicho algo. Pero también estaba asqueado de fingir fidelidad. Una brusca punzada se hundió en mi pecho y me sujeté el brazo. Tomé aire, resistí el dolor y regresé gustosamente a las hostilidades.

-¡Por qué, Terry? – preguntó, la poco inofensiva señorita Marlowe que con gran talento empezó a sollozar – ¿Por qué me humillas así!

-No llores – le pedí, de mala gana –. No vas a escuchar nada de lo que te diga si te pones así.

-¡Lo juraste, me lo juraste!… Ella no te ama. ¡No puede, no sabe hacerlo como yo!

-¿Tú, amarme? – la interrumpí, mirándola con recelo – ¿Tú me amas, Susana?

-¡Cómo me preguntas eso¡Tan sólo mírame!

-¿Imaginas que no lo hago! – reventé –. Todos los días, a todas horas… te sueño, te pienso, te contemplo allí sin poder hacer nada. ¡No has sido la única que ha sufrido una pesadilla eterna!

-¿Eso represento en tu vida, una pesadilla?

-¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? – inquirí, rogando al cielo para que reaccionara – ¡Abre los ojos, esto no es amor!

-¡Tal vez porque siempre has sido un desalmado conmigo, porque has querido culparme de tu desdicha… ¡y eso no es justo!

-¿Hablas de justicia? – cuestioné, exasperado –¡en ese caso también hablemos de chantaje!

Sentí la cara arderme de rabia. Apreté los puños y maldije por lo bajo al comprender que no había vuelta atrás. Aquella sería la última vez que hablaría con Susana como mi prometida. Después, mi futura esposa tendría otro rostro, otro nombre… otro corazón.

-¿Chantaje? – increpó, ahogada en llanto – ¡Mentira, yo jamás te he chantajeado!

-¿Entonces lloras como deporte?

-¡Infeliz¡Eres un maldito ingrato!

-¡Hey! – contesté, abrumado con sus delicadas demostraciones de amor – cuida tu lenguaje o tu madre te lavará la boca con jabón.

-¡No lo lograrás! – sentenció, mirándome con aquel odio que decía no sentir – ¡Insultándome no conseguirás tu libertad!

-¡Ese derecho me lo guardo yo, no nací con una etiqueta que llevara tu nombre.

-¡Bastardo!

-Eso no es un insulto – exhalé fastidiado, hundiendo plácidamente la cabeza en la almohada. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en Candy; sonreí de inmediato – Es sólo la verdad.

-¡Tus palabras son basura! – siguió riñendo - ¡No tienes honor ni sentimientos!

-Vete ya, Susana – le pedí, sin interesarme en volverla a mirar – estoy cansado.

-¡Te detesto! – gimió, antes de soltar un sollozo interminable.

-Amén – dije, aún sonriendo –. Me enloquece tu manera de amar.

¿Dónde estaría Candy en esos momentos, no dejé de pensar en ella incluso luego del insulto final que profirió Susana antes de salir de la habitación.

Pensar en la señorita pecas y sentirme libre de hacerlo después de tanto tiempo me provocó una formidable agitación en la piel. Un par de gruesos grilletes unidos a mis piernas y manos se abrieron de golpe, y supe entonces que no sólo valía la pena morir por ella, sino vivir a su lado mil millones de días.

* * *

_Tengo miedo. Encojo las piernas y me abrazo a ellas. Se paraliza mi cuerpo y centro la mirada en un punto perdido. Mi cabello se resbala y cae sobre mi cara. Tengo miedo. Un ruidoso coche jalado por caballos cruza la avenida y miro de reojo la ventana. Mis ojos me pesan y se arrastran otra vez hacia el vacío. Odiaría mi vida si no fuera mía, la amaría si pudiera extinguirla. Tengo miedo. El ruido de la calle traspasa la habitación con desinterés como la luz que la atraviesa. Ya sé que estoy sola, pero aborrezco darme cuenta del espacio vacío junto a mi almohada. Tengo miedo. Me hormiguea la piel y se entumecen mis manos. Estoy cayéndome a pedazos. Me duele el pecho y tengo mil noches de lluvia atoradas en la garganta. Quiero llorar en medio de una nube y desvanecerme._

_El teléfono comienza a sonar en la sala. Mi cuerpo sigue muerto, aguardando el primer respiro después del temporal. Mi espalda se abriga contra la pared y no voy a levantarme. No me interesa, no me importa. Tarde, mañana y noche estoy pensando en ti¿Cómo te consigo para mí¿Eres un mal sueño¿Una tarde soleada¿Una canción que silbo?_

-¿Un chico más? – dije, mordiendo mi lápiz y releyendo lo que había escrito - ¿De dónde saco tanta basura? – renegué y aventé mi lápiz mordido.

Bancarrota, quiebra, deuda impagable… todo me seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza. El teléfono repicaba por segunda ocasión y me decidí a contestarlo. Al fin y al cabo mi escasa concentración acababa de hacerse añicos con tanto ruido.

-Diga.

-Ho… hola, Karen.

-¿Sí? – pregunté, dudosa – ¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es¿no me reconoces?

¿Podía Archibald Cornwell ser más vanidoso que un pavorreal con smoking, absolutamente. ¿Acaso se pensaba que era el único hombre que llamaba a mi casa, o que su agradable voz como su exquisita mirada era inolvidable?

-Sabes que sí, deja de engañarte – me respondí en voz alta.

-¿Disculpa?

-No, era conmigo. Lo siento. ¿Quién dices que eres?

-Karen – protestó, herido en su vanidad.

-Déjame pensar, déjame pensar – fingí desvarío, perversamente divertida - ¿Arthur?

-¿Arthur¿quién es Arthur!

-Mmh… ¿Chuck?

-¿Estás bromeando¿tienes un amigo que se llama así?

-¡Ya sé! Stephan – dije, alargando pomposamente la "a" hasta volverlo loco – ¡Qué gusto saber de ti, Mom amour!

-Déjate de payasadas. Es Archie.

Tapé la bocina del teléfono para ocultar la carcajada que se me escapó sin control, y tomé aire para retomar el habla.

-¿Archie? ah, sí, sí. Ya te recuerdo.

-Odiosa.

-¿Qué, ya te mejoró el humor o sigues con un trozo de estiércol en la nariz?

-La que se fue pateando su falda fuiste tú. No tienes un carácter especialmente amigable¿sabías?

-Lo que sé es que me estás quitando el tiempo. ¿Para qué me llamas?

-Si dejaras de gruñir ya te lo hubiera dicho.

-Pues habla que estoy ocupada.

-¿Ocupada con quién?

-¿Con quién? – inquirí, con un tono similar al que usaría en la frase "y a ti qué te importa" - ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Porque sí – contestó, haciendo rabieta – ¿Quién está contigo?

-¡Oye, yo nunca te dije que estaba con alguien! Simplemente dije que estaba ocupada. Deja ya esa actitud y termina de una vez.

-¿Es que tu novio ya no puede preguntar qué haces y con quién estas, qué manera tienes de tratar a tu otra mitad – agregó, con acentuado sarcasmo.

Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho y sabía que para esos momentos tenía la cara tan roja y ardiente como la sangre.

-Mi otra mitad es un vestido de mil dólares colgado en una percha de Bloomingdales – aparenté calma e indiferencia –. Y aunque fueras mi novio no te informaría sobre mis actividades personales porque mi vida es mi vida¿de acuerdo?

-Acerca del vestido – reviró – podemos ir cuando quieras por él, si eso te hace feliz. No tengo ningún problema en obsequiártelo cualquier día.

_-La modestia en persona_ – pensé, con los ojos en blanco.

-Y si yo fuera tu novio, tus únicas actividades personales sería conmigo así que no tendría por qué consultarte nada.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, agarrándome del primer mueble disponible. Ahora Archie era quien estaba volviéndome loca con su jueguito. ¿Por qué seguíamos repitiendo la palabra "novio" como si la tomáramos en serio?

-Bravo, logré que te callaras – festejó el hombre -. Al fin podré decirte para qué te llamé.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todavía estoy en la Universidad, pero…

-¿No han ido a recogerte y tienes miedo de regresarte solo? – me burlé - ¿O tal vez olvidaste tu almuerzo y no te han dado tu mesada?

-¿Cómo eres capaz de pensar tantas tonterías en tan poco tiempo?

-Envidioso, mejor resígnate a que tu no piensas tan rápido.

-A lo que no me resigno es a tus caprichos. Quiero invitarte a salir ¿Esta bien?

-¿Salir, para qué?

-¿Para qué, bueno, para…

-Ah, ya entiendo. Te has enterado de dónde estará tu querida Annie esta noche, y quieres iniciar tu maléfico plan de celos y venganza.

Archie guardó un pasmoso silencio y creí conveniente hacer lo mismo. Me mordí los labios imaginando que mi último comentario no le había resultado gracioso. A punto estaba de disculparme y dejar de comportarme como una tonta cuando se me adelantó.

-Sí, es por eso – dijo, cortante – ¿Podrás estar lista en dos horas?

-Pues… es que…

-Estabas ocupada – rezó, imitando mi voz –. Pero también esto es parte de tu venganza¿no es así¿qué tal si nos deleitamos un rato con el dolor ajeno y de paso cenamos en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad?

Un retortijón me pegó en el estómago. Escuchar a Archie decir con semejante frialdad algo que habíamos acordado impulsivamente me dio náuseas. Odiaba a Annie, no soportaba ni siquiera repetir su nombre pero en realidad la quería lo más lejos posible. Perseguirla por todo Nueva York para restregarle en las narices mi "supuesto noviazgo" con el amor de su vida, no representaba precisamente una emocionante aventura.

-Oye, Archie. No creo que sea buena idea ser tan…

-¿Despreocupados¿olvidas que somos novios y sería bastante natural presentarnos así en todas partes?

-El que olvida lo qué significa en mi vida, eres tú. No somos novios, pretendemos serlo. Para vengarte de esa chica tienes mucho tiempo, no pienso mudarme mañana. Esta noche no puedo, estoy ocupada. Será después.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, después.

-Entonces… ¿al menos me permitirías ir a verte a tu casa?

-Annie no pasará por aquí, sería un desperdicio. No veo razón para…

-¿Acaso eres ciega?

-¿Perdón?

-Nada – renegó, con mal humor – olvídalo. Tienes razón, es un desperdicio. Adiós.

Me quedé con la bocina en mi oreja, escuchando la línea cortada. Bajé el brazo para colgar y volver a mi trabajo. Sin embargo, un pensamiento empezó a taladrarme la cabeza.

-¿Ciega?

No, no estaba ciega. Pero tendría que estar loca para luchar por lo inalcanzable.

* * *

-¿Podría decirme su hora, por favor? 

Era la undécima vez que preguntaba lo mismo. Ruth se estaba demorando demasiado.

-Faltan quince minutos para las seis de la tarde, señor Daniels.

-¡Rayos¿Qué cosa la estaba retrasando tanto?

-¿Se siente bien, señor?

-Sí – sonreí, amablemente –, es que soy un poco… desesperado. Lamento molestarla.

-No hay problema – se encogió de hombros, tomó su libreta de apuntes y se acercó a mi. La recepción se hallaba prácticamente libre de pacientes. –, puedo aguardar con usted un rato más – ofreció, sentándose a mi lado.

-Gracias… – dije, sintiendo las mejillas arderme de vergüenza. La chica se sentó lo bastante cerca como para notar su velada sonrojes en la cara –… pero no quiero distraerla de su trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? no, en lo absoluto – repuso, cruzando coquetamente una pierna –. Mi trabajo es cuidar que salga totalmente recuperado y a buen resguardo de este hospital.

-Que… que amable – dije, con una gota de sudor cruzándome la frente.

-¿Se siente bien?

-¿Yo?

-Parece como si tuviera fiebre.

La joven enfermera, cuyo nombre a decir por su gafete era Victoria, se inclinó a mi rostro hasta topar con mi nariz. Contuve la respiración, acariciando la idea de echar a correr.

-Me siento muy bien. No se preocupe. Es que hace algo de calor.

-¿Calor? acabamos de entrar al invierno. No se diga más, permítame revisarlo.

-No, de verdad – interpuse las manos – me siento perfectamente.

-Abra la boca – ordenó, con un termómetro del tamaño de Italia – diga aaa…

-¡Se lo juro! – brinqué de mi asiento –. Jamás me había sentido tan sano y con tan buena temperatura.

-Pero, podría ser un resfriado.

En realidad, Victoria no mentía. Me sentía afiebrado y con escalofríos. El cuerpo me dolía como si hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio por horas. Y sumado a eso, la tardanza de Ruth acrecentaba mi nerviosismo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba, prometió recogerme a las cinco en punto y ya había pasado casi una hora.

-Siéntese, por favor. No es conveniente que mueva tanto ese brazo.

-Es que… se me están durmiendo las piernas.

-Vamos, no sea tímido.

-Estoy bien – sonreí – además, no creo que tarden mucho en venir por mí.

-¿Su novia?

-No, mi amiga.

Idiota. ¿Por qué no dije "sí, mi novia", podría haberme ahorrado el incómodo mohín de satisfacción en Victoria.

-¿Y es celosa? – preguntó, señalando el asiento vacío. No tuve el corazón de salir a toda velocidad por la puerta de emergencia y obediente, regresé a mi lugar.

-Un poco – guardé la distancia y estudié mis respuestas –. Pero inofensiva la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿La mayor parte… del tiempo?

-Sí – suspiré, fingiendo angustia por mi querida amiga perturbada –. Afortunadamente las nuevas medicinas le han funcionado muy bien.

-¿Medicinas?

-Tratamiento psiquiátrico – asentí desolado, y odiándome por engañarla así – usted comprende.

-Ah, sí – dijo, inquieta –. Bueno, me parece que ya es hora de mi siguiente ronda. ¿Seguro que estará bien dejarlo solo unos minutos?

-No iré a ningún lado sin mi dama de compañía – respiré al fin – Lo juro.

-De acuerdo – se puso en pie para dirigirse al corredor central –. Llámeme cuando aparezca su… amiga.

-Así lo haré.

-Espero no tenerlo de paciente de nuevo – añadió – no es que me desagrade verlo pero no queremos que alguien tan joven y tan bien parecido ponga en riesgo su vida así como así¿está claro?

-Como el cristal – dije, agitando mi mano al verla desaparecer por el pasillo.

Después, un escalofrío diferente al que sentía desde el mediodía me arañó el pecho.

_Tan joven… ponga en riesgo su vida…_

Giré la cabeza hacia la entrada, deseando ver a Ruth con su sarcástica sonrisa pintada en la cara. No sucedió.

_Es bueno tener miedo, Di, así sabes que estás vivo._

-Por Dios – restregué mi frente – que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

_El problema es que yo ya dejé de sentirlo._

¡Al diablo las reglas del hospital y al diablo mi ridículo resfriado! Eché a correr lo más rápido que pude por toda la recepción hasta alcanzar la salida. Me sujeté fuerte el brazo para no sentir los golpes de mi cuerpo chocando contra el piso en cada zancada.

-Está bien… ella está bien – me repetí, tratando de llamar la atención de un carruaje que me llevara a los dormitorios de la Universidad –, probablemente se quedó dormida.

Pero, si se había quedado dormida… ¿por qué me sentía dentro de una pesadilla, donde a cada intento por avanzar retrocedía?

* * *

-Lo siento, no puede pasar – dijo insolentemente uno de los hombres que custodiaba la habitación de Terry. 

-¿Perdóneme?

-No le están permitidas las visitas al joven Granchester – sostuvo el otro –. Tendrá que retirarse, señora.

Los miré ligeramente molesta. Al fin y al cabo no había razón para enfurecerse y arruinarme el resto de la tarde.

-Háganse un favor, señores – les pedí, quitándome los guantes uno a uno – retírense o de lo contrario - apunté, sin perder la calma – vamos a tener problemas. Yo no he autorizado esta clase de vigilancia para…

-Señora – reviró uno de ellos – váyase o me obligará a…

-¡No se atreva a ponerme un dedo encima! – le advertí, sacando las uñas como lo haría cualquier madre por su hijo – o será la última vez que toque a una mujer en mucho tiempo.

Del cuarto de Terry salió una llorosa joven en silla de ruedas que reconocí de inmediato.

-Eleanor – dijo Susana, limpiándose la cara con su pañuelo – ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Señorita Marlowe¿usted contrató a esta gente? – inquirí, señalándole a ese par de matones.

-Eh, sí. Mi madre y yo pensamos que…

-Un segundo – la interrumpí, irritada con su sola presencia – En realidad no me importan sus explicaciones ni las de su señora madre, señorita Marlowe. Me basta el sí.

-Eleanor, quisiera explicarte lo que…

-Recuérdeme algo, señorita Marlowe¿en qué fiesta nos hicimos amigas para que me hable de tu?

-Yo… perdón, no quería…

-¿Podría por favor decirle a estas finas personas que se hagan a un lado para poder ver a mi hijo, o es que a mí también me está prohibido visitarle?

-Susana no ha hecho otra cosa sino estar al pendiente de su hijo, señora – terció la grata y chillona voz de mi consuegra – Eso es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de usted. Debería estar agradecida en lugar de insultar a mi hija.

-Mamá, te lo ruego – pidió Susana, aproximándose a su madre –. Lo mejor será irnos.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Y que no se les olviden sus mascotas – coincidí, pasando entre ellos sin desperdiciar más tiempo.

-Es usted una vulgar – declaró, "la dama" que asió la silla de su hija –. Por obvias razones el linaje de los Granchester le pasó de largo. Su breve educación y escasa cortesía son lo único que puede ofrecerle a los demás.

-¿Qué? – me volví a mirarla, imaginando cómo se vería la marca de mano en su rostro.

-¡Mamá, basta! – exigió, Susana – Lo siento, señora Baker.

-Lo que yo le ofrezca a los demás o no, señora Marlowe – me forcé a sonreír para evitar una riña inútil – se halla en una categoría intelectualmente inaccesible para usted. Por lo tanto, no agotaré mis energías explicándole como dos más dos son "demasiada gente".

-Señora Baker – intercedió, Susana – le ruego que…

-Espero no encontrar a nadie al salir. Buenas noches.

Jalé la perilla y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con un apetito inconmensurable de alojarlas en el fin del mundo con solo pensarlo. Alcé la vista para buscar a Terry y lo vi parpadear para reconocerme.

-¿Eras tú quien discutía allá fuera? – preguntó, incorporándose con dificultad.

-Cuidado – me apuré a su lado – No hagas esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué hacías tanto ruido?

-Vaya - respiré, aliviada. Era el mismo chiquillo huraño de siempre - A mi también me agrada verte, cielo. Y me da gusto que ya estés despierto.

-Gracias a tu escándalo.

-¿Por qué no dices algo amable como: "hola, mamá, cómo estás"? sería más considerado de tu parte.

-Pensé que estabas de viaje. Además, la consideración la merezco yo. Trataba de dormir.

-¿Dormir? – me senté junto a él – ¿En verdad ya te sientes…?

-No – rezongó, con impaciencia – Me quedan un par de horas de vida – se acomodó en las almohadas –. Así que si no te importa, mi última voluntad es dormir en silencio.

-No es gracioso, Terry.

-Nadie quiere divertirte, Eleanor.

-Es "mamá", que no se te olvide.

-Ajá...

-Ma-má – repetí, pellizcándole suavemente el brazo.

¡Ay! – se quejó, mientras contuve la risa – ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Compruebo tu estado de salud. Por fortuna tu cara de gruñón sigue allí, así que ya me siento más tranquila.

-Me alegra poder aliviar tu sufrimiento. Ahora ¿sería mucho pedirte silencio?

-En absoluto. Pero no vine a verte, sino a llevarte de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, Terry – dije, buscando su ropa –. Tu condición, la gravedad de tu herida e incluso tu temperatura la supe antes de poner un pie en este cuarto. Hace media hora hablé con los doctores y acordé con ellos continuar tu tratamiento en casa.

-No voy a ir a tu casa – refunfuñó, agarrándose del cobertor como un niño pequeño – olvídalo.

-Irás a la tuya, no te angusties – alcancé su ropa y la dejé sobre su cama –. Ya no me discutas porque tu prometida y su madre me dejaron de muy mal humor. Vístete y llámame cuando termines. Hazlo despacio ¿oíste, muy despacio. No hay prisa.

-¿Vístete y vámonos? no me torcí el pie, señora Baker. ¿No le parece irresponsable e inoportuno su gesto maternal?

-¿Qué parte de "lo sé todo" no entiendes, cielo? – le sonreí – Deja de reñirme. Tendrás una enfermera particular y un médico de cabecera. ¿O necesitas que te ayude a vestirte, bien, primero el pantalón.

-¡Sal de aquí! – me ordenó, con el rostro rojo como una manzana.

Quizás era imprudente sacar a Terry del hospital casi el mismo día en que fue ingresado. Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación comprobé que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Susana Marlowe lo custodiaba a piedra y lodo, ciñendo sus dedos alrededor de su cuello como a su marioneta favorita.

-Si necesitas ayuda solo llam…

-No, gracias.

-Puedo pedirle a las enfermeras que…

-¡Fuera!

Pero confiaba en que pronto, Terry despertaría y cortaría sus propios hilos con la filosa navaja en forma de armónica que cargaba en sus bolsillos.

* * *

-¡Ruth! – golpeé la puerta de su dormitorio, desesperado - ¡Abre, Ruth! 

No hubo respuesta. Pegué hasta enrojecerme los nudillos y quedarme sin voz. La chica del cuarto contiguo asomó la cabeza, naturalmente furiosa.

-¡Qué diablos te pasa¿Estás loco?

-¿Has visto a la chica de este dormitorio¿Sabes dónde está?

-Adentro es obvio que no. ¿Quién eres, su novio?

-No, solamente su amigo. Por favor, es importante. Dime adónde se fue.

-No lo sé. Casi no habla con nadie. Pero quizás esté en la bahía. Creo que le gusta ir muy seguido.

-¿La bahía?

-Si, ya sabes. El muelle. Tal vez allí la encuentres si es que no se amarro una piedra al cuello y se arrojó de bruces.

Me sentí enfermo y sujeté mi estómago al percibir una profunda náusea.

-Lo siento – dijo, al sospechar que caería desmayado frente a su puerta –, no quise ser pesada. Lo que sucede es que es muy rara y bueno, yo pensé que… oye¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, más o menos. Lamento haberte molestado. Gracias.

-Oye¿vas a buscarla?

Asentí girando sobre mis talones. Estaba exhausto y mis piernas no durarían mucho si me soltaba a correr hasta el puerto.

- Un poco más, sólo un poco más…

Ruth no podía hacerme eso. La escena de ella frente al mar, ató mi alma a una piedra del mismo tamaño que el océano. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y estar a su lado. Llegar a la salida de los dormitorios me pareció interminable. Jalé aire y caminé hasta la calle, buscando un coche que me llevara.

-Al puente de Brooklyn, por favor.

Nos pusimos en marcha y la ciudad a través de la ventana transcurrió lentamente. Había algo dentro de mí que murmuraba una palabra de esperanza. Alfonsina estaba bien, no tenía porque angustiarme de sobremanera. Seguramente se olvidó de mí como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Siempre impuntual y atolondrada, no había nada que temer.

-¿Podría ir más aprisa?

La hallaría pensativa, mirando el sol de la tarde y bañándose con su agonizante resplandor.

-Déjame llegar a tiempo – oré en silencio –. Quiero verla una vez más.

Mi oración se alojó en el último trozo de esperanza que la mayoría guardamos entre las manos, cuando todo lo demás nos ha abandonado.

* * *

-¿Fue todo lo que dijo? – preguntó Aoi, mordiéndose nerviosamente el dedo pulgar. 

-Sí, fue todo – respondí.

La sala del apartamento quedó en silencio. Archie se puso de pie, recorrió la mesa de centro un par de veces y se cayó lo que estaba a punto de decir. Volvió a caminar en círculos.

En el fondo nadie entendía nada. La partida tan abrupta de Albert rumbo a Inglaterra fue tan desconcertante como lo que nos había ocurrido a cada uno de nosotros en tan pocos días.

-Candy-chan – dijo Aoi, tomando un respiro – ¿podría pedirte un favor?

-¿Dónde había oído eso? ah, sí. De labios de su futuro esposo. En ese fugaz instante, no supe porque razón mis piernas comenzaron a gritarme, "Corre".

-¿Otro favor? – tragué con dificultad, escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de un proyectil aproximándose al techo de nuestro edificio. Cerré los ojos para oírlo estallar.

-Prometí acompañar a mi padre en un picnic mañana. Llevaríamos a algunos niños del hospital. Los conoces¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Podrías tomar mi lugar?

-¿Cómo?

-Yo sé que dejaste tu trabajo en el hospital pero si pudieras tan solo por esta vez…

-¿Y tú que harás, Aoi? – preguntó Archie, intrigado y aún de pie.

-Voy a Londres.

El proyectil detonó.

-¿Cómo que te vas? – objetó Archie. Ambos la vimos levantarse e ir a su alcoba – ¡Oye Aoi, espera no puedes irte!

-Ya es muy tarde, Aoi – la seguí junto con Archie – Seguramente el barco ya zarpo.

-Siembre hay uno que le sigue, o un milagro que los retrase – apuntó Aoi, yendo directamente a su armario – ¿Es frío Londres, verdad?

-¿Vas a dejarnos solos? – cuestionó Archie –. No creo que a la tía abuela o a Albert les agrade la idea.

-Pronto lo descubriremos – concluyó, la doctora.

-¿No te gustaría pensarlo de nuevo, Aoi? – sugerí, observándola llenar su valija.

-No realmente – respondió, sin un gramo de preocupación –. Sé que los dos serán buenos chicos hasta que volvamos. A Candy-chan le agradará recordar la experiencia de vivir en su propio apartamento.

-¡Pero éste no es mi apartamento! – alcé la mano para protestar.

-Albert va a asesinarnos si sabe que te dejamos ir – dijo Archie – ¿quieres eso en tu consciencia, Aoi?

-Entonces le diremos que me escapé a media noche ¿sí? – sonrió traviesamente como si a Archie y a mí nos hubiese resultado gracioso –. Candy-chan, en la caja fuerte hay suficiente dinero para cualquier emergencia. La combinación está en el cajón de la derecha, del escritorio de la biblioteca.

-Oh, cielos – masculló Archie, pasándose las manos por entre el cabello –. Sí te vas a ir.

-Mi padre también podrá ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, le llamaré antes de zarpar.

-Sí, sí se irá – miré de reojo a Archie, contemplando a mi futura madre… o tía, pasar el cerrojo a su maleta, colocarse el abrigo, el sombrero y guardar su anillo en el estuche de terciopelo.

-Será mejor que lo conserve en mi bolso hasta subir al barco – resolvió, mirándolo con el mismo amor con el que miraría el rostro de Albert –. ¡Itekimasu!

Incapaces de cruzarnos en su camino, Archie y yo advertimos a una decidida mujer llegar a la salida, volverse un segundo para agitar su mano y cerrar por fuera. ¿Estaba en verdad despierta o era otra extraña, caótica e inusual pesadilla, propia de los felices miembros de los Andrey?

-Bueno – habló Archie, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – al fin solos.

-¿Crees que Albert nos eche de la familia? – dije, mirando la puerta como si aguardara un milagro.

-Probablemente. Pero no hay duda que esos dos nacieron el uno para el otro.

Asentí antes de que mi estómago gruñera ruidosamente.

-Parece que tienes hambre, prima – dijo sonriente y solaz –. Será mejor que comas algo y te vayas a la cama.

-¿Me vaya a la cama¿tú tienes otros planes?

-Más o menos – se dirigió a su recámara y luego de un minuto, volvió con su abrigo y guantes puestos –. No me esperes despierta.

-Un momento…

-Mañana necesitas de todas tus energías, Candy – besó mi frente –. Que descanses.

-¡Alto ahí, Archibald!

¿Qué era todo aquello y por qué de pronto cada integrante de mi pequeña familia había decidido emprender la huida?

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?

-Déjame meditarlo – fingió pensar –. No.

-Pero…

-Ciérrate bien y no duermas con las cobijas en el suelo como acostumbras.

La cara me estalló de vergüenza.

-Atrevido – dije ofendida.

Archie me sonrió con descaro y salió después.

-¿Cuándo me habrá visto? – me pregunté a solas, en la inmensidad de aquel apartamento que de golpe se volvió tan frío y hueco como un museo.

¿Duérmete temprano? no era mala idea. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos una cama. Sin embargo…

-Se me ocurre algo mejor.

Los gritos de mi corazón fueron más fuertes y apuntaron en dirección hacia cierto noble inglés de nostálgica mirada.

Corrí a mi habitación, arreglé mi cabello y pellizqué mis mejillas. Mi nariz seguía un poco morada pero ya no dolía. Consulté el reloj y dudé de si Natalie estaría de guardia o no.

-¿Cómo haré para entrar?

Cogí mi bolso, abrigo y sombrero. En el camino lo descifraría.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Mil gracias por haberle robado al tiempo unos minutos y obsequiármelo a mí. Gracias por leer aunque sean pocas personas, aunque sea una sola, pero mientras haya alguien que me acompañe en esta aventura (y a todos estos hermosos galanes), seguiré fumándome la alfombra para pensar en algo que las pueda hacer reír, soñar o enamorarse. Pretendo demasiado, pero que sea todo o nada¿no?

Señoritas, mis más tremendos respetos a quienes esperan con paciencia y luego se dan a la tarea de escribirme un mensaje que compensa, créanme, muchas horas de trabajo frente a la computadora: Chibi-chan, Anny-chan, Maika-chan, Agustina-chan, Lady-chan, Arckade-chan. Tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios, créanme. No hay comentario malo o negativo para mí, todos me ayudan a pensar en nuevas ideas a pesar de ya tener la historia definida. No se me ha olvidado que Candy esta un poco "enferma", y no se apuren, que espero no se muera ninguno de los protagonistas, aunque de que alguien se va a morir, desafortunadamente sí. De verdad mil gracias por los pulgares arriba, por hacerme notar cosas que yo podría pasar de largo, incluso hasta por ayudarme con mi japonés! gracias!

¿Les gustaría que les cuente más sobre cómo, según Archie, se enamoró de Annie y luego se separó¿Más sobre Richard, Candy, Albert y Aoi¿Qué más quieren leer, saber, recordar?... construyamos lo que sigue juntas ¿ne?

Emera-chan

**Vocabulario.**

1. Itekimasu – Me voy, hasta luego.


	19. Velar

**CAPITULO XIX**

**Velar**

Una mano aprieta mi cuello fuertemente. No puedo respirar. Terror es el primer sentimiento. Alivio es el segundo. Dejaré de pensar, de pasarme la vida resolviendo problemas sin llegar a gozar de la propia libertad. La libertad de correr, de gritar, de dormir una semana entera sin interrupciones, de viajar con una maleta, de caminar bajo la lluvia sin sombrilla, de comer toneladas de caramelos. De los placeres simples, de las simples maravillas del mundo.

_-¿Acaso estás ciega? – _le escucho decir a Archie, atrapada en la inconsciencia de mi sueño. Aún no amanece. Decido seguir durmiendo.

Aquella mano continúa lastimándome la piel, la tensión aumenta. No hay porque temer a morir, trato de convencerme. Es muy probable que sucumba ante la tentación de permitirle cumplir su cometido. No opondré resistencia, todo estará bien. Nadie lamentará mi ausencia. Nadie lo notará.

_-¿Me tienes miedo? – _pregunta Archie, otra vez metido en mis pensamientos, como un molesto mosquito rondando en mis oídos.

Ya casi no puedo respirar. El terror bulle en mi sangre. Es mentira, no quiero morir. Quiero vivir, cansarme de vivir, hartarme de vivir. Levantar la cara y ver el sol ponerse todas las tardes. Memorizar el sonido del mar, el rumor del silencio taciturno. Mi cuerpo comienza a sacudirse. Empiezo a forcejear. Quiero vivir. Estoy condenada a luchar cuesta arriba, a nadar contracorriente, pero al fin y al cabo esa es la sustancia de la vida. Apropiarme de ella, dominarla, exprimirla.

_-Me gustas – _murmuró Archie a mis espaldas, respirando en mi cuello.

Un resplandor blanco e intenso me pegó en la cara, cegándome. Provenía de un anillo ajustado a los dedos de la mano que me estrangulaba. Con un último esfuerzo, logré liberarme y caer de rodillas al piso. Llené mis pulmones invadida de agotamiento.

El ruido de la calle traspasó la ventana de mi apartamento y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de despertar. Finalmente.

Antes de abandonar el sueño, me vi a misma poniéndome de pie, reconfortando mi garganta. Me pareció buena idea dejar de comer tantos dulces antes de ir a la cama, o de lo contrario sufriría ese tipo de dolorosas pesadillas cada vez.

Un brillo tenue pero persistente, similar al que cegó mi vista, parpadeó en mi mano. Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con el luminoso anillo de diamantes aferrado a uno de mis dedos. Supe lo que significaba: era yo nuevamente la que intentaba sabotear mi deseo de vida.

**

* * *

****Nueva York**

**1916**

Desconcertado, agotado y perdido, caí hincado sobre la arena con ganas de hundir mis manos en ella y buscar a Ruth debajo de la tierra. No se me ocurría otro sitio dónde buscar. Los minutos que caminé a lo largo de la bahía para encontrarla, para reparar en el menor indicio de ella me parecieron años.

-¡Maldita sea, dónde estás!

Un impacto más fuerte que su ausencia me pegó directo en el pecho. Oí su voz a mis espaldas.

-¿Richard?

Abrí grande los ojos y me di vuelta súbitamente para descubrir a esa tonta parada a menos de un metro, descalza y con ambas zapatillas en las manos. El deseo de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas fue similar al de ahorcarla o azotarla en mi regazo. Lo que le resultara más doloroso.

-¿Ruth? – pregunté, como si desconfiara estar despierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – avanzó unos pasos, mirándome con perplejidad. Mi corazón me dictaba palabras dulces y de consuelo, pero mis labios se llenaron de reclamos.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas! – me oí decir al ponerme de pie, en un singular desahogo de furia y preocupación.

-¿Por qué gritas?

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza¡Estaba muerto de angustia!

-¿Por qué?

La jalé rudamente con el brazo ileso, sin meditar en el fuerte apretón que le imprimí en la piel. Estaba tan enojado, pero sobretodo muerto de angustia. No la soltaría hasta que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle. Pero de pronto, a causa de la turbación me quedé sin habla. Mudo, mascullando mil maldiciones.

-¡Aguardé como un imbécil en el hospital! – vociferé, sintiendo como el viento arreciaba por encima de nuestras cabezas – ¡dijiste que irías por mi¿Dónde te metiste?

-¿Qué? – contemplé su desconcierto –. ¿Era hoy?

-¿Era hoy? – repetí, impaciente – ¿No sabes ni siquiera en qué día vives?

-No es eso, Di, es que…

-¡Es que eres una tonta! – bramé, resultándome inútil tranquilizarme – ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué te paseas como si nada a esta hora? Si no sabes que día es, al menos deberías saber que estás en Nueva York. Si fueras un poco más consciente habrías dejado una nota en tu dormitorio o cruzarías más de dos palabras con tus compañeras de la Universidad. ¿Qué te parecería si yo…?

Su risita nerviosa me distrajo. Logró cortar de tajo la formidable reprimenda que escupía mi boca sin control y aquello no hizo más que encolerizarme al triple.

-¿Qué dije tan gracioso?

-Nada – continuó riéndose –. Lo siento.

-¿Quieres decirme entonces qué? – zarandeé su brazo, sin percatarme que todavía la sostenía con coraje.

-Jamás te había visto tan enojado. Te ves raro. No le queda a un rostro tan dulce como el tuyo ese montón de muecas adustas.

-Y no has visto nada.

-Venga, tranquilízate ya – cogió mi mano y la apartó de su antebrazo con pasmosa calma – Olvidé ir por ti. Perdón. Vine a pasear y perdí la noción del tiempo. Eso es todo.

-Nunca te había escuchado decir tantas estupideces juntas – exhalé, apretando la mandíbula como si se me fuera a desprender -. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Mira, el sol está a punto de hundirse en el océano – señaló el horizonte con la mano que le quedaba libre – no te pierdas del espectáculo por un simple…

-¡Mírame! – le ordené, jalando de su hombro para girarla hacia mí – te hice una pregunta.

-¿Por qué estás tan disgustado? – frunció la nariz.

-¿Por qué? – sonreí incrédulo, y tomé aire – Llevo horas recorriendo todo el maldito puerto, imaginando toda clase de… de… ¡mierda, podías haber dejado una nota!

-Un minuto – entornó los ojos, dándose cuenta del motivo de mi exasperación – ¿pensaste que me había amarrado un ancla al cuello y saltado por la borda de un barco?

-Si vuelves a hacerme esto…

-Vaya febril imaginación que tienes, Di. Deberías ser tú quien escribiera libros y no yo.

-Suficiente – cerré mi mano alrededor de su muñeca como un grillete de acero para llevarla de vuelta a la universidad – vámonos de aquí.

-Oye, pero aún es temprano y…

-No me dirijas la palabra – eludí su reclamo, arrastrándola conmigo.

-¿Saliste de un hospital o de un manicomio¡basta, me duele!

-No eres mi persona favorita en este momento. Guarda silencio hasta que lleguemos a tu dormitorio.

-¡Richard, suéltame!

-¡Te juro que sí sale otra palabra de tu boca, será tu epitafio!

Estaba dispuesto a cumplírselo. Al cabo de media hora llegamos a la puerta de su habitación. El cansancio calaba mis huesos y un creciente dolor en mi brazo inmovilizado me atravesaba la piel. Sin embargo, todo era un dolor meramente físico. Pensar en perder a alguien tan querido por unos minutos me provocó un sufrimiento más intenso y penetrante que mil heridas de bala en el pecho.

-Bueno… - dijo Ruth, mostrándome una cara de arrepentimiento. Su propósito de inducirme a sonreírle y a decirle algo parecido a un "no te preocupes, queda olvidado", se evaporó en un chasquido.

-Vamos – me hice a un lado y le cedí el paso – esperaré a que entres.

-¿Ni siquiera dirás, buenas noches?

-Buenas noches – dije en un tono inflexivo y sin mirarla. No recordaba haberla tratado con tanta dureza pero tampoco recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo… ni haber corrido distancia semejante con un brazo inservible.

-Richard…

-Mañana vendré por ti al mediodía – hice un intento inútil por sonar cordial –. Espero que te tomes la molestia de estar.

-Bien – consintió, cabizbaja – aquí estaré.

-O al menos escribe una nota y pégala en tu estúpida puerta.

-De acuerdo.

-Y si no puedes hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, podrías avisarle, si te da la gana a…

-¡Bien, ya entendí! – bramó, metiendo la llave a la cerradura – ¡Hasta mañana!

El azote de la puerta resonó por todo el pasillo. Recargado en la pared, saqué el aire de mis pulmones aliviado pero a la vez tremendamente incómodo. No había podido controlar mi enojo desde que había dado con ella y sentí una punzada de remordimiento. Me alejé a paso lento, más por el agotamiento que por otro tipo de emoción. A la mañana siguiente pensaría las cosas con mayor claridad. Una ducha caliente y una cama mullida fueron las únicos imágenes que ocuparon mi mente.

* * *

-Ridículo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? 

Mi pie comenzó a tamborilear la fría y polvosa acera. Recargado en el delgado soporte del farol de paso, mi cabeza empezó a revolverse. Era tan fácil cruzar la calle y tocar la puerta. Sí, tan sencillo como cortar y coser. El problema residía en mi capacidad de control. Mirarla indefensa y sobrecogida ante mis arranques de celos me hacían desearla con urgencia. Sostenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía una vez más. Cerré los ojos e imaginé mis manos surcando los pliegues de su piel. ¡Maldita sea¿por qué seguía allí parado?

Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos dando vueltas a la manzana, al poste, a mi vida. ¿Para qué fui a contemplar su silueta pasar por la ventana, estúpidos impulsos de adolescente.

-¿Juntos para siempre, no? – reí, amargamente –. Para siempre te duró muy poco, Annie.

Alcé la vista hacia su alcoba y seguía ahí, inquieta y pensativa, como si imitara mis movimientos. El vigilante del hotel continuaba analizándome del pelo a los pies, por si se me ocurría volverme loco e incendiar el edificio. Lo mejor hubiera sido tragarme el capricho de verla y volver a casa. O alquilar una maldita habitación y hospedarme en el cuarto contiguo para entrar a medianoche en su cama y vengarme suciamente, sometiéndola a mi voluntad.

-¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? – me restregué la cara, a punto de abofetearme o meterme bajo la ducha.

El vigilante se adelantó unos pasos para observarme de cerca. A pesar de que nos separaba una ancha avenida, resentí, al igual que una patada en la espinilla, su evidente fastidio ante mi presencia. Supongo que no podía decidirse entre llamar a la policía o al hospital para enfermos mentales. Le ahorraría el trabajo y me recluiría esa misma noche en el manicomio. Estaba perdiendo la cordura entre desearla y castigarla, añorarla y aborrecerla.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? – me preguntó, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo por levantar la voz. El silencio de la noche le facilitó el interrogatorio.

-¿Tiene un cigarrillo? – dije impulsivamente, comprendiendo un poco, sólo un poco, la manía de Terry por tan irresponsable costumbre. Necesitaba dispersar mis pensamientos entre el humo del tabaco.

-¿Está esperando a alguien, señor?

-¿Eso significa que no tiene?

-Lo siento, señor, pero tendrá que marcharse.

-¿Por qué? – enarqué las cejas, mirando a mi alrededor – ¿está prohibido que me paré delante de su hotel?

-Ya es muy tarde y para seguridad de nuestros huéspedes…

-Si tuviera la intención de asaltar a sus huéspedes – reviré – no me pondría frente a la puerta principal, bajo una lámpara y con usted encima de mi cuello.

-Si busca a alguien, podría pasar al lobby y esperar…

"Como el resto de la raza humana", pretendió decir, o eso interpreté por la mueca que hizo en su rostro. Un sorpresivo movimiento en la ventana de Annie me hizo girar la cabeza de golpe. Alguien abría las cortinas y se asomaba por el cristal. Rápidamente di dos pasos hacia atrás, apartándome de la luz. No le permitiría verme allí, a sus pies suplicándole una segunda oportunidad. Era ella quien tendría que suplicar, y todavía no se imaginaba la cantidad de lágrimas que eso le costaría. Por lo menos la mitad de las que había desperdiciado yo.

La sombra femenina del segundo piso examinó ambos lados de la calle y segundos después regresó las cortinas a su lugar, apagando la luz. Respiré aliviado. Era suficiente y concluí retornar al apartamento de Park Avenue. No quería que Candy estuviera tanto tiempo sola, maquinando ideas absurdas de salir a mitad de la noche como el perturbado de su primo.

-Un placer – me despedí del vigilante, con regocijo de no verle la cara de policía por otro rato –. Hasta pronto.

Sí, hasta pronto. Y es que indudablemente, planeaba volver.

* * *

-Ahí es – dije con un titubeo, mirando de frente el imponente edificio Dakota – vamos, Candy – jalé aire, dándome valor – ya has venido hasta aquí. 

A medida que me acercaba me sentía obscenamente pequeña, diminuta, a punto de ser arrastrada por el viento que empezó a soplar fuerte, agitando con ímpetu los árboles de hojas secas del Parque Central. Terry debía ser afortunado al poder admirar la belleza de las distintas estaciones del año rendida ante sus ojos con sólo abrir su ventana. ¿Cuándo había decidido mudarse de ese sencillo apartamento que visité apenas un año atrás? La importancia que desplegaba su actual residencia me dejó sin aliento. Fascinada, estuve de acuerdo con su decisión. Cada cimiento de la construcción se ajustaba a su personalidad: sofisticado, orgulloso, con sabor a viejo mundo, a realeza. La misma que corría por sus venas.

Agaché la cabeza para soportar el azote del viento y avancé resuelta. Bueno, medianamente resuelta porque no sabía si tendría el valor de tocar el timbre.

Llegué a la puerta principal, una magnífica entrada capaz de alojar un carruaje entero jalado por caballos y flanqueada por gruesos pilares de piedra que sostenían inmensos ramos de flores ya marchitos a esa hora del día. Seguramente los cambiaban a diario y seguramente la gente que vivía en aquellos apartamentos tenía el suficiente dinero para que los cambiaran cada hora.

De la caseta de vigilancia, particularmente elegante a comparación de cualquier caseta que sirviera para lo mismo, salió un hombre alto, espigado y con gesto inquisitivo directo hacia mí. Tragué saliva y con la boca seca, correspondí al saludo.

-¿Es usted su familiar? – me interrogó al preguntarle sobre Terrence Granchester, sin perder detalle de mi indumentaria.

-No. Somos amigos. Supe que fue trasladado esta tarde del hospital – expliqué, según la información que había recibido de Victoria, a quien por cierto le había prometido el autógrafo de Terry con dedicación especial a cambio de su relato.

Para mi buena fortuna, Vicky me había interceptado antes de entrar a la oficina de enfermeras del hospital, donde Natalie se encontraba ideando la forma de amargarle la vida a su colección de muñecos de peluche. Allí me enteré sobre la visita de Eleanor, y le aplaudí el desplante que protagonizó con Susana y su madre. La señora Baker me agradaba tanto, pero al enterarme de su hazaña maternal me convertí en la presidenta de su club de admiradoras.

-Perdone, pero no puede pasar. Tendrá que hacer cita y pedirle al joven Granchester que me deje su nombre en la puerta para darle acceso.

-Es que… no conozco su número.

-¿No sabe el teléfono de su _amigo_? – remarcó con ironía, como si yo no fuera mas que otra admiradora inoportuna, inventándome una amistad con el actor favorito de Broadway.

Una oleada de celos me atacó el estómago, imaginando a todas esas fanáticas gritonas y parlanchinas a las puertas y a los pies de Terry, suplicando por un autógrafo, una fugaz sonrisa... o lo que pudieran conseguir si se arrojaban a sus brazos. Desvergonzadas.

-¿Me está diciendo mentirosa? – agrié la expresión, mostrándole los dientes. Si había algo que encendía mi mal humor era que me llamaran embustera. Aún si no lo decían con todas sus letras.

-Lo siento, pero tendrá que irse. Esta es propiedad privada y usted…

-Es la novia de mi hijo – terció una dulce pero firme voz que se integró a la entretenida charla.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones, lo poco que me quedaba, y me volví lentamente hacia ella para admirar, después de casi dos años, a esa deslumbrante mujer que irradiaba garbo y estilo con su delicada figura y su grácil caminar. Esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y se inclinó a besar mi mejilla. Me sonrojé sin saber qué decir. Eleanor miró con severidad al vigilante y habló por mí.

-¿Su… su novia? – preguntó el hombre, pensando en lo poco que me parecía a Susana Marlowe – discúlpeme Madame, no lo sabía.

-Ya lo sabe. La señorita Andrey puede pasar siempre que quiera. Gracias por venir tan pronto, Candy. ¿Entramos? –cogió mi mano – no hay que tomar mucho el fresco. Ah, señor Donovan.

-Sí, señora.

-¿Podría llamarme un carruaje, ahora no. Espere diez minutos y avíseme cuando esté listo.

-Por supuesto – se cuadró, e inclinó su simpático sombrero que me recordó a un enanito de cuento –. Señorita Andrey, le ofrezco mis más sentidas disculpas. Bienvenida.

En términos concretos, se lo creyó. Todo pasaba tan aprisa que no recuerdo bien cómo pasé de la entrada hasta el ascensor que nos conduciría al apartamento de Terry. Mis memorias se reducen a un temblor constante en las piernas, sudor en las manos pero también a un eterno agradecimiento a Eleanor Baker, quien me profesaba cariño a pesar de haberme visto sólo una vez en su vida.

-Terry está dormido – comentó, mientras avanzábamos a la puerta, luego de salir del elevador –. Fueron muchas emociones en el día.

Me di cuenta que estaba a punto de enfrentarme a la reprimenda justificada, cruenta y despiadada de una madre angustiada por su hijo. Terry estuvo a punto de lanzar, no solamente su vida sino su carrera por la borda, y todo por mi culpa. Oh, Dios… prefería afrontar una cirugía sin anestesia.

-Señora Baker… – quise explicarme, cediéndole el paso al entrar al apartamento.

-Eleanor.

-Eleanor, yo… lo… lo lamento tanto.

-¿Té?

-Fue mi culpa – la seguí hasta la cocina, asombrada su relajada sonrisa –. Fui irresponsable pero no sabía que sucedería esto. Le aseguro que no permitiré que Terry vuelva a…

-Candy – me calló, con expresión franca e incluso divertida – ¿Puedo saber de qué me hablas?

-¿No sabe lo que pasó?

-Lo único que sé – dijo, al coger la tetera – es que mi hijo fue herido de bala en una fiesta de la alta sociedad – la llenó con agua y la puso al fuego –. Lo supe antes de abordar el tren a Florida y volví de inmediato – hasta entonces reparé en la pulcritud y orden en que Terry conservaba su cocina –. Ah, también oí que el autor de esa insensatez fue un desquiciado que quiso lastimarte a ti primero.

Maravilloso. Un desquiciado que formaba parte de mi familia. No culparía a Eleanor si con semejantes antecedentes me prohibiera volver a acercarme a Terry.

-Al menos eso dijo Terry antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido. El doctor tuvo que aplicarle un sedante. ¿Sabes que pretendía hacer?

-N-no – respondí, deshaciéndome del abrigo, el gorro y sentándome al sencillo pero impecable desayunador. Eleanor hizo lo propio, dejando la tetera calentarse.

-¿No te imaginas? – arqueó una ceja con cautela y agudeza.

-Eh… - me temblaron los labios y mi cara se tornó roja – ¿Ir al teatro?

-Cerca. Primero a tu casa y después al teatro. Dijo que si podía sacarlo del hospital, no veía inconveniente en regresar a sus actividades normales. Y eso te incluye a ti, por supuesto.

-¿Mí?... perdón¿yo?

-No lo parece, pero Terry y yo acordamos una tregua permanente y hemos podido llevarnos bien a últimas fechas. Aún le gusta jugar al papel de chiquillo orgulloso, respingando la nariz como un príncipe – rió, conmigo –, pero ha comenzado a perdonarme y a confiar en mí.

-Me alegro por ustedes.

-Y yo me alegro por él al tenerte de vuelta en su vida.

El agudo pitido de la tetera nos hizo pegar un brinco e interrumpió la conversación. Gracias a Dios. Todavía no tenía claro el nuevo papel que jugaba yo en la vida de Terry, aunque al parecer Eleanor sí.

-¿Por qué dijo que yo era su novia, señora Ba… Eleanor?

-¿Hice mal?

-No es eso… es que… tal vez él no esté de acuerdo – dije, mordiéndome la lengua.

Eleanor soltó una suave risa.

-Entonces pregúntale cuando despierte – propuso, sirviendo el té -. Candy, renunciaste al hospital¿cierto?

-¿Eh, sí.

¿Cómo lo sabía, al parecer Terry también le había contado el espectáculo que protagonicé con Susana y Natalie, antes de ser inmovilizado en su cama.

-Sé que eres una chica de buena familia y que en términos generales no necesitas el trabajo. Pero también sé que no estudiaste una carrera para colgar tu diploma en la sala de tu casa.

Explorar el significado de sus palabras a través del brillo de sus ojos resultaba más fácil que cuando lo intentaba con Terry. La barrera que imponía a los demás con un ademán de indiferencia y desinterés era impenetrable si se lo proponía. Con Eleanor era distinto.

-Así que te lo preguntaré una vez y puedes decir que no – agregó, antes de beber un poco de té – ¿Podrías cuidar a Terry hasta que se recupere?

Mi boca, que estaba llena del aromático té inglés que Terry guardaba en la alacena, estuvo al borde de escupir su contenido. Lo único que pude hacer fue tragármelo de golpe.

-Como su enfermera, claro está y te pagaré por ello. Le advertiré que se comporte como el perfecto caballero que es. Después, cuando sea dado de alta, podrá dejar de ser tan "caballeroso".

La temperatura del té y de la habitación no tuvo nada que ver con los grados que alcanzó la mía. Eleanor no era una mujer convencional ni hablaba con medias frases. Sabía lo que tenía que decir y cuándo hacerlo, para simplemente soltarlo.

-Hora de irme – se levantó de la mesa y la seguí hasta la salida – ¿puedes quedarte esta noche, planeaba ir al hospital para contratar a una enfermera cuando te encontré. Llegaste en el momento oportuno. ¿Puedes, Candy?

-No hay problema – dije, con la temperatura de mi cuerpo subiendo a niveles peligrosos – tendré que avisar en casa pero… lo comprenderán.

Oh, sí. Archie lo comprendería a la perfección: "Hola Archie, voy a quedarme toda la noche en casa de Terry, y posiblemente me mudaré un par de días para ser su enfermera particular. Por cierto¿ya te había mencionado que vive solo¿No, bueno, tú nunca te enteraste de esa parte."

Por otra parte, no podía dejar solo y desamparado al hombre que había arriesgado su vida para salvarme.

_Convincente, Candy… muy convincente._

Ni al que le había prometido darnos una segunda oportunidad. Para eso lo había buscado, para eso salí aquella noche sin importarme las dolorosas consecuencias que me acarrearía quedar lastimada de muerte si Terry no se atrevía a dar el paso final. Terminar con Susana formalmente.

-Candy… - dijo Eleanor, antes de partir.

-Sí.

-Cuídalo mucho.

-Lo haré.

-No te preocupes por nada¿oíste, todo se arreglará.

Supe de qué hablaba. Asentí agradecida y minutos después la vi partir en su carruaje, a través de la ventana. Me di la vuelta y miré la habitación de Terry. Fue fácil escuchar el martilleo de mi corazón. Fue sencillo oír su pausada respiración a través de la pared y percibir como la mía iba en aumento. Me sentí mareada.

-Tranquilízate, serás únicamente su enfermera.

Pero y él… ¿sería únicamente un caballero?

* * *

-Gracias y buenas noches, George. 

La cubierta del barco a mitad de la noche lucía desagradablemente solitaria, en exceso espaciosa para perderme entre la gente y sentirme, al menos de manera superficial, acompañado. Imposible. Incluso si estuviera en medio de una gigantesca multitud resentiría el mismo vacío en mi pecho. Probablemente me había equivocado. Quizás no debí haber salido solo por enésima ocasión rumbo a un futuro incierto. Quizás debí haber confiado en que ya no era forzoso afrontar la vida huyendo a mitad de la noche sin decirle nada a nadie.

Despedí a George luego de la cena. Salí al aire fresco, divisando las lejanas luces de Manhattan y concentrándome en lo que haría al desembarcar en Inglaterra. Intenté despejar mi mente, alzando la cara al cielo y admirando la reconfortante belleza de una noche repleta de estrellas.

-Aoi…

Era inútil. Seguía repitiendo su nombre. ¿Cómo me había llegado a enamorar tanto de esa mujer, que en principio creí odiar?

-Del odio al amor… - susurró una vocecita en la punta de mi oreja.

Testaruda, obcecada, en ocasiones desconcertantemente fría, en otras, enloquecedoramente tierna y comprensiva. Nuestro primer encuentro no fue en lo absoluto romántico, o envuelto por la calidez de un simple intercambio de miradas como nos sucedió a Candy y a mí. Jamás. Aoi y yo iniciamos nuestra impetuosa aventura con un enérgico deseo de arrancarnos la cabeza.

Toda mi templanza y cordura terminaron en la basura al instante en que cruzamos la primera palabra. Poseía un buen motivo. Fastidiarme la vida aún si conocerme no fue precisamente cordial de su parte.

Caminé hasta la baranda, ajustando mi abrigo a causa de la helada ráfaga de viento proveniente del océano que azotó la cubierta. Recargué mis brazos en el frío metal de la barra y dejé volar mis pensamientos hacia el pasado para de cierta forma, vislumbrar con mejor ánimo los acontecimientos futuros. Los que me aguardaban en Edimburgo.

-Que descanses, Aoi… – suspiré profundo, orando para que mi voz la alcanzara. Tal vez ya estaría en la cama.

-¿Sabe qué es un suspiro, señor Andrey? – dijo una voz, detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta de inmediato, con el viento pegándome en la cara y reconociendo aquel tono petulante que Aoi utilizaba cuando se enfrentaba a mí. El tono que desechó en el momento en que dejamos la estupidez y el orgullo al reconocer que no podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro, aún si eso nos significaba participar en miles de discusiones como la que habíamos protagonizado el día que irrumpimos en la vida del otro.

Qué importaba cuántas veces riñéramos, resolví entregarle mi alma. Siempre podíamos reconciliar nuestras diferencias en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Le hice una pregunta, señor Andrey – repuso, con una mueca de impaciencia en el rostro – ¿sabe o no?

-N-no – dije vacilante pero dichoso de verla, incluso si la felicidad del momento acababa en un fiero reproche por mi testarudez de partir sin ella.

-Un beso no dado. Y escuché por allí – añadió, recargándose en la baranda junto a mí – que ese tipo de deseos frustrados pueden provocar ciertas deformidades físicas.

-¿Qué? – inquirí, conteniendo la risa.

-No es un chiste – dijo muy seria, como si estuviese impartiendo una lección –. Tengo pruebas contundentes. Mi prometido sufre de una terrible enfermedad a consecuencia de los miles de suspiros que exhala en mi ausencia.

-¿En serio? – la miré con atención, uniéndome a su pequeña comedia - ¿Qué le sucede al pobre hombre?

-Tiene imbecilidad crónica, no ve más allá de sus narices y presenta un singular síntoma de egoísmo recalcitrante.

-¿Olvidaste algo? – ahondé, sintiendo un pinchazo en el estómago.

-Ah, sí. Últimamente ha tenido severos problemas en la cama – apuntó con infame frialdad.

-¿Cómo? – refuté, con mi orgullo masculino pidiendo venganza - ¿Serios qué?

Aoi me dio la espalda, apretando los puños y dando una repentina patada en el suelo. Supe que lo que diría a continuación no sería parte de la broma.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Albert Andrey? – habló, con problemas para contener un tenue sollozo –. ¿O en verdad eres tonto?

-Hey… - estiré el brazo para tocar su hombro. Me apartó con un manotazo.

_-Yo iré a dónde tu vayas – _pronunció suavemente, recitando el fragmento de un libro que solíamos leer juntos –. _No importa si es antes, después o al mismo tiempo. Seguiré tus huellas porque inevitablemente llegarán al mismo lugar de donde partieron las mías… _¿recuerdas?

-Aoi…

-¿Recuerdas o no? – exclamó, girando hacia mí. Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas me quitaron el aliento. Odiaba verla llorar, y odiaba más que lo hiciera por mi culpa.

-Sí. Recuerdo bien.

-De acuerdo – secó sus mejillas con las mangas de su abrigo -. Entonces ya no tengo dudas. No sufres de amnesia sino de imbecilidad crónica. Te lo dije.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-No – sacudió la cabeza, molesta –. Deberías preguntarte cómo llegaste tú hasta aquí. Debiste avisarme, debiste hablar conmigo y pedirme que viniera.

-Pensé que…

-A veces piensas demasiado y a veces no piensas nada. ¿Sabes lo que le tuve que pagar al cochero para que corriera a toda velocidad¿Sabes cuánto tuve que hacer para…?

-Lo siento – sonreí, ligeramente –. Te lo devolveré.

-¡Claro que lo harás! – exclamó –. ¡Baka!

-Pero no tengo efectivo – me llevé las manos a las bolsas y las vacié, mostrando su contenido.

-Me importa un… - levantó su brazo para golpearme pero lo atrapé en el aire.

-Esos no son modales – la jalé hacía mi, y le hablé muy cerca de los labios –… y sabes que detesto que me digas así.

-Baka mil veces – me desafió, entornando los ojos –, no, dos mil.

-¿Serios problemas en la cama? – dije, sosteniendo su mentón con fuerza –. Eso sí me dolió.

-Perfecto.

De un solo movimiento, pasé mi brazo por detrás de sus rodillas sin permitirle reaccionar. La tomé entre mis brazos, sintiendo la sangre hervirme en las venas. La deseaba tanto. La amaba tanto.

-No voy a perdonarte tan fácil – advirtió, sujetándose a mi cuello.

-Bien. Así me tomará más tiempo convencerte.

* * *

-Es la quinta taza, Karen – dijo Lisa, la camarera de mi cafetería favorita frente al teatro. 

-Bravo, Lisa – repliqué, sin apartar la vista de mi libreta de apuntes – pensé que sólo podías contar hasta tres.

-No te pases de lista conmigo, jovencita. Nunca te había visto beber tanto café. A este paso vas a durar despierta toda la noche.

-Estoy retrasada con esta traducción y la editorial la necesita para pasado mañana. Apenas voy a la mitad.

-La gente verá tus ojeras desde su asiento. El maquillaje no hace milagros.

-Oremos porque sean miopes.

-Pensé que hacías estas cosas por diversión.

-En principio. Ahora es distinto.

-¿Qué cambió?

-El número de ceros en mi cuenta bancaria – la miré fugazmente, sorbiendo un poco de café –. Sabe bien¿quién lo hizo?

-¿Tú quién crees? – refunfuñó, amenazando con darme una bofeteada.

-Exquisito – me apuré a sonreír – ¿me sirves otro y lo anotas en mi cuenta?

-¿De nuevo problemas de dinero¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tus…?

-¿Padres? – dejé la taza sobre la mesa y respiré hondo –. Pésima idea. Acabo de recibir un telegrama de mi madre, pidiéndome… no, exigiéndome que vuelva cuanto antes a Florida para que salve su reputación y su hipoteca al casarme con un suculento heredero de buen apellido, buenos modales y mejor billetera. ¿No es dulce, ni siquiera sé su nombre pero el mío ya está impreso en las invitaciones de la boda.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó, sentándose conmigo.

-¿Qué parece que hago, romperme la espalda para devolverles el dinero que me prestaron y mandarlos directo al infierno – retomé la escritura –. Me las arreglaré sin su ayuda.

-¿El teatro no te deja lo suficiente, imaginé que siendo la protagonista de una obra tan importante…

-No imagines mucho. Ser actriz no es sencillo. El salario de los chicos no se compara al de las chicas. Además, si cometes el pecado de vivir sola y pagar las facturas por tu cuenta – cogí la taza y bebí más café – eres irremediablemente una zorra o una libertina busca pleitos. No hay puntos intermedios.

-Este es un mundo de hombres, niña – exhaló con pesadez, resignándose a vivir en ese mundo al que yo me negaba a pertenecer –. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea que te busques un marido. Establécete y ten una familia. Sería de lo más natural.

-Y de lo más aburrido.

-¿Acaso no piensas casarte?

-Quizás – respondí, deteniéndome en una palabra del texto que me costó traducir.

-¿No estás enamorada?

-No – dije, expulsando de mi mente cierto nombre, de cierto niño rico que asomó la cabeza.

-Pues sí que eres extraña.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido – sonreí, siguiendo con mi trabajo – ¿me das más? – extendí la mano con la taza sostenida, sin levantar la vista.

Lisa tomó mi taza y se fue. La pluma en mis manos continuó moviéndose a toda velocidad mientras mi mente traducía casi simultáneamente cada línea del escrito. El particular siseo del bolígrafo obrando sobre el papel fue el único sonido que inundó el lugar por breves instantes. La campanilla de la entrada anunció el arribo de un nuevo cliente. No presté atención y avancé más aprisa. Mi estancia en Nueva York y mi salud mental dependían en buena medida de lo duro que trabajara a partir de esa noche. Siempre supe que estaba sola, que en el fondo ninguno de mis padres apoyaba mi decisión de convertirme en actriz. Más que apoyarla les enfermaba ver mi nombre en los periódicos como si fuese una atracción de circo. Sin embargo, prefería vivir toda clase de carencias e incomodidades en el circo de Broadway que en el que me esperaba en Florida, junto a mi muy reluciente y adinerado pretendiente.

Mi taza de café apareció frente a mi nariz, sostenida por una delgada mano de finos y largos dedos. Arrugué el entrecejo, sospechando que aquel brazo no le pertenecía a Lisa. Al alzar la cara, resolví la duda.

-¿Tú ordenaste esto?

-S-sí – escudriñé el rostro de Archie y contuve la respiración. Lucía increíblemente seductor con el cuello de su abrigo en alto, cubriendo parte de sus mejillas. De golpe me olvidé de todos los idiomas que aprendí cuando pequeña.

-Parece que viste un fantasma.

-¿Eh? – parpadeé, saliendo del trance –. No es que… no sabía que trabajabas como mesero por las noches – alargué la mano para coger la taza pero mis dedos se cerraron en el aire cuando apartó el brazo – ¡Hey, dame eso.

-Mmh, huele bien – dijo, degustando el olor – ¿sabrá igual?

-Estoy ocupada¿te importa, dámela.

El muy cínico bebió un largo trago, dejándome con la mano estirada.

-Regular – concluyó, luego de su profundo análisis.

-Tú vas a pagar por eso – le apunté con el bolígrafo, amenazadoramente – no tengo dinero para invitarte.

-Y tú vas a decirme que haces sola tan tarde. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-No y no – canturreé, retornando a la traducción – búscate una mesa, estoy ocupando ésta.

-¿Podrías ser más maleducada si te lo propusieras? – se sentó de todas formas.

-Pero por supuesto. Estoy así de cerca – junté el índice y el pulgar – de arrogarte por la ventana si no me dejas trabajar.

-¿Trabajar?

-Oh, perdona – reparé, sin detener la escritura –, no conoces esa palabra. Verás, trabajar es algo que hacemos los pobres diablos como yo para ganarnos la vida.

No le miraba, pero percibí su deseo de estrangularme. La tinta de la pluma se corrió sobre el papel cuando en una veloz maniobra, Archie me la arrebató de las manos.

-¿Qué te pasa? – rezongué, comenzando a molestarme en verdad – devuélveme eso.

-Sé lo que es trabajar – paseó el bolígrafo por sus labios –. Sabes bien lo que te quise preguntar.

-No, no sé. Dame la pluma, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Dámela – gruñí entre dientes –. No estoy de humor.

-Yo tampoco – reviró, enronqueciendo la voz. Un brillo extraño resplandeció en sus ojos. Me asusté y retrocedí.

Hablaba seriamente. Archie estaba furioso y parecía haber sido yo quien se había cruzado por casualidad en la vía de su desquite. Pude apostar mis escasos ahorros a que se trataba de Annie Britter. Me importó un bledo. Tenía trabajo y no podía seguir demorándome más.

-Por favor – dije, apretando la mandíbula –. Dame mi pluma.

-Ven por ella – me retó, escondiéndola bajo su camisa.

-¡Dame mi maldita pluma! – grité llena de hartazgo, víctima del cansancio, la mala comida, las deudas y la noche en vela que me aguardaba.

-Tal vez mañana – dijo, levantándose de la mesa –, cuando recobres los modales.

Lo vi salir de la cafetería con nudo en mi garganta. Normalmente me reiría y aceptaría su reto como una dulce tarea, pero estaba agotada con todos los problemas que se me presentaban a carretadas, que mi reacción fue completamente adversa.

-Karen, espera… - masculló Lisa, al verme salir hecha una furia tras Archibald. La ignoré y empujé la puerta con ánimos de derribarla de una patada.

-¡Archie! – vociferé, a dos metros de distancia – ¡Archie!

No se molestó en darse la vuelta. Caminó recto a través de la acera, jugueteando con mi pluma entre sus dedos. Estaba disfrutando fastidiarme, bromear conmigo como de costumbre, pero la fatiga y el intenso frío de la noche asesinaron cualquier resquicio de simpatía o cordialidad en mí.

No sé por qué o en qué momento me detuve, lo dejé alejarse y me rendí, sintiéndome completamente abatida. Perdí el control y mis emociones estallaron a causa de una simple tontería. La rabia contenida en mi pecho reventó en forma de llanto. Un estridente caudal de lágrimas me nubló la vista y caí de rodillas al piso, cubriéndome la cara sin conseguir dominar el acceso. Yo misma me asusté al perder el dominio de mis movimientos, de la tristeza que expulsaban mis ojos en arcadas.

Deseé diluirme en la acera, olvidarme de todo y sucumbir al silencio. El mundo no sufriría una gran perdida si un rayo me partía en dos y me hacía desaparecer. Lo anhelaba tanto. Desvanecerme.

Dos fuertes brazos me rodearon y me sacudieron tiernamente, tratando de hacerme reaccionar. El aroma inconfundible de Archie, su dulzura y agradable calor me invitó a dejarme caer en su pecho y continuar llorando como una chiquilla que hubiese extraviado a sus padres.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con cierta alarma –. Por Dios, lo siento. No era mi intención.

-Devuélveme… mi pluma – gimoteé, abrazada a su cuello.

Pero aunque me comprase una caja entera de nuevos bolígrafos bañados en oro, me resistía a soltarlo, a perder esa deliciosa sensación de resguardo que me prodigaban sus brazos.

-Tranquila – acarició mi espalda – te la devolveré si me dices qué te pasa.

-No – gruñí, descontenta y con la nariz congestionada –. Me la devolverás y punto.

-Bueno, al menos ya eres tú otra vez.

Archie se incorporó conmigo colgando de su cuello. Mi llanto amainó como un repentino maremoto pasajero y vi su dedo pulgar limpiarme las lágrimas.

-Me asustaste – señaló, sin soltar mis hombros – creí que te habías lastimado.

-Es tu culpa, te dije que no estaba de humor.

-¿Querías esto? – sacó la pluma del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Sí.

Alcé el brazo derecho para arrebatarle el bolígrafo pero Archie reaccionó más aprisa y atajó mi mano en el aire. Sin rebelarme a tiempo, apresó mi rostro contra el suyo, regalándome sus labios y saboreando los míos con arrebato, como si quisiera castigarme pero a la vez seducirme en un simple beso. Mi resistencia duró un eterno segundo. Sus manos sostenían las mías, las contenían con energía, respondiendo negativa y febrilmente a cada tentativa por alejarlo. Maldición, estaba enamorándome tanto. Finalmente se apartó para recuperar la respiración, sin darme la posibilidad de liberarme de su abrazo.

-¿Vas a golpearme? – preguntó, odiosamente confiado – ¿O quieres hacer otro intento de recuperar tu pluma?

-Puedo… hacer… ¿ambas? – murmuré, jadeante.

-¿Por qué no?

Sus labios buscaron ansiosos los míos. Me aferré a él como si estuviese en medio de una tormenta, entregada al suave y cálido contacto con su boca entreabierta. Escuché mi voluntad romperse en mil pedazos y supliqué porque no fuera un sombrío adelanto de lo que sucedería con mi corazón.

* * *

Era más de medianoche y los ojos me ardían de sueño. Avisarle a Archie que pasaría la noche con Terry fue en vano. Nunca respondió el teléfono y sentí una enorme pereza dilucidar dónde se había metido… y con quién. 

Estiré los brazos tan largo como pude al tiempo en que bostezaba con increíble desgano. Me acerqué a la cama de Terry sin evitar sentirme temerosa, ruborizada. Su habitación era impecable, exquisita, confortable pero a la vez sencilla dentro de aquella suntuosidad. Cada elemento, cada componente innegablemente masculino estaba guardado con recelo en su lugar. Donde pusiera los ojos, allí había una parte de Terry. Podía ver su sombra atravesar la alcoba, llevando un libro en las manos y tendiéndose descuidadamente sobre aquella enorme, espaciosa y acogedora cama. Volví a ruborizarme.

-La habitación de un príncipe… - murmuré, asiendo su muñeca para medir su pulso – no – corregí – de un Duque.

Verlo dormir me resultó extraordinario. Contemplarlo durante horas no significó ni siquiera un leve esfuerzo. Podía pasarme la vida entera mirándole fascinada. Grabándome las duras líneas de su rostro, la belleza airosa de su formas varoniles. Sus esbeltos pero firmes brazos, los que anhelaba me apresaran con fuerza, y sus finos e inquietantes labios que quería volver a probar.

Un gruñido proveniente de su pecho me sacó del placentero sueño donde estaba sumergiéndome, deleitándome. El efecto del calmante llegaba a su fin y vi a Terry moverse inquieto bajo las sábanas.

-¿Te sientes bien? – susurré, cogiendo su mano –. Terry…

Su respiración fue en aumento. Tuve razón en mis conclusiones; estaba a punto de despertar. ¿Qué diría cuando me viera al lado de su cama, temblé. Quizás no debería preocuparme por lo que diría, sino por lo que hiciera. Ambos. Yo misma tuve un par de penosas ideas al planear la manera en que lo despertaría. Qué importaba ya, le amaba como una tonta y deseaba tocarlo, abrirme a esas nuevas sensaciones que se avivaban impacientes cuando fantaseaba dormir en su regazo, cubierta por su cuerpo.

-Candy… - murmuró con dificultad, presa todavía del estupor y del cansancio. Sonreí feliz, descubriéndome en sus sueños.

-Aquí estoy – me senté junto a él.

-¿Qué? – dijo, tratando de abrir los ojos y moviéndose intranquilo.

-Estoy aquí, vuelve a dormir. Me quedaré contigo.

-¿Candy? – preguntó, entornando los ojos al hacer un severo esfuerzo por reconocerme; cerciorarse de que no era una alucinación.

-Sí, yo. ¿Tienes sed?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuidarte. ¿Te molesta?

-¿Estoy… en mi casa? – inspeccionó el techo y los alrededores.

-Desde esta tarde¿recuerdas, tu madre te trajo.

-Me obligó a venir – restregó sus ojos –. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Mucho. Y si no te quedas quieto, tendré que aplicarte otro sedante – le previne, acercándole un vaso con agua –. Toma, bebe.

-Gracias.

-Si te preguntas qué estoy haciendo aquí… - titubeé – bueno pues… es que Eleanor…

-Tienes algo en los labios – señaló los suyos, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aquí – apuntó a su labio inferior.

-¿Qué? – insistí, intrigada y con cierto apuro - ¿Qué tengo?

Pasó su mano por detrás de mi cuello, sus dedos entre mi cabello, y me atrajo hacia él con un enérgico movimiento. Cerré los ojos, estremecida por una embriagadora sensación. La de su boca, la de su deseo. Mi pulso se aceleró y pretendí deshacerme de su abrazo. No me lo permitió. Sus dedos se pasearon por mi cuello, subiendo a mis mejillas para terminar sosteniendo mi barbilla. Me faltaba la respiración pero alegremente accedería a morir de asfixia, atrapada en sus labios.

-No, lo siento – sonrió, apartándose un poco para jalar aire y retomar el tema de la mancha en mi cara –, es sólo una peca, pero quería cerciorarme personalmente.

Su peligrosa sonrisa me alertó de que no se detendría si yo no hacía nada para contenerlo. Por instantes no quise contener o impedir nada. Únicamente cerrar los ojos y rendirme. Inclinó la cabeza para volverme a besar pero interpuse la mano. Cubrí su boca, intentando recuperar la cordura… y el aire.

-Suficiente – resolví –. Aún estás débil.

-No me lo parece – dijo, ceñudo.

-A mí si, y estoy aquí como tu enfermera – me levanté con cuidado, recostándole –. Estás obligado a obedecerme.

-¿Por qué suena tan tentador?

-Terry – refunfuñé –, compórtate.

-Estás hermosa.

-No me vas a convencer con eso.

-Tengo otras formas.

-Guárdatelas – zanjé, acomodando la sabana – vuelve a dormir. Mañana hablaremos.

-¿Dónde dormirás tú?

-Hay mucho espacio allá afuera. Vi una habitación contigua que podría…

-No te vayas. Es posible que te necesite a mi lado toda la noche. Puedo recaer gravemente.

-Muy listo, pero no va a funcionar. Estás bien. Solamente necesitas reposo, tomar tu medicina, que te cambien las vendas…

-Y a ti en mi cama.

-¡Terry! – protesté, con todos los colores en la cara.

-No he dicho nada que no hayas pensado.

-No sabes lo que estoy pensando.

-Pero sí lo que estás sintiendo – asió mi mano –. No es tan complicado medir el pulso ¿sabes?

-Buenas noches – lo besé tan rápido y fugazmente en los labios que no le di tiempo de reaccionar –. Vendré cuando estés dormido para cerciorarme de que no hayas "recaído gravemente".

-Cobarde.

-Sinvergüenza.

Llegué hasta la puerta con un violento afán de volver a él y esconderme entre sus brazos, atraída por su magnetismo, por su insolencia que me manipulaba a entero placer. Dios¿cuánto más podría resistirme?

-Candy…

-¿Sí?

Terry me sonrió dulcemente, descansando la cabeza en la almohada con su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros. Tuve que recordarme volver a respirar.

-Gracias.

-Hasta mañana – le devolví la sonrisa.

Quizás debía cerrar la puerta con llave. Dudé. El problema no era que Terry quisiera salir, sino que tal vez, yo quisiera volver a entrar.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Rápidamente, para no entretenerlas en sus ocupaciones quiero dar las gracias infinitamente a quienes siguen al pendiente de las actualizaciones de este fic y me pican las costillas para que me apure (Alexandra Argonza, para ser más específica. Pero tú tienes la culpa porque me has vuelto adicta a Linda Howard)

Mil, mil gracias por abrirme la puerta de su corazón y mantener prendida la linterna de la calle: Dany-seren-chan, Lady-chan, Anny-chan, Angeles-chan, Arckade-chan, Grisel, Lucy-chan. En serio que gracias a sus mensajes, y el saber que todavía me leen, me dan ánimos de no claudicar. Sugerencias bienvenidas siempre, y claro que ya tomé nota de sus comentarios.

Solo un par de aclaraciones más: el personaje que sueña al principio de este capítulo es Karen, perdón si no fui tan clara al respecto. El fragmento del libro que recita Aoi, en realidad es algo inventando por esta cabecita loca.

Quizás se preguntan¿para cuándo los triángulos amorosos, malentendidos, discusiones, pleitos, rabietas, escenas de celos y todas aquellas tropelías que le dan sabor a una historia, los habrá, lo prometo. ¿Le damos una oportunidad al romance para después echarlo todo a perder?

Ja na.

Emera-chan.


	20. Enamorarse

**_Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas de corte erótico, propias para mayores de 18 años (física y mentalmente). Si consideran que se pueden sentir agredidas por el contenido de las mismas, favor de abstenerse de leerlas. (Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño)_**

**CAPITULO XX**

**Enamorarse**

_-¿Ya te dije cuánto te quiero, Annie?_

Era un sueño… ¡era un estúpido sueño, arrojé la almohada lo más lejos que pude con tanta rabia que apenas contuve un grito de frustración. Aunque quizás debí sentirme aliviada. Miré el reloj y habían pasado dos horas desde que hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, hastiada de llorar como una cobarde.

-Siempre una cobarde, siempre… - dije con repulsa.

Salí de la cama con la ropa de calle todavía puesta. Sentí la cara áspera y adolorida a causa de las lágrimas que deje correr hasta desangrar la tristeza que llevaba dentro. Que aún guardaba como un afilado cuchillo enterrado en el corazón.

Vagas imágenes y sonidos de uno de los sueños más extraños que había tenido en los últimos días, acudieron a mi mente camino al tocador. Archie y yo estábamos juntos de nuevo, a punto de embarcarnos hacia… ¿hacia dónde dijo esa mujer?

_-¿Ya te dije cuánto te quiero, Annie?_

_-No – abracé a Archie – pero no puede ser más de lo que yo te quiero a ti, mi amor._

_-Ay que cursi – masculló una vocecita burlona, detrás del cristal donde compraríamos nuestros boletos._

_-¿Perdone? – me acerqué a la ventanilla, sin poder reconocerle el rostro a través del vidrio opaco._

_-Señorita, tengo los zapatos pegajosos por tanta miel. ¿Podrían usted y su marido decidirse de una vez a dónde quieren ir? Es hora de abordar el tren._

_-Lo siento – dije, sin una pizca de sinceridad. Pero qué importaba. Tenía a Archie conmigo, acabábamos de casarnos y el mal humor de una entrometida no arruinaría en absoluto mis…_

_-¿Ya te dije cuánto te quiero, Annie? – repitió Archie, a mis espaldas._

_-Ay no, aquí van otra vez – protestó la mujer, ganándose mi repudio._

_-S-sí – titubeé ante la insistencia de mi esposo. Mi esposo, Dios, saboreé esa simple frase – yo también te quiero._

Abrí la llave, arrojé un puño de agua a mi rostro y jadeé adolorida por el helado roce con mi piel. Cada pieza del sueño tomaba su lugar y se tornaba más nítida al paso de los minutos.

_-¿La India o Australia? – preguntó la dependienta._

_-¿Australia? – pegué mi nariz a la ventanilla, sorprendida – ¿Cómo es que se puede ir a Australia en tren?_

_-Hay cosas inconcebibles, señorita… perdón, señora – corrigió con expresión irónica._

_-¿Ah, sí¿Cómo cuáles?_

_-Como que usted sepa que Australia es una isla. ¿Lo leyó en cartel o fue una corazonada?_

_-¡Oiga qué le pasa!_

_-¿Ya te dije cuánto te quiero, Annie? – inquirió Archie por tercera vez. Me volví a mirarlo con escalofríos. Tuve la impresión de que estaba un poco… raro._

_-O su marido es algo bruto – intervino la mujer – o quiere decirle algo, señora._

_-¡Mida sus palabras! – le exigí, haciendo a un lado mis modales, con un gesto por demás iracundo._

_-Y usted mida su cintura – murmuró, como si fuera mi mejor amiga y buscara darme un consejo – ¿sabía que las mujeres casadas tienden a ensancharse como boyas, si se casan con un hombre que no las ama?_

_-¿Qué… cómo dijo! – estallé, deseando romper el cristal con el puño._

_-Tengo una tía que incluso hasta se quedó bizca._

_-¡Ya cállese!_

_-La noche de bodas su marido le dijo que estaba enamorado de otra chica – continuó la entrometida – y mi pobre tía, que Dios la tenga en su santa gloria, luego de romperle la nariz al infeliz de mi tío, se quedó bizca y engordó como una ballena._

_-¡Quiero hablar con el encargado! – vociferé – ¡No es posible que trate usted así a…!_

_-A la señora Cornwell ¿no?_

Lancé la toalla del lavabo con el mismo coraje con el que me había despertado. Esa mujer había aparecido en mis sueños, revelándose a sí misma al salir del mostrador y observarme como a un bicho rastrero.

_-Hazte un favor, Annie – sugirió Karen Klaise, con aire de triunfo y supremacía – mas bien, haznos un favor a los tres y dile a Archie que no._

_-¿Qué no que? – rebatí._

_-Que no te ha dicho cuánto te quiere._

Mis ojos se posaron en los de Archie, esperando a que formulara su pregunta por cuarta vez.

_-¿Archie? – pregunté, con un miedo atroz._

_-¿Ya te dije cuánto te quiero, Annie?_

Devolví la mirada a Karen, temblando, y ésta movió la cabeza en dirección a Archie, invitándome a responder.

_-No – contesté, con un hilo de voz._

_-Lo mismo que una mancha en mi camisa._

_-O una astilla en el dedo – añadió, Karen._

_-O una piedra en el zapato – repuso Archie, con un crudo y cruel reflejo en los ojos._

_-O una arruga en la frente… o una…_

_-¡Basta! – grité tan fuerte que desperté._

Esa mujer… esa maldita mujer. Sus vulgares encantos no le servirían de nada. Mi amor era más fuerte que su barata atracción. Necesitaba más que su corriente perfume y sus atrevidos atuendos para quedarse con mi prometido, y yo… necesitaba aire. Fui hasta la ventana de mi habitación y abrí las ventanas. Llené mis pulmones de la brisa nocturna pero la retuve en mi pecho, estupefacta, al descubrir una delgada sombra que se apartaba rápidamente de la luz proyectada bajo el farol de la calle.

-Archie…

Cerré casi de inmediato, presa de la incertidumbre. ¿Seguía soñando o acababa de ver a Archie frente a mi hotel? Fui al espejo y me cepillé el cabello lo más aprisa que pude. Las manos me temblaban. Si era él o no, lo averiguaría fácilmente. Corrí escaleras abajo rumbo a la entrada principal para hablar con el portero.

Archie me pertenecía, estaríamos juntos para siempre. Una alegría que podía iluminar la ciudad entera se desbordó a mi paso, ocasionando la mirada curiosa de quienes me veían pasar. Ganaría la guerra por su cariño, por su elección, estaba segura. El ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, yo solamente tenía que avanzar la otra mitad.

* * *

**ATLÁNTICO.  
****1916**

-¿Aoi?

Con los ojos entreabiertos palpé a tientas el sitio vacío junto a mi almohada. Me llevó un par de segundos recordar dónde estábamos. Consulté mi reloj y marcaba las tres de la mañana.

-¿Dónde estás? – me incorporé sobre los codos.

-Aquí – respondió, sentada junto a la ventana. La luna a través del vidrio iluminaba su silueta, envolviéndola con un delicado haz de luz blanca. Se veía hermosa.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No. Tan solo miraba.

-Aún no amanece. Ven a dormir.

-Lo último que hemos hecho esta noche ha sido dormir, Albert – sonrió coquetamente.

-¿Es una queja? – correspondí a su sonrisa, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Te amo – soltó sin más, recargando la mejilla en una mano – ¿Te imaginas eso, nunca creí que acabaría aceptándolo.

-Me costó tiempo pero lo logré.

-¿Lograste qué?

-Que te rindieras a mis pies.

-¡Eres un tonto! – respingó la barbilla, devolviendo sus ojos a la ventana – yo no me rendí. Me diste lástima – alzó los hombros – eso fue todo.

-¿Lástima? – salí de la cama, ansioso por hacerla volver a mi lado – Buen intento.

La levanté de la silla con un suave tirón de su brazo y la subí a mis hombros como una niña pequeña.

-¡Albert, basta!

-Sí estás tan lejos – la bajé sobre las sábanas, colocándome encima de su cuerpo – no puedo cerrarte la boca con un beso.

-Te arriesgas a que suceda lo que te pasó la primera vez – forcejeó levemente pero sostuve sus muñecas, rememorando aquella primera vez.

-Quédate quieta – le advertí, sintiendo el deseo arder en toda mi piel – o atente a las consecuencias.

No esperé su respuesta y me perdí en sus labios entreabiertos que me recibieron dócilmente, haciéndome retornar al pasado, nuestro pasado, cuando ninguno de los dos concibió la idea de que terminaríamos juntos el resto de la vida.

_**Sudáfrica**_

_**Diciembre 1915**_

_-Buen día – saludé al encargado de la recepción, quien probablemente sufría de una alergia contra los huéspedes que le sonreían amablemente –. Reservación para William Andrey, por favor._

_-Ah, sí señor Andrey – limpió ruidosamente su nariz, con el pañuelo de su solapa –. Su suite ejecutiva está lista. El mozo llevará sus maletas._

_-¿Hay agua caliente? – pregunté con naturalidad, mientras firmaba el registro._

_-Siempre hay agua caliente – refutó, visiblemente ofendido._

_-¿Fumar? – inquirí, al ver esa anotación en la forma –. Yo no fumo y no quiero estar rodeado de gente que lo hace. Me parece haber solicitado una…_

_-Lo lamento, pero las suites de No fumadores están llenas._

_-Personalmente reservé una habitación de ese tipo – dije, tratando de controlar mi malestar –. Quiero la suite por la que ya pagué, y la quiero ahora._

_-Señor Andrey, no es responsabilidad del hotel si usted llega tarde. Nuestra capacidad es limitada y teníamos gente en lista de espera._

_-¿Tarde, me demoré diez minutos por culpa del auto que enviaron para recogerme a la Terminal._

_-En verdad lo siento. No tenemos otra suite._

_-Creo que no ha comprendido – dije, elevando el tono de voz – llegué tarde por su culpa. Tiene cinco minutos para darme la habitación que le pedí si no quiere que saque al huésped que acomodó en mi lugar._

_-Pero claro – dijo a mi lado una mujer que reconocí de inmediato – tenía que ser el poderoso señor Andrey el protagonista de éste escándalo. ¿Qué pasa señor millonario, no le dieron almohadas con plumas de ganso o es que olvidaron arrojar pétalos de rosas en su alfombra?_

_Maldita sea. Después de un día de perros, tenía que encontrarme con ella. Perfecto, lo único que me faltaba era que me arrojaran un puñado de alacranes dentro del pantalón._

_-Doctora Li – sonreí, apretando la mandíbula – que maravillosa coincidencia. ¿De paseo con su perrito Bubu o divirtiéndose, como de costumbre con las desgracias ajenas?_

_-El que usted sea un idiota no es una desgracia – respingó la nariz – es una de sus características. Ahora si me disculpa…_

_-¿Encontró cómoda su suite, Madame? – preguntó el sepulturero que fungía como recepcionista._

_-Oh, sí – dijo Aoi, barriéndome con la mirada –. Espléndida. Gracias por haberme considerado como la primera en su lista de espera, Monsieur._

_-¿Qué? – abrí la boca desmesuradamente – ¿A ésta mujer le dio mi habitación?_

_-Señor Andrey, ya le dije que…_

_-Escúcheme bien – lo jalé de la camisa, mirándolo como un león a su cena – Si no me da esa habitación, yo mismo la tomaré ¿Entiende?_

_-Pero… señor Andrey…_

_-¿Entiende o le muestro cómo?_

_-¡Es usted un bruto! – exclamó Aoi, jalando mi chaqueta – ¡esa suite es mía y no le permitiré que…!_

_-¿Ah no! – vociferé, liberando al hombre y sujetando a Aoi por la muñeca para arrastrarla hasta esa bendita suite – ¡Asegúrese de subir mis maletas a la habitación de la señorita Li! – advertí al hombre con fuego en los ojos –, no voy a repetírselo._

_Al pararnos frente al ascensor me volví hacia ella y con humo saliendo por mi cabeza apreté el grillete alrededor de su brazo._

_-¿Qué piso? – pregunté sin obtener respuesta – ¿Qué piso es!_

_-¡Váyase al diablo! – se retorció, tratando de huir._

_-De acuerdo – suspiré profundo – ¡Ya tuve demasiado de usted!_

_La arrinconé contra la pared y reaccionando de la manera más infantil e inmadura que recuerde, la besé con todas mis fuerzas. Quizás porque quería provocarle una profunda repulsión. Pensaba que me odiaba. O quizás porque me había enamorado de ella y no lo supe hasta que toqué sus labios. Contuve sus ganas de abofetearme sujetando su otro brazo._

_-¡Baka! – gritó Aoi, mordiéndome duramente el labio inferior._

_-¡Ah, maldición! - la solté, limpiando con mi mano las gotas de sangre escurridas en mi barbilla – sabía que tenías mal carácter pero no impulsos caníbales. _

_-Te odio, Albert Andrey, en verdad te odio._

_La vi correr escaleras arriba en menos de dos segundos. Corrí tras ella, admirándome de su extraordinaria condición física y ágiles reflejos. Para su mala suerte, esta vez le dejaría en claro quién era y lo harto que estaba de ella. Nos habíamos conocido apenas un mes atrás, cuando sin mediar palabra me ordenó abandonar la reserva donde prestaba voluntariamente mis servicios médicos. Ella y su equipo se harían cargo de la situación, argumentó de manera prepotente. Tal vez pude haber accedido sin mayor trámite, pero su falta de tacto y complejo de superioridad me orillaron a enviar su misiva a la mierda._

_Al cabo de unos días se instaló en la clínica, aislando a los pacientes de mis cuidados y advirtiéndome que me permitiría quedarme siempre y cuando acatara sus órdenes. Remití de nueva cuenta su petición al infierno y así continuamos, con nuestra insulsa lucha de poder hasta que recibí carta de la tía abuela solicitándome volver a América lo antes posible para retomar el control de la familia Andrey, y no correr más riesgos en territorios tan cercanos a la guerra. Mi pobre tía ya había tenido suficiente con el tiempo en que perdí la memoria y desaparecí de la faz de la tierra._

_Obedecí a regañadientes y viajé a Sudáfrica agotado, resfriado, con dolor de espalda, deseoso de darme una ducha caliente y dormir por horas en una confortable cama. ¿Pero qué fue lo que hallé al arribar a ese estúpido hotel, otra vez a esa mujer._

_La dejé llegar primero al piso donde se hospedaba y me escondí tras la pared un instante para que me mostrara el número de su suite. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, corrí para interponer el pie y empujé fuerte para entrar tras ella._

_-¡Lárguese o llamo a seguridad! – amenazó, cogiendo un florero y amenazando con tirármelo en la cabeza._

_-Bonito lugar – dije mirando a mi alrededor, despreocupado – sí, me gusta. Tomaré una ducha y cuando lleguen mis maletas ¿podrías meterlas a mi recámara?_

_Su boca se abrió para lanzar una dolorosa palabrota pero de pronto, se quedó callada y sus ojos se entrecerraron sospechosamente como si acaba de ocurrírsele una perversa treta._

_-Como usted ordene, Sir William – dijo, sin bajar la guardia – Adelante, tome su baño caliente._

_-Siempre supe que eras más amable de lo que aparentabas. La cara no te ayuda._

_-Ni a ti la bocota._

_Diez minutos después, salí del baño envuelto en una delgada toalla con el torso descubierto y el cabello goteando en mis hombros. Me sentí increíblemente relajado. Quizás era hora de hacer una tregua con la Doctora Li, podría llevarme una sorpresa y convivir con ella como dos adultos hasta por diez minutos._

_-¿Qué tal su baño, señor Andrey? – inquirió Aoi, saliendo de la recámara principal._

_-Maravilloso – sonreí al darme percatarme como su mirada se perdió en las líneas de mi cuerpo. Dominé las ganas de reír a carcajadas y me mantuve indiferente, como si estar medio desnudo frente a ella fuera de lo más natural._

_-Me alegro – repuso, sonriendo maquiavélicamente – pero tiene un problema serio, señor marajá._

_-¿Y cuál es? – pregunté, sacudiendo mi cabello._

_-¿Qué se va a poner encima, no creo que sea decoroso pasearse sin ropa por el hotel mientras esperas que zarpe su barco._

_-¿Que qué me voy a…?_

_Aoi señaló con un suculento aire de triunfo la alcoba principal. Caminé hasta allí para, con un nudo en el estómago, hallar mis únicas dos camisas limpias y un pantalón deslavado hechos trizas. _

_-¿Traías un animal guardado en tu equipaje, Albert-sama? – canturreó como la mujer más inocente y bondadosa de la galaxia._

_-Eres una…_

_-No me mires a mí. Yo simplemente desempaqué tus cosas. Eso me "ordenaste"._

_La observé regodearse por la mezquindad que había cometido pero extrañamente no exploté de rabia. Al contrario, mi corazón empezó a latir furiosamente y el apetito de besarla por segunda vez me nubló la razón. Aoi leyó mis intenciones a miles de kilómetros de distancia e intentó correr fuera de la habitación pero me adelanté y cerré la puerta de un puntapié para después cargarla entre mis brazos y llevarla hasta la cama. Mi piel ardía en deseos de tocarla, de besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, de apropiarme de su aroma y ser la razón de sus excitantes suspiros. Estaba envuelto en el estupor de nuestras constantes riñas, de nuestra interminable rivalidad. Estaba enamorado y no lo sabía hasta que me introduje en su boca por primera vez, descargando una infinita tensión sexual que había reprimido en forma de desprecio._

_Aoi hizo un pobre esfuerzo por resistirse, agitándose peligrosamente bajo mi cuerpo, pero supe que ella sentía lo mismo por la manera en que correspondió gradualmente a mis besos que sedientos, reclamaban su suave presencia en mi vida. Empezamos a desnudarnos casi sin darnos cuenta y me olvidé del resto del mundo, adueñándome de la situación para guiarla hasta donde quería, hasta donde la necesitaba._

_-Mientes – dije antes de besar y succionar el lóbulo de su oreja – no me odias._

_-Sí te odio – suspiró, soltando un fugaz gemido de placer cuando bajé a su cuello – si te odio. Te odio mucho, Albert Andrey._

_-Entonces sigue odiándome – dije jadeante, metiendo mi mano por debajo de su camisa para acariciar su abdomen y después apretar con suavidad uno de sus senos – ya cambiarás de opinión._

Mi prometida arqueó su espalda violentamente al tiempo en que un poderoso estremecimiento asaltó nuestro cuerpo con infinito placer. Volví al presente mientras Aoi se desvanecía sensualmente sobre el colchón, exhausta.

-Albert… - susurró, minutos después.

-¿Sí? – la abrigué entre mis brazos.

-¿Sabes que rompí tu ropa a propósito verdad?

-Para hacerme enfurecer¿no?

-No – rió traviesamente – para que no pudieras salir de la habitación.

-¿Y así poder aprovecharte de mí, cierto? – mordí su hombro – es peor de lo que imaginé, Doctora Li.

-Tardaste demasiado en besarme.

-No lo hiciste fácil.

-¿Y a ti te gusta lo fácil? – se volteó para acurrucarse en mi pecho.

-No – aspiré su aroma – me gustas tú – dije antes de besarla profundamente y rodar con ella en la cama para continuar despiertos el resto de la noche.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK.**

-¿Vives con un gato salvaje?

-¿Qué cosa?

Miré a Archie por encima del hombro al cerrar la puerta. Seguía nerviosa, extremadamente nerviosa e insegura. ¿Habría sido buena idea invitarlo a mi apartamento luego de que estuvimos cerca de ser arrestados a mitad de la calle por faltas a la moral, bien, ante todo tenía mis modales. Los de una refinada dama de alcurnia cuya familia le debía hasta la camisa a sus acreedores. Grandioso. Sin embargo, invitarle una taza de café no me pareció descabellado. Me prometí ser reservada y precavida. Sí, me mantendría a más de dos metros de distancia.

-¿Cuál gato? – pasé junto a él, arrojando mi abrigo sobre el sillón de la sala.

-El que hizo todo este destrozo – apuntó con la mirada.

-No me molestes – reviré, yendo a la cocina –. No he tenido tiempo de limpiar.

-¿Desde qué año?

-Desde ayer – gruñí, dejando la tetera sobre la estufa – ¿Quieres café o té?

-¿Dónde dejo mi abrigo?

-Donde quieras.

-La última vez que vine no estaba tan desordenado.

-¿Eres mi madre? – volví a gruñir, sin perder de vista la tetera.

No me preocupaba quemar el agua. Me preocupaba arrojarme a sus brazos y continuar lo que dejamos pendiente sobre la avenida Broadway. ¿Permanecer a dos metros de distancia, tendría suerte si me mantenía a dos pasos. Cerré los ojos y respiré. No me dejaría llevar por mis emociones. Suficiente tenía con mis padres, sus deudas, la factura de la luz que no había pagado ese mes, el suplente de Terry, el trabajo en la editorial, la sequía en África…

-Hola… ¿estas ahí? – preguntó Archie, recargado en el marco de la puerta, agitando la mano.

-¿Eh, sí… estaba pensando.

-¿En mí? – sonrió con fastidiosa vanidad.

-Pensar en ti no requiere mucho esfuerzo – resoplé – me lleva medio segundo.

-Entonces sí piensas en mí – avanzó lentamente, como un gato buscando refugio entre mis piernas.

-Casi nunca.

-¿Casi?

-¿Ya decidiste si será café o té? – volví los ojos a la tetera, presintiendo que si la tocaba con las manos la calentaría más rápido que con el fuego de la estufa. Me pregunté si Archie sentiría lo mismo. Podía averiguarlo de dos formas: la primera era preguntándole, la segunda… bueno, mejor descartaba la segunda antes de que todo el apartamento se incendiara.

-Chocolate.

-¿Chocolate? – lo miré, confundida – ¿Quieres chocolate?

-¿Tú no? – se detuvo a mis espaldas, tan cerca de mí que pude sentir su respiración. La necesidad de tocarlo era abrumadora. Reuní valor para quedarme quieta.

-No tengo… chocolate – vacilé. ¡Diablos! su aroma hacía temblar mis rodillas. Experimenté el sufrimiento de mi vieja tetera con el agua a punto de ebullición. La sangre corría furiosa por mis venas.

-¿Y eso qué es? – susurró en mi oído, dejando que su aliento resbalara por mi cuello. ¡El muy astuto lo hacía a propósito! Acaricié la idea de estrangularlo.

-¿Qué es qué? – di un paso atrás, propinándole un cruel pisotón. ¿Se creía muy listo, pues se daría con la puerta en las narices.

-¡Maldición! – vociferó, saltando en un solo pie - ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Hacer qué…

-Mira, escoge de una vez. ¿Café o té, no tengo chocolate ni nada parecido a…

Entonces comprendí. Archie había encontrado en un rincón de la cocina una canasta llena de barras de chocolate que había conservado como regalo de un admirador anónimo. ¿Y para qué, para atiborrarme de ellos cuando el heredero Andrey me partiera el corazón al concluir con su maquiavélica venganza.

-Ah, ya entiendo…

-Tienes pies de elefante – se quejó, frotándose sobre el zapato y haciendo muecas – ¿Cuánto pesas?

-Cállate si no quieres que te arroje por la ventana con mi enorme trasero gris. ¿Quieres esos chocolates?

-A no ser que tengas algo mejor para sustituirlos – sonrió, lascivamente.

-¿Qué tal otro pisotón?

-¿Qué tal otro beso?

-¿Qué tal una bofetada?

-Si vienes después del beso...

-Tienes el ego del tamaño de un trasatlántico.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso – me acerqué a él, poniendo mi cara frente a la suya – significa que tu ego es lo único de gran tamaño por aquí.

Oh, oh… debí haber echado a correr cuando tuve tiempo. Todo lo que gané fue abofetearle el orgullo y provocar su rabia. Archie guardó silencio, observándome con algo que bien pudo ser desprecio… o deseos de demostrarme lo equivocada que estaba. Muy tarde emprendí la retirada. En un pestañeo se puso de pie y me empujó hasta la pared, sujetándome bruscamente de los brazos. No tuve oportunidad de protestar cuando sus labios encontraron los míos y los sometió a su voluntad, determinado a obtener una tajante disculpa.

Quise morderlo pero únicamente le concedí dominio absoluto sobre mi boca. Introdujo su lengua, hambrienta y provocadora, con impresionante maestría. Mi cuerpo se tensó con el roce de sus caderas que se apretaron contra las mías. Si no salía de allí corriendo, sabía que terminaría arrojándome a un abismo de problemas que había estado evitando. Le clave las uñas en los brazos para ahuyentarlo pero sólo conseguí detener el angustioso beso que estaba resquebrajando mis barreras. Su peso me oprimió contra la pared y masculló una maldición con aspereza.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – inquirió, tensando la mandíbula – o esa es tu manera de pedirme que siga.

-Apártate – lo empujé pero fue similar a empujar una montaña.

-Déjame pensarlo – fingió hacerlo – No lo creo – y volvió besarme.

Sus manos resbalaron lentamente desde mi busto hasta mi cintura y una descarga eléctrica detonó en la parte baja de mi vientre. Supe que me encontraba al borde de cometer una descomunal estupidez. Archie no estaba enamorado de mí. Lo único que le apetecía era arrancarse del corazón a Annie Britter. Imaginar que la hacía suya con la primera desconocida que lo invitara a su cama. Era sencillo ofrecerme como voluntaria¿por qué no, a nadie le debía explicaciones. Sin embargo, me debía algo a mí misma… ser feliz. Y al convertirme en la amante ocasional de un hombre despechado no lo lograría.

-Ya basta – alcancé a decir, antes de ser silenciada con sus enrojecidos e inflamados labios. Su mano levantó mi vestido hasta la cintura, acariciándome las piernas con exquisita libertad. Me mordí la lengua para no mostrarle cuánto lo estaba disfrutando.

-Eres tan suave – dijo, en un ronco murmullo – y tan hermosa.

-Archie, no.

-¿No qué? – dijo con una voz que no era la suya y que demandaba obediencia.

-Por favor – supliqué, aferrándome a sus hombros cuando su mano se alojó en mi entrepierna y la recorrió una y otra vez con impaciencia. Ahogué un gemido mientras Archie dirigía su atención a mi cuello. La senda de sus labios me rendía poco a poco a sus caricias.

-No tengas miedo – dijo, regresando a mi boca y con sus dedos apartando delicadamente mi ropa interior para introducir su mano – no te haré daño.

Mi espalda se curvó bruscamente cuando su intromisión fue total y sentí sus dedos explorar la humedad de mi cuerpo. Me mordí los labios, asumiendo tontamente que aún podríamos contenernos.

-No hagas eso – me pidió, desnudando mi hombro – déjame escucharte.

-Archie… – estrujé los párpados, consumiéndome en un delicioso remolino de caricias – detente…

-No me voy a detener – decretó, palpando mi feminidad en un candente vaivén de sus dedos. Mis caderas respondieron, dándole la bienvenida y balanceándose al ritmo que marcaban sus movimientos – no hasta que me lo pidas de verdad.

Asaltada, absorta en ese banquete lento y sensual, mandé al infierno el sentido común y busqué sus labios para al fin darle permiso de proseguir. Archie lo supo cuando me alojé en su boca y apartó su mano invasora para levantarme del piso y colocarme sobre la mesa.

Sin dejar de besarnos, apartó la falda de mi vestido, furioso de volverse a encontrar con ese obstáculo. Separó mis muslos y se introdujo entre ellos sin perder tiempo. Un segundo después sentí su excitación y urgencia cuando rompió de un tirón mi ropa interior y la alejó de su camino.

Me había olvidado de todo aquello. De cómo podía tocar el cielo abrazada al cuerpo de un hombre que me deseaba tanto. Abrí su camisa para recorrer con las manos la dureza de su pecho, su delineado y firme torso tan masculino como lo había imaginado desde el día en que lo conocí. Sus dedos volvieron a profundizar en mí ávida y estrecha intimidad. Le obedecí y no reprimí un agudo gemido de placer que me dejó sin aliento. Pude escuchar la fatigosa respiración de Archie momentos antes de que sus ojos me miraran con fascinación.

-Así, eso es – dijo cuando cejó el contacto con su mano.

-Archie... – dije, implorando para que no se detuviera.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de mis caderas y las arqueó hacia él. Me estrechó contra su pecho, y enseguida la rigidez de su virilidad se introdujo entre mis piernas, con una angustia palpable. Su tono grave y ronco susurró mi nombre al oído y creí perder la razón.

Las contracciones de mis caderas aceleraron su cadencia. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba. Las embestidas de Archie se hicieron más profundas e irrefrenables. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda, sintiendo una gigantesca espiral de éxtasis que cimbró mis piernas.

-Karen… - dijo, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y abriendo los ojos para mirarme, sin detener sus acometidas.

Había dicho mi nombre, no el de Annie o el de otra mujer. Estaba allí, estaba conmigo… era mío.

Lo vi contener el aliento, apretar los párpados y retroceder para arremeter por última vez. Atraída por la invitación, alcé las caderas para sentirlo completamente dentro de mí y liberar con él una exclamación ahogada que elevó mis sentidos hasta el máximo grado de placer. Me estremecí en espasmos y dejé de escuchar todo a mí alrededor, sintiéndome instantáneamente delgada como una pluma que descendía frágil y ligera hasta el piso.

Archie descansó su peso sobre mi cuerpo, cuidando de no lastimarme incluso sumergido en su breve letargo. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, invadida por las dulces oleadas de placer que procedían al clímax. Deseaba quedarme allí con él para siempre. Comportarnos como dos idiotas enamorados y no salir del apartamento en semanas. Desquiciarme con la enardecida exploración de sus manos. Ganarme su amor y no ser la suplente sino la protagonista. Pero… ¿Cómo sería capaz de borrar sus recuerdos con Annie, construyendo los nuestros¿Con sexo? maravilloso, explosivo y arrebatador como nosotros mismos, pero¿únicamente con eso¿Y después, cuando el gusto por la novedad se desvaneciera como el humo de un cigarrillo?

Maldita sea ¿por qué las mujeres teníamos que analizarlo todo? Archie levantó la cabeza y me miró con ternura al tiempo en que dibujaba una inocente pero sensual sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con un particular brillo en los ojos. Uno que seguramente compartíamos.

-Sí – asentí, alejando todas las interrogantes de mi mente. Habría tiempo después – ¿Y tú?

-Todavía hambriento.

Me solté a reír, convencida de que la comida era la segunda prioridad en la vida de los hombres.

-Tal vez haya quedado algo del desayuno en…

-Mm-mh – movió negativamente la cabeza – no hablaba de comida.

-Ah… ¿no?

-No – se incorporó delicadamente – te estaba mirando a ti, por si no te diste cuenta.

Nos separamos por un instante pero de inmediato me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta la alcoba. Nuestra alcoba, aunque fuera sólo por una noche. Contuve la respiración, leyendo en su rostro el tipo de hambre del que me hablaba. Me depositó con sutileza en la cama y luego me cubrió con su cuerpo como si temiera que pudiese escaparme.

-Archie…

-Café – dijo antes de interrumpirme con un beso que apenas rozó mis labios –. Quiero café.

-¿Ahora?

Sonrió cautivadoramente y volvió a besarme esta vez con mayor reclamo.

-¿Qué tal en dos horas?

-¿Dos… horas? – tragué con dificultad, sintiendo un hormigueo frenético en mi estómago.

-Lo lamento, pero no te dejaré salir antes de eso.

* * *

-No pensé que bajaría a desayunar, joven Richard. 

-Buen día, Cleo – saludé a la cocinera al entrar al desayunador y estirar los brazos cuidadosamente. Aún resentía la herida de bala – yo tampoco lo pensé.

-Mi nombre es Constanza¿ya lo olvidó?

-No, pero usted se parece mucho a mi Nana Cleo – cogí un pan de maíz recién salido del horno – ¿no le importa si la llamo así? – pregunté antes de tragarme el panecillo entero.

-Por supuesto que no – se sonrojó graciosamente mientras me servía café – ¿Durmió bien, joven?

-Escasamente. Llegué de trabajar hace … – consulté el reloj en la pared –… tres horas con veinte minutos.

-A este ritmo va a enfermarse. ¿Mantequilla?

-Por favor.

-¿Y puedo preguntar qué clase de trabajo le toma toda la noche?

-Soy un vampiro, Cleo – bromeé, cogiendo otro pedazo de pan – secuestro chicas lindas como usted para enamorarlas.

Aguanté la risa cuando Cleo buscó marcas de colmillos en el panecillo que dejé sobre el plato para beber mi café. La deliciosa pócima contra el cansancio y el desvelo resbaló fácilmente por mi garganta hasta el estómago. Volví a la vida. Anhelaba también volver a la cama e hibernar el resto del invierno pero mi estómago ganó la cruenta batalla contra la almohada.

Antes que Cleo considerara la idea de clavarme una estaca, le guiñé un ojo y me levanté por un vaso con jugo.

-Soy camarero – expliqué al regresar a la mesa – entre otras cosas. Por un tiempo lavaré platos debido a este pequeño inconveniente – apunté a mi brazo.

-No comprendo por qué tiene que trabajar si es hermano de la señorita Susana.

-Para pagar mis clases de ballet – di un largo bostezo – ¿Dónde está Susi, no la vi en su recámara.

-¿Clases de Ballet? – preguntó Cleo, entornando los ojos – ¿Y su novia lo sabe?

-¿Novia¿Qué novia?

-La chica que vino con usted el otro día. La rubia de abrigo rojo.

Allí iba mi mañana soleada, repleta de buen ánimo, inspiración y paz mental directo a la basura. Candice White y el patán Granchester salían a escena. Probablemente a esa hora él estaría entregándole una promesa firmada de amor eterno… _como si ella no mereciera algo mejor… _y Candy creería en sus palabras como en su momento lo hizo Susana. Curvé la boca enfadado y mirando por la ventana. No es que me enfureciera ver feliz a una niña tan dulce como Candy, solo que Terry había ganado demasiado fácil la batalla por reconquistarla. En cuestión de horas recuperó el corazón de su amada… _tan amada que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ser él quien la buscara…_ y por la tarde pulverizaría con el pie el corazón de Susana. Me encogí de hombros y respiré profundo. En definitiva la suerte estaba de lado de los que la esperaban sentados.

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Susi?

-En el estudio, con su madre y su abogado.

-¿Abogado¿A ésta hora?

-Llevan rato hablando. La señora me pidió que no los interrumpiera.

-Ah… - masajeé mi cuello, con el mosquito de la curiosidad zumbando en mis oídos – bueno… creo que volveré a la cama. Gracias por el desayuno, Cleo.

Y también por la información. Salí de la cocina con aparente desgano en dirección a las escaleras. Saludé y esperé a que la mujer de la limpieza desapareciera por el corredor hacia el jardín y clandestinamente me escurrí de puntillas hasta el estudio. ¿Para qué necesitaba ver Susana a un abogado en compañía de mi querida madrastra, en términos prácticos no me importaba, o no debería, pero tal vez Susi había sacado la misma conclusión que yo. Fue extremadamente sencillo para Terrence recobrar su libertad. Murmullos graves e incomprensibles alcanzaban el pasillo. Estaba siendo imprudente y entrometido pero el sentimiento de culpa duró… no, no duró nada. Recargué la cabeza sobre la madera para oír mejor.

-No lo sé… - dijo Susana.

-Fue un compromiso firmado, señorita Marlowe. No hay probabilidad de que pierda ante el jurado.

-¿Jurado? – repitió Susana, con alarma –. Yo no quiero un juicio, solamente…

-Susana – intervino, mamita querida –. Esto no es un juego. Ese hombre tiene una responsabilidad.

-Siento haberlo hecho venir – se excusó Susana para después decir otra cosa que no alcancé a distinguir.

-Llámeme cuando esté segura, señorita Marlowe. Sabe dónde encontrarme. Sin embargo, le aconsejo que tome una decisión lo antes posible. Es bien sabido que la familia Granchester constituye un enemigo influyente y poderoso. Nos conviene actuar de prisa.

-¿Pero qué…? – murmuré, aguzando el oído.

-No somos enemigos – declaró Susana –. Si decido continuar con esto, no será para iniciar una guerra contra mi prometido.

-Él fue quien comenzó todo – volvió a la carga Sara – deberá atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Con permiso – se despidió el hombre y me moví rápidamente, escondiéndome tras el primer mueble disponible.

Vi salir al abogado y a Sara tras él. El café y el panecillo se revolvieron en mi estómago. Para Susana, Terrence continuaba siendo su prometido. ¿No era obvio que el incidente en la casa de los Andrey había resuelto ese punto? Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí al estudio para encontrar a mi hermana restregándose la frente.

-Hola – saludé, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Richard – Susana levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Estás bien?

-No deberías estar de pie. Vuelve a la cama.

-Ya casi no me duele – dije, agitando levemente el brazo – pero si tanto te preocupa, te propongo algo – me acerqué – tu me dices qué significa "continuar con esto" y yo vuelvo a la cama.

-¿Estabas espiándonos? – frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Técnicamente?

-No tienes derecho. Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-Eso lo decido yo.

-Ah, ya veo – sonrió irónicamente, a sabiendas de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. No en vano nos conocíamos de toda la vida – si tiene que ver con Candy te interesa ¿no?

-¿Tiene que ver con ella? – probé ahondar un poco más.

-¿Qué pasa con esa mujer que todo el mundo quiere protegerla, me enferma.

-Susana, contéstame.

-No quiero.

-¿De qué compromiso firmado hablaban?

-¿Quieres jugar al héroe, Richard? – su semblante dócil se transfiguró en uno inflexible – bien, quizás te convenga enterarte. Quizás nos convenga a ambos.

-Lo único que te conviene, Susi, es no hacerme perder la paciencia – repliqué, sorprendido del por qué de pronto la tensión se apoderaba tan aprisa de mi boca – ¿Qué compromiso firmado?

-Terry y yo firmamos un acuerdo prenupcial – dijo con la satisfacción de un verdugo llevando a su víctima al paredón. Alguien intentó abrir la puerta pero al descubrirla cerrada, empezó a golpearla.

-Susana, abre – pidió Sara.

-¡Está ocupada! – respondí a su llamado, sin perder de vista a mi hermana – ¿me decías, Susi?

-Hay una cláusula…

-¿Qué cláusula? – la apresuré, inclinándome sobre el escritorio.

-¡Susana, abre! – repitió esa mujer. Había escogido un mal día, no, un mal año para hacerme perder la cordura.

-¡Tú puedes golpear más fuerte que eso, Sara! – la provoqué – ¿Podemos abreviar esto? – le pedí a la chica frente a mí que desconocí de golpe.

-Si Terry rompe nuestro compromiso, puedo demandarlo legalmente.

-¿Qué pasa allí dentro¡Abre ya, Susana!

-¿Ah, sí? – dije con interés – ¿Y eso cómo me conviene a mí?

-¿Te gusta Candy, no es cierto, Di?

-Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta – tamborileé los dedos sobre la madera – ¿qué estás tramando?

-¡Susana, abre!

-¿Tramando? Yo no tramo nada. Simplemente…

-¡Susana!

-¡Ahora no! – vociferamos al unísono.

-¿Simplemente? – urgí su respuesta.

-Amo a Terry pero no permitiré que se burle de mí.

-Amor apache – rasqué mi barbilla – ya comprendo.

-¡No te burles de mí, Richard!

-¿Quién eres? – entorné los ojos con la esperanza de rescatar a mi hermana de ese remolino de resentimientos en el que se hundía sin remedio.

-¿Un minuto dice amarme y al siguiente, frente a todo el mundo, se deshace de mí¡Suficientes insultos le he soportado¡Éste fue el último!

-¿Te dijo que te amaba? – pregunté, con la imagen de una dulce enfermera a la que estaban a punto de romperle el corazón.

-Me lo dirá – concluyó con firmeza. Moví la cabeza sin podérmelo creer.

-¿Terrence Granchester¿Decirte que te ama? – fui hasta la puerta. Decidí que ya había escuchado suficiente – Es posible. Cuando te cambies el nombre, el rostro y el corazón. Desafortunadamente el de Candice ya está tomado.

-¡Déjame sola!

-Muy pronto no tendrás que pedirle eso a la gente, Susana – quité el seguro a la puerta – lo hará voluntariamente.

-¿Qué diablos hacías allá adentro? – demandó, Sara cuando le di la cara.

-Despedirme – sonreí amargamente. La esquivé sin mirar atrás para ir hasta mi cuarto, hacer la maleta y largarme de allí.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa contigo, te volviste loca? 

Era la quinta vez que hablaba conmigo en el espejo. No podía creer lo que acaba de hacer con Archie… varias veces… demasiadas. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso y esa estúpida sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

-Ah, soy un caso perdido.

Miré de reojo el retrete y consideré la idea de arrojarme dentro. No sólo mi sonrisa era estúpida, yo era la mujer más estúpida de Nueva York. No, del continente entero. Peor aún, del planeta tierra y sus alrededores.

-¿Y tú qué haces ahí? – le exigí molesta, a mi brillante sonrisa –. Diablos, esto se ve mal – volví a mirar el retrete, repasando la idea de utilizarlo como salida de emergencia.

-¿Karen? – Archie tocó la puerta del baño – ¿Te sientes bien?

-No… – agarré mi cabeza como si me fuera a estallar –…sí. Ahora salgo.

Me cerré la bata, erguí la espalda y le di un último vistazo a mi reflejo. Sí, la radiante sonrisa de una mujer satisfecha, fascinada, presa de un hechizo maravilloso llamado amor acudió a mi rostro de inmediato. Quise golpearme contra la pared. ¿Qué rayos pasaba conmigo¿Por qué no dije que no?

-Porque ya es muy tarde – admití con pesar.

¿Debería estar feliz, sí, tendría que estarlo. Dormí… bueno, pase la noche con un hombre extraordinario, impaciente, excitante, en ocasiones dominante pero en otras, complaciente. Un hombre que secuestraba toda razón y lógica de mi mente al instante en que sus manos se ponían en contacto con mi piel.

-Karen – mi príncipe azul abrió la puerta con un signo de interrogación en la cara – ¿Con quién hablas?

-Con el sentido común – exhalé un largo y angustioso suspiro – pero sigue sin contestarme.

-Quizás sigue dormido – consideró Archie, despreocupado y desanudando el moño de mí bata – como deberías estar haciéndolo tú.

¿Puedo preguntar qué haces? – mis ojos siguieron el camino de sus manos. Un violento hormigueo recorrió mi vientre cuando sus dedos se posaron en mis caderas y me acercaron a él.

-Puedes… – sonrió, inclinando la cabeza para besarme. Mi mundo dejó de girar cuando sentí su suave y traviesa lengua introducirse en mi boca y juguetear con la mía. Me sostuve de sus hombros para no desmayarme de felicidad, de felicidad infinita que colmaba mis sentidos, que los regresaba a la vida.

-Aguarda… - paré a tomar aire – tenemos que hablar.

-¿Podemos hacerlo en la cama?

-No, no podemos – dije, más como una verdad contundente que como una simple observación. Ni siquiera podíamos mantenernos quietos cuando estábamos de pie.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa? – preguntó intencionalmente. El rojo vivo de mis mejillas se extendió a toda mi cara.

-No sé de que hablas – lo esquivé y regresé a la cama, metiéndome rápidamente bajo el cobertor.

-Sal, cobarde – ordenó, fastidiosamente divertido.

-Al menos podrías ponerte algo de ropa¿no te parece? – sugerí con la voz ahogada por la cobija – eres un exhibicionista.

-Y tú – repuso, jalando el cobertor bruscamente – eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto nunca.

Lo miré un segundo que resultó eterno y no pude mentirme más. La simple atracción que sentía por Archibald Cornwell se había transformado en… temblé de miedo. Archie me tomó entre sus brazos para besarme angustiosamente y llevarme al paraíso de la mano. Una tímida lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Extasiada por sus atrevidas caricias y absorta de un futuro no muy distante, supe que estaba perdida… pero también enamorada.

* * *

Jamás había sentido tanta hambre. Incluso estaba resuelto a comer lo que la señorita Candice White cocinara. A ese grado conduje mi umbral del dolor. Mi estómago lanzó otro gruñido incómodo, pero no estaba seguro si fue de miedo o de impaciencia. ¿Qué diablos hacía Candy en la cocina? Comencé a dar pequeños golpes sobre la mesa con la base del tenedor. ¿A qué sabría aquella planta junto a la ventana? 

-¡Ya casi está listo! – anunció bajo el marco de la puerta, desapareciendo nuevamente. Un delicioso aroma a omelet recién hecha aumentó mi ansiedad.

-De acuerdo – asentí con la mano, haciendo gala de una paciencia inexistente.

Cerré los ojos y la imaginé frente a la sartén, con dos o tres quemaduras en los dedos, una mancha de harina en la cara y una maravillosa sonrisa que bien podía dejarme satisfecho sin probar alimento. Hermosa, murmuré feliz. Candy estaba en mi cocina, preparándome el desayuno y no sé de dónde saqué el aplomo para no correr a abrazarla y asegurarme de que no estaba soñando.

-¿Quieres café? – preguntó, un segundo antes de que una taza se quebrara en el piso.

-¿Estás bien? – me levanté de la silla.

-¡Sí, lo lamento! Resbaló de mis manos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No, estoy bien.

-Pero… - caminé un paso.

-Quédate donde estás, Terry Granchester – advirtió, como si pudiera verme a través de las paredes –. No muevas ese brazo ¿me oíste?

-Te oí – refunfuñé, acatando la orden – pero ten cuidado.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? – preguntó sonriente, saliendo de la cocina con una charola en las manos.

-Por mi desayuno y mi loza, en realidad – vi las manchas de comida en su delantal, clara evidencia de su lucha con las yemas de huevo –. ¿Qué te sucedió¿Reñiste con el pollo porque no te obedecía?

-Tal vez – me traspasó con la mirada, sosteniendo mi plato amenazadoramente – y si no te comes esto pronto, te lo llevarás puesto.

Se me contrajo el estómago y tomé la vajilla muy lentamente.

-Tranquilízate, pecosa. Era una broma.

-No me digas – masticó cada palabra para volver a la cocina, enfurruñada. Apreté los labios para no reír a carcajadas.

Eché un vistazo al plato y no lucía mal. Me acerqué a olerlo. Me llevaría un par de meses, quizás años, convertir a Candy en una experta cocinera pero en el fondo no me angustiaba que no aprendiera nunca. Estaba dispuesto a comer lodo y piedras con tal de estar con ella.

-¿Y bien? – se sentó a la mesa con una taza en cada mano – ¿Qué tal sabe?

-Exquisito – le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa –, gracias.

-Ni siquiera lo has probado.

-Pero a ti si – le guiñé un ojo – y todo se parece a su dueño.

Comí el primer bocado, mirando de reojo como la cara de Candy se teñía de un rojo violento.

-¿Qué pasa con tu desayuno? – le cuestioné, al cabo de un minuto.

-Tendrá que esperar – ajustó la pañoleta en su cabeza – todavía me falta asear la cocina y acomodar tu ropa.

-No quiero que hagas eso – dije con seriedad –, no eres mi sirvienta. Ya hay alguien que…

-Lo sé, pero no dejaré que muevas un dedo hasta que regrese. Te di permiso de venir a la mesa pero fue todo. Quiero verte en la cama.

Me mordí la lengua para no pedirle lo mismo.

-¿Piensas salir?

-Un par de horas – se paró y volvió a la cocina – ¿Crees poder portarte bien durante mi ausencia?

-¿Por qué vas a salir? – arrojé con fastidio el tenedor sobre el plato – se supone que tienes que cuidarme las veinticuatro horas del día.

"Y por el resto de tu vida", añadí mentalmente.

-Tengo un compromiso – se acercó para darme un vaso con jugo.

-¿Qué compromiso? – sujeté su muñeca cuando lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Estás interrogándome? – alzó una ceja con aire adusto.

-Sí. ¿Qué compromiso?

-Volveré, te lo prometo – relajó las facciones – es sólo que hice un acuerdo con alguien desde anoche y no puedo…

-Bien, entonces te acompañaré – me puse de pie para dirigirme a mi habitación.

-¡Claro que no! – sujetó mi cintura, abrazándose a mi cuerpo sin sospechar lo que su proximidad me provocaba. Dios, era tan cálida y podía sentir las formas de sus pechos en mi espalda.

Sostuve el aliento, disfrutando de sus brazos en mi torso y de su aliento quemándome la piel a través de la ropa. Mis manos ni siquiera la tocaban pero la reacción física de su contacto se hizo evidentemente peligrosa en la parte baja de mi vientre. De haberme dado la vuelta en ese momento, la habría tomado allí mismo sin prolongar el inocente juego de seducción que habíamos iniciado desde el momento en que aceptó mudarse a mi apartamento al menos por una semana. Cuando finalizara su generosa labor, me encargaría de que se quedara para siempre, aún si tuviera que atarla de pies y manos.

-Candy… - dije con un ronco murmullo, conteniéndome hasta la tortura de no reaccionar como un maldito bandido enamorado.

-Se siente bien – confesó, recargando su tibia mejilla.

-Será mejor que…

-¿Qué? – preguntó, acomodándose sobre mi espalda como si lo hiciera sobre una almohada de plumas.

-Que me sueltes o voy a hacer una estupidez.

-Siempre haces estupideces – rió entre dientes.

-Vaya, gracias.

-Terry… - disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo e hizo lo que me temí que hiciera. Me obligó a voltear y mirarla a los ojos –. Le prometí a Aoi que cuidaría de los pacientes de su padre. Volveré más tarde.

Para entonces su voz se había extraviado en algún sitio indeterminado de mi mente. Mi atención se centraba única y exclusivamente en sus labios rojos que me invitaban disfrutar de un lento y tibio beso. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje sutilmente a mi pecho. Supe que si no la besaba en menos de cinco segundos, estallaría.

-Terry…

-Puedas interpretar esto – besé la comisura de su boca – como un "No".

-¿No qué? – susurró, tratando absurdamente de alejarse.

-No voy a dejarte ir.

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse bajo el mío cuando recorrí sutilmente sus labios con la punta de mi lengua. Esperaba que me deseara tanto como yo a ella, espontáneamente, con un simple murmullo de su voz me invitara a seguir.

-Tengo que ir – insistió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me pregunté si era consciente de que lo que hacía, no coincidía con lo que hablaba.

-No, no quiero que te vayas – incliné la cabeza, besándola de nuevo con mayor intensidad. Liberé un áspero gemido cuando Candy entreabrió sus labios para mí y me permitió explorar la calidez de su boca.

-N-no… – se apartó bruscamente, agravando mi necesidad por retenerla –…No.

-Lo siento – me excusé, controlando mi respiración.

-Yo también. No… no volverá a suceder – dijo cabizbaja, yendo hacia la cocina.

-¿No volverá a suceder? – repetí con desagrado, como si me hubieran pateado en la espinilla – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Terry… - detuvo su marcha y se giró enérgicamente – no estamos viviendo juntos. Tu madre confió en mí para cuidarte y no tengo intenciones de hacer otra cosa. No mientras… - guardó silencio.

-¿Mientras Susana siga siendo mi prometida?

En esta ocasión fui yo quien blandió el golpe bajo. Sus labios se mostraron impasibles y sus ojos se llenaron de incertidumbre a la vez que de irritación.

-No sabía que aún la considerabas tu prometida.

-Yo… no era lo que…

-Iba a decir que esto no se repetirá hasta que te recuperes – aclaró, con evidente malestar – Tu madre no me contrato para hacerte "compañía", ella no me paga para…

-Sí, lo sé…

-Ella confía en mí, además de mi familia. ¿Sabes lo que me dirá Albert cuando se entere?

-Candy…

-Y no pienso mentirle cuando le jure que únicamente soy tu enfermera. No es justo que utilices esta situación como un pretexto para…

-¡De acuerdo! – alcé los brazos, rindiéndome a sus argumentos – ya dije que lo siento. Es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

Que te quiero y me porto como un imbécil al tenerte cerca. ¿Es tan terrible morir por acariciarte cuando siento que todo esto es un maldito sueño del que pronto despertaré para darme cuenta que sigo siendo el mismo idiota que te dejó marchar?

-Que eres irresistible – mentí a medias, guardando mis emociones para después. Sentí un ligero escalofrío en la espalda. A veces los "después" en mi vida jamás llegaban.

-Bueno… tengo que darme prisa. Termina tu desayuno y vuelve a la cama. Deja los platos sobre la mesa – esbozó una corta sonrisa en señal de tregua.

-Ya te dije que le pago a alguien por hacerlo.

-Pero ese alguien no viene hoy¿cierto? – agitó sus pestañas, demostrándome su agudeza mental.

-No, pero…

-Lo lamento – canturreó, cubriéndose los oídos y dándose la vuelta – no puedo oírte.

-Cabeza dura – mascullé entre dientes.

-La, la, la – tarareó con fuerza, danzando hacia la cocina – No escucho nada…

-¡Jamás escuchas! – resoplé, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡La, la, la…! – desapareció tras el umbral.

Consciente de que sí estaba escuchándome, decidí dejar de perder el tiempo y ser honesto. Para entonces la vida nos había enseñado que nuestra suerte podía cambiar al día siguiente. Esta noche Candy dormiría a mi lado aunque fuera como mi enfermera, pero convencida de otorgarme otra oportunidad. Con respecto a mañana, nada estaba escrito. Apreté los puños al pensar en la posibilidad de perderla otra vez. Mañana o pasado, no importaba cuando, si el destino reconsideraba la idea de separarnos, tomaría a Candy y la llevaría al fin del mundo para retenerla junto a mi, así tuviera que pasar por encima de todos.

-Candy… - tragué saliva – Candy, yo…

Un repentino estruendo de vasos reventando contra el piso me hizo pegar un brinco. Guardé silencio un instante, esperando la segunda disculpa de Candy. Rápidamente sentí una fría punzada en el abdomen.

-¿Qué rompiste esta vez? – pregunté con aparente calma. Su respuesta no llegó - ¿Candy, qué pasa?

Acorté la distancia entre el comedor y la cocina de dos zancadas. Observé restos de cerámica esparcidos por el piso y agua goteando de la mesa. Sentí como si una descarga eléctrica me embistiera. Descubrí a Candy tendida en el piso, con una delgada herida en el brazo que empezaba a sangrar. Atravesé el desayunador con el estómago revuelto y el pulso acelerado, enfrentándome a la más confusa escena de mi más horrenda pesadilla.

* * *

-No sabía que podías ser tan inteligente, Neil. Qué sorpresa. 

-Quizás porque no ves mas allá de tus narices, hermanita. Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Punto.

-Tienes las vidas de un gato. ¿Cómo te has salvado de ésta?

-¿Has oído hablar de mi "buena estrella", Elisa?

-Oí hablar de un jugoso arreglo. ¿Cuánto le costó a la tía abuela esta vez?

-Nada que no pueda devolverle cuando me siente a la cabeza de la familia.

-No hagas grandes maletas, el puesto no será permanente.

-Ya veremos.

-Y por casualidad¿Candy entra por enésima vez en tus planes?

-Sí, pero saldrá de ellos casi enseguida. Tomaré lo que quiero y la despediré por la puerta.

Impresionantemente más delgado, y con un incontenible temblor en las manos, Neil se sirvió la tercera copa de brandy. Quise aparentar que hablaba con el mismo hombre con el que había crecido, con el que me había divertido escandalosamente al provocar a los demás. Pero su mórbida figura restaba mucho de ser el símbolo de orgullo y respeto para el señor y la señora Leegan. Ignoré esa inquietud como un pensamiento molesto. Tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparme.

-Sobre la demanda que presentó el tío abuelo en tu contra…

-Resuelto – Neil se volvió a mirarme con extraña confianza, seguro de cada paso que daba para convertirse en el próximo jefe del clan Andrey – la tía abuela también se hizo cargo.

-¿Cuándo hablará con él?

-En cuanto pise tierra. Albert ya debe estar navegando hacia Inglaterra. Pobre – comenzó a reír, con un aire sombrío y soez incluso para mí – no tiene la menor idea del por qué lo han convocado.

-¿Y tú si tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo, Neil?

-Estoy enamorado, Elisa – declaró, con fingida emoción – y en la guerra y en el amor...

-Me tienes enferma con ese discurso. ¿Desde cuando Candy…?

-¿Candy? – me interrumpió, arqueando una ceja – ¿Quién la mencionó? no, Candy es tan sólo el postre. Yo estoy pensando en el inmenso cariño que le tengo a la familia Andrey. Por eso será un placer hacerme cargo de su destino.

-Tu reinado no durará mucho si sigues bebiendo de esa forma.

-Para entonces mi descendencia podrá ocupar mi sitio, y todos felices.

-Que maldición sobre nuestra familia. El hijo de una rastrera y pestilente limpia establos.

-¿Por qué no pruebas disfrazarte de mucama y limpiar los caballos de la familia, Elisa? Quizás tengas más suerte con los hombres, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio.

-No necesito suerte, Neil. Solamente tiempo.

-¿Saldrás de gira con cierta compañía de teatro? – se sirvió la cuarta copa.

-Por supuesto – saboreé los pocos días que faltaban para abordar el mismo tren que Terry – ¿Parece que la suerte al fin nos sonríe, no crees?

-Ya era hora. ¿Brindas conmigo? – me sirvió un trago y se acercó a dármelo.

-Por la feliz pareja – sonreí, degustando el efecto del alcohol en la sangre sin siquiera probarlo. Era extraordinaria la sensación de triunfo que se producía en mis venas al saber que por fin vería a Candy resquebrajarse al apretarla en mi puño.

-Por el feliz viaje – convidó Neil – no te olvides de traerme algún recuerdo. Lo consideraré como tu regalo de bodas.

-¿Qué tal un elegante ataúd de roble? – observé a Neil detrás de mi copa, con una agria sonrisa – Lo necesitarás cuando Terry te asesine por haberle robado a su mujercita.

-Tal vez sea él quien lo use cuando Candy lo estrangule por haberte dejado dormir en su cama.

-¿No te dan pena? – inquirí mordaz, antes de probar mi copa.

-Infinitamente. Lloraré en sus tumbas.

-Salud, tío abuelo.

-Salud, señora Duquesa.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Anny-chan y Angeles-chan, gracias por siempre detenerse a leer un rato esta locura. Grisel-chan, igualmente gracias porque tu tiempo es tan valioso como tu comentario. Lucy-chan, aunque no me dejes comentarios, me haces el honor de leermey eso es maravilloso. Lady-chan, tu tambien eres super especial al seguir fiel al relato y a los sentimientos que aquí se desbordan. Danyseren-chan, ni decirte que es un placer ilimitado ver tu post, Kirara, te agradezco me hayas buscado por debajo de las piedras, espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena. Y a todas aquellas o aquellos que leen de manera anonima, mil gracias en serio, ojalá un dia se animen a dejarme algun mensaje, pero si no, mil gracias de todas formas por leer, gracias en verdad.

Ja na

Emera-chan

Emera-chan


	21. Deber

**CAPITULO XXI**

**Deber**

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Alguien me toma del brazo y me obliga a caminar junto a él sobre una alfombra roja. No puedo verle la cara, el velo blanco de mi vestido me tapa los ojos. Solamente veo mis pies moverse tan aprisa como los suyos. Sus dedos se clavan en mi piel y tengo que apretar los labios para no clamar de dolor. Quiero que me suelte, quiero huir.

-¿Nada piensas hacer, típico de ti.

¿Quién está hablando, es Elisa. Reconocería su voz en medio de una multitud de gritos. Vil y llena de malicia, noto su presencia a mis espaldas como un afilado cuchillo cortando el aire.

-Suéltame – intento librarme y forcejeo con el hombre que me tiene aprisionada – ¡suéltame!

Cierro los ojos y me libero de un tirón tan fuerte y violento que creí arrancaría el brazo. Las huellas de sus dedos dejan amoratada mi piel pero corro tan rápido como puedo. Quiero gritar. Mis piernas no responden. Parece como si mis pies chocaran contra el aire que de pronto se volvió tan duro y pesado como una pared de acero.

-¿Adónde vas Candy? – me pregunta Elisa, interponiéndose a mi paso.

-Quítate – le ordeno, jadeante y con la frente bañada en sudor.

-¿Y si no quiero¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

¡Ese hombre está detrás de mi, a punto de apresarme y las piernas comienzan a temblarme. Escucho sus pisadas tan cerca, tan fuerte. ¡Quítate, maldita sea, quítate!

-Di "por favor" – masculla Elisa en mi oído – "por favor, déjame pasar"

Giró hacia la izquierda y me doy cuenta que puedo correr en esa dirección. Mis piernas se hunden en el piso y suelto un gruñido de desesperación al caer al piso. Aprieto los dientes con coraje y resuelvo avanzar sobre mis rodillas. Estoy soñando, sé que estoy soñando pero no puedo despertar. Tengo el corazón en la garganta pero su embestida contra mi pecho estalla en mis oídos. ¿Qué estoy soñando¿Quién me esta persiguiendo, quiero abrir los ojos, caerme de la cama, patalear ¡quiero volver, quiero despertar!

No puedo más. Empiezo a llorar como un bebé en brazos de un desconocido. Me siento tan sola, con tanto miedo. Me detengo y decido que es suficiente, que no puedo huir más, no tengo más fuerzas.

-Dame la mano – dice alguien que se arrodilla frente a mí y extiende su brazo – vamos, dame la mano.

-¿Qué…? – levantó la cara y el velo de novia desaparece. Finalmente puedo ver.

-Omaet… - murmura y sus ojos me observan dulcemente.

-Richard…

-Ella miente.

-¿Qué?

-Ella miente.

-No te comprendo.

-Dame la mano, te mostraré.

Me estiro para sujetarme a él pero alcanzo a sentir las uñas de una mujer incrustarse en mi brazo como filosas navajas que se abren paso a través de mi carne. Por fin puedo gritar. Abro los ojos y balbuceo algo sin sentido, algo que me asfixia, que tengo que decir en voz alta. Estoy temblando y el rostro de alguien aparece borroso frente a mí. No escucho nada, únicamente puedo oírme a mi misma decir una y otra vez…

-Ella miente.

-Candy…

-¡Ella miente!

-Despierta, es un sueño – insiste la voz de Terry, tocándome la cara.

-Pero es Elisa a quien oigo de nuevo.

-¿Y si no miento¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-¿Oyes eso?

-¿Qué? – pregunté, abstraída. No había sido consciente de muchas cosas esa mañana. De nada en realidad, sólo de un intolerable deseo de sonreír y sujetarme al trozo de felicidad que tenía en las manos. Contemplar a Archie abrazado a mí antes del amanecer fue… maravilloso.

-Esa música – continuó Archie, desde el asiento del copiloto mientras me concentraba en doblar a la izquierda al llegar a la esquina.

-¿Qué música?

-Esa… no, espera, ya paraste.

-¿Ya paré? – inquirí, confundida – qué… ¿de qué hablas?

-De cantar – sonrió, recargando la mejilla en su puño – nunca te había escuchado cantar.

-¿Cantar¿Quién estaba cantando?

-¿Qué canción era?

-¿Canción, pero si yo no estaba…

-Sigue derecho – me indicó, cuando llegamos al alto – ya falta poco.

-Sé dónde es – arrugué la nariz – ya he venido antes.

¿Destino conocido, su casa ¿Razón principal, bueno, eso era algo en lo que Archie y yo aún no lográbamos coincidir. Luego de desayunar como si hubiésemos estado varados en el desierto por más de cuarenta días con dos trozos de pan, mi "novio" me pidió llevarlo hasta su apartamento para coger una muda de ropa y regresar al mío. Él lo había denominado como un "tiempo libre" que planeaba tomarse so pretexto de la ausencia de su tío. Yo lo denominaba con una sola palabra: mudanza, y la calificaba con otra: peligrosa. "No" dije terminante cuando el heredero se auto-invitó a mi casa mientras masticaba su tostada francesa. "Sí" reviró despreocupado, parándose de la mesa al advertir que estaba a punto de arrojarle el café encima.

En el transcurso a Park Avenue no habíamos discutido el tema. Mi propósito era dejarlo sano y salvo en su "humilde" residencia principesca. El suyo persistía en hacerme rabiar llevándome la contra en todo. Todo, con T mayúscula. Jamás supe en qué momento me puse a tararear una canción. Seguro fue cuando recordé cuánto disfrutaba su compañía, cuán desesperadamente anhelaba dormir entre sus brazos otra noche y morirme de alegría al entregarme ciega y sorda a sus caricias.

-Ahora te has muy quedado callada. ¿En qué piensas?

-Nada – dije, incapaz de poder explicarle con una frase todo lo que me pasaba por la cabeza – estoy bien – le obsequié mi mejor sonrisa y pisé el acelerador sin darme percatarme que la luz seguía en rojo.

-¡Para! – gritó Archie, haciéndome pegar un susto de muerte. Mi pie obedeció de inmediato sumergiéndose hasta el fondo en el pedal del freno. Ambos sentimos el violento jalón del auto y finalmente volví a la realidad azotada por el brusco movimiento.

-¡Por Dios¿por qué siempre haces esto? – reclamó Archie, abriendo su portezuela y yendo hacia el peatón que iba a atropellar. Lo seguí con la mirada, sintiéndome por demás estúpida, hasta reconocer la silueta del último hombre al que pensaba encontrar ese día. Que va, ni siquiera recordaba su existencia.

-Richard… – dije interrogante, alcanzando a Archie.

-Hola, Karen – saludó con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir aún más estúpida y culpable – buen día.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – miré la maleta en su mano derecha y experimenté un ligero deja-vu.

-Intenta de cruzar la calle sin que lo maten – arguyó Archie.

-¿Te pregunté a ti?

-Eres un peligro para la gente ¿sabías?

-Y tú para mi vida¿pero me escuchas protestar¿no, verdad?

-Chicos… - habló Richard pero ninguno lo atendió.

-¿Y qué haces justo en este momento? – prosiguió Archie – ¿halagarme?

-Halagado deberías estar por el simple hecho de que te haya traído hasta aquí en _mi_ auto. Eres tan quejumbroso cuando se trata de tomar el subterráneo que…

-Pues muchas gracias, señorita "no me quejo". Puedo irme caminando si tanto te molesta.

-Oigan…

-Por mi puedes irte de rodillas. Pero claro ¿cómo maltratar un pantalón tan fino?

-Al menos distingues mi buen gusto por…

-¡Basta! – gritó Richard – se los ruego.

El chico asió su maleta, acomodó su guitarra en el regazo y retomó la marcha.

-Yo también iba distraído, Karen. Lamento si te asusté. No se preocupen, estoy bien.

-Espera – me acerqué para tomar su brazo – ¿adónde vas?

-¿Sucede algo, Richard? – apuntó Archie.

-No, nada. No se retracen por mi culpa, yo estoy…

-Ah, olvídalo – lo jalé de regreso a mi auto – algo me dice que el destino se ha empeñado en poner frente a mi coche a hombres en desgracia. Ahora, o nos cuentas qué pasa contigo o nos cuentas.

-Pero… ¿aquí?

-Bien – suspiré, acomodándome la bufanda. Un viento frío arreciaba la mañana – todos adentro. Sí, tú también – le dirigí una mirada de pocos amigos a Sir Archie.

-Lo hago sólo por Richard – aclaró, antes de abrir la puerta para su amigo.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – farfullé, yendo a mi puerta –. No creas que me agrada manejar contigo respirándome en el cuello.

-Que extraño – cerró la portezuela de Richard – yo no me quejo cuando tú me respiras en el cuello… toda la noche.

Por respuesta apreté los labios rabiosa como una niña pequeña con tremendo berrinche sin saber qué contestarle. Una malévola sonrisa se pintó en sus labios y con altivez me guiñó el ojo, victorioso. Roja de la cara y verde del coraje me subí al auto y rumié la forma en que me vengaría de ese malvado, horrible… y encantador hombre que amaba odiar.

* * *

-¿Cómo me hice eso? 

Mientras Terry curaba mi herida con alcohol y gasa, trataba de recordar cómo me había desgarrado la piel desde el hombro hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

-¡Ah! – salté por el ardor – ¡duele!

-Quédate quieta.

-Lo… siento – jalé aire por entre los dientes.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No mucho. Estaba en la cocina y de pronto sentí como si me hubieran golpeado la cabeza.

-Afortunadamente – me amarró una venda – tienes la cabeza tan dura como una piedra.

-¡Oye! – protesté.

-Creí que serías tú quien cuidaría de mí – rozó mi barbilla con sus dedos tiernamente – pero al parecer intercambiaremos papeles por un rato.

-No… no puedo – me incorporé de la cama – tengo que irme. ¿Qué… qué hora es?

-Espero que no estés pensando en salir a la calle – dijo en tono de amenaza, empujando mí hombro para volverme acostar.

-¿Al menos puedo saber la hora?

-Es hora de que me obedezcas.

-¿Las once? – miré el reloj en su muñeca – ¡Las once!

-Brinqué alarmada fuera de la cama. Un enérgico brazo rodeó mi cintura y me obligó a retroceder a mi sitio en medio segundo.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso voy a tener que amarrarte – Terry cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo y sufrí una descarga de electricidad por toda la piel.

Contuve la respiración mirando sus profundos ojos azules. No podía moverme, pero no por su peso sino por la súbita oleada de calor que inundó mi cuerpo. Recostada bajo sus anchos hombros que me cubrían suavemente, mi respiración se dilató junto con todos mis sentidos. Sus largas y pesadas piernas apresaron las mías, su estrecha cintura comenzó a rozarse lentamente con mis caderas… mi corazón corría tan rápido que creí que me estallaría en el pecho o se detendría de golpe.

-Terry… – dije con la voz ahogada y las mejillas encendidas.

-Si tengo que hacer esto para que te quedes – sonrió maliciosamente – puedo arreglarlo.

-¡Bájate! – gruñí, intentando de parecer enojada. Sólo intentando.

-Estoy bastante bien aquí, gracias – se hizo ligeramente de lado y sujetó mi cintura, acomodando la cabeza en mi pecho como en una almohada de plumas.

-¡No me importa, quítate!

-No me importa que no te importe.

-Si no te quitas…

Terry alzó la cabeza, se recargó sobre su brazo ileso y me miró fríamente con un dejo de fastidio.

-Deja ya de mentirme y dime qué fue lo que sucedió en la cocina.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te parezco ciego, te desmayaste y tardé más de una hora en despertarte¿qué te pasó?

-No… no sé.

-¿No sabes?

-¿Cómo podría? – reviré tan molesta como él – ya te dije que no recuerdo mucho.

-Sólo lo que te conviene. Me ayudaría que dejaras de mentir.

-¡No miento!

-Bien – concluyó de mala gana – entonces no irás a ninguna parte – se levantó de la cama con un brusco movimiento que me hizo palidecer. Grandísimo idiota¿qué parte de "guardar reposo" no entendía? Pero en el fondo yo tampoco entendía por qué me costaba trabajo confiar en él. Me palmeé la frente con la mano.

-Anemia – elevé la voz antes de que saliera y se le ocurriera dejarme encerrada – tengo… anemia.

-¿Qué dijiste? – se giró con el ceño fruncido como si le hubieran pegado un insulto – ¿Cómo pasó eso?

-Pues…

-¿Pues qué? – me urgió, volviendo a la cama.

-No es grave – lo miré temerosa como miraría a Albert a mitad de una reprimenda – tan solo tengo que comer mejor y no…

-No ser tan testaruda – remató, disgustado –. Tienes suerte de que no pueda mover mucho el brazo o de lo contrario te daría una tunda por descuidada.

-¿Y por qué tengo la culpa?

-Seguramente te has pasado días y noches enteras cuidando a ese ejército de fieras.

-¿Fieras, qué fieras?

-Los niños de tu clínica – se sentó a mi lado – ¿Quién más?

Enderecé la espalda con cuidado, observándole en silencio y tratando de recordar cuándo le había dicho que trabajaba en la clínica del doctor Martín con varios niños. ¿O había sido Albert quien se lo contara en una carta?

-¿Qué miras?

-¿Cómo sabes que trabajo con niños?

-¿Cómo… lo sé? – lo vi tragar saliva y desviar la mirada – tú me lo dijiste.

-No es cierto.

-Cuando viniste a Nueva York la primera vez, tú…

-No es cierto – reafirmé, completamente convencida – entonces trabaja en un hospital de la ciudad, no con niños.

-¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

-¿Te lo dijo Albert?

-S-sí… no sé, no recuerdo.

-Ayudaría que dejaras de mentir – le devolví sus palabras y bajé las piernas al piso, decidida a cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Aoi-san.

-Olvídalo – alcanzó a coger mi vestido – no vas a salir de aquí.

-No busco tu permiso – jalé mi falda – gracias por ayudarme esta mañana pero ya estoy bien.

-Pues yo no y si no te interesa tu salud al menos debería interesarte la mía.

-Te veo completamente recuperado. No tienes problemas en abrir la boca y ordenarme tonterías.

-¿Así que soy un tonto?

-En este momento pareces uno.

-Mala suerte – dijo poniéndose de pie, fastidiado.

Se movió tan rápido que no pude reaccionar y me sujetó el cuello con un solo brazo para presionar sus labios contra los míos y hacerme perder el equilibrio. Su exigencia fue mayor cuando me rendí a su suave lengua que entreabrió mis labios y se introdujo hábilmente en mi boca. Lo amaba, lo deseaba tanto y una repentina sensación de miedo oprimió mi pecho. Pertenecerle por completo era equivalente a cerrar los ojos y saltar a un abismo negro. No podía, no aún.

Metí los dedos entre su cabello y bajé la mano hasta su cuello para acariciarlo lentamente. Sabía que si me resistía, su deseo de someterme se multiplicaría. Felizmente volví a darme cuenta lo mucho que lo conocía.

-Hey… – murmuré con media sonrisa, interponiendo los brazos – déjame respirar.

-¿Suficiente? – preguntó al cabo de un segundo.

-No – dije casi riendo – Terry, tu madre podría venir y…

-Cambiaré la cerradura – se apresuró a besarme nuevamente y no hice nada para apartarlo. Extrañé sus labios durante ese interminable segundo.

-Terry… - hablé con dificultad.

-Después – repuso, atrayéndome a su cuerpo con más necesidad.

-No, ahora.

-No… después.

En el fondo supe que no me odiaría. Crucé los dedos, sin embargo. Deslicé mi mano hasta su pierna y le di un pellizco tan duro que dobló la cintura, exhalando una maldición.

-¡Mierda! - resopló, apretando la mandíbula – ¿qué fue eso?

-Un pellizco – dije, pareciendo inofensiva.

-Pienso devolvértelo – esbozó una sonrisa que prometía represalias.

-Terry, por favor – tomé su mano – déjame ir. Volveré más tarde. Lo juro.

¿Acababa de pedirle permiso, de acuerdo, acepté a regañadientes, conseguiría más por las buenas que a punta de gritos.

-¿Y tú brazo? – inquirió con desconfianza, como si fuese el médico mejor calificado para diagnosticarme.

-Igual que el tuyo – sonreí, preguntándome porque amaba tanto a ese dolor de cabeza – mucho mejor.

-Pero mi pecho es el que me molesta – dijo con un puchero ridículamente infantil – me dispararon¿te acuerdas?

¿Y si le pedía acompañarme, no, implicaría demasiado esfuerzo para él. Bueno, un poco de sol y aire fresco no le vendrían mal. Ni a él ni a su mal genio que ocuparía fácilmente el otro lado de su cama. Y la cocina, y el baño, y el armario… no, era una pésima idea. También debía preocuparme por la integridad física de los niños. Todos correrían el riesgo de morir estrangulados si le gritaban "cabezota" en el oído.

-¿Sigues aquí? – agitó su mano frente a mi cara.

-Sí, perdón.

-¿Y bien? – agravó la voz.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Irás o no con ellos?

-Por supuesto que sí. Hice un compromiso y siempre mantengo mi palabra.

-Bien, haz lo que te de la gana – me dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Era posible que no le gustaran los niños, tonto. No tenía más que pararse frente al espejo para encontrar a uno viviendo en su casa.

-¿Estás teniendo una rabieta? – contuve la risa.

-No – me miró por encima del hombro –. Será mejor que te marches antes de que cambie de opinión y te encierre en mi cuarto.

-¿Tú cuarto¿Por qué no en otro sitio?

-Por que sería muy aburrido.

-Dios – alcé los ojos hasta dejarlos en blanco –. Bien, no tardaré.

Miré de reojo la venda en mi brazo y me sentí culpable de haberle mentido a final de todo. Tenía principios de anemia pero eso no fue lo que me dejó inconsciente por tanto tiempo. Únicamente el dolor de la herida abierta en mi brazo me trajo de regreso. Aún seguía siendo presa de ese terror que me paralizaba y que se presentaba de la manera más inoportuna.

-Quiero verte recostado antes de irme.

-Eres más necia que una maldita cabra – persistió en su rabieta.

-O sea, más necia que tú – fui hasta la puerta – por cierto… gracias otra vez por ayudarme esta mañana.

-De nada – refunfuñó, sin dignarse a mirarme –. Más te vale regresar antes del anochecer o saldré a buscarte.

Cerré detrás de mí y me olvidé de miedos, enfermedades o mentiras. Liberé mi risa, agradeciendo al cielo cada minuto que pasaba junto al único que hombre que me gustaría ver a mi lado cuando un velo de novia me cubriera los ojos.

-Omaet… – dije para mis adentros cuando llegué a la cocina para beber un vaso con agua. Evoqué la imagen de Richard en mi mente tratando de hallarle un significado a esa palabra – ¿Qué es… omaet?

* * *

-¿Ella te pidió que te fueras? 

-No exactamente – removí el café con la cuchara – yo lo decidí. Volveré a Pennsylvania por un tiempo. Quizás después vaya a Londres. No lo sé todavía.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy pocos días¿cierto?

Recargué la cabeza sobre mi puño y continué agitando con nulo interés el café que Karen había preparado para los tres. Comenzaba a hacer frío en las calles. El invierno tocaba a la puerta junto con el inicio de las fiestas decembrinas y allí estaba yo, lo bastante harto de mi breve estadía en Nueva York como para que me importara. La poca familia que me quedaba, Susana, se encontraba muy ocupada ideando la forma de arruinarle la vida a quien cometiera el pecado mortal de ser feliz. Grandioso. ¿Por qué no la imitaba para ver si era tan divertido?

-Demasiadas – miré a Archie fugazmente y devolví la mirada a la taza mientras Karen hacía lo propio al entrar a la cocina.

-Lamento la tardanza – se sentó a mi lado – es que extravié el camino de regreso cuando crucé la alberca.

-No tenemos alberca – objetó Archie.

-Escucha, tu tina de baño es más grande que todo mi apartamento así que para mí es una alberca¿de acuerdo?

-Oh, tragedia – dijo Archie, en tono de burla – Habla la actriz mejor pagada de Broadway.

-Si supieras – alcanzó a murmurar cuando Archie se levantó para servirse otra taza. La observé de reojo y comprendí que el ser famosa no la hacía justamente feliz ni ajena a los problemas. Karen encontró mis ojos y con una sonrisa cómplice supe que no debía ahondar más en su último comentario.

-¿De qué hablaban? – nos preguntó, cuando Archie volvió a la mesa.

-Cosas de hombres – le respondió él llanamente.

-Entonces cosas sin importancia – reviró –. Bueno, de cualquier manera no me interesa saber. Richard¿ya tienes dónde quedarte esta noche?

-Oh, no – Archie dejó la taza a medio camino de su boca – no, no, no. Olvídalo, no vas a hacerle pasar por lo mismo que a mí.

-¿Fue tan terrible? – increpó la actriz.

-No quieres saber.

-Pasaré la noche en la estación – dije antes de que esos dos empezaran su enésima contienda – o tal vez en el dormitorio de la Universidad con una amiga. Me las arreglaré.

-¿Con una amiga? – inquirió Karen, con gran curiosidad –. Muy moderno ¿no crees?

-No somos los más indicados para juzgarle ¿no te parece? – terció Archie.

-¿Qué pasó con tu dulce hermanita? – persistió Karen – ¿Se pelearon?

-No, es que… - deseé que me diera un ataque de tos – pues simplemente estaba… algo…

-Déjalo tranquilo – advirtió Archie, dándome un ligero pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Fue innecesario. No pretendía contarle a nadie más las intenciones de Susana… bueno, casi a nadie. Candy tenía derecho a saber lo que le esperaba si seguía al lado de ese tipo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? – sugirió Karen, momentos antes de que Archie escupiera el café encima de la mesa.

-Quizás no es buena idea – supuse por la reacción de Archie. Pensamos lo mismo de nuevo: Candy.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – insistió Karen – tus tíos salieron de viaje y Candy pasará unos días con… con…

La señorita Klaise dejó incompleta la frase, tratando de borrar con manoteos al aire, lo que a decir de su rostro jamás debió mencionar.

-¿Candy pasará unos días con quién? – reiteró Archie.

-Con… - Karen tragó saliva de la misma forma en que se pasaría un trago de petróleo – ¿Con qué amiga dices que te quedarás en la Universidad, Richy? – se giró a mirarme abriendo grande los ojos y suplicándome auxilio.

-Karen… – dijo Archie, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

-¿Richard? – su llamado de auxilio se tornó angustiante.

-Ruth – respondí sin pensarlo más – se llama Ruth y hemos sido amigos por varios años. Solíamos salir juntos pero acordamos dejarlo luego de un tiempo. No funcionó. A ella le gusta el teatro y también escribe. Fue por esa razón que hace unas semanas…

-Basta los dos – interrumpió Archie, pasando de la impaciencia a la exasperación – Karen, te hice una pregunta.

-Richard está hablando – me señaló amablemente – no seas grosero y guarda silencio.

-Lo siento, Richard ¿Nos disculpas?

Archie se excusó con la cortesía que le restaba y rodeó la mesa para coger del brazo a Karen y llevarla fuera de la cocina. Karen volvió a mirarme como una niña pequeña arrastrada por su padre rumbo al rincón de los castigos. Me encogí de hombros apenado de no saber cómo ayudarle. Sin embargo, después de verlos salir sabía que no hacía falta la ayuda de ningún hombre cuando se trataba de sacar a Karen Klaise de algún problema.

* * *

-¿Doctor Li? 

-¿Sí, buen día, Natalie

-Buen día. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante, pero tengo que salir en unos minutos. ¿Los niños están listos?

-Sí Doctor, todo está listo. Sólo que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Está seguro que quiere que lo acompañe Victoria, mi turno termina en un par de horas y yo podría…

-No hace falta, Natalie, pero te lo agradezco. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-Sí. Es sobre el paciente que ingresó este fin de semana, Richard Marlowe.

-No fue mi paciente. Para cualquier cosa relacionada con él tendrías que dirigirte con el Doctor…

-Lo sé, perdóneme. Lo que sucede es que ya tengo sus resultados de laboratorio pero no hemos podido localizarlo en casa de su hermana, la señorita Marlowe, para entregárselos.

-¿Y?

-Es importante que los tenga de inmediato.

-Aún no comprendo cómo puedo ayudarte.

-Bueno, sé que Candy y él eran amigos, al menos los vi platicar en un par de ocasiones y dado que la Doctora Li es la prometida del señor Andrey, quizás a través de ellos podamos localizarle.

-¿Quieres que Aoi le pida a Candy que lo encuentre?

-Tal vez sepa dónde está. En casa de la señorita Marlowe me han informado que se marchó esta mañana y no conocen su nuevo domicilio.

-Entiendo, supongo que no habrá problema. ¿Los traes contigo?

-Sí, aquí están. Muchas gracias, Doctor Li.

-¿Por qué es tan urgente que los reciba¿No puede la señorita Marlowe conservarlos hasta que su hermano se comunique con ella?

-No. En verdad le agradecería hacérselos llegar tan pronto sea posible. Con permiso.

-Adelante.

-Ah, y ¿doctor, también es importante que el señor Marlowe se presente en el hospital para nuevos estudios.

-Así se lo haré saber, gracias.

-Con permiso.

Cerré la puerta, respirando hondamente. Candy había elegido el momento más inoportuno para renunciar. Sabía que mi actitud no había ayudado mucho pero a pesar de que seguía sin agradarme en lo absoluto, no le desearía nunca algo tan terrible a ella ni a… a nadie, decididamente a nadie.

* * *

-No quiero que me mientas – demandó Archie, abrigando la posibilidad de estrangularme si lo desobedecía – ¿Dónde esta Candy? 

-No soy su niñera. No sé donde está y debería darte vergüenza exigirme algo que tú tendrías que saber. Ella es tu prima, no mía. Además, no tienes derecho a regañarla. Ayer tú tampoco volviste a casa.

-No es lo mismo.

-Claro – enfaticé, llena de reproche – no podía ser de otra forma. Tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana porque eres hombre¿no?

-Si quieres discutir con alguien, estás mirando a la persona equivocada. Únicamente quiero saber dónde está Candy y no me digas que no lo sabes porque estuviste a punto de decirle a Richard que Candy pasaría unos días fuera de aquí.

-Aunque lo supiera no es mi obligación decirte nada. Eso lo tienes que discutir con ella.

Los ojos de Archie arrojaron chispas por todas partes y sospeché que en cualquier instante le estallaría la cabeza. Terry tenía la culpa de todo. Esa mañana simplemente había llamado a su madre para preguntar sobre su estado salud pero la señora Baker me informó que podía preguntárselo directamente a su enfermera privada. Después, obedeciendo a mis mayores, llamé a Candy Nightingale para certificar el mejor chisme de la semana pero Terry atendió el teléfono y el resto es historia. A los dos finalmente les había llegado oxígeno al cerebro y habían decidido mandar al diablo cualquier sentimiento de culpa que guardaran con respecto a Susana Marlowe.

No obstante, algo me decía que Archie no brindaría a la salud de la feliz pareja… y probablemente Richard tampoco. Yo y mi gran bocota.

-¡Terry! – soltó Archie, haciéndome brincar del susto. No era tan tonto como parecía -. ¿Está con él, verdad?

-No sé – me crucé de brazos, indignada… o simulando que lo estaba.

-¿Con él hablabas esta mañana?

-¿Me espiabas?

-Por supuesto que no – bufó, midiendo con sus manos el grosor de mi cuello – pero tu voz no es particularmente discreta ni tu apartamento lo suficientemente espacioso.

-No, es del tamaño de una bañera pero al menos es mío y lo mantengo con mi trabajo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con… esto?

-Que no por ser hombre, o millonario, o ambos tienes el derecho de comportarte así con Candy o conmigo. Si tanto te importa saber dónde está, bien, sí, está con Terry y se quedará con él en su casa por días, tal vez semanas o lo más natural sería que por años. ¿Satisfecho?

-¿Qué? – exclamó, con la mandíbula cayéndole al piso - ¡Olvídalo, eso no va a pasar¡Iré por ella!

-Muy maduro de tu parte – mascullé, mirándolo irse – ¿Sigues enamorado de Candy, Archie? – pregunté, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¡No digas tonterías! – se detuvo antes de coger la empuñadura de la puerta – sabes bien que la respuesta es no.

-¡Entonces cuál es el maldito problema! – me acerqué a él – ella está con el hombre que ama y no hizo más que seguir sus sentimientos. Exactamente como tú anoche.

-¿Yo? – se volvió a mirarme, con angustia en el rostro – escucha, Karen… lo que pasó ayer…

-No seas tonto – dije, antes de que me hiciera sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía – sé que no estás enamorado de mí. No estoy diciendo eso. Lo que pasó anoche fue solamente deseo, no amor.

-Aguarda…

-Sin embargo, es distinto entre Candy y Terry. Es probable que ella haya llamado para avisarte pero tú, mi cama y yo sabíamos dónde estabas. Además…

-¡Aguarda un minuto, yo también tengo algo que decir con respecto a lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? – arqueé ambas cejas – no hay un "nosotros", Archie. No te angusties, únicamente voy a cuidarte hasta que Annie Britter abra sus brazos y te reciba otra vez.

Por un extraño motivo sentí la necesidad de insultarlo, de decirle cosas que lo lastimaran. Odiaba estar enamorada de él, odiaba haberme dado cuenta muy tarde, pero más odiaba la idea de abrigar esperanzas. ¡Idiota, la última mujer por la que se preocuparía Archibald Cornwell sería la "mujerzuela" de Broadway. Las primeras en su lista eran Candice White y Annie, roba maridos, Britter.

Lo esquivé para salir del estudio pero sus brazos me condujeron violentamente hacia la pared. Sujetó mis hombros y se inclinó para besarme sin darme ni siquiera la oportunidad de respirar. Poco pude hacer para resistirme a su sensual acometida. No podía moverme a causa de lo pesado de su cuerpo. El sentido común me pedía a gritos escaparme a otro país. Mi corazón por el contrario, retumbó tan fuerte que no pude escuchar más la voz de la razón. Abrí mis labios para recibirlo, cálido y apasionado como lo había conocido la noche anterior y volví a odiarme por anhelar la idea de oír de su boca algún día un simple y hermoso "te quiero".

-Esto es lo que opino yo – jadeó para recuperar el aliento – te juro que voy a hacer lo mismo cada vez que te niegues a escucharme.

-Ah… ¿sí? – sonreí, con mi corazón latiendo como si fueran dos.

-Tienes razón – continuó – probablemente no estamos enamorados pero lo nuestro no es… sólo atracción.

-Déjalo ya… olvídalo – quise irme pero sujetó mi rostro con fuerza.

-No, no quiero. Ayer pude haber estado con cualquiera y lo sabes. Pero quería estar contigo¿me oyes, contigo.

-Archie… - bajé la mirada, temblando de nervios – pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Si seguimos así… - sacudí la cabeza – lo mejor será detenernos. ¿Buscas vengarte de Annie, no es así, bien, te ayudaré. Pero eso será todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que lo de anoche no se repetirá y que fingiremos ser novios como lo habíamos acordado. Tú tendrás tu venganza y después harás lo que quieras.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo, ver sufrir a esa mujer por el hombre que ama será suficiente paga.

Archie guardó silencio y no fue difícil leer sus pensamientos.

-Sí, aún te ama y tú a ella – dije, tragándome el orgullo –. ¿Por qué lo sé, tal vez porque…

Además de mi orgullo, me tragué las lágrimas que subían por mi garganta.

-Porque hacer el amor contigo fue… maravilloso. Entregarme a ti fue la cosa más absurda y hermosa que he hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Karen…

-¿Has estado con ella, Archie? – lo vi abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla, sin poder articular palabra –. Lo sabía. Por eso se que aún se aman. ¿Cómo podría ser diferente, cómo si ha sido tan sencillo enamorarse de…

¡Maldición! Las lágrimas llegaron a su destino y se derritieron en mis ojos. Suficiente, debía salir de allí.

-Disculpa, tengo que irme – me liberé como pude, pero antes de partir le miré sobre mi hombro –. Acerca de Candy, no lo hago por ella ni tampoco tengo que explicarte nada pero… se quedó a cuidar de Terry porque así se lo pidió su madre, la señora Baker. No imagines cosas que no son. De todas maneras habla con ella antes de pegarle de gritos.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Al teatro, tengo una obra que presentar.

-¿Puedo ir más tarde a verte?

-La obra está abierta el público.

-Sabes que lo que quiero decir.

-Bueno… - alcé la cabeza para contener mis últimas lágrimas y llené mis pulmones hasta el fondo – el novio de Karen Klaise también puede ir – le sonreí, con pocas ganas de hacerlo –. Llévame flores¿sí, me gustan las margaritas.

Por razones absurdas, también me gustaba guardar entre las manos trozos de nube, luz de luna, agua de mar y amores imposibles.

* * *

-Lo lamento – se disculpó Archie, al volver a la cocina. 

-¿Todo está bien? – fue obvio para él que había visto la cara de Karen camino a la puerta.

-Sí… eso creo.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Tendrás cosas que hacer.

-No… bueno, sí pero espera. Acerca de lo que dijo Karen, supongo que tiene razón.

-¿Sobre qué tiene razón?

-Te debo una.

-¿Una?

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que decidas qué hacer con tu vida. Inglaterra o Pennsylvania, no sé, pero puedes pasar un par de noches en la recámara de invitados meditándolo.

-N-no… - miré a mí alrededor –. Estaré mejor en los dormitorios de la Universidad. Gracias, pero...

-¿Durmiendo en el piso? – negó con la cabeza – conozco los dormitorios individuales y no son nada cómodos para más de dos personas. Aquí hay suficiente espacio libre así que, siéntete como en casa.

-Es que…

-¿Candy, quédate tranquilo. No vendrá en un par de días – se inclinó para coger mi maleta – Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación.

-Y… - vacilé, pero tenía que preguntar. Quería hacerlo. Al diablo, debía hablar con ella lo antes posible – ¿por qué no vendrá?

-Por su trabajo – lo oí rechinar los dientes, como si masticara una barra de acero – la contrataron como enfermera particular de un…

-¿Sí? – pregunté, dos pasos atrás de él.

-De un pobre anciano moribundo. Aquí es – abrió la puerta –. Te daré mi juego de llaves para entrar al apartamento. Yo tomaré prestadas las de mi tío.

-Archie¿estás seguro?

-¿De que es un moribundo, claro – afirmó, entornando los ojos con lo que bien podría llamarse "furia ciega" – yo mismo me cercioraré de ello.

-No – tragué saliva, pensando en lo violentos que eran los integrantes de la familia Andrey – me refiero a que sí estás seguro que puedo quedarme unos días.

-Ya te lo dije. Te debo una.

Deudas. Estúpidas deudas morales. Supuse que para entonces no me venía bien hablar de deudas de vida con nadie.

-Gracias – acepté las llaves, desviando la vista hacia la recámara de enfrente –. ¿Quién duerme ahí?

-Olvídalo. No te hagas ninguna idea o te fracturé el otro brazo.

-¿Candy? – sonreí, enarcando una ceja para burlarme de sus repentinos celos.

-Yo duermo a un lado – amenazó – y te juro que escucharé tu respiración si te acercas a esa puerta.

-Pensé que no iban a estar de todas formas.

-Todo depende. Quedas advertido.

Lo vi meterse a su alcoba concluyendo algo acerca de todos los hombres que rodeaban a Candice White Andrey: no era fácil enamorarse de ella. Era inevitable.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – preguntó Terry, con una dulzura arrolladora. 

-A mi también me da gusto verte – respondí, invitándome sola a entrar – ¿Interrumpo?

-Siempre – dijo antes de soltar un largo bostezo – pero nunca te ha importado. ¿Pasa algo?

-Vine a verte – recalqué molesta, como si fuera tan difícil de entender – ¿Qué pasa¿Nadie puede ser cordial contigo media hora?

-¿Eso dura en promedio tu amabilidad? - me invitó a sentarme – no viniste a ser amable, Karen. Viniste a fisgonear.

-¿Fisgonear? – me apunté con el dedo, insultada – ¿Yo?

-Tienes una mano inteligente – se frotó levemente el brazo vendado –. Siento decepcionarte pero Candy salió y volverá hasta tarde.

-Vaya. Me perdí de la mejor parte. Cuando Candy me muestra los dientes como lobo hambriento. Hago votos porque ya le hayas aclarado la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

-¿La cuál es…?

-Publicidad – deletreé –. Concéntrate ¿sí? No me agrada cuando te pones romántico. Te distraes.

-Con razón Archie y tú han actuado como retrasados mentales desde que se conocieron.

-Muérete.

-¿Y desde cuándo duermen juntos?

-¿A ti qué te importa?

-No me importa. Sólo hago conversación.

-Desde ayer – quise disimular lo rojo de mi cara – pero no creo que… se repita.

-Ajá. ¿Y piensa mudarse?

-Ya te dije que no.

-¿Viniste a hacerme compañía o a aburrirme de muerte, al menos dame algo con lo que entretenerme.

-Ah¿pero te divierte mi vida?

-Únicamente cuando se torna complicada. Es fascinante ver como trepas por las paredes para darte a notar.

-Eres un cínico. ¿Cómo es que Candy te soporta?

-Dos palabras: porque la amo.

-Te hizo falta terminar la escuela. Yo conté tres.

-Y yo cuento con que te vayas a tu ensayo ahora mismo. Se te hace tarde.

-¿Mencioné que tu reemplazo es más guapo que tú? – lo vi ponerse de pie e ir a la ventana – y besa mejor.

-Besarte no es algo a lo que le ponga especial interés – repuso distraído, observando a través de la ventana.

-Idiota – me paré a su lado – ¿Qué buscas?

-Nada.

-¿A Nada White Andrey?

-¿No tienes que hacer una obra o a un novio al cual seducir?

-Pueden esperar. La obra me la sé de la memoria y al novio lo tengo comiendo de mi mano – me mordí la lengua – ¿Qué estamos buscando entonces?

-Déjalo – se giró para volver a la sala.

-¿Candy salió al parque?

-Ajá – gruñó.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ella?

-Porque por alguna razón desconocida sigo conversando contigo – bufó con una tierna mirada que amenazaba de muerte a quien se la sostuviera.

-¿Candy te ordenó guardar reposo mientras se encontraba con su otro novio?

-Voy a ignorar eso – se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, cerrando los ojos – y voy a rogar porque cuando despierte ya no estés aquí.

-Richard sigue en la ciudad – canturreé, saboreando la magia del sufrimiento ajeno –, y Archie lo adora.

-Que bien. Ojalá que sean felices juntos.

-¿No se te antoja una caminata por el Parque? – regresé la mirada hacia la ventana –. Hace un bonito clima. Combina con tu personalidad.

-¿Quieres que te diga con qué puedes combinar tus comentarios?

-No. Presiento que no es nada casto. Anda, te acompañaré hasta donde está tu enfermera y luego me iré al teatro. Aún no he hecho mi buena obra del día.

-Podrías irte antes de que pierda la paciencia. Contaría como una.

-No digas que no me ofrecí.

-Ah, maldición – pegó con el puño en el mullido sillón – esta bien. Vamos.

-Qué fácil eres – dije minutos más tarde, saliendo por la puerta.

-Que casualidad – abotonó su largo abrigo negro – estaba pensando lo mismo de ti.

* * *

-Ella es una buena amiga mía. Ahora todos saluden a Candy. 

-¡Buenos días, Candy! – obedecieron los cinco niños al unísono.

Luego de conversar con el Doctor Li por breves minutos acerca del repentino viaje de Aoi y Albert a Inglaterra, el momento de las presentaciones llegó. No tardé mucho en sentirme relajada, alegre, como en casa, disfrutando de un despejado pero frío día de noviembre junto a cinco alegres rostros infantiles que saltaban y corrían por el prado del Parque Central. Dirigí ligeramente la mirada hacia el edificio de Terry. Se podía ver con claridad desde el sitio donde el Doctor Li había decidido establecer nuestro improvisado campamento temporal. Sonreí pensativa, orando porque ese malcriado hubiera obedecido mis instrucciones y se hubiese quedado en cama.

-Cuando los cerdos tengan alas… – pensé divertida. Terry no había nacido para obedecer las órdenes de nadie. Al menos no de alguien a quien considerara poco útil en su vida.

-¿Candy, qué cosa es?

Miriam, una pequeña de apenas seis años jaló mi suéter para atraer mi atención. Sentada sobre el césped, había perdido más de cinco o seis minutos pensando en el Romeo de mi afiche personal. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos duraría esta vez¿Una semana, un mes? Sospechaba que muy pronto el sentimiento de culpa de apellido Marlowe me aplastaría el pecho cuando buscara refugio en los brazos de Terry.

-¿Qué cosa es qué? – dije, observando lo que guardaba en la palma de su mano – Ah, es el capullo de una mariposa. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Allí – señaló con su manita un punto indeterminado del césped.

-¿Ah, sí¡Que suerte! No es sencillo toparse con uno de estos – dije, orgullosa – Es muy bonito.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó Miriam, con un gesto curioso.

-¿Dónde está, qué?

-La mariposa.

-Ah – tomé el capullo de su mano – ella ya se ha ido. Vivió en este capullo por un tiempo pero creció con dos preciosas alas que la ayudaron a volar lejos de aquí.

-¿Para qué?

-Todos crecemos algún día y volamos lejos. Casi tan alto como para alcanzar el cielo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para ser felices.

-¿Por qué? – insistió, pareciendo realmente interesada. Habituada a la incansable curiosidad de los niños, sonreí conmovida.

-Hay que ser feliz para poder hacer felices a los demás y vivir una vida muy bonita¿no crees?

-¿Nos van a salir alas?

-No – contuve la risa –, no exactamente. Las alas de nuestro cuerpo se llaman sueños. Pero no salen de nuestra espalda sino de nuestra imaginación.

Miriam hizo una mueca y se llevó el dedo a la boca.

-No sé – encogió los hombros, invitándome con sus dos cortas palabras a ser más clara y menos "romántica". Sus enormes ojos azules me hipnotizaron un instante y lograron transportarme en cuestión de segundos a un futuro ideal donde los ojos que estuviera contemplando no fueran los de Miriam sino los de un hermoso bebé sostenido entre mis brazos. Un hijo. Un hijo mío y de…

-¿Candy?

-¡Sí! – volví al presente, abandonando de golpe mi confortable fantasía.

-Vaya – dijo el Doctor Li, sentándose junto a nosotras – ¿qué tienes ahí, Miriam?

-Una mariposa, pero ya se fue.

Para entonces el interés por el capullo también se había ido y Miriam se alejó tranquilamente en busca de otro tesoro escondido.

-¿No estás cansada, Candy?

-En absoluto – acerqué una enorme canasta de comida – Estoy acostumbrada y además me alegra poder ayudarle, Doctor Li. Ya es casi la hora del almuerzo¿quiere un emparedado?

-No por ahora. Pero gracias.

-¿Y Victoria?

-Buscando a Colby. Volvió a esconderse.

-Me recuerda a mí cuando era pequeña – suspiré con melancolía y contemplé el apacible lago frente a nosotros –. También me gustaba escabullirme para que nadie me encontrara y pudiera jugar durante horas. Usualmente terminaba castigada con la cara hacia la pared.

-No es difícil imaginarlo – admitió contento el Doctor Li, probablemente recreando la escena en su mente. Yo con dos largas orejas de burro sentada en la esquina de un aula cumpliendo mi justo castigo –. Incluso no dudo que haya sucedido recientemente.

-Algo así – le guiñé ojo traviesamente, pensando en mi última confrontación con la señorita jefa de enfermeras.

-Ah, Candy, me pidieron entregarte esto – dijo, estirando un sobre blanco y alargado.

-¿Para mí?

-No precisamente. Es de un chico llamado Richard Marlowe – sentí un hueco frío en el estómago – Natalie mencionó que tú sabrías dónde localizarle. Es importante que reciba esto.

-¿Qué yo podría hallarlo?

-Son los resultados de sus análisis. El estudio clínico de rutina para cualquier nuevo ingreso. Supongo que se demoraron más de lo normal y no pudieron entregárselo antes de darlo de alta.

-Oh…

Sí, "oh", fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Me tragué la culpa con forma de piedra, mirando el reverso del sobre. Había olvidado por completo a Richard, bueno casi. El sueño que acababa de tener ese mañana lo regresó a mis pensamientos por unas horas pero no me había preocupado de su salud o su paradero hasta ese momento.

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar, Candy?

-¿Eh, ah, sí. Vive con su hermana, Susana Marlowe. ¿La conoce usted?

-Sí, pero no está allí. Parece que se ha marchado a otro sitio y no le dejó a nadie su nueva dirección. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos a encontrarlo?

-¿Se fue? – abrí la boca más de lo necesario –. N-no lo sabía.

Miles de ideas cruzaron por mi cabeza, todas sin demasiada lógica. ¿Por qué se había ido Richard tan aprisa de su casa? Acababa de salir de un hospital. Dios¿habría sido por mi culpa¡Por supuesto que sí¿Es tan placentero que te apunten con una pistola por una perfecta tonta que ni siquiera recuerda decirte "hasta pronto", camino a la salida?

-Quizás te llame para saludar. ¿Puedes avisarle que tiene que ver esto lo antes posible?

-Claro – asentí, percibiendo la voz del Doctor Li a varios kilómetros de distancia. Mi mente vagaba alrededor de los Marlowe de nuevo. Nada que me causara particular calma – tal vez sepan de él donde trabaja… o trabajaba – añadí, sin mucha certeza.

-Gracias, Candy.

-¿Y no sabe por qué se fue de…?

-¡Candy, Candy!

El Doctor Li y yo vimos a Victoria y a Colby correr hacia nosotros con singular entusiasmo. En especial a Victoria. Una sonrisa del tamaño del lago iluminaba su cara. Cualquiera pensaría que acababa de hallar, como Miriam, un milenario tesoro escondido debajo de una piedra.

-Colby¿dónde te habías metido? – fue mi primer pregunta -. No debes alejarte tanto o de lo contrario tendré que atarte a un árbol.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Colby, alzando los brazos – ¡juguemos a los indios!

-Bien – lo miré del pelo a los pies para asegurarme de que aún estaba de una sola pieza – pero esta vez seré yo quien corte las cabelleras¿de acuerdo?

-¡Candy! – Victoria se hincó a mis espaldas y jaló la manga de mi suéter, desesperada – ¡Por favor, preséntamelo¡Preséntamelo!

-¿Qué¿A quién?

-¡Mira, allí viene!

-¿Quién viene?

Seguí el brazo de Victoria apuntando hacia una pareja que se aproximaba tímidamente. Segundos después concluí que de haber estado de píe hubiera terminado en el piso. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando a lo lejos distinguí la espigada figura del causante de los gritos de Vicky. Lo supe de inmediato. En pocos minutos el Doctor Li y Victoria Fort serían testigos de un asesinato. No, de dos.

-¡Ah, no puedo creerlo! – chilló Victoria, tan llena de energía y nerviosismo que temí despegaría en cualquier momento – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo traerías contigo¿Por qué, Candy, por qué?

-¿Quién es? – preguntó el Doctor Martin, mirando hacia dónde nosotras lo hacíamos.

Era el hombre más testarudo, orgulloso, vanidoso y prepotente que había conocido en mi vida, junto a la mujer que probablemente había sido su hermana gemela en otra vida.

-¡Es Terry Granchester, Doctor Li¡La estrella de Broadway! – Victoria comenzó a dar odiosos brinquitos – ¡Y su nueva conquista, Karen Klaise! – me contuve con uñas y dientes para no abofetearla.

-Sí – me puse de pie –. Su nueva conquista.

-¡Que sorpresa! – dijo Victoria, tan roja como un manzana con temperatura.

Oh, sí… Sorpresa, sorpresa.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Desafortunadamente lo único que puedo prometerles es terminar este fic. Aquella ilusa promesa de actualizar seguido tendrá que esperar mejores mañanas para nacer.

Mil millones de gracias por leerme. Tal vez no me lo crean pero aquí va de nuevo: para eso escribimos, para que nos lean, nos riñan, nos critiquen, nos apuren o nos demanden judicialmente. Así que por favor contribuyan a la causa del autor con cualquier comentario que gusten hacerme. Danyseren, como siempre presente. Gracias. Lady Palas, igualmente siempre por aquí. Gracias. Lucy-chan, gracias por tus palabras y espero que hayas salido avante con todos tus exámenes y proyectos. Gambatte Kudasai. Agustina-chan, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Archie es un bruto. No sabe con quién ni dónde pero bueno, nada distinto a todos los hombres del mundo¿no?. Sumire-chan ¡gracias por desvelarte conmigo! espero no haberte estropeado el sueño pero me siento honrada cuando dices que valió la pena. Gracias por leerme. ArcKade-chan, todavía falta más pasión en este fic. Gracias por tu comentario con respecto a esto. No me lo merezco. ¡Ades-chan, igualmente espero no haberte dejado agotada. Gracias por quedarte a leer este fic que construyo lento pero seguro. Si te ha gustado, por favor quédate conmigo hasta el final. Y a todas aquellas que me leen en el anonimato, también gracias por su tiempo y lugar en el corazón.

Ja na  
Emera-chan

Quién tenga alas que las use para volar, no para esconderse del mundo que nos espera.

¡Ja na!

Emera-chan.


	22. Dudar

**CAPITULO XXII**

**Dudar**

-¿Por qué estoy tan triste?

Parecía como si pudiera llorar por años. La nostalgia no me dejaba respirar.

-Pero¿por qué estoy tan triste?

De pie, frente a un mar embravecido, el viento me pega en la cara y veo un relámpago partir por la mitad el oscuro firmamento. Mi cuerpo tiembla bajo su estruendo pero sujeto bien mis piernas a la arena. No me moveré un centímetro hacia atrás.

-¿Has visto eso, Ruth? – digo casi a gritos. El ruido es infernal –. Será una terrible tormenta.

Esta vez estaba solo. Fue cuando comencé a tener miedo. Volteé de un lado a otro, ansiando oír su voz apagada por la tristeza del mundo. De su mundo. El viento tiraba con fuerza, con salvaje fuerza angustiosa pero me mantuve de pie. Un segundo trueno reventó entre las nubes y quedé sordo.

Antes de que mi madre muriera, orábamos juntos durante las noches de tormenta. Junté las manos y evoqué esos momentos donde una frase llena de fe reconfortaba todos mis miedos. Bajé la mirada y descubrí huellas en la arena. Pisadas que avanzaban hacia el mar. Pasos cortos que dibujaban un sendero largo y sin regreso.

_-Aunque haya de pasar por un valle sombrío, no temo mal alguno_ – oré, con el corazón partiéndoseme a la mitad – _porque tú estás conmigo…__(1)_

La figura de mi madre también desapareció. Era como si mis más bellas memorias hubiesen andado aquel camino en la arena y se hubieran ahogado en los brazos de un océano que se tragaba mi felicidad.

-Prométeme volver por mí.

Herido de un viejo dolor que nació conmigo, contuve la frágil presencia de mi esperanza. La que agonizaba con el ocaso del día.

-Prométeme quedarte en la cabecera de mi cama, en las notas mi guitarra – bajé una rodilla a la arena –. Déjame tu corazón en el segundero de un reloj, en el martilleo del mío, en el ritmo de mi respiración…

Una tarde de tormenta, una noche de insomnio, un espacio vacío que no se volvería a llenar. Estaba solo y aquella agria sensación finalmente me puso de rodillas.

Abrí los ojos, bañado en sudor. Fue otro nada placentero sueño.

-¿Qué será esta vez? – pregunté a quien pudiera o quisiera escuchar – ¿Qué vas a quitarme esta vez?

Estaba molesto, asustado, confundido. El cielo, el infierno o el destino me arrancaban por pedazos mis más queridos afectos. Estaba harto, adolorido, incómodo. Volvía a presentir un espantoso desencuentro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya – Karen se metió nerviosamente las manos en su abrigo, sonriendo igual. Sentí deseos de echarme a reír aunque dudé que para Candy resultara tan divertida aquella escena. –. Se te ve bien el nuevo… peinado, Candy – agregó, lista para echar a correr.

-Gracias – repuso ella, con un gesto que bien pudo haberle aprendido a Elisa.

Observamos a Karen caminar a prisa y recorrer el camino de regreso a su automóvil.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Candy, girándose hacia mí. Estaba fascinado con sus celos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin poder sentirme así: amado. Si no hubiera sospechado que mi vida corría peligro, la hubiese callado con un beso.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Vas a explicarme por qué estás aquí o tal vez quieras que lo adivine?

-Hagamos algo – me acerqué a un árbol para sentarme plácidamente bajo su sombra –. Mientras tú adivinas, yo dormiré un rato en este lugar.

-¡Terry, contéstame!

-Ya lo hice. ¿Tienes una manta para no ensuciarme la ropa?

-¿Manta¿Manta! Vuelve de inmediato a tu cama ¿me oíste, es una orden.

-Esta bien – decidí ignorarla y desabroché mi abrigo – usaré esto. Aunque te advierto que serás la culpable si pesco un resfriado.

-Que no se te ocurra – dijo peligrosamente cuando me incliné para recostarme en el pasto –. Levántate de allí y regresa a tu casa.

-¿Y por qué tendría que escucharte?

-Porque eres mi paciente y yo dicto las reglas. Aún estás recuperándote y no es…

-No pensabas lo mismo cuando me abandonaste esta mañana – recargué la cabeza en un brazo, estirando las piernas –. En este momento tú eres la niñera de ese encanto de fieras y yo un simple amante de la naturaleza de esta ciudad. ¿Te importa? – agité la mano para que se corriera a la izquierda – me tapas la vista.

-¿Qué te tapo la…? – cerré los ojos, notando el ascenso furioso en su voz – ¡Hey, mírame!

-No.

-¿Estás cómodo? – se paró frente a mi. Pude percibir su sombra.

-Me estás tapando de nuevo.

¿No te apetece un poco de té con una pizca de vergüenza… ladino?

-Prefiero el azúcar… ¿y por qué ladino?

-¿Me voy por unas horas y le llamas a ella?

-¿Unas horas? – abrí un ojo –. Has estado ausente todo el día.

-¿Y te sentiste muy solo, no?

-Mucho – volví a cerrarlo – ¿Y el té?

-¡Terry! – oí el rechinar de sus dientes y con despreocupación sonreí, disfrutando del sol en mi cara.

-Me gusta cómo dices mi nombre cuando estás a punto de agregarle un insulto.

-Tú lo pediste. ¡Vas a volver a ese apartamento aunque tenga que llevarte cargando¡Y no…¡No te rías! Sabes bien que cumplo mis promesas.

-Adelante – tendí mi mano – soy todo tuyo.

-Y por una semana completa – masculló, con serios planes de hacerme pagar caro mi osadía.

Sentí su pequeña mano cerrándose sobre la mía y disfruté la suavidad de su piel de la misma manera que disfrutaba oírla respirar. Cogí su muñeca y la jalé hacia mí, sabiendo que felizmente aterrizaría en mi pecho. Continuaba preguntándome cómo pude estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Cómo conseguí apartar de mi mente su aroma, sus ruidosas rabietas, su cabello revuelto cuando le pegaba el viento en la cara. La respuesta es que nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Terry¿Qué haces? – dijo extremadamente tarde. Ya la tenía entre mis brazos.

-Shh, no hagas ruido. Quédate quieta.

-Pero…

-Hazlo – recosté su cabeza en mi pecho –. Un rato nada más. Después volveremos a casa.

-Es que… los niños.

-Tu amiga hace un extraordinario trabajo. Además, si yo se lo pidiera, aparte de cuidarlos los adoptaría.

-Payaso.

-Ya lo sabía. Duerme un poco.

-No te… ¿no te duele? – dijo al cabo de unos segundos, abandonando la rigidez en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué cosa no me duele?

-Aquí – tocó el sitio donde Neil me había herido.

-Ahora que lo mencionas – contuve la respiración, sufriendo dulcemente el recorrido de su mano por mi pecho – sí, me duele espantosamente.

-¿En serio? – alzó la cabeza de golpe.

-Pero sé cómo remediarlo – cogí su mano y la llevé a mi boca para besar las puntas de sus dedos – múdate conmigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico de anteojos con una sonrisa amable, parado junto a uno rubio que compartía aquella cálida expresión. Archie de pie al otro extremo de la foto y Candy en medio de ellos, sentada en un costoso sillón de museo. Tomé la foto y la vi más de cerca. Esos cuatro eran unos niños cuando posaron frente a la cámara. ¿Quiénes serían los otros dos al lado de Archie¿Hermanos, primos, amigos, no estaba seguro, pero muy posiblemente parte de su familia. Se lo preguntaría a su regreso.

Dejé la foto y seguí curioseando. Debía darme vergüenza hurgar en una casa donde simplemente era un huésped accidental. Abrí la puerta del estudio y entré. La madera crujió debajo de mis pies al aproximarme al lujoso y sobrio escritorio de roble. Elegante pero nada ostentoso. Sencillo y selecto como cada pieza sutilmente acomodada en las repisas. Estaba en el estudio de Albert Andrey; no fue complicado relacionar su personalidad con su distinguido gusto. Escudriñé las pinturas en las paredes y me acerqué a una en particular. La misma niña rubia de coletas aparecía en el lienzo con sus brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa prendida eternamente a su chispeante encanto.

-Muy hermosa…

Continué mi recorrido hasta llegar a otra pintura, un poco más pequeña que la anterior. Otra bella mujer de ojos verdes me observaba con gracia y gentileza. Era similar a Candy pero con un aire de tristeza en la mirada. Me acerqué a leer su nombre en la placa.

-Pauna… Andrey.

La madre de Albert, o quizás su hermana. La línea de sus ojos era muy similar. Su nariz y sus mejillas parecían recortadas del mismo molde.

De pronto me sentí un intruso en la historia de la familia Andrey, removiendo sus preciados recuerdos. No sabía por qué, pero deseaba saber más. ¿Qué clase de libros leerían los Andrey: "_Cómo hacerse millonario chasqueando los dedos"_? No. Tenía que ser algo más profundo, menos superficial y sencillo.

-¿Julio Verne?

Albert había dejado "_Viaje al centro de la tierra_"(2) abierto sobre su escritorio. Quise adivinar el autor preferido de Candy.

-Cómo si fuera difícil saber – rumié, mientras hojeaba la obra de Verne –. Shakespeare.

Leí unos cuantos párrafos y juré detenerme en el siguiente, pero no pude. Seguí leyendo hoja tras hoja, hipnotizado por las palabras de un aventurero del siglo pasado. Sin darme cuenta me hallaba instalado en el centro de mando del señor Andrey, disfrutando del silencio de su mansión. Gozaba de tan mala suerte que sospeché que en cualquier momento entraría a sacarme a patadas.

No supe el instante en el que me quedé dormido. Había sido una mañana ajetreada. Un maniático fin de semana. Sólo quería volver a mi mundo, pero fui invitado cordialmente a quedarme unos días más en aquella ciudad. Las letras se transformaron en disformes garabatos al tiempo en que caía en un hondo sueño.

Fue extraño que las personas a mi alrededor, transformadas en eternas memorias al óleo, empezaran a materializarse en ese sueño. Mala idea. Si algo deseaba, era a Candy lejos de mis pensamientos, no inmersa y cristalizada en ellos. No risueña, bromista ni generosa.

El libro cayó seguramente al piso en tanto que yo caía vertiginosamente en el sonido de su voz. ¿Por qué me importaba¿Para qué me molestaba en que me importara, la distancia entre ella y yo era absoluta. Un tramo eterno que solamente podría cruzar así… en un remoto sueño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mu…

-¿Mu¿Es una adivinanza? – le pregunté, apartando el cabello de su cara.

-¿Mudarme¿A tu casa?

-A nuestra casa.

Me miró largo rato. Tal vez fueron unos segundos pero sentí como si hubiesen sido meses. Idiota. ¿Cómo pude ofrecerle eso? Candy se merecía algo más que coger una maleta y salir de su casa sin una promesa de por vida. Idiota mil veces.

-Espera – cogí su brazo cuando intentó ponerse de pie –. No quise…

-¿Qué?

-No quise que sonara así. Yo…

-Debo volver con los niños – se incorporó, dándome la mano – ¿me obedecerás y regresarás a tu casa?

-Es nuestra – dije, severamente – ¿qué pasa¿no confías en mí?

-Confío en que tu madre no me despida si se entera que saliste de tu cama.

-Candy. Hablaré con Albert. Te prometo que en unos días…

-No – sacudió la cabeza – no digas nada. No te lo estoy pidiendo.

-Yo sí. Dime algo – cogí su barbilla – di que confías en mí.

-¿Cómo… cómo puedo confiar en ti si…?

-¿Si qué?

-Cuando me doy la vuelta te encuentras con ella.

-¿Ella?

-Karen – arrugó la nariz – ¿quién más?

-¿Estás celosa? – comencé reír.

-¿Celosa¡Por supuesto que no¿Pero sabes lo que pudo haberte ocasionado con su imprudencia?

-No me sacó a rastras, yo le pedí acompañarme.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Por qué mentiroso?

-Cuando mientes miras tus zapatos.

-¿Qué? – alcé la cabeza, haciendo exactamente eso; mirando mis pies –. No es cierto.

-Entonces responde esto – se cruzó de brazos – ¿la has besado?

-¿Besado? – entrecerré los ojos – ¿A Karen?

-¿A quién más!

-Tranquilízate.

-¿Sí o no?

-Claro que he besado a Karen. Lo hago todas las noches en el escenario.

-Hablo de un beso de verdad.

-¿Un beso… de verdad? – clavé la mirada en sus perfilados labios – ¿Cómo es un beso de verdad, Candy?

-Pues… es…

-¿Cómo? – incliné la cabeza, acercándome tramposamente. Igual que un perfecto ladino.

-Es… - balbuceó, temblando como una hoja – un beso de verdad es…

-Déjame ayudarte a recordar.

La vi cerrar los ojos un instante antes de que yo hiciera lo mismo. Prendí mis manos a su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, degustando su aroma y librándome de cada centímetro que la apartaba de mi cuerpo. Humedecí sus labios con los míos y me aferré a sus delicadas líneas femeninas que soñaba memorizar con mis manos desnudas. Ambos recordamos, bajo los recortados rayos de un sol de otoño lo que era un beso de verdad. Libre, poderoso… urgente si la tenía cerca de mí. Cálido como su piel bajo la ropa. Fragante. Excitante como su violenta respiración. Suave, dulce… gracioso. Un beso de verdad, uno y eterno. Cautivo y suculento.

-Tonta… - dije en un murmullo.

-¿Tonta? – me miró desconcertada, sin apartar la vista de mis labios – que… que romántico.

-No importa a quién he besado en mi vida – cerré sus labios con un último y fugitivo beso – lo que importa es que sólo a ti te he besado de verdad.

Candy curvó la boca tiernamente, y lancé una maldición por encontrarnos a mitad de un parque público y no en mi habitación… nuestra habitación.

-Bueno – lanzó un inquietante suspiro que me hizo languidecer – por esta vez te perdono.

-No hagas eso – contraje cada músculo de mi cuerpo para no perder el control y llevarla entre mis brazos a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí.

-Puedes quedarte y ayudarme con los niños pero solamente si permaneces quieto en un rincón.

-¿Quieto en un rincón? – refunfuñé – ¿Debí haber traído mi cadena o tienes una por aquí de casualidad?

-No me provoques.

-Lo mismo digo – bajé la mano por su cintura y la paseé por sus caderas.

-Olvídalo – la detuvo en un rápido movimiento y la sujetó fuerte – un beso no es suficiente para perdonar tu desobediencia.

-¿Ah no¿Cuántos necesitas?

No recibí una respuesta concreta pero calculé mentalmente la cantidad. Sonreí entusiasmado, empezando a caminar tras ella. Juré que pronto pasaría una noche con Candy en mi alcoba ocupado en ello.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Atlántico**

-¿Teb vaf a konmer efo?

-¿Qué?

-Efo… - Aoi señaló mi plato con la boca llena y con los ojos puestos en mi langosta.

-Oh… - comprendí y dejé los cubiertos sobre la mesa – sí pero, si tienes tanta hambre, puedes comértelo por mí.

-No ef mefesario.

-Aoi, termina de masticar lo que tienes en la boca. Puedes ahogarte.

-No seas tan regañón – cortó un trozo de pescado y desapareció de su trinche en un parpadeo – ¿Te lo vas a comer o no, se está enfriando.

-¿Por qué tienes tan hambre?

-Siempre tengo hambre. ¿Me sirves más ensalada, por favor?

-Si sigues así vas a ponerte como la tía.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hago?

-Me divorciaría – le sonreí con candor – ¿Aderezo en tu ensalada?

-Gracias – masticó de mala gana – yo también te amo.

-Jamás mencioné que dejaría de amarte. Toma – le pasé el resto de mi langosta -. Toda tuya.

-Me enfermas. Tan superficial y vano como todos los hombres. Sólo te interesan las apariencias – recibió mi plato, concentrada en sus insultos pero sin descuidar la comida –. Si fuera gorda nunca te habrías enamorado de mí. Yo en cambió – estiró la mano hasta la ensalada y trinchó una lechuga – te amo tal y como eres.

-¿Es mi imaginación o estás molesta por algo?

-¿Por qué habría de estar molesta?

-No lo sé.

-¿Porque me dijiste gorda? – me miró, visiblemente ofendida.

-No dije que estuvieras gorda.

-No, pero lo pensaste.

-¿Ahora adivinas mis pensamientos?

-No los adivino. Los conozco.

-Aoi, estás exagerando. Termina de comer.

Cuando probó el último bocado, recogí su plato junto con el mío y los llevé al interior de la habitación para servir el café. Aoi permaneció sentada a la mesa, observando extraviadamente el horizonte desde la terraza de la suite. Su actitud comenzó a ponerme nervioso. Se me ocurrió una idea. Cuatro sencillas letras harían su aparición a una simple pregunta. Cuatro sencillas letras que de presentarse, revelarían problemas.

-Aoi – me senté frente a ella y sujeté suavemente sus manos, dibujando pequeños círculos en su piel con mi dedo pulgar – ¿qué tienes?

-Nada – volteó para otro lado.

Perfecto. Problemas.

-Qué pasa.

-¿Hablabas en serio? – preguntó enseguida.

-Sobre qué hablaba en serio…

-Acerca de mi y de… mi cuerpo.

-Estás muy extraña hoy. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Dime si hablabas en serio o no.

-¿Tu cuerpo¿Qué dije de tu cuerpo?

-Que ya no me querrías si de pronto… cambiara.

-¿Estás pensando seriamente en subir de peso?

-¿Tú estás pensando seriamente en abandonarme?

-Aoi – restregué mi cara – qué sucede.

Sucedió lo peor. Aoi empezó a llorar. Primero fue un tenue sollozo, después un incontenible llanto.

-Estás asustándome – me paré para hincarme junto a ella – Aoi¿qué tienes?

-Nada – respondió, gimoteando como una niña pequeña – _Daijoubu_.

-¿Lloras por nada?

Su piel perdió color y descompuso su cara en un doloroso gesto. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Aoi?

No tuve oportunidad de preguntarle otra cosa. Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y aseguró la puerta antes de que pudiera alcanzar la manija.

-Vamos, Aoi. Ábreme – pegué con el puño – Ya estoy asustado. Abre.

-Vete. No me siento bien.

Traeré al médico, pero antes abre.

Tosió fatigosamente y un segundo después vació su estómago en el retrete. La estaba pasando mal allí dentro y yo no estaba feliz del otro lado, atemorizado y forcejeando con la perilla para poder entrar.

_¿Hablabas en serio¿Acerca de mí y de mi cuerpo?_

La respuesta a su comportamiento me golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo, quebrándome a la mitad. Quedé paralizado sin poder sentir el piso.

-Oh, Dios… – dije dudoso de lo que estaba sintiendo. Todas las emociones del mundo se mezclaron en mi pecho y estallaron al mismo tiempo.

Aoi abrió la puerta y me miró con una mezcla de miedo e inseguridad. La duda había pasado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

-Te amo – la abracé, urgentemente – Dios… te amo tanto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nueva York**

Todo parecía perfecto. Uno de los últimos días soleados del otoño presumía sus cobrizos matices a cada uno de los paseantes del Parque Central. Pronto llegaría la navidad. Y a diferencia de la anterior, ésta no sería la temporada más solitaria de mi vida. Candy había vuelto, a pesar de que no me lo merecía.

-¡Terry, apártate del sol! – gritó la pecosa, tomando un respiro para echar a correr junto a sus pequeños engendros.

-Sí, mamá – respondí, echando la espalda hacia atrás. Me recosté sobre el tronco de un árbol y con la vista puesta en un par de nubes, imaginé que había vuelto al colegio – debería hacer esto más seguido – me recriminé, ignorando la razón por la que casi nunca visitaba el edén que tenía frente a mi apartamento.

Pasaba por allí, lo atravesaba con extraña prisa, pero no era usual que me sentara a descansar. Desde ese día lo mantendría como mi costumbre.

Indudablemente todo era perfecto. El susurro silencioso del lago, el trinar de cientos de aves, la lejanía de la ajetreada ciudad y especialmente de…

-¡Ay! – erguí la espalda de golpe, llevándome la mano a la cabeza - ¿Qué haces?

-¿Eres una mujer?

-¿Qué? – me incliné hacia el enano que hablaba conmigo – ¿Mujer?

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello largo?

-Me gusta tenerlo largo.

-Pareces mujer.

-Pero no lo soy – lo vi alargar el brazo para volverme a jalar –. Que no se te ocurra.

-¿Es una peluca?

-¿Peluca? – volteé para todos lados, buscando a Candy –. Claro que no.

-James usa una.

-¿Quién es James?

-No vino.

-Que afortunado.

-¿Qué? – se sentó junto a mi.

-Nada… ¿Y por qué usa peluca tu amigo James? – me aparté de él un centímetro. Sabía exactamente como tratar a un niño lo mismo que conocía de medicina.

-Se le cae el cabello y le da pena – acortó ese centímetro y recargó sus codos en mi pierna – ¿A ti se te cae el cabello?

-No – hice un segundo intento por localizar a esa pequeña simio y pedirle ayuda. Esta vez busqué en las ramas de los árboles –. Oye¿no quieres ir a jugar con tus amigos?

-No.

-Ah – sentí la pierna dormida y respiré hondo – ¿No tienes hambre, seguramente la chica que acompaña a Candy tiene algún dulce que…

-Es una enfermera.

-De acuerdo – ahogué una maldición y volví a respirar –, la enfermera que viene con Candy posiblemente tenga…

-Se llama Victoria.

¡AHH, quise gritar. Era más sencillo hablar con mi padre. Demoraba más en sacarme de quicio.

-Bien. Tal vez Victoria quiera darte un dulce.

-No tengo hambre.

Alargó su mano tan rápido que apenas pude parpadear. Tiró de mi cabello por segunda vez, con mucho más fuerza, dejándome boquiabierto.

-¡Vuelve aquí! – vociferé cuando salió corriendo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – inquirió Candy, al cerrarme el paso varios metros adelante – ¿Quién dijo que podías correr con nosotros?

-No estoy corriendo con ustedes. ¿Te importa moverte, ese delincuente se aleja.

-¿Delincuente? – sonrió – ¿Qué pasa¿Encontraste a tu otro "yo" de cinco años?

-Yo no… - quise esquivarla pero leyó mis movimientos y se adelantó – yo no le jalaba el cabello a la gente y después me echaba a correr.

-Oh, no. Ellos echaban a correr luego de que amenazabas con asesinarlos.

-Nunca maté a nadie realmente – me acomodé el cuello de la camisa y giré para regresar a mi sombra favorita – Albert es testigo.

-Albert y tú son la misma cosa.

-Pero jamás mentirosos.

-¡Niños, vuelvan! – gritó, cerca de mi oído.

-Hey – gruñí – no te escucharon en Chicago.

-¡Es niña, es niña!

Aquel angelito salió de la nada, señalándome con su dedo regordete. Esta vez era mío.

-Richard Mathews, no seas malcriado – dijo Candy.

-¿Richard¿Así se llama?

-Terry, basta.

-Ese nombre me persigue como una maldición. No intervengas – le advertí, yendo tras él.

-¡Te harás daño¡Terry!

-Ven Ricky – lo llamé como a un tierno cachorrito, internándome en unos arbustos para seguirle el paso – vamos, Ricky, no te voy a lastimar… no mucho. Sal ya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Atlántico**

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-No hace mucho que lo sé, y además, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarías.

-Dijiste que conocías mis pensamientos – coloqué una compresa de agua fría en la frente de Aoi a quien prácticamente obligué a recostarse hasta que recuperara el color – ¿Creíste que te rechazaría?

-Tuve miedo. Fue demasiado repentino.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Aún ligeramente mareada. Lamento haberme comportado como una niña. Últimamente me cuesta trabajo controlar mi temperamento.

-Y lo que falta por venir – instintivamente puse la mano sobre su vientre y sentí un nudo en la garganta –. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Un bebé.

-Tú bebé.

-Nuestro bebé.

-¿La tía abuela se pondrá feliz?

-Sería lo más natural.

-Lo dices como si no te importara.

-Sí me importa – me levanté de la cama y cogí una manta para acomodarla sobre sus pies – pero no me quita el sueño. Un viaje tan largo como éste no es una casualidad.

-No comprendo.

-La tía me citó para hablar frente a los jefes de los otros clanes de la familia. Eso no me hace sentir especialmente confiado de sus buenas intenciones.

-¿Qué crees planea?

-Influenciada por los Leegan, nada bueno.

-No entiendo por qué querías venir sin mí. Si no planea nada bueno – intentó levantarse – debiste pedirme que te acompañara.

-Quédate quieta. El doctor vendrá en un minuto.

-Tengo sed. Iba a servirme un vaso con agua.

-Entonces pídemelo – la ayudé a recostarse nuevamente –. No es necesario que te muestres invulnerable.

-Sabes que así crecí.

-Y por eso me enamoré. Pero ahora estamos juntos en todo – me vi reflejado en sus ojos y sonreí –, juntos los tres y me gustaría empezar a cuidar de mi familia.

Fui a la mesa de centro y le serví el agua. Me pregunté qué cara pondría Candy cuando le dijera que próximamente tendría un hermanito al que malcriar.

-Prometo dejarme cuidar de vez en cuando – la escuché decir – pero tienes que prometerme lo mismo. Ibas a venir sin mí, señor "ahora estamos juntos en todo".

-Quise evitarte un mal rato.

-De verdad piensas que recibirás una mala noticia.

-Muy mala. Sin embargo, tu embarazo podría cambiar las cosas. Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

-Le enviaré un telegrama a los chicos. Se pondrán muy contentos.

-¿Podrías enviarle otro a mi padre?

-¿No sabe que será abuelo?

-No. Tú eres el segundo en saberlo.

-¿Desde cuándo te enteraste? – pregunté con cierto reproche, recostándome junto a ella con la vista fija en el techo.

-Hace dos meses.

-¿Dos meses? – alcé la voz y la cabeza – ¿Y no me dijiste nada en dos meses?

-Albert… cálmate.

-No, no "Albert, cálmate" – gruñí – ¿Algo tan importante y no te tomaste la molestia en mencionarlo?

-¿Me escuchaste decir que yo misma lo descubrí hace poco? Imaginé que era un retraso normal.

-Ojalá pudieras confiar un poco más en mí.

-Confío en ti. No seas berrinchudo.

-También es mi hijo¿sabes? – puse las manos bajo la cabeza y volví a contemplar el techo, inmerso en mi… berrinche.

-O hija.

-O hija…

-Hagamos un trato.

-¿Cuál?

-Si es niño, dejaré que decidas su nombre.

-¿Y si es niña, tú lo decidirás?

-Acepto sugerencias.

-Bueno – respiré hondo, sintiendo un asombroso hormigueo en el estómago. Me costaba trabajo asimilar aquella extraordinaria noticia. Yo, papá –, si es hombre…

-¿William, como tú?

-No – cerré los ojos, evocando con melancolía la imagen de un viejo amigo – Anthony. Quiero que se llame Anthony.

-Es hermoso.

-¿Y si es mujer? – miré de reojo a mi futura esposa, absoluta y completamente loco por ella.

-Sakura.

-¿Sakura?

-Flor de cerezo – explicó, girándose de lado – Sakura Li Andrey. Suena bonito¿verdad?

-Eso… creo – repuse con inseguridad. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que a mi familia le daría un síncope – Pero mi apellido iría primero ¿no te parece?

-Sakura Andrey Li… - analizó mi sugerencia – No. Me gusta más Li-Andrey.

Y a mi me gustaba más la idea de secuestrar el barco y llevar a mi pequeña familia lejos de cualquiera que pretendiera lastimarlos. Al llegar a Escocia, Aoi sería recibida como mi "amante" en turno, no como mi futura esposa. Si además de eso, las cabezas más retrógradas de los Andrey se enteraban de su embarazo, ya podía despedirme de sus buenos aunque falsos modales. Al diablo con ellos. Yo también olvidaría los míos.

-Aoi…

-¿Sí?

-Nada – dije, maravillado – me gusta pronunciar tu nombre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nueva York**

-Quien me manda.

Metí los brazos en el vestido y lo deslicé por mi cabeza, cuello y cintura, dando de brincos y conteniendo la respiración. A partir de esa noche dejaría de comer chocolates... aunque, podían echarse a perder los que ya había dejado abiertos. De acuerdo, a partir de la mañana siguiente dejaría de comer chocolates y listo.

Si quisiera colgarme del cuello de su novio no lo haría en el mismo parque donde estuviera ella – cogí el cepillo y escarmené mi cabello –. ¿Para qué me quejo? Estoy hablando de Candy, duh – me miré al espejo – la mártir de la colina. La que no ve más allá de…

-¡Primera llamada! – tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué¿Tan pronto?

Afortunadamente ya tenía el maquillaje puesto. Corrí hacia el armario para sacar los demás implementos del vestuario. Malditas prisas. Faltó poco para que me cayera de boca mientras me acomodaba la crinolina bajo el faldón.

-¿Señorita Klaise?

-¿Qué pasa, todavía no estoy lista. Que no pase nadie.

-Perdón pero la buscan en la puerta.

-Puerta, puerta – mascullé, buscando los zapatos por todos lados – ¿cuál puerta, hay como ochenta en este teatro.

-La del elenco. ¿Le digo a la persona que aguarde por usted?

-Rayos… - terminé de atarme el nudo del corsé con un zapato puesto y el otro a un metro de distancia – ¡Si, ya voy!

"¿Si ya voy?", pedazo de tonta. Ah claro, pero como se trataba de Archibald Cornwell dispuesta estaba yo para correr al chasquido de sus dedos. Me coloqué el otro zapato, até con agilidad las hebras restantes del vestido y tomé mi albornoz negro colgado sobre el perchero de mi puerta. ¡Cinco minutos! Eso sería lo único que le concedería a mi flamante nov…

-Buenas noches. Siento molestarte a esta hora pero… tengo que hablar contigo.

No era Archie. Aún así, no tenía por qué importarme lo que Annie Britter quisiera o necesitara. Pude haber dado media vuelta y regresar a mi camerino. Sin embargo, guardé silencio y la miré de pies a cabeza. Mierda. Se veía tan hermosa y sofisticada que por un segundo, o por la mitad de eso, me sentí reducida a lo que muchos opinaban de mí: a una cualquiera. El segundo pasó y levanté la cabeza tan alta como pude para poder mirarla desde arriba. Ella era la cualquiera. La que se había fugado con mi prometido a dos días de mi boda. No debía olvidarme de eso.

-Estoy por salir a escena y todavía no acabo de vestirme.

-Por favor.

-¿Y de qué hablaremos¿De Archie o de André?

-De… los dos.

-Nos llevará días.

-¿Entonces cuándo puedo verte… a solas?

-No tengo por qué aceptar hablar contigo. Si quieres discutir mi relación con Archie, discútela con él.

-Si deseas vengarte de mí, por qué no simplemente…

-Oye, oye… soy actriz ¿recuerdas, no montes una escena porque las he visto todas. Además, mi vida no se basa en ti, ni en Archie o en el idiota de André.

-¿Vas a humillarme hasta hartarte? – endureció cada músculo de su rostro pero gracias al cielo no se partió en llanto. La hubiera arrojado por la ventana – ¿Eso te apetece? Bien, haré lo que me pidas. Lo que sea, pero deja a Archie en paz.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? – entorné los ojos, con miles de ideas rondándome la cabeza.

-Lo que quieras.

-Interesante. ¿Qué tal una disculpa pública y de rodillas?

-¿Una…? – palideció – ¿disculpa?

-Pública y de rodillas. Con muchos fotógrafos de por medio y… ¿por qué no, nuestras familias invitadas.

Por un momento creí que se desmayaría. En cambio, estoicamente alzó los ojos luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad y me miró con profundo desprecio.

-Acepto.

-Espera… mejor no – empecé a caminar, jugando a la indecisa –. Prefiero joyas. Me gustan las joyas. Dame ese collar que traes puesto.

-Me lo regaló mi madre – comentó, alarmada.

-Pues que mal gusto tiene. Anda, dámelo – extendí la mano – y también tus pendientes.

-Hablas como si…

-¿Estuviera asaltándote en plena calle, no es muy distinto a lo que tú hiciste conmigo.

-Esta bien – se jaló los aretes con rabia, imaginando que era mi cabello – toma. Toma todo lo que quieras, pero prométeme que…

-¿Sabes qué, cambié de opinión. Ya no quiero tus joyas. En serio tienes mal gusto.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Por supuesto – dije con desdén – ¿Qué esperabas¿Té con galletitas?

-Vine porque creí que podía hablar contigo. Que me comprenderías. Pero ya veo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Dinero – solté, fríamente – quiero dinero. Es mi oferta final.

-Lo sabía. ¿Cuánto?

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿Cuánto vale Archie¿Mil, dos mil… diez mil?

-Dime cuánto y terminemos con esto.

-¿Usas chequera?

-No, pero – abrió su cartera, y sacó papel y pluma – dime cuánto y te haré un depósito.

-Ahora nos entendemos – cogí el trozo de papel de su mano y lo partí en dos – anota en ambos pedazos la cantidad que vas a darme. No quiero depósitos, quiero efectivo.

-Pero…

-Cincuenta mil. Vamos, anótalo.

-¿Cincuenta… mil¿Estás loca?

-Cincuenta mil a la una…

-No tengo tanto dinero en efectivo.

-Cincuenta mil a las dos…

-Aguarda. Tal vez pueda… conseguirlo pero no hasta dentro de un par de días.

-¿Sí o no?

-Júrame que te alejarás de él.

-Tu apunta y firma aquí – le di mi trozo y señalé el lugar donde quería su nombre con todas sus letras.

De regreso a mi camerino, metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi capa. Acaricié el "cheque" al portador que acababa de recibir de Annie, roba maridos-Britter y saboreé mi venganza. Esa que comenzaba a servirme en plato frío.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había cuidado niños toda mi vida.

-Hola, buenas tardes, señor Daniels – saludé a nuestro portero al entrar al edificio.

Los había amado y padecido como la mejor niñera del universo.

-Daniels – murmuré, introduciéndome en el elevador –. Como Richard.

Pero jamás nadie me había preparado para amar y padecer a un chico que a pesar de tener más de diez años de edad, se comportaba como uno de ocho.

-¿Dónde estará? – me cuestioné sobre Richard, abriendo la puerta del apartamento.

Terry seguía siendo un malcriado. Un niño rico y mimado que no cejaba en su costumbre por hacer las cosas a su manera. Pretendiendo claro, que los demás actuáramos tal cual lo ordenara su serenísima majestad, Sir Granchester-Baker.

-¿Susana lo habrá echado de su casa? – fui a la cocina y encendí la luz. Se hacía de noche y debía apresurarme si quería volver con mi enfermo antes de que protagonizara otra rabieta – Ojalá me llamara.

"Sólo voy por una muda de ropa", le aseguré mil y un veces al paciente más irracional y pesado que había conocido en mi corta carrera de enfermera. No tengo que mencionar cuántas veces me juró que de no volver a su casa en menos de una hora iría por mí y me llevaría a rastras de ser necesario¿cierto?

-Al menos para despedirse – seguí pensando en Richard, con el sobre sellado de sus análisis en el bolso de mi abrigo –. Eso no tendría nada de malo¿o sí? – bebí apurada un vaso con agua –. Los amigos se despiden.

Pero Richard no podía ser mi amigo. Era hermano de la mujer que acababa de traicionar y además…

-¿Dónde estará Archie? – me deshice del abrigo y lo dejé con descuido en el sofá.

¿Traicionar, mentira. Yo no estaba traicionando a nadie. Aunque prácticamente le juré a Susana que me alejaría de Terry, el estar de nuevo juntos no era una traición para nadie.¡Diablos¿Entonces por qué empezaba a sentirme tan ruin y miserable?

-Archie – le llamé, asomando la cabeza en su cuarto – ¿Archie, estás aquí?

Por tonta. Por eso me sentía así. Susana ni Terry eran felices. Mucho menos lo era yo. Por lo tanto, nuestro reencuentro era producto del destino que arregló unir nuestros caminos por segunda ocasión. Mi regreso a Nueva York tenía un motivo. ¿Debía darle la espalda?

-Archie – dije en un susurro, entreabriendo la puerta del estudio.

Había alguien allí.

-Hey, Archie – me acerqué de puntillas – ¿estás despierto?

Qué pregunta más… ¡tonta!

-Arch…

Me callé con el corazón trepado hasta mi garganta. La silueta del hombre que confundí con Archie se removió en el asiento frente al escritorio. No era mi primo, tampoco podía ser Albert. Le oí resollar y mis pies continuaron avanzando, ansiosa por mirarle el rostro.

-Ri… chard…

Mi regreso a Nueva York tenía un motivo y ése era Terry… ¿verdad?

En ese instante, cuando mis ojos escudriñaron la trigueña mirada de Richard, quien despertó de pronto y me observó en silencio, la respuesta a esa pregunta simplemente se desvaneció.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hey! – sonreí con cada centímetro de la piel y corrí hacia los brazos de Archie a lo largo del pasillo antes de que pudiera entrar a su balcón privado – Llegas tarde – lo besé brevemente en los labios como si realmente fuera su novia. Al diablo con todo. Esa noche me divertiría.

-Hola… - dijo sorprendido. Ni ese beso ni muchas otras cosas vería venir en las próximas horas –. Lo lamento, me demoré en…

-¿Escoger tu moño? – tiré de las puntas del que traía puesto – no tienes remedio. Cuando nos casemos tendremos que comprar dos espejos de cuerpo entero. Uno para cada uno.

-¿Cuándo… qué?

-Oye¿puedes venir a mi camerino al término de la obra?

-No lo sé. ¿Vas a ponerte violenta?

-A lo mejor – me colgué de su cuello – ¿puedes o no?

-Puedo y quiero – abrazó mi cintura y me besó lentamente en los labios. Sí, en definitiva… al diablo con todo.

-Bien, te veo allí – giré rápidamente y volví a correr – ¡No olvides las flores!

-De acuerdo.

Al doblar la esquina del pasillo le tiré un beso y me fui. Anduve unos pasos pero me olvidé de pedirle algo. Retrocedí de inmediato pero la realidad se adelantó a mis planes y me pegó un puñetazo en el estómago. Annie Britter apareció de la nada e interceptó a Archie al igual que yo. Me escondí tras la pared y solamente asomé media cabeza. _Infeliz_, murmuré. Pero, no sabía a cuál de los dos se lo decía.

-Dile que se vaya, dile que se vaya.

Archie hizo el intento por apartarse pero Annie lo sujetó del brazo y puso su carita número tres: "mosca muerta enamorada". Hace años yo tenía esa cara ubicada en el número diez. Daba igual. Archie se paró a escucharla sin verla a los ojos. Carajo. No podía oír nada. Minutos después ya no fue indispensable. Archie se volvió a mirarla y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sí, qué? – dije desde mi lugar.

Hombres de porquería. Arañé la pared cuando mi novio le abrió la puerta a la mujer de su vida y la invitó a pasar. ¡No, no¡así no se supone que sucedería¿Qué le había dicho para convencerlo¿Qué pudo haberle dicho para que no la estrangulara como había deseado hacerlo desde que se reencontró con ella?

-Idiota… ¡eres un idiota!

Pateé el suelo y azoté la espalda contra la pared apretando los ojos con furia ciega. No iba a llorar. Pasara lo que pasara en ese balcón, no iba a llorar.

-Cambio de planes – decidí, dirigiéndome a las bambalinas.

Le daría a Archie dos horas de felicidad con su querido insecto. Sí¡que brindaran a mi salud, pero luego de eso… luego de eso los dos me las pagarían.

**Continuará…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

Este capítulo se lo dedico con especial cariño a todos aquellas personas que como yo, son capaces de confesar lo rencorosas que pueden ser en días donde el perdón no cabe en el corazón. Me confieso rencorosa y arrebatada. Con ánimos de servirme la venganza en plato frío. Sin embargo, al final de tan suculento manjar me siento estúpidamente culpable, vil y baja. No lo sé, todavía no decido que me satisface más el alma: vengarme de alguien que me lastimó con saña y premeditación, o perdonar a mi prójimo y convertirme en candidata oficial para mártir.

Ya sé, errar es humano, perdonar es divino, lo que sucede es que mi idiota corazón imperfecto, en ocasiones como ésta, se quiere dar la posibilidad de devolver la bofetada, argumentando justicia divina.

Supongo que lo de la justicia lo dejaré para quien Es el encargado de repartirla. Lo de la bofetada… intentaré en lugar de poner la otra mejilla dar media vuelta y alejarme tan rápido como pueda para que mi débil humanidad no caiga en la terrible tentación de cobrarme ojo por ojo. Salud por eso y por los jefes malvados que pagarán su karma en la otra vida… o si hay suerte en ésta.

Soy libre, soy joven, soy irreverente y absurda. Soy pequeña y diminuta. Soy pobre y colorida, con los bolsillos vacíos pero la sonrisa pintada en cada una de mis alas que ahora extiendo para volar lejos, alto y aprisa.

¿Qué nos vaya bien, para variar, no creen? Está bien que los placeres mundanos no son bien vistos en el terreno de lo divino, pero me pregunto a mi misma… Mi misma¿se vale sonreír por más de dos horas seguidas y pensar que la vida nos sale debiendo por tanto y todo lo que nos quita?

Quizás… es un misterio.

p.s. Karen, tienes mi permiso para hacerle pagar con lágrimas de sangre a Archie y Annie su sucio atrevimiento de intentarlo de nuevo. ¡JA! Nada más faltaba…

**Agradecimientos:**

¿Y cómo les digo gracias¿Cómo se los digo de manera que suene distinto como para que no se aburran de escucharlo?... que tal esto: Gracias por ayudarme a renacer.

Danyseren-chan: espero que este capítulo se haya movido más rápido que el anterior. Mira que si me hace falta de vez en cuando que me jalen las orejas porque me podría pasar años en el mismo asunto.

Yessie-chan: de lo que yo le doy gracias a Dios es de encontrarme con gente como tú que no tiene problemas en llenarme el corazón de comentarios tan inmerecidos como el tuyo. Gracias por leer.

Alex-chan¡Sígueme dejando reviews acá, no me merezco haber conocido a niña tan bella como tú. Por favor, se mi amiga toda la vida, vale?

Grisel-chan: Archie le dirá a Karen que besa el piso por donde pasa, ya verás, de eso me encargo yo aunque lo tenga que obligar con sacarlo de mi historia.

Stefy-chan¡Qué chevere que me lees, te juro que acabo esta historia pase lo que pase.

Sumire-chan: perdón por la demora, sin embargo, mejor calidad que cantidad no, bueno, de todas formas perdón.

Mina-chan: gracias por leerme, por darte el tiempo para eso. Para mi el tiempo de los demás, aparte del mío, es la cosa más valiosa del universo, así que de nuevo gracias por regalarmelo a mí... y a Candy.

Hikaru-chan: siempre trato de pensar que hay mucha gente que me lee aunque no me escriba un review para animarme a seguir adelante. Este es el pago que recibimos en lugar de dinero por continuar con este hobbie-trabajo-pasión. Por lo mismo, te doy las gracias infinitas por animarte a dejarme tu comentario, mi esfuerzo queda bien compensado con eso.

**Vocabulario:**

Daijoubu - Estoy bien

**Referencias:**

(1) Salmo 23, versículo 4

(2) Julio Verne publicó en 1864 su libro "Viaje al centro de la tierra"


	23. Significar

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**Significar**

-¡Suéltalo, es mío!

-¡Mamá me lo dio a mí!

-Mentiroso…

-Tú, mentiroso…

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

-Alistear, Archibald – llamó la voz de mi madre desde las escalinatas, pero ni mi hermano ni yo soltamos el maltratado juguete que estaba a punto de romperse en dos.

Ahora lo recuerdo, era un barco. Un pequeño barco de madera que el padre de Anthony había comprado para nosotros en una de sus tantas travesías en el mar. Mamá se encargó de entregarlo a sus destinatarios, pero a nuestra edad, seis o siete años, no hallamos la forma de compartirlo civilizadamente.

-Si siguen tirando de él – advirtió mi madre – van a romperlo.

-¡Stear quiere romperlo de todos modos! – argumenté, pendiente de alguna distracción de mi hermano para arrebatárselo enseguida.

-¿Es eso cierto, Stear?

-¡No, mamá, no le creas. Sólo quiero desarmarlo. No romperlo.

-¿Ya ves, mamá?

-¿Y para qué quieres desarmarlo, cielo?

-Para volverlo a armar.

-¡Está loco! – apreté los dientes y tiré fuerte – ¡suéltalo!

-¡No, tú suéltalo!

-¡No, tú!

-¡Tú!

-¡Tú!

-Niños, niños – mamá nos acarició la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente. Me hubiese gustado ver esa sonrisa toda la vida. Tenía el efecto de curarme la tristeza o el enojo de inmediato –. Tienen que aprender a compartir.

-¡Stear siempre rompe mis cosas!

-¡No es verdad¡Las desarmo, no las rompo!

-¡Es lo mismo!

-¡En tu cabeza!

-Éste pequeño barco no resistirá mucho – observó mamá, confiando en nuestro buen juicio a pesar de ser unos malcriados – Si no quieren compartirlo, alguien tiene que soltarlo o ambos se quedarán sin nada.

-¡Suéltalo, Stear!

-¡Suéltalo tú, Archie!

-De acuerdo – mi madre respiró hondo, dándose por vencida con aquello del buen juicio –. Voy a contar hasta tres para que la persona que más ame este obsequio lo suelte.

¿La persona que más lo amara, me llevó tiempo comprenderlo. Hoy toma sentido la lección que mi madre nos enseñó ese día. Stear y yo guardamos silencio y nos miramos fijamente. Quién más atesorara ese barco, sería quien evitara su desgajamiento. Sería quien lo conservara intacto, aún si no fuera el vencedor.

-Uno…

En el fondo, mi hermano tenía razón. Él no rompía las cosas, únicamente las desmontaba con el mayor cuidado posible para después, colocar de nuevo cada pieza en su lugar. Me pregunté si yo era el egoísta y debía dejarlo ir.

-Dos…

La mirada de Stear cambió súbitamente de un airado y resentido mohín, a un decepcionado pero conforme gesto de rendición. Era él quien iba a demostrarme que por encima de su orgullo personal, estaba el cariño que le profesaba a ese tonto barco de madera.

-¡Haz lo quieras! – gruñí, dejando el juguete en sus manos para dar media vuelta e irme a mi cuarto.

Stear y mi madre creían que mi vanidad superaba mi cariño. Tal vez sí. Tal vez solté aquel barco para no darles el gusto de tener razón. No estoy seguro. Lo más significativo de aquel recuerdo, que volvió a mi mente en forma de sueño, fue la verdad innegable que mi madre me mostró: quién más aprecia, quién más cuida, quién más ama, es quien suelta el otro extremo.

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-Lo… lo siento.

Como si hubiese visto un fantasma, di dos pasos hacia atrás. ¡Cielos¿Qué hacía Richard allí? Mis pies se enredaron torpemente tratando de huir y perdí el equilibrio rumbo al piso. Cerré los ojos preparada para el sentón de mi vida. Un largo y delgado brazo aferró el mío pero en lugar de detener mi caída, el peso de mi cuerpo jaló el de Richard quien cayó conmigo. Al final del alboroto, abrí los ojos lentamente. Richard estaba sobre mí, sosteniéndose en sus brazos para no caerme encima. Quedé atrapada entre su cuerpo y el piso, mirando su cabello deslizarse por sus hombros. El corazón comenzó a latirme tan fuerte que me sentí mareada.

Olía… olía tan bien.

-Hola – dijo, despreocupado y sonriente.

-Ho… hola.

-Perdona – repuso, sin moverse un centímetro. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de nuestra… situación. Supuse que además de cómoda le resultaba divertida. – Quise salvarte pero fui muy torpe y mira dónde terminé.

Ah, sí… mira.

-Sí… – desvié la mirada hacia el primer objeto que se me cruzara en el camino. ¿Por qué no le decía que se quitara, Tom resultaba gravemente herido cuando me derribaba de la misma forma y se sentaba sobre mi estómago, alardeando de su victoria – eh… Richard…

Dios mío, en verdad olía bien. La luz de la ventana le iluminaba medio rostro. A contraluz miré el suéter de lana con el cuello hasta la barbilla que usaba. Me pregunté cómo se sentiría tocarlo sobre su piel desde la muñeca hasta el hombro.

¿Qué!

-Richard – traté de incorporarme, seriamente alarmada – te importa si…

-Estaba soñando contigo – soltó de repente, conservando la corta distancia –. ¿No es extraño, dicen que los sueños no se hacen realidad, pero abro los ojos y apareces.

-Richard – un inusitado brillo en su mirada me puso tensa. No me atreví a interpretar sus palabras. Simplemente quería salir corriendo, y si no se quitaba de encima en menos de dos segundos, me juré que lo arrojaría por…

-Tienes el verde más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

-Déjame ir – me apoyé sobre los codos, lo bastante inquieta como para pegarle un puntapié a la siguiente frase si no se movía – por favor, quít…

-No puedo.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero. Y sé que vas a odiarme pero… ya no importa.

A continuación sentí sus manos tomar mi rostro, sus labios buscar los míos, hallarlos y rozarlos dulcemente con el suave calor que provenía de su boca. Me estaba besando. El ruido de la calle se tornó infinitamente lejano. La propia voz de mi razón desapareció. Recorrió mi boca con ternura, despacio, con la misma cadencia de sus dedos al acariciar mis mejillas. Su agitada respiración se impregnó en mi piel y mi acelerado pulso perdió el control.

-Qui… ¡Quítate! – finalmente utilicé mi escasa fuerza de voluntad para deshacerme de él. Le di un puñetazo justo en la mandíbula y cayó contra la silla en la que dormía plácidamente cinco minutos atrás.

-¡Ah, Dios! – se cubrió la boca – ¡Sí que sabes pegar!

-¿Cómo pudiste… cómo…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo lamento – dijo en el piso. Corrí a encender la luz y al volver, hallé al Richard que había conocido en la estación: risueño y despreocupado. No a su malvado hermano gemelo que acababa de besarme como un perfecto fresco –. ¿Que qué hago aquí, vivo aquí.

-¿Cómo que vives aquí?

-No te culpo si me echas – se puso de pie e instintivamente retrocedí –. Perdóname, Candy, no quiero asustarte. Me iré ahora mismo. Solamente recogeré mis cosas.

-Responde – le exigí, moderando el volumen de mi voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es largo de contar. Será mejor que Archie te lo explique.

-Si alguna vez lo veo – ironicé –. No sé dónde está, ni si recibió mi mensaje o si…

-Está con Karen – se adelantó a decir –. La obra habrá empezado ya. Dijo que iría a un palco reservado y que volvería tarde. Si es que volvía.

-¿Karen?

¿Karen Klaise¿Otra vez¿Qué tramaba esa mujer¿Por las mañanas Terry, por las tardes Archie, la iba a estrangular. No, mejor aún, estrangularía a Archie primero. Terry le seguiría. ¿Podían los hombres ser más tontos? Una cara bonita, una sonrisa sensual, un caminar cadencioso y unas… ¡AH¿En qué estaba pensando Archie, creí que amaba a Annie. Vaya manera de intentar recuperarla.

-Candy…

-¿Eh? – brinqué, sin darme cuenta de la cercanía de Richard. Estaba distraída. Oh, no. Su labio inferior comenzaba a hincharse a causa del golpe que le había dado… ¡pero se lo merecía!

Imaginé la reacción de Terry si se enterara de ello. Nos mataría a ambos. No, tal vez a mí me dejaría con vida para reprochármelo el resto de mis días.

_Un beso de verdad…_

Sus palabras me reconfortaron. Ese no había sido un beso de verdad. Richard únicamente había… me había… quise vomitar. No por repulsión, sino porque al mirar sus labios inflamados, deseé probarlos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me preguntas del por qué te besé, Candy? – dijo, mirando de cerca mis labios como yo hacía con los suyos.

-Porque… porque no quiero saber – me encaminé a la salida, sin ser yo misma. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Terry tenía razón, no debí volver a casa. Al menos no esa noche.

-Desde que te conocí – dijo – quise hacer eso.

-¿Qué? – pregunté inocentemente. Las manos me temblaban como si algo horrible estuviera a punto de pasar.

-Besarte. Pero cuando supe que… - se detuvo y respiró pesadamente – olvídalo. No tiene justificación lo que hice.

-No, no la tiene – coincidí, dándole la espalda.

-Puedes pegarme otra vez, si quieres.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo, volví a preguntarme. Cuando miré sobre mi hombro la espigada y larga figura de Richard, su sencillo pero varonil porte, el cabello despeinado que le cubría sutil y encantadoramente los ojos, supe lo que pasaba: Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho y yo también… había deseado besarlo desde que lo conocí.

-No quiero pegarte – bajé la guardia, con la mano en la cerradura -. Quiero saber qué haces aquí. Escuché que ésta mañana dejaste tu casa – lo vi a la cara un instante, pero después instalé los ojos en mis pies.

-No era mi casa pero sí, me fui de ahí – buscó mi mirada, flexionando las rodillas para quedar a mi altura – ¿Me odias, verdad?

-No… ¡sí!... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Encontré a Archie camino a la estación. Le conté lo que había pasado con Susa… - titubeó un momento -… con Susana.

-¿Fue muy grave?

-No pero, quizá debas saberlo.

Al fin me animé a verlo a los ojos. El tono de su voz había cambiado y con ello mi interés por echarlo del apartamento. ¿"Quizá deba saberlo", se me encogió el estómago y consideré oportuno sentarme.

-¿Saber qué?

-Lo que está planeando mi hermana.

* * *

-Te ves… te ves bien. 

El comentario de Annie me importó lo mismo que el zumbido de un mosquito. Centré la vista en el escenario, aguardando la tercera llamada. Era la cuarta vez que veía esa obra, las tres primeras con Eleanor Baker. Sonreí sin darme cuenta y pensé en Karen. ¿Cómo una chica irreverente, voluntariosa y con un negro sentido del humor encarnaba a una delicada y frágil damisela en desgracia como _Julieta de los Capuletos_?

-Archie…

-¿Qué?

-Te pregunté si Candy estaba bien.

-Ah, sí. Bien.

-¿Vendrá a ver la obra o se quedó en…?

-Annie – hice acopio de mi poca paciencia y me volví para mirarla –. Acepté que te quedaras para no protagonizar un espectáculo en el pasillo, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que hablar contigo. Ahórrate tu amigable charla ¿sí?

-Al menos… - se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al que estaba junto a mí – no estás gritándome y eso es… te lo agradezco.

-¿A qué viniste? – devolví la mirada al escenario, sin verlo en realidad. ¿Por qué le había permitido quedarse?

-Por ti – intentó tomarme la mano pero la aparté como un reflejo –. Escúchame, tan sólo escúchame y después… no volveré a molestarte jamás.

-¿Y si no lo hago, voy a tenerte encima de mí todo el tiempo?

-Archie…

-Suena tentador – me restiré sobre el asiento, cruzando brazos y piernas para repasar su ofrecimiento –. Bueno, tienes cinco minutos. Luego de eso, espero no verte más.

-De acuerdo – aceptó, con firmeza – pero mírame. Así sabrás que no miento.

-Solía verte a los ojos y aún así no descubrí que me engañabas. Supongo que esa técnica no me funciona.

-Por favor, mírame.

-Está bien – consentí de muy mala gana. Acomodé mi silla para verla y rogué al cielo no perder la cabeza a mitad de su discurso – ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-Que te quiero…

-Annie, por favor…

-¡Escúchame! Los criminales tienen derecho a defenderse. A hablar¿por qué yo no, si alguna vez me amaste…

-¿Si alguna vez te amé¿Es broma¡Hubiera dado mi vida por ti!

-¡Hoy no quiero tu vida, quiero cinco minutos!

-Maldita sea… - mascullé, preguntándome qué debía hacer, o qué quería hacer. Me respondí que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, nuestra relación merecía concluir de otra manera. Si no me lo permitía, si no se lo permitía a ella, posiblemente no había sido amor.

-Te quiero – continuó –. Te amo tanto que yo…

Estuvo a punto de romper en llanto pero sacó fuerzas de no sé dónde y se contuvo. Era la primera vez que la veía hacer eso. Usualmente se quebraba en mis brazos y no me molestaba tener que consolarla como a una niña pequeña. Por el contrario: me alegraba.

-Daría lo que fuera por deshacer lo que pasó. Lo que hice sin pensar. No te pido que no me odies. Yo misma me detesto por haber sido una estúpida. Una mediocre mujer que no te supo amar.

Me sentí enfermo. Allí estaba, oyendo a Annie Britter pedirme perdón y sus palabras comenzaban a tirar un inmenso muro de rencor. La cabeza me estallaba y la campana de la tercera llamada repiqueteó en toda la sala.

-Será mejor que…

-No, déjame terminar.

-Pero, Annie…

-No supe. No comprendí lo que teníamos. Lo valioso que significaba para ambos.

-Ya es muy tarde para eso¿no crees?

-No. No es tarde. No estoy diciendo que necesitaba darte la espalda para saber cuánto te amaba. O que debía traicionarte para valorarte. Tuve que haberlo sabido desde el principio. Desde siempre, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Lo que trato de decir es que la mujer que conociste, la egoísta niña consentida con falsas poses de dama honorable ya no existe. Logré cambiar. Empezar de nuevo. Me he convertido en la mujer que querías.

-¿Ah, sí? – la miré, confundido – ¿Entonces de quién estaba enamorado antes?

-De la mitad de mí. De alguien incompleto. De alguien que buscaba afanosamente a su príncipe azul para que la rescatara de las dificultades del mundo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora busco rescatar lo que perdí. Quiero luchar, volver a ti una y mil veces hasta que me digas que se acabó. Que no sientes nada más por mí. Ni siquiera odio. No importa si me rechazas un millón de veces. Aquí estaré hasta escuchártelo decir. No voy a correr a esconderme por más difícil que resulte traerte de vuelta. Archie, te amo. No sabía cuánto. No sabía cómo, pero te amo. No voy a dar media vuelta si no me dices la verdad. Si no me dices que ya no sientes nada por mí, no voy a irme. No lo haré.

-Mentirosa. Dijiste que si te escuchaba te irías.

-¿Quieres que me vaya para siempre¿Lo quieres realmente?

Quería gritarle "Sí, por supuesto que quiero que te vayas", pero fue inútil, no pude articular palabra alguna.

-Me dejaste – respondí, con una gigantesca piedra en la garganta –, me dejaste solo. ¡Me cambiaste por otro, maldita sea¿Cómo esperas que te perdone?

-¡Porque todas las personas que amamos en la vida también se equivocan! Porque yo me equivoqué. Sin embargo, no estoy equivocada en decirte que te amo. Juro que no. Lo sé… ¡lo sé como no he sabido nada nunca, jamás!

-¿Tan convencida estás? – pregunté, incrédulamente.

-Sí. Eres un hombre maravilloso, pero al mismo tiempo rencoroso y decidido a hacerle pagar, a quien te mienta su osadía. Si te mintiera ¿me arriesgaría a estar a tu lado, no, saldría huyendo. No insistiría una y otra vez, exponiéndome a ti, a todo por ti.

-La obra… - susurré, con un dolor de cabeza infernal – ya comenzó, y no creo que sea buena idea seguir con esto.

-Archie – sujetó mis manos y me miró como jamás me había mirado antes –, no me perdones por lo que te he confesado. Perdóname por lo que te pueda demostrar. Dame la oportunidad de pedirte perdón así, con hechos, no con palabras.

La lejana voz de una bella actriz pelirroja apenas acarició mis oídos. En ese momento todo a mí alrededor se tornó superficial, secundario. En Annie se centraron mis pensamientos, mi mirada, los recuerdos más hermosos de mi juventud. Fue en ella, y sólo en ella, en quien pude pensar. Los demás se convirtieron únicamente en eso… en los demás.

-Por favor, Archie… vuelve conmigo.

* * *

-¡Mierda! 

El libreto de Otelo fue a parar al cesto de basura. Vaya, mi puntería estaba mejorando. Los tres libros anteriores cayeron a centímetros de ahí.

-¿Dónde estás?

Si mi reloj se hubiese desgastado de tan solo mirarlo, para esa hora me habría quedado solamente con las manecillas.

-Debí acompañarla. No va a regresar…

El hoyo en el piso a causa de mi angustiosa caminata, alcanzaba ya los diez centímetros de profundidad. Pronto visitaría a los vecinos del piso de abajo para tomar el té juntos mientras aguardaba como un estúpido a la señorita White.

-No. Dijo que volvería. Lo prometió.

¿Y si Archie le había prohibido volver¡Ese imbécil¡Disfrutaba tanto meterse en mis asuntos¿Por qué Candy se lo permitía¡Lo iba a aplastar como a un insecto cuando lo encontrara!

-¡Mierda! – repetí, pateando una silla -. Será mejor que vaya por ella.

Antes de seguir torturándome gracias a mi fértil imaginación, fui a la habitación por las llaves de mi auto. Grandioso. En la gaveta del buró no había nada. Removí sin suerte todos los cajones de todos los muebles de mi apartamento. Creí haberlas extraviado hasta que…

-¡Ah, maldición! – vociferé en la cocina, buscando algo que arrojar contra la pared. No tenía libros a la mano – ¡Se las llevó!

Si Candy suponía que con esa pequeñez iba detenerme, había felizmente enloquecido. Cumpliría mi promesa. Iría por ella y la traería conmigo así tuviera que pasarle por encima a Archibald, Albert o al mismo ejército Alemán. Cogí mi cartera y mi abrigo para cinco minutos después, parar un carruaje a mitad de la calle e indicarle la ruta hacia el número 925 de Park Avenue.

* * *

_Luz de porquería… ¡no puedo ver!_

Juré que si Archie-Cosmo tenía a esa mujer de la mano… no, de la mano no¡a cinco centímetros de distancia!... no, a cinco no¡A uno sólo! le iba a arrancar los dientes. Un bendito reflector se interpuso en mi camino. Rayos. El palco-Cosmo se ubicaba en el segundo piso, a la derecha del escenario y el primero que se contaba de adelante hacia atrás. Exactamente detrás del idiota reflector que me estaba dejando ciega.

_-¿Quién eres tú, que te ocultas en la noche e irrumpes en mis pensamientos? _– recité de memoria, en la escena del balcón. Algo respondió Romeo. No se qué. No me interesaba.

_-Mis oídos apenas han sorbido cien palabras de tu boca y ya te conozco por la voz. ¿No eres Romeo, y además Montesco? _– proseguí, entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir a ese par.

_-No, bella mía, si uno a otro te disgusta._

¡Estaban sentados juntos¡JUNTOS! De acuerdo, estaba enamorada de Archie y me encantaba su sonrisa, pero… ¡Esa noche lo dejaría sin dientes¡Punto!

_-¡Ejemmm…! No, bella mía – _repitió Romeo –_ si uno a otro te disgusta._

-Ah, sí, sí_… y dime¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué? Las tapias de este huerto son muy altas y, siendo quien eres, el lugar será tu muerte si alguno de los míos te descubre._

En el menú de mis actividades tenía planeada la muerte de otro individuo, y no precisamente la de Romeo Montesco.

_-Con las alas del amor salté la tapia…_

¡Yo le iba a saltar encima a esa gata!

_-Pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra,_

¡Oh, no¡Claro que no¡La única piedra presente era la cabezota de Archibald!

_-Y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta,_

¡No _intentaría_ quemarle el pelo a esa bruja¡Lo ejecutaría magistralmente y con gasolina!

_-Los tuyos nada pueden contra mí._

¿Contra mí¿Annie Britter otra vez contra mí¡JA – JA¡Menudo chiste ramplón!

-Si te veo, te mato – dije, presa de una furia roja.

No me extrañó el silencio que provino. La línea correcta de Julieta era "Si te ven, te matarán", pero preferí enviarle un mensaje directo al señor "me das asco" Cornwell.

¿Me alcanzaría el brazo para tirarles una maceta entre los ojos?

_-¡Ah! – _salió Romeo a mi rescate – _Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad._

Quién no estaría a salvo de mi hostilidad luego de la función sería madame "uñas largas".

* * *

Llegué hasta la ventana que daba a la avenida principal y la abrí con angustiosa asfixia. Aire, necesitaba aire. 

-¿Candy, estás bien?

¿Estar bien, aquella expresión me sonaba familiar pero hacía tanto tiempo que no la experimentaba, que había olvidado su significado. No, no estaba bien. Deseaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas hasta quedarme ronca y sorda. Así no escucharía los detalles del perverso plan que urdía la mujer a quien un año atrás le concedí la oportunidad de ser feliz a costa de mi propia tristeza.

-Sabes sí… - pregunté, recibiendo el fresco de la noche en la cara – ¿sabes sí está esperando que Terry se recupere para hablar con él?

-No. Pero, lo supongo.

-Sí… - respiré, todo lo profundo que pude. Mi deseo de gritar era incontenible –. Yo también lo supongo… ¡diablos! - murmuré crudamente - ¿por qué nos hace esto?

Me aferré al marco de la ventana como si solamente así lograra mantenerme en pie. Mis nudillos se pusieron blancos y en ese instante lo único que me apetecía era golpear algo o alguien hasta desmayarme de cansancio.

-Ese hombre no vale la pena – sentenció Richard –. Lo mejor sería que te apartaras de él.

-¿Qué? – me volví a mirarlo, lentamente.

-¿Eso es amor¿Vivir constantemente en un melodrama sin final?

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí, o de lo que es mejor para mi vida?

-Nada. No sé nada, pero no puedes seguir…

-Agradezco toda tu ayuda – dije, con furia reprimida – has sido muy…

-¿Amable? – sugirió, mordaz –. Oh, de nada. Esa noche, camino a los sanatorios creí oportuno salvarte la vida.

-¡Te pedí perdón, jamás quise involucrarte en algo así. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-¡Todo!

De pronto me sentí… en otro sitio. En otra dimensión, o como podría jurar Stear, en otro planeta. ¿Quién era ese chico frente a mí y dónde había dejado al verdadero Richard, al que creía conocer.

-Querías una respuesta¿no? – continuó –. Estoy siendo honesto, Candy. Me gustas. Desde el día en que te conocí. No me había atrevido a decírtelo porque pensé que…

-Fingiste todo el tiempo.

-¡No, te vi con él y pensé que lo de ustedes funcionaría. Que era real. Ahora me doy cuenta que esa relación sólo te ocasiona problemas.

-Bien – avancé hacia él, rabiosa y tentada a abofetearlo –. Te tengo noticias. ¡Mis problemas son exclusivamente míos, no te pedí consejo ni opinión. Gracias otra vez, y adiós.

No consideré la opción de echarlo de la casa. Archie lo había invitado así que era su obligación despedirlo. Yo sería la que saldría de allí para volver al lado de Terry. Me había demorado tanto que para entonces se encontraría pegando de gritos.

Pero debía estar con él. Quería estar con él.

-¿Gracias y adiós? – repitió Richard, cogiendo mí brazo –. No soy tu sirviente.

-Suéltame.

-Ya veo. A pesar de tu dulzura y amabilidad, no puedes evitar comportarte como una niña rica.

-¿Niña rica? – sentí las entrañas hervirme –. ¿NIÑA RICA?

-Mimada y altiva – incrementó la presión en mi brazo –. Finalmente te muestras tal cuál eres. Mimada, altiva y hueca de la cabeza.

Le faltó incluir "salvaje". Adjetivo que tuve el gusto de ilustrarle al obsequiarle una bofetada.

-¡Quien se muestra realmente eres tú¡No quiero verte nunca más!

-¿Por qué no entiendes! – me cuestionó, doliéndose de la cara – ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente necia?

-¿Entender qué?

-¡La desdicha que se te pone enfrente y aún así no la ves!

-¡Terry no es mi desdicha¡Lo amo!

-¡Eso te has creído para no darte cuenta que has desperdiciado media vida llorando su ausencia¿A dónde más lo vas a seguir¿Cuánto más vas a suplicarle que te escoja por encima de la próxima dama en peligro?

-¡No te incumbe!

-¡Ya basta! – sujetó mi cintura con un solo brazo y me hizo chocar contra su cuerpo – ¡Sí me incumbe!... me parece que todavía no te queda claro cuánto.

-¡Si no quieres que te dé una paliza, suéltame!

-¿Paliza? – dijo, provocadoramente –. De acuerdo, pero hagamos que valga la pena.

Soltó mi cintura y me rodeó con sus brazos, inmovilizando los míos. Se movió tan rápido como en el estudio. Inclinó la cabeza y sentí su boca sobre la mía de inmediato. Su beso era mucho más exigente e impulsivo. Estaba furioso, pero no me lastimó a pesar del duro modo en que me aprisionaba. Me sofocaba, me castigaba con un beso que doblaba mis rodillas por la deliciosa forma en que lo ejecutaba. Me contenía con toda su fuerza a pesar de mis vanos intentos por apartarlo. Un exquisito y ronco suspiro emergió de su pecho… o del mío, no sabía. En ese instante nada sabía; mis sentidos se encontraban enclavados en la humedad de sus labios.

El timbre de la puerta sonó ruidosamente, haciéndome aterrizar violentamente en el piso de donde había despegado los pies. Richard y yo intercambiamos miradas, desconcertados por lo que acababa de ocurrir y por la abrupta interrupción. Un segundo antes de que su voz me lo confirmara, supe quien era.

-Candy – dijo Terrence, golpeando la puerta con el puño, en caso de que mágicamente no hubiese escuchado el timbre –. Abre, vine por ti.

* * *

-¡No quiero! 

-Vamos, no seas niña. Abre ya.

-¿Quién te da permiso de llegar hasta mi camerino, por cierto?

-Soy tu novio. No necesito un permiso especial.

-¡Necesitas el mío¿sabías?

-¿Quieres abrir? – pedí por quinta vez, con la cara roja de vergüenza al ver cómo la gente deambulaba por ahí, admirándome hacer el ridículo –. No me agrada seguir hablando con tú puerta.

-Pues encaríñate con ella porque pasarás mucho tiempo mirándola de frente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – cogí la manija y forcejeé un momento sin que cediera – ¿Qué hice esta vez, te traje las flores cómo me pediste.

-¡Llévatelas, no quiero nada.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que estás loca?

-Muchas veces. Piérdete, estoy ocupada.

-¡No me voy a ir hasta que no abras y me des una buena explicación!

De reojo observé a tres personas venir por el corredor. Actores de reparto comentando con agrado los detalles de la reciente función. Quise encogerme hasta desaparecer. Era verdaderamente vergonzoso estar allí afuera mendigando un trozo de pan… en este caso, de atención.

-Karen… - recurrí a mi entereza y esbocé una cariñosa sonrisa –. Se hace tarde para ir a cenar. ¿No tienes hambre?

Excelente recurso. Los hombres no eran los únicos entes que doblaban el orgullo con la palabra "comida".

-¡Tengo náuseas, eso es lo que tengo¡Vete!

O tal vez sí…

-¡Ah, diablos, Karen¡Estoy cansado, no sé qué rayos te pasa y me muero de hambre¿Puedes abrir o salir de una vez?

Al pasar, los tres actores me observaron con disimulo y casi al llegar a la esquina contraria, oí sus risitas burlonas. ¡Demonios, Karen me pagaría cara la bromita.

-¡Que fastidio! – espetó la actriz en mis narices, abriendo finalmente la puerta – ¿Qué parte de "lárgate" no entiendes?

-Toda esa parte. Aclárame qué insecto te picó.

-Uno que me inyectó veneno. ¿Te vas o te vas?

-Me quedo – resolví, abriéndome paso a su camerino –. ¿Alguna objeción¿no, que alegría.

Me senté plácidamente en su sillón rojo, donde tenía que reconocer se dormía bastante bien, y aguardé a que cerrara. Se veía hermosa enfundada en un vestido verde esmeralda que contrastaba maravillosamente con el rojo furioso de su cabello. Tuve que controlar mis impulsos de forma sobrehumana para no correr doble seguro a la puerta, colgar el letrero de "No molestar" y hacerla mía con urgencia en el sofá.

Karen había descubierto en mí lo que nunca pensé necesario descubrir: una pasión incontrolable por amar, tocar… sentir.

-A decir verdad – suspiró profundo, yendo al espejo para terminar de peinarse –, no, no tengo objeciones. Pero es probable que Chris si las tenga.

-¿Chris?

-Christopher. Mi pareja de ésta noche.

-¿Tú qué? – me reí.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?

-Nada, nada. Disculpa – continué riendo –. Entonces… ¿Chris se pondrá difícil si decido cancelar sus planes y llevarte conmigo?

-Algo así. ¿Me pasas la cinta verde que está sobre el biombo?

-Un placer – le seguí el juego para ver hasta dónde paraba –. ¿Y adónde te va a llevar tu admirador en turno?

-Daremos una vuelta por el parque en su carruaje.

-Romántico… pero poco original. ¿Es ésta?

-Sí. Apúrate, ya debe estar esperándome.

-¿Ah, sí¿En dónde? – extendí la mano con la cinta colgando de mis dedos, y una solaz expresión pintada en el rostro - ¿En lo más torcido y recóndito de tu imaginación?

-Búrlate… – me arrebató el listón para componerse una sencilla coleta que la hizo ver aún más hermosa – pero el que ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Dos leves golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

-¿Será él? – inquirí, fastidiosamente mordaz –. Deja, yo abro. Que curioso – agregué – no sabía que los hombres invisibles tocaran puertas.

-También saben cómo cerrar bocotas – aseveró.

-Buenas noches – saludó el desconocido al abrirle –. Siento interrumpir. ¿Estará la señorita Klaise, lista?

-¿Eh?

Abrí la boca, enarqué una ceja, dejé la puerta a medio abrir y claramente resentí un helado piquete en la espalda.

-La señorita Karen Klaise – remarcó el hombre –. Vengo a buscarla. ¿Sabe si estará lista?

-¡Chrisy! – exclamó Karen melosamente, apartándome de un empujón – ¡Por supuesto que estoy lista¿Nos vamos?

-Aguarda un minuto – me interpuse en su camino – ¿_Nos vamos_ adónde?

-Pensé que te lo había dicho – se acomodó el abrigo y me miró como a un retrasado – ¿Parque¿Carruaje¿Vuelta¿Te suena familiar, ah, y no es "Nos vamos". Tú te quedas. Gracias por las flores. Que duermas "solo"… ¡oh, perdón, quise decir, que duermas "bien".

Chris le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó. Necesitaba masticar madera para no rechinar los dientes con tanta rabia y acabar lastimado.

-Ven aquí – cogí su otro brazo y la jalé de vuelta al camerino - Permítenos un momento, "Chrisy".

Cerré la puerta con seguro y la encaré irritado, todavía con la urgencia de masticar madera.

-¡Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora!

-¿En serio¿Y cómo te gustaría más, escrita o con señas?

-¡Déjate de estupideces y dime qué pasa!

-Bien. A señas, entonces.

A continuación la vi extender su brazo izquierdo para luego doblarlo por el codo con el puño cerrado y palmearse el antebrazo con la mano derecha. De la irritación pasé a la fase de escupir fuego por la boca. Convencida de su triunfo, pasó junto a mí con la barbilla en alto, pero decidí no dejársela tan fácil.

-No me dejas otra opción – mascullé, mientras la arrastraba al sillón y sujetaba sus muñecas contra el respaldo – ¡O me dices qué fue lo que te hice, o te juro que…!

-¿O qué¿Vas a acusarme con tu noviecita de porquería!

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que estoy ciega¿Eso crees!

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-¡De ti y de tu cortesana barata¡Los vi, estuvieron juntos durante toda la función, o era ella, o alguien que se le parecía mucho.

-Por eso… ¿Por eso te comportas así?

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No, no hasta que me digas quién es ése tipo.

-Mi pareja de ésta noch...

-¡Dime la verdad!

-¡Es la verdad, no eres el único que puede salir a divertirse con el primer idiota disponible.

-¿Quieres vengarte de mí¿Por qué¡Entre Annie y yo no pasó nada¡No existe nada¿Puedes entender esa palabra¡Nada!

-No me lo pareció cuando la invitaste a tu balcón – dijo entre dientes, con la respiración tan agitada como la mía – ¿Por qué no la echaste¿Era apremiante calentar mi lugar¿O es que yo caliento el suyo?

-¡Maldita sea! – la solté, descompuesto por la cólera y me alejé unos pasos para no… abofetearla – ¿Qué sucede contigo! hace apenas unas horas estábamos…

-Karen – tocaron a la puerta – ¿estás bien?

-¡Fenomenal! – contesté por ella –. Escúchame bien. Le permití a Annie quedarse en mi palco para no armar un escándalo tan inútil como éste. ¿Por qué no la eché¡porque aunque no lo creas todavía tengo modales!

-¿Modales, con ella¡Hipócrita!

-¡De acuerdo¡He tenido ganas de estrangularla y de escupirle en la cara cada vez que se me acerca, pero eso es entre ella y yo¡A nadie más le incumbe¡No voy a montar un espectáculo a mitad de la calle para ponerme en ridículo, ni a mí o a mi familia¿Te quedó claro?

-Tus modales me dan sueño, y tus explicaciones migraña. Si piensas que seguirá creyendo el cuento de que somos novios…

-¡Lo cree porque se lo confirmé hace unos minutos!

-¿Y qué te dijo¿"Felicidades, qué gustas tomar"?

-Al menos escucha mejor que tú.

-¿En serio¿En qué más es mejor que yo?

-¡En mucho más! – grité, cegado por la furia. A esas alturas comencé a decir toda clase de idioteces.

-¡Pues que te aproveche¡Por mí, revuélcate en la mierda!

-Hablas peor que una callejera.

-Pero al menos no me acuesto con ellas.

-¡Cuida tu lengua!

-¡Y tú de volver por aquí¡Lárgate!

-¡Excelente idea!

Salí de inmediato, sin tomarme la molestia en cerrar la puerta. Aventé a Chrisy fuera de mi camino, así como aventaba la última noche que desperdiciaba con Karen Klaise a la basura.

* * *

-¡Un minuto! 

En realidad necesitaba más que eso. Sorprendentemente las piernas se me clavaron al piso y empecé a experimentar un horrible escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Tenía que pensar rápido.

-¿Candy, qué pasa, abre ya.

-No abras – dijo Richard, cogiendo mi bolso.

-¿Qué haces? – hablé con susurros – ¡Dame mis cosas!

-¿Por qué? Simplemente dile que se vaya.

-¡No puedo! Vino por mí.

Terry tocó la puerta con más ahínco. Quería desaparecer.

-¿Por qué vino?

-Porque estoy a cargo de su recuperación – comencé a seguirlo por entre los muebles – ¡Dame mi bolsa!

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¡Candy¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí¡Ahora salgo!

-Yo lo escucho en perfecto estado de salud – apuntó Richard, yendo al estudio.

-¡Richard! – murmuré furiosa.

-¿Qué¿no quieres que se entere que estoy aquí?

-Me da igual, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Te da igual? – acercó su nariz a la mía – ¿entonces por qué hablas así? Invítalo a pasar, yo no tengo inconvenientes.

-¡Idiota! – corrí tras él, traspasando la puerta del estudio de Albert – ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-¿Así cómo?

-No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida.

-No – admitió – no lo tengo, pero quisiera ganármelo.

-Éste no es el mejor camino.

-Dame una oportunidad. Yo… yo me estoy…

-No¡No puedo!

-¿No puedes, o ¿no quieres?

-No vas a confundirme. Amo a Terry.

-Si lo amas¿por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque…

-¿tu bolsa, por favor… - se acercó a dármela y tomó mis manos –. Me besaste tú también¿vas a negarlo?

-No es verdad.

-¡Me correspondiste, admítelo¡Significó algo para ti!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Aunque lo niegues, sé que lo hiciste!

-¿Hiciste qué? – preguntó la voz de Terrence a mis espaldas.

Giré sobre mis talones a punto de desmayarme. Recargado en el marco de la puerta, Terry repitió la pregunta y no fue hasta ese momento en que me separé de Richard.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Candy, si las puertas me impidieran entrar o salir – avanzó hacia nosotros – aún estaría en el San Pablo.

-Buenas noches, Terrence – saludó Richard – te ves horrible. ¿Qué te pasó¿Te dispararon?

-Hay toda clase de imbéciles en la calle – respondió –. Hace un par de noches tuve la mala fortuna de toparme con dos al mismo tiempo. Uno eres tú, por supuesto.

-Vámonos por favor – sujeté su brazo, dispuesta a suplicar –. No deberías estar aquí. Todavía tienes que repo…

-¿Hiciste qué, Candy?

-Nada – temblé de miedo – No hice nada. Vámonos.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – se dirigió a Richard – Ya pasó tu hora de dormir.

-Eres tú quien debería estar en el hospital firmando autógrafos a las enfermeras. Ah, pero claro, lo olvidé. Has estado ocupado fastidiándole la vida a todo el mundo.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tú – se volvió a mirarme – ¿Quién lo diría, ya tenemos algo en común.

Terry me obsequió una mirada glacial para devolver su atención a Richard. No tenía idea de qué hacer, qué decir, hacia dónde mirar. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Albert estuviera allí.

-Lo único que tenemos en común – repuso, Terry – es que estamos parados en la misma habitación. Situación que aún no me explicas y que voy a preguntar por última vez¿qué haces aquí?

-Viv…

-Archie lo invito – intervine –. Lo está esperando.

-Eso no es cierto – contradijo Terry.

-Como… ¿no lo crees a la mujer que amas, Terrence?

-No te creo a ti, y me estoy aburriendo.

-No – tiré de su brazo al leer sus intenciones – por favor.

-Para variar, haz algo por Candy – dijo Richard, camino a la salida – no le causes más problemas y vete a casa.

-¡No me digas qué hacer!

Terry se soltó de mí para empujar duramente a Richard contra la pared. Mi estómago se contrajo de dolor. ¿Cómo iba a separarlos¿Cómo?

-¡Escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a repetir! – advirtió Terry, sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa – ¡No te le acerques de nuevo o te partiré en dos!

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? – espetó Richard – ¿Amenazas y golpes?

-¡Es más de lo que necesito para ti!

-¡Ya veremos¡La última palabra es la de ella!

-¡No¡Es la mía y te quiero lejos de nosotros!

-¿Nosotros? No tienes un "nosotros" con Candy, Terrence. Todavía estás comprometido con Susana. Que no se te olvide.

-Otro asunto en el que te quiero lejos.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen por allí¿no, conserva a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos mucho más.

-No te gustará ser mi enemigo.

-A ti te gustará menos.

-Lárgate o te arrojaré por la ventana.

-¿Vas a contar hasta tres?

-No. Tengo algo de prisa.

-Imbé…

Lamenté no haberle permitido a Richard terminar su diálogo pero era indispensable separarlos. ¿La forma? arrojándoles una cubeta de agua helada en plena cara. Tras la húmeda interrupción, al fin respiré tranquila.

-Si no quieren que les arroje agua hirviendo, sepárense ahora mismo.

* * *

-Chris¿dónde dejaste tu carrua…? 

Escalones abajo, a la salida del teatro, detuve la marcha para vislumbrar la figura de una mujer acercándose a un hombre que descansaba solitariamente la espalda sobre el muro de la taquilla. Reconocería la silueta de Archie hasta debajo de una manta en un cuarto oscuro. La otra era la de Annie.

Carajo. Aquella noche no tenía final.

-¿Karen?

Chris, un persistente admirador que tenía la única gracia de regalarme deliciosos chocolates blancos rellenos de cerezas envinadas, había aceptado escoltarme a casa gracias al falso mareo que inventé al término de la función. No habría paseo a la luz de la luna alrededor del parque, ni cena privada con candelabros de oro colgándome encima. Tan sólo quería ir a casa acompañada… y si podía ser del brazo de un hombre distinto a Archie para causarle celos, qué mejor.

Pero las cosas no fueron bien. Dejé que mi lengua afilada hiciera gala de su insensatez, provocando que Archie me respondiera de la misma manera y con el mismo tono. Al término de la encrespada riña, me sentí la mujer más idiota del mundo. Error, la más idiota era Annie. Bien, la segunda mujer más idiota del mundo. Intenté correr tras él para pedirle perdón. "¡Estoy enamorada de ti¿No lo ves?" le hubiese dicho antes de besar sus labios y pedirle que se quedara conmigo esa noche, y la otra, y la que le seguía.

Al salir del teatro, tenía la esperanza de que aguardara por mí. En caso contrario, estaba decidida a ir a su apartamento.

¿Pero qué fue lo que hallé?

-¿Karen¿te sientes bien?

-N-no – dije, sin perder de vista la mano de Annie que se entrelazaba con la de Archie – no realmente.

¿A eso le llamaba "tener buenos modales"¿Dejar que su antigua novia le cogiera la mano y lo consolara como a un perrito desvalido, mi lengua afilada recobró su posición de ataque.

-¿Dónde dices que está? – miré a Chris de reojo.

-¿Mi… mi carruaje, en la esquina.

-Espérame allí¿quieres, no tardaré.

-Pero…

Me concentré en ir con paso decidido hacia donde la feliz pareja destilaba miel con sabor a reencuentro.

-No va a ser tan fácil – mastiqué, sacando de mi bolso cierto papel, con cierta firma que al fin aprovecharía a mi favor como lo había planeado desde un principio - ¡Buenas noches! – saludé, con un envidiable aire de desenfado – ¿Disfrutaron de la función, señorita, caballero?

-Karen… - susurró Archie, como si le sorprendiera verme.

Lo observé por un instante, con un deseo desesperado de abrazarlo. Casi me retractaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a partirle el corazón, si es que su cariño por Annie era tan grande como sospechaba. Lástima por él. A mi también se me estaba partiendo el corazón y egoístamente opté por no ser la única que llorara en silencio esa noche. Evoqué la frase que tardaría tiempo en perdonarle: "¡En mucho más!"… y continué la comedia.

-No voy a entretenerlos. Se ve que tienen grandes planes. Solamente quise decirte, Annie, que cambié de opinión otra vez.

-¿Opinión? – repitió él.

-Tenemos prisa – objetó Annie, nerviosa –. Si nos disculpas.

-¿Te has creído todo lo que te ha dicho? – le pregunté a Archie, abandonando mi actuación – ¿Qué te ama, qué te quiere a su lado porque no puede vivir sin ti?

-Archie, vámonos.

-¿Adónde? – la reté – ¿Al banco¿Lo vas a cargar a tu cuenta, Annie, al fin y al cabo ya sabemos cuánto vale.

-Karen – repuso Archie, depositando suavemente su mano en mi hombro –. Por hoy fue suficiente. Hablaremos después.

-Sí – accedí, dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiera con tal de que jamás dejara de tocarme –. Lo sé. Entendí lo de las escenas a mitad de la calle. Aunque no lo parezca, también sé escuchar – le guiñé un ojo.

Suspiré hondo y sonreí melancólicamente, atemorizada de que fuera la última vez que habláramos. Desdoblé el papel entre mis manos y antes de mostrárselo, oré porque me perdonara.

-Tal parece que la reconciliación va por buen camino – dije –. Mis felicitaciones. Annie te tiene en muy buena estima.

-Archie, por favor, vámonos…

-Significas mucho para ella. Fue tentadora la oferta.

-¿Qué es eso? – Archie miró el papel arrugado que le extendí con un ligero temblor en la mano.

-Archie…

-No lo malentiendas, Archie – le sugerí –, la cantidad de ceros que me ofreció para dejarte en paz revelan la cantidad de veces que se azotaría en la pared si no la desposas.

-¡Bruja! – exclamó la rica heredera, con flamas en los ojos.

-Si fuera tú, Archie, consideraría la posibilidad de que la mujer que ahora sostiene tu brazo, vale lo mismo que esta cuantiosa suma. Sólo que con los ceros a la izquierda.

Si mi corazón latía tan fuerte como el suyo, si había logrado introducirme en su piel como él lo había hecho en la mía, Archie tocaría esa noche a mi puerta. Lo deseé con el alma. Y esta vez me aseguraría de correr el pasador y cerrar con llave para no dejarlo ir nunca más.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Creo que alguna vez les mencioné lo que "Candy" significaba para mí. Sigo sin explicarlo correctamente con palabras. Reproduciendo de alguna forma las palabras de Sabines-sensei, el anime junto con "Candy, Candy" significan…: los copos de nieve, La Aurora Boreal, Escocia en verano, aquella Avalancha que nunca quisieron comprarme, una familia unida, una pareja enamorada, el vestido de novia, mil amigos sinceros, cinco personas puntuales, la cabaña junto al río en la montaña, las alas blancas en mi espalda, la torre de Tokio, un día entero sin salir de cama, helado de cajeta (arequipe) por montones, un libro con mi nombre, una historia de amor verdadero con mi firma… la risa, la lluvia, lo real. "Candy" es todo lo que amo que no poseo, todo lo que amo que nunca he visto, todo lo que amo que no he disfrutado, pero también se convirtió en la promesa de un futuro… muy alentador.

Este capítulo, como todos los anteriores, se lo dedico a Candice White Andrey, Terry Granchester y Albert Andrey, y a todas esas cosas que anhelo probar, tener, poseer, mirar. ¿Seré merecedora de tanto, supongo que si estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio de cada una de esas cosas, un precio que no tenga que escribir en un cheque, tal vez no las merezca… tal vez me las gane.

Gracias por leer… y escribir: Anny, como siempre un maravilloso placer leer tu post. Oyuki, gracias por tus comentarios que en serio me ayudan a meterle velocidad al asunto, aunque claro, también lo quiero degustar lentamente para saborearlo. Ojalá tus reviews no duren dos horas sino tres¿vale, gracias en serio por escribir. Dany, estoy cuidando de Richard, prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo porque se conserve sano y salvo. Mina, gracias por seguir conmigo. A mi tampoco me gustó Annie en el fondo, voto por Karen. Kirara, no me merezco el mote de "escritora" todavía, y no es falsa modestia, pero te lo agradezco en el alma porque eso me motiva a dar para la siguiente ocasión, más y mejor de mí. Lucy-chan, ahora si me di a la tarea de traerte algo más de Karen y Archie. Espero sea suficiente por el momento, aún falta mucho más...

Gracias por dejar algún review, ése es mi única paga al esfuerzo que con dulce dolor en mi hombro hago por las noches. Arigato.

Emera-chan


	24. Huir

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**Huir**

_¿Adónde te diriges?_

Tomé un barco a América un día de madrugada. Había ahorrado suficiente dinero para el boleto. Empaqué poca ropa. Metí a la valija el anhelo de hallar mi pasado en los brazos de mi madre, la que conocí en sueños lejanos de la infancia. Dejé el frío y gris amanecer de Londres afuera. Si acaso me hacía falta algo más, lo obtendría como se obtiene todo en la vida: deseándolo.

Pero me equivoqué. No encontré nada ni a nadie. Retorné con las manos vacías a un sitio que detestaba. Arrinconado por la soledad, aprendí a depender de la sonrisa de Candy. De su desquiciante compañía, de su inseguro corazón. De su temerosa personalidad oculta en su estrepitosa capacidad para luchar.

Descubrí que era falsa la teoría de que al amarnos a nosotros mismos podemos entonces amar a alguien más. Odiaba todo de mí, todo de mi vida. Abrigaba la esperanza de estrellar mi auto o de morir en una disputa callejera. ¿Quién querría amarme?, le ahorraba a mi padre la molestia y le mostré el atajo para aborrecerme. Era más sencillo que buscar su tiempo. Sin embargo…

Candy se convirtió en un eterno "sin embargo". Antes y después de su fija mirada, se definió mi vida. Quiso enamorarse y yo quise hacerlo junto a ella. Me instruyó en la complicada tarea de reír. Con su brazo apuntó infinidad de veces al atardecer y me mostró que siempre habría otros barcos esperando por nosotros para llevarnos en nuevas rutas hacia nuevos destinos. Si agotábamos la búsqueda en un camino errado, debíamos regresar al principio y empezar de nuevo, reconociendo con facilidad las señales para volver a detenernos o avanzar.

Los pálidos y gélidos rayos del sol clarearon el alba cuando tomé un segundo barco a América. Esta vez no daría la vuelta. Me ganaría el derecho que tenía Candy de ser más. De querer más, de merecer más. Coloqué el mundo en mi bolsillo y llorando de rabia por tener que dejar a la única persona que me había amado atrás, me fui con la certeza de haber atado hilo invisible a su dedo meñique. Un delgado hilo de acero que nos mantendría unidos a pesar del océano.

Muchas veces me pregunté que habría hecho Candy en mi lugar. Si hubiera tomado todas las decisiones que yo tomé desde que salí de Inglaterra. ¿Qué habría pasado si ella hubiese tenido que elegir entre el hombre inválido que arriesgó su vida por protegerla o el que amaba más¿Hubiese sido más fácil escoger¿Se lo habría permitido yo, o simplemente me la habría llevado sin preguntarle nada?

Hace poco tuve un sueño parecido. Candy me daba la espalda en un día de invierno. Afortunadamente mi reacción era distinta a la de ella. Yo decidía quedarme y luchar por el lugar que me pertenecía. No me importaba lo bondadoso de su corazón, o lo infinito de su lástima. Había nacido para mí… y a mi lado permanecería.

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

No recordaba haberle visto antes así. Hice memoria durante el recorrido hacia su casa. Quizás cuando solía compararlo con Anthony lograba enojarlo tanto. Apenas me miraba. Al salir de casa, la única palabra que me dirigió fue una ruda y terminante orden: "sube"

-¿Te sientes bien? – me removí en mi asiento, tragándome el miedo de ser la primera en hablar.

Asintió pero continuó mirando por la ventana. Temía que se resfriara con la ropa mojada pero me sacó a rastras del apartamento sin darme oportunidad de que le prestara ropa de Archie. De todas formas se hubiera negado a usarla. Podía llegar a ser tan infantil.

-Terry… - abrí la boca, preparada para esconderme debajo del asiento.

No tenía razón para hacerlo, incluso le habría respondido con otro grito si esa hubiera sido su reacción, pero lo que pasó con Richard… me estallaba en el rostro. ¿Por qué?, no estaba enamorada de él. ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable de algo que no quise hacer?

_Porque no tampoco lo impediste._

¡Sí¡Me negué!

Retorcí las manos sobre mi regazo, cavilando una y otra vez si lo había hecho convencida. La cabeza me reventaba. El problema no era Richard ni sus intenciones por protegerme, por cuidar de mí. El problema no fue que me besara. El problema era yo. El problema fue que me gustó.

_¡Olvídalo, no significó nada¡Nada!_

Por eso no podía ver a Terry a la cara. La palabra "criminal" resplandecía como un enorme y luminoso letrero de Broadway en mi frente.

_Aunque… ni siquiera estamos comprometidos._

Genial. Ahora trataba de justificarme. Sin embargo… levanté la vista y me di cuenta que apenas un mes atrás, Terry y Susana hacían felices preparativos para su boda. Yo lamía mis heridas en Chicago sin tener noticias suyas. Ni siquiera una carta, un telegrama, una llamada. Nada. Me dio la espalda y aceptó con la cabeza baja su destino. Ése que había escogido el invierno anterior cuando yo cobardemente me alejé de Nueva York, y cuando él cobardemente también me dijo adiós. ¿Qué derecho tenía a reclamarme algo?

_Además… no significó nada._

Me repetía esa frase para dejar de revolcarme en la culpa. Bien, si no había significado "nada" tenía que decírselo ¿no?

_Pero…_

¿Por quién temía más si decidía decírselo¿Por la seguridad de Terry, la de Richard… o la mía?

_Dios…_

Por la del mundo entero.

Quería sacar la cabeza por la ventana y gritar auxilio.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó al fin.

-No, nada. ¿Tú… estás bien?

-Ya te dije que sí – respondió, antes de estornudar tres veces seguidas.

-Parece que te resfriaste.

-¿Tú crees? – reviró, con aquella mirada burlona que le odiaba.

-Tú tienes la culpa. Podías haberte cambiado de ropa si únicamente…

-Antes que ponerme la ropa de tu primo preferiría usar uno de tus vestidos.

-En el armario de Albert también había ropa ¿no se te ocurrió pensar?

-Tienes razón – gruñó – pensar no se me da bien.

-Tan sólo escúchate.

-La que no escucha eres tú. ¿Por qué no habrías la maldita puerta después de que toqué mil veces?

-Porque… estaba despidiéndome.

-¿Estabas qué?

-Despidiéndome – escondí las manos para que no las mirara temblar –. No debiste venir. Te pedí que esperaras en…

-¿Qué te esperara en casa mientras visitabas a tu otro enamorado?, oh, disculpa. Me aburrí.

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirte permiso para ir a donde yo quiera¿No haces tú lo mismo con Karen?

-¡No, no es lo mismo!

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No vas a negar lo que dije? Al menos debiste llamar para no aguardar con la luz encendida.

-Si no dejas de decir tonterías voy a bajarme.

-¿Y después qué? – cogió mi muñeca furioso, como si quisiera arrancarme el brazo – ¿vas a regresar con él para oír su serenata?

-¡No hice nada malo¡Simplemente hablábamos!

No podía. No podía decírselo. Tenía miedo, estaba confundida. Mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza en solamente unos días y tomar una decisión sobre lo que sentía o pensaba era imposible. Sabía que amaba al hombre que estaba frente a mí. Que deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Siempre lo deseé. Pero en esos momentos suplicaba silencio. Estuve sola mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Albert me exigía cuentas de nada. Me había acostumbrado a hacer lo que yo quisiera, cuándo yo quisiera y cómo yo quisiera. Así había vivido mi vida, y así decidí continuarla.

-No quiero que vuelvas a verlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿En serio no escuchas bien, Candy?

-No me digas qué hacer.

-¡Tú me lo dices todo el día!

-¡Porque estás enfermo!

-¡Pero de ver a ese tipo junto a ti cada vez que volteo!

-¡Entonces cierra los ojos!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿La sordera se contagia?, no lo creo.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó de pronto, y no fue mi imaginación ver como el piso se desvanecía debajo de mis pies – ¡responde¿te gusta?

-¡Pare, por favor! – grité al cochero, sintiendo como su mirada me traspasaba.

-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado! – sujetó la manija para luego quejarse por una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

-Terry¿qué te pa…?

-¡¿Vas a responder o no?!

-No – le miré, a la vez que el carruaje detenía su marcha.

-¿No?

-Si digo que sí, vas a hacer una estupidez. Pero si digo que no, no vas a creerme y de todas formas harás lo que quieras. ¿Qué quieres que responda¡por qué no me dices lo que quieres oír y lo diré!

-Candy…

-¿Cómo has podido estar seguro de mí todo este tiempo¿Cómo sabes que no estuve con nadie más después de ti?

-¿Estuviste con alguien más?

-Si me conocieras – quité su mano de la puerta y la abrí – no tendrías que preguntarlo.

-¡Espera! – dijo muy tarde. Bajé del coche antes de que pudiera sujetarme el brazo y eché a correr sin dirección.

Sencillamente no quería… no podía mentirle más.

* * *

-Soy un idiota… 

-Eres un idiota.

-Un perfecto, absoluto y completo…¡hic! idiota

-¡Salud! – alcé mi copa número ¿veinte? No estaba segura. Desde la segunda perdí la cuenta – ¡porque sigas siendo un idiota toda tu vida!

-Se supone que ésta es la parte donde me consuelas – protestó Richard, tambaleándose sobre su asiento. Cogió la botella número ¿cinco? que nos bebíamos, y de un simple sorbo vació el contenido en su boca.

-¿Por qué te voy a consolar? – balbuceé – eres un idiota. Si quieres mimos, vete a buscar a Candy "soy tan buena que asusto" Andrey.

-Me gusta – dijo, tallándose la cara con la mirada inundada en alcohol – me gusta mucho…

-No vayas a llorar – le pedí, depositando la cabeza sobre la mesa. Todo me daba vueltas y mi estómago consideraba la idea de arrojar los veinte litros de alcohol que le había cargado –. Los Andrey apestan.

-Y los Granchester…

-Y los Cornwell…

-Y los Klaise…

-Y los Marlowe

-¡Salud! – Richard tomó su copa y la chocó contra la mía – por Archibald y Candice White Andrey.

-¡Salud! – erguí la espalda hasta donde pude y le correspondí con una enorme sonrisa – porque sufran sin nosotros.

-Y porque Terrence se rompa una pierna.

-Porque Annie se quede calva.

-Porque Candy siga siendo tan hermosa como un ángel.

-Porque Archie se vuelva un afeminado.

-Porque nadie vea "_Romeo y Julieta"_ nunca más.

-¡Oye, no! – exclamé con semejante disgusto – ¡Yo también actúo ahí!... piensa en otra cosa. No en fastidiarme el trabajo.

-Está bien – bufó, con los ojos desorbitados, luchando por enfocar algo entre esa nube de humo en la que estábamos sumergidos desde que había terminado su turno – ¡Porque gane el mejor!

-Bueno – me rasqué el cabello enmarañado – si he de ser sincera, mi querido Richy, Terry es más guapo que tú.

-Que dulce. Gracias.

-Eres muy atractivo – solté una risita tonta – pero no le llegas a los talones.

-¿Y Archie sí?

-No conozco a ningún imbécil que se llame Archie.

_-You'll never know how much I love you… - _comenzó a cantar – _you'll never know how much I care…_

-Cantas horrible. Cállate.

_-You give me fever. Fever… fever when you hold me tight._

-¡Basta!

-¿Ya te acordaste?

-¿Quieres que te rompa la botella en la cabeza?

-Te enamoraste como una quinceañera. Maravilloso.

-¡Soy una quinceañera! – torcí la boca, acomodándome el corsé – ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

-Los suficientes para llenar ese vestido.

-El que sea una mujer bella y voluptuosa – hice gala de mi perfecta figura – no quiere decir que sea un vejestorio.

-¿Dieciocho?

-Diecisiete, ignorante – bebí mi copa de golpe y le hice gestos al mesero que pasaba por allí para que nos trajera otra botella – ¿Y tú?

-Diecinueve.

-Mmmhhh… – ronroneé como una gatita con bola de estambre nueva – muy bien vividos por lo que veo. ¿Besas bien?

-¿Piensas que me trago tu actuación de chica mala?

-A estas horas y en esas condiciones te tragas lo que sea.

-Te empeñas en actuar como una _femme fatale_ pero de malvada tienes lo que de ingenua.

-¿Lo tomo como un cumplido o un insulto que merece ser castigado?

-Toma lo siguiente: eres hermosa. Profundamente hermosa y tierna. Trabajadora, buena amiga, mala mentirosa y perturbadoramente sexy. Si Archie arroja todo eso por la borda, será mejor que se amarre una piedra al cuello y se arroje también.

-¿No sabe de lo que se pierde, verdad? – le dediqué mi sonrisa "por supuesto que soy sexy" y me preparé para devolverle el cumplido –. Oye, no era en serio lo de Terry.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que es más guapo que tú. Bueno, un poquito solamente.

-Que manera de pedir disculpas – puso los ojos en blanco y luego estiró los brazos larga y perezosamente –. Estoy cansado y tampoco soy buen bebedor. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¿Cómo que tampoco?, yo sí soy buena bebedora.

-Te pones ebria con el rompope – picó mi mejilla y cogió mi abrigo -. De pie. Te llevaré a casa.

-No quiero.

-¿Vas a hacer berrinche?

-Sí y qué.

-Hoy descubrí una parte horrible de mí. No querrás que te la muestre a ti también ¿o sí?

-¿Richard oscuro? Mmhhh, sexy Darky Richy.

-Déjalo ya. Para el único que tienes ojos es para Darky Archie. Levántate.

-Aish… - obedecí de mala gana – no entiendo – metí una mano al abrigo – tal vez tú no sepas pero ¿por qué los hombres son tan idiotas?

-Bueno – respondió Richy, vistiéndome como a una muñeca – porque casi nunca comprendemos lo que las mujeres quieren.

-Cariño… – repuse – ¿es mucho pedir?

-¿Sólo eso? – sujetó mi mano hasta llegar a la salida.

-Y que sean fieles, guapos, fuertes, intuitivos, responsables, puntuales, que nos adivinen el pensamiento, detallistas, excelentes amantes, bien vestidos, con algo de dinero en la cartera…

-¿Por qué no me extraña? – se detuvo a mirarme, nariz con nariz – jamás quieren una cosa.

Yo sí. Yo quería una sola cosa esa noche. Llegar a mi apartamento, abrir la puerta y encontrarme con Archie durmiendo en mi cama aguardando mi regreso. Pero era demasiado pedir. Demasiado soñar con un final feliz. En ese momento Archie-cosmo se encontraba en la cama con su verdadero amor mientras que los recuerdos de su aventura con la _Julieta_ de Broadway pasaban de ridículos… a insignificantes.

* * *

-Perdone¿El Bar 55? 

-Cruzando la calle, el segundo sótano a la izquierda. Lo reconocerá por el bullicio.

-Gracias.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, buena pregunta. Posiblemente mis pies obedecieron inconscientes las órdenes de mi corazón. ¿Y dónde diablos estaba mi corazón¿Con Annie, con Karen… en ninguna parte?

El frío de la madrugada se incrustaba en mi piel. Levanté el cuello de mi abrigo y seguí caminando hacia donde el extraño me había indicado.

_Lo reconocerá por el bullicio._

Ojalá el destino hiciera el mismo ruido cuando pasamos junto a él. Así sería difícil equivocar el rumbo. Ojalá oliera a tierra mojada, a flores, a perfume de mujer. Podríamos volver el rostro fácilmente hacia donde se encontrara y aferrarnos a él con uñas y dientes.

-Buenas noches – saludé al primer mesero que pasó cerca de la puerta – disculpe ¿se encuentra Richard?

-Ya se ha ido – respondió, sin distraer su trayecto a la barra.

-¿Hace mucho? – lo seguí con el abrigo puesto, sintiendo como el calor del lugar se reflejaba velozmente en mi cuello.

-Minutos. Bajó la avenida. Tal vez lo alcance.

-Gracias – asentí, dejando una moneda en su charola.

Al salir corriendo, resbalé ligeramente en las escalinatas que conectaban con la acera. Las primeras lluvias del invierno se incrementaron conforme terminaba octubre. Los días transcurrían tan rápido como todo lo que nos había sucedido a Candy y a mí desde que llegamos a Nueva York. Me pregunté cuánto más pasaría antes de que lográramos dormir tranquilos.

Distinguí dos siluetas a la distancia. Disminuí la velocidad, soltando bocanadas de humo blanco y frotando mis manos. Qué suerte. Sí era Richard. Lo reconocí por su cabello largo sujeto en una coleta. La otra persona era… la otra persona… era…

-¡No quiero! – gritó la mujer, que de improviso lo abrazó – ¡Acompáñame, por favor!

-Karen… - dijo Richard, correspondiendo a su gesto – vas a lastimarte.

Oculté mi presencia y me acerqué a ellos silenciosamente, cobijado por el muro de una entrecalle. Estaba ebria… maldita sea ¿acaso era su costumbre?

-Quédate conmigo esta noche – le pidió, acariciando su mejilla -… por favor.

-Eres realmente terca.

-Y convincente – le sonrió como una tonta, y contuve las ganas de golpearlos –. Vaya – agregó – mirándote de cerca creo que si podrías competir con Sir Duque de "mal carácter" Granchester.

-Cállate – rió, mi supuesto amigo – aunque los borrachos dicen la verdad. Entonces, gracias.

-¿Ah sí? – trató de erguirse, pero solamente consiguió tambalearse como un bebé y cayó nuevamente en los brazos de Richard – pues he aquí otra verdad: No sólo tú eres un idiota. Archie es el idiota más grande que he conocido en TOOOODA mi corta, muy corta, existencia.

-Lo que digas. ¿Nos vamos ya? – la sostenía con dificultad – hace frío y mañana tienes que trabajar.

-¿Pero vas a quedarte conmigo?

-Karen…

-Cierra los ojos e imagina que estás con Candy ¿sí?

-¡No hables tonterías! – volvió a reír –. Anda, camina antes de que tenga que llevarte sobre mi espalda.

-¿Ya te dije que te quiero? – sus voces se alejaron.

-Varias veces.

-¿Puedo decírtelo de nuevo?

Probablemente Richard necesitaba escuchar _varias veces_ la misma cosa para enterarse de su significado. A mi me bastaba con lo que había visto. Di media vuelta con un dolor en el pecho. ¿Era rabia¿Coraje¿Celos¿Fastidio de que a todas las mujeres de mi vida les resultara asquerosamente sencillo reemplazarme?

-Pobre de ti… – rumié, entrando al apartamento media hora después.

Pobre de Richard Marlowe si no dormía esa noche en la habitación de huéspedes que gentil y estúpidamente le había prestado.

* * *

-Albert… – oí que me llamaron. 

El brazo desesperado de Aoi comenzó a tirar del mío. Mi primer movimiento fue torpe. Abrí un ojo perezosamente y me pregunté que hora sería.

-Albert, Albert… - insistió, con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué… qué sucede?

Me giré hacia ella, desorientado por el profundo sueño del que me había sacado. ¿Medianoche?, aún no clarecía. Su asustada voz me devolvió a la realidad con mayor rapidez.

-¡Albert!

-¿Qué pasa? – froté mis párpados para terminar de despertar - ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Estás bien?... ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Dime¿estás bien?

-Aoi – incorporé la espalda, soltando un largo bostezo – ¿qué sucede¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí – se agarró a mi cintura como una chiquilla huyendo de una tormenta – ¿estás bien, verdad?

-Tranquila. Fue un sueño.

-Fue horrible.

-Pero un sueño nada más.

-Prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

-¿Cuidarme de qué? – sonreí, intentando calmarla – Lo más peligroso que he hecho desde que regresamos a América es comer tú comida.

-¡Albert! – pellizcó mi pierna – hablo en serio.

-De acuerdo – volví a recostarme junto a ella, arropándola – voy a cuidarme.

-¿Mucho?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Y vas a contármelo todo?

-¿Cómo tú hiciste con lo de mi bebé?

-Mmmhhh… - rezongó, malhumorada.

-¿Qué soñaste?

-Prefiero no recordarlo.

-Dicen que si se cuenta el sueño, no se hace realidad.

-Ahora no...

-Entonces vuelve a dormir.

-Este viaje parece interminable. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Unos días. No te desesperes¿o es que ya quieres conocer a toda mi familia?

-No confío en ellos. ¿Por qué tu tía está haciendo todo esto?

-Yo tampoco confío pero estaremos bien – besé su cabeza – nos las arreglaremos.

-Va a desheredarte por haberte enamorado de mí¿cierto?

-Si me da a escoger entre mi herencia y mi relación contigo, tendré que enviarte de vuelta con tu padre. Pero no te preocupes, te llamaré de vez en cuando.

-¡Baka! – me pegó un rodillazo en la pierna.

-¡Ay, eso me dolió!

-Después que te desherede¿qué pasará con Candy-chan y Archie-dono?

-¿Estás tan segura que lo hará?

-Ajá – asintió, convencida.

-Bien, después de eso es muy probable que tomen sus propias decisiones. Ambos resolverán lo que mejor les convenga.

-¿Quién será el nuevo jefe?

-¿El nuevo jefe de los Andrey? – repetí, pensativo. El techo de la suite me dio varias ideas pero ninguna de ellas fue alentadora –. No lo sé.

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Aoi vislumbró el mismo nombre que yo. Nuestra conclusión no fue sólo desalentadora sino terrible. Antes de volver a dormir, decidí que a primera hora le enviaría un telegrama urgente a Candy siendo todavía el jefe de la familia. Al atracar en Inglaterra podía ser demasiado tarde.

* * *

-¡Candy¡Candy! – grité a mitad de la calle, sin poder hallarle. 

-¿Hubo suerte? – preguntó el cochero, al volver para pagarle la espera.

-No, pero seguiré a pie – le di el dinero y me despedí – gracias.

No sería la primera vez que regresaría al apartamento solo, así que resolví dejar de buscarla. Aún si lograba encontrarla, discutiríamos hasta el amanecer por la misma tontería.

-Me tomó poco tiempo…

El dolor en mi hombro era insoportable. Quizás la señorita pecas no era tan mala enfermera y tenia razón en ordenarme guardar reposo el mayor tiempo posible. Me lo merecía. En esta ocasión me había tomado poco tiempo volver a comportarme como un idiota y causar nuestra primera riña en mucho tiempo.

-Buenas noches, Señor Granchester – me saludó el vigilante desde su caseta -. Que descanse.

Asentí y seguí mi camino a paso lento y fatigoso. El dolor se agudizó con el frío. Sentí náuseas cuando llegué a las rejas del ascensor. Sabía que no habría nadie para recibirme en casa. Antes de volver a ver a Candy no me importaba. Aguardaba ansioso el momento para estar solo. Después de reencontrarla, me pregunté cómo podía dormir cada noche con ella tan lejos. Con ella sin pensar en mí. Sin ella, simplemente sin ella.

Aparté con dificultad el enrejado del elevador para dirigirme a mi departamento. La punzada en mi pecho alcanzó mi espalda y quería sentarme en el piso para descansar un minuto, pero hice acopio de mis últimas fuerzas. Saqué la llave, llegué a la puerta y la abrí a punto de desfallecer.

Iría por ella, me dije al recostarme en la cama y esperar el efecto de los calmantes. Tenerla entre mis brazos luego de tantos meses separados fue suficiente para saber que no me despediría de Candy nunca más. Nunca. Así tuviera que abandonarlo todo, olvidarme de todos. Cómo sea, cómo fuera. Estaría junto a esa atolondrada que me había embrujado con su mirada desde la primera noche, del primer viaje, del primer día, del resto de mi vida.

Solo, en esa inmensa habitación que aquella noche me pareció infinitamente más grande, fría y desierta, aspiré hondo en busca de su aroma.

_Todavía quedan restos de humedad  
__Sus olores llenan ya mi soledad  
__En la cama su silueta se dibuja cual promesa  
__De llenar el breve espacio en que no estás.  
__¡Me correspondiste, admítelo¡Significó algo para ti!_

Richard en mi vida comenzaba a representar algo demasiado importante para ignorar. Su voz, aquel brillo en sus ojos y el suave aroma de su cabello me perseguía a todas partes. Ahora sus labios, el excitante sabor de otro beso robado y la tibieza de su boca acechaban mi piel dormida o despierta. Junto a Terry o sin él.

Besar a otro hombre jamás había significado nada en mis pobres y románticas fantasías luego de abandonar a Terrence Granchester. Nadie significaría más que aquel odioso aristócrata de mi juventud en todos los minutos, de todas las horas, de todos los días del mundo. Sin embargo, esa noche, Richard me había probado lo contrario. Podía enamorarme de alguien más sin siquiera darme cuenta. Podía gustar de otro hombre, sonrojarme. Podía desear. Podía sentir otra vez.

¿Qué estaba pasando y para qué?

_Todavía yo no sé si volverá  
__Nadie sabe al día siguiente lo que hará  
__Rompe todos mis esquemas  
__No confiesa ni una pena  
__No me pide nada a cambio de lo que da_

_Tu alma de buen samaritano preocupa, Di. Algún día tendrás que cambiar. Algún día querrás algo con tanta pasión, con tanta hambre, que dejarás de ser un ángel del cielo para ser únicamente un ser humano..._

Eso que una vez me dijo Ruth ¿incluía comportarme como un miserable, fresco y ruin descerebrado, entre líneas?

-¿Te sientes mejor? – toqué la frente de Karen, inquieto porque hubiese pescado un resfriado.

Tardamos bastante en llegar a su apartamento pero no había poder humano que la hiciera callar durante el trayecto. El problema es que cada vez que abría la boca, tenía que detenerse a explicar el punto con distintos gestos, posiciones y coloridos tonos de voz que retrasaron nuestro arribo.

-No te vayas… - dijo entre sueños –, no te vayas…

-¿Karen?

-Archie – repuso, con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. El torso de mi mano la acogió en su tibia y dolorosa caída.

El sufrimiento que emanaba de su corazón fue similar al mío. Me percaté que no era el único ser humano experimentando un amor no correspondido. No obstante, resultaba más fácil creer que Archie descubriría lo que sentía por Karen, que lo que Candy pudiera sentir por mí. Me revolví de envidia. Enviaba a Archie al ser profundamente amado por una mujer tan valiosa como _Karen-fever_. Y a pesar de que lo despreciaba por ser un cobarde, también envidié a Terrence por llenar un sitio que yo mataría por ocupar.

A veces… no siempre, pero a veces… tener corazón importunaba.

_Suele ser violenta y tierna  
__No habla de uniones eternas  
__Más se entrega cuál si hubiera sólo un día para amar  
__No comparte una reunión  
__Más le gusta la canción que comprometa su pensar  
__Aunque no lo parezca, también sé escuchar_

Karen sabía muchas otras cosas que solamente escuchar. En cuestión de días, tal vez en horas, supo cómo devolverme la sonrisa y ubicar el lugar exacto donde había extraviado las ganas de vivir. Pero allí estaba nuevamente, Annie Britter, con su inocente mirada, su tímido caminar, sus pequeñas y delgadas manos acariciando mi cara.

La izquierda o la derecha. No se puede decidir que mano utilizas más, o que ojo, o que pierna. Ambos lados nos complementan, ambos nos hacen funcionar. Karen y Annie… tan opuestas, tan bellas, tan mujeres y tan imperfectas que me estaban desquiciando la existencia.

Odiaba pensar que me había transformado en uno de esos hombres que gustan de sentirse confundidos para excusar su flaqueza e indecisión y así jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres a su paso. Sin embargo, ante la posibilidad de tener que decidir entre las dos, y pronto, estaba alarmado. No podía… sencillamente no podía.

Imaginar a Karen con otro hombre después de mí, sonriéndole, cantando, bailando con él… me ponía enfermo. Imaginar a Annie buscando con alguien más el calor que mis brazos le brindaron por primera vez en su lecho… me lastimaba hasta rabiar. Con Annie aprendí a hacer el amor con ternura y suavidad… aprendimos juntos. Con Karen aprendí a desearlo con abandono y urgencia. ¿También era amor¿Cuál de los dos lo era¿A cuál de las dos no me permitiría volver a compartir¿A cuál?

_Todavía le pregunté, te quedarás  
__Temo mucho a la respuesta de un jamás  
__La prefiero compartida  
__Antes que vaciar mi vida  
__No es perfecta, más se acerca a lo que yo…  
__Simplemente soñé... (1)

* * *

_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comencé a deambular sin dirección?, giré la muñeca para mirar el reloj. El pecho me dolió al recordar quién me lo había obsequiado. Seguí caminando, preguntándome que hubiese sido de mi vida si Albert y yo… nos hubiéramos enamorado.

Al doblar la esquina, meditando en esa idea, casi choco contra una pareja que huía de la luz de los faroles.

-Perdón – dije, lo suficientemente avergonzada como para bajar la frente y acelerar el paso.

Después me reí con la cara sonrojada. ¿Así nos veríamos todos los enamorados?, adormilados, distraídos, riendo por la calle sin razón aparente. ¿Así se vería nuestro rostro¿ilusionado¿decorado por un intenso brillo?

Alguna vez lo consideré posible… enamorarme de Albert Andrey. Aunque en realidad eso sucedió cuando le conocí. Me enamoré de mi entrañable príncipe de la colina. Fue gracias a su imagen que cambié mi vida. Sin haberlo encontrado aquella tarde en la colina, conocer a Anthony hubiese sido simplemente… conocerlo.

-Señorita¿flores? – me ofreció una pequeña niña que salió a mi paso. Una mezcla de tristeza e irritación me asaltó al hincarme para verle los ojos. Era medianoche y aún alguien la hacia trabajar.

-¿Y tus papás? – le pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza y estiró su bracito para insistir con la flor.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Asintió sin descansar el brazo.

-¿Frío?

Antes de que me respondiera me quite la bufanda del cuello y la anudé al suyo. La miré un largo instante y deseé poder llevarla conmigo.

Perdona, no tengo dinero pero si quieres puedes quedártela.

-Gracias – dijo temerosamente y se alejó corriendo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo siendo una rica heredera, con todos los lujos del dinero a mis pies, que había olvidado la sensación de no poseer nada… y de no tener otra elección.

Albert no me había obsequiado una bufanda cuando me encontró. Me regaló el mundo. Usualmente aquel pensamiento volvía a mí, cuando me sentía sola. ¿Qué hubiese sido de nosotros si nos hubiéramos enamorado?, dejé de imaginar las posibles respuestas cuando Aoi apareció en su vida. En el fondo me alegré por él, muy en el fondo. Los primeros meses estaba celosa a rabiar. Sus atenciones ya no eran para mí. El nombre de Candice White ya no figuraba en la lista de sus prioridades sino el de Aoi Li. Pensé que la odiaba. Que no era la chica correcta para él. Pensé que al fin lo amaba y que debía ser yo la que tomara su brazo. Pero me equivoqué; mi amor era para alguien distinto.

Llegué de nuevo al Parque Central. Posiblemente había errado mis pasos y dado vueltas en círculo. Desvié la vista hacia el enorme edificio de departamentos donde vivía Terry. Me había alejado lo suficiente para no sentir temor de encontrarlo. ¿Por qué tenía miedo?, me cubrí el corazón con la mano derecha. Tanto deseaba poder abrazarlo una vez más y ahora que nada nos lo impedía… o casi nada, vagaba sola por las calles.

-Candy… ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Mi cuerpo dio un respingo y giré para mirar al hombre que me había hablado. No hacía falta que la luz iluminara su rostro. La grave, pero cálida voz de Richard se había vuelto inconfundible a mis oídos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le respondí.

_Acompañé a Karen hasta su casa y me sentí tan miserable por dejarla sola, que salí a caminar un rato para olvidarme de ella… y de ti. Pero naturalmente me fue imposible._

Los ojos de Candy me observaron con un gesto extraño. ¿Temor¿Odio? No, aquella necia no podría odiar a nadie. Le sonreí sin que me viera y me puse de pie. Curiosamente nunca me cruzó por la mente que huiría. Esperó paciente hasta que me detuviera a centímetros de su cuerpo. Siempre que la tenía frente a mí, una curiosa necesidad de tocar su cabello me invadía. Pasar los dedos por entre sus rizos y posar mi mano en su cuello para atraer sus labios se tornaba incontenible.

-Acabo de salir de trabajar – expliqué - ¿qué haces tan tarde tú sola?

-¿Trabajas por aquí?

-Sí… bueno, no realmente pero…

Si abría la boca y le decía lo de Karen seguramente la tomaría contra ella. Archibald no estaría muy contento al enterarse y de nuevo Roma ardería bajo los rabiosos celos de los chicos Andrey. Pero Candy¿por qué tendría que estar celosa?… ¿Y si lo comprobaba?

-Vine a ver a una amiga – mentí a medias. Vaciló en responder y bajó la vista. Quise preguntarle qué estaba pensando pero de algún modo lo sabía.

-Ah…

-¿Ah? – alcé su barbilla y la sentí temblar bajo mi piel – no me has dicho qué haces sola a medianoche. Creí haberte dicho que tuvieras más cuidado al andar por las calles.

-Sí… – retrocedió –. Bueno, tengo que irme – se despidió y pasó a mi lado.

-Espera – me interpuse en su camino - vas en dirección del parque. ¿Piensas cruzarlo a pie?

-No tengo otra forma de llegar a casa. Solamente hay que cruzar y…

-¿Dónde está Terrence¿No te fuiste con él?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Te dejó sola?

-¡No! - saltó a defenderlo, sin pensar – fui yo quien… olvídalo, debo irme.

-Deja que… - sujeté su brazo – te acompañe.

-No, gracias – insistió, pero no la solté. Comencé a reír, creyendo que se iría caminando aún si me llevaba colgado de su brazo.

-Candy, aguarda…

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Esto es muy infantil¿no te parece?

-No – dijo, enfurruñada –. Suéltame, no quiero que me acompañes.

-¿Ni a dos metros de distancia?

-Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Lo sé. Sencillamente quiero acompañarte.

-¿Después de lo que…? - dijo, pero se arrepintió de terminar la frase y su cara sonrojada hizo acto de aparición.

-Sí – la tomé por los hombros – a pesar de eso. Déjame explicarte por qué no pude…

-Richard… – se apartó nuevamente.

-Candy, no quiero discutir más.

-Y yo lo que quiero es… - vaciló – lo único que quiero es…

La mirada de Candy se perdió en un punto indeterminado de la arboleda y repentinamente empezó a llorar. Se cubrió la cara como si peleara con todas sus fuerzas para detener su llanto.

-¿Qué sucede? – la abracé, como si pudiera romperse.

-¡No sé¡No lo sé!

-¿Qué no sabes?

-¡No sé lo que quiero¡No lo sé!

En el fondo no deseaba que se detuviera. Sentirla tan cerca, sentir que podía cobijarla entre mis brazos toda la noche fue algo que simplemente… no quería que acabara.

* * *

El zumbido de un mosquito en mi oído ocasionó que me despertara de golpe. Erré el manotazo que le tendí pero lo único que obtuve fue rodar por la cama para caerme de espaldas. Desorientado y adolorido, me recargué sobre los codos y miré a mi alrededor. Me forcé a recordar dónde estaba y qué día era. 

-Richard… - su nombre cruzó por mi mente como un relámpago y con la misma velocidad me puse de pie.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes con tanta prisa que bien pude haberlo matado de un susto si lo hubiese encontrado allí. El problema era que no estaba.

-¡Maldición! – escupí entre dientes.

Rompí en cólera. Richard había pasado la noche con Karen.

-Te voy a matar… – concluí, al regresar a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropas.

Pasé por la habitación de Candy y me detuve. ¿Habría vuelto anoche? Lo cierto es que sin Albert y Aoi cerca, nuestras vidas se hallaban en completa histeria. Candy pasaba las noches en casa de Terry, yo tenía planeado lo mismo con Karen y un perfecto desconocido que presumía ser honesto, había abusado de mi hospitalidad y me había arrebatado a mi… a mi… bueno, lo que fuera Karen para mi lo descubriría luego. La curiosidad me ganó y abrí la puerta de Candy. Mi deseo por matar a Richard se transformó en una necesidad.

-¡Pero, qué…!

Mientras Candy dormía plácidamente en su cama, el amable huésped de apellido Marlowe descansaba como un bebé en el sillón de al lado. Demoré dos segundos en resolver la forma en que moriría.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! – le pregunté en un violento murmullo, cogiéndolo de la camisa. Al menos se había dormido con la ropa puesta. De otra manera no le hubiera preguntado nada. Lo habría ahorcado sin piedad.

-¿Archie? – respondió, adormilado.

-¿A quién esperabas¡¿Al ratón de los dientes?! – lo arrastré fuera, en el mayor silencio posible - ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Candy?

-Dormir – dijo tan relajado como si le preguntara la hora – ¿no es obvio?

-¿Dormir¡¿Dormir¡Para eso te presté una recámara, no la cama de Candy!

-¿Quieres por favor calmarte? – me pidió cuando llegamos a la cocina -. No dormí en su cama… – estiró los brazos y bostezó con asombrosa tranquilidad – dormí en su sofá.

-¡Me da lo mismo¡Te dije que no entraras allí!

-No grites. Me duele la cabeza.

-¡¿Y qué?! – grité justo en su oreja – ¡Explícame cómo llegaste ahí!

-Hice lo que tú deberías haber hecho con Karen.

Me quedé de piedra, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Candy no se sentía bien y estuve con ella hasta que el sueño la venció. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle tu mismo.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Karen?

-¿Ahora si te interesa saber sobre tu actriz favorita?

-¡Responde!

-¡Estaba enferma y a la única persona que quería a su lado era a ti! – increpó, como si se tratara de su propia hermana – ¿Por qué no apareciste nunca?

-¿Enferma?

-Tenía fiebre cuando la dejé en casa. No parecía grave pero seguramente se resfrió.

-¿Y por qué la dejaste sola?

-¿Entonces tengo tu permiso para dormir en su habitación y no en la de Candy?

Dejé de ocuparme de Candy y de la imagen de Richard en su alcoba. Pensaba exclusivamente en Karen. En ese momento se hallaba sola en su apartamento; tal vez sin la fuerza necesaria para levantarse de la cama o con la fiebre tan alta como para pescar una neumonía. Tuve que sentarme.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarla? – insistió Richard – estuvo esperándote toda la…

-Sí fui – le confesé, con un amargo sabor de boca – pero decidí no hablarle.

-¿No hablarle¿Dónde la viste?

-Los vi – le miré, con reproche – parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho.

-Por Dios… – puso los ojos en blanco, irritado – ¿Fuiste al Bar¿Allí nos viste?

-Oí cuando te invitó a pasar la noche en su casa.

-¿Ser un necio es característico de los Andrey o sólo coincidencia¿Cómo es posible que hayas pensado…?

-¿Qué querías que pensara¡Se abrazaba a ti como…!

-¡Como lo hubiera hecho contigo si hubieses estado ahí!, pero no. Estabas encantado imaginando tonterías.

-No son…

-¡Sí, lo son! – declaró – Si lo que quieres es un pretexto para huir de tus sentimientos, bien, piensa que dormí en su cama. Piensa que esa maravillosa mujer es una cualquiera. Que no vale la pena sentir lo que dices que "no" sientes por ella. Vive feliz y déjala en paz.

-¿Adónde vas?

-¿Puedo darme una ducha solo, o prefieres acompañarme?

-¡Claro que no!

-Aleluya – dio media vuelta.

-Richard…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué Candy está aquí?, pensé que…

-La encontré vagando por la ciudad a medianoche y supuse que sería buena idea traerla a casa. No sé por qué estaba sola – endureció la mirada y no fue complicado adivinar el nombre que surgió en su cabeza – pero sí sé quién la dejó así. Perdona, tengo que irme.

-¿Vas a volver?

-¿Puedo volver?

Asentí en silencio. No tenía caso echarlo. No quería hacerlo. Hacía mucho que nadie me lanzaba a la cara lo inmaduro de mi conducta. Ese rol le pertenecía a Stear y en cierta forma extrañaba sus reprimendas. Richard no era mi hermano, nadie podría ocupar su lugar, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo.

-No te quedes ahí – dijo – ¿qué esperas¿el tren?

-¿Qué?

-Ve con Karen – me urgió –. Desde ayer aguarda por ti.

* * *

-¿Albert? 

-Aguarda un segundo. Ya casi termino

Firmé el telegrama con mi nombre claramente deletreado en la línea final. No sabía si el apellido Andrey volvería a respaldarme como lo hacía en ese instante, pero un presentimiento clamaba a gritos que enviara ese mensaje urgente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Aoi, mientras releía calladamente mis palabras.

-Sí. ¿Quieres leer?

-¿Puedo?

-Por favor – le pedí cortésmente, extendiéndole el papel.

La última palabra sería la de Candy. Ella convendría en hacer lo mejor para su vida. Sin embargo, lo mejor y más apremiante era librarse de la estúpida sentencia que la llevaría al altar con Neil Leegan en caso de que nuestras sospechas con respecto a los planes de la tía abuela fueran ciertas.

-¿Estará bien? – Aoi terminó de leer y me devolvió el telegrama con la misma incertidumbre que yo en los ojos.

-¿Candy? – sonreí para tranquilizarla –. jamás lo dudes.

* * *

-¿Dónde demonios está el estúpido chofer? 

-¿Para qué lo quieres? – le pregunté a Neil, leyendo con indiferencia una revista.

-Es hora – me sonrió, lascivamente.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo ridículo que luces yendo tras esa zorra una y otra vez?

-Ésta será la definitiva.

Se paró frente a la ventana para arreglarse la corbata y conservó la sonrisa, convencido que efectivamente tendría éxito en su enésimo intento por arrastrar a esa recogida hasta su alcoba. Me daba náuseas.

-Todavía no tenemos noticias de la tía abuela – apunté, pasando las hojas sin interés – ¿no deberías esperar un poco?

-Las noticias llegarán. Qué más da adelantarse unas horas.

-Puedes terminar en la cárcel de nuevo.

-La tía abuela ya se encargó de eso. No pasará nada, no te preocupes.

-¿Preocupada¿por ti? – me resultó gracioso –. Sólo quiero que no arruines mis planes.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Pronto.

-¿Y criticas mi obsesión por Candy? – se acercó para plantarse en mi cara – ¿Cuándo vas a dejar tú de perseguir al bastardo de Broadway?

-Ya te dije que tú y yo no somos iguales – lo aparté de un empujón –. No tengo planes de casarme con Terry. Simplemente quiero tenerlo. Voy a tenerlo y a disfrutar de la cara de Candy cuando se lo diga.

-No va a creerte.

-Cuándo se lo diga él.

-¿Piensas que lo hará?

-Soy tan imbéciles y están tan… - busqué la palabra, asqueada en cursilería –… enamorados, que no van a ocultarse nada.

-El que Candy se entere o no, dejará de tener importancia en aproximadamente – consultó su reloj – una hora. Ya será mi mujer y Terrence Granchester no tendrá oportunidad de volver a verla. Ni ella a él.

-Oh, tragedia… ¿Y cómo vas a sacarla de casa del tío¿Tirando de sus cabellos? El único lesionado vas a ser tú luchando con ese animal salvaje.

-Suena excitante.

-Me enfermas.

-Hasta luego, hermanita. Ah, y arréglate el cabello. No quiero que Candy te vea así.

-¿Así cómo?

-¿Entraste al baño para deshacerte del desayuno, no es cierto?

-¡Lárgate!

-No quiero que le pegues tus manías a mi esposa. Lávate la cara.

Le arrojé la revista en la espalda antes de que cerrara la puerta. No iba a soportar estar con Candy bajo el mismo techo más de media hora. Me levanté con prisa para hacer mis maletas. Me quedaría en un hotel mientras salía de viaje con la compañía Stradford y su estrella principal. Todo estaba saliendo maravillosamente, solamente faltaba el toque final: Terry en mi lecho… y en mi puño.

* * *

-Terry… despierta, Terry. 

-¿Qué? – me moví perezosamente.

-Vamos, hijo – sacudieron mi hombro con delicadeza – despierta.

-¿El.. Eleanor?

-Mamá estaría mejor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde está Candy?

Erguí la espalda al escuchar su nombre. Idiota, me había quedado dormido el resto de la noche y no había ido por ella. El brazo ya no me dolía y me precipité fuera de la cama.

-¿Vas a salir?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – fui al armario y saqué una camisa limpia, aún semidormido.

-Vine a verte – respondió, ofendida - ¿no puedo?

-Podrías llamar para avisar. Sí, voy a salir.

-No deberías – cogió la camisa que había puesto en la cama y la metió al armario –. No estoy enterada que el doctor te haya dado de alta. ¿Dónde está tu enfermera?

-Es justamente lo que voy a averiguar – desenganché por segunda vez la camisa y la regresé a la cama –. Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte tanto.

-Pídeme lo que quieras – probó devolver la camisa a su lugar – menos eso. Voy a preocuparme por ti aunque tengas ochenta años.

-Mamá – respiré, tratando de no agotar mi paciencia – deja eso donde lo puse, por favor.

-¿Mamá? – repitió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara –, suena hermoso. Deberías decirlo con más frecuencia.

-¿Y en verdad te importa lo que digo? – me sonrojé ligeramente y le quite la camisa de las manos – ya te he dicho que pienso salir, pero parece que no escuchas.

-Entonces ya sabes de dónde lo heredaste. ¿Por qué Candy…?

El ruido del timbre interrumpió nuestra conversación.

-Yo iré – se ofreció mi madre – ¿esperas a alguien?

-No. Dile a quien sea, que se vaya.

Eleanor salió de mi habitación y aproveché para cambiarme de ropa. Minutos más tarde volvió con una expresión similar a la que tendría de haberse enfrentado con un insecto gigante en la cocina.

-¿Quién era? – inquirí, terminando de arreglarme.

-Esa mujer.

Respiré hondo sin distraerme.

-Un nombre y un apellido ayudarían.

-Susana Granchester Marlowe.

-¿Qué? – la miré como si hubiese recibido un latigazo en la espalda.

-Ese va a ser su nombre si no terminas de una vez con esta farsa. No le viene bien el apellido ¿verdad?

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Por fortuna vino con su sirvienta. Te aguarda en el estudio.

-Pero¿qué hace aquí?

-¿Firmaste un acuerdo prenupcial, Terry?

El estómago se me revolvió. Lo había olvidado. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-¿Qué firmaste, Terry? – insistió Eleanor, más como una triste aseveración que como una pregunta.

Separarme de Susana no iba a ser sencillo. Y esa mañana fue a mi apartamento para recordármelo.

* * *

-¿Te sientes bien? - me preguntó el suplente de Terry, poco antes de salir a escena para el ensayo matutino. 

-Sí¿por qué? - le mentí. El cuerpo me dolía como si estuviera a punto de caérseme a pedazos.

-No se te ve buena cara¿segura que estás bien?

-Segura – toqué mi rostro discretamente. Seguía con temperatura – ¿para qué quiere Robert hablar con nosotros al final del ensayo?

-La fecha de la gira se adelantó.

-¿Qué?

Mi dulce Romeo entrecerró los ojos y me miró como si leyera letras minúsculas en mi frente. La fiebre se reflejaba fácilmente en mis mejillas lo que sin duda lo puso nervioso.

-Sería buena que consultaras al médico – sugirió – no quiero que te desmayes a mitad de una escena.

-No te preocupes. Puedes dejarme tirada en el piso hasta que me coman las ratas. No queremos que te partas la espalda llevándome a cuestas. Todos conocemos tus carencias.

-¿Cuáles carencias?

-De cerebro y músculos.

-¿Otra vez discutiendo con tu compañero, Karen? - intervino Robert.

-Con el único que discuto es con Terry, Robert. Con esta princesa sólo intercambio puntos de vista. Hasta para discutir se requiere de inteligencia.

-¿Eres una verdadera bruja, lo sabías? – increpó, la princesa.

-Antes de que nacieras y me importa un rábano.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente – sentenció, nuestro querido director -. ¿Karen, te sientes bien?

-Es un tonto resfriado, supongo – aclaré mi garganta -. Por cierto ¿es verdad que saldremos de gira antes de lo planeado?

-Una semana antes. Esperaba decírtelo más tarde.

-La princesa, además de tener frágil las manos tiene suelta la boca.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? - pidió Romeo.

-Como¿princesa¿por qué princesa?

-Karen – dijo Robert, en tono de reprimenda.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Con permiso – se disculpó mi airado príncipe, antes de dar media vuelta y perderse entre bambalinas.

-Dime que Terry vendrá con nosotros – le supliqué casi de rodillas – ya no aguanto a esta diva.

-Pensé que te caía bien.

-Sí, pero se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

-En caso de que el doctor le autorice a Terry acompañarnos, no veo ningún problema.

-Yo sí, ordénale que vuelva. ¡me urge!

Inesperadamente comencé a toser hasta doblar el cuerpo. Sentí que me resquebrajaba por dentro.

-¿Karen? - preguntó Robert, sosteniendo mi brazo.

-Estoy… estoy bien.

-Tienes que ver al médico.

-No, no. Estoy bien. Es un resfriado pasajero.

Giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a mi puesto, segundos antes de la tercera llamada. Sabía la cara que había puesto Robert como si tuviera ojos en la espalda. Pero desde hacía tiempo el hombre comprendía que reñir conmigo o tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a mi trabajo era poco menos que inútil.

Minutos después, una saludable _Julieta_ salía a su balcón para derramar miel de manos del escritor más grande de la historia… y del Romeo más patético que pudo haberse encontrado en el camino. ¿Dónde estaba Terry cuando se le necesitaba?

Medianamente concentrada en mis diálogos se me ocurrió levantar la vista hacia el balcón que la noche anterior había ocupado Archie. Una gigantesca piedra se atoró en mi garganta al descubrirlo nuevamente allí, observándome en silencio como si jamás nos hubiéramos visto, o como si nos hubiésemos conocido cientos de años atrás.

* * *

A pesar de no poder sacar a Annie de mi cabeza, al tener a Karen frente a mí no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. No podía dejar de mirarla fascinado. Recorría cada línea de su rostro, cada curva de su piel. Mi cuerpo se tensaba al disfrutar de cada uno de sus movimientos, del sonido de su voz. 

¿Eso era estar enamorado?, seguía sin saberlo. En lo único en lo que creía era en aquel impulso imperioso que me condujo al teatro esa mañana. Soborné a la mitad de los guardias, vigilantes y tramoyistas para llegar hasta mi balcón y observar el primer ensayo de la obra. Había valido la pena.

Un grito desde el escenario me sacó de mis pensamientos. El grupo de actores en escena se arremolinó en torno a una delgada figura que yacía en el piso inconsciente. Me puse de pie con el pulso acelerado. Era Karen. Las piernas me fallaron y quedé contemplando la escena… sin poder respirar.

* * *

Tenía hambre cuando abrí los ojos… mucha hambre. Miré el techo y tardé unos segundos en recordar dónde había pasado la noche. Un delicioso aroma impregnó la habitación y llegó hasta mi nariz. 

La cocina sólo olía tan bien cuando Albert preparaba el desayuno para todos. Cuando yo lo hacía, las flores de la ventana morían por asfixia. Sin embargo, esa mañana olía exquisito. Mi estómago gruñó cuando me acerqué a la puerta y descubrí la espalda de Richard frente a la estufa.

-¡Hola! – dijo radiante, mirándome sobre su hombro – buenos días¿tienes hambre?

Una ola de calor cobijó mi cuerpo. Lucía encantador con mi delantal puesto. No pude contener la risa.

-¿Me veo mal? – se miró a si mismo de pies a cabeza – es que no quería mancharme la ropa.

-No sabía que podías cocinar.

-Cuando viajas tanto como yo, tienes que aprender a hacer tu propia comida – regresó a la sartén de donde suculentos aromas tiraban de mi nariz como un arpón – ¿Te gustan los huevos revueltos¿Con jamón o tocino?

Ah, estuve a punto de comenzar a babear por el antojo. Me aproximé al horno y tuve que resistirme a la tentación de devorar todo lo que Richard había preparado de un solo bocado.

-Huele muy bien – confesé, con los ojos brillantes. No olía "muy bien", olía a gloria.

-¿Dormiste bien? – cogió el sartén y sirvió su contenido en los dos platos que tenía preparados sobre la mesa. El jugo, la leche y el pan también estaban listos. Si no ataba mis manos podía haberme comido una silla.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-Tuve un brusco despertar pero sí, dormí bien.

-Sobre lo de anoche… – titubeé, sorprendida por su actitud. Era como si no hubiese ocurrido nada entre nosotros. Como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?

-¿Paseo?

-No conozco toda la ciudad, así que sería divertido si lo hacemos juntos.

Era tan simple decir sí. Su compañía era tan dulce y protectora que podía hacerme olvidar de cualquier cosa… de casi cualquiera.

-Lo siento – repuse con desánimo – tengo que…

-¿Ir a ver a Terrence?

Antes de que pudiera responder, tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Por extraño que pareciera, supe que no se trataba de Terry.

-Tal vez sea él – dijo Richard, poniéndose de pie –. Quizás es buena idea que te pongas un suéter. Si te descubre en camisón desayunando conmigo, puede que ambos acabemos en el hospital de nuevo.

Como si fuera un globo a punto de estallar, mi cara se infló y se pintó de un rojo violento al sentirme desnuda. Olvidé que todo ese tiempo había estado en camisón frente a Richard. Corrí a mi recámara sin saber dónde meter la cabeza.

-¿Candy? – tocaron a mi puerta, mientras me vestía a toda velocidad.

-¿Sí?

-Trajeron un telegrama para ti.

-Ahora salgo – peiné mi cabello y lo amarré en una coleta en veinte segundos.

Al volver a la cocina, el telegrama se hallaba junto a mi plato. Lo abrí y era de Albert. Me alegró tanto poder saber de él y de Aoi-san. No obstante, el mensaje no era ningún saludo de cortesía. Era un recado urgente que al empezar a leerlo me congeló la sangre.

-¿Candy? – llamó Richard - ¿estás bien?

El sonido del teléfono volvió a interrumpirnos.

-Yo iré – dije esta vez. No supe por qué lo hice, no tenía fuerza en la voz ni en las piernas.

-Candy – habló Annie, a través de la línea cuando cogí la bocina – ¡Gracias a Dios que te encontré!

-¿Annie? Que… ¿qué sucede?

-Tienes que irte.

-¿Cómo?

-Tienes que irte de tu casa ahora – repitió tan asustada, que mi confusión se multiplicó – Neil va en camino.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Neil!, por favor, Candy, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Ven a mi hotel. Aquí estarás segura.

-Segu… ¿segura?

No hacía mas que repetir como zombie lo que le escuchaba decir. Fue hasta que Richard tocó mi hombro que reaccioné.

-¿Qué pasa? – susurró en mi oído.

-¿Candy, estás ahí? – inquirió Annie, alarmada.

El telegrama de Albert cobró sentido.

-Sí – me deshice de la languidez de mis palabras y rehice mis pensamientos –. De acuerdo, voy para allá.

Colgué y giré sobre mis talones.

-Estás asustándome – dijo Richard – ¿pasó algo grave?

-Ayúdame – le pedí, tan asustada como él pero luchando por controlarme.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Llévame… - dudé. Posiblemente me odiaría pero no tenía nadie más a quien recurrir – llévame con…

-¿Con quién?

Alcé la cara, tomé aire y oré porque todo saliera bien al llegar la noche y porque algún día no muy lejano pudiera reírme de todo aquello.

-Llévame con Terry.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas**

Uf… ¿estuvo largo, no? Es que había que avanzar y todo mundo ya se me estaba quedando dormido. ¿Voy bien o me regreso?, en realidad no soy yo la que va o viene. Es éste grupo de locos los que quieren escuchar sus opiniones: por leer. Gracias de verdad y con el corazón en la mano (¡ay!, ya me lo volví a sacar). Me inclino humildemente para darles las gracias por escribirme y conversar conmigo como si lo hiciéramos en cualquier café. Por leerme con atención, por reparar en los detalles, por enojarse, por enamorarse y por como les he dicho siempre, darme permiso de meterme en su corazón y estrujarlo hasta que estalle. Mi forma de pagarles tanto cariño que llena mis días de suaves caricias es seguir escribiendo más y mejor. Gracias también a quienes me leen pero no pueden, no quieren o no tienen tiempo de enviarme algo. Gracias, gracias y gracias.

**Danyseren**: Richard se ha descarado. O le pones un alto o corre el peligro de sufrir un castigo terrible bajo los puños de Terry. ¿Con cuál te quedas?

**Grisel**: Gracias por tu nuevo review!, finalmente ya te conté algo de lo que pasa con mi hermoso Albert. Ojalá que las cosas le salgan bien cuando llegue a Edimburgo... aunque francamente no lo creo. :(

**Chibi Neko:**¿Terry y Candy forever?, coincido contigo pero... ¿No le das permiso a Richard de entrometerse un poco para presenciar los deliciosos de Terry?

**Agustina**: Francamente no sé cómo responder a tu mensaje. Me dejaste sin palabras, esas que dices que coloco en el lugar exacto. "Gracias" me queda corta, pero lo digo de corazón: gracias.

**Mina:**¿Votas porque Terry se entere?, veamos quién más se suma porque aún no estoy segura si debería. ¿o sí?

**Sumire**: Me tardé un poquito pero ya actualicé. Ojalá no te defraude y sigue leyendo, vale?

**Patty**: no te vayan a despedir por mi culpa Patty!!, ahora que estoy desempleada es bastante dificil ganarse el pan, je. Asi que al menos dejame otro review como sueldo, listo? gracias por tus bellas flores inmerecidas. Arigato

**Alex-chan**: Tu ya sabes cuánto te quiero y cuánto extraño los maratones de anime los sábados. Ojalá pronto se nos haga. Gracias por leer.

**Oyuki**: Gracias por preocuparte en dejarme tu review pero en serio, no te preocupes que yo te lo aprecio tanto que hasta pena me da que te tomes el tiempo de hacerlo. Ya te conté lo que planean los malvados de la historia, ahora habrá que ver si lo logran... capaz que si.

**Hikaru**: que tus deseos de éxito se te regresen con mucho cariño pero multiplicados a la milésima potencia. No me pidas disculpas de nada! al contrario, como siempre un honor de poder alegrarle el día a alguien, o al menos un ratito.

**Anny**: Rezo todas las noches para que mi sueño de ser escritora se realice. Apenas estoy en pañales pero de verdad gracias por saber que al menos alguien un día gustará de leer una historia original salida de mis manos. Arigato.

**ECMC**: ahora que tardé un poco en actualizar espero que hayas tenido tiempo de hacer la tarea. Gracias por dedicarme tanto tiempo!! ah, y gracias por haber leído los minifics de humor de Candy. Me divierto como loca jugando con ese humor negro que Terry nos heredó. Gracias por haber confiado en mi para leer Yume

Y gracias mil veces a quienes no dejan un review pero siguen leyendo y soñando conmigo.

¡Ja na!

Emera-chan

Paz

**Trivia**

En el capítulo 14 "Reunirse", Susana en sus sueños regresa a la azotea del hospital desde donde desafortunadamente no pudo… ¡ejemm!, perdón, desde donde intentó suicidarse. ¿Quién es el hombre que en ese sueño la detiene?

**Referencias**

_(1) El breve espacio_ – Pablo Milanés.

**Vocabulario**

1. Baka – idiota


	25. Seguir

**CAPITULO XXV**

**Seguir**

Un hijo…

_¿Quiero tener un hijo?_

Es fácil atravesar el mundo sin ningún sitio al que haya forzosamente que regresar. Es sencillo cargar con lo necesario en una maleta y despedirse en una carta. La gente que me ama lo seguirá haciendo, esté o no con ellos. Y yo, por supuesto, empacaré sus felices sus rostros en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta. Justo arriba del corazón.

_Pero… ¿un hijo?_

Desde el balcón de una ventana, en un cuarto lejano al de Candy, era divertido sentarse a mirar. A ella, a los demás. Desaparecer de su vida al asegurar su sonrisa para la siguiente primavera. Reaparecer y recordarle que nunca la perdía de vista. Nada me ataba a ella, nada me obligaba. Por eso siempre podía volver.

_Ni siquiera he pensado en un nombre_

He atravesado este mar tantas veces. El olor del océano es el mismo. Su charla nocturna. Su pálida textura de cristal. Estoy soñando despierto.

La mujer que amo duerme en mi cama. Espera un hijo mío… o hija, y la cara me duele de tanto sonreír. Cuando pienso en ello, nada evita que sienta un poco de miedo. ¿Por qué?, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no¿por qué no tener miedo de fallar? No importa si poseo todo lo que el dinero pueda comprar. Unas cuantas monedas en la chaqueta no pueden comprarme tiempo. Tiempo para caminar de la mano con mi pareja. Tiempo para correr tras mi hijo… o hija. Tiempo para enmendar los errores. Tiempo para detener el tiempo.

_¿Seré feliz¿Hallaré lo que estoy buscando?_

Tenía una pelota. A la edad de nueve o diez años, pasaba largas horas con ella rebotándole de un lado a otro. Imaginando historias, trazando temerarios viajes en el mapa de mis aventuras personales. Fue la pluma que garabateó en el aire aquellas primeras memorias. Un día la perdí. Estaba inconsolable. No tenía muchos amigos y los pocos que atesoraba, eran pequeños animales que volvían a casa con su madre después de la cena.

Esa tarde, George se acercó a mí. Sujetó mi hombro, me sonrió hasta donde un inglés puede permitirse sonreír y me susurro esto al oído:

_Sé cómo puedes encontrar lo que perdiste… _

¿Cómo?, le pregunté ansioso.

_Simple – _respondió –…_ deja de buscar.

* * *

_

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-Por aquí – dijo Richard, cuando llegamos al pasillo.

Minutos antes de dejar el apartamento miré por la ventana pero era demasiado tarde para salir por allí. El auto de Neil acababa de estacionarse enfrente. A toda prisa cerré la ventana y cogí mi abrigo. Richard tomó mi mano y corrimos a las escaleras de emergencia. Pude convencerlo de no enfrentarse con nadie. De que ninguno de los dos lo hiciera.

_-Bien – _accedió a regañadientes -_, pero si se nos acerca a menos de un metro le voy a arrancar la cabeza._

Richard no tendría que molestarse en hacerlo. Sí Neil volvía a tocarme yo misma le sacaría los ojos.

-Hay problemas – me advirtió, al asomarse por la puerta lateral del edificio – tu admirador trajo compañía.

-¿Dónde? – le imité, sacando la cabeza debajo de la suya. Dos tipos vestidos de traje merodeaban en la esquina – ¿esos hombres?

-¿Crees que estén armados? – preguntó, mientras contenía las ganas de regresar al apartamento y patear a Neil en el trasero.

-Apostaría que sí.

-¿Apuestas? – miré hacia arriba y me encontré con una sonrisa maliciosa que me provocó escalofríos -. Es tentadora la oferta.

-¡Deja de bobear! - le pisé el pie con el tacón de la bota, y tuvo que morderse los labios para no lanzar una maldición.

-Estoy herido¿recuerdas? – protestó, tirando de mi hombro para alejarnos de la puerta.

-Te pisé el pie, no el brazo.

-El dolor se extiende hasta allí.

-¿Ahora si te interesa tu salud?

-No – amplió la sonrisa – me interesas tú.

Quise echarme a correr, o volverme invisible. Lo que sucediera primero. O que Neil apareciera y por primera vez hiciera algo por mí: apartarme de la tentación de corresponder la sonrisa de Richard.

-Saldré yo primero y los distraeré – dijo, mirando por el rabillo de la puerta -. Al ver la señal, corre hacia el otro lado y espérame ahí.

-¿Qué señal?

-Cuando me arrojen al piso y comiencen a patearme.

-¡Richard! - exclamé - ¡no es gracioso!

-Sí lo es – repuso, acariciando fugazmente mi mejilla – ver tu rostro enfurruñado es muy gracioso.

Plan B: le ignoraría. Decidí que desde ese instante ignoraría cada una de sus palabras. No lo miraría a la cara y no permitiría que volviera a tomar mi mano. Después de ese día me juré no verlo jamás. Me quedaría a vivir con Terry como me lo había pedido y escondería mis sentimientos debajo de la piedra más pesada que encontrara.

_Mis sentimientos… _

¿Por qué me costaba tanto admitirlo?, sentía algo por él. Pero no podía. Sólo debía estar enamorada de una persona ¿cierto? Sólo de una.

-Candy – habló Richard, agitando su mano en mis narices - ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

-S-sí… la señal.

-¿En qué estás pensando?, dije que ya se fueron.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira – apuntó en dirección a la avenida – subieron a su auto y se fueron.

-¿Piensas que Neil se fue con ellos?

-Apostaría que no, pero lo mejor será irnos. Vamos – intentó coger mi mano pero la aparté - ¿qué te pasa?

-Puedo ir sola.

-Hay que correr hasta el callejón y no quiero dejarte atrás.

-¿Dejarme atrás? – abrí grande los ojos y contuve la risa – soy más rápida que tú y Archie juntos. Que tú, él y un conejo juntos.

-Maravilloso – buscó mi mano con necedad y la sujetó con firmeza – entonces no quiero que seas tú la que me deje atrás.

-Dije que puedo sola – forcejeé para liberarme pero sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi muñeca.

-Y yo dije que no.

Nos miramos fijamente como dos chiquillos a punto de liarse a golpes. Me vendría bien retomar la práctica de romperle la cabeza a alguien.

-No me das miedo – declaró – ahora escucha, haremos esto a mi manera o no lo haremos.

-Pero…

-Tú fuiste la que pidió mi ayuda ¿lo olvidas?

-No, pero…

-Y aunque me rehúso a llevarte con ese tipo, voy a hacerlo. Voy a verle la cara y a tragarme las ganas de asfixiarlo con una almohada.

-¡Sí, pero…¡

-¿Ya mencioné que no lo soporto y que tal vez me arrepienta de dejarte con él?

-En ese caso me iré sola.

-Si yo te lo permito.

-¿Dónde quedó el chico amable que conocí?

-Ser amable no significa ser tonto.

-Eres la excepción.

-¿No deberíamos irnos ya?

-Deberíamos…

Volvimos a sacar humo por las narices y asomamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Nadie a la vista.

-A tu señal – dijo Richard.

-¡YA¡

Corrimos a lo largo de la calle hasta llegar a un callejón angosto que desembocaba a la parte trasera del edificio de apartamentos. La parte siguiente del plan la desconocía. Lo único que hice fue mover las piernas lo más rápido que pude. La mano de Richard nunca me dejó. Una extraña sensación se alojó en mi pecho. Me vi a mi misma huir de Neil acompañada de Richard como solíamos escaparnos Terry y yo en un día de mayo.

Era tan divertido ser los delincuentes de un sitio tan gris y lúgubre como el colegio. Era tan agradable ser excluidos de los demás. Aquello nos mantuvo unidos y ninguno se quejó jamás. ¿Dónde se había quedado todo eso¿cuándo dejamos de ser cómplices y huir juntos a sitios lejanos sin preocuparnos por mirar atrás?

-¿Seguimos? – preguntó Richard, jadeando. Paramos a tomar aire por unos segundos.

-Seguimos.

No sabía cuándo ni por qué. No sabía dónde estaba Terry, ni si era aquel del que me había enamorado. Sólo supe que corría de la mano de otro hombre que no era él… y a quien empezaba a necesitar igual.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa esta vez? – preguntó Terry, al entrar a su estudio donde lo esperaba desde hacía quince minutos. 

-Buenos días – repuse, con reproche – ¿Que qué pasa?, podría preguntarte lo mismo. No he tenido noticias tuyas y dejaste el hospital sin decirme…

-Susana, tengo prisa. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa o tendré que adivinar?

-Vine a hablar contigo sobre la boda – contuve la respiración.

-Entonces siento que hayas venido para nada.

-¡No! – le advertí –. No lo harás.

-¿No haré qué?

-No vas a pedirme perdón para luego irte con ella. Dije que no¿oíste¡no lo harás!

-Baja la voz. No me agrada que me griten en mi propia casa.

-Quizás ya no recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste pero…

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? – cogió una silla, le dio la vuelta para sentarse frente al respaldo y abandonó su adusto mohín un instante – bien, hablemos. No puedo casarme. No quiero hacerlo.

-¿Es tan fácil? – comencé a llorar, tragándome el dolor como si tragara veneno – "¿No quiero, gracias?"

-¡No es fácil¿pero quieres que siga fingiendo?

-Quiero que cumplas tu palabra.

-Lo lamento pero tendré que retirarla – se puso de pie, y no supe si maldecir el día en que lo había conocido… o el día en que Candy había vuelto. No supe qué hacer sino llorar mientras sacaba de mi bolso el motivo real de mi visita.

-No puedes – sentencié – porque tu palabra no fue lo único que me diste.

Extendí el acuerdo prenupcial que firmamos frente a nuestros abogados. Una agradable sensación calmó mis lágrimas. El amor que sentía por él había dejado de tener importancia. Semanas atrás estuve a punto de liberarle al aceptar que únicamente nos haríamos daño. Que no me amaba y que su lástima era tan evidente como su repudio. Pero en ese momento estaba furiosa. ¡Furiosa porque pretendía deshacerse de mí como de una mancha en su camisa!

¿La amaba tanto?, en ese caso disfrutaría verlo padecer un infierno similar al mío durante el tiempo que fui la sustituta de Candy. La pálida y mediocre sombra de la mujer que amaba. La inválida, la otra. Nunca supe cuánto podía llegar a amarle al estrechar su mano por primera vez tres años atrás… ni tampoco imaginaba cuánto podía desear vengarme de él ahora, sin misericordia.

* * *

-¿Quién es usted? 

Excelente pregunta. ¿Quién era yo para estar afuera del camerino de Karen, esperando por el diagnóstico del médico?

-¿No me oyó? – insistió el actor que suplía a Terry.

-Soy su… su…

La puerta se abrió y respiré aliviado de no tener que responderle. El doctor salió al lado de un hombre maduro de barba y cabello castaño oscuro, ligeramente más alto que Albert, y quien parecía ser el productor o director de la obra. Tuve que dar dos pasos atrás para no precipitarme en medio de ellos y llegar hasta Karen.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó una actriz que aguardaba en el pasillo junto a otros miembros de la compañía - ¿Está bien?

-¿Está enferma?

-¿Es grave?

-Seguro está embarazada – murmuró mezquinamente una joven a mis espaldas –. Era de esperarse.

Estuve cerca imitar a Karen y desvanecerme a mitad del corredor. ¿Embarazada¡¿Embarazada?!

-Por favor – habló el hombre de la barba – todos regresen a la sala. Continuaremos con el ensayo. Karen se encuentra bien, únicamente tiene fiebre.

-¿Fiebre?, sí como no, - repuso la chica detrás de mí – de esas que te duran nueve meses ¿no?, zorra…

Me volví a mirarla como si pudiera estrangularla con sólo apuntar los ojos hacia su cuello. Su lengua afilada se guardó dentro de su boca y se marchó en silencio.

-Disculpe… – me acerqué al médico que conversaba con el productor.

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-¿Quién es usted?

De nuevo esa pregunta. ¿Quién era yo?, no resultaba complicado decirle mi nombre. Lo difícil era explicarle qué diablos hacía ahí y para qué quería ver a Karen.

-Soy su… su…

-¿Su prometido?

-Sí – acepté al fin, irguiendo la cabeza –. Su prometido.

Al demonio con todo. Quería verla… desesperadamente.

* * *

-No me gustaría tenerte como enemiga, Annie – caminé hasta la ventana y sonreí complacida con lo que acababa de ocurrir en la suite de la distinguida señorita Britter –. Sería difícil reconocer el momento justo en el que vas a atacar. 

-¡Vete¡Ya hice lo que me pediste, vete!

-¿Estás llorando? – me giré para observar cómo se retorcía de remordimiento – ¿Eso también es actuado?, Annie querida, tienes que enseñarme tus trucos. Son muy convincentes.

-¡Te detesto¡Vete!

-Cuida tus palabras – le advertí con severidad – ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que voy a hacer por ti cuando Neil sea el nuevo jefe de la familia?, deja de llorar. Eres patética.

-¿Yo, patética? – levantó la cara y me miró llena de odio –. Has intentado imitar a Candy desde que te conozco ¿y me llamas a mi patética¿hasta cuándo vas a dejarla en paz?

-¿Qué¿Ya no quieres casarte con Archie?, si cambiaste de opinión será mejor que me lo digas. Así no tendré que molestarme en convencer a Neil para que arregle tu matrimonio.

-¡Déjame sola!

-Sola, sola… – exasperada, me acerqué y jalé su cabello para obligarla a mirarme – ¡Deja de gritarme¡Aquí la única que puede alzar la voz soy yo¿entiendes? – tiré más fuerte –. Vendiste a tu mejor amiga. ¡La cambiaste sin pensar por un chico¡La patética, vil y baja eres tú, no yo!

-¡Suéltame¡No lo haré¡Le diré a Candy la verdad en cuanto llegue¡No importa si Archie y yo no…!

-¡Estúpida! – le abofeteé la cara y la arrojé contra el respaldo del sofá – Lo pensaste muy tarde. Tú no vas a decirle nada a Candy o te pesará.

Su llanto empezaba a marearme. Di vuelta al sillón y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, adivinando su miedo. Era tan sencillo y divertido tirar de los hilos con títeres tan manipulables como ella.

-Te vas a callar la boca en cuanto llegue tu hermanita¿oíste bien?

-E-elisa… - quiso liberarse pero no tuvo la fuerza.

-Ya me cansé de ti y de tus lloriqueos. Si no lo haces, te juro que Archie lo pagará. Él y toda su familia.

-Por… favor…

-En unos días Neil se convertirá en el hombre más poderoso de los Andrey, así que no me provoques – la empujé, fastidiada – haz lo que siempre has hecho, Annie. Cállate la boca y asume la postura de idiota que conoces tan bien. Si sabes lo que te conviene, retendrás a Candy esta noche en tu hotel hasta que Neil venga por ella. De lo demás se encargará él.

-No lo… no lo lastimes… por favor…

-¿A quién? – alcancé mi abrigo y mi bolso - ¿A Archie?, veo que Candy está lejos de preocuparte. Annie, Archie no deberá tener cuidado de los Leegan. De quien deberá cuidarse es de ti. Eres capaz de vender su alma al diablo con tal de obtener lo que quieres.

-Tal como… tú.

-Pero yo no me esfuerzo en ocultarlo – dije dulcemente – Además de traidora eres una hipócrita. Acéptalo y abandona el drama. Bien, tengo que irme. ¿Comprendiste lo que tienes que hacer?

Asintió con la cabeza y conforme a su naturaleza, siguió llorando. Aburrido y ruidoso. Me di la vuelta y abandoné la suite para ocupar la mía en el piso de arriba. Gracias al cielo no estaría mucho tiempo cerca. La gira de la compañía Stradford daría inicio en unos cuantos días.

Neil tendría que agradecerme con creces lo que acababa de hacer por él. Sacar a Candy de casa de Albert para atraerla hasta un sitio simple donde pudiera hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

Con respecto a Annie, bueno, no podía culparla. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de que los "amigos" sólo sirven para una cosa, si es que sirven de algo: para usarse en el momento más oportuno.

* * *

-¿Quieres la mitad de lo que tengo? – pregunté a Susana, contando los minutos para acabar con aquella discusión eterna – Te regalo todo. Vine a América con una maleta y puedo irme con lo mismo. ¿Crees que estoy asustado? 

-Acabaré con tu carrera – amenazó, fríamente –. ¡Con tu reputación¡tu fama¿No te importa?

-Se me ocurren mil formas de decirte "No". ¿Terminaste?

-Tal vez a ti no te importe pero a Candy sí. ¿Qué hará cuando se enteré de que está a punto de arruinarte la vida?

-Se reirá por varios días. ¿Algo más?

-Tú eres quien se ha reído de mí¡pero no podrás hacerlo por más tiempo¡No dejaré que rompas nuestro compromiso!

-No voy a pedirte una tercera vez que bajes la voz.

-Ni yo a hacerte esta advertencia.

-Me alegra porque se vuelve aburrida.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

Fui hasta la puerta y la cerré con seguro. Si hubiera hecho eso un año atrás no hubiese lastimado tanto a Susana como lo estaba haciendo. Si hubiera hecho tantas cosas… si hubiera.

-Antes y después de tu accidente nada cambió para mí. Lo sabías. La seguía amando a ella.

-Aún así te decidiste por mí.

-No tuve que decidir. Simplemente dejé que pasara.

-¿Y por qué hoy es distinto?

-Porque esta vez si puedo escoger... y la escojo a ella.

-Miserable… - murmuró entre sollozos –, te odio por hacerme esto. Te odio.

-Prometí hacerte feliz pero no podré jamás. No lo mere…

-¡No me digas qué merezco!, no me conoces. No hables como si lo supieras o te importara. ¡Lo más importante para ti eres tú¡tú y luego tú!

-¡Podrías intentar hacer lo mismo! No me intimidas con algo tan infantil como este papel – el mismo que le quité de las manos –. Tú tampoco me conoces. ¿Quieres saber cómo era antes?

Partí en cuatro el acuerdo prenupcial y lo eché a la basura.

-Un indeseable – dije –, un fresco, y un pésimo perdedor. No me gustaría comprobártelo pero si me obligas…

-Puedo obligarte a lo que quiera.

-…no tengo problema.

-Candy y tú nunca serán felices.

-¿Me amenazas?

-No voy a dejar que te cases con ella.

-No necesito tu bendición.

-Pero ella sí la de su familia y no le permitirán convertirse en tu amante. ¿No te molestará que la traten como a una golfa?

-No vuelvas a llamarla así.

-¡Eso es lo que es, una golfa!

-¡Fuera de mi casa, ahora!

-Ya entiendo porque se enamoraron¡un indeseable y una golfa¡el uno para el otro!

Cogí el cenicero del escritorio y lo arrojé contra un librero de cristal. Susana ahogó un grito y se cubrió el rostro cuando se partió en pedazos. Yo sólo busqué la forma de no llegar hasta ella y sacudirla con fuerza.

-¡Terry, abre! – exigió mi madre, forcejeando con la cerradura.

-Vete – pedí a Susana –, ya no eres bienvenida.

-No será la última vez que nos veamos. ¡Te lo juro!

-¡¿No me oíste?! – fui a la puerta y la abrí para ella – ¡Largo!

Sin prodigar otra amenaza, Susana se fue acompañada de su mucama. En el estudio, mi madre miraba los restos de lo que había sido el pequeño librero de cristal cortado y madera que me había obsequiado en mi cumpleaños.

-Hubieras podido escoger la cava – me recriminó –, o una ventana. ¿Pero tenía que ser mi regalo?

-No lo hice a propósito – dije, mirando por la ventana – lo lamento.

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré. ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

-Sí, pero ninguno con tu nombre – posó su mano sobre mi hombro –. Parece que ya estás mejor si puedes romper los muebles de tu casa. Así que… ¿no ibas a ir por Candy?

-¿Podrías llamar a…?

-¿Tu abogado?, ya lo hice. Vendrá por la tarde. No tienes de qué preocuparte. No hay contrato que no pueda cancelarse.

-No me preocupa el contrato.

-¿Sus amenazas?, Terry, esa chica es tan peligrosa como un astilla en tu dedo. Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión ¿o sí?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces no hay por qué temer. Al fin Candy y tú han decidido estar juntos y enfrentar el eterno conflicto con Susana Marlowe.

-¿Será demasiado tarde?

-¿Lo dudas?

-Es sólo que… ya le he causado bastantes problemas y no quiero que Susana sea uno más.

-Bueno, hay algo que probablemente no deberían hacer… por ahora.

-¿Qué es?

-Vivir juntos. Encontrarse aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ahora no. Libérate de ese compromiso y después…

-No pensabas así cuando le pediste cuidarme.

-No sabía que habías firmado algo.

-Maldición – la quería conmigo. ¿Por qué teníamos que aplazarlo más?

-Ella sabrá entender. Búscala.

Frente al ascensor, aguardando a que se abrieran las puertas, me pregunté si entendería realmente. Si me esperaría una vez más… y qué haría yo si decidiera no hacerlo.

* * *

-¿Aquí vive? – me preguntó Richard, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás con un silbido de asombro -. Se ve que a los actores les va bien. ¿Hay que usar corbata para entrar? 

No si acumulaba el valor necesario para decirle a Richard que yo sería la única que entraría al Dakota.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado – dije –. Creo que lo mejor será despedirnos aquí.

-¿Y si no te abre la puerta?

-Claro que la abrirá – fruncí el ceño – ¿por qué no lo haría?

-¿Porque es un patán?

-¡Richard!

-¿Qué?, es la verdad. Te dejará en el pasillo hasta que le supliques.

-¿Qué le suplique qué?

-Que te acoja en sus brazos y te proteja del feo y malvado Neil Leegan.

-¿Intentas molestarme a propósito, o me lo estoy imaginando?

-¿Decir la verdad es molestarte?

-Hay maneras de decirla. Y la tuya es bastante molesta.

-Entonces admites que es cierto.

-¿Qué es cierto qué¿Qué eres un ser muy desagradable cuando te lo propones?

-Eso también. Y que Terrence sería el modelo ideal para la estatua de los holgazanes de este país.

-¿Holgazán? – lo repetí, como si me hubiera hablado en otro idioma – ¿Qué tiene de holgazán?

-¿Qué tiene?, todo. ¿Entro en detalles?

-Por favor… – le pedí, repleta de ironía – me muero por saber.

-Ha esperado sentado a que la felicidad venga y le toque la puerta. ¿Para qué incomodarse en ir por ella?, podría mancharse la camisa de sudor.

-Terry se merece todo lo que tiene. Ha luchado por ello más de lo que tú puedas saber. Ser diferente a ti no lo hace menos valioso. Sencillamente…

-¿Te merece a ti¿Merece que dos buenas mujeres se batan a duelo por sus favores?, qué oportuno sentarse a mirar ¿no te parece?

-¡No está sentado mirando!

-Yo no lo veo por aquí – simuló buscarlo debajo de sus zapatos – ¿Tú sí¿Por qué no está cuando hay problemas?

-Porque no es vidente¿sabías?, no tiene idea que…

-No tiene idea de nada. Únicamente aguarda la decisión de los demás para luego abrir la boca y gruñir un "sí, como sea".

-¿Algo más que añadir?

-Sí. Ven conmigo – abrió su mano y me la ofreció.

Busqué en mis recuerdos y no hallé uno en el que hubiese dudado más de lo que deseaba hacer, como en aquel instante. Dudado de cualquier cosa. De entrar, salir, irme o quedarme. Saltar o sostenerme. De liberar un insulto o una insensatez. Candice White, la experta en disparates y en momentos incómodos.

-¿Por favor? – apuró.

Oh, que alivio. Lo estaba pidiendo por favor, eso ayudaba tanto… ¡maldición¿Dónde estaba un terremoto cuando se le necesitaba?

-¿Richard?

El cielo oyó mi plegaria pero no fue precisamente un terremoto lo que envió. Aunque se le parecía demasiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El gesto de Susana ayudó a completar la frase: …con ésta…

-Susi… qué sorpresa.

-¿Por qué sorpresa? – reviró, considerando la posibilidad de que yo no fuera una chica, sino una enfermedad contagiosa –. Es completamente normal que visite a mi futuro esposo.

-Allí lo tienes – apuntó Richard, hablando conmigo –. ¿Tenía razón o no?

-¿En qué? – musité, tan irritada como mi garganta.

-En el asiento de espectador que tiene Terrence.

-Cállate – le pedí, encaminándome a la entrada. Pasé junto a Susana, dispuesta a ignorarla. Dispuesta a guardarme las ganas de reñir con alguien para cuando me encontrara con…

-Terry está ocupado, Candy – advirtió la actriz –. Será mejor que vuelvas otro día.

_Deja Vu_…

Cierta rubia de distinguidos modales, suave voz y rostro amable me había dicho lo mismo alguna vez. En el pasado. En Chicago. En las escalinatas de un hotel cuando no tenía nada en las manos más que un zapato roto y la esperanza de reencontrarme con el chico de mis sueños. Y el de los de ella también.

-Gracias por el consejo – le dije, con una bella sonrisa iluminándome la cara – pero lo veré ahora.

-Terry no necesita otra sirvienta.

Me reí. Desde el estómago hasta la nariz me reí por su burdo intento de humillarme. Di media vuelta y doblé las rodillas para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-No te conozco – dije – no lo suficiente. Pero sé que en el fondo eres buena persona y no lo dices de verdad.

-Aléjate de mí – demandó, con incipientes lágrimas –. Te odio. Te odio tanto.

-Susana – insistí – No te hagas esto. Terry y yo…

-¡No hay un Terry y tú! – vociferó – ¿acaso eres estú…?

Richard tomó mi hombro y me hizo a un lado. Se arrodilló frente a Susana y sujetó su cara con ambas manos. Se observaron en silencio, como si pudieran leer su mente y después de un largo minuto, Susana murmuró algo imperceptible. Richard negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba el llanto de su hermana con la punta de los dedos. Supuse que debía irme. Eso y muchas otras cosas, como por ejemplo aquella inaudible conversación. O como que Terry la había echado de su casa para siempre… o quizás no. ¿Cuánto más hacía falta para que pudiéramos estar solos?, él y yo. Simplemente él y yo.

-Candy – Richard alcanzó mi brazo –. Me quedaré con Susana unos minutos pero…

-Pero…

-Esperaré por ti.

-¿Por mi¿para qué?

-Tengo un presentimiento – dio un suspiró, se encogió de hombros y sonrió – ¿ves la cafetería de la esquina? – señaló en esa dirección –. Ahí estaré.

-Pero no voy a…

-Ahí estaré – repitió, alejándose sin darme la espalda –, si me necesitas, ahí estaré.

En el ascensor, rumbo al apartamento de Terry me pregunté cuántas veces deseamos oír eso de la gente que amamos, y cuántas veces el deseo fracasa y se diluye en una larga y fatigosa lágrima: _estaré ahí, para ti.

* * *

-Eso se parece a… mi techo. _

Parpadeé dos o tres veces antes de abrir los ojos por completo. Sentía la cabeza pesada. Todo mi cuerpo era pesado en comparación con el delgado silencio que sellaba la habitación. Una habitación que se parecía mucho a la mía.

-Eso se parece a… mi techo. 

-¿Dónde est…?

-Descansa.

Una mano me empujó de vuelta a la cama. Olí su fragancia y mi cuerpo reaccionó a su contacto. La punta de sus dedos le prendía fuego a mi piel en cuanto la tocaba, y supe de quién se trataba. La fiebre revivió, pero dicho síntoma no tenía nada que ver con ningún resfriado. Por cierto¿tenía yo fiebre?, y ¿qué diablos hacía en mi cuarto?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En casa.

-¿Cuál casa?

-Tú casa¿qué otra?

Me animé a mirarle de reojo con el estómago hecho nudo. ¿Era mi imaginación, fiebre o esquizofrenia ver alrededor del hermoso rostro de Archie una aureola de luz, estrellas resplandecientes y un coro de ángeles cantando en mis oídos un himno celestial?

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué cosa? – inclinó el cuello, con los ojos fuera de órbita.

-¿Tú quién eres?

_Aguanta, aguanta…._

-¿Estás jugando?

-No – respondí, disgustada – ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi casa?

-Muy graciosa – se puso de pie y se sirvió un vaso con agua – si hubieras perdido la memoria ni siquiera sabrías que estás en tu casa.

Mierda. Tenía razón. Ya no pude aguantar más y empecé a reírme pero la alegría no me duró mucho. Cada espasmo me martillaba la cabeza.

-Ah, ya recuerdo. Eres el primo de alguien pero… no, no me suena tu nombre.

Despejé el cabello de mi frente y rasque mi nariz. Me di cuenta que llevaba el camisón puesto y la temperatura me subió a más de mil grados. El termómetro se hubiera reventado de haber estado en mi boca.

-¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunté como si hubiese asesinado a alguien.

-¿De qué? – se acercó para convidarme agua.

-¿Tú me cambiaste las ropas?

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué tú?

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?

-Veo tu feo rostro pero eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-¿Feo? – que espantosa mentira le había dicho y lo sabía – ¿Feo yo?

-¡Horroroso¡Sal de aquí!

Hice las cobijas a un lado y bajé los pies al piso. Estaba helado y yo no tenía calcetines encima. Volví de un brinco a la cama y Archie se dio a la difícil tarea de reírse de mí.

-¿Puedo preguntar adónde vas? – dijo.

-Al teatro, así que dame mi ropa.

-Me parece que no.

-¿Qué no qué?

-No vas a salir de aquí hasta que yo te diga que puedes.

-Disculpa – le sonreí, amigablemente – Quizás hablaste muy bajo... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Que es hora de tu medicina.

Fue hasta mi cajonera y retornó con un frasco de tortura. Odiaba los jarabes. Los odiaba como los perros a los gatos.

-Aléjate de mí – me cubrí con la almohada – ni se te ocurra.

-Abre la boca.

-¡No!

-Quítate eso de encima y abre la boca.

-¡Qué no!

-Si piensas que te lo estoy preguntando…

-¡No, no y no¡No¡Mil veces no!

-De acuerdo – suspiró derrotado – entonces será a tu modo.

Oí un incómodo silencio a continuación. Para saber lo que se proponía tenía que bajar la almohada. No. Eso esperaba que hiciera. ¡No¡Jarabes no!, definitiva, absoluta y terminantemente ¡NO!

Odio perder. Archie me arrebató la almohada y la lanzó con rumbo desconocido. Se montó en mi cama, me sujetó de los hombros atrayéndome como a una muñeca de trapo, rodeó mis brazos con los suyos y me regaló el beso más rudo y desconsiderado del mundo. Caí fascinada, devolviéndole el beso. Dejé que su boca reconociera la mía, se volcara en ella y abrigara sus labios.

Un líquido con sabor a muerte lenta se coló por mi boca y todo el romanticismo fue arrojado directamente al escusado. Metí los brazos entre su pecho y el mío para retirarlo pero aquel vil y perverso ser humano me sostuvo con tanta fuerza que no pude moverlo ni un centímetro. Sólo hasta que el jarabe bajó por mi garganta y no existía poder sobre la tierra que lo evitara, Archie me soltó.

Lo miré duramente, limpiándome la boca con la mano, y advirtiéndole que en pocos segundos me levantaría de la cama y lo perseguiría con un hacha por toda la ciudad.

-No sabe tan mal – se paseó tentadoramente un dedo a lo largo de sus labios – es únicamente medicina.

-Voy a vomitar – repuse – será mejor que te apartes.

-No vas a vomitar – se bajó de la cama y me acomodó entre las almohadas –. Te traeré algo de comer.

-Archie…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste a mitad del ensayo por un resfriado que no supiste cuidar. Por casualidad estaba allí y te traje a casa.

¿Casualidad?, seguro. Había ido a comprar un par de zapatos y por accidente llegó hasta su palco para comparar precios ¿no?

-¿Cómo me trajiste¿En mi auto?

-No. En el mío. Ya lo recuperé – me mostró orgulloso sus llaves –, si te portas bien y te tomas tus medicinas, quizás podamos dar una vuelta.

-¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por el basurero y te quedas a vivir ahí, eh?

-Me gusta más tu apartamento – me voló un beso – se le parece mucho.

-¡Idiota! – le grité cuando salió por la puerta.

Sola, esbocé una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que con facilidad iluminaría la ciudad por cien años. Di un par de brinquitos sobre el colchón pero renuncié cuando resentí el peso de un ladrillo en la frente. Ya recordaba. La tos, la fiebre, el desmayo… Archie en su palco y ahora en mi cama, besándome. Un beso con sabor a medicina pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

La sonrisa me duró largo rato y el hormigueo en mi estómago le acompañó gustoso junto al acelerado latir de mi corazón. ¿Podía ser más tonta?... sí, en cuanto regresara a la recámara podía serlo mucho, mucho más.

* * *

Todo lo que quería preguntarle, todo lo que pensaba decirle cuando lo tuviera frente a mi se borró de golpe. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Terry me miró fijamente. Anoche estaba tan molesta. Hoy lo necesitaba tanto. 

-Vine a…

Intenté hablar pero de pronto sus brazos me rodearon, atrayéndome para sumergirme en su cálida bienvenida. Cerré los ojos y pude oír su respiración. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban en su pecho, tan rápidos como los míos. Me cobijó con su calor. Me protegía. Nadie me haría daño. Nadie me llevaría de su lado. Le pedí con mi silencio que me sostuviera así toda la vida. Que lo odiaría si no la hacía. Que nos fuéramos lejos. Que ya no podía esperar más.

-Anoche no…

-No importa – dijo, acariciando mi espalda –. Fue mi culpa. Lo lamento.

-Terry…

-Perdóname.

-Pero yo también…

Tomó mi rostro y repasó mis mejillas con sus dedos, exhalando con pesadez.

-¿Podemos hacer esto sin discutir? – preguntó – simplemente di que sí.

-Sí – mi sonrisa se reflejó en su mirada – te perdono. Pero yo…

-No me interesa saber nada más.

-Pe…

Un tierno beso acabó con la conversación. Mi piel se electrizó cuando Terry, invadió suavemente mi boca, introduciéndose con evidente y dulce imposición. Me sostuve de sus hombros y amoldé mi cuerpo al suyo, sin resistirme. Una nítida imagen de su rostro apareció en mi mente. De su inflexible gesto cuando deseaba algo y lo obtenía. De su velada sonrisa. Pero su rostro desapareció súbitamente y Richard ocupó su lugar.

Me aparté de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada – evité verle la cara –. Es que…

-¿Candy?

Si se lo confesaba iba a odiarme. ¿Pero cómo no decírselo¿cómo deshacerme del recuerdo de… ese beso?

-¿Qué te pasa? – insistió – estás pálida.

-Es… es…

-¿Es qué?

-¿Podemos entrar?, tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo vi abrir la boca pero detenerse antes de responder. Era como si hubiera recordado algo antes de decir que sí. Luego me miró y resopló trabajosamente.

-Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué? – repetí lo que pensé, pero en un tono más áspero - ¿Por qué es lo mejor?

Al final del corredor, escuchamos el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Era una pareja que salía de su apartamento y se dirigía al ascensor. Me hice de lado y repasé mi pregunta, lejos de estar de buen humor.

-Hablaremos allí – Terry cogió mi mano pero clave mis pies al piso – vamos.

-No – renegué –. ¿Por qué no puedo entrar a tu casa?

-Candy… - musitó impaciente, mientras la pareja nos miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Candy qué¿por qué no puedo entrar a tu casa?

-Te dije que hablaremos allí.

-No voy a ir. No puedo ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Lo sabrías si me abrieras la puerta.

-No puedo hacerlo y te lo explicaré en cuanto lleguemos a…

-¿No oíste que no puedo volver a mi casa?

-Te oí – me condujo por el pasillo, lejos del ascensor y de la pareja que se miraba entre sí – ¿qué sucede contigo¿por qué estás tan molesta?

-Suéltame. ¿No quieres que nos oigan?

-No, no quiero. Vivo aquí y procuro que nadie lo note.

¿Qué nadie lo note?... ¡JA!

-¡Pues mira¡¡La La La!! – empecé a cantar algo sin sentido. Lo hice tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos – ¡¡LaLa La LaLa!!

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡¡NO TE ESCUCHO¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

-¡Cállate, Candy!

-¡¿QUIERES QUE ME CALLE, TERRY GRANCHESTER¡¿POR QUÉ, SEÑOR ACTOR¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-¡Candy, basta!

Trató de cazarme un par de veces, pero para su mala suerte era más rápida que él. Y más lista. No iba a callarme. Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

-¡Basta! – repitió, mientras yo cantaba y le hacía muecas – ¡No es divertido!

-¿A la única que escuchas es a Susana? – le encaré – ¿Ella si puede entrar a tu apartamento cuando quiera?

-Si no me dices qué te tiene tan molesta…

-¿Por qué no me contestas?

-¿Qué quieres que te conteste¿Si Susana puede venir o no¡no, no puede!

-¿Así que mintió?

-¿Quién mintió?

-¡Susana¿Estuvo contigo sí o no?

-¿Te encontraste con ella?

-¿Es tan difícil responderme, Terry?

-¡Sí!, estuvo aquí. ¿Satisfecha?

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar a tu casa?

-Porque ambos nos meteríamos en problemas ¿comprendes?

-No, no comprendo. Antes de ayer pasé la noche aquí y eso…

-Antes fue antes. Por última vez, vamos a tu casa para que te explique.

-¡Explícame aquí!

Nuestros gritos, para ese instante, retumbaban en las paredes y se extendían lo ancho y alto del piso de apartamentos. A ninguno le interesó.

-¡De acuerdo!, firme un maldito acuerdo prenupcial y para deshacerme de él, tengo que cuidar lo que hago.

-¿Eso incluye dejar de verme?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Y vivir juntos?

Pude ver en sus ojos su mal humor. Siempre lo hacía. Maldijo entre dientes y resopló. Deseaba mostrarle el telegrama de Albert que guardaba en el bolsillo pero a mitad de nuestra disputa todo perdió sentido. Me limité a mirarlo, consternada, harta… y con una piedra atorada en la garganta.

-Por ahora no podremos hacerlo.

Fue como si una parte de mí se hubiera roto. Una parte que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí y que era tan frágil. La protección que me brindó su abrazo minutos antes se me escapó de las manos como si fuera aire. El mismo aire frío y seco que me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Candy…

-No – me negué a que me tocara – está bien.

-¿Qué está bien?

-Yo… entiendo. Será mejor que ya me vaya.

-Te acompañaré a…

-¿A la estación de tren?

-¿Qué?

Luchar contra la fuerza del destino resultaba extenuante. Eso pensé cuando sentí los ojos arenosos. Me juré a mi misma pelear, pero creí que lo estaba haciendo sola. Y lo peor de todo era que ya no me quedaba tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que yo te respondí? – inquirí, yendo hacia el ascensor.

-No es igual – me siguió, exactamente como aquella vez – Candy, escúchame…

-Te dije "prefiero que no" – apreté el botón y me balanceé sobre los talones, sin tener idea de lo que haría al salir de allí – pero fuiste demasiado necio.

-No voy a separarme de ti. ¡Esta vez es distinto!

-¿Lo es?

-Escúchame bien – sujetó mi mano – no vas a irte de mi lado. No te lo permitiré.

-Quiero estar sola.

-No.

-Quiero estar sola – repetí – por favor…

-No me alejes de ti.

-Te llamaré.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y me aparté de él, completa y absolutamente perdida.

-Candy…

-Lo prometo – con una sonrisa, le agradecí que me dejara ir sin un grito más. Sin otra exigencia más que la confianza de volverlo a ver –… yo te llamaré.

Al llegar a la calle quise gritar de rabia. Quise hacer tantas cosas que pudieran arrancarme el dolor que sentía. Dirigí la mirada hacia el café de la esquina, donde Richard dijo que me esperaría. Mentí. No quería estar sola y comencé a caminar hacia allí.

* * *

-¿Y? 

-¿Y? – repitió Karen - ¿qué?

-¿Cómo estuvo?

-¿Cómo estuvo qué?

-La comida – dije, resentido –. Soy muy buen cocinero así que no me digas que no te gustó.

-¿Cocinas?

-¿Y qué crees que acabo de hacer?

-Calentar cosas. Cualquiera puede hacer eso.

Me restregué la cara, rogando al cielo el don de la paciencia.

-Olvídalo.

Desde su cama, Karen se rió satisfecha de su travesura y fue reconfortante ver de nuevo sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Estuvo muy rica.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La comida, tonto. Ya quita esa cara de enojado y dime dónde aprendiste a cocinar.

-Por ahí – dije, con suficiencia –. Sucede que soy bueno para todo.

-Ajá…

-Aprendí hace tiempo. No supe que podía hasta que lo intenté. Una vez Candy y yo tuvimos que cocinar para más de cien mineros y fue ahí que…

-¿Mineros?

-Eso dije.

-¿Tú trabajaste en una mina?

-Sí – recalqué – ¿es malo?

-¿Tú? – empezó a carcajearse – ¿es broma?

-¿Por qué es tan increíble?

-No lo imagino. ¿A ti trabajando en una mina?, es más fácil que llueva leche.

-No trabajé en la mina. Estuve en la cocina preparando la cena.

-¿Y que diablos hacías allí?

-Fuimos a ver a Candy. Tuvo la ocurrencia de ofrecerse como voluntaria para…

-¿Fuimos¿Quiénes fuimos?

Ah, rayos.

-Una amiga de ella y yo.

Era tan transparente que la gente podía chocar conmigo en la calle si no prestaba atención por dónde iba.

-Amiga… - repasó con suspicacia – ajá…

-Candy es una pésima cocinera – continué – así que no vi nada de malo en darle una mano.

-Bueno – se acomodó entre las sábanas, sin ahondar más en el asunto – lo admito. Cocinas bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Me observó de reojo, recelosa.

-Mejor. Gracias.

-¿No estás… mareada?

-¿Mareada?

-O… ¿con náuseas?

-¿Náuseas? - levantó una ceja, confundida – ¿por qué iba a tener náuseas?

-¿Tienes o no?

-Aaah… - comprendió el mensaje – ya veo. Como me desmayé, piensas que estoy embarazada.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Lo estás?

-¿Qué si lo estuviera?

Tragué saliva y la habitación se hizo pequeña.

-Karen¿estás…?

-¿Fue Annie? – preguntó, mirando al techo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Fue Annie quien iba contigo¿En la mina?

La imagen de Annie y yo cocinando en aquel lugar se materializó en mi cabeza. El corazón me saltó del pecho, lo que al final me dejó un sabor amargo. Siempre pasaba. Especialmente cuando añoraba a esa Annie. A la mía.

-Sí. Fue ella.

-Ah… – se cubrió con la sabana y me dio la espalda –. No, no estoy embarazada.

-¿No?

-Vete.

-Oye…

-Vete, por favor. Quiero dormir un rato.

-Está bien – exhalé con frustración y me levanté –. Estaré afuera por si necesitas algo.

Cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella.

_La mina…_

Una vez tuve curiosidad de preguntarle a Candy si había aceptado ese trabajo para castigarse a sí misma por lo sucedido con Terry. Si arriesgaba su vida porque no le encontraba sentido continuarla. Conocía esa sensación y no era nada placentera.

Me dejé caer en el sofá de la sala, agotado. Debía acostumbrarme a la textura porque allí dormiría. Richard cuidaría de Candy. Y si no lo hacía él, estaba Terry. Y si ninguno de los dos era capaz de pensar con la cabeza, la más apta para cuidar de Candy era Candy.

Esa noche, quien más me importó fue la persona que estaba del otro lado del muro.

Entré a la cocina y calenté algo de té. Comí un par de galletas excesivamente duras por el paso del tiempo. Saqué la basura, lavé los platos y preparé dos emparedados. Cuando a Karen se le pasara lo celosa, tal vez tendría hambre.

_Celosa…_

La sonrisa me duró media hora. Cansado de asear, cogí un libro que la señorita desordenada había dejado en la mesa de centro.

Lo abrí con descuido y una carta cayó al suelo. En un mundo perfecto la hubiese devuelto a su sitio sin mirar, pero… mi mundo y el de Karen estaban lejos de ser perfectos.

Antes de acabar de leer, no sé cuándo, dejé de respirar. Al término, doblé la hoja y la puse donde la encontré. Respiré hondo. Contuve las ganas de tirarla a la basura. De vociferar una maldición. Lentamente me acerqué a la ventana y me recargué sobre los codos para mirar. Sencillamente mirar. Era usual que en invierno mi garganta se cerrara con frecuencia. En ese instante, el dolor en mi estómago y la aspereza en mi garganta no tenían nada que ver con el invierno.

No podía creerlo. Me estaba pasando de nuevo.

Sus padres le habían escrito. Le rogaban volver a casa cuanto antes. ¿Para qué sigues malgastando el tiempo?, le preguntaban. Toma el próximo tren a Florida… él te está esperando.

* * *

Con las manos entumecidas y el rostro congelado, caminé hasta el Café de la esquina. Una helada ventisca arremetía en ese momento contra todo a su paso. Podía sentir las piernas endurecidas y pesadas. Mi boca temblaba de frío. Llegar al restaurante se convirtió en una hazaña. Pero dentro me aguardaba un poco de aire caliente, así que no renuncié y seguí caminando, cubriéndome con el cuello del abrigo. Al alcanzar la puerta, pude oír una lejana melodía. Una que salía de las cuerdas de una guitarra. Levanté la cara y ahí estaba. Richard encima del escenario, haciendo lo que más amaba. Interpretar un poema en forma de canción. 

El calor llegó a mi cuerpo mucho antes de cruzar el umbral. Sus dedos se paseaban ágilmente sobre las cuerdas cuando entré. Sus brazos sostenían con firmeza una guitarra que no era la suya. Miraba concentrado cada uno de sus movimientos y el silencio de los espectadores era absoluto. Sólo se distrajo un segundo para observarme de reojo y obsequiarme una sonrisa antes de empezar a cantar.

_Lucha de gigantes, convierte el aire en gas natural  
__Un duelo salvaje advierte lo cerca que ando de entrar  
__En un mundo descomunal, siento mi fragilidad  
__Vaya pesadilla corriendo con una bestia detrás  
__Dime que es mentira todo, un sueño tonto y no más  
__Me da miedo la enormidad, donde nadie oye mi voz_

No lo había notado, pero no era fácil apartarle la mirada. Su cabello caía gentilmente sobre su frente hasta sus delgadas cejas, tocando sus mejillas. El brillo de sus ojos al cantar era tan similar al de Terry cuando leía a Shakespeare y memorizaba cada línea. Al de Albert aguzando la vista hacia el horizonte. Al de Stear dándole forma y color a su imaginación. Al de Anthony cultivando rosas y hablándoles en susurros. Al de todos y al de nadie. Richard brillaba con su propia luz, irradiando el minuto de calor que tanto necesitaba sentir.

_Deja de engañar, no quieras ocultar que has pasado sin tropezar  
__Monstruo de papel, no sé contra quien voy  
__O es que acaso hay alguien más aquí  
__Creo en los fantasmas terribles de algún extraño lugar  
__Y en mis tonterías para hacer tu risa estallar  
__En un mundo descomunal siento tu fragilidad_

_Observé entonces a Terry levantar el velo de su esposa y llegar hasta sus labios. Sorprendida, vi que el rostro de esa mujer no era el de Susana Marlowe. Enseguida, ahogué el único grito que pude articular y mi piel se tornó pálida cuando descubrí que era yo quien por alguna desquiciante razón estaba frente a Terry Granchester y me acababa de convertir en la compañera de toda su vida. Sacudí la cabeza sin comprender nada. ¿Cómo podía estar en dos partes al mismo tiempo?, Devolví la vista al hombre que se inclinaba para besarme y a punto estuve de perder el sentido cuando Terry dejó de ser Terry para transformarse en... en… ¿Quién?_

Alcé la cara de golpe, con mi corazón latiendo fuera de sí. Repasé el rostro de Richard una vez más. Aceleré el ritmo de mi respiración. Recordé aquel sueño, y acababa de darme cuenta dónde había visto a Richard antes. Allí, en ése sueño, frente a mí diciendo "sí, acepto".

Era él.

_Deja de engañar, no quieras ocultar que has pasado sin tropezar  
__Monstruo de papel, no sé contra quien voy  
__O es que acaso hay alguien más aquí  
__Deja que pasemos sin miedo…

* * *

-¡¿Dónde está?! _

El grito colérico de Neil me hizo derramar la copa de vino que sostenía en la mano. Grandísimo idiota. Debería agradecerme de rodillas lo que había hecho por él. No entrar a mi suite como un energúmeno.

-¡¿Dónde está?! 

-Mira lo que hiciste – dejé la copa y sacudí mi vestido –. Acabo de comprarlo, imbécil.

-¿Dónde esta Candy, Elisa?

-¿Ya buscaste en un bote de basura?

-¡Contéstame!

-¿No recibiste mi mensaje?

-¿Y por qué crees qué vine hasta aquí?

-Si es así ¿para qué preguntas?, Candy estará en el cuarto de Annie. No aquí.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste lo que planeabas?

-Porque yo no le aviso a nadie nada – le advertí – Ni doy explicaciones o disculpas ¿ésta claro?

-Muy pronto tendrás que darme todas las que te pida.

-Espéralas sentado.

-¿Para qué hacerla venir hasta aquí? – fue a la licorera y se sirvió el resto de mi botella – te dije que iría por ella a casa del tío.

-Deja de llamarle así. Ese hombre es un vagabundo, no nuestro tío. En unos días tú serás quien ocupe su puesto. Grábatelo en la cabeza.

-Pregunté que para qué hacerla venir hasta aquí.

-¿No pensaste en Archie?, involucrarías a todos en un escándalo por tu prisa. Tu plan era bastante estúpido. Lo primero era sacar a Candy de cualquier lugar que sea propiedad de los Andrey. La basura se recoge afuera, Neil, en la calle. No adentro.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes.

-Pude, pero no quise – reí, sin disculpa – Me divierte mucho mirarlos correr de un lado a otro como bichos asustados.

-¿Entonces cuándo la veré?

Me acerqué a la ventana y busqué en la entrada principal. Por fin.

-Asómate.

Candy bajaba de su carruaje, firme y confiada, sin sospechar la sorpresa que le aguardaba. Medio segundo después, Neil salía de mi habitación.

* * *

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí? – preguntó Candy, frente al hotel donde me pidió acompañarla. 

-¿Adónde?

-Estabas sentado frente a todos cantando. Siempre actúas con la misma tranquilidad. Como si de cada sitio fueras un viejo amigo. Le hablas con tanta familiaridad a cualquier extraño que…

-¿Buscas ruborizarme?

-Busco saber quién eres, en realidad.

-Quién soy… - repetí, escudriñando en sus ojos la respuesta –. Hay muchas formas de contestarte eso.

-Dímelas.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti, Candice White. Ese soy yo ahora. Mañana… - desvié la vista hacia el cielo del atardecer y suspiré hondo –… el mañana guarda eternamente un signo de interrogación para todos.

-¿Por qué? – murmuró con la cabeza baja, como si fuera ella la avergonzada – ¿por qué…?

-¿Por qué tú?, no lo sé. ¿Por qué tú no?, insisto en cruzarme en tu camino así que… no lo sé, Candy – cogí un mechón de su cabello y lo enredé entre mis dedos – no sé por qué quiero verte cuando comienza el día y no sé por qué te extraño cuando termina. Sólo pasa. Pienso en lo qué estarás haciendo, con quién hablarás, qué…

-No sigas – se alejó de mí –, por favor, no sigas.

-Lo lamento. Me preguntaste y yo…

-Gracias otra vez… por venir conmigo hasta aquí.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí – recuperó la confianza, o aparentó hacerlo y pude ver su sonrisa nuevamente –, estaré bien.

-De acuerdo. Si no hay nada más que pueda hacer…

-¿Volverás a casa con Archie?

-Dudo que Archie duerma allí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ah, bueno – no se lo digas, me aconsejó una vocecita –, quise decir… que posiblemente sea yo quien no duerma ahí. Tengo que ir a mi trabajo y no regresaré hasta la madrugada. Por cierto, gracias por dejarme quedar unos días más.

-Volveré mañana.

-Ahí estaré.

El color de su piel no le hacía sencilla la tarea de ocultar su rubor. Agaché la cabeza para verle los ojos que apuntaban hacia el asfalto y el rojo de sus mejillas adquirió diversas tonalidades. Se veía encantadora.

-Llámame si pasa algo – dije – Dormiré cerca de tú teléfono y vendré enseguida si me lo pides.

-S-sí… hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Se dio la vuelta para marchar hacia la recepción pero antes de entrar se giró un momento y agitó su mano, obsequiándome otra sonrisa. Supongo que fue mala idea porque medio paso adelante sus pies chocaron entre sí y tropezó graciosamente para caer de espaldas en el piso.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, acercándome un poco. Lo cierto es que empecé a reírme como un tonto.

-Ay, me dolió – dijo, mientras se sobaba las caderas –, no te rías.

Fue como si me hubiera dicho que riera más fuerte. Y al parecer la contagié porque comenzó a reír conmigo.

-Hasta mañana, entonces – se despidió cuando estuvo de pie y ésta vez no se volvió a mirarme.

A un bloque de distancia, metí las manos en los bolsillos para alejarlas del frío. Antes de ir a mi trabajo, sentí deseos de saludar a Ruth. Era un ingrato. Me había olvidado por completo de ella.

Me paré en la esquina y aguardé a que se movieran los carruajes para cruzar. Distraídamente vi el hotel desde lejos, al tiempo en que un auto deportivo se estacionaba en la entrada.

_Oh, no… no, no, no, no._

¡Ese tipo era una peste¡Una maldita y obstinada peste¡Seguramente nos había seguido!

¿Y¿Le iba a conceder la oportunidad para que convenciera a Candy con otra magistral actuación?

Iba a sacar a patadas a Terrence Granchester de ese hotel, y lo iba a hacer ahora.

* * *

-Disculpe¿el cuarto de la señorita Annie Britter? 

-¿Quién la busca?

-Candice White Andrey.

-Ah, sí. Señorita Andrey – me sonrió el anfitrión del hotel – la estábamos esperando. Pase por favor. Por aquí.

-Gracias.

Lo seguí hasta el ascensor y se despidió de mí al apretar el botón para llamarlo.

-Que esté bien, señorita Andrey. Con permiso.

-Adelante.

Las puertas se abrieron y entré para pedir por el segundo piso. Quería darme una ducha con agua caliente, muy caliente. Después meterme entre las abrigadoras sábanas de Annie y conversar toda la noche.

-Segundo piso – anunció el hombre que manejaba el ascensor – que tenga buena noche, señorita.

-Gracias.

El elevador se fue y me encaminé en un solitario pasillo hacia la suite de los Britter. Era la última puerta. Desgraciadamente nunca pude llegar hasta ella.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí¿no Candy? – oí a mis espaldas – que la tercera es la vencida.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Era yo quien solía jugar con una pelota en el patio de mi casa. Era pequeña pelota transparente que recuerdo solamente vendían en una cadena de tiendas llamada Sanborns. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, son memorias que parecen sueños. Luego esa clase de pelotitas de goma se hicieron populares y las vendían en cualquier sitio. Pero la mía, la primera, provino de esta tienda. Pasaba horas y horas revotándola contra las paredes. Me inventaba historias que no sabía que se llamaban fics. Simplemente secuestraba a mis personajes favoritos de las caricaturas y creaba nuevas aventuras para ellos.

Y sí, fui yo quién perdió esa pelota en un parque. Tuve muchas otras, pero me dolió extraviar esa primera. Me dolió tanto que todavía me acuerdo. Quizás sea improbable imaginar a Albert con una pelota en lugar de con sus animales, sin embargo, los dos decidimos compartir ese recuerdo (yo se lo propuse) y para mi fortuna dijo que sí, con una sonrisa de por medio.

Oigan, gracias en serio por leerme. Parece que no pero escribir esta historia, mantenerla coherente, divertida, interesante y emocionante no es cosa fácil. Es por eso que cada vez que publicamos, hablo por una gran amiga y yo, aguardamos con mariposas en el estómago su crítica, comentario, palabra de aliento o discusión amistosa. Anímense ¿va?

La respuesta a la trivia anterior es: Archie. Archie fue quien se encontró con Susana en un sueño. ¿Quién mejor para hablar de la desesperanza que quién la ha vivido?, y estos dos próximamente tendrán mucho de qué hablar.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Yessi: **El pago por mi esfuerzo es tener otra vez tu sonrisa aunque no la veo. Gracias por leer.  
**Lucychan**: Créeme que tengo unas ganas de aventar a medio mundo de un edificio. Gracias por sugerir a Susanita.  
**Danyseren**¡No era Anthony!, pero bueno, de premio te puedes quedar a Richard un ratito. Gracias por devolvérmelo antes de la cena.  
**Grisel**: Pues Candy siempre si terminó con Annie, y tienes razón, no debió. Gracias por pensar en Anthony! pero tampoco le atinaste  
**Oyuki**: Me hubiera gustado que Albert tuviera un avión, así ya hubiera llegado a Londres. Gracias por sugerir lo que no tarda en suceder entre Richard y Candy.  
**Agustina**¡Todo se esta complicando, caray!, espero no tenerte al borde del asiento. Y con respecto a mi "gracias", aqui te entrego otro.  
**CrazyLGirl**: Igual tú tenías razón. Annie es capaz de hacer lo que sea por obtener lo que quiere. No será la primera vez que traicione a Candy¿no?  
**Anais**: La fabulosa y maravillosa eres tú por decir cosas tan lindas a una perfecta desconocida. Graciar por quedarte a leer.  
**Kirara**: Bueno, la verdad que Candy no es la única en pensar en Terry todo el tiempo, jeje. Me incluyo. Gracias por el review.  
**ECMC**: Espero que este capitulo se haya puesto mejor!, gracias por leer.  
**Aiko**: Me regalaste tres días de tu vida, gracias. Espero compensarte un poco el esfuerzo con este otro esfuerzo mío. Arigato  
**Georgina**: También te tardaste tres días!, wow, supongo que yo me he tardado más en hacer todo el fic, ya llevo un año. Gracias por leer y me hiría al cielo si esta fuera la continuacíon real de Candy. Uf, que lindo sería.  
**Doris**: Me sonrojaste con tu review! gracias por ser adicta a mi propia adicción, a Candy. Y bueno, no era Stear sino Archie pero gracias por compartir tu mensaje conmigo y mi corazoncito. Gracias mil.

**Trivia:**

En el capítulo 1 "Detenerse"¿quién es la chica que habla con Candy dentro de su sueño? la que le pregunta ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

**Y…**

**Que orgullo ser parte de un grupo de soñadoras como ustedes.**

**A cada una le deseo para esta navidad y año nuevo, **

**Que encuentren el sentido de la vida. De su vida. **

**Y evocando a Luis Eduardo Aute: "Que Dios reparta suerte"**

**Salud, dinero, amor y "Candy Candy" para siempre.**

**Omedeto… Felicidades.**

**De parte de**

Emera

Candy, Terry, Richard, Archie, Karen, Albert y Aoi


	26. Presentir

**CAPITULO XXVI**

**Presentir**

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté a Anthony, al encontrarlo meditabundo frente a las caballerizas – ¿vas a ensillar tu caballo o sólo le darás los buenos días?

-Hola, Archie – esbozó una sonrisa gris –. Saldré a dar un paseo. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿No te gustaría más ir con Candy?

-Aún no despierta.

-Lo sé – reí, al imaginarla tendida en la cama soñando con su príncipe de las rosas – ¿Qué pasa?, se te ve extraño.

-No dormí bien.

Montamos a nuestros caballos y salimos a ligero galope.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas? – le pregunté, camino del lago.

-¿Alguna vez has soñado con el futuro, Archie?

-¿Soñar con el futuro?, no lo sé. Nunca he prestado mucha atención a mis sueños.

-Deberías prestársela – pude a oír apenas.

Al llegar al inmenso lago que resplandecía con los primeros rayos del sol, nos detuvimos en la orilla para admirar aquella magia centenaria que únicamente la naturaleza confeccionaba a la perfección.

-Es hermoso – declaré, admirado – ¿no crees?

-Muy hermoso.

-Bueno – dije, en son de mofa –, nada tan hermoso como tu Candy pero…

-Archie.

-¿Sí?

-Conservarás tu promesa¿verdad?

-¿Qué promesa?

-La de cuidar de Candy... siempre.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¿Lo harás? – insistió, con firmeza.

-Sí… - respondí, desconcertado por la preocupación de sus ojos –, claro que lo haré.

-Me alegra oírlo – sonrió escasamente y desvió la mirada hacia la serenidad del lago.

-Pero yo no importo, Anthony. Tú estarás aquí para protegerla el resto de tu vida. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-El resto de mi vida – repitió, para sí.

-Vamos – apeé las riendas de mi caballo, dando por concluida aquella rara conversación que me puso nervioso – juguemos una carrera hasta la casa.

Una semana después, Anthony murió.

Al paso del tiempo, al evocar ese último amanecer que contemplamos juntos, me juré recordar cada sueño. Porque concluí que Anthony había soñado con su propia muerte y que ese día intentó compartir conmigo esa carga de incertidumbre que soportó hasta el final.

_Deberías prestársela…_

Y es que los sueños no son sólo eso. Nada existe sin un propósito, y nada deja de existir sin haber cumplido con él.

* * *

**NUEVA YORK  
****1916**

-Perdone – saludé despreocupadamente al hombre de la recepción, ocultando mi ansiedad tras la cortesía – ¿puede decirme si alguien ha venido a buscarme?

-¿Buscarlo, señor?, lo lamento. ¿Sería tan amable de decirme su nombre?

-Terrence Granchester – me incliné sobre el recibidor y murmuré mi nombre.

-¿Granches…?

Le pedí silencio con un gesto de mi mano y descansé los codos en la recepción. Rogué que mi nombre le sonara familiar y comprendiera mi urgencia por pasar inadvertido.

-No lo repita en voz alta. No quiero que me molesten.

-Oh, perdóneme – bajó la voz e inclinó la cabeza – ¿Espera usted a alguien, señor?

-A una joven de más o menos mi edad. Tiene ojos verdes y es rubia. No lleva maquillaje pero tiene demasiadas pecas en la cara. ¿Ha visto a alguien así?

-Por supuesto – sonrió, encantado de cumplir con su labor – Es la señorita Andrey. Acaba de llegar pero… - dudó y miró su bitácora –, no preguntó por usted, señor.

-Ah¿no? – fingí un enorme desconcierto – que extraño. ¿Por quién preguntó?

Echó otro vistazo a su libro y su dedo siguió un breve camino horizontal hacia el nombre del huésped.

-La señorita Anne Britter, señor.

-Y… ¿qué habitación es?

-Lo lamento – sonrió, encantado de volver a cumplir con su deber –. Esa información es confidencial.

Alcancé a tragarme la maldición que estuve a punto de lanzarle y retomé los buenos modales. Sólo por medio minuto más.

-Sucede que también he venido a ver a mi amiga Annie – dije con sobrada familiaridad – y la señorita Andrey y yo quedamos de vernos en este sitio.

-¿Y por qué no lo ha esperado antes de subir?

-No lo sé – mastiqué cada palabra –. Cosa de mujeres. ¿Entonces qué habitación era?

-Permítame anunciarlo.

A continuación cogió el teléfono para marcar a la suite, pero la bocina regresó a su lugar cuando mi brazo se alargó para colgarle la llamada de inmediato.

-Sólo déme el número de la habitación.

-Pero, señor, no me está permitido…

-Dígame el número – repetí, con mis modales escapándose por la ventana.

-No puedo hacerlo, yo…

-¡Déme el maldito número ahora!

-Flores para la señorita Anne Britter – anunció un hombre a mi costado, con el rostro cubierto por un enorme arreglo floral –. Entrega personal.

-Ah, sí – repuso el empleado del hotel – vaya por el ascensor de carga. Allí le indicarán dónde es.

-¿Por qué él sí puede subir y yo no? – reclamé, al ver al repartidor alejarse por el pasillo de empleados.

-Ya lo ha oído. Él tiene una entrega y usted…

Miré de reojo al mensajero con su inmenso adorno de flores y la serie de insultos que contuve con pretendida civilidad, estallaron al reconocerle antes de que desapareciera de mi vista.

-¡Hey¡Deténgale! – gritó frenéticamente un chico que entró corriendo al hotel – ¡Me ha robado¡ladrón!

Al regresar la mirada hacia Richard, ya no había nadie. Un par de guardias de seguridad le siguieron junto con el recepcionista y el auténtico repartidor. Gracias a la conmoción me quedé solo... y sonriente. Salté sobre el mostrador, recargado en mi estómago, y obtuve la información que necesitaba. Segundo piso, suite 201.

Cuando me preguntaba si la intención de ese idiota habría sido ayudarme o llegar primero que yo, otro vigilante me cerró el paso frente al elevador.

-¿Y ahora qué? – maldije.

-Acompáñeme a la salida – sujetó mi brazo, a lo que respondí con un empujón. Le escudriñé la ropa y no era un vigilante del hotel. Era un guardaespaldas.

-Estorbo – lo esquivé pero alcanzó a empujarme por la espalda.

-No se lo pediré una segunda vez, señor.

-No deberías.

Con burda torpeza me lanzó un golpe a la cara. Doblé las rodillas para esquivarle con penosa facilidad y barrí sus piernas de una sola patada. Si no hubiese sido tan patético, me habría soltado a reír.

Pero me había impedido el paso y eso quería decir que sabía quién era. Miré alrededor y como lo supuse, no estaba solo. Otro sujeto vestido como él se aproximaba. El pasillo por donde había desaparecido Richard no estaba lejos y a regañadientes decidí tomar el mismo camino.

Annie Britter no usaba guardaespaldas. Albert tampoco los había contratado para Candy. Entonces… ¿quién más estaba le esperando?

* * *

Era inevitable que sucediera. Inevitable al vivir en la misma ciudad, en la misma familia, compartiendo la misma fuerza obsesiva: rechazarle un millón de veces, y él, insistiendo un millón más. Pero esta vez estaba preparada. Me juré no sentir más compasión. No ser ingenua o tonta. Recordé el desprecio con el que siempre me había tratado. La desesperación que sentía cuando sus ojos me miraban con aquel sucio deseo enfermizo que no supe contener a tiempo. Quise pensar que su obsesión se desvanecería con la humillación de verse rechazado por mí. Una perfecta nadie. Pero al contemplar sus ojos encendidos por la rabia de no poder tener lo que quería, cuándo lo quería y cómo lo quería, resolví que era hora de terminar con eso. 

-¿No dices nada, Candy? – preguntó Neil.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – contesté con un gesto irónico y desgastado – "¿qué haces aquí?", "¿cómo me encontraste?" o tal vez, "¿qué es lo que quieres?". Me sé de memoria las respuestas.

-Te felicito. Has empezado a conocerme. Entonces vamos.

Di un paso atrás, antes que cogiera mi brazo y le obsequié mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿Al menos puedo saber a dónde piensas llevarme?

-A tu nueva casa. Confío en que esta ocasión me obedecerás sin hacer escándalo.

-¿O qué¿vas a amenazar a los huéspedes del hotel si comienzo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas¿vas a matarnos a todos, Neil?

-Eso me recuerda… ¿cómo está tu amado caballero inglés¿mal herido y colmado de tus halagos?

-Nunca te permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarlo – le ataqué con ira – ni a él ni a nadie. Vamos a terminar con esto, Neil. Ahora.

-Tú eres la única responsable de lo que le sucedió a ese…

-¡No¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un maldito necio!

-¡Cállate! – saltó sobre mí, arrinconándome contra la pared –. Cállate o te juro que te haré pasar un infierno por el resto de tu vida.

-Sólo haberte conocido lo es. A ti y a tu familia.

-Es gracias a nosotros que no terminaste en la calle, pidiendo limosna en las esquinas, o vendiéndote como una golfa.

-Para ser golfa, no hace falta ser pobre. Elisa lo sabe.

-Pobre, Candy – sujetó mi cara duramente – aún te hacen falta modales. Conmigo aprenderás lo suficiente para entender… – apretó más fuerte, sabiendo que me lastimaba –…cuándo puedes abrir la boca y cuándo no.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! – me sacudí, rabiosa, adolorida por sus uñas clavándose en mi piel – ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme vivir en paz?!

-Por la misma razón que te trajo a Nueva York, Candy. Tú también eres una maldita necia. ¿Te gustan los amores imposibles, no se así?, comparto tu fascinación.

-Que sorpresa – resoplé, con el corazón incrustado en mi pecho – pensé que lo único que compartías era tu cerebro con un ratón.

-¡Estúpida! – hizo golpear mi nuca contra la pared pero me mordí la lengua, para no darle el gusto de sisear el más mínimo lamento.

-Me haces cosquillas – entrecerré los ojos y sonreí sin humor.

-Annie no está sola en su habitación, Candy. Un chasquido basta para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

-Ni siquiera sabes chasquear los dedos – aseveré bravuconamente –. A Dios gracias que aprendiste a escribir tu nombre.

-¡Hora de irse! – me jaloneo del brazo pero la punta de mi bota arremetió contra su espinilla.

-¡Vamos! – lo reté con los puños en alto – ¡pelea!

-¡No podrías vencerme!, no seas idiota.

-Probémoslo.

-Idiota – repitió, mientras yo encogía ligeramente las rodillas para tirarle el primer golpe.

-Sigues siendo el mismo niño débil y torpe de Lakewood – sonreí, con irrazonable imprudencia.

-Y tu la misma…

-¡Bla, bla! – grité para callarle – no hables tanto. Demuestra que puedes vencerme. Vamos.

-Te lo advertí. Annie pagará las…

-Lo sabía – sacudí la cabeza –. Jamás tendrás las agallas. Pobre Neil. Pobre y pequeño señorito Leegan.

Mi puño retomó su posición y salió disparado hacia él, dándole justo en medio de la cara. Le rompí la nariz y lo lancé al piso junto con una patada que maliciosamente asestó su costado derecho. Corrí al cuarto de Annie y traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave. ¡Annie, Annie!, supliqué varias veces pero desistí cuando Neil se puso de pie. Miré abierta la ventana del pasillo y la escalera de incendios a través de ella. Volví a correr con Neil pisándome los talones y salté a través del marco.

Todo terminaba así de nuevo, pero me juré que sería la última vez. Me iría de Nueva York esa misma noche.

Mientras huía escaleras arriba no podía dejar de pensar en Annie. La había abandonado a su suerte si Neil no había mentido. Pero¿qué podía hacer¿Qué?

Llegué al siguiente nivel y me topé con la ventana cerrada. Tiré jadeante del marco, pero no se movió. Lo habían cerrado por dentro. Gruñí una fatigosa maldición, empapada en sudor. Miré hacia arriba, decidida a probar cada ventana de cada piso que restaban si era necesario, pero mágicamente la ventana frente a mí se abrió y un enérgico brazo se alargó para llevarme dentro con ridícula sencillez.

-Que… ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté boquiabierta, cuando alcé la cara y le reconocí.

-¿Que qué hago aquí? – dijo, relajado – vine a salvarte, pecas.

* * *

_Chocolate…_

Me revolvía en la cama afanosamente, como pez atrapado en una red. Podía sentir la respiración de Archie tan cerca como si la tuviese detrás de mi cuello. Tonterías. La fiebre me hacía pintar sombras por toda la habitación. Para esa hora ya se habría ido a casa. O con su novia. O a casa con su novia. ¡Ah, rayos!, me moría de ganas de morder una barra de chocolate. No. Una barra no. Diez kilos de barras de suculento chocolate blanco, bañadas con deliciosos granos de azúcar blanca que se apiñarían en el borde de mis labios. Limpiaría pulcramente los restos granulados con la punta de mi lengua, como una niña saboreando el más diminuto resquicio de caramelo escurrido en su boca.

-Archie…

Desafortunadamente, a mis dulces pensamientos se les antojó convidar al atractivo banquete, al hombre de la habitación de contigua.

Me senté sobre el colchón de mala gana y miré la pared que daba a la sala. Fijé los ojos en ella como si fuese transparente y milagrosamente me permitiera admirar al devora corazones más apuesto de Nueva York dormido en mi sofá.

Repasé la situación y me pregunté si estaría en el sofá o habría tomado la otra recámara.

-No le dije dónde estaban guardados los cobertores…

Oh, pobre. Quizás estaba pasando frío. Qué dolor. ¿Podría encontrar una excusa más boba para pararme a espiarlo o con esa era suficiente?

-Con esa es suficiente – dije, al tiempo en que me ponía las pantuflas y luego la bata.

Anduve de puntillas hasta la puerta. Saqué la cabeza y no percibí movimiento. Agucé el oído al recorrer el pasillo y llegar a la sala. Silencio. Al divisar el enorme sofá que bien podía hacer las veces de cama, puse las rodillas en el suelo y comencé a gatear como un bebé de brazos.

Concluí que si alguien me descubría haciendo tal ridículo, lo asesinaría para ahorrarme testigos.

Llegué hasta el sillón por el respaldo y cuidadosamente fui alzando la cabeza para echar un vistazo hacia el otro lado. El vistazo más rápido que jamás haya existido en la historia de la humanidad.

No estaba. Archie no estaba. Me levanté de inmediato, golpeada por la decepción, la extrañeza, el enojo y… la decepción nuevamente. ¿Por qué no estaba?, algo dijo de quedarse conmigo ¿no¿O lo soñé¿me habrá…?

-¿Qué haces de pie?

-¡AHH! – grité, con el susto haciendo rebotar mi corazón. Di media vuelta y allí estaba, saliendo de la cocina – ¡No me espantes así!

-No es mi culpa que tengas sucia la conciencia.

-Sucia tienes la nariz.

-¿Ah, sí? – me plantó la cara, a centímetros de la mía – ¿te parece sucia, o quieres mirar más de cerca?

-Sugiéreselo a Annie – lo esquivé, camino al baño pero no llegué muy lejos. Su brazo me tomó por la cintura y me hizo chocar de espaldas contra su pecho.

-¿Sigues celosa? – sus brazos se ciñeron a mi alrededor. Recargó su barbilla en mi hombro, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento. El olor suave de su cabello llenó mis sentidos de un exquisito placer.

-¿Quién? – pretendí mantener la calma – ¿yo?

-Tú.

-¿Te parezco celosa?

-Mucho.

-Entonces necesitas lentes.

-Además de verte, puedo oírte celosa.

-Entonces necesitas…

-Cállate ya – Archie me obligó a darme la vuelta y sin demora llenó mi boca con la suya, acariciando y humedeciendo bondadosamente mis labios. Su cálido aliento sobre mi piel, sus dedos delineando el largo de mi cuello. El gusto de hacer lo incorrecto se volvía incontrolablemente seductor.

-Aguarda – le pedí – esto es…

-¿Un error?

-Archie, si alguien se… se…

-¿Enamora¿Qué sucede, Karen¿Piensas que te has enamorado de mí?

Su manera tan despreocupada y fanfarrona de decirlo se me enterró como un puñal en la espalda.

-Si alguien deja de pensar con la cabeza, nos irá muy mal – rehice –. Eso iba a decir.

-Te estás equivocando – dijo, con sus ojos puestos en los míos –, tú y yo nunca hemos pensando con la cabeza. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Así que lo único que sientes por mí es…

-¿Sentir? – inquirió – ¿quién dijo que sentía algo por ti?

-Disculpa – repuse, tragándome el dolor – utilicé mal las palabras. Lo nuestro es sólo deseo y venganza¿cierto?, darle a Annie un mal rato y después cada uno devuelta a su vida.

-Una que ya tienes bien planeada, por lo que veo.

-Mis planes – desde hacía medio minuto – no son de tu interés.

-No malgastes tu talento en actuar para mí. Ni pretendas hacerme creer que te duelen mis palabras. Has buscado usarme lo mismo que yo a ti.

-¿Usarte cómo? – respingué –¿para desquitarme de tu novia?, me basta con desfigurarle la cara a arañazos. ¿Crees qué eres especial porque me… me…?

-Te gusto.

-Pues no lo eres.

-¿Quién sí lo es¿El hombre que te aguarda en Florida?

-¿Hombre¿cuál hombre?

-Ya deja de fingir – cogió mi brazo, me condujo hasta el sofá y me sentó en él para luego entregarme la carta que sacó del interior de un libro. Mi libro… mi carta.

-¿La leíste? – pregunté perpleja.

En primera ¿cómo diablos se había atrevido a irrumpir en la intimidad de mi correspondencia?, y segunda… ¿por qué estaba tan enojado?

-Sé que no debí pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-La hallé por accidente.

-¿Y por accidente la abriste, la leíste y su contenido me lo estás arrojando a la cara¡por accidente te pinchas un dedo! no te metes en los asuntos de los demás.

-Contigo es distinto.

-¿Por qué es distinto? – pregunté, anhelando oírle… lo mismo que yo quería gritarle.

-¡Porque lo es y punto!

-Vete de mi casa – me puse de pie, bruscamente – el trato se acabó.

-Se acaba cuando lo diga yo.

Una hueca y amarga carcajada subió desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta.

-Mírame bien, Archie. Mi cabello es pelirrojo, no negro. Mi apellido es Klaise, no Britter. A mi no me ordenas nada. Me he roto la espalda desde que llegué a esta ciudad para obtener el lugar que tengo. Y aún me la rompo con tal de no volver a depender de nadie. Si mis padres quieren que me case con un lord, un gángster, un sepulturero o un mocoso millonario como tú, me tiene sin cuidado. Ese _hombre_ – agité la carta en sus narices – que aguarda por mí, esperará sentado como tú a que yo haga algo en contra de mi voluntad.

Una repentina tos interrumpió mi fenomenal discurso y Archie, inoportunamente tocó mi hombro para sostenerme. Lo aparté de inmediato, verdaderamente furiosa. Nadie trastocaría lo que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. Ni siquiera yo con el falso argumento del amor.

-Vuelve a la cama o…

-Esperaré a verte salir por esa puerta.

-No voy a dejarte sola – dijo, ceñudo.

-¿No vas a qué?

-No quiero… dejarte sola – corrigió.

-Annie está lo suficientemente celosa para que des por concluida tu venganza. Y yo lo bastante ocupada para que ambos me quiten más el tiempo.

-¿Estás diciendo que no es preciso volver a vernos?

-Sí – tragué en seco – eso digo.

-¿Y por qué yo sí tengo que obedecer lo que tú digas?

-Ah, maldita sea – me toqué la frente, mareada por su terquedad que se parecía espantosamente a la mía –. Ya tienes a Annie a tus pies, tal como lo soñabas. Dispuesta a compensarte en todo. Arrepentida y sumisa. ¿Qué más quieres?

-Quiero…

-¿Qué¿Qué más necesitas de mí?, tan sólo saberte con otra resolvió su dilema. ¿Para qué más estás aquí?

-¿Y tú¿ya estás satisfecha con tu venganza?

No. No lo estaba y mucho menos cuando me daba cuenta que podía torturar a esa cualquiera enamorando al hombre que le pertenecía; no únicamente paseándome con él simulando ser su novia, sino enamorándole de verdad. ¿Pero lo lograría¿Mi cariño podría ser capaz de borrar el de ella para siempre?

_¿Quién dijo que sentía algo por ti?_

Jamás lo conseguiría. Esto había empezado mal, de manera ilógica, y terminaría igual.

-Ya te dije que mis asuntos no son de tu interés. Toma tu abrigo y vete.

-Cobarde – aseveró, tomando mis hombros con firmeza – no eres otra cosa que una cobarde.

-¿Cobarde?

-Mírame bien, Karen Klaise, y escucha atentamente. Si tú no quieres admitirlo, yo lo haré por ti.

Envuelta en pánico lo empujé pero me abrazó decididamente.

-No te irás.

-Quítate, no quiero…

-Dime qué sientes por mí.

-No siento nada.

-Mírame a los ojos – mandó, pero seguía debatiéndome por escapar –, basta, no seas necia.

-¡Nada¿me oyes¡nada!

-Peor para ti.

Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y mordisquearon sutilmente la piel descubierta por el camisón. Ahogué un gemido que estalló en mi estómago, deliciosamente.

-Suficiente – musité, de modo casi inaudible – por favor…

-No para mí.

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda con lentitud. Me atormentaba dulcemente con cada movimiento oscilatorio de sus dedos. La sangre corría a toda prisa por mis venas, y el calor debajo de la ropa me sofocaba.

-Archie – dije, suplicante.

-Te necesito…

-No – me negué a creerlo, mientras su mano alcanzaba mis caderas y las presionaba contra las suyas – no es cierto.

-Piensa lo que quieras – irguió la cabeza y me miró fijamente, a través las lágrimas que inundaron tímidamente mis ojos – pero es la verdad. No quiero dejar de verte. No me importa si Annie se entera o no. Quiero quedarme.

-¿Y después?

-¿Después qué?

Después. Cuando te des cuenta que esto solamente es un capricho. Una emoción pasajera.

-¿Y si no lo es?

-Lo es. No puede ser otra cosa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…

Porque nunca me creí afortunada en nada. Porque siempre fui la segunda en la lista de prioridades de los demás. Porque no era lo suficientemente buena. Porque podía encontrar mil razones por las que no merecía ser amada. El problema era… que el perverso hechizo llamado amor me tenía presa entre sus brazos, y deseché reunir la fuerza indispensable para dejarlo salir por la puerta.

-Eres tan testaruda – me cobijó en un abrazo sobre su pecho. Cerré los ojos, percibiendo que él hacía lo mismo.

-Hueles a chocolate.

-Me gusta el chocolate.

-A mí también me gusta… – susurré al pasar los brazos por su espalda, acurrucándome contra su delgado pero atlético físico – mucho.

Mi mano curiosa e inquieta viajó hasta su cintura, y luego, un poco más abajo. Sentí la firmeza de su torneada figura, la que me hacía salivar al contemplarla, e imprimí un delicioso pellizco en cierta parte íntima que le arrancó un sensual quejido.

-Oye… – me observó con ojos divertidos – eso dolió.

-Gruñón.

-Pienso devolvértelo.

* * *

-Por ahí. 

-Ya pasamos por ahí.

-¿Ya?

-¿Acaso no sabes por dónde entraste? – le recriminé en un enérgico murmullo. Parecíamos ratones corriendo en círculos y huyendo, en este caso, de una rata mayor.

-¡No sabía ni siquiera que existía éste hotel! – se defendió quejosamente – ¿por qué me culpas?, he estado siguiendo tu espalda todo el tiempo.

-Pero mi espalda ha seguido tus indicaciones la mitad de ese tiempo.

Terry abrió la puerta de lo que aparentó ser el cuarto de servicio del piso número… ¿Tres¿Cuatro?, no tenía idea. Habíamos corrido escaleras arriba y abajo huyendo de los hombres de Neil, abriendo accesos a los corredores entre cada piso y subiendo desde el otro extremo a más niveles. El supuesto cuarto de servicio resultó serlo así que decidimos descansar unos minutos en él sin prender la luz, encogidos y sentados en el piso.

-¿Qué diablos haces en éste hotel? – quiso saber.

-Huir de un demente. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Antes de que te toparas con el demente – especificó con impaciencia – ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

-La respuesta es la misma. Huir de él.

-¿Por qué no me d…?

-¿dijiste nada? – me apresuré a contestar – estabas ocupado echándome de tu casa.

-No te eché – refunfuñó – te pedí que nos fuéramos juntos.

-Ajá.

-¿Ajá qué?

-Nada.

-Agh… – refunfuñó otra vez – ¿por qué las mujeres responden siempre lo mismo?

-¿Será porque los hombres hacen la misma pregunta tonta?

-¿Puedes explicarme de una vez qué pasa con ese idiota?

-¡No le digas así!

-¿A Neil¿por qué no?

-¿Neil? – ups – hablabas de… ¿Neil?

-¿Hay otro idiota?

-¿Además de ti? – me defendí, tratando de ocultar mi error al pensar que hablaba de…

Su inconfundible carcajada resonó por todo el diminuto cuarto, enrojeciéndome de vergüenza y coraje.

-Creíste que hablaba de Richard – alargó la sonrisa hasta la calle de enfrente –. Veamos, le llamaremos idiota uno e idiota dos para que no los confundas ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Cállate!, van oírnos.

-¿Qué pasa con el idiota uno, o sea Neil¿No se rinde?

-No.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace un rato? – preguntó con seriedad.

-Quería, pero ya te dije que estabas…

-Sí, sí. Muy ocupado, echándote de mí casa. Esa… – se inclinó hacia delante para regañarme como lo hubiese hecho Albert –…es una excusa muy tonta. Debiste haber dicho algo pero en cambio no te costó ningún problema decírselo al idiota dos.

-Richard no es ningún idiota, y no te lo dije porque estabas más preocupado en que no te vieran contigo que en ayudarme.

-¿Cómo iba a ayudarte si no sabía que necesitabas ayuda?, no leo la mente de las personas.

-¿Por esa razón las espías?

-¿A quién espié?

-¡A mi¿O puedes decirme cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Tú no me has explicado nada aún.

-Pues no quiero.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿Tú también vas a amenazarme?

-¿Candy, por qué no confías en mí?

Me quedé callada, encorvada y escondiendo la cabeza entre mis rodillas flexionadas. Me pregunté en medio de ese sordo silencio por qué seguían tan enojada con Terry. Más que enojada, dolida. Y también¿por qué me costaba trabajo creer en él¿confiar en sus palabras? Quizás el problema era yo, haciendo rabietas infantiles a causa de los celos.

-Contesta – tocó con la punta de sus dedos mi cabello y sentí sin siquiera mirar, su delicada caricia –… Candy, mírame.

-No quiero hablar.

-Yo sí quiero.

-Yo no – erguí la cabeza y junto con ella el cuerpo entero – mejor vámonos.

-Está bien – asintió, de mala gana – pero no hemos terminado. Aguarda aquí – con su mano, impidió que me acercara a la puerta. La abrió unos cuantos milímetros y por encima de su hombro me ordenó silencio – iré a ver dónde están las escaleras del servicio. No te muevas hasta que regrese ¿entendiste?

-¿Y si te pierdes de nuevo?

-No voy a perderme – refunfuñó por tercera vez – ¿oíste lo que dije?, no te muevas.

-¿Puedo respirar? – inquirí, inflando los cachetes.

-No, si haces demasiado ruido.

Terry desapareció al cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta por fuera.

A pesar de todo lo furiosa que pudiera estar con él, de lo mucho que discutiéramos o las largas horas que pasáramos haciéndonos muecas de disgusto, verlo irse me seguía causando un helado vacío en el estómago.

No tuve oportunidad de extrañarlo mucho tiempo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y alguien entró apuradamente, cerrando de la misma manera.

-Pensé que no te dejaría sola nunca.

-¿R… Richard?

-Vamos – cogió mi muñeca y tiró de ella – yo sí sé la salida.

* * *

-¿Por qué te molestaste tanto por esa pluma? 

-¿Pluma? – repitió, confundida – ¿Cuál?

-La que te quité en la cafetería – me apoyé en un codo sobre el colchón para mirar su rostro ruborizado, el que hacía perfecto juego con su despeinado cabello rojo esparcido por la toda la almohada.

-Ah, esa pluma.

-¿Quién te la regaló?

-¿Por qué? – se sonrió, juguetonamente – ¿celoso?

-Puede ser. Responde.

-Un hombre.

Odiaba su brevedad. Sobretodo cuando la usaba a propósito.

-¿Qué hombre? – paseé mi dedo por una de sus cejas, recorriendo el camino hacia sus labios, pasando por su respingada nariz.

-Uno al que quiero mucho.

-¿Y tiene nombre?

-Sí. Sí tiene.

Mi dedo índice alcanzó el delgado, suave y tentador punto medio de su cuello. Dibujé un círculo y me contuve de no atentar contra su vida si no dejaba de jugar a las adivinanzas.

-¿Y me lo vas a decir?

-¿Su nombre o por qué me molesté tanto?

-Ambas.

-Pídelo por favor.

-Por favor – rechiné los dientes y cerré los cinco dedos de mi mano en su elegante garganta, de donde salían las cosas más inverosímiles, malcriadas y divertidas que hubiese podido escuchar de ninguna mujer.

-Ernest Klaise Gentry.

-¿Klaise?

-Mi papá. Amo y señor de su hogar. No obstante mi mamá lleva la última palabra.

-¿Y él no tiene nada que ver con tu compromiso de matrimonio?

-¿El que tengo con el rey de las naranjas?, no lo sé. Si no quiso defenderme, es que está de acuerdo y si está de acuerdo…

-Es que tiene mucho que ver… - deshice la presión en su cuello y deslicé la palma de la mano hasta su pecho, donde descansé tranquilamente unos segundos para sentir cómo su respiración se agitaba conforme continuaba mi senda.

-No sigas. Me da cosquillas.

-Pídelo por favor.

-¡Que pares, dije! – estalló en risa cuando mis manos comenzaron a pellizcar bajo sus costillas.

-No te he escuchado decir por favor.

-¡Basta¡Ya! – se revolcó en la cama, buscando huir.

-"Por favor, oh, gran señor" – dije, para que lo repitiera.

-¡Archie! – reía más fuerte – ¡Ya, déjame!

-"Por favor, oh ,grande y hermoso señor"

-¡Por… favor¡Ya!

-Oh, grande…

-¡Oh… grande! – moría de risa entre mis brazos y me cautivó locamente su explosión de carcajadas.

-Y hermoso…

-¡Y, y… caprichoso!

-¡Hermoso!

-¡HERMOSO! – se quedaba sin aire, pero no paraba de reír.

-Señor, mí señor.

-¡Ya, te lo ruego, ya!

Si aquel instante que grabé en mi memoria no era un trozo de lo que muchos llaman "felicidad", entonces jamás podría entender lo que era.

Pero en realidad, no hizo falta.

* * *

-¡No, no espera! – me detuve a mitad de las escaleras de servicio – No puedo dejarlo. 

-¿Qué sucede, Candy?, vamos.

-Voy a volver.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el lugar donde había dejado a Terry.

-¡No!, aguarda – pidió Richard, detrás mío – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Vino por mí y…

-Candy, entiende. Tenemos que irnos – obstaculizó mi paso – hay hombres buscándote por todo el edificio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Cómo sabes que Neil…?

-No sé quién está detrás de ti. Sólo se que a todos los empleados del hotel les han pedido que te busquen. Hay que salir pronto.

-Si Neil encuentra a Terry primero… – susurré para mí.

-¡Ocúltate!

Presa de la distracción, Richard sujetó mi mano y empezó a correr conmigo a lo largo de otro interminable pasillo alfombrado para huir de voces que se aproximaban.

-No hagas ruido – doblamos la esquina y con suficiente precaución, asomó la mitad del rostro para observar a quienes venían detrás.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Mucamas. Están platicando pero… será mejor que no te vean.

-Esto no está pasando… – me recargué contra la pared y traté de pensar rápida pero lógicamente lo que debíamos hacer.

-Tendremos que probar el elevador de carga. Tal vez sea…

-¡No! – gruñí silenciosamente –. Primero hallaremos a Terry y después probaremos el elevador de carga.

-No vine a salvarlo a él. Vine por ti.

-Él también está metido en esto por mi culpa.

-Así que yo te salvo a ti y tú a él ¿cierto?

-Los tres saldremos de aquí juntos o no saldrá nadie – saqué chispas rojas por los ojos –. Ahora, llévame a dónde me encontraste.

-Diablos… – lo vi tragarse el coraje desde la garganta hasta los pies – de acuerdo. Pero probablemente él ya no esté ahí. Andará buscándote por todos los pisos.

-No por todos – oí a mis espaldas – solamente llevo tres.

Richard y yo volvimos la cabeza lentamente como si las palabras de Terry se hubiesen convertido en un revólver que apuntaba a nuestra cabeza.

Me alegré tanto de verlo. Pero entonces recordé junto a quién estaba y quise encogerme hasta desaparecer dentro de mi ropa.

-Ven conmigo – Terry alargó el brazo, ofreciéndome su mano.

-Vámonos, Candy – dijo Richard, agarrando mi hombro.

-¿Quién te llamó a ti, para empezar? – provocó Terry.

-No fuiste tú – replicó Richard – eso es seguro.

Me llevé la mano a la frente, avergonzada de ese par de niños tontos. Me debatía entre reír a carcajadas o llorar a gritos.

-Te la llevaste cuando me di la vuelta – dijo Terry –. Muy honorable.

-Él no me llevó, yo…

-Al menos fue mejor idea a que la tuvieras encerrada en un cuarto donde fácilmente los encontrarían.

-Él no me tenía… – respingó mi orgullo, otra vez.

-Lárgate – sentenció Terry.

-Lárgate, tú.

-¡Ahí están! – exclamó un hombre al final del pasillo, señalándonos con el brazo.

Tendremos que irnos todos – dije, echando a correr.

* * *

-Déjame salir, te lo suplico. 

-No hasta que me traigan a tu amiguita.

-¡Neil, basta! – vociferé – ¡quiero salir, quítate!

-A mí no me grites – me sujetó de los brazos para luego empujarme violentamente hacia el suelo –, estúpida huérfana.

_Candy¿qué fue lo que hice?_

-¡Voy a gritar hasta quedarme sin voz! – le advertí, abatida en el piso – ¡Déjame salir!

_¿Podrás perdonarme algún día, Candy?_

-Cállate ya – sacó algo de su bolsillo y se hincó frente a mí – me duele la cabeza. ¡Cállate!

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Silencio! – oí un clic en su mano y una afilada navaja empezó a navegar por mi garganta –. No me obligues, Annie.

-Te lo suplico – bajé la voz –. Te daré lo que me pidas pero, déjanos ir.

-¿Darme lo que te pida?

-No lastimes a Candy – continué –. Me equivoqué, yo…

-¿Lo que te pida, Annie? – repitió, enfilando la hoja de la navaja hacia el listón que llevaba amarrado en el pecho –. No suena mal. Ponte de pie.

-Neil, por favor…

-¡Ponte de pie!

Tambaleante, con la vista vaga por el llanto y el cuerpo entumecido de un dolor que me arrasaba por dentro, le obedecí callada.

-¿Tienes miedo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa horrenda y la daga en su mano.

-Por… favor – tartamudeé, cubriéndome el pecho con las manos sin saber por qué – no nos hagas daño.

-Hacerle daño a Candy es divertido, Annie. ¿No me digas que no lo sabes?, tú lo haces con frecuencia.

-No. Yo nunca he querido…

-Imagínate si lo hubieses querido.

-¡Para, por favor! – volví a encender el tono de mi voz – ¡basta! Déjame ir. Tengo que encontrarla.

-No. Yo tengo que encontrarla. Tu… - paseó su mirada a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo -… vas a divertirme mientras tanto.

-No… – sacudí la cabeza, sintiendo un terror creciente en toda la piel –. No, no lo hagas.

-Después de ti, Annie querida – su navaja guió su punta hacia la puerta donde se encontraba mi alcoba.

Y el terror me dejó petrificada. Se cortó mi respiración y ni siquiera pude gritar.

-Veamos lo que Archie te enseñó.

* * *

-Archie – susurré, despejando el cabello de su apuesto rostro. 

Dormía profundamente, como un bebé, y me quedé allí por un rato, observándole respirar. Grabé en mi mente las líneas de sus ojos. El delgado y sutil grosor de sus labios que encendían cada nervio de mi cuerpo cuando me sonreía. Me pregunté cómo es que tenía tanta suerte al tenerlo junto a mí. Haberme cruzado en su camino, y él en el mío.

Me reí, recordando la primera vez que intercambié una palabra con él:

_-Sé quien es usted ¿Una actriz, cierto?  
__-Sí¿Y eso qué?  
__-Ustedes los actores se conocen entre sí, por lo que no me extrañaría que viniera en representación de…_

Abandoné la cama sigilosa. Sin despertarlo. Amarré mi bata alrededor de mi cintura y fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Continué trayendo a mi memoria sus incisivos comentarios acerca de mi primera visita a su querida prima. Estaba tan enojado. ¿Y yo?, envidiosa al final del día. Siempre anhelé hallar a alguien cómo él. Un hombre que cuidara tan fervientemente de mí, como Archie lo hacía de Candy.

_-¡Por qué no se fija! – _protestó, cuando casi lo atropello_- ¡Pudo matarme¿Qué no sabe cómo condu…?  
__-¿Se puede saber qué haces en medio de la calle?  
__-¡Haciendo de semáforo!_ _¿Usted que cree¡Cruzando, obviamente!  
__-¿Qué tu mami no te enseñó a mirar para ambos lados antes de bajar la acera?_

Reñir con él era fascinante. Sobretodo porque nunca nadie le ganaba a nadie. O al menos eso quería pensar. Además, nuestras rebatingas avivaban nuestro deseo. Especialmente el de enmudecerlo con un beso.

_-No quiero dejar de verte. No me importa si Annie se entera o no. Quiero quedarme._

La fiebre había cedido. Casi tan rápido como yo a las palabras de mi príncipe. Dios… sentía que podía volar si extendía los brazos. Que podía tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos si me ponía de puntillas. ¿Así era el amor¿Tan maravilloso que dolía experimentar su gran poder?

Regresé a la habitación y Archie se había movido ligeramente de su sitio, estirando una pierna fuera del cobertor como un niño pequeño. Afortunadamente, seguía tan dormido como un lirón.

Cierto día, cuando Terry articulaba más de dos frases completas dentro de su frío mundo del silencio, me contó que el secreto para saber si amas a alguien "de verdad" es observarle dormir. Velar su sueño toda la noche. Quedarte a su lado respirando su mismo aire, compartiendo su desvelo y haciéndolo tuyo. Arroparlo con tu protección y abrigarte en su pecho.

Al observar a Archie, y darme cuenta que podía hacerlo la noche entera, supe que no sólo estaba enamorada de él, sino que había comenzado a amarle… "de verdad".

Tomé su mano y la enredé con la mía.

-Bello durmiente – murmuré – ¿estás despierto?

Mis dedos acariciaron su palma y fui tentada a recorrer aquella caricia a lo largo de su brazo. Sin embargo, al pasar por su muñeca…

-¿Qué es…?

-¿Karen? – hablo, semidormido.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí? – pregunté alarmada. Alcé su brazo para mirarlo de cerca y cerciorarme de la estupidez que acababa de ocurrírseme.

-¿Dónde?

Me estiré para prender la lámpara de la cómoda y mostrarle dónde.

-¿Qué es esto? – inquirí, con los ojos clavados en los suyos.

-Nada – retiró el brazo, adormilado -. No es nada.

-¿Nada?

-¿Qué haces levantada?, anda, ven.

-Escucha, puedo parecer tonta pero sé lo que esa cortada…

-Escúchame tú – reviró, incómodo –. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿está bien¿podrías, por favor, volver a la cama?

-Pero…

-Por favor.

-Acaso… ¿no confías en mí?

Su mirada se desvió hacia la nada y de nuevo se posó en mí, cansadamente.

-No es que no confíe en ti – liberó un largo suspiro –, pero no es sencillo de contar.

-Ah… ¿No? – dije, con un hilo de voz –. Bueno… pues, si ahora no quieres decirme nada – sonreí, aceptando ser paciente –, está bien.

-Gracias – me devolvió la sonrisa y rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos – ¿ya puedes regresar a la cama?, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin ti.

-Pero prométeme que me contarás, alguna vez, cómo te hiciste eso.

-Lo prometo.

_Y prométeme que me permitirás entrar a tu mundo_, pensé mientras me cobijaba junto a él, _que dejarás únicamente lo indispensable para ti, pero que me contarás el resto._

-Archie

-¿Qué pasa?

-A mí tampoco me gusta…

-¿Qué no te gusta?

-Estar mucho tiempo sin ti.

* * *

-Por aquí – Richard se acercó a oprimir el botón que llamaría al ascensor de carga y todos nos detuvimos para reponer un poco de aire. 

-¿Cómo sabes que es el camino correcto? – preguntó Terry, receloso, y sujetando mi brazo posesivamente.

-¿Cómo sabes tú que no?

-¡Basta los dos! – intervine - no hay tiempo para que se pongan a discutir. Richard ¿estás seguro que…?

-Muy seguro. Entré por aquí y además, no creo que Terrence tenga una mejor idea¿o sí?

-Tú, silencio – le advertí a Terry, al ver que su boca se abría para contestar – y tú también – dije a Richard –. Tienen prohibido pelear en mi presencia ¿de acuerdo?

Mis "ángeles" guardianes tomaron su trinche, movieron los cuernos de su cabeza en señal de protesta y se dieron la espalda. No sabía si era más agotador huir por todas las puertas y pasillos del hotel, o estarlos separando a cada rato como dos gatos callejeros con las uñas enclavadas en el piso.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? – me llené de desesperación al ver que no sucedía nada.

-Pregúntale al genio – sugirió Terry –. Ya podríamos estar fuera de este lugar si me hubieses escuchado a mí.

-No prestarte atención, Terrence, es un síntoma claro de inteligencia.

-¡YA! – pegué un grito.

Pasó medio minuto más y mi desesperación se tornó insoportable.

-Iremos por las escaleras – resolví, yendo hacia ellas.

-Pero… - repusieron ambos nobles caballeros.

Antes de irme, mi angustia por ver a Annie zumbaba en mis oídos. Tenía que asegurarme que no le hubiese ocurrido nada por mi culpa.

-¿Por esa puerta? – pregunté a Richard, quien venía detrás de Terry.

-Sí. Al salir estaremos en el callejón.

Solamente restaban dos pisos. Sentía las piernas desprenderse de mi cuerpo a causa del cansancio. Mis pulmones desfallecían y juré que no me levantaría de mi cama por un mes entero. La cama que tenía en el apartamento de Chicago. Había tenido suficiente con Nueva York.

Llegué al penúltimo nivel cuando una puerta del piso de arriba se azotó furiosamente contra la pared, abriéndose de par en par. Un hombre salió de ella, alcanzando a sujetar el brazo de Richard. El desconocido, mucho más alto y fornido que él, lo lanzó contra la pared mientras Terry y yo nos deteníamos de golpe. Sentí las entrañas arderme de rabia al darme cuenta de que el tipo había elegido el brazo herido de Richard para sacudirlo y arrojarlo de un lado a otro sin piedad.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso para ir en su ayuda, Terry ya había llegado hasta allí. Me mantuve atónita, sin poder creer lo que veía. A Terry le bastaron unos segundos para inmovilizar al hombre. Lo alejó de Richard de un sólo empujón, le golpeó en el estómago privándolo de aire, y le lanzó su fuerte derecha directo a su mandíbula. Al final lo arrojó al suelo, dejándole inconsciente. Fue cuando lo vi nuevamente frente a mis ojos. A Terry. Al que solía conocer.

-Vamos – le tendió la mano a Richard, quien se sentó dificultosamente sobre el piso.

-Váyanse ustedes – fue su corta respuesta. Le estaba costando respirar – únicamente seré una carga.

-Ella dijo los tres o nadie – sentenció Terry, refiriéndose a mí – y no pienso volver a defraudarla nunca más.

Observé cómo Terry colocó el brazo sano de Richard sobre sus hombros y le ayudó a incorporarse para bajar las últimas escaleras, haciendo las veces de su bastón.

Un raro presentimiento se produjo en mi estómago al verlos juntos de esa manera. ¿Aquella imagen representaba el inicio de una de las etapas más dolorosas de mi vida¿Por qué me sentía triste y aliviada al mismo tiempo? Aliviada de tenerlos a mi lado, pero infinitamente triste porque no podría durar. Tenía que escoger. Y si era así¿Por qué no me resultaba sencilla la elección? Terry siempre fue mi respuesta correcta, mi única opción posible y pensable. Pero ahora… mi futuro era tan…

-¿Candy? – habló Terry, al pasar junto a mí - ¿estás bien?

-Sí – reaccioné, saliendo de mi ensoñación – vámonos.

…impredecible...

* * *

-¡No¡NO! 

Me levanté de la cama bruscamente, con el corazón a punto de reventarme dentro del pecho. Intenté recobrar la calma respirando aceleradamente. Aún podía escuchar su voz. Su voz pidiendo ayuda. Gritando mi nombre.

_Annie…_

-¿Archie? – desperté a Karen con mi alboroto, pero mi angustia no disminuyó con su mano sobre mi hombro. Algo había pasado. Algo grave.

-Estoy bien – decidí refrescarme la cara y fui hasta el baño – vuelve a dormir.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí. Eso fue. Ahora regreso.

Aquella punzante opresión en el estómago no desapareció al mojarme la cara. Esa pesadilla había sido espantosamente real.

-Annie – miré el húmedo reflejo de mi cara en el espejo – ¿qué sucedió?

* * *

-Toma – Terry me entregó las llaves de su auto, cuando al fin dejamos el hotel – abre la puerta de atrás para poder meterlo. 

-¿Meterme? – objetó Richard – no soy una maleta.

-Pesas lo mismo y no has sido más útil que una. Cállate y sube.

-¡Aghh! – chilló, al ser arrojado por Terry al asiento trasero – ¡ten más cuidado!

-Las maletas no hablan – cerró la portezuela para no oír otra protesta – ¿a dónde lo llevamos? – me preguntó.

-¿A dónde? – me pregunté yo también –. Creo que un hospital sería lo más conveniente.

-No se ve grave. Llevémosle a su casa.

-¿Con Susana¿Ella podrá ocuparse de él?

-Por supuesto. Es su familia ¿o no?

-No sé si es lo mejor.

-¿Quieres cuidarlo tú? – arguyó de brazos cruzados –. Tal vez te sientas más tranquila si se queda bajo tus cariñosos cuidados.

-¿Ah, sí?, pues a mi no me importaría hacerlo.

-Es obvio que no. ¿Cómo desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser encantadora con tu idiota número dos?

-¡Eres odioso¡Deberías…!

El ensordecedor ruido de una ambulancia inundó la calle en segundos, dejándonos sordos de golpe. Terry y yo volteamos hacia el hotel donde se detuvo el coche de emergencias, y de donde bajaron dos hombres apresuradamente. Sentí que una mano invisible estrujaba mi corazón y lo paralizaba.

-Annie – fue mi primer pensamiento –, Dios mío, Annie…

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Terry, en un vano esfuerzo por detenerme.

Atravesé la calle corriendo y al arribar a la entrada principal, pude ver a mi hermana pequeña, inerte en una camilla de hospital con el color de piel transparente…

-Annie…

…y sin ningún signo de vida en el rostro.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas: **

Gracias por leer. Gracias por opinar.

Que todas ustedes tengan un maravilloso año 2007. Maravilloso porque sea colmado de maravillas. Desde las más sencillas, como el trino de un grillo en una noche de lluvia, hasta las más complejas como la de creer que podemos robarle al destino el mapa de nuestra vida.

**Agradecimientos: **

Gracias a cada una de ustedes, anónimas y no, por leer. Leer es un tesoro preciado poco utilizado en nuestros días, por eso realmente les agradezco practicarlo conmigo. Su tiempo también es un obsequio que yo no merezco. Espero que mi historia así. Gracias por quedarse hasta el final… y por no coincidir siempre. Cada letra (no palabra), de éste capítulo está dedicada a ustedes, ya que cada letra fue escrita con toda la fuerza de mis brazos, ojos, boca, mente y corazón. Ja na!

**Trivia: **

_En el capítulo 1 "Detenerse"¿quién es la chica que habla con Candy dentro de su sueño? la que le pregunta ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?_

Respuesta: Es Ruth.

Gracias Doris-chan. Fuiste la primera en adivinar. Omedeto. Tambien gracias a ti, Dany-chan. Acertaste

**Nueva Trivia¿Qué significa OMAET?**


	27. Quedarse

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**Quedarse**

-Annie, querida – dijo una de las antipáticas amigas de mi madre, sonriendo elegantemente – te presento a Monsieur André D'Ailleurs. Ansiaba presentártelo.

La mujer se hizo a un lado para revelar a uno de los hombres más atractivos que había conocido en mi vida. Contuve la respiración al encontrarme con el impactante gris de sus ojos que apuntaba hacia mí. Su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza, esbozando una fascinante sonrisa, y tomó mi mano para besar su dorso delicadamente.

-Es un honor, madame – murmuró, percibiendo el temblor en mis manos – Al fin puedo encontrarme con usted, sin compañía.

Trastabillé, actué torpe y lentamente. No respondí nada. Sentí un intenso escalofrío en la espalda pero a la vez un inmenso calor en el pecho. No me di cuenta del momento en que André y yo nos quedamos solos. Sólo recuerdo su voz, enviando descargas de electricidad a todo mi cuerpo.

Archie se había rehusado a acompañarme a esa fiesta. No le parecía diferente a las demás. "Todas son igual de aburridas", dijo antes de despedirse por teléfono. "Lo siento, Annie. Estoy cansado. Diviértete por mí". Pero Archie jamás se divertía. Hacía un enorme esfuerzo por sonreír las veces que fuera necesario ante el interminable desfile de hombres y mujeres de la alta sociedad norteamericana. Sin embargo, al término de cada recepción su agotado rostro evidenciaba su hartazgo.

Deseaba partirme a la mitad cuando miraba el hastío en su sonrisa al despedirnos. Deseaba que la parte más sencilla de mí se quedara junto a él. La que disfrutaba de un paseo nocturno sujeta de su mano. La que era capaz de igualar el magnético encanto de Candy. La que no precisaba de espléndidos bailes, ostentosas riquezas o una majestuosa forma de vivir la vida. Pero también deseaba alcanzar un sitio predilecto dentro de la lujosa casta de los hombres más poderosos, las mujeres más refinadas, las familias más distinguidas.

¿Y si estaba equivocada¿Y si Archie y yo no pertenecíamos al mismo mundo? Me lo pregunté tanto antes de conocer a André. Tanto.

A pesar de haber vivido con Archie aquella excitante primera vez; a pesar de amarlo ciegamente y compartir su alcoba las noches que podíamos huir de los demás; a pesar del vicio que significaba despertar abrazada a él, me cuestionaba si mi destino se dirigía en la misma dirección que el suyo.

-Annie, te quiero – confesó André, semanas después –. Sé mi esposa, mi mujer. Permíteme demostrarte mi amor como nadie lo hará jamás.

Archie me amaba, lo sabía. Pero nunca me había preguntado si quería ser su esposa. O si quería ser la única mujer en su vida; penetrar en su mundo, soñar sus sueños, mirar el mismo punto distante.

André pertenece a una de las mejores familias de Francia – me informó mi madre –. Su linaje es de ascendencia real, Annie. Su fortuna es inmensa y es evidente su interés por ti. ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?

-¡Pero, mamá! – refuté, alarmada – estoy comprometida.

-¿Comprometida¿Con Archibald Cornwell¿Cuánto más esperarás por él, Annie¿Cuánto más, hasta que venga a pedir tu mano en matrimonio?

-Él no… no lo ha hecho porque aún no…

-Son interminables las excusas que ha concebido para no cumplir con sus promesas. Tu padre y yo lo hemos hablado y lo mejor para ti será que rompas cualquier lazo que te una a la familia Andrey a partir de este momento. Considera seriamente la propuesta de Monsieur D'Ailleurs y déjaselo saber a Archibald lo antes posible.

-¿Qué?

-No permitiré que sigas perdiendo el tiempo con él. Es hora que…

-Pero, es mi decisión y además yo…

-No es tu decisión determinar el futuro de nuestra familia, Annie. Harás lo que te diga que hagas¿comprendes?, me he esforzado en que te conviertas en una respetada dama de…

Dejé de escucharla al imaginar cómo sería la vida lejos de Archie. _"Y además yo lo amo…" _intenté decirle.

Archie nos encontró en el jardín de la mansión Britter, en Chicago, días después. André sostenía mis brazos mientras me besaba como pensé que sólo podría hacerlo un hombre enamorado. En silencio, Archie nos observó por interminables segundos, alimentando su corazón de resentimiento y dolor. Luego dio la vuelta y se fue. Desapareció de mi vida con la misma rapidez que desapareció el falso amor de André. Nunca fue un rico heredero de la nobleza francesa. Era un simple ladrón disfrazado de aristócrata que tenía por turno llevarse la fortuna de mi familia. Lo descubrí tarde. Cuando Archie ya se había ido.

Un día, el jardinero trajo hasta mi cuarto algo que había encontrado entre la floresta, cerca de donde vi a Archie marcharse. Era una pequeña caja de seda y terciopelo con un anillo dentro. Un anillo de compromiso.

Aún lo conservo.

Lo llevo sujeto a la cadena que pende de mi cuello, anhelando devolvérselo algún día para que a su vez él lo deslice sobre mi dedo y podamos entonces, empezar de nuevo.

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916**

-Ya estás despierta.

-¿Candy?

-Sí – me senté a su lado – ¿Cómo estás?

-No lo sé… me duele… la garganta.

-¿Puedes sentir esto? – apreté su mano y luego froté suavemente el largo de su brazo – ¿Annie?

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, con algo de ronquera.

-En un hospital, en Nueva York. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

-No recuerdo...

-¿Sabes cómo te llamas?

-Annie… – cerró los ojos, mostrando cierta dificultad para respirar. Con la misma dificultad que tuviera alguien a quien le hubiesen deshecho los pulmones a golpes.

No podía llorar frente a ella. Tuve la noche entera para desahogar durante su sueño, y en escandalosos sollozos, toda la rabia que sentía por verla así, gracias a mí. Ya despierta, lo menos que le debía era una sonrisa que le devolviera la calma. Que pudiera hacerla sentir como si todo hubiese sido una horrorosa pesadilla.

-…Britter – agregó – y es… diciembre.

-Noviembre todavía – corregí – ¿sientes mis manos? – toqué la punta de sus pies.

-S-sí… pero me duele...

-¿Dónde?

-En todas… partes.

-Pronto pasará. Llamaré al doctor pero mientras tanto, alguien quiere verte.

-¿Qué sucedió, Candy?

-Annie… - no tuve el valor para responder. Tal vez no se acordaba. Tal vez si podía alargar su olvido unos minutos, unos días más… entonces reuniría el coraje suficiente para pedirle que fuera ella quien me contara lo sucedido en su habitación.

-¿Te quedaste conmigo toda la noche?

-Sí, y aún conservas la manía de tirar las mantas en la madrugada.

-Eras tú – recordó - quien no podía estarse quieta en su cama.

-Bueno y¿no quieres saber quién quiere verte?

-¿Quién?

-Prométeme estar tranquila.

No tuve que decir ningún nombre. Annie sabía de quién le hablaba. Su sonrisa lo sabía, sus ojos, sus manos. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al hablar de él. Del hombre que amaría siempre.

… _el hombre que amaría siempre…_

¿Se podía amar a alguien para siempre, aún si volverle a ver nunca¿Sin estar junto a él¿Sin saber, quizás, que él podría o no recordarte?

-Lo prometo.

Tras la puerta del cuarto de hospital permanecía una alta y delgada figura, recargando descuidadamente la espalda contra la pared. Recordé el Colegio. La misma escena. Archie y yo junto a la persona que más necesitaba tomarse de nuestra mano.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – fue su primera pregunta.

-Sí, ya despertó. Puedes pasar pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Por favor, prométeme que no pelearás con ella.

-¿Pelear? – repitió, ofendido – Candy¿cómo se te ocurre?

-Es que…

-¿Cómo podría? – agregó. Luego miró el lustre de sus zapatos y apagó en un cenicero el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre los dedos.

_Terry… _sacudí la cabeza de mala gana. ¿No podía haberle ofrecido un café en lugar de su pestilente manía?

-¿Qué dijo el doctor? – preguntó.

-Las pruebas que le han hecho todavía no…

-Pero tú eres enfermera. Dime cómo está.

-Recuperó la consciencia y parece que lo más grave que tiene su cuerpo son golpes, pero…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Para saber si ella fue… si fue…

-No – dijo con asco –. Mejor no lo digas. No hasta que tenga a ese bastardo entre mis manos y lo asesine. ¡Te juro por Dios que voy a…!

-¡Shh!, baja la voz. Annie podría escucharte y no… no me dijo nada. Probablemente no lo recuerda, no estoy segura. Por ahora sólo quiere verte. No le hagas preguntas, únicamente quédate a su lado. Por favor.

Archie respiró hondo y asintió. Hice lo mismo y antes de irme, rocé su brazo cariñosamente deseando poder hacer algo más que eso.

-Volveré más tarde.

-Si buscas a Terry, te espera en la cafetería.

-¿Sigue aquí?

-¿Crees que te dejaría sola, sabiendo lo que pasó?

…_Sola…_

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería, desierta a esa hora, y lo vi a Terry sentado en una mesa con un café caliente humeando entre sus manos. Un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y una mirada errática atravesar el ventanal de vidrio.

… _¿Crees que te dejaría sola, sabiendo lo que pasó?..._

Lo hizo una vez... ¿por qué tendría que ser distinto ahora?

* * *

-¡Tarde, tarde, tarde! 

¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida¿cómo olvidé entregar mi traducción a tiempo?, todo lo que conseguí fue darle una excusa a la mujer que se encargaba de firmar mis cheques para que pudiera gritarme con alegría sin igual. "No pasar tanto tiempo en la cama" tomé nota mental. Pero dudé que Archie compartiera mi propósito de año nuevo. Y a todo eso¿adónde se había metido?, al despertar encontré una extraña nota de dos vagas líneas que en resumen no decían nada.

-Lo lamento – me disculpé, avergonzada. Agaché ligeramente la cabeza con las mejillas ardiéndome de vergüenza. Odiaba disculparme, pero más que todo, odiaba disculparme con alguien que disfrutaba escuchar esa disculpa – no sucederá de nuevo.

-Claro que no – ladró con beneplácito en su cómodo sillón, desde su escritorio – Éste fue tu último trabajo con nosotros. Recoge tu paga y no vuelvas.

-¿Qué? – rebatí – ¿pero por qué? es la primera vez que…

-No es la primera vez que entregas tarde un trabajo, Karen. ¿Además de holgazana tienes mala memoria?

-No soy ninguna holgazana y que yo recuerde, no…

-Estás haciéndome perder el tiempo. Vete ya.

-¿Vete ya¿Es todo¡merezco una explicación¡Usted no p…!

-Por supuesto que puedo – se levantó, llegó hasta mí y me tomó del brazo para invitarme cordialmente a salir de su oficina – Ni siquiera tendría porque pagarte pero comprendo que tu sueldo como actriz no te da para mucho¿verdad?, al fin y al cabo – agregó – solamente eres una suplente.

Salimos al corredor y sin darme la oportunidad de replicarle, me cerró la puerta en las narices.

El golpe resonó en toda la oficina, tan diminuta y fría como su miserable corazón, y aunque me esforcé por pensar en algo hiriente que gritarle antes de irme, no pude. Aquella palabra retumbó en mi cabeza como mil puertas cerrándose al unísono en mi cara. "Suplente, eres la suplente. Sólo la suplente"

De regreso en el apartamento, hallé un recado bajo la puerta. Uno inoportuno. El recordatorio por parte del conserje que estaba atrasada en el pago de la renta. Maldita sea. En algo tenía razón aquella solterona. El trabajo como actriz no me dejaba lo suficiente para cubrir mis gastos. Terry no tenía por qué preocuparse. Era la estrella. La causa de los llenos cada noche. El fenómeno de Broadway. "El señor actor"… pero ¿yo?, yo era…

"_Tuve que atender un asunto urgente. No me esperes despierta. Cuídate al volver a casa. Archie"_

Una simple y estúpida suplente.

* * *

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso? 

-Mmjmm… – asintió Candy, con un pan entero dentro de su boca – "demgo hamnbre"

-Es obvio.

-Pues prefiero tener comida en el estómago – dijo, después de beber algo de jugo – que tener humo en el cerebro.

-Si subes de peso, te obligaré a correr conmigo todos los días.

-¿Correrf? – preguntó, con más pan en la boca – ¿Tu correfs?

-Claro que corro. Vivo frente a un parque.

-En ese caso… ¿quieres explicarme por qué sigues fumando?

-¿Qué tiene que ver el que fume o no?

-No lo sé¿mucho?

-No lo sé¿me debería de importar?

-Debería, sabelotodo – refunfuñó y volvió a su desayuno. El mío sólo consistía en un ingrediente: ella

Estar frente a Candy aquella mañana fue uno de los platillos más suculentos que hubiese podido probar. Mirar sus ojos despertar con el amanecer. Sus muecas de gusto y disgusto por el sabor de la comida. El cadencioso movimiento de sus labios. El sonido de su risa y su contagioso optimismo que jamás defraudaban a quien a su lado compartiera la mesa. Siempre ella, toda Candy… toda mía.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó.

-A ti.

Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se quedó callada. Inspeccionó el contenido de su taza luego de darle un sorbo y su mirada recayó en el jardín que respiraba tan silencioso como ella a través del ventanal.

Quería decirle tantas cosas. Contaba los minutos para verla y hablar de todo, pero cuando ese momento llegaba, lo único que me permitía era guardar silencio y observarla.

Usualmente me preguntaba cómo se vería el mundo a través de sus ojos ¿Rosa, azul… verde esmeralda¿Tenía la suerte de estar en sus pensamientos, o era su jardinero en América a quien no podía despejar de ellos?

Aunque la sonrisa de Candy siempre fuese abierta para los demás; a pesar de que su contagioso, desagradable pero contagioso, buen ánimo e ingenio los compartiera con sus seres queridos, había una parte de ella que guardaba para sí mudamente.

_¿Por qué estás triste?_, quería preguntarle. Pero no podía apostar a que en verdad se sintiera así. No conocía mucho de ella, y quizás por eso me mantenía a su lado. Para saberlo todo.

-Estás muy callado – dijo, con la vista fija en el jardín.

-Creo que me contagiaste.

-Gracias por… quedarte un poco más, pero ya no hace falta. Será mejor que vayas a tu apartamento a dormir. Tú también necesitas descansar.

-No me iré si no es contigo. Quiero asegurarme que llegues a salvo a casa.

-Pero no has dormido bien…

-Casi nunca duermo bien. En ocasiones – tomé otro cigarrillo y lo encendí – paso la noche en vela. Así que, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Has visto a un médico¿Te ha dicho qué tienes?

-Lo que sea que tengo – exhalé hondo – no importa. Es lo que no tengo conmigo, el problema.

Nuevamente enmudeció, lo que me puso más nervioso. ¿Qué pensaba? Más que nunca deseé leer su mente.

-¿Dónde esta Richard? – preguntó inocentemente.

_¿Dónde esta Richard?_

¿Qué importaba dónde estuviera ese idiota¿Era más importante saber dónde estaba él que yo¡Estaba frente a ella!, tratando de decirle… de decirle que…

-¿Terry?

La miré tan molesto que no le fue difícil adivinar lo que estaba pensando yo.

-Sólo quiero saber adónde lo…

-¡Y qué importa dónde esté! – golpeé la mesa con el puño – ¿por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

-Pero estamos hablando.

-Quiero hablar de nosotros. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Intentó quedarse callada pero esta vez no se lo permití.

-Mírame – sujeté su mano a través de la mesa -. Mírame y di algo.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga.

-Dime que no te has rendido de nuevo.

-¿Rendido?

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?

-¿Yo rendido?

-¿Lo hiciste?

-¿Yo… rendido?

-Contéstame.

-¡Yo… yo…! – su mirada se encendió de rabia, y su voz explotó por todo el lugar – ¡Yo jamás me rendí! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Fuiste tú quien renunció¡Quién no hizo nada para…!

-¡¿Para qué¿Para detenerte?

-¡Dejaste que me fuera sola!

-¡Tú elegiste por los dos y no me preguntaste si estaba o no de acuerdo!

-¡Te quedaste callado¡No dijiste nada¡Me enteré por los demás porque no tuviste el valor para decirme lo qué había pasado!

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que le dices eso a alguien?!

-¡Pero yo no era alguien más¡Era…!

Candy y yo comenzamos a discutir escandalosamente, sin darnos cuenta de la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Esto es un hospital – nos reprendió una enfermera al acercarse a nuestra mesa – guarden silencio, por favor.

-¡Yo nunca me rendí! – repitió Candy – ¡Nunca te dejé de querer¡Nunca abandoné lo que sentía por ti!

-¡Te fuiste dándome la espalda!

-¡No intentaste detenerme!

-¡Basta los dos! – advirtió la enfermera.

-¡No me diste elección! – reviré - ¡No me diste nada!

-¡Elegiste callar tus problemas y no compartirlos conmigo¡Elegiste apartarme de tu vida y no…!

-¡Yo no fui quien huyó¡Tú me dejaste!

Apenas vi sus ojos humedecerse cuando Candy prefirió coger su bolso y echar a correr. Un instante más tarde, salí tras ella sin saber exactamente… qué acababa de suceder.

* * *

Al entrar a esa habitación, sentí como si hubiese abierto la puerta de la enfermería del Colegio San Pablo. Viajé al pasado con el mismo miedo e incertidumbre que me producían estar frente a una chica que no estaba convencido de querer amar. En aquel entonces, Candy era la protagonista de mi vida. Ahora, el nombre era otro pero aún dudaba que fuera el de Annie. 

_You say I only hear what I want to.  
you say I talk so all the time so._

Caminé silenciosamente mientras dormitaba apacible y frágilmente en su cama. Miré los golpes en su cara y la sangre me hirvió dentro del cuerpo. Maldito, Neil Leegan. Maldito fuera donde quiera que se escondiera. Pudo haberle hecho eso a Annie, a Candy, o a cualquier mujer que le recordara lo poco hombre que era.

Lo encontraría. Costara lo que me costara lo encontraría y le devolvería cada golpe multiplicado por cien.

-Hola.

_And I thought what I felt was simple,  
and I thought that I don't belong,_

Annie me saludó con una sonrisa. Dijo "hola" con tanta naturalidad que parecía que la única distancia entre nosotros fuese la noche anterior. Era tan sencillo imaginar que podía ser así.

_And now that I am leaving,  
now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you. _

-Hola, pensé que estabas dormida.

-Te oí entrar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor – sonrió de nuevo – cuando tú estás conmigo, siempre me siento mejor.

_yeah, I missed you_

Me quité el abrigo para evadir su mirada. Lo dejé en la silla y me aproximé a la ventana calladamente. ¿Qué podía responderle? Ni siquiera sabia qué hacía allí parado. Me comportaba como si fuésemos amigos, y lo único que sentía por ella era… ¿Qué¿Qué demonios era?

_And you say I only hear what I want to:  
I don't listen hard,  
I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
or to anyone, anywhere, _

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? – preguntó

-Candy dejó una nota en el apartamento, y cuando volví…

Dejé la ventana e inspeccioné la habitación como si me importara un bledo el color de las paredes, las manchas en el techo o la posición de los muebles. Me resistí al deseo de correr a abrazarla, de decirle "todo estará bien", y de confesarle con una piedra en la garganta "te he extrañado".

_I don't understand if you really care,  
I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no. _

-Gracias… por estar aquí.

-Me quedaré hasta que Candy regrese. Luego tengo cosas que arreglar. Tal vez pueda volver en…

-¿Con quién? – preguntó.

-¿Qué?

_So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,  
and this woman was singing my song:  
the lover's in love, and the other's run away,  
the lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay. _

-¿Con quién tienes cosas que arreglar?

-Con… la universidad. Debo ir a la biblioteca por unos libros y…

-¿En domingo?

_Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was  
dying since the day they were born.  
well, this is not that:  
I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown._

-¿Qué? – fingí desconcierto – ¿hoy es domingo?, ah, sí. Bueno, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes si no quiero que Albert me arranque la cabeza.

-Y… ¿no puedes quedarte un rato más?

_And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure.  
you try to tell me that I'm clever,  
but that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you._

-Annie…

-Archie – dijo y abrió su mano, ofreciéndomela -, te lo ruego. Quédate un poco más.

_You said that I was naive,  
and I thought that I was strong.  
I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you._

Me paré frente a la cama sin habla. Observé un par de lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos y aunque le había visto llorar por cualquier tontería, ésta vez era distinto. Su voz surgió desde el fondo de su alma y en mi pecho sus palabras se transformaron en suave y cálido eco.

_You said, "You caught me 'cause you want me and one day you'll let me go."  
"you try to give away a keeper", or keep me 'cause you know you're just so scared to lose.  
And you say..._

-No voy a pedirte nada – dijo –. Lo juro. No te molestaré. No hablaré si no quieres, pero por favor, quédate conmigo.

_... Stay... (2)_

Si los sentimientos pudiesen mudar de color. Si fuésemos capaces de intercambiar las heridas del corazón por noches repletas de estrellas. Si el reloj consiguiera girar en reversa. Si el viento pudiera arrastrar consigo la tristeza. Si tantas cosas fueran posibles… entonces, sólo entonces, podría dejar de amar a quien había amado tanto.

* * *

-Al fin te alcancé… 

Vi a Terry pero luego desvié la mirada. Finalmente lo había dicho. Pude decirle lo enojada que estaba con él. El lugar fue uno de los peores y la forma, una de las más desagradables, pero lo había dicho. Pude sentir una piedra desaparecer de mi espalda. Me di cuenta que podía estar molesta y gritarlo tan alto como quisiera. Pero ¿estaba molesta solamente con él¿Qué pasaba con mi parte de culpa?

-Lo siento, no quise gritarte así.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Se acercó y ocupó el columpio vacío junto a mí. Estábamos en el parque donde había conversado con Richard días atrás. Corrí hasta allí para quedarme sin aire y dejar de llorar. Corrí descargando en mis piernas la frustración que guardé por tanto tiempo, pero supe que todavía no era suficiente la distancia para dejarlo todo atrás.

Terry cruzó la calle y me encontró sentada entre los columpios vacíos del parque. Sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Me resistía a aceptar que nos habíamos alejado el uno del otro con resentimiento en el corazón. Pero así fue. Yo esperé de él una palabra que evitara que me marchara. Él esperó de mí esa misma palabra que nunca llegó.

Creí hacer lo mejor pero también deseé que él no me permitiera creer nada. ¿Por qué le fue tan complicado decir "no te vayas"¿Por qué me fue tan complicado decir "no me dejes ir"?

-Si te pidiese que te fueras¿lo harías?

-Seguramente que no.

Me volví a mirarlo melancólicamente.

-Siempre hiciste lo que quisiste ¿no?, en cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

-Casi siempre – sonrió apenas.

Dejamos pasar un minuto, observando el vaivén de la gente a lo largo de la calle.

-Oye, Terry…

-¿Sí?

-Si yo hubiera… si yo te hubiera pedido que…

-Sí – dijo, terminante – la respuesta hubiera sido sí.

Mi estómago se hizo un nudo. Deseé volver a gritar fuerte. Gritar "¡eres un idiota¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?!".

-Candy… ¿y si yo hubiese pedido lo mismo, te hubieras quedado conmigo?

Mi pie empujó contra el piso y comencé a balancearme despacio, tratando de escuchar la verdadera respuesta que salía de mi corazón.

-Tal vez… - sonreí, traviesa – todo depende de cómo lo hubieras pedido.

Lo miré de reojo y ambos nos sorprendimos riendo cómplicemente.

-¿De rodillas te gustaría?

-¿Terrence Granchester arrodillándose¿será posible?

Lo pensé unos segundos y me pareció gracioso. Lo pensé un poco más, y me resultó tentador. Entonces me paré y me puse frente a él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te apuesto a que no.

-¿A que no qué?

-A que no lo haces ni en un millón de años.

-¿Arrodillarme?

-¿Estamos hablando de otra cosa?

-Sabes bien que por ti lo haría – dijo, poniéndose de pie – pero para qué arrodillarme, si puedo hacer esto…

Terry dio un paso al frente, se inclinó y pasó mi brazo por encima de su cabeza. Me levantó del piso, y me arrojó sobre sus hombros como un costal de arena.

-¡Estás loco, bájame!

-Este es un método más efectivo que ponerse de rodillas.

-¡TERRY!

-De esta forma, si dices que no a mi propuesta, igual te llevaría conmigo.

-¡Toda la gente está mirando¡Bájame, cabezota!

-Agita la mano y salúdalos. Así no pensarán que estás loca y que te llevo de regreso al hospital.

-¡Vas a lastimarte, torpe! – insistí, pataleando – ¡déjame!

Volví al piso casi enseguida y lo vi llevarse la mano al hombro con molestia.

-Te lo dije. Eres un tonto. Déjame ver...

-Has subido de peso.

-¡Hey!

-Te lo advertí. Saldremos a correr juntos desde mañana.

-¿Quién lo dice?

Casi me desmayo cuando vi que por respuesta, su pierna se dobló hasta el piso y se colocó de rodillas frente a mí.

-Yo lo digo – tomó mi mano y la acercó a sus labios – Candy…

-¿qué haces? – miré para todos lados - ¡levántate!

-Tú fuiste la que me pediste hacerlo.

-¡No hablaba en serio!

-Candy…

-¡Terry, basta!

-Cállate y escucha – ordenó –, Candy ¿Te gustaría…?

Mis piernas enflaquecieron. No me di cuenta que tenía la boca abierta, palpitaciones en el pecho y un agudo mareo.

-Pero, qué romántico… – dijo alguien a mis espaldas – ¿Ensayando para la obra, Terry¿o sólo le ruegas a Candy que ya te deje en paz?

En ese momento, la remota posibilidad de caer fulminada por un rayo me pareció más atractiva y divertida que encontrarme con la hermana de la única persona que odiaba con todo mí ser.

-Que espectáculo más vergonzoso – refunfuñó – ¿no se cansan de comportarse como un par de tontos delante de la gente?

-Elisa – dije entre dientes – me alegra verte.

-A mi no. A mi me fastidia. Encontrarme contigo me provoca…

-¡¿Dónde está?! – vociferé - ¿Dónde está Neil?

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Vas a responder todo lo que te pregunte! – la tomé del brazo y la sacudí más furiosa que nunca –. ¡Y no te irás hasta decirme dónde está ese asesino!

* * *

-¿Cómo te las ingenias para acabar medio muerto cada vez que ves a esa chica, Di? 

-¡AY!, no me aprietes tan fuerte.

-Cállate, no soy enfermera.

-Pero eres mi amiga y se supone que me… ¡AY¡tranquilízate!

-¿Amiga?, vaya amiga. Sólo vienes a visitarme cuando te desangras, mueres de hambre o te pegan un balazo. ¿Esto te parece un jodido hospicio?

-Me parece que puedes trabajar en uno.

-Hazte el chistoso.

Ruth terminó de enredar la venda sobre mi brazo que finalmente había parado de sangrar. No fue gran cosa, me dije a mi mismo. Luego recordé cómo Terrence ayudó a que en verdad no fuese más que un golpe, y me fastidió tener que darle las gracias. Supuse que tendría que hacerlo cuando lo viera de nuevo. Aunque podría librarme del compromiso al recordarle que únicamente me ayudó por Candy.

_-Por Candy… _- pensé, molesto – _¿por qué espero tanto para volver a ella¿Tenía que tenerla enfrente para despertar de su letárgica existencia?_

-Di…

_-¿Tan corto fue su amor que se rindió a la primera oportunidad¿qué clase de idiota hace eso?_

-Oye, Di…

_-A eso llamo no saber qué demonios quieres en la vida. Tienes en tus narices a una grandiosa mujer, dispuesta a dejarlo todo por seguirte, y lo único que le dices es "¿sé feliz, qué te vaya bien?"_

-¡Di!

_-¡No es justo!, sobretodo cuando… cuando esa grandiosa mujer…_

-¿Estas sordo o te quedaste idiota de golpe?

_-Me gusta tanto…_

Así que tenía dos opciones. Dejarle el camino libre a ese tipo para que reconquistara el corazón de Candy con una mano en la cintura, o convertirme en su peor pesadilla.

-¡¡FUEGO, FUEGO!!

-¡¿Qué?! – salté de la cama - ¿dónde?

-En mi maldita imaginación. ¿en quién pensabas¿en tu ángel mortífero?

-Tonta. Me asustaste de muerte.

-Muerto es como vas a terminar si no te alejas de ese angelito.

-Muerto estoy pero a sus pies – hice una ligera reverencia y me acerqué a la puerta para ponerme el abrigo – ya tengo que irme. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¿A tu bar?

-Ojalá fuera mío. Pero no, aún es temprano, voy a casa de Archie a cambiarme de ropa.

-Hace demasiado frío afuera, no gracias, aquí me quedo.

-Entonces, nos vemos luego. Gracias por dejarme pasar la noche en tu cama. Siento haber sido una molestia.

-De todos modos tenía que pasar la noche en la biblioteca estudiando. Ah, por cierto¿mañana que parte de tu cuerpo planeas perder?, sólo para comprar más gasas y alcohol.

-El corazón – respondí, sujetando el picaporte – ¿tendrás algún remedio para eso?

Ruth me observó fijamente, como si tomara en serio mi pregunta.

-No – dijo, después de unos segundos –. Cuando lo pierdes, no vuelve. Y ese hueco en tu pecho – señaló el propio – se pudre sin remedio.

-Agh… qué romántica – declaré a disgusto – ¿segura que no quieres acompañarme? Salir a pasear te haría bien.

-¿Pasear¿te crees que soy tu mascota?, vete ya.

-Volveré mañana para cenar contigo.

-Sí, pero cómprate tu cena. No tengo dinero para invitarte.

-Hasta mañana señorita "hueco podrido"

-Largo de aquí – dijo antes de arrojarme un libro encima de mi cabeza.

¿Cómo se conquista un alma amurallada por los recuerdos de la adolescencia¿Cómo entras en la vida de una graciosa desconocida y te conviertes en lo único que busca, piensa y pronuncia¿Cómo secuestras su tiempo¿Cómo te robas su corazón?… (1)

-Buenas tardes – saludé al portero del edificio al llegar al apartamento de los Andrey – ¿sabe si ha llegado alguien antes que yo?

-No señor, aún no.

-Gracias.

… deseando por él… y luchando hasta la muerte…

* * *

-Huele a quemado. 

Elevé mi nariz y cerré los ojos para adivinar de dónde venía ese olor.

-¡Ay, no!

Corrí a la cocina cuando hallé su origen.

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! – usé esa palabra hasta desgastarla.

Abrí de golpe la puerta del horno y cogí el molde de pan con los dedos desnudos. Lo que a continuación salió de mi boca fue fácilmente predecible.

-¡Ayh, maldita sea! – solté el molde y me llevé los dedos a la boca – ¡Diablos!

Todas las personalidades del averno figuraron en mi vocabulario. Quemé, tiré, batí, despedacé y rompí cada cosa que sostuve entre las manos. ¡Por eso odiaba la cocina¡Porque la cocina me odiaba a mí!

-No se ve nada bien – admití al contemplar el platillo principal sobre la mesa – nada, nada bien.

Archie decidiría si el destino de mi mangar carbonizado sería su estómago o el basurero.

Rogué porque no fuera mi cabeza.

Consulté la hora y volví a hacer el mismo gesto de ansiedad con la boca. Me asomé por la ventana relajadamente. Como si examinara el estado del tiempo. No encontré a nadie. Y el cielo sabía cuánto deseaba oírle tocar la puerta.

-Ya vendrá, ten paciencia – me dije rumbo a la cámara de torturas llamada modernamente "cocina"

Sonreí al recrear la sorpresa que Archie hallaría al volver. "¿Tú cocinaste todo esto?", preguntaría con la boca abierta. "¡Hmmm, sabe delicioso!", reconocería. "Eres la mujer con la que siempre soñé", agregaría el Archie de mi fértil imaginación.

-Bueno, tal vez no ahora – acepté con tranquilidad – pero si hace méritos… quizás un día.

Por lo pronto, ese tarde Archie probaría un poco del sabor de mi cariño: vino blanco; velas blancas moviéndose con el ligero rumor de nuestra conversación: el aroma del pan caliente mezclado con las especias del guisado; el olor de su colonia que me derretía como mantequilla al fuego cuando alcanzaba mi nariz. Todo era perfecto. Todo.

-Únicamente falta el invitado de honor – informé a las dos margaritas que había colocado en el florero de centro – pongan su mejor cara cuando llegue ¿sí?

_Cuando Archie llegara a casa_… sí, era cosa de minutos, de segundos probablemente. Estaba segura. Segura y feliz, odiosamente feliz.

* * *

-¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera? 

Candy entró furiosa al edificio de apartamentos de Park Avenue, vociferando por quinta vez esa pregunta.

-Elisa jamás te hubiera dicho el escondite de Neil…

Que naturalmente era el basurero de la ciudad. De seguro buscaría rodearse por alimañas de su especie para sentirse como en casa.

-…y hubieras discutido con ella hasta el amanecer…

-¿Y eso qué? No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Además era mentira que había ido a visitar a Annie. Simplemente fue a amenazarla de que no acusara a Neil de nada. ¡Pero está loca si piensa que se lo permitiré¡Nadie volverá a tocar a Annie!

Salimos del ascensor y recorrimos el largo pasillo para llegar a su apartamento. Podía apostar que las rabiosas pisadas de Candy retumbaban hasta la calle. Me contuve de reír si no quería visitar por enésima vez al hospital.

-No entiendo por qué Albert se fue tan aprisa – abrió la puerta y arrojó su boina roja contra el primer sillón que encontró a su paso - ¡No entiendo por qué pasa todo esto!

-Hey… - alcancé a sujetarle el brazo y la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola fuerte – todo esta bien, tranquilízate –. Era tan agradable sentir su pequeño y delgado cuerpo recargado sobre el mío. El calor de su piel, su aroma…

-Bienvenida a casa – dijo la voz de una tercera persona en la habitación.

Candy y yo dirigimos la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina para toparnos con la persona más molesta, entrometida e inoportuna que había conocido en mi vida.

-¿Tú otra vez? – inquirí, cerciorándome que Candy no pudiera moverse ni un solo centímetro para ir con él.

-Richard… - la oí decir, con una odiosa sonrisa en la cara – estás aquí.

-Sí – gruñí – es evidente.

-El almuerzo está listo. Espero que tengas hambre porque he preparado tu platillo favorito.

¿Platillo favorito¡¿Qué sabía ese imbécil de sus cosas favoritas?!

-¿Estás bien¿No te pasó nada…? – Candy intentó moverse pero mis brazos se afianzaron a su cuerpo como barrotes de acero – Terry – murmuró - ¿podrías por favor soltarme?

-No.

-Terry… – insistió, forcejeando ligeramente. Imaginó que jugaba. Y para mí, los juegos habían terminado.

-Dije que no.

-Gracias por acompañar a Candy a casa, Terrence. Ya puedes irte. Si no me equivoco, tendrás cosas que hacer – Richard avanzó hacia nosotros cautelosamente. Leí en su mirada que no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido con facilidad. Me aseguré que leyera en la mía que para soltar a Candy, ese día y el resto de mi vida, tendría que pasarme por encima.

-Sí te equivocas, pero no me extraña de ti. El que tiene que irse de esta casa eres tú. Creí habértelo dicho antes.

-Me iré cuando yo decida irme. En todo caso, cuando Candy o Archie me lo pidan.

-Estoy exhausta – repuso Candy, con un hilo de voz – no he dormido toda la noche y tengo que volver con Annie antes del anochecer. Así que ¿no podrían dejar esta discusión para otro día, por favor?

-¿Estás bien? – dije, al ver su rostro pálido.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? – preguntó Richard.

-¿Te importa? – lo miré exasperado – yo cuidaré de ella.

-Sí me importa, y si piensas cuidar de ella como lo hiciste con Susana…

-¡Nada de esto es tu maldito problema, no te le acerques!

-¡Candy no es de tu propiedad¡Déjala en paz de una vez por todas!

-¿Quieres el camino libre?, ven por él.

De repente el cuerpo de Candy se hizo más pesado y sus rodillas se doblaron como si fuesen de papel. Reaccioné a tiempo para sostenerla entre mis brazos al darme cuenta que se había desvanecido.

-¿Dónde está su cuarto?

-Por aquí.

Al llegar a él, la deposité en su cama con un sudor frió recorriendo mi espalda. Toqué su frente y no tenía fiebre. Respiraba con normalidad. Sus mejillas aún no perdían totalmente su color. Sólo estaba exhausta y no quise escuchar a tiempo.

-Dejémosla sola – habló ese hombre a mis espaldas – se sentirá mejor cuando despierte.

Lo miré por encima del hombro, harto de su presencia. Sin embargo, admití que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer por ella. Lo único en ese momento. Desabotoné su abrigo y empecé a desarroparla cuando observé que Richard hacia lo propio con sus botines. Un ardiente deseo de lanzarle un puñetazo emergió ferozmente, pero hice hasta lo imposible por contenerme.

Al salir de la alcoba, nos miramos el uno al otro, sabiendo que aquello marcaba el inicio de una batalla que ninguno de los dos pensaba remotamente perder.

* * *

-Archie… - oí a lo lejos – Archie… despierta. 

Un aroma familiar se introdujo en mis sueños. Un aroma suave y sutil como la sonrisa de una chica pelirroja cuyo rostro se desdibujó de golpe cuando sacudieron mi brazo.

-Vas a resfriarte si duermes ahí.

Adormilado, alcé la cabeza para reconocer aquella voz que me parecía familiar.

-Le diré a la enfermera que traiga una manta extra.

-¿Manta? – balbuceé – ¿Qué manta?

-Dormirás más cómodo en el sillón.

Era Annie. Un momento… ¿Annie?

-Me hace tan feliz que estés conmigo – acarició mi mejilla y sonrió dulcemente –, tan feliz.

Ya recordaba. Estaba en un hospital. En su habitación.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté, con repentina alarma.

-Las nueve o diez de la noche.

-¿QUÉ? – salté de mi lugar - ¿diez de la noche?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde esta Candy?

-Candy está en casa, descansando. Alguien nos avisó que no vendría hasta mañana. No le sucede nada grave, sólo esta agotada. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Seguramente Terry cuida de ella, y el señor William ya habrá…

-¿Hasta mañana?

¿Y qué se supone que haría yo¿Quedarme hasta mañana?

-¿Tienes que irte? – preguntó, con profunda tristeza - ¿De verdad tienes que irte?

-Es que…

-¡No, no! – dijo alarmada, recargando todo el peso de su cuerpo en ambos brazos. Irguió la espalda y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente – te lo suplico, no te vayas. No me dejes sola, no quiero estar sola. Mi madre no podrá llegar hasta mañana y no quiero estar sola, no quiero.

-Annie, tranquilízate, vas a lastimarte.

-No me dejes sola, te lo suplico, no te vayas.

Pude ver el terror en su rostro y convertirse en una mueca de dolor. No sabía si para entonces ya había recuperado los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Neil, pero me di cuenta que una parte de su consciencia los mantenía a flor de piel especialmente al verse rodeada por la oscuridad. Era probable que sus pesadillas la atormentaran por largo tiempo. Maldije en silencio, sintiéndome inútil y lleno de cólera. Nadie se merecía eso. Ni siquiera aquella joven tan dulce y hermosa que seguía robándome el corazón.

-Aquí estás a salvo – devolví su cabeza a la almohada y acaricié su cabello – nadie te lastimará.

-Quédate – cerró los ojos y sollozó, conduciendo mi mano hasta su mejilla.

-Pero…

-Te amo, te amo tanto.

-No llores, Annie.

-Es la verdad – empezó a llorar más fuerte – te amo. Dime que me crees.

-Necesito que te calmes – susurré –, o de lo contrario el doctor…

-Archie, yo te amo – entreabrió sus ojos, suplicante y sujetando mi mano entre las suyas – te amo.

Me robé una de sus lágrimas con la punta de mi dedo. La toqué y aguardé a que se diluyera sobre mi piel. Una sensación arenosa envolvió mis ojos, y sorpresivamente me encontré llorando la misma lágrima que había absorbido un segundo atrás.

-¿Todavía me amas, Archie¿Todavía puedes perdonarme?

Si en un instante la vida puede arrebatártelo todo, basta el mismo instante para que la vida te perdone, y te lo devuelva.

-Sí, Annie… - me abracé a ella –… todavía.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

No sé que decir, al llegar a este punto me quedé sin palabras.

La verdad es que mi ausencia no fue falta de interés por esta historia. Tal vez tuve el tiempo necesario para continuarla pero paulatinamente se fueron interponiendo cientos de inseguridades que me mantuvieron apartada de la pluma.

No sé si la gente que lea estas líneas pueda mirar lo que yo veo cuando escribo cada escena. No sé si puedan oír lo que yo oigo, recrear en su mente los colores y las texturas. No sé si pueda transportarlos hasta allí. Sé que me han dicho que sí, pero inexplicablemente he llegado a sentir el menosprecio (¿verdad, Sensei?) del poco o mucho esfuerzo que imprimo en tantos párrafos. Supongo que uno desea agradarle a todo el mundo, pero ya sé que no es posible. Así que he empezado a comprender que, aunque me quede rodeada de poca gente, sé bien que esa gente es la única que valorará, atesorará y comprenderá lo que quiero decir. Escogí ser complicada. Al final del día, eso me deja más satisfecha. Que los demás elijan la calidad del sueño que mejor les complemente. Yo elijo ser yo, y que lo demás reviente.

Quizás no ha sucedido nada extraordinario en este capítulo, pero tenía que pasar de aquí para demostrarme que puedo continuar. Que tiene sentido seguir.

Nos leemos en el siguiente, que calculo será en dos semanas máximo… y cuídense de la mediocridad. Se contagia fácilmente.

**Emera**

**Agradecimientos:**

¿Soy tonta, no? por pensar que estoy sola cuando realmente recibo todavía mails y reviews de gente hermosa que no se olvida de mí. Gracias a ustedes es que ya me decidí continuar. Gracias incansables Candy-fans. Gracias por atravesarse en mi camino.

Tadaima…

**Referencias:**

(1) Me "robé" un trozo de tus sentimientos, Sensei-san, pero especialmente en esa escena pensé en ti y te la dediqué.

(2) "_Stay"_ – Lisa Loeb


	28. Mudarse

**_Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas de corte erótico, propias para mayores de 18 años (física y mentalmente). Si consideran que se pueden sentir agredidos por el contenido de las mismas, favor de abstenerse de leerlas. (Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño)

* * *

_**

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

**Mudarse**

-Omaet.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunté confundido.

-Mira bien – apuntó Ruth hacia la palabra escrita en su cuaderno –. ¿lo ves?

-¿Qué veo?

-Richard… – retorció la boca. Siempre fue así con quien no comprendía su particular lenguaje. Solía inventar sus propias palabras para que sólo aquellos a quien les interesa entenderla, lo hicieran.

-Deberías tener tu propio diccionario – respingué –. No sé qué significa esa palabra.

-¿Quieres leerla bien, por favor?

-La estoy leyendo bien.

-No es cierto.

-Sí es cierto.

-Si lo hicieras no llevarías media hora preguntándome.

-Déjame ensayar ¿quieres?

-Dime qué significa – amenazó seriamente – y me iré.

-Significa que estás loca.

-¡Significa que eres un tonto!

-Por fin – dije aliviado, al verla irse.

-No me hables.

-No hablé contigo.

Estaba a centímetros de salir de mi habitación cuando repentinamente cambió de opinión y regresó corriendo hasta mi cama. Me sonrió melosamente como si acabase de llegar.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tú puedes. Dime qué significa.

-Encuentra qué hacer y déjame practicar ¿sí?

-Te doy tres oportunidades.

-Ruth…

-No, no significa Ruth.

-Diablos… – me derrumbé sobre la cama y me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada.

-No, tampoco "diablos". Te queda una.

Erguí la espalda, me recargué en los brazos y la miré ceñudamente. Muchas veces me pregunté cómo hubiese sido mi vida sin ella a mi lado. Para entonces habíamos compartido más cosas entre nosotros que con cualquier miembro de nuestra familia. Nos habíamos odiado al conocernos como toda buena pareja de enamorados. Intentamos pasar el resto de la vida juntos pero ambos supimos que el cariño que compartíamos era únicamente de amistad. Aunque una imperecedera.

-Te amo – le di gusto – significa te amo. Lo escribiste al revés.

-Yo también te amo – me regaló un beso fugaz en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

El no amarla como mujer no implicaba que no la amara en lo absoluto. El amor es la sustancia cuya fórmula nadie ha logrado descifrar. Al menos yo no. Es el sentimiento más complicado y misterioso desde que se inventaron los sentimientos. Permitirnos experimentarlo usualmente resultaba una mala decisión. Mala para los corazones vulgares que sólo querían llevarse la mejor parte. La que no viene acompañada de su violento poder.

-Es como eso – le dije a Ruth la semana siguiente, apuntando hacia el mar.

-¿Qué, el amor?

-¿No te lo parece?

Lo meditó unos segundos y luego sonrió, coincidiendo conmigo.

-Lo quiero probar – afirmó –. Sí el amor es como el mar, lo quiero probar.

No supe exactamente lo que cruzó por su mente aquel día. No se lo pregunté. Supuse que después me lo diría. Lo que amargamente no advertí es que ese "después" nunca llegaría.

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-Uno…

Cerré los ojos y rogué al cielo no haber olvidado la forma de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dos…

También imploré porque los nudos no se desataran y la tela no se rompiera. Aunque en esa parte siempre fui maestra. Los nudos eran mi especialidad y bajar por la pared a medianoche, una agradable costumbre. Lo que resultó nuevo fue mi pequeña farsa. ¿Yo, desmayada por el cansancio?, el día en que los cerdos volaran.

-Tres… aquí voy.

O el día en que me rompiera la cabeza por colgar imprudentemente de una cuerda hecha de sábanas y cobertores. Tenía suerte que Albert conservara su buen gusto por comprar la tela más resistente y suave. Deslizar las manos al bajar no molestaba en lo absoluto. También le agradecí que hubiese escogido el segundo piso para vivir y no el Penthouse. Albert. Lo echaba de menos.

-No hay nadie – reí al ver una calle completamente vacía – qué suerte.

Un par de metros más y podría dejar de pender de aquel edificio como toda una…

-Mona… – acepté, gruñendo.

No iba a negarlo. Nadie era más certero que Terry al nombrar apodos. Lástima que su ingenio lo dedicara exclusivamente a fastidiar a los demás.

-Bueno – gruñí de nuevo – tampoco es mal actor.

Seguramente ya se había ido a su casa. Esperé lo suficiente como para oír a Richard y a Terry cerrar la puerta por fuera. Esos dos... ¿Podían ser más infantiles?

-Sí – accedí, jadeante. Mis brazos comenzaban a languidecer – si pueden.

No podía abandonar Nueva York como lo planeé. Al menos no esa noche. Annie me necesitaba y no pararía hasta hallar el escondite de esa sucia, podrida y asquerosa alimaña. Pagaría por su delito así me costará la…

-Bonita noche – escuché debajo de mis pies –, es increíble lo que uno puede encontrar en esta ciudad si mira para arriba.

_Ay, no…_

-Un cielo estrellado – continuó Terrence –, una rebosante luna llena y… esto es nuevo. Lindas chicas colgando de sus ventanas.

_Diablos…_

-Podrías… - jadeé, agotada de sostener mi peso – ¿podrías por favor hacerte un lado?

-Creí que estabas enferma – repuso, ignorándome.

-Nunca dije que lo estuviera.

-Te desmayaste.

-Estaba cansada.

-Mentira.

-Terry – miré hacia abajo, con los brazos temblorosos – muévete de ahí.

-¿Tú amarraste esas sábanas?

-¿Y quién más?

-¿Así lo hacías para escapar de tu viejo dormitorio?

Mis manos empezaron a resbalarse a causa del sudor. Estaba a punto de soltarme y apreté los dientes.

-¡Quítate de ahí o te caeré encima!

-Adelante – sonrió con descaro, abriendo los brazos.

-¡Lo digo en serio!

-Ya lo sé.

-¡Terry!

-No voy a quitarme.

-¡Agh! – me sujeté desesperadamente del nudo de la sábana – ¡Por favor, quítate!

-Pide perdón.

-¿Qué?

-Por haberme mentido.

-¡Olvídalo!

-Peor para ti.

-Dios… – recé al no poder sostenerme más – me voy a caer.

-Al menos así será cierto cuando digas que te rompiste una pierna y te lleve de regreso a tu recámara.

-¡Ya no aguanto!

Lo último que escuché de sus labios fue algo parecido a "pequeña tonta" y después me solté. Gracias al cielo la distancia entre el piso y mis pies no era mayor a un metro. Caí de espaldas en sus brazos, pero la fuerza de la caída nos hizo desplomarnos hasta el piso.

-Ay, me duele – sobé mi cadera – ¿estás bien?

-Te dije que habías subido de peso – imitó mi gesto.

-Fue tu culpa – le di la mano para ayudarle a levantarse – te dije que te quitaras.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde ibas a medianoche?

-No, no puedes – sacudí mi falda, eché los hombros hacia atrás y agité mi mano para despedirme – hasta mañana.

-Olvídalo.

Caminé hasta la esquina y doble a la derecha, lista para echar a correr pero el brazo de Terry me alcanzó para obligarme a seguir de frente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Acompáñame.

-¿A dónde¡espera, no puedo!

-Si puedes bajar de un edificio, puedes subirte a un auto.

-¡No!, tengo que ir al hospital.

Cruzamos la calle y al llegar a su automóvil abrió la puerta del copiloto. Lo miré a los ojos con un claro mensaje: "te dije que no". Terry correspondió con otro más claro: "no te estoy preguntando".

-Te llevaré a donde quieras – me prometió – pero primero ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – volví a preguntar, hallando una delincuente sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-A retroceder el tiempo…

* * *

Consulté el reloj. Era la ocasión número mil. Dijo que no lo esperara despierta. Lo dijo y presté atención. Lo dijo y no podía reclamarle nada. ¿Por qué?: porque lo dijo y porque… 

-La cama de Annie debe traerle gratos recuerdos.

_What I thought wasn't mine  
__In the light  
__Was one of a kind,  
__A precious pearl_

Miré el reloj y era media noche. Annie dormía profundamente. Me paré y fui hacia la ventana para observar el esplendoroso cielo estrellado de la ciudad. Le pedí perdón en silencio a esa persona que aguardaba mi regreso. Quien tal vez traía puesto un lindo camisón y había preparado la cena. Que me esperaba tierna y sensual, recostada en su cama con su largo cabello rojo resbalando sobre sus hombros.

_When I wanted to cry  
__I couldn't cause I  
__Wasn't allowed_

Cogí los platos de la mesa y arrojé su contenido directo a la basura. No sé porqué me había molestado. Soplé rabiosa sobre las velas encendidas. Las arranqué de su molde y las lancé al cajón, cerrándolo de golpe. Fue en vano. Todo fue en vano. Odiaba perder mi tiempo. Odiaba esperar. Pero no se repetiría. No se repetiría jamás.

_Gomen nasai for everything  
__Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
__Gomen nasai till the end  
__I never needed a friend  
__Like I do now_

No había nadie en los pasillos del hospital. Podía escuchar mis pasos subir las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de la terraza y me aproximé al barandal desde donde contemplé una ciudad iluminada por sus propias estrellas que resplandecían artificialmente a través de las ventanas de los edificios. Una monumental marquesina brillaba con especial encanto. Grabé cada línea del rostro de aquella actriz. Quise recordar su belleza para siempre, antes de que a la mañana siguiente le dijera adiós.

_What I thought wasn't all  
__So innocent  
__Was a delicate doll  
__Of porcelain_

Devolví el pan al horno azotando la portilla de metal. Di dos pasos y regresé. Reabrí la portilla y dejé caer el pan en la basura. Allí pertenecía todo lo que sentía por él. Tomé las copas de cristal entre mis dedos y chocaron tan violentamente entre sí que un vidrio roto me corto la mano. Maldije cien veces. Maldije mil. Me dolía tanto el pecho. Me dolía tanto ese insoportable silencio.

_When I wanted to call you  
__And ask you for help  
__I stopped myself_

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía. No quería dejar de verla. La cabeza me estallaba. Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Deseaba correr. Salir de allí y correr tan fuerte como pudiera. Pero no pude moverme, no supe cómo. Recargué los codos sobre la baranda y escondí la cara entre mis manos. La restregué cien veces tratando de encontrar una solución. La razón para quedarme. El pretexto para irme. Busqué dentro de mi corazón, en mi alma. Entre el perdón y la lastima. Busqué hasta reventar en un mudo grito de auxilio. Busqué el rostro de la mujer que amaba…

_Gomen nasai for everything  
__Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
__Gomen nasai till the end  
__I never needed a friend  
__Like I do now_

Jalé con tanta fuerza del mantel para sacarlo de la mesa que desgajé la tela con mis propias uñas. Me deshice de los aretes, el collar y los anillos que me había puesto como si me arrancase insectos venenosos. Despinté mis labios con asco. Arrojé mis zapatos contra la pared. Desabotoné mi vestido como si quemara y despeiné mi cabello a tirones, buscando un pretexto¡uno solo!... un simple y estúpido pretexto para…

_What I thought was a dream  
__An mirage  
__Was as real as it seemed  
__A privilege_

Busqué su aroma, su voz…

_When I wanted to tell you  
__I made a mistake  
__I walked away_

Uno solo para…

_Gomen nasai, for everything  
__Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
__Gomen nasai  
__I never needed a friend,  
__Like I do now_

Pero no pude ver a nadie.

_Gomen nasai, I let you down  
__Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai,  
__Gomen nasai till the end  
__I never needed a friend…_

…doblegar mi orgullo, y romper a llorar.

_Like I do now (1)

* * *

_

-Dame la mano. Te ayudaré.

-Esto es…

-Un bote – confirmé –, vamos, Candy. dame la mano.

-Es… - titubeó, como si jamás hubiese visto uno – ¿es tuyo?

-No exactamente – continué con el brazo estirado –, pero puedo usarlo cuando quiera.

-¿Quién presta un barco como si fuese una sombrilla? – inquirió, graciosamente sorprendida.

Respiré impaciente pero también deleitado por su atónita expresión.

-Albert Andrey no es el único, te lo aseguro. Sube.

-Ah, ah – sacudió la cabeza negativamente – no parece muy seguro.

-¿Qué no parece muy seguro? – repetí boquiabierto – ¿de qué hablas? Es uno de los barcos más caros de todo Nueva York.

Candy guardó silencio, estudiando la estructura con cuidado. Al terminar, me observó con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo encantadora su siguiente pregunta.

-¿No lo estamos robando, verdad?

La miré por medio segundo y me solté a reír.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Dios… – mi estómago dolió –. Tú, por supuesto.

-Si no te callas, me iré.

-Está bien, lo siento. Dame la mano y te diré quién es el dueño.

Con un ágil impulso, Candy aterrizó en la cubierta. La solté y la dejé inspeccionar el lugar mientras fui a la cabina para encender el motor. Por primera vez disfruté de la refrescante brisa del puerto a medianoche. Había subido tantas veces a ese bote pero eran otros los motivos. Lo suficientemente amargos para no querer recordarlos. Se había convertido en mi escondite predilecto donde fingía dejar todo atrás. Al cabo de unas horas volvía con la misma repulsión e impotencia. Pero aquella noche fue distinto. La mujer que amaba estaba conmigo. Me saludaba con una sonrisa a través del cristal, y para renunciar por segunda vez a eso, tendría que estar loco.

-Eleanor – djio Candy, al entrar a la cabina.

-¿Qué?

-Ése es el nombre del dueño.

-¿Era importante saberlo?

-Aquí también – atisbó la nariz – huele a su perfume.

-Podría ser el de otra mujer. Tengo muchas admiradoras haciendo fila fuera del teatro.

-Y la primera en la lista es tu madre. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que al fin tienes lo que siempre deseaste de ella?

-¿Qué¿Su yate privado? _(3)_

-Su cariño, tonto.

-Por ahora me conformo con su yate.

-¿Y puedo saber cuándo aprendiste a manejarlo?

-Lo hice mientras curabas a cierto veterinario en Chicago.

-¿Albert?

-¿Conoces a otro? – pregunté, molesto. Y celoso.

-Podría ser. Tengo muchos pacientes haciendo fila fuera de la clínica¿sabías?

-Pues lo siento mucho por ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Siento que no volverán a verte.

Aseguré el timón y sin darle oportunidad de entrometerse en mi camino, sujeté su rostro y bajé mis labios para que me dejara probar nuevamente el sabor de su boca.

-No quiero compartirte con nadie, Candy.

Al instante descubrí que al mirar con fascinación el verde cerrado de sus ojos mi pulso se aceleraba furiosamente, como si aún tuviera quince años. Algo intentó decir pero no quise escucharla. La besé de nuevo, más lenta y prolongadamente.

-Esto… no está bien… - susurró apenas.

-No. No lo está.

Tiré de sus labios con suavidad. Acoplándome a ellos, esperando su respuesta. Su cálido aliento rozaba y encendía mi piel. Sus tímidas exclamaciones de placer se hicieron más agudas. Su cuerpo me respondió gratamente y admitió sin darse cuenta el sutil avance de mis manos. No mentí, la quería sólo para mí. Tocarla libremente, degustar el sabor completo de su piel. Oír sus sensuales murmullos y reclamar por ellos. Escucharla suplicar mi nombre y luego gritarlo ceñida a mi cuerpo.

El piso se estremeció bajo nuestros pies y de malhumor me separé de ella. Volteé hacia el cristal para distinguir el sitio donde nos encontrábamos. Al reconocerlo esbocé una sonrisa, apagué el motor y cogí su mano.

-Ven, quiero que veas algo.

La magnífica vista de una gran ciudad que se había convertido en mi hogar asomaba su radiante silueta. El océano de luces parpadeantes trazaba su vida en movimiento, y su reflejo en la superficie del río se asemejaba a un extenso campo de luciérnagas bajo el agua. Era allí, donde alejado de todo, solía abandonarme a la calma del atardecer.

_I'm not a perfect person  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do  
__But I continue learning  
__I never meant to do those things to you  
__And so I have to say before I go_

-Qué hermosa es – dijo Candy, cautivada.

-Siempre he venido solo. Deseaba traerte conmigo pero no fue hasta después de...

-¿De irme?

-De dejar que te fueras – corregí – que lo encontré.

-Te equivocas – reparó, contemplando la ciudad.

-¿En qué?

-Si pensabas en mí, como yo en ti, entonces nunca viniste solo.

La miré fascinado, con un temor absurdo de extender el brazo y hacerla desaparecer en un simple roce.

_That I just want you to know  
__I've found out a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__and the reason is you_

-Y yo dije "tú también" – se giró hacia mí – "tú también sé feliz, Terry"

-Era imposible cumplirte esa promesa.

-En el fondo… - admitió – yo tampoco lo quería.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Pensé que era mi culpa. Sufrías en silencio sin saber cómo explicarme y lo mejor que podía hacer…

-Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada – dije, severamente –. Yo me equivoqué. Decidí ocultártelo, imaginando que podría ganar tiempo.

-Pero el tiempo se acabó cuando me encontré con Susana primero.

-Una parte de mí sabía que de habértelo dicho antes, te habrías negado a venir al estreno.

-Y lo único que hubiera hecho desde Chicago sería desearte la misma felicidad que te deseé al pie de las escaleras.

-Quería verte – confesé, irritado – estaba harto de que nos equivocáramos. De esperar y que no llegaras. De que fueras tras de mí y no te escuchara. Quería tanto…

-Terry…

-¡Quería tanto abrazarte y dejar de renunciar a ti!, fui un egoísta por pedirte que vinieras. Que viajaras hasta aquí sin saber lo que había pasado. Pero creí que al tenerte a mi lado sería lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle "no": "No puedo casarme contigo, no quiero hacerlo"

-Perdóname – oí su voz quebrarse –, no lo sabía…

-Todo lo que quería que supieras – deslicé mis dedos por entre su rizado cabello – era que te amaba. Pero no podías adivinarlo mientras me veías caminar con Susana en brazos¿verdad, pecosa?

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
__It's something I must live with everyday  
__And all the pain I put you through  
__I wish that I could take it all away  
__And be the one who catches all your tears  
__That's why I need you to hear_

Movió la cabeza diciendo no, y aquello me permitió disfrutar de la suave piel de su cuello.

-Nunca fui bueno para decir la verdad – continué –. Me gustaba mentirte cuando me preguntabas con la mirada si significabas algo en mi vida. Tal vez era porque… deseaba ser el primero en escucharlo.

Cerré los ojos, lleno de placer, cuando súbitamente se arrojó a mi pecho para abrazarme. La rodeé con mis brazos, impregnándome con el calor de su ternura. No volví a desear que el tiempo se detuviera. Quería que transcurriera lo antes posible para verme junto a ella todos los minutos restantes de mi vida.

_I've found out a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And the reason is you_

-Dime que no es demasiado tarde, Candy.

-¿Para qué?

-Para decirte "no te vayas".

Juntó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, haciéndome imposible si lo quisiera, apartarla fácilmente. No tenía que hacer nada. No la dejaría ir.

_I'm not a perfect person  
__I never meant to do those things to you  
__And so I have to say before I go  
__That I just want you to know_

-"No me alejes de ti" – sollozó – "No quiero irme"… ¡eso quería decirte, pero no pude!

-Dilo ahora.

Levantó su rostro y antes de que dijera nada, besé sus labios compartiendo el sabor de sus lágrimas. El sabor dulce y salado de la mujer que sería eternamente mía. No porque hubiese sido su primer amor, sino porque sería el último.

_I've found out a reason for me  
__To change who I used to be  
__A reason to start over new  
__And the reason is you_

_-_No quiero irme de tu lado – musitó – no me alejes de ti.

_I've found a reason to show  
__A side of me you didn't know  
__A reason for all that I do  
__And the reason is you. (2)_

-Jamás.

* * *

**Océano Atlántico**

-¿Aoi¿Estás bien?

-Lo lamento. No quise despertarte.

-¿Qué sucede, no puedes dormir?

-Tengo el estómago revuelto.

Me paré de la cama de inmediato y fui hasta ella. Salía del tocador y no fue hasta que prendí la luz que noté su rostro pálido.

-Es normal.

-No se siente normal – abrazó su estómago. Fingí no preocuparme pero sentí la urgencia de salir corriendo a buscar un médico.

-Vuelve a la cama.

La ayudé a recostarse y coloqué una compresa de agua fría en su frente. La vi respirar con dificultad. La oía quejarse de un dolor recurrente en el abdomen y mi inquietud ascendía tan rápido como su temperatura. Me fastidió ser un espectador y me cambié de ropa en unos minutos.

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó.

-A buscar al doctor. No tardaré.

-Yo soy doctora¿recuerdas?, estoy bien. Sólo es un…

Se llevó las manos al estómago antes de liberar un violento quejido.

-Aoi – corrí hasta ella – ¿qué pasa?

-No lo sé… - jadeó – pero de pronto… empezó a doler más.

-Volveré en un minuto.

-No, no te vayas.

-Necesitas un médico.

-Fue la cena. Estoy segura. Con un poco de agua…

Un segundo quejido reventó en sus labios, provocándome escalofríos.

-¿Qué… haces? – preguntó cuando la levante entre mis brazos.

-Ya te lo dije. Tienes que ver a un médico.

-Pero… es de madrugada.

-No me importa la hora.

-Albert… - dijo, sosteniéndose de mi cuello – tengo miedo.

-Todo está bien – la apreté delicadamente contra mí, besando su cabello – aquí estoy.

Salimos al pasillo y caminé con paso firme pero cauteloso hacia la enfermería.

-Es como tú… – repuso Aoi, con un hilo de voz. Su espalda transpiraba excesivamente y la distancia hacia el consultorio me pareció eterna.

-¿Quién es como yo?

-Éste bebé. Ya quiere salir a conocer el mundo.

-Entonces también es como tú – sonreí, aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir – pero tendrás que decirle que espere.

-Es un necio.

-¿Y en eso también se parece a mí?

-Mucho.

Di la vuelta en una esquina y sentí un sobresalto al no saber qué dirección tomar. Los nervios amenazaban con dominarme a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantener la cabeza fría. Ya lo había hecho antes. Controlarme. Simular que todo era natural y conllevaba un simple remedio. Lo hice en cientos de casos. Sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de mi familia. No de un animal herido.

-Ya recuerdo – aceleré el paso – es por aquí.

-Albert…

-Pronto llegaremos.

-Te amo.

Bajé la mirada y hallé sus hermosos ojos violetas sonriéndome cándidamente.

-Y yo a ti.

Después de eso perdió el conocimiento y un gélido viento me sacudió. Pero no había tiempo para pensar. La sujeté con fuerza y comencé a correr.

* * *

-Dormilona. 

-Escuché eso – dije a manera de queja –. No estoy dormida. Solamente cansada.

-¿Quieres que volvamos ya?

-No – me acomodé en sus brazos como si lo hiciese sobre mi almohada – todavía no.

-Nos resfriaremos si nos quedamos aquí toda la noche.

"Aquí" significaba la cubierta del bote donde habíamos pasado la última hora recostados sobre una frazada. Me abracé a Terry tan fuerte como pude. Recargué la cabeza sobre su pecho y claramente pude escuchar su corazón apresurado. Sus brazos jamás me soltaron. El placentero calor de su cuerpo me arropó como la más deliciosa manta. Su suave aliento, cada vez más pesado mientras lo invadía el sueño, me arrulló tiernamente y desechó todo el miedo que había guardado por largos meses en el corazón. Sentí su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración y con la misma calma cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida. Al poco rato lo escuché despertar con un ligero gruñido y me imaginé lo maravilloso que sería escucharlo todas las mañanas.

-Candy¿me oíste?

-¿Qué?

-Dije que nos resfriaremos si nos quedamos aquí.

-Cinco minutos – y lo escuché resoplar como si se riera.

-Tres.

-Cuatro.

-Ni uno más.

Volví a acurrucarme a él con una sonrisa triunfante. No duró mucho. Alcé la cabeza de golpe al recordar el motivo por el que había bajado desde mi ventana.

-¡Dios mío¡tenía que ir al hospital!

-No, no tienes que ir – rebatió Terry, al recostarme en su regazo nuevamente –. Ya me ocupé de eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Fui personalmente a avisarles que no podías ir.

-Pero, Annie…

-Archie está con ella.

-No sé si eso lo haga muy feliz.

-Necesita descubrir lo que en el fondo siente por ella. O de lo contrario Ka…

No terminó la frase y giré la cabeza para mirarlo con interés.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que… - me devolvió una mirada nerviosa –… de lo contrario cargará con eso toda la vida.

-Mhm… - respondí desconfiada –. De todas formas, quería ir a verla.

-Iremos mañana.

-¿Iremos?

-No quiero perderte de vista – besó mi frente – no mientras ese idiota ande por allí vigilándote.

Pero ya no tenía miedo de nada. No mientras pudiera estar entre sus brazos. Me estiré ligeramente para besar su mejilla pero fácilmente me descubrió y giró la cara para besarme en los labios. Sentí un violento hormigueo en el estómago que se extendió rápidamente a todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Nos vamos? – suspendió el beso de la manera más descortés que conocía.

-Está bien – gruñí en protesta.

-Muy pronto – sujetó mi rostro y sonrió enigmáticamente – no pararé de besarte en todo el día. Lo prometo.

* * *

-¿Candy? 

Por supuesto que fue incorrecto tocar a su puerta a las dos de la mañana, pero era imposible que conciliara el sueño sin saber cómo se encontraba.

-Siento molestarte, pero quería saber si te sientes mejor.

Era probable que durmiera profundamente. Tanto que no escuchara las veinte veces que la llamé. _Déjala dormir, _sugirió la voz de la razón. _Cerciórate de que esté bien, _insistió su contraparte.

-Candy – dije algo desesperado – ¿puedo pasar?

De nuevo el silencio. Sujeté la manija sin girarla. Intenté convencerme de que estaba bien, que no existía razón para alarmarse. Había asomado la cabeza antes de irme al trabajo y la hallé apaciblemente sumergida en sus almohadas. Respiré tranquilo y me fui. No vi objeción para asegurarme de ello por segunda vez.

Mi mano al fin giró la empuñadura y la busqué de inmediato en su cama.

-Pero dónde…

En el lugar donde se supone estaría la señorita White, tropecé con una larga tira de sábanas amarradas entre sí que salían por la ventana y desembocaban en la acera.

-Increíble – sacudí la cabeza, dudando entre reír, enojarme o preocuparme por ella.

Pronto aparecería, confié en mi intuición. Levanté su abrigo del piso y lo llevé hasta su armario. Un sobre blanco cayó de su bolsillo y lo recogí para devolverlo a su sitio. Me abstuve de hacerlo cuando descubrí mi nombre inscrito en él. Lo leí en dos ocasiones para no equivocarme.

-¿Qué eres? – me pregunté al abrirlo con un mohín de extrañeza y curiosidad.

El resultado de un análisis de sangre de rutina. Eso era.

Me senté sobre la cama como si acabara de leer algo en otro idioma. Cogí el sobre y revisé por enésima vez mi nombre. Restregué mis ojos y empecé desde la primera línea.

-Es broma – dije aturdido y sin la más mínima intención de ponerme a reír.

* * *

-No se te ve buena cara. 

-¿Alguien te preguntó?

-Tampoco se te escucha de buen humor.

-Déjame en paz y vete de una vez.

-¿Te sucedió algo grave anoche, _Julieta_?

-Sí, vi que tendría que ensayar contigo toda la mañana y vomité hasta sacarme el estómago. ¿Satisfecho?, vete. Adiós.

-El escenario no es de tu propiedad. Puedo estar cuánto quiera sin tener que pedirte permiso.

El debilucho, ojeroso, antipático, afeminado y retrasado mental de _Romeo _estaba a segundos de ser asesinado por su _Julieta_, no con venenos amargosos o dagas diminutas. No. Ésta _Julieta_ lo arrojaría desde la platea al terminar de asfixiarlo con sus propias manos luego de haberlo golpeado contra la pared hasta hacer un hoyo profundo en ella.

-¡FUERA! – grité – ¡AHORA!

-Maldita loca – masticó aquel odioso que me tenía verdaderamente harta.

-Al menos no tengo las piernas chuecas – alcancé a decir antes de que desapareciera tras bambalinas.

_Vamos, Karen. Eres una profesional. Actúa como tal._

-¿En dónde diablos me quedé? – hojeé tontamente el libreto al que ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

-¿Karen?

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Tendría que pensármelo dos veces antes de soltar otro alarido, o probablemente perdería mi trabajo y el riñón derecho.

-Ah, Robert, perdón. No sabía que eras tú.

-Evidentemente. Supongo que no tiene sentido preguntarte qué te pasa. Debe ser largo de explicar.

-No me pasa nada. Tengo dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y desde cuándo?

-Desde que nací. ¿Qué sucede¿Uno no puede tener un simple dolor de cabeza sin ser interrogado?

-Karen…

Aquel tonito que combinaba perfectamente el "baja tu tono de voz" con el "a mi no me engañas", tiró de mi correa. Finalmente era Robert. Conocía más de nosotros que nuestros propios padres.

-No dormí bien – confesé a medias – y todavía estoy algo resfriada.

-Ve a descansar antes de que lastimes a alguien.

-No voy a lastimar a nadie – lo miré, como una leona sedienta de sangre – si lo quisiera, ya estarías en tu oficina buscando un suplente para el suplente de _Romeo_.

-Dame el libreto – extendió la mano.

-¿Para qué?

-Dámelo y no preguntes.

-¿Me vas a despedir tú también?

-¿Yo también? – parpadeó dos veces – ¿quién más te ha despedido últimamente?

-Nadie – doblé el guión y se lo entregué de mala gana – ¿y ahora qué?

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué? – los abrí tan grande como pude – claro que no.

-¿Quieres que te despida?

-Dijiste que no ibas…

-Hazlo – ordenó – ahora.

Y lo hice. Pero sólo porque estaba aburrida. No porque me lo mandara nadie.

-¿Cuál es la primera regla de un actor, Karen?

Podía escucharlo frente a mí. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y estiró mis brazos horizontalmente. Como si fuese magia, empecé a sentir mi pecho liberado de una densa carga de ira.

-No sé. ¿Cobrar bien?

-Karen… - musitó con su "tonito"

-No sé, Robert – dije, a modo de berrinche – no tengo ánimo de tomar un examen. ¿Podemos dejarlo para después?

-Alza la cabeza y mantén los ojos cerrados.

-¿Vas a besarme? – sonreí burlonamente.

-Respirar, Karen.

-¿Qué?

-Esa es la primera regla de cualquier actor.

-Estoy respirando.

-Respira hondo.

-Pero…

-Hazlo.

Saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones y a continuación jalé una bocanada de oxígeno que hinchó todo mi cuerpo con un relajante hormigueo. Sentí como el aire llegaba hasta mi cabeza y la inflaba como una pelota para luego desinflarse deliciosamente. Repetí la operación tres veces y estuve cerca de caer en un letargo maravilloso, cuando…

-Señorita, Klaise.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un tramoyista que me hablaba desde las primeras filas.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Robert

-Buscan a la señorita Klaise, señor.

-¿Quién? – dijimos al unísono.

Agh… pero que pregunta más tonta.

* * *

-¿Y estas flores? – preguntó Candy asombrada al entrar a la habitación. Se acercó a olerlas y aspiró profundo – huelen muy bien. 

Sonreí, incapaz de sentir otra cosa que una emoción en el pecho.

-Buenos días, Candy. Me alegra que te sientas mejor.

-Sólo estaba cansada. Siento no haber estado contigo anoche.

-No importa. Archie lo hizo. Y esta mañana me trajo esas flores.

-¿En serio?, debió haberle costado mucho encontrarlas tan lindas en esta época del año.

-Candy – la llamé, a punto de llorar de felicidad -… Archie…

-¿Qué?

-Él aún me ama.

Me abracé a ella tan efusivamente que la dejé sin aliento. Pero me amaba, Archie me había perdonado y me amaba. Quería gritarlo tan fuerte que mi voz llegara hasta el otro extremo del mundo. Compartir una felicidad que no sabía cómo contener.

-Claro que te ama – dijo Candy – eres lo más valioso para él. Nunca has dejado de serlo.

-Se quedará conmigo. Lo prometió. Anoche fue maravilloso. Durmió aquí, tomado de mi mano.

-Anoche no podías moverte y hoy estás dando de brincos. Me da gusto por ti.

-Mira – le mostré la joya alrededor de mi muñeca – él me la dio.

-¿Ésta cadena?

-Sí – dije, acariciándola como si estuviera hecha de cristal – fue como si al fin nos comprometiéramos.

-Te ama. ¿Qué otra cosa podría desear sino tenerte junto a él?

-No lo dejaré jamás. Esta vez, no importa qué, estaré a su lado siempre.

Resolví ganarme su cariño y su confianza como si fuese el primer día. Cómo si fuera el último. Archie hallaría en mi todo cuánto había añorado. Y yo, a cualquier precio, conseguiría ser la única mujer en su corazón. La única.

* * *

_¿Piensas que me duele?_

Aunque me doliera. No se lo demostraría.

_Por mí, puedes quedarte con quien te venga en gana._

Los humanos pertenecían a los humanos. Los bichos venenosos como él y Annie Britter se pertenecían desde su nacimiento.

_Será la última vez que te permitiré entrar a mi camerino. Lo juro._

Abrí la puerta del mismo, indecisa de cómo reaccionar ante su primera frase. Sin embargo, no le haría saber por nada del mundo lo largas, frías y agrias horas que pasé en vela aguardando su regreso. Me vería feliz. Sonriente y jovial como la más grande mentirosa. Como la mejor.

Un gesto de confusión cruzó mi cara. No vi a nadie dentro de mi camerino. Rebusqué por ambos lados y no me topé con ninguna cara conocida. No durante medio segundo.

-Ese aroma – cerré los ojos e inhalé con suavidad –… es de…

Alguien me obligó a girar sobre mis talones, encerrándome en sus brazos.

-Pero qué…

Archie inclinó la cabeza para encontrar precipitadamente mis labios. Sujetó mis hombros y abrió ávidamente mi boca con su lengua. Estaba paralizada. Me había preparado para todo. Para sonreírle despreocupadamente o vociferarle mil insultos. Para todo excepto ser asaltada en cuanto entré a esa habitación.

Los bellos de mi piel se erizaron cuando su boca bajó a mi cuello y lo mordisqueó exquisitamente. Jadeé de placer incapaz de articular palabras. Lo deseaba tanto. Sólo su aroma me preparaba para recibirle. El toque de su piel. El sugestivo tono de su voz cuando me susurraba al oído su propio placer.

-Espera…

-No hables – pidió, deslizando sus dedos por mis caderas – por favor, no digas nada.

-Archie…

-Quiero estar contigo. Ahora.

-No, espera.

-No puedo esperar.

Sus brazos me estrecharon como tenazas y sus pies me condujeron lentamente hacia el sofá. No cesó de besarme, de tocarme con exigente impaciencia. Quería apartarlo pero cada roce me dejaba sin respiración. Deshizo mi voluntad como si fuese de papel. Se recostó encima de mí, alzando la falda de mi vestido con una prisa deliciosa.

-No – pretendí moverme inútilmente –, no quiero.

-Sí quieres.

-Archie, detente…

-Lo haré – bajó el vestido de mis hombros – si lo dices de verdad.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse insoportablemente. La tensión entre mis piernas las hizo apartarse instintivamente, pidiéndole a gritos tomarme. Me mordí los labios cuando la punta de su lengua dibujó una curva imaginaria en la piel desnuda de mi hombro. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba con cada caricia. Dispuesto a su capricho. Dispuesto y cálido, como sus labios tomando los míos.

-Eres tan hermosa – suspiró en mi oído con su tibio aliento masculino – muy hermosa…

-No puedo – admití, mirándole a los ojos, entornándolos violentamente cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en mí –… ah, no puedo decirlo…

-¿Qué no puedes decir? – masajeó dulcemente, arrancándome intensos gemidos de placer.

-Que… te detengas…

-No quiero detenerme – se introdujo un poco más – no quiero.

-Archie… - gruñí extasiada cuando su boca se apoderó de mis pechos – te…

-¿Qué?, dime…

Pero sellé mis labios gracias a su dura y súbita intromisión, acallando dolorosamente mis más hondos sentimientos, reemplazándolos por mis más puros instintos.

-Te deseo…

-Y yo a ti, Karen… - admitió, dueño de mi cuerpo – como un maldito loco, te deseo.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa con esta maldita puerta? 

-¿Richard?

Sorprendido por la voz de Candy a mis espaldas, solté descuidadamente la llave al piso. Me sentía torpe, distraído. Como si todo a mí alrededor se moviese a una velocidad distinta. Una pasmosamente lenta.

-¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó, ayudándome a recoger la llave cuando la solté por segunda vez.

-Nada. Estoy bien. Algo distraído solamente. Oye – sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarme - ¿a dónde fuiste anoche?

-Perdóname. Debí avisarte pero no quería que te molestaras conmigo.

-No podría molestarme contigo. Esta es tu casa y yo un simple invitado. Lo más importante – me atreví a rozar su mejilla – es que estés bien.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A mí?, no. Mi problema es esta puerta. No puedo abrirla y no sé por qué.

-Déjame probar a mí.

Lo hizo y tampoco tuvo éxito. Jalamos y empujamos juntos pero nada sucedió.

-Tiene el cerrojo puesto – concluyó Candy, mirando por una rendija – Tal vez fue Archie.

-No veo para qué tenía que poner el ce…

Al decir eso oímos a alguien correr el pasador y aguardamos con atención a que se abriera la puerta. No era Archie quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Te estaba esperando – dijo Terrence a Candy con una enorme sonrisa –… y a ti también – la eliminó de su rostro tan pronto me miró.

-Pensé que nos veríamos después – dijo ella al entrar al apartamento.

-Entonces se siguen viendo – murmuré –. Genial.

-Y te tengo peores noticias – el tipo se sentó en el sofá de la sala con una maleta dispuesta a su lado. Candy y yo lo observamos con expectación – desde hoy dormiré aquí.

-¿Qué…? – inquirió ella – ¿…dijiste?

-Te lo prometí, Candy – contestó el actor –. Así que a partir de esta noche me mudaré contigo.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

¿Cómo consiguió Terry la llave de ese apartamento?, se preguntan. Bueno, el muy sinvergüenza jamás se la devolvió a Albert cuando se la arrebató la primera vez que fue a ver a Candy¿recuerdan?, ah, y le tiene sin cuidado la opinión del tío abuelo. La de nadie en realidad.

¿Les gustó? Me tarde un poquito más de lo que había prometido pero me tomé mi tiempo para darles algo medianamente emocionante y romántico. ¿Les gustaron las canciones?, ojalá que las conozcan para que las tarareen al leer esas escenas. ¿Todavía falta mucho?, si, todavía. Y aunque me lleve cien capítulos, pondré a Candy en el lugar de Terry. Ella tomará la decisión que él tuvo que tomar sin su ayuda. A ver si le resulta tan fácil. Tragedia entre Archie, Karen y Annie. ¿Quién ganará al apuesto chico cosmo?... Richard tiene un sinuoso camino por delante, uno bastante difícil así que no se despeguen de esta estación porque veremos cómo Candy interviene para tratar de salvarlo. Y como Terry intenta impedírselo. ¿Qué sucedió con Aoi?, pobre Albert. Problemas no le faltan, pero todo tiene un por qué, de verdad, así que las veo en la próxima entrega.

Una palmadita en la espalda, crítica o sugerencia son mi única paga, como un sencillo artista callejero con actos circenses en el bolsillo (tipo Remi y compañía) así que se los agradeceré infinitamente a este correo abamiyahoo, o bien en ésta página en la parte de reviews. Gracias a todas ustedes que me han dejado con anterioridad un post, de verdad gracias: MsGrandchester, Danyseren, Yessi, ECMC, Koishikawa (me encanta Marmalade Boy), Jennita, Astrid, Martha, Ann, Gigi, Jenny, Luz, Milagro, Kirara, Normi, Alma, Angelchibi, Jaqueline, Anny, Lucy, ASMG, Aiko. A todas las personas que me siguieron desde ccfanfics, gracias gracias gracias. En especial por su comprensión y su solidaridad. Caray¿cómo digo gracias de manera que se lo merezcan?

¡Ya se me acabaron las trivias!, el capítulo pasado omiti por completo felicitar a Ale!! ya te mando tu regalo, que no es gran cosa pero muestra un poco de agradecimiento a tu atención de contestar. Gracias mil veces a todas las demás que con sus ojos leyendo estas líneas siguen apoyándome. El cielo las bendiga siete veces siete.

Ja!

Emera

**Referencias:**

**(1) **_Gomenasai_ – T.A.T.U

**(2) **_The reason _- Hoobastank

**(3) **Uno de los primeros yates lujosos en el mundo fue _**El Columbia**_, construido en1898.


	29. Separarse

**CAPITULO XXIX**

**Separarse**

_Por un amigo…_

Sólo una vez tocó a mi puerta la posibilidad de ser adoptada por una familia. La rechacé. Quise quedarme al lado de mi única amiga. Lo hice por amor. Y en nombre de ese sentimiento la despedí sin rencor cuando ella hizo una elección diferente. Porque un amigo es un amigo. Una persona sencilla y ordinaria cuya única deuda con nosotros es ser quien creció siendo. Ser el alma transparente que convida su alegría cuando le basta para los demás. No es un villano o un héroe. Nada lo obliga a ser maravilloso. Es alguien que ha encontrado el consuelo de ser imperfecto en nuestro hombro.

No importa cuantas veces sea yo quien dé. Mis amigos no tienen que devolverme nada. Encuentro mi recompensa al escuchar su risa.

_Por __un sueño…_

La invencible Candice White renunciaría a su asombrosa habilidad para enfrentar los problemas que el destino cruce en su camino. El número que sea. Desistiría de cruzar el océano y volver a casa cuando le apeteciera. A tropezarse con el destino entre la densa niebla y una solitaria lágrima masculina. Yo sería capaz de renunciar por un día a todo lo que tengo y a todo lo que doy, con tal de ver cumplido estos sencillos sueños: decirle a quien amo, que lo amo. Decírselo a tiempo y confesarle cuánto le he extrañado. Olvidarme de querer olvidarlo. Creerle, confiar, cuidarlo.

_Por amor__…_

Los barcos que zarpan hacia el mañana parten de madrugada desde un puerto llamado "esperanza". Se recomienda llevar en la maleta una muda de fe. Tres pares de proyectos escondidos en el compartimiento de "lo inesperado". Una barra de jabón con aroma de "perdón" que lave los resentimientos y errores pasados. Unos zapatos recubiertos de "valor" para caminar cualquier camino. La foto de una persona especial. Las bellas memorias envueltas con algodón y atadas en un hilo rojo para que en caso de emergencia nos conduzcan hacia el inicio de todo.

Por amor, estaría dispuesta a viajar eternamente para disfrutar de la agitada bendición de vivir. Por amor, diría sí. Transformaría una lágrima en un trozo de azúcar. Me mordería los labios antes de decir las palabras que te retendrían si te tuvieras que ir, o aquellas que te alejarían si aceptaras viajar conmigo.

_Por la libertad…_

Cerraría mi diario en la página donde la vida determinó separarme una y otra vez de lo que más atesoraba. Tomaría papel y tinta y reescribiría una nueva historia que me llevara hasta el punto exacto donde caigo de rodillas exhausta, pero me levanto. A donde me rindo atemorizada, pero respiro hondo.

Por la amistad, lo aprendería todo. Por mis sueños, lo desearía todo. Por el amor, me entregaría a todo y por la libertad… por mi libertad… sobreviviría a todo.

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-¿Qué hay para cenar, tía Di?

-¿Qué?

Con una gigantesca mueca de enfado me volví a mirar a Terrence parado en la puerta de la cocina.

-Huele mal – frunció la nariz y me observó como a un sirviente andrajoso - ¿en verdad sabes cocinar?

-Tú eres el que huele mal. Se sabe que eres tú a kilómetros de distancia sólo levantando la nariz.

Me recargué burlonamente en la alacena y continué.

-¿Qué apesta, hermanita? – apreté mi nariz y evoqué la presencia de Susana – ah, sí, es Terrence que vino a visitarte. Está tocando la puerta.

-¿Y la pobre gente de ese bar paga por oír tus chistes¿de verdad lo hace?

-Paga por ir a ver a un tipo como tú trepando a una pared vestido en mallas – regresé a la estufa –. Todo es posible en este mundo.

-Lo único imposible es que duermas aquí esta noche. Hubiese sido una fiesta de pijamas maravillosa pero no estás invitado.

-¿Disculpa?

-Quiero que te vayas.

-¿En serio? – me descaré – ¿y quieres que sea ahora o luego de que te sirva la cena, te cante una canción de cuna y te arrope en la cama?

-Después de la cena, antes de la cama – bostezó – Sería un idiota si te dejara dormir a medio metro de Candy por más tiempo. Empaca.

-Eres un idiota de todas formas, Terrence. Además – le informé – yo tampoco voy a dejar que te acerques a su puerta ni siquiera para mirar si esta cerrada.

-Creo que tenemos un problema – hizo crujir sus nudillos.

-Creo que sí – le imité.

-Y muy serio – sobrevino una voz a espaldas del actor – me muero de hambre así que dejen esta discusión para ustedes – Candy chocó el puño contra la palma de su mano en señal de amenaza – a menos de que quieran conocerme furiosa… y hambrienta.

Serví la cena después de que Candy prepara la mesa para tres. Miré el espacio vacío que ocuparía Archibald. Me pregunté si se habría reconciliado con Karen o estaría penando por las calles con una botella en la mano. Fijé aquella imagen y sacudí la cabeza. Por supuesto que no. Archie elegiría mil veces perder la mitad de su fortuna que su porte.

-¿Y cómo sé que no está envenenado? – arguyó Terrence frente a su plato.

-No lo sabes – le sonreí desde el otro lado de la mesa – eso es lo divertido.

-Agh… - rumió Candy, sentada en la cabecera – allí van de nuevo.

-Dame el tuyo – Terrence aventó los cubiertos y me acercó su plato.

-¿Qué, qué? – le miré con asco –. Eres un paranoico. Si no te lo ibas a comer lo hubieses dicho desde un principio. No me hubiera molestado en cocinar una maldita cosa.

-Yo sí tenía hambre – con la boca llena, Candy habló desde su asiento – y a mí si me gusta – nos sonrió con un diminuto trozo de pan adherido a sus labios.

-Tienes algo en… - me estiré para limpiar su cara pero recibí un fuerte manotazo de Terrence que me obligó a retraer el brazo de dolor.

-Candy, tienes algo… - Terrence lo intentó pero recibió un castigo similar. Candy le propinó un seco manotazo antes de que la tocara. El actor se mordió los labios y yo lo disfruté.

-Terry – mandó Candy, enérgicamente – ¿vas a comerte eso sí o no?

-Apesta – respondió con desprecio –. Luce como si fuera comida para perro.

-Por eso te lo serví – agregué.

-No te esfuerces – recargó los codos en la mesa, amenazante – No eres gracioso.

-No te esfuerces – le imité – no me iré.

-Apuesto a que sí.

-Si te gusta apostar, por qué no lo hacemos interesante – propuse – quien gane se queda. Quien pierda se va.

-De acuerdo. Apostemos quién es mejor en el escenario – dijo el actor, socarrón -. Lo lamento, es obvio que perdiste. Largo.

-Apostemos quién ha sido el más cobarde para tomar una simple decisión en su vida. Oh, lo lamento – miré a Candy de reojo – es obvio que perdiste. Adiós.

-¿Por qué no sales a despedirme, tía Di?

-¿Por qué no? – acepté la invitación –. Será un pla…

-¡SILENCIO! – el grito de Candy se escuchó hasta la acera de enfrente -. Estoy comiendo y quiero silencio. Esta es mi casa y a mitad de la cena nadie se retira de la mesa. Y si existe alguna apuesta – nos apuntó con el tenedor – seré yo quién diga qué y cómo se gana.

Terrence y yo la miramos en silencio, incapaces querer de irritarla más. Incapaces y temerosos.

-Es muy tarde – Candy miró el reloj en la pared –. Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta mañana. ¿Entendido?

Nuestro silencio le concedió un dócil "sí".

-Regla número dos – continuó – Archie no vendrá porque seguramente se quedó con Annie en el hospital – hice una mueca de incredulidad y contuve la risa – así que hay una habitación libre.

-También está la de Albert – comentó Terrence.

-Nadie ocupará esa – le comunicó Candy –. Ni siquiera tú.

-¿Y por qué no? – inquirió ofendido.

-Regla número tres. Nadie va a contradecirme o lo echaré a patadas. ¿de acuerdo?

El actor se acomodó en su silla como chiquillo regañado. Me tapé la boca para reírme a sus costillas.

-Seguirás en el cuarto de visitas, Richard – dijo Candy – ¿Hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar?

-¿Y dejarte sola con éste? – le señalé con la mirada – nunca.

-Agh… regla número cuatro. Todos aquí tienen un nombre – Candy posó sus ojos en mí como lo haría una maestra con su alumno problema. Terrence sonrió como si fuese el alumno distinguido – también lo digo por ti, Terry – añadió Candice y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó _ése_. Afortunadamente Candy no podía leerme la mente.

-No, y no tengo prisa – le contestó – ¿tú la tienes?

Silencio.

-Si los escucho discutir afuera de mi habitación les arrojaré agua helada todas las veces que sea necesario, no me importan si mueren de una pulmonía¿está bien?

-Eres enfermera – hice puchero y hablé bajito – debería importarte.

Candy terminó su cena de un solo bocado, se levantó, llevó su plato hasta el fregadero y volvió segura de que nadie le refutaría nada. Tenía razón. Nadie lo hizo.

-Una cosa más – dijo –. Dense la mano.

-¿QUÉ? – exclamamos el actor y yo al unísono.

-Dense la mano… ahora.

-Olvídalo.

-Jamás – chasqueé la lengua.

-¿Quieren compartir la habitación? – nos advirtió la enfermera –. Tal vez así tengan más tiempo para conocerse y hablar. ¿Les gustaría?

_Ése_ y yo intercambiamos miradas como si pudiésemos ahorcarnos con tan sólo vernos. Sin embargo, extendimos el brazo de inmediato al haber recibido una amenaza peor que a la de morir tragado por un lagarto. El saludo duró medio segundo. Me lavaría la palma a conciencia cuando llegara al baño.

-Hasta mañana – se despidió Candy sonriendo tan fresca y primaveral como si no se hubiese sido un sanguinario capataz minutos atrás – que descansen.

Se produjo un aire enrarecido cuando nos quedamos solos. Pude oírlo gruñir como un perro de pelea defendiendo su territorio. Me limité a sonreírle despreocupadamente, imaginando que yo era el perrero.

-¿Se puede saber por qué la mudanza? – pregunté.

-Te diré si cargas mi maleta.

-Con gusto.

Aprisa me puse de pie, fui hasta su maleta y la arrojé contra la puerta de salida. El golpe se oyó por todo el apartamento y tragué en seco ante el reclamo de Candy.

-¡Escuché eso! – vociferó y sentí escalofríos.

-¡Fue Terrence! – expliqué – ¡estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa!

Antes de que me diera cuenta, el actor tenía mi guitarra entre las manos. La sangré me hirvió.

-Déjala.

-Veamos como suena tu cabeza si se estrella contra esto.

Cogí su maleta y me acerqué a la ventana. La amenaza era clara.

-Hazlo y lo lamentarás – advertí.

-Sólo es ropa – dijo – puedo comprar toda la que quiera, cuándo quiera. En cambio tú – miró mi guitarra -. Creo que te llevará más tiempo ahorrar para una nueva.

-Supongo que sí – desaté su bufanda de la valija y junto con su gorra las solté al vacío. Le obsequié la mejor de mis sonrisas – pero pensándolo bien ya necesito una nueva.

-Imbécil – de un jalón rompió todas mis cuerdas.

-De acuerdo – alcé los brazos para aventar su maleta con todas mis fuerzas. Él se preparó para despedazar mi guitarra contra la pared – tu lo quisiste.

En ese momento, el chiflido más agudo que había escuchado en mi vida me taladró los oídos y los hizo sangrar de dolor. Parpadeé desorientado cuando cesó y encontré a Candy con las manos en la cintura mirándonos como un fiero inquisidor a punto de dictar sentencia.

-Baja eso al piso – recibí su orden –, y ve a recoger lo que tiraste a la calle.

-Pero…

Iba a negarme pero Candy expulsó violentas llamaradas de sus ojos y cambié de opinión.

-Y tú – señaló a Terrence – mañana repondrás lo que rompiste.

-No sé dónde.

-Entonces le comprarás una nueva – resolvió ella.

Más tarde, la heredera Andrey tomó en serio su papel y no se metió a su cuarto hasta que nosotros nos metimos en el nuestro.

-Hasta mañana, Candy – rogué porque me correspondiera con su brillante sonrisa.

-Que duermas bien – sonrió apenas, pero pude ver en sus ojos el resto.

A oscuras, en el cuarto de huéspedes me dejé caer sobre la cama mirando al techo. Cerré los ojos y escuché por enésima vez la explicación del médico del hospital al que había ido esa tarde. Luego visualicé mi futuro y se me revolvió el estómago. Era una pesadilla. No, peor que eso: era real.

* * *

-Párate aquí. 

-¿Para qué?

-Hazlo.

-Vámonos a casa. Hace mucho frío.

_A casa…_

Oír a Archie decir eso tan de repente, tan natural, me hizo vibrar de una forma indescriptible. Se frotó las manos a pesar de traerlas enfundadas con sus gruesos y costosos guantes de piel. Había anochecido y Times Square relumbraba como si fuese una estrella con su propia luz con sus espectaculares carteleras encendidas. Me enterneció su mirada cuando en silencio se preguntó por qué no me estaba congelando como él.

Quizás porque con mirarle la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía a mil grados y reventaba cualquier termómetro. Porque con observar la caída de su cabello sobre sus hombros, cubriéndole suavemente los ojos y verle sonreír como un adolescente, mantenía mi piel tan cálida y cobijada como si la estuviese abrazando bajo una manta.

-Deja de quejarte – lo empujé hasta la esquina – Sólo tomará un minuto.

-Tengo hambre.

-Ya cállate.

-Pronto empezará a nevar.

-Sí, pero no nos iremos hasta que te calles y hagas lo que te digo.

-De acuerdo – suspiró, dejando salir humo blanco por su boca.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Para qué?

-Maldita sea… - mastiqué – ¡hazlo y punto!

-No hagas nada obsceno – sonrió traviesamente –. Estamos a mitad de la calle.

-Quisieras…

Allí, justo a la mitad de la avenida que se partía en cuatro, donde podías mirar para cualquier lugar y sentirte en medio del mundo, coloqué a Archie y recargué la barbilla en su hombro. Olía delicioso. Siempre. Recargué la mejilla en su espalda y supe que no podría hallar ni en un millón de años una espalda más confortable que esa para descansar.

-¿Ya?

-¿Eh? – desperté de mi ensoñación – ah sí, ya. Abre los ojos.

No vi su primera reacción pero la imaginé cuando se quedó callado. Indudablemente sus redondos, castaños y vanidosos ojos se abrieron de par en par y se recrearon con asombro ante el resplandor de las marquesinas. Juraría que como yo, podía escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón de la ciudad. Estar entre el ruido citadino y el olor a invierno. Entre el oscuro cielo sin estrellas y la vida noctámbula que emergía al atardecer.

Terry me había mostrado ese lugar hacía mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que le pregunté cómo es que siendo un ermitaño le gustaba pararse en medio de todo y de todos. Su respuesta me gustó tanto que la hice mía: _Fácil. Me convierto en uno más y nadie nota mi presencia._

-¿Y bien? – pregunté ansiosa – ¿te gusta?

-Mucho – dijo, mirándome a mí – me fascina.

-Hablo de la ciudad – aclaré mi garganta – se ve… bonita ¿no?, casi nunca vengo pero… – miré para otro lado, aparentando despiste –… desde aquí puedes ver todo. Ah¿ves ese cártel?, es nuevo. Dicen que la obra no es muy buena pero es un music…

Los brazos de Archie capturaron mi rostro y ahogó mi exclamación de sorpresa en el aire. Me besó tierno e impulsivo. Sus labios buscaron mi calor y pellizcaron los míos para encontrarlo. Jamás olvidé su boca desde que me confundió con su prometida en mi camerino. Jamás la olvidaría si en algún trecho del camino me soltaba y lo perdía.

Separó lentamente su rostro pero el mío lo mantuvo sujeto. Disfruté a ojos cerrados un segundo más de su cautivador efecto. Luego los abrí y le sonreí como si acabara de despertar junto a él.

-Prométeme una cosa – dijo.

-Qué.

-Nos veremos aquí en año nuevo.

-¿Qué? – creí haber oído mal.

-No esa noche. A la mañana siguiente. Te veré aquí, en éste sitio. Promételo.

Lo miré confundida. Entendía sus palabras pero no su significado.

-Solamente di que sí.

Sentí mi nariz congestionada por el frío y me subí el abrigo. No sabía que contestar.

-Vamos a casa. Tu nariz está fría y nos resfriaremos si seguimos aquí parados.

Lo esquivé pero tomó mi brazo para detenerme.

-¿No vas a responder?

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando. No podía responderle porque para ello necesitaría oírle decir lo que sabía que ninguna vez pronunciaría… y posiblemente yo tampoco.

* * *

**Inglaterra**

-Ni siquiera enferma puedo hacer que te separes de mí¿ne? (1)

-Hey… – moví perezosamente la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos al distinguir la voz de Aoi. Su mano acariciaba mi cabello y por un momento olvidé dónde estábamos – buenos día para ti también – sonreí adormilado.

-Ohayou gozaimasu (2), Albert-sama – se oía de buen humor y al fin pude respirar tranquilo.

-Si quieres que lo repita – estiré los brazos, adolorido – tendrás que escribirlo.

-Hai (3)

-¿Eso fue un sí?

-Hai – repitió, juguetona.

-¿Qué haces? – acaricié su mejilla, dándome cuenta que sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo – ¿No quieres hablar en mi idioma, niña traviesa?

-Ie (4)

-Eso si lo entendí.

-Yokata (5)

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Genki desu (6) – escondió su risa bajo la sabana – ¿Anata wa? (7)

-Mo (8) – respondí y me miró con sorpresa – ¿qué¿pensaste que no sabía?, admito que aún no conozco muchas palabras pero te he puesto atención. Siempre lo hago.

-Lamento haberte preocupado. Gomenme (9)

-¿Estás mejor?

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?

-Que tendré que cargarte sobre mis hombros hasta que ésta princesita – me acerqué a besar su vientre, con infinito cuidado – quiera nacer.

-¿Cómo sabes que será niña?

-¿Cómo sabes que no?

-Tal vez sean ambas cosas.

-¿Qué?

-Niño y niña. Mellizos. ¿Te gustaría?

Me sostuve de la cama, mareado.

-¿Qué pasa? – se burló – ¿te da miedo?

-Creo que… le falta comida a mi estómago.

-Miedoso – rió, con sus mejillas sonrosadas – ¿el poderoso señor Andrey le tiene miedo a un indefenso bebé?

-A uno, no. A dos.

El sol entraba lánguidamente por la ventana del pequeño consultorio en donde habíamos pasado la noche. Contemplé el amanecer desde la lejana Inglaterra. Habíamos llegado. Me pareció como si hubiese tenido un mal sueño horas atrás. Restregué mis ojos y liberé un largo bostezo. Apenas recordaba cómo llegué alarmado con Aoi en brazos ante el único médico del barco. Cómo prácticamente le ofrecí todo lo que tenía a cambio de que le salvara la vida… y al bebé que llevaba dentro. Reí por lo bajo. Imaginé la cara de la tía si lo hubiera cumplido. Aunque no dudaría en hacerlo si eso resguardaba a mis seres queridos. Incluyendo a un distinguido chico llamado Archie, y a una precoz enfermera llamada Candy. Suspiré resignado. Seguramente en ese instante estaban cometiendo alguna imprudencia, estupidez o temeridad dentro de MI apartamento. Maldije en silencio. Debí haberle puesto llave a mi recámara.

-Quiero regresar a nuestro cuarto.

-Espera que venga el médico para que te revise por última vez.

-Sé lo que me va a decir.

-Entonces sé amable y finge sorpresa.

-No me agrada la idea de pasar meses enteros en cama.

-También eres médico – me acerqué a tomar su mano – y sabes que es la mejor opción para un embarazo como el tuyo.

-Quizás exagera.

-Le creeré hasta que otros dos me digan lo contrario.

-Yo digo que exagera.

-De acuerdo – besé su frente, divertido por su terquedad – uno menos.

-¿Por fin llegamos, verdad? – preguntó luego de un rato.

-Falta poco.

-¿Tu familia irá por nosotros al puerto?

-Probablemente.

-No te separes de mí – se agarró de mi brazo fuertemente –. No me sueltes la mano¿entendiste?

-¿Qué dices? – me provocó gracia su infantil gesto.

-Obedece.

-Órdenes son órdenes. No lo haré.

La vi respirar tranquila bajo mis brazos pero repentinamente fui yo quien se inquietó ante un mal presentimiento. Todo estaría bien, intenté convencerme. Todo estaría bien porque los tenía a ellos dos a mi lado y los protegería como me había enseñado la naturaleza: con inflexible ferocidad.

* * *

**Nueva York**

Tenía sed. Tal vez hambre. No estaba segura. Solamente sabía que no podía dormir. Rodaba por la cama buscando una posición cómoda. Me echaba las cobijas encima pero enseguida las apartaba. Miraba al techo cada cinco minutos. La ventana cada tres. En el resto del apartamento se oía silencio. Me pregunté si Terry y Richard ya se habrían dormido. No supe si su silencio total era buen o mal augurio.

-Leche – decidí ir por un vaso a la cocina, andando de puntillas por el corredor.

Antes de entrar observé el comedor vacío. El eco de las voces alegres de mi pequeña familia estrujó mi pecho. Extrañaba a Albert. A todos. No compartimos mucho tiempo juntos, pero luego de vivir sola tantos meses en Chicago, al fin me había vuelto a sentir parte de algo. Vinimos a Nueva York para aliviar el herido corazón de Archie y ahora… el de todos había terminado igual. Me abracé a mi cuerpo, añorando los días en que la vida era más sencilla.

-Albert – murmuré con tristeza. ¿Por qué me había pedido que hiciera algo así¿Por qué con tres simples líneas de un telegrama que no alcanzaban a explicarme nada?

No lo haría. Albert o no, renunciaría al apellido Andrey antes de obedecerle. Esta vez para siempre.

-¿Por qué, Albert?

Los brazos de Terry me rodearon en medio de la oscuridad. Sobresaltada, intenté girarme a verle pero me forzó a permanecer así. Abrazado a mi espalda con su aliento acariciando mi mejilla.

-Me asustaste.

-¿Por qué suspiras diciendo su nombre?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No me gusta.

-¿Por qué no te gusta?

-No lo sé. Pero no me gusta.

-Sabes lo importante que es para mí.

-Tal vez es por eso – cerró su abrazo con más fuerza – porque no quiero que nadie sea más importante para ti que yo.

-Eso es injusto.

-¿Y qué?

-Siempre ha estado conmigo.

-¿Y yo no? – inquirió con molestia.

-No te enojes - recargué la cabeza sobre su pecho –. No quise decir eso.

-Estamos juntos de nuevo – deshizo su abrazo y se colocó frente a mí –. Juntos – recargó sus manos en mis hombros y su dura mirada se encendió en la oscuridad –. No voy a perderte de vista nunca más. Ahora seré yo quien esté contigo para siempre. ¿Entendido?

-Susana no te lo permitirá. Hará lo que sea para mantener a su lado. No te dejará ser libre. No mientras yo esté cerca de ti.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Terry…

-Todas mis decisiones desde aquella noche han sido equivocadas, pero estoy empezando a corregirlas. Confía en mí. Lo arreglaré. Susana lo comprenderá.

-¿Cómo? – mi voz se quebró y sujeté sus manos con repentino temor – ¿Cómo alguien que te ama tanto comprenderá que la abandonas?

-Tú trataste de hacerlo al pedirme que cuidara de ella.

-Fue distinto.

-Sí, lo fue – su mano tomó un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a tirar suavemente de él – porque yo te amaba a ti.

-Tengo mucho miedo – me resistí a llorar, pero no pude más y me abracé a él para esconder la cara en su pecho.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De fallar otra vez.

-No sucederá.

-No podría soportarlo. No de nuevo.

-No sucederá – repitió y su cabeza se recargó en la mía – confía en mí. No volveremos a separarnos. No si no lo queremos.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque lo último que voy a hacer en esta vida – dijo, entrelazando sus manos con las mías – es soltarme de ti.

* * *

-Que descanse, señorita. 

-Perdone – llamé a la enfermera antes de que se retirara – la persona que me cuidó anoche… ¿no ha llegado aún?

-Todavía no – sonrió amablemente – pero si necesita algo sólo llámeme.

-Sí… - pero no deseaba llamarle a ella. Lo reflejé claramente en mi rostro – gracias.

¿Dónde estaba Archie?, era tan egoísta que quería estar con él las veinticuatro horas del día. Quizás no volvería esa noche y decidió descansar en casa. Que tonta. Por supuesto que hizo eso.

No dejé que la angustia me perturbara. No podía exigirle nada. No aún, cuando apenas me había perdonado. Tenía que darle tiempo. Miré las flores que me compró esa mañana y luego la pulsera de oro que resguardé en mi muñeca. Con eso era suficiente.

_¿Que sucede princesita?_

Me di la vuelta de golpe al escuchar esa voz, pero no había nadie. Sentí escalofríos y regresé la vista a la calle.

_¿Eres buena para apuñalarme por la espalda pero idiota para hablarme de frente?_

Otra vez. Giré sobre mis talones y tambaleante caminé unos pasos. Busqué de dónde provenía esa voz pero la habitación a oscuras solamente multiplicó mi miedo.

_Estás hablando con mi novia, no con cualquier invitada._

-¿Archie? – miré sobre mi hombro. Era su voz.

Sujeté mi cabeza. Sentí que estaba a punto de estallarme. Las paredes oscilaban a mí alrededor y el piso empezó a darme vueltas.

Archie… ¿estaba con ella¿Con esa mujer?

_Ese hombre era mi pretendiente y te importó poco separarnos y hacerme la mujer más infeliz del mundo._

No, no, no. Archie me había perdonado. Lo escuché de sus propios labios. Dijo que estaría conmigo para siempre. Me amaba, aún me amaba.

_Tú no te puedes comparar conmigo. ¡No podrás competir contra mí!_

¡NO, NO!

-Señorita Britter¿se siente bien?

Las manos de una enfermera aferraron las mías, pero no podía oír a nadie; las voces en mi cabeza eran más fuertes que todas las demás.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!

-Señorita Britter, por favor.

_A mí no me grites, estúpida huérfana_

Esa voz… esa voz.

-Tranquilícese. Enseguida vendrá el médico.

-Déjame – forcejeé al sentir como me invadía el terror – déjame¡déjame!

_Ponte de pie._

-No, no me hagas daño.

-No lo haré, pero tiene que tranquilizarse.

_¡Ponte de pie, Annie!_

-¡No! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

_¿Tienes miedo?_

-No lo hagas – supliqué – por favor…

_Tú vas a divertirme mientras tanto._

-¡No, por favor!

_Veamos lo que Archie te enseñó._

-¡No, no, no!

Salí corriendo de allí. Embestí contra quien se interpuso en mi camino. Corrí desquiciada. No miré hacia atrás. Simplemente corrí huyendo de la voz de Neil. No me importaba hacia dónde, sólo huí. Recordé su rostro, su enferma sonrisa. Todo, lo recordé todo.

No paré hasta llegar a la calle y después de eso, no supe más de mí.

* * *

-No. Es demasiado atrevido. 

Dejé el vestido sobre mi cama y escarbé en mi armario por décima vez. Hacía tiempo que no me tomaba tantas molestias para elegir uno.

-No, tampoco. Pasado de moda.

Undécima vez. Pero valía la pena. No todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de salir a cenar con el hombre más atractivo y rico del país. El que inesperadamente me había devuelto las ganas de vivir.

-Pensé que lo odiabas – me dije, modelando un insulso traje negro –. Todavía lo odio – fue mi respuesta – pero puedo seguir haciéndolo bien vestida y con el estómago lleno ¿o no?

-Karen – Archie tocó a la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

Sentí una rara opresión en el pecho. Archie volvió a tocar insistentemente y dejé caer el vestido al suelo. Algo no andaba bien.

-Adelante – dije.

-Lo lamento.

La incomoda sensación viajó hasta mi estómago, congelando todo a su paso. "Lo lamento" dijo, con el rostro apesadumbrado. "Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento". Dos simples palabras que penetraron mis indestructibles barreras como predestinadas pesadillas. "Lo sabía", resolvió mi fatigado corazón, mi agonizante esperanza.

-¿Qué sucede? – no tenía que preguntarlo. El nombre de ella estaba inscrito en sus ojos. Pero le sonreí y fingí desconcierto. Le sonreí y prometí que así lo despediría en la puerta: sonriendo - ¿ya no tienes hambre?

-Tengo que salir por unas horas pero volveré.

-Ah… - por breves segundos me sentí orgullosa de mí misma. Sonreía a pesar de sentirme la mujer más diminuta, invisible, vana y prescindible que había pisado la tierra –… de acuerdo. ¿Todo está bien?

-S-sí, es sólo una… cosa que olvidé.

-No tienes que explicarme – y lo dije de verdad. No tenía por qué. No le pregunté nada al salir de mi camerino. Nada mientras volvíamos a "casa". Nada porque no era nadie en su vida. Así eran las reglas del juego: no aclaraciones, no preguntas, no reclamos, no derechos –… te esperaré.

-Pero sí tengo hambre – se acercó y tomó mis manos – ¿quieres que comamos aquí? Traeré algo.

Mi exhausta pero convincente sonrisa se inclinó dulcemente para ofrecerle un consuelo que estaba lejos de querer darle. "Ayer te preparé la cena más deliciosa que hubieses probado nunca", pude haber dicho y obligarlo a que me pidiera perdón de rodillas. Pero no lo hice. Solamente sonreí. Bravo. Sonreí hasta el final.

-Claro que sí. Te esperaré – repetí, y jamás me había dolido tanto decir la verdad. Lo esperaría a pesar de que no volvería esa noche. Ni esa ni muchas más.

-¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?

-¿Ah, sí? – supliqué en silencio que se fuera de inmediato. Que no lo hiciera más difícil tratando de reconfortarme. Que sólo estaba rompiendo mi corazón como si lo pisoteara con saña -. Es lindo escucharlo tantas veces. Dilo otra vez.

-Te ves hermosa – de puntillas besó mi frente y mis rodillas flaquearon junto con las diez mil lágrimas que aguardaban silenciosas en mis ojos para salir en cuanto cruzara la puerta –. Volveré, lo prometo.

No lo haría. Pero yo sí cumplí mi promesa y lo despedí sonriendo. Esperé por varias horas y me comí un par de barras de chocolate sin dejar de ver el reloj. Antes de las tres de la mañana puse el cerrojo a la puerta y me pregunté por qué no era igual de fácil hacerlo con mis sentimientos.

-Duerme bien, niño _cosmo_ – dije al sumergirme entre las almohadas, odiándome por no ser capaz de dejarlo ir. Por necesitarlo tanto.

¿Era un crimen desear ser feliz una hora más… un día más?

* * *

-¿Annie Britter? 

-Lo siento. Las horas de visita terminaron a las…

-¡No vine de visita! – estrellé el puño contra el mostrador – llamé hace media hora para saber cómo estaba y me dijeron que...

-¿El señor Archibald Cornwell? – un médico se acercó a nosotros y asentí al escuchar mi nombre – pase a mi oficina.

-¿Dónde está Annie? – no me moví un centímetro ni lo haría hasta saber qué sucedía.

-Será mejor que hablemos en mi ofi…

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-No lo sabemos aún. Estamos buscando en los alrededores pero todavía no tenemos noticias.

-¿Cómo es posible que una chiquilla haya abandonado éste lugar sin problemas? – sentí deseos de estrangularlo –. ¿Nadie se interesó en preguntarle a dónde iba cuando salió por la puerta?

-Señor Cornwell, le sugiero que se calme.

-Yo le voy a sugerir algo mejor – le apunté, furioso – busqué un abogado. Los demandaré por todo lo que pueda ocurrirle a la señorita Britter esta noche. ¿Oyó bien?

-Estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo pero…

-¡Esfuércese más y encuéntrela ahora!

Salí corriendo del hospital completamente perdido. No sabía qué hacer o para dónde ir. La conciencia me estaba haciendo pedazos. Gritaba que era mi culpa por no haber estado allí. Por elegido mal. Por haberme ido con otra mujer.

-¡Annie¡Annie! – tomé mi auto y me detuve en cada callejón a lo largo de toda la avenida.

Pero no era cualquier mujer.

-Disculpe – le pregunté a un policía en una esquina - ¿ha visto pasar a una jovencita de cabello negro y largo?, no tienes más de dieciocho años.

-Ni una completa desconocida. Era Karen.

-¿Por qué no busca cerca de los basureros en el muelle? – me recomendó fríamente el dueño de una bar.

-Gracias – continué mi camino, creyéndome el hombre más miserable y ruin de la tierra.

Y yo… sentía algo por Karen ¿o no?

-¿Annie? – vi a una mujer dormitando en una solitaria callejuela. Toqué su hombro cubierto por una sucia manta pero no era ella.

Sentir que algo me faltaba cuando no estaba con ella. Que deseaba hablarle para decirle lo feliz o triste que me sentía al terminar el día. Imaginar su sonrisa al cerrar los ojos y reírme a solas por alguna tontería que hubiese dicho la noche anterior. Oler la esencia del jazmín al pasar frente a una tienda llena de flores y sonreír sin razón alguna pensando en su nombre.

-Annie – murmuré al detenerme a descansar un instante frente a un parque – ¿dónde estás?

¿Cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento¿Cariño¿Amor¿Soledad?

-Por favor – rogué al cielo al encender de nuevo el motor – ¿dónde estás?

Cual fuese su nombre, estaba por convertirlo en un profundo desprecio. Karen odiaría todo de mí si continuaba lastimándola de esa forma. Tonta. ¿Pensó que podía engañarme con esa falsa sonrisa al dejarme ir?

-¿Ya tiene noticias? – le pregunté a la enfermera del nuevo turno. El amanecer se acercaba.

-No, señor. Lo siento.

Una excelente actriz en el entarimado, pero una pésima farsante al tratar de esconder sus emociones.

-¡Señor! – media hora después, una enfermera entró gritando a la sala de espera donde me había quedado dormido – la encontramos.

-¿Dónde está?

-En cuidados intensivos. Queríamos asegurarnos de…

-Gracias – me dirigí hacia allí lo más rápido que pude. Mis piernas me dolían como si fuesen a desprenderse de mi cuerpo pero me olvidé de todo y corrí.

No cumplí mi promesa con la señorita Klaise. No volví esa noche y quizás no lo haría más. Mi "deber" era permanecer junto a Annie y el deber de Karen era odiarme con toda su alma para sacarme de su corazón. Yo, en cambio, atesoraría ese "sentimiento" sin nombre y lo llevaría conmigo hasta la tumba para evocar su sonrisa, su mirada, su aroma a jazmín. Para soñar con sus delgados y perfectos brazos sujetos a mi espalda mientras compartíamos la intimidad y susurraba mi nombre.

-¿Se quedará con ella? – me preguntó la enfermera que aseaba el rostro de Annie cuando la trasladaron a su habitación. Lo tuvo que preguntar dos veces porque mi voz se quebró al tratar de responderle a la primera.

-Sí – lo dije fuerte para escuchar yo mismo la sentencia – me quedaré con ella.

* * *

**Inglaterra**

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien – Aoi me miró con infinita paciencia al bajar las escaleras del barco cuando atracó en el puerto. Al fin tocábamos tierra, pero una molesta sensación seguía incomodándome. Le correspondí con la misma expresión, fingiendo calma –. Puedo caminar sola.

-El doctor dijo que…

-Sólo caminaré hasta el auto. ¿De acuerdo?, me hace bien el ejercicio. "Nos" hace bien a los dos – acarició suavemente su abdomen.

-Pero sólo hasta el auto ¿prometido?

-Prometido.

-¿Señor Andrey?

Al oír mi apellido me volví hacia el hombre que lo había pronunciado. Instintivamente sujeté la mano de Aoi como si tuviera la necesidad de sentirla a mi lado. Parecía un niño asustado, pero alguna parte de mi ser sabía que aquella apresurada invitación a Londres no era exactamente de cortesía.

-Soy yo.

-Lo estábamos esperando, señor. Por aquí, por favor.

-Y usted es… - aguardé su respuesta.

La señora Elroy nos ha dado instrucciones de conducirlo a usted y su acompañante hasta la mansión de la familia.

-¿Mi… acompañante? – reaccioné con irritación a su malintencionado comentario –. Será mejor que se disculpe ahora.

-Albert… - dijo Aoi, tratando de restarle importancia.

La señora es mi esposa y lo menos que espero es que la trate como tal – ese calificativo no pudo venir de otra persona que la tía abuela. Lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien como que mis problemas acababan de comenzar -. Lo lamento pero no le conozco. Además no fui informado de su presencia. Gracias pero mi esposa y yo – mentí – ya tenemos un auto listo.

-Tendré que insistir, señor – dijo el desconocido, más como un mandato que como una solicitud –. Solamente cumplo órdenes.

-Me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Podría hacerse a un lado, por favor? – Aoi apretó mi mano en un segundo intento por tranquilizarme.

-Mis más sincera disculpas, señor – inclinó la cabeza en un acto hipócrita de ser agradable – no ha sido mi intención incomodarle pero la señora Elroy previno esta recepción por motivos de seguridad. Yo simplemente soy su chofer, señor.

-¿Y cómo sé que realmente viene de parte de mi familia?

El hombre se hizo a un lado y me mostró el lujoso auto que portaba en el frente la insignia del Clan Andrey. Me acerqué a inspeccionarlo y era real. Lo que no me dejaba en paz era ese escalofrío en la espalda. Devolví la mirada a mi supuesto chofer y luego en silencio le pedí a Aoi su opinión. Asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-De acuerdo – acepté al cabo de un minuto.

La puerta trasera se abrió y ayudé a Aoi a subir.

-Todo va a estar bien – murmuré y besé su mano.

-Lo sé.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se cerró intempestivamente. Como si alguien hubiese tirado de ella con fuerza desde adentro. Apenas pude apartar el brazo. El auto arrancó y durante un instante no comprendí lo que sucedía. No lo hice hasta que una voz gritó en mi cabeza y me sacudió.

-¡Aoi! – grité, corriendo inútilmente tras el auto que se alejaba.

-Su acompañante irá primero, señor – me informó el hombre. Escucharlo repetir esa palabra desbordó mi furia – usted vendrá con nosotros.

Regresé sobre mis pasos, furioso. Llegué hasta él y lo tomé por el cuello con un brazo sin tomar conciencia de lo que pude haber hecho. Dos hombres me sujetaron por la espalda para apartarme de él de inmediato.

-¡¿Adónde la llevaron?! – demandé en cólera - ¡¿Dónde está mi esposa?! – El hombre se limitó a abrir la portezuela del segundo vehículo donde fui obligado a entrar.

-La señora está bien – me aseguró el tipo dentro del auto –. En breve se reunirá con ella, pero su familia solicita verlo primero… a solas.

-Si la tocan voy a matarlos. ¡Juro que lo haré!

-Son innecesarias sus amenazas, señor Andrey.

Cerré el puño con tanta fuerza que perdió su color. Respiré hondo y enseguida mi codo arremetió contra uno de los hombres a mi lado. Oí su nariz partirse por la mitad. Después estrellé mi puño contra el estómago del segundo, a quien conseguí dejarlo sin aire. Me incliné sobre el asiento del conductor y continué lo que había dejado pendiente. Sujeté su cuello con ambas manos, encajando mis dedos en su garganta.

-Para mí si es necesario que lo sepa – le advertí, mirándole por el retrovisor –. Voy a matar a todo el que se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi mujer. ¿Escuchó bien?

-Señor… - balbuceó sin aire.

-¡¿Escuchó bien?!

-S-sí…

Antes de que perdiera el control del auto lo solté y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre mi asiento temblando de rabia. Me maldije por haber sido tan descuidado. Pensé en Aoi y en lo asustada que podía estar. Revivía su imagen alejándose en ese auto y sentí un miedo espantoso. Dejé que me arrebataran a la mujer que amaba y a mi hijo con ella. No pude protegerlos. No pude hacer nada y no podía creerlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el coche arribó a la mansión Andrey y bajé haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarme. Contuve la rabia pero no la hice desaparecer. Haría buen uso de ella al reunirme con quien lo había maquinado todo.

No tardé en hallarle. Las imponentes puertas de la entrada principal se abrieron de par en par, dándome la bienvenida.

-Buenas noches, William – saludó la tía abuela, con gélida e inexplicable naturalidad –. Me alegra que al fin hayas llegado. Apresúrate – dio media vuelta para que la siguiera – tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-No – la alcancé y tomé su brazo duramente –. Primero me vas a decir dónde está mi esposa. No hablaré contigo hasta que me expliques por qué demonios nos hiciste esto.

-Limítate a obedecerme – me advirtió, traspasándome con la mirada –. Y mide bien tus palabras porque no te voy a consentir ninguna altanería en mi casa.

-Devuélveme a mi esposa – la miré como a mi peor enemiga y me dolió profundamente.

-No es tu esposa – me hizo a un lado como a cualquier sirviente –. Vamos, el resto de la familia te espera.

-¡Me importa un demonio! – vociferé – ¡Que esperen lo que tengan que esperar¡dime dónde está Aoi!

-Serás tú quien decida su destino – apuntó hacia el salón principal – así que terminemos con esto.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de coraje bajo su dominante mirada. Se la devolví enseguida. No sospechaba que podía rebelarme de tal manera contra mi propia sangre. Sin embargo, la amenaza latente de perder a los dos seres que más amaba en la tierra superó mis expectativas. Llené mis pulmones de aire, invadido por una preocupación aplastante, pero dispuesto a enfrentar lo que me aguardaba. Únicamente en eso coincidí con la tía al empezar a caminar hacia ella.

-Bien, terminemos entonces.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

Creo que no quiero terminar este fic nunca. La verdad es que me ha dado la posibilidad de experimentar con tal cantidad de sentimientos y experiencias que no quisiera dejar de escribirlo. Es como mi diario personal en donde puedo ser todos estos bellos personajes y retratar lo que sucede en mi vida a través de las suyas. Espero su comprensión por los retrasos pero ojalá continúen conmigo hasta el final.

Éste capítulo, a reserva de que me tachen de pesada, me lo dedico a mí. A lo orgullosa que estoy de sobrevivir en un mundo donde increíblemente las personas que te deben amar, son las que más te lastiman, más te quieren lejos, más te quieren olvidar. Agradezco a mis "seres queridos" todo lo que no me han dado, todo lo que me han quitado, todo lo que me han difamado y acosado. Gracias por enseñarme que no los necesito. Por dejar que ponga mi fe en algo más grande, más fuerte, más divino. Por dejar que crezca con la vista puesta en el horizonte. Tal vez para huir, quizás para viajar, pero especialmente para salir a vivir.

Y a todas(os) ustedes les deseo que sobrevivan a las crueles experiencias de la vida, para que lleguen a disfrutar de aquellas que siempre sobreviene: las maravillosas.

Gracias por sus mensajes y su cariño. Aquí sigo.

**Vocabulario:**

_(1) Ne_¿verdad? O ¿cierto?

_(2) Ohayou gozaimasu_: buenos días

_(3) Hai_: Sí

_(4) Ie_: No

_(5) Yokata_: Me alegra o que gusto

_(6) Genki desu_: estoy bien

_(7) Anata wa_¿y tú?

_(8) Mo_: También

_(9) Gomenme_: perdóname (informal)


	30. Proteger

**CAPITULO XXX**

**Proteger**

_**Dedicado a los amigos que dejé en Calgary... y con los que algún día me volveré a reunir. **_

* * *

Jamás un adiós había sido tan doloroso. Jamás estrechar en un abrazo a un desconocido fue la mejor parte de vivir. 

No diremos adiós, entonces. Éste es un hasta luego. Volveremos a reunirnos en algún lugar. Las posibilidades son infinitas si evocamos nuestros nombres y fijamos la mirada en la del otro con la honestidad con la que nos conocimos.

Las memorias de ruidosos y lozanos atardeceres que compartimos bebiéndonos la vida, no se difuminaran con el paso del tiempo. El color sepia que matiza los recuerdos lo transformaremos en el oro que los protegerá infinitamente.

Mirar una foto, oír una canción, probar y oler el ayer retendrá las risas, el canto, la lluvia, el romance, la aventura, el malhumor, las promesas y el cuidado con el que nos dijimos "hasta pronto".

No nos permitiremos olvidar, no sabremos cómo. El camino que recorremos no es el mismo, pero no hay poder más extraordinario que el del deseo, y mi deseo es el que une nuestro destino. El envejecer de los años no puede tocarnos porque existimos en la página de esta historia cuyo capítulo escribimos con tinta eterna.

Si el tiempo pudiese venderme esos momentos… si al tiempo pudiera comprarle el olvido para prenderle fuego y llevar cada minuto que respiré a su lado siempre conmigo…

¿Cuánto pagaría para empezar de nuevo¿Cuánto por introducirme en aquella foto donde están a mi costado¿Cuánto entregaría por cerrar los ojos al futuro y abrirlos en el pasado?

La gentil vida me obsequió una nueva. La que hoy transcurre con ustedes en el mundo. El llanto de mi soledad se tornó en tristeza de ausencia. De su ausencia en mis mañanas y noches desde este lejano sitio en donde seguramente veo sus mismas nubes. Pero no hay distancia, no hay olvido. Sólo felicidad, melancolía… y absurdas fronteras que podemos cruzar con la fuerza del cariño.

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-¿Eres tú, Karen?

La chillona voz de mi casera se entrometió en mis oídos como una tiza ardiente y de inmediato mis piernas reaccionaron con su máxima velocidad, escaleras arriba.

-Sé que eres tú, Karen – dijo el ente maligno al salir a toda prisa de su apartamento. Mi fin había llegado. Cerré los ojos y apreté mi cuerpo, despidiéndome de mis seres queridos. Como en realidad no eran tantos, demoré nada. - ¿Cuándo me pagarás la renta de este mes?

-¿Eh? – simulé demencia – ¡Ah, señora Choza!

-¡Chenzan! - corrigió con ferocidad

-Como sea. Que gusto saludarla. ¿Qué se hizo en el rostro? Se le ve más joven.

-No finjas, Karen Klaise – sentí un puñetazo en el estómago cuando salió de su boca mi apellido. La cosa iba en serio –. Quiero el dinero de la renta en este momento.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! – aparenté buscar en mi bolso y deseé que se transformara en un sombrero mágico generador de billetes –. ¡Qué tonta soy! – me estampé la mano en la frente –. Lo olvidé en mi camerino. Justo había juntado el dinero suficiente para pagarle pero con tanto trabajo, y luego mis admiradores me esperaban en la puerta, y entonces yo…

-Deja las excusas. Si no me pagas mañana por la mañana, tiraré tus cosas a la calle.

-Tardaría varios días en sacarlo todo – hice un cálculo mental y me di cuenta que era cierto.

-No bromeo y más vale que prestes atención ¡Esta es mi última advertencia!

-¿La última? Gracias al cielo – mascullé, mirando al techo.

-¡Mañana por la mañana! – exclamó por todo lo alto – ¡Y eso es todo!

-"Y eso es todo" – la imité, arrugando la nariz al verla regresar a su madriguera –. Ni siquiera sabe lo que es levantarse temprano – caminé hacia a mi apartamento, examinando mi bolso para sacar la llave –. Bruja perezosa.

-¿Esto es lo que buscas?

Levanté la cabeza y frente a mi puerta, Archibald sostenía entre sus dedos la llave que no podía hallar. Miré el objeto plateado mientras mi corazón saltaba como un idiota contra mi pecho. Aquella reacción ya no me era extraña, sin embargo, aún no sabía cómo mantenerme serena al sentir su mirada encima de mí. Me volvía vulnerable y torpe a pesar de recurrir a mi extraordinario talento escénico. Diablos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil responderle algo inteligente y parecer imperturbable?

-¿Dónde estaba? – sonreí y traté de lucir tan natural como la fresca mañana – ¿La encontraste en el piso¿La dejé tirada¡Cómo pude ser tan distraída!

La cogí de su mano antes de que reaccionara y me dispuse a entrar a mi apartamento. Su brazo me lo impidió.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? – le miré sorprendida – claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal¿Me veo pálida?, es el maquillaje. Sabes, ésta marca no es muy buena y se lo he dicho a Robert, pero ¿me presta atención?, obviamente que no.

-Karen…

-Únicamente gruñe como si acabara de pellizcarle una pierna y me ignora. ¿No es odioso?

-Karen…

-Me siento muy bien – encogí los hombros y consideré la idea de abofetearme con una pala. Hablaba apresuradamente cuando los nervios me consumían y para entonces, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba – ¿Tú estás bien? Tienes roja la nariz¿pasaste mucho tiempo en el frío? Si pescas un resfriado no me eches la cul…

-¡Karen! – sujetó mis brazos y me sacudió como a una muñeca –. ¿Qué esperas para decirme que soy un imbécil?

-Pensé que lo sabías – dije con inocencia y le sonreí nuevamente.

-Lo lamento – me arrojó contra su pecho y me abrazó como si no me hubiese visto en veinte años –. Lamento no haber… vuelto anoche.

-¿No volviste¿Hablas en serio? Creí que habías dormido en la habitación de al lado. Escuché ruidos e imaginé que tú…

-Karen… - repitió mi nombre como una súplica.

¿Pero qué esperaba oír de mí¿Qué era lo que quería¿Qué lo abofeteara y le escupiera en el rostro?, quizás eso lo haría sentirse aliviado. Con eso, la culpa que enmarcaba su rostro se vería gratamente expurgada. Seguía pensando en él. Sólo en él. Pero no le di el gusto.

-Estoy cansada – hablé normalmente, luchando conmigo misma –. Hoy fue un día largo y tengo que hacer maletas.

-Escuché lo que hablabas con esa mujer. Si necesitas dinero, yo puedo…

-¿Prestármelo?, no gracias. De todas formas tengo que irme de la ciudad en un par de días.

Metí la llave certeramente al cerrojo y al fin entré a casa.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

-Saldremos de gira con la obra. Creí habértelo mencionado antes.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Pues ahora lo hago. Partiremos en una semana. Robert quiere estar seguro de que Terrence nos acompañará. Su herida ya casi sana y no veo el motivo por el que tenga que seguir ausente. Además, si él no vuelve pronto, su suplente morirá una de estas noches… accidentalmente, claro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

El hombre me siguió como un patito a su madre. Atravesamos la sala, el comedor, fui al baño para refrescarme la cara y luego a la cocina para disponerme a preparar el café. Presentía que no me libraría de él tan rápido.

-Será una gira corta. Se acerca la Navidad y solamente tenemos que cumplir con un par de compromisos. Nadie querrá pasar la Nochebuena fuera de casa y lejos de sus seres queridos – me detuve a mirarlo y entrecerré los ojos – ¿O tú sí lo harías?

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – insistió.

-¿Pasarías la Navidad con gente extraña, Archie? – decidí ser más terca que él – con alguien, tal vez… ¿Cómo yo?

Me sentí miserable al lastimarlo con mis palabras en lugar de hacerlo con una bofetada. Pero un golpe tenía un efecto temporal. Y yo quería permanecer viva en su memoria aunque fuese con la figura de un despreciable insecto venenoso. O de una mujer celosa que era lo mismo.

-No eres una extraña para mí.

-¿No? – cogí un chocolate de la canastilla y lo mordí con hambre – ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

-Por favor… - resopló, como si hubiese preguntado una tontería.

-¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

-El rojo.

-Eso es fácil de adivinar – le di otra probada al chocolate – ¿Mi comida favorita?

-La que no tengas que cocinar tú.

-Encantador.

-¿Cuál es la mía? – reviró – ¿O cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

-No lo sé. Pero no importa porque tú si eres un extraño para mí.

-¿Y por qué dejas que un extraño duerma en tu apartamento?

-Para no tener que darle explicaciones al día siguiente.

-No me has dicho cuánto tiempo te irás.

-¿Quieres saber de cuántos días dispones para salir con Anita sin que yo me entrometa?

-Así que al fin vas a decirlo.

-¿Qué¿Qué eres un imbécil? – mordí el chocolate como si mordiera su cabeza –. Te dije que eso ya lo sabías. ¿Quieres que agregue algo?, lograste contagiarme.

-No te hagas ilusiones – dijo con socarronería –. Ya eras así cuando te conocí.

-¡Idiota! – le arrojé lo que quedaba de mi chocolate pero fallé cuando se hizo a un lado y se fue a la sala.

Busqué algo de mayor tamaño. Desafortunadamente mis utensilios de cocina se limitaban a cucharas, platos y vasos desde que resolví tirar el resto a la basura un par de noches atrás. El cielo sabía de quién era la culpa.

-Tres semanas – hablé a sus espaldas y se volvió a mirarme –. Nos iremos tres semanas. ¿Satisfecho¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

-Sí. Tengo una más.

Archie caminó en línea recta hacia mí y creí que se detendría a medio metro pero me equivoqué. Me acorraló contra la pared y apartó mis brazos que instintivamente elevé para detenerlo. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba con apenas un roce de su piel. La respiración comenzó a fallarme y mis piernas extraviaron su equilibrio. Sus brazos me envolvieron como una manta acogedora y me negaron toda posibilidad de moverme. Con una mano levantó mi barbilla y uno de sus dedos se paseó por mis labios entreabriéndolo, como si los preparara para recibirle. Sentí fuego en la sangre mientras mi vientre se conmovió de placer al sentir sus caderas acoplarse perfectamente a las mías. Sus labios le siguieron y me obligó a responderle con un enérgico roce de su lengua, y no pude pedirle que se detuviera. No quise. Me hacía suya con tan sólo entrar y salir de mi boca obsesivamente. Y quería ser suya cuando él lo deseara, porque no había probado nunca el sabor de un deseo como el del hombre que me tomó entre sus brazos y me condujo hasta mi recámara sin preguntarme nada.

No tenía que hacerme ninguna pregunta. No había motivo para solicitarle a mi corazón… consentimiento para amarlo.

* * *

**Londres**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fui encerrada en esa habitación sin que nadie me dijera una palabra. No hallé relojes en aquel estudio, que a pesar de evidenciar descuido, mantenía su onerosa fachada. Sentí las piernas adormecidas y me levanté del sofá por enésima ocasión para estirarlas. En mi mente sólo existía un nombre y un rostro: Albert.

Miré con detenimiento las viejas pinturas de óleo colgadas con orgullo sobre los muros. Eran retratos de los antepasados miembros del clan Andrey, quienes contemplaban en silencio el pasar de los años en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

La puerta se abrió de repente y giré para mirar a la mujer que atravesó el umbral. Su cansado y lento caminar fue casi imperceptible gracias a la distinción y el garbo con el que acortó la distancia entre las dos. La tía abuela escudriñó mi apariencia con rudeza; con la precisión de una leona defendiendo su territorio de un desagradable intruso.

Incliné la cabeza y le expresé mi mayor respeto a la dama que había cuidado y educado al hombre que amaba. Reconocía en ella la fuerza de Albert al tiempo que su gran corazón. Nadie que no amase a William como lo amaba ella, se hubiese hecho cargo del destino de una familia y de todos sus integrantes mientras le permitía a él crecer en libertad.

-Siéntate – me ordenó. Aguardé a que ella lo hiciera primero y después obedecí.

-Mucho gusto, señora – dije aún con la cabeza inclinada –. Lamento causarle tantas molestias. Mi nombre es…

-Sé tu nombre, pero no he venido a conversar contigo. Guarda silencio.

-Perdón.

-A partir de hoy no volverás a ver a mi nieto.

-¿Cómo? – levanté la cabeza de golpe - ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Has escuchado bien. He decidido terminar con esta farsa que está destruyendo la vida de William.

-Señora…

-Te ordené callarte.

Me supliqué a mi misma permitirle decir todo lo que su corazón le dictara. No conseguiría nada con rebatir sus sentimientos. Debía dejarla continuar y permanecer impávida hasta el final. Sin embargo, deseaba como nunca la mano de Albert sobre mi hombro para asirme a ella con entereza.

-Volverás a tu casa – prosiguió – y no le buscaras de nuevo. No hablarás con nadie de tu indeseable comportamiento y te olvidarás de todo lo sucedido con mi nieto. Él tampoco te buscará así que no esperes su regreso. No tiene sentido. El destino de William es completamente diferente al tuyo. Si intentas acercártele por cualquier razón, aún la más absurda, no tendré consideración. Sé que no antepondrás tu egoísmo como para retenerlo a tu lado, negándole la posibilidad de cumplir con el rol para el que fue traído al mundo. La vergüenza de vivir con una mujer liviana y de ridículos valores morales concluirá cuando cruces esa puerta. No quiero escuchar tus disculpas o ninguna otra palabra que salga de tu sucia boca. Lo único que quiero es que abandones mi casa y nuestras vidas esta misma noche. ¿Hay algo que no haya quedado claro, señorita Lee?

-Sí, señora – respondí –, hay algo.

-Dilo rápido.

-Lo amo – me aventuré a esbozar una sonrisa que surgió desde lo más hondo de mi corazón –. Y por esa razón, aunque sea tan absurda como vivir juntos sin la aprobación de nadie, no podrá apartarme de él jamás.

La vi ponerse de pie y caminar hacia mí con los ojos enardecidos. Un instante después, su gruesa mano se estrelló contra mi rostro en dos ocasiones. En la segunda, el anillo de oro que portaba entre los dedos logró rasgar mi piel y hacerla sangrar.

-No había conocido a una mujer tan repugnante como tú. Lo que has hecho con mi nieto no lo perdonaré. Has enlodado su apellido mucho peor que si lo hubiese hecho un cerdo. No posees integridad o decencia. Eres indigna de caminar por la calle con la cabeza en alto. Tu presencia me enferma. ¡No te acerques a William otra vez, o lo lamentarás!

-Lo siento mucho, señora – cubrí mi mejilla con la palma de mi mano y nuevamente incliné la cabeza –. No fue mi intención haberle hecho daño a usted o a su familia. Lo lamento en verdad. Pero no me separaré de Albert aunque me golpeé, me humille o me encierre en esta habitación el resto de mi vida.

-Basura – dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta – Por supuesto que te alejarás de él. De eso me he asegurado ya – y salió sin agregar otra palabra.

-Albert… – murmuré, conteniendo las lágrimas – ¿dónde estás?

* * *

**Nueva York**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Annie¿Por qué escapaste del hospital a mitad de la noche?

-Candy… - su voz era tan débil como un cristal a punto de resquebrajarse. Sujeté su mano y la sostuve con firmeza –. Pude recordarlo.

-¿Qué recordaste?

-Todo lo que sucedió con Neil.

-Annie… - cerré los ojos y recargué la frente sobre nuestros nudillos –¿Fue por eso que saliste huyendo?

-Escuchaba su voz por toda la habitación – explicó, con el rostro inundado de lágrimas – Amenazándome, hiriéndome. No podía detenerlo. Recordé sus ojos llenos de odio. Obligándome a…

-No tienes que decirme nada – la interrumpí, con el corazón agitado –. No lo hagas si te hace sufrir.

-Estoy bien, quiero hablar. Decirte solamente a ti la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Yo… - tomó aire y me miró abatida, como si estuviera a punto de confesarme algo imperdonable –. Yo te engañé. Te hice ir a verme a propósito. Neil no iba a tu casa cuando te llamé. Él…

-¿Annie?

-Él te estaba esperando afuera de mi habitación. Elisa lo planeó todo y yo… dije que sí.

Mientras me relataba lo sucedido, experimenté una violenta sacudida en el pecho. Fue como si mis brazos y piernas se hubiesen congelado bajo el hielo y no pudiera moverme, o hablar, o tragar saliva para respirar. Entreveía sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos por el llanto y el insomnio, y no atiné a descubrir qué tipo sentimiento me traspasaba el alma. Annie reveló que me tendió una trampa junto con Elisa y Neil para que éste hiciera de mi lo que quisiera, al tiempo en que ella recuperaba a su prometido por órdenes de la tía abuela. Al término de su confesión, guardé silencio por unos segundos, confundida.

-Sin embargo… - agregó, evitando mirarme – las cosas no salieron como Neil planeó, y buscó vengarse conmigo.

-Entiendo… – dije, sin verdaderamente entender nada. Fue como si mi cerebro se hubiese desconectado de mi cuerpo y hablara sólo por instinto.

-Pero… no lo logró.

Aquellas tres simples palabras me regresaron a la realidad de golpe. Clavé la mirada en su rostro y con un sencillo gesto de perplejidad, le pedí que repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

-Tomé el cortapapeles del escritorio - se llevó la mano a la frente como si sus recuerdos fueran espinas enterradas –, y lo hundí en su pierna con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Neil…? – mi propia frente sudaba frío y comencé a tartamudear – ¿Neil… no pudo… no te hizo daño?

-Solamente me golpeó hasta que el daño en su pierna fue insoportable. Luego huyó, y no supe más de mí.

-Eso… eso es maravilloso – fui honesta al decirlo, aunque seguía sin descifrar mis propias emociones –. Annie, eso quiere decir que…

-No puedes decírselo a nadie.

-¿Qué?

-Promételo, Candy. No le dirás a nadie una palabra. Nadie debe saberlo. Especialmente...

-¿Qué? – repetí, con mi corazón palpitando furioso en mi sien – ¿Por qué no?

-No puede enterarse. ¿No lo comprendes?

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que está Archie por ti¿Las noches que se ha pasado en vela cuidándote?

-No quiero que se aparte de mi lado. Por eso no puede saber que…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedería si se encuentra con Neil? – seguí recriminándole – ¿Vas a permitir que haga una tontería por no saber la verdad?, Annie…

-Le confesaré todo. Lo juro, pero ahora no.

-¿Cuándo entonces?

-No puedes obligarme, Candy – dijo temerosa –. No lo alejes de mí. Te lo ruego, no lo hagas.

-Annie… - aquella súplica la había escuchado antes, en otra cama de hospital y con otra chica que me imploraba entregarle lo que más amaba… por lástima.

-¿Lo prometes, Candy? – envolvió mis manos entre las suyas – por favor, no se lo digas.

Me aparté de ella con frialdad y descortesía. Hice todo lo que pude por no aceptarlo, pero esa mañana lo único que Annie me inspiró fue desprecio.

-Candy… - me llamó antes de que abandonara la habitación –, perdóname. Perdóname, por favor. No quería que nadie te hiciera daño. Lo juro. Nunca quise…

-Ahora no, Annie. Hablaremos después.

-¿Pero no le dirás nada a Archie, verdad?

La miré sobre mi hombro, asombrada.

-No, yo no – respondí secamente –. Serás tú quien se lo diga.

Y salí de allí, mordiéndome los labios para no gritarle a mi mejor amiga lo bajo y mezquino que se había vuelto su corazón en nombre, como era costumbre, del amor.

* * *

**Londres**

-Al volver a los Estados Unidos, te mudarás de inmediato a la mansión Andrey. No compartirás más un ridículo y sórdido apartamento con Archibald y Candice.

La tía abuela ordenó a su doncella, con un enérgico movimiento del brazo, acercarle un vaso con agua. Así fue obedecida mientras el resto de los convidados a la reunión familiar mantuvo silencio. El mismo que había reinado en aquella enorme y ostentosa habitación donde seis representantes del Clan Andrey, además de mí, se reunieron para dictaminar el destino del milenario linaje y de su heredero principal.

-Archibald renunciará a la universidad a la que asiste y se trasladará a Chicago, donde continuará sus estudios en otra institución mucho más digna y merecedora de su condición y clase.

_-Déjame adivinar lo siguiente – _pensé, observando fijamente a la tía – _Candy, volverá a Lakewood y quedará confinada en su habitación hasta que decidas a que noble heredero la venderás en matrimonio._

-En lo que respecta a Candice White – como era de esperarse, un gesto de incomodidad cruzó su semblante -, abandonará la ciudad junto con Archibald, pero vivirá con recato y decoro en la mansión de Lakewood hasta que sea desposada por quien consideremos sea la mejor opción para la familia. No se le permitirá trabajar nunca más mientras sea parte de esta familia – la incomodidad de su cara se tornó en desdén –. Si pretende oponerse a mis designios – añadió –, será irrevocablemente repudiada.

_-Como si eso le preocupara _– reí para mis adentros, orgulloso de mi dulce enfermera.

-Tía abuela – la señora Leegan, sentada frente a mí, pidió amablemente la palabra –. ¿Ha llegado usted a alguna conclusión en lo que respecta al matrimonio concertado de esa… chica?

-Por supuesto que sí – fue su respuesta –. Ninguno de los presentes tiene inconveniente en que tu hijo sea designado como el heredero de los bienes y derechos que le fueron asignados a Candice el día de su adopción. Neil Leegan – dijo, dedicándome una mirada de advertencia – y tu protegida, William, contraerán nupcias en cuanto se ultimen los detalles de la boda. Concluyo que es la opción más adecuada para conservar nuestra descendencia. En cuanto a la prometida de Archibald…

-Ya oí suficiente.

Antes de ponerme de pie, miré a los presentes por breves segundos. Los que se llamaban mi familia me observaron con interés y expectación. La tía abuela sostuvo su compostura y frenó fácilmente cualquier atisbo de emoción.

_Mi familia_… repasé esa palabra y me di cuenta que estaba en el lugar equivocado. En mi mente se agolparon bellas imágenes y melancólicas voces que había dejado atrás; del otro lado del océano.

_¿Por qué no puedo usar mi coche¡No es justo¿Me condenas a viajar en el tren subterráneo como los demás¿Por qué¡no quiero!_

Aoi, Candy y yo viajamos a Nueva York para que Archie cumpliera su sueño de estudiar y vivir en el sitio donde recobrara la confianza y la fe en si mismo, y nadie le arrebataría eso desde una recóndita e insensible fortaleza edificada en oro.

_¿Acaso sabe tan horrible?, no lo entiendo. Seguí las instrucciones de la receta. Tal vez la escribieron mal. No es mi culpa que escriban "cal" en lugar de "sal"._

Candy reencontró el fragmento faltante de su corazón que resolvió ceder a una extraña de manera ciega e inmadura. Hasta ese día, era la mejor y más completa enfermera que hubiese conocido. El amor que mi dulce llorona obsequiaba a quienes acudían a ella en busca de consuelo, era la medicina para devolvernos el hálito de vida. No era indispensable que luchara a muerte por evitar la condena a la que la tía la había sentenciado. Aún si yo no existiera, Candy huiría la madrugada siguiente a esa noticia, con la esperanza empacada en su maleta y una reconfortante sonrisa dibujada en el rostro pronosticándole un futuro feliz trazado con sus propias manos.

_¿Te da miedo¿Al gran y poderoso señor Andrey le da miedo tener un bebé?, que divertido¿Puedes enfrentarte a la fauces de un león hambriento pero no al llanto de tu hijo a medianoche?_

Mi hermosa y valiente esposa, Aoi. A la que me uní sin necesidad de firmar un pergamino colmado de obligaciones y normas, o frente a ningún testigo que tuviera que preguntarme si la aceptaba tal como era. El amarla día y noche, el desear dormir entre sus brazos y no poder esperar ni un segundo para oír su risa, confortar su llanto o abrazar su felicidad era suficiente confesión de mi cariño. Nadie me apartaría de su lado, creyendo que asentiría obedientemente a esa orden como un animal domesticado.

-No he concluido – anunció la tía –. Vuelve a tu lugar y guarda silencio.

-Mi lugar no es aquí, tía. Es junto a la parte de la familia Andrey que me necesita. Ya hice lo que me pediste: vine a Londres y escuché lo que tenías que decir. Si hay otra cosa por agregar, hazlo ahora antes de que te pregunte por enésima vez dónde está mi esposa.

-William… - mi nombre salió de su boca con reprobación al tiempo en que nuestros invitados empezaron a murmurar incómodamente.

-Desde que tomé la dirección de esta familia – participé a todos –, nadie ha sido perjudicado en sus intereses. Al contrario, el patrimonio de los Andrey se ha multiplicado y no hay razón para que no continúe así. Sus herederos – repasé a los asistentes con la mirada – tienen asegurado su futuro. Cada uno de ustedes ha sido informado de lo que ocurre con sus bienes, fortunas y negocios. No he lastimado a nadie al vivir mi vida como mejor me convenga. Por lo tanto, las decisiones en mi hogar las tomo yo. Jamás he rehusado mis obligaciones o evadido los problemas con excusas inadmisibles. Velaré por el bienestar de los Andrey hasta el último día. Sin embargo, no consentiré que siendo simples espectadores de mi trabajo, se crean con el derecho de dictar las pautas con las que debo de regir mis asuntos personales.

-¿Es todo, William?

-No – hice la silla a un lado y me aproximé a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima -. Falta que me digas dónde está mi esposa.

-En camino a su país de origen – indicó –. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella, así que vuelve al frente de la mesa.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Vuelve a tu lugar – dijo amenazante.

-No hagas esto, tía – intenté tocar su corazón por última vez, pero fue inútil –. Dime la verdad¿Dónde está mi…?

-¡Esa golfa no es tu esposa! – la vi ponerse de pie y perder los estribos – ¡No lo repitas nunca más!

-¡Es mi mujer y no permitiré que te entrometas en nuestras vidas! – antes de acercarme a ella, un brazo me sujetó fuertemente para contenerme. Volví la cabeza para reconocer al mediador, y los ojos del señor Leegan se encontraron con los míos pidiéndome calma.

-Veo que has perdido el respeto por todo lo que concierne a nuestro buen nombre – dijo la tía, recorriendo la mesa –. De acuerdo, William. Decide: o continúas al frente de esta familia, que ha soportado tus caprichos e insensatez durante más de dos décadas, o desde este momento quedas expulsado de ella.

-Hijo… – el señor Leegan colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros de manera paternal y de nuevo apeló a mi entereza –… lo mejor será tranquilizarnos antes de que cometas un error.

-Gracias, tío – le dije cariñosamente, como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño –, pero no existe error alguno en lo que he dicho.

-Quiero escuchar tu respuesta, William.

-¿Me darás a elegir entre esta familia, y mi esposa?

-¡Te ordené que no la mencionaras más!

-Es mi esposa – confirmé, inflexible –. Si no por la ley, sí por la práctica.

-¡Cállate! – exclamó.

-Y porque la amo, y pienso pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

-Esto es una vergüenza – intervino la madre de Neil y Elisa –. William, considero que deberías reflexionar sobre tu conducta y…

-En cuanto a Neil, señora Leegan – la miré de forma inexpresiva –. He dado instrucciones a mi protegida para que evite firmemente contraer nupcias con un hombre que además de ganarse su desprecio, necesita ayuda urgente de sus padres y de un médico. George puede auxiliarles en lo que requieran. Protejan a Neil de si mismo. Aún hay tiempo.

-¡Atrevido! – prorrumpió la mujer – ¡Mi hijo es un modelo de carácter y decoro! Tía abuela¿A esto hemos venido¿A ser insultados por un hombre que conduce su vida y la de nosotros como un vagabundo?

-¡William, ofrece tus disculpas de inmediato! A menos que desees humillarnos para después inculparnos por tu decisión.

-Mi decisión está tomada, tía. Escojo la felicidad de mi esposa, de Candice, de Archibald y la mía.

-Déjate de estupideces, William. ¿Estas consciente de lo que haces?

-Damas y caballeros – me dirigí al resto que se limitó a observar el altercado –. Si hacer felices a nuestros seres queridos implica romper reglas ancestrales, las quebrantaré todas. O si en lugar de heredarles minas de oro puedo obsequiarles su libertad, les abriré las puertas y les desearé buena suerte. Nunca estarán solos, porque en su corazón, aunque vivan del otro lado del mundo, llevarán su hogar.

-Cómo puedes hacerme esto – sollozó la tía, buscando su pañuelo - ¿Cómo has podido ser tan ingrato?

-Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, tía, pero no pienso pagarte todos tus favores entregándote mi vida – respiré hondo y vi por última vez las caras de todos hasta llegar a la del señor Leegan – Gracias, tío – estreché su mano y le devolví el roce sobre el hombro – cuida de los chicos - agregué, refiriéndome a Elisa y Neil.

-Albert… - quiso detenerme, pero sacudí ligeramente la cabeza expresándole mi voluntad y lo convencido que estaba de ella.

-Nos veremos pronto.

Con respecto a la tía abuela, decidí no preguntarle de nuevo por Aoi. No me respondería aunque le suplicara. Simplemente efectué una leve reverencia ante los huéspedes de la mansión Andrey, la que una vez fue mi hogar, y salí sin mirar atrás. Hallaría a mi esposa yo mismo donde sea que estuviese confinada. Resolví confiar en mis instintos… y en dos fieles caballerangos que me había visto crecer y correr en los jardines de la residencia. Si la tía abuela probó a intimidarme con el poder del dinero, yo le mostraría de lo que era capaz el poder del amor.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-Tienes un poco de fiebre, pero puede ser un simple un resfriado. Toma esta medicina y regresa a casa. No salgas sin un abrigo y pide permiso para faltar a tu trabajo. Vuelve mañana. Necesitamos hacerte más estudios.

Como si arrastrara cadenas por todo mi cuerpo, enderecé la espalda lleno de fatiga. Tenía apenas veinte años y ya me sentía como un anciano de cien. El doctor que me atendió esa tarde se presentó como el responsable de mi tratamiento: Lee Minoru. Un amable extranjero de edad madura que dirigía el departamento de Oncología. Un examen de rutina fue sólo el principio. Tendría que volver para más análisis, procedimientos con nombres raros e ingerir docenas de píldoras cuyos nombres eran impronunciables. A pesar de verme recostado en esa cama de hospital, rodeado de enfermeras y médicos con olor a naftalina, creí que seguía siendo una equivocación. No me sentía enfermo. No sucedía nada malo conmigo. Me resfriaba constantemente y mi nariz solía sangrarme a causa de la fiebre desde niño, pero nada que me hiciera distinto de los demás seres humanos con resfriados o altas temperaturas. ¿Por qué entonces me estaba pasando todo eso?, No. Se habían equivocado, podía jurarlo.

-Gracias, doctor. Le veré mañana.

-Cuídate, Richard. Y no dudes en venir a verme si te sucede algo antes.

-Sí – agradecí con desagrado ante la posibilidad de que "algo me sucediera" camino a casa o a mitad de la noche.

Era un buen hombre, pero posiblemente lo hubiera puesto contra la pared si al despedirnos me hubiese deseado un buen día.

-Es un error – me repetía incansablemente al avanzar por el pasillo rumbo a la salida –. Tiene que serlo.

-¿Richard?

Al oir mi nombre me detuve y miré hacia atrás con desconcierto. La persona con la que me había cruzado segundos antes, la que observé de reojo sin prestarle atención era Candy. Ella sí me reconoció y deseé que la tierra me tragara.

-Pensé que eras tú – se acercó para convencerse mientras sentía mis manos sudar en frío – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y-yo?, ah… vine a… buscarte.

-¿A mí¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

-¿Cómo? – soné como un tonto y no pude evitar sonrojarme –. No lo recuerdo – sonreí, ocultando mis manos en la espalda para que no me preguntara sobre el frasco de medicina.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Tengo hambre, para eso vine a verte. ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?

-Pero... es que debo ver a alguien.

-¿En éste pabellón? – sentí curiosidad – ¿A quién?

-No creo que lo conozcas. Es un médico que trabaja en éste pabellón. Tengo que hablar con él pero no tardaré. ¿Quieres esperarme?

-Por supuesto.

-Prometo no demorarme – Candy me obsequió una hermosa sonrisa y de la nada, deseé abrazarla como nunca antes había deseado nada.

Sacudí la cabeza y deseché esa idea tan rápido como pude. Mi problema era que cada vez lo deseaba más y no dejaba de pensar en cómo hacer para que ella deseara lo mismo. ¿Por qué comenzaba a importarme tanto?

-Ah, disculpe – le preguntó Candy a una enfermera que pasaba por allí – ¿Sabe si el Doctor Lee se encuentra en su oficina?

-¿Lee? – abrí grande los ojos.

-Sí, sí está. Vaya al final del pasillo y doble a la izquierda – le indicó –, pero creo que atendía a un nuevo paciente nuevo y quizás demore.

No. El paciente nuevo ya había salido de la consulta y se hallaba frente a sus narices.

La enfermera miró sobre la cabeza de Candy y logró reconocerme. Creí morir cuando me saludó con la mano.

-Que bueno que pude alcanzarlo – me dijo la mujer –. Olvidó su receta. Aquí tiene.

-¿Receta? – Candy vio pasar el trozo de papel frente a sus ojos, levantando una ceja con intriga.

-¿Mía? – sonreí nerviosamente –. Creo que me confundió con otra persona.

-¿Cómo dice? – la pobre enfermera comprendió menos que nadie.

-¡Oh, no!, acabo de recordar que tenía que ver a alguien – fue la excusa más tonta que había dicho en mi vida, pero no pude pensar en algo mejor en ese momento – Disculpa, Candy. Tengo que irme pero comeremos juntos otro día – giré y corrí hacia la salida.

-Pero, Richard…

Al perderlas de vista, recuperé el aliento en la sala de espera e ideé la forma de recuperar esa receta sin que Candy lo supiera. ¡Rayos¿Por qué tenía que encontrármela precisamente allí? De todos los hospitales del mundo, de todos los pasillos de todos los hospitales del mundo¿por qué tenía que cruzarme con ella justamente en aquel?

* * *

-¿Café, Karen? 

-Doble. Y también un vaso con agua.

-¿Piensas salir de viaje? – me preguntó Lisa, mi mesera favorita de mi Cafetería favorita, al ver mis maletas bajo el asiento.

-Algo así.

-No se te ve buena cara.

-Olvidé ponerme maquillaje.

-No es sólo eso – escudriñó mi rostro con curiosidad.

-Y dormí con alguien.

-Ah… – alargó la expresión, mostrando su amable comprensión ante el sinuoso tema de los hombres –. En ese caso, te traeré café para tres.

-Con una cucharadita de cianuro, por favor.

-En seguida.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a pegar juguetonamente sobre el ventanal desde donde contemplé el paso de la gente. Me pregunté si Archie seguiría dormido. Con los ojos abiertos o cerrados podía imaginarlo descansando como un niño enredado entre las sábanas. Su sueño era tan profundo en ocasiones, que una locomotora podía hacer el mismo ruido que le haría una mosquito en el oído. Amaba verlo dormir abrazado a mi cintura y sentir su suave respiración cosquillearme la piel. ¿Se pondría furioso conmigo cuando al despertar se diera cuenta que me había marchado?, al menos le dejé una nota explicándole mis motivos: _Tienes treinta minutos para irte de aquí antes de que la casera te eche por la ventana. _

Me reí como una tonta en medio del restaurante, provocando las miradas recelosas de los comensales. Si en verdad hubiese escrito esa bobería, Archie me asesinaría.

-¿Quién dejó a quién? – Lisa depositó la taza sobre la mesa y retomó la charla.

-Yo a él, claro está.

-¿Es el chico que embriagaste aquí no hace mucho?

-El mismo.

-Es tremendamente guapo. ¿Por qué no lo conservas?

-Hablas de él como si fuera una pieza de museo.

-Cariño, el hombre es una escultura de carne y hueso.

-Desafortunadamente esa escultura ya tiene dueña.

-¿Y por qué no duerme en la cama de su dueña? – inquirió sugestiva – ¿Camina dormido y por casualidad toca a tu puerta?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – me encogí de hombros –. Soy irresistible.

Lisa se fue después de que llegó un nuevo cliente. Volví a mirar por la ventana para decidir, con mi humeante taza de café en las manos, dónde dormiría esa noche y las subsecuentes hasta que saliésemos de gira. Tenía dinero suficiente para dos o tres días en un hotel, pero me rehusé a tirarlo de esa manera. Sobretodo cuando podía usar mi camerino como albergue temporal. Ayudar a mis padres a pagar sus deudas meses atrás me había dejado casi sin ahorros, y no recibiría mi sueldo hasta haber vuelto de la gira en diciembre. ¿Mi trágica existencia podía empeorar?

Me despedí de Lis luego de pagar el café y corrí bajo la tenue lluvia un par de calles. Podía rentar un carruaje pero no vi el problema en utilizar mis pies de manera gratuita. El teatro no se hallaba lejos y a pesar de mi cargada maleta, el trayecto no fue exhaustivo.

Una calle me separaba de la entrada y cuando me dispuse a cruzarla, un auto apareció de pronto y se abalanzó contra mí. El conductor frenó escandalosamente para obstruirme el paso e hizo que el charco de agua formado en el asfalto me saltara como una enorme ola. Quedé bañada del pelo a los pies, sacando humor por la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? – vociferé – ¿Eres ciego?, mira lo que hicis…

-Es tu culpa por estar parada allí.

La ventana de un auto deportivo más costoso que mi apartamento, descendió lentamente para descubrir el rostro burlón de... ¡Ay, no!

-¿No vas a decir nada? – me preguntó Archie, cuando no pude articular palabra. Me debatía entre echar a correr o llenarlo de insultos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿Quién ha dicho que te estaba buscando?

-Ah… - recibí un golpe al ego así que preferí cerrar la boca y continuar mi camino -. Bueno, hasta luego…

Cogí mi maleta tirada en el suelo y pretendí cruzar nuevamente la calle pero Archie piso el acelerador y volvió a cerrarme el paso.

-Sube – ordenó –. Debes cambiarte el vestido o vas a enfermar.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer, además no es tu problema.

-¿No vas a subir? – dijo molesto. Sus ojos albergaron un resentimiento inusual que no comprendí. La lluvia arreció repentinamente y sentí como si estuviese debajo de una cascada.

-No.

Con decisión, intenté una vez más pasar a la otra acera y a mitad de la calle oí su portezuela abrirse. Miré hacia atrás pero ya había alcanzado mi brazo.

-¡Sube ahora!

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – lo empujé, irritada –¡dijiste que no estabas buscándome!

-¿Una nota? – me reprochó con amargura – ¿Eso es todo lo decidiste dejarme¡¿una estúpida nota con tres líneas que no dicen absolutamente nada?!

-¡Eran cuatro y a menos que no sepas leer, fui lo suficientemente clara!

-¡No voy a dejarte ir¿entiendes eso?

Su cabello mojado cubría su rostro, pero pude observar con claridad el violento destello de sus ojos marrones. Por un instante me pareció que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía y que su corazón hablaba involuntariamente. Pese a ello, sabía que cuando la lluvia cesara su mente volviera a funcionar como la de todos los hombres: amnésicas.

-Yo sí lo haré – dije y sin forcejear, le pedí con la mirada que me soltara –. No te necesito¿entiendes tú eso?

-¿Entonces por qué estás conmigo?

-¿Debo tener una razón para estar con alguien que me guste por una o dos noches?

-¿Eso soy para ti¿Tu acompañante por una o dos noches?

-¿Supones otra cosa?

-¡No es verdad¡Tú no eres…!

-¡No sabes quién soy, ni siquiera me conoces¡Tan sólo quisimos vengarnos de tu hermosa novia y el plan resultó¡Annie se ha puesto a tus pies y yo… yo…! – las gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en una bendición al mezclarse con mis lágrimas. Archie no podía notar la diferencia y el torrencial que pegaba contra el piso ocultó mi voz entrecortada – ¡Yo tengo que buscar a otro iluso más divertido que tú!

-Estás mintiendo.

-¡No lo hago¡Estoy harta de ti!

-¡Ya basta¡Deja de mentir!

-¡¿Quieres escuchar una auténtica mentira?! – me aproximé a él y sentí un dolor tan intenso en el pecho que deseé morirme –. ¡Te amo! – grité fuerte – ¡Te amo con toda mi alma!

Di la vuelta y eché a correr hacia el callejón para entrar al teatro por la puerta trasera. Nadie me siguió. Llegué hasta mi camerino y desahogué mi llanto en aquel sillón donde Archibald pasó la noche cuando huyó de casa, y el destino lo había puesto en mi camino para hacerme la mujer más feliz… y miserable del mundo.

* * *

-¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?, su rostro me era tan familiar pero no había podido recordar dónde lo vi por primera vez. No hasta esa tarde. 

Las manecillas del reloj sumaron una hora más a la noche que terminó por cubrir la ciudad. ¿Cuántas de esas horas permanecí sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, tamborileando los dedos como si el transcurso del tiempo se hubiera detenido al llegar a casa¿Cómo si nada hubiese sido más importante que escuchar el sonido del segundero, que no se detenía aunque lo mirara cien veces?

Terry aún no volvía. Seguramente su llamado se había extendido más de lo que pensó. Deseé que pronto regresara a su escenario, donde pertenecía. El único sitio donde podía observarlo por horas sin tener que apartar la mirada aunque me descubriera. Cerré los ojos y nos imaginé nuevamente juntos: Yo despidiéndole desde la puerta para desearle buena suerte, y él agitando su mano sonriente.

¿Esta vez lo lograremos?

Mi sueño se desvaneció al oír la puerta principal abrirse. Me quedé quieta y sin hacer ruido. Mantuve la luz de la cocina apagada; quien hubiese entrado no sabía que yo también estaba ahí. Archie, Richard o Terrence, cualquiera de los tres caminó hasta el corredor de las habitaciones y entró en una. Me puse de pie y de puntillas llegué a la puerta de la cocina. Asomé la cabeza a través de la ventanilla de cristal aguardando a que ese alguien pasara por segunda vez. No esperé demasiado. Richard salió del cuarto de visitas colocándose el abrigo en la espalda y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de mí para acomodarse los guantes. Fue entonces que volví a preguntarme ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes que había conocido a Richard en mis sueños?

-No creo que sea buena idea que salgas ahora.

No sé por qué sentí la urgencia de detenerlo. De hablarle y poder ver sus ojos tan claros como los había visto en mi sueño, dentro de aquella imponente iglesia donde jamás había estado.

-Candy – me miró, desconcertado – No creí que estuvieras aquí.

-Tienes que cuidarte – me reprendí severamente y mordí mis labios por la imprudente sugerencia. No tenía por qué entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero…

-¿Qué dijiste?

Quería hacerlo. ¡Quería decirle tantas cosas y preguntarle muchas más!

-Todavía tienes que cuidar tu brazo – reparé, apenada –. ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas?

-Prometí que iría. Además, si falto otro día a mi trabajo…

-Por favor, quédate – no comprendí la razón de mi ansiedad, pero no quería dejarlo ir –. Yo puedo hacerlo por ti.

Lo vi reírse y su mirada se posó con agradecimiento en la mía.

-Temo que me echen de todas formas. ¿Qué loco me aceptaría después de verte a ti en mi lugar?

-Richard…

-¿Dónde estabas¿En la cocina?

-Sobre lo de esta mañana…

-¿Por qué no encendiste ninguna luz?, cuando entré no vi nada y…

-Richard. Yo sé que…

El odioso timbre del teléfono me hizo pegar un brinco de sorpresa al retumbar desde la sala.

-Será mejor que contestes – sugirió Richard, al verme inmóvil por unos segundos, como si no supiera qué era ese ruido.

-S-sí.

-¿Señorita, Candy? – era George desde Londres. Tuve que pedirle que alzara la voz por lo mal que le escuchaba.

-¿Albert está bien? – pegué el oído a la bocina todo lo que pude cuando presentí que algo iba mal.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Richard se acercó a mí cuando no pude colgar la bocina, impedida por el temblor en mi mano - Candy… ¿qué pasa?

-Albert – dije su nombre como si pudiese escuchar su voz a la distancia, pronunciado el mío.

-No sé porque, pero esto me resulta familiar – dijo y lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su animosa sonrisa desapareció y tomó mis hombros – ¿Qué pasó¿Le ocurrió algo grave a tu familia?

Un espantoso miedo recorrió mi cuerpo y súbitamente me abracé a él como si un imán me hubiera atraído a su pecho. No me preguntó nada y me rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos, consolando mi llanto. Lloraba por Albert y Aoi que se hallaban tan lejos de nosotros. Por Terry, Susana y por mí, al hacernos tanto daño. Intentamos no lastimarnos, excusándonos en el amor, pero lo cierto es que nuestro corazón se partía por la mitad cada vez que decidíamos aferrarnos a nuestros sentimientos.

Sabía que estaba volviéndome loca porque al estar en los brazos de Richard sentí que era lo correcto. Que aquella era la respuesta que había estado buscando durante días y noches interminables. Tal vez Albert lo también lo sabía, por eso fue que antes de llegar a Londres me pidió…

-¿Puedo saber qué demonios pasa? – preguntó Terry, al cerrar la puerta principal de un golpe - o prefieren que regresen después, hasta que terminen.

-¿Por qué no consideras la idea de no volver? – sugirió Richard.

-Apártate de ella.

-¿O si no qué?

-Richard… - fui yo quien se alejó, avergonzada y confundida.

-¿Por qué mi nombre es el último que siempre pronuncias, Candy? – dijo Terrence, con resentimiento – ¿Es el último en tu larga lista de valientes defensores?

-No tienes por qué hablarme así – rebatí –. No tienes por qué insultarme cada vez que piensas que he hecho algo malo. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-¿Tú lo harías si cada vez que me encuentras estuviera abrazando a una chica?

-No hay nada de malo en tener amigos.

-¿Puede ser tu amigo alguien que está enamorado de ti¿Eres tonta o finges serlo?

-Deja de molestarla – intervino Richard –. Candy simplemente buscaba el consuelo de alguien, y como de costumbre, tú no estabas.

-¿Quieres tomar mi lugar? – le retó –. Ven por él.

-¡No! – me interpuse entre ambos de inmediato –. Por favor, Terry.

-¿Por favor, qué? – inquirió, con una cruel mirada.

-No lo lastimes – le supliqué –. Él no hizo nada malo.

-Candy… - murmuró Richard a mis espaldas, pero para entonces no me importaba si se daba cuenta que lo sabía todo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – reclamó Terry, incrédulo.

-No necesito que me defiendas – Richard me quitó de en medio y se paró desafiante ante él –. Si ella quiere estar conmigo, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer¿No es eso lo que le dijiste a Susana cuando volviste a ver a Candy? – preguntó – dime ahora Terrence¿qué se siente?

-Hablas demasiado, eres aburrido… – sentenció Terry, deshaciéndose de su abrigo –… y ya estoy harto de ti.

Corrí hacia él cuando levantó sus puños para sostenerle con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Para, por favor! – seguí suplicando –. No le hagas daño.

-¡Quítate! – me lanzó una mirada de profundo enojo antes de soltarse de mí –. No me interesa lo que quieras o no.

-Si lo haces, no te lo perdonaré – mentí, pero no supe que más decir para detenerlo.

-¿No escuchaste¡Te dije que no me interesa!

Con un simple y brusco movimiento de su brazo me arrojó contra el sillón como a una muñeca. Sus puños buscaron a Richard pero el instinto protector que me dominó, hizo que mis piernas se movieran más rápido que las suyas y llegué un instante antes de que lo golpeara. Yo tomé su lugar y el puño de Terrence me pegó con toda su fuerza.

Recuerdo haber recibido el enorme impacto de una piedra contra mi rostro y luego derrumbarme casi inconsciente. No sentí nada más hasta que abrí los ojos segundos después y vi a Terry paralizado frente a mí. Richard me ayudó a ponerme de pie mientras repetía incansablemente mi nombre. Todo me daba vueltas y mis piernas flaquearon al tratar de levantarme. Lo peor vino entonces, cuando recobré el sentido por completo. Creí que el pómulo me estallaría y como si fuese una niña pequeña, quise gritar de dolor.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Richard, furioso y angustiado – ¡¿Por qué?!

-Estoy bien – pero la piel me ardía insoportablemente.

-Candy… – Terry apenas podía creer lo que había hecho, y me sentí odiosamente culpable de verlo así pero no me arrepentía – ¡maldita sea! – exclamó - ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! – quiso acercarse a mí pero Richard se lo impidió.

-¡Idiota¿ya estás satisfecho?

-Por favor… - dije con un hilo de voz, cubriendo mi mejilla –, es suficiente.

-Te llevaré a tu recámara – ofreció Richard, pero me negué con la cabeza. Entonces una violenta punzada me la atravesó y contraje el rostro lastimosamente.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, vi a Terry sentir un dolor más intenso que el mío. No fue difícil adivinar lo que estaba a punto de hacer y volví a adelantarme.

-¡No! – dije con firmeza al verlo dar un paso hacia la puerta –. Necesito hablarte.

-Candy… - miré a Richard e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreírle.

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? – le pedí.

-¡Yo no he dicho que quiera hablar contigo! – declaró Terry, dándome la espalda. Sabía lo que pensaba y no pude culparlo. Yo lo hubiese lanzado por la ventana si hubiera defendido a Susana de la misma forma que yo lo hice con su medio hermano.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí – dije, con la huella de su puño latiendo sobre mi piel –. No te vayas, por favor.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Richard. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y me devolvió una vaga sonrisa.

Buscó su abrigo, guantes y guitarra, y pasó cerca de Terrence sin dejar de mirarle con desafío. Al cerrar la puerta por fuera, un incómodo silencio selló la habitación. Pretendí ponerme de pie pero lo hice a medias, doblegada por la sorprendente sacudida de un solo golpe. No sabía que el aristócrata pegara tan fuerte. Por un instante sentí pena por Neil, quien conocía perfectamente esa amarga sensación.

-No me duele tanto – hablé con media sonrisa –, créeme.

No respondió. Simplemente se quedó de pie con los puños cerrados, conteniendo su ira.

-Terry¿no vas a hablarme? – continuó en silencio –. No es justo. Por lo menos podrías…

-¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! – se giró a mirarme, con los ojos encendidos – ¿Tanto te importa él?

-No lo hice sólo por él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no te duele? – recorrió la distancia que nos separaba y pude jurar que deseaba golpearme nuevamente –. ¿No vas a decirme por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué lo protegiste de esa manera?

-Lamento que nos hayas visto así – pedí perdón y tomé su mano –, pero puedo explicarlo.

-Dile que se vaya – se apartó bruscamente.

-Terry…

-¿No puedes hacerlo, o no quieres?

-Yo… - busqué la respuesta en mis pies pero Terry sujetó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

-Es algo muy simple. Díselo y deja sus maletas en el corredor.

-No puedo. No tiene adónde ir.

-¿Y desde cuándo es tu problema? – arrugó el entrecejo.

-Escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Albert…

-¡No me importa Albert! – increpó – ¿Lo harás o no, Candy?

-¡No se trata de Richard o de mí¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

-Lo haré cuando respondas.

-¡Escúchame y deja tu tonta rabieta!

-¿Entonces te parezco un tonto?

-¡Sí¡Eres un niño tonto y caprichoso que…!

-¡Bien! – resolvió al recoger su abrigo. Sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos y las arrojó tan lejos como pudo – Si tanto te molestan mis tonterías, no te preocupes, no volverás a oírlas.

-¡Terry! – quise detenerlo – ¡Espera!

-Vete al diablo – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

¿Pensó que lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente?, al siguiente minuto salí tras él, dispuesta a hacerlo escucharme aunque tuviera que atarlo. Sabía que si no lo hacía, lo perdería para siempre.

* * *

**Londres**

-Señorita Lee¿podría acompañarme?

Un hombre de traje y aparentemente empleado de la mansión entró al estudio y me pidió ir con él a lo que negué escondiéndome tras el escritorio.

-¿Adónde me llevará?

-Por favor, por aquí – dijo sin más explicación.

-Quiero ver al señor William Andrey.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no es posible – extendió su mano en ofrecimiento pero di otro paso hacia atrás –. Son órdenes de la señora Elroy, se lo ruego.

-¡No iré a ninguna parte sin hablar con el señor Andrey!

El desconocido bajó el brazo con molestia pero chasqueó los dedos con el otro. De inmediato, otro hombre apareció por la puerta y sentí un escalofrío en toda la piel.

-Tenemos órdenes explícitas de llevarla con nosotros, señorita. Lo siento mucho, pero así serán cumplidas.

-No… - murmuré llena de miedo al verlos avanzar hacia mí -, por favor, solamente quiero hablar con Albert.

-Él no puede recibirla.

-¡No me toque! – grité cuando me tomó el brazo - ¡No iré a ningún sitio sin hablar con él!

-Camine – su orden fue tajante y entre ambos me sujetaron para conducirme hacia la puerta.

-¡No! – intenté luchar pero de pronto una dura punzada en el estómago me hizo doblarme por la mitad – Albert – murmuré al caer de rodillas.

-Vamos – el primer hombre tiró de mi brazo, imaginando que fingía –. Esto no le funcionará de nada… - volvió a tirar y el dolor se multiplicó. Sentí una profunda rabia; por primera vez el instinto maternal corrió violento por mi sangre y supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer: defender a mi hijo como una fiera.

-¡Estúpido! – solté mi brazo de uno de ellos y apunté mi puño contra el rostro del otro. Le partí la nariz en dos y lo vi caer de espaldas al suelo. Quise correr pero el segundo hombre tiró de mi cabello. Mordí mis labios y me volví a mirarle, ciega de ira – ¡Le dije que no me tocara! – vociferé, lanzando mi mejor patada directo a su espinilla.

Conseguí deshacerme de los dos pero el triunfo fue efímero. Antes de llegar a la puerta, el primer hombre sujetó mi brazo de nuevo y me obligó a darme la vuelta para abofetearme duramente en el rostro. El piso se desvaneció bajo mis pies y perdí todas mis fuerzas. Irremediablemente caí al suelo, cubriendo instintivamente mi vientre. Todavía consciente, oí al tipo ordenarme que me pusiera de pie, pero al pretender acercarse, un tercer hombre entró a la habitación y lo alejó violentamente sujetándole del sacó para arrojarlo con asombrosa facilidad a tres metros de distancia. Alcé la cara y los profundos ojos azules de Albert me miraron dulcemente mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

-¿Creyó que se libraría tan fácil de mí, doctora Lee?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Desde el fondo de este loco corazón que se inventa descabelladas historias para compartir, muchas gracias por leer. A todas y cada una. **

**No hay mensaje que no lea y que no me llene el rostro de una sonrisa. Supongo que no hay mejor sueldo para un amateur que disfruta de hacer esta locura. Gracias por su paciencia y aunque ya no les dejo mensaje personal a cada una, puedo decir que mi forma de retribuirles su cariño es esforzándome por hacerlo mejor ("y apurándote para publicar, grandísima lenta"!!!)... eso me lo gritó la conciencia. Así que obedeciéndola, vamos por el otro y hasta el final.**

**Una disculpa con lo que se suponía era el sueño, en realidad fue algo que quise escribir de manera personal, y de parte de ninguno de mis personajes. Esta vez me entrometí en la historia y puse un cachito de mi corazón.**

**Ja!**

**Emera-chan**


	31. Despedirse

**CAPITULO XXXI**

**Despedirse**

-No vayas.

-¿Por qué no voy a ir? – pregunté a Karen por el espejo. Los dos nos encontrábamos dentro de mi camerino, sin que tuviera idea por qué o para qué.

-¿Vas a discutir conmigo?, te digo que no vayas.

-Es mi obra, mi papel y además – terminé de colocarme la corbata y enseguida el saco – ya me siento bien. No necesito otro suplente. Puedo ir a la gira y retornar a tiempo para estar con Candy en Navidad.

Giré para hablar de frente con Klaise pero había desaparecido. La busqué con la mirada sin moverme de mi sitio. Tragué saliva y volví a darme la vuelta con un frío y leve estremecimiento. ¿Había estado hablando con un fantasma?

-¿Qué probabilidades hay… - dijo la voz de un hombre a mi derecha -… de que cuando regreses, Candy aún esté aquí?

Moví la cabeza de inmediato para ver su cara y hallé a Richard Marlowe sentado en mi sillón. Genial. El sueño se había convertido en pesadilla.

-¿Supones que te va a esperar en la estación de trenes deshojando margaritas para adivinar si la quieres o no?

-Largo de aquí – cerré los ojos para echarlo de mi sueño y cuando los abrí, había funcionado.

Soñar podía ser muy divertido. La gente se esfumaba únicamente con desearlo. Sonreí impaciente por descubrir quien sería el siguiente. Fije nuevamente los ojos en el espejo y aguardé.

-Esto hasta tú podrías adivinarlo – oí la voz de Archibald a mi izquierda, y me volví para mirarlo con atención –. Es alta, de cabello oscuro, con un peinado tan complicado como su cerebro y tiene el corazón envenenado lo mismo que una cobra su sangre. ¿Quién es?

-¿Tú con vestido de mujer? – respondí y sonrió con enfado.

-Cerca, pero no. Aunque desafortunadamente llevamos la misma sangre.

-¿Elisa? – deduje, inseguro del por qué la había mencionado.

-No vayas – dijo como Karen, y desapareció.

El mensaje parecía tomar forma. No debía aceptar ir a ninguna gira… pero ¿por Elisa?

-Despreocúpate – surgió la figura de Neil entre las sombras –, yo cuidaré de la pecosa.

Apreté mi puño como si apretara su cuello. Nadie podía llamarla así excepto yo. Mucho menos esa vil y ponzoñosa alimaña.

-Tú cuida de mi hermanita – añadió antes de desvanecerse.

-¿Qué? – inquirí en voz alta. La cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas.

-¿Qué hubiera hecho ella en tu lugar? – volvió Richard – ¿Lo mismo?, o algo más interesante.

-No será tuya – le advertí, con cada músculo de mi cuerpo gustoso a demostrarle la forma en la que se lo impediría.

-Verás como sí – asintió con desmedida confianza y su sonrisa burlona fue lo último que vi.

Había olvidado ese sueño. Lo hice hasta que encontré a Candy en brazos de ese don nadie dentro de su apartamento.

¿Qué significaba¿Tenía realmente un sentido o era simple coincidencia?

Una de las cosas que olvidé, y que no debí, fue el nombre de esa mujer de la que me tenía que cuidar. A la que alguna vez vi como un ser humano, pero que con el paso del tiempo y observando con atención, reconocí como un monstruo: Elisa Leegan.

* * *

**Nueva York  
1914**

Creo que nunca me pregunté por qué Terry y yo nos encontrábamos siempre debajo, cerca o arriba de un árbol. ¿Mirar el mundo desde allí transformaba nuestros problemas en nubes pasajeras que viajaban por el cielo vespertino de Londres?, olvidé preguntarle si cuando era niño hacía lo mismo que yo al sentirme excesivamente feliz o desesperadamente triste: subir a las copas de los árboles y dejar que el viento arrastrara consigo nuestras lágrimas, o contagiara a los demás del sonido de nuestra risa.

-No has cambiado nada – cuidé excesivamente el ruido de mis pasos y me aproximé a él, descubriéndole sentado y con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un roble a un par de metros de mí. Desde ese lugar, situado en una solitaria hondonada del Parque, se observaban las centelleantes luces de la ciudad. La vista era hermosa, como el reflejo de una gigantesca constelación de estrellas en el cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, desviando mi atención del nocturno paisaje. Su cálido recibimiento no fue distinto al que esperaba oír.

-Sigues siendo un adolescente. Todavía te ocultas bajo un árbol como si no existiera persona más importante que tú sobre la tierra.

-Y no la hay – dijo orgulloso.

Sonreí, cierta de que hablaba con un niño de cuatro años a mitad de una rabieta. Era el mismo soberbio del que me había enamorado sin explicarme cuándo o por qué. Su inflexible sangre de noble inglés corría furiosa por sus venas aunque se creyera ajena a ella.

-¿Puedo? – apunté al lugar vacío junto a él.

-Jamás me he ocultado debajo de ningún árbol – arguyó mientras tomé asiento sin aguardar su aprobación –. Fuiste tú la que se metía todo el tiempo en mis asuntos y no me dejaba tranquilo ni un minuto.

-No usabas ninguno de tus minutos para estar tranquilo. Tienes serios problemas de memoria. Cuando no asistías a clases, te escabullías del colegio para apostar a las carreras de caballos, o te liabas a golpes por los sucios callejones de Londres con Albert. También asaltabas los dormitorios de las chicas con aliento alcohólico y desangrándote dramáticamente.

-El único dormitorio que visité fue el tuyo y créeme, fue un aburrido accidente. Me interesaba sorprenderte a medianoche y mirarte en camisón tanto como cantar en el coro de una iglesia y hacer rompope con las monjas.

-La verdad es que no dejabas de seguirme, fingiendo que nos encontrábamos por casualidad.

-Subiste a mi barco, irrumpiste en mi habitación a medianoche para espiar en mis cosas, te desvestiste frente a mí en los jardines del colegio, volaste mi avión con tu primo el científico… ¿Y fui yo quien no dejaba de seguirte?

-Era fácil leértelo en la cara – me reí, con el rubor subiendo a mis mejillas –, te enamoraste de mí desde que me apuntaste con el dedo por primera vez en la cubierta del barco.

-Al menos uno de los dos está enamorado… - dijo, seca y cortantemente.

Mi garganta se cerró y el buen humor que intentaba contagiarle se quebró en dos. Un incómodo silencio sustituyó a las palabras y me limité a contemplar la ciudad distraídamente mientras retomaba la confianza para poder hablar. Tuve fe en que había dicho eso solamente por coraje y no repliqué. Merecía oír sus reproches. Días atrás, cuando descubrí a Karen caminando apacible y alegremente de su brazo, como si el romance que ensalzaban los diarios entre ellos fuera cierto, no pude contener un ataque celos y vertí injustamente mi rabia en ella.

Entre tanto, yo abracé a Richard sin saber de la presencia de Terry, y además, sin justificación alguna. Argumenté que no tenía nada de malo abrazar a un amigo. ¿Pero por qué no pensé lo mismo con respecto a él y su mejor amiga¿Quién creía que era para justificar mis errores y condenar los de Terry, aún sabiendo que él no había hecho nada malo?, tal vez imaginaba tontamente que me debía algo de lo mucho que se había llevado consigo. Entre otras cosas, un corazón roto y muchos sueños sin cumplir.

-¿Quieres escucharme ahora? – reduje nuestra distancia medio centímetro, sin hacerlo notorio.

-No quiero hablar.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Tan sólo escúchame.

Le vi ladear la cabeza pesadamente y mirarme por encima del hombro. Sus ojos buscaron la roja contusión que afloraba en mi mejilla y al hallarla, retiró la mirada con enfado. De inmediato la cubrí y sonreí tragándome el malestar que implicaba fruncir el rostro.

-Yo lo provoqué – admití con sinceridad – deja de sentirte culpable.

-No creo que te preocupe mucho.

-¿Qué no me preocupa?

-Lo que yo sienta o no.

-Terry… - tomé su brazo pero se soltó con resentimiento.

-Vuelve a tu casa – se puso de pie e hice lo mismo.

No iba a resultar fácil, pero lo sabía. Y también sabía cómo insistir hasta hacerlo perder la paciencia. Al menos tendría su enojo y no su indiferencia.

-De acuerdo – corrí para adelantarlo y me planté frente a él con los brazos abiertos para impedirle el paso –. Golpéame de nuevo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo, lo haremos a tu modo. Golpéame.

-Apártate de mi vista… – gruñó con los labios apretados y el rostro rígido. Trató de esquivarme pero volví a interceptarlo.

-Lo lamento – comencé a disculparme – no estaba pensando. Simplemente lo hice. Puedes enojarte conmigo todo lo que quieras, no haré nada para impedirlo pero tampoco dejaré que te vayas así.

-¿Me estás dando permiso para enojarme contigo? – cuestionó agriamente.

-No. Te doy permiso para pegarme otra vez – rogué que no lo hiciera pero me acerqué a él, sin soltar su mirada –. Si no existe nada que pueda decir para que me perdones… - apreté parpados y dientes al mismo tiempo - hazlo.

-¡Te juro que si no te quitas…! – amenazó, pero volví a recortar arriesgadamente la distancia.

-De acuerdo, lo admito – dije con una sonrisa confiada al no recibir ningún golpe – Fui yo quién te siguió siempre. Eras mi amigo y no me gustaba verte solo… aunque admito que a mi tampoco me gustaba estar sola.

Terry soltó un bufido y contrajo su mandíbula como si mordiera, masticara y se tragara los altisonantes juramentos agolpados en la punta de su lengua.

-No fue tu culpa – repetí, con la firme idea de convencerlo –… y siento mucho lo que hice.

Evitó enérgicamente mirarme a los ojos pero evocando su tozudez y rudeza, tomé su cara con mis manos y lo obligué a hacerlo.

-Te quiero.

Al fin vi sus ojos azules ocultos tras sus largas y negras pestañas. Pero había tanto dolor, tanta tristeza contenida en ellos que la herida que recibí de su puño me pareció ridícula en comparación con la que yo había hecho en su corazón.

-Está bien – bajé los brazos y respiré hondo –. Comprendo – sonreí con tristeza y me di la vuelta –, volveré a casa.

Avancé tres pasos y de pronto me llevé la mano a la cara aullando de dolor.

-¿Candy? - oí su voz alarmada detrás de mí y después sentí sus brazos sujetarme fuerte - ¿Qué pasa¿Te duele? – mordí mis labios y le revelé mi terrible sufrimiento. Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en el piso. Hizo lo mismo y al revisar mi herida con un brillo en sus ojos distinto al de la ira, sujeté sus hombros y alcancé sus labios para robarle un beso – Ahora entiendo – sonreí traviesamente luego de que me miró atónito –, es divertido hacer eso.

-¿Qué "eso"? – preguntó desconcertado.

-Robar un beso.

-¿Estabas fingiendo? – protestó.

-¿Te convencí? – guiñé un ojo pero esta vez el dolor fue real.

-¡Tonta! – rebotó duramente su índice contra mi frente, a lo que reaccioné con otro quejido.

-Por supuesto que duele. No sabía que pegabas tan fuerte.

-Ni yo que fueras una mentirosa.

-Fuiste mi mejor maestro.

-No lo hagas nunca más – sentenció, tomándome de los hombros. Comprendí que no se refería sólo a mi pequeño engaño –. Nunca más.

-Te lo prometo – agrandé la sonrisa pero previendo no partirme la cara de dolor en el intento.

-Tonta… - repitió en un murmullo y su mano subió a mi rostro para acariciar delicadamente mi mejilla.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi piel se reconfortara con su caricia. Probablemente no me pediría perdón por haberme derribado con su puño, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Sentí su aflicción a través del roce de sus dedos y con eso fue suficiente.

-Si me importa – susurré con él –, sí me importa lo que sientes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó por enésima vez.

No le explicaría la razón aunque con ello se enfadara más. Nadie tenía derecho a saberlo, ni siquiera yo. En el fondo deseé no conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta para no tener que mentirle o decirle una verdad a medias. No debí entrometerme en los asuntos de Richard. No debí preguntarle nada a nadie.

No tenía que haber hecho tantas cosas esa noche, pero era muy tarde.

-Se honesta conmigo – dijo secamente – ¿él te…?

-No – me apresuré a contestar –… pero por favor, confía en mí.

-Demonios, Candy – gruñó, y la indignación regresó a su mirada – ¿Por qué no puedes responder algo tan simple?

-Porque no es tan simple.

-Sólo di que te enamoraste de él.

-No voy a decir una mentira.

-Tienes razón. Con hacerlo evidente basta.

-A veces puedes ser tan necio.

-Ahórrate el discurso.

-¿Cómo te soportas siendo un necio, insensible, bru…?

No pude terminar de insultarlo cuando sujetó mi rostro y se inclinó para besarme. Contuve la respiración pero mis pulmones reclamaron aire. Cerré los ojos atraída y envuelta por una pronunciada espiral por donde me deslicé apaciblemente. Busqué cobijo en el calor que irradiaba su boca entreabriendo los labios y recibiendo una verdadera lección de cómo robarse un beso. Temblaba, pero el aire frío de invierno no fue la causa. Era su voluntad de poseer, de reclamar lo que consideraba suyo lo que me estremecía. A pesar de su exigencia, sus brazos me sujetaron cuidadosamente, extendiéndose con sutileza por mi espalda. Su contacto fue tan tierno y firme a la vez como su imprevisible temperamento. Maliciosamente tiró y mordió de mi labio inferior para escuchar un reproche pero su verdadero propósito fue invadir mi boca cuando quise protestar.

Empujó con su pecho hacia delante para derrumbarme sobre el pasto sin interrumpir el beso ni desprenderse de mí. Sus juguetones dedos entre mi cabello, enredando y tirando de él, distrajeron mi atención de su rápida e inquieta mano que trazó ansiosamente la forma de mis piernas.

-Eres tan suave – habló con voz grave y agitada.

-Terry… – murmuré sin aliento al sentir sus labios descubrir y probar la piel desnuda de mi cuello.

-No hables.

El peso de su cuerpo lo recargó en sus brazos y con descaro colocó sus largas piernas alrededor de las mías.

-No quiero que te escapes – dijo, vanidosamente.

-Terry, estamos en…

-Te dije que no hablaras – y retomó seguro e imprudente el beso que dejó incompleto sobre mis labios.

* * *

-¡No! 

El grito de pánico que lancé al estar dormida me hizo caer del profundo y desagradable sueño que padecía. Me senté al borde del sofá con el corazón acelerado y una línea dispersa de sudor en la frente. Tallé mi cara para librarme completamente de las imágenes de aquella pesadilla. No recordaba qué me había asustado tanto. Solamente abracé mi cuerpo como si tuviera siete años y aguardara el consuelo de mi madre cuando entrara por esa puerta. Desgraciadamente, tenía que contentarme con sólo el mío ya que nadie vendría esa noche a reconfortarme.

Repasé mi camerino de arriba a abajo. Por un segundo había olvidado dónde estaba y cómo llegué ahí. El amistoso altercado que sostuve con Archie a mitad de la calle me había dejado exhausta además de empapada hasta las pestañas. No tuve oportunidad de cambiarme el vestido; me había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta a causa de mi llanto. Esa fue la razón por la que mi cuerpo, al deshacerse del embriago del sueño, empezó a temblar de frío.

-Fantástico – dije al mirarme al espejo. Mis ojos estaban tan hinchados como globos y tenía el cabello hecho una maraña – ¿Por qué a mí? – clamé al cielo.

Lucía como una pordiosera que vagaba por las calles pidiendo una migaja de pan. Bien, acepté con franqueza, en realidad lo era. No tenía casa, ni comida y en mi maleta guardaba sólo un par vestidos.

-Debí haber traído algo de comer – me recriminé antes de soltar un fuerte estornudo. Mi cuerpo se cimbró de la cabeza a los pies y fui hasta el armario para sacar la primera prenda seca que hallara.

Al quinto estornudo me estremecí con alarma y caí en el sofá, abatida por las heladas sacudidas. Temblaba como una hoja determinada a no desprenderse de su rama frente a la furia de una ventisca. Mis dientes tiritaban y mis rodillas chocaban entre sí como si fuese una anciana. Peor aún, como la bruja malvada de un cuento de hadas que estuviese a punto de recibir su merecido.

-No… es nada – apenas articulé palabra pero me forcé a hacerlo para recuperar el control de mi cuerpo –… me cambiaré… la… la ropa y… y asunto arre… arreglado.

No obstante, el escalofrío que viajaba por mi piel era más obstinado que mi voluntad y que el insignificante calor que me proporcionaba la capa que eché sobre mis hombros. Sentí mis pulmones contraersecomo si una mano invisible los aplastara con su puño. Respirar por la nariz con normalidad me pareció una labor titánica.

Tenía las manos tan apretadas por los espasmos de frío que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos. Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi sien y coloqué mi antebrazo sobre la frente para constatar lo que resultaba obvio: temperatura.

-Ánimo, Klaise – susurré y me dirigí a la pequeña cafetería que compartía todo el personal. Encontré el agua, el té y las tazas en su sitio. Sentí un alivio inmenso y glorioso, como si hubiese encontrado lingotes de oro milenarios enterrados bajo el lavamanos. Y vaya que me hacían falta.

Pero lo que más necesitaba entonces era recostarme, beber treinta tazas de ese delicioso y humeante té inglés a la salud Sir "malencarado" Granchester, y volvería a ser la misma Karen. La de aquella deslumbrante sonrisa capaz de pararse en medio del escenario a declamar las líneas de amor más bellas de la literatura inglesa, aunque su corazón las recitara con hiriente y solitaria amargura.

* * *

-¡Aaashuu! 

Genial. Me había resfriado. ¿Tendría la suerte de que fuese una feliz neumonía?

-¿Te sientes bien, Archie?

Miré a Annie y le sonreí lánguidamente sacando un pañuelo de mi bolsillo. Con los ojos enlagrimados y la garganta rasposa asentí afirmativamente y me cubrí la nariz.

-Ha estado lloviendo todo el día – expliqué – quizás es un resfrío. No te preocupes, ya se me pasará.

-¿Fuiste… a tu casa?

Annie escogió cuidadosamente la pregunta, como si le aterrorizara la respuesta y en su lugar deseara una mentira. La complací con agrado.

-Sí. Dormí unas horas y me cambié de ropa.

-Y… - continuó titubeante – ¿Viste a Candy¿Has hablado con ella?

-¿Vino a verte?

-Ah, sí – respondió aliviada –. Supongo que no la has visto – sonrió y tomó mi mano -. ¿Sabes algo?, el médico me ha dicho que mañana puedo irme a casa.

-¿Tan rápido? – inquirí receloso, y me deshice del pañuelo –. Apenas anoche…

-Me dieron permiso de recuperarme en casa. No volveré al hotel, por supuesto. Elisa ha dicho que puedo quedarme con ella el tiempo que quiera.

-¿Qué? – brinqué de la silla – ¿Cuándo vino Elisa?

-Ella… vino cuando Candy se fue.

-¿Perdiste la cabeza? – dije enfadado – ¿Y qué pasa con Neil¿Te olvidas que son hermanos¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar esa absurda invitación?

-No sé… de qué me hablas – dijo confusa y temerosa – ¿Qué pasa con Neil?

Tragué saliva y entrecorté mi respiración mientras Annie me miraba como a un lunático. ¡Qué estúpido!, había olvidado que ella no recordaba nada de lo sucedido con ese tipo. Apreté los ojos y maldije por lo bajo.

-Quiero decir… - inventé algo creíble –… que Neil nunca ha sido amable contigo y necesitas descansar. No quiero que nadie te moleste, especialmente ese par.

-En ese caso – dijo con una mirada juguetona – ¿podría quedarme contigo?

Su pregunta se quedó suspendida en el aire mientras yo permanecí inmóvil y con la mente en blanco. No pude hallar una respuesta que sonase sincera. Estaba preocupado por ella y deseaba que se restableciera pronto pero…

_¡Ya estoy harta de ti!_

La voz de Karen retumbó en mis oídos como un martillo en mi cabeza. En realidad, no había dejado de escucharla desde que desapareció dentro del teatro y no moví un dedo para detenerla.

_¿Quieres oír una auténtica mentira¡Te amo!_

¿En verdad mentía¿Lo hizo todo este tiempo?

-¿Archie?

-S-sí – contesté distraídamente.

-¿Aceptas?

-Yo… no creo que sea buena idea, Annie.

-¿Por qué no?, Candy estará conmigo y podremos vernos a diario. Di que sí.

-No tenemos sirvientes, Annie. Albert no contrató a nadie cuando nos mudamos, así que nos las arreglamos solos con la limpieza y la comida. Además, él está de viaje y Candy y yo…

-No son necesarias tantas excusas – zanjó malhumorada –. Sólo di que no me quieres cerca.

Elevé los ojos al cielo y exhalé con impaciencia. ¿Por qué no le decía simplemente "sí, de acuerdo", y me ahorraba la discusión?

-Yo tengo que ir a clases y Candy quiere encontrar otro empleo. No hay nadie que cuide de ti. No es que no te quiera cerca. Me preocupa tu salud.

-Puedo contratar a Candy como enfermera. Seguro aceptará.

-Tendrás que preguntárselo primero. Mientras tanto… - Neil no sería tan estúpido como para presentarse en su casa¿o sí? – acepta la propuesta de Elisa – Neil buscaba a Candy. Annie únicamente se había cruzado en su camino en el momento más inoportuno.

-Si así lo quieres… - murmuró decepcionada.

-Estarás bien allí.

-¿Irás a visitarme todos los días?

-Lo intentaré.

-Promételo.

-Annie… - hice acopio de mi paciencia y respiré hondo – prometo intentarlo.

Ese día hice muchas promesas; la mayoría dudé en cumplirlas. La primera a Annie, quién consiguió hacerme pasar a segundo plano el resentimiento que sentía por ella, y la segunda a mi mismo cuando me juré no buscar a Karen Klaise nunca más.

* * *

Sabía que la razón por la que elegí a Candy como la única persona con la que hablaría en el Colegio fue porque no temía a mi presencia. Ante mi implacable actitud de desdén hacia los demás, ella se reía. Mi juvenil rebeldía y deseo por actuar como el hombre más malvado y bajo del mundo, la divertía luego de hacerla bostezar. Me devolvía insulto por insulto y aún entonces, cuando conseguía hacerla rabiar hasta desfallecer, continuaba enfrentándose a los demás para defender mi caprichosa manera de ser. 

Nunca había encontrado la forma de acorralarla. No hasta esa noche que mi sangre corrió furiosa por mis venas al tenerla cautiva en mis brazos, respondiendo a mis caricias como la hermosa mujer de la que me había enamorado. Su suave aroma se me subió a la cabeza como un buen trago de vino. Me atrapaba con su inocente encanto.

-Espera – nos separó bruscamente, a lo que gruñí molesto –¡estamos en un parque! – dijo alarmada.

-¿Me interrumpes para decirme algo que ya sé?

-Terry, quítate de encima – empujó con sus brazos pero la miré con algo de pena. ¿De verdad creía que podía moverme si yo no quería?

-Lo pensaré – la atraje hacia mí y hundí los dedos en su rubio cabello, besándola para contener sus inoportunas protestas.

-¡No seas niño! – alcanzó a decir al separarnos tres segundos después para tomar aire. Volví a gruñir.

-De acuerdo – la obligué a quitar los brazos que se interponían en mi camino – me comportaré como un hombre.

El rubor excitado de sus mejillas me hizo perder la cabeza a pesar de que sabía que pronto tendría que detenerme. No obstante, me permití ser un loco por un par de minutos más y disfrutar del placentero sabor de sus labios. Sólo con ella podía ser vulnerable y ambicioso. Egoísta de su cariño, de su atención, de la dirección en que apuntaba su mirada. Sólo con ella podía sentir el primitivo deseo de poseer por completo a una mujer.

-No… - dijo, entrecortadamente –… aquí no.

-¿Aquí no? – pregunté, divertido – ¿Entonces dónde sugieres?

-¡Oh, no!, mira allá – apuntó con sus ojos hacia su derecha – alguien viene.

-¿Qué?

Aprovechando mi descuido, la pecosa utilizó la grácil fuerza de sus brazos para empujarme y tirarme sobre el pasto. Se puso de pie rápidamente y me miró desde arriba, triunfante.

-Tonto – dijo burlona, mostrándome la lengua – sigue siendo fácil ganarte.

-A cualquier hombre puedes vencer en estas circunstancias – demoré unos instantes inmóvil. Luché por controlar el ritmo de mi respiración, o de otra forma tendría que zambullirme dentro del lago antes de ir a cualquier sitio.

-¿Qué tal si mejor comemos algo?

-¿Comer?

-Sí, comer. De pronto me dio hambre.

-Me pregunto por qué – murmuré, comenzando a levantarme -. Tengo una idea mejor.

-Que no sea una de las que acostumbras – refunfuñó, leyéndome el pensamiento.

-De acuerdo. Se me acaba de ocurrir otra. ven, vamos – tomé su mano y aunque mordiera la mía, no la soltaría – conozco un sitio que te gustará.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es?

-No – pellizqué su mejilla y la llevé conmigo –, no puedes.

* * *

-¿Tienes edad para beber, jovencito? 

La botella que me disponía a beber de un trago desapareció de entre mis manos, y antes de que protestara, Ruth la empinó sobre su boca para tragar su contenido tan rápido como si hubiera sido aire. Le aplaudí burlonamente mientras la poeta contraía la cara con muecas de asco.

-¿Limonada? – dijo, limpiándose los labios con la manga de su abrigo – ¿Tienes siete años?, al menos podría ser Gingerel.

-Tonta – le arrebaté la botella – ¿Qué pasa si hubiera sido veneno?

-Tendría mejor sabor – me empujó el hombro con su cadera para sentarse a mi lado – ¿Qué haces aquí afuera¿Es tú descanso?

-Algo así – respondí con indiferencia – ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Vaya pregunta más tonta. ¿Para saludarte, quizás?

-Lo siento – dije con la cabeza baja –, Perdón por no haberte visitado en estos días pero he estado un poco ocupado.

-Vine a embriagarme contigo, no a pedirte explicaciones.

-¿Cómo te fue en la competencia literaria?

-Está helando – se frotó los brazos para darse calor y se acomodó la colorida gorra que llevaba puesta –. Tal vez hoy caiga la primera nevada.

-Es demasiado pronto para eso – miré a través del cristal de la botella para ver si aún quedaba limonada –. ¿Y bien¿Cómo te fue?

-¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde más?, en tu competencia.

-Ah – exhaló su tibio aliento sobre las palmas de las manos para llevar calor a su nariz –, bien.

-¿Bien? – repetí insatisfecho – ¿Crees que podrías ser más… extensa?

-¿Muy bien?

-Ganaste – sonreí orgulloso – ¿Fue así?

-Se me está congelando el trasero – se puso de pie y me ofreció la mano –. Vamos adentro. Traje bastante dinero como para beberme todo tu almacén.

-No tengo la edad para eso – le recordé -, pero me queda un barril lleno de limonada en el sótano.

-¿Edad¿Entonces qué demonios haces en un bar si no puedes beber alcohol cuando te plazca?

-No soy un cliente. Soy un empleado.

-Eres joven y con eso basta.

-No tengo que comportarme como un idiota para sentirme joven.

-Pero puedes ser las dos cosas, y así te ahorras tiempo – puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se colgó como si ella fuera la niña de siete años –, finge que esta noche no eres perfecto y bebe conmigo.

-¿Qué celebramos?

-Mi despedida de soltera.

Aunque había bebido únicamente agua azucarada, la respuesta de Ruth me hizo sentir como si alguien me hubiese despertado de una borrachera con una patada en el estómago. La miré con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta.

-¿Podrías repetir eso?

-No estés celoso. Vamos adentro y te contaré. Pero tienes que prometerme que bailarás en ropa interior para mí.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? – refunfuñé mientras me empujaba al interior del local.

-Es la costumbre en las despedidas de solteras. Cállate y camina.

-¿Al menos puedo preguntar con quién… vas a casarte?

-Déjame ver cómo bailas y lo pensaré.

* * *

-¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo, Romeo¿Dónde estás que no te veo? 

Solté una carcajada a mitad del escenario que retumbó con estridencia por los muros desnudos de la sala desocupada. Alcé la cara y contemplé las butacas vacías ansiosas de albergar a su público. Se sentía tan bien estar allí. Todos mis problemas se esfumaban al instante de levantarse el telón. Un simple y lejano haz de luz blanca enfocaba la atención del público en mi persona y ansiosos, aguardaban a que recitara la primera línea para introducirse a nuestro mundo.

-¡Romeo! – grité con voz potente – ¿Dónde diablos te metes, pedazo de idiota¡Llevo horas esperándote en este maldito balcón¿Sabes cuánto frío hace¡Me congelo el trasero! – gruñí – por qué todos los hombres tienen que ser tan impuntuales¡Habla!

Tal vez era producto de las cinco tazas de té que había bebido o de la temperatura que transpiraba mi piel, pero sudaba como si estuviera perdida en el desierto bajo el sol incandescente. Cualquiera que me hubiese visto pasear tambaleante por el escenario habría concluido que estaba ebria. Pero mis desvaríos no eran producto del alcohol sino de la fiebre que me quemaba las entrañas.

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes – dije con desdén y fijé la mirada en el balcón de mi precioso millonario con auto deportivo –. ¡Pero le voy a decir a Teobaldo dónde te escondes para que te pique los ojos, te rompa las piernas y te saqué ese corazón idiota que tienes!

Volví a romper en risas y me doblé por la cintura para amortiguar las carcajadas.

-Pero qué bruta soy – murmuré - ¡Teobaldo está muerto! – apunté con el brazo hacia el imaginario Archie – No importa, yo tomaré su lugar. De todas maneras era un pésimo actor. ¿Cómo prefieres morir, eh¿Envenenado¿Apuñalado?

Medité unos segundos mientras que el piso bajo mis pies comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-¡Ya sé! – dije, feliz – ¡Voy a regalar toda tu ropa a la caridad y venderé tu auto! – sí, que sufriera – ¡También te arrancaré tu adorado cabello, mechón tras mechón, hasta dejarte calvo. Y entonces… y entonces…!

Al cabo de unos segundos, clavé la vista en el piso y la diversión me supo a vinagre.

-Y entonces le mostraré a Annie que te has convertido en el hombre más feo del mundo para que…

Cerré los ojos y sentí cómo me desplomaba dentro de un oscuro remolino que consumía mis fuerzas y me remolcaba hasta el fondo. Instintivamente metí los brazos para protegerme antes de pegar contra el suelo pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida para evitar el golpe en el resto de mi cuerpo.

Postrada en el piso, con la mirada desenfocada y rindiéndome al sueño, terminé de enunciar mi plan maestro.

-Para que ya no te quiera… y te quedes conmigo.

* * *

-Firme aquí, por favor – el abogado me miró a través de sus anteojos con una falsa sonrisa y me ofreció su bolígrafo. Mi madre escudriñaba cada uno de mis movimientos, a lo que mi cuerpo reaccionó con un estremecimiento. 

-Tengo que pensarlo un poco más – me llevé la mano a la frente y limpié mi sudor. Necesitaba aire para respirar.

-¿Qué necesitas pensar, Susana? – exclamó mamá, histérica –, firma ese papel en este instante y déjate de estúpidos sentimentalismos. ¿O supones que tu bondad conmoverá a ese hipócrita?

-Señorita, Marlowe – intervino el abogado – está en su derecho de exigirle a ese hombre una compensación por todos sus sufrimientos. El incumplimiento de un contrato es una pena grave, además – volteó a ver a mi madre, cómplicemente – de forma indirecta estuvo involucrado en su accidente, el mismo que le ha impedido continuar con su exitosa carrera. La convirtió en una lisiada – dijo, y apreté el puño furiosa – ¿y ahora pretende darle la espalda como si jamás la hubiera conocido?, usted no puede permitir semejante humillación – tensé cada músculo de mi rostro, conteniendo las ganas de gritar –. Déjelo en mis manos y haremos que Terrence Greum Granchester pague con intereses todo lo que le arrebató. Incluso – esbozó una malvada y miserable sonrisa de satisfacción –, podría devolverle la misma cortesía y encerrarle en prisión el tiempo suficiente para terminar con su incipiente trayectoria. De todos modos – agregó con burla –, no es tan talentoso y nadie lo extrañará, se lo garantizo.

Cerré los ojos mientras el corazón martillaba enfurecido mi pecho. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Hasta el día en que con sólo firmar un papel podía terminar con la vida de Terry, casi como chasquear los dedos. ¿Eso deseaba¿Humillarlo, despojarlo de todo, lograr que me odiara mientras yo me vengaba de él, alimentando con su dolor mi orgullo y corazón heridos?

-Susana, hazlo ya.

Tenía el poder de aplastar sus sueños, su futuro en el teatro y su vida al lado de su amada Candy levantando la mano, aceptando el bolígrafo y garabateando mi nombre en ese trozo de papel.

-Mamá… - alcé la vista y la miré suplicante –, no estoy segura.

-Yo sí. ¡Firma!

Vacilante, cogí la pluma y la coloqué entre mis dedos con dificultad. El sudor en mis manos la obligaba resbalarse una y otra vez. Las lágrimas en mis ojos me impedían ver con claridad la línea donde tenía que firmar. Rogué al cielo tener mis dos piernas y echar a correr tan lejos como pudiera. Podía oírme respirar pero sentía como si no lo estuviera haciendo. Acerqué mi mano a la delgada línea negra junto a mi nombre y la duda se volvió insoportable.

-No – me deshice de la pluma arrojándola lejos, y alejé mi silla de ruedas – primero tengo que hablar con él – dije a pesar de los alaridos de mi madre –… por última vez.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunté con curiosidad mientras Terry me conducía a la parte trasera del teatro. 

-Buscar privacidad – abrió la puerta y ofreció su mano. No acepté y lo miré sospechosamente.

-¿Qué tipo de privacidad?

-¿Qué otro tipo hay? – abrazó mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él para besarme fugazmente – ¿O prefieres ir a un hotel?

-¡Terry! – exclamé molesta y lo escuché reírse.

-Es tan fácil lograr que pongas esa cara.

-¿Quieres morir? – amenacé, mostrándole lo duro de mi puño.

-Después de mostrarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Algo que no puedes ver cuando este sitio está lleno de gente.

Sujetó mi muñeca y me condujo por los oscuros pasillos detrás del escenario, tan ansioso como si fuese un niño que quisiera mostrarme su guarida secreta.

-Llegamos. Espera aquí.

-¿Adónde vas? – lo detuve del brazo cuando pretendió abandonarme en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Tienes miedo? – percibí su sonrisa burlona aún en medio de las sombras.

-¿Yo, miedo? – le solté, cruzándome de brazos –. Bromeas.

-No hay nada que temer – susurró, tomando mi rostro –, los fantasmas que hay aquí son bastante amigables.

-No es gracioso – fingí enfado pero miré para todos lados, levemente asustada –. Sabes que no me hablar de fantas…

Un nuevo beso cerró con ternura mis labios pero fue tan incómodamente breve que protesté con un gruñido. No sirvió de mucho. Terry se había ido.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté, andando a ciegas.

-No te muevas – ordenó desde lejos como si pudiera verme. Fruncí la nariz y comencé a taconear en el suelo, impaciente.

-Suena como madera – resolví luego de unos segundos. Doblé las rodillas y coloqué mis manos sobre el piso para confirmarlo – Terry¿estamos en el escenario?

-¿Podrías quedarte quieta durante tres minutos?

-No quiero – mascullé, poniéndome de pie – no me gusta mucho la oscuridad – avancé unos pasos –. Hey, se escucha eco… – percibí divertida y giré sobre mis talones para afocar lentamente la espesa negrura que empezaba a tomar forma -… ¿cómo supiste el camino sin ver nada?

-Lo he recorrido cientos de veces¿Será por eso? – agregó irónico.

-Recorriste el colegio más de mil veces – murmuré para mí – y aún así no supiste distinguir entre tu cuarto y el mío.

-Escuché eso.

-¿Por qué no tenías tan buena memoria y tan buen oído en…¡Ay!

Un golpe seco sobre el entarimado y el grito ahogado que salió de mi garganta fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Terry encendiera finalmente los deslumbrantes reflectores que envolvieron de blanco el escenario.

-¿Candy¿Estás bien? - preguntó, corriendo hacia mí.

-Auh, - tallé con suavidad mis rodillas enrojecidas –, me dolió.

-¿No te dije que te quedaras quieta? – me reprendió, ayudándome a levantar.

-Pudiste haberte dado prisa.

-Pudiste obedecer.

-Pudiste… - paré la discusión al descubrir el objeto que me hizo tropezar. Vi a Terry tomarlo del piso y mirarlo con extrañeza.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí? - inquirió como si yo lo supiera.

-¿Qué es?

-Es de Karen – dijo resuelto. Una punzada de celos me hizo torcer la boca involuntariamente mientras lo miré doblar con fastidiosa delicadeza la mascada roja de _su_ _Julieta._

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque yo se la regalé.

La mueca en mi rostro se ensanchó furiosa en todas las direcciones posibles y lo miré con fuego en los ojos. El actor comenzó a reír cínicamente.

-No es malo tener amigos – argumentó, enrollando la mascada en su cuello - ¿Tú dijiste eso o lo imaginé?

-¿Y quién se ha está quejando? – desvié la mirada, masticando cada palabra como si fuesen duras piedras –. No me importa si tienes miles o millones de amigas y gastas tu dinero comprándoles cosas.

-Solamente lo hago con las más bonitas.

-Felicitaciones.

-Lamento no poder comprarte nada, pecas – dijo, abrazándome por la espalda – pero reglas son reglas.

-¿Reglas? – le di un codazo en las costillas y lo aparté –. Ni siquiera sabes cómo se escribe esa palabra. Las monjas intentaron enseñarte – agregué – pero es más sencillo ver una vaca volar por los aires que a ti respetar una regla.

-Si tú pudiste hacerlo… - cruzó los brazos y fijó su mirada en el techo, como si evocara un recuerdo –. Lo único que tienes que hacer es enseñarle a la vaca cómo sostenerse de la soga.

-Me ocuparía menos tiempo que enseñarte a ti.

-Pero no sería tan divertido – rió con los ojos brillantes y una relajada sonrisa en el rostro.

Apreciar su sonrisa podía ser tan inusual que cada vez que lo conseguía me sentía afortunada de estar con él. De ser la cómplice y tal vez la causante. Sin apartar sus ojos de mí, Terry reía como si acabase de perpetrar una inofensiva travesura. Como de costumbre no podía enojarme con él. Únicamente deseaba quedarme allí observándole sonreír el resto de mi vida.

-¿Qué? – preguntó con curiosidad, como si quisiera leer mi mente – ¿Tengo algo en la cara o es sólo que no puedes dejar de mirarme?

-Donde no tienes nada es aquí – apunté al sitio donde debería estar su cerebro –, pero he escuchado que las parejas están hechas para complementarse¿no lo crees?

-Supongo – asintió –. Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por ser atractiva – se encogió de hombros - eso déjamelo a mí.

-Idiota – mascullé y volvió a reír.

Giré sobre mis talones y caminé indignada. Muy indignada. Quizás no era tan bonita como sus miles de admiradoras pero era más inteligente que todas ellas juntas por una simple razón: se enamoró de mí.

Sin saber exactamente a dónde me dirigía, fui tras bastidores y oí la voz de Terry llamándome a pocos metros de distancia. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando volví a tropezarme con algo grande y tendido sobre el piso. Esta vez pude sostenerme de la pared a tiempo. Miré hacia abajo y antes de llevarme la mano a la boca, grité asustada. Era el cuerpo inconsciente de una mujer lo que se había interpuesto en mi camino. Era Karen. Pero su nombre no salió de mis labios, sino de los de Terry quién me apartó de inmediato y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¡Karen, Karen! – repitió sin cesar, con la voz preocupada y ansiosa – despierta… Karen.

-No hagas eso – le ordené enseguida para que dejara de sacudirla –. Vas a lastimarla – reaccioné al cabo de medio segundo y arremangué su vestido para tomarle el pulso –. Está demasiado débil – vi su frente y el sudor era inquietante –. Tiene mucha fiebre y le cuesta trabajo respirar.

-Llamaré una ambulancia.

-Será más rápido si la llevamos nosotros – me deshice del abrigo que llevaba y la cubrí con él. Le puse mis guantes, mi bufanda y la mascada que encontramos tirada sobre el escenario. Al terminar, Terry la tomó entre sus brazos y salimos de ahí.

Camino al hospital, en el asiento trasero del auto, Karen sujetó mi mano con fuerza en un frenético intento por despertar de lo que parecía una pesadilla. Sus ojos se movían desesperadamente debajo de sus párpados y comenzó a murmurar una palabra. No distinguí cuál era hasta que incliné la cabeza y me acerqué a ella. Para mi sorpresa no era una palabra lo que repetía sino un nombre: Archie.

* * *

-¿Puedes caminar? – sacudí a Ruth brevemente del hombro pero no obtuve respuesta. Siguió tendida sobre la mesa con la frente pegada a la tabla –, vamos gruñona, despierta. Es hora de irse a casa. 

-Aquí estoy bien – balbució somnolienta… y ebria – vete tú.

-¿Vas a dormir en un almacén lleno de ratas? – bromeé mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de mi cuello.

-No las despertaré… lo prometo.

-Ellas no pueden prometerte lo mismo. Vamos – rodeé su cintura y la obligué a caminar – ¿Qué has estado comiendo?, pesas mucho.

-Piedras…

-Suena sensato.

-…de mar.

-¿Y saben bien? – pregunté, resoplando a través del pasillo para llegar a la salida.

-Algo saladas.

-Me preguntó por qué – me detuve un segundo para tomar aire y recargué su cuerpo contra la pared. Ajusté nuestros abrigos antes de abrir la puerta y después me puse frente a ella con una rodilla en el piso para subirla a mi espalda y llevarla a cuestas.

-Di…

-¿Qué pasa? – su tibio aliento rozó mi cuello mientras recorríamos la solitaria calle - ¿Quieres caminar?

-Diiii… - repitió.

-Aquí estoy.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre.

-Di…

-Qué…

-¿Me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero.

-¿Mucho?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo explicaré cuando estés sobria.

-Diii… - me reí sin remedio al oír mi nombre por cuarta vez. Ruth se abrazó con fuerza a mi pecho y pegó su cabeza contra la mía.

-Hey, no te muevas tanto o te caerás.

-No quiero irme.

-Entonces no te vayas – respondí sin saber de lo que me hablaba.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero. Pero te quiero más cuando no tengo que cargarte a ti y a todas tus piedras.

-Piedras de mar – me recordó.

-Piedras de mar – corregí – disculpa.

-¿Te gusta el mar?

-Me gusta – dije, al mirar de reojo la sombra de un gato correr por entre la basura de un callejón -. No es buena idea llevarte a tu dormitorio esta noche. Pueden echarte si te descubren así.

-Llévame a la playa.

-No lo creo – sacudí la cabeza – tal vez mañana.

-Llévame o me iré sola – amenazó con bajarse pero sostuve fuerte sus piernas y con un enérgico movimiento la volví a subir a mi espalda.

-Será mejor que duermas. Te avisaré cuando lleguemos a casa. Anda, cierra los ojos.

-No tengo casa… - susurró en mi oído – nadie me espera.

-Me tienes a mí y eso es suficiente por ahora. ¿Tienes hambre?

Esperé un par de minutos sin oír su contestación. Pensé que se había quedado dormida como se lo había sugerido pero de pronto una parte de mi cuello empezó a sentirse húmeda y fría.

-¿Ruth, qué haces? – inquirí disgustado al creer que aquel líquido emanaba de su boca –, oh, cielos… da gracias que eres mi mejor amiga, o de lo contrario…

La poeta comenzó a sollozar el llanto más silencioso y triste que había escuchado nunca. Eran sus delicadas lágrimas de nostalgia las que empañaban mi piel. Mi corazón se encogió dentro de mi pecho y me detuve de golpe sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para reconfortar su herida.

-Ruth – dije en voz baja – ¿estás bien?

-Di…

-¿Sí?

-No dejes que nada ni nadie te haga olvidarme.

-¿Qué pasa contigo esta noche? – hablé en un susurro y retomé mis pasos.

-Promételo.

-No pienso olvidarte porque no voy a separarme de ti.

-Promételo.

-Lo prometo, pero no llores más.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-Te quiero – repitió entre el llanto y el sueño que la vencía lentamente.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero… Richard. (1)

-Yo también – sonreí, recargando un instante mi cabeza en la suya -… Alfonsina.

Me pregunté por qué aún teniéndola conmigo comencé a extrañarla, como si estuviera a punto de esfumarse mágicamente con la primera nevada de aquel invierno que al final, resultó el más largo de mi vida.

* * *

-Volveré enseguida – dije al tomar la mano de Annie para luego ir de puntillas hacia la puerta. 

-Archie… - alcanzó a murmurar en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-¿Sí?

-No… - sonrió tímidamente – nada. No tardes.

-No lo haré.

Cerré la puerta por fuera y recargué con pesadez la cabeza sobre ella. ¿Cómo conseguiría que todo fuera cómo antes¿Qué fórmula maravillosa existía en el mundo para corresponder a la sonrisa de Annie sin necesidad de que me doliera el rostro por forzarme a hacerlo?

-Buenas noches¿podría darme un café, por favor?

¿Qué invento hubiera fabricado para mí Stear?, pensé divertido, y con el café entre las manos busqué una mesa apartada.

-Gracias, me hacía falta – dijo un hombre que me arrebató de las manos mi taza y la bebió despreocupado en mis narices.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Tranquilízate, tienes suficiente dinero para comprarte otra.

El desconocido se deshizo de su gorra y bufanda, descubriéndose la cara y entonces ya no fue un desconocido sino el mismo aristócrata imbécil y cínico de siempre.

-¿O gastaste toda tu mesada en la ropa que traes puesta? – preguntó, bebiendo nuevamente de _mi_ taza.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Quería beber algo caliente.

-Me refiero al hospital – gruñí con impaciencia.

-No se si sea buena idea decírtelo.

-Sabes que Candy ya no trabaja aquí ¿cierto? – lo miré como si hablara con un retrasado, aunque para mí lo era.

-Vine con ella… - dijo con recelo – y con otra persona.

-¿Se siente bien? – me referí a mi prima.

-¿Cómo está tu prometida?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Simple curiosidad.

-Ahórratela y responde¿Candy está bien?

-Ella sí. Quien vino con nosotros, no.

-¿Y? – me alcé los hombros – ¿Le conozco, o por qué tendría que importarme?

-Porque quiero que vayas a verla.

-¿Y quién es?

-Pero después de que la veas – añadió con una mirada fría y amenazante – no permitiré que te acerques a Karen nunca más.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

Hasta el final¿ok?

Gracias por su tiempo, en serio. Por el tiempo al leer y al esperar. Es cierto, las historias pueden perder su interés cuando uno se demora en actualizarlas, en terminarlas, pero igual un día vale la pena ¿no¿tal vez¿esperar porque algo salga directo del corazón?

Una disculpa y nos vemos en la próximo que yo de corazón espero, no tarde tanto. Por su review, comentario, reclamo o lo que gusten darle a esta humilde aprendiz de las letras, gracias. La harán feliz en sus tristes días de sol.

**Emera-chan**

**Referencias:**

**(1)** La adaptación de esta escena entre Ruth y Richard la tomé de otra muy similar mostrada en un anime maravilloso, HONEY & CLOVER de Chika Umino, entre Mayama y Yamada.


	32. Escapar

**CAPITULO XXXII**

**Escapar**

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió una princesa que todas las noches solía transformarse en un cisne blanco y maravilloso, para volar por el cielo nocturno muy cerca de las estrellas.

-¿Karen?

Caminé a ciegas por un rato hasta que hallé la única luz encendida en medio de una rara oscuridad. Era la llama de una vela sobrepuesta en una cuna que iluminaba apaciblemente el rostro de Karen.

¿Cuna?

-Volviste – me recibió con una sonrisa… pero ya no era Karen

-A-Annie – retrocedí asustado –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote, por supuesto. ¿No vas a saludar a nuestro bebé?

-¿Nuestro? – mi voz se quebró y restregué mi cara.

-¿Estas enfermo? – puso la mano sobre mi hombro y salté con sorpresa – ¿Qué te pasa, Archie?

Karen había vuelto.

-No es gracioso – dije, con escalofríos en la piel –. Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Eso qué?

-Desaparecer.

-Seguramente comiste algo que te hizo daño.

-¿Y quién es ese bebé?

-¿Qué bebé?

-En la cu…

No había ninguna cuna.

Me sentí mareado y revuelto del estómago. Doble las piernas y respiré hondo con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Mi amor¿estás bien?

Annie tomó mi brazo y lo asió con fuerza.

-Basta, deja de hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Ya basta, Karen!

Cubrí mi rostro, exasperado.

-No soy yo la que desaparece, idiota – oí su voz y levanté la cabeza de golpe – eres tú quien ve lo que quieres ver, donde no hay nada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea?

-A mí cuando estoy contigo. Y a ella cuando... intentas estar con ella.

-No quiero estar con ella.

-Finges muy bien.

-No deseo seguir fingiendo.

-Empieza por esto – tomó mis manos y con su dedo, acarició las cicatrices en mis muñecas –. Deja de fingir que amas. No mueres por amor – sonrió y se alejó despacio –, vives para él.

* * *

**Nueva York  
****1916**

-Mamá…

-Karen – puse la mano sobre su frente y la fiebre al fin había cedido – ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿Mamá? – repitió la voz débil y cansada. La miré un instante enternecida. El que nombrara a su madre me permitió ver a una Karen atemorizada y vulnerable que anhelaba el consuelo de alguien que se encontraba únicamente en su imaginación.

-Es Candy – dije en un susurro –. Estamos en un hospital, Karen. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿Hospital? – la vi arrugar la frente con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrirlos – ¿qué sucedió?

-Tuviste fiebre y te desmayaste – me senté sobre la cama y tomé su mano – ¿recuerdas algo?

Finalmente venció la fatiga y sus ojos grandes y castaños se abrieron pesadamente para observarme por largos segundos. Me di cuenta que su garganta le lastimaba como si se hubiese tragado una piedra; cada vez que intentaba pasar saliva su cara se descomponía de dolor. Esperé a que despertara por completo mientras acomodaba la manta que la cubría del cuello a los pies.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó totalmente afónica –…ay, me duele – se llevó las manos al cuello pero apenas tuvo fuerzas para sostenerlas y las dejó caer pesadamente a los costados.

-Terry y yo te trajimos. Te encontramos por accidente en el teatro.

-¿Teatro?

-Estabas ahí.

-Ah… - exhaló fatigosamente –, ya recuerdo.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua?

-Él_… _¿Dónde está?

-¿Terry?

Hice lo imposible por evitarlo pero un puñetazo de celos me golpeó justo en medio del estómago, mientras le sonreía amablemente. La vi asentir con la cabeza al tiempo yo sacaba todo el aire de mis pulmones por la nariz para tranquilizarme y repetir en silencio "son sólo amigos".

-Volverá en un minuto. Dijo que iría a beber algo caliente.

-Dudo que sea café – repuso antes de toser y luego sonreírme por primera vez –. Pero la buena noticia es que no venden whisky en los hospitales.

-Veo que te sientes mejor. Iré por el médico para que te revise.

-No – cogió mi mano y la sostuvo con la poca fuerza que tenía –, ahora no. Estoy cansada.

-Pero necesita tomar tu temperatura y saber si…

-Tú eres enfermera ¿no?, hazlo tú. Lo prefiero.

-Ya no trabajo como enfermera. Al menos no en este hospital.

-Trabajes o no en un hospital – me miró con una sonrisa astuta –, _eres_ enfermera.

-Supongo que sí – le devolví la sonrisa y coloqué de nuevo la palma de mi mano en su frente –. Tu temperatura es casi normal – sujeté su muñeca y medí su pulso – y aunque estás todavía muy débil, podría decir que el peligro ya pasó.

-¿Y esto? – señaló su garganta.

-Bueno… - palpé su cuello de un lado a otro, encajando los dedos con suavidad pero tuve que quitar la mano cuando se quejó con un gruñido – aún está inflamado y necesitarás medicina por varios días para curar la infección. Desafortunadamente, tu voz tardará lo mismo en sanar.

-¿Días? – inquirió con sorpresa.

-Tus cuerdas vocales están muy irritadas y el mejor remedio es que no las uses. De todos modos, pediré que te receten una pastilla para el dolor¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos café-rojizos de Karen me inspeccionaron silenciosamente por segunda vez, y a su pálido y delgado rostro se asomó una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

-Eso sonó bien – me mostró su pulgar con aprobación –, hablaste como toda una enfermera. Casi como un médico.

-No tienes nada grave así que no fue tan difícil hacer el diagnóstico.

-Date crédito. Eres buena.

-Gracias – dije apenada, en especial por no hallar hipocresía en sus palabras –. Eso intento.

-Al menos Terrence tendrá alguien que lo cuide de sus estupideces veinticuatro horas al día.

-¿Cómo? – me reí sin remedio.

-Pero que no… - tosió de nuevo y continuó –… que no piense que puede tener esposa y enfermera por el mismo precio. Cobra por tus prescripciones.

-Acabaría quedándome con su fortuna.

-No tienes que pedirle dinero – dijo sugestivamente –. Hay otras cosas que puede darte a cambio… y mucho más divertidas.

-Karen… – abrí los ojos sonrojada mientras ella se reía. Lentamente comprendí por qué se llevaba tan bien con _Romeo_. Eran casi idénticos.

-¿Qué pasó en el teatro? – se interesó en saber cuando terminamos de reír.

-Terry quería mostrarme la sala vacía – serví un vaso con agua y se lo ofrecí –. Estaba tan emocionado como un niño de ocho años al desenterrar un tesoro escondido.

-Y eso es – confirmó al tomar el vaso y beber a pausas –. No existe mejor lugar para nosotros que el escenario.

-Pues bajé de ahí y caminé tras bambalinas pero no llegué lejos. Tropecé contigo a mitad del camino.

-Como un vil saco de arena en el suelo – se burló de si misma y siguió escuchando.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-¿En el suelo?, no recuerdo. Pero iba a quedarme a dormir en mi camerino ésta y las demás noches hasta que partiéramos.

-¿Qué? – creí haber oído mal – ¿irse?

-Oh… - musitó una disculpa y dejó el vaso a un lado –. Lamento ser yo la que te lo diga pero nos iremos de gira con la obra.

-No lo sabía.

-No te preocupes, solamente serán unas semanas. Tu príncipe cascarrabias volverá para Navidad sano y salvo.

-Supongo que ya se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para volver a la obra – dije con tristeza –, pero me temo que tú no podrás ir a ningún lado – agregué.

-¿Qué?, Ah, no – sacudió la cabeza –. No, no, no. Iré aunque me tengan que llevar atada a esta cama.

-El problema no es la cama. Es tu voz.

-¿Se escucha sensual, no te parece? – dijo y empecé a reír por su tonta ocurrencia.

-Pero no se escuchará más allá de la primera fila – apuntó Terry al entrar en la habitación -. Siento decirte que tendrás que quedarte. Esta vez seré yo quien trabaje con una suplente las siguientes semanas.

-A pesar de que te deseo ese infierno en vida – repuso Karen – la respuesta es no, gracias.

-No te pregunté nada – contraatacó _Romeo _con una mueca de molestia – y tu voz se oye espantosa.

-Matarías porque Candy te hablara toda la noche con esta voz al oído.

-Tengo otros planes para ese momento que únicamente escuchar su voz.

Mi quijada se cayó al piso y abrí mis ojos de par en par, atónita. Karen intentó reírse a carcajadas pero la tos se lo impidió mientras que Terry me miró de reojo con cinismo. Quise asesinarlo.

-Tienes una visita – el actor se puso serio y su mirada hacia Karen cambió - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien para dormir, mal para visitas, su majestad – le respondió – ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?, si ya sé – le interrumpió con un gesto de su brazo –, yo tampoco tengo idea pero presiento que la hora para visitas terminó hace mucho.

-Candy¿puedes salir un minuto? – me pidió y luego de mirar su expresión grave y firme, comprendí que era importante. Asentí y me levanté de inmediato.

-Vendré enseguida – tomé mi abrigo y me acerqué a él – no te canses mucho¿de acuerdo?

-No quiero visitas – continuó quejándose con quien parecía su hermano mayor – ¿quieres que te lo escriba?

-¿Sabes escribir¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –Terrence se aproximó a ella para posar cariñosamente la mano sobre su cabeza –. Ahora sólo te falta sumar y restar.

-Idiota – de un manotazo también cariñoso, Karen se lo quitó de encima y se volvió a mirarme –. Candy, te deseo la mejor de las suertes con este pedazo de mi…

-Hey… – la calló Terrence en tono amenazante –, te dijeron que no hablaras mucho y eso incluye tu altisonante vocabulario.

-Pedazo de miel – recompuso la actriz con una tensa sonrisa –, eso iba a decir.

-Volveremos cuando termines – le dijo antes de salir y tomarme del brazo –, no te fatigues demasiado y no hagas nada estúpido – añadió.

-¿Es decir que no me comporte como tú? – la oí gritarle con su ronquera a cuestas, pero Terrence le cerró la puerta como contestación.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté al dirigirnos por el corredor hacia la cafetería – ¿Quién quiere ver a Karen?

-Alguien que…– exhaló con pesadez como si ansiara fumarse un cigarrillo – va a despedirse de ella.

* * *

¿Por qué no simplemente regresaba a Florida?, al cálido clima con envidiable olor a naranja disperso en el viento. Allí estaba mi familia, y aunque sólo representaba para ellos un cheque en blanco, de alguna forma me querían ¿o no? Yo era la prueba fehaciente de las maneras más obtusas y complicadas de amar. Si mi madre me demostraba su amor llamándome fracasada, y mi padre me gruñía mientras le recitaba un poema de Whitman… qué demonios, nadie era perfecto. 

-Claro que suena sensual – dije convencida y sin prestar atención a la aguda opinión de Sir Maquiavelo Granchester acerca de mi voz.

Quizás era Robert quien quería verme para decirme con dulce paternalismo las treinta y cuatro razones por las que tenía que quedarme en la ciudad mientras el resto viajaba con la obra. Preparé mi rotunda negativa a ser suplantada en mi balcón cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-La respuesta es no – dije a la sombra que asomó la cabeza – ¿Qué tiene de malo una Julieta con resfriado¿No sería normal para esa mujer congelarse los pies al recitar su amor a la medianoche a un imberbe que ni siquiera le prestó su capa? – mis pulmones interrumpieron mi sagaz discurso al toser repetidamente pero no claudiqué –, y no me digas que contagiaré a los demás porque la mayoría de ellos son tan engreídos que ni siquiera los virus más letales los soportan de cerca. Así que, Robert, será mejor que…

-No soy Robert – me interrumpió la persona que descubrió su rostro a la luz de las lámparas –. Lamento decepcionarte.

Inaudito. ¿Cómo diablos se enteró que estaba ahí¿Acaso lo llevaba pegado a la espalda y no lo sabía?

-Pero supongo que sí sería normal pensar que Julieta pudo haberse resfriado alguna vez.

-Supongo… - coincidí con Archie mientras sufría nuevamente la parálisis cerebral que me atacaba sin remedio cada vez que me encontraba con él.

-¿Qué te sucedió? – su mano buscó la mía pero antes de que la tocara la aparté rápidamente en un reflejo involuntario.

-Ya lo oíste – fingí haber hallado algo interesante que observar en la ventana –, estoy resfriada.

-¿Te duele?

-¿Por qué me va a doler un resfriado?

-Me refiero a tu garganta – quiso tocarme pero otra vez me hice a un lado.

-Casi no.

-Fue mi culpa. Te obligué a darme explicaciones bajo la lluvia y no pensé que…

-No te sientas tan importante – reviré –. No todo lo que me pasa es por ti. Tenía una vida antes de conocerte ¿sabías?, y en esa vida también pescaba resfriados, caminaba bajo la lluvia y me mudaba de apartamento cada tres meses.

-No vine a discutir contigo. Únicamente quería saber cómo estabas.

-Viva. Tu conciencia puede descansar tranquila al lado de la conciencia de Annie-robamaridos, Britter. Vete. Tu lugar en su cama se enfría.

-No estoy durmiendo con Annie – explicó molesto.

-Nunca dije durmiendo, niño _cosmo_. Eres más inteligente como para hacer sólo eso.

-Así que tu puedes cambiar de acompañante como de vestido cuando te aburres ¿pero yo no?

Sus palabras golpearon mi estómago como si hubiesen sido puños. Me faltó el aire por varios segundos especialmente al oír la palabra "aburrido".

-Al menos lo aceptas. También estás aburrido así que no veo razón para que me sigas a todas partes.

-No te sigo. Te encuentro, que es muy distinto.

-Pues cuando lo hagas da media vuelta.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-Porque estoy en una estúpida cama de hospital ¿no lo ves¿qué se supone que haga¿Qué salga volando con ella por la ventana o que me esconda debajo?

-En lugar de tener una conversación civilizada, prefieres actuar como ese tipo.

-¿Qué tipo? – inquirí confundida.

-Quieres aparentar que todos tus problemas son un chiste y huyes como una necia. Si eso no se lo aprendiste a Terrence Granchester posiblemente se lo enseñaste.

-El único chiste aquí es nuestra relación – erguí la espalda, enfurecida y lo miré directo a los ojos –. Y si quieres hablar del verbo "huir" puedes mirarte al espejo para conocer su significado.

-No he huido de nada ni de nadie – el tono de su voz subió de intensidad al tiempo en que me acercó su rostro con ferocidad –. No fui yo quien se marchó en silencio con una maleta en la mano, dejando una simple nota sobre la mesa como si fuese una propina.

-No tenía monedas – dije con los dientes apretados –, discúlpame.

-Y después, cuando te encontré ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-¡Me bañaste de pies a cabeza con tu maldito coche¡Por eso no podré ir a la gira¡Por tu culpa!

-¿Sí fue mi culpa?, por qué no te decides, Klaise. Soy importante o no.

-Si quieres pasar a la historia como el hombre que me arruinó la carrera¡sí¡sí lo eres¿Estás orgulloso de ser tan ruin o añadirás más?

-No me había enterado que eras la víctima de esta historia.

-Sería extraño si te enteraras de algo.

-No te forcé a nada. ¿Por qué solamente yo tengo que ser el responsable¿el que debe tomar una decisión?

-El infierno se congelaría antes de que fueras capaz de tomar una decisión.

-Acepto sugerencias.

-¡Pero no aceptas que te enamoraste¿O sí?

Bravo. Yo y mi gran bocota.

El que Archie se quedara mudo no ayudó. Intenté retractarme pero fue en vano. ¿Cómo podía pensar que se había enamorado de mí?, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de mis sentimientos. Le llamaba amor pero sabía que existían cientos de nombres distintos para calificar la soledad.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo, girando sobre sus talones rumbo a la puerta.

-Al fin dices algo inteligente.

-No gracias a ti.

-Voy a llorar.

-Trata de hacerlo creíble.

-¿Para complacerte? – dije, riendo con sorna – quiero hacerte feliz tanto como sacarme los ojos.

-Bien – se dio la vuelta y llegó a mi cama de una zancada – Entonces permíteme ayudarte.

Interpuse los brazos, asustada. Asustada de mí cuando estaba junto a él y de lo que no podía dejar de sentir. Era tan fuerte que me hacía llorar espontáneamente o reír ofuscada sin esperarlo. Gritar, huir, maldecir a rabiar. Nada parecía funcionar para sacarlo de mi mente. Comencé a tener miedo de besarlo porque cada vez que lo hacía el dolor de perderlo me dejaba de importar.

-No lo hagas – perdí la lucha contra él y sujetó mis brazos a los costados de mis piernas. Pero antes de que sus labios me tocaran, lo miré suplicante.

-Ojalá encontrara un motivo suficiente para obedecerte. Pero en este momento no se me ocurre ninguno.

-No soy una marioneta – dije, con un nudo en la garganta – ¡no soy de tu propiedad!

-No necesito besarte para que seas mía – Archie escondió la cara bajo mi cuello y su aliento erizó toda mi piel –. Aspirar tu aroma me basta.

-Archie… - su nombre sustituyó un gemido de placer. De nuevo caí rendida a sus pies y para ser honesta, me sentí odiosamente feliz.

-¿Crees en el destino? – sutilmente detuvo sus caricias y me miró con la misma entrega con la que me besaba.

-No – susurré.

-En ese caso – sus manos que apresaban las mías me liberaron y viajaron hasta mis mejillas para contenerlas con dolorosa ternura - ¿puedo empezar una historia distinta?

-Cada día.

-Y tú quisieras… ¿empezarla conmigo?

_No. Di que no. ¡Di que no!_

Descubrí que la pizca de inteligencia que resguardaba mi razón podía ser acallada fácil y ridículamente por los incesantes y furiosos latidos de mi corazón.

-Ojalá encontrara un motivo suficiente para decirte que no – sonreí, acariciando su mejilla –, pero en este momento no se me ocurre ninguno.

* * *

-¿Archie… y Karen? 

Me pregunté si mi revoltosa enfermera en verdad podía ser tan ingenua.

-Ahora comprendo – sonrió lentamente, como si recordara algo –… ella no hacía más que repetir su nombre camino al hospital. Pero¿cómo pasó?

-Tú los presentaste.

-¿Cuándo hice eso?

-Fuimos a tu apartamento y Karen aguardó por ti en la recepción. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Fuimos? – sus delgadas cejas se unieron – no me digas que tú también estabas allí.

-De acuerdo. No te lo diré. Hace frío aquí afuera – ajusté el cuello de su chaqueta y luego tomé sus manos para frotarlas con las mías –. Regresemos.

-Debería sorprenderme – fingió estar molesta pero los hoyuelos en su rostro la delataron –, pero de ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

-Chica inteligente – le di la vuelta para abrazarla por la espalda y envolverla dentro de mi abrigo –. ¿Mejor?

-Sí… - la escuché sonreír – mejor.

-¿Nunca notaste algo raro en tu primo?

-¿Raro como descubrirlo enamorado de tu mejor amiga¿Cómo se supone que iba a notarlo?

-Las mujeres presumen de un sexto sentido.

-No significa que podamos leer la mente de las personas.

-Qué lastima – aparté su cabello y posé brevemente mis labios sobre la piel blanca de cuello –. Me gustaría que pudieras leer la mía en este momento.

-Es demasiado sencillo de adivinar – quiso apartarse pero se lo impedí –. Vayamos adentro, dijiste que tenías frío.

-Ya no.

-Terry…

-¿Terry, qué? – la hice volverse para mirar sus ojos – ¿Te molesta que te quiera tanto?

-No – bajó la cabeza con la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas –, es sólo que… todavía me parece un sueño.

-¿Por qué no eras tan tímida cuando me gritabas en Londres?

-Era más simple. No sabía que tú…

-Sigue.

-Que tú sentías lo mismo que yo por ti.

-Increíble – la abracé contra mi pecho, riendo con incredulidad -. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para demostrártelo¿Secuestrarte?

-¡No!

-Realmente eres la mujer más distraída que he conocido.

-¿Decepcionado? – la pecosa levantó la cara, invitándome con inocencia a probar sus labios.

-Aún no.

-¿Aún no? – respingó.

-Déjame hacer algo importante, y te responderé.

-¿Qué es?

No la hice esperar y le respondí presionando mis labios contra los suyos, aliviando la urgencia de tocarla. Sin embargo, maravillarme con su sabor no hizo otra cosa más que intensificarla.

-¿Podemos volver al teatro? – exhalé ansiosamente.

-Olvídalo.

Con fría determinación, la pecosa se apartó rápidamente y entró al hospital sonriéndome por encima del hombro.

Ya me vengaría.

-¿Es Archie el visitante misterioso? – me preguntó rumbo a la habitación de _Julieta_.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

-¿Pero por qué dijiste que iba a despedirse de ella?

-Porque lo partiré por la mitad si vuelve a acercársele – contesté despreocupadamente pero Candy se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Vas a qué?

-Ya oíste.

-Quizás oí mal.

-No lo creo.

-¿Y por qué harías eso? – inquirió molesta.

-¿Piensas defenderlo?

-Al menos uno de los dos está pensando.

-Karen esta aquí por su culpa.

-Karen esta aquí por un resfriado – refutó con su acostumbrada pose de batalla.

-Resfriado que pudo haber sido pulmonía.

-La ropa que traía puesta estaba completamente mojada. ¿Archie fue responsable por eso?

-¿Y si te dijera que sí?

-Mentirías.

Harto de oírla defender a ese pesado, resoplé con pesadez y me aproximé a ella.

-Archibald puede jugar al héroe con tu amiga Annie cuantas veces quiera, pero no lo hará con Karen.

-¿Tan importante es Karen para ti? – me reclamó como si se tratara de su rival.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy¿No puedo proteger a una amiga de la misma manera que tú protegiste a tu amiguito?

-No es lo mismo.

-¿No? – la sangre hirvió dentro de mis venas – ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

-Mi foto con Richard no sale en los diarios anunciando nuestro romance.

-No – la sujeté del brazo, enfurecido –, es cierto. Tú escoges anunciarlo al primero que entra a tu apartamento cuando te abrazas con él en la sala.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que disculparme y explicártelo para que me creas?

-¡Las que hagan falta!

-Cállate. Estamos en un hospital.

-Entonces salgamos a la calle. Quiero oír tu genial explicación nuevamente.

-¡Suéltame! – me empujó lejos para después mirarme con indignación –. ¿Cuándo crecerás?

-¿Cómo quién, como Archibald?

-Por ejemplo.

-Así que enamorar a una mujer mientras arregla sus problemas con otra ¿es actuar como un adulto?

-Archie no es así. Además, Annie siempre lo ha…

-Archie, Annie, Richard – bufé exasperado –. Todos son maravillosos. Pero te tengo noticias: me importa un demonio.

-¿Sólo te importa Karen, no es así?

-¡No voy a esperar que la próxima vez salte de un edificio por culpa de ese idiota!

-¡Si intenta hacerlo ya sabes qué hacer! – vociferó – ¡Tienes experiencia en eso!

La vi echar a correr y al no poder detenerla, escupí pestes y maldiciones para luego golpear con impotencia mi puño contra la pared. ¡Diablos¿Por qué habíamos peleado por un problema que no era el nuestro y la discusión había llegado hasta Susana?

-Tonta – mastiqué cada palabra, lleno de rabia –¿qué sólo me importa Karen?

Como si esa revoltosa no supiera la diferencia entre querer y amar a alguien.

* * *

-¿Estás dormido? – enredé el delgado cabello de Archie entre mis dedos escuchando su suave respiración - ¿Hola? 

Desde que lo conocí quise guardarlo en mi bolsillo y luego colocarlo sobre el buró de mi alcoba para contemplarlo por horas enteras mientras velaba mi sueño con sus redondos, brillantes y cristalinos ojos cafés.

Al final decidí que sería mejor tenerlo sobre mi cama sobre el buró. Él parece coincidir conmigo.

Después de tenerme en sus brazos un largo rato, sin hacer o decir nada, simplemente abrazándome, se había quedado dormido en la incómoda silla junto a mi cama con la cabeza recargada en el colchón. Introduje mis dedos con delicadeza en su cabello. Le caía con la exquisitez de la seda sobre la frente y aspire profundo su rico aroma antes de despertarle.

-Es hora de irse – murmuré –, Archie, despierta.

-Mmh – gruñó y negó con la cabeza.

-Estarán preocupados por ti.

-No lo creo – bostezó como un bebé adormilado y escondió la cara entre sus brazos – vuelve a dormir.

-Vete ya – lo sacudí con más fuerza -, por favor.

-No quiero.

-Yo sí.

-Yo no – se giró para mirarme - ¿O estás esperando a alguien?

-Terry y Candy dijeron que regresarían cuando terminara de hablar contigo.

-Eso fue hace mucho. No creo que lo hagan.

-Quizás – me moví bajo las sábanas, cansada y con sueño –¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que me pasó?

-Tu amigo me lo dijo al encontramos en la cafetería.

-¿Tú ya estabas aquí? – pregunté confundida y me observó en silencio - Te hice una pregunta – insistí – ¿Estabas aquí?

-Vine a… visitar un amigo.

-¿Un amigo?

-Eso dije – confirmó al ponerse de pie y darme la espalda –. Tal vez salgas del hospital mañana¿piensas volver a tu apartamento?

-La casera me arrojaría por la ventana. No he pagado la renta.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

-Si no lo arreglo yo, prefiero que no se arregle.

-¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa? – me miró de reojo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Esta bien – alzó los brazos en rendición –, no voy a discutir.

-Aleluya – murmuré para mí.

-Pero no permitiré que vuelvas al teatro tú sola.

-El sofá de mi camerino es lo suficientemente cómodo. Ya lo sabes.

-Sí, pero no para alguien enfermo. Necesitas quién te atienda.

-No quedé inválida – refuté – solamente es un resfriado.

-Que empeorará si no te cuidas.

-Sé cuidarme sola.

-Te encontraron tirada en el piso, con fiebre y delirando…

_-Fever _– empecé a cantar para ignorarlo – _fever when you hold me tight…_

-Karen, escucha…

_-You give me fever…_

-Es evidente que no tienes idea de cómo cuidarte. Mira dónde acabaste.

-¿Qué quieres que haga¿Contratar a una Nana?

-Quédate conmigo.

Y al terminar de oírlo decir eso, me quedé de piedra.

-Déjame pensarlo – dije con sorna –. Claro que no.

-Candy y yo te cuidaremos.

-¿Ya le preguntaste?

-Puedo pagarle como enfermera.

-Necesitas ayuda – apunté a donde aparentemente estaba su cerebro. Sólo en apariencia.

-Te necesito a ti – dijo, y el corazón me brincó dentro del pecho -. Además, no puedes volver al teatro si van a reemplazarte por unas semanas. Contagiarás a todos.

-¿Y no tienes miedo de que te contagie a ti?

Finalmente se volvió a mirarme y pude ver el contorno de su figura brillar al contraste con la luz de la ventana. Parecía un ángel. Mi ángel guardián que abría sus brazos como alas y me cobijaba de la tristeza.

-No me iré hasta que digas que sí.

-Entonces no te diré nada.

-Tramposa – sonrió a contraluz y mis ojos adoraron su rostro.

-¿Y qué?

-Únicamente hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Se supone que tengo prohibido volver a verte.

-¿Annie te pidió que…?

-No, no fue ella – se acercó y tomó mi mano – Es Terrence quien me ha amenazado de muerte si vuelvo a acercarme a ti.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Golpeó mi rostro con un guante blanco – se burló – y me citó al amanecer en la esquina de la Broadway y Times Square.

-Que poético.

-Tienes dos opciones: decirle que no se meta en tu vida, o decirle que no se meta en la mía.

-Sabe que eres malo conmigo – dije con la nariz respingada.

-¿Lo soy? – besó mi mano lentamente – ¿Qué tan malo?

-Como un piquete de avispa en el ojo.

-Suena doloroso – sus besos llegaron hasta mis dedos, los que comenzó a besar uno por uno –¿Y bien?

-Pídelo de rodillas.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy esperando – dije, impaciente.

-Por todos los cielos – masculló mientras se ponía de pie y después doblaba las piernas. Abrí la boca asombrada. No pensé que lo haría en mil años.

-Archie… - intenté detenerlo pero era tarde.

-Madame – sostuvo mi mano como un verdadero caballero Montesco –, deseo con ferviente impaciencia que acepte ser la invitada de honor en mi humilde residencia.

-Humilde – si, cómo no.

-Cuidaré de ti – continuó –, quizás también cocine.

-No, gracias.

-Y si lo deseas – se levantó y me robó un beso antes de que pudiera reaccionar – pelearemos cuantas veces me lo pidas.

-A…acepto.

Grandísima necia.

* * *

-Llegamos. 

Dejé caer a Ruth sobre mi cama y luego hice lo mismo, exhausto. Sobé mi hombro adolorido. La herida de bala casi había cerrado pero la molestia aún me aguijonaba la piel. Sin embargo, había valido la pena. Por alguien como Candy me interpondría en el camino de mil balas para defenderla. Por ella, seguramente, cualquier hombre moriría e iría al infierno con una sonrisa (1)

-Richard – habló la poeta con voz pastosa – me siento mal.

-¿Qué? – pregunté distraídamente mientras seguía pensando en mi risueña enfermera.

_¿Mi_ risueña enfermera¿De dónde había salido eso?

-El baño – dijo, arrastrándose como una larva -… Richard…

-¿El qué? – su voz era demasiado débil y torpe por lo que no pude entenderle.

-¡¿Dónde está el baño?!

-Oh, rayos – me levante de la cama de un salto y justo cuando me disponía a ayudarla, sucedió lo peor – ¡No, no, espera¡Ruth!

-Voy a morir – la oí gemir como un animal herido.

-No, no vas a morir – gruñí – yo te voy a matar.

-Hazlo ya. Siento que me estalla la cabeza.

-Sufre un poco más – la ayudé a llegar al lavabo y abrí la llave del grifo – Tendré que lavar la alfombra toda la noche, muchas gracias.

-Corta el pedazo sucio – se refrescó la cara con ambas manos - y tíralo a la basura.

-¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso? – le pasé una toalla y la ayudé a sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete – ah, ya sé. Porque es bastante estúpido.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-Deberías hacerlo en la calle – cogí un par de toallas y las moje para empezar a limpiar –, pero me agradas y te dejaré usar mi cama.

-Llévame a la playa.

-Cierra la boca y acaba de limpiarte – salí del tocador y seguí hablando con ella desde la cama –. ¿Qué parte de beber hasta embrutecerse es divertida? – quise saber.

-La parte en que te embruteces. Cuando crezcas lo comprenderás.

-No cumplirás muchos años si sigues así – viajé incontables veces del baño a la mancha para exprimir y lavar las toallas hasta que casi desapareció. Miré a Ruth cuando sacudí el último paño y se había quedado dormida –, que descanses – murmuré, tomándola en brazos para luego recostarla en el mullido colchón de la habitación que Archie amablemente me había prestado.

Cuando creí que lo peor había pasado, cogí con suavidad una almohada y un cobertor de los cajones del armario y los dejé caer al piso para descansar sobre ellos. El cuerpo aún me dolía y me pregunté si sería un resfriado. Toqué mi frente y sentí un poco de fiebre pero nada que pudiera alarmarme. Por la mañana estaría como nuevo.

O casi. A no ser que Ruth tuviera otra brillante idea para seguir decorando la alfombra.

Todo seguía igual. Vivía mi vida como si nada grave sucediera en ella. Así quería que continuara. Al menos hasta el último día.

Los ronquidos de la poeta me despertaron diez minutos después de que había conciliado el sueño. Inconcebible. Cubrí mi rostro con la almohada como si tratara de asfixiarme pero en realidad la quería asfixiar a ella.

La noche iba a ser larga, podía jurarlo.

* * *

-¿Estás lista? – toqué la puerta del baño con impaciencia –, vamos, Klaise. Es hora de irse. 

-Debería estar en un manicomio – dijo al abrir –, no en un hospital. ¿Cómo me convenciste de esto?

-Me gusta tu voz.

-¿Verdad que sí?, soy una diosa de la sensualidad.

-¿Estarás bien? – enredé mi bufanda en su cuello, resguardando la mitad de su rostro mientras la pelirroja asentía con la cabeza –, de acuerdo. Sube al coche lo más rápido que puedas cuando llegue a la entrada principal.

-¿Por qué no salimos por la puerta trasera? – me preguntó, descubriendo su boca –, como en las películas.

-Porque no estamos en una película – volví a enredar la bufanda hasta su nariz –. Y porque tengo el auto estacionado más cerca de la entrada que del callejón.

-Mmh – rumoreó, alzando una ceja.

-Espero que eso quiera decir "sí, señor" – antes que me reclamara, cogí su mano y salimos de su habitación, dejando atrás una nota sobre la cama.

Asomé la cabeza cuidadosamente para vigilar los posibles obstáculos en el corredor. No había nadie. Tiré del brazo de Karen y salvamos la distancia hasta las escaleras en menos de diez segundos. Paré para descansar y abrazarla contra mi pecho cuando empezó a toser por la falta de aire. Probablemente era una estupidez sacarla a medianoche de la clínica cuando todavía tenía fiebre pero no me quedó más remedio. Al menos no quise pensar en otro que no fuera tenerla conmigo.

Granchester y sus amenazas podían irse al demonio.

-Ya estoy bien – susurró al recuperar el aliento –, vamos.

-Lo lamento – la abracé de nuevo –, pronto llegaremos.

-Di que mi voz suena hermosa otra vez.

-Suena muy hermosa.

-Bien – sonrió, traviesa – te perdono.

Mi cuerpo tembló de frío cuando llegamos al pasillo que conducía a la entrada principal. Había envuelto a Karen con mi abrigo para protegerla del viento mientras que yo confiaba en soportar las bajas temperaturas hasta llegar al auto, así que respiré hondo y seguí.

-Candy va a matarme cuando me encuentre en su casa.

-También es mía – reviré –, y no va a matarte.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir¿En tu habitación?

-Buena idea – sonreí con malicia.

-No cantes de alegría. Tú te quedarás en la bañera.

-¿En la qué?

-¿No tienes una?, espero que sí y que sea tan grande como tu herencia.

-Lo discutiremos más tarde – nos detuvimos medio metro antes de pasar por la recepción donde la enfermera en turno hacía guardia –. Haz lo que te diga. ¿Tienes la bata?

-Sí¿pero para qué la quieres?

-Enrédala y ponla en tu estómago.

-¿Eh?

-Dentro del abrigo y ciérralo bien.

-¡Pero me voy a ver gorda!

-Diablos – rechiné los dientes – ¿y eso qué importa ahora?

-Siempre importa.

-¡Hazlo¿qué no lo entiendes?

-Pero… ah – finalmente le llegó oxígeno al cerebro.

-Vamos, querida – le ayudé a envolver su bata de hospital como una pelota y abrí su chaqueta –, el "bebé" tiene sueño.

Al pararse frente a nosotros, la enfermera me observó con desconfianza y nos estudió detenidamente como si fuésemos dos delincuentes. De pronto comprendí lo que habían vivido y sentido por tanto tiempo Candy y Terrence en el colegio.

Resultó divertido.

-¿Puedo preguntarles qué hacen aquí a esta hora? – inquirió con rispidez.

-Mi esposa está embarazada – sonreí, orgulloso – y se sintió enferma pero ya se encuentra mejor. Por eso volvemos a casa.

-¿Quién es su doctor? – preguntó.

-¿Quién es…? – comencé a sudar frío.

-No trabaja en este hospital – intervino Karen – nos atendió una _amable _enfermera en la sala de urgencias. Tuve algo de fiebre pero fue todo.

-¿Me puede dar su nombre? – la mujer tomó un bolígrafo y espero.

-¿Qué le pasa? – estalló la actriz – ¿Acaso tengo que llenar otros treinta formularios para poder irme a casa?, esto no es una cárcel y por si no lo ha notado, estoy resfriada. ¿Va a tenerme aquí parada hasta que me congele y averigüe si hoy me cepillé tres veces los dientes?

-Señora…

-Señora, nada. Quítese de mi camino antes de que la quite yo. ¿O quiere que llamemos al médico de guardia?

-Karen… - murmuré, dándole un codazo en el hombro.

-Ya veremos que opina el director de este hospital cuando le diga que sus enfermeras torturan a mujeres embarazadas. Vamos¿qué espera?, llámelo.

Inteligentemente, Karen se llevó la mano al estómago y gimió de dolor por una falsa punzada.

-Estoy mareada – dijo, sujetándose a mí –, cariño, trae el auto.

-S-sí... amor. Aguarda aquí.

-¿Alguna objeción? – le preguntó a la enfermera, haciéndola pegar un brinco por su violento tono de voz.

-No hagan tanto ruido, por favor – repuso la mujer, con un leve temblor de manos –. Todos los pacientes ya están dormidos. Retírense cuanto antes.

-Después de usted – asintió Karen. La enfermera levantó la barbilla con indignación y desapareció al dar doblar la esquina.

Respiré tranquilo.

-¿Y bien? – me apuró la madre de mi _hijo_ – ¿No ibas por ese auto?

-Sí, señora – obedecí de inmediato.

Al encender el motor y estacionarme frente a la entrada, imaginé por un instante que todo era verdad. Que Karen estaba embarazada y yo la había llevado al hospital en plena madrugada mientras que Candy, Albert y Aoi se hallaban en camino para conocer a su nuevo sobrino.

Sin darme cuenta sonreí fascinado.

-Gracias – dijo Karen camino al apartamento de Albert.

-¿Gracias de qué?

-Por preocuparte por mí.

-Guardé silencio aunque por un segundo sentí la urgencia de frenar y abrazarla fuerte.

-¿Qué pasará con Annie? – preguntó de pronto y contuve la respiración.

-¿Cómo?

-La dejaste sola a mitad de la noche. ¿Qué vas a decirle mañana?

-No te entiendo.

-Te va a lanzar por la ventana si le dices la verdad.

-¿Cómo… lo supiste?

-La lista de pacientes en la recepción.

-¿Había una?

-No es necesario que mientas – me miró de reojo con una sonrisa comprensiva y amable. Tan amable que sentí escalofríos –. Ella es tu prometida y ustedes llegaron al hospital primero que yo.

-Lo lamento – exhalé, cansado – no supe qué contestar cuando me preguntaste por qué estaba allí.

-Sea lo que sea – insistió –, no me digas mentiras. Seamos sinceros hasta que esto termine – y me ofreció su dedo meñique –, promételo.

-¿Hasta que esto termine¿Qué significa eso?

-Que para nosotros únicamente existe este momento – sujeté su meñique con el mío mientras hablaba –. El mañana lo resolveremos… mañana.

* * *

-¿Dónde era? – mi suerte empeoraba. 

Había olvidado el cuarto de Karen y vagué durante diez minutos entre los pisos superiores con los pies doloridos y la sensación de que la espalda se me partiría a la mitad en cualquier momento. Quizás Karen me había contagiado su resfriado.

Un viento frío proveniente de las escaleras me obligó a detenerme como si hubiera escuchado a alguien decir mi nombre. La helada corriente descendía de lo que probablemente era la azotea. Cerré los ojos con un repentino malestar en el estómago. A pesar del tiempo, no había podido olvidar esa escena y todo lo que sucedió después. Intenté seguir mi camino pero involuntariamente volví a mirar en dirección al tejado.

La puerta estaba abierta. Podía escuchar el ruido de la calle a medida que subía los escalones. El corazón me latía tan rápido que me sentí mareada. Respiré hondo y continué avanzando.

¿Hubiera hecho algo distinto ese día?, posiblemente la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad para responder a esa pregunta que me hice cientos de veces luego de abandonar Nueva York la noche del estreno. Creí estar dentro de un sueño cuando salvé todos los escalones y encontré la puerta de la terraza abierta de par en par. Volví a sentir náuseas pero no retrocedí.

Las luces de la ciudad delinearon la silueta de una espigada figura en uno de los bordes. Si en verdad hubiera sido un sueño, habría deseado despertar antes de ver el sufrimiento y la tristeza en el rostro de Susana una vez más. La nieve no caía ni el viento cubría mis ojos como entonces. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hasta distinguir a Terrence escudriñando apacible el cielo nocturno con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mi pulso recuperó su ritmo normal.

-¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó por encima del hombro al sentir mi presencia – ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No mucho. Sólo miraba.

-Hace frío. Volvamos abajo.

-¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?

-Sabes que no – respondí al pararme a su lado –. Pero he evitado estar en un sitio como este desde hace tiempo.

-Parece que estoy destinado a curar todos tus traumas.

-No funciona cuando fueron hechos por tu causa.

-Entonces acéptalo como una disculpa.

-Debería ser ella la que se disculpara. No tú.

-¿Se tiene que pedir perdón por estar enamorado?

-Se tiene que pedir perdón por no saber amar.

-¿Cómo amas tú, Candy? – sus ojos me miraron con el brillo de la noche impregnados en el azul de su color.

-Sin rendirme otra vez.

Antes de que agregara otra frase, su brazo se alargó y tiró del mío para abrazarme fuerte mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-Yo tampoco me rendiré. Lo prometo.

-No quiero estar aquí – oculté mi rostro en su pecho –, no es fácil olvidar.

-De acuerdo. Volvamos con…

De pronto, su cuerpo se tensó y me soltó para asomarse por la cornisa. Su cara reflejó una expresión de rabia y confusión al tiempo en que maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es? – miré hacia donde él lo hacía.

-Voy a matarlo – fue todo lo que escuché antes de que echara a correr. Lo vi alejarse como si se hubiera vuelto loco pero se acordó de mí y volvió con la misma velocidad con la que se había ido – vamos, hay que seguirlos.

-¿A quién? – sujeta de su brazo, corrí con él escaleras abajo –, Terry, dime qué pasa.

-Lo lamento – dijo con un gruñido – pero voy a asesinar a tu primo.

Si _Romeo _le hubiera dicho lo mismo a _Julieta _con esa anticipación, quizás las consecuencias en la obra no hubieran sido tan graves.

-Antes de que lo mates¿puedo saber la razón?

Llegamos al estacionamiento y subimos a su auto en un parpadeo.

-¿Necesito una? – arrancó el motor y piso el acelerador hasta el fondo.

-Eventualmente la policía te pedirá una.

-Lástima que ser un perfecto imbécil – bufó – todavía no sea un delito.

Yo no sentí lástima. Me sentí aliviada porque de ser así, ambos purgarían cadena perpetua.

* * *

-Pellízcame el brazo. 

-¿Qué?

-¡Pellízcame!

-Entra ya.

-Tu casa es un sueño – dije con la boca abierta – ¿o estoy muerta y llegué al cielo?

-Todavía tienes fiebre.

-Es bellísima. ¿Eso es oro¿Y el candelabro esta hecho de…¡AY!

-Me pediste que lo hiciera – dijo Archie al pellizcarme – y no, no es oro, ni el candelabro esta hecho de diamantes.

-¿Cómo sabías que diría eso? – sobé mi brazo.

-Empiezo a conocerte.

-Tu tío sí que sabe cómo gastar su dinero.

-Sólo es un apartamento – dijo en desestima –, Candy mencionó que tienes una mansión en Florida. Debe ser cien veces más grande que este lugar.

-Teníamos – suspiré con melancolía –. Los Klaise están en bancarrota. Y bien¿dónde está tú recámara?

-Al final de ese corredor – apuntó sin mirar –, tomaré una bata de la habitación de Candy y te la llevaré.

-Va a asesinarme – aseguré –, aunque se portó muy amable en el hospital.

-Candy no es como…

-¿Quién? – le apuré a decir.

-Candy no va a asesinarte. Ve a mi cuarto y te llevaré algo de ropa ¿de acuerdo?

-Si Candy fuera como Annie – pinché su mejilla -, Terrence no la amaría como lo hace.

Me dirigí al pasillo y vi a Archie entrar en la alcoba de su prima. Con su brazo me indicó avanzar hasta el fondo para encontrar su recámara pero lo que no me dijo fue qué puerta tenía que abrir. Había dos al final del corredor y ninguna tenía un letrero con su nombre. Decidí aventurarme y abrí la de la izquierda.

Di un paso seguido de otro tratando de hallar a ciegas el interruptor. Al dar el tercero, mi pie tropezó con lo que parecía el cuerpo de alguien y grité aterrorizada. Caí de espaldas en completa oscuridad y el alarido de otra mujer retumbó en las paredes. La persona con la que había tropezado se quejó dolorosamente por la patada que solté al tratar de escapar de allí y sentí pánico cuando sujetó mi pierna.

Mi príncipe azul arribó a la escena abriendo la puerta espectacularmente. Estuvo a punto de romperme la nariz y un segundo grito histérico de la desconocida me dejó sorda. Archie tropezó con mis piernas y me cayó encima, no sin antes arrojar un perchero al suelo.

En medio del caos, traté de levantarme pero Archie tuvo la misma idea e imaginando que se recargaba en un mueble, usó mi cabeza como bastón. No sabía que era él hasta que lo mordí y aulló de dolor. Comencé a reír tan fuerte que conseguí que todos se callaran. La calma volvió y un alma caritativa encendió la luz.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – preguntó Richie con una mano sobre su estómago y la otra en la pared. Supe entonces a quién había pisado.

-Buena pregunta – Archie me miró como a un perro rabioso, frotándose el dorso de la mano – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, me dolió.

-El inconsciente actúa de maneras misteriosas – apunté, con media sonrisa –. Al menos sabes lo que te espera si vuelves a mentirme.

-¿Quién está ahí? – el brazo de _fever_ apuntó hacia la cama donde una pequeña figura se escondía bajo las sábanas blancas.

-Lo lamento – se disculpó Richard, aproximándose a ella – es una amiga pero no se sentía bien y la traje conmigo.

-¿Piensas que esto es un hotel? – bramó Archibald – ¿Cómo puedes…?

-Yo dormía en el suelo – Richard señaló el punto donde descansaba pacíficamente hasta que mi estupidez lo despertó –. No pasó nada, excepto que ambos nos quedamos dormidos con la ropa puesta.

-Aún así – mi preciosa escultura aclaró su garganta, con un cierto rubor de pena –… pudiste haberme avisado.

-¿Con señales de humo o palomas mensajeras? – intervine desde el piso –. Déjalo en paz. Además fui mi culpa por haber entrado sin tocar.

-Será mejor que me vaya – habló la mujer, descubriéndose la cara –. Lo siento.

-¿Estás bien? – Richard se sentó junto a ella y tomó su mano con infinita ternura. Morí de envidia y le arrojé a Archie con enfado la bufanda que traía puesta.

-Mira lo que haces – murmuré molesta y me puse de pie – vámonos.

-¿Yo¿Ahora que hice mal?

-¡Todo lo haces mal¿Para qué preguntas?

-Hey, no discutan – dijo Richie, pero como de costumbre lo ignoramos.

-No sabía que eras perfecta.

-Cualquiera es perfecto comparado contigo.

-Lo lamento mucho – volvió a excusarse la mujer –, me iré en un…

-¡No te disculpes! – reviré –, es él quién tiene que pedirte una disculpa por despertarte a medianoche.

-¡Fuiste tú quien lo hizo!

-¡Dejen de pelear! – al parecer, Richard al fin había perdido la paciencia – ¡Nos iremos de aquí¿contentos?

-¡No, no lo harás! – mi voz comenzaba a languidecer.

-¡Esta es mi casa! – refutó el imperfecto – ¡y yo decido quién se queda o quién se va!

-También es mía – dijo Candy bajo el marco de la puerta con Terrence a sus espaldas –, y nadie se irá de aquí hasta que me expliquen qué sucede.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Bueno, volví a tardarme pero creo que ya no tanto.

Estoy segura que en el próximo capítulo sí me voy a divertir. Eso de estar los seis en el mismo apartamento y con la madrugada por delante??? uuuuu

¿Quién deberá dormir con quién¿las chicas con las chicas y los niños con los niños?, apuestas, apuestas, hagan sus apuestas.

Toda sugerencia y/o fantasía es bienvenida... pero eso sí... va a estar Terry-blemente emocionante.

Bien, ahora su turno: REVIEW! y no para mí, sino para Terry, Archie, Candy, Karen, Ruth y Richard. Ellos esperan con ansia sus mensajes.

Déjenles un mensaje y me comprometo a que en el próximo capítulo, en la parte de las NOTAS, ellos responderán (especialmente los chicos)


	33. Contar

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

**Contar**

Una noche soñé con cinco personas a mi alrededor. Todas vestidas de blanco y sentadas en el piso observando un enorme árbol de Navidad en medio de la sala.

El pino era tan grande que podía tocar el cielo. Supuse que de allí había obtenido la estrella que lucía vanidosamente en la punta.

Todos mis amigos estaban allí, aguardando abrir sus regalos. Sin embargo, antes de entregárselos, les propuse que pidieran un deseo de Nochebuena. Accedieron de inmediato, y esto fue lo que cada uno pidió:

-Que jamás dejemos de sorprendernos por las sencillas maravillas que hay en el mundo – pidió Richard.

-Que hallemos la paz de nuestra alma – continuó Ruth – al observar el apacible sueño de cualquier ser vivo sobre la tierra.

-Deseo que volvamos a ver a nuestros seres queridos algún día – dijo Archie – en ese lugar extraordinario donde aguardan nuestra llegada.

Terry miró a todos un par de segundos, antes de formular su deseo.

-Que no exista el adiós, y al volver de un largo viaje, encontremos a alguien para recibirnos.

-Yo deseo que nadie se olvide del romance – sonrió Karen, con coquetería –, de los besos, los abrazos, pero sobretodo del perfecto amor que no pide. Sólo da.

Abrí una caja de cerillas y con ellas encendí un delgado cirio rojo que sostenía en mi mano.

-Deseo que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Que nadie se sienta solo en el mundo. Que las estrellas continúen inspirando a los poetas y escritores – la llama de la vela ardió cálidamente, iluminando el rostro de los seis –. Deseo que las personas crean, amen y sueñen como si fuera la última vez. Que no existe lo imposible y que en el camino para encontrar la felicidad, ella nos encuentre a nosotros primero.

Tomé la mano del hombre que amaba, cerré los ojos y oré con fervor: que así sea.

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916**

Al estar sentada en medio de la sala como si fuese la cabeza de familia, pensé en las dos mil cosas que podría estar haciendo en mi apartamento en Chicago.

Ah, si pudiera estar ahí.

A esa hora de la noche estaría despierta para calentar chocolate caliente y pan dulce que Aoi me habría comprado en la ciudad.

Delicioso. Pude oler el aroma del horno con sólo imaginarlo.

Después habría tomado el periódico y lo hubiera leído de principio a fin recostada en el sofá preferido de Albert. A pesar del invierno, mis pies habrían estado desnudos restregándose uno contra otro mientras pasaba las páginas con incomparable calma. Fantástico. La maravillosa soltería.

Sin embargo, volví a la sala del apartamento Andrey en Nueva York con cinco caras conocidas sentadas a mí alrededor mirándose entre sí como tigres y leones mezclados en la misma jaula. Nunca antes había necesitado tanto un látigo y a Albert, el experto en bestias salvajes, sentado a mi costado.

Observé de reojo la nube negra que flotaba sobre nuestras cabezas, con rayos y truenos saliendo de ella. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarlo con un cuchillo sin filo. A pesar que la distancia entre el piso y el techo era enorme, me sentía atrapada en una ratonera.

-¿Y bien? – incómoda, recorrí a todos con la mirada – ¿Nadie dirá nada?

-Tengo hambre – respondió Karen con la voz estropeada – ¿Qué? – gruñó cuando Archie le pegó en la rodilla.

-No la toques – le exigió Terrence.

-Qué miedo – Archie lo miró con burla –¿O si no qué¿Vas a cortarme la mano?

-Hazlo de nuevo y veremos qué pasa – lo retó – ¿cómo te puede gustar este idiota? – le preguntó a Karen.

-Su nombre es Archibald – increpé.

-Sigue siendo un idiota.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Candy responda esa pregunta? – Archie se cruzó de brazos y piernas, y se recargó pesadamente en el sofá –. Se la hice en el colegio y aún no me ha respondido.

-¿Tú eres Candy? – la amiga de Richard me observó con interés.

-Sí – sonreí amablemente.

-Hey – golpeó entonces el brazo de Richard con su codo –, tenías razón, Di. Es muy bonita.

Deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

-No me digas – dijo Terrence encantado – ¿y en qué otra cosa tenía razón "Di"?

-¿Tú quién eres? – le preguntó ella.

-Lo más parecido a una pulmonía – respondió Archie antes de que Karen le regresara el golpe en la pierna – ¿Qué? – le gruñó a la pelirroja.

-Le debo la vida – dijo Karen –, sólo yo tengo derecho a insultarlo.

-No los reuní para que se insultaran – advertí –. Lo único que quiero saber es qué hacen todos aquí.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara? – me preguntó Archie de pronto. Apurada cubrí mi mejilla pero era demasiado tarde. Mi cabello no había servido para esconder el moretón y cerré los ojos, avergonzada.

-Me tropecé con algo.

-No es cierto – intervino Richard – ¿por qué no le dices…?

-Eso pasó – aseveré enérgicamente –, fue un accidente.

En cierto modo, era la verdad.

-Tengo hambre – repitió Karen antes de estornudar dos veces seguidas.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir – sugerí, reconociendo el color de la fiebre en sus mejillas – puedes quedarte en mi habitación.

-¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir, enfermera?

-Lamento el inconveniente – dijo la invitada de Richard – Yo volveré a mi dormitorio así que dejaré libre el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Es muy tarde – objeté –. Quédense todos hasta mañana.

-Ya es mañana – me informó Karen al señalar el reloj en la pared.

-Bien, entonces, hasta que salga el sol. Y tú – le apunté con el brazo – tienes prohibido volver a decir una palabra o perderás por completo la voz.

En respuesta, la actriz levantó el pulgar.

-¿Alguien más tiene hambre? – volví a preguntar.

Tímidamente la amiga de Richard y el propio Archie levantaron la mano. Terry comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en el sofá y supe que era su manera de decir _sí_.

-Pero yo cocinaré – ofreció Archie, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga yo? – inquirí.

-¿Por qué no acompañas a Karen a la recámara? – sugirió Richard – yo le ayudaré. No tienes que molestarte.

-No es molestia. Karen ¿puedes…?

-Ve con ella – insistió Terry, yendo hacia la cocina con los otros dos –, nosotros lo haremos. Se te ve cansada.

-Pero…

-Estimada, _Nightingale_ – murmuró Karen en mi oído –, esa es una manera cordial de decirte: _cocinas espantoso._

-Te dije que tenías prohibido hablar – repliqué enojada y volvió a elevar su pulgar.

-Me llamo Ruth – se presentó la amiga de Richard, dándome la mano –, tenía ganas de conocerte. Es un placer.

-¿Eres la novia de Richie? – Karen metió la nariz.

-Era – respondió la joven con una sonrisa de satisfacción -. Oye, eso parece un puñetazo y no una caída – exploró mi cara con excesiva confianza a lo que me contuve de gruñir.

-Estoy bien – sonreí nerviosa y desvié mi atención hacia Karen –. Iré por un abrigo extra para que puedas cenar con nosotros en la cocina. Regresaré enseguida.

¿Así que Richard había llevado a su antigua novia a dormir a _MI_casa?

-No es asunto mío –– azoté por dentro la puerta de mi habitación – ¿_Darle una oportunidad_? – dije molesta al recordar el beso de Richard junto con sus palabras –¿Qué estaba _enamorándose de mí_? – saqué el abrigo a tirones del armario y dejé el mío en su lugar.

Lo sabía. Mentiroso.

* * *

-Quítate – Archie pasó al lado de Terrence y golpeó su hombro a propósito – Estorbas. 

-¿Eso te decían en tu casa todas las mañanas?, ahora entiendo el por qué de tu eterno mal humor.

-Yo no estoy malhumorado – respingó –. Y si no vas a ayudarnos sal de aquí.

-¿Qué piensas cocinar, _querida_? – dijo el actor –. ¿Agua caliente y pan con sal?

-¿Eso te daban en tu casa todas las mañanas?, ahora comprendo por qué creciste así.

-Hay jugo y leche – dije con la cabeza metida en la nevera –, y un poco de fruta. ¿Qué prefieren?

-Que te calles – Terrence pasó detrás mío y de una patada cerró la puerta del refrigerador, lanzándome dentro –. ¿Dónde están los platos?

-Idiota – murmuré.

-Leche está bien – Archie sacó dos delantales de la alacena y se colocó uno de color amarillo con margaritas estampadas en la tela. Contuve la risa al mirarlo de reojo.

-¿Quién usa eso? – inquirió el actor con una mueca.

-Candy lo hace – respondió –. Es su preferido y ella misma lo hizo. ¿Te parece ridículo¿por qué no se lo dices personalmente?

-Quítatelo – ordenó Terrence, borrando su sonrisa –. Lo usaré yo.

-¿De quién es el otro? – me acerqué a mirar mientras el actor le quitaba a jalones el delantal a Archie – ¿De la esposa de Albert?

-¡Vas a romperlo, idiota!

-¡Dije que te lo quitaras!

-Supongo que sí – me respondí a mí mismo –. Bueno, éste lo usaré yo.

-¡Pareces un niño! – furioso, Archibald desamarró las tiras de tela del mandil que pendían de su cuello para evitar que Terrence le arrancara la cabeza.

-Y tú, una niña – le reviró.

-Soy elegante, que es distinto.

-Seguro.

-De todas formas – agregó – no lo entenderías si te lo explicara. Ni siquiera sabes cuanto es dos más dos.

-Veo que te gusta sumar – Terrence lo miró fríamente –¿entre más dinero, ropa y "mujeres", es mejor, _Archie_?

-No habrás la boca – le sonrió cínicamente –, no eres el más indicado para darme consejos de amor.

-¿Desde cuándo a la fiebre se le llama _amor?_

-Desde que a ti te llaman actor y te aplauden – lentamente, Cornwell tomó del mostrador un afilado cuchillo.

-No sabía que me estabas viendo a mí – Terry hizo lo propio con un sartén de buen tamaño –. La próxima vez manda flores a mi camerino para dedicarte la función.

-En tu tumba se verían más lindas.

-Asegúrate de comprar las más caras.

-Díos mío… – elevé los ojos al cielo, crucé los brazos y me senté a ver la conclusión de su novela.

-No eres nadie para impedirme ver a Karen – bramó Archie –. Si te pones en medio…

-No necesito hacer nada para que te apartes de ella – le refutó Terrence –. Basta que Annie chasquee los dedos y tire de tu cadena.

-¿Eso hace la señorita Marlowe o únicamente silba?

-Hey… - protesté.

-Candy también puede silbar – añadió Cornwell –¿Ya sabes cómo sentarte y pedir de comer?

-¿Por qué no me das la primera lección? – pidió el aristócrata –, alguien me contó que tuviste un magnífico entrenador de niño.

-¡Sentados los dos! – Karen abrió la puerta de la cocina y con su ronca voz, dio la orden –, no pueden hacer nada bien. Me muero de hambre y ustedes perdiendo el tiempo. Richard – llamó y salté de mi asiento – ¿Qué miras¿Por qué no has preparado nada?

-Iba a picar la fruta – me excusé – pero Archie tiene el cuchillo.

-Lo iba a usar… – se justificó y bajó la guardia como una mascota reprendida. Karen se aproximó a él y se lo arrebató, irritada.

-No quiero comerme a Terry – apuntó la actriz, apretando los dientes –, así que úsalo en la fruta y en el pan. ¿De acuerdo?

Terrence dijo "sí, mi amor" moviendo silenciosamente los labios a espaldas de Karen para burlarse. Archie abrió los ojos con una mueca de rabia y Klaise se volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Y tú deja ese sartén antes de que Candy te obligue a usarlo como sombrero. Si la comida no esta lista en diez minutos – amenazó – dormirán en el balcón. Y saben que no es broma.

Al salir por donde había entrado, cada uno regresó a su sitio obedientemente.

Tenía razón. La noche sería muy, muy larga.

* * *

-¿Candy, puedo entrar? 

-Lamento la tardanza – se disculpó al abrir la puerta -, adelante.

-Es enorme – mi quijada se cayó hasta el suelo al descubrir que la alcoba de la enfermera era tan grande como apartamento.

-Tu recámara es mucho más linda que esta.

-¿Todavía la recuerdas? – abrí su armario y encontré hermosos vestidos a la vez que sencillos.

-Creí que tendría que encerrarte en ella para poder volver a Chicago.

-¿También recuerdas eso? – sonreí, husmeando de vestido en vestido -. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que no te permitiría venir a Nueva York para el debut de Terrence.

-Lo sé. Pero la idea de encerrarte en tu habitación y huir a medianoche también era en serio.

-Si tanto lo amabas – toqué con los dedos la fina seda de un lujoso traje de fiesta –, a quien hubieras dejado encerrada en un calabozo sin agua ni comida debió haber sido a Susana y no a mí.

Oh, mi gran bocota.

-Perdón – me volví a mirar a Candy, apenada –. Olvida esa última parte.

-Ese vestido luciría hermoso en ti – se acercó, con una benigna sonrisa – puedes probártelo si quieres.

-Tienes tan buen gusto como tu primo. Cuando me compró ese vestido rojo, me pregunté de qué manera supo…

-¿Qué?

Oh, mi gran, gran bocota.

-¿Archie te compró un vestido?

-¿Eh? – fingí no haber escuchado y volví a zambullirme en su ropa – ¿Quién?

-Archie – insistió –, el nombre del chico del que estás enamorada.

Oh, rayos.

-¿De qué hablas¿Yo enamorada de ese nombr…?, quiero decir ¿de ese hombre¿bromeas¡jamás! – reí torpemente –. Tendría que estar ciega y tonta.

Fantástico. Sigue diciendo necedades.

-Espera – intenté disculparme – no me refería a que él… no quise decir que fuera feo o… tonto. Lo que pasa es…

-¿Hola? – tocaron a la puerta, y entonces supe que existía Dios - ¿puedo pasar?

Sin saber por qué, miré a Candy de reojo y pude ver un mohín de disgusto que ocultó rápidamente.

-Sí, adelante – dijo la enfermera a la amiga de Richard… es decir, a su exnovia.

-Pensé que podía ayudar en algo – fue su explicación – Di, esta muy ocupado con los otros en la cocina y por alguna razón presiento que será mejor no interrumpirlos.

-Mmh – sonrió Candice con desgano –. Bien, sobre las habitaciones, tú y Karen pueden dormir conmigo o compartir el cuarto de huéspedes. Le pediré a Archie que duerma con Richard para que se sientan más cómodas.

-¿Ruth, verdad? – inquirí a la simpática jovencita que asintió sonriente – ¿Tu preferirías dormir con Richard o conmigo?

Podía ser tan malvada que me asustaba.

-He dormido con Richard muchas veces – declaró sin un atisbo de pena –, así que no tengo problema en hacerlo una noche más. Pero no quiero importunarla, señorita Andrey. Será como mejor le parezca.

La señorita Andrey echaba fuego por los ojos.

Continué comprobando mi teoría.

-Es un hombre muy apuesto a pesar de ser tan joven – tomé asiento en el sillón frente a la cama –¿cuánto tiempo duró su relación?

-Tal vez, Ruth se sienta incómoda al hablar de esas cosas – Candy se cruzó de brazos y la miró con inconfundible curiosidad –, puesto que ahora sólo son amigos.

-No hay gran diferencia para nosotros – la espigada y elegante chica la observó a de arriba abajo, leyendo el mensaje en su mirada –. El cariño sigue intacto. Incluso me atrevería a decir que ha ido en aumento.

La alcoba comenzaba a llenarse de un tenue humo grisáceo que provenía de las cabezas de ambas damiselas. Una escena digna de cobrar boleto.

-Entonces – proseguí – ¿por qué dejaron de ser una pareja?

-Yo lo decidí – dijo Ruth con tranquilidad –, pero el ha sido tan insistente todo este tiempo que… - suspiró hondamente – quizás deba reconsiderarlo.

-Si dejaste de quererlo, no tienes por qué fingir lo contrario – volvió a la carga mi enfermera –. Únicamente lo lastimarías si lo haces por egoísmo.

-¿Sugieres que lo rechace? – pregunté, tan interesada como el propio Richard lo estaría.

-Sugiero que sea sincera con sus sentimientos – respondió Candy –, y con él.

-¿Por qué no aplica esa sugerencia a usted misma, señorita Andrey? – habló Ruth con seriedad.

-¿Qué? – sobresaltada, Candy la miró fijamente.

-Si le interesan los sentimientos de Richard, o si le interesa él, deje de fingir lo opuesto al comportarse amable conmigo. Así podrá ser honesta con él, con su novio el actor, y con usted misma.

Oh, cielos. Mi lengua no era la única afilada en ese apartamento.

-No tiene nada de malo enamorarse otra vez – continuó Ruth –. ¿O acaso hizo un juramento de por vida? No es vergonzoso amar a muchas y distintas personas en el mundo. La vergüenza sólo esconde miedo. Y Richard podrá ser todo lo que quiera, excepto un miedoso. Si usted lo es, le aconsejo mantener su distancia y cuidar sus palabras cuando habla de egoísmo.

Candy enmudeció, con la cara encendida como si la hubiesen abofeteado.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre? – pregunté.

* * *

-¿Para quién es esto? – apunté hacia los dos platos de pan con mermelada sobre la mesa de la cocina. 

-Para Candy – respondieron Terrence y Richard al mismo tiempo.

Hice un mohín de desagrado y creí necesario volver a preguntar

-¿No es mucho para ella sola?

-Tiene un excelente apetito – consideró Richard, concentrado en su tarea de untar más mermelada en más pan –. Se le ve tan linda cuando tiene hambre.

Detrás de mí pude escuchar el gruñido rabioso de cierto aristócrata malencarado.

-Por las mañanas – continuó Richard –, es cuando su apetito se vuelve insaciable. Además de la mermelada, no sabía que le gustaban tanto las manzanas. Compraré más de ellas en cuanto amanezca. Me gusta verla sonreír cuando las come.

La cínica y despreocupada provocación del cantante dio justo en el blanco. Vi a Terrence pasar a mi lado como un león dirigiéndose a su presa. Quise ver el espectáculo y no moví un dedo para detenerlo.

El actor, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, le arrojó una tetera llena de agua fría sobre la espalda. Richard lanzó un grito hueco y ahogado, y soltó lo que tenía en las manos. Se volteó a mirarle con una terrible expresión mientras que Terrence se rió en su cara y se alejó satisfecho.

Volvió a pasar junto a mí, murmurando una melodía burlona, y Richard lo siguió con el tarro de mermelada en la mano.

-Hey… – dijo el pretendiente de Candy al tocar el hombro de su rival.

Terry atendió a su llamado y lo miró de frente. Richard aprovechó su descuido para revelar su puño repleto de mermelada, y luego lanzarla sobre el saco que, con certeza, le había costado una fortuna al actor.

-Bonito color – Richard se limpió la mano de la mermelada restante en la inmaculada camisa blanca de Terry y tuve que taparme la boca para detener una carcajada.

Me sorprendió la pasividad con la que recibió el insulto, pero no defraudó mis expectativas cuando lo vi ir hacia el refrigerador para sacar de él varios tomates grandes y de buen color. No fue complicado predecir lo siguiente.

Richard se alistó para la guerra al coger presurosamente un cazo de la alacena y utilizarlo como escudo. A la mano tenía un trozo de sandía que tomó de la misma manera en la que tomaría un proyectil y se arrinconó en su trinchera. Terry lanzó la primera legumbre con toda la fuerza de su brazo y falló al estrellarla en el escudo de Richard. Sin embargo, arrojó la segunda de inmediato y acertó en su estómago.

La batalla de comida había sido declarada.

-¡Basta, dejen eso! – me resguardé aprisa bajo la mesa mientras que Terrence y Richard empezaron a lanzarse toda la comida que hallaban a su paso – ¡Van a dejarnos sin cenar!

-¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió Richard, tras lanzar otro puño de mermelada – ¿Crees que eres el único que la conoces?

-No lo supongo – replicó el actor, arrojando un montón de frutas en conserva que cruzaron la cocina –. ¡Lo soy!

-¡Eso era de Albert! – argüí al ver las frutas en el suelo.

-¡No voy a perder contra ti! – vi volar con horror un racimo de uvas y estrellarse suciamente en la ropa del aristócrata –, date por vencido con ella. De todas maneras, es tu costumbre abandonarla.

-También tengo la costumbre de arrebatar lo que me pertenece – Terry cogió la única bolsa de harina de la alacena y la apretó en su puño hasta romperla –, y Candy, muy a tu pesar, es completamente mía.

-¡Suelta eso! – le exigí – ¡No sé dónde comprar otra!

Fue en vano. La bolsa de harina dibujó un marco en el aire para precipitarse contra Richard, dejando a su paso una estela blanca de espeso polvo. Cuando chocó contra su cuerpo, estalló como una granada, y una nube blanca cubrió la habitación. Tosimos infernalmente. A ciegas busqué la ventana y la abrí de un puñetazo.

Iba a matarlos. Pero lo que yo pudiera hacerles no sería nada comparado a la reacción de Klaise y White. Así que resolví salir de la cocina discretamente y abandonarlos a su suerte.

* * *

-¿Qué…? 

-¿…pasó aquí?

Candy y yo nos miramos con expectación, haciéndonos la misma pregunta.

La cocina era un completo desastre cuando entramos en ella. Una calamidad, una ruina. Ni siquiera un incendio o un terremoto hubieran causado semejante destrozo.

-La cena – dije con mi corazón devastado al mirar los restos de comida esparcidos por todos lados. Incluyendo paredes, ventanas y puertas – voy a asesinarlos – juré ante el pan con mermelada que yacía inerte en el piso. Lo mismo hice frente a la jugosa ensalada de fruta que agonizaba bajo la mesa.

Malditos hombres.

-¿Cómo los castigaremos? – le pregunté a mi enfermera, con incipientes lágrimas de hambre sobre mis ojos.

-Con dolor – Candice maquinó un plan de tortura en el mismo instante en que vio su delantal favorito manchado con la sangre de nuestra cena –. Los encontraremos – prometió al cielo – y desearán no habernos dejado sin comer.

* * *

-¡Terry! 

-¡Archie!

-¡Richard!

Oí mi nombre entremezclado con el de los otros dos necios y los bellos de mi piel se erizaron violentamente.

La sentencia había sido dictada por las mujeres, y los hombres tendrían que correr por sus vidas.

Las chicas nos buscaban por todo el apartamento y al parecer, aún no descubrían el escondite de Richard y Terrence. Me hubiese gustado saberlo para delatarlos y no decir otra cosa que la verdad: ellos tuvieron la culpa.

-¡Archibald! – oí la voz de Karen acercarse junto con su enérgico andar y terminé de ponerme velozmente la camisa para después arrojar mi ropa sucia bajo la cama - ¡Sal ahora mismo!

Corrí al inmenso guardarropa que resguardaría a una familia entera con facilidad, y me encerré en él segundos antes de que Klaise abriera la puerta de la alcoba.

Respiré aliviado pero con la frente bañada en sudor.

-Sé que estás aquí – afirmó, yendo en hacia el tocador –. Odias mancharte la ropa y si la manchas, odias dejártela puesta – agradecí que me conociera tan bien y sonreí feliz –. ¡He dicho que salgas! – volvió a gritar –. Tu casa no es tan grande para que logres escaparte de mí.

El tono de su voz, combinado con su ronquera, me ocasionó dolorosos escalofríos. Era como si un espíritu de ultratumba hubiera regresado a buscarme para conducirme directamente el infierno.

-¡Archie! – salió con ojos chispeantes del baño – ¡Sal y explícame qué sucedió con nuestra cena!

¡No era mi bendita culpa!, no tenía por qué sufrir la misma suerte que ese par de idiotas.

-Tengo hambre y estoy perdiendo la voz – su mirada me buscó vehementemente en cada rincón - ¡así que sal de donde estés antes de que pierda la cabeza y te arroje por la ventana!

Era inocente pero no imbécil. Por supuesto que no iba a salir.

-Bien – exhaló con pesadez y se sentó sobre la cama. Vio de reojo el armario frente a ella pero terminó por ignorarle –. No importa. El sueño me hará olvidarme del hambre. Dormiré aquí - se puso en pie y comenzó desvestirse – tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

Boquiabierto, la vi desnudarse con perfecta armonía y sensualidad en cada uno de sus movimientos, como si supiera que la observaba. La temperatura de mi cuerpo ascendió a grados insoportables. Apreté los puños con frenesí para contenerme ante la maravillosa visión que se revelaba frente mis ojos: la piel blanca de Karen bajo la ropa con su cabello rojo desanudado sobre su espalda haciendo una combinación exquisita.

Me arrastraba al infierno sin siquiera haberme puesto la mano encima.

Malditas mujeres.

-Hace un poco de frío – dijo con fingido desconcierto – ¿qué podré ponerme… encima?

¡Basta, basta!, ansiaba estrecharla en mis brazos y besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Pero mi orgullo era más importante. Mi orgullo y mi integridad física. ¡Aquello era un truco y no podía perder!, no me entregaría tan fácilmente. Tenía que soportarlo. Aunque estuviera incendiándome por dentro, no le daría el gusto. ¡No!

-Linda ropa – por un descuido, había dejado otra camisa limpia sobre la cama antes de decidirme por la que llevaba puesta –, tal vez sea de mi talla.

Cuando la vi cubrirse con la tela de la costosa prenda, tuve que morderme la mano para no gritar. Parecía estar hecha a su medida. Caía con delicadeza sobre sus pechos suaves y firmes, a la vez que se amoldaba a su cintura con deliciosa gracia.

No podía más.

-Ah – suspiró, sugestivamente – está fría. Pero en la cama – añadió, mirando hacia el guardarropa –, seguro me calentaré.

Mis manos temblaban. La sangre me hervía. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarme y lo único que me separaba de ella era mi estúpido orgullo.

Al diablo con él.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta. El castigo por haber despedazado la cena dejó de interesarme. La recompensa de tener a una mujer de verdad a mi lado el resto de la noche lo valía.

-¡Puedo explicarlo! – fue lo primero que dije al salir del armario, con el pecho conmovido y la respiración entrecortada.

Sin embargo, Karen había desaparecido.

Miré de un lado a otro, buscándola. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido si hace un instante estaba en…?

-¡Lo sabía! – gritó a mis espaldas al tiempo en que estrellaba una almohada en mi cabeza – ¡Sabía que estabas aquí!

-¡Hey, espera! – me cubrí con los brazos – ¡Eso duele!

-¡Me alegra! – continuó golpeándome con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Hombres, todos son iguales¡Explícame qué pasó con mi cena¡Anda, dime!

-¡No fui yo¡Fueron…!

-¡Estoy enferma, casi muero por tu culpa¡Y en lugar de recompensarme, lanzas mi cena a las paredes!

-¡Basta! – fui hasta la cama, sin dejar de recibir sus duros embates con una simple almohada de plumas - ¡ya te dije que no fui yo!

-¡Quiero comer! – asestó golpe tras golpe sin descanso - ¡tengo hambre, quiero comer!

-¡Karen, basta!

-¡No hasta que me des de comer!

-¡No tengo nada más para darte!

-¡Consíguelo¡cómpralo¡róbalo¡pero devuélveme mi cena!

A pesar de su salvaje acometida, disfrutaba ser golpeado por una mujer tan bella y única como ella. La risa y mis gritos de súplica se volvieron uno solo. No supe cuándo empecé a carcajearme y creo que ella tampoco. Todo lo que sabía era que… sí, maldición sí… estaba enamorado.

-¡Suficiente! – ordené y detuve sus brazos en el aire –. Dije que basta.

-No he terminado de castigarte.

-Continuarás después.

Intercambiamos lugares y la arrojé contra la cama para sentarme de inmediato sobre ella.

-¡Quítate! – trató de zafarse –, estoy débil ¿Cómo puedes aprovecharte de mí?

-¿Débil? – bufé con sarcasmo –, si tú estás débil yo soy un chimpancé.

-¿Al fin lo descubriste?

-Basta – repetí cuando pretendió golpearme de nuevo. Rápidamente contuve sus manos contra el colchón – creí que tenías frío, Klaise. Ya estamos en la cama¿no quieres que te de un mano?

-Es tan fácil provocarlos – elogió sus sabios trucos femeninos –, mírate, no pudiste resistirlo.

-¿Y tú si podrás? – bajé hasta su cuello y la besé sediento de su piel. Quiso ocultarlo, pero la oí murmurar de placer.

-Voy a… voy a intentarlo.

* * *

-Me las pagará – me deshice del saco y luego de la camisa para quedar semidesnudo frente al lavabo –, imbécil, idiota… - mi vasta lista de insultos fue insuficiente para calificar a ese entrometido. 

¿De verdad creía que tenía alguna posibilidad con Candy?

Miré al espejo y me reí. Nadie tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella. No desde el día en que regresó a mí.

-Tienes mala suerte, Eleanor – cogí la camisa que me había obsequiado la pasada Navidad y la envolví con el saco sucio –, todos tus obsequios están desapareciendo lentamente. No es falta mía – añadí, como si pudiera escucharme –, todo ha sido culpa de los Marlowe.

¿Abandonarla¿Richard suponía que volvería a abandonar a Candy?

-Primero muerto.

-Buena idea – oí a mis espaldas y abrí los ojos con sorpresa –, estás muerto, Terry Granchester.

-Candy – sonreí nervioso –, no te oí entrar.

-Así será tu muerte, dolorosa y en silencio.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡¿Sabes lo hambrienta que estoy?!

-¿Podrías salir de aquí, por favor? – reviré nervioso debido a que sus ojos despedían un fulgor malévolo – estoy intentado limpiarme.

-¿Qué demonios pasó en la cocina? – cogió mi ropa y la extendió para ver las marcas de la batalla – ¡Esta es la mermelada favorita de Albert¡Aoi la preparó especialmente para él!

-Puede preparar más.

-Pero no lo hará esta noche – gruñó y retrocedí a su avance –. ¿Peleaste con Richard¿eso pasó?

-Bueno…

-¡Responde!

-¡Él peleó conmigo¿por qué no vas y le reclamas a él?

-¿Eso quieres? – levantó una ceja con expresión mordaz –, bien – sonrió –, iré con él y conversaremos largo rato sobre lo sucedido.

-¡No! – sujeté su brazo –, niña lista. Únicamente buscas un pretexto para estar a solas con él.

Los ojos de Candy recorrieron mi dorso desnudo, llevados por su instinto femenino. Esbocé una sonrisa y la sacudí brevemente para despertarla de su ensoñación.

-¿Terminaste? – pregunté, acercándome a su oído -, puedo mostrarte más si quieres. Vayamos a tu alcoba.

-De acuerdo – la pecosa me miró perversamente por segunda ocasión –, pero podemos hacerlo aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué estás…?

-¡Ciérralos! – ordenó y obedecí al instante - ¿qué te parece si antes de que me muestres más…?

-¿Qué? – murmuré, esperando sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

-…te deshaces el cansancio y…

-¿Y?

-¿…te das un ducha?

Sus brazos me empujaron con fuerza y me obligó a caer de espaldas al agua helada de la tina. Estremecido por el frío y con agua en la nariz, saqué la cabeza para respirar con desesperadas bocanadas de aire. Sentí mis pulmones contraerse y mis brazos y piernas aletargarse. Vi a Candy reírse a carcajadas mientras yo goteaba por todas partes. Mi pulso se aceleró de rabia y acaricié la dulce venganza.

-¿Complacido, señor? – preguntó con los brazos en la cintura, orgullosa de sí misma.

-Arruinaste el resto de mi ropa – intenté ponerme de pie pero fingí un intenso dolor en la pierna – ¡demonios! – bramé – creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Recelosa, Candy arqueó otra ceja y miró mis pies. Odié que me conociera tan bien.

-¿Supones que miento?, ven y ayúdame.

-No.

-¿No? – protesté – ¿qué clase de enfermera eres?

-De las más listas.

-¿Y por qué el agua está tan fría?, se supone que debe estar caliente para los invitados.

-Olvidé calentarla.

-Ven y ayúdame – repetí, extendiendo el brazo.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?

-¿Piensas que estoy congelándome por placer?

-Si es un truco…

-¡Dame tu mano de una vez¡me duele!

-¡No me grites!

Saboreé cada paso que dio para alcanzarme y tomar mi mano. Conté los segundos regresivamente y al tocar la punta de sus dedos, tiré fuerte de ella. Cerré los ojos cuando la pecosa cayó en la tina, ahogando un grito de horror debajo del agua. Salpicó todo a su alrededor y vi su cabellera rubia ascender de las profundidades. Reí hasta doblarme por la mitad.

Como un monstruo marino ancestral, Candy sacó la cabeza con su cabello enmarañado y los ojos encendidos de furia. Su ropa goteaba como la mía, y estaba tan enojada, que el agua empezó a evaporarse de su piel como si estuviera a punto de sacar fuego por la boca.

-¿Complacida, señorita?

-Aún no.

No predije sus movimientos y lo último que esperé fue que me saltara encima para hundirme debajo del agua.

Era endemoniadamente fuerte.

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Es tu culpa por ser tan ingenua! – escupí el agua que había tragado y la tomé por la cintura para hundirla conmigo –, los americanos tienes extrañas formas de bañarse – dije al emerger y despejarme la cara – ¿no pueden quitarse la ropa primero como todo el mundo?

-Tú también naciste aquí – tosió un par de veces y se apartó el cabello de la cara –, eres tan americano como yo.

-Estás equivocada – le lancé agua al rostro y adosé la voz con acento inglés –, no estoy tan loco ni soy tan raro como ustedes.

-¿Loco¿Raro? – la irrité hasta la médula –¡no te rías!

Pecas se sumergió en el agua como un tiburón asesino y tiró de mis piernas para zambullirme nuevamente. Sorprendido por su velocidad, no pude respirar a tiempo y en consecuencia me tragué casi toda el agua de la bañera.

-Esto… todavía no termina – juré al verla reír como maniática del otro lado de la tina.

-Te estoy esperando – dijo y con un su índice, me retó.

-Tú lo pediste.

Gritó cuando trató de huir de mí pero pude contenerla y hacerla caer conmigo al agua por enésima vez. Nuestra pelea se tornó en un juego infantil que nos hizo reír como desquiciados.

Su mirada difícilmente cambiaría cuando reía como una pequeña niña. Extasiado por su felicidad, la abracé tantas veces como pude. Consiguió escapar casi siempre, pero me las arreglaba para hacerla tropezar y recibirla en mis brazos.

El agua fría dejó de molestarnos. Tiré de su cabello lo mismo que ella tiró del mío. Aplasté su cabeza bajo el agua una y otra vez, a pesar de que en cada ocasión, aprovechaba para morderme una pierna.

-¿Suficiente?

-No para mí.

Si el mundo se derrumbaba esa noche; si todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía o se colapsaba, a nosotros nos daba igual. Tenía a Candy conmigo luchando por su vida y su honor en una bañera. No necesitaba otra cosa, y si la necesitaba, no me importaba para qué.

* * *

-Tengo la misión de asesinarte – dijo Ruth a mis espaldas –, pero si me ofreces dinero, lo pensaré. 

-Soy tan pobre como tú – le mostré con el brazo que quería que se sentara a mi lado - ¿Y quién te encomendó para esa misión¿Karen o Terrence?

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba? – se encogió de frío y se frotó los brazos.

-Me gustan las alturas.

-No es recomendable en invierno¿sabías?, se te puede congelar el cerebro. Ah – corrigió –, se me había olvidado que no tienes. Entonces, está bien.

-Linda vista¿no te parece? – desde la azotea del edificio de Candy, el centro de la ciudad y parte del parque lucían especialmente bohemios esa noche.

-¿Se puede ver el mar?

-No – gruñí – ¿puedes dejar el mar por la paz?

-¿Puedes dejar esa sucia guitarra en la basura?

-No es lo mismo.

-Hablando de basura – reconvino al sentarse junto a mí – ¿por qué destruiste la cocina¿te peleaste con el novio de tu novia?

-No es su novio – volví a gruñir – ni ella mi novia.

-Parece que saliste ileso de la batalla – introdujo las manos a mi cabello y lo revolvió como lo haría mi madre – parece navidad en tu cabeza.

-Sólo es harina – tosí por el polvo que se metió en mi garganta –, me ducharé más tarde.

-Es bonita¿te lo había dicho?

-Se lo dijiste a todo el mundo, gracias.

-Pero no te ama. Se nota en su mirada.

El viento helado de la noche me pareció una refrescante brisa de verano comparado a la fría conclusión de Ruth. Tan fría como la dulce manera que encontró para decirla.

-Así que vas a asesinarme con tus palabras y no con tus manos. Muy sofisticado.

-Lucha por ella – añadió, con una vaga sonrisa –, al menos te tiene cariño.

-No te traje para esto, Ruth. Déjame resolver mis problemas yo solo.

-¿Qué pasa con tu hermana¿has hablado con ella?

-A diario. Pero únicamente cruzamos saludos. Mientras esté bien, no tengo por qué preguntarle más.

-Visítala – la poeta sujetó mi brazo y se abrazó a él –, habla con ella como antes. Cuéntale tus problemas y pídele consejo. Recárgate en su hombro – y así lo hizo ella – para llorar cuando quieras llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nunca se sabe cuándo lo puedes necesitar.

-No voy a llorar porque no le gusto a una chica – dije antes de estornudar a causa de la harina que me sacudí del hombro –, el mundo esta lleno de hermosas mujeres.

-Pero a ti te gusta ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Primero date un baño.

-¿Se nota… que me tiene cariño?

-El suficiente como para invitarte a dormir en su casa, darte de comer y abrazarte de vez en cuando. ¿Crees que vendan pizza a esta hora?

-¿Te gusta eso?

-¿La pizza? – sus cejas se encorvaron con sorpresa –, me fascina. Agradezcamos al cielo por tan maravilloso invento.

-Bien¿de qué sabor?

-¿Piensas arrebatársela al prometido de tu hermana?

-El conflicto entre esos tres – restregué mi rostro con cansancio – es demasiado complicado. No sé si quisiera estar en medio.

-De jamón.

-Creí que dirías algún tipo de pescado.

-Si piensas que vale la pena entrometerte en ese conflicto "tan complicado" – pellizcó mi mejilla –, hazlo. ¿Qué puede pasar?

-No sé – fingí meditarlo – ¿Qué Candy sufra?

-Con algunos champiñones estaría bien – la vi saborearse la pizza en su mente –. ¿Por qué no la secuestras?

-¿Qué?

-Sería magnífico. Huye con ella a tierras lejanas y convéncela de que naciste para amarla.

-No suena mal – lo consideré un minuto – ¿Y si termina odiándome?

-Le invitas a tomar un helado de chocolate. Nadie puede odiar a nadie mientras toma un helado de chocolate.

-Lo pensaré.

-¿Vamos por la pizza?

-¿Sabes la hora qué es?, ese lugar esta cerrado.

-Pues será mañana – se puso en pie y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo –¿puedo abofetearte?

-¿Abofetearme para qué?

-Para que parezca que te castigué por el desastre que armaste en la cocina.

-No fui yo.

-¿El actor estrella se arrojó todo a sí mismo?

-Es perfectamente capaz.

Ruth y yo entramos en el edificio y no supe si agradecerle o reprocharle que me hubiera buscado. Sembró una maligna idea en mi cabeza que no se me había ocurrido. Una idea que pensé y repensé camino al apartamento. ¿Secuestrar a Candy?

Los eruditos del mundo tenían razón: la inteligencia de las mujeres sobrepasaba la nuestra. Ruth entendió de inmediato lo que yo no pude deducir. Si quería conquistar a Candy, tenía que hacerlo lejos de él, de su vida anterior, de todos.

No, me repetí en silencio, no sonaba mal.

* * *

-¿Te sobra un poco de eso? 

-¡No! – ladré y aparté mi apetitoso pan con mermelada de la vista de Archibald – el tuyo está pegado en la ventana de la cocina.

-Candy…

-¿Escuchaste algo? – me preguntó la enfermera, sentada junto a mí en la mesa.

-Granchester te llamó.

-Que raro – se rascó la mejilla y volvió a su plato de cereales –no oí nada.

-La fruta está deliciosa – dijo Ruth antes de llevarse a la boca una roja y madura fresa. El jugo mojó sus labios y lo limpió con la punta de su lengua – extraordinaria – ¿tienes más?

El trío de descerebrados se quedaron boquiabiertos y con el estómago rugiéndoles de hambre al vernos saborear la cena que preparamos a toda velocidad con los víveres que sobrevivieron en la alacena. Nos miraban desde la sala como tiernos perritos falderos, levantando la nariz para pedir comida.

No recibirían nada.

-No es justo.

-Silencio – dije antes de embadurnar con experticia la dúctil mantequilla sobre mi pan – no me gusta el ruido cuando estoy comiendo.

-¡No es justo! – repitió Archie en un grito.

Le envié una mirada rabiosa que fustigó sus ímpetus irrespetuosos y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Si les pedimos perdón por séptima vez – preguntó Richie – querrían compartirnos su cena?

-Muy tarde – opinó Candice, con un suculento trozo de jamón pendiendo de sus dedos –. Si todo en el mundo se arreglara con disculpas, no existirían los policías.

-Como si tu comida supiera tan bien – murmuró el inglés desde su rincón de castigo.

Un animal salvaje se apoderó del alma de la pecosa y le rugió con saña. Fulminó a Terrence con sus enormes ojos verdes y el irreverente mequetrefe supo que debía cerrar la boca.

-Este pan sabe rico – Ruth cogió uno de ellos y lo partió a la mitad, mostrando su suave consistencia y el trozo de queso dentro. El aroma me enamoró y llevé uno a mi plato.

-Pruébalo con jamón y un poco de mantequilla – sugirió la enfermera, haciendo lo propio –. El café sabe bien ¿tú lo preparaste? – le preguntó a la ex novia de Richie, como si fueran grandes amigas.

-El secreto es poner la medida exacta de agua.

-Delicioso.

-Mmh – verlas tan cariñosas me provocó espasmos. Rumié y seguí comiendo.

-Hagamos un trato – dijo Archie y reí entre dientes al ver lo desesperado que estaba –, haremos lo que nos pidan para que demostrarles que estamos arrepentidos por nuestra conducta.

-¿Haremos? – dijo gruñón _Montesco_ - ¿por qué me incluyes a mí?

-Pensé que tú no habías hecho nada – apuntó su prima –¿por qué no se van a su cuarto y nos dejan comer?, nadie les pidió que estuvieran mirándonos.

-¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer? – pregunté por curiosidad.

-Puedo amenizar la cena con algo de música – ofreció Richard – ¿qué nos darían por eso?

-Queremos comida de verdad – objetó Terry – no galletas.

-Cállate¿quieres¿tienes una mejor idea?

-¿Mejor que hacer el ridículo?, sí, se me ocurren varias.

-Haz hecho en tu vida tantos ridículos – repuntó Di – que uno más no te haría daño.

-No eres gracioso ¿te has dado cuenta de eso? – Terrence cruzó la pierna y lo miró repulsa –. Al contrario, das lástima.

-Lástima me da lo que…

-¡BASTA! – gritamos las tres bellas mujeres desde el comedor.

-¿Ahora me crees cuando te dije que no fue mi culpa? – Archie me miró fijamente y le guiñé un ojo con coquetería.

-Tal vez aprendieron la lección – vi a la pecosa, con mi corazón afligido por _fever_– ¿les compartimos algo?

-Que nos cumplan un deseo – se le ocurrió a Ruth y Candy y yo asentimos con agrado.

-¿Qué deseo? – Terry arrugó la nariz como si le hubiesen exigido tragar tierra.

-Bien, aquí va el mío – fui la primera –¿Archie?

-¿Sí?

-Sí, madame – le pedí.

-Sí… madame.

-Dame las llaves de tu auto.

-¡¿Qué?! – lo vi ponerse pálido.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me lo regales, tonto – argüí, ofendida -, solamente lo quiero prestado por un día. Uno entero.

-Pero… mi auto…

-Hombres – murmuró Candy, sin dejar de comer su cereal.

-¿Prefieres tu auto a una exquisita cena hecha por mí?

-Pues…

-¡Bien¡Entonces cómete las llantas y déjame tranquila!

-¡De acuerdo! – aceptó con su alma desgarrándose de dolor –, toma – sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

-Buen chico.

-Ya sé que quiero – Ruth siguió – pero no es algo que puedas darme hoy, Di.

-¿Qué es? – Richard se perdió en sus ojos como si estuviera dispuesto a cumplirle cualquier deseo que pidiera.

-Escribe una canción para mí.

-¿Una canción qué hable sobre ti?, eso no es difícil.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Prometido.

-¿Y la cantarás en tu bar?

-Todas las noches.

-¡Perfecto! – la chica brincó feliz. Candy los miró por el rabillo del ojo, incómoda con la candorosa escena de amor. Por supuesto, Terry nunca lo notó. Ni siquiera ella era consciente de la reacción que le provocaba ver a Richard coquetearle a otra mujer.

-¿Y tú, Candy?

-¿Eh?

-Y tú – repetí – ¿qué deseo vas a pedir?

Se hizo el silencio y la tensión del ambiente subió hasta pegar con el techo. Todos aguardamos su respuesta como si de eso dependiera la paz mundial.

-Todavía no lo sé.

-No seas tímida – dije – Terrence hará lo que sea por su querida Candy. ¿Cierto, _Oh, Romeo?_

-Yo… - la vi ponerse roja como un tomate.

-¿Es algo sucio?

-¡Karen! – protestó el actor.

-No tiene que darme nada – sonrió la enfermera –, ya sufrieron suficiente – garraspeó su garganta y se paró a la cocina para traer más comida.

-Entonces, yo pediré el deseo – el atractivo inglés de ojos azules solicitó la palabra.

-¿Tú, por qué? – inquirí a punto de morder una fresa.

-Déjame contar hasta tres sin decir nada – Terry contempló a Candy como si fuese la única persona que hubiera en la habitación.

-¿Qué? – Candy le devolvió la mirada, confundida.

-Di que lo harás.

De nuevo, todos esperamos con expectación el sí o el no.

-S-sí – dudó la enfermera – de acuerdo.

-¿Contar hasta tres? – me reí –¿ni siquiera puedes llegar a cinco?, debiste haber sido un pésimo estudiante.

-¡Todos a cenar! – anunció la dueña de la casa y los varones corrieron despavoridos a la mesa.

No importa lo que opinen ellos, o sus madres, en definitiva, todos los hombres son iguales.

* * *

-¿Estás segura? 

-Totalmente – respondió Karen – Ruth y yo tenemos mucho de qué platicar y no queremos entrometernos en tu alcoba. Dormiré en la recámara de huéspedes y te veré por la mañana.

-Tu ronquera mejoró.

-Ya no me duele – sonrió para demostrármelo –, gracias por tus cuidados.

-Gracias, Candy – Ruth me ofreció nuevamente su mano –, la he pasado muy bien esta noche.

-Que duerman bien – entré a mi habitación y las vi cerrar su puerta.

Al fin sola. Quería dormir tres años y siete meses sin parar.

-No confío en esos dos – admití al pensar en Karen y en Archibald.

De puntillas fui hasta la puerta y la entreabrí para fisgonear en el pasillo. En cualquier instante, uno de los dos aparecería para meterse en la alcoba del otro.

Esperé diez minutos y mis pies se adormecieron de frío. Diablos. Regresé a la cama de un brinco, disgustada por no haberlos atrapado.

-¿Y para qué quiero atraparlos? – le pregunté a mi almohada.

Archie accedió a dormir con Richard en su recámara pero Terrence se rehusó terminantemente a compartir un trozo de piso con el hermano de Susana.

Niños.

Afortunadamente, el aristócrata encontró el sillón lo suficientemente cómodo dormir en él.

-¿Dormir conmigo? – conversé con la almohada como si ese pedazo de plumas me lo hubiera preguntado –. Ni pensarlo.

Apagué la luz y me tapé hasta la cabeza.

-¿Y si tiene frío?

Le presté los cobertores preferidos de Albert. No podía tener frío. Y si lo tenía, se lo había buscado.

-Hay demasiado silencio.

De puntillas volví a la puerta y la abrí sigilosamente. No encontré ni siquiera un fantasma.

-¿Cómo se habrán enamorado? – la historia de Archie y Karen me intrigó desde que oí de ella.

La segunda ronda vigía fracasó. Nadie cruzó el pasillo. Quizás todos dormían apaciblemente en sus camas y yo había equivocado mis deducciones.

Repentinamente Annie llegó a mis pensamientos y no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Había sido mi amiga por más tiempo que Karen. Sin embargo, lo que me hizo, o intentó hacerme, no fue digno de ningún tipo de amiga. Todavía estaba molesta con ella. ¿Por qué siempre pensaba en sí misma antes que en los demás?

Supuse que no estaba encubriendo a Archie para que la traicionara con Karen¿o sí? Permitirles dormir bajo el mismo techo no significaba ser su cómplice.

¿O sí?

-Buenas noches, almohada – me abracé a ella con tanta fuerza que si hubiera podido, habría protestado. Pero para mí ya no era una simple almohada -, buenas noches, Terry.

Era él junto a mí.

* * *

-Cinco a que lo hará – inicié la apuesta. 

-Seis a que no – secundó Ruth.

-Siete – intervino Archie – a que lo ahogaré en la tina si intenta acercarse a su habitación.

-Diez a que ella lo rechazará.

El elegante, la escritora y la pelirroja, es decir yo, miramos a Richard con dulce pena.

-De acuerdo – reconsideró el cantante –, que sean nueve.

-Y tú no te entrometas – mi dedo amenazador apuntó hacia cierto millonario de excitantes ojos castaños –. Me hace falta el dinero que voy a ganar con esta apuesta.

-No voy a dejar que ese tipo duerma con Candy en mi propia casa.

-No van a dormir – agité la mano –, no te preocupes.

-Hablando de eso – Ruth aclaró su garganta y como gatita extraviada, se deslizó por el piso hasta Richard – ¿Por qué no vuelves a la recámara de huéspedes y empiezas a escribir esa canción para mí?

-Es un poco tarde – Richie se sonrojó furiosamente –¿Y si mejor dormimos?, no falta mucho para que amanezca.

-Buena idea – me puse de pie y los tomé del brazo para sacarlos de la alcoba –, que descansen. Hasta mañana. Adiós.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y respiré aliviada.

-¿Tú lo planeaste, verdad?

-¿Qué? – me arrodillé junto a Archie en la confortable alfombra que parecía hecha de algodón.

-Venir a mi recámara en medio de la noche con el pretexto de que la amiga de Richard no se sentía bien.

-Dije la verdad. ¿Qué mujer puede sentirse bien sin el hombre que quiere a su lado?

Su amable semblante cambió súbitamente, y lo vi bajar la mirada con una sombra de culpa cubriéndole los ojos. Lo hice recordar a Annie sin darme cuenta.

-Solamente vine a decir, buenas noches – me puse de pie pero alcanzó a coger mi mano.

-El cuarto de huéspedes está lleno – dijo al levantarse – quédate aquí.

-Estaré bien – repuse sonriente, pero el fantasma de Britter había echado a perder el romanticismo –, por fortuna tienes más sillones en la sala. Terry no se negará a compartirme uno.

-El no va a dormir en la sala¿se te olvida?

-¿Vas a aceptar que él y Candy…?

-No lo sé – exhaló con pesadez – ¿por qué no me convences?

-¿Por qué tendría que convencerte yo?

-Eres su mejor amiga. Ayúdalo un poco.

-Estar contigo – le aclaré con enfado – es algo que hago por mí, no para los demás.

Aparté con un soplido el cabello de mi frente y me fui indignada.

-No importa adónde vayas – dijo detrás mío –, siempre te encontraré.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

Le oí aproximarse y me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Tomó mi brazo y me hizo dar vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.

-Porque conozco el camino a tu corazón.

* * *

-No puedo – me senté a llorar sobre el colchón –, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo. 

Apesadumbrada, cogí mi almohada y la desperté para que hablara conmigo.

-¿Hace calor, no crees?

Como respuesta, la almohada se dobló por la mitad. Al parecer tenía más sueño que todos en ese apartamento.

Me levanté y fui hasta el baño para refrescarme la cara. El agua fría se sentía tan bien en mi rostro. Salí y abrí el armario para cambiarme de ropa. El pijama que llevaba puesto era demasiado pesado y grueso. Elegí un sencillo camisón y alcé los brazos para quitarme la camiseta. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió sorpresivamente. Giré asustada ahogando un grito y me cubrí el pecho con los brazos. Vi a Terry parado frente a mi, observándome sin decir una palabra. Yo hice lo mismo; ni siquiera pude preguntarle por qué había entrado sin tocar. Me paralicé como una piedra.

-¿Recuerdas mi deseo?

-¿Qué?

-Puedes decirme que me vaya, y lo haré.

-Terry…

-Me iré si me lo pides antes de que cuente hasta tres.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar como si fueran de papel.

-Uno…

No podía moverme.

-Dos…

No podía hablar.

-Tres…

No se lo pedí. No quise hacerlo. (1)

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

!Lo logré!, al menos dejé uno más antes de año nuevo. ¿Les gustó¿Se rieron¿Suficiente romance o pasamos a los detalles con las tres parejas?

Como lo prometí, aquí estan en conferencia de prensa esta sexteta de locos:

- Terry - la autora de este fic tomó la palabra -, todas las chicas te preguntan en qué demonios estás pensando que no mueves las ideas para reconquistar a Candy con pasión.

- Trabajo en eso - respondió el actor.

- Bueno, sí - repuse - pero la pregunta más importante que dejaron para ti es esta¿A qué hora sales por el pan?

- Hey - protestó pecas - ¿estoy yo aquí, sabías?

- Sí, pero no te pregunté a ti - le reviré -. Tú cállate y vete a ver si Klean ya consiguió esposa.

- Sigo yo - Archie levantó la mano y tomó el microfono - ¿Qué me quieren preguntar a mí?

- Ah, sí - busqué en mis tarjetas - las chicas afirman que eres un pedazo de idiota por tener a una mujer maravillosa como Karen en las narices, y conformarte con la arribista de Annie¿qué nos puedes comentar respecto a eso?

- Karen no me ha dicho que me quiere - contestó, fingiéndose ofendido -, Annie me lo repite hasta el cansancio, así que... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Seguir tus instintos - leí en otra tarjeta, ajustándome los anteojos - eso también te sugieren. Ah, y que les digas en qué tienda compras tu ropa de marca. Luces fabuloso, especialmente hoy - le silbé y Karen me mostró los dientes con espuma en la boca.

- Soy Totalmente Lakewood.

- Ahá - le arrebaté el micrófono y se lo pasé a Richard -, queridísimo Di - pellizqué su mejilla y lo contemplé con adoración -, tú sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

- No tienes por qué - se sonrojó el chico -, pero sí, sí lo sé.

- Bien, porque las chicas me sugieren que te mande al Polo Norte a ver si ya florecieron los melocotones. ¿Qué opinas, hermoso?

- Denme una oportunidad de demostrarles lo enamorado que estoy de Candy. Y de lo bonito que canto.

- ¿Me cantas esta noche? - me derretí como helado en primavera.

- Lo que tú quieras.

- Ah... - seguí derritiéndome hasta que me quedé sin pies.

- ¿Hola¿Estas ahí? - Karen golpeó su micrófono con insistencia -, despierta ¿quieres?, es mi turno.

- Las jovenes que leen tus aventuras, Klaise - me acerqué a ella, revisando mis tarjetas - dicen que muerdas a Annie en una pierna y secuestres a Archie a medianoche. Tus comentarios, por favor.

- Si la muerdo, caigo muerta por el veneno. Olvídenlo. Pero eso de llevarme a Archibald en una sábana, envuelto como regalo para mí, no suena mal.

- ¿Entonces si podemos esperar verlos juntos, niños? - les pregunté a la pareja que ha estado a punto de robarse el protagónico de la trama.

- Depende - respondió Karen - si este pedazo de idiota me dice que me ama...

- Eres tú la que no me lo has dicho.

- Animal.

- Basta - les pedí - estamos en horario familiar. Candy - dije y la pecosa se volvió a mirarme - ¿Qué opinas de invitarnos a ver lo que sucedió con Terry y contigo al término de este capítulo¿podemos espiar en el próximo¿me dejas describir con detalles lo que pasó después del famoso "tres"?

- Si prometes no filmarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - la golpeé en la cabeza con el guión - por supuesto que voy a grabarlo en video y luego a subirlo a You Tube. ¿O te piensas que nos vamos a perder el acontecimiento más importante de este planeta¿el que puede curar nuestros traumas después de tres décadas de espera?, estás bruta.

La pecosa hizo puchero y se metió debajo de la mesa.

- Bien, chicos. Despídanse y deseen feliz navidad y año nuevo a todas las almas buenas que me van a dejar un review.

- !FELICIDADES! - gritaron todos al unísono.

- Y ahora, un "felicidades", menos animoso para todas las que solamente nos harán el favor de leernos sin dejar ninguna critica.

- !Felicidades!

- Allí lo tienen, damas y caballeros. El elenco de esta loca historia de amor en invierno que todavía no encuentra su final. Los esperamos para la pro...

- !Feliz Navidad! - exclamó Annie desde un rincón apartado de la sala.

- Ah, sí. Allí estabas tu también. Ven a limpiar, ya terminó la conferencia. Trae a tus compinches contigo que dejamos chicle pegado debajo de la mesa.

- !Señor, sí señor!

- Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo - dije al inclinar la cabeza con eterno agradecimiento - y feliz vida en el 2008. Que Dios, su Dios, las abrace fuerte en su llanto, y las tome de la mano para sonreír junto a él.

!Ja!

Emera-chan

**Referencias:**

**(1) **La última escena de Candy y Terry la adapté de un drama koreano. Es que me pareció hermosa. El drama se llama LA PRIMAVERA DE DAL JA, o también simplemente OH DAL JA, y pueden encontrar dicha escena en el capitulo 15.


	34. Amar

**_El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas propias para mayores de dieciocho años, además de lenguaje erótico que puede herir susceptibilidades. Absténgase de continuar con la lectura de inmediato si creen que pueden ser ofendidas por lo anterior. Sobre aviso, no hay engaño. En todo caso, quien continúe leyendo, que lo disfrute._**

* * *

**_DEDICADO AL PRIMER AMOR: TERRY GREUM GRANCHESTER  
!FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BABY BLUE EYES!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

**Amar**

Estaba ciega. Pero ciega de luz. Ciega de pensarme perfecta. Ciega del mundo y sus oscuros corredores. Aquellos que suelen evitar los sanos con un atajo, creyéndose listos. Creyéndose sanos. 

Abrí los ojos dentro de mi sueño, y lo único que veía era luz. O quizás una lluvia perpetua de leche. O un torbellino de cera y papel. Mi ceguera no representaba la ausencia de un color, sino la presencia de todos.

Qué importaba. Estaba ciega.

Me levanté del sitio donde estaba sentada. No sé cuál, no sé dónde. Si hubiera tenido ojos para ver me hubiese girado a mirar, pero torpemente me atemorizaba bajar la vista. Como si mis ojos, en un súbito esfuerzo, se fueran a desprender de mi rostro. Qué más da si lo hacían. No servían para nada. Solamente para ver luz. O para no ver nada.

Estiré los brazos asustada, confirmando el primer miedo de la infancia: tropezar. Con o sin vista, me horrorizaba tropezar. No saber qué había delante de mí. Olvidar lo que había dejado atrás. Si no lo olvidaba, no podía avanzar. Si no avanzaba, no iba a vivir. Y si no vivía… no necesitaba mirar.

Olía dulce. Pude percibir el aroma de un pastel recién horneado. Uno que se reía feliz por el azúcar. En el otro extremo, olía a tierra mojada. Aspiré hondo. Me hechizaba ese olor. Era tierra que nadie había pisado. Era agua que nadie había bebido. Era un lugar donde nadie había estado. Era donde me encontraba yo y mis otros cuatro sentidos. Quería mirar el sol reflejado en un pequeño charco de agua, donde pegaban saltarinas, las últimas gotas de lluvia. Pero no podía ver, estaba ciega. No sentía temor porque no eran tinieblas lo que veía, o pensaba que veía. Sin embargo, hasta la alegría podía convertirse en angustia cuando no lograba darle forma; cuando dormía y se disfrazaba. Cuando se repetía y se cambiaba el nombre por monotonía.

Soñé que caminé, o caminé en mi sueño. Las dos cosas. Había voces, olores, texturas. Pero no podía verlo y lo odiaba. Hubiese odiado el amor verdadero si hubiera estado parado frente a mí porque no lo habría distinguido. ¿Y si no fuese el amor?.¿Cómo lo sabría?.¿Por cómo luce?.¿Por cómo se siente?.¿Por cómo se oye?.¿Por cómo sabe?

Me detuve. No quise dar otro paso sin conocer hacia dónde me dirigía. Pero con ojos que sirvieran ¿lo sabría?, si la respuesta fuera sí, el mundo y sus habitantes, todos y cada uno, dejarían de sufrir en la agónica medida en que lo hacen. Sufrir por no ver lo que hay delante. Sufrir por no ver lo evitable. Sufrir por no ver lo aprovechable. Sufrir por no ver lo valioso. Sufrir por no ver lo importante.

Con ojos o sin ellos, sufrimos. Vemos y no vemos. Somos ciegos, aunque caminamos distinguiendo siluetas y figuras a nuestro alrededor. Somos ciegos porque no confiamos. Somos ciegos porque no sentimos fe. Porque ya no podemos tenerla. Porque la tuvimos y nos cansamos de esperar. O porque esperamos demasiado, nos quedamos ciegos, y no la vimos pasar.

Palpé el piso y me sentí segura. Estaba ciega, pero con nada iba a tropezar. Sólo conmigo, como de costumbre.

Cerré los párpados y me senté. Menuda diferencia. Todavía había luz. Me pregunté si el trayecto que debía andar era el que estaba debajo de mis pies, o aquel que partía de mis ojos hacia el interior. Probé y fui.

Desperté agotada. Tenía razón. La ceguera no era la de mis ojos. Era la que tenía enferma y moribunda en el corazón (1).

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916**

-Uno…

_No digas nada, te lo suplico._

-Dos…

_No me pidas que me vaya, porque no lo haré._

-Tres…

_Esta noche quiero conocer a la mujer que permanecerá a mi lado el resto de mi vida._

Intenté creer que yo decidía sobre mi vida después de conocerla. Mentira. Todo comenzó a girar entorno a ella y sus designios. Dónde estaba, qué hacía, con quién conversaba, cómo reía, cómo se levantaba luego de que la hacían tropezar. Candy se apropió de mí y mis alrededores sin que lo supiera. Lo hizo con admirable $sutileza. Aquella noche decidí devolverle la cortesía. Me adueñaría de su existencia con ese mismo arte: la lenta seducción.

Avergonzada y sorprendida, se cubrió el pecho como si con eso evitara que la desnudara con la mirada. Es inútil, pensé en decirle. Al cerrar la puerta, hubiese agregado, yo soy quien dicta las reglas.

-Por qué…

-No – cerré sus labios al posar mis dedos sobre su boca –. No quiero oír preguntas.

-Entonces – murmuró, y descansó su mano en mi mejilla –¿qué quieres escuchar de mí?

-Que eres mía.

Me aparté de sus ojos y recorrí la línea de su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, blancos y abrigados bajo la fría tela de su camisón. No me esforcé por ocultar la dirección de mi mirada. Ella sabía lo que deseaba, y yo la manera de pedirlo.

-N-no – Candy afianzó los brazos en cruz con dulce pudor.

-Sólo quiero verte – los tomé complaciente, y los bajé con cuidado –. Eres muy hermosa.

La limpieza de su mirada se cubrió de rubor. Bajó la vista, incapaz de responderme y con la respiración agitada.

Mi cuerpo experimentó una dura tensión reprimida. Me forcé a controlarla. No podía asustarla. Tampoco la forzaría a hacer nada que no quisiera. Lo haría perfecto para ambos. Me detendría cuando me lo pidiera, y llegaría hasta el final si así lo deseaba.

-No sé… - dijo – qué debo decir.

Sonreí y guardé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Quiero estar contigo esta noche – me aproximé y dejé que su aliento entrara en mi piel –. Solamente di que sí.

Me incliné para besarla. Para buscar esa palabra de dos letras en sus labios. La descubrí humedecida y sellada en su boca. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a mis muñecas mientras la besaba. Observé sus párpados cerrarse pesadamente, como si cayera en un níveo sueño compartido. Su dócil respuesta me invitó a introducirme un poco más. Agradecido, experimenté la tibieza y timidez de su lengua, pero me aparté de inmediato. Quería su consentimiento para continuar.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté. Si Candy me hubiera preguntado lo mismo, le hubiese dicho que no. Que estaba muriendo por ella.

-Sí – sonrió y distintos tonos rojizos asomaron a su rostro. Besé cada mejilla, deleitado.

De nuevo incliné la cabeza para encontrar sus labios entreabiertos, esperándome. Deslicé la lengua en su interior, sin profundizar demasiado. La invité a saborearla. Su nerviosismo la paralizó, pero yo quería su deseo, no su duda. Demandé su inexperta reacción sosteniendo su cintura con fuerza. La acerqué a mí y juré que no le permitiría alejarse medio centímetro.

No estaba asustada. Quería aprender. Demostrarme que podía comportarse como una mujer. Susurrar como una. Amar con una. Vacilante, cedió a mi petición y me permitió penetrar su boca para degustar su aromático sabor. Aquel fue el mejor y más extraordinario vino de la tierra.

Mi absurdo control se desplomó al piso y la tomé entre mis brazos para llevarla a la cama. Aquella maravillosa mujer finalmente me pertenecería.

-Estás temblando – dije al recorrer el largo de sus brazos con mis manos –. ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-Tú… ¿quieres detenerte?

Su voz sonó decepcionada y llevé mi pulgar hasta su barbilla.

-Responde, pecosa.

-No – susurró convencida –. No quiero.

Mi dedo bajó por su cuello hasta su hombro, delineando la blanca figura salida de un sueño. No sabía quién de los dos lo soñaba, pero sí que ambos despertaríamos al mismo tiempo.

Me deshice de la tira de su camisón y mi mano viajó hasta su pecho, atravesando su corazón. Latía con la misma fuerza que el mío. Arrastré el encajé hacia el sur de su piel, revelando cada centímetro de su desnudez. Su respiración aceleró su ritmo cuando removí la tela de su seno. El instinto resecó mis labios antes de que suplicaran el remedio. La rugosa textura de su pezón se perfiló en una exquisita punta y mis dedos pellizcaron plácidamente su cima. La escuché retener un gemido y besé su boca brevemente.

-Quiero escucharte – le pedí, sonriendo sobre sus labios -. No tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo – luchó por lucir valiente y volví a enamorarme –, o quizás… un poco.

-¿De mí?

-De no ser… suficiente.

-Tonta – golpeé su frente con el índice. Grandísima tonta, pensé.

-¿Por qué ton…?

Aproveché su descuido y me tiré con ella sobre la cama. La besé de nuevo con lícito acceso a sus labios. Comenzó a removerse inquieta cuando profundicé el beso. La atraje a mi cintura y encontré el espacio idóneo para amoldar su espigada forma a la mía. Mi mano halló su seno desnudo y lo arropó nuevamente, masajeándolo con sedante suavidad. Me deshice de la segunda tira de su ropa y bajé a su cuello para besarlo. Candy respiraba con dificultad y sus manos buscaron mis hombros. Susurré su nombre para tranquilizarla. Lo hice millones de veces. Sin embargo, la mujer despertaba y era yo quien debía mantener la calma.

-¿Confías en mí? – le pregunté, al deslizar la rosada y fina prenda hasta su cintura.

-Confío en ti – volvió a sonreír y acarició con la punta de sus dedos mi cara.

Desabotoné mi camisa despacio, permitiéndola observarme. Tomé su mano y la conduje hasta mi pecho para que pudiera tocarme. Su instinto le dijo cómo. Doblé su brazo por la mitad cuando volví a sus labios para incitar su deseo. Quise que me exigiera más.

Sus piernas temblaron en mis manos cuando las repasé despacio, como si puliera su textura y dibujara su contorno. Desde su cintura hasta los tobillos, memoricé cada línea. La provoqué con cada roce. La induje con cada palabra. Jadeé buscando aire. Aire fresco que me impidiera tomarla sin preguntar.

Una dolorosa tensión en mi vientre alargó mi agonía. Mordí mis labios para contenerme. Deseaba arrastrarla al punto donde me encontraba yo, pero tenía que esperar.

-¿Estarás conmigo? – preguntó, sujetándose a mi cuello como si temiera extraviarse entre la noche.

-En donde quiera que te encuentres, estaré allí.

Levanté su breve cintura e hice resbalar el molesto camisón hasta despojarla de él. Su ropa interior sin encaje fue lo único que dejé para ella. Encantadoramente, se ruborizó del cabello a los pies.

Sumergí mi pierna entre las suyas y las separé con delicadeza, sin que lo notara. Sin que lo pensara. Besé su pecho, su frente, finamente su cara y sus ojos. Dejé que mi aliento refrescara su piel. Desprendía un fragante aroma silvestre, como su espíritu. Como ella. Mi boca se tropezó con lo que buscaba al visitar sus senos. Envolví su pezón rosado con mis labios y lo probé como si bebiera agua fresca de un manantial. Esta vez, sin contenerse, Candy liberó un largo y delicioso quejido que prendió fuego a mis entrañas.

-Te quiero – la oí decir con excitación.

-Y yo a ti.

Mi mano atrevida descendió hasta su vientre y dibujó en él signos descompuestos al compás de su respiración. Averigüé si podía demandarle más. Arrinconé su boca y ahogué sus intensos murmullos presionando sus labios. Estaba volviéndome loco. Levanté el borde de sus pantaletas débilmente, como si fuese un accidente, pero lo bastante para entrometer mi mano con imperiosa sutileza. Centímetro a centímetro me impregné de su calor. Sentí un intenso mareo cuando encontré su femenina suavidad. El corazón me latía en la garganta. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo mientras Candy me recibía, sumisa, húmeda y anhelante.

-Terry… - dijo e intentó obstruir mi camino al cerrar sus muslos. Arropé su temor con un breve beso en los labios.

-Tranquila – los separé nuevamente con velada naturalidad. Con el resquicio de control que aún me quedaba –. No te haré daño.

Apoyé la mano en su bajo vientre y lo exploré por algunos segundos, con escasa paciencia. La punta de mi dedo viajó por el suave terreno, sin mostrar ansiedad. La excitación se apoderó de sus maduras formas de mujer y cuando encorvó sus caderas hacia mí, hallé la entrada. Candy se sacudió con violencia cuando introduje lentamente mi dedo en su preciosa estrechez. Gemí con ella, enviciado de su textura. Estaba desesperado por hundirme en la dócil cavidad que exploré pliegue a pliegue. Palpé sus bordes, su centro, el punto exacto donde me necesitaba. Probablemente pulido y sonrosado. Me convertí en el pincel y ella en mi lienzo. En el instrumento, y ella en una erótica melodía.

-Te… quiero – apenas pudo hablar, retorciéndose de placer. Pronuncié la caricia, agitando con velocidad. Deteniéndome por instantes para volver a empezar. Alojando un segundo dedo en ella que la hizo estremecerse erráticamente. Irrumpí lento y rápido, preciso e imprudente. Acoplándome a la exigencia de su instinto.

-Candy, te deseo – dije sin pensar. Había dejado de hacerlo desde que abrí la puerta de su alcoba.

-Siento… que…

-¿Qué? – le imploré, besando su cuello – dime qué sientes.

-Como si… pudiera estallar…

-Hazlo – besé cada esquina, cada curva, cada recoveco –, vamos, Candy, estalla. Hazlo, pequeña. No te detengas.

-Terry…

-Aquí estoy – precipité la intromisión –, Así, muy bien.

-No… - clavó las uñas en mi espalda –, espera.

-No tengas miedo. No lo pienses. Hazlo.

-¿Qué… sucede? – preguntó candorosamente, con su rostro cubierto por el color de la sangre –, no puedo… soportarlo.

-Sí puedes – la urgí, y rodeé su cintura atrapando su pezón en mis labios –, eso es. No te detengas.

-Terry…

-Sí – jadeé y me sentí en el mismo precipicio –, aquí estoy.

-Y-yo…

-Te quiero.

-Terry...

Mis dedos se introdujeron ansiosos antes de que Candy arqueara su cuerpo y liberara una prolongada exclamación de placer. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, abandonando mi nombre por la mitad. Exquisitos espasmos sobrevinieron al letargo y la sostuve con delicadeza cuando se derrumbó desfallecida sobre el colchón.

Dilatada y voluptuosa, besé su boca reseca y la abracé. Rígida y después débil. Agitada y a continuación, serena.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí.

-¿Quieres continuar?

Sus ojos verdes exploraron los míos con curiosidad.

-Abrázame – le pedí y aceptó.

* * *

Pude haber dicho _no_. Era sencillo y él lo hubiera aceptado. Estuve tentada y mi boca se abrió lo suficiente como para sugerirlo. Sin embargo, estaba harta del _no_en nuestra historia. La vida dijo _sí,_ un año después. Él dijo _sí,_ lucharé por ti. Nuestros amigos dijeron _sí_, inténtenlo otra vez. Así que yo dije _sí_, lo haré. Quiero aprender a amarte, siendo parte de ti. 

-Tu corazón – sonreí abrazada a él, sintiendo el acelerado ritmo de su pecho –. Late muy rápido.

-Siempre fue así. Cada vez.

-¿Qué nos encontrábamos?

-Que pensaba en ti.

Terry me tendió en la cama suavemente, sin dejar de mirarme, sin parpadear. Absorto y pensativo. Como si tramara un malicioso plan, y también, como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Inclinó su dorso semidesnudo y alcanzó mis labios en un profundo y largo beso. Uno que se prolongó hasta que mi corazón volvió a agitarse con impaciencia.

-Eres hermosa – le oí murmurar. Su tono fue tan gutural que apenas pude escucharle.

Sus dedos dibujaron círculos en mis pechos nuevamente y un leve hormigueo se intensificó de golpe, convirtiéndose en una intolerable sensación de placer que saltó del pezón a la ingle. Estaba con él, me repetía hasta el cansancio. Con él sobre mi lecho. Aprendiendo a responderle con la voz, con los gestos, con mis manos y mi cuerpo. El natural pudor sonrojaba mi desnudez, pero el natural deseo la ofrecía.

Terry se separó de mí un par de segundos. Le vi despojarse del resto de la ropa. Cuando terminó, sonrió y me sentí avergonzada, pero sin remedio, mis ojos exploraron su magnífica figura. Esbelto, pero atléticamente masculino. Su pálida piel ligeramente bronceada, el ancho de su espalda y su cerrada cintura me hicieron sentir una repentina asfixia. Una de impertinente codicia.

-¿Confías en mí? – preguntó por segunda ocasión.

-Confío en ti – dije sin titubeos.

Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho cuando sus manos buscaron entre mis piernas el sitio favorito de sus caricias. Lo hallaron cómodamente y con asombrosa naturalidad, abrí mis piernas para facilitarle el camino. No era mi razón a la que obedecían, era a mi deseo.

-Abrázame – dijo, y temblorosa, me sujeté a su cuello –, y cierra tus ojos.

No le desobedecí. Ni siquiera cuando probó una vez más la humedad de mi cuerpo con sus largos y rectos dedos. Dejé de resistirme y gemí de placer. Arqueé la espalda, ensordecida por la excitación. Terry sujetó mis caderas con fuerza y un segundo después, se introdujo en mí con una súbita embestida. Quise gritar pero la respiración se enredó en mi garganta con un angustioso y punzante dolor, que no quería dejar de sentir.

La intrusión supuso un exquisito alivio, pero sólo duró un instante. El lento empuje de su cintura desató en mí un hambre profunda, poderosa. Un estallido de puro fuego recorrió mi sangre y lancé murmullos desesperados al tiempo en que me curvaba hacia él. Mi cuerpo sabía qué hacer. Terry solamente permitió que lo presenciara. Clave las uñas en sus hombros cuando retrocedió un momento y volvió a embestirme. Su boca acalló mi protesta y balanceó sus caderas deliciosamente. Me estremecí delirante y hastiada. Plena y despojada de mis pensamientos. Su sensual forcejeo incrementó su velocidad. Mi pulso vibró en los lugares más ocultos y delicados de mi piel. Su inflamada virilidad me llevó hasta el borde del dolor y el éxtasis. Mi mente estaba en blanco cuando comenzó a moverse con más fuerza. Mi cuerpo respondió y rasgué nuevamente su piel con las uñas, como si cayera de un precipicio y el fuera mi único sostén. Me contuve, asustada de lastimarle, pero entonces susurró a mi oído "estoy bien, hazlo de nuevo".

La sensación se incrementó más aprisa, ascendiendo en una espiral más cerrada. Creí que mi cuerpo se rompería a la mitad. Pero allí estaba él, sosteniéndome, conteniéndome, adueñándose. No importaba a donde fuera mientras el placer trepaba por mi piel como llamas violentas entre las ramas, al volver, Terry estaría allí, para mí. Por mí. Conmigo.

-Candy… - dijo en suspiro – te amo.

Sentí su última embestida y enseguida su cuerpo entero se contrajo convulsionándose violentamente en un incontenible clímax que lo azotó en forma de oleadas. Se agitó en espasmos incontrolados y el grito ahogado de su voz, ronca y sofocada, cayó con la misma lentitud que una hoja mecida dócilmente por el viento.

Lo recibí en mi pecho, respirando con la misma agitación. Descansó la mayor parte de su peso sobre los brazos sin siquiera darse cuenta que lo hacía. Únicamente escuché, por un par de minutos, sus fatigada exhalaciones mientras le acariciaba con los dedos la fina línea de su espalda.

Finalmente languideció y se dejó caer a mi lado, luego de entreabrir los ojos, buscar mis labios y besarlos con adicto encanto.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo antes de abrasarse a mi cintura. Me reí y trasladé mis manos de su espalda a su largo y ensombrecido cabello - ¿por qué te ríes? – me preguntó.

-Te dejé sin aliento.

-Yo lo hice primero.

-Abrázame fuerte – le pedí y resguardó su cabeza bajo la mía -, Terry…

-¿Mmh?

-Te amo.

-Eso también – le oí sonreír –, lo dije yo primero.

* * *

-Me alegra que te la hayas puesto de nuevo – me dijo Archie, desde la cama al salir del tocador. 

-¿Qué es? – pretendí no enterarme. Era agradable oír su voz. Siempre lo era.

-Mi camisa.

-¿Cuál camisa? – me observé de pies a cintura – ¿ésta?

-Sí, mi cam…

-Ah – negué con el índice –, te refieres a MI camisa – la declaré oficialmente mía –, sí, bueno, no está mal. ¿La compraste en una barata?

-No compro nada en baratas.

-Sé de alguien que conseguiste en una – murmuré.

-Escuché eso.

Suspiré hondo y caminé sobre la suave alfombra rumbo a la cama. Mis pies disfrutaron la caricia de su fina trama al enredarse entre mis dedos. Llegué a su lado y estiró su brazo para recibirme. Resignada, me metí entre las sábanas y abracé su dorso desnudo.

La noche entera evité ese momento, pero tenía que hablarle. Jugar a la fuerte, a la valiente. A la orgullosa mujer que quería de regreso su dignidad. Si es que aún quedaba algo.

-¿Por qué viniste a Nueva York? – le pregunté, en medio de la oscuridad. Se asimilaba a la que sentía en el corazón.

-Supongo que para huir.

-¿De ella?

-De mí.

-¿Funcionó? – como si me pidiera consuelo, estreché el abrazo.

-Jamás podemos escapar de nosotros mismos.

-¿Por qué te siguió?.¿te ama?

-No lo sé.

-Eso dice.

-Eso dijo siempre – repuso molesto –, pero no lo demostró.

-A mi prometido, sí.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de ella y de tu antiguo novio?

Lo solté y me senté para mirarle.

-Tienes que decidir.

A pesar de las sombras en su cara, adiviné su expresión.

-Lo sé – asintió lúgubremente. El pesimismo de su tono me indicó que las malas noticias las recibiría yo.

-¿Está enferma? – desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, donde no podría adivinar sus gestos.

-Quizás.

-Y te necesita como el agua – me burlé, pero mi risa se hallaba increíblemente lejos de ahí.

Hasta mis oídos llegó el bullicioso rumor de sus pensamientos, golpeándose unos contra otros. ¿Quién estaría ganando la batalla¿La prosaica actriz o la heredera virginal?

-Voy a irme por unas semanas – le recordé -. Cuando vuelva, quisiera saber.

-¿Saber qué?

-Tu decisión.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?

-¿La mía? – contuve el aire y miré al techo. Vertí mis esperanzas en un milagro. Uno solo. Exhalé pesado y continué –. Tal vez me cambie el color del cabello.

-Karen – gruñó y sujetó mi brazo.

-¿Qué te gusta más?.¿pelirrojo o negro?

-Es lo que menos me importa.

-No sé – sonreí –, si te decides por Annie quizás la asesine y me disfracé de ella. ¿Crees que me quedaría el negro?

-El negro y cualquier otro color – sonrió conmigo –. ¿Es tan difícil responderme, tonta?

El desconsuelo, sordo a mi orden, apresó mi garganta y oprimió fuerte. No llores, me exigí pero los ojos también me ignoraron. No llores. Todo estará bien, me prometí. No llores, Karen.

-¿Karen?

No llores, tonta. Muérdete los labios, respira hondo. Míralo y sonríe. Alza la cara. Muéstrate feliz.

-¿Quieres escuchar otra mentira? – lo miré de reojo, con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas.

-¿Cuál?

-Jamás voy a olvidarte.

Rota y vacía, me encogí a llorar como un bebé a falta del calor de su madre. Desconsolada, arrugué las sábanas con los dedos para transmitirles mi rabia. No iba a ganar. No sería yo la elegida.

Archie me cobijó con su cuerpo. Podía ser lástima o amor. No distinguí la diferencia. Posiblemente me equivoqué, pero creo que sobre mi hombro, lloró conmigo. No se lo pregunté. Estaba demasiado ocupada muriéndome de tristeza.

* * *

-¿Qué hora es? 

-Las cinco – respondí, sin mirar el reloj. Dije cualquier número como si pudiera controlar el tiempo a mi antojo.

-Las tres – Ruth giró sobre el colchón y me lanzó la almohada a la cara.

-Dos y quince minutos – insistí desde el piso. Le devolví su juguete y miré el techo como si observara las estrellas a través de los ladrillos.

-Media noche.

La media noche, solía decirme, pertenecía a las almas vagabundas que volvían del cielo o del infierno para rondar por un minuto las calles del mundo. Esa era la razón del silencio, excepto por las doce campanadas en las iglesias romanas, que usaban los muertos como señal para anunciar su llegada.

Nunca le creí, pero acostumbraba recordar esa leyenda extraída puramente de su inagotable imaginación.

_-Soy un alma desnuda en estos versos_ – dijo en un murmullo -. _Alma desnuda y angustiada que sola, va dejando sus pétalos dispersos _(2).

-Hermoso – le aplaudí sin usar las manos –. Sigue.

-Es todo.

-Bueno, mi turno.

-Aguarda, tengo una mejor idea.

Diez minutos después, la gran idea se había convertido en una gran tortura. No sé porque siempre trataba de complacerla por encima de mis capacidades humanas.

-¡Es toda nuestra! – gritó Ruth, bailando en círculos con los brazos abiertos a lo largo de la espaciosa avenida Park.

-Sí – tirité de frío, preguntándome cuáles serían los primeros síntomas de la hipotermia – toda nuestra.

Puedo decir que mi querida amiga me obligó a salir a la calle durante la madrugada para mostrarme otra memorable fase de su personalidad: la demencia. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Fui yo quien sin decir "estás loca, no lo haré", acepté por sobrentendido.

-Me preguntaba cómo sería caminar por estas calles sin preocuparme por ver a los lados – dijo y cruzó al otro extremo de la banqueta.

-Es maravilloso. ¿Podemos volver?

-Mira – dijo, y me mostró su habilidad para atravesar la avenida en tres segundos – ¡vamos, hazlo!

-En cuanto mis pies se descongelen.

-Se congelan porque no te mueves.

-Habrá que preguntarles qué les sucedió primero.

Desde el camellón de árboles marchitos por el invierno, conté los incansables viajes de Ruth que zarpaban de derecha a izquierda. Abría los brazos simulando un ave que acababa de abandonar su nido. O quizás, una que había logrado con sorpresiva inteligencia abrir su jaula y escapar en la espalda del viento.

Se le veía hermosa. Con una genuina felicidad que le pintó el rostro de una belleza rara.

La ventisca que congeló mis músculos, retrocedió apenada frente a ella. Nada parecía molestarle, excepto no poder reemplazar sus brazos por alas o todo su cuerpo por aire.

-Pensé que querías ser un pez – dije al verla pasar por quinta vez –, no un ave.

-No hay diferencia – voló hasta donde estaba parado –. Ambos, el mar y el cielo, son del mismo color.

-Volvamos – toqué su nariz –, no quiero que te resfríes – caminé hacia el edificio pero me detuve a media calle cuando la descubrí inmóvil tras de mí - ¿qué te pasa?

_Nobita kage wo hodou ni narabe  
yuuyami no naka wo kimi to aruiteru  
te wo tsunaide itsumademo zutto  
soba ni ireta nara nakechau kurai_

No respondió nada. Fue como si no comprendiera el idioma.

-¿Ruth?

-No quería irme sin decírtelo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te mentí cuando dije que no me importaba. Te mentí en todo.

-¿Qué todo?

-Todavía te quiero – dijo con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas –. No puedo obligarte a que sientas lo mismo, pero está bien.

-Ruth…

-Llámame por mi nombre, por el verdadero. Una vez nada más.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-Una vez tan solo.

No quería nada de mí. Nada a cambio de su amor oculto en la amistad. Únicamente quiso oír su nombre. Podría haberlo pronunciado millones de veces si mi voz hubiese servido de venda para curar su tristeza. Pero nada había en mí que le sirviera. Quizás únicamente, su nombre en mis labios.

_Kaze ga tsumetaku natte fuyu no nioi ga shita  
sorosoro kono machi ni kimi to chikadzukeru kisetsu ga kuru _

_Kotoshi, saisho no yuki no hana wo  
futari yorisotte  
nagamete iru kono toki ni  
shiawase ga afuredasu _

_Amae toka yowasa ja nai  
tada, kimi wo ai shiteru kokoro kara sou omotta_

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Alfonsina? – pretendí bromear. Pero aunque ella hubiese reído, yo me habría sentido igual de miserable.

-Escribirme una canción. Lo prometiste.

-¿Qué título quieres para ella? – caminé dos pasos y me detuve.

_-Murmullo del mar _– propuso, retrocediendo. Hice una mueca y negué con la cabeza.

-Es horroroso.

-Entonces, _El mar_, simplemente.

-Me alegra que no escribas canciones.

-Tengo que irme. Cuídate.

-Espera.

-Intenta ser feliz con ella – su figura se alejó unos metros y se volvió a mirarme –, pero lo más importante, Di, es que seas feliz.

-Déjame acompa…

-La alegría y la tristeza pueden volverse una sola – me interrumpió – No tienes que preocuparte. Nacieron el mismo día.

-Ruth…

-Te quiero.

-¡No te vayas! – le grité a media calle, sin importarme un bledo despertar a la ciudad.

Levantó su brazo para despedirse y cuando estaba a punto de echar a correr, se frenó de golpe como si sus pies se hubiesen congelado sobre el frío cemento de la avenida. Alzó la cara al cielo y la imité, intrigado.

_Kimi ga iru to donna koto demo  
norikireru you na kimochi ni natteru  
konna hibi ga itsumademo kitto  
tsudzuiteku koto wo inotte iru yo _

Envuelta en un etéreo silencio, la nieve del invierno comenzó a caer, tierna y meditabunda. Intensamente blanca y en forma de pétalos de flor.

-Te lo dije – sonrió y sonreí con ella pero endurecí el rostro al verla llorar –, te dije que hoy nevaría.

Por un momento creí que sus lágrimas se convertirían en redondos copos de nieve antes de tocar el piso. Estaba en un sueño despidiéndome de ella. Deseé que así fuera. Pero cuando la nieve rozó mi piel, cínica y juguetona, me mostró que mi cuerpo no dormía.

-Adiós, Di.

_Kaze ga mado wo yurashita yoru wa yuriokoshite  
donna kanashii koto mo  
boku ga egao e to kaete ageru _

_Maiochite kita yuki no hana ga  
mado no soto zutto  
furiyamu koto wo shirazu ni  
bokura no machi wo someru  
dareka no tame ni nanika wo shitai to omoeru no ga  
ai to iu koto wo shitta _

Alfonsina recogió la nieve entre sus manos, la poca que pudo guardar, y se fue. De mi pecho brotó un sombrío dolor. Uno que subió por mi garganta y estalló en mis labios en forma de lamento.

-¡Vuelve!

-¡Lo haré! – unió sus manos alrededor de su boca - ¡Prometo que volveré por ti!

_Moshi, kimi wo shinatta to shita nara  
hoshi ni natte kimi wo terasu darou  
egao mo namida ni nureteru yoru mo  
itsumo itsu demo soba ni iru yo _

La nieve continuó cayendo, solitaria y paciente, demostrando su absoluta indiferencia a la vida humana. Yo me quedé allí, de pie, durante mucho tiempo, pensando en los muchos días que tendrían que pasar antes de que mi mejor amiga y yo volviéramos a encontrarnos para mirar una tarde roja de sol, o inventar coplas absurdas bajo el cielo negro del anochecer.

_Kotoshi, saisho no yuki no hana wo  
futari yorisotte  
nagamete iru kono toki ni  
shiawase ga afuredasu _

_Amae toka yowasa ja nai tada, kimi to zutto  
kono mama issho ni itai sunao ni sou omoeru  
kono machi ni furitsumotteku masshiro na yuki no hana  
futari no mune ni sotto omoide wo egaku yo  
kore kara mo kimi to zutto... (3)_

-Te esperaré – dije con profundo pesar –. Yo también prometo que te esperaré.

* * *

Perverso amanecer. Terrible y despreciado. No llegues, no vengas, no nazcas. Que la noche someta al día, para que ella y yo no tengamos que separarnos otra vez. 

Miré a la ventana, cercada por delgadas cortinas de algodón blanco, y el sol metía la nariz perezosamente, sin oír mis ruegos. Sin embargo, eran palabras necias que no estaba obligado a escuchar.

Una rubia y pecosa hada de ojos verdes dormía con devoción sobre su almohada. Me recargué en un codo para mirarla. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados y resoplaba como un bebé. Reí y me cubrí la boca. No quise despertarla. La abracé, encontrando un agradable lugar sobre su hombro, y le pedí me llevara con ella al mundo de sus sueños.

Aquella escena la vi tantas veces en la imaginación que grabé el detalle de cada figura. Al transformarse en realidad, todo conservó su belleza. El aroma de su cabello, la temperatura de su piel, el sonido de la gente en la calle.

Dibujé su boca con un dedo y la besé en la mejilla. Un apremiante apetito de tocarla bulló en mi sangre. Respiré hondo. Me dejé caer sobre la almohada pesadamente, encajando los dientes en mi puño. La deseaba tanto que me dolía. Si ella no enfermaba de mí, yo enfermería sin ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – se movió agitada y miró sobre su hombro.

-Nada – le sonreí y me levanté de inmediato a besar sus labios –, lamento haberte despertado.

-Está bien – dijo con un gran bostezo –, tengo hambre.

-Casualmente – me coloqué sobre ella, apresándola con brazos y piernas –, yo también.

-¿Y por qué me miras a mí? – sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Porque nunca dije que quería comida.

-¿Entonces? – se cubrió hasta la nariz con las sábanas.

-Bájalas – le pedí y enarcó una ceja -. Estás obstruyendo mi camino.

Rió como una chiquilla desobediente.

-¿No vas a dejar que te bese?

Sacudió la cabeza con un claro "no". O quizás con un sugerente "inténtalo".

-A mi nadie me dice que no.

-¿De verdad? – resopló con burla y abrió grande los ojos, agitando sus pestañas –. Pues oye esto: No, no y no.

-El no de las mujeres, es en realidad un sí.

-Es más parecido a un "si acaso puedes".

Jalé la sábana de golpe y hundí mis dedos en su cintura para hacerla retorcerse de risa. Sin piedad, decidí asesinarla de alegría.

-¡No, basta!.¡por favor!

-¿No?, es decir ¿sí?

-¡Terry!.¡para!

-O tal vez un "si acaso puedes".¿detente?"

-¡Auxilio! – se dobló por la mitad, con llanto en los ojos – ¡me las pagarás!

-No te dejaré viva para conocer tu venganza.

-¡No, ya no! – se carcajeó con todo el aire de sus pulmones – ¡piedad!

-Di que me amas – pellizqué su sensible cuerpo para arrancarle la risa con mayor intensidad –. Dilo fuerte.

-Te amo.

-Dije fuerte.

-¡Te amo!

-No escucho nada.

-¡TE AMO, TE AMO!

Por las venas de mi sangre, corrió un líquido más poderoso que el veneno. Era, quizás, felicidad.

Una de sus patadas dio en el blanco y me arrojó al colchón luego de una batalla campal de piernas y brazos. Recuperé el aire al tiempo en que ella sus energías.

Aunque al siguiente minuto me quedara sordo, me llevaría como único recuerdo el sonido de su voz gritando fuerte, _te amo_.

-Yo también te amo – me acerqué a morder su hombro y la atraje hacia mi pecho con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estamos soñando, verdad?

La melancolía de su tono me hizo abrirlos con desconcierto.

-No. No estamos soñando.

-Si así fuera – buscó abrigo bajo mi cuello –, no intentes despertarme jamás.

-Te despertaré para mostrarte que finalmente estamos juntos. Ya no es un lejano sueño.

-¿Tú lo soñabas también?

-Cada estúpida noche que no me atreví a buscarte.

-No te lo hubiera permitido.

-¿Acercarme a ti?

-Para qué… – exhaló fatigosamente – ¿para despedirnos otra vez?

-Al menos debí intentarlo. Tuviste que volver y pararte frente a mí para darme el valor de hacerlo.

-¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Qué pregunta es esta? – quise sacudirla – ¿tú no?

Enterró su nariz en mi pecho, cosquilleándome la piel. Tragué saliva como si fuese arsénico para controlar mis instintos. La oí reír con timidez al tiempo en que respondía a mi pregunta.

-No.

-¿No?

-"Si acaso te atreves" – agregó –, hazlo. Quédate conmigo.

* * *

-Ojalá vuelva a verte – murmuré suavemente y luego besé su frente –, hasta pronto. 

Tomé mi abrigo y salí de la habitación de Archibald. Conseguí dejarlo dormido y a salvo.

Lo que le pedí esa noche, lo hice de verdad. La próxima vez que nos encontráramos, tendría que darme una respuesta. Era ella o yo. Nunca más las dos.

Sin nadie esperando en la sala y la recepción, escapé amistosamente del apartamento Andrey en dirección al hospital poco antes del amanecer. Me cubrí de pies a cabeza para curarme el resfrío, casi pulmonía. No tenía intenciones de dejar de ser_Julieta_. Iría a esa gira aunque le suplicara a Robert de rodillas. Recuperaría la voz y mi sitio en el escenario.

A ningún sueño renunciaría aún, Archie o la obra. A ninguno de los dos jamás. No, hasta que uno renunciara a mí primero.

* * *

-Debí haber fingido estar dormida – me recriminé al buscar leche y cereal en la cocina. Al parecer, su majestad Granchester deseaba el desayuno en la cama tanto como yo. Y pude esperar a que dejara de simular que dormía como una piedra para que él lo sirviera, pero mi hambre derrotó a mi paciencia. 

-Candy.

Al oír mi nombre, pegué un brinco y miré hacia la puerta. Era Richard. Respiré aliviada y de inmediato le ofrecí una sonrisa de buenos días. Sin embargo, sus ojos, por costumbre alegres, me observaron con ausencia; remotamente risueños.

-Despertaste temprano – apunté, escudriñando su pálido rostro – ¿tienes hambre?, puedo prepararte algo.

-No, estoy bien. Me alegra que hayas salido un momento de tu habitación.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto es para ti – abrió la mano y me entregó una carta. Mi nombre se leía claramente en el dorso. La estudié un segundo para luego fijar mi vista en él. Le pregunté, sin palabras, qué sucedía -. Puedes leerla después. De todos modos – metió las manos a sus bolsillos, inquieto –, dice lo mismo que voy a decirte ahora.

Me tomó menos de dos segundos descifrar su contenido. Confundida y sin mediar palabra, dejé el sobre en la mesa y fui hasta el recibidor. Junto a la puerta, confirmé mi sospecha. Solitaria, se hallaba su maleta recargada en su guitarra.

-¿Te vas? – le pregunté, sin perder de vista el equipaje – ¿por qué?

-Hace un excelente día. Es un buen augurio.

Mentir era un mezquino don que él no poseía. Así que se rascó la cabeza, ideando un mejor pretexto.

-Mi visita terminó. Quiero conocer otras ciudades y después volver a Europa. Ya perdí suficiente tiempo aquí.

-¿Perdiste el tiempo? – repetí, contrariada.

-Tengo que irme – aclaró su garganta, sin molestarse en verme a la cara – cuídate.

-¿No vas a despedirte de Archie? – sujeté su brazo pero ni siquiera entonces se atrevió a mirarme.

-Lo pensé, pero no creo que sea oportuno. Soy la última persona que Archie querría ver en su habitación al abrir los ojos.

-Él… ¿está con Karen?

-Hazle esa pregunta a él en persona. Si te responde que sí, felicítalo. No creo que pueda hacer mejor elección.

Impaciente, se soltó con facilidad y subió su guitarra a la espalda antes de colgarse la maleta en el hombro. Pude decirle, pero no me atreví, que Albert, el acaudalado hombre de negocios que había conocido días atrás, solía perpetrar el mismo acto cruel de desaparición durante la madrugada, mientras sus seres queridos dormían.

-¿Te despedirás de Susana?

-No lo sé – dijo, ajustándose el abrigo y luego la bufanda.

-¿Dejarás tu trabajo?

-Probablemente.

No sabía si el hecho de mirar su espalda mientras contestaba a mis preguntas era simple coincidencia o una muestra evidente de su rechazo.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-¿Tengo que responder a eso? – irguió la cabeza, ofendido, pero no se volvió.

-Lo lamento.

-No me pidas disculpas – terminó de abotonarse el abrigo y se apresuró a abrir la puerta –. Despídeme de esos dos, por favor.

-Espera…

-Y tú – giró lentamente la cabeza, como si el mirarme fuera un castigo insoportable –, cuídate.

La pesada puerta de madera se cerró tras él con un golpe seco. Estiré el brazo como si todavía pudiera tocarlo pero se había ido. Ni siquiera pude decirle "cuídate tú también". Al cabo de unos segundos me di cuenta que no volvería a verlo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pesada y lenta, con un leve rechinido en las bisagras. Fui yo quien la abrió para ir tras él.

-Richard – le di alcance cuando se disponía a oprimir el botón del ascensor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – miró en distintas direcciones, como si todos los vecinos, para husmear, hubieran asomado la cabeza por la puerta –, está nevando allá fuera. Vuelve o pescarás una pulmonía.

-Tenía que decirte algo.

-Dilo después.

-¿Volveré a verte?

-Es lo menos que debería importarte – huraño y descortés, clavó la mirada en el piso como si me odiara.

-Sí me importa.

-¡Pues a mí no!

-¡Mírame!.¿Por qué de pronto me detestas?. ¿Qué hice para…?

Con furia, murmuró una maldición y arrojó su maleta al piso. Avanzó hacia mí como un caballo herido por un látigo. Tomó mis brazos y me sacudió con rudeza. Mi cuerpo temblaba asustado. Su hiriente mirada recorrió mi rostro como si buscara un lugar para lastimarme. Para desquitar su enojo. Me observó como a un criminal. Alguien a quien jamás debió haber conocido.

-Bien, ya te estoy mirando¿satisfecha?.¿puedes dejarme en paz ahora?

-No quería lastimarte.

-¡Dije que no te disculpes!, tampoco me preguntes adónde iré o con quién. No quiero saber si estás preocupada por mí o te entristece mi partida. Déjame ir. No busques sentirte mejor al decirme que lo sientes o que te interesa lo que me suceda.

-¿Me detestas por ser sincera?.¿por decirte lo que siento?

-Entonces, ven conmigo – sujetó mi brazo y me arrastró hacia el ascensor.

-¡Suéltame, no vine a…!

-Vendrás conmigo si tanto te importo.

-¡Richard!

-No te preocupes – me abrazó fuerte frente a las rejas de metal –, Ruth puede prestarte un vestido. Aunque la bata que llevas es hermosa. Todos tendrán envidia de mí.

-¡Basta! – doblé las rodillas hasta el suelo para liberarme pero me obligó a ponerme de pie – ¡Richard!

-¿Ya me odias? – susurró en mi oído.

-No hagas esto – comencé a llorar al comprender sus intenciones.

-Seremos muy felices viviendo sobre los tejados y pidiendo limosna en las estaciones de trenes. ¿te imaginas, Candy?, un par de vagabundos enamorados.

-Déjame ir, por favor. Tú no eres así.

-Te dejaré escribirle a Terrence cada año. Le contarás sobre nosotros y nuestros hijos. ¿Te agrada eso?

-¡No!

La fuerza de mis brazos resultó una broma comparada con la suya. Sin embargo, con torpeza, recordé que aún tenía las piernas. Levanté la izquierda y la dejé caer como un grueso mazo sobre sus pies con la intención de enterrárselos en la alfombra. Logré soltarme, darme la vuelta y precipitar mi puño en su rostro. El sordo golpe retumbó en el corredor, dejando una amoratada huella en su piel. Trastabilló un paso mientras yo me alejé tres.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté, dolida - ¿por qué quieres que te odie?

-Tal vez esté equivocado – quiso sonreír pero el dolor de la cara se lo impidió –, pero creo que estabas celosa.

-¿Celosa?

-De Ruth. Y eso significa que, con mucha suerte, comenzaste a sentir algo por mí.

-Eso no es…

-No puedes regresar con él, así – dijo al tomar su valija del suelo –. No puedes sentir nada por nadie excepto por él. Ni siquiera lástima.

-No siento lástima por ti.

-Lo que sientas, olvídalo. Olvida que me conociste.

-¿Cómo?.¿Odiándote?

-Es la única manera, que a un idiota como yo, se le ocurre.

Finalmente, el ascensor arribó y Richard abrió con fastidio las rejas para entrar.

-No te sientas mal por esto – apuntó a su moretón –, digamos que vino de parte de Terrence. Me lo merecía por haber besado sin permiso a su novia dos veces.

-Rich…

-Quisiera pensar que ella también – sonrió con nostalgia – me besó a mí.

Abrió la mano para decir adiós y con la misma sonrisa gris, desapareció en el ascensor. Cerró las rejas y por el ruido de la maquinaria, supe que había oprimido el botón de la primera planta.

Se había ido.

Me sujeté la frente como si mi cabeza estuviese a punto de partirse por la mitad. Luego, vi la mano que en forma de puño selló su partida. Tenía razón, no podía ser mi amigo, mi recuerdo o mi pasado. Mi nada. Giré sobre mis talones para volver al apartamento. El remordimiento azotó con fuste mi conciencia. Era justo. Después de todo, había utilizado su cariño para colmar mi ego. Hipócritamente le llamé soledad. Él lo sabía y se calló. Ahora, después de mi obvia reconciliación con Terrence, concluyó que no existía razón para quedarse. No había por qué luchar. Yo antes hice lo mismo.

-¿Te besó?

Asustada, me frené de golpe. Levanté lentamente los ojos del piso y me encontré con Terrence. Me miraba fría y desdeñosamente. Nos había escuchado. El tono envenenado de su voz me lo comprobó.

-¿Cuándo? – exigió saber – ¿cada vez que les daba la espalda?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas:**

Sólo les pido que me digan, si no quieren decir otra cosa¿Estuvieron allí¿Las llevé hasta ese lugar¿Hasta ellos?, con un sencillo sí, un poco, tal vez, ya casi, con eso tengo para seguir. Gracias de verdad, porque no busco llenar mi ego, sino mi corazón.

Gracias a la sensei Linda Howard que me ayudó con buenas ideas y frases para LA escena. La recomiendo como lectura romántica.

Una petición especial es que si pueden y si quieren, vuelvan a leer la escena de RICHARD Y RUTH donde introduje una canción en japonés que en principio puede desconcertar y desconcentrar, pero que si la escuchan mientras leen la escena, tal vez les guste. Es muy hermosa y la encuentran en el siguiente link. Solo hagan click en el ícono del radio que dice JPOP y listo. Arigato!

http// fanficlove. blogspot. com

Dios las cuide mucho, su Dios, y les regrese todo siete veces siete.  
Domo Arigato!

Ja!

Emera-chan

p.d. Kaoru-sensei, yo también extraño esos buenos momentos. Keep in touch. Ne?, gracias por siempre estar ahí para escucharme. Te tomé prestado tu "hada" word y tu "baby blue eyes" expression, from RHunter. Perdón, pero te los reconozco a ti como la única que le da el toque mágico cuando escribe. Miss your fics.

* * *

**Referencias**: 

(1) Pensamiento de Karen Klaise, inspirado en la obra del sensei José Saramago: "Ensayo sobre la ceguera"

(2) Fragmento del poema "Alma Desnuda" de Alfonsina Storni.

(3) Canción Yuki no Hana, interpretada por Mika Nakashima. Esta canción apareció en el Drama Koreano: I'm sorry, I love you. Una joya para disfrutar. La escena, al menos el espíritu de ella, la retomé de la película "Tada, kimi wo ai shiteru", protagonizada por Tamaki Hiroshi.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**PknaPcosa**, ya me agarré a Candy a cachetadas por andar de celosa, no te apures. Feliz Año igualmente!  
**Leyla**, yo desde mi México lindo te mando un grandioso deseo de año nuevo: sé feliz siendo tú. Y eres buena para todo, ok?  
**Tania Preciosa**!, espero que no pasen tantos años antes de terminar este fic, pero gracias porque si eso sucede, tu estarás allí.  
**Irlanda**, ojalá que éste también haya mejorado la espera. Feliz Año!  
**Leticia**¿Si hubo suficiente pasión, o quieres más?  
**Tu misma!**, no es tortura, te juro, es ganas de darles lo mejor de mí.  
**Marlene**, yo te deseo lo mejor, lo único y lo más maravilloso que existe en el planeta: amor y sonrisas.  
**Anita¿Se **despejó la intriga¿Estuviste allí?  
**Terrakea**, la agradecida soy yo porque gente tan fina como ustedes comparte su tiempo, vida, amor y sentimientos conmigo. Gracias  
**Ireri**, gracias por iluminarme el día con palabras tan bellas. Tú me haces creer de nuevo en la gente buena.  
**Claudia**, gracias por dejar de ser anónima aunque sea una vez. Perdona la espera y te deseo el mismo cariño que me obsequias. Gracias  
**Paloma**, también a ti gracias por asomarte un día y decirme algo bello. Yo te deseo que un día abrás las alas y vueles a la felicidad, pronto.  
**Adriana**, tarde pero también te deseo que este año no sea sólo un año más, sino el año que recordarás toda la vida. Gracias  
**Nalleli**, ni qué decir. Sabes lo que te aprecio y el cuidado con el que siempre protegeré nuestra amistad. TQ  
**ASMG¿te **gustó?, por gente como tú es que me esfuerzo por hacerlo mejor y mejor. Tú eres la mejor por hacerme sentir la mejor. Gracias  
**Gigi**, no te me desaparezcas tanto! te extraño musho-musho por mi bandeja de entrada pero sé que por aquí estás. Feliz amor!!  
**Jenny**, ya sé que me tardo mucho pero ya publiqué¿viajaste conmigo hasta donde estaban esos dos?, no te alejes mucho, ok?  
**Anabell**, Dios te bendiga cada día, y te muestre un segundo de su increíble plan para tí. Gracias por compartir conmigo tu felicidad.  
**Sumomo,¿Cómo **está Hideki?, saludos a él y a Chi. Deseo para ti que jamás se te acabe el amor por los pequeños placeres. Gracias.  
**Jennita**, si te arranqué un suspiro en este capítulo, como una risa en el anterior, satisfecha estoy.  
**Ely**, la que hace reverencias aquí, la única, soy yo. Porque no concibo otra forma de agradecerles tanto cariño. ¿Y bien¿Te quedaste calva?  
**Briggitte**, tal vez no me lo creas, pero el saber si pudieron ver lo que yo vi cuando leían, esa es la más grande alabanza que pueden darme. Gracias.  
**Reyna**, tu eres la que tiene el arte de hacerme sonreír con tus palabras. El arte viene del corazón y todas ustedes son artistas de mi felicidad  
**Ireth**, Candy y Terry no se dejaron grabar así que tendremos que imaginarnos el video, pero gracias! por leer y por ser tan bella del alma.  
**Lizzette**, gracias por animarte a dejarme un mensaje... y por leer Azul sin editar! que pena!, pero gracias por compartir tan hermosas palabras.  
**Patricia**-Pato, seguiré hasta el final pase lo que pase, y por ti, y por las demás, y por todo. Gracias por considerarme alguien así. Gracias  
**LadyDrama**, veo que compartirmos la belleza de la literatura. Prometo para el siguiente capítulo tener más cuidado en la puntuación. La historia lo vale, cualquier historia del mundo que merezca ser contada. Eres una poeta que vaga entre minúsculas flores de aprendiz. Gracias por detenerte a sonreirle a este diminuto ser que pretende un día, florecer.  
**Akela,¿te **gustó lo que pasó después del tres?, con un sí o no me basta. Y Albert y Aoi ya casi regresan. Andan huyendo de la tía!! Uy!  
**Olivia**, adoro Chile y ni siquiera lo conozco. Pero sé que haya aman el anime tanto como yo y aquí. Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo. No lo merezco. Cuídate y vuelve pronto por esta tu casa!!

**DIOS, ESE DIOS QUE SE PRESENTA EN FORMAS QUE NO COMPRENDO PERO QUE AL FINAL AGRADEZCO, LAS TOME DE SU MANO, DE SU BENDITA MANO PURA, Y LAS LLEVE POR EL CAMINO QUE TRAZÓ PARA USTEDES DESDE EL INICIO DEL TODO. FELIZ 2008, PERO MAS IMPORTANTE, FELIZ DIA EN QUE DECIDIERON SER NIÑAS CONMIGO DE NUEVO.**

**EMERA-CHAN **

* * *

**Traducción: **

Yuki no Hana  
Snowflower

Lyrics: Satomi

_Siguiendo esta sombra que es tan larga,_

_Atravieso la noche junto a ti,_

_Sosteniendo tu mano, y estando sólo contigo._

_Pero únicamente lloro._

_Cuando los vientos se tornan tan fríos,_

_El invierno se aproxima,_

_Poco a poco, por este sendero_

_Y la época en la que tuve que dejarte ir, volverá_

_Mientras observo las primeras flores de nieve._

_Cuando estamos juntos,_

_Quisiera poder entregarte todo lo que soy_

_Te abrazo con este corazón._

_No soy tan debil_

_Siento que puedo hacerlo todo_

_Después de hoy y para siempre_

_Rezo porque nuestro amor durara eternamente._

_Cuando el viento golpeé mis ventanas_

_Y cuando la noche me despierte_

_Borraré todos tus malos recuerdos_

_Con mi sonrisa_

_La flor de nieve que cae sin fin_

_Cubre las calles por las que caminamos_

_Y ni siquiera podemos notar que la calle_

_Se ha teñido de luz_

_¿Por quién he vivido todo este tiempo?_

_Quiero hacerlo todo por ti_

_A esto se le llama amor._

_Si supiera dónde estás._

_Sería tu estrella que brillaría intensamente._

_Los días en que lloramos y reímos_

_Estaré contigo siempre._

_No llores, mírame_

_Solamente quiero estar a tu lado_

_Mi corazón quiere estar contigo_

_No te dejaré ir otra vez_

_Las flores de nieve que han estado cubriéndonos sin fin_

_Las que han cubierto las calles_

_En tu corazón y en el mío_

_Nuestras memorias han revivido_

_Tu estás conmigo para siempre y en mí._


	35. Confiar

**CAPITULO XXXV**

**Confiar**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me enamoré de ti?

-Terrence Granchester – dijo Robert orgulloso a tu lado, como si fueses su propio hijo. Atrajiste como un imán las miradas de todos. Mujeres y hombres, se preguntaron quién eras y por qué, casi nadie, podía quitarte la vista de encima –. Démosla la bienvenida a nuestra compañía. Confío en todos ustedes.

-Gracias – sonreíste brevemente y después de saludar a quien te ofreció su mano, te alejaste, pensativo, al sitio donde te hablé por primera vez.

-Hola – de puntillas, me acerqué al balcón desde donde contemplabas la luna llena sin hacer un solo ruido. Tal vez, observando el rostro de la persona que amabas en ella –. Lamento molestarte, yo… - tu gélida e imperturbable mirada escudriñó mi rostro con recelo, como si fueses un felino amenazado en su territorio.

-¿Sí? – apuraste, impaciente.

-Mi nombre es Susana – traté de sonreír pero tu presencia y firme voz me paralizó.

Mi corazón, sin consentirlo, comenzó a necesitarte. A verte, oírte, buscarte. Mis sentimientos, ingobernables y ambiciosos¿los notaste a pesar de que nunca los puse en palabras?

Ellos, como la nieve, calladamente se acumularon en mi pecho llenos de esperanza. Esperanza ciega y sorda. Te he hecho daño. Lo siento. Siento haberme enamorado.

-¡Terry, estaremos juntos! – feliz, creí que el destino nos había elegido para encontrarlo juntos. Tú, _Romeo_, y yo, _Julieta_. Al fin los dos solos en un afiche. Solos en un escenario. Sin embargo, mientras yo te miraba a ti, tú la mirabas a ella en mi sitio. Entre tus brazos. Ni siquiera ahí, en ése lugar de fantasía sujeto en la pared, fuiste para mí.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que pensar en ti,. suspiro y mi aliento empaña el vidrio de mi habitación al esperarte. Una hora, dos. Después llegas con un culpable ramo de rosas entre las manos, y quiero creer que es amor. Pero estoy equivocada, Candy se lo llevó consigo. Tú y yo compartimos simplemente la distante mirada. La incorrecta elección. Pero yo no elegí amarte. Fue un hermoso accidente.

Y entonces, lo comprendo. Desde el inicio quise amarte, no tenerte. Verte reír entusiasmado, no cerrar los ojos para desear desaparecer. Suspirar por mi causa, no por mi culpa.

Permití que me odiaras por no ser ella porque creí que un día, tu odio se transformaría en amor. Pero jamás me odiaste. Solo me tuviste lástima.

Quiero que me quieras. Que por un día, me veas sólo a mí. Abrazarme fuerte, lo suficiente para romperme. Pensar en mí, desearme a mí. Quiero saber qué se siente estar enamorada. Y después, más desdichada que nunca, despedirme.

Dejarte ir no es mi derrota, Terry. Es la prueba de que sí te amé.

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916**

-¿Más café?

-Mmh – negué con la cabeza y continué removiendo la comida en mi plato.

-¿Jugo?

Miré a Archie y me negué nuevamente. Tenía serias intenciones de alejar el plato de mi vista, correr a mi habitación y refugiarme bajo las sábanas por aproximadamente quinientos años. Eso o el tiempo que le tomara a Terry perdonarme.

Setecientos años, reconsideré. No antes.

-Agh – Archie desechó su bocado y se limpió a conciencia los labios -, no te culpo. Sabe horrible. Lamento no saber cocinar tan bien como Albert.

-Lamento no querer intentarlo yo – reconvine –, aunque no creo que mi comida pudiera ser mejor que la tuya.

-Tienes razón.

-Hey – le arrojé la servilleta en la cara –, deberías animarme.

-Anímate – dijo con espeluznante desánimo. Ambos, a pesar de la hora, deberíamos haber estado en un bar ahogando nuestras penas con vino y no en la mesa de la cocina con jugo y leche.

-¿Has sabido algo de ella? – pregunté cuidadosamente.

-No.

-Y… ¿no quieres saber?

-¿Tú quieres saber de Richard?

Patada al estómago con alevosía y ventaja.

-No es lo mismo. Yo no estoy enamorada de Richard.

-¿Por qué piensas que yo si estoy enamorado de Karen?

-¿Por qué piensas que no?

-No me respondas con una pregunta.

-Tú comenzaste.

-De acuerdo – sacó humo por la nariz y plantó los brazos sobre la mesa – a cada pregunta una respuesta sincera. ¿Bien?

-Bien.

Rogué al cielo que nadie más, dramáticamente, entrara por la puerta y escuchara las escabrosas confesiones que mi primo y yo estábamos por compartir.

-Una condición – impuse antes de comenzar – la única respuesta no permitida es "no lo sé".

-Está bien. Yo empiezo. ¿Te gusta Richard?

Ah, canalla.

-S-sí – murmuré como si el mundo entero tuviera puestos los oídos en esa cocina –. ¿Estás enamorado de Karen?

El "ah, canalla" también cruzó por su mente.

-Supongo.

-¿Supones? – casi lo pateo – eso es tanto como decir "no lo sé". Responde sí o no.

-Sí – aceptó antes de morder una jugosa manzana – ¿Por qué te gusta Richard?

-No estoy enamorada de él – aclaré oportunamente. Lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario. Especialmente me lo aclararía a mí hasta la vejez –, pero es alguien… con quien me gusta estar.

-Pregunté por qué.

-Porque… - sin remedio, a mi mente acudió su dulce sonrisa. Esa era la respuesta. La que sentía en mi pecho cuando le veía sonreír – me siento tranquila a su lado. Como si todo estuviera bien.

-Como si fuera un ser humano pacífico, común y corriente, y no una tormenta impredecible con rayos y truenos saliendo de su cabeza.

-Terry no es eso – objeté –. Es sólo un poco malhumorado.

-No lo ves desde hace días y apenas te llama. ¿Eso es ser _un poco_ malhumorado, eso es ser un perfecto imbécil desagradecido.

-Mi turno – aclaré mi garganta – ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Karen?

-¿Y por qué no? – sonrió espontáneamente - Es hermosa, inteligente, algo complicada pero honesta. Graciosa, talentosa… - Archie elevó los ojos al techo y antes de seguir su mirada, le observé salivar. ¿Enamorado, no, no estaba enamorado. Amaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas y leía sus celestiales atributos en el cielo.

-Archie…

-… su cabello es suave y huele delicioso. Cocina bien y es muy graciosa…

-¿Hola? – agité la mano, pero no pude descenderlo de la nube.

-… tiene la lengua afilada aunque su gusto en ropa es…

-¡Archie!

-¿Qué! – brincó de la silla – ¿Qué sucede?

-Termina. ¿Su gusto en ropa es…?

-No es tan malo.

-¿Por qué no eres sincero con Annie?

-Era mi turno.

-Responderé a dos preguntas seguidas. Contesta.

-He sido sincero con ella desde que volví a verla. El problema es…

-¿Lástima?

-¿Cómo abandonas a alguien que está en un hospital por culpa de un malnacido que acaba de marcar su vida para siempre?

Mi primer bocado aterrizó de nuevo en el plato junto con la cuchara. Guardé silencio y me di cuenta que Annie todavía no le había dicho la verdad. No lo hizo cuando se lo pedí y supuse que no tenía planes para hacerlo pronto. Quizás nunca.

-Además… - agregó – aún siento algo por ella. No sé si es amor, o un cariño fraternal. Quisiera descubrirlo para no equivocarme.

-¿Y si Neil…? – cállate Candy –. ¿Y si Neil no la hubiese lastimado?

-¿Qué?

-¿Si nada hubiera sucedido entre los dos, pensarías igual?.¿te quedarías a su lado?

-Desperdicio mi tiempo al pensar eso. Sucedió y no puedo cambiarlo.

-Annie no lo recuerda. Podrías hablar con ella y reconsiderar su compromiso. Karen parece una buena chica.

Archibald me miró como si mi rostro se hubiera pintado de verde y mis dientes de rosa.

-¿Es mi imaginación o estás de lado de Karen?

-Estoy de tu lado – refuté -. Quiero que seas feliz, y nunca te vi tan alegre como esa noche. Cuando ella estaba aquí. Cada vez que mencionas su nombre comienzas a flotar sin que lo notes. Incluso, puedo escuchar tu corazón retumbar en mis oídos. ¿Vas a negar que es amor?

-No, pero…

-Cuando menciono a Annie – proseguí – bajas la mirada y entornas la voz como si una loza de cemento te cayera en la espalda. Tus ojos se apagan y…

-De acuerdo. Ya comprendí.

-Ah – lancé el suspiro más grande en la historia de los suspiros – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Buscarlos.

-Terry me odia.

-¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo?

Torcí la boca, fruncí el ceño, me coloqué la cuchara bajo la nariz como si fuera un bigote, aunque Terry no lo usara, y rumié como lo hubiera hecho él para imitarle a la perfección.

-"No quiero hablar ahora. Te llamaré después" – puse mis manos en las caderas y con mi actuación logré la sonrisa de Archie – "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.¿Por qué lo permitiste?" – continué – "No quiero que vuelvas a verlo jamás¿oíste?" "Quiero estar solo para pensar".

-¡JA! – se burló Archie – como si _pensar_ fuera una de sus cualidades.

-"Y si vuelves a besar a alguien que no sea yo…" – agravé el tono de voz – "… o si vuelves a mirar, hablar o pensar en alguien que no sea yo, te encerraré en un calabozo oscuro el resto de tu pecosa y miserable vida".

Archie rió a carcajadas. Me uní a él y al fin terminamos nuestro desayuno. Nos duchamos, vestimos nuestro mejor atuendo y una hora después salimos en busca de _Romeo_y_Julieta._

* * *

-¿Las tapas del jardín? – Terry gruñó ofendido como si lo hubiera abofeteado – ¿Tapas, Karen?

-Tapias, tapias – rectifiqué, avergonzada –, vamos, es solo una palabra. No pongas esa cara.

-Has cometido errores en doscientas treinta palabras esta mañana. Mi cara no es consecuencia de un error, sino de "uno más".

-Tu cara es consecuencia de tu estupidez. Haz las paces con Candy y asunto arreglado. Sonreirás y soportarás mis errores de nuevo.

-Sigamos – ordenó, evitando a toda costa mencionar a su enfermera. ¿Podía ser más infantil? -. Esta vez empezaré yo.

-Descansemos.

-¿Quieres estar lista para la gira?

-No será una gira larga. No es necesario ensayar hasta que me sangre la boca.

-Cada función merece que la ensayes mil veces. Ninguna es más o menos importante que la otra.

-Sé que eres un adicto al trabajo cuando tu corazón cojea de tristeza. Deja de fingirte responsable y arregla las cosas con White – doblé las manos y me senté en el piso -. ¿Puedo agregar que has actuado como un idiota al dejar que tu orgullo se interponga entre los dos?

El actor resopló con fastidio, miró a un punto indeterminado de las gradas y asesinó con el brillo de sus ojos a varios insectos postrados pacíficamente en las paredes del recinto. Temí que fuera mi turno si abría la boca otra vez.

-Lo sé.

-¿Eh? – abrí los párpados, atónita.

-Soy un idiota, lo acepto. ¿Feliz?

-Mucho – una sonrisa mordaz acudió a mi rostro –. Pero no soy yo quien debería oír eso.

-Hablaré con ella. Sólo… esperaba sentirme mejor.

-¿Tú? – escupí fuego – ¿Esperas sentirte mejor _tú_ para ofrecerle una disculpa a ella?

-¿Por qué tengo que disculparme?

-Dios – invoqué ayuda celestial - ¡la dejaste sola en la mañana más importante de su vida¿Y todo por qué, porque tuvo el atrevimiento de fijar su mirada, cinco minutos, en otro hombre.

-No debí haberte dicho nada – refunfuñó, sentándose en el otro extremo del entarimado.

-Candy es una mujer y tiene ojos. ¿Te habías dado cuenta de eso o pensabas que era tu mascota?

-Si únicamente lo hubiera mirado – masticó con ironía –, pero no se conformaron con eso.

-Se besaron. ¿Y?

-¿Y?

-Sí – asentí, como si hablara con un sordo de nacimiento - ¿Y?.¿Eso significa que lo ama?

-No, pero…

-¿O qué ya no te ama a ti?

-No es gracioso.

-¿Qué te molesta más?.¿Tu orgullo lastimado o el corazón confundido de Candy?

-Cállate – Terry, como de costumbre, maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó para emprender la huída.

-¡Demonios, Granchester! – exclamé – ¡Deja de escapar y compórtate como un hombre una vez¡Siéntate y escucha¡No estás en el colegio y yo no soy una de tus maestras!

Creí que me ignoraría. Siempre lo hacía. Pero increíblemente, se detuvo, lo pensó dos segundos, posiblemente se mordió los labios, y volvió a su sitio en el piso. Estuve a punto de sufrir un infarto por el asombro.

-Termina.

-Bueno… - no estaba lista para terminar nada, pero improvisé de manera espectacular –. Lo más importante es…

-Ambas.

-¿Ambas? – alcé las cejas, contrariada - ¿Ambas qué?

-Ambas cosas me molestan.

-Ah, comprendo. Pero como te decía, lo más importante es…

-Y nunca he creído que Candy sea mi mascota.

-¿Me permitirías terminar?

-Mmh – gruñó.

-Lo que pasó entre esos dos no cambia lo que existe entre tú y ella. Un beso no es más importante que un sentimiento verdadero. Un beso puede ser algo tan fugaz como una sonrisa. A veces se le obsequia a la persona equivocada y muchas por error. Lo importante es – añadí –, que aunque hayan sido mil besos, o dos, Candy jamás ha dejado de quererte. Te lo demostró esa noche. Confió en ti. ¿Y tú que hiciste a la mañana siguiente, le diste la espalda por algo tan insignificante comparado con lo que ella te dio a ti.

_¡Animal!_, pensé en agregar pero no fue necesario. Sus enormes y azules ojos de aristócrata Inglés se ensombrecieron. Mis palabras, en su mayoría, eran frases baratas sacadas de una novela romántica. Sin embargo, al menos una, supuse, arañó su conciencia con las uñas.

-Cada noche hablo con ella – confesó, sin separar los ojos del piso –. No la he abandonado por completo.

-¿Le preguntas sobre su salud y luego cuelgas el teléfono?., eres tan injusto – mascullé -. Fuiste tú el que la traicionó primero. El que eligió a otra mujer luego de invitarla a venir. Ahora le exiges sometimiento, obediencia y lealtad cuando tú no le diste ninguna de las tres. ¿Puedes ser más ruin o necesitas una mano?

-¿Podrías dejar de recordarme mis errores cada cinco minutos? – se defendió –. Estoy buscando una manera de arreglarlo.

-Busca más rápido. Ha pasado una semana y en dos días saldremos de viaje.

-Sí, madre – arrugó el entrecejo como un hombre de sesenta años y por un instante, lo encontré maravillosamente seductor.

-Señora madre, para ti – corregí – Y una cosa más.

-Demonios – se restregó la cara con sus largos dedos – ¿qué?

-White no está enamorada de Richard, pero él sí de ella. Deja de esforzarte por entregársela o de lo contrario, Candy elegirá, no a quien ame, sino a quien la ame más. A pesar de que nos agradan los chicos malos – concluí – al final, deseamos a alguien que nos ofrezca un remanso de paz entre sus brazos. ¿Entendiste, alumno?

-Entendí, madame – respondió con todo el sarcasmo del universo – ¿podemos continuar con el ensayo?

-Suena muy bi…

-Karen, Terrence – nos interrumpió un tramoyista –, tienen visitas.

-¿Tenemos? – respingué.

-Mi pareja y yo, sólo en escena, intercambiamos miradas de desconcierto, si bien tamizadas de felicidad. Pensamos que los primos Andrey no podían vivir sin nosotros y habían dado el primer paso para el reencuentro. Menudo chasco.

* * *

-¿Cuál es?

-Es… - Candy miró el pedazo de papel como si tratara de descifrar un código egipcio –. ¿Qué dice aquí?

-¿Qué dice aquí?.¿Quieres decir que hemos caminado por horas sin saber a dónde vamos?

-No hemos caminado por horas – objetó, antes de probar su helado de chocolate con singular desenfado. Ninguno pudo resistir la tentación de comprar un barquillo al pasar frente a una concurrida tienda de mantecados. Recorrer el largo de Broadway fue exhaustivo, así que llenamos de azúcar nuestra sangre. Candy tenía razón, el helado en invierno sabía distinto – apenas salimos de la tienda y recorrimos medio metro.

-Podríamos volver al auto.

-Quiero caminar.

-Yo no – con la lengua, alcancé una espesa gota de mi helado de vainilla que se disponía a mancharme los dedos. Traviesa, escurrió por el barquillo. Supo deliciosa y consideré la idea de comprar otro mantecado para ocupar mi mano libre.

-Terry me trajo en su auto – argumentó –. No sé cómo llegar caminando.

-¿No habías estado aquí antes?.¿El año pasado?

-Era un teatro distinto – la gatita levantó los ojos y con inquietante confusión observó las gigantescas carteleras que se cernían sobre nuestras cabezas – aunque todos parecen iguales desde afuera.

-Dame eso – le tomé prestado el papel con la dirección anotada y arrugué el rostro como si acabara de beber arsénico –. ¿Esta es tu letra¡Es terrible, por eso no entiendes el nombre de la calle.

-Así escribimos los médicos – gruñó, respingando la nariz –. Es nuestro código secreto.

-¿Les enseñan a escribir con los pies? Eso es nuevo.

-Déjame en paz – insistió en enojarse y ambos volvimos a probar nuestro helado con diferentes muecas en el rostro.

-Tal vez podríamos aprovechar para hacer unas compras – sugerí al distinguir una tienda de abrigos hechos a la medida – hay muchos negocios interesantes por aquí.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-Un millonario no necesita dinero en su bolsillo. Con una firma es suficiente.

-A Albert le bastaría mirar a la chica del mostrador y sonreírle – se burló –, pero a ti… - rió con helado de chocolate en su lengua –… te denunciarían a la policía antes de que abrieras la boca para presumir tu apellido.

-Perdona, pero soy tan atractivo o más que Albert Andrey.

Candy soltó una sonora risotada pero se calló de inmediato cuando le clavé la mirada entre ceja y ceja.

-El único tan guapo como Albert era…

-Richard – murmuré y me detuve de golpe.

-Por supuesto que no – protestó Candy –, iba a decir Anth…

-Hola, Archie.

Nos encontramos, accidentalmente y a mitad de la charla, con Richard Marlowe junto a una librería. El decorado era viejo y ajado, con poca gente frente a los vitrales, pero Richard, por su sonrisa, parecía haber hallado un tesoro escondido dentro de ella. No obstante, su natural buen ánimo se transformó en una forzada careta cuando nos cruzamos en su camino.

-Hola, Richard – respondí con serenidad –. ¿Cómo estás?., hace tiempo que no te veíamos.

-Sí – apretó los labios hasta hacerlos una línea recta y vio a Candy de reojo, evidentemente incómodo -, he estado un poco ocupado.

-¿No vas a saludar a mi prima? – pregunté y la pecosa me pegó un codazo.

-No tienes que obligarlo a que lo haga – dijo ella –. Yo puedo hacerlo por los dos: Hola, Richard¿estás bien¿Yo, muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Nadie me obliga a hacer lo que no quiero – finalmente, la miró –. Imaginé que te molestaría hablar conmigo. Por eso no…

-¿Por qué tendría que estar molesta contigo? – inquirió, _molesta_ - ¿Por qué encontraste la manera más absurda de despedirte de nosotros?

-Únicamente me despedí de ti. No de Archie.

-Así que a la única que no quieres volver a ver es a mí.

-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca.

-Eres tú quien las dice, "sin que nadie te obligue".

-Eh… - quise intervenir pero me arrepentí cuando la discusión se tornó entretenida. Sorbí mi helado nuevamente, disfrutando de la simpática escena teatral en primera fila.

-Me alegro que te sea infinitamente desagradable – fue el turno de Richard –. Cuéntaselo a Terrence para que te felicite.

-El que seas un antipático no tiene nada que ver con él, o con lo que yo sienta por ti. No seas tan vanidoso.

-¿Vanidoso, dijiste?

-Sí – confirmé con la cabeza y volví a callarme –, eso dijo.

-No existe vanidad más grande que la de tu novio, el actor – declaró él con desprecio –. Piensa que el mundo entero está a su disposición con el chasquido de sus dedos.

-¿Y si así fuera? – Candy puso las manos en su cintura, rabiosa. Un signo evidente de que estaba a punto de ahorcarlo si no huía.

-Claro, lo olvidé – Richard sonrió amargamente – esa es tu forma de amar y que te amen. Con una orden o una amenaza.

-Fuera de mi vista – sentenció la digna heredera Andrey, con un maléfico tono de voz.

-Con gusto, señorita.

Y sin agregar un amistoso "hasta luego", Richard pasó en medio de los dos, empujándome accidentalmente con el hombro. Se volvió hacia mí con media sonrisa y comprendí su disculpa. No era fácil, para ninguno de los que amábamos a Candy, recibir su desprecio y pretender indiferencia. En especial, cuando ese desprecio lo contenía y expulsaba furiosa a través de sus perfectos ojos verdes de cristal.

-Archie – agregó Richard a la distancia –. Vuelve al 55. La primera ronda la invito yo.

-Lo intentaré – dije agradecido, y finalmente se alejó.

Cuando busqué a Candy a mi lado, la hallé perdida entre las carteleras de los teatros. Aparentaba examinar con esmero cada una de ellas para encontrar la que mostraba el nombre de Terrence y Karen. Sin embargo, al observar bien, me percaté de que sus ojos vagaban por entre letras y colores sin prestar absoluta atención. La llamé un par de veces sin éxito. Lo único que ella podía escuchar en ese instante era el errático latido de su triste y confuso corazón.

* * *

Fue absurdo. Demasiado, quizás. Me puse nervioso, y las manos comenzaron a sudarme ridículamente; como si fuera la primera vez que hablara con ella. Tal vez así era. Ésa sería nuestra primera conversación. La mayor parte del tiempo, ella hablaba de cosas que no entendía y no me interesaba entender. Mientras tanto, yo, guardaba silencio y contaba los minutos que faltaban para irme a casa.

Pero si quería empezar nuevamente y hacer feliz a Candy, tenía que terminar con el pasado y dejar de lastimar a Susana. Quise que me odiara. ¿Quién podría amar a su propio verdugo? la respuesta más sencilla, en la que yo creí, era "nadie", pero con el tiempo, ella me demostró lo contrario. Sí existía alguien dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, aunque ese resto de vida fueran cinco minutos o cinco siglos.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Dejar de discutir con ella y pedirle perdón. Lo haría hasta quedarme afónico y luego nos despediríamos sin remordimientos. Si después de eso quería odiarme, que lo hiciera, pero no por las razones equivocadas.

Aguardé el sonido de la silla de ruedas deslizarse por la alfombra hacia el escenario, como si fuese el de la guillotina elevándose sobre mi cabeza. Intrigado de esperar en vano, miré sobre mi hombro. Pensé, equivocadamente, que aún me hallaba solo, pero Susana me observaba desde el corredor central, a media distancia, sostenida de pie con sus muletas. Sus ojos contemplaban con embeleso el escenario. De extremo a extremo y por su antiguo balcón, su mirada se extravió emocionada. Su rostro, pálido y en ocasiones sombrío, se cubrió de felicidad.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – pregunté y dejé el libreto sobre el piso, yendo hacia ella.

-No, gracias. Quiero caminar hasta allí.

-Son muchas escaleras.

-Si fuera sencillo, no querría hacerlo. Déjame intentarlo.

-De acuerdo – asentí y contuve la respiración cuando empezó a caminar.

Mirarla dar un paso seguido de otro, vacilante y temerosa, asirse con fuerza de las muletas y descomponer el rostro por el dolor y el cansancio, me hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago. Presenciaba sus primeros pasos como si fuesen los de un recién nacido. ¿Debí sentirme afortunado, no estaba seguro pero deseé que lo lograra tanto como deseé, cada minuto de cada hora luego del accidente, que jamás hubiera tomado mi lugar.

-No es tan difícil como parece – sonrió agotada –, tengo que practicar todos los días para caminar más rápido.

-No tienes que apresurarte.

-¿Fui inoportuna?

-No – respondí, conteniendo las ganas de correr a ayudarla –. Karen y yo sólo ensayábamos una escena.

-Ensayar – dijo, a mitad de un escalón –. Me pregunto si podría hacerlo de nuevo. Una vez nada más. Ensayar una escena contigo y el público mirándonos absortos.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté al oírla resoplar con fatiga.

-Tienes más miedo que yo – alzó los ojos y sonrió nuevamente –. No voy a caer, lo prometo. No tendrás que llevarme en brazos a ningún sitio nunca más – agregó con cierta amargura –. Si me resbalo – advirtió – no es necesario que me ayudes a levantarme. También he aprendido a hacerlo sola.

-Susana…

Al llegar al pie de las escalinatas se limpió el sudor de la frente, descansó unos minutos y antes de emprender el tramo final, me miró fijamente. Sonrió otra vez y me pregunté por qué estaba siendo tan amistosa, y por qué yo le correspondía.

-Apostemos – dijo, repentinamente –. Si consigo llegar en una pieza, y sin resbalar, harás algo por mí.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?

-Susana – entorné la voz y como respuesta, ella rió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Cálida y tierna. Inocente y juguetona. Cómo solía ser cuando jugaba a enamorarse de mí.

-No voy a pedirte matrimonio. No ahora.

-¿Y si no lo logras?

-Te entregaré esto - de su bolsillo, la vi sacar un trozo de papel grueso y rugoso. Me lo mostró, jugueteando con él entre los dedos -. Y lo haré sin exigirte nada.

-¿Qué es? – inquirí, desconfiado.

-Nuestro contrato prenupcial. Lo último que ata a mí y a tú promesa. Si resbalo, lo romperé ahora mismo. Si no… quiero algo a cambio. No puede ser más sencillo, Terry. Ni para ti, ni para Candy. ¿Aceptas?

* * *

-Increíble – pateé tres veces el piso y estuve a punto de golpear la pared con mi cabeza – ¿cómo es que todo mundo tiene acceso a mi camerino?

Annie Britter me miró de pies a cabeza como si no recordara que era más alta que ella. Después adivinó la marca de mi vestido y seguramente se preguntó dónde lo había conseguido. La envidia le escurría por los ojos y sonreí satisfecha.

-¿Dónde está la seguridad en este teatro? – dije en voz alta por el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta –. ¿Ahora qué quieres, niña bonita?

-Acabar con el malentendido.

-¿Malentendido?., es usual que, desde que me volví adulta, no malentienda nada. Lo sabrás dentro de algunos años.

-Archibald y yo estamos comprometidos.

-¿Y qué sucedió cuándo te despertaste del sueño?

-No miento. A eso vine.

-Bien. Termina pronto – le pedí al sentarme frente al espejo y cepillar mi cabello –. Tengo una cita con él y no quiero llegar tarde.

-No volverás a encontrártelo – nos miramos a través del espejo, con profundo desprecio. Sonrió victoriosa y de su costosa bolsa de terciopelo, sacó una carta y la dejó sobre el tocador, como si dármela en la mano la hubiera expuesto a un contagio letal –. Me lo ha prometido y pronto nos casaremos. Al fin ha podido aclarar sus sentimientos hacia ti.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegó?

La niña rica inclinó la cabeza y me susurró al oído, sin apartar sus ojos del espejo.

-Te falta clase. Incluso para compartir su cama.

-¡No te me acerques! – me incorporé bruscamente –. Soy alérgica a las arañas¿ya te había dicho, y puedo ponerme violenta.

-Todo lo que Archie siente por ti es deseo. No lo culpo, es un hombre. Pero al final, ha podido darse cuenta de la diferencia entre su instinto y su corazón. ¿No has notado cómo te ve?., únicamente alientas su apetito, no su amor.

-¿Amor? – resoplé – ¿quién te ha dicho que lo que yo quiero es su amor?

-En ese caso – logré su desconcierto – ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Arrancártelo de las manos. Vengarme de ti. Hacerte maldecirme como yo te maldije a ti el día que te arrebataste a mi prometido. Eso quiero. Quitarte todo y después, frente a ti, reírme a carcajadas – clavé mi ojos en los suyos, soportando el deseo de abofetearla –. ¿Amor, no, gracias.

-No finjas. Estas enamorada de él, pero es muy tarde. Esa es la invitación a nuestra fiesta de compromiso – apuntó a la carta con la mirada –. Quiero que te cerciores de la verdad cuando nos veas juntos. Convéncete de que no eres nadie para él. Nada de lo que te dijo fue real.

-Deja de atormentarte – cogí el sobre y lo partí en cuatro partes –. No voy a creerte.

-¿Lo harás si te lo dice él?

-No lo haré ni aunque me lo diga mi madre. Archie es para mí. Caso cerrado.

-Haberte enamorado de él fue tu error. La cárcel que planeaste para mí, será la misma en que te quedes encerrada. Todavía tienes tiempo. Despídete y perdónalo por haberte quitado el tiempo inútilmente.

-No me quitó el tiempo – dije con suficiencia – lo aprovechamos exquisitamente.

-Ve a la fiesta y comprueba que perdiste… – se ajustó el bolso y su fino sombrero de rayón –… por segunda vez.

Sus últimas palabras removieron mis entrañas como si alguien hubiese tratado de arrancármelas. La vi dirigirse a la salida y busqué, entre el llanto y la furia, una palabra, al menos una, que pudiera devolverle la herida.

-Pero hay una mujer contra la que siempre perderás tú – afirmé y le mostré malévola satisfacción –. Archie lo sabe. Por eso se enamoró primero de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Candy White Andrey. ¿Te suena conocido el nombre?

-Eres una…

-Di en el blanco – sonreí y me adelanté a abrirle la puerta, asqueada de su presencia –. Púdrete de envidia. Ella siempre te superará. Tú sólo pasarás, hasta la muerte, como su enana sombra.

La heredera rumió tres insultos más y después salió. No sabía si había podido lastimarla como ella a mí. Utilicé a su supuesta mejor amiga luego de que Archie me confesara sus antiguos sentimientos. Reí con tristeza y me recosté en el sillón. Si fuera a perder contra una mujer como Candy, aceptaría la derrota y estrecharía su mano. Pero se trataba de un pato y no de un cisne. Me pregunté entonces, si Archie elegiría al pato por segunda ocasión.

-Elígeme a mí, grandísimo bruto – cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, advirtiéndole en voz alta –, o juro que te asesinaré a golpes.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo – estaba llena de felicidad cuando llegué al cuarto escalón –¡lo estoy haciendo! – el sudor escurría por los costados de mi frente y mis ojos lagrimeaban pero no me importó. Llegaría hasta el escenario, si bien al pisar el último escalón cayera muerta de cansancio - ¿lo ves, Terry?., puedo hacerlo. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarme con nerviosismo. Apretó los puños y endureció la quijada mientras yo levantaba la rodilla de mi pierna derecha para ir al siguiente peldaño. Jamás creyó que lo lograría. Ni siquiera yo lo creía hasta que me vi en el quinto escalón. Deseaba gritar de alegría pero me callé para concentrarme y escalar al sexto. Las palmas de las manos me ardían terriblemente. La madera de las empuñaduras me cortaba la piel y no podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor. Diminutas astillas se clavaban en ellas, abriéndolas y ulcerándolas, cortándome la respiración. Pero no iba a detenerme. No, aunque me desangrara.

-Tres más – jadeé y me detuve un momento –, tres y tendrás que pagar esa apuesta.

-Eso no importa – sonrió, igual o más nervioso que antes –. No estoy interesado en que resbales y caigas.

-Te dije que no tenías que ayudarme si eso ocurría.

-No ocurrirá – aseveró – Puedes hacerlo.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Siempre lo he pensado.

El malestar en mis manos y en mi pierna derecha se esfumó al instante en que su verdadera sonrisa apareció. Me olvidé del cansancio, las afiladas astillas y la enorme altura que separaba los escalones. Sujeté firmemente las muletas y avancé al octavo. Gruñí al conseguirlo pero antes de poder continuar, experimenté un dolor intenso en el muslo derecho, como si un hacha se hubiese clavado en él y lo hubiera partido por la mitad.

-No te detengas – me apuró Terry –. Hazlo.

-Eso intento – murmuré con la voz entornada, conteniendo el deseo de tirarme a llorar.

Llegar al noveno peldaño fue, para él y para mí, el minuto más largo de nuestras vidas. La muleta izquierda flaqueó y resbaló dramáticamente por la punta, quedando a milímetros del borde. A tiempo pude asirla con las uñas. Luego, ambos intercambiamos mirada y respiramos aliviados.

-Uno más – apunté –. ¿Estás listo?

-Buena suerte – dijo y me tendió la mano.

Me sujeté a las muletas como al objeto más preciado de mi vida, las levanté lentamente y las coloqué sobre el escenario. Alcé la rodilla derecha para apoyarme en ella cuando tuviera que subir el resto de mi cuerpo. Tomé aire, apreté los labios hasta cortarles la circulación, enderecé la espalda y con un breve impulso, arrojé el resto de mis fuerzas hacia delante.

De pronto, sentí una opresión en el pecho tan dura y asfixiante como si hubiera golpeado de frente y a toda velocidad contra una pared de ladrillos. La sensación se fue desvaneciendo a medida que abrí los ojos y respiré con normalidad. No supe cómo, pero al bajar la vista y contemplar el suelo donde estaba parada, comencé a llorar. Lo había logrado. Me hallaba de pie en el escenario del teatro junto a Terry. Tres segundos me bastaron para ser la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Miré de reojo las butacas y aún me resultaba imposible aceptarlo. Lo había hecho. Había vuelto.

-Bienvenida – el actor más maravilloso que había conocido extendió su mano y la tomé, con el corazón latiendo en mi garganta.

-Gracias – dije con la voz entrecortada –. Lamento haberte preocupado.

-Susana…

De improviso, Terry se inclinó hacia mí y me abrazó poderosamente con sus largos y fuertes brazos. Lo hizo con tanta emoción que me dejó sin aire. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pero después, con el llanto corriendo por mis mejillas, sujeté su cuello y murmuré la palabra _gracias_ mil veces. Gracias porque al menos una vez, me había abrazado sin que yo se lo pidiera.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiese tocado mi hombro, abrí los párpados y miré hacia los asientos por segunda vez. Allí, de pie y con la vista clavada en las dos figuras abrazadas sobre el escenario, Candy guardó en silencio.

* * *

-¿Usted también viene por un autógrafo? – me preguntó un tipo de grandes gafas negras, aproximadamente de mi edad pero con un posible retraso mental. Sonreía con torpeza mientras hablaba y abría los ojos exageradamente.

-No… - traté de ser amable pero el ramo de flores que sostenía en mi cara estaba volviéndome loco. Desafortunadamente no había otro lugar donde sentarse y estaba cansado de caminar –… perdone, señor¿le importaría apartar su….?

-Yo vengo a ver a la señorita Krentz – dijo con pastosa dulzura –. Es tan hermosa. Soy su admirador desde hace tiempo.

-Ah… - deseé que su ídolo apareciera pronto y su ramo de margaritas dejara de hacerme cosquillas en la nariz.

-¿Usted a quién viene a ver?

-¿Qué? – fingí no escucharle porque no me atreví a responderle lo que me cruzó por la mente. "Vine a ver a una necia que me obligó a esperarla en la puerta como a un simple, común y corriente turista"

Quizás debí haberle llevado flores. Quizás el retrasado mental era yo.

-Bueno, no importa – concluyó – Valdrá la pena aguardar por su actriz favorita.

-Eso espero.

Pasaron diez minutos y Karen no salió; ni ella y ni la adorable señorita Krentz. A las dos les daba igual si sus admiradores morían de un colapso nervioso o un derrame cerebral en la sala de espera del teatro.

Ninguna se merecía flores.

La margarita más pequeña del ramo, como si hubiese florecido para fastidiarme la vida, rozó mi nariz por enésima vez. La miré fijamente y resolví darle una muerta digna. Con la punta de los dedos comencé a arrancar uno a uno sus pétalos, y en silencio, sin proponérmelo, inicié un ritual antiquísimo desarrollado por todos los enamorados del mundo.

-Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere…

La cantidad de pétalos no fue superior a veinte, así que no demoré en enterarme de lo que Karen Klaise podría sentir por mí.

-No me quiere… - antepenúltimo pétalo -… me quiere… - penúltimo pétalo – no me…

Antes de arrancar el último, renuncié a la tarea. ¡Que tontería¡Claro que me quería, una flor, una minúscula e insignificante flor estúpida no iba a decirme lo contrario.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó mi amigo de anteojos – ¡destrozaste mi flor!

-¿Qué flor?

-¡La que tienes en las manos!

-Ah¿ésta era tu flor?

-¿Ahora atormentas a jovencitos y flores, Archibald?.¿Qué sigue después¿Ancianitas y ardillas?

-Al fin llegas – al ver a Karen me puse de pie con evidente mal humor - ¿por qué tuve que esperarte aquí?.¿por qué no pude pasar a tu camerino como de costumbre?

-Estaba ocupada.

-¿Peinándote?., pude haberte ayudado.

-Lo único que haces cuando entras a mi camerino es mirarte al espejo y probarte mis sombreros. Mi cabello es lo último que te importa.

-¿Por qué no lo dices más fuerte? – refunfuñé, mirando de reojo al admirador de Krentz –, creo que no te escucharon en la acera de enfrente.

-¿A qué viniste?

-¿Con quién estabas?

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba con alguien?

-Yo lo sé todo.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que te voy a contestar.

-"No te importa" – dijimos al unísono -, sí, ya lo sabía – agregué – ¿Y quién era?

-Un admirador que me ofreció matrimonio y le dije que lo pensaría¿satisfecho?

-No eres tan irresistible.

-En ese caso – sonrió con malicia y se acercó a mí oído - ¿qué diablos haces aquí congelándote y por qué me has esperado más de treinta minutos?

-No lo hice por ti – garraspé -. Espero a Candy.

-No saldrá hasta dentro de unas horas. Surgió un… malentendido con Terrence y les llevará tiempo aclararlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, pero no es recomendable ir al escenario en este momento, a menos de que quieras que te estrellen una butaca en la cabeza.

-Bueno – suspiré hondamente –, entonces será mejor irme.

-¿A dónde? – inquirió cuando me alejé unos pasos. Sonreí de espaldas, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Necesito ir de compras.

-¿Ah, sí?.¿Para qué?.¿Para tu fiesta?

-¿Fiesta?

-No finjas, no finjas – llegó hasta mí, con fuego en los ojos.

-No finjo nada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer el sábado por la noche? – demandó saber –, vamos, responde. No es una pregunta complicada.

-Yo… - contesté con cierto nerviosismo –, estaba pensando en… - invitarla a salir.

-Aleja a esa mosquita muerta de mí antes de que me encarcelen por asesinato alevoso y premeditado.

-¿Mosquita?

-Está bien. Continúa fingiendo. Pero si descubro que es verdad…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡La fiesta del sábado!., si averiguo que has tomado una decisión sin antes consultármela como te lo pedí…

-¿De qué diablos hablas? – empecé a creer que se había vuelto loca y que en breves segundos azotaría la cabeza contra las paredes como muestra de ello.

-¡A ti y a ella les aguarda un funesto destino¿escuchaste¡no te lo perdonaré! – a continuación cogió el ramo de margaritas de mi amigo con gafas, y lo azotó en mi cabeza – ¡Y dile que no vuelva a amenazarme en_mí_ teatro, y en _mí_ camerino!

-¿A quién? – exclamé, harto – ¡Deja de pegarme!

-¡No la soporto! – bramó y devolvió el ramo a mi amigo –, perdona – se excuso ante un boquiabierto devoto de la señorita Krentz –, pero necesitaba desahogarme. Él te pagará el ramo – me apuntó con el dedo y acomodó su sombrero –. Eso y unas gafas nuevas. Las necesitas, créeme. Hasta luego.

Con grandes zancadas, Karen cruzó la puerta y nos dejó a gafotas y a mí con la quijada en suelo.

-Olvidó darte un autógrafo – comentó el hombre, con cierto tono de pena.

-Nunca le pidas uno – le aconsejé y salí tras ella.

* * *

-¿Harás lo que te pedí? – me preguntó Susana, con una sonrisa contagiosa.

-Tenemos que hablar en otro sitio – sugerí, separándome de ella –. Esto es más complicado que…

-No lo es. Únicamente te pedí unos días. ¿Qué puede ser más sencillo que eso?

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Hablaremos más tarde – dijo y su mirada se desvió hacia el pasillo principal –. Alguien te espera.

Al seguir su mirada y encontrarme con los ojos de Candy observándonos, mi estómago se encogió en un puño. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado allí, y por qué demonios nadie me avisó que tenía otra visita.

-¿Me ayudas a bajar? – Susana apenas rozó mi hombro pero me hizo saltar de sorpresa –. Todavía me falta práctica en esa parte.

-Seguro.

Aquella maldita escena se repetía y no lo noté hasta que tuve a Susana entre mis brazos. Bajé los escalones rápidamente, en la milésima parte del tiempo en que a ella le había costado subirlos. Pude sentir la mirada de Candy clavándose en mi cuello. La estaba hiriendo, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada. Quería decirle, aún con Susana a cuestas, que todo era distinto. Que no sucedería lo mismo. Que no pasaría de largo y la ignoraría. Que confiara en mí.

¿Pero yo había confiado en ella cuando me lo pidió?

-Aquí está bien – dijo Susana y con delicadeza, la ayudé a sentarse en una butaca de la primera fila –. Me quedaré un rato. Quiero descansar y disfrutar de la vista – sonrió y señaló el escenario –. Te veré después.

Me apresuré a buscar mi chaqueta mientras Candy continuaba mirándome como si en silencio idease la manera más cruel de acabar conmigo. Sus ojos, envueltos con un inusual resplandor implacable, no parpadeaban. Era como si me traspasara con ellos y pudiera ver sólo mi sombra en la pared.

-Gracias por… esperarme – fue la estúpida forma en que la saludé.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando, sin responder a nada, la pecosa se hizo a un lado y me cedió el paso. Solamente artículo tres palabras, lejos de mostrar una expresión amable en el rostro, y con un tétrico tono de voz:

-Después de ti.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – pregunté con naturalidad, cuando salimos del teatro –. Conozco un…

-Aguarda – dijo detrás de mí. Me volví para mirarla pero al instante en que giré la cabeza, la palma de su mano, abierta y furiosa, se estrelló en mi mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – me froté adolorido, como si con las uñas me hubiera arrancado la piel.

-Cínico – colocó las manos en las caderas luego de arremangarse el abrigo. –. Me has ignorado todos estos días, diciéndome que querías estar solo, y no es así. No has podido perdonarme un simple error pero tú no tienes inconveniente en imitarme. ¿Para ti está bien y para mí no?

-Lo que viste no significó nada.

-¿Nada? – repitió exasperada –. La abrazabas con tanta fuerza que creí que le romperías la espalda. Y ella…

-Candy, eso no es…

-¡Ella se sostenía de tu cuello como si hubiera perdido las dos piernas! – enseguida, la vi ruborizarse y morderse la lengua por lo que había dicho. Apenada, intentó rectificar –. Lo lamento, no quise ser grosera pero…

-No significa nada – insistí, sin poder deshacerme del dolor en la mejilla. Tenía la mano tan dura y pesada como una piedra –. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me creas?

-¿Por qué no quisiste creerme a mí cuando Richard… cuando Richard y yo…?

-No es lo mismo – finalmente enfurecí. La sola mención de su nombre conseguía enfermarme – ¡Ustedes dos se besaron a mis espaldas¿Y pretendes que piense que fue casualidad?

-¡No lo planeé!., simplemente sucedió sin que me diera cuenta.

-Te tropiezas cuando estás distraída o te pinchas un dedo por accidente¡pero no te besas con otra persona sin darte cuenta de nada!

-¡Vine a hablar contigo pero no lo haré si continúas gritándome!

-¡Tú también estás gritando! – le hice notar cuando me percaté de que empezábamos a tener público a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Te has arrepentido de tu promesa?.¿Richard fue un pretexto para alejarme de ti?

-¿Qué? – inquirí boquiabierto.

-No es justo. ¡No he podido dormir pensando en lo que te hice y cuando vengo a buscarte...!

-¡No eres la única que no ha podido dormir¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasó entre tú y él?

-¡No pasó nada! – pateó el piso, como si fuese la centésima vez que lo decía –. Pero supongo que no te interesa entenderlo.

-Me interesa saber por qué no confiaste en mí.

-¡Confié en que entenderías que puedo equivocarme!

-No he dicho que no puedas.

-No has dicho nada – masculló con ojos fieros y chispeantes –. Ni que me amas o que me perdonas. ¿Tengo que adivinar?

-Hablemos en otro sitio – tomé su mano pero se negó.

-La escuché pedirte algo – advirtió – ¿Qué fue?

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-Responde.

-Eso es un asunto entre ella y yo.

-¿Qué? – protestó y cerré los ojos, aguardando la segunda bofetada. Sin embargo, no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a Susana. No cuando de eso dependía mi libertad – de acuerdo. En ese caso, no te preguntaré más – concluyó pecas, acomodándose las mangas del abrigo –. Resuelve tus problemas como mejor te plazca, y yo resolveré los míos por igual.

-Espera – sujeté su brazo – ¿a dónde vas?

-Es un asunto entre mi destino y yo.

-¿Vas a verte con él?

-Idiota – bufó antes de soltarme un golpe en el brazo con el puño –. Sólo puedes pensar eso.

-No lo haría si tú y él…

-¿Por qué yo no puedo equivocarme? – exclamó.

-Candy…

-¿Por qué yo no puedo equivocarme y tú si? – repitió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me sentí miserable y la solté suavemente –. Vine a pedirte perdón otra vez. Quería explicarte de nuevo todo pero…

-No… llores, por favor.

-¡Está bien si te encuentro abrazado de la mujer que elegiste en mi lugar! – sollozó, restregándose los ojos –¡está bien si puedes prometerle cosas y pedirme que no me entrometa! – la gente comenzó a mirarme como a un despreciable criminal que hacía llorar a una chica a mitad de la calle – ¡pero no está bien que yo te pida perdón durante días por un error que jamás volveré a cometer!

-Yo…

-¡Te odio! – explotó en llanto y la miré, por primera vez, sin saber qué diablos hacer o decir – ¡eres un idiota y te odio!

-Estamos en la calle – susurré en su oído pero como respuesta, golpeó mi pecho con sus puños.

-¡No me importa dónde estamos!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – la abracé fuerte mientras forcejaba. Al cabo de unos minutos de rabieta, recobró la calma lentamente y se abrazó a mi espalda, menguando su llanto –. Lo siento mucho, pecosa. Tienes razón, soy un idiota y merezco que me odies.

-No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo.

-No te doy permiso. Te doy la razón.

-Idiota.

-Repítelo cuantas veces quieras – la alojé bajo mi cuello donde cabía perfectamente. Disfruté del aroma de su cabello al recargar la barbilla en él, y rodeé su cintura, recordando que amaba a esa mujer como jamás había amado nada en mi vida.

-Me dijiste que confiara en ti – dijo al evocar nuestra primera mañana juntos –. ¿Por qué te fuiste?.¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme?

-Ya te lo dije, porque soy un idiota.

-Eso lo dije yo.

-Hoy estaba dispuesto a buscarte y pedirte perdón de rodillas aunque me echaras de tu casa cien veces.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Lo siento – sumergí el rostro en su cuello –. No debí haberte dejado sola. No ese día cuando me necesitabas a tu lado.

-Siempre te necesito a mi lado.

-Odio la idea de compartirte – admití, avergonzado –. Te quiero sólo para mí.

-Lo que sucedió con Richard – susurró débilmente –, no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti. No cambió lo esencial, no lo hizo. Por favor, créeme.

-Te creo, pecosa. Confío en ti – levanté la cabeza y la miré fijamente – ¿Y tú¿Podrás confiar en mí nuevamente? – con infantil timidez, Candy alzó el rostro y me ofreció el espectáculo de sus ojos, radiantes y dulces, como sus labios.

-No volveré a ocultarte nada. Lo juro. Perdóname.

-Deja de pedirme perdón. Lo he comprendido.

Lo demás por decir, lo dejé para después. Requería con urgencia robarme y probar sus labios. Me incliné hacia ella y satisfice mi deseo, atrayéndola y abrigando con deliciosa necesidad su boca en la mía.

El mágico instante duró eso, un instante, porque de improviso el público a nuestros costados empezó a aplaudir. Candy rió con las mejillas sonrosadas y yo, sin soltarla, alcé el cuello de mi chaqueta con una leve reverencia de agradecimiento. Enseguida tomé su mano y nos alejamos de ahí lo más rápido posible.

* * *

-Hermoso sombrero, señorita.

-¿Sólo el sombrero? – Karen me observó por encima del hombro mientras caminaba con un llamativo contoneo que atraía las miradas de los caballeros a su paso. Sentí deseos de estrangularlos a todos y a ella, de meterla y encerrarla en mi bolsillo.

-Y su sombrilla – dije –. Deliciosa combinación.

-Deja de seguirme o haré que te arresten.

-¿Por qué delito?., simplemente camino.

-Por ser un cobarde, mentiroso, infiel y secuestrador.

-¿Secuestrador? – inquirí, deteniéndome de golpe – ¿Cuándo he intentado…?

-¿Quiere decir que no tienes objeciones con los otros cargos? – su cara se conmovió de rabia y apenas pude contener la risa -. Sí, muy bien, ríete. Sé feliz. Te odio.

-Hablas como una niña con rabieta.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirme?

-Hasta que me des tu autógrafo – acomodé mi cabello y abrigo y me acerqué con flagrante caballerosidad –. El admirador de Krentz se burlará de mí si no lo consigo.

-¿Krentz?.¿Quién es ese?

-Esa. Y deberías saberlo. Se supone que es una actriz de tu compañía.

-No la conozco. Debe ser una suplente.

-Te ves hermosa, enojada.

-No soy tan fácil – dijo y alzó la nariz para continuar la marcha –. ¿Qué sucederá el sábado, Archibald?

-No lo sé. ¿Un eclipse?

-Me pregunto si también podrán arrestarte por ser un idiota.

-A Terry aún no han podido, así que…

-Mira – dijo de pronto, al detenerse intempestivamente, choqué con su espalda y tuve que sujetarla para que no cayera al piso.

-Ten más cuidado – me quejé.

-Subamos – el dedo índice de Karen apuntaba, firme y enérgico, a un suntuoso carruaje blanco jalado por dos jamelgos de recia complexión que compartían el color del coche.

-Pero… - con reserva, mi mano removió el contenido de mis bolsillos para encontrarles vacíos.

-Vamos – la actriz cogió mi brazo y tiró fuerte –, siempre he querido subir en uno de esos.

-¿Podríamos hacerlo en otra ocasión?

-¡No! – zanjó y sujetó su sombrero verde esmeralda para empezar a correr conmigo a rastras –. Apresúrate que se va. ¡Señor, espere!

-Karen… - _no tengo dinero_, quise confesarle pero no me atreví por vergüenza.

-¡Mira!., se detuvo, camina más rápido.

-De acuerdo – concluí que al final del paseo, el cochero podría llevarme a casa y ahí Albert… demonios. No había nadie en casa. ¿Aceptaría un pago en especie?.¿Quizás una lámpara o un costoso candelabro de cristal cortado?

-¡Ay, no! – Karen, por tercera vez, se detuvo de golpe y en esa ocasión fui yo quien trastabilló con dirección al piso.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? – le exigí.

-Esa pareja lo ha tomado primero – murmuró con tristeza y señaló a los enamorados que habían… Oh, rayos. No podía creerlo cuando los vi. Era ese idiota y mi prima.

-Dijiste que se tomarían un par de horas en…

-¡Corre! – como si fuese una marioneta de trapo, la pelirroja tiró de nuevo mi brazo y me obligó a seguirla – ¡Todavía podemos alcanzarlos!

-¿Alcanzarlos?., aguarda, Karen.

-¡Ese coche es mío! Yo lo vi primero.

-¡Karen!

* * *

-Es encantadora – Candy suspiró profundo y como una niña en juguetería, devoró el paisaje con sus enormes y risueños ojos verdes –. Es extraño pasear por la ciudad en una de éstas.

-Compraré una para que puedas pasear en ella todas las mañanas por el parque – dije, vanidoso –. El problema será cuidar de los caballos.

-Yo puedo hacerlo – sonrió feliz, acercándose a uno de ellos. El cochero la miró de reojo, desconcertado –, soy magníficos¿cómo se llaman? – preguntó al hombre quien se quedó boquiabierto. Quizás nadie, ni siquiera él, se había preocupado por nombrarlos de ninguna forma.

-Vuelve aquí – la tomé por la cintura y la devolví a su asiento –. Disfruta del paseo¿quieres, después les buscaremos un nombre.

-¡Mira! – su brazo, como una impetuosa flecha, cruzó frente a mi rostro y de no esquivarlo a tiempo, pudo haberme roto la nariz – ¿Eso es un hotel?

-Sí – asentí con infinita paciencia –. El mejor de todos.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Plaza.

-¿Hacia dónde está tu casa?

-Allí – señalé hacia la izquierda del Parque, al que nos aproximábamos lentamente.

-¿Y la mía?

-Allá – apunté en la dirección contraria –. Al Este.

-¿Daremos una vuelta completa al parque? – preguntó con ojos inquietos. La abracé mientras esperábamos que el carruaje avanzara luego de hacer alto en una esquina y murmuré sobre su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – increpó, furiosa y agitada, Karen Klaise –. Bajen ahora mismo. Yo lo vi primero.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté, inclinando la cabeza.

-Correr con tacones tres calles sin parar. ¿Te parece poca cosa?

-Archie – Candy saludó a su primo con una sonrisa y yo con una mueca. Me hundí en mi asiento y esperé a que la tierra, milagrosamente, de pronto se abriera y los tragara –. Lamento no haberte dicho que me iría con…

-No te disculpes – intervine bajo mi bufanda –. No tienes por qué darle explicaciones.

-Esta bien, _gatita_ – dijo en voz alta, con el único propósito de fastidiarme. Odiaba que la llamara de ese modo –. Yo también salí sin esperarte.

-Solucionado todo – me acerqué a la portezuela –. Adiós.

-No tan rápido, _Romeo_ – Karen asió la manija con las dos manos –. Dije que bajaran de allí. Este carruaje es mío.

-Existen más – sujeté sus manos e intenté apartarlas sin éxito –. Suéltalo.

-¡Quiero este!.¡Es el único con caballos blancos!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé y basta – su fiera mirada se clavó en la mía como garras en mi cuello –. Baja antes de que te obligue.

-¿Tú a mí? – me reí -. Inténtalo, Klaise.

-Terry… – Candy tomó mi hombro con preocupación –. No le hables así.

-Así hablamos habitualmente – le expliqué y sacudí los brazos de Karen para que liberara la puerta –. ¿Te importa, _Julieta_?

-Tendrás que matarme, y después pedírmelo de rodillas.

-Yo estoy arriba del coche. Deberías ser tú quien suplicara.

-Ya la escuchaste – terció su príncipe valiente –. Baja de ahí. Este carruaje es nuestro.

-¿Vas a obligar a tu prima a bajar de aquí, Archibald?

-Ella se puede quedar. Tú no.

-¿Por qué ella se puede quedar? – refunfuñó Klaise –. Este es un paseo romántico, no un picnic.

-Allí tienes – forcejeé nuevamente con Karen, sin hacerla desistir. Era malditamente fuerte.

-Podemos compartirlo. Dejen de pelear.

Los tres, como si hubiésemos escuchado a Candy hablar en otro idioma, nos volvimos a mirarla.

-¡Claro que no! – exclamamos al unísono.

-¡Basta! – al fin molesta luego de ignorarla, pecas decidió acabar con la disputa –. Todos arriba.

-Pero, Candy… - me quejé amargamente.

-Suban – dijo, haciéndome a un lado. Sin embargo, Karen la miró dispuesta a no rendirse –. No tienes otro remedio que aceptar – se inclinó hacia ella y le habló con la misma determinación con la que Karen sostenía la manija –. ¿O quieres que tu enfermera certifique que no estás en condiciones de viajar?

-No puedes hacer eso – sonrió Karen, victoriosa -. Estoy en perfecto estado de salud.

-Si yo digo que no lo estás – reviró Candy –, no lo estás. Firmé tu examen médico¿recuerdas?., puedo decir que me equivoqué.

-No lo harías.

-No apostaría en tu lugar.

Archibald y yo, nerviosos, intercambiamos miradas en silencio. Era como si presenciáramos el preludio que conduce a la pelea de dos leonas por su territorio. Nos preparamos para someterlas, conscientes de que en el intento, podríamos perder la vida.

-Demonios – Karen rechinó los dientes, bajando los brazos en franca derrota –. De acuerdo.

Orgulloso, sonreí a los perdedores. Minutos más tarde, Karen y Archibald nos miraban desde los asientos frontales del carruaje.

-Ese lugar¿qué es? – Candy continuaba señalando edificios, estatuas y museos como si nada hubiese sucedido, y todos fuésemos una familia feliz.

Karen, después de un rato, dejó de rumiar y comenzó a prestar atención a las preguntas de Candy. Por momentos, era ella quien le respondía. Archibald, la contemplaba detenidamente, sin notar que yo le observaba. Me cuestioné si en verdad estaba enamorado de ella, o si únicamente había encontrado a una mujer que reuniera casi todas las cualidades que lo habían enamorado de Candy.

-Siempre me pregunté por qué las señoras usan un escote tan largo – la pecosa apuntó con sus ojos hacia una elegante dama que caminaba con su doncella y su mascota sobre la acera.

-Para divertirse – dijo Karen.

-¿Divertirse?

-Las caras de los hombres son divertidas cuando su cerebro deja de funcionar.

Las señoritas rieron alegremente, mientras que Archibald y yo las miramos con un mohín de disgusto.

-Afortunadamente eso nunca me sucederá – el chico Andrey les interrumpió la fiesta y miró a Karen –. No hay mucho que ver cuando usas un escote.

En el momento en que Klaise borró su sonrisa, la mía apareció.

-Candy – después de unos minutos, Karen volvió a la carga –. ¿Sabes por qué los hombres aman sus autos?

-N-no. ¿Por qué lo hacen? – los tres pusimos atención como si se tratara de una verdad universal.

-Porque es lo único pueden manejar.

Gracioso, mascullé, muy gracioso.

-Archibald – fue mi turno – ¿Por qué una mujer no puede ser guapa e inteligente?

-Porque sería un hombre – respondió mi contraparte masculina y nos regocijamos en la venganza.

-¿Escuchaste algo, Candy? – Karen fingió desvarío.

-Claro que no¿y sabes por qué, Karen?., porque los animales no hablan.

Los cuatro nos miramos sin saber qué responder. Por un segundo creí que alguien sería arrojado del carruaje. Sin embargo, de manera explosiva, Candy y los otros empezaron a reír. Me uní a ellos y recuerdo que fue el momento más feliz de aquella tarde. Si hubiese podido, habría dado la mitad de mi vida para que detener el tiempo y quedarnos los cuatro arriba de la calesa, bromeando y observando el mundo pasar de largo.

Si hubiese podido.

El inusual paseo terminó una hora después. Archibald y Karen descendieron cerca de su apartamento, despidiéndose con un semblante completamente distinto al que habían abordado. Candy y yo continuamos hasta el final, cerca del atardecer. Consulté mi reloj y sentí el estómago hecho nudo. Tenía que despedirme de ella esa noche y no volver a verla hasta dentro de tres días. La fecha en que saldría de gira con la compañía.

-Te llevaré a tú casa – dije con cierto desánimo. Levanté la mirada al cielo y presentí que nevaría esa noche. Parecía como si la historia estuviese a punto de repetirse.

-¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó, como si ella también lo presintiera.

-Tengo que volver a mi apartamento. Hay algo que tengo que solucionar.

-Comprendo – asintió –. ¿Podré verte mañana?

-Yo… - no podía. No podía decirle nada. Lo había prometido.

-Terry¿estás bien?

-Candy – me detuve y tomé sus hombros –. Escúchame y mírame bien.

-Me asustas.

-Confía en mí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Confía en mí – repetí con vehemencia –. Te lo explicaré todo cuando haya terminado.

-¿Terminar qué?.¿Tiene que ver con Susa…?

-Te quiero – la abracé violentamente, sin importarme si le quitaba el aliento. Si la rompía en dos o si le hacía daño. Quise sostenerla fuerte y recordar su calor cuando estuviese lejos de ella –. No lo olvides.

-No lo haré – dijo y sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura -. Yo también… te quiero.

Dos simples palabras que salieron de su boca para entonces, invitarme a probarla. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban como un lago reflejando la luz de la luna. Podía verme en ellos y sentirme dueño de sus pensamientos. Deseaba tanto estar esa noche a su lado, esa y el resto de las noches de mi vida. Amándola, poseyéndola, cuidándola. Eso pasaría. Lo lograríamos. Esta vez, con la suerte a nuestro favor, lo conseguiríamos.

-Te amo – dije sobre sus labios antes y después de besarlos –, te amo, señorita pecas.

No obstante, la suerte, todavía no se había cansado de jugar con nuestro destino.

* * *

_¿Vendrás_?

Esa pregunta me la había hecho tantas veces. Miles. Durante el día o al llegar la noche._¿Vendrás a verme,_ la respuesta solía ser _sí_. Pero no eras tú quien me visitaba a medianoche. Eran los restos de ti.

-El señor Granchester la busca, señorita – dijo al fin el ama de llaves.

-Dile que pase – respondí, nerviosa y ofuscada –. Enseguida iré.

¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?., excitada como la noche en que te conocí, me acerqué al espejo y cepillé mi cabello. Me pregunté si alguna vez te había parecido bonita. ¿Por un insignificante segundo, me habías mirado como a una mujer?

-Hola – dijiste y me miraste con una luz distinta en los ojos. Una que no sentía temor ni vergüenza. La mirada que siempre deseé de ti, al fin era mía.

-Hola – sonreí y no quise esperar más para escucharlo –. Entonces¿aceptas?

Te tomaste varios segundos para hablar. Interminables y agotadores segundos de silencio. Quizás pensaste que me lastimarías al decir _sí_. Eso mostraría tu urgencia por apartarme de tu vida. Pero no me importó, deseé oírlo, y después, por tres días, los únicos y los últimos juntos, enamorarte y enamorarme de ti.

-Sí – respondiste –, acepto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas**:

Contagiada por el romance de Full Moon o Sagashite, termino este capítulo la madrugada de este lunes 17 de marzo de 2008. Y dejo constancia de ello para que un día, dentro de diez años, si aún existe esta página, lea estas notas y sonría feliz al recordar con melancolía la fecha.

A todas las que me escriben, cuyos reviews leo y releo para alegrarme los días en que nada parece ser distinto, gracias de corazón. Y al decir de corazón, quiere decir en serio. Y al decir en serio, quiere decir, gracias por devolverme un trozo de felicidad. La misma que yo imprimo al seguir con esta historia que ojalá, todavía les arranque sonrisas y uno que otro retortijón de estómago. Creánme algo, si me he ganado credibilidad y confianza a través de mis palabras: no busco halagos sin sentido, busco secuestrarlas de su vida diaria, llevarlas lejos del mundo, hacerlas rabiar, sonreir y suspirar hondo. Si lo logro, para mí es suficiente con que me digan SI.

Sí, he despegado los pies del piso, no lo niego. Pero la vida se ha encargado de mostrarme que nadie está más vacío que quien está lleno de sí mismo. Bendita tristeza que me haces añorar el día de la felicidad.

De aquí hasta el final¿les parece,

Ja!

Emera-chan

p.s. Aquellas almas buenas que amen a los animales, especialmente a los perritos y perritas que nos alegran la vida, me atrevo a pedir un deseo de salud para la mía. Entre más voces que se eleven al cielo, más rápido volverá a saltar y a correr y a decirme, son sus brillantes ojos negros, "te quiero, mamá".

Arigato, gansamnida.

* * *


	36. Volver

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

**Volver**

-Bienvenida, Candy

-¿Dónde estoy?

Archie, vestido de esmoquin, se quitó el sombrero e hizo una venia que casi toca el suelo. Luego, enderezó la espalda, se acomodó de nuevo su sombrero sobre la cabeza y sonrió gentilmente.

-En un mundo al revés.

Estaba en el sitio correcto para hallar las cosas incorrectas. Parecía un sueño divertido.

-Camina con cuidado – me advirtió –, y no te rías muy fuerte. Podrías asustar a nuestros huéspedes.

El primer escenario era un hermoso campo de flores. Una bella joven, mientras cantaba, cultiva las rosas de su mansión. Era Elisa. No pude evitarlo, abrí la boca y empecé a reír. Recordé lo que me había dicho Archie y me callé de golpe.

Seguí caminando y encontré a Annie, vestida de enfermera, reprendiendo como el sargento más estricto e indolente a un pobre hombre que se había roto la pierna e intentaba caminar sin muletas. Le aplaudí a mi amiga. No le vendría mal un trabajo así.

En tercer lugar, hallé a Karen corriendo detrás de un niño pequeño, pelirrojo como ella, mientras cargaba otro a cuestas. Dos más aguardaban por su madre en sus carriolas. ¿Karen madre de cuatrillizos dispuesta a ser la perfecta ama de casa para Archie?, imposible. Si ambos decidían vivir juntos, Archibald terminaría en la cocina y ella en una magistral marquesina de Broadway, con cientos de admiradores a sus pies.

La siguiente estación fue encantadora. Albert y Aoi trabajando juntos en un hospital veterinario. Incansables y sonrientes, atendían a todos los animales formados en fila, quienes alegremente, les mostraban la causa de su malestar. En un mundo al revés, los animales hablaban. No tenía remedio. Sin embargo, me pregunté, ¿por qué ese destino era incorrecto para ambos? ¿No tenía que ser así?

El último lugar que visité fue un escenario. El escenario de Terry. Las luces apuntaban al sitio donde aparecería el actor principal y su dama. Así sucedió. El aplauso del público les dio la bienvenida a Terry… y a mí.

Desperté, con la frente bañada en sudor.

¿Era incorrecto? ¿Había algo mal en ello?

Terry y yo juntos, ¿Por qué no podía ser así?

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916**

-Tienes temperatura otra vez, muchacho – el doctor Li leyó su termómetro, anotó un número en su libreta y me miró preocupado -. Debes cuidar tu salud.

-Hace unos días salí a la nieve sin chaqueta – coloqué mi camisa en los hombros para deslizarla sobre mi pecho. Tosí un par de veces y adolorido del cuerpo, bajé de la camilla para terminar con la revisión –. ¿Es grave?

-No. Pero en tu condición, sugiero que sigas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, si quieres.

-No, gracias – me negué rotundamente –. Estaré bien en mi apartamento.

-¿Cuándo piensas comenzar tu tratamiento, Richard? – inquirió, inspeccionándome como un padre enérgico pero amoroso –. No puedes dejar pasar más tiempo. Ya lo hemos hablado.

-Quisiera evitarlo – encogí los hombros – pero no puedo. Odio las agujas.

-Richard…

-¿Puedo pensarlo unos días más, doctor?

-No voy a obligarte a cuidar de ti mismo, sin embargo…

-Sin embargo, es mi decisión – concluí –. Lo pensaré un poco más. Gracias.

-Al menos sigue estas indicaciones – dijo, garabateando en su recetario nombres extraños de píldoras – y vuelve mañana.

-¿Saldremos de paseo?, los niños estaban entusiasmados con ir al zoológico. ¿Iremos hoy?

-Espero que llegue mi nueva asistente. Tú y yo solos no podemos cuidarlos. No obstante, todos te agradecen tu compañía – el viejo sonrió complacido y recargó el brazo sobre mis hombros –. Me preguntan diariamente por ti.

-Me alegra poder ayudar – le devolví la sonrisa y caminamos hasta la puerta –. Gracias por invitarme a pasar un rato con ellos todos los días.

-Fuiste tú el voluntario.

-Quería saber… – contuve el aire y miré por la ventana –… qué se siente ser uno de ellos. De todas maneras, tenemos algo en común.

-Me gustaría hacerte otros análisis. Tal vez una segunda opinión…

-Doctor Li – nos interrumpió la enfermera al entrar por la puerta con brusquedad –. Lo busca el director. Dice que es urgente. Le espera en su oficina.

-Lo siento, Richard – se excusó, palmeando mi hombro –, hablaremos luego.

-De acuerdo, doctor.

A paso apresurado, ambos salieron dejándome sólo en medio de lo que yo llamaría un pulcro salón de tortura medieval. Agujas de diversos tamaños y formas, con puntas afiladas y resplandecientes, me observaban en silencio, como si supieran exactamente el propósito de su cruel existencia. Un escalofrío fustigó mi cuerpo y froté mis brazos en respuesta. Busqué mi valija y me la eché al hombro ignorando la fría apariencia de los otros instrumentos de castigo a mí alrededor, contenidos en frascos, gavetas, vitrinas y charolas de metal. Hubiera corrido a la puerta si no me hubiera sentido estúpido al hacerlo. Estiré el brazo para tomar la cerradura cuando de pronto, una bella mujer con voz angelical se me adelantó y asomó la cabeza graciosamente.

-¿Doctor Li? ¿Esta usted aquí?

Candy.

Se veía hermosa. No sé por qué me lo parecía cada vez más.

-Oh, lo lamento – dijo, sin desviar la mirada –. No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Obviamente – dije y respiré hondo –. Tampoco encontrarás al Doctor Li. Acaba de irse.

Sus enormes ojos verdes escudriñaron mi rostro como si fuese un texto incomprensible. ¿Qué miraba? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Por qué no simplemente se daba la vuelta y me ignoraba como a cualquiera?

-¿Pasa algo? – acomodé mi bufanda y tragué saliva.

-N-no. Disculpa. Es que… luces pálido.

-Estoy resfriado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Dije que estoy resfriado – repetí, molesto sin motivo. Quizás, únicamente, me molestaba no poder acercarme a ella.

-No lo parece – repentinamente, colocó su mano en mi frente y abrí los ojos como platos –, pero sí tienes fiebre.

-¿Qué haces? – me aparté de inmediato –. Estoy bien. No eres mi enfermera.

-¿Por qué quieres discutir conmigo de nuevo?

-Lo último que recuerdo – la miré fijamente –, es que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo otra vez. Eso incluye discutir. Ahora, si me disculpas – asentí y pasé a su lado -, tengo prisa.

-Lo sé todo, Richard – dijo y me detuve de golpe.

-¿Qué, todo?

-No era mi intención inmiscuirme en tus asuntos. Yo sólo…

-¿Qué es todo? – volví a preguntar, alzando la voz.

-Estás enfermo. Tienes…

-¿Cómo te atreves? – arrojé mi bolso al piso y la miré, furioso –. ¿Hurgaste en mi expediente? ¿Para qué? ¿Para decirle a tu novio que se quede tranquilo, que mi presencia no le incomodará por mucho tiempo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!

-¡Porque eres mi amigo!

-¿Metes las narices en la vida de todos tus amigos o soy privilegiado?

-No se lo he dicho a nadie.

-No tengo que darte las gracias por algo tan obvio.

-No te pedí que me agradecieras.

-¡Ni yo pedí tu compasión! - quería sacudirla y después, besarla. Añoraba su sabor. Su deliciosa respiración y sentirla respingar bajo mis brazos. Tuve que apretar los párpados con fuerza para no ceder -. Solo… aléjate de mí.

-Richard, yo…

-Candy – el doctor Li aparecía nuevamente por la enorme puerta blanca de madera –. Gracias por venir. ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

-¿Aceptar? – murmuré, como si fuera de mi incumbencia.

-Buenas tardes, doctor. Sí, a eso he venido. Siento la tardanza.

-Richard – el buen hombre se acercó a mí y palmeó mi espalda por segunda vez –, parece que si podremos ir al zoológico hoy. Te presento a mi nueva asistente, la señorita Candice White Andrey.

-No puede ser… – maldije por lo bajo.

Intuí que Candy, sin proponérselo, rondaría mi vida un tiempo más por una absurda, cruel y penosa voltereta del destino.

* * *

-¿Qué tal éste?

-Es exactamente igual al anterior.

-No es verdad – objeté y me quité el sombrero para mirarlo de cerca –. El color de las puntas es distinto.

-¿Vas a verlo? – Terry enarcó una ceja y me miró como a la persona más aburrida y predecible del mundo.

-Tal vez – volví a mi camerino, busqué otro sombrero y salí para preguntar su opinión por doceava vez - ¿Y éste?

-Es igual al otro.

-¿Cómo pueden ser iguales?, no seas tonto. Éste tiene las costuras de seda.

-¿Qué te agrada de ese tipo? – se cruzó de piernas y brazos, aguardando lo que imaginó, sería una estúpida respuesta.

-Que sabe la diferencia entre éste sombrero, el anterior, y el anterior a ése.

-Estupendo. Quizás lo que buscas no es un novio sino una hermanita que cepille tu cabello y te preste su ropa.

-Envidioso – le mostré la lengua y ajusté mi sombrero, resuelta a llevar ése, el de las costuras de seda – Pero Candy te hará pagar todos tus pecados en vida. Me alegro. No te la mereces pero hacen bonita pareja. ¿Ya te despediste de ella?, el tren sale mañana temprano.

-Lo sé – Terry se levantó de su asiento y sujetó mi sombrero de los extremos –. ¿Dónde verás a Archibald?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Quieres que salgamos los tres?

-Dónde – insistió tajante.

-Times Square. Justo en el centro.

-Bien – asintió y tiró de mi tocado para amoldarlo a mi cabeza con descortesía –. Sé cuidadosa, ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de pronto te preocupas por mí?, me detestas tanto como yo a ti.

-Karen – mi detestable amigo fijó su vista en la mía y carraspeó como si estuviera a punto de decirme una verdad universal – Archibald no…

-Señor, su coche le espera.

-Gracias – repuso Terry al utilero que nos interrumpió – iré en un minuto.

-Vamos, te acompaño – anudé nuestros brazos y lo escolté a la salida como si él fuese la dama y yo el caballero.

-No, aguarda.

-¿Desde cuándo viene un chofer por ti?

-Karen…

-¿Tu madre lo envió?

-No. Y no es necesario que me acompañes.

-Lo sé, pero tengo curiosidad.

A punta de tirones llegamos a la puerta donde un regio carruaje de sobrios tonos marrones combinaba a la perfección con sus jamelgos y conductor. Sobrios, aburridos e impávidos ante nuestra presencia. Observé con atención el rostro del hombre que llevaba las riendas de los caballos. Me resultó familiar. Tomé unos minutos para recordarlo pero Terrence, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, me distrajo con una pregunta absurda.

-¿Crees que nevará hoy?

-¿Qué?, no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Llévate mi abrigo – dijo en el momento mismo en que se deshacía de él –. Lo que tienes puesto no te servirá de nada.

-No voy a dormir en la calle. Me encontraré con Archie e iremos a…

-Tómalo – insistió. Me pregunté por qué estaba tan feliz. Tan feliz para tratarme como a su hermana menor o su mejor amiga. Su inusual cortesía logró ponerme nerviosa. Prefería a su otro yo. El desconsiderado boquiflojo de alma sarcástica e irreverente.

-De acuerdo – dije, y al instante en que metía el segundo brazo a la prenda, recordé dónde había visto a ese chofer –. Oh, cielos – miré a Terry boquiabierta – ¿Qué haces tú con ese hombre?

-¿Qué?

-Ese es el chofer de Susana. ¿Por qué vino a recogerte hasta la puerta?

-Nada que te importe.

-Un segundo – sujeté su brazo cuando se dio la vuelta –. Ayer también estuvo aquí, ¿cierto?

-¿No tenías prisa para ir a tu cita?

-¿Qué sucede, Terry?, supuse que Susana y tú habían terminado.

-Suéltame – apartó mi mano y me miró fríamente –. Tengo que irme.

-¿Con ella?

-Te prohíbo que… - antes de terminar, se retractó y volvió a empezar –… te pido que no se lo digas a nadie. No todavía.

-Todavía… – repetí, desconcertada –. Bien, no lo haré, pero…

-Te veré mañana en la estación.

-S-sí – asentí con mil preguntas en la lengua, pero con el mal saber de tener que tragármelas –. Terry… - agregué al verlo subir al coche – ¿todo está bien?

-Lo estará mañana. Te lo aseguro.

-Sé que te gustan mucho pero, por favor, no hagas otra estupidez.

-Tú tampoco – sonrió y de un brinco entró al carruaje. El conductor arrancó de inmediato.

Sentí un hueco en el pecho. Uno que me decía que no todo se solucionaría mañana. Estaba preocupada. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Terry era distinta. Cuando habló de mañana, era como si hablara del día en que llegaría a sus manos el mejor regalo de su vida.

Crucé los dedos de la mano izquierda por él, y después, los dedos de ambas manos por mí.

* * *

-Bienvenido, Archie. Tardaste demasiado – Elisa, sórdida y enfadosamente me recibió con una sonrisa hipócrita y un abrazo que evadí con descaro –, te esperábamos desde hace horas.

-No me quedaré. ¿Está Annie?

-¿Esos son tus modales? ¿Ni siquiera me preguntarás cómo esta la tía abuela?, al fin ha vuelto de Londres.

-¿Albert regresó con ella? – aquella fue la única pregunta que me interesó respondiera.

-No lo sé. Ese hombre ya no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Esta noche te enterarás. La tía abuela hará un anuncio importante.

-No voy a quedarme a ninguna fiesta, Elisa.

-Tendrás que hacerlo. Es una orden de la tía.

-Ya no vivo con ustedes, así que no tengo porque seguir sus órdenes.

-Lo harás – dijo con una sonrisa malévola –. Antes de saludar a Annie, ve con ella. Te espera en el estudio.

Era increíble la capacidad que tenía esa mujer para hacerme olvidar de todos los buenos modales que mis padres me habían inculcado durante diecisiete años. No le dije "gracias" o "hasta pronto", porque si lo intentaba, una expresión parecida a "piérdete de mi vista" le hubiese ganado la batalla a las otras dos. Preferí callarme e ir a la habitación de Annie. Me sorprendí a mi mismo caminando con pesadez al estar a unos metros de su puerta. Era como si el aire se tornara pesado, la luz amarillenta, y mis emociones flácidas y adormiladas. Pero tenía que verla. Cogí el picaporte sin recordar que tenía que tocar primero. Así lo hice y esperé su voz decir "adelante".

-Archie – me saludó desde la cama, con un semblante renovado y una sonrisa que podía iluminar el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta –, viniste.

-Hola, Annie – hubiese sido amable sentir lo mismo que reflejaban sus ojos, pero me sucedía lo contrario –. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Elisa se ha portado bien contigo?

-Sí, por supuesto. Todos lo han hecho. La tía abuela me ha dicho que puedo quedarme el tiempo que quiera. Que tal vez… - su sonrisa se ensanchó como si eso no fuera posible – ya no tengo por qué volver a casa.

-No comprendo.

-Te quedarás a la fiesta ¿verdad, Archie?

-No. Lo siento. Tengo que…

-Claro que lo hará – determinó la tía abuela desde la entrada –. Todo está listo para anunciar su compromiso. Por ningún motivo aceptaré un desaire de tu parte, Archibald – amenazó con su acostumbrada inflexibilidad – Ve a tu recámara. Tu guardarropa está listo.

-No – solté la mano de Annie impulsado por un inesperado arranque de coraje que me abofeteó el rostro –. Lo lamento. El compromiso queda cancelado.

-Archie… - mi futura esposa, que no lo sería jamás, se llevó las manos al pecho, desolada.

-Esa no es tu decisión – declaró la tía –. Obedece y guarda silencio.

-¿No me escuchaste?, no voy a comprometerme con Annie. No voy a casarme con nadie que no elija yo.

-La elegiste a ella desde hace tiempo, ¿lo has olvidado?

-Ella lo olvidó – dije accidentalmente. No quería herirla pero ninguna de las dos me dejó otra opción.

-Archie – temblando, Annie alcanzó mi mano y tiró de ella con suavidad –, te lo suplico, dame otra oportunidad. Yo… yo te amo.

-Basta – zanjó la tía –. No tienes que suplicarle nada. El matrimonio ha sido convenido por ambas familias y no hay lugar para discusión. Así sucederá.

-Perdóname, Annie. Quería decírtelo de otra forma – de reojo, miré a la tía con resentimiento – pero no ha sido posible.

-Archie, por favor…

-Lo intenté – seguí –, pero no puedo quererte. No como antes.

-Seré paciente, lo juro.

-No – sacudí la cabeza –, tu paciencia no me ayudará. Si te sirve de consuelo – añadí –, te he perdonado. Pero lo siento, no puedo casarme contigo sólo por eso.

-No me dejes, te lo ruego.

-Annie…

-¡Archibald, ve a tu habitación ahora mismo!

-Adiós – besé su mano y salí de allí, pero en dirección a la puerta y no a mi antigua alcoba.

Cuando creí que todo estaría bien, que correría a abrazar a Karen esa tarde para decirle que estaba enamorado de ella desde que la vi, el terrible poder de los Andrey se impuso frente a mis ojos con crudeza y brutalidad.

-¿Adónde vas, Archie? – preguntó Elisa cuando dos hombres de una estatura impresionante me cerraron el paso rumbo a la salida -, hay una fiesta esta noche y tú eres el invitado de honor.

-Quítense de mi camino – les pedí terminante, a pesar de saber su respuesta.

-Ríndete, Archie – dijo esa mujer que comenzaba a odiar con toda el alma –. No saldrás de aquí sino con Annie bajo tu brazo, la bendición de la tía y rumbo a la catedral.

* * *

-Quizás no fue una buena idea venir – Susana observó con decepción las nubes grises cernirse sobre el parque y se ajustó el sombrero -. ¿Prefieres volver a casa, Terry?

-Esperemos un poco más. ¿Tienes frío?

-No. Estoy bien.

-Tus manos no opinan lo mismo – al tomar una de ellas, Susana se sonrojó súbitamente y ocultó la cara. La textura de su piel era suave. Disfruté el breve contacto y no sé porque nunca me había dado cuenta antes – usa mis guantes – añadí –, no los necesito.

-No, no quiero moles...

-Pero antes de que terminara de negarse, los saqué de mi bolsillo y comencé a colocárselos.

-Gracias – sonrió tímidamente y le devolví el gesto. Después, no atiné qué mas decir o de qué hablar.

No había notado que nuestra única conversación, la que habíamos sostenido todos los días desde hacía un año, se basaba en dos simples y fastidiosas preguntas: ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? Susana no necesitaba otra cosa que conversar con alguien. Con ese alguien que la había escogido por encima de otra persona. De la persona que yo amaba.

-Que amo – rectifiqué sin percatarme que lo había hecho en voz alta.

-¿Disculpa?

-No, perdona. No fue nada.

-Tengo hambre, ¿tú no?

-No demasiada.

-Preparé suficiente comida para los dos. Los hombres comen mucho más que las mujeres, y en realidad – guiñó un ojo –, los odio. No tienen que cuidarse como nosotras. Que injusto.

-Iré al coche por la canasta. Aguarda aquí.

-Gracias – dijo y rozó mi mano, fingiendo que había sido un accidente. Tenía miedo de tocarme y no entendía por qué.

Fue hasta llegué al carruaje, que la razón de su miedo se impactó contra mí como un muro de concreto. Susana creía que yo la aborrecía. Que me repugnaba tocarla. Me quedé inmóvil por unos instantes. ¿Fui capaz de hacerle eso sin saberlo?, de inmediato trate de recordar las veces que la había tocado desde el accidente. Las ocasiones en que conversé con ella sobre sus sentimientos, sus temores, su desconsuelo y confusión.

No pude recordar ninguna. Jamás lo hice. Nunca me interesó. Creí que sería feliz conmigo a su lado, que yo era todo lo que necesitaba para superar su invalidez. Sin embargo, desde ese día, el único inválido fui yo. Para ambas, para todos y en especial para mí. Dejé de ser un hombre y me convertí en una carga. A Candy le destrocé el corazón y Susana perdió su pierna, pero las dos continuaron con su vida. Yo, lo que hice, fue tirarla a la basura.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estaba muy pesada?

-No – respondí al sentarme de nuevo a su lado –. Algo huele bien y me detuve a mirar.

-Espiaste – volvió a sonreír –. De acuerdo, te perdonaré si me ayudas a levantarme.

-¿Para qué?

-Mira – señaló a la distancia y seguí su brazo para encontrar su sombrero danzando con el viento a varios metros de allí –. No quiero perderlo, es nuevo.

-Iré por él.

-No, a mi me gustaría.

-Muy pronto… – me arrodillé y la tomé de los hombros –, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras. Volverás a caminar por la calle y los parques como si nada hubiera sucedido – respiré hondo y la observé contener una lágrima –, pero ahora, déjame hacerlo a mí. Te lo debo, Susi.

-Terry…

-Volveré enseguida. Después – añadí – podríamos ir al zoológico del parque. No está lejos de aquí.

-De acuerdo.

Al ir a rescatar su sombrero, sabía que le debía más que eso. Le debía parte de mi propia salvación. A cambio de mi desprecio, ella me obsequió un hogar a dónde volver todas las tardes. Uno que jamás aprecié porque era un inválido. No podía ver, oír, sentir, pensar. No hasta que Candy volvió a mi vida y Susana reclamó el derecho de ser notada.

Los tres días que me pidió estar a su lado en pago por mi libertad, en ese momento, me parecieron insuficientes. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer por ella sin lastimar a la persona que amaba?, ¿ofrecerle mi amistad? ¿Los tres éramos lo suficientemente maduros para soportar una relación así?

-Rayos – maldije cuando el estúpido sombrero, impulsado por el aire, se introdujo en los matorrales – ¿dónde está?

Perdí de vista a Susana, pero en cambio, hallé a un grupo de niños del otro lado de los arbustos. Sus agudos gritos y risas me distrajeron. Especialmente cuando miré a la rubia enfermera que jugaba con ellos, trepada a un árbol y haciendo graciosas muecas.

-Candy.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Entrecerré los ojos y observé de nuevo. Era ella. No me equivoqué. Me llevé la mano a la frente y sudaba como si de golpe hubiese enfermado de fiebre. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?, la amarga sensación de ser descubierto en medio de un crimen me sacudió brutalmente. Traté de volver pero creí que cualquier movimiento que hiciera me delataría. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle?, aún no era el momento. Aún no podía contarle sobre…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Giré la cara y encontré a Richard Marlowe mirándome como a un peligroso criminal introduciéndose en sus dominios.

-¿Viniste a verla o espiarla? – inquirió, apuntando a Candy con la mirada – o tal vez… ¿buscabas esto?

El sombrero de su hermana apareció en su mano y al tratar de recuperarlo, se apartó. Clavé la mirada en él como me hubiese gustado clavarle un puñal en el pecho, y extendí el brazo para recibir el objeto sin mediar palabra.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a decir "gracias"?

Negué con la cabeza y mi brazo continuó extendido, esperando. Juré que le arrancaría la cabeza si al siguiente segundo no me lo entregaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí con Susana? – preguntó de pronto. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo y contuve la respiración para mantener la calma. Todavía podía irme de allí sin que Candy notara mi presencia. No iba a dar un espectáculo que llamara la atención de todos. No, aunque Richard se esforzará por lograr lo contrario –, ¿Te reconciliaste con mi hermana y lo están celebrando con un día de campo?, muy romántico. ¿Candy lo sabe?

-Si en verdad ella te importa – musité entre dientes –, no hagas una estupidez.

-No puedo creer cómo puede amarte. Cómo Susana lo hace también.

En un descuido, le arrebaté el sombrero y me puse frente a él para darle la espalda a Candy. Lo miré fijamente y dejé de contener el aire.

-No existe la menor oportunidad de que compitas conmigo – le advertí –. Candy no va a amarte. Inténtalo cuanto puedas pero perderás. Nada de esto te incumbe, y si vuelves a entrometerte, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas de haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué le haces esto?

-Porque la amo. Y eso es lo último que voy a decirte.

Miré a Candy por encima del hombro y venturosamente aún jugaba con sus pacientes sin darse cuenta de mi visita. Regresé con Susana y con el imperioso deseo de correr hacia Candy para revelarle todo, antes de que otro lo hiciera.

No estaba seguro de lo que haría Richard. Abrir la boca y decir una idiotez era una posibilidad. La otra, acepté furioso, es que sus sentimientos hacia Candy fueran sinceros y decidiera guardar silencio; confiar en que ella me descubriría y se alejara para siempre. Cualquier opción era horrible de imaginar. Sin embargo, aspiré hondo y confié en Candy, así como ella confiaba en mí. Todo terminaría pronto. Esa era la última noche que estaría con Susana. La última de mi vida. Sólo unas cuantas horas y después, nuestra historia, finalmente, tendría un final feliz.

* * *

-¡Abran la puerta! – como si puño fuese un martillo, golpeé la madera hasta que empecé a sangrar - ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Me iré de aquí no importa lo que digas! – vociferé a la tía abuela –¡Demonios, abre! ¡No soy una maldita marioneta! ¡Abre!

Podía escuchar la risa burlona de Elisa retumbar en mis oídos a pesar de que se hallaba en el jardín, ultimando detalles para _mi _fiesta de compromiso. Fue una trampa, una estúpida trampa en la que caí con ridícula facilidad.

Por un segundo me pregunté si Annie lo sabía. Si lo había planeado junto con mi familia. Casualmente me había pedido que la visitara ese día, sin falta. Dijo que era importante. No. Sacudí la cabeza. No era el momento de señalar culpables sino de hallar una salida. La recámara carecía de balcón. Las ventanas estaban demasiado lejos del piso y de cualquier otra habitación. Busqué durante horas el modo de escapar por el sitio menos pensado pero no pude hacerlo. No existía ese sitio. Estaba atrapado, la puerta era el único acceso. Y detrás de ella, no debía olvidarlo, había dos hombres custodiándome celosamente como a una maldita bóveda de dinero.

-¡No voy a comprometerme! – grité, golpeando y pateando la puerta – ¡No lo haré! ¡No vas a obligarme!

¿Cómo podría? ¿Iba a apuntarme con una pistola frente a todos los invitados de mi boda para que dijera "sí, acepto"? ¿Me desheredaría?, ¿Forzaría a mis padres a repudiarme?, pensé en todas las opciones posibles y ninguna, por difícil que fuera, consiguió intimidarme. Nada de lo que hiciera la tía, o el nuevo patriarca de los Andrey, podría dañarme.

La imagen sonriente de Candy, despidiéndose de sus amigos desde el puerto de Southampton, en Londres, vino a mi mente y me llenó de calma. Al menos por unos minutos. La valiente chica había renunciado a nosotros por segunda vez con los bolsillos vacíos, el futuro incierto pero la frente en alto. ¿Por qué, entonces, yo iba a tener miedo de lo que me pasara? ¿No podía sobrevivir sin la protección de los Andrey?

-¡Annie! – grité al volver a la puerta para derribarla con los puños – ¡Sé que me oyes! ¡Abre la puerta, Annie! ¡Quiero hablarte, abre!

Pero desistí de pedir su ayuda cuando recordé que era una cobarde. Un títere cuyos hilos sostenía por propia voluntad. ¿Esa clase de amor quería? ¿Un cariño falso, roto, enfermo e inexistente? ¿Cómo podía casarse con alguien que no soportaba ni siquiera mirarla?

-Karen… - consulté mi reloj y sentí náuseas. En unas horas Karen estaría en Times Square aguardando por mí entre la gente. Inquieta y sonriente. Yo tenía que estar ahí. Tenía que llegar – ¡Déjame salir, tía! – reinicié la guerra que me prometí ganar – ¡Déjame ir, abre la puerta!

¿Dónde estaba Albert?, esa pregunta me la hice cientos de veces al azotar los puños contra las puertas y ventanas de la alcoba. ¿Qué sucedió en Inglaterra con él y Aoi? ¿Por qué no había vuelto todavía y por qué demonios no estaba allí para ayudarme?

-Tranquilízate, Archie – dije antes de exhalar pesadamente –. Piensa en otro modo de salir, al menos de esta recámara. Tiene que haberlo, tiene que haberlo.

* * *

-¡Candy! ¡Mi globo!

-No te preocupes – acaricié a Martha en la cabeza y doblé las rodillas para prometerle que bajaría su globo de la rama donde estaba atorado. Me pregunté cómo estaría Paty y su abuela Martha. Hacía tanto que no tenía noticia de ella –. Lo bajaré enseguida, no llores.

-Yo lo haré – Richard extendió el brazo para coger la primer rama y trepar por el tronco pero alcancé a jalar su chaqueta – ¿Qué haces, Candy?

-Yo iré. Tengo más experiencia en esto que tú.

-¿Según quién?

-Según yo – gruñí –. Tú cuida a la niña.

-Olvídalo – al tratar de sujetar la misma rama, Richard cogió mi vestido y tiró de él –. Esas botas harán que te resbales y nos caigas encima.

-En ese caso, apártate – empujé su hombro –, y limítate a observar.

-Observa tú – me devolvió el empujón –, y hazlo en silencio.

-¿Por qué me empujas?

-Tú lo hiciste primero.

-Esa no es una razón. ¿Si te golpeo con el puño tú también lo harás?

-Con Terrence tienes suficiente ¿no lo crees?

-Richard… – dije su nombre como si hubiera dicho una soez, sucia y altisonante palabra.

-Espera aquí, Martha. Traeré tu globo.

-No – sujeté su brazo de nuevo, dispuesta a arrancárselo si daba un paso más –. Yo lo haré.

-Suéltame, Candy.

-¡Doctor Li, ayúdeme! – fingí la presencia del médico detrás de él y aproveché su distracción para chocar la rodilla contra su pierna. Tropezó y calló fácilmente. De inmediato, salté a la rama del árbol mientras Martha aplaudía emocionada.

-¡Mentirosa!

-Cállate o te caeré encima – le mostré la lengua y le di la espalda para seguir escalando.

Concentré mi atención en subir a toda prisa. Me alegró reconocer que mi condición física seguía en perfecto estado. Mis piernas y brazos se desplazaron con armoniosa facilidad entre las ramas y tronco para que en sólo minutos llegara a mi meta. El globo amarillo de…

-¡Martha, lo tengo!

Boquiabierta, contemplé el rostro triunfante de Richard sosteniendo el globo en la mano. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo llegó antes que yo?

-No te lo diré – fanfarroneó, como si leyera mi mente – vamos, te ayudaré a bajar.

-No lo necesito.

-Entonces, ¿qué necesitas? – inquirió molesto – ¿mirar a tu derecha y darte cuenta que has estado enamorada de un idiota?

-¿Qué?

No sabía de lo que hablaba e instintivamente obedecí. Pero antes de que lograra ver algo, las manos de Richard aferraron mi rostro y me obligaron a mirarlo.

-Olvídalo, hay que bajar.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?

-Nada. No escuches lo que digo.

-Déjame – lo intenté alejar pero tomó mis hombros torpemente, y de pronto, en medio del forcejeó, la rama crujió.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No te muevas.

-Dame la mano – dijo y la tomó sin permiso –, hay que…

-¡No, Richard!

Grité muy tarde. La rama se partió de raíz y nos lanzó al vacío antes de que pudiéramos llegar al tronco. Cerré los ojos, sujeta de él, y dejé de respirar. Aguardé el choque contra el piso pero nunca llegó. Un violento tirón de mi brazo derecho me hizo reaccionar y volver la mirada hacia arriba. Richard se sostenía con dificultad de otra rama mientras me detenía en el aire. Jadeaba y apretaba los dientes, tratando de clavar las puntas de sus zapatos al madero. No lo consiguió y lo oí maldecir.

-Suéltame – le pedí –, no está tan alto. Puedo caer de pie desde aquí.

-¿Y dejar que te rompas una pierna?

-No me la romperé. Ya lo he hecho antes.

-¿Alcanzas esa rama? – apuntó con la mirada al norte y comenzó a balancearme –. Salta allí.

-No es necesario. Yo puedo…

-¡Hazlo! ¡No voy a dejar que te lastimes!

Sentí mi corazón contraerse al escuchar su estricta orden. Dijera lo que dijera, no iba a soltarme. Así que tenía dos opciones: romperle el brazo si seguía sujeta de él más tiempo, o aceptar su propuesta.

-De acuerdo.

Columpié los pies para ayudarle y en el segundo vaivén me impulsé con fuerza. En el momento exacto, Richard me soltó y pude coger la gruesa rama con ambas manos. Ágilmente trepé a ella y recuperé el aliento, mirándole de reojo.

-Gracias, ¿estás bien?

-Sí – respondió antes de pegar un brinco y sentarse en la rama que había evitado nuestro caída –, lo lamento. No quise gritarte, pero es verdaderamente necia.

-¡Candy! – Martha agitó las manos desde abajo – ¡Mi globo!

Richard y yo dirigimos la mirada a la esfera amarilla que se elevaba al cielo sin remedio. Lo siento, Martha, pensé en silencio, preferimos salvar nuestras vidas a salvar tu globo.

Supuse que la niña hubiera preferido que salvara su globo. No pude culparla.

-Tendrás que comprarle uno nuevo – dijo Richard.

Enseguida, estiró las piernas y bostezó perezosamente, descansando en el brazo del árbol. Lo observé y de pronto, mi visión se tornó confusa. En su lugar, vi la figura de Terry dormitar plácidamente en la rama, con una sonrisa asomada a su rostro. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Basta, tonta. No es él.

-Candy… - murmuró, y me volví a mirarlo. Aún tenía los párpados cerrados.

-¿Sí? – Richard respiró hondo, demoró unos segundos y después respondió.

-¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?

* * *

-Candy, pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo.

Me miré al espejo y el vestido nuevo que la tía abuela había ordenado para mí era hermoso. Era natural pensar que el de mi boda no tendría comparación. Se hablaría de mí durante días, quizás semanas. Tal vez años.

Ann Cornwell Andrey. Sonaba maravilloso. Y Candy, al tomar su lugar como heredera directa de la fortuna Andrey, estaría conmigo. Volveríamos a vivir juntas, a soñar juntas, a desear lo mejor para cada una. Sin embargo…

-Señorita, ¿se siente bien?

La doncella que cepillaba mi cabello notó mi súbita preocupación. Levanté la vista y sonreí. Todo saldría bien. Confié en que la tía abuela decidiría lo mejor para Candy. Pese a eso, imaginarla como esposa de Neil me provocó escalofríos. Ella jamás lo aceptaría. Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de poder pararme frente a él sin correr asustada.

No obstante, el futuro era brillante para ambas. Para los tres. Si tan solo Archie y Candy se dieran cuenta de ello.

-Con permiso, señorita.

La mucama se excusó y me dejó sola. Cerré los ojos y traté de escuchar lo que sucedía afuera. ¿Archie estaría bien?, no, por supuesto que no. No quería estar conmigo. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí para ir a reunirse con esa… actriz.

-¡No! – exclamé y salí de la habitación.

No lo permitiría, no con ella. Archibald no me abandonaría por la mujer de André.

Si el destino pretendía darme una lección, juré que lo cambiaría.

* * *

-¿Mañana volverás? – la carita de Martha se entristeció inesperadamente al despedirme de todos en el hospital. Me hinqué para abrazarla y asentí enérgicamente.

-Mañana y todos los días – le prometí.

-Gracias por todo, Candy – sonrió el doctor Li y tomó la mano de Martha paternalmente –. Sin tu ayuda, Richard y yo no hubiésemos podido cuidar de los niños solos. Vuelve cuando quieras. Martha – dijo a la pequeña – ve con los demás. Iré en un minuto.

-¡Hasta mañana, Candy!

-Hasta pronto – agité la mano animada y sonriente. Al verla desaparecer, mi sonrisa también desapareció y miré al doctor Li preocupada –. Doctor, ¿sabe dónde están Albert y Aoi?

-Aún no – respondió sobriamente, como si le hubiese gustado que yo tuviera la respuesta –, pero no debemos preocuparnos. Saben cuidarse solos.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Conocías a Richard, Candy?

-¿Eh?, no. Es decir – claro que lo conocía, pero en su aspecto gentil y tierno. No en el que me mostraba cada vez que reñíamos –, lo vi algunas veces. Es amigo de la familia – en especial de Archie.

-Es un buen muchacho. Al igual que tú, se ofreció a compartir con los niños unas horas del día y divertirse con ellos mientras comienza su tratamiento.

-Él está… ¿muy enfermo?

-Es difícil decirlo. Será mejor que te marches, empieza a anochecer.

Incliné la cabeza en señal de respeto, como lo hubiera hecho Aoi, y luego lo abracé, como lo hubiese querido Albert. Agité la mano y salí del hospital con un poco de nostalgia. Quería retornar con mis pacientes. Ser enfermera.

-Olvida… lo que dije.

A la puerta del hospital, oí la voz de Richard detrás de mí. Me detuve sin voltear. Al bajar del árbol decidí no cruzar otra palabra con él. Quería mantener mi promesa pero su voz sonó tan abatida y lejana que no pude contenerme.

-Ya lo hice – repuse.

-Bien.

Pasó junto a mí sin volverse. Un frío y enorme hueco encogió mi estómago. Pero así tenía que ser. Yo amaba a Terry, y Richard sólo era… Richard.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? – sorpresivamente, regresó y se paró frente a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Si alguna vez te sientes perdida y él no está ahí, yo…

-No sucederá.

-Candy…

-No sucederá – repetí con convicción –. Terry y yo queremos estar juntos esta vez. Confío en él, Richard. Así que no sucederá nada malo – añadí, cierta –. Lo sé.

-Tal vez no lo creas – sonrió fugazmente –, pero verte feliz, no importa con quién, creo que también me hará feliz a mí. Lo supongo – se rió de sí mismo y me miró dulcemente –. Así debe ser, ¿no?

-Richard…

-Pero aunque trato de explicárselo a mi corazón, el muy idiota no lo entiende.

-Yo… - quería consolarlo pero me quedé inmóvil –, lo lamento.

-Yo también. Cuídate.

-Mañana… ¿vendrás?

Richard levantó el brazo y se despidió sin contestar. Si no venía, lo comprendería. Pero a pesar de repetirme millones de veces que así tenía que ser, que amaba a otra persona, una parte de mí quería verlo de nuevo. Una muy absurda y estúpida parte.

No quise regresar al apartamento. Quería caminar y pensar largo rato. Tomé el tren subterráneo y sin pretenderlo, llegué a Broadway, como si mis piernas supieran a dónde ir. Las luces de las marquesinas comenzaron a empobrecer y extinguir la luz de la tarde. El ruido, la música y el cúmulo de gente paseando por las calles eran extraordinarios. Comparado, al menos, con cualquier otra ciudad en la que hubiese vivido. Terry amaba esa ciudad. Supuse que yo tendría que aprender a amarla pronto. No podía ser tan malo. La ciudad bajo la nieve lucía hermosa. Se podía respirar la Navidad en las esquinas. El olor a nueces acarameladas llegó hasta mi nariz y lo saboreé como si lo hiciera por ambos; por Terrence, misteriosamente ausente durante tres días, y por mí, su irremediable enamorada.

-¿Candy?

-¿Karen?

Las dos nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo, en dirección contraria y con los ojos entornados.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó.

-Nada en especial. Dar un paseo ¿Y tú?

-Estoy… esperando a alguien.

-¿Archie? – sonreí traviesamente, compartiendo su alegría y las mariposas en el estómago.

-Pues sí… creo que así se llama.

-Algún día me contarás cómo se enamoraron – le pedí –, todavía me parece increíble.

-¿No estás molesta conmigo?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Su antigua prometida es tu mejor amiga. Tal vez yo lo estaría.

-De mis amigos sólo quiero su felicidad, y Annie y Archie ya no son felices juntos. Prefiero verlos alegres, aún si cada uno lo hace por un camino distinto.

-Eres odiosamente buena – dijo con una graciosa mueca–. Terry no te merece.

-Lo sé.

Ambas reímos espontáneamente y volvimos la cara al cielo cuando de pronto, un copo de nieve descendió frente a nuestros ojos con reconfortante calma.

-Aún es temprano – dijo Karen -, ¿tienes hambre?, conozco un restaurante tranquilo donde podríamos comer algo.

-¿Y tú cita?

-El lugar es allí – apuntó a los vitrales de un sitio ubicado al otro lado de la acera –. Si Archie llega, lo veremos fácilmente.

-Prefiero no interrumpir.

-No lo harás si después de cenar… te desapareces mágicamente.

Sus ojos brillaron con sensualidad y volví a reír, deleitada por su envidiable franqueza.

-Trato hecho. Me esfumaré.

-Buena chica.

-Por cierto – agregué mientras cruzábamos la calle – ¿has hablado con Terry?

-Terry… - aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada - ¿Qué Terry?

-Karen… - refunfuñé.

-Ah, ése. Bueno… lo vi pero no hablé con él. Tenía prisa.

-¿Tú o él?

-Él... y yo también.

-No lo he visto en días. Ni siquiera ha llamado. ¿Está bien?

-Muy bien. Con dos brazos y dos piernas todavía.

-¿Qué le sucederá? ¿Estará molesto?

-Siempre lo está. Nació molesto, ¿no te ha dicho su madre?, sus primeras palabras fueron: maldita sea, déjenme dormir.

El estómago me dolió de risa al entrar al restaurante con Karen. Gracias a su prestigio como actriz, de inmediato se nos concedió una mesa. Algunos comensales, a su paso, la observaron con curiosidad, sin poder evitar murmurar algo a su compañero de mesa. Me sentí orgullosa de ir con ella, así que alcé la barbilla y marché con candencia y clase, imitándola.

-¿Vino, señorita Klaise?

-Del mejor – respondió ella, respingando la nariz –. ¿Está bien, Candy?

-Sí. Perdone, señor – me dirigí al camarero – ¿podría indicarme dónde está el tocador de damas?

El amable mesero me indicó la puerta y luego de excusarme con mi anfitriona fui hasta allí. Mojé mi cara frente al espejo para refrescarme. Recobré el aliento y me sentí mejor. Había caminado demasiado. Lo suficiente como para pedirle a Terrence que me llevara en brazos todo el camino de regreso.

Pero Terrence no estaba.

Al fin reconocí mi preocupación. ¿Por qué no me había buscado en tantos días? ¿Por qué me pidió confiar en él y después desapareció? Al menos estaba bien. De lo contrario, Karen me lo hubiera dicho. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué era tan desconsiderado?, no lo comprendía. ¿Cómo pueden los hombres decir que te aman una mañana, y olvidarse de ti al anochecer?

-No puedo creerlo – dijo una mujer al entrar por la puerta -. Las dos están cenando en el mismo restaurante y todavía no se dan cuenta. ¿No es gracioso?

-Aún se rumorea el romance entre esos dos – murmuró su amiga, en descaro cotilleo –. ¿Será cierto?

-Si es así – repuso la otra –, ¿no sería divertido que Susana se enterara de que la amante de su prometido está sentada a unas cuantas mesas de la suya?, no debe hacerle gracia.

-¿Pero qué supones que hará él?

-¿Qué podría hacer?, nada, por supuesto. Despreciarla delante de todo el mundo y seguir la velada con su novia. Se les ve tan enamorados.

-Él es tan guapo.

-Y ella una princesa hecha para él.

-Ojalá que esa mujer se vaya pronto – añadió una de ellas antes de terminar de polvearse la nariz, justo a mi costado –. No debieron dejarla entrar. Todos saben que es una zorra.

-Una zorra con suerte – rió su compañera –. Yo mataría por estar, aunque fuera unos minutos, con Terrence Granchester en mi alcoba.

-Supongo que yo también.

De la misma forma en que entraron, las dos mujeres, damas de sociedad, salieron de allí: riendo cínica y burlonamente.

Yo… yo me llevé la mano a la frente, enferma. Mis piernas se tambalearon y tuve que sujetarme del lavamanos. Creí que iba a desvanecerme. Mi vista se nubló, el corazón me martilló los oídos y de pronto la habitación se encogió alarmantemente. Me faltaba el aire. Quería salir y comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que acaba de escuchar. Terry y Susana juntos, felices, enamorados.

¿Mintieron, cierto?, me lo pregunté mirándome al espejo con los ojos rojos y un grito de desesperación en la garganta. Esas mujeres mintieron. Inventaron esa historia para divertirse. Por favor, rogué al cielo, que así sea. Que sea una mentira, un malentendido.

Pero mi pechó se contrajo y mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Tenía que verlo. Aunque fuese algo que jamás pudiera olvidar, tenía que verlo.

* * *

-Archie…

Al entrar a mi habitación, Annie lucía un magnífico vestido de fiesta que había sido confeccionado especialmente para ella. No supe si sentir lástima o ira. ¿Por qué intentaba encarcelarme dentro de su vida?

Ahora lo recuerdo. Tuve un sueño así una vez. Yacía dentro de un calabozo horrible mientras ella custodiaba la única salida. ¿Habrá sido una señal al igual que mis sueños con Karen?

-Te ves muy linda – dije y me acerqué a besar su mano.

-Archie – repitió, emocionada –. Tú… ¿aceptaste quedarte?

-¿Crees que me veo bien? – di un paso atrás y le mostré el atuendo que había sido reservado para mí en el armario. El fino traje decía todo lo que Annie quería escuchar: lujo, reputación, distinción, clase y belleza.

-Estás maravilloso. Pero, yo creí que… perdóname – comenzó a llorar y estudié su rostro con atención –, sé que la tía abuela ha dicho cosas que…

-No, Annie. Soy yo quien lo lamenta. Me ofusqué. Lo he pensado mucho y… supongo que tiene razón. Esto es lo mejor para mí. Tú eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado.

-Archie… - sus brillantes ojos, inundados de lágrimas me miraron conmovidos –, te quiero.

-Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, Annie.

-Lo sé. Yo también te haré feliz – dijo y se abrazó a mi cuello. Se lo agradecí. No podía sostener la mueca dulzura un segundo más. Estaba asqueado.

-Vamos, los invitados aguardan a los novios – tomé su mano y la sostuve bajo mi brazo –. ¿Me ayudarás a convencer a la tía abuela, Annie?

-¿Sobre qué?

-No quiero que esos tipos nos sigan a todos lados – le susurré al salir al pasillo y descubrir a esas paredes humanas detrás de nosotros –. Quiero estar con mi prometida esta noche. ¿O acaso cuando bailemos, tendré que bailar con ellos también?

-No… - sonrió feliz. Me pregunté si en verdad creía cada una de mis palabras o fingía hacerlo –, claro que no. Hablaré con la tía, le pediré que nadie nos moleste durante la fiesta.

-Ni antes, ni después – abracé su cintura y hundí mi rostro en su suave y perfumado cabello –, te he extrañado. Quédate conmigo esta noche.

-Archie…

-Hueles delicioso – dije al cerrar los ojos e imaginar a mi hermosa pelirroja, sonriente y complacida a mi lado –. Estaremos juntos – añadí, pensando en Karen –, te lo prometo. Nadie nos separará.

* * *

-¿Adónde fuiste? – Karen me miró con una ceja levantada, sosteniendo una copa de vino –. Tardaste mucho en el tocador. ¿No encontrabas la puerta?

-Lo siento, Karen. Tengo que irme.

-Aguarda. ¿Por qué?

-No – sujeté mi bolsa y apreté los párpados –, tengo que verlo.

-¿Ver qué?

-Sé sincera conmigo, por favor – le pedí –. Terry y Susana… ellos aún…

-No te entiendo.

-A quien debo preguntárselo es a él – admití –. Perdón, Karen. No es tu culpa pero… no sé qué hacer.

-¿Quieres sentarte, Candy?, parece que viste un fantasma.

-Es a ellos a quienes tengo que ver.

-Dime de qué hablas o voy a gritar.

-Terry y Susana están aquí.

-¿Aquí? – observé su cara, y aunque fingió asombro, fue como si lo supiera –, no lo creo. Ellos nunca salen a ningún sitio. Además, él y tú…

-¿Es cierto? – inquirí, desesperada –, ¿Siguen juntos?

-Candy…

-Olvídalo – cogí mi abrigo, furiosa –, es él quien va a contestarme esa pregunta.

-¡Espera! ¡No vayas!

No esperé nada. Corrí por entre las mesas sin importarme los buenos modales, o el que todo el mundo me mirara ofendido. Examiné cada rincón, buscándolos. Deseaba hacerlo, hallarlos juntos, pero oré porque pasara lo contrario.

-¿Dónde están? – mascullé, luego de recorrer todo el lugar – ¿Dónde están?

-Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Sí – agitada, tragué saliva y miré al camarero que pasó a mi lado –. Tengo un mensaje para el señor Granchester y la señorita Marlowe, ¿puede decirme dónde puedo encontrarlos?

-Bueno, ellos…

-Es urgente. Es cuestión de vida o muerte – no mentí, mi corazón estaba a punto de detenerse.

-Ellos están en una sala privada, señorita. En el primer piso.

-Gracias – dije y salí corriendo, haciendo a un lado a los comensales que se interpusieron en mi camino. No mintieron. Esas mujeres no mintieron. Estaban allí - ¿El señor Granchester y la señorita Marlowe? – volví a preguntar al anfitrión que salvaguardaba la entrada de aquella sección –. Es urgente, tengo que verlos.

-¿Y usted es?

-Candy, basta – Karen sujetó mi brazo, resoplando exhausta. Había corrido detrás de mí, sin darme cuenta -. Déjalo, no seas tonta.

-¿Tonta? – argüí ofendida - ¿Eso crees que soy?, ¿Una tonta?

-Confía en Terry – dijo enérgicamente –. Deja que te explique lo que hace con...

-Eso es justo lo que quiero. ¡Una explicación!

-Señorita, no puede…

-¿Dónde están? – demandé al sommelier –. Será mejor que me lo diga o gritaré tan fuerte el nombre del Terrence que me escucharán en todo el edificio.

-Champagne para la sala siete, con el señor Granchester – dijo un camarero que distraídamente obvió mi presencia.

-Gracias – sonreí y me solté de Karen.

-¡Espere! – gritó alguien a mis espaldas pero corrí sin detenerme.

-Siete, siete, siete – busqué ansiosa y con los violentos latidos de mi corazón azotando mi pecho -, éste es – cerré los ojos, cogí la cerradura y le di la vuelta. Me arrepentí, no podía continuar. Estuve a punto de girar sobre mis talones y huir. Entonces… escuché su risa. Era él.

Levanté la vista, dispuesta a mirar bien. A grabar en mi memoria ese momento que juré, nunca olvidaría. Me tragué las lágrimas, apreté los puños y empujé la puerta.

* * *

-No fui yo… pero deberías haber visto su cara.

Ambos reímos al evocar el rostro de Robert, recordando una broma absurda que le jugamos en Chicago, la noche de nuestra presentación. El día en que Candy y yo no pudimos encontrarnos.

-Estaba tan enojado que amenazó con echarnos a la calle a todos – continuó Susana –. Nadie le creyó, por supuesto. No hubiera sido sencillo conseguir a cien suplentes en una noche. No obstante, confesó que aunque hubiese tenido que entrenar a ratas, perros y gatos para la obra, lo hubiera hecho.

-No sería difícil. Nos ha entrenado a todos nosotros.

-Extraño esos días – dijo, con un suspiro – ¿Karen es buena contigo?

-Testaruda y holgazana.

-¿Quiere decir que me has echado de menos? – al instante en que lo preguntó, se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada –. Perdona, no quise importunarte. Me refería a…

-Sé lo que quisiste decir. Y la respuesta es sí.

Susana me miró brevemente, esbozando una tímida sonrisa que se desvaneció con facilidad. Aclaró su garganta y extendió la mano.

-Gracias por haber aceptado estar conmigo, Terry. No pensaré en que lo has hecho para deshacerte de mí – añadió, con humor –. Sino para hacerme feliz durante tres maravillosos días que no olvidaré. Siento haberte pedido que no se lo dijeras a Candy, pero era importante para mí.

-No es tan malo ser tu amigo – acepté.

-Candy es una chica afortunada, siempre lo he pensado. ¿Qué hizo para que la ames así?

-Creer en mí – respondí y tomé su mano.

-Yo creo en ti, ¿no es suficiente?

-Algún día – estreché la caricia –, harás a un hombre muy feliz. Perdona que ese hombre no pueda ser yo.

-Y si me peinara distinto – dijo, mirando su cabello –, de coleta, quizás. Y me pintara la cara hasta llenarla de diminutas pecas… ¿serviría?

Reí al imaginar a Susana de coletas, pecosa y subida a un árbol, colgando de él como un mono hambriento y furioso. Candy era Candy, por eso la amaba. Ninguna chica, antes o después de ella, se le comparaba. No era sólo su cabello, la serie de muecas en su rostro o la simpática forma de su nariz. Era todo, y sin eso, era nada.

Cuando me disponía a responderle a Susana, la puerta del salón privado se abrió. Miré hacia allí y con un súbito temor, guardé silencio. Muy lentamente, en el espacio vacío, vi a Candy. La ráfaga de viento que entró con ella, heló mi sangre. Olvidé mi mano, la que sujetaba la de Susana, y me perdí en sus ojos, fríos y ausentes. Nos observó con absurda calma. Parecía que su mente hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por concebir lo que veía, como si estuviera soñando y luchara por despertar.

-Candy… - dije e hice una pausa –, ¿qué haces aquí?

Pálida, con una expresión de repugnancia, se acercó a la mesa y cogió un vaso con agua. Miró a Susana por encima del hombro, despectivamente. Después, hundió los ojos en mí como si lo hiciera en su peor enemigo y arrojó con rudeza el agua fría sobre mi cara.

-No, Candy – Susana intentó ponerse de pie pero trastabilló y cayó de nuevo en su asiento.

-Oh, no – murmuró Karen al entrar, seguida del sommelier –, ¿qué haces aquí, grandísimo tonto? ¡aquí y con ella!

-Señorita, tendrá que abandonar de inmediato el…

-Lo sé – lo interrumpió Candy -. El señor Granchester ya recibió el mensaje.

Al verla salir, supe que había cometido un grave error. Dejé que una promesa fuera más importante que su confianza. Estúpido, estúpido, actor idiota.

Pero no iba a perderla. No, aunque viviera junto a mí, odiándome, el resto de su vida.

* * *

-Archie actúa muy extraño – murmuró Elisa cerca de mí hombro – ¿por qué está comiendo tanto?

-Dijo que no había comido nada desde esta mañana.

-¿Y tú le crees?

-¿Por qué mentiría?

-No lo sé – su prima levantó una ceja y lo escudriñó con recelo -, pero será mejor que no lo pierdas de vista.

-Todo estará bien. Confío en él.

-Yo no.

-¿Te importa, Elisa? – Archie se acercó a nosotras y tomó mi mano –, me gustaría bailar con mi prometida.

-Hace unas horas la odiabas – reviró –, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión tan fácilmente?

-Desearías que te sucediera lo mismo, Elisa – Archie la miró de arriba abajo con desdén –, pero ninguno de tus novios ha cambiado de idea cuando se dan cuenta de que te odian y salen corriendo.

-Archie… - le reprendí.

-Idiota – dijo Elisa y se alejó de nosotros.

-No fue muy amable de tu parte.

-No intenté que lo fuera. Trataba de deshacerme de ella, y mi prima sólo entiende con insultos, no con halagos.

-Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo. Yo…

* * *

-¡Ay! – me doblé por la cintura con un repentino dolor de estómago. Más que dolor, si era posible, pretendí que fuera una enfermedad incurable que acaba de contraer. Crucé los dedos y me deseé suerte. Era el momento de huir – Annie, ayúdame.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?, Archie, responde.

-No lo sé. No lo creo. ¡Ay!

-Vamos, necesitas sentarte.

-Necesito un médico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Mi estómago. Comí demasiado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Llévame al hospital.

-Pero… ¿y la fiesta?

¿Fiesta?, demonios, ¿Qué podía importarle una fiesta a alguien, mientras otra persona moría en sus narices? Miré a Annie con incredulidad. Quise pensar que únicamente era una pobre chica asustada y torpe. La otra opción, la que sólo podía definir como "malvada y miserable", la evité por su bien.

-Quizás podamos volver – sonreí con mi supuesto dolor a cuestas.

-Probablemente haya un médico entre los invitados.

-Quiero un hospital. Por favor, Annie – dibujé un mohín sufrimiento insoportable y apreté su mano –, ayúdame.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Elisa volvió y me observó con horror.

-No se siente bien. Dice que necesita ir a un hospital.

-Por supuesto – dijo la serpiente Leegan y se cruzó de brazos -. Ya comprendo. Annie, no le creas, es un engaño.

-¡No lo es!

-Hipócrita. No te irás de aquí hasta que…

-¡Maldita sea! – golpeé la pared con el puño y me levanté bruscamente. Sujeté el brazo de Elisa por la espalda y sostuve su cuello por encima de mi codo. Si tenía que tomar de rehén a esa bruja, o a quien fuera, lo haría para salir de allí. Esperé que a alguien le importara ese reptil, si no, estaba perdido – Camina y llévame hasta la salida.

-¿Archie que estás haciendo?

-No soy muy buen actor – dije – lo siento, Annie. Será mejor que lo haga de esta manera.

-¡No lo lograrás! – bramó Elisa.

-Juro que voy a matarte si no me sacas de aquí – le advertí y saqué de la manga un cuchillo que había tomado de la mesa de aperitivos –. El truco de la comida parece que si funcionará después de todo.

-¡Archibald! – al fin, la tía abuela se aproximó con el rostro descompuesto – ¡basta! ¡suelta a tu…!

-¡Voy a contar hasta tres! – amenacé y alcé la voz por todo el salón – ¡Si no me conduces hasta la puerta juro que voy a hacer una estupidez de la que serás responsable, tía!

-¡Archie, detente, por favor! – exclamó Annie, aterrorizada. Tuve que soportar la risa. Extrañamente, toda la escena, me pareció una broma. Con suerte, el único que reiría sería yo.

-Uno… - acerqué la punta de la navaja a la barbilla de Elisa y rocé su piel mientras ella temblaba de miedo. Imaginé a Stear, Anthony y Candy aplaudiendo con entusiasmo si hubiesen estado allí.

-Eres la peor vergüenza que ha tenido la familia – dijo la tía, al borde de un ataque de nervios – ¿Cómo te atreves a hacernos esto?

-Dos… - los invitados, incrédulos, permanecieron en su sitio como estatuas de mármol.

La tía tenía razón, acababa de deshonrar a toda la familia frente a la gran sociedad norteamericana. El castigo sería el exilio, el rechazo y el repudio de los Andrey. Bravo, no pude pensar en algo mejor. Sólo quería ser libre.

-¡Es por culpa de esa mujer! – vociferó Annie – ¡La odio, la odio!

-Pero yo la amo – dije y cerró la boca.

-Fuera de mi casa – ordenó finalmente la tía – ¡fuera de aquí! ¡no eres más un Andrey! – Aleluya – ¡Has avergonzado a tus padres por el resto de su vida!

-No, tía – empujé a Elisa lejos de mí, con la sentencia del destierro a mi favor –. Cuando se los cuente personalmente, estarán orgullosos. ¿Por qué crees que jamás vienen a tus fiestas?, porque al igual que yo, prefieren estar lejos de ti.

No aguardé otro insulto. Salí corriendo con toda la fuerza de mis piernas del salón. El pasillo que me conducía a la puerta principal me pareció eterno. Llené mis pulmones de aire y sin mirar atrás, corrí tan rápido como si pudiera volar. Era libre. Lamentaría las consecuencias después. En ese instante, lo único que me importaba era llegar al cruce de caminos donde Karen me esperaba con una mueca de enojo, y cuando la hiciera reír con mi historia, una deliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

Lo escuché llamarme. Me pidió que me detuviera pero no lo hice. Ese idiota, de quien no podía pronunciar su nombre, me llamó hasta cansarse. Si lo nombraba, recordaría lo maravilloso que era y lo mucho que lo amaba. No quería hacerlo. Sólo deseé odiarlo sin usar su nombre.

Me dolía el pecho. Lloraba tan fuerte que no podía oír mis propios pensamientos, los que me gritaban "vuelve y escúchalo".

Quería gritar pero mis palabras se convertían en lágrimas al llegar a mi garganta. Lágrimas que me quemaban los ojos, y marcaban mi piel al escurrir por mis mejillas. Ciega y sin rumbo, corrí tan lejos como pude hasta que todos desaparecieron de mi vista. Ansié poder meter la mano dentro de mi pecho y arrancarme el corazón para que dejara de dolerme. Creí que iba a morir. Quería hacerlo, quería morirme.

-No puede ser cierto – me dije, inconsolable –, no puede ser cierto.

Me senté en una banca del parque a descansar. Ese parque donde nos divertimos los cuatro juntos, días atrás. Cuando creí que la felicidad estaba atada a mi vida. Cuando le creí que me quería.

Vi la sombra de un carruaje con cuatro adolescentes sobre él, riéndose del futuro. El llanto volvió con más intensidad y doblé mi cuerpo, abatida por la poderosa fuerza de la desesperación. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Temí no poder parar de llorar durante años. ¿Cómo iba a vivir ahora? ¿Sin él? ¿Sin los sueños que había construido unas horas antes?

¡Terry no tenía corazón! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Estaba feliz con ella! ¿Por qué me hizo creer lo contrario? ¿Por qué?

_¡Te odio, te odio!,_ quise gritar hasta quedarme sin voz. Pero no lo odiaba. Fue horrible descubrirlo. No podría odiarlo nunca.

-Mis encuentros contigo siempre son de este modo, ¿verdad, pequeña?

Una mano, cálida y llena de paz, tocó mi hombro. Aquella simple caricia me abrigó dulcemente, como si abrazara todo mi cuerpo. Alcé la cara con la vista nublada por el llanto y entrecerré los ojos, feliz. Reconocí su voz y no podía creerlo. Por fin había vuelto.

-Albert…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Notas_**

Chicas, estoy exhausta. Perdón que no me tome el tiempo de mencionar a quienes me hicieron favor de dejarme un review el capítulo anterior, pero crean esto, se los agradezco con una venia y una rodilla en el piso. Me honran, en serio. Para responder algunas preguntas rápido diré: Sí, Candy y Terry hicieron el amor en el capítulo antepasado. Ojalá se animen a recrearnos la pupila con otra escena parecida. Ya volvió Albert! finalmente. Se tardó porque andaba en el barco pero ya llegó. Sugey, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. Tengo todos tus correos bien guardados. Susana le pidió a Terry tres días con ella, libre de Candy. Quería disfrutar al menos una vez el cariño de Granchester, aún si tenía que vivir sin él por el resto de su vida. ¿Qué cosa, no? ¿Felicidad aunque sea poca?, creo que voy a escribir como diez capítulos más, no sé bien, pero no pasarán de 50. Uf! vaya que si me he extendido con esto. Pero esto no se acaba, hasta que se acaba.

Es impresionante ver cómo se desbordan en sus comentarios tan amables e inmerecidos. Bueno, Candy y Terry sí se los merecen, y el resto de locos de este fic. No existe mayor agradecimiento de mi parte que seguir secuestrándolas de la realidad. Es que no se me ocurre otra cosa. Un día las invito a todas a comer helado, les parece?, no, tampoco eso sería suficiente para el álito de vida que me dan con dos, tres, o una simple palabra de cariño y respeto. Quisiera darles un comentario individual pero es casi medianoche del domingo y no paré hasta terminar este capítulo como lo prometí. Ojalá les guste. Y no se me vayan a enojar que C y T se nos acaban de pelear. Si todo fuera gloria y felicidad, esta historia llegaría a su fin, pero no! soy cruel y malévola y aún no quiero. De verdad, gracias por su buena vibra, por su buen corazón y por rondar el ciberespacio. Gente así, no se encuentra todos los días. Lo que sí me encontré hace tres años fue a una mota de polvo asqueroso cuya maldad se le regresará. De eso no tengo duda, y espero que te enteres de esto, lo que me hiciste hace tres años, manchando mi nombre con mentiras, calumnias y basura que salió de tu boca, se te regresará. No porque yo lo desee, sino porque así es la vida, todos nos cobra. Y la intensidad con la que amemos o lastimemos a alguien, es con la misma con la que nos abofetea el rostro después. No se te olvide.

Gracias, me inclino de nuevo ante ustedes con la rodilla en el piso. Mi perrita se alivió, y ahora no me deja dormir en las noches porque quiere ponerse a jugar. Pero así esta mejor no?, que me de guerra todos los días, eso es señal de buena salud. Gracias a todas las que lo desearon. Su mente fue poderosa y el deseo resultó. Ya comprobé que desear, imaginarlo y decretarlo, cualquier sueño que tengamos, se hace realidad.

Dios, su Dios, las cuide en la salud, la felicidad, y los ratos de amor.

Ya estoy alucinando, mejor me retiro a escribir lo que sigue.

**Ja!**

**Emera-chan**


	37. Aguardar

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

**Aguardar**

-Me engañaste. Mentiste de nuevo, ¿por qué?, yo confiaba en ti.

¿Qué explicación podía aceptar alguien que había dejado de creer en mí?, ¿Qué fui obligado? ¿Qué esa fue la última condición de un trato que me concedió la libertad?

-El amor no es suficiente – dijo Candy en mis sueños, la noche antes de partir de la ciudad –. No volveré a creerte.

Es verdad. El amor es vano y vulgar cuando sospechamos todos los días de la persona que dice amarnos. Nunca creí en el amor de mi padre porque nunca confié en él. Cualquiera que se acercara a mí representaba una amenaza. Sería traicionado sin remedio. Eso solía pensar. En consecuencia, no pude amar a nadie porque en nadie pude confiar. La verdad se convirtió en una habitación sombría y solitaria que cerré bajo llave. La verdad de mi nacimiento, del amor de mis padres, de mi verdadera pasión en la vida y de mis sentimientos por esa odiosa niña con pecas que se obstinaba en cruzarse en mi camino.

Fue hasta el día en que me separe de todos que reuní el valor de sacar la llave y abrir el cerrojo de aquella habitación. Mi única verdad fue ser feliz. Buscar el día y la hora para cumplir un sueño, y después el otro. Entonces, noté que la felicidad no apareció al momento de llegar a la meta. Surgió en el camino.

-Nuestro destino no es estar juntos – agregó Candy –. No puedo hacerte feliz, ni tú a mí.

Quizás tenía razón. La felicidad que planeé para ella no estaba en el mañana que soñé a su lado. Era hoy. Cada minuto que podía compartir su presencia. Me preocupé por un futuro lejano que construí entre penumbras y me olvidé de hoy. De la siguiente hora, de la siguiente llamada, de la siguiente ocasión de encontrarnos. No aprendí de su ejemplo. Candy no aguardaba al mañana para hacer felices a los que amaba. Los hacía felices hoy.

-Pero te amo… y lo haré hasta el último día de mi vida. Adiós.

Debí confiar en que lo comprendería. En que guardaría el secreto y luego departiríamos con alegría el resultado de mi último esfuerzo por pagar una deuda con la vida. Idiota. Hice lo opuesto. Escuché la voz de Susana y no la de la mujer que amo.

Haré que creas en mí de nuevo. Estamos tan cerca. No me rendiré. No puedo hacerlo cuando al fin hallé la respuesta a la felicidad, pecosa. Es hoy, ahora y en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916**

-¿La viste?

-No – Terry sacudió la cabeza y encogió los hombros como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre la espalda.

-Que pregunta tan tonta – repuse –. Me sorprende que puedas ver más allá de tus narices.

Asombroso. No respondió nada. Simplemente recargó la espalda en un farol y respiró hondo. Exhaló y volvió a inhalar el aire frío de la noche con fuerza. El peso del mundo se había multiplicado por tres y continuaba en su espalda.

-¿Qué hacías con Susana? – me atreví a preguntarle – Terry… - toqué su hombro y noté que su mente se hallaba sumida en el caos. Idiota. Deseé abofetearlo, pero ese deseo se combinó con el de abrazarlo como si fuese mi hermano mayor… el que nunca quise tener.

-Iré a su casa – dijo como si hablara consigo mismo.

-No creo que esté allí.

-No sé dónde más buscarla.

-Quizás debas dejarla sola. Al menos esta noche.

-La última vez que se fue así… - hizo una pausa, y con certeza, atrajo a su mente la terrible escena del año anterior –. No, tengo que encontrarla. No quiero que se vaya.

-No se irá. Su familia vive aquí.

-A ella no le importa donde viva su familia – Terry resopló y sonrió con mordacidad -. Si no le explico lo que sucedió…

-¿Y qué sucedió?, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. ¿Qué hacías con esa mujer?

-Despedirme – respondió y comenzó a caminar.

-¿No podías, sencillamente, ir a su casa y decirle adiós desde la acera? ¿o mandarle una carta con flores?

Por encima de su hombro, su ponzoñosa mirada me convirtió en un simple bicho.

-Aguarda – le pedí -. No puedo alejarme de aquí. Espero a alguien.

Terry paró y se volvió a mirarme. Supe lo que iba a decirme antes de que abriera la boca.

-No vendrá.

-Extrañaba tu gentileza. Gracias.

-Karen…

-¿Por qué no vendrá? – le repliqué al sabelotodo.

-Lo sabes. Su prometida te lo dijo.

-No es su maldita prometida – Terrence acababa de lanzar mi cariño de hermana menor al drenaje.

-¿Quieres esperarlo?, de acuerdo. Pero recuerda que mañana temprano tienes que abordar un tren. No llegues tarde – agregó y retomó su andar.

-Tu también tienes que ir en ese tren – le recordé –. Encuentres a Candy o no.

Maquiavelo se limitó a levantar el brazo y despedirse. Volví al cruce de caminos y decidí aguardar. Me quedaría allí, de pie y buscando a Archibald en cada rostro que se aproximara a menos de un metro. Llegaría, estaba segura. Aquella estúpida fiesta de compromiso que anunció Annie se celebraría sin él. No me mintió. No era un cobarde capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda. Una idea asesina que me cruzó por la mente al pensar en Britter. No le vendría mal arrojarse de la azotea del edificio con marquesinas que se hallaba frente a mí. Susana podía darle lecciones.

Estúpida mujer y estúpido actor. ¿Salir a cenar juntos como dos enamorados con Candy tan cerca?, ¿Había alguien más tonto en esa ciudad?

La respuesta me dio escalofríos. Tal vez era yo.

* * *

-Disculpe, ¿hacia dónde se va a Broadway?

-Siga por esta calle y doble a la izquierda en el semáforo.

-¿Es todo? – pregunté al desconocido, con el pie puesto en el acelerador.

-No está lejos de aquí.

-Gracias.

No esperé a oír su respuesta, si es que la hubo. Arranqué el auto y consulté mi reloj por el rabillo del ojo. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Karen ya se hubiera ido. No. Aguardaría por mí. No sé por qué pero lo sabía. Mi certeza era tan grande como mi prisa.

Un semáforo me detuvo y maldije cien veces el nombre de la persona que inventó los semáforos. Respire hondo y sujeté el volante como si me hallara en una carrera de autos. Al llegar junto a ella, la tomaría entre mis brazos y antes de permitirle hablar para reclamar mi tardanza, la besaría. Fundiría mis labios en los suyos y los sellaría con acero. La dejaría respirar sólo si me rogaba. Le diría que la quiero, que no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. Que no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Cerré los ojos y la vi frente a mí, sonriendo. Quizás, ideando la forma de humillarme con un sarcasmo heredado por su estúpido compañero de trabajo. Daba igual. Era mía, y la haría mía esa noche y las que nos ocuparan el resto de nuestras vidas.

Su aroma se introdujo en mi nariz, extático y etéreo, como el radiante sol entre las ramas de los árboles al amanecer. Primavera. Anhelaba ver la primavera en sus ojos. Cabalgar juntos alrededor del lago en Lakewood, contemplar la tarde y sus colores. Empezar de nuevo. Descubrirlo todo con Karen colgada de mi cuello. Inventar mil formas de hacerla rabiar y reñir, para después callarla con un beso.

Era ella. Al fin la había encontrado.

-Karen – murmuré y presioné el acelerador.

A la derecha, una luz blanca, intensa y penetrante, se incrustó en mis ojos y me cegó por completo. Escuché la bocina de otro auto estallar en mis oídos. Sentí un duro golpe en el costado izquierdo y obligado por su poder, solté el volante. Fui arrojado contra el asiento del copiloto como un títere, sin aire ni fuerzas. El auto empezó a dar vueltas conmigo dentro, y aquello, junto a la hermosa visión de Klaise sonriéndome, fue lo último que vi.

* * *

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí – ajusté mi maleta y miré por última vez mi habitación – ¿Qué pasará con Archie?, no sé dónde está y sus cosas…

-Él estará bien. Lo buscaremos más tarde.

-Esto es horrible – dije –. ¿Por qué pasa esto, Albert?

-Lamento que seas la más perjudicada en este problema, Candy.

-No lo soy. No lo creo.

-Vamos, hablaremos después.

-Aún no me has dicho cómo está Aoi, ¿por qué no quieres decirme…?

-Candy – Albert, apurado, se acercó y sostuvo mis hombros –. Responderé a todo lo que me preguntes pero lo primordial es salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Antes de que llegue Neil o la tía abuela?

-Ella no vendrá. Es él quien me preocupa.

-Después de todo lo que nos hizo…

-A la familia no le importa. Ellos necesitan un heredero… y ese heredero, una esposa.

-Es absurdo. Jamás me casaré con él. Preferiría quedarme sin piernas y brazos.

-Discutámoslo en otro sitio – dijo y tiró de mi mano –. ¿No olvidas nada?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Todo lo que necesitaba está aquí – apuntó a su maleta y sonrió brevemente –. Gracias por guardar el telegrama.

-La mitad no lo entendí – confesé, siguiendo sus pasos.

-¿La parte en que tenías que mudarte no fue clara?

-Pasaron demasiadas cosas cuando recibí tu mensaje y no imaginé que…

-…fuera importante – finalizó, disgustado. Llegamos a la puerta y antes de abrirla, se volvió a mirarme –. Tampoco yo lo sabía. Fue un presentimiento. Pero desde esta noche todo es distinto. Lo es desde que volví.

-Albert… - murmuré inquieta. Comprendí entonces que el problema de los Andrey era mayor del que suponía.

-No tengas miedo – dijo al leer la angustia en mi rostro –. No dejaré que nadie te obligue a hacer lo que no quieras. Hemos pasado por esto antes, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí.

-En esta ocasión no soy el cabeza de familia para ordenarle a Neil que te deje en paz, pero sigo siendo yo, Albert. Estaré para ti el resto de mi vida. Lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Lo sé.

-Quizás no pueda detenerlo con un decreto familiar, pero sí con mis manos. Además, no soy el único que te protegerá de él.

-Estaré bien – repuse e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultar el dolor que me producía pensar en Terry en ese momento –. Vamos.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Albert y yo nos abrazamos fuerte como si nos deseáramos suerte. En ese instante recordé que todavía podía confiar en alguien, aunque no fuese la persona que hubiese querido.

De pronto, al salir al pasillo, la sombra de un hombre se atravesó en nuestro camino. Salté asustada y sujeté la mano de Albert como si de eso dependiera mi vida. ¿Cómo pudo encontrarnos tan pronto?, no era importante. Preparé mis uñas y dientes para arrancarle la cabeza a Neil, si era necesario.

-Señor Andrey, siento molestarlo – dijo nuestro portero –. ¿Se va de viaje otra vez?

Resoplé tan hondo que me sentí mareada. Nunca me había asustado tanto por nada. Después de sonreírle con amabilidad al buen hombre, quise gritar por la ventana una maldición para tranquilizarme. Albert, relajado y con una naturalidad envidiable, respondió a su pregunta.

-Sí. Gracias por ocuparse de todo, señor Daniels. Perdón por no quedarme más tiempo para conversar frente a una taza de café – dijo y lo observé de reojo. No sabía que Albert compartía algunas tardes con el portero. Sonreí y lo imaginé charlando con él mientras bebían té inglés –, será en otra ocasión, lo prometo. Hasta luego y gracias.

-Señor, Andrey… - la voz del conserje sonó extraña y ambos nos detuvimos.

-¿Sí?

-Tal vez quiera salir por el callejón. Se lo aconsejaría.

Cerré los ojos y mi pulsó se aceleró. Aquello sólo podía significar problemas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Albert y apretó mi mano.

-Después de que ustedes entraron, unos hombres han rondado el edificio misteriosamente sin dejar de mirar la entrada. Los he visto antes por aquí pero no imaginé que…

-…fuera importante – finalizó Albert. La respuesta me resultó familiar.

-¿Los conoce usted?

-Sí. Y tiene razón, saldremos por el callejón.

-¿Es él? – pregunté a Albert.

-No estoy seguro, pero no voy a arriesgarme a averiguarlo.

-Por aquí – nos apuró el señor Daniels –, bajemos por las escaleras de emergencia. Será lo mejor.

-Llamemos a la policía – opiné, sin pensar.

-Eso no funcionó la primera vez – me recordó Albert –. Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí.

-Sí – asentí, pero entre más lo repetía, más me resistía a creerlo.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ustedes, señor Andrey – al llegar al sótano, frente a la puerta que nos conduciría al callejón, el conserje nos tendió la mano

-No pudo haber hecho más. Gracias por todo.

-Señorita Candy – dijo y nos regalamos una sonrisa –, buena suerte.

-A usted también. Espero volver a verlo.

No obstante, lo abracé como si no fuera así.

Albert y yo echamos a correr luego de que el señor Daniels cerrara con candado la entrada. Sin mirar atrás, recorrimos una distancia de cinco minutos en dos. Cruzamos el ancho del edificio para llegar hasta la parte trasera e intentar escapar por el acceso de servicio que desembocaba a la calleja. Oramos porque nuestro intento no se quedara en eso.

-Esto comienza a ser una costumbre – dijo Albert, buscando la llave que abría la portezuela.

-¿Huir a mitad de la noche?

-El horario es irrelevante.

-¿Te parece gracioso? – inquirí, nerviosa.

-Inténtalo y sentirás las piernas más ligeras.

-Ni siquiera puedo sentir las manos. ¿Quieres apresurarte?, creo que escucho algo allá afuera.

-No puedo ver nada. Olvidé traer fósforos.

-Me preocuparía si los trajeras. Tú no fumas.

-Debería empezar.

-No eres tan bruto.

-¿Terry te parece bruto?

¿Bruto?, en ese instante me parecía el hombre más idiota, mentiroso, falso, hipócrita, frío, desconsiderado, odioso y horrible del mundo.

-No quiero hablar de él – nunca más, pensé –. ¿La encontraste?

-Él fue el motivo por el que llorabas.

-¿Lloraba?, no lo recuerdo.

-Dejaste de hacerlo cuando te pregunté la razón.

-Te extrañaba. Era por eso.

-Tú no dices mentiras – Albert se paró frente a mí, firme y con la llave correcta en la mano –. No es un buen día para empezar.

-Nunca es un buen día para mentir – el rostro de Terry apareció de entre las sombras y sentí una punzada en el pecho.

-Es un malentendido, estoy seguro. Se aman demasiado para consentir separarse de nuevo.

-Salgamos de aquí.

La entrada al callejón se hallaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Albert levantó la portezuela de metal y salió primero. El rechinido del óxido nos provocó escalofríos. De inmediato asomé la cabeza y miré en todas direcciones. Estábamos a salvo, no había nadie. Tomé la mano del único hombre en el que confiaba y corrí con él en dirección opuesta a lo que dejó de ser esa noche, nuestro hogar.

* * *

-Disculpe, señor, ¿podría decirme la hora?

Hora de irme a casa, hubiese respondido de haber sido mi padre.

-Casi medianoche, señorita.

¿Casi?, ¿No podía decirme exactamente qué minuto del último día de vida de Archibald era?

-Gracias – no insistí. No había razón.

Había esperado a Archie durante dos horas. Tal vez más. Dejé de contar los minutos cuando dejé de sentir las piernas. La gente, especialmente las mujeres, me miraban por encima del hombro con recelo. Suponían que aguardaba a cualquiera que se me parara en frente con la billetera abierta. Sus novios, esposos o hijos. Tontas. Evidenciaban en su desprecio su inseguridad.

Estúpido Archibald.

Luego de recitar todos los insultos conocidos por la raza humana, inventé nuevos.

-No vendrá – me dije a mi misma, evocando la maldición de Terrence. Quizás tenía razón.

Estaba tan cansada. Quería sentarme en el piso y sacarme los incómodos zapatos que me astillaban los pies. En cualquier momento comenzaría a nevar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En casa de Annie celebrando su fiesta de compromiso?

-No, no – me negué a creerlo. El no sería capaz.

¿No?, ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura si apenas lo había conocido?

Creí conocer a mi prometido durante años y cuando me di la vuelta, me traicionó. ¿Por qué pensaba que Archibald era distinto? ¿Por su bella sonrisa?

-Vendrá. Tiene que venir.

Froté mis manos y abracé mi cuerpo. El viento frío arañó mi cara y supe que nevaba cuando los delgados copos blancos del invierno cayeron suavemente frente a mis ojos. Deseé que hubiese sido lluvia. Así habría sido más simple esconder mis lágrimas.

* * *

-¿El hospital?

Imaginé que Albert se había equivocado y me detuve frente a la puerta del hospital donde solía tener un empleo. Albert, al notarlo, regresó por mí y me tomó de la mano.

-Sí, aquí.

-¿Aoi está en un hospital?

-Por poco tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Te lo contaré adentro. Vamos, empieza a nevar.

Ella era doctora. Quizás trabajaba por las noches. No, el rostro de Albert decía algo distinto. Aoi no estaba en ese sitio como médico, sino como paciente.

Recorrimos en silencio varios pasillos y llegamos hasta el último piso del edificio para internos. Era como si estuviéramos en busca de una fortaleza oculta. Exclusiva y única para fugitivos de la familia más poderosa de la ciudad… y de su heredero.

-Le dará gusto verte – dijo Albert al llegar a la puerta de la habitación.

-Dime qué sucedió.

-De acuerdo – suspiró hondo. El corazón me saltó dentro del pecho al presentir una terrible noticia –. Tuvimos algunos problemas al salir de Londres – dijo en voz baja y con el semblante languidecido.

-¿Qué problemas?

-Aoi enfermó antes de tomar el barco de regreso. A eso debemos nuestro retraso.

-¿Qué tipo de enfermedad?

Albert buscó en la punta de sus zapatos la respuesta. Por primera vez, en toda mi vida, lo escuché hablar con la voz rota y la mirada perdida.

-Esperábamos un hijo – sonrió con infinita tristeza y sus ojos enrojecieron de golpe – pero lo perdimos.

* * *

-¿Está listo mi equipaje?

-Sí, señorita Leegan. Mañana por la mañana el chofer la esperará en la entrada.

-Bien, eso es todo – dije a la mucama y con torpe parsimonia se retiró.

La compañía Stranford viajaría al día siguiente a una breve gira antes de celebrar la Navidad en casa. Terrence abordaría ese tren. Lo comprobé cien veces. También sabía que jamás me elegiría por sobre esa idiota. Sin embargo, había una cosa de la que no tenía duda: Candy no le daría una tercera oportunidad.

Tenía dos semanas para arruinar sus maravillosos planes. Su maravilloso reencuentro nauseabundo. Lo haría aunque tuviera que matar a alguien. Le fastidiaría la vida a esa maldita como ella lo hizo con la mía desde el asqueroso instante en que llegó a mi familia.

Terrence y yo estaríamos juntos una noche. Con una bastaba para enviar al infierno su patética historia de amor. Imbécil. No se enteraría cómo logré meterme hasta su cama.

Pero Candy sí.

* * *

-Aoi – murmuré junto a su cama y tomé su mano. Débil y pálida, abrió y los ojos. Mi voz la despertó y me sentí culpable. Estaba tan delgada, como si pudiera desmoronarse al esforzarse por hablar.

-Candy-chan – sonrió y oprimió débilmente mis dedos –, ¿cómo estás?

-Los extrañé mucho. Todos estamos bien pero ustedes nos hicieron falta. Somos una familia, ¿recuerdas? – mi brazo comenzó a temblar y aspiré hondo para conservar la calma. Para no llorar. Aún así, sentí el deseo de abrazarla y llorar durante días. Era tan injusto lo que les había sucedido. Vi en los ojos de Aoi, los ojos de quien pudo haber sido su hijo y quise gritar de rabia.

-¿Y Archie-dono?

-En casa, creo. Extraña tu comida. Vendrá en cuanto pueda. No sabe que han vuelto.

-Iré a la recepción un momento – dijo Albert desde la puerta –. ¿Estarán bien?

-Sí – dije sin dudar –. Yo cuidaré de ella. No te preocupes.

-Sé que tenerte cerca significa eso, Candy – sonrió antes de salir y me hizo sentir profundamente halagada.

-Me alegra que te haya encontrado – Aoi, con sus ojos, me mostró una silla y la arrastré hasta donde ella estaba para no soltarle la mano –. Le hará bien platicar contigo.

-Jamás lo había visto así.

-Yo tampoco – sonrió con desencanto –, pero pasará.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-¿El qué?

-Que ibas a ser mamá.

-Antes de partir. Antes de muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Tenía miedo. No soy la esposa de Albert y su familia me desprecia por ello. Imaginé que el bebé correría la misma suerte y guardé silencio. Al menos hasta que fuera valiente y se lo confesara al padre.

-Lo hiciste muy feliz.

-Durante poco tiempo.

-Usualmente la felicidad dura eso.

-Queremos intentarlo de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza –. No ahora, después.

-Sé que lo harán. Tendrán mil hijos y yo seré la tía de todos.

-¿Mil? – su sonrisa se prolongó y me sentí aliviada –. Estaré algo cansada cuando nazca el décimo.

-Albert será el mejor padre del mundo. Lo sé por experiencia.

-Quiero que tus hijos y los míos jueguen juntos en el mismo jardín, Candy. Albert tiene el mismo sueño. Será pronto, ¿cierto?

No. Quizás nunca. La única persona con la que quería compartir eso se había desvanecido de mi vida esa noche. Pero no pude confesarlo, no cuando de mi respuesta dependía la sonrisa de las dos personas más bellas y valiosas de mi mundo.

-Todos seremos muy felices, Aoi-san. Lo prometo.

Terry Granchester no era más parte de esa promesa. Así tenía que ser. El destino nunca había sido tan claro.

* * *

-¿No fue lo que pidió, señor?

-¡Eres idiota! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

Intenté disculparme con el idiota que me decía idiota, pero de pronto, un furioso ataque de tos me cerró la garganta y accidentalmente, tiré la charola que sostenía entre las manos.

Los gritos del hombre se intensificaron mientras los pulmones me reventaban. Sentí un dolor intenso, más que cualquiera que hubiese sufrido con un simple resfriado y alcancé a sostenerme de la pared. Otro mesero se adelantó y comenzó a atender al disgustado cliente.

Allí iba mi noche. No podría subir al escenario, y por si fuera poco, la mitad de mi sueldo lo destinaría a pagar los estropicios que causé.

-Te ves muy mal – advirtió uno de mis compañeros –. Ve a casa antes de que rompas otra cosa y nos enfermes a todos.

-Necesito el dinero – repuse –. Tengo que comprarme un boleto para Londres.

-Llegarás de una patada si el jefe te ve así. Vamos, yo te cubriré. Ve a descansar y no vuelvas en dos días.

-¿Dos días?

-Mejor cuatro – corrigió –. No quiero enfermarme para Navidad.

Agradecí su gesto, a pesar de que me hizo sentir como una plaga con piernas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A descansar – respondí al cocinero –. Volveré en un par de días.

-¿Te has visto la cara?, pareces un muerto. Ve a un hospital.

-Sí. Lo he escuchado antes – la cabeza comenzó a dolerme insoportablemente. Como si una pinza se cerrara sobre ella y con su filo me traspasara la piel –. Iré a casa a dormir.

-Ve con un médico – insistió mientras aderezaba su plato con sal y pimienta –. Tal vez sea pulmonía.

-Gracias – sonreí en honor a su amable deseo y minutos más tarde, salía del lugar con un convulsivo mareo que me hacía parecer un ebrio.

Al llegar a la esquina, olvidé qué dirección tomar. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde me dirigía. ¿El hospital o el cuarto de azotea que renté por unas semanas?

Un reavivado ataque de tos me dobló por la mitad. La espalda me dolía como si me hubiese pasado un coche encima y la fiebre nubló mi vista. Estaba nevando, sin embargo, dentro de mi abrigo, sentí que quemaba. No era un simple resfriado. Era esa maldita sentencia que me negaba a creer. Y no lo haría. No estaba enfermo. Era un error. Desafortunadamente, no tenía el dinero para comprobarlo. Análisis, estudios, medicinas, todo aquello que implicaba desmentir el resultado de mi sangre era un lujo que no podía darme.

Por primera vez, desde que llegué a América, me arrepentí de haber cruzado el océano.

-Al hospital, por favor – indiqué al cochero del único transporte que podía pagar esa noche. Adiós cena.

-¿Qué hospital? – preguntó el hombre, mirándome como a un contagiado de peste negra.

-No lo sé. El más barato. No me importa.

-¿Tiene dinero para pagar el viaje?

-Por supuesto que sí – refunfuñé y cerré la portezuela con un azote.

La voz de la razón me dijo que debía avisarle a Susana. Era mi única familia. No obstante, supuse que podía pasar otra noche sin molestar a nadie. Mucho menos a alguien que odiaba los hospitales.

-Llegamos – anunció el cochero.

-Gracias – dije y la pagué. Aún me miraba como a un menesteroso. Quizás lo parecía. No pude culparlo - ¿Bellevue? – inquirí al leer el letrero de la entrada.

Si no era el destino, era una maldición. Ese hospital estaba destinado a ponerse en mi camino hasta que aceptara que allí… tal vez muy pronto…

-Disculpe – me acerqué a un hombre rubio que estaba a punto de telefonear a alguien en la recepción - ¿dónde…?

Fue inútil, sucumbí ante un segundo mareo que oscureció mi vista y me puso de rodillas en el piso. La tos volvió y pude jurar que sacaría los pulmones por la boca en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

-Un mé… médico… por favor.

-¿Puedes caminar? – me preguntó y negué con la cabeza –. De acuerdo, yo te llevaré – dijo y ofreció su espalda para cargarme a cuestas.

La poca energía que me quedaba la utilicé para mover las manos y los pies, y deslizarme como un animal en agonía encima de él. Sentí sus brazos sujetarme con fuerza y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la sala de emergencias. Quería agradecerle pero la inconsciencia empezó a dominar de mi voluntad.

-Estarás bien, chico. No te preocupes.

-S-sí…

-Me llamo Albert – dijo – ¿Y tú?

* * *

-Cuando me lo dijeron, no podía creerlo. ¿Tú aquí?

-Demonios – la última cara que deseaba ver esa noche era la de esa víbora sin corazón –. Pedí hablar con Candy, no contigo.

-Muéstrame tus modales, Terrence, y quizás te diga dónde está.

-Vete al diablo, Elisa.

-Iría a donde tú me lo pidieras, si es de tu brazo.

-¿No te cansas de escuchar que me enfermas?

-¿Por eso te buscaste una enfermera de quinta? ¿para curar tú barato cariño?

-¿Está aquí, o no?

-¿Candy en la mansión de los Andrey?, no hemos contratado una nueva sirvienta. Déjame preguntar en la cocina si alguien la ha visto sacar la basura.

-El día que Candy saque la basura, lo sabrás porque irás entremetida en ella.

-Olvídate de Candy. Ya es tarde. Al fin ha elegido esposo, y si no te lo ha dicho, es porque no eres tan importante como para saberlo.

-¿Esposo?, deja de vomitar la cena, Elisa. Te está afectando el cerebro.

-Imbécil.

-¿Piensas que nadie lo sabe?, se lee en tu cara.

-Neil se casará con Candy – dijo y mostró la verdadera forma de su siniestro rostro –. No es un secreto que a la familia nos parezca una estupidez y un insulto a la sangre que corre por nuestras venas. Sin embargo, es una orden de la tía, y como tal se cumplirá.

-Albert se encuentra por encima de las órdenes de cualquier anciana senil, así que…

-El vagabundo a quien llamas Albert – reviró – ha dejado de ser parte de los Andrey. Es obvio, entonces, que su opinión equivalga a un puño de estiércol.

-Algo que conoces bien porque duermes sobre él.

-¿Quieres saber cómo duermo, Terry?

-No me llames así – le advertí, conteniendo el deseo de escupirle en la cara nuevamente.

-¿Sólo Candy puede llamarte como si lo hiciera con un niño?

-Supongo que me equivoqué por segunda ocasión esta noche – admití y tomé mi abrigo –. Candy no podría venir aquí jamás.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Ella cuida caballos pura sangre, no vulgares asnos .

-¡Terry! – me gritó al darle la espalda – ¡No ganarás! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Tendrás que pasar…!

-¿Por encima de tu cadáver? – inquirí antes de salir por la puerta de su mediocre mansión –. Ya eres un cadáver, Elisa. En la próxima comida que arrojes por el lavabo, recuérdalo y mírate al espejo.

Acepté que me había equivocado al buscar a Candy donde los Andrey esa noche. Al salir a la calle, traté de decidir a toda prisa dónde más buscar. No quería rendirme. No todavía. Quizás necesitaba un tiempo sola pero… ¡No! ¡Teníamos que hablar!

Rehice mis pensamientos y me concentré. Era imposible que hubiera vuelto a Chicago esa noche. Fue una posibilidad que me negué a aceptar. Candy buscaría la compañía de alguien. El consuelo que Albert podría haberle dado si no se hallara del otro lado del mundo.

-Consuelo… - murmuré con un inquieto e irritante presentimiento –. Richard…

* * *

-Candy, necesito tu ayuda.

Albert entró a la habitación con una sonrisa amable pero con extraña prisa.

-¿Qué sucede? – me aparté de la cama de Aoi y fui hasta la puerta.

-¿Puedes ayudar al doctor Li con un paciente?

-¿Por qué? ¿no hay enfermeras?

-Estoy viendo una frente a mí.

-Me refiero a… - por supuesto, bruta. Yo era una -… enfermeras en turno.

-Es un amigo tuyo, creo. Lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo su nombre. Pensé que te gustaría ayudar.

-¿Amigo mío?

-Volveré en un minuto – dijo Albert a su esposa y salimos.

Lo seguí a través de los pasillos, casi corriendo. Una zancada suya equivalía a veinte pasos míos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estuve a punto de tropezar en las escaleras.

-¿Quién es?

-Alguna vez te ayudó a mitad de la calle.

-¿A mí? – un nombre comenzó a surgir dentro en mi cabeza pero supuse que era mi imaginación. Aunque si el doctor Li era quien lo atendía…

-Creo que trabaja en un bar y lleva siempre una guitarra al hombro.

Dios mío. Era él.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿está bien?

-No lo sé – Albert me miró confundido cuando salté para preguntarle lo que sabía –. Tuve que llevarlo a cuestas hasta la sala de emergencias. Afortunadamente el doctor estaba allí y…

-Posiblemente sea grave – Richard había recaído y apenas pudo llegar al hospital. ¿Por qué no lo noté cuando nos despedimos?, ¡tonta, tonta! Soy enfermera. Debí saberlo.

-¿Sucede algo, Candy?

-Vuelve con Aoi – dije –. Yo iré con el doctor para ayudarle. Sé dónde está la sala.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

-Richard.

-Tenía que ver con una "r". Lo sabía.

-Él… está muy enfermo – falté a mi promesa pero Albert… era Albert y tenía que decírselo a alguien –. No vivirá mucho tiempo. Quizás esta noche sea… ¡Oh, no!

-Hey, tranquilízate, pequeña. No agonizaba cuando lo encontré. Tenía fiebre y un ataque de tos. Tal vez es sólo un resfriado muy…

-Leucemia – dije -. Richard tiene leucemia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues, yo…

-No me lo expliques ahora. Será mejor que vayas con él. Apresúrate.

Corrí el resto del camino, sin estar segura de lo que hallaría al abrir la fría y pesada puerta de Emergencias.

-Candy, me alegra que estés aquí – el doctor Li sostenía una bandeja con agua y me apresuré a buscar una toalla.

No quería mirar hacia la cama. Las piernas me temblaban. Tenía miedo de ver a Richard. Me aterraba ver la ausencia de vida en su rostro. Aún no me acostumbraba ver a un enfermo condenado a muerte sin sentirme terriblemente abatida. Su cara evidenciaba la primera muerte; la de su voluntad. Pálida, triste, enterrada en los recuerdos y con un brillo extinto en los ojos. Usualmente, antes de anochecer, extraviaban la mirada a través de la ventana. Afuera, donde había vida. Una que ellos ya no poseían.

No podía ver a Richard así. Era tan joven, tan alegre, un hombre maravilloso para una chica afortunada. ¿Por qué no pude enamorarme de él? ¿Por qué si era tan sencillo?, ¿No volvería a escucharlo cantar? Me gustaba su voz. Suave y llena de paz cuando lo necesitaba. Feliz y bondadosa por las mañanas, satisfecha y gentil al despedirse por las noches.

Era injusto. Completamente injusto. Horrible vida cruel e injusta. Nunca había estado tan enojada con el destino como lo estuve esa noche. Nunca.

-Candy.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías tomarle la temperatura, por favor?

-S-sí. Enseguida.

Reuní todo mi valor y aspiré hondo. Tendría que acercarme a él y verlo a la cara. Concentrarme y mantener la calma. Evitaría su sufrimiento a costa del mío. Me necesitaba… y tal vez, yo también a él.

Cuando me aproximé, torcí la boca en algo que debió haber sido una sonrisa. Sin embargo, estaba dormido. No podía verme. Su frente y almohada estaban bañadas en sudor. Me apresuré a cambiarle la manta y darle una almohada seca. Tomé su pulso y miré sus ojos hundidos. No había dormido bien en días. ¿Dónde dormiría desde que se fue de casa? ¿Con Susana?

-Susana – repetí en voz alta –. Tenemos que avisarle.

-¿Disculpa? – el doctor Li se acercó con una pastilla que introdujo cuidadosamente bajo su lengua - ¿dijiste algo, Candy?

-Tiene una hermana y lo mejor sería llamarle.

-Me parece buena idea. Pero de todas maneras necesita cuidados el resto de la noche. Posiblemente sea neumonía.

-Yo lo cuidaré. También para mí… es como un hermano.

Y quizás, el segundo hombre en el que podía confiar en el mundo.

Terry partiría a la mañana siguiente con la compañía de teatro. Quería despedirlo en la estación y orar por su pronto regreso. Sin embargo, ya no era importante. Susana lo haría por mí. No la llamaría hasta que Richard mejorara y abriera los ojos. Yo me encargaría de que lo hiciera. Tenía que vivir. Quería ver su sonrisa aunque fuera por última vez. Escucharlo decir mi nombre y tal vez un "gracias" inmerecido.

-Richard – susurré a su oído –. Soy Candy. Quizás no puedes escucharme pero… - la voz se me quebró. Una imprudente lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y por accidente humedeció la suya. No lo amaba, no podía, y me odié por ello. No obstante, podía quedarme a su lado para encontrar esa paz que me obsequiaba el simple sonido de su respiración –… voy a cuidarte. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Estaré aquí, a tu lado.

Intentaría devolverle lo que me había dado desde el día en que lo conocí. Cuando estaba perdida, sola y vacía.

Esperanza.

* * *

-Lo sabía.

Volví a Broadway. Antes de buscar a Candy y al idiota cuyo nombre detestaba pronunciar, quise asegurarme de algo.

Y ése algo, aún estaba allí. De pie, bajo la nieve, como una flor luchando por sobrevivir y anhelando la llegada de la primavera. Sin embargo, nada ni nadie llegaría hasta Karen esa noche. Estaba sola… y probablemente se sentía igual.

Pensé en decirle "te lo dije", burlarme de su estupidez y obligarla a volver al teatro. Me acerqué lentamente. Sabía que al escuchar mis pasos, pensaría en él. No quise lastimarla pero así sucedería. Al ver mi rostro, la decepción en el suyo fue inevitable y descomunal. Creí que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era callarme la boca y ofrecerle compañía.

Yo también la necesitaba.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Volviste – dijo exhausta.

-Olvidé algo en mi camerino – mentí –. Vas a resfriarte. No ha dejado de nevar.

-Estoy bien. Tal vez un poco hambrienta pero… - Karen frotó sus manos y entrecerró los ojos con media sonrisa –. Es tu culpa. Estaba a punto de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena con tu enfermera cuando se te ocurrió echarnos a perder la velada.

-¿Qué haces aquí, todavía? – ignoré su intento por aparentar que todo iba bien. Que un imbécil no acababa de romperle el corazón.

-Un poco de ejercicio. He recorrido la avenida unas quinientas veces – rió tontamente -. Subí de peso hace unos días y esto me ha venido de maravilla. El sacrificio es mucho pero…

-Karen.

Fue suficiente tocar su hombro y buscar en sus ojos. Hizo una pausa y me observó sin saber qué decir. No tenía que hablar, lo comprendió cuando asentí con la cabeza. De pronto, su sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar, una mueca de amargura surgió desesperada. De haber contenido la tristeza un segundo más, le hubiese estallado dentro del pecho provocándole un dolor insoportable.

-Quiero estar segura.

-No vendrá, Karen.

-Lo sé – admitió, sollozando –, pero no es eso de lo que quiero estar segura.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero recordar esta noche hasta el final. Y quiero asegurarme de que la razón que tengo para odiarlo a partir de hoy… sea real.

-No tienes que demostrárselo. A él o a nadie.

-Cuando me pregunté por qué, será fácil responderle. En especial, cuando me lo pregunte yo. Recordaré esta noche; el frío en mis piernas y brazos. El cansancio de buscarlo entre la gente. Buscar su rostro sonriente pidiéndome perdón. Pensaré en lo hambrienta que estuve y en lo sola que… - el sollozo se transformó en un desgarrador lamento que no pudo contener –. ¡Voy a odiarlo! ¡lo juro!

-Karen…

-¡Sólo dame unos minutos más, y te prometo que lo odiaré el resto de mi vida! – dijo, bullendo en cólera – ¡Déjame estar aquí hasta que me asegure que el amor que sentía se ha ido con él al infierno!

-Basta – le pedí y la abracé fuerte –. Vámonos de aquí.

-No – forcejeó como una niña -, déjame esperar.

-No pregunté tu maldita opinión. Vámonos.

-¡Déjame!

Pero no lo hice. Los primeros metros la llevé a rastras. Cuando su cansado cuerpo se rindió, sus piernas se limitaron a moverse una frente a la otra. Sentí como si tirara de una marioneta sin vida ni voluntad.

No sé si había encontrado la razón para odiar a Archibald al regresar a su camerino y beber té caliente bajo amenaza. La mía. No volví a escucharla hablar esa noche. Ésa y muchas más. Decidió tragarse la tristeza como una píldora de cianuro y morir lentamente con su veneno.

A la mañana siguiente abandonaríamos la ciudad por unas semanas. No lo dijimos, pero deseábamos ver a los Andrey en el andén, despidiéndonos con una sonrisa. Pero eso no pasaría. Candy y Archie tenían sus propios planes. Era obvio. Y nosotros no estábamos incluidos en ellos.

* * *

-Candy…

Era común que el sonido de una locomotora fuese insuficiente para despertarme. Por lo tanto, fue sorprendente que el simple susurro de una voz débil y lejana abriera mis ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenos días – sonreí a Richard - ¿cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Tienes que comer. Tuviste fiebre toda la noche.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En un hospital. Y yo soy tu enfermera.

Richard elevó los ojos al techo como si buscara algo. Quizás, volver al mundo completamente. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y me miró con una expresión fría aunque serena.

-Ve a casa.

¿Ve a casa?, ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento era ése?

-Los enfermos no le dicen qué hacer a sus enfermeras – repliqué molesta. Muy molesta.

-Tú no eres mi enfermera – rebatió –. Vete, estaré bien.

-No.

-Sí.

-Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu enemiga – dejé la silla donde había pasado toda la noche y me aparté para no golpearlo en el mentón –. No he hecho nada malo. ¿No puedo cuidarte porque no acepté tus sentimientos?

-Candy…

-¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! No vas a decirme qué hacer, Richard. Estoy a cargo de ti y no me iré porque me lo pidas.

-El paciente tiene derecho de elegir a su médico.

-Y el médico a su enfermera; y esa soy yo.

-No sé cómo llegaste aquí, pero quiero que te vayas.

-¡No!

-¿No?, ¿quieres volverme loco, maldita sea?

-Mide tus palabras.

-¡No quiero verte! ¡Me desagrada escucharte y me arrepiento de haberte conocido! ¡Me arrepiento profundamente del día que…!

Antes de que terminara, le lancé una bofetada. Una que estalló en la habitación y quedó marcada en su mejilla como hierro encendido. Se cubrió con la mano y vio mi rostro con desconcierto. El que provoca la calma después de un rapto de ira. Richard no se arrepentía de nada. Lo único que deseaba era dejar de verme para dejar de pensar. De sentir. Lo mismo que yo pretendía hacer con Terrence. A pesar de ello, de comprender lo que hacía, no le toleraría lastimarme.

-Malagradecido. He estado junto a ti toda la noche y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es echarme. No lo permitiré. No me importa que me odies, voy a cuidarte porque es mi deber. ¿Quieres tratarme como a tu enemiga?, hazlo cuando no esté cerca de ti porque de lo contrario, te abofetearé hasta dejarte una marca permanente en la cara. ¿Me has escuchado, Richard?

Richard volvió a tener siete años y me observó como lo hubiera hecho con su madre. Los golpes, en ocasiones, eran la mejor medicina para la histeria. Sospeché que había tenido éxito y esperé su respuesta. Mejor dicho, su disculpa.

-Sí, señora – respondió y su rostro osciló del desprecio a la resignación.

-Te traeré el desayuno.

-No tengo apetito – dijo y me volví a mirarle como si hubiese tirado de mi cabello con fuerza.

-¿Disculpa?

-Bien, tal vez un poco.

Al volver con la comida y dejarla cuidadosamente sobre su regazo, un imperceptible "gracias" salió de su boca. Se le veía mejor. Las mejillas tenían un agradable color rosado. Una de ellas aún estaba roja pero me felicité por haber conseguido que dejara de portarse como un niño caprichoso. En especial, por lograr una tregua.

-Iré a lavarme la cara – dije y retiré la charola.

Sorpresivamente, su mano sujetó mi brazo para impedir que me alejara. Quería decirme algo y por su bien, tenía que ser algo amable o de lo contrario la charola con el resto de la comida terminaría encima de su cabeza.

-Perdóname – dijo finalmente –. Sabes que no es verdad que me desagrades.

-Tú comienzas a desagradarme.

-Es justo.

-Pero… - agregué –… me gustaría que intentáramos ser amigos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?, lo que yo siento por ti no ha cambiado y no es fácil verte y saber que ése tipo aguarda por ti en la acera de enfrente. Que no piensas en otra persona que no sea él, y que no…

-Nadie me espera en ningún sitio, Richard. Eso… terminó.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No volveré a verlo. Esta mañana él… - consulté el reloj en la pared y faltaban cinco minutos para la partida del tren. El tren que se llevaba la parte más bella de mi vida –… se ha ido.

* * *

-¿Qué hacen aquí, ustedes dos? ¿esperan a alguien?

Terry y yo miramos por encima del hombro a Robert. Después intercambiamos miradas sin responderle. Por supuesto que esperábamos a alguien, quise decir, ¿supones que cuidamos las maletas de los demás?, pero era inútil explicarle eso. Nadie llegaría a despedirnos. Candy había desaparecido. Romeo no pudo encontrarla la noche anterior. Lo mismo sucedió con Archibald. La diferencia era que yo sí sabía dónde estaba. Feliz, entre los brazos de su prometida, aguardando el desayuno en la cama.

Fijé esa imagen en mi mente y probé de nuevo. Tenía que odiarlo. Incendiar todo mi amor, envenenarlo, congelarlo y extinguirlo. Sin embargo, de reojo observé a Terrence y sentí pena. Un error, uno muy torpe y obvio, le costó caro. Finalmente era libre, pero ya no le servía de nada.

Candy tenía que perdonarlo. Me encargaría de ello. Así tuviera que atarle los pies sobre un precipicio, la obligaría a perdonarlo y escuchar su explicación. Quizás Archibald no era el hombre para mí, pero Candy White, innegablemente, era la mujer para Terry Granchester.

-Tienen que abordar – anunció Robert -, el tren está a punto de partir.

-De acuerdo – dije y lo vi alejarse desconcertado por nuestra actitud. Levanté el brazo y toqué el hombro de mi actor favorito –. Vamos. Lo solucionarás al volver. Ella no se irá, te lo aseguro.

-No importa si se va al fin del mundo – sonrió, aunque con tristeza –, yo la seguiré.

-Sube. Es hora.

Maravilloso. Qué cariño increíble y eterno existía entre esos dos. Uno que parecía haber sido escrito en un libro de donde luego estiró los brazos para llegar a la realidad. Se tornó real, único e imborrable para la mente de todos aquellos que fuimos testigos de la historia de amor entre Candy y Terry.

Ahora sólo quedaba aguardar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTAS**

No lo van a creer, ojalá que sí, pero cada vez que intentaba continuar con este capítulo caía enferma de algo. O yo o mi bebé bola de pelos. Sigo agripada, cosa que ya es lo de menos de entre el cúmulo de desgracias que me han sucedido, pero prometí que actualizaría pronto y aquí esta. Saben que amo este fic y que me da mucha verguenza atrasarme tanto. Pero ambas cosas van de la mano. Porque amo este fic quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible y aunque demore siglos, lo dejaré bien hecho para la posteridad. Lo mejor hecho que una aprendiz pueda.

He dicho esto muchas veces pero no me importa, lo repetirè hasta el cansancio. Soy yo quien las admira a ustedes porque de entre la bestial lucha por sobrevivir allà afuera, se dan una tregua y buscan un remanso de paz. Ser yo parte de ese remanso no se paga con mucho o con nada. Simplemente se es y por ustedes y por mi querida Candy es quien soy, y voy y vengo. Gracias por ser maravillosas cuando no tienen por qué serlo. Aspiro a que cada deseo de buena voluntad que me mandan a través de sencillos mensajes se les regrese convertido en una alegría mayúscula: La salud de un familiar, la sonrisa de un buen amigo, agua y comida caliente todos los días. Sol y lluvia, viento y neblina. No sé, algo que necesiten mucho en este momento y crean que demorará en llegar, yo deseo en nombre de la gente que amo y que me ama, y de los que me desprecian también (finalmente generan energía que puedo utilizar a mi favor) que sus peticiones se formen antes que las mías en el camino al cielo.

Que Dios, su Dios, las ame siete veces siete.

Pronto nos leeremos de nuevo. A las anónimas y las que no, gracias, con una rodilla al piso les digo gracias. Sin falta modestia ni presunción, gracias por convertir mis letras en pensamientos felices que se llevan en el bolsillo del alma llamado corazón.

Ja!

Emera-chan

p.s. Háganle caso a Terry, sean felices en el siguiente minuto a partir de ya. Y luego continuen con el que sigue, y así váyanse el resto de la vida. Voy a intentarlo yo también.

* * *


	38. Envenenar

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

**Envenenar**

-Levántate, perezoso.

-Cinco minutos más – supliqué y me revolqué entre las sábanas. Karen tendría que utilizar un ejército para sacarme de allí.

-¡Archibald!

-No soy él – dije y cubrí mi cabeza con la almohada –. Busca en otro sitio.

-Hueles a él – la pelirroja trepó como una serpiente por el colchón y deslizó la nariz hasta mi cuello –, y sabes a él – dijo antes de besarme –. Qué coincidencia ¿no te pareces? ¿O eres su malvado hermano gemelo?

-Basta – reí por la nariz al vibrar con sus caricias –. Karen, quiero dormir. Anoche no hicimos exactamente eso y estoy agotado.

-¿Yo te dejo agotado? – preguntó juguetona mientras entremetía los dedos por mi cabello.

-Eres una ladrona que roba todas mis energías. Voy a denunciarte a la policía.

-Muero de miedo – su mano alcanzó mi pierna por debajo de la manta y la recorrió exquisitamente con las uñas. Me sacudí de placer pero apreté los dientes para no dimitir. Estaba exhausto.

-Karen, basta.

-Anoche no decías lo mismo.

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada. Me callabas cada vez que abría la boca.

-Cada vez que la abrías para hablar – corrigió -. Vamos, joven Cornwell, despierte o tendré que despertarle a mi manera.

-¿Y cuál es esa? – quise provocarla – tal vez me agrade.

De pronto, sus suaves caricias y tierna voz se extinguieron. Ella y todo a mí alrededor se tornó en tinieblas. El calor de la cama se enfrió cuando un viento helado irrumpió violentamente y se adhirió a mi espalda como una larva. Una cuyo veneno se introdujo en mi sangre y comenzó a asfixiarme como si lo hubiese bebido.

-Karen… - la llamé en la oscuridad con la misma angustia de un niño pequeño -. No te vayas.

-Esperé demasiado – respondió, pero no pude verla. Su voz rebotaba en las paredes que no existían porque la oscuridad era abominable –, y no llegaste.

-Karen – corrí de un lado a otro en aquella maldita prisión que me impedía llegar a ella –, por favor, escúchame.

-¿Aún me quieres? – me preguntó con la voz rota. Como si estuviese llorando. Mi impotencia creció hasta el techo. Quería abrazarla y confortarla. Sufría por mi causa y no era justo.

-Por supuesto que te quiero – respondí, tratando de hallarla entre la confusión y la rabia. Súbitamente, la habitación recobró su luz y formas. Una mano delgada y pequeña envolvió la mía. Sin embargo, estaba fría como un témpano de hielo. No pude sentir alivio sino temor.

-Lo sabía – dijo alguien y una punzada martilló mi frente –, yo también… aún te quiero, Archie.

Abrí los ojos asustado, como si hubiese estado a punto de ahogarme a mitad del océano. Jalé aire a mis pulmones y el sudor bañó espalda. Estaba vivo, de algún modo lo sabía y me sentía aliviado, pero había olvidado el por qué. ¿Por qué estaba en una cama y el sol traspasaba las cortinas con naturalidad? ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué ciudad?

-Archie, despertaste.

¿Y quién estaba a mi lado?

-Gracias al cielo – murmuró una mujer y mis ojos siguieron la ruta de su voz para reconocer su rostro - ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Puedes hablar?

No. Por alguna maldición oculta no pude abrir la boca para decir nada. Las palabras se aprisionaron en mi garganta y se estrangularon. Lo único que hice fue mirar a aquella mujer que se encontraba junto a mí. Hipócrita, mentirosa y también, a pesar de mí, el primer amor.

-Annie – susurré y recordé todo de golpe.

-Archie – sollozó en mi hombro y se abrazó a mi pecho –, estás vivo. Me alegra tanto. No sé qué haría sin ti. No me dejes otra vez, te lo suplico. No me dejes.

El sueño de una vida perfecta fue eso, un sueño. Karen se hallaba muy lejos de allí. No sabía cómo encontrarla. Quizás ella no me lo permitiría. Se había marchado pensando que la había abandonado; que había preferido volver a mi pasado y soltar su mano. No, Dios. Tenía que hallarla y explicarle.

-El doctor dice que podrás caminar de nuevo en un par de semanas – Annie acomodó las mantas y despejó el cabello de mi frente – pronto estarás bien. Yo te cuidaré.

¿Semanas? ¿No iba a caminar en tanto tiempo? Si hubiera podido, hubiese gritado desesperación. Sabía lo que haría mi familia conmigo. Me mantendría encerrado y lejos de todos. ¡No! ¡Necesitaba hablar con Karen!, tenía que ver a Candy y Albert y advertirles de los planes de la tía. ¡Tenía que escapar de allí!

-Compórtate y descansa – dijo Annie antes de besar mi mejilla –. Ordenaré que traigan tu desayuno. Yo te ayudaré. Seré tu enfermera día y noche, mi amor. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Cerré los ojos asqueado. Estaba asustado y enfurecido. Con una inflexible orden traté de mover las piernas pero fue inútil. Era como si estuviese amarrado a la cama. Examiné la alcoba y supe que había vuelto a la mansión Andrey. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde el accidente? ¿Semanas quizás? Oh, no. No iba a soportarlo. Tenía que ponerme de pie e irme.

-Karen… - murmuré su nombre como una oración. Tal vez pensar en ella y repetir su nombre podrían obrar un milagro –. Karen…

La encontraría. El tiempo y la distancia eran insignificantes. La encontraría donde estuviera y transformaría mi sueño en realidad. Karen y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Y si no era así, al demonio el destino y su casualidad. La amaba y así sucedería.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-¡Hora del desayuno!

No fue la comida lo que me hizo sentir una inmensa alegría. Fue la voz de Candy y su sonrisa al atravesar la puerta.

-Buenos días, señor – saludó amablemente y colocó la charola en mi regazo – ¿tienes mejor ánimo hoy?

-Y mucha hambre.

-Los hombres siempre tienen hambre – antes de servirme un vaso con agua, sacó el termómetro y lo metió a mi boca –. No importa que el mundo comience una guerra o la termine, siempre tienen hambre.

-Es lo mismo con las mujeres hermosas – dije cuando terminó de medir mi temperatura –, no importa lo que suceda, siempre queremos verlas.

-Humh… - Candy aclaró su garganta y volvió al desayuno –. La temperatura cedió. De todas formas, tienes que quedarte una noche más. El Doctor Li quiere hacerte otros estudios.

-No sé cómo voy a pagarlo.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Éste es un hospital público y…

-No nací aquí. No creo que tenga permiso de usarlo cuándo sea y cómo quiera.

-¿Tú no eres…? – mi enfermera abrió los ojos como si con eso pudiera escuchar mejor – ¿americano?

-No – respondí con naturalidad –. Supongo que nunca te lo dije.

-Supones bien.

-Nací en Inglaterra. Edimburgo, para ser exactos.

-Oh… - aquella expresión reemplazó a un posible "no puede ser" -. Creí que tú y Susana…

-Tenemos madres distintas, recuérdalo.

-Edimburgo – repitió como si no me hubiese escuchado.

-¿Candy?

-Alguna vez estuve allí.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace… mucho… - tanto que parecía no recordar, o no querer hacerlo.

-Candy – me atreví a tomar su mano, que distraídamente descansaba sobre la cama pero un repentino golpe en la puerta nos hizo saltar a los dos.

-¿Candy, qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué? – la pecosa volvió de su ensoñación y encaró a una malhumorada enfermera residente –, ah, hola, Natalie.

-No – la disgustada mujer se aproximó a nosotros con las manos en la cintura –. Esto no lo resolverás con un simple "Hola, Natalie" ¿A qué has venido? Ya no trabajas aquí.

-Pero trabaja para mí – intervine –. Es mi enfermera, señorita. Y le agradecería que no entrara en mi habitación sin antes tocar.

-En éste hospital no existen esa clase de privilegios – repuso –. Lo lamento, señor, pero tendrá que pedirle a su enfermera que se vaya. Una de nosotras se hará cargo de usted sin ningún contratiempo.

¿Y dejar de ver a Candy para en su lugar ver a una gruñona, flaca y narizona mujer como la que tenía en frente? Prefería saltar por la ventana.

-Candy, al parecer aún no comprendes que tus amigos no pueden hacer lo que quieran aquí. Aunque sean millonarios, no pueden…

-¿De qué hablas? – Candy respingó finalmente – ¿Mis amigos millonarios?, Richard está enfermo y no es ningún millonario. Es mi amigo pero lo cuido por órdenes del doctor Li y si fueras una mejor enfermera, habrías leído el comunicado del director de este hospital al empezar tu turno esta mañana.

-¡Yo no…! – la testaruda Natalie se tragó sus palabras y sujetó su cadena de oro, apenada y confusa –, bueno, yo…

-Hasta luego – dije y agité el brazo. Era hora de que se fuera y me dejara continuar con lo que había empezado en la mano de Candy.

-No lo entiendo – mi enfermera sacudió la cabeza al ver salir a su antigua amiga –. Ser parte de una familia afortunada me ha traído más problemas que alegrías.

-¿Aún me consideras tu amigo, Candy?

-¿Qué?

-Lo dijiste hace un momento.

-Ah, sí… - sonrió con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas –, claro que somos amigos. A pesar de que a veces te comportes como un delincu… - se detuvo de golpe, nuevamente con la mirada perdida.

-Temo preguntar qué pasa esta vez.

-Es nada. Lo siento. No dormí bien anoche.

-Se nota – dije y la tomé del brazo. La atraje hacia mí y sin su consentimiento rocé la línea debajo de sus ojos. Las marcas de su llanto y desvelo eran evidentes. Odié a ese bastardo por hacerla sufrir de esa forma, pero a la vez, me sentí afortunado de estar a su lado en ese instante –. Tus ojos son tan hermosos, Candy…

-Richard – intentó apartarse pero no la dejé –, por favor, yo no…

-Sólo déjame estar así un momento más.

-No. Será mejor que…

-¿Por qué tiemblas? – pregunté con los latidos de mi corazón desquiciados –. ¿Es porque te toco?

-¡No! – afirmó desviando la mirada.

-Candy…

-Richard, no hagas esto – cerró sus párpados pero no se resistió a que, con un suave tirón, la atrajera aún más.

-Lo lamento, sé lo que soy para ti. Pero yo simplemente…

-Richard, basta – la voz enérgica de otro visitante nos asustó por segunda vez –. Candy, siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano. Te prometo que no sucederá nuevamente.

-Susana… - le reclamé con la mirada.

-Los dejaré solos – Candy abandonó la habitación sin mediar otra explicación. Fue evidente la antipatía que sentía contra Susana al pasar a su lado. No se tomó la molestia de saludarla o despedirse.

-¿Qué hacías con ella? – inquirió mi hermana antes de preguntar por mi salud.

-A mí también me da gusto verte – dije, antes de un acceso de tos.

-Lo siento, pero no pensé encontrarte con ella… así.

-¿Así? Hablas como si nos hubieras encontrado en la…

-¡Basta! – interrumpió molesta –, no te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera. Soy tu hermana mayor.

-De acuerdo, hermana mayor. ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí?

-Tu doctor llamó para avisarnos. No puedo creerlo – agregó enojada – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Richard?, soy tu familia y me preocupo por ti.

-¿Decirte qué, Susi? Apenas podía hablar anoche. No quería preocuparte por un simple resfriado.

-Te devolveré la cortesía cuando caiga enferma por una simple pulmonía.

-¿Viniste a regañarme?

-No. En realidad… me alegra haber encontrado a Candy aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo… - mi hermana buscó en su regazo la respuesta –, tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Tu matrimonio con Terrence?

-Sí – asintió –. Por el matrimonio que nunca se celebrará.

* * *

**Albany**

-No tenemos que entrar – dije a Terry frente a aquella onerosa la mansión propiedad de Robert –. Podemos correr y decir que olvidamos algo en el hotel.

-¿Tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? – inquirió.

-¿Volver a Nueva York y arreglar nuestras vidas?

-Lo haremos al terminar nuestros compromisos.

-Allí viene tu sermón.

-¿Supones que no quiero ver a Candy? – Terry alzó la voz y me miró fríamente –. Desearía no haber dejado la ciudad pero hice un compromiso de trabajo. Ahora, ¿entrarás conmigo o no?

-Dios… - murmuré incómoda –. No tenías que hablarme así. La gente pensará que estamos casados.

-Sonríe – dijo y tomó mi brazo caballerosamente –. Comienza el espectáculo.

Risas falsas, caras amables simuladas, abrazos fríos, amigos que jamás había visto pero que decían adorarme. Hombres y mujeres vestidos con sus mejores ropas, las mejores joyas, el más caro maquillaje y el más costoso vino en sus copas. Las recepciones como ésas eran tan comunes en nuestra profesión que lentamente perdían su encanto. En especial, cuando el actor principal y yo teníamos la mente y el corazón a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-Me duele la cabeza – dije una hora después, al reunirme con Terrence en la terraza –. He contestado a la misma pregunta cien veces y no dejan de acosarme los ancianos decrépitos y viudos rabo verde.

-Podrías alargar tu sonrisa y conseguir una mansión o un nuevo guardarropa.

-Tú podrías hacer lo mismo con esa chica que no te quita la mirada de encima – Terry levantó una ceja, confundido –. Ella – apunté hacia la joven debutante que sonrió con sensualidad –. Lleva horas así. Hazla feliz y ve a saludarla. Quizás sea la hija de un banquero o famoso productor de cine.

-¿Cine? – rió – ¿A quién le gustaría trabajar en un estúpido lugar como ése?

-Podrías hacerte famoso en todo el mundo.

-Encerrado en una maldita película como un maniquí sin cerebro.

-Hablando de gente sin cerebro – advertí, alejándome de puntillas –. Allí viene tu conquista.

-Karen…

-Candy te ama y no puede vivir sin ti, no te preocupes. Cuando vuelvas a la ciudad todo se arreglará. Mientras tanto – agregué coquetamente –, desahoga tu frustración en alguien insignificante.

-¿Adónde vas? – me preguntó como niño abandonado.

-A empolvarme la nariz – respondí risueña –… a mi camerino en Nueva York.

Le di la espalda y corrí a esconderme entre la gente. Si hubiese tenido dinero para comprar un boleto de tren, habría hecho eso: volver a casa. Sin embargo, no existían razones para volver. Nadie esperaba por mí. Acaricié la idea de retornar a Florida para la Navidad. Así el invierno no sería tan frío ni solitario.

-Fue lindo mientras duró – dije antes de beber de golpe mi séptima copa de la tarde –. ¡Salud, Archibald! – festejé con la mirada hundida en un galante prospecto que me correspondió con una sonrisa –… y adiós.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-Creo que saldré a comer algo, Doctor Li – tomé mi abrigo y bufanda y me despedí con una sonrisa –. Volveré más tarde.

-Vuelve mañana, Candy – sugirió el padre de Aoi –. No has ido a casa desde anoche.

-Casa… - repetí pensativa. Si el mundo fuese perfecto, esa tarde habría regresado con Albert, Aoi y su futuro bebé al cómodo apartamento que fue nuestro hogar. Desafortunadamente, el mundo seguía igual y aún giraba sin sentido para mí –. Estoy bien. Le prometí a Richard que me quedaría con él hasta que mejorara.

-No a cambio de tu propia salud, Candy.

-No lo será. Con permiso.

Miré al techo de la cafetería por largo rato. No tenía hambre y dejé sobre el plato la mitad del emparedado que compré. Serviría para la cena. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Volver a Chicago?, era lo mejor. Invitaría a Albert y Aoi a regresar conmigo. Los tres viviríamos en el sencillo apartamento que aún alquilaba y seríamos una familia feliz. No necesitábamos la fortuna de los Andrey para tener lo indispensable. Albert se emplearía en el zoológico, quizás, y yo con el doctor Martin. Ambos convertiríamos la clínica en un sitio encantador. Aoi podría trabajar en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad y al final del día, cenaríamos alrededor de la mesa con la deliciosa comida que Albert hubiese preparado para nosotras. Casi podía olerla.

Tal vez Archie quisiera unírsenos pero… la tía abuela no se lo permitiría. Posiblemente lo enviaría a un internado lejos, donde no pudiéramos hablarle o escribirle. Sentí pena por él. Pero tampoco sería justo que le pidiera renunciar a su familia. No estaba segura de que fuese capaz de afrontar las limitaciones que Albert y yo conocíamos de memoria. El futuro de Archie tenía que ser brillante, y ni siquiera yo consentiría su fracaso.

Stear le hacía tanta falta. A todos, en realidad.

-Candy.

Oí mi nombre como si estuviese dormida y alguien tratara de despertarme.

-Candy – repitieron en mi espalda – ¿me escuchas?

-¿Qué? – giré la cabeza y de pronto contuve la respiración.

-Lamento interrumpirte, pero… me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? – entrecerré los ojos y miré a Susana de la misma forma en que habría mirado a Elisa –. Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.

-Por favor – dijo y sujetó mi brazo cuando intenté ponerme de pie para escapar –, te lo suplico.

Conocía las súplicas de esa mujer mejor que nadie. ¿Qué me diría esta vez? ¿Qué me fuera de Nueva York nuevamente y que le jurara jamás volver?, tal vez las palabras serían distintas pero todo tendría el mismo significado: aléjate de Terry.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, Susana. Terry y yo…

-Serán muy felices – intervino –. Sé que piensas que lo que viste fue evidente pero te equivocas. Todo es mi culpa, Candy.

-¿Obligaste a Terry a ignorarme y salir contigo? ¿Lo obligaste a verte de la manera en que te miraba? ¿A ser feliz a tu lado?

-Sí – afirmó resuelta –, lo hice. Yo le obligué. Sin embargo, al final del día, todo se tornó en una simple cena de amigos.

-No te creo – zanjé muerta de celos –. No son unos niños para jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás. Terry sabía que yo…

-Escúchame – dijo de nuevo –, es lo único que te pido. Si no me crees, al menos habré hecho el intento.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ayudarle a tu consciencia?

-Para librarte de mí, Candy. Al fin.

* * *

**Albany**

-¿Monsieur Granchester?

-¿Qué?

Por encima del hombro miré a la mujer francesa que me saludó con arrogancia. Resoplé con fastidio. Había conocido a tantas como ella que las conversaciones resultaban una pérdida de tiempo. Deberían colocar un letrero sobre un cuello para ahorrarse saliva y buen vino.

-Parlez-vous français?

-Non.

-Vous parlez français bien

-Lo único que le dije fue _no_ – respondí cansado – ¿podría dejarme solo, s'il vous plaît?

-Soy una _admigadoga_ de usted – dijo sin importarle mi solicitud –. _Convegsemos_ un poco.

-No suelo conversar con desconocidos.

-En ese caso, ¿Cómo hace amigos, monsieur Granchester?

-No tengo amigos – concluí –, y soy muy feliz así. Hasta luego.

-¡Monsieur! – insistió y sujetó mi brazo –. Me _complacegía_ _invitagle_ una copa.

-No vine a complacer a nadie. Especialmente a quien espera que lo haga – miré con fastidio su mano y me soltó de inmediato –. Au revoir.

Crucé el salón incrédulo de la estupidez en la que vivía. Soportar aquella basura, me dije, era parte de la obra. Tenía que actuar para satisfacer la frivolidad de los demás pero esa tarde me negué. ¿Acaso tenía pintada la palabra _conquistador _en la frente?

-¿Terry Granchester huye de las mujeres?, quizás por eso Candy no se cansa de perseguirte.

Por el contrario, Elisa Leegan no necesitaba pintarse la palabra _bruja_ en la cara. La escupía cada vez que abría la boca.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunté –. Esta es una fiesta privada.

-Y como de costumbre invitan a lo mejor de la sociedad. ¿Tengo que recordarte quién soy y el apellido de mi familia?

-Quítate de mi vista o te recordaré el mío.

-A mí no vas a rechazarme ¿o sí? – Elisa recogió la copa que cuidaba celosamente sobre la mesa y la extendió hacia mí –. Celebremos tu libertad, Terry. Al fin te libraste de Susana Marlowe.

-¿Quién demonios te lo dijo?

-Todo Broadway está enterado. La última en saberlo fue Candy – sonrió perversamente –. Pero nadie te culpa. Siempre ha sido algo idiota. Tal vez por eso Anthony se enamoró de ella. Guardaban cierto parecido.

-Creí que la idiota que estaba enamorada de él y tenía envidia de su sirvienta eras tú.

-¿Un hombre sembrando rosas?, por favor – resopló –, jamás un hombre como tú, por supuesto.

-Aceptaré eso – dije y tomé la copa de vino tinto –, y agregaré esto: la idiotez la heredaste de tu primo muerto – olí el suave licor y la miré por encima del borde –. Dile a tu hermano que se aleje de Candy o sufrirá la suerte de tu jardinero.

-Candy está con Richard Marlowe en este momento. Deja de engañarte. Lo único que conseguirás de ella es lo que obtuviste en aquel establo.

-Harías fila en el infierno para darme lo que Candy me dio esa noche… gracias a ti, por supuesto.

-Maldito… - Elisa entrecerró los ojos y crujió los dientes.

-Permíteme darte una razón para decirlo más fuerte – encantado con su rabia, elevé la copa para brindar y vacié el contenido en su cara –. No se te olvide el mensaje para Neil.

-¡Terry! – bramó al pasarle de lado.

-Lo siento, madame – alcé la voz al darme cuenta que los demás nos observaban –, no estoy interesado. Se equivocó de lugar para buscar clientes.

Sobre el cuello de la camisa sentí un escalofrío al alejarme. Estaba complacido con la escena, pero sabía que provocar a Elisa con una humillación era como provocar al diablo con una oración.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-¿Candy?

-Hola, ¿llego en mal momento?

-En absoluto – la sonrisa de Albert, desde hacía más de diez años, me daban la paz que necesitaba -. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco – respondí y me senté en la sala del modesto apartamento que había rentado, quizás, con sus ahorros –. Eso huele bien – dije hasta la cocina.

-Y sabe mejor – repuso orgulloso de su talento – ¿Volverás al hospital más tarde?

-Sí. Aoi y Richard me esperan.

-De mi esposa me encargo yo – aclaró al servirme un delicioso y humeante plato de sopa – ¿Lavaste tus manos?

-N-no.

-Allí está el baño – apuntó con el brazo a una puerta cercana a la recámara y obedecí –. Mójate la cara. Pareces cansada.

-Estoy cansada – dije frente al espejo del tocador que se parecía mucho en tamaño al de mi apartamento en Chicago –. ¿Recuerdas cuando vivíamos juntos, Albert?

-Sólo recuerdo que me obligabas a limpiar y cocinar para ti todo el día.

-Hey – protesté –, alguien tenía que trabajar.

-Yo también trabajaba a medio tiempo en el zoológico, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Mentías. Para entonces ya habías recuperado la memoria e ideabas la manera de esfumarte de mi lado.

-Es imposible hacerlo – dijo sonriente al sentarnos juntos a la mesa –. He intentado alejarme de ti siempre, pero al doblar la esquina vuelvo a encontrarte. Comienzo a pensar que estás enamorada de mí.

-Lo estaba – acepté antes de probar la sopa con un trozo de pan –, pero me rendí al descubrir que te gustaba usar falda de mujer.

-Te he dicho mil de veces que se llama _kilt_, no falda.

-Es una falda, no importa el nombre.

-Olvídalo y come.

-Oye, Albert…

-¿Sí?

¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil preguntar algo tan sencillo? Pero por sobre todas las cosas ¿Por qué tenía que preguntárselo a alguien? La decisión era únicamente mía. Sin embargo… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme con esa mujer y escucharla?

-¿Vas a preguntarme algo o únicamente querías decir mi nombre, Candy?

-Es… que cuando estaba en el hospital…

Albert levantó las cejas sin dejar de comer. Hubiese deseado que leyera mi mente y sacara la conclusión más coherente entre el cúmulo de ideas que se revolvían dentro de ella.

-Respira hondo y dilo – sugirió guiñándome un ojo.

-Ayer encontré a Terry y Susana juntos. Pensé que me engañaba y me fui de allí sin escucharlo.

-Por eso te encontré llorando en el parque.

-Sí. Y juré que sería la última vez que hería mis sentimientos pero esta mañana…

-Te diste cuenta que fue una tontería no escucharlo.

-Y lo dejé partir sin al menos darle una oportunidad – removí la sopa sintiendo por primera vez la dura y filosa piedra de la culpabilidad bajar por mi garganta –. Dilo.

-¿Decir qué?

-¡Que soy la mujer más tonta del mundo!

-¿Eso quieres escuchar?

-¡Sí!

-Eres la mujer más tonta del mundo.

-¡Gracias! – dije sin celebrárselo y empecé a sollozar.

-Pero también puedes ser la más inteligente y reconciliarte con él ahora mismo.

-Se fue de la ciudad.

-Eso creí escuchar.

-Y no sé cuándo volverá – me lamenté con deseos de azotar mi cabeza contra la pared –. Si al menos hubiera ido a la estación a despedirlo.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que Terry te engañaba con su antigua prometida de la que nunca estuvo enamorado?

-Me evitó por días. No habló conmigo y tampoco me dio alguna explicación. Creí que estaba enfermo o molesto pero luego lo encontré con ella en una romántica cena y…

-¿Romántica? – inquirió suspicaz – ¿Había flores y violines?

-Albert… - refunfuñé.

-¿Los había?

-No – bajé el rostro y me sonrojé violentamente.

-Y la conclusión de que era una cena romántica fue... ¿por qué?

-Él… él la tomaba de la mano y sonreían - quise ocultarme debajo de la mesa o salir corriendo. Al momento de describir la escena, de pronto, todo me pareció absurdo.

-¿Terry le sonreía a una amiga como yo te sonrío ahora, Candy? – erguí la cabeza para ver la sonrisa de Albert y fue como si me hubiese abofeteado la cara.

-Díos mío – me cubrí el rostro, avergonzada. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Aún eres joven, Candice White. No te culpes demasiado por este error. Aprende de él y continúa. Lo más importante es que lo corrijas de inmediato.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Me preguntas cómo? – Albert resopló y dejó su vaso con agua sobre la mesa –. Si te diera la respuesta, eso me convertiría en el padre de la mujer más tonta del mundo. Sabes el cómo, cuándo y dónde. ¿No es así, enfermera White?

-S-sí – dije con una inesperada oleada de emoción en el pecho –, sí lo sé, señor tío abuelo.

-¿Y qué esperas? Ve con él.

-¡Sí! – exclamé y salté de la mesa. Pero al llegar a la puerta, la alegría cayó al piso desmayada –. Oh, no.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-No tengo dinero para el boleto de tren.

-Espera.

Albert revolvió un par de cosas en su maleta dentro de su habitación y fue hasta mí con un sobre en la mano.

-Problema resuelto – dijo y me lo entregó.

-Albert, pero tú…

-Es un préstamo, si lo prefieres.

-Sí, te lo pagaré.

-Estoy bien por ahora – sonrió cálidamente –. Vendí el auto y otras cosas que no nos harán falta en este sitio. Ve y haz por primera vez lo que tú y Terry necesitan hacer el resto de su vida: hablar. Deja de tomar las decisiones sin antes escucharlo.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Díselo a él – Albert pellizcó mi mejilla y luego empujó mi espalda devuelta a la mesa –. Pero lo harás después de comer.

-Es que, el tren…

-El tren no necesita comer. Tú sí. Hazlo o de lo contrario tendrás que devolverme ese préstamo.

-Sí, señor – sonreí con una alegría tan grande que me dolió la cara.

En unas horas correría a los brazos de Terry quién había hecho una promesa a Susana para ser libre. Él se sacrificó por mi causa y yo, cobardemente, lo acusé de traidor. No sucedería nuevamente. Esa noche estaría con él y protegería lo que el rescató para nosotros: la libertad.

* * *

**Albany**

-¿A ti _tangbién_ te _despregcio_ ese hombre? Qué cara _duga._

-¿Y tú… quien eres? – pregunté a la rubia que me observó a través del espejo del tocador.

-¿_Guién _se _gree_ qué es? ¿Un _príngcípe_?

-Debo pedirte nuevamente que me des tu nombre – exigí al terminar de limpiar mi vestido –. No creo haberlo escuchado antes.

-Joanne D'elinbseg – respondió con una sonrisa cuidadosa –. ¿et le vôtre?

-Elisa Leegan Andrey.

-Suena _integesante_.

-¿Qué tan interesante, señorita D'elinbseg?

-Vi lo que te hizo ese _caballego _y no _pagece_ haberte gustado.

-Yo vi lo que te hizo a ti y supongo que tampoco te agrado.

-Alguien _debegía_ _dagle _una _legción_. ¿No te _pagece_?

-Por alguna razón – dije – comienzas a agradarme.

* * *

-Te vi sobre el escenario y lucías estupenda. Jamás había visto una actuación tan deslumbrante como la tuya.

-Eres muy amable – sonreí como una idiota y me sonrojé como tal. A pesar de haber el oído el mismo halago millones de veces, sabía cómo hacer que pareciera nuevo a mis oídos –. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Louis. Uno de tus más fieles admiradores, Karen Klaise.

-Eres encantador – además de farsante –. ¿No crees que hay demasiada gente aquí? De pronto me sentí agobiada con tantas miradas encima. ¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar aire fresco?

-Mi hotel está cerca – dijo -. Te invito una copa. Allí podremos charlar con más calma… y menos gente.

-¿Vas a comportarte verdad, Louis? – reí aturdida, quizás porque lo estaba. Miré la décima copa de vino y tuve que agarrarla con ambas manos para no dejarla caer –. Soy una dama respetable con un futuro prometedor.

-Confía en mí, hermosa _Julieta_. Seré cuidadoso.

-Creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti. Y también creo que…

-Estas ebria – Terry tiró de mi brazo y me tambaleé como una hoja –. Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Tendrás que hacer fila – repuse colgándome de su cuello –. Louis llegó primero.

-Louis lo lamenta pero tendrá que irse – dijo _Romeo_ –. Y lo hará antes de que _tu prometido_ le muestre la razón por la que se lo pide.

-¿Prometido? – inquirió mi nueva conquista –. No sabía que estabas comprometida – añadió y se fue ofendido.

-Yo tampoco – murmuré – ¿Qué demonios haces? – dije a Terrence –. Arruinaste una tentadora invitación a cenar.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Crees que comportándote así vas a olvidar a ese imbécil y ser feliz?

-Es un buen principio – dije antes de hipar –. Oh, lo lamento. Bebí un poco de champagne y la combiné con otra cosa que olía bien.

-Sujétate de mí. Te llevaré al hotel.

-Puedo caminar sola – di un paso hacia atrás y mis zapatillas se enredaron con la crinolina de mi vestido. No pude sostenerme y caí al vacío. Afortunadamente, mi salvador me tomó en brazos y salvó mi reputación.

-Sonríe – dijo en mi oído –. Todos nos miran.

-Pensarán que estamos enamorados – reí escandalosamente –. Como antes, ¿recuerdas? Cuándo tratabas de atraer la atención de tu pecosa amiga.

-Siento haberte inmiscuido en eso.

Terry marchó conmigo a la salida y pidió nuestros abrigos a la servidumbre. Lo esperé muy quieta y silenciosa a dos pasos de la puerta, sostenida de una inmensa escultura con la que Robert adornaba su recepción. Era espantosa. De tan solo verla, el estómago se me revolvió y la cabeza me dio vueltas. Terrence regresó por mí y sostuvo mi cintura hasta que llegamos al carruaje que nos llevó devuelta al hotel. Anochecía y la tarde se veía maravillosa a través de la ventana. Desafortunadamente, a cada minuto yo me sentía peor.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – pregunté con dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué?

-Haberme inmiscuido en tus asuntos. ¿Por qué conocí a Archibald por tu culpa?

-Tal vez.

-Bien, nadie me obligó a enamorarme e invitarlo a mi cam…

-¡Karen! – gritó –, no tengo porque saber los detalles de tu vida amorosa.

-Lo siento – sonreí con un terrible dolor de cabeza –, pero si alguna vez quisieras que te contara lo maravilloso que fue conmigo, con gusto yo…

-¡No quiero! – exclamó y me carcajeé pero tuve que parar cuando el estómago subió hasta mi garganta.

-Creo que voy a enfermarme – dije y cubrí mi boca.

-¡Cochero, pare!

Salté del carruaje y corrí por entre la maleza para esconder la vergüenza de mi embriaguez. La misma que expulsé sin descanso durante cinco minutos. Agradecí al cielo que Robert viviera lejos de la civilización, en un paraje romántico y acogedor rodeado de bosque. Al terminar la fatídica escena, volví al coche sintiéndome vacía y vaciada. Quería recostarme y dormir el resto de mi vida.

-¿Satisfecha? – preguntó burlón cuando el cochero recibió la orden de seguir.

-Tú también tienes la culpa de esto.

-¿Yo por qué?

-Si no me hubieras enseñado a beber no estaría en esta condición.

-Si hubieras aprendido correctamente, no me culparías de nada.

-¿Por qué son tan idiotas? – pregunté minutos después de un pasmoso silencio.

-Supongo que te refieres a los hombres – dijo Terry y le sonreí como respuesta.

-No voy a volverme a enamorar.

-No lo hagas y hazle un favor a los hijos que nunca tendrás.

-¿Qué harías si Candy se casara con otro hombre?

La pregunta fue le pegó como un latigo en la cara. Me miró como a un demonio encarnado y contuvo una maldición entre los labios.

-Responde – insistí - ¿Qué harías?

-Eso no sucederá.

-No sabemos si perdonará tu engaño.

-No la engañé.

-Pero no le dijiste la verdad.

-Candy estará conmigo el resto de su vida, quiera o no.

-¿Quiera o no? – inquirí sorprendida –. Probablemente logres convencerla con eso.

-No hice nada malo así que no hay razón para que se aleje de mí.

-Tienes razón – concluí al recargar la cabeza para descansar –. Pero no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Qué harías si ella se comprometiera con otro hombre como tú lo hiciste con Susana?

-La llevaría conmigo y la despojaría de cualquier alianza con el resto del mundo – dijo convencido y con la mirada clavada en el horizonte –. Nadie nos encontraría jamás.

-Romántico… - dije casi dormida y lo escuché murmurar a lo lejos.

-Pero eso no sucederá – agregó –. Esta vez todo será diferente. No le permitiré marcharse como antes y ella no sufrirá la misma suerte que yo. No estará nunca en mi lugar. No lo hará.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo? – pregunté a Candy en la estación de trenes, a cinco minutos de su partida.

-Por supuesto… eso creo. Deséame suerte.

-Encuéntralo antes de mañana. No creo que se quede mucho tiempo en esa ciudad.

-Lo seguiré adonde vaya – repuso con una sonrisa radiante –. Una vez crucé el océano para hacerlo, ¿lo olvidas?

-Vuelve a salvo – besé su frente y la miré orgulloso –. Los necesito a ambos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Candy, ¿recuerdas el telegrama? El que envié desde el barco rumbo a Inglaterra.

-S-sí, claro. Bueno, no comprendí una parte pero…

-La parte en la que decía que hasta ese día serías mi hija adoptiva.

-Prometiste explicarlo después.

-Hasta ese día pude decidir el destino de los Andrey y quise dejarlo por escrito.

-No comprendo – sacudió la cabeza –. Pero de todas formas, ya no somos parte de esa familia y podemos…

-Tú si lo eres. La parte más importante.

-Albert – Candy entrecerró los ojos y vaciló – ¿Qué… por qué yo?

-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte, así que lo diré rápido. Ese día te nombré mi heredera universal. Desafortunadamente – expliqué y su quijada cayó hasta el suelo –, no puedes ser la cabeza de la familia por una cuestión hereditaria. Reglas absurdas que no puedo cambiar. Sin embargo, tu esposo si puede serlo.

-¿Mi… qué?

-Por eso la tía abuela está desesperada por encontrarte marido. Sabe lo que hice y necesita arreglarlo a su manera. La persona que tú escojas como esposo será el próximo patriarca de los Andrey. Así que… - suspiré hondo y acaricié su mejilla – elige bien.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? – chilló sorprendida –. Yo no quiero ser parte de una familia en la que tú no estás. No lo haré – dijo firmemente –. No quiero.

-No es la familia de Elisa y Neil solamente, Candy – le recordé – También es la de Archibald, Stear, Anthony y mía. Sería un honor para todos que tú la salvaras.

-Pero yo no soy una Andrey de verdad.

-No fue indispensable que nacieras en ella para quererla como la quieres.

-¿Querer a la familia Andrey? – se preguntó a si misma –. Yo… no lo había pensado así.

-Nos quieres, ¿cierto?

-Claro que te quiero. A ti y a todos. Casi a todos… pero eso no significa que…

-¡Todos a bordo! – gritó un hombre al final del andén.

-Hora de irse, pecosa.

-Albert, espera, yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Terry y tú podrán.

-¿Quieres que me case con Terry para que sea la cabeza de la familia Andrey?

-Supongo que le debo una explicación a él también.

-Tal vez no esté de acuerdo.

-Si le digo que Neil tomaría su lugar, ¿crees que aceptaría?

-¡Neil no va a casarse conmigo nunca! – exclamó con rabia, como si lo tuviera enfrente –. Cualquiera menos él.

-¿Cualquiera? – sonreí divertido por su impensada respuesta –. Preferiría que fuera alguien a quien amaras.

-Tengo que irme – la vi subir al tren, nerviosa –. ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?

-No estás obligada a salvarnos, Candy – dije con una mirada comprensiva –. Hice lo que creí correcto, sin embargo, tú tienes la última palabra.

-Lo sé. Pero…

-¡Saludos a Terry! – dije y agité la mano cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar.

-¡Volveré pronto!

Me odié un segundo por haber lanzado en sus hombros una responsabilidad así. La de salvar a la familia Andrey de su debacle. Neil Leegan arruinaría la herencia de nuestros ancestros de caer en sus manos. Pero Candy la llevaría a su época más brillante y prolífera. Confié en ella y en su espíritu. Además, contaba con el apoyo de un excelente hombre que la amaba. Deseé que desearan lo mismo que yo para la familia que me vio nacer, y crió a hombres y mujeres de bien. Eran mi única esperanza.

La última.

* * *

**Albany**

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Puedo caminar sola – respondí aún mareada. Sonreí fugazmente y agradecí a Terrence su ayuda -. No me despiertes hasta mañana.

-¿Señorita, Klaise?

El anfitrión del hotel se acercó a nosotros con un paquete en las manos. Era un obsequio y me sorprendí cuando lo extendió hacia mí.

-Es para usted, madame. Llegó hace unos minutos.

-¿Quién lo envía? – inquirí sin atreverme a recibirlo.

-El sobre está sellado y un mensajero lo entregó en la recepción.

-Admiradores, Klaise – Terry recogió el paquete y lo inspeccionó -. Parece inofensivo.

-¿Qué es? – me acerqué con desconfianza.

-Parecen chocolates. Creo que te gustan.

-S-sí – titubeé y pasé la nariz por encima de la caja –, pero no sabía que tenía admiradores en esta ciudad.

-Ahora tienes uno. Vamos a tu habitación.

-Llévatelos. No tengo apetito.

-A mi no me gus…

-En ese caso – repuse –, guárdalos para Candy. Necesitas llevarle un obsequio para suplicar su perdón.

De mala gana subí las escaleras mientras Terrence vigilaba que no fuese a rodar por ellas. Me estallaba la cabeza, mi estómago dolía y acababa de sufrir una melancólica náusea gracias a ese estúpido obsequio. Archibald amaba los chocolates tanto como yo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda – dije a Terry y entré a mi habitación para tirarme sobre la cama por las siguientes veinte horas.

Si no lo hubiese dejado solo, si no hubiese bebido tanto, no me habría sentido tan culpable de lo que sucedió después en aquella habitación.

* * *

¿Un regalo para reconciliarme con Candy?, necesitaba comprarle la mitad del mundo para que me perdonara. Esa simple cada de chocolates terminaría en mi cabeza si era lo único que le llevaba.

Cerré los ojos, estirado sobre el colchón para dormitar un minuto. Deseaba que la gira terminara esa misma noche. A pesar de que le dije a Karen que cumpliría mis compromisos con Robert, la verdad era distinta. Había contenido mis ánimos de renunciar a la obra desde que subí al tren. Sin embargo, Candy merecía a un adulto como pareja y no a un quinceañero irresponsable.

Tenía que perdonarme, no concebía otra manera. Su gran corazón comprendería mis razones para salir con Susana esa noche, y quizás, para convertirme en su amigo.

Mis parpados cayeron cansados y mi respiración se tornó lenta y pesada. Tal vez había comenzado a soñar cuando escuché tímidos pero insistentes golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién es? – pregunté con fastidio –. No quiero que me molesten.

-Mensaje para usted, señor – dijo una mujer con voz chillona y ridícula –. Es de parte de la señorita Andrey.

-¿Candy? – exclamé exaltado y abrí de inmediato la puerta.

-Es increíble el poder que esa mojigata tiene sobre ti – Elisa Leegan empujó la puerta con inusual fuerza y sin darme cuenta, entró a mi habitación y llegó hasta mi cama –. Cierra la puerta, no querrás armar un escándalo en público.

-Lárgate de aquí – crucé la alcoba en dos zancadas y al intentar sujetarla del brazo para echarla, se escabulló hábilmente – ¡Sal de inmediato o te arrojaré por la ventana! –repentinamente, la puerta se cerró por sí sola a mis espaldas – ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunté a la intrusa que no reconocí a primera vista.

-Una _admigadoga_, monsieur Granchester. ¿Me recuerda?

-¿Qué demonios quieren? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-Se llaman "encantos femeninos" – dijo Elisa –. Debiste haber escogido un mejor hotel, Terrence. Éste no es tan seguro como pensaste.

-Maldita víbora, ¡largo!

-¿Yo puedo _quedagme_, monsieur? – la rubia mujer, tan alta como yo, enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y antes de poder alejarla de mí, sentí un pinchazo en la nuca –. Vamos, _sega_ _divegtido_. Esto es muy común en mi _pagís_.

-¡Fuera de aquí! – grité pero de pronto, al dar un paso hacia ellas, las rodillas se me doblaron y caí al piso sin fuerzas. Comencé a sentirme mareado y enfermo.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien – dijo Elisa y se arrodilló junto a mí -. Nosotras te cuidaremos.

-Maldita seas – mascullé y traté ponerme de pie pero fue inútil. La sensación de cansancio fue abrumadora y comencé a perder la visión.

-Esta noche conocerás a una verdadera mujer, Terry – Elisa junto con su amiga me ayudaron a llegar hasta la cama y a pesar de forcejear con ellas, me invadió la desesperación. No podía moverme y poco después, dejé de hablar.

¿Qué habían hecho?, mi mandíbula se tensó como si hubiese masticado piedras pero mis brazos y piernas se adormecieron como si flotaran. Mi pulso acelerado reventó mis oídos y el sudor en mi frente empañó mi vista. No perdí el conocimiento pero no era dueño de mi cuerpo. Sucumbí a ser simple testigo de una trampa más de ese ser vil y asqueroso que sonreía complacido y victorioso.

Estaba perdido. No podía luchar contra un enemigo que no conocía. No pude gritar o pedir ayuda. Me sumergí en un abismo de donde no podría salir hasta recobrara la consciencia y Elisa consiguiera su venganza.

* * *

-Hola – con una sonrisa insegura y mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad saludé a la recepcionista que me observó con una ceja levantada –. Disculpe, ¿podría decirme cuál es la habitación de Terrence Granchester?

-Lo siento, señorita. Esa información es confidencial. El hotel está cerrado para las admirad…

-No – la interrumpí –, no soy una admiradora. Él y yo somos… - ¿A Terry le molestaría que dijera la verdad o tal vez quisiera mantenerme en secreto? –… amigos.

-¿Sabe cuántas personas dicen lo mismo, señorita?

-Supongo que muchas – sonreí nuevamente sin perder la calma –. Pero yo digo la verdad.

-Lo lamento, pero…

-¿Podría al menos preguntarle?, mi nombre es Candice White – aquella escena me pareció familiar. Presentí que en cualquier momento Susana bajaría la escalera para echarme de allí con una mentira –. Por favor, no le quitará más de un minuto.

-El señor Granchester está ocupado. Su acompañante llamó hace unos minutos para pedirnos que nadie los molestara – la mujer me miró sugestivamente mientras mi corazón sufrió un sobresalto –. No es buen momento, señorita. Vuelva después. Usted ya conoce a los actores y no creo que…

-¡No! – me incliné sobre la recepción y la miré furiosa –. Se equivoca, Terry no es así. Debe haberse confundido de habitación. Yo quiero hablar con…

-¿Candy? – mi ángel había llegado. Karen tenía la facultad de aparecer en los momentos más críticos de mi vida y salvarme.

-Karen…

-No puedo creerlo – dijo sujetándose la cabeza como si estuviese a punto de caérsele –. ¿Por qué nadie te cree cuando dices conocer a Terry Granchester?, No viviré lo suficiente para rescatarte siempre ¿sabes?

-Lo sé – asentí feliz –, que bueno verte. Pero… ¿qué te sucede?

-Yo me encargaré – dijo Karen a la encargada que nos miró por encima de sus gafas –. Ven, tu _Romeo _te espera. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

-El tren llegó tarde y…

-Sí, sí. El tren. Bien, yo necesito ir a buscar una medicina para el dolor de cabeza o moriré en el intento. La habitación de Terry está al final del pasillo – Karen y yo llegamos al primer piso y apuntó con su brazo tambaleante –. Dile que lo amas, hagan un hijo y sean felices.

-¿Estarás bien? – pregunté al verla distinta. Estaba demasiado pálida, quizás un poco más delgada y con la mirada perdida.

-Por supuesto. Aléjate de mí y ve con tu amado. Y por favor – agregó como una demanda –, la próxima vez escucha lo que tenga que decirte antes de que le lances agua al rostro. Ese hombre está loco por ti y la única que no lo sabe eres tú.

-S-sí – dije avergonzada –. Creo que… le debo una disculpa.

-Buena suerte – Karen esbozó una débil sonrisa y bajó las escaleras.

Alcé la cabeza y enderecé la espalda. Tragué con dificultad y acomodé mi bufanda con incipiente sudor en el cuello. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez feliz. Terry abriría los ojos como platos y luego de pedirle perdón de rodillas lo abrazaría como si no lo hubiese visto en años. ¿Podía existir otra pareja más dichosa que nosotros en ese momento?

-Terry – toqué la puerta con cuidado. Tal vez estaba dormido – Terry – insistí cuando la impaciencia me invadió por largos minutos. Pegué la oreja a la puerta pero no se oía nada. Traté de nuevo –. ¿Terry?, soy Candy. ¿Estas allí?

De repente, recordé lo que había dicho la mujer en la recepción. "Su acompañante acaba de llamar para pedir que nadie los moleste". No. Era mentira. Probablemente era una táctica ensayada de los empleados para ahuyentar a las molestas admiradoras. Sin embargo…

-¿Quién es?

Me quedé de piedra cuando escuché la voz de… Elisa detrás de la puerta.

-¿Candy? ¿en verdad eres tú?

Elisa Leegan abrió la puerta de aquella alcoba, envuelta en una delgada sábana y con el cabello suelto hasta los hombros. Con los pies clavados al piso, permanecí quieta. Leegan fijó sus ojos en los míos como un desafío macabro al que respondí con repulsión. El veneno en su mirada erizó mi piel pero me mantuve firme, aunque presa del pánico.

-La suerte está de mi lado. Creí que tendría que tomar una foto de esta escena para que la creyeras, pero es innecesario. Pasa y cerciórate por ti misma de lo que estás pensando.

-No estoy pensando en nada – dije y la miré de pies a cabeza –, quizás solo que te equivocaste de habitación.

-No, tú te equivocaste de día para venir pero no importa – sonrió y me tomó del brazo para llevarme dentro –. Esto es más divertido en grupo. No creo que Terry tenga problemas para invitarte a la fiesta. ¿O sí, amor?

Mi cuerpo se sacudió de horror. El aire de mis pulmones se tornó pesado y apreté la mandíbula con fuerza. Terry estaba frente a mí con otra mujer en su cama, desnudo y con ella en brazos. Mi estómago trepó a mi garganta y sentí la urgencia de vomitar.

-Vamos, Candy – dijo Elisa y se deslizó bajo las sábanas para colocarse a la espalda de Terry –, apresúrate o te quedarás sin nada.

-Terry… - murmuré tan asustada y perdida –… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Pero no me respondió. Parecía dormido. Sin embargo, la mujer a su lado ignoró ese detalle y trepó a su cuello para besarlo con asquerosa pasión. Sucia y plácidamente alargó la caricia hasta su pecho y algo en mi interior hizo erupción.

-¡Basta! – grité – ¡Terry, basta!

-¿Conoces a esta _muger, _amor? – la rubia me miró lasciva y burlonamente.

-¡Fuera! – vociferé en un ataque de rabia – ¡No lo toques! ¡Fuera de aquí!

-Estúpida – Elisa rió y sentí deseos de despedazarla –. Tú eres la inoportuna, no nosotras. ¿No has visto lo suficiente? Anda, corre y vete llorando como acostumbras. Terry está muy ocupado.

Elisa jamás me había lastimado lo suficiente como para odiarla como la odié en ese instante. No me di cuenta el día en que dejamos de ser niñas. Ése fue mi error. Pensar que su maldad era un juego perverso al que no debía prestar atención. Pero me equivoqué. Su bajeza no desapareció al pretender que no estaba allí. Creció con su oscuro y ponzoñoso corazón, y consiguió lo impensable: mi odio.

Mi cuerpo se encendió como una furiosa antorcha y dejé a mis labios, piernas y brazos, hacer y decir a placer. De reojo encontré las ropas de ambas tiradas en el piso y corrí a recogerlas. Sin titubeos, abrí la ventana y las arrojé a la calle. Si no salían de esa habitación en cinco segundos, sería el turno de una de ellas.

-¡Maldita, qué hiciste! – exclamó Elisa y salió de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana – ¡Bastarda! ¡Ve por ellas ahora mismo!

-Están donde tú deberías estar – dije y caminé hacia ella como una leona hambrienta –, en la calle. ¿Las quieres devuelta? Te daré una mano.

-Sujeté su brazo y la arrastré hasta la ventana. Juré que la lanzaría sin remordimientos. El mundo sería un mejor lugar sin esa serpiente maligna.

-¡Suéltame, Candy!

-¡No! ¡Quiero que te vayas y lo harás!

-¡Asesina! – gritó la mujer desde la cama de Terrence – ¡Auxilio!

-¡Estúpida! – Elisa sujetó mi cabello y tiró fuerte – ¡Suéltame o lo lamentarás! ¡Acabaré contigo y después con él! ¡Esta vez no voy a detenerme! ¡Esta vez…!

-¡Esta vez es la última! – alguien interpuso sus brazos para separarme de Elisa y me alejó de un codazo. Golpeé la espalda contra el armario y observé jadeante el rojo cabello de Karen sacudirse con la ira de su voz –. ¡Búscate alguien de tu tamaño, niña rica!

-¡Aléjate de mí, maldita actriz de quinta!

-Elisa Leegan – dijo Karen con una sonrisa y agitando lentamente la cabeza –. Alguien tiene que enseñarte modales.

La rubia con acento francés saltó de la cama y se abalanzó contra Karen. Reaccioné por instinto y me interpuse en su camino. Sujeté su brazo en el aire y la abofeteé con fuerza antes de tirarla al piso con un puntapié. Me pareció increíble lo que acababa de hacer, pero gustosa lo haría nuevamente y arremangué el vestido para darme el placer.

-¡Auxilio! ¡_Pog favog_! – la mujer corrió y se ocultó dentro del tocador. Fui tras ella y golpeé la puerta sin descanso.

-¡Sal de allí! – demandé – ¡Vamos, sal!

Repentinamente recordé a Terry. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada hasta entonces? Me acerqué asustada a su lado y lo vi respirar con dificultad. Jadeaba y transpiraba como si fuese presa de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Lo sacudí y llamé por su nombre varias veces sin conseguir despertarlo. Su pulso corría tan rápido como un caballo de carreras. Su corazón latía desbocado y temí que en cualquier momento se detuviera.

-¡Estás acabada! – oí decir a Elisa – ¿Me oíste, infeliz?

-Estoy frente a ti, idiota – reviró Karen –. Te oí y me encantaría que lo repitieras otra vez pero tienes mal aliento.

-¡Infeliz! ¡Mil veces barata y mediocre!

-No te acerques a ellos, Leegan – advirtió Klaise –. Candy no es capaz de arrojarte por esa ventana pero yo sí.

-No tienes el valor – rió Elisa y escupió su rostro.

-¡Elisa! – grité.

-Mírame bien – los ojos de Karen resplandecieron de ira –, porque será lo último que verás en la vida.

Karen, con extraordinaria facilidad sujetó sus brazos y la llevó hasta la ventana por donde había lanzado sus pertenencias. Sacó su cabeza y después su torso desnudo. La inclinó sobre el quicio mientras Elisa forcejeaba y gritaba de miedo. Mi respiración se detuvo de golpe. Lo iba a hacer.

-¡Karen, detente!

-¡Di tus últimas plegarias, Leegan!

-¡Auxilio, por favor! – pidió Elisa desesperada – ¡Ayúdenme!

-¡No te dolerá! ¡Será rápido, lo prometo!

-¡Karen, por favor! – supliqué pero no me escuchó.

-¿!Lista, idiota!? - Karen dobló las rodillas como si fuese a cargar algo pesado y mi corazón trepó hasta mi garganta –. ¡Esto te pasa cuando desafías a alguien más fuerte, lista y hermosa que tú!

-¡No, por favor, ayuda!

-¡Contaré hasta tres y si no prometes dejarnos en paz, te arrojaré, lo juro!

-¡No, auxilio!

-¡Uno, dos, tres!

-¡Karen, no!

-Lo siento, Leegan – Karen se inclinó sobre el oído de Elisa y sonrió con la misma malicia que ella. La chica que conocí en Florida se esfumó. En su lugar, apareció un ser hambriento y vengativo –. Se acabó tu tiempo ¡hasta nunca, perra del infierno! ¡Salúdame a Satanás cuando lo veas!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTAS**

Quería agradecer a cada review anterior con un comentario pero es medianoche y me da pena retrasar más esto. Ojalá les guste, quizá haya resultado algo violento, pero de eso se trata!! de tirar a Elisa por la ventana cada vez que se pueda!! bruja asquerosa.

Terry y Candy? oremos porque hagan lo mejor para ambos... y a veces lo mejor es dejar de hacerse daño. Auch.

La mejor disculpa de mi retraso es mi promesa de llegar al final y ponerme a trabajar ya.

Un saludo a Sudamérica y en especial a Perú! vaya trabajo de presión! pero funcionó.

Cuídense, ahorren y oremos por el mundo que nos necesita hoy, y que necesita muchas oraciones en una hora tan incierta.

Amén.

Em-chan

p.s. El contenido de cada uno de sus reviews es perfectamente libre, en especial si se trata de críticas o inconformidades. Sin embargo, necesito hacer una acotación aquí: no voy a permitir insultos a mi persona ò a alguno de los amables lectores que se tomen su tiempo para venir a leer. La mala experiencia de un grupo de Candy Candy en yahoo me enseñó a que la libertad de expresión tiene un límite y ése es cuando se agrede directa, consciente y malvadamente al autor o a los seguidores de una historia. Esto no lo voy a permitir aquí. Hace un momento me dejaron un review que planeaba dejar a la vista pero desistí porque el correo que anotaron era falso, y ofensas de anónimos que no tienen el valor para confrontarme personalmente las voy a desechar de inmediato. Este es un mundo libre, pero no de libertinaje. Repito que recibo con mucho agrado los reviews amables y acepto con valor los reviews que me indican que debo mejorar, pero No aceptaré los ofensivos sin sentido que buscan únicamente lastimar y desahogar sus frustraciones. Vayan a algunos grupos de Candy a hacer eso, si es que pueden. Aquí no.

Gracias.

**REFERENCIAS**

Para aquellas que tengan duda sobre Albania o Albany, les diré que es una ciudad cerca de Nueva York. No es el país en Europa sino la capital del estado de Nueva York. Por favor, no confundan lean con cuidado y prepárense para el final que ya está cerca.


	39. Salvar

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

**Salvar**

No sé si estaba dormida. Eso me lo pareció cuando Robert dijo la última palabra y literalmente me dio la espalda. Si no estaba dormida, debí haber gritado como un animal herido para defender mis dominios. Tal vez era una pesadilla angustiosa de la que es imposible despertar. La respiración se acorta, las piernas pesan como piedras y todo pasa frente tus ojos como un relámpago de luz.

-¿Es tú última palabra? – pregunté suplicante pero a la vez… derrotada.

-Estarás bien, Karen. Tienes un futuro prometedor.

-¿Lo crees? – insistí renuente. No sabía si agradecerle el halago o devolverle su lástima con un insulto.

-Karen…

-Gracias por todo, Robert – dije y salí de su habitación sin aguardar su respuesta.

Aquella escena me pareció un _deja vu_. Había soñado con ello antes pero todo había sucedido sobre el escenario. El día en que fui rechazada por primera vez para el papel de _Julieta_. Los rostros y las voces de esa viva imagen en mi cabeza resurgieron de lo profundo de mi subconsciente y resultaron tan nítidas y claras como el sol que pegó en mi rostro al salir a la calle.

El ruidoso timbre de un teléfono golpeaba las paredes de la sala como si estuviese debajo de mis pies y tuviera el tamaño de todo el entarimado.

-Fíjese por dónde camina – espetó un hombre que golpeé por accidente en el hombro. Salí de mi ensoñación por un instante pero volví a ella sin tener las fuerzas para defenderme o para proferir una maldición.

Volví a mi sueño y el teléfono seguía sonando. Contesté malhumorada, recuerdo bien, y una tersa voz, tierna y extraordinaria me preguntó _¿Qué tal la audición, cabezota?_

En ese entonces no lo conocía y su voz me resultó completamente ajena, pero ahora, al retornar a ese momento, el vacío en mi pecho se como abrió una herida punzante que ardió como fuego. _¿Quién eres?_ Le pregunté y vaciló en responderme. Fue hasta que lo amenacé de muerte con el tono de mi voz que pronunció las palabras más dulces nunca había escuchado: _alguien que no te va a defraudar_.

-Lo prometiste – sollocé, trastabillando en la calle, sin aliento. La herida me quemaba por dentro y nada podía detener la pólvora encendida que recorría mi sangre.

No me dijo su nombre. Me dijo que lo reconocería al verlo, y así fue. Sucedió como lo predijo aquel sueño. Pero no fueron mis ojos los que reconocieron a Archibald cuando se paró frente a mí, vanidoso, engreído y huraño. Fue mi corazón que se volvió loco y golpeteó furioso contra mi pecho, demandando salir. Quería ver al hombre que el destino había previsto para mí. Desafortunadamente, el destino no me dijo cuánto tiempo duraría aquel encuentro.

Qué importaba. Así hubiese durado un siglo o un minuto, la bestial herida se habría hecho paso a través de mi piel para trazar con fuego su nombre. Lo llevaba grabado en carne viva y la ocurrencia de atraer su voz a mi mente con semejante nitidez me quebró a la mitad.

Había soñado con Archie y fui feliz cuando dije su nombre en mi mente. No podría repetirlo nunca más o corría el riesgo de volverme loca. Tal vez ésa era la solución. Perder la razón para no enfrentarme al tormento de vivir sin él por los próximos cincuenta años.

Coloqué la mano en mi vientre y lo froté suavemente. Estaba equivocada. No estaría sola ni tampoco había razón para padecer un infierno el resto de mi vida sin su sonrisa. La podría ver todos los días reflejada en un nuevo rostro que haría llevadero el lánguido futuro sin Archibald. Aún era una sospecha pero…

-Pronto lo descubriré – murmuré con una gota de alegría –, muy pronto.

* * *

**Albany**

-Candy, ¿puedo pasar?

Estaba cerca de quedarme dormida cuando escuché a Karen volver y tocar la puerta. Lancé una mirada fugaz a la cama y exhalé aliviada. Terry dormía plácidamente y lo había hecho desde el amanecer. El color en sus mejillas había vuelto y su respiración armónica iluminó brevemente mi rostro con una sonrisa. Apreté su mano y fui con Karen. Un sobresalto me anunció una mala noticia cuando abrí y noté las oscuras líneas bajo sus ojos. Era casi mediodía y seguramente ella, como yo, no había dormido más de una hora desde el día anterior.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó sin entrar.

-Mejor. Su pulso volvió a la normalidad y la fiebre cedió. El doctor dijo que tendría un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando despertara.

-Me alegra – dijo, pero su rostro evidenciaba un sentimiento completamente opuesto.

-¿Quieres hablar? – salí de la habitación y tomé su mano – ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas un calmante o…?

-Necesito un nuevo trabajo – sonrió a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Karen…

Karen Klaise enderezó la espalda, levantó la barbilla y tragó con dificultad mientras el resto de su cuerpo se sacudió de frustración.

-Robert dijo que… - limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y trató de conservar la sonrisa falsa –… que jamás habrá otra _Julieta _como yo. Pero eso, en realidad, le hará feliz. Le he dado demasiados problemas y por eso…

-¿Sí? – pregunté con cuidado.

-No importa – dijo y sacó un pañuelo para soplar su nariz y limpiarse más lágrimas –. Odio el clima de Nueva York. Hace un frío infernal, especialmente si no tengo para pagar la calefacción.

La observé sin entorpecer su monólogo. Karen quería convencerse de que la terrible noticia que había recibido de Robert Hatthaway era una bendición. Sin embargo, mientras hablaba, mi estómago se retorcía dolorosamente. Yo era la culpable de todo. Sólo yo. Yo y aquella maldita familia que me odiaba tanto como a los que amaba.

-¿Florida es lindo, no te parece, Candy?

-Karen, no me digas que…

-No tengo otro lugar adonde ir. Supongo que… - la pelirroja se llevó la mano a la frente como si le estallara la cabeza –… mi destino está allá. Me casaré con un maldito anciano millonario, salvaré el apellido de mi familia, libraré al mundo de una patética actriz suplente, tendré quince hijos y cosecharé naranjas hasta que sea anciana y muera feliz.

-¿Feliz? – me atreví a preguntar –. No, Karen, tú felicidad no está en Florida. No pueden echarte así. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Yo hablaré con el señor Hatthaway y lo persuadiré para que…

-Candy – me miró con cansancio –. El mundo no funciona de esa manera. Haznos un favor a todos y deja de ser tan inocente.

-Pero, yo podría…

-No todo se consigue con esfuerzo. No importa tu honestidad ni tu dedicación. Todo se termina cuando alguien así lo decide porque no le conviene, no le gusta, o no le agradas.

-No es justo.

-No tiene que serlo – refutó y pellizcó mi mejilla –. Despierta, Candy. A esto se le llama realidad.

-No puedes dejarte vencer por eso – repliqué –. Hablaré con quien sea necesario pero no permitiré que te hagan esto.

-Tienes cosas más importantes por las qué preocuparte. El idiota de allí dentro, por ejemplo – sonrió –. Y otros idiotas que conozco de tu familia.

-¿A Terry también…?

-No. El estará bien. Fue la víctima y Robert únicamente lo reemplazará hasta que termine la gira. Después, Terrence tomará unas merecidas vacaciones junto a su amada – me miró –, y volverá como el triunfador que es a Broadway con una nueva compañera, que por supuesto, no será tan hermosa como yo.

-¿Él si puede volver y tú no?, eso no es…

-¿Justo?, esa es otra lección que aprendes hoy, Candice White. La justicia como la ropa, no encaja igual para un hombre que para una mujer – Karen terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas y aclaró su garganta –. Me voy. Tengo que empacar antes de que la camarera limpie la habitación. Las toallas son bellísimas y caben perfectamente en mi maleta.

-Espera. Terry tiene que saberlo. El no permitirá que nadie te reemplace por haberle salvado la vida. ¡Ninguno de los dos lo permitiremos!

-Candy…

-¡No me importa si el mundo no funciona así! – proferí - ¡Mi pequeño mundo sí, y no quiero ser la culpable de haberte arruinado la vida!

-Nada de lo que digas cambiará la decisión de Robert.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque dentro de los Andrey, eres solamente la hija adoptiva.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

-Alguien muy importante en esa familia no me quiere devuelta en un escenario jamás. Ésa fue la orden y tú no puedes hacer nada.

-Pero yo… - me sacudí de coraje. Quise sentir mis manos llenas de soluciones pero tenía razón, no era nadie frente al poder de la señora Elroy. No contaba con nada más que un apellido compartido por la bondad de Albert y del que nunca aprecié su valor. Si tan sólo fuese más que la hija adoptiva. Si tan sólo yo…

-¿Candy?

Allí estaba la solución. Albert me la había dado horas atrás. La contradije sin comprender su importancia pero ahora era distinto. Yo podía ser más, ayudar más, hacer más.

-Oye, está bien – Karen sacudió mi hombro –. Fue mi decisión darle a esa serpiente una lección. Lo haría nuevamente. Estimo a Terry y te asesinaré si se lo dices, pero… no permitiría que le hicieran un daño como el que estaban a punto de hacerle. Ni a él ni a ti. Te apuesto a que esa bruja lo pensará dos veces antes de volverse a asomar por una ventana, al menos en un par de años.

-Voy a ayudarte, te lo prometo.

-Sí – asintió sin creerme, pero por amabilidad, no lo dijo –. Gracias. Volveré a la ciudad y empacaré el resto de mis cosas. Sabes dónde encontrarme en Florida.

-No te vayas, aún no. Espéranos en Nueva York.

-Aunque quisiera – resopló y se miró los bolsillos –. No tengo un sitio dónde esperarlos. Vivo en mi camerino – sacudió la cabeza–… es decir, vivía. Ya no es mi camerino y me lanzaron de mi apartamento por no pagar la renta a tiempo. Tengo pocas elecciones, o ninguna en realidad. Si no quiero dormir en la calle, debo volver con mis padres de inmediato.

-Podrías quedarte con… - me callé antes de concluir la invitación. Ni Albert ni yo teníamos la oportunidad de recibir a nadie en nuestra nueva y diminuta casa. Estaba atada de manos. Los Andrey nos habían acorralado. Pensaban cerrarnos todas las puertas con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué, para ayudar a todos aquellos que por mi culpa estaban sufriendo?

-¿Podría pedirte un último favor, Candy?

-S-sí. Por supuesto.

-Si Archie… si él… si él te pregunta alguna vez dónde puede encontrarme… - Karen esbozó la sonrisa más triste pero más enamorada que le había visto nunca –… bueno, no creo que te pregunte nada. Ni siquiera me recordará en unos días. Aunque… si acaso lo hace…

-No le mentiré – dije resuelta –. No me pidas que lo haga.

-En ese caso, dile que será inútil.

-Karen…

-Pero también dile que dejé esto para él.

Karen se transformó en la actriz que cada noche subía a un escenario para interpretar la vida de alguien más y me obsequió una sonrisa radiante. Sus ojos brillaron como las luces nocturnas de Broadway en una noche de estreno y su rostro representó a una mujer feliz, la más feliz de todas, por haber conocido y amado a un hombre como Archibald Cornwell.

-Sé que sabrás describirle lo que acabas de ver. Así lo recordaré yo – dijo con ojos cristalinos por el llanto –. Sonriente, vestido con la ropa más fina del mundo y suspirando mientras piensa en mí.

-Lo lamento – me abracé a ella, compartiendo sus lágrimas –… ¡perdóname, Karen!

-Tonta. No hiciste nada malo.

-¡Lo arreglaré, te lo prometo!

-Siempre arreglas todo. Arregla tu vida para empezar ¿de acuerdo? Terry merece ser muy feliz – dijo sobre mi hombro –. Ha sufrido tanto y no quiero que pase otro día preocupándose por tonterías. Merece vivir tranquilo, realizar sus sueños, sonreír más de cinco minutos al día y formar una familia en paz. ¿Escuchaste, Candy? Mas te vale que tú se lo des o te juro que volveré para arrojarte a ti por la ventana.

-Karen… - dije rota en llanto.

-Estaré bien, Candy.

Lentamente se apartó de mí y fue a su habitación en silencio para cerrar con discreción la puerta. Me pregunté si sería la última vez que la vería.

-No – declaré con los pies firmes sobre el piso –. Yo lo arreglaré. Lo juro.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-¿Te gustó la sopa? La hice yo.

Asentí de mala gana y fingí una sonrisa de satisfacción. Terminé de comer y Annie retiró el resto de la charola junto con su falsa ternura. Comía sólo para recuperarme y largarme de allí. El sabor en la sopa, la fruta o el té me importaban lo mismo que sus planes y los de la tía abuela.

-Pediré que venga la enfermera para cambiarte los vendajes. También necesitas tus…

-Déjame solo, por favor. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir un rato.

-No puedes dejar de tomar tus medicinas. El doctor dijo que…

-¿Dónde están? – pregunté mirándola fugazmente. Prefería mantener los ojos y mi enfado lejos de su alcance.

-En la cómoda.

-Dámelos. Los tomaré ahora.

-La enfermera tiene que tomar tu temperatura y…

-¿Hablé en otro idioma?, dámelos – dije sin importarme un demonio la caballerosidad –. No tengo temperatura y únicamente quiero dormir.

-De acuerdo – dijo, conteniendo el deseo de reñirme –. Si Candy estuviera aquí – añadió al servirme un vaso con agua –seguramente no te comportarías de esta manera.

-Tienes razón. No lo haría.

Annie me clavó su mirada y no fue difícil adivinar sus pensamientos. Me dio igual. No volvería a mentirle ni a ella ni a mí. No la quería cerca y si no lo comprendía con palabras amables, tendría que hacerlo con otro tipo de lenguaje.

-Tienes una visita – dijo –, pero como veo que no estás de humor para hablar con nadie, le diré que regrese otro día.

-¿Quién es? – pregunté, repentinamente curioso.

-Te lo diré mañana, cuando recuerdes tus modales.

-Los olvidé de golpe cuando tú olvidaste que eras mi prometida.

-¡Dijiste que me habías perdonado! – exclamó furiosa.

-Pero no que lo olvidé.

-Tendrás que hallar la manera de hacerlo – advirtió –. Estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas y no pienso soportar…

-Claro que lo harás – repuse con sorna –. Ése es el precio que pagarás por convertirte en una Andrey.

Su mirada hubiese fundido metal con facilidad, pero a mí me deleitó. Después me sentí miserable pero no podía ser de otra manera. No me disculparía por ser como era y luchar por lo que quería.

-Déjame solo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que empecemos de nuevo? – sollozó.

-No lo sé, Annie – entrecerré los ojos y reí –. Quizás volver a nacer, pero como eso es imposible…

-¡Es por esa maldita mujer! – estalló y logró fastidiarme – ¡Todo es culpa de ella!

-Fuera de aquí.

-No volverás a verla, acéptalo. En este momento debe estar con otro ingenuo que pague sus favores a cambio de…

-¡Cállate! Ella no es como tú.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, y por eso, no dejaré que vuelva a molestarte. La alejaré de ti como sea.

-Fue muy sencillo conocer a la verdadera Annie Britter – dije asombrado de su envidioso corazón –. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mostrarte a la mujer que jamás serás, pero eso lo sabías desde que creciste con Candy, ¿no es así?

-No es verdad.

-¿Dónde quedó tu bondad y buenos sentimientos, Annie? ¿Los conservaste hasta que alguien adivinó su precio?

-¡Basta, me lastimas! – lloró inconsolable.

-De esa Annie me enamoré – admití cabizbajo –, pero ya no queda nada.

-¡Aún te amo! ¡Eso no ha cambiado!

-A quién le importa ahora.

-¡Archie, por favor!

Desconsolada, se echó sobre mí y tuve que morderme los labios para no soltar un gemido. El dolor en las piernas era insoportable y la espalda, con una simple sacudida, me partía por la mitad.

-Basta, no hagas esto, Annie.

-Perdóname, te lo suplico.

-Deja de llorar. No quiero que los demás nos escuchen.

-No hasta que me perdones… ¡por favor, Archie! ¡haré lo que me pidas!

-¡Annie, basta! ¡Quiero estar solo!

-¡Te quiero! ¿por qué no lo entiendes? ¿por qué?

Intenté apartarla pero fue inútil. La fuerza de mis brazos era ridícula comparada con su tribulación. Abrí la boca para exigirle que me dejara en paz cuando una voz femenina, una que reconocí de inmediato, irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡Annie! ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien?

¿Estaba soñando o en verdad era…?

-¿Paty?

La miré boquiabierto y una oleada de felicidad se apoderó de mí al preguntar con obviedad su nombre.

-¿Archie, qué pasa? – me preguntó consternada –. No comprendo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡Paty! – Annie se arrojó a sus brazos y continuó llorando –. Salgamos de aquí.

-No, espera – estiré el brazo desesperado pero lo encogí de dolor de inmediato –. Quédate, Paty, por favor.

-La llevaré a su habitación – dijo y me miró comprensivamente. No había cambiado nada. Su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos amables detrás de sus gafas eran los mismos –. Volveré en un momento.

-Me odia, Paty – murmuró Annie mientras se alejaba con ella y cruzaban la puerta –. No sé qué voy a hacer.

Yo sí. Yo sabía exactamente lo que haría y cerré los ojos reconfortado por la presencia de Patricia.

-Gracias, Stear – dije reanimado –, gracias por ayudarme a salir de aquí.

* * *

**Albany**

-¿Leegan, dice usted?

-Sí, Elisa Leegan – asentí con seguridad sin despegar la vista de la recepcionista del hotel – ¿Cuál es su habitación?

-Lo lamento, madame. No puedo darle esa información si usted no es…

-¿Dónde demonios está mi coche? – oí a mis espaldas y cerré los ojos satisfecha de que el destino la hubiese conducido hacia mí –. ¡Dijiste que estaba esperándonos, estúpida! – dijo Elisa a gritos a su atemorizada dama de compañía.

-Olvídelo – sonreí a la empleada y me di la vuelta –, ya la encontré.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está, maldición? ¡ve y busca a ese cochero!

-¿Vuelves a la ciudad? – le pregunté y me interpuse a su paso como una pared de piedra dura y afilada –. Es lo más inteligente que has hecho en el día.

-Quítate de mi vista, sirvienta de quinta. Hueles mal y no estoy de humor para oír tus gemidos.

-¿Gemidos como los tuyos cuando colgabas de esa ventana? –sonreí gustosa –. Ten cuidado la próxima vez que te cruces en el camino de Karen Klaise.

-Esa zorra no se volverá a cruzar en el camino de nadie. ¿O acaso no te ha dicho que renunció a su pobre sueño de ser actriz y volverá a su chiquero en Florida?

-¡Karen no renunció! – exclamé delante de la gente que comenzaba a mirarnos con morbosidad –. Tú hiciste que la echaran de la obra pero no te lo permitiré. ¡No más, Elisa!

-¿No más qué, maldita sirvienta? – sus ojos, llenos de veneno, chispearon de odio bajo la seda de su sombrero –. No eres nadie para permitirme darle una lección a los imbéciles que osan ponerme un dedo encima. ¡Y todavía tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo!

-¡Bien, cóbrala ahora mismo! – la reté, con la sangre hirviendo en mis venas –. ¿Quieres hacer mi vida miserable? ¡Inténtalo, pero deja a las personas que amo en paz!

-¿Tú me vas a decir cómo hacer las cosas, Candy? ¿Tú? – rió son llana malicia – ¿La cobarde que huye cuando sus planes no funcionan?

-Yo no huyo de nada.

-Anthony te dejó sola y triste, y no pudiste soportarlo así que te fuiste. Terry prefirió cruzar el océano a sacarte del problema en el que te metiste en el colegio y te fuiste. Neil quiso hacerte un favor y convertirte en algo que jamás serás, pero corriste a los brazos de tu protector. Poco antes de eso, Terry se dio cuenta que vivir con una lisiada sería más divertido que dormir contigo ¿y qué hiciste?, huiste. Renuncias a los Andrey cada cinco minutos, pero esperas recibir ayuda de una familia a la que sólo le provocas lástima porque aparentas ser la mujer más valiente del mundo cuando en realidad eres una cobarde llorona – Elisa se inclinó hacia mí y masculló entre dientes –. Temo decirte, Candy, que estamos aburridos de ti. Tus amenazas son un chiste que me hace reír antes de irme a la cama, y tu determinación el bostezo que lo acompaña. ¿Quedó claro o tendré que repetirlo la próxima vez que me adviertas una estupidez?

Sus palabras, aderezadas de ruindad y vileza, me envolvieron como una víbora que trepó por mis piernas y llegó hasta mi cuello para exprimirlo. El poder de su odio conseguía dañarme sin siquiera tocarme. Su sólo aliento mezquino se impregnó en el aire que me costaba respirar. La miré calladamente. Leí sus pensamientos a través de su siniestra expresión. Me odiaba. Aquel sentimiento que supuse se desvanecería con el tiempo, se acumuló en su corazón hasta llenarlo de ponzoña. Elisa no descansaría hasta hacerme la mujer más infeliz que había conocido nunca. Y si no lo conseguía, destrozaría la vida de quienes estuviesen a mi lado. Entonces lo supe. Huir nuevamente no la detendría. Me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y acabaría con el minuto de alegría que yo pudiese disfrutar. En menos de un día me había dado un ejemplo de ello. Terminó de tajo con la carrera de una mujer que lo único que hizo fue ayudarme. Antes, envenenó al hombre que amaba sin importarle que hubiese podido asesinarlo. No existían fronteras para ella cuando se trataba de dañarme. Y no las había porque le resultaba divertido. Un juego, una broma. Una fiesta eterna en medio de su solitaria y desdichada existencia.

-Así está mejor – dijo y me miró por encima del hombro –, limítate a decir lo que te enseñamos en casa, Candy: "lo siento, me equivoqué" y esfúmate antes de que se me ocurra algo más para esa actriz y para tu querido duque de juguete.

-¿No vas a dejarme en paz nunca, verdad Elisa? – le pregunté cuando pasó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿piensas suplicarme?

-Alguna vez pensé que Terry te interesaba de verdad – la miré abatida –, pero no te importa destruirlo si eso me hace daño ¿cierto?

-No seré yo quien lo destruya, Candy. La culpable serás tú. Yo lo único que hago es recordarte que nadie se mete conmigo sin recibir su merecido.

-¡Pudiste matarlo! – temblé de impotencia – ¡Él no es culpable de nada, Elisa! ¡Jamás ha hecho algo en tu contra! ¿Por qué quieres lastimarlo? – la respuesta era tan obvia pero aún así no podía concebir la razón –, su único error ha sido…

.Sí, exactamente ése – se adelantó a decir –, enamorarse de ti. Tal vez con esto lo reconsidere.

-Yo lo amo – dije y apreté mis puños hasta emblanquecer mis nudillos -… ¡Lo amo y lo protegeré siempre!

-No podrás – reviró de inmediato –. Mientras yo esté cerca, Candy, nadie estará salvo junto a ti – advirtió con fría hiel –. Y si Terry vive o muere por jugar al héroe, créeme que me tiene sin cuidado.

-No… - sacudí la cabeza y apreté su brazo hasta cortar su circulación – él no. Si intentas lastimarlo de nuevo – la amenacé fuera mí –, ¡yo seré quien te mate primero!

-¡De acuerdo! – abrió los ojos y dilató las pupilas saboreando el reto como saboreaba el sufrimiento de los demás –. Veamos quién llega primero.

La vi alejarse y desaparecer tranquilamente por la puerta como si acabase de tomar el té con una vieja amiga. Posiblemente así transcurrían sus días. En charlas cotidianas con mujeres como ella, elucubrando acerca de la nueva víctima que fastidiarían para evadir el tedio. Por segunda ocasión en ese día me percaté que la solución a mis problemas estaba resguardada en mi mano derecha pero también mi desventura en la mano izquierda. Sumí los ojos en el piso, dejando mis lágrimas caer libremente al vacío. Vamos, quizás no sería tan desdichada como creía. Albert estaría a mi lado y el resto de mis amigos. William Andrey podía tener razón. Le concedí esa posibilidad a mi destino.

Salvar a esa familia era una tarea que me fue encomendada el día en que conocí a su joven patriarca en la colina. Por eso, todos los caminos del mundo me habían conducido hasta ellos una y otra vez. Y Albert tenía razón en otra cosa; no era únicamente la familia de Elisa, Neil y la señora Elroy. También era la de Alistear, Anthony, Archibald, los padres y madres de todos ellos, ahora también de Aoi, de sus hijos y de los hijos de sus hijos.

No todos los sueños se hacen realidad. No todos los seres humanos alcanzan la felicidad de la forma en que desean, en el momento que quieren, ni en el lugar donde piensan. Mi apacible existencia probablemente debía tomar otro rumbo. Uno que transportara a muchos a un puerto seguro. La vida me ofrecía intercambiar mis sueños por otros. Metas distintas, sinuosas, inesperadas. Tal vez mejores.

¿Aquello sería un sacrificio digno de una mártir protagonista de una dramática novela? Quise pensar que no. Que era simplemente la decisión de una mujer enamorada que osaba creerse especial. Especial para los que confiaban en su fuerza.

Si alguien me había obsequiado la vida para hacer algo útil, extraordinario y provechoso con ella… bien, que así fuera.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-Al fin la persuadí que me dejara a solas contigo – dijo Paty luego de entrar a la habitación y acercarse una silla junto a mi cama –. Salió con su doncella a la ciudad y no volverá hasta más tarde. Le prometí que te cuidaría así que tienes que comer algo, Archie.

-Paty – alcancé su mano como si tuviera miedo de que fuese un espejismo y desapareciera en cualquier momento –. Me da tanto gusto volver a verte.

-Y a mí también – correspondió, poco convencida –. Lamento haber demorado tanto en visitarlos, pero… no era fácil…

-Sé que verme a mí, o a cualquiera de nosotros te recuerda a Stear. No tienes por qué disculparte, Paty – apreté su mano y sonreí - Yo hice lo mismo. Me alejé del mundo con el deseo ferviente de desaparecer de él.

-¿Tú provocaste éste acciden…?

-No – la interrumpí –. Bueno, esto fue culpa mía pero no lo hice intencionalmente. Iba en busca de la mujer que amo y olvidé mirar antes de cruzar la calle.

-Tú… - me miró con curiosidad y al igual que Stear lo hubiera hecho, ajustó sus lentes –… ¿te refieres a Annie, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

Paty abrió los ojos como platos y recargó la espalda sobre la silla, sorprendida.

-Han pasado tantas cosas desde mi partida – dijo –, que no sé por dónde empezar a preguntar.

-Te lo explicaré todo, cada detalle, pero antes tienes que ayudarme.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Llamo al méd…?

-No – enderecé la espalda, ansioso pero el dolor me lanzó contra la cama nuevamente –. Tengo que salir de aquí, Paty. Ayúdame a escapar.

-Archie, esta es tú casa. ¿por qué quieres escapar?

-Necesito encontrar a alguien. Además, no sé dónde está Candy ni Albert y tengo que hablar con ellos. Es importante – agregué, maldiciendo el dolor en mis piernas –, no, es más que eso. Paty, ayúdame.

-Me asustas – aceptó y en su rostro leí las miles de preguntas que surgían angustiosamente –. Hablas como si Annie te tuviera secuestrado.

-Ella y mi familia – alargué el brazo para tomar la medicina junto a mi cama de un sorbo. Me levantaría de esa cama así tuviera que tragarme el frasco entero de píldoras para el dolor –, Paty, sé que es mucho pedir pero… ¿me ayudarías a vestirme?

-¡Archie! – exclamó sin darse cuenta que mi plan para huir había comenzado desde el instante en que entró por esa puerta –, pero no puedes caminar y tu espalda todavía…

-Tienes razón – me deshice de las sábanas y me arrastré hasta la orilla decidido a ponerme de pie –, así que lo mejor será ir a un hospital. Conozco uno cerca de aquí, ¿te importaría llevarme hasta allí?

-No, no puedo – repuso asustada –, ¿qué explicación le daré a Annie y a tu familia cuando no te encuentre aquí?

-Ninguna porque tú tampoco estarás aquí. Iremos con Candy y ella te contará todo lo sucedido.

-¡Aguarda! – gritó cuando tiré con todas mis fuerzas para enderezar la espalda y bajar los pies al suelo –. No hagas eso, vas a lastimarte.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Annie va a asesinarme. Me dijo que no debía…

-¿Ayudarme?, Paty, hazlo por Stear – dije cruelmente. La estaba chantajeando en nombre del amor que sentía por mi hermano muerto –. Te lo pido por los dos. Ayúdame a salir de aquí. No he perdido la razón como te lo habrá hecho creer Annie.

-Sabes que soy una cobarde – admitió con la voz entrecortada –. No sé cómo ayudarte ni a dónde llevarte, Archie.

-Confías en Candy, ¿cierto?, nunca has conocido a alguien tan sincero y leal a sus sentimientos. ¿O me equivoco, Paty?

-N-no – respondió con media sonrisa –, no te equivocas.

-Entonces vamos con ella. Está en peligro y necesita ayuda.

-Oh, cielos – dijo y buscó mi ropa como si una fuerza interior le ordenara seguir sus instintos y mi voz –, tiene que haber una buena explicación para todo esto. ¿Cómo es que Annie se convirtió en tu enemiga y por qué Candy está en peligro?

Paty me ayudó a colocarme los zapatos y busco una bata larga para abrigarme con ella. Enseguida encontró un abrigo igual de largo que sobrepuso son la prenda de seda. Me mordí los labios hasta sangrarlos para soportar el sufrimiento que significaba mover cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-¿Te lastimé? – preguntó, al ayudarme con las mangas.

-No – sonreí, con una gota de sudor en la sien. Claro que lo hacía pero pensar en salir de allí curaba el lacerante dolor de mis huesos rotos –, continúa. ¿Sabes si mi tía abuela está en casa?

-No lo sé. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso cuando llegué. Hablé con Annie antes de venir a verte y me contó sobre tu accidente.

-Choqué con mi auto. Supongo que necesitaremos otro.

-¿Dónde conseguiré otro? – inquirió angustiada, abrochando los botones de mi abrigo.

-¿Sabes conducir un auto, Paty?

-Creo… creo que sí. Una vez, Stear y yo dimos un paseo y…

-Eso será suficiente. El auto de Neal está en el garage. El idiota no ha venido en mucho tiempo, así que lo tomaremos prestado.

-¡No, Archie, yo no sé manejar! – sus manos temblaban y sus gafas resbalaban de su nariz gracias al sudor nervioso de su frente –. Stear no tuvo tiempo de enseñarme. ¡No puedes arriesgarte a otro accidente conmigo!

-Yo he manejado durante años y mírame. Iremos despacio, lo prometo. Confía en mí, yo te enseñaré el camino.

-Vamos a morir – chilló cuando pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Solté un grito de dolor pero me lo tragué enseguida – ¡Dios mío! ¿estás bien?, esto es una locura. Olvida esto, Archie y vuelve a la cama.

-Prefiero morir en el intento, Paty – jadeé y le guiñé un ojo –. Será lo último que te pida, te lo prometo. Ayúdame y estaré en deuda contigo el resto de mi vida.

-¿Y Annie?

-Cuando la vuelvas a ver, dile que te amenace con arrojarme por la ventana si no me ayudabas a bajar las escaleras.

-No va a creerme.

-Aún cree que el mundo es como los demás le dicen que es – agregué y milagrosamente comencé a caminar –, así que otra mentira no le hará daño.

-¿Nos dejarán salir de aquí? – preguntó antes de abrir la puerta –. El ama de llaves y el mayordomo no fueron muy amables conmigo cuando llegué y no creo que verme salir contigo a cuestas les de una buena impresión. Supondrán que vine a secuestrarte.

-Saldremos por la cocina, como Candy acostumbra cuando huye de todas las mansiones Andrey en este país. Sé el camino. ¿Estás bien, Paty? – pregunté al escucharla respirar con dificultad.

-Sí, estoy bien. Por favor, prométeme que esto no te costará la vida. Ni a ti ni a mí.

-Si es así, moriremos como héroes.

-¿Por qué tuve la grandiosa idea de visitarlos justo este día? – se cuestionó a si misma cuando recorríamos el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras de servicio.

-No existen las casualidades, Paty – respondí convencido –, sólo lo inevitable.

* * *

**Albany**

Dormía plácidamente. Si hubiese sido posible, habría jurado que Terry imaginaba algo divertido y poético porque parecía sonreír entre sueños. Me sentí culpable despertarlo sólo para despedirme pero después de todo, aquella era la última vez que lo vería. Quizás.

Maldito gruñón. Aprendí a quererlo cuando más se resistía a aceptar que alguien, especialmente una mujer, lo quisiera.

Lo extrañaría.

-Sí, claro – murmuré, haciéndome la fuerte – ¿extrañar tus gemidos y gritos neuróticos por todo el escenario?

Había valido la pena. El destino trataba de decirme algo cuando no obtuve el protagónico y no lo escuché la primera vez. Me empeñé en regresar y de nueva cuenta la vida decidía apartarme de lo que creí mi sueño cumplido en la tierra.

-Karen Klaise – dije silenciosamente –, es hora de volver a casa.

-Karen…

La ronca pero débil voz de Terry me alcanzó antes de salir de la habitación. Candy aún no volvía así que acepté cuidarlo en su ausencia pero si permanecía un minuto más a su lado, lloraría como lo haría… una mujer.

-No – susurré y caminé despacio hasta su cama –, soy una alucinación. Vuelve a dormir. Lamento haberte despertado.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

Otra pregunta distinta a ésa era como esperar que llovieran elefantes verdes con vestidos rosas del cielo.

-La convencí de ir a comer y ella de cuidarte mientras tanto. Volverá enseguida, tranquilízate.

-¿Está bien?

-Esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti mismo. Esas mujeres casi te matan. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mareado.

-Te durará un par de horas así que vuelve a dormir.

-La vi frente a mi pero no pude hablar – dijo exhausto –. Tampoco podía moverme. Pensé que se iría sin que pudiera explicarle.

-Es difícil explicar lo que sucedió aquí – sonreí y acomodé sus almohadas –, pero al menos tu enfermera pensó con la cabeza y se quedó contigo para ayudarte. Claro que…– levanté la nariz –… sin mi ayuda no sé que habrían hecho.

-No recuerdo mucho.

-¿La parte en que arrojé a esa vampira por la ventana y voló graciosamente hasta el suelo para romperse la boca no lo recuerdas?

-No hiciste eso – masculló y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como si su cerebro rebotara contra su frente.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice? – argüí.

-Me hubiera parado a aplaudirte.

-Buen punto.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así? – inquirió. Me quedé fría. Por algo era el mejor actor de Broadway. Porque era listo. Observaba como un gato todo a su alrededor, lo analizaba, lo estudiaba y si no lo entendía, lo preguntaba.

-¿Así cómo? – fingí pero era obvio que mi ropa correspondía a la de una viajera a punto de abordar un tren y pasar varias horas frente a la ventana, rumiando su destino.

-¿Vas a algún sitio?

-A mi habitación. Salí a caminar y pasé a visitarte. Hace frío allá afuera, por eso mi abrigo.

-¿Y esa maleta?

Demonios. Si participara en un concurso de mujeres idiotas, lo perdería por idiota.

-Ah, esa – dije al ver mi valija junto a la puerta, como si hubiese aparecido allí por arte de magia –. Fui de compras y no me cabía todo en una bolsa. ¿Quieres ver qué compré?, aunque tal vez te aburra. Es ropa interior.

El gato me miró fijamente. Reafirmé que la única idiota en esa alcoba era yo. Terry no se lo tragó y preguntó por segunda vez:

-¿Adónde vas?

-Bien – mordí mis labios y de mala gana confesé –, tú ganas. Voy a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Maté a la idiota de Elisa Leegan y antes de que me encierren tengo que huir.

-Si no estuviera tan débil – murmuró con habitual acento suspicaz –, yo te colgaría de la ventana hasta que me dijeras la verdad. ¿Adónde demonios vas y por qué?

-Escucha, no hagas de esto un drama – me puse de pie y ajusté mi abrigo –. Tienes suficiente con tu vida como para preocuparte por la mía. Me voy a casa porque así lo he decidido y es la única explicación que te daré.

-Karen…

-Robert sabe lo que te ocurrió. Yo misma se lo dije y ya tiene listo a tu reemplazo. Al mismo odioso de siempre – reí y lo miré fugazmente –. ¿Supones que voy a trabajar con él cada vez que te venga en gana? Olvídalo. Yo nací para algo mejor que esto.

-¿Te pidió que te fueras? – soltó de pronto. ¡Maldición! Parecía leer mi mente. Su intuición era más asertiva que el sexto sentido femenino – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió con Elisa?

-Elisa Leegan, para desgracia de la humanidad y sus descendientes, aún está viva. No te angusties. El problema es…

-Que ordenó que te echaran.

-Diablos – mascullé – ¿cómo sabes exactamente lo que pasó?

-Lo mismo hizo con Candy y lo hará con cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

-¿Candy trató de arrojarla por la ventana alguna vez?

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

-Bueno – suspiré y crucé las manos en la espalda –, pues así fue. Estuve un poco dura con ella y… Robert creyó que debía internarme en un manicomio lejos de aquí. En Florida para ser más precisa.

-¿Florida? ¿Vuelves a _tu_ casa?

-Eso dije desde un principio.

-Tu casa es Broadway.

-Mi casa es donde pueda dormir, comer y vivir en paz. Broadway ya no significa eso así que está decidido.

-No puede hacer eso – frunció el ceño y retorció la boca. Si hubiese estado lo suficientemente sano habría salido de la habitación para empezar a gritar por el pasillo –. No hiciste nada malo. ¡No te vayas!

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, agradecido. La chica que pensó que por su vanidad jamás tendría amigos, acababa de descubrir que seguía siendo la candidata idónea para ese concurso de mujeres idiotas. Tenía dos amigos entrañables y confirmé que había hecho lo correcto.

-Si tú te vas, yo también lo haré.

-De acuerdo, _Romeo_ – me senté en su cama y lo obligué a mirarme sujetando su barbilla –, hazlo. Renuncia a la compañía. Renuncia a todo lo que eres y todo lo que tienes. Yo misma traeré a Robert para que se lo digas en persona. Pero antes respóndeme algo… ¿Y Candy?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Qué vas a ofrecerle? ¿A un hombre sin empleo, con sueños frustrados, amargura al hombro pero con un honor intachable?, déjate de estupideces – tragué saliva y hablé seriamente, como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida –. Este es mi castigo por no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas pero no me arrepiento. Te ayudé y está bien. Todo está bien – insistí con los ojos fríos, la cabeza firme y la voz grave –. Acepto las consecuencias pero no me agrada que quieras robarte mi momento. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un destino y éste es el mío. No te entrometas en mis decisiones. Si es injusto o no, ya no importa. Es lo que es y nada cambiará porque tú así lo dispongas.

Por unos instantes, débiles y breves, mi pecho se sobrecogió de dolor y me abracé a él. Lo solté casi de inmediato y luego besé su mejilla. Aceptar las consecuencias era más difícil de lo que costaba decirlo, pero no lo dejaría sentirse culpable. De chantajes había tenido suficientes y yo no me sumaría a su lista de mujeres chantajistas, débiles y desprotegidas.

-Haz que esto valga la pena, Terry – agregué, antes de tomar la valija –. Si tú renuncias, mi partida habrá sido en vano, así que no lo empeores.

-Qué… - le oí murmurar – ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Hombres – exhalé pesado y sonreí cansadamente – ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Quédate, no renuncies. No pelees con Robert y cuídate de esa mujer. Haz a Candy muy feliz y conviértete en el mejor actor del mundo. ¿Con eso es suficiente o necesitas más cosas en las que ocuparte?

-Dame un día más – pidió con necedad –. Hablaré con Robert y todo se solucionará.

-¿Tienes ese poder, Terry? – levanté la ceja y lo miré con incredulidad –. ¿El de cambiar el rumbo de mi vida con una simple conversación?

-¡Déjame intentarlo!

-Así es mejor. Desde hace unos días – confesé –, llegué a la conclusión de que alejarme de todos ustedes sería saludable para mi corazón.

-No lo hagas por él. No dejes todo atrás por un simple…

-¿Tú lo dejarías todo por ella? – inquirí y aguardé una respuesta sincera –. Si Candy te lo pidiera, ¿lo dejarías todo atrás?

-Ella nunca me lo pediría.

-Pero si lo hiciera, tomarías tu maleta y le sonreirías para decirle que sí.

-No es lo mismo que tú haces ahora.

-No – concedí y respiré hondo –, Archie no me pide que lo deje todo y me vaya con él. Es no tenerlo conmigo – la voz se me quebró y me mordí los labios por tonta –, es no tener nada de lo que tenía antes lo que me aleja de aquí. De todas formas esto iba a pasar. Si Robert no me echaba, yo me iría algún día. Nada de esto me pertenece. No me lo gané. Todo fue un premio de consolación.

-¿Cuándo, Karen? – preguntó molesto y lo observé confundida – ¿Cuándo aceptarás que mereces estar aquí y que eres…?

-¡Basta! – zanjé, tragándome las lágrimas – ¡No lo hagas más difícil! ¡Esta es mi decisión, Terry, no te entrometas! ¡No soy una maldita víctima así que no necesito tu ayuda!

-¡Tal vez no lo hago por ti! – exclamó con los ojos encendidos – ¡Tal vez quiera impedirle a Elisa Leegan ganar otra vez! ¡Quizás quiera vengarme de ella y darle la lección de su vida!

-Cásate con Candy – sonreí y abrí la puerta –. Sean felices y cuéntenles a sus hijos su maravillosa historia de amor. Así, no sólo le darás una lección a tus enemigos, sino a todos nosotros… los que dejamos de creer que existe el amor verdadero. Hasta luego, maldito gruñón – dije sin ver su rostro con claridad. El llanto cegó mis ojos pero así lo preferí. Recordaría a Terry con su media sonrisa, su mirada burlona, su elegante tono inglés y su postura despreocupada en lo venidero… y para siempre –. Adiós, Granchester. Buena suerte.

* * *

**Nueva York**

-Este… este es el freno – la voz de Paty temblaba como una rama en medio en una ventisca. Creí que sufriría un ataque al corazón pero confié en ella. No tenía otra opción –… y este… e-este es… ¿do-dónde están las velocidades, Archie?, Dios mío – rezó con fuerza –, no puedo hacerlo, ¡no puedo!

-Paty – dije a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, con el tono más suave que pude –, respira.

-Pe-pe-pero no encuentro la palanca de velocidades y no… ¡cielos!, este no es como el coche de Stear. N-no, no puedo…

-Ningún auto se parece a cualquiera que haya fabricado Stear – repuse mordaz –, y si pudiste manejar esa bomba de tiempo, esto no será problema para ti. Ajústate el cinturón y respira hondo.

-¿T-tú estás… estás bien? ¿te duele algo?

-Confío en ti, ¿no lo ves?, estoy tranquilo – sonreí. Me sorprendió lo buen actor que era. En el fondo rezaba con ella y me sujetaba con las uñas del asiento –. Lo harás bien. Eres más inteligente que Elisa, más valiente que Annie y la mejor amiga de Candy ¿eso te dice algo, Paty?

-Que debería estar con cualquiera de ellas excepto aquí – Patricia colocó las manos en el volante con decisión, respiró todo el aire que había dentro del auto y apretó la mandíbula –. Bien, dime qué hacer.

-Mete la pierna izquierda en el primer pedal y oprime hasta el fondo.

-S-sí – obedeció pero seguía temblando como una hoja, como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo se desarmara a causa de un estornudo. Exactamente de la misma manera en que lo habría el coche de Stear al encenderlo.

-Gira la llave que está debajo del volante.

-E-eso s-sí, si lo recuerdo.

-Bien, ahora…

Me callé de golpe cuando la puerta del garage se abrió repentinamente y apareció al chofer de la tía abuela junto con un guardaespaldas. El más alto, fuerte y malencarado. Cerré los ojos por un instante, maldiciendo para mis adentros. Las clases de manejo habían terminado. Paty tenía que pisar el acelerador y sacarnos de allí enseguida.

-Archie – dijo con contenido terror – ¿quiénes son?

-Paty, gira la llave.

-¿Eh? – se paralizó al notar que esos tipos no venían a ayudarnos ni a facilitarnos las cosas.

-¡Gira la llave! – grité para sacarla de su trance. Después me disculparía por mi rudeza.

-¡Sí! – reaccionó y consiguió encender el motor.

-¡Tira de la palanca que está frente a ti, Paty!

-¿Hacia dónde? – preguntó mientras los dos hombres se acercaban peligrosamente – ¡Archie! ¿hacia dónde?

-¡Abajo, tira hacia abajo! ¡Mete la pierna izquierda hasta el fondo y tira hacia abajo!

Estiré el brazo hasta alcanzar su portezuela y bajé el seguro. Hice lo mismo con la mía y juré que el brazo se me desprendería a continuación. Me dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo pero no me importó salir en pedazos de allí.

-¡Ya lo hice! – Paty clavó sus angustiados ojos en los míos y supe que lo lograríamos - ¿Qué más?

-¡Ahora aprieta con la derecha el acelerador y no te detengas!

-¡Pero los voy a atropellar!

-¡No lo harás! ¡Acelera!

-¡Dios mío! – la chica cerró los ojos un segundo y supe que solicitaba toda la ayuda celestial posible – ¡Sujétate fuerte!

-¡Hazlo! – vociferé al ver a mis carceleros a dos metros de distancia - ¡Ahora!

-¡A un lado! – Patricia gritó con la esperanza de ser escuchada, pero fue inútil. Nadie se apartó de su camino. Sin embargo, decidida, aceleró y precipitó el auto contra la puerta. Entonces todos supimos que hablaba en serio y el camino quedó libre - ¡La puerta, Archie, está cerrada!

-¡No te detengas, acelera más!

-Vamos a morir – susurró sin despegar los ojos del parabrisas – ¡Vamos a morir!

El portón de madera se hacía cada vez más grande conforme el auto atravesaba el enorme estacionamiento de autos clásicos de los Andrey. Pude oler la libertad y a Karen detrás de esa puerta. El impacto sería doloroso pero duraría un segundo. Animé a Paty a continuar y me sujeté de lo que pude.

-¡Vamos, Paty, acelera! – exclamé entusiasmado – ¡Podremos hacerlo!

Patricia O'Brien jamás olvidaría ese día. Perdió varios kilos durante los escasos minutos que duró todo. Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar como un serrucho afilado. Agarró el volante como si sus manos se hubiesen soldado a él y soltó un aullido estruendoso que combinó el terror y la excitación de aquella aventura cuando destrozamos el colorido y oneroso portón de madera. El golpe fue ensordecedor pero no se comparó a la sensación de estar haciendo una locura. Traspasamos la puerta, haciendo trizas los espejos laterales y parte del parabrisas. Un segundo después, estábamos al aire libre y Paty, con absoluta concentración, controló el auto y disminuyó la velocidad.

-¿Por dónde? ¿por dónde salimos, Archie?

El portón principal sobre la avenida estaría cerrado y vigilado por más hombres. No era buena idea ir por allí. Ése obstáculo no sería tan sencillo de librar. La puerta era de acero sólido y fijos barrotes que no se moverían ni con un tractor.

-La puerta de empleados. Siempre hay gente saliendo y entrando por allí y no está hecha de metal.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó, girando violentamente hacia donde mi brazo apuntó de inmediato – ¿Estás seguro de esto? – sonrió, o al menos eso me pareció ver; la sonrisa de una niña traviesa que por primera vez se divertía tremendamente.

-Por supuesto que no – le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Hagámoslo!

* * *

**Albany**

-No sabía que estabas despierto.

La dulce voz de mi ángel me hizo voltear hacia la puerta después de mucho tiempo de mirar por la ventana. No me cansaba de adorar su sonrisa temerosa cuando se aproximaba a mí, como si no supiera mi estado de ánimo. Como si con ella pudiera estar enojado con el simple hecho de su presencia.

-Quería verte – dije con un tono de queja – ¿dónde estabas? ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-Veo que te sientes mejor – sonrió con ironía –… señor _exigente_.

-Quería verte – repetí –… y hablar contigo. Explicarte que…

-Terry, aguarda – se acercó alarmada para tocar mi frente y luego medir mi pulso –, aún no estás bien. Necesitas dormir y…

-No me obligues – sujeté su fría mano y la resguardé entre las mías –, no quiero dormir. Quiero estar contigo, Candy. Explicarte todo.

-Tranquilízate – me pidió y se sentó a la orilla de la cama –, no tienes que explicarme nada… _ahora_ – puntualizó –. Supongo que te duele la cabeza y aún estás mareado.

-Siento muchas cosas – aseveré –, pero nada se compara a lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.

No sabía si eran los tranquilizantes los que repentinamente me hacían hablar con semejante facilidad pero lo agradecí. Candy me miró sorprendida, como si creyera que yo no era capaz de decirle eso a alguien despierto o dormido.

-No sé… - titubeó -… qué decir.

-¿Por qué no? – inquirí con una punzada en el pecho. Entonces apartó su mano y la punzada se convirtió en dolor – ¿Candy?

-Tienes razón, hay mucho que conversar pero podríamos hacerlo después, cuando estés mejor.

-¿Qué me sucedió? – quise saber para anotarlo en la lista de cosas por las que me vengaría de Elisa.

-Te envenenaron. Quizás no para matarte – explicó con incomodidad –, aunque por una estúpida imprudencia pudieron hacerlo. Muy estúpida – repitió con resentimiento –. No sé qué fue lo que te inyectaron pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dormir a un elefante.

-No estaba dormido. Podía ver y oír todo. Lo único que no podía era… moverme.

-Fue la combinación de un sedante con un tipo de… estimulante. Algo fácil de conseguir para quien puede pagar su precio.

-Seguramente piensas que soy un idiota – admití avergonzado –. Siempre caigo en sus malditas trampas.

-No sé cómo pasó – sonrió y acarició mi mejilla –, pero no eres lo que dices.

-Gracias – tomé su mano y la sostuve contra mi piel –… por haberte quedado.

-Todavía no lo entiendes ¿verdad?

La miré y aunque parecía feliz de estar conmigo, la escuché infinitamente melancólica.

-¿Qué? – pregunté.

-Que estoy enamorada de ti.

Entrecerré los ojos sin comprender por completo y al parecer leyó mi confusión.

-No sé para ti o para el resto del mundo – explicó – pero para mí, el amor es proteger eso que amas. Cuidarlo, guarecerlo, reconfortarlo.

-No pensabas igual cuando te fuiste la primera vez.

-Pienso igual – refutó –. Quería protegerte de ti mismo. No te hubieras perdonado una decisión equivocada y me atreví a decidir por ti.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo nunca más – le advertí con seriedad.

-Terry… - susurró.

-Me gusta escucharlo de ti.

-¿Qué? – sonrió encantadora – ¿tú nombre?

-Repítelo siempre.

-¿Incluso cuando no te vea?

-Siempre – tiré suavemente de ella para acercarla más a mí. Para saborear su delicioso aroma y perderme en sus ojos.

-Voy a cuidar de ti – dijo –. Te lo prometo.

-Es lo menos que quiero de ti.

-Mientras yo exista, nada malo te pasará. No, si yo puedo evitarlo.

-Lo sé – asentí extrañado – ¿por qué lo dices como si trataras de convencerme?, además, soy yo quien debería decirlo.

-Lo dices cada vez que te metes en un problema como éste por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa – corregí molesto –. Tú no eres la culpable de que Elisa Leegan sea lo que es.

-Si no te hubiera invitado a mi vida, nada de esto…

-Exacto – furioso, apreté su mano y la interrumpí –, nada de esto hubiera pasado, incluso enamorarme de ti. ¿Qué pasa, Candy? Actúas como si…

-¿Cómo si me despidiera de ti? – completó fríamente.

-No te atrevas – gruñí –. No me importan tus planes para salvar al mundo, no te permitiré hacerlo de nuevo.

-Estás exagerando. No estoy diciendo nada, suéltame.

-Dime que entendiste lo que dije y te soltaré.

-Lo entendí – sus ojos se encendieron por un instante y desvió la mirada –. Pero no significa que lo acepte.

-No tienes que aceptar nada. No pido tu consentimiento para amarte.

-¿Y para ti qué es el amor? – preguntó como un desafío – ¿Sufrir juntos tantas desventuras y reponernos cada vez, aunque sea más difícil y doloroso?

-Eso y mucho más – respondí sin soltarla aunque forcejeaba –. No te soltaré hasta que me jures que no te irás.

-No me iré a ningún sitio, Terry – tiró de su brazo y se apartó con enfado –. Deja de comportarte como un estudiante caprichoso.

-Júralo.

-Basta – pidió –. ¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil que suenas?

-¡No me importa, júralo!

Fue hasta la ventana y miró el mismo cielo que estrellado que había estado contemplando al pensar en ella. En silencio, cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y aspiró profundo.

-Candy, júralo.

-Juro que te amo – dijo sin darme la cara. Lloraba, su voz la denunció –, y que te protegeré mientras esté viva.

-Dime qué te pasa – demandé ansioso –. Mírame y habla.

-Volveremos a Manhattan mañana. Tu amigo... Robert lo tiene todo listo. Me ayudó a hacer los arreglos para salir temprano en tren. En primera clase por supuesto – recorrió la habitación, nerviosa –Creo que necesitas vacaciones más largas – agregó con una nueva sonrisa falsa –. Primero un loco te dispara en el pecho – dijo con humor negro –, después la hermana de ese loco intenta asesinarte con una droga desconocida – su sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de amargura –, y si no descansas lo suficiente, no resistirás lo que venga a continuación. Nunca se sabe con los Andrey.

-Me gusta no saber – entré a su juego de reproches con desfachatez –. Olvidas que me agrada vivir la vida de esa manera. Violenta e inesperadamente.

-Pero a mí no – aclaró con rudeza.

-¿Y qué se supone que intentas decirme? – inquirí con la misma frialdad.

-Creo que lo sabes – contestó –, pero no quieres aceptarlo.

-Candy… - murmuré ferozmente.

-Lo discutiremos al volver a casa. Entonces, entenderás mejor lo que trato de…

-¡No! Dímelo ahora o no digas nada.

-¿Esto para _ti_ es amor? – al fin perdió la paciencia y me encaró – ¿discutir, maldecir, estar a punto de morir por culpa del otro? ¡esto no es una obra, Terry! ¡se trata de tú vida y de la mía!

-¿Y la _dulce _Candy se sacrificará una vez más por aquello que ama? – pregunté hiriente –. Es tan romántico que asquea.

-Es obvio que no entenderás razones esta noche. Hablaremos mañana – estiró el brazo para tocar mi frente por segunda vez pero la aparté furioso –. No te soporto cuando te comportas así – masculló y se alejó.

-Allí tienes un pretexto más para hacer la estupidez que piensas hacer – mi voz se asimiló a un rugido pero me dio igual. Candy tomó su bolso para salir de la habitación pero antes de que lo hiciera, le lancé una última advertencia –. ¡No lo olvides!

-¿Qué no tengo que olvidar? – se volteó a mirarme tan hastiada como yo.

-No me importan tus planes, esta vez no lo decidirás por los dos.

-¿Es todo?

-Por supuesto que no – sonreí –. Ni siquiera estamos cerca.

Hasta que azotó la puerta, como esperé que lo hiciera, me recosté en las almohadas para mitigar el terrible dolor que me partía la cabeza.

En algo tenía razón. Ya no éramos estudiantes inexpertos y miedosos, ni era la primera vez que pasábamos por esto. Pero en algo se equivocaba. Yo no era el mismo idiota que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, llorando su partida en una ventana de hospital.

Nunca más.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas**

Mi gracias se queda corto contra todas sus palabras. Una por una, siempre leo con atención sus críticas o recomendaciones. Alimenta el alma ahora que está tan difícil alimentar bien el estómago. Con el alma tengo por ahora.

¿Martir otra vez?, bueno, trato de pensar en lo que yo haría si alguien a quien amo con locura estuviera constantemente asediado por el peligro, la frustración, el miedo, el rencor, la envidia... no sé, amor para algunas personas es procurar que _el otro _sea feliz. No por encima de mí, sino gracias a mí. Para muchos más es sobrevivir a los buenos y malos momentos, especialmente a los malos, pero eso de sobrevivir tampoco creo que sea tan sencillo. Se trata de vivir, no de padecer. ¿Amor es sufrir? ¿Amor es sacrificio? ¿Amor es renunciar? ¿Amor es combatir? ¿Amor es hacer lo mejor para los demás o solamente lo mejor para mí? Si tuvieran el poder que Candy tendría al ser la nueva cabeza de los Andrey para ayudar a todos los que ama, para salvar a la familia que le ha dado tanto, para evitar que su más preciado ser dejara de ser herido... ¿Qué decisión tomarían? ¿Una romántica o una real?

Alguien dijo que "el amor es todo lo que necesitamos"... ¿Y si? ¿Es todo?

Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios, y a los anónimos, gracias también por su espera y paciencia. A todos en realidad.

Gracias por compartir su tiempo y si me permiten abusar de él un minuto más, las quisiera invitar a convertirse en un ángel por un día. Un ángel para un ser desprotejido que a mí, en lo particular, me ha dado el amor sincero que jamás he conocido de un ser humano (excepto por mis padres, claro). Amarren bien su corazón y visiten este par de sitios, si pueden y quieren, para que aunque sea sólo por una vez, compartan con alguien el placer de dar. Ese alguien que lo necesita tanto: los perritos de la calle. Gracias al cielo ya hay muchos humanos ayudando a otros humanos. Yo quiero ayudar a estos seres y esta es una simple invitación para los que sepan de piedad, de amor, de consuelo y cariño de parte de un amigo como éste. Gracias de verdad.

www. andes. org. mx

www. milagroscaninos. org

www. refugiofranciscano. com. mx


	40. Intentar

**CAPITULO XL**

**Intentar**

-Sálvame – la voz de un pequeño niño irrumpió en mis sueños y desperté de inmediato. Al menos eso creí. La voz seguía ahí, llamándome – sálvame – repetía y mientras me acercaba al sitio de donde provenía la súplica empecé a sentirme enfermo. La tristeza me rodeó como una serpiente gigantesca y logró hacerme sentir el hombre más miserable de la tierra. El más inútil y cobarde – sálvame – repitió la delgada voz de una criatura que hacía estallar mi corazón como un tambor de guerra.

-¿Dónde estás?

-¡Sálvame! – exclamó desesperado y luché contra la serpiente para caminar más aprisa.

Abrí la última puerta de un corredor infinito. Uno que recorrí a ciegas y arrastrándome. Tal vez seguía soñando porque sentí las piernas pesadas y sin que me ayudaran a avanzar. Llegué con la garganta seca y los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos. Entré a la habitación pero no había nadie, sólo una cama vacía en donde yacía la compañera de mi vida, durmiendo apaciblemente.

-No pude salvarte – murmuré y me descubrí llorando –, lo siento tanto, no pude hacerlo.

Habría dado mi vida a cambio de la suya, pero la posibilidad se me escapó de las manos como el aire. Nadie me llamaría "papá" ahora. No podría enseñar a nadie a jugar a la pelota o a explorar los bosques que yo había explorado cuando era niño. Nadie estaría orgulloso de mí por ser, desde su infantil mirada, el dueño del universo. Nadie estrecharía a mis animales con el mismo amor con el que yo lo había hecho. No conocería mis viejas historias en brazos de su madre mientras observáramos el atardecer. Las calcetas colgadas en la chimenea estarían vacías de obsequios porque nadie los recibiría. Mis brazos no estrecharían a ningún niño o niña que corriera hacia mí para darme la bienvenida a casa. No reprendería a nadie por ensuciarse la ropa de lodo, romperse la falda o el pantalón al trepar a un árbol, o esconderse debajo de la mesa para no probar los vegetales que habría sobre la mesa del comedor.

Nada de eso pasaría. Mi bebé estaba muerto.

-Perdóname – repetí a los pies de la cama de Aoi –. Dame otra oportunidad.

-¡Albert! – la voz risueña de Candy me llamó y giré para encontrarme con la pecosa niña de ocho años que hallé en la colina de su querido hogar. La recibí gustoso pero a la vez desconcertado –. No llores – me pidió y limpió mis lágrimas con sus diminutos y regordetes deditos –. Yo te voy a cuidar.

Me sentí ridículo. No había podido salvar a mi bebé y una niña de ocho años prometía protegerme. Toda mi fortaleza y fe se habían extinguido con la facilidad con la que se apaga una vela.

-De acuerdo – acepté para no decepcionarla y su sonrisa se extendió hasta el cielo.

-Tu bebé está con mis papás – dijo Candy repentinamente y mi pecho se contrajo de dolor –. Ellos lo van a cuidar.

-Gracias – sollocé y la pecosa volvió a limpiarme la cara.

-Esta noche es especial – apuntó y me pidió bajarla al piso –, esta noche todos los deseos se hacen realidad. Pide uno – me animó.

-Deseo que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, Candy – doblé la rodilla para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes de cerca – y que todos los que amas también.

-Me salvaste, Albert – repuso con una mueca de alegría.

-Y a mí también – dijo una voz en mi espalda. Me levanté de golpe y vi a Anthony hablándome. A su lado apareció Stear y me sonrió antes de acomodar sus lentes para verme mejor –, y a mí, tío.

-A todos nos has salvado – mi hermana se les unió, y a sus pies, algunos de mis animales se congregaron cariñosamente –. No tienes por qué estar triste. No hay razón. A todos nosotros, tu familia, nos has salvado del dolor y la soledad.

-Y ahora es mi turno – Candy, vestida elegantemente apareció a mi lado pero esta vez no hubo necesidad de hincarme para verla. Era la mujer que siempre quise ver al frente de mi familia –. Porque eso es el amor, Albert. Ayudar a los que amamos sin tener una razón para hacerlo.

Y el sueño se desvaneció como todos ellos cuando abrí los ojos a la mañana siguiente.

No era el padre de nadie ni lo sería en algún tiempo, pero al menos, la alegría de haber jugado a salvar el mundo, y salvarlos a ellos de un triste futuro enjugó mis lágrimas, aún vivas en mis mejillas. Aquello me dio la fuerza para levantarme y continuar con la vida, aún si una parte de mí había muerto junto con la de mi bebé.

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916  
**

-¿Señorita O'brien?

-¿Qué? – mis anteojos cayeron al suelo cuando la enfermera sorpresivamente tocó mi hombro para despertarme. Los levanté con torpeza y tuve que concentrarme unos instantes para recordar dónde me encontraba.

-Su hermano ya despertó y quiere verla – informó con una sonrisa.

-¿Mi hermano? – mi mente tardó unos segundos en comprender sus palabras. Sutilmente pellizqué mi mejilla para apartar la pesadez del sueño y aclaré mi garganta agradeciéndole con otra sonrisa. Hablaba de Archie, claro – muchas gracias, enseguida voy.

Pero Archie no se llamaba Archie en ese momento. Se registró en el hospital con un nombre distinto la noche anterior, haciéndose pasar por mí hermano mayor. La historia de un viaje alrededor del mundo de nuestros padres convenció a la recepcionista y al médico en turno para darnos el acceso. Sin embargo, debíamos pensar en algo más inteligente antes de que nos obligaran a entregar una identificación oficial. Yo había prometido ir por ella a casa, a _nuestra _casa, lo cual sería completamente inútil porque no existía tal casa. No obstante, Archie y yo teníamos la esperanza de hallar a Candy cuanto antes para resolver el problema con un reconfortante suspiro. Desafortunadamente, aún no tenía noticias de ella y Archie lo supo al verme el rostro demacrado cuando entré en su habitación.

-Lo siento tanto – se disculpó antes de darme los buenos días.

-Hola, Archie ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, pero tú…

-Yo estoy bien – mentí –. No tienes que disculparte por nada. Dormí muy cómoda en la sala de espera y enseguida iré a comer algo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Sí, para disculparme. Pero también… - hizo una pausa y tomó cuidadosamente mi mano –… para darte las gracias por haberme ayudado.

-Me siento como una criminal – confesé con escalofríos –. Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que ha sucedido entre tú y Annie.

-Y aún no escuchas la historia completa.

-Antes de eso – repuse – ¿dónde vamos a encontrar a Candy? He preguntado a varias enfermeras y nadie la conoce.

-Solía trabajar aquí pero no supe cuando renunció – dijo con culpabilidad –. No he puesto mucha atención en ella últimamente.

-Seguiré buscando – intenté darle ánimos –. Es tan cariñosa que debió haber hecho alguna amiga antes de marcharse.

-¿Llamaste el apartamento? ¿alguien respondió?

-No, nadie, pero no te preocupes. Tu familia no puede haberse ido sin ti. Los encontraremos.

-Gracias, Paty.

-Volveré más tarde. Iré a la cafetería por una taza de té. Hace un poco de frío.

-Te pagaré todo lo que haces por mí algún día. Te lo juro.

-Somos amigos, no tienes que pagarme nada.

Stear no me habría perdonado nunca haberle cobrado el favor a su hermano. A la única persona, además de mí, que lo amaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

-Stear – exhalé frente a mi taza de café humeante –, nos haces tanta falta.

Meses atrás, con sólo mencionar su nombre me habría puesto a llorar como una tonta en medio de aquel salón lleno de gente. Por fortuna, el transcurso del tiempo había hecho su trabajo para curar la amargura y desolación en la que me sumergí luego de su partida. Ahora me limitaba a suspirar incontables ocasiones a lo largo del día y a caminar más lento que antaño. El dolor seguía siendo el mismo: crudo, intenso, voraz. Pero había sido yo la que se había hecho más fuerte, y por el momento, eso bastaba para sobrellevar los días.

-Será mejor que le llame a la abuela antes de que se preocupe – me dije a mí misma y me levanté de la mesa precipitadamente, con el vaso de café en la mano.

Giré de manera imprudente para dirigirme a la salida y choqué de frente con una pared de músculos sobre los que derramé el café.

-¡Oh, no! – chillé alarmada –, lo siento, ¡lo siento tanto! – me deshice de mi bufanda de inmediato para ayudar al hombre cuyo suéter quemaba su piel con el líquido hirviente –. Soy tan torpe, lo lamento. No presté atención, discúlpeme por favor.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien – repuso con un amable tono de voz. Uno que de me llenó de paz al reconocerlo. Fue como una oleada de felicidad que arrasó con el cansancio y la preocupación en un pestañeo –. No estaba tan caliente y fue un accidente.

El desconocido se sacó el suéter por la cabeza y hasta ese instante, luego de escuchar su dulce voz, alcé la vista para descubrir su rostro.

-U-usted es… - tartamudeé emocionada – usted es… ¡es él!

-¿Disculpe? – el joven rubio, con facciones refinadas y atractivas que podrían hechizar a cualquier mujer en el mundo me sonrió cautivadoramente al tiempo en que se inclinó hacia mí con los ojos entrecerrados – Oh… - dijo con una alegría espontánea que iluminó sus ojos –… ¡Paty!

-¡Gracias al cielo! – casi me desmayé de la euforia e inesperadamente lo abracé por la cintura como si fuese mi propio padre. Comencé a sollozar como una niña pequeña a causa, tal vez, de las intensas emociones del día anterior – ¡Me da tanto gusto encontrarlo aquí, señor Andrey!

* * *

-La quiero a ella – declaré con firmeza y Robert guardó silencio estudiando el tono de mi voz desde el otro lado de la bocina -. Haz que vuelva para la primavera o no me verás en a mí en otro de tus escenarios jamás – sabía lo que arriesgaba con aquella amenaza pero también conocía lo suficientemente a Robert como para comprender que, hasta ese día, no sólo me había conservado en su compañía por la amistad que lo unía con mi madre y conmigo. No. Hathaway era un hombre de negocios y mi nombre en las marquesinas le aseguraba una nueva flota de autos de lujo, una nueva residencia en la playa o su añorada pensión vitalicia –. Robert – rompí el silencio y atemperé la demanda –, sabes que no hiciste lo correcto.

_Lo correcto_. Era fascinante como Candy y yo utilizábamos esa expresión para hacer lo que nos viniera en gana y alcanzar nuestros objetivos. A veces caprichos. ¿Qué demonios sabíamos acerca de lo correcto cuando hasta ese momento no habíamos conseguido vivir en paz uno cerca del otro?

-De acuerdo – accedí fríamente a su petición de esperar a su regreso, lo que se resumió en siete u ocho palabras. No requería más –. Te veré en unas semanas.

Colgué de mala gana y me apresuré a tomar mi abrigo. Si Candy quería arreglar el mundo a su manera, le mostraría la mía.

_Creo que lo sabes pero no quieres aceptarlo._

Su voz usualmente me provocaba espasmos de alegría. Sin embargo, en ese instante sus palabras en mi mente encendieron mi furia. Por supuesto que no iba a aceptar que se culpara de todo lo que podía sucederme por protegerla y mucho menos le concedería un metro de distancia lejos de mí para evitarlo.

-¿Madre? – hice una última llamada antes de salir del apartamento en dirección al hospital donde aguardaba mi siguiente obstáculo –, necesito verte y pedirte un favor.

* * *

-Aoi – murmuré cerca de su oído para no asustarla con mi fortuita visita –, buen día.

-Buen día, Candy – respondió con una graciosa pereza. Las sombras de sus ojos aún permanecían allí, como un funesto recuerdo de las miles de lágrimas que había llorado por su terrible pérdida. A pesar de ello, serenamente, sonrió para mí –, ¿cómo dormiste? ¿te gusta nuestra nueva casa?

-Sí, mucho. Será mejor cuando vuelvas. Así cenaremos los cuatro juntos, como lo hacíamos antes.

-Albert no cocina tan bien como yo ¿cierto?

-Difícilmente.

-Lo sé – sonrió victoriosa – ¿Qué sucede, Candy? – preguntó de pronto –, se te ve distinta.

-Estoy cansada – mentí a medias. Casi no había pegado los ojos desde que Terry y yo volvimos de la capital del estado. Las abundantes discusiones que mantuvimos en el camino de regreso y el mal sabor de boca que nos llevamos al separarnos como enemigos en la puerta de su apartamento fue la cereza del pastel –, y además, tengo hambre.

-Albert bajó por comida. Ve con él.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No – cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la almohada –. Dormiré unos minutos más.

-Aoi – musité con timidez. No era el momento para incomodarla pero… no me quedaba mucho tiempo –, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Sí – aceptó débilmente –, la que quieras.

-Tú… ¿tú recuerdas a un paciente que atiende el doctor Li? – me sonrojé y aclaré mi garganta –, me refiero a… bueno, sé que tiene muchos pacientes pero hay uno en particular… – ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿en qué clase de monstruo me había convertido? –… uno que tiene… - en el monstruo que pretendía salvar a su familia y al hombre que amaba –… leucemia.

-Mi padre… - Aoi hizo una pausa para repasar mis palabras y me sentí horrible por importunarla de esa manera –… él tiene muchos niños a su cuidado. Todos sufren ésa enfermedad. No sé a quién…

-Él no es un niño – aclaré con una fugaz sonrisa y sentí la cara arderme de vergüenza –. Se llama Richard Marlowe y es más o menos de mi edad.

-Ah… - comprendió y su semblante volvió a ser el de la excelsa doctora que impresionaba a pacientes y médicos cuando caminaba por el pasillo concentrada en su trabajo –, sí, ya recuerdo pero ¿cómo sabes tú acerca de su enfermedad? – preguntó con velado reproche –, ¿te lo dijo él?

-A-algo así.

-¿Qué pasa con el señor Marlowe? – inquirió con un hilo de voz. Tenía que dejarla descansar lo antes posible o Albert me arrancaría la cabeza – ¿Está en este hospital?

-Sí, pero eso no era lo que quería saber – me resolví a soltarlo todo, aún si eso me hacía merecedora de su desprecio –. Yo… quiero preguntarte… ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida?

-Candy… - repuso, condenándome con la mirada – ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Necesito saberlo, Aoi – la urgí. El monstruo se había descarado pero no había marcha atrás –. Es importante.

-No puedo responderte eso – alegó –. Es un asunto entre el paciente y su médico, Candy. Además, eso no puede saberse con exactitud. Él es joven y su enfermedad… - el descontento de mi abominable pregunta se alejó momentáneamente de sus ojos para dar paso a la curiosidad –… él es… ¿alguien importante para ti?

-S-sí – quise ser sincera, aunque la importancia de Richard no radicaba en el amor sino en… la conveniencia –. Lamento haberte preguntado eso – recapitulé y busqué otra manera de averiguar lo que quería –. Sé que es muy cruel y no es mi intención lastimar a nadie pero… quisiera saber qué tan mal está.

-No lo sé, Candy. Deberías hablar con él, y si el señor Marlowe decide contarte sobre su estado, podrías investigar un poco en los libros. Tú eres una buena enfermera y sabrás cómo ayudarlo, si eso lo que quieres.

-Claro – fingí concordar con esa idea, pero preguntarle a Richard cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida para lo que pensaba proponerle me revolvió el estómago –. Lo que sucede es que… es algo necio y no quiere que nadie lo ayude – podía darle todo lo que me pidiera para su recuperación a cambio de un sencillo favor. Uno tan simple que me orillaba a un infierno.

-Los pacientes con leucemia – dijo y me estremecí con esa palabra – pueden vivir muchos años, Candy. Es difícil – admitió – porque las reacciones físicas a las medicinas son muy violentas para su cuerpo. El cuerpo de cualquiera. Algunos no lo soportan, pero otros, como los niños – la miré y noté que aquella palabra le ocasionó amargura – se recuperan más rápido y con mejor ánimo. Sobre el señor Marlowe, no lo sé. Es mi padre quien conoce perfectamente todos sus síntomas, pero aunque se lo preguntes, no va a responderte. No debe hacerlo a menos que seas…

-Un familiar – acerté a decir.

-Sí.

-Eso no será problema – pensé en voz alta –, gracias, Aoi. Creo que era todo lo que quería saber.

-Es extraño que te preocupes tanto por eso. ¿Estás interesada en él, Candy? – abrí los ojos como platos – ¿Y tu prometido? – su pregunta me hizo saltar de mi asiento como si alguien lo hubiera removido de una patada.

-Está en su casa – omití varios detalles pero no tenían importancia en aquella conversación –. Nos encontraremos más tarde.

-Quisiera poder leer tu mente, Candy – Aoi entornó los ojos y me miró como un experimento científico cuya ecuación ansiaba resolver –. No sé que planeas pero… - su mano alcanzó la mía y la cubrió con su frustrado calor maternal –… hazlo feliz.

-Por supuesto – dije resuelta –. Terry será feliz.

-Terry, Richard, Karen, Archie, Albert y Aoi-san serían los seres más felices sobre la tierra mientras yo tuviera los pies bien plantados en ella. El problema, quizás, sería el modo en el que lo conseguiría.

-Me agrada que cada vez que piense en ti aparezcas frente a mis ojos.

La maravillosa voz de Albert se asomó por la puerta y un torrente de paz me inundó el pecho.

-Volví – me encogí de hombros y lo recibí con una sonrisa –, y como siempre ustedes son las primeras personas en las que pienso para venir a saludar.

-Me alegra tener a toda la familia reunida nuevamente – dijo y levanté una ceja, expectante.

-Falta Archie – le recordé.

-Archie está aquí – sonrió complacido y yo abrí la boca desmesuradamente –, y también una vieja amiga tuya.

* * *

La extrañaba. La extrañaba tanto que dolía. Apenas había transcurrido poco más de un día desde que Candy salió de mi habitación que no imaginé el infierno que sería estar sin ella el resto de mi vida. Un día y era insoportable abrir los ojos para no encontrarla allí. Tan insoportable como cerrarlos y ver su rostro entre sueños. Despierto o dormido, su ausencia me trastornaba. Tenía que acostumbrarme a ello. Su destino no estaba unido al mío, y no porque _él_ fuese un obstáculo para mí. Era el propio corazón de Candy el que con absurda fatalidad representaba mi mayor barrera.

Consideré qué alternativa era más irritante. La de permanecer despierto y abrigar la esperanza de verla cada vez que la puerta se abría, o la de soñar con su presencia, nítida y fascinante, si conciliaba el sueño por unas cuantas horas.

Opté por el sueño y me rendí al efecto de las medicinas.

Tal vez había transcurrido un segundo, tal vez una hora, no lo supe porque de pronto mi consciencia volvió a la superficie cuando la puerta retumbó con brusquedad. Abrí los ojos lentamente con la ilusión revoloteando en mi estómago pero aquella agradable sensación se tornó agria y tóxica.

-La última persona que esperé me visitara en este lugar eras tú – comenté con desenfado, sin quitarle la vista de encima –… y la última que quisiera, si no te molesta mi sinceridad.

-Esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos – arguyó Terrence parado frente a mi cama. Sus facciones rígidas y la frialdad en su voz, propias de un ser de ultratumba, me hizo pensar que quizás estaba agonizando y había llegado a la antesala de la muerte –. Todo depende de ti, Marlowe.

-Ese apellido se ha convertido en tu desgracia ¿no es cierto?

-No pierdas el tiempo con eso. Susana y yo ya lo hemos superado. Faltas tú.

-¿Yo? – inquirí con las manos en un puño –. Hablas como un asesino que repasa su lista de víctimas. ¿Sigo yo entonces?

-Ya dije que todo depende de ti. Seré breve y claro, _si no te molesta mi sinceridad._

-Todo de ti me molesta – gruñí en un siseo.

-Bien, así dará lo mismo las palabras que use; el mensaje será el mismo: si te cruzas en mi camino e intentas hacer algo heroico – comenzó a decir – te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo para atormentarte por ello – el odio en su voz era evidente pero me sorprendió su calma al enunciar cada palabra –. Seré tu sombra y juro que no me detendré hasta sacarte a patadas de nuestras vidas ¿me escuchaste?

-Oh… - expectante, abrí los ojos de par en par sin contener, a propósito, la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios –… eso es… podría resultar intimidante si no lucieras ridículo y desesperado. ¿Me perdí de algo o sólo estabas aburrido en tu casa y escogiste a un enfermo al azar para atormentarlo?

-Puedes reírte ahora – ofreció desafiante –. No durará mucho.

-Algo no va bien con tu novia – deduje con súbito entusiasmo –. La noticia más reciente de tu obstinación por hacerla infeliz fue que ella te había abandonado; lo supe hace poco. Pero si Candy no pensara en otra cosa que alejarse de ti – continué con aquella conjetura –, tan rápido y tan lejos como pudiera, y eso me incluye a mí por vivir en la misma ciudad que tú, no estarías aquí recitando tus líneas de teatro. ¿Qué sucedió, Terrence?

-Cuando te pruebe que puedo ser tu peor pesadilla – acometió con los ojos tan afilados como navajas – no dirás que no te lo advertí.

-Yo soy tu peor pesadilla – dije reflexivamente –, y lo único que he hecho es ser _su_ amigo; el hombro sobre el que llora y se consuela. Me subestimas, Terrence. Lo hiciste desde el principio y hasta hoy adviertes que fue un error. Sin proponérmelo, me convertí en parte de la vida de Candy y para ello no requerí amenazarte de muerte – con serenidad observé la incomodidad y la amargura que convulsionaban su semblante –. Notaste lo fácil que sería para mí quitártela, ¿cierto? – lo provoqué – ¿Te das cuenta que con tu visita no has hecho más que invitarme a hacerlo? Tienes pánico – concluí –, y ése pánico es consecuencia de que en el fondo crees que existe la posibilidad de que lo consiga.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad – sus ojos se dilataron y escudriñó los míos como si desease arrancármelos con las uñas –. Aunque Candy intentara algo tan estúpido como ofrecerte su lástima, jamás permitiré que la escuches o que le respondas nada. No llegarás al sitio, ni al día, ni a la hora que ella te proponga.

Mientras lo escuchaba, me carcomía la curiosidad por saber los planes de Candy. ¿Por qué estaba aquí su novio, amenazando con arrancarme la cabeza a mordidas si accedía a lo que ella pudiera ofrecer? Percibí el temblor en sus manos, lo que posiblemente no era miedo sino rabia, pero había algo en él que lo hacía agonizar: la incertidumbre. ¿Pero por qué?

-Los papeles se intercambiaron – declaré –. Al fin tú eres libre y ella, aparentemente, pretende escoger a un Marlowe por encima de ti – me regodeé con la lejana idea y mi confianza emergió como el poderoso torrente de un geiser –. Gracias por venir, Terrence – sonreí sinceramente –, hiciste mi día.

-El error que yo cometí – dijo camino a la puerta con un control total sobre sus voraces celos – no será el que ella cometa ni un millón de años.

-¿Estás convencido de ello?

-Estoy convencido de que me ama – asentó con absoluta seguridad –. Si Candy jurara lo contrario, si fuera capaz de convencerme de que ya no siente nada por mí, me apartaría como ella lo hizo una vez: en silencio y sin reproches. Pero sé lo que quiere y _a quién_ _quiere_. Solo necesito recordárselo.

-Estar contigo le hace daño – anuncié desesperadamente –. ¡Amarte no la hace feliz, sólo la obliga a escoger!, y al hacerlo, arrastrará sin remedio el dolor de haber sacrificado una cosa que era tan importante como la otra.

-Por eso será mejor que escojas bien tus palabras cuando hables con ella – dijo antes de salir –. No voy a rendirme porque no tengo nada que perder. Solamente a ella. Y para que eso suceda, el mundo tendría que girar en sentido contrario y retroceder las manecillas del reloj hasta el día en que la conocí.

-Terrence…

-Que te mejores – agregó con socarronería –, no será tan divertido si mi rival es… un simple moribundo.

* * *

-Tranquilízate, Candy. No voy a morir. Al menos no hoy. Y deja de verme así – agregué, incómodo por su concienzuda inspección –, luzco peor de lo que me siento.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto, Archie? ¿Cuándo?

-En mi auto, hace un par de noches. No lo sé, todo ha sido demasiado… confuso – cerré los ojos y me di cuenta que las horas que había pasado atado a una cama me resultaban semanas o meses –, pero me alegra verte al fin. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que hablamos. Se te ve… - incliné la cabeza, inquieto –… pálida.

-Yo también he estado ocupada. Lamento haberme alejado así de ti. Se supone que vine a esta ciudad para cuidarte y lo único que he hecho hasta hoy es preocuparme por mis tontos asuntos. Te prom…

-…no son tontos – la interrumpí –. En realidad, debo agradecerle a _tus asuntos _– interpreté que se refería a Terrence – el que se hayan cruzado en tu camino por segunda ocasión. Fue por causa de ellos que… _la _encontré.

-¿Hablas de Karen? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Espero que en el fondo no me guardes rencor.

-¿Cómo podría?, nunca. Verte feliz nos hace feliz a todos – tomó mis manos y las envolvió entre las suyas –. Fue por culpa de Annie – dijo apenada, como si ella fuese la responsable de sus errores – que te hiciste daño. Que quisiste… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar. La perturbó revivir esa imagen atroz de alguien que alardeaba ser un ejemplo de sensatez como yo –… sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No todo fue su culpa – admití y decidí ser sincero por primera vez acerca de ello. Candy merecía saber la verdad y quizás sería la única en conocerla. No confiaba en nadie más para admitir una estupidez tan grande como la que había cometido esa noche en el hotel, cuando con una navaja me mutilé las muñecas –. Yo… no lo hice solo.

-¿Qué?

Me tragué una piedra por la garganta y mi cara ardió de vergüenza. Era hora de confesarlo, aún si mi reputación y el respeto de Candy se iban por la borda. Quizás tendría suerte y no me juzgaría; se limitaría a escucharme en silencio y entenderme. Ojalá. Después me golpearía la cabeza con la silla donde estaba sentada pero eso me haría sentir mejor y me liberaría de una vez por todas del pasado.

-Esa noche, Neil me visitó en el hotel donde me hospedaba – recordé, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación –. No quería hablar con nadie pero luego de muchas botellas de alcohol me dio lo mismo. No guardaba suficientes fuerzas para oponerme a su compañía. La sangre dejó de circular por mis venas y en su lugar había simplemente alcohol. Dejé de contar las botellas después de los primeros días – no podía mirarla a la cara a pesar de que sentía sus ojos clavados en mí –. Lo sé. Fui patético. Aún lo soy.

-Continúa – pidió impasible.

-Bueno, de alguna forma Neil se enteró de mi condición y fue hasta mi habitación para _consolarme_. O eso pensé que había dicho. Difícilmente recuerdo nuestra conversación. Fue como despertar de una pesadilla para darme cuenta de que seguía en otra. En una peor. Hubiese deseado que estuvieras allí – me aventuré a sonreírle pero no me correspondió y suspiré hondo para proseguir –. Neil dijo que… que el whisky ya no era suficientemente _eficaz_ para mí. Tal vez me había vuelto inmune luego de haberme bebido todas las botellas de la ciudad. Entonces…

-¿Entonces? – Candy me apresuró con un inquietante tono de enfado.

-Me ofreció otro tipo de… ayuda. Y yo acepté.

-Archie… – mi mejor amiga cerró los ojos, asqueada. No la culpé. Yo también sentí asco de mi mismo y no sería algo que olvidaría fácilmente. No debería.

-No pregunté lo que era, simplemente lo tomé. Más tarde me hice esto – giré los brazos para mostrarle mis muñecas aunque no era necesario. Ya las había visto pero fue un recordatorio personal de mi estupidez –. Perdí la noción de todo, Candy. No supe lo que hacía ni cómo o por qué. No fue únicamente el alcohol. Tuve ayuda pero yo lo decidí. Sé que Neil es una basura pero yo…

Antes de terminar la frase, sentí mi mejilla arder y mi cabeza sacudirse con la fuerza del brazo de Candy. Una bofetada era lo que menos me merecía y no se lo reclamé. Callé con la vista baja y las palabras de perdón obstruyendo mi garganta.

-Lo siento – Candy volvió a su asiento con la mano temblando de rabia. Me atreví a mirarla y vi su llanto extenderse sobre sus mejillas.

-No, Candy, no te disculpes. Me lo gané por idiota. Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras. Aunque como puedes ver – ironicé al verme las piernas envueltas en vendas –, el destino se te adelantó un poco.

-Así que es él quien compra esa _basura_ – repuso con un murmullo feroz –. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso los Leegan?

-¿Qué? – pregunté sin comprender.

-¡Elisa estuvo a punto de matar a Terry con eso! – dijo en un estremecimiento – ¿No sabías el daño que podías haberte hecho a ti mismo, Archie? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque quería dejar de pensar, pero no me percaté que ya lo había hecho desde que tomé la primera botella. ¿Pero qué quieres decir con que Elisa quiso matar a… a ése tipo?

-No sé cómo es posible que sean tan tontos – gruñó con resentimiento –. Necesito detenerlos antes de que sigan haciendo daño…

-¿De qué hablas?

-…incluso a ellos mismos – agregó poco convencida –. De todas formas – su mirada se tornó de nuevo compasiva –, tú… ¿tú estás mejor? ¿no has probado _eso _otra v…?

-¡No! – juré antes de que terminara de preguntármelo –. Nunca más. Fue suficiente darme cuenta hasta donde podía llegar con la primera vez. Además, no me tendré que preocupar más por los Leegan o los Andrey. Supongo que no los volveré a ver en mi vida.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me escapé de casa y no pienso regresar. No mientras la tía abuela insista en que Albert ya no pertenece a esa familia y en que tú y yo estamos obligados a hacer su voluntad. Asumo que eso me deja fuera de la familia.

-No dejaré que te fuercen a nada, Archie.

-Gracias por decirlo, Candy, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

-No vas a dejar de estudiar o a soportar una vida de privaciones. Siempre has vivido bajo la protección de los Andrey y allí afuera la vida no es sencilla. Así que no lo permitiré. Tú no tienes por qué dejarlo todo para ser libre. Albert y Aoi tampoco lo harán. Nadie mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

-¿Disculpa? – entorné los ojos sin entender lo que salía por su boca.

-Lo que debes hacer es recuperarte lo antes posible e ir por… - repentinamente se mordió los labios y pestañeó un par de veces –… ir con Albert y Aoi a casa. No al apartamento donde vivíamos sino a su nueva casa. Eso también será temporal, lo juro. Me daré prisa.

-Candy, no entiendo una palabra de lo que me dices. ¿Por qué sigues jurándome cosas y hablando como si fueses la responsable de recomponer la vida de todos?

-Albert y yo tenemos que salir pero Paty se quedará contigo. No te angusties, nadie de los _otros _Andrey te llevaré a la casa de la tía abuela. Ya nos encargamos de eso Albert y yo. Sólo quiero que duermas y que me prometas que no volverás a cometer ninguna tontería como _ésa._

-Nunca más – alcé la mano brevemente, antes de que volvieran los espasmos de dolor por el esfuerzo –. Ve. Yo estaré bien. No me iré a ningún sitio.

-Siento haberte abofeteado – susurró a mi oído luego de darme un beso en la mejilla –, pero tienes razón. Te lo merecías – me reí y asentí con la cabeza.

-Candy – dije antes de verla salir – ¿sabes dónde está ella?

-¿Ella, quién?

-Karen – _mí _Karen, quise decir –. Tengo que hablarle. Explicarle algo importante.

-No exactamente, pero si puedes esperar a mi regreso – ofreció dudosa – quizás podamos resolverlo juntos.

¿Resolverlo? Hubiese sido mejor que Candy no utilizara aquella palabra porque no pude dejar de removerme inquieto en la cama. Era como si mi cuerpo se consumiera de ansiedad por salir a buscarla a toda velocidad, ya que por una extraña sensación… la sentía cada vez más lejos.

* * *

-Vacío luce más grande de lo que es – mi voz rebotó en las paredes del anfiteatro convirtiendo mis murmullos en una delicada explosión de ecos distantes –. Supongo que es la última vez que te veré – dije en dirección hacia el escenario como si aquel conjunto de tablas, cortinas, muros y luces pudieran responderme –. Haz que mi suplente se rompa una pierna ¿de acuerdo?, ¡pero lo digo en serio! – advertí.

_I will remember you__  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Giré sobre mi propio eje para observar con cuidado, como si fuese la primera vez, el más mínimo detalle de aquel hermoso lugar donde había encontrado la felicidad. Grabé sus formas y colores. El olor y la temperatura. Cerré los ojos un instante para deleitarme con los fervorosos aplausos de un público imaginario, satisfecho y agradecido. Sonó a gloria; tempestuosa y agitada como la insoportable sensación de marcharme para no volver. ¿Sobreviviría sin ello? ¿Sin la luz blanca del reflector bañando mi cara como un celestial rayo de sol? Si mi hambre y mi sed eran saciadas con cada palabra que salía de mi boca mientras jugaba a ser alguien más sin dejar de ser yo, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir al salir por esa puerta y dejarlo todo atrás? ¿Pretendería que nunca existió para no sufrir? Si me olvidaba de la tristeza también tendría que olvidarme de la dicha que pasé entre estas cuatro paredes.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smiling? In the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

Me permití sentir lástima de mi misma y me pregunté qué sería de mí a partir de ese momento.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

La respuesta sobrevino en forma de náusea. Una que subió impetuosa y caliente desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta. Me doblé por la mitad y corrí hasta el fondo de las butacas sin tener oportunidad de alcanzar el tocador. El espasmo se esfumó tan rápido como vino. Debía acostumbrarme a ello.

Inexplicablemente sonreía a esa sentencia.

_I__'m so tired but I can't sleep  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

No tenía dudas. Estaba embarazada. Entonces sufrí de nuevo una combinación vertiginosa de alegría y zozobra. Si tan sólo pudiera habérselo dicho a Archie y sentir sus brazos rodearme la espalda mientras me decía que me amaba y que ésa noticia lo hacía el hombre más feliz de la tierra… si tan sólo…

-Y si mi abuela tuviera ruedas en lugar de piernas… – convine al volver por mis maletas –. Vámonos, chicas. Es hora.

_But __I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Miré por última vez la silenciosa y taciturna escena. Me hubiese gustado tomarme una foto al lado de Terrence, sentados en el quicio del entarimado con las piernas colgando como dos niños ansiosos navegando sobre la espalda del mar a bordo del más excitante buque de la imaginación.

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

-Gracias – hice una breve pero respetuosa reverencia a las deidades que protegían e inspiraban cada noche nuestro talento –, jamás fui tan feliz como el día en que llegué aquí – dije emocionada hasta las lágrimas, las mismas que entorpecieron mi vista – y jamás había sido tan desdichada como hoy, cuando tengo que irme… Gracias – no tenía una ofrenda que brindar a las musas de las candilejas así que lo único que se me ocurrió entregarles fue mi llanto; uno que no se detendría hasta que dejara de respirar –. Me romperé una pierna – sonreí con amargura –, eso es seguro porque no podré ver por dónde camine cuando mi estómago sea más grande que Florida.

_And __I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Al menos me quedaba ese consuelo. No estaría sola, y sin que él lo supiera, me estaba llevando un trozo de su existencia dentro de mí para eternizarlo y arroparlo con mi amor. De ese tipo de amor que me daría certidumbre en las noches solitarias.

Éste bebé sería la prueba de que una vez me enamoré.

_And __I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories (1)  
_

Y con eso bastaba.

* * *

-Acepto – dije firmemente.

Albert estudió mi rostro y dejó el vaso con agua a centímetros de su boca, como si se hubiera convertido en una piedra con esa palabra mágica. Inmóvil pero con un brillo sereno en sus ojos azules, recargó la espalda en el sillón de su pequeña sala y aguardó a que continuara con mi discurso. Era inútil, no tenía nada más que decir. Supuse que lo comprendería pero creí pertinente ampliar la afirmación.

-Acepto… tu propuesta.

-Hablas sobre… - la sed de Albert desapareció y en su lugar surgió la curiosidad – ¿lo que te pedí en la estación de trenes?

-Sí – tragué con dificultad y respiré hondo –. Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer y cuándo.

-Será mejor que te sientes, Candy – me pidió y fue hasta entonces que me percaté que seguía de pie, erguida como un soldado rumbo a la guerra. _Muerta de miedo_ se ajustaba mejor a la descripción de mis emociones –. No es tan sencillo como darte un nombre y una fecha. Además – sostuvo su barbilla con el pulgar –, explícame qué te hizo decidirte tan pronto.

-Creí que tenías prisa – protesté con delicadeza.

-Sí, pero…

-Hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta – murmuré.

-Será el peor error de tu vida si eso es lo que piensas, Candy. Prefiero que lo olvides.

-No – protesté –. Quiero hacerlo – insistí –, quiero ayudarte a ti y a todos. Sé que puedo – aclaré mi garganta, tratando de auto-convencerme – y sé que lo haré bien.

-¿Qué dice Terry al respecto? – preguntó.

Levanté los ojos del piso, el sitio donde los había mantenido desde que me senté frente a él. La sola mención de su nombre hacía que mi estómago saltara de felicidad. Sin embargo, a ello le seguía un inmenso vacío que se abría en mi pecho y me dolía. Todo: emoción y agonía, combinado con miedo, se transformó en un malestar físico que me sacudió hasta los dientes.

-Él no lo sabe – Albert respondió a su propia pregunta en medio de mi silencio.

-No – dije secamente –. No es él – aclaré y asumí que me entendería.

-Candy – mi padre adoptivo se inclinó hacia mí con un gesto de consternación – ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Lo que me pediste. Tomaré tú lugar… bueno, mi esposo y yo, y salvaremos a los Andrey – agregué con una sonrisa de satisfacción poco creíble.

-Cuando dices esposo ¿a quién te refieres? ¿Terry, Neal o alguien que no conozco?

-Neal jamás – respondí asqueada –. De él me encargaré después.

-En ese caso… - me apremió a seguir.

-Sobre Terry - vacilé un instante. Su nombre nuevamente me paralizó de alegría… y angustia – tú sabes cuánto lo quiero. Cuánto deseo verlo feliz y que consiga sus sueños.

-¿Pero?

-No es el momento para que estemos juntos. No aún. Primero – dije con los dientes apretados –, necesito resolver todo este lío. Neal y Elisa no van a destrozar a nuestra familia – fue la primera vez que disfruté decir _nuestra_ y proseguí –. Ni tampoco les permitiré dañar a los que amo solamente porque no les agrado. Me encargaré de que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, y después, a que retomes tu sitio en la familia.

-¿Por qué, Candy? – me cuestionó con ojos fríos e imperturbables.

-¿Por qué? – repetí la pregunta sin saber a qué se refería o qué era lo que quería escuchar.

-¿Por qué lo haces?, no lo pienses demasiado. Tan solo responde.

-Porque los amo – accedí a su petición y solté lo primero que acudió a mis labios –. ¿No has hecho tú lo mismo por todos nosotros, Albert? ¿Sacrificar parte de tus sueños para darnos bienestar?

-Candy…

-¿Lo hiciste o no?

-Sí, pero…

-No me digas que no es lo mismo – cerré los ojos harta del mismo discurso –, porque voy a gritar.

-¿Tu sacrificio es tu amor por Terry? ¿Renuncias a él para salvarnos a nosotros, Candy?

-No – sacudí la cabeza, absolutamente cierta de mi respuesta –. No sacrifico mi amor por él. No dejaré de amarlo, no importa dónde esté o con quién. Trataré de convencerlo de eso – añadí como nota mental –. Lo que hago es exactamente lo contrario. Lo cuidaré y protegeré como lo más valioso que tuve y que he tenido en mi vida. No sólo salvo a esta familia – murmuré por lo bajo, temiendo sonar petulante –, sino a él también.

-No comprendo – repuso para mi sorpresa. Asumí que Albert podía leer mi mente con facilidad –. ¿Vas a casarte con alguien que no es Terry para salvarlo a él y hacerlo feliz? – con sus largos y blanquecinos dedos se restregó la cara y volvió a mirarme –. Y supongo que después tú serás la mujer más feliz del mundo al estar unida con alguien que no amas pero no importará porque eres la causa de la felicidad de todos nosotros y de nuestros hijos. ¿Acerté?

-Lo haces sonar muy estúpido.

-Quizás porque es estúpido – sentenció con frialdad.

-Tengo… tengo una idea – admití con dificultad porque quizás sonaría más estúpida que mi plan original – ¿quieres oírla?

-¡Por favor! – resopló y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá –, antes de que sea yo quien empiece a gritar.

-Bueno, mi esposo y yo podríamos llegar a un arreglo – mi estómago se contrajo violentamente. Era la mujer más miserable y ruin del planeta pero tenía que intentarlo –. Tal vez el matrimonio no dure para siempre. Tal vez… - jugueteé con mi falda mientras mordía mis labios –…sea sólo por un tiempo. El suficiente para dejarlo todo como estaba.

-Vaya – inmóvil, abrió los ojos de par en par y sostuvo su quijada antes de que se le cayera al piso –. Esto es… inesperado.

-¿Inesperado?

-No imaginé que tú aceptaras casarte por conveniencia con un desconocido para luego deshacerte de él al haber cumplidos tus objetivos.

-Ahora me haces sonar como Elisa – le reclamé.

-Mi familia no es un juego, Candy – su voz se tornó dura como una piedra; tanto que me hizo retroceder en mi asiento –. Ni tampoco tu vida o la del chico que te ama. Harás las cosas correctamente o no consentiré que hagas nada en absoluto.

-Esa ya no es tu decisión – dije con osadía. Temblaba de miedo pero lo enfrenté como lo que él pretendía que fuera: el nuevo patriarca de los Andrey –. Me conferiste un sitio que voy a ocupar por el bien de todos. Confiaste en mí y con ello reconociste que soy capaz de tomar las decisiones más acertadas para esta familia.

-Escucha, Candy, y escucha bien…

-No – me puse de pie y fingí entereza aunque mis piernas languidecieron ante su fiera mirada –. No vine a preguntarte tu opinión sobre mis futuras decisiones, únicamente vine a decirte que acepto... y que todo saldrá bien.

-Das un paso fuera de este lugar – me advirtió – y te traeré a rastras para encerrarte en un armario antes de que hagas una estupidez y arruines la vida de muchas personas.

-Esta vez te equivocas – le devolví la mirada firmemente, lo más firme que el pánico me lo permitió, y esbocé una insignificante sonrisa que clamaba su perdón.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? – se levantó de su asiento cuando yo hice lo mismo y de pronto me horroricé de que cumpliera su amenaza sobre el armario y las cadenas.

-Le pediré a George que te mantenga informado de todo – respondí recomponiendo la voz, aunque me sentí pequeña y vulnerable bajo su implacable escrutinio –. Supongo que él será quien me instruya en esto a partir de hoy. No te preocupes – dije sonriente, con deseos de echarme a correr por el miedo que me provocaba el descontento en sus ojos –, todo saldrá bien.

-Candy, siéntate – ordenó con ferocidad.

-Tengo mucho que hacer, Albert. Será otro día.

-¡Candy! – su voz detonó como un relámpago y logró sacudirme de pies a cabeza. Me obligué a tranquilizarme, pero a estar alerta para saltar por la ventana en caso necesario.

-Si no es mucho pedir – dije a modo de súplica -, por favor, confía en mí.

-¡Candy, no!

-¡Adiós!

Salí corriendo y pude oír sus pasos detrás de mí pero la adrenalina incendió la sangre en mis venas y fui más rápida que él. Desaparecí escaleras abajo y no paré hasta que, por encima del hombro, lo perdí de vista.

-Todo saldrá bien – me repetía una y otra vez mientras me encaminaba al hospital –, todo saldrá bien, vamos, ánimo, Candy.

Abrazaría a Archie y Aoi por última vez en un lapso indeterminado de tiempo y les juraría que nada los apartaría de su felicidad. Una sensación de placer acarició mis entrañas. Aquello era inquietante pero era justo lo que buscaba. Devolverles lo que les había sido arrebatado, y eso sólo podía hacerlo con la ayuda de otra persona más: mi futuro esposo.

* * *

-Va a perderse la mejor fiesta de la ciudad, señorita Klaise.

Esa voz me pareció conocida. Suave, elegante, cristalina como una copa de vino y a la vez firme como una columna de mármol. Mármol de la mejor calidad, por supuesto.

-Le llegó mi invitación, ¿cierto? – preguntó, deteniéndose a mi lado.

Mi boca se abrió con la forma de una A gigante. Mientras esperaba el tren que me llevaría a Florida, lo último que pensé encontrar en ese lugar era a ella.

-¿Karen? – pestañeó desconcertada – ¿me estás escuchando?

Su mano se agitó frente a mis ojos para certificar que estaba despierta. Lo estaba pero acababa de sufrir un infarto fulminante al corazón. No sabía que esa mujer podía ser tan bella. Su impactante presencia podía enmudecer hasta un clérigo. Sus ojos refulgían como diamantes bajo sus largas y estilizadas pestañas. El cabello parecía tener vida propia y acomodarse gustoso sobre sus hombros. Su rostro parecía salido de un lienzo de Da Vinci o de una escultura de Miguel Angel. Era hermosa y a cualquier ser humano, hombre o mujer, podía intimidar con esa belleza sobrenatural que Terrence había heredado como si fuese su hermana gemela.

-Se-señora Baker…

-No nos conocíamos en persona – sonrió y el blanco de sus dientes junto con el perfecto movimiento de sus labios me heló las venas –, es un placer, Karen – extendió la mano y la imité por inercia –. Asumo que me reconoces.

Si no fuese la madre de Terrence, y la mejor actriz de teatro en el mundo, juraría que era una deidad provenida del Olimpo.

-S-sí, señora.

-Llámame Eleanor. Así me haces sentir menos… madura. Por cierto – inclinó la cabeza con exquisita gracia –, Terry no me había dicho lo linda que eres. Te había visto desde las gradas pero en persona es distinto.

¿Linda yo?, ¡A su lado parecía un murciélago salido de un cuento de horror!

-Muchas gracias – sonreí como una idiota –… Eleanor.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta – retomó con seriedad – ¿No piensas asistir a mi fiesta de Año Nuevo?

Estaba parada en el andén de un tren que no demoraría más de cinco minutos en partir y llevaba dos maletas como equipaje. Supuse que la respuesta era obvia.

-Recibí la invitación, gracias. Terrence la arrojó amablemente en mi vestidor – apunté –, pero desafortunadamente no creo poder asistir.

-Karen, no tienes que irte. La compañía Stradford no es la única en esta ciudad.

-Lo sé, créame. Pero ninguna puerta de ninguna compañía volverá a abrirse para mí después del escándalo que… - la vergüenza me bañó la cara y preferí callar -. Terrence le habrá contado el resto.

-Por eso estoy aquí.

-Señora Ba… Eleanor, le agradezco que se tome tantas molestias por mí pero he decidido volver a casa. No puedo quedarme en esta ciudad más tiempo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?

Estoy embarazada, necesito ocultárselo al verdadero padre y contraer nupcias con uno falso antes de que note que no es suyo. Además, salvar a mi familia de la ruina, curar mi corazón roto y saciar un antojo insoportable por el mejor jugo de naranjas del país.

-Ya compré el boleto – se lo mostré entre mis dedos – y no puedo pagarme otro para un fecha distinta.

-No vine hasta aquí para recibir un _no _como respuesta, Karen. Vine a llevarte a casa, tomarnos una taza de té, ofrecerte un sitio donde dormir esta noche y prepararte para el mejor baile de Año Nuevo que hayas presenciado en la historia de los bailes en esta ciudad.

-Eleanor… - maldije a Terrence por la eternidad, y después de eso. Su madre era tan terca como él pero desgraciadamente no podía responderle a ella con una majadería como lo habría hecho con él.

-Aquí por favor – la hermosa actriz levantó la mano como si llamara al camarero de un restaurante y de inmediato su dama de compañía acompañada de su chofer me arrebataron las maletas de las manos –. Llévenlas al auto y espérennos allí.

-¡Señora! – exclamé –. No haga esto por favor. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!

-Lo discutiremos en casa, y si me convences quizás te deje ir en primavera. Hasta podría acompañarte – sonrió y la luz de su rostro, cálida y perfecta, me dejó ciega –. Dicen que Florida es encantadora en esa época del año.

¡Primavera! La mandíbula se me cayó al piso y tuve que tirar de ella con energía para devolverla a su lugar. Conté con los dedos y me di cuenta que en marzo mi bebé cumpliría cuatro meses… ¡CUATRO!

-Vamos, Karen – me apuró sujetándome del brazo –. Terrence no sólo heredó mi talento sino mi fuerza.

Glup.

-Ya tengo listo tu vestido, te encantará. Es del color de tu cabello. Serás el alma de la fiesta.

Auxilio.

* * *

-Esto es lo más cerca que estarás de él – dije y con paso lento me acerqué a ella. Candy se estremeció ligeramente. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando el hospital del otro lado de la calle. Odiaba no saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando pero me alegré de al menos haber predicho lo que haría. Y no se lo permitiría.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – me miró por encima del hombro y dejó que me quedara de pie a su lado.

-¿Entendiste lo que dije?

-No sé a qué te refieres. Yo vine a ver a…

-Sí, claro – desdeñé su falsa explicación y me adelanté un paso para darle la espalda sin descuidar ninguno de sus movimientos –. Sé a quién viniste a ver. No soy tan estúpido como piensas.

-Albert volvió – refutó molesta –, y su esposa está en ese hospital. No estoy mintiéndote. Además, Archie también…

-No menciones a ese idiota delante de mí – el dolor en el rostro de Karen volvió a mi mente pero controlé mi respiración para concentrarme en nosotros. Sólo en nosotros.

-Archie tuvo un…

-¡No estoy aquí para hablar del imbécil de tu primo! – me di la vuelta y la encaré –. No vas a entrar a ese hospital de nuevo. Te llevaré a casa y…

-No tengo casa – sonrió con ironía –. Mi pequeña familia apenas tiene un lugar dónde dormir hoy, pero supongo que eso no te incumbe. Hazte a un lado. Tengo algo importante que hacer.

-Bien, intenta pasar – la desafié.

-Terry, no estoy jugando. Mi familia me necesita y eso para mí es más importante que discutir contigo ahora.

-¿Y la solución está allí? – apunté al hospital sin quitarle la vista de encima – ¿En la habitación de Richard Marlowe?

La pecosa enarcó las cejas y abrió la boca con sorpresa. Bingo.

-¿Cómo sabes que él…?

-Sé más cosas de las que crees – avancé dos pasos y ella los retrocedió –. Ahora decide. Te irás conmigo en silencio… o no.

-Ya te dije que…

-No me refería a _tú _casa, sino a la mía.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – rebatió – ¿Encerrarme en tu calabozo y alimentarme a pan y agua?

-No lo había pensado – sonreí – pero si así lo prefieres, puede arreglarse.

-Terry, por favor – pretendió tranquilizarme con una absurda explicación pero conocía todos sus argumentos. Los había previsto así que únicamente seguí sonriendo, paciente –, te lo explicaré más tarde. No tengo tiempo para otra escena.

-¿Cómo la que hiciste en casa de Albert?

De nuevo la sorprendí y levantó la cabeza bruscamente, pero esta vez no pareció atemorizada sino furiosa. Sus verdes ojos resplandecieron y pude ver el fuego emerger de ellos.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?

-Pasé por casualidad y un antiguo amigo me invitó un café – le revelé con indiferencia –. Sé lo que pretendes y te dará gusto saber que cuento con su bendición.

-¿Bendición para qué? ¿Para detenerme? No podrás – sentenció con una expresión tan dura como la de una piedra –. Voy a salvar a mi familia y _aunque no lo creas_ eso te incluye a ti. Pensaba explicártelo todo pero es evidente que no confías en mí. Gracias por ahorrarme tiempo y esfuerzo, ahora apártate.

-Aunque _tú _no lo creas – utilicé sus mismas palabras para mostrarle que mi determinación duplicaba la suya – yo voy a salvarte a ti.

-¿Me llevarás en tu caballo blanco al palacio donde viviremos por siempre felices? ¿Y qué pasará con todos los demás?

_-Todos _son capaces de arreglar sus vidas como mejor les convenga. No necesitan de _tus sacrificios_. Subestimas su inteligencia y eso no tiene contento a tu tutor.

-Albert me enseñó que a pesar de nosotros, y de si somos felices o no con sus decisiones, existen asuntos inevitables.

-Yo voy a _evitar_ esos asuntos – remarqué letra por letra –. Y te voy a enseñar otra manera de arreglarlos.

-¡Él fue quien me propuso esto! – exclamó molesta –. No comprendo por qué se arrepintió pero ya es tarde. Lo haré a pesar de él… y de ti.

-No fue Richard el nombre que él propuso – le recordé – sino el mío.

-¿Tengo que repetirte lo arriesgado que es? ¿Has olvidado lo que Elisa y Neil han intentado hacer contigo?

-¡Esos idiotas no me asustan! – manoteé.

-¡Pero a mí si! ¡Y no voy a permitir que te lastimen nunca más! ¡NUNCA!

-¿Por qué no? – sujeté su brazo y acerqué su rostro al mío – ¡respóndeme! ¿por qué no?

-¡Porque te amo! – vociferó ahogada en llanto.

-¡¿Y por eso vas a casarte con otro?! ¿Por qué me amas?

-¡Sí, por eso! ¡Voy a protegerte aunque no quieras!

-¿Puedes protegerme de todo, Candy? – inquirí con la sangre hirviendo –. Si te conviertes en la cabeza de los Andrey… ¿vas a protegerme de _todo_?

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – insistió suplicante.

-Vamos a probar – la provoqué –. Protégeme de que un auto me arrolle en los próximos dos minutos, Candy.

-¿Q-qué? – su llanto se detuvo de golpe y por un segundo dejó de respirar.

-Ya me oíste – la solté y bajo su atónita mirada fui a pararme a mitad de la avenida – ¡Vamos, señorita Andrey! – le grité – ¡Ven y protégeme con tu maldito apellido!

-¡Terry, quítate de allí! – corrió hasta el borde de la acera, mirando de reojo los autos que se aproximaban – ¡Terry, basta!

-Dijiste que ibas a protegerme de todo – sonreí con altanería –, ¿también puedes protegerme de que un rayo me parta en dos, Candy?

-¡Terry!

-Se acercan rápidamente – advertí burlón –, vamos, sálvame.

-¡Idiota! – la pecosa soltó un bufido antes de correr hacia dónde yo estaba y jalarme con torpeza. Me negué a moverme.

-¿Y si no quiero que me salves? – pregunté en un murmullo.

-¡Terry, muévete!

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – forcejeó con coraje – ¿Por qué?

Un automóvil encendió sus luces y oprimió el claxon tan escandalosamente que todo el mundo se volvió a mirarnos. Sujeté a Candy de la cintura y la enredé entre mis brazos para esquivar a tiempo el coche. Golpeé la espalda contra el rígido metal que sostenía una farola sobre la acera y la protegí con mi cuerpo aferrándome a ella poderosamente. Respiraba agitada sobre mi pecho y ambos guardamos silencio tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Sólo así puedes salvarme – susurré con la respiración entrecortada y recargué la cabeza en su cabello –, estando a mi lado, Candy. _No_ lejos de mí.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor – sus pequeños abrazos rodearon mi cintura y sonreí aliviado –. ¡No soportaría verte morir a ti también!

-Moriré si no estoy contigo, tonta.

-¡No digas eso! – demandó en un sollozo.

-Albert quiere que seas feliz – dije luego de un minuto –, y está de acuerdo en que yo…

-Terry – la pecosa se apartó lentamente y se limpió las lágrimas con sus guantes –, por favor, confía en mí. Sé lo que hago y tengo que hacerlo ya. Déjame ir.

-No.

-No me estoy despidiendo. Iré a verte cuando termine lo que vine a hacer aquí. Espérame en tu apartamento. Te prometo que iré esta noche para hablar.

-¡No! – tomé su rostro fuertemente y fijé sus ojos a los míos –. Naciste para mí y te quedarás conmigo. Así debió ser desde un principio. La promesa con Susana ya no existe. Soy libre y tu también. No existe una razón que me convenza de…

-No voy a casarme contigo para que te conviertas en el patriarca de los Andrey – dijo fríamente –. No lo haré, Terry. No te arrebataré la vida de ese modo.

-¿Y eso lo decides tú?

-Es que yo sí te amo – se separó de mí con facilidad porque sus palabras me confundieron, dejándome paralizado –. No hago lo que mejor te conviene sino lo que mejor conviene a mi familia. Sé que las decisiones sobre tu felicidad las tienes que tomar tú, pero por el momento, esa felicidad no tiene nada que ver conmigo – enmudecí y mis manos se congelaron alrededor del hueco que había dejado entre mis brazos –. Huiste del deber de los Granchester y no fue por capricho. Tu amor hacia lo que eres hoy fue la causa. Yo no planeo ser la cabeza de los Andrey por mucho tiempo – confesó desviando la mirada –. Será únicamente hasta que consiga que Albert retome el lugar que le corresponde. Es por eso que te pido que confíes en mí… y me esperes esta noche para hablar.

-Dame una poderosa razón – exigí rabioso – para dejarte ir con él y pedirle que se case contigo con el estúpido pretexto de salvarnos a todos.

-Yo soy tu razón – respondió con infinita calma –, y tú eres la mía. Pase lo que pase, encontraremos la forma de volver a estar juntos. Yo la buscaré sin descanso. Te lo juro.

-No… - sacudí la cabeza pero no podía moverme. Sus palabras clavaron mis pies al suelo.

-Puedo hacer ambas cosas – dijo y esbozó una tímida sonrisa –, quizás… eso creo. Puedo salvar al mundo y después volver a tu lado. Al menos voy a intentarlo.

-Candy…

-Tú eres mi razón – repitió –. No te vayas lejos – añadió antes de cruzar la calle –…volveré.

**Continuará…

* * *

Notas:**

¡Llegué a tiempo! a tiempo para decirles gracias con este capítulo. Supongo que el esforzarme en hacerlo mejor es la manera que tengo para pagar su tiempo y atención. Yo soy feliz robándome sus corazones un rato. Siempre quise hacerlo cuando aún no escribía nada. Si ahora lo he logrado, ese para mí es el mejor regalo de Navidad.

Gracias por leer, gracias de verdad.

Para los creyentes de cualquier religión, pero creyentes de una divinidad bondadosa, les deseo de corazón que un día nuestra fe y buenas acciones nos lleven ante su presencia y nos permita, con infinita humildad, sonreírle y obtener una sonrisa de vuelta. Les deseo que este mundo se ensanche cuando la felicidad retorne al hogar, y se acorte cuando la tristeza se entrometa de nuevo. Yo pienso que esta vida es hermosa, aún con lo terrible y lo inesperado. Pero también pienso que es efímera y que después de esto existe algo mejor, más grande, más bello, eterno. Deseo que nos veamos allí y contemos historias alrededor de una fogata que no se apague jamás.

Para los que no crean en algo así, les deseo que esta vida sea tan hermosa y satisfactoria que no se queden con ganas de otra más. Que el dolor se vaya pronto y que la alegría regrese rápido. Que gocen de pequeñas bendiciones y que conserven las más grandes en sus recuerdos, aún en los sueños. Deseo que sus objetivos se logren pero sobretodo que disfruten el camino hacia ellos.

Deseo que los buenos sean muy buenos, y que los malos se vuelvan más buenos. Deseo que le tiendan la mano a un animal herido en la calle. Deseo que las heridas del pasado sanen y las veredas del futuro se abran a sus pies.

Amigas, amigos, gracias por no olvidar que son seres humanos, que lo bueno cuenta doble, que las acciones bondadosas se regresan como boomerang y que la fantasía es el único mundo que nos pertenece sin necesidad de pagar con monedas.

Feliz Navidad – Feliz día de la paz – Feliz nacimiento de la esperanza - Feliz noche feliz.

**Emera-chan

* * *

Referencias:**

(1) I will remember you - Sara McLahan

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

A las personas que me leen desde países que nunca hubiera imaginado, muchas gracias. Espero que esta loca historia en su idioma los haga sentir como en casa. Gracias a quien me lee en: Perú, República Dominicana, USA, Colombia, Nicaragua, España, Venezuela, Guatemala, Argentina, Chile, Panama, Brasil, Ecuador, Bolivia, Canadá, Austria (increíble), Noruega (inimaginable!), Australia (wow), China (no lo hubiera imaginado), Francia, Bélgica, Italia, Inglaterra, Costa Rica (de estos últimos países, hay un fan de candy candy pendiente de esta historia. A ti, lector o lectora, mil gracias. Qué honor)


	41. Aceptar

**CAPITULO XLI**

**Aceptar**

-Y si alguno de ustedes conoce algún impedimento para que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…

Abrí la boca para gritar con todas mis fuerzas desde la parte trasera de la excelsa Catedral de San Patricio, pero nada salió de mi garganta. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire para intentarlo una vez más. Fue inútil, ningún sonido escapó de mis labios y las gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar una a una por toda mi frente.

Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que conocía aquel lugar tan bien como lo que sucedería a continuación. Era un sueño repetido que me hacía gritar histérica durante la noche pero que no podía evadir. Se repetía dolorosamente y dictaba un augurio fatal.

-Siendo así – prosiguió el sacerdote – por el poder que me confiere la Iglesia, los declaro…

-¡No, por favor¡ ¡Yo quiero hablar!

Mi cuerpo se revolcó entre las sábanas, desesperado. Tenía que despertar pero estaba atrapada dentro de mi mente. Mi garganta seguía negándose a obedecerme y salté de mi asiento para impedir la ceremonia. Corrí a través de la alfombra roja para llegar hasta el imponente atrio. Era inútil. No conseguía avanzar. Estiraba los brazos para asirme de lo muros e impulsarme hacia delante. Sin embargo, la feliz pareja seguía sin percatarse de mi presencia. Fue espantoso volver allí, al sitio donde todo comenzó. No podía despertar pero tampoco alterar la historia. Muda e inválida, arrastrándome como un animal herido por la alfombra roja, me tragué la impotencia y seguí adelante.

-Marido…

-¡Terry! – grité postrada a pocos metros de él, pero no me oyó. Nadie lo hacía.

-Y mujer…

-Detente – la desesperanza cayó sobre mi espalda como si el edificio se hubiese derrumbado sobre mí. Nuevamente era tarde. Nuevamente lo había perdido.

No. Estaba equivocada. No eran Terry y Susana. Conocía el sueño de memoria y con esa confianza alcé la mirada.

-Señoras y señores – concluyó el párroco con una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos hacia la multitud – les presento al señor y a la señora…

-¡Hey! ¡Enfermera! – al fin pude reconocer a esa chica que aparecía inesperadamente frente a mí y me observaba como un juez a su condenado. Era Ruth, la amiga de Richard – ¿Que hubieras hecho tú? – inquirió con severidad.

-Yo… - miré hacia atrás y el rostro de Richard me sonreía con benevolencia –, yo hice lo mismo – acepté avergonzada.

-Fin de la historia – Ruth se inclinó hacia mí y mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción que me produjo una ira feroz –. Perdiste, Candy.

-No – reviré –, te equivocas.

Me puse de pie con torpeza y escuché la risa burlona de Ruth mientras lo hacía. Estaba furiosa. Su ironía le inyectó la fuerza faltante a mi cuerpo, se lo agradecí y la encaré con la misma expresión en el rostro.

-Todavía no pierdo nada – sentencié –, y el final de esta historia lo escribo yo.

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916**

-¡Dame una buena razón para no estrangularte con mis propias manos en los próximos tres segundos!

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Terry – repuse con una sonrisa dudosamente amigable al abrirle la puerta -… por segunda vez en el día.

-Maldita sea… – murmuró entre dientes y se abrió paso hasta la pequeña sala de mi apartamento, golpeando intencionalmente mi hombro con el suyo.

-Aparentemente tu plan no resultó – deduje al cerrar la puerta y seguirlo.

-Tendremos que usar el tuyo – dijo golpeando su puño contra el brazo del sofá para luego dejarse caer en él – ¿crees que Candy quepa en tu armario o prefieres que usemos el mío?

-La persona que retenga a Candy dentro de una celda aún no ha nacido. Pensé que lo sabías – tomé mi chaqueta y me paré frente a él extendiéndole la mano –. No tengo tiempo para tomar el té contigo. Aoi me espera en el hospital, debo ir.

-¿Por qué le hiciste esto, Albert? – sus ojos, cargados de frustración y desconcierto se incrustaron en mí como las puntas de dos témpanos de hielo - ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

-Terry, supuse que lo habías comprendido.

-¡Soy un poco idiota, lo lamento, así que explícamelo de nuevo!

-No lo eres pero cuando abres la boca me das el beneficio de la duda – aspiré hondo y me dejé caer en el sofá, a su lado –. Candy es libre de elegir la vida que quiera. No le pedí que hiciera nada que no quisiera hacer.

-Sabes que si tú se lo pides se arrojaría de un precipicio con una piedra amarrada al cuello y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si tú se lo pidieras también lo haría.

-¡Por eso cuido bien mis palabras cada vez que hablo con ella! – bufó como un toro.

-Claro – dije socarrón – y por eso, con tu maravillosa elocuencia, lograste convencerla de que no hiciera una estupidez y ahora mismo nos espera allá afuera, obediente y atada a un árbol con su correa.

-Por qué no podemos simplemente… ¡demonios! ¡¿por qué no podemos mandar todo al diablo y ser felices?!

-Porque no te enamoraste de alguien que mande al diablo las cosas que le importan. Si buscas alguien así, tengo una sobrina un poco diabólica pero enigmática a la que podría presentarte.

-¿Qué intenta hacer, Albert? – podía escuchar su estómago gruñir y retorcerse junto con todos los demás órganos de su cuerpo – ¿Casarse con ése idiota y hacerlo jefe de tu familia? ¿Por qué no me eligió a mí?

-¿Qué pregunta quieres que responda primero?

-¿Por qué la metiste en esto? – repitió enfurecido – ¿por qué?

No tenía ninguna respuesta que pudiera consolarle o animarlo. La vida real no guardaba ese tipo de respuestas sino hasta que los problemas se resolvían, y usualmente eso pasa mucho tiempo después de que las formulamos. Me puse de pie y organicé mis ideas para que, aunque Terrence eligiera no aceptarlas, fueran sinceras, ciertas y asertivas.

-Candy es la única que puede salvar a esta familia, Terry. Por eso se lo pedí. Desde que llegó nos ha salvado a todos de diferentes formas aunque no se ha dado cuenta de ello. Quizás tampoco nosotros.

-¡Te aprovechas de su nobleza y eso es tan vil que…!

-¡Candy no es ninguna tonta como para hacer cualquier cosa que le pidan sin detenerse a pensar o sentir! – proferí irritado por su insinuación –. Si piensas eso de ella entonces sigues sin comprender quién es y por qué hace lo que hace.

-¡Interpone el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo! – reviró –. Eres tú el ciego al no predecir lo que sería capaz de sacrificar por un hacerle un favor a alguien.

-El bienestar de la gente que ama, para Candy, es su propio bienestar, Terry – exasperado, restregué mis ojos y volví a respirar hondo –. Dime algo, ¿el que sea enfermera no te da una pista de lo que ama hacer la mujer a la dices amar?

-Es distinto, Albert – refunfuñó como un niño caprichoso –. Candy no sacrifica su vida ni la de los demás curando rodillas rotas o brazos torcidos.

-Candy no sacrificará nada al tomar su lugar como cabeza de los Andrey, aunque sea su esposo quien represente ese papel. Ella simplemente cumplirá con su deber al igual que lo hace en un hospital o en una pequeña clínica en Chicago.

-¡Fuiste tú quien siempre huyó del deber! – me reprochó rabioso – ¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión y decidiste darte la espalda?

-Pensé que el _deber_ se oponía a mis deseos, pero me equivoqué. El deber es parte de ellos.

-Tratas de convencerte con esa filosofía barata para no sentir remordimiento por haber abandonado lo que más amabas, Albert Andrey – Terrence se acercó a mí y remarcó álgidamente dos simples palabras –, tu libertad.

-La libertad no me sirve de nada cuando no tengo a dónde ir, a quién volver o qué buscar.

-¿Qué significa eso?

Sus dos cejas formaron una línea recta y me miró expectante.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de Londres, Terrence?

-A qué viene…

-¿Por qué? – repetí con acritud.

-Para ser alguien por mí mismo – siseó ásperamente y de pronto su mirada se perdió en las paredes de la habitación –. Vine a este país para ser lo que siempre quise ser… y después compartirlo con ella.

-¿Y por qué no la trajiste contigo? – me encogí de hombros, crucé los brazos y aguardé – ¿Por qué dejaste a Candy llorando en su habitación con una simple carta de despedida en las manos? ¿Por qué la hiciste tan infeliz, Terry? ¿Por qué la abandonaste?

Su cara se transformó en una dolorosa mueca de culpabilidad y a la vez de coraje; el mismo que deseaba escupirme en el rostro disfrazado de un insulto.

-Yo no hice eso para lastimarla – dijo en un murmullo que parecía provenir una voz interior que jamás había escuchado –. Me fui porque…

-Tu deseo era ser actor como tu madre. El mejor del mundo. ¿Y cuál fue el precio?, dejarla. A ella y a tu pasado. Tú sacrificaste a Candy en nombre de lo que consideraste tu deber contigo mismo.

-Pero eso…

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en el Colegio y aceptaste los designios de tu padre para salvarlos a los dos? Eso hubiera implicado bajar la cabeza, pedir perdón, aceptar tu herencia y posiblemente retomar los libros y ponerte a estudiar. Pero no era mucho pedir ¿o sí, Terry?, finalmente la recompensa hubiera sido estar al lado de la mujer de la que te enamoraste como un idiota. O eso fue lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos en Londres.

Su mirada se oscureció y por un instante creí que se arrojaría sobre mí para callarme de una vez por todas con un buen golpe en la quijada. Sin embargo, no dimití y continué a riesgo de ser lanzado por la ventana.

-No te quedaste con ella ni la invitaste a acompañarte porque sabías que no era lo correcto – proseguí sin dejar de sostener su mirada –. Tu _deber_ era convertirte en lo que amabas ser para luego volver por ella y compartirlo. A ese deber también se le llama deseo, pero puedes escoger el nombre que más te guste. El resultado es el mismo.

-¿Dices que ella desea con toda su alma ser la que lleve el peso de tu familia sobre la espalda? – inquirió con ironía.

-Ella ama salvar vidas, Terry. Y no para causar lástima ni simpatías. Ama el ser capaz de transformar la vida de alguien; de curar el dolor, de consolar la tristeza o de avivar la esperanza. Candy comprendió que debías sacrificar el estar a su lado para alcanzar algo más. Algo tuyo. No más valioso o más importante sino diferente. Lo aceptó y siguió tu ejemplo. Yo seguí el de ambos y por eso volví a mi familia.

-¿Dejaste de amar a tus animales y empezaste a amar tu dinero? ¿Eso quieres que comprenda?

-Amé lo que amé cuando tuve la oportunidad y lo hice lo mejor que pude. No puedes amar toda la vida lo mismo, o al menos no del mismo modo. Creces y aprendes a amar cosas nuevas. Amé vivir en libertad pero ahora amo estar con mi esposa y mis amigos. Después amaré… - hice una pausa y tragué con dificultad –… estar con mis hijos y enseñarles a jugar con una pelota o con una muñeca. ¿Crees que preferiría estar en otro lugar que no fuese con ellos? ¿Qué desearía estar en África o en la India para no _traicionarme_? – sacudí la cabeza con un rotundo "no" en los labios –. La única manera de traicionarse a uno mismo es hacer siempre lo más cómodo y no lo correcto. Cuando lo entiendas – agregué, descansando mi brazo sobre su hombro –, será el momento en que la gente deje de verte como un adolescente y empiece a tratarte como un adulto.

No obtuve respuesta de su parte así que en silencio me alejé y tomé mis anteojos para salir sin más retraso. Guardé la esperanza de que ese chico pudiera entender lo que Candy había decidido y el por qué. Ella no sacrificaría su vida ni la de los demás, simplemente había resuelto hacer lo correcto y esa decisión le bastaba para ser inmensamente dichosa. El hecho de que Terry no tuviese que abandonar su escenario, la razón de su vida, la alentaba a continuar con aquel plan que apenas yo comprendía.

Si el actor era inteligente, como Candy suponía, confiaría en ella. Sería su respaldo y su hombro para cruzar a través de una feroz tormenta de dificultades y la esperaría pacientemente.

-Me dijo que volvería – dijo al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio –. Lo prometió.

-Y lo hará – le aseguré sin temor a equivocarme –. Candy no ha dicho que no te ama. Por el contrario, está intentando demostrártelo.

-¿Haciéndome a un lado de su vida? – preguntó con inmensa amargura.

-El no pedirte que abandones lo que más amas hacer es la muestra, Terry – repuse con insistencia –. ¿No lo ves?

-No como tú lo haces.

-Entonces te ayudaré. Dime por qué la amas.

-¿Por qué?

-El amor no puede explicarse pero hay algunas señales que reconocemos a primera vista. Dime por qué.

-Porque… - su mente divagó entre miles de respuestas obvias pero adiviné que trataba de hallar la más honesta y real –… porque siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí – sus ojos se clavaron en el piso pero no contemplaba la madera sino sus recuerdos en el colegio –. Porque era estúpidamente buena con quienes la molestaban y deseaba ayudar a todos. Hasta a mí.

-¿Le pedirías que deje de hacer todo eso para que se convierta en una mujer que sólo vaya de compras, te prepare la cena y te aplauda desde las gradas? ¿Serías capaz de pedirle que vacíe su corazón para que solamente tú habites en él? tal vez acepte y sea feliz el primer año. Quizás el segundo y una parte del tercero, pero después no quedará nada de la Candy que conociste y de la que te enamoraste, porque abandonó todo lo que era y en todo lo que creía.

-¿No basta con nuestro amor para llenar ese vacío?

-Los padres aman a sus hijos de una forma que todavía no puedes imaginar – dije y volví a sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho –, pero eso no basta para mantenerlos vivos. También tienen que comer o tener un lugar para dormir, para jugar, deben de salir al mundo y explorarlo. Terry, entiéndela por favor. Candy no quiere que dejes de ser tú, y tú le perteneces al teatro tanto como él a ti. De otro modo morirías lentamente, amándola por supuesto y con una vida holgada, pero eso no bastaría para compensar lo que perdiste. Por eso te fuiste de Londres, para llenar un vacío que no podía llenar Candy, admítelo.

-Creía que el amor podía superarlo todo – dijo completamente abatido –, pero parece que me equivoqué.

-Sí puede, Terry. Candy no será la cabeza de los Andrey para siempre. Únicamente necesita tiempo para arreglarlo todo – puse en blanco los ojos y contuve la respiración –. Todavía no sé cómo lo conseguirá pero no tengo otra opción que esperar y confiar sin alejarme de su lado. No le faltará mi apoyo cuando me lo pida. Ahora sólo falta que se lo diga… y tú también.

-¿Quieres que le de mi permiso para que se case con otro hombre y la felicite en la iglesia porque fue fiel consigo misma?

-Sí. Quiero que nos pruebes a los dos que en verdad la amas y que vas a esperarla. Que vas a estar allí para ella, tragándote todas las maldiciones que se te puedan ocurrir y le demuestres que por encima de tu orgullo herido están tu cariño y tu confianza. Si Candy se casa con otro no lo hará por amor sino por conveniencia. Eso parece que intenta hacer: un trato con alguien. Sé que se muere de miedo porque no sabe si tendrá éxito, pero si nos tiene a su lado, podrá hacerlo. Escúchala por última vez pero hazlo con el corazón, Terry, no con tu estómago y mucho menos con tus estúpidos celos de por medio.

Al salir del apartamento y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, concluí que esa era la prueba final para la historia de amor entre Terry y Candy. Si la superaban, todo habría valido la pena y tendría sentido. Si no, entonces también fue lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado a los dos: separarse definitivamente para encontrar la felicidad en donde el destino se las tenía preparada.

Deseaba que pasara lo mejor, pero tenía que estar preparado para lo peor.

* * *

-Richard, me alegra verte de pie. ¿Cedió la fiebre?

-Sí, al fin - respondí en un reflejo y recibí a mi doctor con una amplia sonrisa, de pie, junto a la ventana ––. ¿Podré dejar el hospital mañana, doctor?

-Ya no existe ningún inconveniente, afortunadamente, así que la respuesta es sí, por supuesto.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir felizmente… intranquilo. Fue demasiado fácil convencerlo. Entonces, miré los papeles que traía en la mano y enarqué una ceja al presentir que tenía algo más que decirme. Algo maravilloso. Su jubiloso gesto se prolongó y me invitó a sentarme junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede, doctor? – pregunté con expectación y su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta mostrar su perfecta dentadura.

-Antes debo ofrecerte una disculpa, Richard. Hice algo sin tu consentimiento pero mis suposiciones eran correctas así que no me arrepiento. En realidad, éste hospital tendrá suerte de que no lo demandes por incompetencia médica.

-¿Qué fue lo que debí consentir y por qué voy a demandarlos? – inquirí.

-Hice nuevos estudios acerca de tus recurrentes resfriados, fiebres, mareos y problemas estomacales. Analicé por segunda ocasión tu sangre además de tus síntomas y tus reacciones a ciertos medicamentos que te administré durante las últimas horas. El resultado fue satisfactorio y…

-¿Qué quiere decir? – lo interrumpí, víctima de la ansiedad – ¿acaso no…? ¿yo no tengo…?

-No, Richard. No tienes leucemia – aseveró y dejé de respirar –. Fue un terrible e imperdonable error del laboratorio al confundir tus primeras muestras de sangre con las de otro paciente.

Mi quijada cayó al suelo y me quedé como una estatua de piedra, sin poder reaccionar.

-No me di cuenta antes porque tus síntomas eran muy similares a los de un paciente con esta enfermedad. Además, no me permitiste darte el tratamiento indispensable para poder…

-En ese caso – volví a interrumpirle - ¿qué es lo que tengo?, no es normal que caiga enfermo cada cinco minutos y tenga que venir al hospital a punto de morir de pulmonía.

-Hepatitis del tipo B – respondió tan seguro como de su nombre –. No me alegra darte esa noticia pero podemos tratar este padecimiento a tiempo y evitar que avance hasta un grado peligroso. Tu salud sigue comprometida pero si comparamos tu estado actual con el que suponíamos hace unos días, me siento optimista.

-¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo es la que está mal? – quise saber antes de gritar de felicidad y pegar de brincos por todo el hospital.

-Tu hígado. A ese se debe tu pérdida de peso, fatiga, náuseas, y eso obliga a tus defensas a rendirse ante cualquier simple bacteria. Tu mala alimentación colaboró en ello tanto como tu estado anímico. Tendrás que hacer cambios drásticos en tu rutina diaria sino quieres pasar más días aquí o en cualquier otro hospital. Quiero que leas esto con mucha…

-¡Lo sabía! – grité finalmente – ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Estoy bien, estoy perfectamente bien! ¡No voy a morir!

Abracé al doctor de forma tan efusiva que casi lo tiré de la silla desde donde correspondió a mi abrazo con un cálido gesto. El peso del mundo se había desprendido de mis hombros y fue como si hubiese recibido una descarga de electricidad que colmó mis sentidos hasta hacerlos explotar. Creí que podía volar si lo intentaba. No iba a morir… al menos no bajo una sentencia errónea y de agonía infinita. Respiré hondo y el aire era más puro, la fragancia del jardín más fresca y el cielo más azul. El primer nombre que llegó a mis labios fue el de la persona que ansiaba ver para compartir aquella maravillosa noticia: Candy. Quizás ahora tendría la oportunidad de estar junto a ella y ofrecerle la felicidad que se merecía. No como un moribundo sino como un hombre común y corriente. Como el que se había enamorado de ella y se resistía a abandonar la batalla para conquistarla.

-Richard, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

-¿Eh?, sí, claro – claro que no. En silencio, aún ideaba millones de planes para el futuro. Uno que vaticiné largo y apasionante –. Haré lo que usted diga, doctor. Se lo prometo, lo que sea. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

-Bien, volveré más tarde para resolver tus dudas y comenzar con el nuevo tratamiento.

¿Dónde estaba Candy? Tenía que decírselo antes que a nadie. Jamás sentí la maravilla de estar vivo como la sentí en esos momentos. Estaba en éxtasis y juré que flotaba mientras iba de un lugar a otro, aguardándole. Podía imaginarme su sonrisa y sus ojos resplandecientes de emoción. El júbilo de la noticia era superior al enojo que pude haber experimentado por lo que el doctor Li había llamado "incompetencia" de parte del laboratorio y de la clínica. Sólo por un instante, uno muy breve, sentí lástima por la persona que recibiría la mala noticia que yo había recibido semanas atrás. Pero no podía hacer nada más que agradecer con todo mi ser la fortuna de "no ser yo" el condenado a muerte.

_¡Estoy bien, Candy! ¡No estoy enfermo! ¡Nunca lo estuve! ¿No es extraordinario?_

Esas y otras cosas le diría cuando la viera. Sabía que pronto la escucharía excusarse para entrar a la habitación. Permanecí entusiasmado durante todo el tiempo que tardó en llegar, y al fin, al cabo de lo a mi me parecieron horas, Candy tocó a mi puerta. Fue como si la hubiese llamado a gritos con la alegría que explotaba en mi pecho como fuegos artificiales. Terrence tenía razón y ella, atraída por un motivo que estaba a punto de revelarme, había vuelto.

-¡Adelante! – dije con las manos sudorosos y la voz temblorosa y agitada.

-Hola, Richard – saludó la chica más linda y noble que había visto en mi vida. Ese día, particularmente, lucía más hermosa que nunca –, espero no ser inoportuna. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Candy, ven aquí – le ofrecí la mano, ansioso por tocarla – tengo que contarte algo fabuloso.

-Ah, ¿sí?, que coincidencia – repuso con una risita nerviosa –, yo también tengo algo que decirte. Por eso vine, pero antes quiero saber cómo estás.

-¿Cómo estoy? – increpé maravillado – soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Candy.

-Se te ve mejor – se acercó sin atreverse a tocarme y se sentó con recelo sobre la cama –. Me tranquiliza saberlo, así puedo hablar sin muchos… rodeos.

-¿Rodeos? – pregunté confundido, con la dicha cortada de tajo –, ¿Qué pasa?

-No, habla tú primero. Parece una noticia muy feliz la que tienes que decirme.

-Lo es, pero… - pero había deseado escucharla desde que Terrence me previno así que no quise esperar más, no importaba si moría de ganas por comunicarle la buena nueva –… está bien, las damas primero. Adelante.

-S-sí, de acuerdo – se tocó la frente como si tuviera fiebre y con cierta renuencia para mirarme, enderezó la espalda como si fuese ella quien sostuviera al mundo –. Bien, yo… yo quiero preguntarte algo importante. Muy importante.

-¿Qué es?

-En realidad es… una propuesta. Un… un… no sé si llamarlo así pero… es un tipo de… - Candy empezó tartamudear y hacer muecas raras. La emotividad de mi fantástica noticia expiró lentamente y comencé a sentirme inquieto –… ¿contrato?, sí tal vez deba llamarlo así. Nunca he hecho uno así que no sé cómo… explicarlo… o proponerlo.

-Candy – exhalé pesadamente –, dijiste que evitarías los rodeos así que dilo, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

-Sé que no fue correcto haberme entrometido con… bueno, enterarme sin tu permiso sobre tu… enfermedad – aquella palabra la dijo con un tono muy parecido a la repulsión y me la contagió –. Es asunto tuyo, de tu médico y tu familia. Yo no soy nada de eso así que… perdóname – inclinó la cabeza y guardó silencio por unos segundos. Gruñí desesperado.

-Estás poniéndome nervioso, Candy – le confesé y tomé aire al tiempo que ella lo hacía –, ¿es tan grave lo que tienes que decirme?

-N-no pero… - juntó todo el valor que pudo en un segundo suspiro y finalmente clavó sus ojos en los míos –… Richard, ayúdame a salvar a mi familia y a cambio... a cambio yo te daré todo lo que me pidas. Te ayudaré con lo que sea y como sea… para salvarte la vida.

* * *

-No pareces tener mucho apetito – observó la actriz más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, desde el otro lado de la mesa – ¿Karen?

-Ah, no. Quiero decir sí – en efecto, no tenía hambre. Tenía el estómago revuelto y supuse que debía acostumbrarme a esa sensación por los siguientes cinco o seis meses –. Es sólo que el olor de la carne…

-¿El olor? – Eleanor entrecerró los ojos y estudió mi rostro – ¿Estás enferma? – preguntó candorosamente. Las madres lo sabían todo incluso antes de que sus hijos abrieran la boca para explicar su malestar y yo tenía la edad para serlo.

-Podría decirse que sí – sonreí brevemente.

-Retira su plato por favor, Emma – pidió a su doncella y fue obedecida sin chistar. Volvió a mirarme con interés pero sin caer en la descortesía. Siempre soñé ser como ella: elegante, graciosa en cada movimiento y firme en cada palabra. A pesar de que deseaba correr al sanitario y desechar el desayuno, admirar su encanto resultó una idea más tentadora.

-Lo siento – me disculpé antes de beber agua como un camello –, no quise ser grosera pero…

-No lo fuiste. Descuida – sus cristalinos ojos azules examinaron los míos y juré que leyó mis pensamientos como un libro abierto – ¿Has dormido bien los últimos días?

-Eh, sí – quise esconderme debajo de la mesa o enterrar la cabeza como un avestruz –. Tal vez sean bichos o… no sé, algo que comí.

-Entiendo. Será mejor que te muestre tu recámara para que descanses hasta mañana.

-¿Podría mostrarme dónde está el tocador?, preferiría ir allí antes de…

-Karen – mi nombre en sus labios sonó como el martillo de un juez ejecutor – ¿estás embarazada?

¡Rayos! ¿Acaso el ser o haber sido madre te confiere poderes mágicos inexplicables?

De pronto sentí curiosidad por saber cuáles serían los míos.

-Señora Baker, no sé qué habrá escuchado de mí pero…

-Mi pregunta no se refiere a los absurdos chismes que escucho todos los días y de los que todos somos víctimas – comentó y se puso de pie para sentarse a mi lado –. No pretendo meterme en tus asuntos, Karen, pero para quienes tenemos hijos…

-Es sencillo descubrirlo en los ojos de otras mujeres, ¿verdad? – una frase parecida le había escuchado a mi madre alguna vez – ¿cómo lo supo? ¿qué es lo que... se ve en mis ojos?

-El alma de tu bebé. No son sólo tus ojos sino también los suyos y los compartirán hasta que pueda ver por sí mismo el mundo. Es difícil explicarlo pero fácil de percibir.

-Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie – le rogué –. Por eso tenía que irme en ese tren y no debo postergarlo más. Sé que Terry le pidió que hiciera esto pero la razón para marcharme de aquí no sólo se refería a mi despido sino a esto también. Por favor, señora Baker…

-Eleanor.

-Eleanor – asentí – déjeme ir… primero a su baño y luego a la estación de trenes.

-Asumo que el padre vive en esta ciudad por eso quieres desaparecer de su vista.

-No es Terry – levanté la mano solemnemente –, lo juro – el chico no tiene tanta suerte.

-Lo sé – palmeó mi mano –, aunque si ambos estuvieran enamorados no me molestaría.

-¿Enamorada yo de _él?_ ¡ja! – dije con desdén – no estoy loca para enamorarme de un maniat…

_Cállate, Karen_, murmuró una inteligente vocecita en mi interior, _estás en la casa de su madre, y una madre ama a su hijo tanto como para arrancarle la cabeza a quien se atreva a insultarlo._

-Guardaré el secreto si eso es lo que quieres – ofreció y me ayudó a levantarme –, pero eso cambia nuestros planes.

-¿Nuestros?

-Terry y yo pensábamos en presentarte a otro productor de Broadway que tiene un gran futuro por delante y no tiene relación alguna con Robert. Sin embargo, esto cambia las cosas.

-Yo… quiero irme de Nueva York lo antes posible. No me interesa volver al teatro. Mis padres me esperan en casa y este niño merece un futuro distinto al que yo pueda darle como una actriz suplente. Créame, sé lo que hago.

-Antes de irte… ¿no piensas que el padre tiene derecho a saber sobre su hijo? Por lo menos le darías la opción de elegir.

-Él ya eligió – repuse con un dolor horrible en el pecho – y yo también.

-¿No quisieras quedarte con nosotros hasta Navidad? – preguntó mientras subíamos las escaleras rumbo a lo que sería mi recámara provisional –. Te dije que nadie es capaz de ofrecer una mejor recepción que yo en toda la ciudad.

-No lo sé. ¿Podría pensarlo?

-Absolutamente.

¿Absolutamente sí o absolutamente no quiso decir?, mejor no le pregunté.

-Esa es tu recámara y dentro tienes tu propio baño. Siéntete como en casa.

-Gracias – incliné la cabeza ligeramente pero aquel movimiento originó una oleada de asco que viajó hasta mi garganta como una mecha encendida –… oh, oh – tapé mi boca y Eleanor cogió mi brazo.

-Vamos – dijo divertida – el bebé tiene algo de prisa.

* * *

-Richard – susurré desde la ventana. El silencio se había prolongado más de lo que esperaba y todavía no alcanzaba a percibir lo que pasaba por su mente – ¿estás bien?

-Sí – respondió secamente.

-¿Me odias?

Exhaló con mordacidad y me miró fijamente.

-No, no te odio, Candy.

-Lo que dije sobre…

-Únicamente quiero saber la verdad – advirtió – si te pregunto algo, ¿prometes ser sincera?

-Sí, lo prometo.

-¿Quieres que me case contigo porque eso puede salvarme la vida o porque no duraré lo suficiente como para arrepentirte de habérmelo pedido?

Prometí decirle la verdad, me dije a mi misma apretando los párpados. Pero la verdad eran ambas cosas. La segunda, la más vil por supuesto.

-Si puedo salvar tu vida – dije – no me arrepentiré de haberte pedido ayuda. Nunca.

-Pero si eso sucede, nos divorciaremos en unos meses y me darás las gracias junto con un cheque de más de cinco ceros a la derecha, ¿cierto?

-Yo no… no te pago para…

-Es gracioso – repuso con el mismo tono de ironía con el que Terry lo hubiera hecho –, pensé que yo sería quien tendría que ofrecerte dinero para que fueras mi esposa ya que con mi… _amor_ no he podido convencerte. Pero eres tú quien me propone matrimonio a cambio de lo que sea para _salvarme_ y salvar a tu familia.

-No quería… lastimarte. ¡No quiero hacerlo pero estoy desesperada!

-¿Y entonces por qué no se lo pides a tu novio?

-Él debe seguir su camino y no me atrevería a decirle que intercambie sus sueños por…

-¿Y a mi sí? – inquirió con rudeza –. No respondas. Eso es obvio. El candidato ideal para fungir como tu esposo por unas semanas debía ser un moribundo, ¿no?, así podrías deshacerte de él tan fácil como de una uña enterrada.

-Richard, te equivocas.

-No, la equivocada eres tú. Yo no...

-Te lo pido porque ambos podemos ayudarnos – insistí a manera de súplica –. La fortuna de los Andrey podrán pagarte los mejores médicos, los mejores tratamientos y así, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad en mi familia, yo podré volver a Chicago y tú…

-¿Y yo a cualquier sitio excepto junto a ti?

-Siempre he sido sincera con respecto a mis sentimientos y esta vez no es la excepción.

-Quien lo creería. La dulce Candy pactando con el diablo para salvarnos a todos.

-Ódiame, me lo merezco – consentí –, pero no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir.

-Puedes preguntarle a cualquier mendigo de la calle. Sería más fácil deshacerte de uno de ellos que de mí.

-¿Esa es tu forma de decir "no"?

Lo vi mover la cabeza y luego restregarse la cara en franca consternación.

-¿Por qué le pides a un hombre enamorado de ti que se case contigo sólo por conveniencia, Candy?

-Porque ese hombre merece la oportunidad de vivir y encontrar a quien lo ame de verdad.

-Así que… si no estuviera enfermo, ¿no me hubieras propuesto esto?

-Eso no lo sé, pero no importa porque las circunstancias son otras y tú me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

-¿Cómo sabes que voy a acceder al divorcio cuando todo haya salido como planeas?

-Porque yo creo en tu palabra.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí – aseveré –, confío en que ambos cumpliremos nuestra promesa.

-Ahora comprendo. Por eso Terrence está como loco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y cuál es el trato con él? ¿Prometió esperarte?

-Todavía no hablamos y quizás… no me lo perdone.

-Pero tú tienes que salvar a los Andrey.

-Son mi familia, Richard. Yo soy una de ellos y no hago esto como un sacrificio sino por amor. Haré lo que sea por ayudarlos y así les devolveré una pequeña parte de lo que ellos han hecho por mí.

-Bien, al menos tengo el consuelo que ser tu esposo no representa un sacrificio sino un acto de amor.

-Te quiero, Richard – dije en un impulso –, no de la manera que tú quisieras pero… yo… te quiero.

-Lo confundes con lástima.

-Ayúdame – me acerqué a su cama y doblé mis rodillas hasta llegar al piso –, por favor, ayúdame. No confío en nadie más que en ti. Sé que puedo parecer un monstruo pero…

-Candy, levántate – ordenó molesto.

-¡No!, escúchame. Sé lo que sientes por mí y probablemente me aproveche de ello para pedirte que estés a mi lado. Pero también sé que tus sentimientos no te impedirán ver que no hago esto para lastimarte. Albert, Archie, todos ellos necesitan ayudan y no pienso quedarme sentada a mirar. ¡Tú también necesitas ayuda para curarte y no quiero verte morir! ¡no quiero!

-Candy…

-¡No tiene sentido, lo sé!, pero no sé qué más hacer.

-¿Cómo puedo ser tu esposo por unos meses y luego… dejarte ir? ¿no lo entiendes? ¡yo te quiero!

-Por eso sé que lo harás – lo miré con un profundo dolor en el corazón –, porque a la gente que amamos de verdad queremos verla feliz. Y tú… si tú de verdad me quieres…

-Te dejaré ir con él – murmuró desconsoladamente – ¿cierto?

-S-sí – respondí, aún de rodillas y con la vista nublada.

-¿Estás dispuesta a probarme de ese modo, Candy?

-Confío en ti con toda mi alma, Richard Marlowe.

-Marlowe – dijo al cabo de un minuto de silencio –, sí… - con su mirada perdida recorrió la habitación para llegar hasta mí y luego respiró hondo –, no suena mal en ti, bonita – por primera vez esbozó una sonrisa cansada desde que escuchó mi oferta –, Candice White Andrey de Marlowe. Algo largo pero… hermoso.

-Richard…

-Hermoso aunque sea por unos meses – con sus dedos acarició mi mejilla bañada en lágrimas y volvió a sonreír –. De acuerdo, Candy.

-¿Qué?

-Acepto, pero con una condición más…

-Dime.

-Quiero pedírtelo yo.

De inmediato se puso de pie y me tomó por los hombros para alzarme del piso. Enseguida dobló la rodilla izquierda y tomó mi mano para besarla por un breve instante.

-Candice White Andrey… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

_Perdóname por favor. Perdóname, Terry._

-Sí quiero.

* * *

-…su cabello es castaño y le llega hasta el hombro. ¿No recuerda a nadie así?

Esa voz me resultó familiar y detuve mi andar discretamente, cerca de la recepción del hospital. Miré sobre mi hombro y reconocí a Annie Britter de inmediato. Su largo cabello negro caía sobre su espalda mientras sus manos, aferradas al mostrador, denotaban la urgencia que tenía por recibir una respuesta de la enfermera en turno.

-No, lo siento. Mi turno comenzó esta mañana y…

-¡Entonces revise de nuevo! – le ordenó enfáticamente – !Su apellido es Cornwell o tal vez se registró como un Andrey!

¿Cómo había dado tan rápido con él?, afortunadamente Archie se adelantó a sus planes y le pidió a Paty registrarlo bajo un nombre falso. Aún me resultaba incomprensible la situación entre esos dos. ¿En qué punto su historia de amor se había tornado en una pesadilla?

-Lo lamento, no hay ningún paciente con ese apellido en este hospital – reiteró la enfermera con infinita paciencia –. Tal vez se encuentre en otro lugar, lo siento.

-Sí… - Annie retrocedió lentamente, derrotada y confundida. Me alejé un par de pasos más y le di la espalda para que al pasar cerca de mi, camino a la salida, no me reconociera –… tal vez esté en otro hospital. Seguiré buscando, gracias.

Su doncella la siguió fielmente y desaparecieron por la puerta en menos de un minuto. Enseguida entré al pabellón de emergencias para darle la noticia a Archibald pero la sorpresa de hallar a Annie en la entrada no fue tan grande como la de no encontrar a mi sobrino en su cama.

-¿Paty? – la leal amiga de Candy dormitaba en la silla junto a la cama y toqué su hombro para despertarla –, Paty, ¿dónde está Archie?

-¿Qué? – preguntó con los anteojos descompuestos, y evidentemente aturdida – ¿Archie?

-¿Adónde fue? ¿lo viste salir?

Si Annie aún rondaba la recepción y Archibald asomaba la cabeza de nuevo caería en las garras de la tía abuela. Tenía que evitarlo. Necesitaba mantener a mi pequeña familia unida al menos hasta Candy detuviera las decisiones absurdas de estaba tomando aquella necia mujer.

-Estaba aquí hace un minuto – observó Patricia –. No sabía que ya podía caminar.

-Salgamos a buscarlo – la urgí –. Ve a la cafetería, yo iré a la salida de emergencia.

Mi sobrino tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitar la entrada principal, si es que su intención era salir del hospital sin ser visto por todos.

-¿Archie? – pregunté en cada pasillo que recorrí –, ¡Archibald! – murmuré lo suficientemente alto en todos los pabellones que encontré a mi paso para que pudiera escucharme.

Al doblar la esquina del último corredor, una figura solitaria, sujetándose con uñas y dientes de la pared, caminaba casi a rastras rumbo a la salida. Respiré aliviado. Por lo menos fui yo quien lo encontró primero.

-Archie – lo llamé y al volverse a mirarme perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus rodillas, apenas sostenido por sus brazos para no golpearse la cara contra el piso -, por Dios – corrí a ayudarle - ¿estás bien?

-Demonios – gruñó y golpeó el puño contra la fría loza – ¡mis malditas piernas no sirven para nada!

-Todavía las tienes en su lugar – dije y pasé su brazo sobre mi espalda –, al menos deberías estar agradecido por ello.

-No – dijo cuando dimos la vuelta para regresar a su cama –, tengo que salir de aquí.

-¿Y a dónde intentas ir?, en tu estado tardarías una semana en llegar hasta la esquina.

-Debo hablar con ella, tío. Tengo que encontrarla.

-¿A quién? – inquirí desconcertado.

-Karen. No puedo dejar que piense que elegí a Annie y no a ella.

-Hablando de Annie, es importante que sepas que preguntó por ti en la recepción hace cinco minutos.

-¿Qué? ¿Está aquí? – preguntó con alarma.

-No estoy seguro. La vi salir decepcionada de no hallar tu nombre en la lista de internos pero quizás no esté lejos. ¿Todavía quieres salir y arriesgarte a volver con la tía?

-No, lo que sea menos eso.

Lo ayudé a sentarse en el piso e hice lo propio. No había tenido oportunidad de hablarle a solas y ese parecía un buen momento.

-¿Cómo pasó todo esto? – me ganó la palabra y no supe qué responderle.

-Tal vez yo me equivoqué. No hice lo que se supone debí haber hecho contigo, Candy y los demás y no le dí importancia a los reclamos de la tía. Rompí todas sus reglas – admití ligeramente arrepentido – hasta que se cansó de soportármelo.

-Eso no le da derecho de arruinarte la vida – repuso mi sobrino y le agradecí sus palabras con una breve sonrisa –. Ni tampoco la de nosotros. ¿Qué importa si no estás casado con Aoi?, viven como si lo estuvieran y la libertad que nos has dado a mí y a Candy nos ha hecho inmensamente felices. Más de lo que ella ha conseguido hacer en toda su vida – agregó, refiriéndose a la tía –. Probablemente sea envidia, Albert, no enfado.

-¿Envidia?

-Hacemos lo que queremos cuando se nos antoja sin medir las consecuencias y usualmente todo sale bien. Ella sigue todas sus reglas y mandamientos con estricta rigidez y aún así las cosas le salen mal o no como quisiera. Si eso no es envidia, no sé cómo llamarle.

-Yo debería ser quien resolviera todo este problema – admití con amargura –, no Candy.

-¿Candy? ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Crees en el destino, Archibald? – al formular esa interrogante me sentí como un quinceañero preguntándole a su mejor amigo sobre el futuro incierto.

-Por supuesto – contestó con certeza –. No creía en él hasta que la conocí a ella.

-En ese caso no te preocupes por salir de este hospital arrastrándote como un animal herido. Si tu destino está unido al de ella, la encontrarás irremediablemente y podrás decirle todo lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

-Pensé que mi destino había sido conocer a Candy White para salvarla de los _malvados_ hermanos Leegan – expliqué con una extraña sensación en el pecho –, pero tal vez era ella quien debía _salvarnos_ a todos de los Leegan, y el adoptarla no fue un favor que le hice a ella sino a nosotros.

-No comprendo muy bien lo que dices.

-Pronto lo harás. El único problema ahora es Terrence.

-¿Ha dejado de ser un problema alguna vez?

-¿Descubrirán que su destino es estar juntos o que lo sucedido un año atrás fue la primera señal de lo contrario?

-Me gustaría pensar que existe alguien mejor para Candy que ése idiota… - dijo Archibald con cierta duda –, pero ella lo ama tanto que, bueno, tal vez _él_ es eso a lo que le llamas destino.

-Vuelve a la cama, todavía no estás listo para salir en busca del tuyo.

-Entonces búscala tú – me apremió –, dile dónde estoy, lo que me sucedió y que necesito hablar con ella.

-¿Y cómo voy a encontrarla?

-En el teatro. Terry puede ayudarte, llámalo.

-Desde hace unas horas Terry me odia tanto que dudo que quisiera ayudarme aunque me encontrase agonizando frente a su casa.

Ojalá fuese yo quien agonizase y no el irrepetible amor entre el necio de Terrence Granchester y la dulce Candice White.

* * *

Conocía bien el camino. Podría haberlo recorrido con los ojos cerrados sin temor a perderme. Casi juraba que alguna vez había contado los pasos que me separaban de él desde Chicago hasta Nueva York. No estaba cansada, pero mis pensamientos guardaban silencio como si hubiesen estado en medio de una batalla campal y tomaran una tregua. No había notado lo encorvado de mi andar hasta que mi espalda protestó y me enderecé adolorida. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviese desconectado de mi mente desde el momento en que respondí "sí, acepto". No podía sentir el frío del invierno en la piel pero si lo helado de mi corazón dentro del pecho. Supuse que era debido a la estaca que le había clavado yo misma minutos atrás.

Aún no podía darme por vencida. Terry me quería tanto como yo a él y comprendería. Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tiene que entenderlo y esperarme? – me pregunté en voz alta. Fue cuando me di cuenta que seguía viva - ¿Por qué va a perdonarme por lo que acabo de hacer?

Era un misterio, pero eso imaginé que podía ser el verdadero amor. Estaba a escasos metros de comprobarlo.

Comenzó a nevar y levanté la vista al cielo. Me reí. Usualmente las cosas que marcaban mi destino ocurrían bajo el silencioso manto de la nieve: mi llegada al hogar de Pony, la noche en que lo salvé antes de partir a Londres, la tarde en la que dejé Nueva York… la muerte de Anthony sucedió en Otoño, sin embargo, como una tormenta de nieve, las hojas cobrizas de los árboles nos envolvieron enterrando su vida y un trozo de la mía con él. Fue allí donde esta… _absurda_ enfermedad empezó. Caí sobre el inerte cuerpo de mi príncipe y me perdí en un abismo oscuro de donde no salí hasta días después. Mi mente encontró un lugar seguro, lejano y tranquilo donde poder refugiarse de la abrumadora tristeza. Me _detuve. _O así lo llamé. Para mi suerte, ya no era un problema y podía controlarlo. Dejó de ser una reacción involuntaria a una predecible. Para mi desgracia… podía controlarla y esa noche, en unos minutos más, no sería tan fácil huir del dolor de Terry y del mío. No podría _detenerme_ y escapar.

-No me dejes sola – murmuré antes de tocar el timbre –, por favor, no me dejes sola.

-Entra – respondió de inmediato, del otro lado de la puerta.

Sonó tan enojado. Las piernas me temblaron como dos ramas a punto de quebrarse por la mitad.

Iba a odiarme.

No, él me amaba. Lo había repetido hasta el cansancio.

¿Pero quién iba a amar a una traidora?

Él podía. Entendería cada una de mis razones y aguardaría mi regreso.

Lo que yo no podía era mirarlo a la cara. Me estremecía del pánico. Sus ojos me condenarían con su terrible fulgor azul y no lo soportaría. No de él. Era una criminal, lo sabía, pero una criminal que lo amaba.

Le suplicaría. Aceptaría sus insultos a cambio de su perdón. Haría lo que fuera por él y por mi familia. Si Terry no podía entender eso, entonces, no habría motivo para suplicar nada. No era el hombre para mí.

Atravesé el recibidor y lo hallé frente a mí, al pie la escalinata que conducía a su habitación, aguardándome como un verdugo a su víctima en la guillotina. Su mirada, por primera vez, me aterró. La decepción y el desconcierto se mezclaban como en una caldera hirviente pero… había algo en ella que, antes de exigir mi cabeza, exigía respuestas. ¡Existía una esperanza, la había!

-¿Y bien? – demandó imperturbable. Al fin comprendí lo que Eleanor sintió frente a su hijo al reencontrarse y éste le hizo la misma pregunta en Escocia. Dios mío, estaba tan asustada que cuando abrí la boca para hablar lo único que salió de ella fue un extraño chillido y una palabra desentonada. Respiré hondo y lo intenté de nuevo.

-Gracias por… dejarme explicarte… yo… vengo del hosp…

-Sé de dónde vienes y a qué fuiste – zanjó tan frío como un témpano de hielo –, ahórrate los detalles y dime, ¿cuál es la maravillosa razón por la que tengo que recibirte en mi casa y soportar tu presencia?

-Terry… - no, por favor, no me hagas esto –… ¿podemos sentarnos?

-No. Termina pronto.

-No vine a _terminar pronto_ – argüí con los latidos de mi corazón martillando en mis oídos –. Dijiste que me escucharías.

-Eso hago – increpó – pero parece que quieres convertir tu fantástica explicación en una novela. ¿Cuántas palabras crees que tienes que decirme para convencerme de que no eres la mujer más embustera que he conocido en mi vida?

Sabía que me insultaría hasta quedarse sin voz pero tenía que sobrevivir a ello y luego decirle que lo amaba. Y probárselo.

-Si lo que quieres es lastimarme – respondí –, de acuerdo. Hazlo. Sé que me lo mer…

-¡No me hagas favores! – bramó e hizo pedazos el vaso de whisky que sostenía en la mano al arrojarlo contra el suelo. Había vuelto a beber. Después se aproximó con tanta rapidez que antes de poder pestañear me sujetó el brazo y lo estrujó con rabia –. ¡Si quisiera lastimarte, Candy, no lo sabrías porque no te daría tiempo para deducirlo!

-¡Te amo! – grité con todas mis fuerzas – ¡Esa es mi razón y las únicas palabras que necesito para convencerte!

-¿Por qué demonios nunca he podido entender tu manera de amarme? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Me equivoqué, lo sé! – me sujeté de su pecho mientras me sacudía con rabia –. Hace un año no debí abandonarte pero creí que de ese modo no te culparías por tu decisión y…

-Y tú cargarías sola con esa culpa ¿cierto?

-No quería verte sufrir – rebatí entre lágrimas –. Haría lo que fuera para evitar que sientas lo que ahora estas sintiendo pero…

-Eso es fácil – masculló furioso – ¡Vuelve a ese hospital y dile a ese imbécil que no hay trato!

-¡Tengo que ayudar a mi familia!

-¡No así!

-Albert me necesita – dije a punto de arrodillarme –, no puedo dejarlo solo.

-¡¿Y a mí sí?!

Exasperado, me arrojó contra el sillón como una muñeca de trapo pero no luché contra su cólera. Me quede allí, inmóvil y sometida por el llanto. Pero no iba a rendirme. No todavía.

-Richard está muriendo – confesé y percibí su desconcierto al notar la rigidez de su espalda –. Tiene leucemia, Terry. Hicimos un trato. Él será mi esposo para cumplir con la condición de los Andrey y yo…

-Y tú… - siseó con ironía – ¿Esperarás a que muera? ¿Por qué no buscaste en la habitación contigua? quizás había un anciano decrépito al que le quedaban dos días de vida y te hubieras ahorrado el esfuerzo.

-¡No, te equivocas! Yo no quiero que Richard muera.

-¡Maldita novedad!

-A cambio de que represente el papel de mi esposo, será atendido por los mejores médicos y recibirá los mejores cuidados. Tal vez tiene una oportunidad y yo quiero dársela.

-Pierdes tu tiempo – dijo y se sentó a mi lado para sujetarme duramente de la cara –. Antes de que se convierta en tu esposo – sentenció – voy a matarlo.

-No digas tonterías.

-Nunca lo hago y lo sabes tan bien como mi nombre. Así que sus médicos y sus cuidados pueden irse al infierno junto con sus generosas intenciones, señorita Andrey.

-Pensé que me entenderías – susurré con el corazón roto –, de verdad lo creí.

-No puedo, Candy – sus ojos perdieron por un instante su fiereza y acarició mi mejilla –, no quiero entender por qué insistes en apartarte de mí.

-No – tomé su rostro entre mis temblorosas manos –. No quiero separarme de ti. Por favor, no me dejes sola cuando más te necesito.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Candy? – preguntó y mi corazón dejó de latir cuando sus ojos enrojecieron y se ocultaron tras sus lágrimas – ¿Qué?

-A ti. A ti para siempre.

-A mí… – su voz se quebró y la fuerza de sus brazos es esfumó. Se derrumbó sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos – ¿Qué parte del día vas a darme, Candy? ¿las noches en tu recámara o los días en tu jardín?

-No te hagas esto.

-Tú me lo haces a mí.

-Terry…

-Cuando abra los ojos – susurró suavemente –, y te mire, dime que estoy soñando.

-Escúchame, por favor. Sólo… escúchame sin interrumpir y después podrás hacer o decir lo que quieras.

-No – apretó sus párpados con fuerza pero ni siquiera eso impidió que sus lágrimas se derramaran –, no de nuevo.

-Por favor – sujeté sus hombros -, Terry, escúchame.

-Vas a despedirte otra vez.

-No – sacudí la cabeza –, no lo haré. No me iré. Cuando todo termine me quedaré a tu lado. Lo prometo, mírame y sabrás que no miento.

-Lo que más amo de ti – suspiró –, es lo que siempre nos separa, Candy.

-Entonces… - retrocedí vacilante – ¿preferirías que fuese distinta?

-Preferiría… - aspiró hondo y se levantó de golpe –… preferiría que no hubieses vuelto jamás a esta ciudad.

Al oir sus palabras, me sumergí en un oscuro y frío agujero. Tal vez le gustaría verme muerta antes que del brazo de otro hombre.

Egoísta. Maldito egoísta.

Repentinamente la sangre corrió furiosa por mis venas. Una corriente de ira trepó por mi cuerpo como una cobra venenosa y mi boca sintió la necesidad de escupir una maldición.

-Yo no soy como tú – me puse de pie y lo seguí, secándome las lágrimas como si nunca hubiese existido motivo para derramarlas – ¡Yo sí deseé volver a verte! Dejarte significó el infierno para mí pero a pesar de ello quería verte feliz – mi brazo alcanzó el suyo y lo obligué a mirarme –. Tú en cambio, ¿te arrepientes de todo porque las cosas no salieron como tú planeaste?

-¡Ambos las planeamos! ¿lo olvidaste? – se liberó enfurecido –. Tu también estabas allí, Candy. En tu alcoba – inclinó la cabeza hacia mi pero no vacilé y me mantuve firme –, bajo tus sábanas… desnuda en mis brazos.

-No lo he olvidado.

-No te lo permitiría – alzó mi barbilla e intercambiamos miradas desafiantes –. Tú sólo me perteneces a mí.

-Es tu orgullo y no tu amor lo que te vuelve loco de celos.

-Entonces déjame preguntarte, Candy… ¿cómo se ve el mundo cuando dices que me amas?

-Lo veo a través de tus ojos – aparté su mano lentamente e incliné la cabeza tanto como él. A centímetros de sus labios saboreé su aliento pero no bajé la mirada –. Veo lo mismo que tú, quiero lo mismo que tú y siento lo mismo que tú. Por eso no te lo pedí a ti.

-¡No me lo pediste porque no confías en mí! ¡porque no me amas!

-Te amo cuando subes al escenario y eres feliz – aseveré –. Te amo cuando tus ojos brillan bajo la luz de los reflectores y viajas a un mundo que no conozco pero que observo en tu sonrisa. Deberías verte algún día, Terry – dije emocionada - No existe nadie más dichoso que tú en toda la tierra cuando suben el telón y se apagan las luces. Nadie. Así te amo… - tomé un mechón de su cabello y lo acaricié –. Mataría a cualquiera que osara quitarte eso de las manos. No se lo perdonaría – le aseguré –, a nadie se lo perdonaría… ni siquiera a mi misma.

-Nada se compara…

-¿Conmigo? – sonreí con amargura –. No lo sabes porque cuando estás allí te olvidas de los demás. Y así está bien. Es lo correcto y eso quiero que hagas el resto de tu vida, lo correcto para ti.

-¿Lo correcto para ti es ser infeliz siempre?

-Terry – respiré profundo –, lo diré una vez y no lo repetiré, así que escúchame bien – estaba lista. La haría mi oferta final y si la rechazaba, me marcharía para no buscarlo nunca más –. Me casaré con Richard e intercambiaremos un favor. Él me dará todo el poder de los Andrey para devolverle a Albert al sitio que le corresponde. El hombre que ha velado por mí todo este tiempo no padecerá hambre, frío o soledad. Jamás. Redimiré cada lágrima que ha llorado por su bebé y me encargaré de que la familia que lo echó vilmente a la calle, le pida perdón de rodillas, si es necesario. Archie vivirá lo que Stear y Anthony desearon para él aunque no hayan podido acompañarlo. He jurado hacerlo y maldita sea mil veces si no lo consigo. Richard, en pago, recibirá la oportunidad de sanar. No puedo comprarle días a la vida para él, pero sí puedo comprarle una confortable cama desde un hermoso balcón donde pueda contemplarla. Eso es todo – resolví sin apartar sus ojos de los míos –. Entre nosotros no hay amor, Terry. Lo único que nos unirá por un tiempo será el compromiso de un favor. Puedes creer lo que quieras – añadí –, yo no soy dueña de tus pensamientos. Solamente me juré ser sincera conmigo misma y contigo, y así lo he hecho.

-Falta mi parte en esta farsa – repuso –, ¿cuál es, Candy?

Entrecerré los ojos, retándolo a fingir que no lo sabía.

-Estar conmigo. Esperarme. Observarme representar esta comedia y aceptar que no fue a tu manera sino a la mía, y que aún así está bien. Que a pesar del difícil camino que hemos recorrido, llegaremos juntos.

Su rostro se transfiguró y luego de mucho tiempo, vi al auténtico joven apasionado del que me había enamorado. Su careta de arrogancia se desvaneció, sus celos y sus dudas, y en esa habitación sólo quedamos dos personas intensamente enamoradas una de la otra.

-A mi modo – dije –, he demostrado que te amo al no pedirte que abandones tus sueños. O eso pienso. Ahora tú demuéstrame lo mismo y quédate a mi lado. No traicionaré lo que siento por ti aunque Richard fuese el último hombre en la tierra. Te seguiré amando y esperando como el primer día que nos separamos en Londres – henchida de esperanza, sujeté su mano y apreté fuerte –. Nada de lo que veas o escuches te lastimará porque mi promesa de serte fiel será más poderosa que la incertidumbre – llevé su mano a mi rastro me refugié en su cálida piel –. Me crees, sé que me crees como yo creo en ti.

-Candy…

-¿Cómo se ve el mundo cuando dices que me amas, Terry?

-No existe el mundo cuando eso sucede, pecosa – sonrió y mi corazón se sacudió de emoción –, porque tú eres todo lo que puedo ver, todo lo que quiero saber – hizo una pausa y me abrazó con la misma fuerza con la que lo hice yo –, y lo único que quiero amar.

-Te amo – lloriqueé tontamente sobre su hombro.

-Lo haré – besó mi cabello y acarició mi espalda –, estaré contigo, Candy. Te esperaré.

-¿Lo juras?

-Eternamente.

* * *

-Madre, estoy bien – en perfecto estado de salud iba a agregar pero opté por no entrar en detalles en cuanto a mis condiciones "físicas" –. Sí, sé que dije que volvería pero… algo surgió y voy a quedarme hasta Navidad – un grito infernal explotó contra mi oído y alejé la bocina del teléfono de golpe –, mamá ¿podrías bajar la voz? despertarás a papá y no quiero hablar con él.

Ese hombre era el único ser viviente al que no había podido mentirle jamás. Si acaso mi madre le prestaba la bocina para reclamarme por qué seguía en Nueva York y no en Florida, y se le ocurría preguntarme cómo me encontraba, de inmediato mi lengua soltaría una estupidez como: "Embarazada. ¿y tú qué tal?"

-¿Mi qué… está qué? – inquirí con un chillido.

_Tu prometido_, repitió y sufrí un mareo. Ya me lo había advertido, pero aún me costaba aceptarlo. Mi sentencia, luego de ser despedida y pedirles ayuda fue que, al regresar con ellos, me casaría con un rico heredero irlandés que nos salvaría de la bancarrota. Un chico cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía pero que compartiría mi cama el resto de mis días.

Era nauseabundo.

No obstante, no tenía una mejor propuesta y no tenía la intención de mendigar en la calle con un hijo a cuestas. Muy a mí pesar, el bebé necesitaba un padre. No era el que yo hubiese querido, el de verdad, pero estaba obligada a dejar de pensar en mí solamente. Las prioridades en mi vida habían cambiado y mi comodidad pasó a ser un simple lujo.

-Pues dile que espere más – advertí –. Yo no tengo ninguna urgencia – casi ninguna –, y ya les di mi palabra ¿o no?, volveré a Florida antes del día de año nuevo y… nos comprometeremos.

Y así sellé mi suerte.

Colgué con mi madre y llevada por una rara sensación, me asomé a la ventana del estudio. Vi a ambos lados de la calle y luego me reí por ser tan tonta. ¿A quién buscaba? ¿A mi príncipe montado en su auto convertible?

Archibald estaba con Annie Britter.

Me resultó insólito que a pesar de estar tan triste, no podía odiarlo. Quería verlo aunque fuera una vez más. Estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo si por algún fenómeno de la naturaleza decidía cambiar de opinión y buscarme. Pero eso hacen las mujeres: esperar a perpetuidad. La ilusión las mantiene en pie, frente a una ventana o tras una puerta aguardando pacientemente. ¿Qué?, un milagro.

-Archie… - suspiré y empañé el vidrio con mi aliento - ¿a quién se parecerá nuestro hijo? ¿o será una niña?

-¿Karen?

Eleanor me llamó desde la puerta y salté sorprendida.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte pero tienes una visita.

-¿Visita? Pero nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

-Nadie lo sabía hasta hace una hora pero me tomé el atrevimiento de informarle de ti a un amigo tuyo.

Y la tierra desapareció debajo de mis pies.

-Un amigo de Terrence llamó preguntando por él y como no pudo encontrarlo en su apartamento, pensó que estaría aquí.

-No comprendo.

-¿Conoces a un hombre llamado Albert Andrey?

¿El hombre que en un mundo ideal sería mi suegro, o algo así?, No, apenas.

-Fue él quien buscaba a Terry pero cuando le pedí que dejara su mensaje, casualmente te mencionó a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Parece que tiene un recado importante que darte.

-¿Y le dijo que estaba aquí? – pregunté aterrada – ¿con usted?

-¿Hice mal?, es muy amable y dice que tiene un mensaje urgente de Archibald para ti.

-Oh, no.

-¿Archie es el diminutivo de Archibald?

Me había escuchado. La sangré se me heló en las venas y no tuve cara para responderle.

-Tal vez valga la pena escuchar lo que el padre de ese niño tiene que decirte, ¿no crees?

-Nadie sabe nada sobre este bebé – le aclaré –, por favor, se lo ruego, no…

-¿Bebé?

La voz de un hombre sobrevino detrás de Eleanor.

Era mi fin.

-Señor Andrey – protestó la actriz –, creí pedirle que aguardara en la…

-Karen – Albert, perturbado por la noticia, ignoró el reclamo – ¿estás esperando un hijo de Archie?

**Continuará…

* * *

  
**

**Notas:**

Tengo argumentos para defenderme. Lo juro. Mi última publicación fue el 24 de diciembre y de allí hasta el 6 de enero ustedes saben que uno se la pasa en la "tontés" de las fiestas decembrinas y enerinas o como se diga. Asi que técnicamente solo me tarde digamos que mes y medio. ¿Las convencí?

Ojalá que les haya gustado este capítulo. Candy y yo, en largas sesiones de discusión, seguimos argumentando de la mejor manera posible lo que es o no el amor. Por allí leí que el amor era encontrar nuestra felicidad en la felicidad del otro. Candy no permitió que Terry abandonara una de las cosas que más amaba ¿Es eso tan malo?, bueno, eso me preguntó y yo opté por callarme la boca. Aún no lo sé. Al menos no le miente a su príncipe azul ni a su futuro marido en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Lo que hizo fue sólo un trato, y como dicen los americanos, bussiness are bussiness... o como dicen los japoneses, kore kore - sore sore... o como decimos en mi barrio, una cosa es una cosa, y otra cosa es otra cosa.

Yo pienso que si Terry quiere a la pecosa y confía en ella, esperará hasta que el infierno se congele ¿o no?, si se cansa a la semana y se enamora de otra lagartona pues sinceramente no creo que lo que sienta por Candy sea amor. No sé, todo depende. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Qué rayos es el amor?

Ya casi termino, así que no se pierdan su drama favorito en este mismo canal, a la misma hora. Ahora si ya no hay tantos días de fiesta así que ya no tengo pretexto para tardarme tanto.

Gracias por leerme, gracias de corazón, de pulmón, de hígado, de riñón, de ojos, de manos, de todo. Cada parte que encierra mi alma en este mundo se los agradece. Leo cada review con alegría y verguenza. Alegría de poder darles, gratuitamente, un cachito de distracción. Verguenza por no hacerlo tan rápido como quisiera, pero más vale paso que dure y no trote que canse... y ya casi llegamos a la meta. ¿Les gustaría que Neil mate a todos y que continúen su historia de amor en el cielo?, no suena mal, total, allá nada podría salirles mal. Mmmhh... pero es aburrido que siempre salgan las cosas bien ¿o no?

Lo único que quisiera pedirles es que sigan orando por el mundo para que deje de caerse al abismo hacia donde se dirige. Y otra cosa que me atrevo a pedirles y recordarles es que si quieren una mascota, NO LA COMPREN, no importa en qué país vivan, por favor, les ruego, ADOPTENLA. Adopten a muchos peluditos que andan por las calles con la esperanza de hallar una familia que los ame. Ayuden a estos angelitos que vinieron al mundo para probar la capacidad que tenemos de "ser" humanos.

Gracias.

Me voy... Archie me llama.

Ja!

Emera-chan


	42. Llorar

**CAPITULO XLII**

**Llorar**

Libertad. A veces la confundo con la soledad. ¿Cuándo estoy sola y cuándo soy libre? Quizás me volví esclava de la soledad imaginando que dentro de ella, cobijada por su frío silencio, duermo feliz.

La mañana siguiente. Ésa es la única prueba que sostiene mi teoría de que el mundo sigue girando. A pesar de que mi vida se halla detenida y agobiada el mundo gira y las personas caminan hacia algún sitio que no comprendo. Soy envidiosa. Me gustaría ir con ellos. No importa el lugar, solamente quiero ir.

Me siento atrapada dentro de un árbol de tronco centenario. Recibo el sol y la lluvia. El viento me araña y me sacude, pero sigo allí, inmóvil, como si estuviera muerta pero no lo estoy. Y entonces quisiera estar muerta. No puedo ir o venir. No tengo para qué. No sé por qué.

Renuncié a soñar. Y es que hace varios días que dejé de dormir. Dejé de ser una mujer y me convertí en una roca. Bienvenido seas, destino. Roca seré. Pero quiero ser una de mar. Cerca de la playa, plañidera y deshabitada. Vigilaré los atardeceres y la llegada a tiempo del amanecer. Recibiré a marineros, aventureros y piratas, y también los despediré.

Cuando la marea me desgaste y me consuma, me transformaré en una gota de mar. Bravía, viajera y juguetona. Tocaré el cielo con mi espalda. Allí, donde se acaba el horizonte y donde el sol se cae al agua para descansar.

No te molestes conmigo, Richard. No romperé mi promesa. Cuando sea el momento, tú momento, volveré por ti. Mientras tanto, te llevaré seguro y tranquilo en mi regazo cuando vuelvas a casa. Seré la brisa, la melodía y la corriente que te arrulle sobre la almohada. Puedo ser todo. Quiero ser todo alrededor de ti.

Dirás que soy una cobarde. Cierto, lo soy. No pude esperarte. Pero confío que al final, lo que hoy devuelvo a la tierra a través del mar, regrese a ti en forma de caracola y puedas escucharme, como lo hiciste siempre, como lo quise siempre, sentado en la roca, bajo el árbol y frente a la gota, a las miles que me acompañan en armonía, dentro del perpetuo mar.

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916**

-¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto? – reclamó mi anfitriona y la ovacioné – ¡esta no es su casa! ¡deténgase!

-Karen, te lo ruego – suplicaba Albert Andrey mientras Eleanor lo seguía furiosa y él a mí hasta mi habitación –, respóndeme.

-Váyase en este momento – advirtió Eleanor –. No me obligue a llamar a la policía.

-No – intervine al detenerme –, eso no es necesario. El señor Andrey entiende que no quiero hablar con él ¿cierto? – asentí respetuosamente y seguí mi camino. Fue inútil. Me siguió de nuevo.

-Bien – dijo –, no hables conmigo. Habla con Archibald, él tiene derecho a saber…

-¡Ese presumido no tiene derecho a nada! – exclamé llena de rabia –. Y aunque sé que los hombres son mil veces más bocones que las mujeres – agregué apuntándole irrespetuosamente con el dedo –, espero que usted sea la excepción, señor Andrey.

-Karen, por favor… - me rogó.

-¡Es suficiente! – Eleanor Baker se paró frente a él y sujetó su brazo. Estuve a punto de desmayarme con lo que vi después. Aquel hombre, alto, corpulento y duro como una pared recibió el pellizcó más doloroso en la historia de los pellizcos. El misterio del gen combativo y temerario heredado al joven Granchester había sido develado – ¡No pienso perseguirlo por toda mi casa! – escupió la actriz mientras Albert se retorcía de dolor –. Salga antes de que lo lastime de verdad.

-Lo lamento – se excusó el apenado y sometido millonario. Se contuvo valientemente para no soltar una maldición frente a nosotras –, no quise molestarla, señora Baker, pero esta noticia…

-Aquí nadie ha dicho ninguna noticia – intervine y entré a mi alcoba en dirección al armario. Entre el pellizco y los reclamos habíamos llegado. Mi ropa se iría a la maleta y yo a la estación de trenes – ¿lástima? ¿compasión? ¿limosna? – inquirí en voz alta – ¡nada! ¡no quiero nada de él!

Afuera pude escuchar la contenida pero pertinaz discusión entre mi benefactora y mi… mi _antes_… mi _antes_ nada. El señor Andrey. Punto final.

No permitiría que Annie Britter y su esposo miraran con compasión a mi hijo. Les arrancaría los ojos y se lo serviría de desayuno a mi perra en Florida antes de consentirlo.

¡Rayos! ¡Demonios y más demonios! ¿Por qué no me cortaba la lengua y se la servía de postre también?, ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo mencionado y el señor Andrey escuchado? No, jamás se repetiría. De mi boca nadie más escucharía que Archibald y yo tendríamos un hi… ¡NO! ¡Silencio! ¡Ni siquiera debía pensarlo! No se sabe cuándo hay un adivino cerca.

Tenía que tranquilizarme o el mareo y las náuseas retornarían. Albert Andrey era un hombre de palabra, así que, si lo obligaba a jurar que no cometería una indiscreción todos viviríamos en paz el resto de nuestros días. Extorsión, chantaje, cínico abuso de su incorruptible personalidad, no me interesó el término. Lo forzaría a guardar mi secreto porque para empezar era mío y de nadie más.

Todo listo. Equipaje, abrigo, sombrero, lo último de mis ahorros, bebé y mamá. Hasta nunca, Manhattan. Hora de partir. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la recámara y abrirme paso a puntapiés, noté una tensa calma. La discusión había cesado. ¿Acaso Eleanor le habría torcido el brazo y luego arrojado por las escaleras con otro pellizco letal? La idea de huir resultó más tentadora. Ser testigo de un crimen no me atraía más que vomitar todos mis desayunos, cenas y comidas durante los siguientes meses de embarazo.

Abrí la puerta sin apresurarme y respiré tranquila cuando vi al señor Andrey todavía con vida.

-Creí que se había marchado – dije al hombre –. Lo siento, señor, pero no voy a hablar con usted ni con Arch…

-Lo sé y lo comprendo – dijo inesperadamente. Perpleja, lo vi suspirar desconsoladoramente y meterse las manos al abrigo, derrotado –. No insistiré más, Karen. Lo prometo… y lo siento.

-¿Lo promete? – ésa era mi oportunidad – ¿promete que no le dirá a Archibald lo que escuchó de mí? – insistí –. Levante su mano derecha y hágalo.

-Karen…

-¡Hágalo!

-De acuerdo – obedeció mansamente y elevó el brazo –, lo prometo.

-¿Promete qué?

-No decirle a Archibald lo que escuché de ti.

-Buen chico – asentí y cogí mi maleta –. Eleanor, agradezco tu hospitalidad pero será mejor que me vaya a casa. Discúlpame con Terrence. Es una descortesía de mi parte pero… - miré de reojo al obediente rubio –… sobran las explicaciones.

-Yo también lo lamento, Karen – dijo la hermosa y elegante mujer –. Mi chofer puede llevarte a la estación, si tú quieres.

-Yo puedo hacerlo – ofreció el buen chico –. Vine en el auto de mi sobrino así que no es problema para mí – dijo y entrecerré los ojos sospechosamente –. Es más cómodo, seguro y más…rápido.

-¿Supone que le voy a permitir que lleve a mi invitada a…?

-Está bien, Eleanor – pocas veces me había subido a un auto deportivo con un hombre apuesto, muy apuesto a mi lado. Poquísimas. Así que una vez más, antes de convertirme en la sirvienta de mi propia casa, no me vendría mal –. Acepto, señor Andrey. Eso excusará su comportamiento de esta noche – y hará mi último deseo realidad.

-De verdad lo lamento, Karen – inclinó la cabeza y me pareció sincero –. Fue un exabrupto que no volveré a permitirme.

-Muy bien – dije y me apresuré a bajar por las escaleras. Moría por ver ese convertible una vez más y percibir el aroma… de él –. Vamos – le apuré –, se hace tarde.

-Gracias – dijo detrás de mí y luego ofreció sus respetos y disculpas por enésima ocasión a Eleanor –. Confíe en mí. Llegará sana y salva a su destino.

-¿Y bien? – pregunté al salir a la calle y buscar el auto de Archibald – ¿Dónde está?

-Es éste – el millonario abrió la puerta del copiloto y cogió rápidamente mi maleta. La arrojó al asiento trasero y me cedió el paso –, adelante, por favor.

-¿Éste? – repliqué. Mi memoria no era privilegiada pero el automóvil de Archie era… distinto.

-Hace frío, entra – me empujó delicadamente y cerró mi puerta. Corrió a la suya y fue cuando mi bebé picó con su dedito en mi estómago para advertirme algo – ¿lista?

-Este no es el auto de su sobrino – dije nerviosa.

-Claro que sí.

-Salía con él y sé que auto conducía, ¿lo olvida?

-Este es el auto de mi sobrino _Neal_ – Albert Andrey giró la llave del encendido y el motor rugió como un animal hambriento –. Archie y su amiga Paty lo robaron esta mañana para escapar de la mansión Andrey. Tendré que deshacerme de él en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

-¿Qué?

El hombre pisó el acelerador y me sujeté con las uñas del asiento para no salir volando por la ventana.

-¡Cuidado! – protesté – ¿Olvida mi condición?

-¿De qué hablas? – levantó una ceja y me sonrió como un niño que saborea su travesura –. Yo no sé nada del bebé que esperas y que pretendías ocultarle a Archibald.

-¿Pretendía? ¿Por qué habla en pasado? – oh, rayos – ¡Hey! ¡Usted me prometió que me llevaría a…!

-A tu destino – sentenció fríamente.

-¡Me juró que no le diría nada a Archibald!

-Yo no lo haré. Tú lo harás.

-¡No! ¡Déjeme bajar! – demandé – Pensé que era un hombre de palabra pero me equivoqué. ¡Pare el auto!

-Soy un hombre de palabra – refutó concentrado en el camino –, jamás he roto ni romperé una promesa.

-¿No? ¡Usted levantó la mano y me prometió que…!

-Levanté la derecha pero no la izquierda – sonrió nuevamente – ¿No lo notaste? Te creí más lista.

-¿Y eso qué diablos significa?

-Que crucé los dedos – me guiñó un ojo y yo le lancé una mirada mortífera.

-¡Tramposo!

-Cierto – aceptó con envidiable calma y con esa odiosa sonrisa que caracterizaba a los hombres de su familia -. Demándame.

* * *

-No importa cuántas veces la mire – dijo Terry suavemente y llenó sus pulmones de aire fresco –, la ciudad siempre luce distinta… y muy hermosa.

Desde el inmenso balcón de su apartamento podíamos ver las luces encendidas de decenas de edificios a la distancia. Brillaban como diamantes dentro de una mina secreta. Miré a Terry a mi lado y rectifiqué; lo extraordinario de la vista no eran los diamantes ni las luces ni la luna sobre nuestras cabezas. Aquella vista no significaría tanto si él no estaba junto a mí. Siempre fue así. Los momentos de tristeza y alegría en el colegio no hubiesen tenido la misma relevancia si el temido delincuente Granchester no hubiese estado ahí, conmigo.

-Tu balcón es más grande que mi nueva casa – comenté por casualidad.

-Puedes mudarte aquí cuando quieras - repuso despreocupado y empujé su brazo con el mío –. De acuerdo, puedes traer a tu marido contigo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco dentro del pecho. Fue difícil pensar en Richard como mi _marido_. Era una farsa pero escucharlo del hombre que amaba fue tan horripilante como cuando oí de Susana su ruego por dejarlo libre.

-Agh… – me estremecí por el recuerdo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada – respondí y se echó a reír – ¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

-Tu cuerpo es más inteligente que tú. Sabe lo que le espera.

-A mi cuerpo no le espera nada – hice una mueca y me acerqué a la baranda –. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – sugerí mirando hacia la calle. La altura era impresionante. No había notado antes que estábamos cerca del Penthouse.

-Si yo quisiera… – me abrazó por la espalda – te encerraría en esta casa y no podrías huir por el balcón aunque ataras todas las sábanas y cortinas juntas.

-No ataba sábanas cuando bajaba por mi balcón en Londres – aclaré orgullosa –. No era una novata.

-Novata o no – me acomodó entre sus brazos y me estrujó con fuerza –, siempre estabas desesperada por verme y hablar conmigo. Si hubieses sido sincera desde el barco…

-No es cierto – repliqué de mala gana –. No me agradaste desde que te conocí.

-Ni tu a mí pero no podías pasar la noche sin saber dónde estaba o qué hacía. ¿Eso también es mentira?

-Fumabas y dormías todo el día bajo el árbol de la colina. ¿Hacías otra cosa que no fuera eso? Hasta las ardillas lo sabían.

-¿Qué más podía hacer? – descansó su barbilla en mi hombro y sentí que flotaba en el aire. Mil mariposas revolotearon en mi estómago y sonreí sin que me viera –. Todo era tedioso y a nadie le interesaba sentarse a conversar conmigo.

-Tú no conversabas, Terry. Ladrabas si alguien se acercaba a ti.

-Cierto – rió entre dientes y cerré los ojos hechizada por su voz –. No sé por qué te gusta acercarte a idiotas como yo. Tienes la extraña manía de…

-Sigue… – le interrumpí antes de que volviéramos al presente. Necesitaba viajar a nuestro pasado para tener el valor de enfrentar a mi destino la mañana siguiente –, ¿qué más recuerdas?

-Todo – susurró –, absolutamente todo.

-¿La carrera en el hipódromo?

-Y la apuesta que nunca me pagaste.

-No quisiste que te la pagara. Dijiste que mi caballo había llegado…

-¿Puedo cobrarla ahora?

-No cuenta después de tanto tiempo – objeté.

-Entonces apostemos otra cosa.

-Bien – acepté gustosa –, te apuesto a que no recuerdas cuándo y cómo conociste a mis primos.

-¿Al cerebrito y el descerebrado?

-Alistear y Archibald – corregí molesta.

-¿Cuál es la apuesta?

-Una diablura.

-¿Qué? – inclinó la cabeza para mirarme. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que mis ojos se instalaron en sus labios. El estómago me subió hasta la garganta – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó – ¿quieres que te bese?

-N-no – desperté del trance –. Bien – volví a la puesta –, el que no recuerde algo sobre el pasado tendrá que someterse a una diablura.

-¿Supones que voy a apostar algo tan aburrido?

-Cobarde – dije burlona.

-¿Harás lo que yo te pida que hagas? – preguntó seriamente luego de pensárselo por unos segundos.

-Sólo si ganas.

-Tres.

-¿Tres qué?

-Hazme solamente tres preguntas.

_-Todo – _imité su voz y me mofé de su romántica aunque mentirosa afirmación –, _absolutamente todo. _

-¿Quieres jugar o pelear conmigo?

-De acuerdo. Juguemos.

-Ven aquí – antes de preguntar adónde, me levantó en vilo y me llevó hasta el sillón que había en su terraza para mirar la ciudad como si estuviese en una playa frente al mar –. Me gusta estar cómodo cuando hago apuestas y cobro mi dinero.

-Yo cobraré, tú pagarás.

-Empiezo – sus brazos volvieron a cobijarme y tímidamente me acomodé sobre su pecho – ¿Cómo se llamaba mi mascota en Escocia?

-¿Mascota? – titubeé por un segundo –. Tú no tenías…

-Primer error.

-¡Noventa y nueve! – grité y lo hice pegar un brinco del susto – ¿Adiviné?

-No es un juego de adivinanzas – gruñó.

-Ahora recuerdo que ése era el nombre de aquella pobre oveja.

-Ya dije que te equivocaste. Yo la bauticé con un nuevo nombre.

-No quise mencionar la parte en la que te comportaste como un idiota al usar el nombre de tu madre para ponérselo a una oveja.

-Fallaste. Acéptalo.

-¡No fallé! Ése era su nombre real así que llevo un punto. Es mi turno – aclaré mi garganta y comencé a saborear la victoria. El señor _sobrenombres_ no podría responder a la siguiente pregunta – ¿Cuál era el apellido de mi amiga Paty en el colegio?

-O'brien – contestó de inmediato y me atraganté con mi propia saliva – Patricia O'brien.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Conocí a su abuela ¿lo olvidaste? Estuve con ella unos minutos pero, mientras buscaba una piedra de buen tamaño para romper la ventana, me narró la historia de su familia. Todavía recuerdo el nombre de algunos primos lejanos de la señorita O'brien.

-Bien, es tu turno – consentí enfadada.

-La próxima vez piensa en algo más difícil – reviró –. No es mi culpa que no seas tan inteligente.

-¡Tu turno!

-¿Quién le escupió en la cara a Elisa Leegan cuando te llevaron al cuarto de castigo gracias a su asquerosa trampa?

-¿Qué? – inquirí, confundida. Nadie me contó sobre eso y mi corazón saltó agitado. No obstante, la fila de la gente que deseaba escupirle a Elisa en la cara daba vuelta a la esquina.

-¿Nunca te lo dijo? – preguntó interesado –, creí que alguna vez querría devolverte la cortesía.

-¿Fuiste tú? – mi voz se quebró de pena - ¿Tú hiciste eso por mí?

-Por ambos. Bien, respuesta correcta. Tu turno.

-Gracias – murmuré apenada. Él había hecho tantas cosas por mí y yo me limitaba a lastimarlo tanto como podía. Estúpida, Candy.

-¿Me agradecerías más si te dijera que lo hice frente a todo el colegio?

-¿Todo el colegio?

-La única que se lo perdió fuiste tú pero puedo mostrarte cómo lo hice la próxima vez que la veamos. Ah, quizás en tu boda tengamos la oportunidad. ¿Piensas invitarla, Candy?

-Cállate – mi voz se contrajo como si una mano hubiese clavado sus uñas en mi garganta.

-Pero si la invitas a ella – continuó sin piedad – también tendrás que invitar a su hermano. ¿Sabes si ya lo dejaron salir del manicomio?

-¿Podemos volver a nuestro…?

-Alguien tendrá que advertirle a Richard Marlowe que ése es el efecto que causas en tus pretendientes, Candy: inevitable locura.

-Basta, Terrence.

-Afortunadamente tendrá todo el dinero de los Andrey a sus pies para recuperarse de los intentos de asesinato de Neil y a una linda enfermera que lo atienda. Sé buena y no ates sus vendas tan apretadas como las mías.

-Idiota – harta, intenté levantarme pero tiró de mi cintura y volví a mi sitio enseguida.

-¿Tienes que ir al tocador o pretendes escaparte de la apuesta? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Sé que te lastimo, Terry – admití con pesar – también sé que no es divertido pero no voy a soportar…

-Bien – zanjó molesto –, si no quieres hacer la siguiente pregunta, yo la haré – clavó sus dedos en mi rostro y me sujetó con fuerza – ¿Cuánto tiempo duró nuestro primer beso, Candy?

-Suéltame. Me estás lastimando.

-No tanto como tú a mí. Ahora responde.

-No… no lo sé.

-¿No contaste esos imborrables e irrepetibles segundos, Candy? – su aliento se deslizó por mi cuello y mi piel reaccionó a su contacto. Lo notó y sonrió triunfante –. Tu cuerpo sí parece recordarlo. Mejor le preguntaré a él.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Mucho.

-Treinta… – mascullé. Merecía que arrojara todo su dolor en mí, que me golpeara de esa manera pero no sabría cuánto más podría resistirlo –, duró treinta segundos.

-No lo sé – sacudió la cabeza sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro –. No estoy seguro. Lo verificaré y así sabré si perdiste… o ganaste.

Quise apartarme pero la fortaleza de sus brazos no se comparaba con la de aquel chico del que pude escabullirme con cierta facilidad en Escocia. Terry se había vuelto más fuerte y yo, paradójicamente, una cobarde que se debatía entre el bien y el mal mientras lloraba como un bebé.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió después? – le advertí antes de que alcanzara mis labios.

-¿Vas a golpearme? – preguntó con mofa y sujetó la mano con la que lo había abofeteado la primera vez –. Mañana vas a casarte con otro, Candy ¿Crees que una estúpida bofetada va a lastimarme más que eso?

-¡Está bien! – me alejé como pude –. No fueron treinta segundos. Tal vez fueron más. Ahora dime lo que tengo que hacer para irme.

-Muy bien.

Se puso de pie de un salto y me llevó a rastras con él hasta el quicio del balcón.

-Si quieres ir a tu boda mañana, baja por aquí.

-¿Qué? – dije sin voz.

-Esa es mi diablura. Y si quieres que te crea, que confíe en ti de principio a fin en tu falso matrimonio, hazlo.

-¿Quieres que…? – observé el precipicio, asustada – ¡No puedo bajar por aquí, es demasiado alto!

-Siete pisos. No es mucho para ti ¿o sí, mono?

-No sé por qué me molesté en venir – di la vuelta pero fue imposible librarme de él.

-¡Cumple tu palabra y te esperaré hasta que el infierno se congele! – demandó.

-¡Bien! – me limpié las lágrimas con rabia y me deshice del abrigo de la misma forma – ¡Si eso te hace feliz, lo haré!

Caí en su juego y no recordé lo infantil e inmaduro que podía ser. Dejé de usar la cabeza como él, y ante sus desafiantes palabras subí al barandal que no tenía más de veinte centímetros de ancho.

-Candy…

Subí manos y pies con decisión para empezar a caminar por la orilla. No reparé en él ni quise hacerlo. Sentí mis botas resbalar ligeramente contra la piedra pero me tragué el miedo y enderecé la espalda. Le demostraría que podía confiar en mí. Que tenía que hacerlo aún si ello me costaba la vida.

-¡Candy, basta!

El viento del invierno me pegó en la espalda y me tambaleé. Abrí los brazos rápidamente para recobrar el equilibrio y funcionó. Si Terrence quería un espectáculo, lo iba a tener.

-¡Maldita sea, baja de allí!

-¡No te acerques! – le advertí, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo. La acera y los transeúntes se desdibujaban a muchos metros de distancia pero no presté atención. Debía seguir y dar el primer paso –. Tus gritos me molestan.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas – le oí decir tan asustado como yo –. Confío en ti.

-¿Tienes miedo? – lo miré fugazmente –. Pues yo no.

-Candy, dame la mano.

-Nunca te he mentido – dije con firmeza y doblé la rodilla para empezar a caminar –, y esta no será la primera vez.

-Lo sé. Ahora dame la mano y baja de allí.

-¿Pensaste que no lo haría? – el sudor escurría por mi frente pero di el primer paso a salvo y seguí con el segundo.

-¡Demonios, Candy, dame la mano!

-¿Pensaste que no cumpliría mi palabra? – pregunté en voz baja, como si me lo preguntara a mí misma.

-Candy, por favor… - dijo y de repente, por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi doblar ambas piernas e hincarse en el piso. Me detuve abruptamente, sin aire – perdóname. ¿Todavía no aprendes que soy un idiota?

-Terry…

-Lo siento – repitió y extendió su brazo. Su mirada era distinta al igual que su voz –, te lo suplico, baja de allí.

Mi respiración volvió y se tornó agitada e irregular. Entonces me di cuenta dónde estaba y lo qué hacía. Me arrodillé de golpe, como él, y me sujeté fuerte a la baranda. Me sentí mareada, pero sobretodo, avergonzada. Terry se abalanzó hacia mí y rodeó mi cintura para luego tirar de ella. Ambos caímos en la fría loza con un golpe sordo y nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra por varios segundos.

-Perdóname – repitió y me abrazó fuerte –, no estaba pensando. Nunca lo hago. No escuches lo que digo. No vuelvas a hacer esto.

-No vuelvas a pedírmelo – repuse dejándome arropar por su cuerpo –. Aunque si lo hicieras, o me pidieras cualquier otra cosa para demostrarte cuánto te quiero, lo haría.

-Vive – aseveró –. Vive siempre para mí, Candy.

-¿Para siempre? – sonreí cansada. Los finitos días de nuestras vidas no me dejarían cumplir con esa promesa pero, si era por él, lo intentaría –. De acuerdo.

-Tonta – suspiró y me abrazo aún más fuerte, si eso era posible –. ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue verte allí?

-Sí – dije y me quedé quieta entre sus brazos –. Lo sé, lo lamento.

-Quédate hasta mañana – me pidió después de unos minutos de quedarnos en silencio. Toqué el sitio donde debía estar su corazón con mis manos y asentí.

-Siempre estaré aquí, Terry – cerré los ojos y me dejé arrullar por los latidos de su corazón –. Siempre.

* * *

-Bien, llegamos – anunció _Sir tramposo _y me volví a mirarle con una arruga del tamaño de Francia cruzando mi frente – ¿Pasa algo, Karen?

-¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

-Aquí vivimos.

-¿En este edificio? – inquirí con desagrado – ¿y en esta calle?– recorrí la lúgubre, solitaria y tenebrosa avenida en la que estábamos estacionados y me estremecí. Podía apostar a que los facinerosos del barrio afilaban los dientes en ese momento para arrebatarnos el auto en cuanto bajáramos de él – ¿En verdad me secuestró o necesita anteojos y un mapa para llegar a Park Avenue?

-Nos mudamos hace poco y este sitio es nuestro hogar ahora.

-¿En serio? ¿Los ricos hacen esto por diversión o porque son realmente estúpidos?

-No lo sé – sonrió –, ya no soy rico así que no puedo responderte. Vamos – me animó -, el sitio no es tan malo cuando lo conoces.

-¿Y quién quiere conocerlo? – murmuré con apatía.

-¿Estás bien? – antes de comenzar a subir escaleras arriba dentro del edificio en ruinas, el rubio, con mi maleta a cuestas, me ofreció su brazo.

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Hay que subir hasta el último piso y no sé si tú y el bebé…

-Estoy embarazada no inválida – aclaré. Su caballerosidad y el resto de él no me tenían contenta –, además, mi bebé debe ser del tamaño de mi dedo pulgar así que no se preocupe. Tener veintiún dedos temporalmente no afectará mis piernas.

-Las damas primero – ofreció pero me quedé de pie, mirándole fijamente – ¿pasa algo?

-No lo repita otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-Sobre mi bebé.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré. Te dije que serías tú quien…

-Aún no decido nada. Acepté hablar con Archibald pero… - mi bebé brincó de alegría al oír el nombre de su padre. Mi corazón lo imitó –… no sé si se lo diré.

-Al menos le darás la oportunidad de explicarte lo que pasó esa noche, y te lo agradezco.

-¿Aceptar? ¡Usted me trajo a la fuerza!

-No te veo salir huyendo, Karen.

-¿Quién quiere caminar sola en este barrio a mitad de la noche? – pretexté –. Bueno, vamos. Tengo que tomar un tren así que apurémonos.

Sucio, descuidado y con un insoportable olor a humedad. Así lucía la nueva mansión Andrey. Miles de preguntas se agolparon en mi mente pero no pude formular una con claridad. Supongo que la más importante era: ¿Qué demonios hacían allí?

Las escaleras de madera rechinaban como sarcófagos mientras avanzábamos hasta el último piso del edificio. Uno que escupía pobreza y desolación de las paredes. No podía imaginar a Archibald viviendo allí por gusto o simple sentido de aventura.

¿Qué había sucedido en su vida durante mi breve ausencia? ¿El barco en el que viajaban sus cofres de oro se hundió en medio del Atlántico? ¿Albert Andrey lo apostó todo en el hipódromo y lo perdió?, gracias a ese pensamiento espontáneo le regalé una mirada de desprecio y un gruñido gutural. El hombre se limitó a levantar una ceja, desconcertado, y seguir su camino hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Paty? – fue la primer persona por la que preguntó al invitarme a descansar en la diminuta sala e ir a la más diminuta cocina - ¿eres tú?

-¡Sí! ¡buenas noches, señor Andrey!

-Albert – repuso cordial.

-Lo siento, Albert – obedeció la chica de anteojos –. La cena está casi lista. Archie sigue dormido en su recámara pero estaba a punto de despertarlo. Es hora de su medicina.

¿Quién era esa _anteojuda_ para llamar a _mi _Archie, Archie? ¿Y por qué rayos le estaba preparando la cena con una sonrisa en la cara mientras contaba los minutos para darle su medicina?

Un momento… ¿medicina?

-Oh, lo lamento. No sabía que teníamos visita – la chica se dirigió a mí –, fui maleducada al no saludarla, señorita. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Patricia O'Brien.

-Karen – dijo el joven exmillonario –, Paty es una de las mejores amigas de Candy del colegio. Paty, ella es Karen Klaise, una de las mejores actrices de Broadway – bien dicho –. Trabaja con Terrence además de ser su amiga y vino a hablar con Archibald de algo muy importante.

-Ah, en ese caso preparé otro lugar en la mesa – servicial y feliz, Patricia se acercó a mí y me ofreció la mano –. Conocí a Terry, Archie y Candy en Londres así que es un gusto conocerla, señorita Klaise.

-Gr-gracias – repuse, más tranquila. La joven parecía sincera e incluso agradable.

-¿Karen? – llamó papá Andrey – ¿podrías venir conmigo?, Archie necesita ayuda para levantarse.

-¿Qué? – entorné los ojos – ¿por qué?

Patricia volvió a la cocina y yo, con extremado nerviosismo, fui hasta la habitación donde estaba Albert. Me paré tras él y tragué saliva con dificultad. El sudor escurría por mis sienes mientras el rubio giraba la vieja y ruidosa perilla. El movimiento duró un instante pero a mi me pareció un año. Envejecí, morí y volví a la vida al entrar a la recámara. Mi respiración se entrecortó y pude sentir el corazón de mi bebé y el mío martillando uno contra el otro. En cuanto se encendiera la luz lo vería.

-¿Archie?

La mano de Albert Andrey se estiró hasta el interruptor y mis piernas flaquearon, pero salir corriendo ya no era una opción.

-Archie, despierta.

Cerré los ojos y conté. Tres, dos, uno…

-¿Archie?

Y se hizo la luz.

No obstante, lo único que nos reveló fue una cama vacía.

-¿Dónde está?

-Park Avenue – suspiré y lo miré con suspicacia –, se lo dije. Se equivocó de calle y edificio.

-Demonios, ¿no puede quedarse quieto por un minuto? – furioso, el señor Andrey me ignoró y salió del cuarto echando humo por la cabeza –. No está en la habitación – oí que le dijo a la chica de anteojos – ¿No lo viste salir, Paty? ¿estás segura?

-No – confirmó alarmada –, salí un momento para comprar la cena pero…

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso? – la apuró Andrey.

-Hace media hora – le respondió con la cara roja como tomate. No pude verla pero me lo imaginé por el tono de su voz. Archibald estaba a su cargo y sin darse cuenta se le había esfumado de las manos –. Lo siento, Albert, de verdad lo siento.

-Iré a buscarlo – dijo el heredero y cogió su abrigo en un pestañeo –. No se muevan de aquí.

Salí de la única recámara de aquel pobre apartamento al tiempo en que Albert Andrey atravesaba la salida en busca de su sobrino. Contemplé a Patricia con el rostro descompuesto y me acerqué a ella para reconfortarla sin saber el motivo.

-No fue tu culpa – le dije y descansé mi mano sobre su hombro –. Archie es así. Desaparece cuando le da la gana sin avisarle a nadie y no le importa lo que le pase a los demás.

-Pero está enfermo. No puede salir así. Soy tan tonta – se recriminó duramente –. ¡Ni siquiera eso puedo hacer bien!

-¿Enfermo? en ese caso, ¿por qué dejó el hospital? ¿Qué le pasa?

-No teníamos dinero para pagarlo y además podían descubrirnos - explicó - !Ah! – exclamó como si un foco se hubiese encendido en su cabeza – ¡Ya sé!, cuando llegamos del hospital dijo que quería tomar aire fresco.

-¿Fresco? ¿A mitad del invierno? – malditos ricos extravagantes.

-Albert se lo prohibió pero tal vez…

Patricia lanzó lejos su delantal y se arropó con su abrigo para salir en el segundo equipo de rescate.

-Señorita Klaise, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor? No tardaré.

-¿Adónde vas? – quise saber.

-Hay un parque cerca de aquí. Quizás fue allí. Se lo ruego, espere aquí, por favor. Posiblemente él vuelva antes de que nosotros lo hagamos.

-Pero…

-¡Gracias!

-De… nada – dije cuando ya se había ido.

Lo único que pude hacer después de quedarme sola fue pensar. Si Archibald Andrey requería de aire puro y de la más fina calidad no lo tomaría en un parque rodeado de vagabundos, basura, insectos y nieve enlodada.

-Si yo fuera Archie – pensé –, viviera aquí y quisiera estar a solas un rato ¿adónde iría?

Si yo fuera Archie no viviría allí para empezar. Empero, en vista de la extraña decisión del patriarca de mudarse a tan excéntrico penthouse…

-Lo tengo – chasqueé los dedos y me puse en camino. Aunque en realidad, lo que quise decir fue: _te tengo.

* * *

  
_

-¿No está?

-¿Tú fuiste quién llamó a la dirección del dormitorio docenas de veces preguntando por ella?

-Sí, yo lo hice – aseveré – Me urge encontrar a mi amiga Ruth.

-No la ha visto desde esta ayer – dijo la estudiante desconocida que se encogió de hombros y me lanzó una última mirada de lástima –. Lo siento.

-¿No tiene alguna otra amiga que pueda…?

-Esa chica no tenía amigas – repuso sin el mayor remordimiento –. Todas éramos demasiado "simples" para ella.

Examiné a la chica de pies a cabeza y sonreí con disimulo. Ruth tenía razón, alguien que despreciaba a un desconocido por un tonto comentario como ése y que no le interesaba conocer los motivos que la llevaban a expresarse así, por ejemplo: miedo al rechazo, en verdad era una "simple"… una simple idiota, añadiría yo.

-Gracias – dije sin pretenderlo –. Seguiré buscándola por el campus. ¿Dónde está la cafet…?

-¿Ya viste la hora? Es casi medianoche. Si el vigilante te descubre lo mejor que podría pasarte es que te echara a la calle.

-Quiero encontrar a mi amiga – subrayé en caso de que no me hubiese escuchado la primera vez –, tengo algo importante que decirle.

-Con la luz del sol podrás buscarla mejor ¿no te parece?

-No te preocupes – agradecí su falso interés –, hay gente que podemos ver más allá de nuestras narices, sea de día o de noche.

Me largué de allí antes de que un insulto genuino escalara a mi boca. Luego de mi conversación con Candy fue fácil aprender muchos de ellos y de todo tipo: ácidos, afilados, oscuros, nauseabundos y pestilentes. Todos dedicados a mí. Pero no era suficiente flagelarme en solitario. Deseaba escuchar a Ruth repetirlos en mi oído una y otra vez. Quería que me dijera lo ruin y bajo que había caído. Nadie como ella para abofetearme con las palabras más repugnantes y crudas que su vocabulario conocía. Pero no estaba. No había vuelto a su dormitorio esa noche y yo debía regresar al hospital en poco tiempo. Escaparme como un delincuente no era la forma en la que le agradecería al doctor Li sus atenciones y cuidados.

-¿Dónde te metiste? – le pregunté a su puerta antes de suspirar honda y cansadamente.

Cogí la manija y seguía cerrada. No conseguí abrirla con todas las llaves que había guardado de la casa de Susana y no pensaba abrirla a puntapiés. Mi futura esposa me odiaría por convertirme en un delincuente juvenil la noche en que acepté su romántica propuesta de matrimonio.

Ridículo. Ella, la chica de la que estaba enamorado fue quien se me declaró primero, y la peor parte es que lo había hecho por lástima además de conveniencia.

Sentí ganas de vomitar.

No hacía lo correcto pero tenía que escucharlo de alguien que me conocía de las pestañas a los talones. Estaba de tan mal humor por toda la estupidez que acababa de presenciar en el hospital, que era capaz de masticar piedras como si fuesen bombones. Dejé que Candy me usara para sus propósitos pero yo no le dije la verdad sobre mi enfermedad. Pensé que me convenía simular ser el objeto usado y así obtener mi propia ventaja. Maldito dilema. ¿Ventaja sobre qué? Ser su esposo no significaba nada para ella. Tal vez sólo su buena acción del día por un moribundo.

No estaba muriendo. No de una enfermedad fatal sino de amor y de vergüenza. ¿Por qué le mentí? ¿Para tomar el atajo que me llevaría a ella? Inesperadamente mi sentencia de muerte se transformó en una bendición. Me había librado de Terrence en un chasquido. Pero la victoria en mis labios tuvo el mismo sabor que un trago de petróleo. No gané legítimamente. Gané por accidente.

Bien, ya era un miserable ¿qué más daba si caía más bajo? ¿Qué tal si no le daba el divorcio a Candy nunca? Esa podría ser mi condición en el acuerdo prenupcial. No darle el divorcio hasta el día de mi muerte. Ella pensaría que sería cuestión de meses, sólo yo sabría que serían años. Muchos años. Eso deseé.

Bravo. La vileza humana es tan creativa como la codicia o la venganza.

Pero ¿y si lograba que Candy se enamorara de mi? ¿Y si yo y ella…?

-Oye…

La "simple" estudiante, vecina de Ruth, tocó mi hombro y me sacó de mis pensamientos como un ventarrón. Se lo agradecí sin decírselo. No sabía que más podría elucubrar si continuaba buscando entre los rincones de mi bajeza.

-Puede estar en la biblioteca. Se la pasó allí los últimos días.

-¿A esta hora está abierta?

-Sí, toda la noche para los estudiantes de medicina. Ve a mirar, tal vez tengas suerte.

-Gracias.

Me apuré y llegué en tres minutos. Recorrí los pasillos llenos de libros, uno por uno, con cuidado de no omitir ningún estante. En el silencioso recinto permanecían algunos estudiantes tomando notas de sus libros, durmiendo sobre una pila de papeles desordenados y otros simplemente contemplando fórmulas como si contemplaran signos ancestrales indescifrables escritos por extraterrestres.

Ruth no estaba allí. Me cansé de buscarla y aún después de cansado lo intenté de nuevo. Nada. La tierra se la había tragado.

Ligeramente resignado me inmiscuí en la sección de poesía y busqué su libro favorito. Posiblemente al leerlo la invocaría y aparecería a mi lado para pedirme que lavara mis manos antes de tocar tan preciada joya.

No lo hizo.

Leí un par de poemas sin mucha concentración hasta que uno de ellos captó mi atención. Había marcas en todos los versos y mi corazón retozó de felicidad al reconocer la espantosa letra de Ruth. Estaba tan cerca que por primera vez me sentí ansioso de no verla y de que nadie supiera de ella. Esa ansiedad se convirtió en malestar y luego en angustia. Cerré el libro y decidí hacerse caso a mi instinto. Al diablo el ruido y las reglas. Corrí de vuelta a su dormitorio resuelto a abrir esa puerta.

Sacudí con fuerza la manija para aflojarla. Entonces retrocedí dos pasos y lancé un puntapié. Repetí la primera parte y sentí cómo el cerrojo cedía bajo los golpes. Dos puntapiés más y partí la madera que lo sostenía. Antes de que alguien saliera de su dormitorio o el vigilante llegara a arrestarme me arrojé sobre la puerta con el hombro por delante y la abrí. Cerré sin poder hacerlo con el cerrojo antes de que alguien asomara la cabeza. Imploré porque los durmientes creyeran que todo ese ruido lo había hecho un estudiante ebrio que había olvidado la llave de su habitación.

Ruth no estaba y ya me había cansado de llegar a esa conclusión. Su armario tenía su ropa colgada así que no había vuelto a casa todavía. Revolví sus papeles y libros sobre el escritorio para dar con una dirección, una pista, algo que me llevara a ella, pero lo único que encontré fue su diario. La disyuntiva de leerlo o no se esfumó tan rápido como vino. No había tiempo para ser un caballero. Además, había dejado de serlo horas atrás. Incluso, no tenía que leerlo todo, solamente las últimas hojas.

Por fin estaba frente a ella. Al menos ante su horrible letra, sus borrones con manchas de tinta y sus chuecos trazos. Comencé a leer sus palabras, las que rezaba su boca cuando la poseía su espíritu de poeta. Su esencia danzaba allí, aunque en las últimas hojas se notaba rendida, cansada. Totalmente perdida.

Mientras recorría con la mirada los renglones que escribió con su mano, un viento helado acarició mi cuello. Me conmoví hasta los huesos y giré hacia la ventana. Estaba cerrada. Volví a mi lectura pero con una desagradable sensación en el pecho. Por una extraña razón mis manos comenzaron a temblar al tiempo que sostenía el diario y trataba de continuar. Mi cuerpo me anunció la proximidad de una tormenta pero lo ignoré. Asombrosamente, también ignoré las lágrimas que intempestivamente brotaron a mis ojos. Ignoré el escalofrío en mi espalda y la sacudida en vientre. ¿Qué sucedía?

De pronto quise gritar y correr. Las palabras escritas en su diario se iban extinguiendo como la llama de una vela. Agónica, consumida y defrauda. Mis lágrimas cayeron y mojaron la tinta de sus hojas, y las manchas se hicieron tan grandes como mi pena. La que surgió de la nada y me dio la noticia.

Le di vuelta a la última página de su diario, la que jamás, despierto o dormido pude olvidar y leí cada palabra con el mismo dolor con el que me las enterré en el alma.

_Suéñame, que me hace falta. Te escribo tan sólo para que veas que te quiero._

-¿Adónde fuiste? – murmuré abatido – ¿Adónde?

_Voy a dormir, acuéstame.  
Ponme una lámpara a la cabecera,  
una constelación, la que te guste:  
todas son buenas; bájala un poquito.  
Déjame sola: oyes romper los brotes...  
te acuna un pie celeste desde arriba  
y un pájaro te traza unos compases  
para que olvides..._

-Ruth – me mordí los labios y una poderosa oleada de desesperación me sacudió las entrañas – ¡Ruth!

_Gracias. Ah, un encargo:  
si él llama nuevamente por teléfono  
dile que no insista, que he salido..._

-¡Ruth! ¡Ruth! – lo dejé todo atrás y salí corriendo. La llamé enloquecido sin detenerme a respirar. En cada avenida, en cada calle, en cada puerta y ventana encendida. La llamé y la voz se me partió a la mitad. Sentí que las piernas hacían lo mismo pero seguí. Rogué y supliqué a quien pudiera escucharme y seguí.

Tenía que encontrarla.

Estaba dentro de un sueño. Uno cruel y maligno que decidió retenerme dormido y no dejarme volver a la realidad. Imploré al dios que mis padres me habían enseñado a amar mientras corría sin descanso por calles, callejones, parques y baldíos. Iba hacia la playa. Clamé, supliqué, pedí, oré pero todo fue en vano.

_-Es como eso.__  
-¿Qué, el amor?__  
-¿No te lo parece?  
-Lo quiero probar. Si el amor es como el mar, lo quiero probar._

Llegué y me dejé caer de rodillas por un instante. Jadeé como si hubiese corrido durante días y sentí como si las piernas se hubiesen desprendido de mi cuerpo. Creí que iba a desmayarme pero de pronto, una ola se impactó contra la débil arena de la playa y su explosión me ayudó regresar. Me puse de pie y contemplé la espesa negrura del mar. Aún no amanecía. Cerca de mí, el sendero de huellas que una mujer había dejado atrás se desdibujó con el viento del alba.

Era un sendero que no pude seguir. Y comencé a llorar como un niño.

Pude haber acusado a mis piernas de no haber sido lo suficientemente rápidas. Pude haber culpado a mi corazón de no sospecharlo a tiempo. Pude haber incriminado al mundo entero por no haber sido lo bastante bueno y hermoso para ella. Pude haber culpado a su tristeza, desamor o desengaño. Pude haber hecho y dicho muchas cosas pero nada me explicaba lo que no tenía explicación. Y si la tenía, no era suficiente para consolarme.

Delante de una tumba de sal, mis piernas, mi corazón, su tristeza, el mundo, la explicación, el desengaño y las palabras, todos por igual… todos guardamos silencio y lloramos.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vi? La respuesta llegaría después. Cuando nos sentáramos a tomar una taza de té. ¿Haríamos eso? ¿Por qué razón? Tal vez para que me explicara que hacía en muletas, sin auto y sobre el techado de un viejo y sucio edificio, con la mirada perdida en la gran ciudad.

Mi corazón, en lugar de latir, saltaba desquiciadamente dentro de mi pecho y arrojaba fuego en lugar de sangre por mis venas. ¿Por qué mi cerebro podía tener el control sobre todo mi ser excepto sobre ese inquieto, irresponsable e impredecible lugar?

Respirar para serenarme ya no era una opción. Había dejado de respirar desde que vi su espalda y su cabello descansar amablemente sobre sus hombros.

-Archie… - dije entrecortadamente. Su nombre salió como un lamento sólo yo escuché. Aclaré mi garganta pero de pronto, antes de un segundo intento, él habló sin saber de mi presencia.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó a la nada y mi corazón detuvo su loca carrera. ¿Preguntaba por mí? ¿Era yo quien ocupaba sus pensamientos? Tenía que averiguarlo.

-Aunque me tuvieras frente a ti no me reconocerías – dije y Archie giró la cabeza de golpe. Me miró como a un fantasma y entonces me aproximé lentamente - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no ves más allá de tus narices.

-¿Karen?

-Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que no funcionan en ti. Tú cerebro, tus ojos y ahora tus piernas. ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-¡Karen!

Su estrepitosa exclamación me hizo pegar un brinco como si hubiese escuchado un disparo. Y no solamente yo brinqué asustada sino cierta personita oculta en el anonimato de mí ser.

-¿Eres tú, Karen? ¿no estoy soñando?

Ah, la deliciosa tentación de vengarme por esperarlo bajo la nieve durante horas llegó como un vaso de agua fría en medio del desierto.

-Sí, soy yo – me acerqué a él para pellizcarle su mejilla lo más fuerte que pude. Lo pellizqué hasta que gritó de dolor y luego lo solté –. ¿Lo ves?, estás despierto. No es un sueño.

-Karen… – de improviso soltó sus muletas y me abrazó dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí. Apenas pude sostenerlo. A él y a su bebé –… ¡estás aquí, no puedo creerlo!

-Archie… pesas mucho.

-¡No te vayas, por favor! No te alejes de mí nunca más.

-Esto… - mis pulmones comenzaron a quedarse sin aire y mis piernas y brazos sin energía –… esto no es tan romántico como parece… ¡vamos a caernos!

-¡Oh! lo siento – se sostuvo de mis brazos para quedar de pie pero una mueca de dolor atravesó su rostro – es que… mis piernas… - se dejó caer al piso suavemente y asustada traté de evitarlo pero enseguida sonrió despreocupado –. Estoy bien, pero no puedo estar de pie por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasó? – me arrodillé frente a él y me sentí tan feliz. Estaba con él. Si alguna vez imaginé que la felicidad podía medirse de alguna manera, esa noche la descubrí. Estar con él era la felicidad. Simplemente estar con él.

-Fue tu culpa – dijo repentinamente y parpadeé desorientada.

-¿Qué? ¿mi culpa? ¿por qué?

-Estaba pensando en ti cuando pisé el acelerador. Iba a verte. No falté a mi promesa, lo juro – tomó mis manos y las cobijó entre las suyas –, bueno, no llegué a tiempo pero pensaba hacerlo. El problema fue el auto que se entrometió en mi camino.

-¿Tuviste un accidente? – finalmente comprendí la ausencia de su auto y sus piernas rotas –. Por todos los cielos… – cerré los ojos aterrada por esa espantosa imagen – ¿Y me culpas a mí de tu estupidez? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado? – reaccioné furiosa – ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Ya te dije que en ti.

-¡No me importa! – sin la razón, comencé a llorar – ¿Te das cuenta lo que pudo haber ocurrido, idiota? – lo llamaría idiota hasta que cumpliera cincuenta años.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¿Y todo por qué? ¡por un descuido! ¡idiota!

-Karen, cálmate.

-¿Cómo voy a calmarme? ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé?!

-No, pero…

-¡Estúpido, idiota! – lo sacudí enferma de miedo. ¡Pude haberlo perdido y él quería que me tranquilizara! –. Tú estabas en el hospital mientras yo… mientras yo…

-Karen, estoy bien. Mírame.

-¡Te estoy viendo! ¡Estás inválido por mi culpa!

-No fue tu culpa y no estoy inval…

-¡Tú lo dijiste!

-¡Bromeaba!

-¡No bromees conmigo, Archibald! – me incline amenazante y llorosa sobre su rostro que para mi felicidad, seguía intacto – ¡Te odio! ¿lo sabes? Odio que me hagas esto. Odio sufrir por tu causa cada cinco minutos. ¡Te detesto, de verdad te detesto!

-Yo te amo, Karen Klaise – dijo con un cinismo envidiable –. Está bien si me odias pero quédate conmigo el resto de tu vida – y mi llanto de angustia se tornó en llanto de alegría –. Te enseñaré a amarme como yo te amo a ti.

-Archie… - gimoteé con la nariz roja y la mirada nublada por las lágrimas –… idiota…

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea posible – rectificó –. No creo que puedas sentir lo que yo siento ahora por ti pero puedo enseñarte.

Y yo no podía dejar de llorar y de llamarlo idiota.

-Me tardaré mucho tiempo en instruirte – dijo y me abrazó tan fuerte como yo a él - ¿tienes libres los próximos cien años?

* * *

-Estos son los papeles que tiene que firmar para tomar posesión de las acciones de la familia Andrey dentro de la compañía, señorita Candy. Este es el libro que certifica su ingreso formal a la Fundación Andrey como miembro honorario. También tiene que firmarlo.

-S-sí.

El cuello me dolía como si llevara un cabestrillo encima. Papeles, libros, documentos, más papeles, más libros y más documentos. Parecía que los pendientes que había dejado Albert al cuidado de la tía abuela se habían acumulado al grado de ser suficientes como para inaugurar una biblioteca.

_Mi escritorio. _Eso sonó extraño.

Cuando bostecé discretamente, George me obsequió una mirada compasiva, sin embargo, no perdió el ritmo en sus deberes. Seguí asintiendo con la cabeza a todo lo que me pedía. Confiaba en él como en mi propia sombra. Como el padre anónimo que había sido para nosotros. A todos los chicos Andrey los había visto desde la cuna. Incluso a un par de ellos los acompañó hasta la tumba y aún así se mantuvo sereno. Albert debía amarlo como a un padre, un hermano, su mejor amigo o una combinación extraordinaria de todos ellos.

-Señorita Candy ¿quiere descansar un momento? ordenaré que le traigan una taza de té.

-¿Eh? No, estoy bien. ¿Qué más?

-Este documento es uno de los más importantes – dijo y me entregó un largo sobre blanco que colocó cuidadosamente frente a mí –. Le recomiendo que lo lleve a casa y lo lea detenidamente.

-¿Qué es?

-El poder notarial que su futuro esposo deberá firmar para concederle los privilegios legales y económicos ante la familia Andrey, señorita.

-Entiendo.

Aquel sobre calentó mis dedos como una flama encendida. Ésa era la llave mágica para devolverle a Albert todo lo que la tía abuela le había arrebatado con la ayuda de los otros ancianos en Escocia. La firma de Richard se había convertido en el eje sobre el cual se moverían nuestros destinos. Sentí un escalofrío y solté el sobre.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita?

-Sí, gracias. Creo que me hará bien ese té.

-Enseguida.

-George – le llamé antes de que saliera de la habitación – ¿Cuándo estará listo mi… mi matrimonio civil?

-Mañana por la mañana podremos llevarlo a cabo en el Ayuntamiento si es preciso, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿No querría la señorita organizar una recepción y una ceremonia acorde al…?

-Esto es sólo un trámite, George – le recordé –. Mi matrimonio y todo lo que involucra es similar a lo que ve aquí – señalé la montaña de papeles – una pila de cosas que firmar.

-Necesitamos algunos documentos de parte de su prometido, señorita. Su acta de nacimiento, por ejemplo y…

-Oh, sí – cabeceé atolondradamente –, olvidé esa parte. Hablaré con Richard a mediodía y se los pediré. ¿Puede darme la lista completa de lo que se requiere, por favor?

-Señorita… - George se acercó vacilante y con un mohín de incertidumbre –, sobre el divorcio…

-Lo sé. Albert me lo dijo. Está bien, estoy lista para eso. Siempre quise ser repudiada por esta familia así que no es algo nuevo. Un poco de mala fama no me hará daño. Especialmente si me voy del país.

-Pero su esposo…

-Richard también aceptó vivir lejos de aquí como condición de nuestro… eh, divorcio. De esa manera no molestaremos a nadie. El exilio no resultará tan terrible, George. Si ése es el precio que tenemos que pagar para que Albert vuelva y ponga todo en orden, lo haremos con gusto.

-¿Fue por eso que no le solicitó al señor Granchester su ayuda?

Sonreí complacida. Estaba en lo correcto. George leía nuestras mentes como si llevásemos la misma sangre en las venas.

-Sí, por eso. De habérselo pedido a Terry habría tenido que dejar el país por un tiempo y eso habría acabado con su carrera. No me atrevería a hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo.

-Lamento que esa condición no pueda ser modificada de los preceptos y normas de la familia Andrey. Los divorcios siempre han sido _difíciles_ de aceptar en los clanes galeses. En especial en éste.

-Yo también lo siento. Sin embargo – tomé aire para darme ánimos –, no hay problema. Conoceré muchos lugares y le traeré muchos recuerdos, George.

-Gracias, señorita Candy.

Probablemente George tenía llenas las repisas de sus libreros con los cientos de recuerdos que Albert le había traído de cada uno de sus viajes y dudé mucho que necesitara uno más. Pero con asombrosa diplomacia aceptó mi ofrecimiento.

-¿Puedo utilizar el teléfono, George? – pregunté. Repentinamente quise hablar con Richard.

-Todo lo que ve en esta casa es suya, señorita Candy.

-Eso parece un sí.

-La dejaré sola. Iré por su té.

Metí la cabeza en mi bolsa y busqué el número de la casa de Susana. El día anterior, cuando visité a Richard en el hospital, me habían dicho que había sido dado de alta y había dejado por su propio pie la clínica. Supuse que estaría con su hermana hasta que se mudara con… bien, hasta que se mudara conmigo.

-Ah, ¿hola? – saludé a la dama de compañía de Susana –, buenos días. ¿Podría hablar con la señorita Marlowe? Mi nombre es Candice White.

¿Richard ya le habría contado sobre nuestro acuerdo? Lo descubriría en unos segundos. Si la voz de Susana era amable y cordial la respuesta era no. Si un agudo chillido acompañado de un insulto salía de su bocina, la respuesta era obvia.

-¿Candy?, oh, me alegro que llames. ¿Está Richard contigo?

Y drásticamente me quedé sin habla.

-Hola, Susana. No, no está conmigo. Para eso llamé. Quería saber si estaba contigo y podía hablar con él.

-Dios, no puede ser – la oí decir con amargura –. Nadie sabe nada de él desde que dejó el hospital.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué sucedió?

-No lo sé. No lo comprendo - dijo consternada.

-Claro – vaya pregunta estúpida –, bueno. Tal vez esté en su antiguo trabajo.

-No. No está allí. He buscado por toda la ciudad y no lo encuentro. Candy, ayúdame. Estoy tan asustada.

Yo también comenzaba a estarlo. Por él y por mi vil, asqueroso, denigrante y alevoso plan.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes – dije con seguridad para darnos ánimo a las dos –. Creo que sé dónde puedo hallarlo. Déjame intentarlo y te llamaré más tarde.

-Gracias, Candy.

Si me preguntaba qué otra cosa podía salir mal en mi vida, allí estaba la respuesta. Corrí a la puerta de la mansión y pedí al chofer y a George que me llevaran al primer sitio que apareció en mi mente cuando imaginé a Richard sonriente, agitando su mano junto a la persona a la que consideraba su segunda hermana: Ruth.

No demoramos en llegar al campus de la Universidad de Nueva York y mi corazón empezó a sentirse ansioso.

-¿Es aquí?

-Sí, señorita. Ése es el dormitorio de damas – indicó el chofer luego de seguir las instrucciones de un par de vigilantes y profesores que encontramos en el camino.

-Gracias. Volveré enseguida, George.

Esperaba regresar con Richard bajo un brazo y con una buena explicación sobre su irresponsable comportamiento bajo el otro. ¿Por qué preocupar a su hermana y a mí de esa manera? ¿Estaría enojado conmigo y se habría arrepentido del trato?

-Disculpe – incliné la espalda sobre la recepción del edificio y le sonreí brillantemente a la malencarada y robusta mujer que salvaguardaba la integridad de las damiselas universitarias –, ¿podría decirme en qué dormitorio vive la señorita…? – rayos, no conocía su apellido. Y si lo había escuchado cuando la conocí lo había olvidado –… la señorita…

-¿Quién? – gruñó la mujer.

-Eh, bueno, me parece haber olvidado su apellido pero se llama Ruth. ¿La conoce?

-¿Sabe cuántas chicas se llaman así en este lugar?

Quizás dos o tres pero asumí que su trabajo era hacerse la difícil.

-Creo que estudia literatura y vino a un concurso de poesía – Richard había conversado poco sobre ella, pero eso fue lo que pude recordar - ¿No le suena familiar?

-A mi sí – dijo una chica a mis espaldas. Me volví a mirarla y por su desolada expresión en su rostro, mi estómago y mi corazón se contrajeron dolorosamente –. Pero su nombre real no era Ruth sino Alfonsina.

-E… ¿Era? – murmuré.

-¿Fuiste su amiga? – utilizó de nuevo esa expresión en pasado y mi pulso se aceleró intempestivamente.

-N-no, pero un amigo mío sí y quería preguntarle dónde…

-No podrás preguntarle nada a Alfonsina nunca más.

Mis dientes chocaron entre sí temblando de miedo pero tenía que preguntar qué significaba eso.

-Por... ¿Por qué no?

-Murió – informó fríamente y la desaparición de Richard cobró sentido.

-En realidad – intervino la vigilante del edificio –, se suicidó. Dejó una carta póstuma y empacó todas sus pertenencias antes de… hacer lo que hizo.

Me tapé la boca para no gritar de horror. ¿Qué hizo qué?

-Dios mío – fue lo único que pude decir.

Richard, donde quiera que estuviera, debía estar consumido por la tristeza. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó la estudiante. Sentí que mi sangre se había congelado dentro de mis venas y experimenté un violento mareo. Seguramente mi cara estaba tan pálida como un pedazo de papel y ambas mujeres temían que me desmayara frente a ellas.

-Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que… no esperaba esta noticia. ¿Puedo ver su habitación? – me aventuré a pensar que podría hallar algo que me llevara a Richard. Lo que fuera serviría.

-Si quieres ver sus cosas – dijo la mujer robusta –, ya no están aquí. Alguien vino por ellas anoche.

Alguien. Richard.

-¿Adónde fue? – pregunté desesperada – ¿no lo dijo? ¿dejó una dirección o su nombre?

-Fue el mismo chico que vino a buscarla antes de que toda la escuela supiera lo que pasó con ella – respondió la universitaria –. Él la encontró. Bueno, no a ella sino a su carta. Creo que dijo llamarse Robert… ¿O era Rick?

-Richard – asesté y asintió afirmativamente.

-Sí, Richard. Él se encargó de informar a su familia, a los maestros y de todo el papeleo. Luego vino por sus cosas y sin decir nada a nadie se las llevó. No le preguntamos nada. Y aunque lo hubiésemos hecho dudo que hubiera querido respondernos.

-¿Dónde podrá estar? – dije para mí.

-Ojalá que no haya imitado a esa desquiciada – comentó la joven estudiante y se encogió de hombros. Sentí deseos de abofetearla –. Debo decir que tenía la misma cara que ella la última vez que lo vi así que…

-Gracias – di por terminada la charla y me fui. Si la escuchaba decir una estupidez más no habría podido contenerme.

Su mejor amiga se había arrebatado la vida y Richard había pasado por eso solo. Lo más probable era que la hubiese buscado para contarle sobre mi propuesta, para hablar simplemente y entonces… la halló muerta.

-Richard, ¿dónde estás? – corrí al auto sin dejar de mirar a todos lados, como si de milagro fuese a descubrirlo sentado bajo un árbol, esperándome –. Dios mío, por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlo.

Me avergoncé de mí misma tanto que no pude levantar la cabeza en mucho tiempo. Pensé que el destino era cruel conmigo al separarme de Terrence temporalmente. Pero él estaba vivo y había jurado esperarme. Podía coger el teléfono y llamarle. Abrir la puerta y recibirle. Sin embargo, ella, su mejor amiga, su primer amor… ella se había ido para siempre. Para Richard ya no importaba el siguiente día, mes o año. No volvería a verla aunque tomara un tren, un avión o un barco. No existía nada que la reuniera con ella de nuevo. Nada, excepto…

-Apresúrese, por favor – demandé al chofer mientras me revolvía pensando dónde y cómo encontrarlo.

No sabía qué hacer ni por dónde empezar. Me di cuenta que todo el dinero de los Andrey, cuando hallara a Richard, no me serviría de nada. No podría regresarle, con billetes o monedas, lo que había perdido.

A pesar de que el humano insistiera neciamente en ponerle un precio a la vida, el cielo, con su poderosa, severa e inflexible sabiduría se encargaba de recordarnos que no lo tenía.

* * *

-Felices fiestas a todos – dijo Robert y todos a mí alrededor aplaudieron alegremente – Nos veremos en la próxima primavera, chicos.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Hasta la primavera! – respondieron varios a la vez. No me quedé a la falsa sesión de abrazos y fui a mi camerino para llevarme el resto de mis pertenencias.

Mis vacaciones eran oficiales. Sería libre las veinticuatro horas del día por las doce o quince semanas siguientes y en lo único en que pensaba era en volver a los ensayos inmediatamente. La libertad ya no me servía para nada.

-¿Terry? – me llamó Robert – ¿conociste a la nueva chica que tomará el lugar de Karen?

-Sí, lo hice – respondí parcamente.

-Lamento no haber podido haber ayudado a Karen – dijo y sonreí cínicamente –. Lo que hizo fue vergonzoso y no pude obviar su conducta nuevamente.

-Me salvó la vida. ¿Eso es tan vergonzoso para ti, Robert?

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero.

-Sí, lo sé. Ni siquiera tú eres capaz de contradecir los designios de quienes pagan los mejores asientos en las gradas.

-Esa actitud no te ayudará a avanzar en esta carrera, Terrence. Deja de…

-El problema, Robert – declaré de muy mal humor – es que tú y yo no vamos hacia el mismo sitio. Por eso no me da la gana avanzar con tu ejemplo y te ahorrarías tiempo si dejas de aconsejármelo.

-Terry…

-Lo dije una vez – concluí –. Esta no es la única compañía de teatro en el país. El mundo está cambiando y yo con él.

-Descansa – dijo con una exhalación de impaciencia –. Te hacen falta vacaciones. Felices fiestas.

-Claro.

¿Felices fiestas? Si no fuese porque no estaba enterado de mi infierno personal le habría roto las piernas por burlarse de mí.

_-Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, Otelo, La fierecilla domada… _- retomé mi viejo método para tranquilizarme. Recité la mayoría de las obras de mi autor favorito mientras terminaba de empacar mis cosas y mis pensamientos volvían a su sitio.

Antes, esa técnica podía eliminar paulatinamente mi tristeza hasta que caía en la cama agotado. Sin embargo, esta vez, con Candy tan cerca supuse que debía empezar a memorizar los nombres de todas las obras de teatro existentes. Nombres, autores, líneas y guiones enteros.

No. Todo lo que pudiese memorizar sería insuficiente para olvidar o curar algo. La rabia y la impotencia me estaban volviendo loco y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – grité al idiota que se le ocurrió tocar a mi puerta en ese momento.

El idiota volvió a tocar sin responder a mi pregunta y grité más fuerte.

-¡¿Quién es?!

-Abre y lo sabrás.

Pero ya no había necesidad de abrir y me reí con amargura frente al espejo. Le agradecí al cielo su obsequio. ¿Quién mejor que el prometido de Candy para recibir el resto de mi furia y curar mi dolor de cabeza?

-¿Eres tan estúpido que olvidaste tu nombre? – abrí la puerta y mi primera reacción no fue la esperada. Parpadeé y demoré un momento en reconocerle. ¿En verdad era él?

-Mi nombre… ah, soy Richard Marlowe… eh, ¿qué más?, ah sí, ¡Andrey! – ebrio y con un sucio abrigo, el hermano de Susana se tambaleó torpemente –. Es difícil recordar un nombre tan largo. ¿Sabes si Candy tiene otro apellido? Tengo que memorizarlo antes de la ceremonia – se rió como un retrasado y entró al camerino sujetándose de lo que podía –. No quiero hacer el ridículo con tanta gente… elegante.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? – no estaba preocupado por él pero verlo en ese estado me hizo dudar si yo estaba despierto o dormido. Quizás comenzaba a tener alucinaciones gracias a mis arranques de cólera.

-Vine a que me felicitaras. No lo hiciste apropiadamente en el hospital.

-No toques eso – fui hasta él antes de que pusiera sus manos en mi maleta y lo lancé al sofá – ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Continuó riéndose pero detrás de esa sonrisa había tanta… desolación que seguí sin reaccionar como lo había pensado.

-Candy te ama tanto – empezó a decir y luego hizo una pausa que me erizó la piel –… no tienes la menor idea, Granchester.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me acerqué a él a pesar de no tener la intención de jugar al médico.

-Ella te ama tanto que me escogió a mí para tomar tu lugar en la guillotina – metió la mano a la bolsa del abrigo, el que lo hacía parecer un pordiosero, y sacó una cigarrera –. Quien fuese estaba bien, excepto tú, para padecer el infierno Andrey. Supongo que tendría que ser yo el que te felicitara.

-No te atrevas a aparecer así frente a ella – le advertí antes de arrebatarle los cigarros y arrojarlos a la basura –. Si me entero que llegas a ofenderla en alguna forma…

-¿Qué? – me retó – ¿Me vas a matar? ¡Bravo! Por eso acudí a ti. Eres mi salvación.

-¿Esto no es lo que querías? – inquirí. Seguía atónito ante lo que veía –. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Nadie sabe lo que quiero – murmuró con la mirada perdida –… tal vez solamente ella. Pero… - sacudió la cabeza como si quisiese arrancársela –… es tarde.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a ir a mi boda? – su estúpida sonrisa volvió y se puso de pie con un tropezón –. Habrá mucha gente pero… yo seré el que tenga del brazo a la bella mujer del vestido blanco. No será difícil reconocernos.

-¡Lárgate! – lo cogí de su andrajoso abrigo y lo lancé hacia la puerta –. Vete antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-¿Nunca has matado a alguien a golpes, Terrence? – regresó a mí, vacilante y con los ojos inyectados de sangre –. Me ofrezco como voluntario. Vamos, hazlo. Mátame.

-No estoy jugando – apreté los dientes y me contuve de darle el primer puñetazo –. Lárgate.

-¡Hazlo! – vociferó –. Voy a casarme con la mujer que amas y no voy a dejarla ir hasta que yo quiera. Estaré con ella el resto de su vida… y de la mía, claro… y tú sólo serás la sombra que se deslizará por su balcón para intentar meterse en su recámara ¿pero sabes algo, Terrence? Yo voy a estar allí, con ella... ¿Y sabes por qué? – soltó una carcajada y un torrente de rabia me sacudió hasta las entrañas – porque ella será mi esposa.

-¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Golpéame!

Apreté mis nudillos hasta que palidecieron. No entendía sus razones pero no me interesaba. No caería en su maldito juego.

-Yo sí he matado, Terrence – dijo con la voz hueca y de pronto vi lágrimas en sus ojos –. Por tanto, merezco la misma cortesía. Vamos, empieza ya.

-¡No sé qué diablos te pasa pero no me interesa hacerte el favor! – lo alejé nuevamente pero no desistió y regresó a mí –. Lárgate antes de que ambos lo lamentemos.

-¿No te enoja pensar en Candy y en mí? – me provocó por enésima vez –. ¿En todos nuestros días juntos? ¿en los momentos que no podrás vigilarla y yo sí?... o en que, tal vez… ¿logre que se enamore de mí?

No lo resistí más. Mi instinto animal fue más poderoso que mi entereza y lo derribé de un puñetazo para después liquidarlo con un puntapié en el piso. Hubiese caído al suelo con un simple empujón pero disfruté verlo retorcerse de dolor.

-No estuvo mal… - jadeó -... al fin te fastidié.

-Ella no será tu mujer – sentencié y sujeté su cuello –. Se convertirá en tu esposa pero nunca en tu mujer. Y no lo hace porque esté enamorada de ti – le recordé con beneplácito –. Es por lástima, recuérdalo. ¡Lástima!

-¿Así que lo sabes? ¿sabes sobre mí? – sonrió sin motivo aparente –. Bien, entonces ya no hay secretos entre nosotros tres. Me alegra. Porque supongo que esto será un matrimonio de tres ¿no es así?

-¡Esto no es un matrimonio! – vociferé como un animal herido y lo solté de recibir otra invitación para desfigurarle la cara –. Es un contrato. Ella te comprará la cura para tu enfermedad y tú para la de los Andrey.

-¿Y tú te quedas con la mejor parte?, vaya… - trató de levantarse pero fue incapaz de equilibrar sus pies y cayó de nuevo – bien, creo que no puedo evitarlo. Candy es una mujer y por lo tanto…

-¡Cállate! – le advertí –. ¡No hables de ella así o te arrancaré la lengua antes de que te des cuenta!

-Es tan sencillo provocarte – dijo mientras se ponía de pie a gatas –. Volveré otro día cuando en verdad quieras asesinarme. Cuando me case o al regreso de mi luna de miel. Esos serán buenos días para venir a saludarte.

-Si no quieres terminar tus días en una silla de ruedas ¡no vuelvas!

-Finalicemos esto – dijo sosteniéndose de la cómoda con escasas fuerzas – ¿Qué debo decir para que impidas que esto suceda, Terrence? ¿Qué hago para que termines conmigo de una vez?

-Yo no quise que esto pasara – repuse –. Fue Candy quien tomó la decisión.

-Nunca cambiarás. Siempre le dejarás a ella la suerte de tu destino ¿verdad?, bien, en ese caso… – se volvió para verse a sí mismo en el largo espejo que tenía detrás y se restregó la cara tratando de recobrar la postura –… aunque le prometí que le daría el divorcio cuando su amigo Albert retomara su lugar… no lo haré – me miró a través del espejo y sonrió –. Me cansé de ser amable. No volverán a estar juntos, te lo juro. Y además, lo quiera o no, seremos marido y mujer. Siempre hay formas de convencer a una dama.

-Maldito seas…

-¿Qué opina, señor Broadway? ¿Podrá dormir en su cama, solo, mientras ella y yo hacemos todo excepto eso? ¿dormir?

Una furia negra cegó mis ojos y fui hacia él. Su cuello fue mi primer blanco y con ridícula facilidad lo arrojé brutalmente contra el espejo en el que se había mirado. Éste se rompió en mil pedazos al impacto con su cuerpo y aquello fue música para mis oídos. La sangre comenzó a brotar de sus manos y su rostro, y me sentí complacido. Quería más.

-No te detengas – hizo el intento por levantarse pero no lo consiguió -, no voy a defenderme. ¡Vamos, sigue!

-No tienes que decirlo – cogí la silla de madera que servía como asiento y la alcé por encima de su cabeza –. Será un placer.

-¡Terry! ¡No! – escuché detrás de mí justo cuando mis brazos bajaron violentamente para dar en el blanco.

No hubiese podido detenerme aunque lo hubiera querido. La silla se rompería a la mitad contra la espalda de ese idiota sin remedio. Contra la de él o con la de la persona que súbitamente lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Todo fue tan rápido que no pude precisar lo que pasó al reconocer a Candy. Fue como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla con la sensación de haber caído a un precipicio. Todos mis músculos se contrajeron y antes de completar el golpe, una sombra me lanzó lejos de ambos. El impactó de mi espalda contra la pared fue tan fuerte que me dejó sin aire. Tarde un poco en recuperarme pero el verla junto a él, con el rostro lleno de angustia, los celos me desgarraron el alma como si hubiesen arrancado la piel.

-Richard, ¿estás bien? ¡responde!

-Lo lamento – dijo el hombre que me había derribado y me ofreció la mano –, en verdad lo siento, joven Granchester, pero tuve que hacerlo.

Miré al desconocido sin interés. Luego enfoqué mis ojos en esos dos. ¿Por qué lo había hecho otra vez, maldita sea? ¿Por qué?

-Estoy bien – rechacé su ayuda y me incorporé solo.

-George – por primera vez desde que había llegado salvar a ese imbécil, Candy alzó la mirada –, por favor, ayúdeme a llevarlo al auto. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

-Por supuesto – obedeció el hombre y cargó al herido sobre su espalda – ¿está bien, señorita Candy?

-Sí, yo estoy bien. Iré en un minuto.

¿Un minuto? ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a darme?

-Sobrevivirá – dije mordaz –. Despreocúpate. No te convertirás en su viuda antes de casarte.

Fui hasta mi maleta y busqué un pañuelo para enredarlo en mi mano. No me había dado cuenta que sangraba por una astilla enterrada.

-¿Por qué peleaban? – preguntó y odié su estúpido tono de benevolencia.

-¡¿Tú por qué crees?!

-¡Sangraba mucho, Terry! ¡sabes que él está enfermo!

-¡Él se lo buscó! - me volví a mirarla con profundo resentimiento –. Y si lo hace de nuevo lo complaceré con gusto.

-Tú… ¿tú estas bien?

-¡No! ¡no estoy bien! – vociferé – ¡pero gracias por preguntar aunque lo hayas hecho hasta el final!

-Debo irme – dijo fríamente –. Debo llevarlo a un hospital. ¿De verdad estás bi…?

-¡Maldita sea! – la sujeté por los hombros y la sacudí rabioso – ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡no vuelvas a interponerte entre él y yo! ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si arrojo esa silla contra ti?

-¡Tenía que hacerlo!

-No voy a soportarlo – sentencié sin soltarla ni disminuir mi cólera –. ¡No quiero que te cases con él!

-Terry, él…

-¡No quiero ver que lo prefieras a él sobre mí sólo por su maldita enfermedad!

-No es sólo eso. Él…

-¡No te voy a dejar! ¿oíste? – dije ciego y sordo a sus explicaciones – ¡No te casarás con él!, si tengo que encerrarte aquí, lo haré. ¡Nos quedaremos en este lugar hasta que Albert descubra el modo de ayudarse a sí mismo y a su familia!

-Terry… - susurró y me abrazó súbitamente. Me abrazó tan fuerte y tan amorosamente que me paralicé de golpe –, perdóname. Lo he dicho tantas veces que posiblemente has dejado de creerme pero… por favor, perdóname.

-No lo hagas, Candy, te lo suplico – le devolví el abrazo y juré no soltarla jamás –. Por favor, no vayas con él. Haré lo que sea, lo que me pidas pero…

-Volveré – dijo antes de besarme profundamente en los labios –, volveré, Terry. Estaremos juntos y entonces yo haré lo que sea para lograr tu perdón. Ahora… debo irme.

Su frágil y diminuta figura se escurrió entre mis brazos y salió corriendo de allí. Mi vista se nubló y mis ojos me ardieron. Grité de rabia y lancé al piso todo lo que encontré a mi paso. Grité hasta quedarme ronco. Así, sin voz, acallaría mis pensamientos y quizás, si usaba el resto del aire en mis pulmones para gritar mil maldiciones más, moriría de asfixia y detendría mi dolor.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas**

Una disculpa por dos cosas. La tardanza que bueno, desaparecerá en cuanto termine este fic, que ya no falta mucho, casi nada, y otra disculpa por si por allí se me fue una palabra de más o de menos. El dedazo acostumbrado. Ustedes disculparan pero luego de leer este capítulo muchas veces para perfeccionarlo, cosa que jamás consigo, pues de pronto ya no veo donde le puse o donde le quité.

Siempre me quedo con las ganas de agradecer personalmente a quienes me dejan un review. En serio gracias a cada una que se toma la molestia de regalarme tantas horas de su vida. Aunque claro, se la regalan a Candy y a Terry en realidad. En su nombre, gracias. Soy poca cosa para hablar en nombre de estos personajes que han salvado la vida de tantas personas incluyendo la mía, pero como sea, gracias. Con pena pero con frecuencia me meto a mirar qué les pareció y me da tanto gusto cuando me escriben con enojo o con alegría o con emoción un review. Eso quiso decir que metí la mano hasta el fondo de sus entrañas y extraje lo que quería: una emoción. Gracias por hacerme saber sus opiniones como siempre lo han hecho, siendo muy netas, muy sinceras, muy francas, respetuosas y muy... muy ustedes.

A las que no dejan review y solamente leen, gracias también por dejarse arrastrar por este mundo en el que ojalá pudiéramos vivir. Asi tendríamos finales felices todo el tiempo. Aunque un final nunca es feliz para nadie.

Es impresionante que de pronto se queden hasta la madrugada para leer esta locura que esta a punto de concluir. En serio que no tengo como pagarles eso pero de nuevo, sé que lo hacen por nuestros dos protagonistas que, aunque los odiemos a ratos, hacen lo mejor que pueden con lo poco que saben para alcanzar eso tan raro, escaso, corto y fugaz que se llama felicidad.

Mi primer deceso en este fic y falta más. En esta historia me permití usar la figura de la gran poeta Alfonsina Storni para acompañar a Richard. En 1916 Alfonsina Storni ya había nacido y aunque bien pudo haberse encontrado con un trovador como Richard, el resto que ha sucedido con ella es mera fantasía y coincidencia en este fic. Lo único real fue su muerte a través de la difícil decisión del suicidio. Los poemas que escribí como citas de su diario también son de ella así que todo el crédito a la poetisa que ojalá siga escribiendo flores literarias encima de una nube. Ah, también cité un pequeñísimo diálogo entre Richard y Ruth de uno de los capítulos de este fic pero a esta hora de la madrugada ya no supe cuál fue. perdón

Por supuesto que no soy partidaria de este método para salir de este mundo pero el dolor ajeno no se puede comprender hasta que se convierte en el propio. Sin embargo, todos habremos de morir sin duda, así que no hay necesidad de adelantar el día, pienso yo, porque ya está escrito que llegará. Y me gusta pensar que la muerte es un simple paso a otro lugar tan emocionante y bello como lo es, en ocasiones, este mundo. Bueno, pues mientras vamos o venimos, si tienen algo que decirle a alguien esta noche, este mañana, este día, posiblemente sea buen momento. Mañana no se sabe.

Ruth no pudo regresar con Richard, no era su destino, pero al menos pudo amarlo ¿no? y el amar algo, como sepamos hacerlo, ya es maravilloso. Richard esta un poco... desconsolado y yo no sé qué haría en lugar de Candy. El amor es egoísta y a Terry no le importa, y no debería. Pero como de costumbre allí está nuestra enfermera para curar al herido, salvar al moribundo, escuchar al deprimido.

Gracias de corazón por leer, gracias gracias gracias gracias. Gracias por quedarse hasta el final.

NO COMPREN UN PERRO DE RAZA. ADOPTEN UN PERRITO SIN CASA.

A las chicas que me han dejado mensaje, partidarias del amor y respeto hacia nuestros queridos peluditos abandonados en la calle, gracias por compartir ese amor y esa solidaridad que solo se conocen cuando un ser que solo sabe amar nos recibe todos los días con la misma felicidad que el primer día que lo recibimos entre nuestros brazos. Ese amor que nos entregan los animales, ese amor que se lee en sus ojos, que se percibe en su carita, que se siente en sus besitos y en sus caricias, ése amor si no tiene como agradecerse al cielo. Pasen la voz, hay que ayudar.

Felíz día, hora, año, siglo del mundo. Ojalá nuestro planeta se salve con todos nosotros dentro. Y sin nosotros también, que se salve.

Paz

Emera-chan


	43. Elegir

**CAPITULO XLIII**

**Elegir**

- Quisiera morir esta noche mientras medito en la última cosa que hice durante el día. Imaginaré que fue la más feliz y que nada podría ser mejor.

-¿Se supone que eso es una oración, Richard? – preguntó esa mujer cuyo nombre prefería no recordar. No por ahora. Su ácido tono de voz y una sonrisa malsana asomaron a sus labios y le correspondí con una parecida –. Olvidas que el cielo no concede caprichos excepto cuando no tiene nada que mejor que hacer. Lo cual pasa… nunca.

-¿Eres feliz? – le cuestioné ansioso. Su respuesta podía enviarme al infierno por toda la eternidad pero quise saber. Necesitaba hacerlo.

-Lo era hasta que viniste a interrumpirme.

-Por favor, dime.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

-¿Por qué no me la dijiste tú a mí?

-No eres culpable de nada, si eso quieres saber – respondió y se recostó a mi lado.

Mi cama de hospital se había convertido en una sábana blanca que descansaba bajo nosotros sobre la arena. El mar, a pocos metros de distancia, golpeaba como de costumbre todo lo que se interponía a su paso haciendo alarde de ello.

-Estoy furioso contigo – dije sin atisbo de ello en mi tono de voz –. Podría odiarte si no te quisiera conmigo nuevamente.

-Aún el odio reside entre aquellos que están juntos. Y ella te va a odiar por no haberle dicho la verdad – suspiró hondo y se estiró todo lo largo que pudo para luego descansar su cabeza en mi pecho –. Este es un sueño hermoso, Richard. Hazlo más seguido.

-No sé por qué no le dije nada – confesé –. Quizás porque también estoy furioso con ella.

-No tuve miedo y tampoco estuve sola. Estoy bien – sus palabras acariciaron mi alma como la brisa salada del mar acarició mi rostro –. Y no estoy enojada contigo por no querer decir mi nombre – agregó –. No me importa si te olvidas de él. Si me dejas estar en tus sueños, puedo esconderlo bajo una piedra y negarlo hasta que despiertes.

-Es injusto no confesarle la verdad a Candy pero no quiero hacerlo. No quiero ser justo, amable o gentil con alguien que sólo me tiene lástima.

-A mi también me das lástima – rió por lo bajo y me contagió –. Eres patético jugando a ser el malo.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó con cierta tristeza. Comencé a sentirme cansado y somnoliento.

-Pero volveré algún día… - dije –… o eso supongo.

-Sí… lo sé.

_Ruth._

Pronuncié su nombre al despertar y el dolor volvió. No lo haría otra vez. Al menos no hasta que regresara a esa playa donde pronunciar las palabras no conllevaba ninguna pena porque los nombres los escondíamos debajo de una piedra y corríamos lejos para ser sencillamente ella y yo.

* * *

**Nueva York  
1916**

-¿Candy entraba en tu habitación a medianoche? – me atraganté con la sopa de la señorita O'brien y miré a Archibald con tajante condena - ¿Por qué? – inquirí y la temperatura me subió a la cabeza cuando empezó a reírse de mí – ¡Responde! – pateé su espinilla por debajo de la mesa y dejó de reír cuando yo comencé a hacerlo.

-¡Oye! – su cara enfurruñada acompañó su grito de dolor –. Estoy malherido y no quisiera recordarte que fue por tu culpa.

-Yo no fui la que te enseñó a manejar con los pies.

-Hey, chicos – la voz de nuestra cocinera intervino delicadamente en la riña pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención –. No peleen. Todavía falta el postre.

-Sí - confirmó -, Candy iba a mi habitación todos los días a leerme un cuento y darme el beso de las buenas noches. Ahora, ¿podrías dejar que Paty termine de contar la historia o necesitas más detalles?

-¿Quieres que te rompa la otra pierna? – le amenacé con un trozo de pan en la mano. Era lo más duro que tenía cerca.

-Adelante - fanfarroneó - inténtalo si puedes.

-Eh, chicos…

-Yo no hago intentos a diferencia de ti.

-¿De verdad, señorita _actriz suplente_?

Ese fue un golpe bajo. La sangre me subió hasta los ojos y luego salió expulsada como el chorro de una fuente por encima de mi cabeza.

-Despídete de tus piernas, Archibald.

-Adiós, piernas – reviró con una sonrisa mordaz – ¿Podemos continuar con la cena, por favor? Siempre me dan hambre tus chistes.

-Eres un i…

-Tú también lo eres.

-¡Basta! – Paty azotó las manos contra la mesa, la hizo tambalear y nos calló como lo habría hecho nuestra madre. Madrastra, para ser más precisa –. No me pasé tres horas en la cocina para que desperdicien la comida con sus tonterías. Terminen la sopa en silencio y nadie dirá una sola palabra hasta que yo finalice el relato ¿de acuerdo?

Archie y yo intercambiamos miradas y levantamos la ceja al mismo tiempo. Eso, en un lenguaje sumiso quiso decir: sí, señora.

-Sí, Candy iba a la habitación de Archie todas las noches – continuó la cocinera poseída –, pero solamente para saludarlo a él y a Stear. Una visita perfectamente inocente – agregó mientras su mirada vigilante nos escudriñaba por encima de sus anteojos.

-Y… - me atreví a murmurar y enderecé la espalda asustada cuando sus ojos vigías se clavaron en mí con expectación –… ¿tú ibas con ella?

-Oh, no – sonrió como la fresca mañana y pude soltar el aire que había sostenido –. Yo jamás he sido tan valiente como ella. Además, mis piernas son muy cortas y torpes.

-A Stear le hubiera gustado mucho que acompañaras a Candy – comentó Archibald con el labio superior ligeramente salpicado de sopa. Sentí un antojo violento de limpiarlo con un beso, pero apreté los ojos y seguí con mi cena.

-¿Quién es Stear? – se me ocurrió preguntar y de pronto los dos cerraron la boca. El ambiente se volvió algo tenso y supuse que la respuesta no sería nada amable – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté – ¿Dije algo malo?

-Mi hermano – Archie, sin despegar los ojos de la mesa bebió el agua completa de su vaso y luego respiró hondo –. Creo no te había contado de él, lo siento.

-¿Tienes un hermano? – exclamé sorprendida – ¿Y dónde está?

Paty y él se miraron como si se pidieran permiso para hablar… o para no hacerlo en absoluto.

-Él se fue a la guerra – Patricia sonrió con infinita tristeza pero con un aplomo avasallante –. Amaba volar esos tontos aviones – contó con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos –, y también la idea de hacer algo útil con su vida.

-Paty… - Archibald apretó su mano y antes que molestarme, me pareció un gesto desinteresado y lleno de cariño –… no tienes que hablar de ello.

-No hacerlo me lastimaría más. Stear no es un recuerdo que quiero esconder ni olvidar – se deshizo de los anteojos para secar sus tímidas lágrimas –. Formará parte de mi vida siempre así que hablar de él es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle todas las cosas bellas que me dejó.

-¿Dejó? – volví a abrir la boca imprudentemente –. Él… ¿sigue en Europa?

-No – respondió Paty con decisión –. Él murió hace un año. Estábamos comprometidos pero desafortunadamente… no regresó.

-Lo lamento – dije de inmediato. Me recriminé en silencio con ánimos de abofetearme por imprudente.

-Está bien – Archibald abandonó la mano de Patricia y tomó la mía comprensivamente –. No lo sabías.

-Lo siento – repetí a sus ojos con sinceridad –. Puedes romperme las piernas si quieres. Tengo otro par en Florida.

-¿Florida? – repitió.

-En casa de mis padres – expliqué –. Mañana debo partir.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Se va de la ciudad, señorita Klaise?

-Karen – sonreí a mi nueva amiga –, y sí, me voy.

-Por supuesto que no – declaró Archibald.

-¿Podemos terminar de cenar? – le pedí. No quería iniciar una pelea de verdad.

-Iré por el guisado – Patricia se levantó al instante y se fue a la cocina pero no precisamente por el guisado.

-¿Y bien? – inquirió mi verdugo al cabo de unos segundos a solas – ¿Tengo que preguntarte por qué tienes la absurda idea de marcharte o pretendías dejármelo escrito en una carta?

-Puedo hacer ambas cosas, si quieres.

-Karen… - gruñó con los puños sobre la mesa.

-Me echaron de la compañía – lo miré y me encogí de hombros –. No tengo dinero excepto para mi comprar mi pasaje y algo de comida en el camino. ¿Qué esperas que haga aquí?, nadie va a contratarme en esta ciudad y todo se lo debo a tu prima.

-¿Candy?

Puse los ojos en blanco y contuve la patada que estaba a punto de propinarle.

-No, no Candy. Elisa Leegan.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Es una historia un poco larga.

-¿Te parece que voy a alguna parte?

-Archie, termina de cen…

-¡No voy a dejarte ir, no me importan tus razones!, mucho menos si es por culpa de ésa.

Mis razones, aparte de la astucia de esa zorra, acudían a un hecho distinto. Maravilloso pero distinto y en dirección a mi estómago.

-Le arranqué el cabello a tirones – relaté brevemente – y casi la arrojo por una ventana. Fue todo. Nada de cuidado pero no tiene sentido del humor.

-¡En un momento estoy con ustedes! – gritó Paty desde la cocina y el aroma del estofado inundó el diminuto apartamento en cuanto lo sacó del horno –. !Solamente prepararé el postre, no tardaré!

-¿Por qué pasó eso? – Archie sujetó mi mano y apretó fuerte – ¿Te hizo daño?

-Ella estaba… - el fuerte olor a comida comenzó a meterse por mi nariz y a lo largo de mi garganta en forma de serpiente. Me temí lo peor –..., ya te dije que es una historia larga de contar así que mejor… - y lo peor sucedió. Las náuseas hicieron erupción.

-¿Karen? – probablemente mi rostro se tiñó de verde y en breves instantes, si no corría al baño, mis zapatos lucirían del mismo color.

-Discúlpame – tapé mi boca y contuve la respiración al tiempo en que buscaba desesperadamente la puerta del tocador.

-A-ahí – Archie intuyó lo que buscaba y lo señaló con el brazo.

-Gracias.

Afortunadamente no estábamos en su gloriosa mansión así que el trayecto allí duró unos segundos. Cerré con pasador y frente al escusado doblé las rodillas en un pestañeo. El resto es fácil de adivinar.

-Rayos… - susurré mareada. Me sostuve del lavabo para ponerme en pie y mi rostro en el espejo reveló a una mujer ojerosa, demacrada, más delgada y con el cabello revuelto. No había que ser un genio para descubrir mi condición pero contaba con la limitada inteligencia de los hombres. Así que lavé mi cara, respiré hondo en varias ocasiones y pellizque mis mejillas para devolverles su color natural.

Fracaso rotundo.

-¿Karen? – tocaron a la puerta – ¿Estás bien?

-Vuelve a la mesa – le ordené a mi preocupado novio –. Vas a lastimarte parado allí afuera.

-No hasta que me digas si…

-Estoy bien. Enseguida salgo.

_Por favor, que no me pregunte más. _

No quería mentirle aunque tampoco había decidido ser sincera con él. No sabía un demonio. Si le decía que estaba embarazada probablemente se sentiría obligado hacia mí. Y en las condiciones en las que se hallaba su familia, la obligación de cuidar de un bebé no era precisamente motivo de alegría.

La cabeza me dolió más.

-Dejémoslo al azar – bromeé pero luego de unos segundos pareció buena idea. Saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo y me preparé para lanzarla al aire –. Cara, le digo la verdad. Cruz, me la llevo a la tumba.

Y entonces, cerrando los ojos, lancé la moneda lo más alto que pude. La oí caer al piso y los abrí lentamente.

-Eh… ¿dos de tres?

* * *

-No te levantes – escuché a mi lado y de inmediato, unas manos pequeñas me regresaron a la cama. Otro sueño del que había despertado con el corazón en la garganta - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté. Parecía que había corrido una milla de distancia entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad.

-En el hospital, ¿lo recuerdas?

-N-no – mis ojos vagaron desde el techo hasta la ventana y hasta el sitio de donde provenía esa hermosa voz. Candy era un verdadero ángel. El cielo le mostró a la perfección su misión en la tierra. Únicamente verla podía sanar a un enfermo o revivir a un… muerto.

Doblé el brazo para cubrir mis ojos cuando sentí un violento revés en el pecho. El descontrol de mis actos se reflejaba vívidamente en el de mi cuerpo. Pero no iba a ponerme a llorar como un niño delante de ella o de nadie. A pesar de que amaba tenerla a mi lado en ese momento todas las emociones Candy provocaba en mí se hallaban en un silencio. Lo único que podía experimentar, dormido, despierto, ebrio o sobrio era dolor. Un dolor incomparable al físico pero que podría describir como una tortura lenta, continua y eterna de mi piel al ser separada a jirones de mis huesos.

-Richard, ¿te duele algo?

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te… cortaste – respondió y miré parte de mis brazos y manos vendadas –, pero no es grave. Podrás salir en unas horas. Sólo estábamos esperando que despert…

-Déjame solo.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame solo – repetí groseramente –. No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Richard… - intentó sujetar mi mano pero la aparté.

-Por favor, vete.

-No – repuso con firmeza –. No voy a dejarte solo.

-Hazlo o yo mismo te sacaré por esa puerta – me escuché a mi mismo y parecía otra persona hablando con mi voz. Tenía razón. Era otro y no sabía si podría volver atrás.

-Sé lo que sucedió con Ruth – oírla mencionar su nombre me lastimó tanto como si un muro se hubiese derrumbado en mi cabeza.

-¡Vete! – grité desesperado.

-¡No, Richard! ¡Quiero estar contigo!

-Por favor – la tristeza se arremolinó en mi pecho como una voraz tormenta ansiosa por salir y sofocarme –, Candy, vete.

-No estás bien – cogió mi mano por la fuerza y la sostuvo mientras forcejeé para que me soltara –, ¡Richard, basta!, déjame ayudarte.

-¡No quiero ayuda! – exclamé y fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta que estaba llorando –. ¡Lo que quisiera es estar muerto!

-¡No digas eso!

-Suéltame – gruñí como un animal herido y la miré como tal –. Suéltame y vete de aquí. No voy a repetírtelo.

-No lo haré – me retó ferozmente –. Haz lo que quieras pero no me iré.

-No tienes que salvar a todos los Marlowe que se crucen en tu camino – dije con la intención de herirla. De ser cruel y también castigarme por ello – ¡Solamente date la vuelta y déjanos en paz!

-¿Así que tú también piensas saltar desde la azotea, Richard? – inquirió con un matiz de sarcasmo –. ¿Ni siquiera puedes superar a tu hermana en ello?

-Sería un alivio para ti – reviré sin poder contenerme –. Y quizás para mí también. No necesito tu lástima.

-No siento lástima por ti.

-!Por supuesto que sí!

-¡Bien! – gritó tan fuerte como yo –. Es cierto. Siento lástima por ti, pero desde hace tres minutos. ¿Crees que Ruth sentiría algo distinto si estuviera en mi lugar?

-¡Cállate! – no quería escuchar su nombre y cubrí mis oídos cobardemente.

-Lo haré hasta que vuelvas en ti – sentenció y se sentó sobre la cama –. Pero no es así como vas a superarlo, Richard. No es huyendo de su nombre y su recuerdo como podrás…

-¡Basta! ¡tú no sabes lo que siento!

-¡Sí lo sé! Y esta no es la manera de sobrevivir a ello.

-No quiero sobrevivir a nada – la miré fugazmente pero desvié la cara, incapaz de ponerme de pie y alejarla de mí. Yo era dos personas a la vez. Una la que la amaba, y la otra, la que deseaba hacer pedazos todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino. La que necesitaba gritar y llorar hasta desmayarme y después volver a hacerlo todo desde el principio.

-Ahora te puede parecer así – repuso con la voz baja –, y no pretendo evitar que dejes de sentirte triste. Pero no voy a permitir que te hagas daño, Richard. No fue tu culpa.

-Maldita necia – mascullé –, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

-No lo sé pero me importa. ¿No es suficiente con eso?

-No menciones su nombre, por favor. No lo hagas nunca más.

-Llegará el día en que tú lo hagas sin sentirte así.

-Tú qué puedes saber – le recriminé sintiendo la suave caricia de su mano en mi mejilla. Aquel gesto fue tan placentero que estuve a punto de pedirle que lo hiciera el resto de su vida.

-Anthony – dijo y guardé silencio. No comprendí –. Sí lo sé, y esa es la prueba.

Cansados y recelosos, mis ojos se posaron en ella con pesadez. Aguardé que continuara.

-Yo también pensé que su muerte había sido mi culpa. Lo pensé durante muchos años pero hoy comprendo que no es así. El destino de los demás no depende de nuestras decisiones aunque parezca lo contrario. Ruth no es…

-Candy… - la interrumpí. No podía escuchar ese nombre tan querido para mí sin retorcerme de dolor.

-De acuerdo. No lo diré hasta que tú lo hagas primero.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo me hice esto? – observé mis brazos y después de un pinchazo, descubrí una venda que cruzaba mi frente. La toqué sin poder recordar su origen.

-Tropezaste con un cristal. Estabas…

-…ebrio.

-Sí.

-Eso explica el dolor de cabeza.

-Iré por una pastilla. No te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Terrence… - mencioné cuando apareció de golpe en mi memoria.

-Volveré enseguida – fue todo lo que dijo y salió apuradamente.

Me quedé solo en aquella habitación que repentinamente me pareció inmensa. Lo sucedido horas atrás se abrió camino a través de una nube confusa de recuerdos pero se detuvo somnolienta hasta que tomé la primera botella de alcohol. El resto se tradujo en una nueva bocanada de tristeza y llanto que evité con todo mí ser pero que no pude dominar como no se podía dominar el mar donde se hallaba dormida y en paz… mi querida amiga.

* * *

-¡Neil! ¡Neil! – golpeé mis puños contra su puerta con la misma rabia con la que le hubiese golpeado la cara si osaba ignorarme – ¡Abre la puerta, sé que estás aquí!

-¡Estoy ocupado! – respondió luego de insistir por tercera vez con una maldición de por medio – ¡Déjame solo, Elisa! Después iré a tu habitación.

-¡Tengo que verte ahora, es urgente! – pateé la puerta – No me iré ¿escuchaste? ¡Abre antes de que la tía abuela también me escuche y descubra que volviste!

-Maldita sea – dijo al abrir – ¿lo que tienes que decirme no puede esperar?

-No vine a hablar – entré a su habitación y fui directo a su cómoda –. Necesito un poco más – revolví sus ropas sin éxito y continúe buscando en los siguientes cajones –. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde está, qué? – me apartó de mala gana.

-¡Sabes bien qué!

-No grites, idiota.

-¡Si no me das algo en tres segundos gritaré tan fuerte que me escucharán en Francia! – mi vista se nubló por un segundo y al tocarme la cara me percaté del vasto sudor que bañaba mis mejillas y frente. No debí esperar tanto pero no contaba con las estupideces de mi hermano y su súbita huída de la ciudad. Afortunadamente había regresado a tiempo para su boda de porquería con esa golfa.

-¿Qué hiciste con todo lo que te di antes de irme?

-¿Qué piensas que hice? ¿Tirarlo a la basura? ¡Vamos, voy a pagártelo!

-No tengo suficiente para los dos – sentenció sin importarle un demonio mi desesperación –. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

-¡Consigue algo hoy, maldición! ¡Somos millonarios y con una llamada pued…!

-¡No es un estúpido servicio a la habitación, Elisa! No voy a llamar a un imbécil a medianoche para que venga y salude a la tía mientras lo invita a tomar el té.

-Es urgentel – intenté suplicar y me arrodillaría si era preciso –. No me siento bien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Entonces ve y come todo lo que encuentres en la cocina!, sabes cómo deshacerte de eso después.

Lo sabía tan bien como mi nombre pero no podía continuar haciéndolo por más tiempo. Sentía como si tragara vidrios cada vez que bebía agua y mi estómago me torturaba cada vez más. Prefería no comer a tener que hacerlo y terminar, agotada y agonizante, en el tocador de mi alcoba sin energías para llegar hasta la cama.

-Bien, yo iré – resolví –. Dame la dirección y el nombre de…

-No seas idiota. No sabrías qué decir ni qué hacer.

-¡Enséñame!

-Dije que no – cogió mi cabello y tiró fuerte de él –. No te metas en mis asuntos ¿oíste? No voy a dejar que me eches a perder esto sólo porque tienes un estúpido ataque de ansiedad. Ve a la cocina y bebe toda el agua que puedas. Quizás eso ayude.

-¡No puedo!

-¡Tendrás que esforzarte! – amenazó con los ojos inyectados de sangre –. No hay opciones, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Demonios! – manoteé sobre su rostro y me dirigí furiosa a la salida.

-Espera – me llamó antes de que alcanzara la puerta – ¿Ya averiguaste dónde están?

-No. Desaparecieron. Y la gente que contrataste – añadí con ironía – son tan idiotas como yo. No saben qué hacer, qué decir ni dónde buscar.

-Candy está cerca. Lo sé. No ha vuelto a Chicago.

-Ni allí ni al apartamento que compartía con Archie, el vagabundo y su mujerzuela. ¿Algo más?

-Si, necesito saber más – demandó – ¿O quieres que empiece a cobrarte todo lo que te doy y que te acabas como si fueran dulces?

-¡No sé más, Neil! La idiota de Annie aún no encuentra a Archie y la tía abuela únicamente recibe las visitas de ese sirviente.

-¿Qué sirviente?

-!George! !¿qué otro?!. Al parecer habla por Candy y la tiene escondida en un hotel.

-¡Averigua en dónde está, Elisa! ¿Es tan difícil llamar a cada maldito hotel para preguntar?

-¿Crees que está registrada con su nombre, imbécil?

-Entonces es más lista que tú – sonrió con sorna y me dio la espalda. Hubiera deseado tener un puñal en la mano y enterrárselo sin piedad –. Déjalo. Yo la encontraré. Limítate a no meterte en mis asuntos.

-Jamás aceptará casarse contigo – dije y saboreé el veneno que escupí por mis labios –. Has intentado todo, Neil. Aunque amenazaras con arrancarle las entrañas, a ella o a Terrence, no lo lograrás.

-Aunque sea sobre su cadáver, el de ese perdedor o el de mi familia entera, Candy caerá de rodillas frente a mí y suplicará. Y lo hará hasta quedarse ronca y después lo hará de nuevo.

-Ambos me dan asco – dije sintiendo exactamente eso.

-Ella siente lo mismo por mí – sonrió frente al espejo y acomodó el cuello de su camisa –. Por eso es excitante. Y más cuando esa sensación se la tenga que tragar.

-Imbécil – finalicé la conversación y azoté la puerta detrás de mí.

Por mí, Candy y mi hermano podían irse al infierno esa misma noche. Odiaba si nombre, su cara, su voz, su simple existencia. Pero si Neil era capaz de persuadirla para casarse con él y así convertirse en la cabeza de los Andrey, yo le obsequiaría el infierno en vida. Uno que no tendría salida. Candy no conocería la benevolencia nunca más. Cada ruego suyo sería mi banquete y cada lágrima, mi delicioso trofeo.

* * *

Quisiera estar en otro lugar. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo con sólo desearlo. En los verdes, suaves, acogedores y olorosos prados de mi sitio favorito en la tierra. Quizás la nieve ya hubiese ocultado su verdadera forma pero, ya fuese cubierto de blanco, verde o rosa, desearía estar allí. Dormida y soñando en silencio.

Cualquier lugar excepto aquí.

-¿Otra vez piensas huir? – me pregunté avergonzada bajo una especie de hipnosis mientras llenaba un vaso con agua. La que necesitaba una píldora para el dolor de cabeza era yo –. Bien, huye. El mundo seguirá girando aún si no estás en él.

-Mi mundo no – objetó alguien a mi lado. No lo vi llegar, simplemente apareció junto a mí mágicamente. Maravillosamente.

-Qué… ¿qué haces aquí?, es muy tarde.

-¿Puedo decir esto antes de que me arrepienta? – Terry se acercó a mí y con ternura me abrazó mientras yo sostenía el vaso con agua. No quise moverme porque pensé que en ese instante me despertaría. Y que lo haría sola, en mi habitación y con un dolor de cabeza más terrible que el de mi sueño.

-¿Decir qué? – murmuré.

-Lo siento, Candy – su voz se desvaneció lentamente y escondió su rostro bajo mi cuello. El dolor, cualquiera que fuese, se había ido. Su presencia podía curarlo todo. Resolver mis dudas y disipar el miedo –. ¿Te lastimé en el teatro? - preguntó ansioso.

- N-no – comprendí sus palabras hasta que nos separamos momentáneamente. Ver sus ojos, su poderoso resplandor, la suavidad de su tono y la fragilidad escondida entre el azul y su luz me recordó por qué estaba allí y no en cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Y por qué tienes una venda aquí? – su dedo pinchó mi cabeza y el chichón que me curé al llegar al hospital reaccionó molesto.

-Ah, esto. No es nada.

-Sabía que te había pegado. No había forma de esquivar ese golpe.

-No es nada – insistí –. No lo es. Sabes que mis rodillas tienen heridas más grandes y feas en comparación a ésta.

-¿Por qué no puedo enojarme contigo lo suficiente como para detener esta estupidez sin preguntarte tu opinión?

-¿Te puedo pedir algo? – sonreí alevosamente – ¿Me puedes abrazar otra vez?, mi cabeza me dolía hace un minuto pero cuando apareciste, de pron…

De inmediato el vaso con agua cayó al piso. Sus brazos me sostuvieron con tanta fuerza que pude escuchar el vertiginoso latir de su corazón aún por encima de su abrigo. El mío latía igual. Sonreí feliz. Y a la felicidad la acompañó una lágrima. El llanto no siempre significaba dolor y agonía. También podía ser de alegría. Descomunal y verdadera.

-Parece que hubieras corrido hasta aquí – bromeé, colgada de su cuello.

-No corrí. Caminé.

-¿Hasta el hospital?

-Quería tiempo para pensar.

-Lo siento – dije. Estaba destinada a disculparme con él por el resto de mi vida pero no me importaba. Se lo debía.

-Yo también.

En sus brazos concilié el sueño que me hacía tanta falta y no me moví ni dije nada hasta que él lo hizo. Habían pasado unos minutos y a regañadientes me separé de él.

-Cuándo… - titubeó un instante pero lo vi retomar aire y continuar – ¿Cuándo vas a… casarte?

-En unos días – no podía a mirarlo a la cara así que clavé los ojos en mis zapatos pero él levantó mi barbilla y una nueva disculpa estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios.

-Bien.

_Bien_. Fue todo lo que dijo y no podía pedirle más. Repentinamente sentí pánico ¿No volvería a escuchar una palabra de amor suya? Sabía que era una egoísta porque era él quien sufriría más si la pronunciaba. Abrazarme para después verme ir al lado de Richard era una vileza. La mujer que lo amaba era tan ruin como todos los que habían dicho amarlo y lo abandonaron. _Bien_. Así tenía que ser. Al menos por un tiempo.

-Tengo que irme – dijo y besó mi frente. Me aferré a él sin prestarle atención –. Candy…

-Perdóname.

-Deja de pedirme perdón. Siempre has sido sincera conmigo y por eso… no tienes que disculparte.

-¿Te veré mañana?

Su no respuesta fue la respuesta y entonces perdí la calma.

-¿Terry?

-Antes de venir, hablé con mi madre y…

-¿Y?

-Voy a dejar la compañía. Se lo diré a Robert mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Eleanor y yo queremos tener la nuestra. No es nada nuevo, sólo que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de... decidirlo.

-Ah, comprendo – repuse con una sincera sonrisa –. Es… fantástico.

-Lo es – dijo sin sentir lo mismo que yo –. Pero tendremos que irnos por un tiempo.

La sonrisa y la felicidad se desvanecieron de golpe. Mi cara, sin pretenderlo, reveló un mohín de dolor. Los latidos de mi corazón se tornaron débiles, enfermos, y mis piernas se entumecieron bajo la fría despedida. Él se iba. Esa noche sería la última vez que lo vería.

-Queremos recorrer el país y aprender. Perfeccionar lo que cualquier compañía de teatro tiene aquí. Eso incluye conseguir nuevos actores, mejores historias… - Terry acarició mi cabeza cariñosamente. Sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente y trató de manera inútil de confortarme. Pero se marchaba. ¿Qué maldito consuelo podía tener? ¿A quién iba a recurrir para hablar, para reñir… para querer? – Candy ¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí.

-No es una despedida. Lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Sí – repetí con la cabeza baja. Su mano quiso sujetar mi barbilla nuevamente pero lo aparté. Estaba llorando y lo sabía.

-No puedo hacerlo, Candy. No me pidas que esté a tu lado… cuando te cases con él.

-S-sí – lloré más y aún así el dolor seguía allí.

-Pero no romperé mi promesa. Esperaré por ti.

-No tienes que hacerlo – le di la espalda y limpié mis ojos.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Estaba enojada con él? ¿Qué estúpido derecho tenía yo a enfadarme? Yo también huí. Ni siquiera me volví para decirle adiós porque si lo hacía, no lo habría hecho. Jamás me hubiera ido de allí. Pero si Terry quería irse, si no podía sostener mi mano mientras yo intentaba salvar a mi familia, no iba a impedírselo. Por el contrario, lo abrazaría fuerte y le diría que lo amaría hasta que esa palabra dejara de existir en el mundo. Y aunque eso sucediera yo inventaría una nueva.

-¿Qué dijiste, Candy?

-Dije que no tienes que hacerlo. No tengo derecho a pedirte que esperes algo de mí. Sería como paralizar tu vida hasta que la mía esté arreglada.

-No hagas esto.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – me volví a mirarlo – ¿Qué no te vayas? ¿Qué no me quiero quedar sola? ¿No sería eso lo más egoísta y miserable que has escuchado de mí?

-Tal vez yo sea el miserable por dejarte sola.

-No – sequé mi cara y traté de tranquilizarme. No era justo despedirlo así –. Yo elegí este camino y fui egoísta al pedirte que lo hicieras conmigo. Debo hacerlo sola como todas las cosas que he hecho en mi vida.

-No estás sola.

-Lo sé. Te tengo a ti pero debo aprender que tú también debes cuidar tu corazón.

-Candy…

-Y si ese corazón encuentra a alguien más…

-¡Candy, basta!

-¡Sigue tu corazón! – exclamé, muriéndome de tristeza, dolor y desesperación –. Porque no he conocido a alguien que tenga un corazón tan honesto y maravilloso como el tuyo.

Y lo abracé. Lo besé y me besó devuelta. Memoricé su calor, su olor, el peso de su cabeza en mi hombro, la suavidad de su pecho, el espesor de su cabello, el murmullo de su voz mientras decía "te quiero". Lo grabé con sangre en mi sangre. Le pedí perdón la misma cantidad de veces que le dije "te quiero". Lo había salvado como él a mí y no me arrepentía de nada. Quizás sólo de amar a otros tanto como a él y de elegir.

Odié tener corazón. Odié tener una pena tan grande y que nadie hubiese inventando una pastilla para su cura. Pero si me arrancaba los sentimientos también me lo arrancaría a él del alma. Y no quise hacerlo. Él era suficiente razón para soportar esa tormenta. Él era mi motivo, la causa y el origen de que deseara seguir viva. Y yo no lo merecía y aún me amaba.

Le dije "te quiero" pero no le dije adiós. No se lo diría a nadie más en este mundo. Le dije "te amo" y lo dejé ir. Lo hice después de besarlo y secar sus mejillas. Limpié su injusto llanto porque yo lloraría por ambos. Él debía irse y buscar. Yo sería quien lo esperaría eternamente con un "perdón" en los labios y con un "te amo" entre mis brazos.

- Te amo - repetí sin él a mi lado, pero no dije adiós.

* * *

-Estoy bien – no iba a mentir pero tampoco a decir nada más. Salí del tocador secándome la cara y sonriendo saludablemente – ¿Tú estás bien? – señalé sus piernas.

-Sí, pero no intentes distraerme. Nadie que luzca como tú puede estar bien.

-No sé si lo notaste pero eso parece un insulto.

-Estás más delgada y pálida como una vela. Me rompí las piernas pero no me quedé ciego. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Solamente eso. Estoy más delgada y luzco pálida porque no he comido bien en días – todavía decía la verdad –. Tampoco he dormido mucho. Dejar atrás lo que más amo – incluyéndote a ti – no es sencillo.

-Lo sé – aceptó y un ligero asentimiento me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Lo convencía de mi salud y no había dicho una sola mentira –. Lamento lo que Elisa te hizo.

-No te disculpes por ella. A menos que quieras compartir la paliza que podría darle si la tuviera frente a mí.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Ven a sentarte – pasé su brazo por encima de mis hombros y fuimos juntos hasta el sofá. Patricia preparaba el postre en la cocina y aunque hacía lo imposible por no escuchar, el apartamento era extremadamente pequeño para evitarlo.

– Karen, por favor, no lo hagas.

Miré a mi alrededor y me convencí que hacía lo correcto. Por una maldición, Archie y su familia lo habían perdido todo. No iba a poner sobre su espalda una carga más. Nos amábamos pero ¿era suficiente? Archibald era un heredero que nunca había tenido que trabajar en su vida. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Al menos no por un error. ¿Cómo viviríamos en uno o dos años?, cuando el amor no hiciera falta pero sí todo lo demás. Tenía que preocuparme por la persona más importante de entre los dos. Y ésa era la tercera que venía en camino.

El derecho que Archie tenía de saber que sería papá no le traería felicidad a nadie. Quizás los primeros días o meses, pero más tarde vendría la angustia y la desesperación de no poder actuar como un padre.

Sacrificio o no, mis sentimientos ni los suyos eran los primeros en mi lista de prioridades. Únicamente los de mi bebé.

-Puedes ir a visitarme – ofrecí con una sonrisa que se desvaneció de inmediato –. El clima es… encantador.

-Debe haber más compañías de teatro, más obras. Terry podría…

-Terry está muy ocupado con su vida. Y aunque pudiera ayudarme, necesito alejarme de aquí.

-¿Y de mí?

-Tú también tienes muchos asuntos pendientes que arreglar. No creo que quieras vivir así, ¿verdad?

Se quedó callado y su cara reflejó un mohín de disgusto. Luego me miró sin cambiar el gesto y entornó la voz, molesto.

-Si viviera donde antes lo hacía y tuviera lo que antes tenía ¿te irías igual?

Cerré los ojos y me tragué uno de los insultos más sucios que habían acudido a mi lengua en los últimos dieciocho años.

-Por tu bien – dije apretando los dientes –, fingiré que no me llamaste oportunista y dejaré que me hagas una sola pregunta más.

-Responde.

-Idiota – mascullé y me puse de pie antes de abofetearlo –. ¿No has visto mi maleta en la puerta? Iba a irme incluso sin saber dónde y cómo vivías. Tu… tío, o lo que sea de ti, me obligó a venir pero no mencionó que…

-¿Obligó? – inquirió ofendido – ¿Estás aquí porque Albert te forzó a venir? No sé si lo notaste, Karen, pero eso parece un insulto.

-Sí, claro – estallé –. Y también me obligó a salir a buscarte por todo el edificio, a abrazarte y decirte que te quería, a romperme la espalda al traerte de vuelta y…

-Oh, cuánto lamento ser una carga para ti.

-Deja ese tono ¿quieres?

-Y tú deja de decir las cosas que en verdad no quieres decir.

-¿Qué?

-No me digas que me quieres y después que tienes que irte.

-Pero… ¡es la verdad! ¿te sentirías mejor si te mintiera?

-Para mi mala suerte, he dejado de notar la diferencia.

-¡Bien! – manoteé en el aire, víctima de una pataleta infantil –. ¿Qué tal suena esto? "Archie, ya no te quiero. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ya no eres rico." ¿Mejor o pruebo con algo más convincente y vil?

-Prueba a responder sin titubeos – me retó y temblé bajo su fiera mirada – ¿Por qué no has dormido ni comido bien los últimos días? ¿Estás enferma?

No mentiras. Me lo prometí a misma. Pero… La suerte había dicho no. No se lo digas. Así que en ese momento tenía que decidir entre la suerte, la promesa y lo mejor para los tres.

-No – empecé a respirar pesadamente –. No estoy enferma.

-¿Es por lo que hizo Elisa o…?

-Dije que solamente te permitiría una preg…

-Basta de juegos y responde.

Patricia nos miraba en silencio y a la distancia. La vi por un instante y sus ojos irradiaban regocijo a la vez que esperanza. Era como si fuese hermana de alguno de los dos y conociese mi secreto. Y me suplicaba tras sus anteojos que confiara en él. Que tenía que darnos una oportunidad o me arrepentiría; que la soledad es soportable pero impredecible; que nadie debería experimentarla por accidente sino por elección; que se lo dijera y que juntos tomáramos la decisión; que no todo era amor pero tampoco dinero.

-Bien. Tú ganas – dije y no había vuelta atrás –. Estoy esperando un bebé, y antes de que preguntes una idiotez y luego yo te golpee… Sí, es _nuestro _bebé.

Desde ese día nunca volví a tirar una moneda al aire.

* * *

-No miró atrás – susurré con la frente pegada a la ventana. La nieve comenzaba a caer y la noche con ella – Terry no miró atrás.

Creí estar preparada para dejarlo ir pero nunca lo había estado. Ni siquiera cuando fui yo quien bajo la nieve, abandonó Nueva York.

-¿Candy?

-¿Sí? – Richard estudio mi expresión con cautela y al parecer aún estaba avergonzado de su conducta anterior porque abrió la boca con desconcierto pero la cerró de golpe sin formular pregunta alguna - ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza, Richard?

-N-no… - y se calló por un rato. Luego levantó la cabeza con decisión, como si pensara bien lo que iba a decir, pero desistió por segunda vez.

-¿Pasa algo? – inquirí sin abandonar la ventana.

-¿Qué miras?

-Nada. Sólo… la nieve.

-¿Nieva? – preguntó y su mirada se llenó de tristeza. Posiblemente la imagen le trajo recuerdos de su amiga.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a…?

-No, aquí estoy bien. Me duelen las piernas.

-Un vidrio grande se clavó en una de ellas. Por eso duele pero pasará pronto.

-No parece que sólo mires la nieve.

No. Miraba a Terry en cada persona sobre la acera. Adivinaba su paradero, su rostro y si acaso pensaba en mí. Si tal vez no volvería a verlo y ése era el castigo que merecía por haber renunciado a él por segunda ocasión. Desafortunadamente era un castigo en donde el también había salido herido.

Recordé muchas cosas. Cuando volví a Chicago, en el pasado, ¿él habría tenido una conversación similar con Susana? Miré a Richard de reojo y me pareció increíble que hubiésemos intercambiado papeles después de casi un año.

-¿Qué día es hoy? – quise saber súbitamente.

-No lo sé, ¿viernes?

-No. Me refiero a la fecha.

Fui hasta el calendario colgado en la pared y busqué. Al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder con Terry, me quedé helada.

-Fue hoy – dije –. Fue exactamente hoy, hace un año.

-¿Hoy hace un año?

Sostuve mi frente mientras mi cuerpo reaccionó a esa coincidencia. Comencé a reír. Quería llorar y encerrarme en mi alcoba, en Chicago, hasta el otoño siguiente pero en lugar de eso mis hombros y estómago se sacudieron mientras me reía.

-Candy, ¿estás bien?

-No – respondí sin poder parar. Me senté en el sofá y cubrí mi rostro sintiendo un cosquilleo intolerable en mis mejillas, brazos y piernas. La sensación era similar al llanto pero sin el malestar en el pecho. Sin la agonía ni la asfixia.

-Candy…

-Lo… lo lamento.

-¿Qué es?

-El destino – asentí con la cara adolorida pero seguí riendo –. Es eso, o tal vez mi vida es una absurda broma sin sentido.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente hace un año?

-Vine a Nueva York para reunirme con… - cerré la boca y mis ojos hicieron lo propio. Entonces comprendí el por qué Richard no podía pronunciar el nombre de Ruth –. Hace un año conocí a tu hermana – corregí e improvisé –. No es el mismo hospital pero… Supongo que todas las azoteas son parecidas.

-¿Y?

-Y hoy, hace un año, volví a casa con las manos vacías y en los bolsillos – recargué la cabeza y clavé la mirada en el techo. Me vi a misma caminando hacia la estación de trenes y sentí mi cuerpo cansado, como si lo hubiese hecho nuevamente minutos atrás.

-Así que un año después... – repuso Richard –... ha sido él quien ha venido a decirte adiós.

-S-sí – admití y la risa había cesado. Cerré los párpados antes de empezar a llorar pero una lágrima se escabulló tramposamente.

-Todavía puedes alcanzarlo – dijo –. No repitas la historia. No cometas el mismo error.

-Él… él prometió que…

-No importa. Ve.

-No puedo. Tengo que ayudar a mi familia.

-Candy, yo no est…

-Hablemos de otra cosa – me limpié la cara y fui por un vaso con agua.

-¿De cómo te hace profundamente infeliz estar a mi lado?

-Eso no es justo – zanjé y lo miré seriamente –. Yo fui quien te pidió ayuda. Tú no has hecho nada malo.

-Sí, por supuesto – masculló con ironía –. Candy, sobre mí…

-Mañana podemos ir al Ayuntamiento y casarnos – dejé a un lado el agua y resolví concentrarme en aquellos que dependían de mí y formaban parte de mi vida en ese momento. Después pensaría en los que ya no –. Si estás de acuerdo, Richard.

-¿Al menos podrías escucharme?

-Dirás cosas horribles de ti para hacerme desistir e ir tras él – objeté –, pero no vale la pena porque no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y si no me hubieses conocido?

-No lo sé. Habría pensado en otra solución pero…

-¿O si yo no estuviera enfermo?

-Richard, no tiene sentido. Albert y los demás me necesitan. Pase lo que pase tú y yo…

-¿Y si yo no estuviera enfermo, Candy? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez con la voz enérgica y la mirada ensombrecida. Guardé silencio y mi mente quedó en blanco.

- Richard... - le devolví la mirada -... tú… ¿no estás enfermo?

* * *

-Adelante – aún no podía decidir si llevaría un abrigo para protegerme del frío o unas gafas y una sombrilla para resguardarme del sol cuando mi doncella interrumpió mis pensamientos – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién tocó a la puerta?

-El señor Gr…hster…

-¿Quién? – la miré con extrañeza por encima del abrigo –. ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor? No entendí nada.

-¿Necesita que la ayude con su equipaje, señorita?

-Sí, ayúdame a cerrar la maleta. ¿Está listo el coche?, tengo que llegar a la estación en menos de veinte minutos.

-Todo listo, señorita Marlowe. ¿Decidió adónde irá finalmente?

-Washington – respondí convencida y dejé de lado la sombrilla para el sol –. Me gusta el invierno.

Con presteza la doncella cerró mi maleta, la colocó en el piso y colgó mi abrigo en su brazo, lista para escoltarme y despedirme en la puerta. Sin embargo, no dejaba de temblar como un hoja ni de limpiarse la frente de sudor.

-¿Vas a decirme quién vino a visitar a mi madre o tendré que adivinarlo? – inquirí.

-No es una visita para su madre sino para usted, señorita.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? – enfadada, moví mi silla de ruedas para ir salir pero la doncella me detuvo nerviosa - ¿Qué pasa?

-Es el señor Granchester pero no… no se le ve muy…

-¿Muy qué? – comencé a desesperarme.

-Está algo… inquieto.

-No comprendo.

-¿Y si intenta lastimarla, señorita?

-No digas tonterías – rebatí y la alejé de mí –. Terry siempre luce furioso pero lo hace sólo para que nadie lo moleste. ¿Dónde está?

-En… en el estu-estudio – tartamudeó y su conducta empezó a confundirme – pero realmente se le ve… extraño.

-Ese es su segundo apellido, gracias por preocuparte. Llévame con él, por favor.

-Nunca había visto a un hombre así – insistió y puse los ojos en blanco a punto de pegar un grito –. ¿Está segura que quiere hablar con él a solas, señorita?

La joven doncella se había mudado de los suburbios a la ciudad apenas una semana atrás. Era comprensible que, en su pacífica y cotidiana vida campirana, el comportamiento de Terrence resultara el mismo que el de un hombre perturbado, peligroso e inestable. Para mí, ése era parte de su encanto.

-Estoy segura ¿qué puede ser tan grave como para…?

-Está llorando – respondió de pronto –. Está llorando pero a la vez… sus ojos… es como si quisiera asesinar a alguien.

-Terry… - susurré desconcertada – ¿Terry está llorando?

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿dónde está Candy?

Antes de salir en su búsqueda, entré a la biblioteca donde sabría que encontraría al hombre que conocía todos y cada uno de los secretos del vagabundo y su golfa. El me diría su paradero aunque tuviera que arrancarle un brazo para obligarlo.

-Te hice una pregunta, George. ¿Dónde está?

-Señor… – se puso de pie y me ofreció una reverencia mientras se apresuraba a apilar los papeles que leía sobre el escritorio –, lo siento, señor Leegan, no puedo a contestar a su pregunta porque no conozco la respuesta.

-¡Y un demonio! ¡Sabes perfectamente dónde se esconde y quiero que me lo digas ahora! Soy el nuevo patriarca de la familia, ¿O lo olvidaste, maldito mayordomo?

-La señorita Candice es quien detenta ese puesto, señor – respondió con cinismo y terminó de guardar los documentos en su portafolio. Evitó mirarme y pasó a mi lado rumbo a la salida –. Desafortunadamente nadie sabe dónde se encuentra pero si sé de su paradero me aseguraré de informarle de inmediato.

-¡Imbécil! No me convences con tu actuación así que antes de que te eche a la calle y te haga la vida miserable dime dónde está mi futura esposa. ¡La tía abuela ya lo ha decidido y ningún recadero se interpondrá en el medio!

-Señor Leegan, no sé a lo que se refiere pero…

-Sabes de lo soy capaz – le advertí –, así que no me hagas perder la paciencia. Voy a preguntarte una vez más y será la última. ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Lista para tomar el control de la familia – dijo sonriente –. Ella y su esposo vendrán a visitar a la señora Elroy muy pronto. Si necesita hablarle, gustoso haré los preparativos para que se reúnan en este lugar.

-Bastardo, ¡¿sabes dónde está y no vas a decírmelo?!

-Buenas noches, señor.

¿Candy y su esposo? ¿Qué diablos acababa de decir ese idiota?

-Sobre mi cadáver – juré al ver a ese malnacido darme la espalda y esfumarse – ¿escuchaste, maldito bufón? ¡Sobre mi cadáver, el tuyo, y el de ese estúpido actor!

Incluso el de ella, si era necesario.

* * *

-Terry…

Pude haber dicho _hola_ y empezar una agradable conversación que me confirmaría que había tomado la mejor decisión para los dos: ser amigos. Pero en cuanto entré a la habitación y vi a Terry junto a la chimenea, no atiné a pensar con claridad. Miraba con fijación las llamas y su rostro, a pesar de reflejar el tono del fuego, lucía tan pálido como la nieve que caía esa noche. Me acerqué sin que pudiera escucharme. Quería tocarlo y confirmar que estaba allí y no su fantasma. Su mente se hallaba extraviada, como aquella noche cuando lo separé de lo último que habría querido perder.

-Terry – repetí junto a él y tomé su mano. Estaba helada. Parecía que el calor de la chimenea no podía traspasar la desolación que lo envolvía como un oscuro y escalofriante ataúd - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es Candy?

Y el mágico nombre lo trajo a la realidad. La alquimia que producía ella en él era algo que no comprendería jamás, aún si pudiese ser escrito, dibujado o transformado en melodía.

-Estás asustándome – me aferré a su mano y al no recibir respuesta lo sacudí. Se limitó a mirarme suplicante, con las palabras atragantadas y el espíritu desecho -, ¿qué es, Terry?

-Ayúdame – se arrodilló a mi lado y entonces pude ver los rastros de su llanto –, por favor, ayúdame.

-¿Cómo? – haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Todavía lo amaba. Así hubiese perdido el sitio que mereciera ese sentimiento en su vida, lo amaba. Concedería cualquiera de sus deseos aún si uno de ellos era el irme al otro lado del mundo y no regresar – ¿Qué quieres de mí, Terry?

-Ayúdame a… - sus ojos se perdieron nuevamente en la nada y soltó mi mano, pero estaba tan asustada que sujeté su cara y lo obligué a continuar.

-¿A qué?, dime, por favor.

-No quiero perderla otra vez. No quiero.

-Terry…

-Ayúdame a impedir esta locura, Susana, antes de que sea yo quien haga una.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas:**

**Glup, esa última línea la dijo Terry en persona. Y ahora que la releí me hizo sentir escalofríos. Aquellas que leen esta historia pero también escriben la propia saben que esto sucede. De pronto uno comienza a contar una historia, a narrar un diálogo y mágicamente los personajes se trasladan a nuestra realidad y nos dictan, sin darnos cuenta, lo que en verdad quieren decir. Pero Terry va a estar bien. Y todos los demás aunque para serles sincera, a pesar de conocer el final de esta historia, momentos como éste en que el personaje interviene sin que yo lo haya planeado, me deja en completa intriga.**

**Gracias a quienes leen y se molestan en dejar un comentario. Las que duermen hasta tarde y las que esperan día tras días. Las que leen con pasión o de otra forma no leerían. Las que exigen más, las que se enojan, las que creen en que todo puede ir o mejor o las que suponen que todavía falta lo peor. Gracias por hacer de esta historia lo que ustedes quieren que sea. De eso se trataba, de ser un emoción más que un montón de palabras juntas. Gracias por leer desde tan lejos, desde tan tarde y desde siempre. Gracias por dejar la moneda que paga el esfuerzo en forma de review o por no dejar nada, sólo sus sentimientos enclavados en cada párrafo. Gracias de verdad por darme los ánimos de creer en mí y en que, quizás, un día, lo haga mil veces mejor que esto. Y nos conozcamos y les cuente la historia de amor más bella que pude soñar.**

**Cuídense mucho, las anónimas y las que no. Todo bien por aquí. Sobreviví a la pandemia y ha de ser por algo.**

**NO COMPREN UN PERRO DE RAZA. COMPREN UN PERRITO SIN CASA. www. adoptamascota. com**

**El ayudar a nuestros semejantes, seres humanos o seres vivos, sin distinción, no es un acto de heroísmo, es un deber. Y a pesar de ser un deber, se nos regresa en felicidad siete veces siete. La vida es efímera y no nos llevaremos nada en los bolsillos. Excepto el amor y el agradecimiento de quienes pudimos amar, perdonar, ayudar y abrazar.**

**Nalleli, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!**

**Una cordial invitación a mi blog donde también vive Kaoru-chan: http:// yumenoazul. blogspot. com  
**

**Y comienza la cuenta regresiva para Yume y sus capítulos: **

**Tres...  
**


	44. Dormir

**CAPITULO XLIV**

**Dormir**

Hace mucho tiempo soñé que podía enamorarme otra vez. Sin temer o dudar. Sin volver a experimentar el desconsuelo. Confié en que esta ocasión sí habría un final feliz. Especialmente porque lo escribiría yo. Creé al hombre perfecto en mi apasionada imaginación y al encontrarnos por primera vez me saludó dulcemente. Sonrió feliz y extendió su mano. Me dijo que se llamaba Richard. Desde entonces vivió a mi lado y vivirá hasta que yo deje de hacerlo.

Este capítulo es para él. Porque a través de su vida yo continué con la mía. Porque conté su historia y fui feliz. Gracias. Hoy la persona que despierta del sueño soy yo. Pero transformé el sueño en anhelo y todo el mundo está lleno de él.

Confío en que volveremos a encontrarnos en otro lugar, en otro tiempo y dentro de otro sueño.

* * *

**Nueva York**

**1916**

-Archie… - lo llamé pero no respondió - ¿Archie? – insistí. Tal vez la noticia lo había dejado sordo, ciego y tonto de golpe - ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Creo… creo que sí – caviló aturdido.

Su mente intentaba regresar a ese desvencijado apartamento mientras que su corazón continuaba enclavado en el fondo de un océano de terror. Sabía que eso pasaría y me mordí los labios arrepentida de haber hecho lo que imaginé era correcto… ¡Lo correcto y un demonio! Ahora tenía dos problemas en lugar de uno; y si allí terminaban tendría suerte.

-Supongo que necesitas estar un momento a solas – dije porque yo sí lo necesitaba. Su silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo -. Iré a tomar aire.

-Karen…

-Está bien – sonreí fugazmente sin deseos de hacerlo –. Volveré en un minuto. No me iré sin avisarte. Promesa.

Salí apresuradamente y recorté la distancia hasta la azotea en segundos. No quería que Archie se sintiera miserable si veía las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar sin control; trémulas, ácidas y calientes como si fuese sangre lo que lloraba y no transparentes gotas saladas.

_Estúpida_, me dije cientos de veces. _Estúpida, tonta, absurda_. Archie no iba a correr a abrazarme y decirme que me amaba como a nadie. No iba a besar mi vientre hincado a mis pies, recitar un poema de amor y darle la bienvenida a nuestro bebé. Archie apenas alcanzaba los veinte años, no tenía dinero, sus piernas funcionaban como las de una marioneta maltrecha y sobre su mesa lo aguardaba un plato de sopa recalentado. Fue normal su reacción. Fue completamente normal. Sí, eso dictaba mi mente, pero mi corazón… demonios, me dolía tanto. Y no podía dejar de llorar. No pude.

Malditas novelas de amor llenas de mentiras. Acababa de confesarle al hombre que amaba que tendríamos un hijo y ni siquiera me había tocado. Se limitó a desviar la mirada como si las palabras danzaran alrededor de su cabeza, esforzándose por entrar en ella, y hacerlo comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Pobre Karen ilusa. Lo que pasa en los cuentos de hadas solamente pasa en los cuentos de hadas. Y sólo allí.

-Dale unos minutos – dijo esa vocecita en mi cabeza -. Tal vez sea diferente cuando regreses.

La brisa helada se sentía bien en mi rostro. La ciudad seguía allí, impávida y deslumbrante; inmiscuida en sus propios asuntos mientras yo, sentada en el frío concreto del techo de alguien sacudía mis hombros para llorar todo lo que tenía que llorar antes de enfrentar a Archie de nuevo.

En una obra de teatro, el telón hubiera caído bajo los aplausos de la gente, agradecida y satisfecha. Luego yo me habría puesto de pie, preparado para el clímax de la trama y enseguida su conclusión feliz. Lo deseé pero la vida, recordé, no es un cuento de hadas, una obra de teatro, una película donde ganan los buenos y mueren los malos, ni un libro donde podamos dejar de leer el capítulo triste e ir directamente al párrafo final.

* * *

-Candy déjame solo, estoy cansado.

-Richard…

-¡Candy, por favor, vete!

-¡Responde a mi pregunta!

-Lo haré cuando tú respondas a la mía – reviró – ¿Qué sientes por mí?

-Yo… yo te… quiero…

-Por supuesto que no. Me conoces sólo hace unas semanas, Candy, ¿Y pretendes que te crea?

-¿Por qué es tan complicado querer a alguien para ti, Richard?

-Confundes el amor con la lástima. No es la primera vez que te sucede.

-Lástima, cariño, amor… ¿Qué más da?, ninguno de los dos se casa por eso. Acordamos que…

-¡No! – estalló y el tono de su voz me erizó la piel – ¡Tú planeaste todo esto! Siempre lo haces. Tomas las decisiones por los demás argumentando que será por su bien pero únicamente ocultas tu miedo.

-¿Miedo? – repetí la palabra con desprecio –. ¡No es cierto! Si tuviera miedo jamás habría vuelto a esta ciudad.

-¡Si no lo tuvieras, no te hubieras ido para empezar!

-No sabes nada de mí. ¡Nada!

-Sé que tienes lo que se necesita para dirigir a tu familia. No te interesa su opinión. Ellos tendrán que hacer tu voluntad les guste o no.

-¡Yo no te forcé a nada, Richard!

-Como si hubiera podido decir que no lo haría - masculló.

-Puedes hacerlo todavía.

-No juegues a ser la víctima, Candy.

-¿Eres tú quien juega ese juego? – me acerqué a él y planté mi cara frente a la suya –. Responde, Richard, ¿estás enfermo o no?

-¿Únicamente ayudas a los enfermos y lisiados de la familia Marlowe, Candy? ¿Por eso preguntas? O es porque la verdadera Candy piensa huir cuando escuche la excusa perfecta.

-No voy a huir.

-No de la ciudad. El escenario cambió pero los protagonistas son los mismos.

-Ya escuché suficiente – recogí mi abrigo y lo miré con exacerbado reproche.

-Candy… - me llamó antes de salir.

-¿Sí?

-¿No quieres saber?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que yo siento por ti.

-Richard – suspiré hondo –… yo… lo sé.

-Me alegra – rió amargamente –. No lo olvides, por favor. Eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará, no importa lo idiota que pueda ser.

-Es bueno saberlo – sonreí. Y es que en ese instante eso era para mí: un idiota.

-Perdóname. De verdad lo siento – dijo –, pero a nadie le agrada ser el maldito estorbo de la historia.

-No eres un estorbo para mí, Richard – objeté ligeramente más tranquila –. Ni tampoco siento lástima. Si las personas que más amo no estuviesen en peligro, nunca hubiera hecho esto. Pero no soy perfecta y no encuentro otra manera de ayudarlos.

-Ellos pueden salvarse a sí mismos ¿no lo crees?

-No quiero perder a nadie más – aseveré con una punzada en el pecho al evocar el bebé de Albert –. No voy a huir. Voy a ayudarlos. En eso encuentro mi felicidad. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?

-¿Y Terrence?

-Siempre hemos estado a prueba. Cuando pensamos que todo saldrá bien, algo pasa y lo estropea – respiré profundo y me tragué los amargos recuerdos –. Supongo que si sobrevivimos a esto significará que el destino intenta decirnos algo.

-¿Qué no pueden estar juntos?

-Que no será fácil – corregí –, pero que esa será la razón para seguir intentándolo hasta darnos por vencidos.

-Candy…

-Duerme bien. Te veré mañana – dije con recobrada cortesía –. A pesar de todo, sé que el verdadero Richard está allí, herido y triste, pero deseoso de volver a sonreír como antes.

-Lo intentaré… si eso te hace feliz.

-Si es la única forma que tú también lo seas, inténtalo más.

Cuando me fui, las piernas me pesaban como anclas de acero asidas al fondo del mar. Agotada pero con un dolor de cabeza que seguramente no me permitiría dormir por el resto de mi vida, me dirigí, sin planearlo, al salón de enfermeras. Añoraba volver a ser una de ellas. Pertenecía allí, vestida con mi uniforme blanco y llenando reportes o repartiendo medicinas y consolando a niños con piernitas rotas. No envuelta en un abrigo de alta costura con un automóvil oneroso esperando por mí en la entrada.

El archivo general con la historia clínica de los pacientes se hallaba en la habitación contigua. Era sencillo confundirse de puerta.

Fingí hacerlo y entré.

También fingí buscar por accidente el expediente del paciente del cuarto número catorce; la habitación de Richard. Quería la respuesta a mi pregunta y si él no me la daba, lo haría mi testarudez.

* * *

-¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella en este sitio tan solitario? – la enfermera en la recepción levantó la vista y examinó mi cara antes de sonrojarse como una idiota y sonreír tímidamente –. No pareces una enfermera, cariño. Todo lo contrario.

-Bue-buenas noches, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? Las horas de visitar terminaron hace…

-No vine a visitar a ningún paciente – expliqué al reclinarme provocativamente sobre el escritorio –. Vine a ver a una enfermera aunque podría reconsiderarlo. Tú eres cien veces más hermosa que ella.

-Señor… - repuso complacida hasta las pestañas. Era tan fácil manipular a alguien tan idiota –… eh, ¿cuál es su nombre y a quién busca?

-…Leeg… – pero antes de seguir cerré la boca y me reprendí por estúpido. No debía revelar mi verdadero nombre o Candy saldría corriendo –. Soy Henry – estiré el brazo para tomar su mano y besarle el dorso –, es un placer y estoy a sus pies, hermosa señorita enfermera.

Una risita imbécil salió de sus labios y mi trabajo había concluido con un éxito rotundo.

-¿A quién busca… Henry?

-Busco a Candice White. Es enfermera en este hospital. ¿La has visto, preciosa?

-Candice, Candice… Oh, ¿es rubia con ojos verdes?

-Exactamente – sonreí feliz.

-Ya no trabaja aquí pero… - meditó por un instante –… casualmente vino a visitar a un enfermo.

El cielo se abrió sobre mi cabeza y me sonrió.

-Maravilloso – dije –, pero dime, ¿sigue aquí?

-Sí. Tiene un permiso especial. Órdenes del doctor Lee.

-Fantástico – saboreé el triunfo –. Me encantaría verla. ¿Por qué no me dices dónde está y después me das tu número telefónico?

La mujerzuela sonrió pronunciadamente y yo la imité pero por la razón opuesta. Candy estaba allí, y esta vez era mía.

-¿Puedes decirme en qué habitación se encuentra? – insistí impaciente.

-Creo que sería mejor que esperara aquí.

-Hoy es el día más importante de nuestras vidas – dije –. Esta noche voy a postrarme a sus pies y pedirle que sea mi esposa. No querrás arruinar mis planes, ¿verdad, linda?

-Ah… no, pero…

-He planeado darle esta sorpresa por días enteros. Por favor, hermosa, ten compasión de mí.

-Bueno… pero…

-No haré ruido – absolutamente –. Nadie se enterará de esto – saqué un billete de mi cartera y se lo entregué al besar por segunda vez su mano –. Lo juro por mi vida.

Fue tan malditamente fácil que me costó no carcajearme mientras recorría el largo pasillo. Deseé reírme a todo pulmón para que Candy se enterara que estaba allí, que había ganado y que nada de lo que hiciera la salvaría de mí. Nada. Elegí a esa bastarda como al mejor animal de mi caballeriza y finalmente la tendría entre mis manos, a mis pies y en mi alcoba.

* * *

-…y cuando volví al apartamento, Archie había vuelto. Sus ojos, luego de ver a Karen, regresaron a la vida. Era como si el dolor en sus piernas no existiera y el accidente jamás hubiera ocurr…

Me callé a media frase, a propósito, y confirmé la sospecha de que Aoi no prestaba atención a mi relato. Ni siquiera notó cuando lo abandoné.

-¿Señora Andrey? – probé a llamarla con un suave murmullo pero ella continuó mirando por la ventana, extraviada en sus pensamientos -. Me siento un poco solo aquí, Aoi.

A mi mediocre broma se la tragó su indiferencia y resolví aproximarme.

-¿Te duele algo? – toqué su hombro y me miró de reojo ligeramente sorprendida. Regresó la vista a la calle y sacudió la cabeza en respuesta -. ¿Qué sucede, Aoi? ¿No quieres ir a casa conmigo? Sé que no es tan cómoda como la anterior pero…

-No es eso – dijo finalmente –. Pero se suponía que… - apretó los labios firmemente hasta formar una línea recta con ellos –… Lo lamento, Albert.

-¿Qué lamentas?

-Perdóname – escondió la cara entre sus manos y comencé a asustarme.

-¿Aoi, estás llorando?

-Se suponía que saldríamos de aquí con nuestro bebé pero no fui capaz de…

-Aoi…

-Lo siento – sollozó sin atreverse a mirarme. Mi angustia se transformó en irritación y aparté las manos de su rostro, molesto.

-No vuelvas a decir esa estupidez nunca más – le exigí –. Al menos no frente a mí.

-Tendría que llevarlo entre mis brazos ahora – dijo y miró el sitio vacío en su pecho dispuesto para esa criatura que no pudo nacer. Cerré los ojos y tragué todo el aire posible para contener mi propio llanto –. ¡Tendría que haberme quedado aquí! – exclamó – ¡No seguirte en ese barco! ¡No arriesgarnos tanto!

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¡No es justo!

-Sabía que estaba embarazada antes de irnos y aún así…

-Tú no hiciste nada malo – la sacudí delicadamente sin conseguir que alzara la cara –. Aoi, ¿me escuchaste? ¡No fue nuestra culpa!

-Soy una mujer horrible. No pensé en nadie más que en mí.

-Pensaste en mí, Aoi.

-No. Lo hice por mí. Te seguí para no sentirme sola. Para no extrañarte.

-¿Y eso es tan malo, mi amor? – intenté abrazarla pero se apartó de mí.

-Era tu hijo, Albert. Debí haberme quedado aquí. Debí haberlo cuidado mejor.

-Era tu hijo también y tú único error fue confiar en mí – la sangré me hirvió en las venas y apreté la mandíbula para no gritar de impotencia –. Fui yo quien no pudo cuidar de ustedes. Mi familia es un completo desastre y no pude hacer nada para que ninguno de ellos te lastimara.

-No hables así – refutó, pero era mi turno de mostrarle lo que me hacía sentir su absurda culpa –. Albert, tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer sin saber de mi embarazo.

-¿Entonces quién tiene la culpa? – la miré fijamente –. Porque eso es lo que tratas de decir, ¿cierto?, que alguien de nosotros dos mató a ese niño.

-¡No!, es decir… No fuiste tú. No lo repitas más.

-¿Si el bebé estuviese vivo dirías lo mismo? ¿Qué es tú bebé y que todo lo que le suceda sólo te concierne a ti?

Al fin conseguí que la mujer más hermosa que había visto levantara la mirada y descansara sus ojos en los míos. Su tristeza la había atormentado durante tantas noches que sus ojos finalmente daban muestra latente de ello. No obstante, mi valiente y tonta esposa se resistía a aceptarlo y a mostrarse débil. Creyó engañarme con su sonrisa falsa cada mañana pero siempre supe de sus noches en vela, su llanto a medianoche y su mirada perdida durante las tardes soleadas que la llevaban al mundo del "hubiera sido maravilloso".

Pero no iba a perderla a ella también. La quería junto a mí. La necesitaba para volverlo a intentar. Y aún si fuera en vano, si no lo conseguíamos, estaría con ella hasta el último día de esta vida y el primero de la siguiente. Le di mi palabra a mi esposa, al cielo y a la sociedad. No tenía intenciones de faltar a ella por primera vez.

-Serás una madre asombrosa – me senté con ella y tomé su mano –. Puedes experimentar con Archie y Candy el tiempo que quieras.

-Albert… - su codo picó mis costillas y le escuché una velada sonrisa. Llegó la calma.

-Lo digo en serio. Ellos aún necesitan de nuestra ayuda así que… Si logramos mantenerlos vivos hasta que llegue nuestro heredero, estaremos listos para ser padres.

-¿No estás molesto conmigo?

-Claro que lo estoy – argüí de mala gana –. Y lo seguiré estando si no dejas de decir tonterías.

-Me refiero a mí beb…

-¿Quién? – inquirí con fastidio.

-A _nuestro_ bebé – corrigió acertadamente.

-Aoi, hubieron muchas cosas que pudimos haber hecho mejor – admití – pero no las hicimos y es todo. No voy a perder más tiempo pensando en ello cuando puedo utilizarlo en resolver mis problemas esta noche. Nuestros problemas.

-No es un problema ser pobres – acarició mi mejilla e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreír otra vez –. ¿Recuerdas la promesa? _"En lo próspero y en lo adverso"_

-¿O en una mansión y en un desván?

-En una cama de rosas o en una hecha con periódicos viejos – repuso y recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Hice lo propio y me reconfortó haberla hecho entrar en razón –. No importa dónde, sólo quiero estar contigo.

-Eso espero, señora Andrey.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio en los que entrelazamos nuestras manos, Aoi se puso de pie con inesperada prisa.

-Sí – dijo con vehemencia –, así tiene que ser.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes permitirle a Candy hacer eso. Ella no puede hacerle la promesa a nadie más.

-¿La promesa?

-¿En lo próspero y en lo adverso? – me recordó molesta.

-Todavía no conoces a Candy – le discutí –. He intentado todo sin poder convencerla. Terry en persona le ha rogado que detenga esa boda pero ella…

-Ella lo hace por nosotros, Albert. Hay que decirle que estaremos bien.

-Fue mi culpa. Yo se lo pedí.

-Pero pensaste que elegiría al joven Granchester.

-Sí pero tampoco era justo para Terry.

-No importa. Te culparás después. Ahora debemos encontrarla y detenerla.

-¿Quién la convencerá? – pregunté con un inevitable aire de derrota – ¿tú?

-Alguien tiene que actuar sensatamente en esta familia, ¿no te parece?

-¿Sensatamente? – me mofé –. Culparte de un accidente no fue lo más sensato que he escuchado en…

-Lo sé – asintió e hizo una reverencia propia de su cultura –. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a suceder. No pensaré más en… En lo que hice. Así tenía que ser.

-Bravo – sonreí –. Por fin apareces, Aoi-san.

-¡Apresúrate! – tiró de mi brazo y cogió la maleta – ¡Encontremos a Candy!

* * *

-Eme, eme… Marlowe, vamos, ¿dónde está?

Parecía que toda la ciudad de Nueva York se apellidaba con la letra ele o ene, pero no con la eme. Si no me daba prisa, Natalie aparecería pronto y me echaría de allí a patadas. Posiblemente hasta llamaría a la policía para darse el gusto. Nada la complacería más.

-Tal vez esté en otro lugar.

No todos los enfermos tenían su expediente en el mismo archivo. Debería haberlo sabido. Quizás el de él se hallaba en el archivo particular del Doctor Lee. Pero era ilógico. El historial de Richard debía estar allí. Esa era la labor de la enfermera que asistía al padre de Aoi; dejar todo en su lugar.

Buscar con la luz apagada no ayudó. Tenía que encenderla para demorar menos.

Me dispuse a hacerlo cuando repentinamente escuché pisadas acercarse por el pasillo. Contuve la respiración. A un centímetro del botón de encendido, sin apretarlo, doblé las rodillas y me agazapé como un ladrón. Alguien estaba allí afuera. Sus pasos eran largos y pesados. No parecían los de una mujer. Se aproximó a la puerta y de pronto alentó su andar, como si pudiera sentirme cerca.

-Tranquilízate – me dije y exhalé lentamente.

Si alguien me descubría en ese sitio una reprimenda sería lo más grave que podría sucederme. No había por qué atemorizarse.

La sombra pasó de largo y la serenidad regresó a mi cuerpo en forma de hormigueo. Podía continuar con lo que había dejado a la mitad. Sin embargo, la calma duró poco. Los pasos volvieron, vacilantes y excitados. De pronto, la manija se sacudió violentamente y yo con ella. Miré la puerta pero noté que la manija que se sacudía era la de la habitación contigua. Exhalé con alivio.

¿Quién andaba allí? Esos pasos no parecían los de una mujer con zapatillas y ningún médico trataría de forzar la puerta a esa hora. No la del salón de enfermeras. Observé de reojo el cajón de expedientes abierto y me resigné a abandonarlo. Tenía que irme. No podía buscar más mientras esa persona se empeñara en abrir esa puerta.

El extraño hizo un segundo intento con la manija y desistió luego de un eterno minuto. Pensé que se iría derrotado pero me equivoqué. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y cogió la manija de mi puerta y comenzó a forcejear nuevamente.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – quise saber, harta de la interrupción.

El desconocido luchaba y sacudía la puerta con golpes. El ruido me puso los pelos de punta. De no haber abandonado el hospital semanas atrás podría haberme plantado frente a él, o ella, y pedirle que detuviera el escándalo.

-Vete, maldición – farfullé con deseos de pegarle de patadas a la puerta y ahuyentarlo con un bullicio que superara el suyo.

Pero la maldita sombra necia golpeaba una y otra vez la madera hasta que la viese ceder. De pronto me sentí inquieta. Aquel fisgón podría ser un tipo peligroso si utilizaba la oscuridad de la noche para registrar habitaciones a punta de puñetazos. Busqué con la mirada algo con qué defenderme pero allí sólo había papel y lápices. Goteros de tinta y algunos bolígrafos. Nada lo suficientemente firme o pesado. Rayos.

-¡Maldita sea! – lo escuché decir y mi cuerpo se puso rígido como una tabla.

Era Neil.

* * *

-No van a dejarnos salir – le advertí a mi esposa camino a la salida –. Se supone que serás dada de alta hasta mañaba, Aoi.

-Una persona sana no puede estar en un hospital. Y eso es lo que soy, una mujer envidiablemente sana. Por supuesto que me dejarán salir.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Candy – contestó sin titubeos.

-No sé dónde está – confesé avergonzado –. ¿Sabes que le pidió a George que no me lo dijera? No pude creerlo cuando lo oí de sus propios labios. Traicionado por mi propio administrador.

-Ahora ella es la que manda – Aoi rió como si la broma fuese divertida y deshizo la mueca cuando la miré molesto –. La encontraremos, despreocúpate.

-Aguarda – sujeté su brazo y nos detuvimos a la mitad del corredor –. Salgamos por otra puerta, no por la principal.

-No creo que haya problemas para…

-¿Por dónde se va a la lavandería?

-Hay que tomar el ascensor que está cerca del salón de enfermeras.

-Perfecto, vamos por allí.

* * *

¿Cómo pudo encontrarme? ¿En verdad me buscaba a mí o todo era una ridícula e infame coincidencia?

¡Maldición! ¡Estúpido inoportuno! Rompí en cólera y estaba lista para partirle la mandíbula en dos por haber arruinado mis planes y por importunar a los pacientes con su maloliente presencia. Me restregué la cara desesperadamente. Neil era un demente. Estaba loco y se disponía a seguirme hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Pero qué quería de mí con tanta vehemencia?

-Terry… - dije involuntariamente y me dolió el pecho con aquel suave murmullo.

Anhelé, tontamente, que Terry apareciera y se deshiciera de ese desquiciado. Lo deseé tanto que por aquel breve momento dejaron de importarme mis planes. Quería a Terrence conmigo tanto como a Neil tres metros bajo tierra. Pero él no estaba y yo no podía suspender mi vida. Debía enfrentarme sola a demonios y dragones sin esperar a que mi príncipe de sangre azul asomara el rostro gloriosamente.

Así sería. Un dragón por turno. Entonces apreté la mandíbula, estiré el brazo para coger un bolígrafo del piso y visualicé el cuello de ese perdedor del otro lado de la puerta. Allí se lo enterraría hasta el fondo si osaba ponerme una mano encima. Incluso si respiraba cerca de mí.

-Uno… dos…

-¿Qué hace usted allí? – inquirió la aguda y filosa voz de Natalie.

Demonios. Doble problema. Aunque el bando de los buenos iba en aumento. Me alegré en parte.

-¿Quién es usted? – fue su primera pregunta. Sabía lo que Neil le respondería, nada agradable por supuesto, y entrecerré los ojos en espera del grito encolerizado de Natalie.

-No me fastidies, estúpida.

-¡¿Disculpe?! – allí estaba el alarido.

-¡Dije que no me fastidies y abre esta puerta!

-¡Salga de aquí antes de que llame a la policía! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¡Esta es propiedad privada y usted, quien quiera que sea, tiene que salir de…!

No podía quedarme a escuchar el resto de la conversación. Era el momento justo de huir. Cogí la manija de la puerta y la abrí de un tirón. Desde la oscura habitación brinqué al pasillo y me abalancé contra el primero que se me puso enfrente. Afortunadamente fue Neil. No supo qué lo golpeó ni cuando cayó al piso sin aire. Seguía siendo el mismo debilucho de siempre. Ni siquiera había podido resistir el empujón. Evité a Natalie y corrí a toda velocidad como si diez Neils me pisaran los talones. Recordé que podía abandonar el hospital por la puerta trasera que estaba en la lavandería. Llegué al final del corredor y mis zapatos rechinaron al frenar frente al ascensor de carga. Dejé atrás los gritos de Natalie pero sabía que Neil no demoraría mucho. Apreté el botón del ascensor mil veces en dos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y desaparecí en él. Estaba a salvo. Correr contra Neil y ganar era vergonzosamente sencillo. Aún así, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo me había encontrado. Le resultó demasiado fácil.

Antes de subir al auto miré por última vez la ventana del cuarto de Richard. Suspiré y me sentí mareada por la intensidad con que lo hice. La próxima vez que nos encontráramos lo haríamos frente a un juez como los futuros… señor y señora Marlowe-Andrey.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea, dónde estás!

Aquel improperio fue nuestra bienvenida al cuarto de lavandería. Aoi y yo intercambiamos miradas y nos detuvimos junto a la puerta cautelosamente. Permanecimos en silencio hasta que una pila de cosas se estrelló contra el piso seguida de más alaridos y maldiciones.

-¿Quién es? – mi esposa se puso de puntillas y buscó entre el bullicio. Sujeté su mano y la puse detrás de mí - ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

-¡Candy, sal ahora mismo, demonios!

-¿Candy? – repetí por lo bajo. Entonces lo reconocí. Habría identificado su voz en medio de una multitud de personas gritando al mismo tiempo.

-Albert… - Aoi lo reconoció también y me miró con preocupación.

-Lo sé. Es Neil.

-¡Sé que estás aquí! – aseveró con furia – ¡Sal, maldita sea! ¡Voy a encontrarte aunque tenga que buscar debajo de cada piedra!

-Vámonos – pidió Aoi pero me negué. Solté su mano y caminé hacia él –. Albert, ¡no!

Recorté la distancia que nos separaba y los obstáculos que me impedían visualizarlo dentro de la habitación. Me limité a seguir su voz y el ruido de los objetos cruzándose en su camino. Si Neil estaba allí, probablemente Candy también. No iba a dejarla sola con un maniático que llevaba mi sangre pero que apenas podía reconocer. ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto y por qué no me di cuenta a tiempo?

-Neil – lo llamé sin poder verle el rostro. Sólo seguía su voz –. ¡Neil, ¿dónde estás?!

-¿Quién eres? ¡largo! – exclamó y observé a mi alrededor apresuradamente. Estaba cerca pero todavía no podía verlo. Sentí como si me acechara una bestia salvaje. Entonces recurrí al instinto que siempre me había salvado la vida en ese tipo de situaciones y permanecí inmóvil. Aguardé a que volviera a hablar – Ah, eres tú vagabundo. Lo siento, no te reconocí – finalmente salió a mi encuentro y me miró como al más despreciable ser que hubiese conocido nunca –. Diablos, eres una peste ¿sabías? Estoy ocupado, lárgate de aquí.

-¿Por qué volviste? – quise saber – ¿No ha sido suficiente con todo el daño que le has hecho a Candy, Neil?

-Olvidaste que ya no eres nadie para mí, maldito vagabundo. No te pongas en mi camino o te lo cobraré caro.

-Con o sin apellido voy a proteger a Candy. Aléjate de ella y considérala como mi última advertencia.

-No podrá lastimarla, Albert – Aoi llegó a mi lado y se aferró a mi brazo –. Ni siquiera sabe cómo encontrarla.

-¡Cállate mujerzuela! Esta es una conversación entre hombres.

-¡Neil! – vociferé.

-Si Candy estuvo aquí, ya se ha ido – continuó Aoi –. No has notado la puerta por la que huyó, ¿cierto?

-Dije que guardaras silencio, zorra. Escucharte me asquea y verte más… Maldita basura amarilla.

-¿Qué dijiste? – inquirí con los ojos negros de ira.

-¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia, vagabundo! – espetó hacia mí – ¡Tú y tu descendencia estarán malditos ¿me oíste?!

-¡Cállate, Neil! – bramé sin poder contener la rabia que corría por mis venas como veneno.

-Tú sangre mezclada con la de ella es basura… ¡inmundicia! Mas te vale que todos tus hijos nazcan muertos y evitarte la vergüenza de…

Un golpe seco y afilado retumbó del piso hasta el techo y vi la cabeza de Neil sacudirse violentamente. Aoi estaba frente a él y lo había golpeado con el puño. Apenas podía salir de su asombro mientras ella se mantenía incólume traspasándolo con la mirada. Neil le devolvió la mirada de desprecio y su brazo se precipitó contra ella. No pude detenerlo y la golpeó en la cara lanzándola contra el piso. Aoi cayó duramente sin poder asirse de nada. Hasta ese momento supe lo que el término "furia" significaba de verdad. La razón me abandonó y lo embestí como un león hambriento. No pude pensar en nada que no fuese romperle el brazo con el que había lastimado a la persona más importante de mi vida. No pensé en nada sino en lastimarlo.

-¡Albert, detente! – gritó Aoi, pero a pesar de intentarlo no pude. Un cazador jamás suelta a su presa.

Arrojé a mi propio sobrino contra la pared y lo golpeé en el rostro hasta verlo doblarse de dolor. Sin aire, en el suelo, lo sujeté del abrigo y lo levanté como a una marioneta.

-¡La próxima vez voy a matarte! – me escuché decir –. Si vuelves a lastimarla te devolveré golpe por golpe hasta que implores, Neil. No tendré piedad. Lo juro.

-Vete… al diablo – balbuceó con dificultad.

-Después de ti.

Me deshice de él tirándolo contra una pila de ropa sucia y busqué a Aoi de inmediato. Su pómulo estaba enrojecido pero aún así hizo un valiente esfuerzo por sonreírme. Le devolví la sonrisa y la tomé entre mis brazos con suavidad. Salimos de allí sin cruzar otra palabra con Neil o averiguar si estaba herido. No me importó. En el fondo deseé que fuese la última vez que nos encontráramos porque si hería a Candy o a mi esposa nuevamente, de cualquier forma y en cualquier lugar, no me detendría otra vez.

* * *

-No, aún no… - pensé en voz alta – ¡pero hace mucho frío, maldición!

_A Archibald no le importa eso. Puedes morir congelada en medio de la noche y a él le tiene sin cuidado._

-Cállate – le dije a mi otra yo, la perversa y pesimista –. Es sólo que a los hombres les toma un poco más de tiempo… pensar.

Bajé al apartamento y desde las escaleras alcancé a ver cómo Albert Andrey y una mujer entraban en él. Mantuve la distancia y caminé hacia la puerta de puntillas. La puerta era tan delgada y maltrecha que podía escucharse con facilidad cualquier conversación desde la sala. Pegué la oreja para oír mejor y me senté en el piso. Lucía tan ridícula pero todavía no sabía cómo enfrentar a Archie. Supuse que él se sentía igual.

Hubo saludos, intercambio de buenos deseos y la interrogante sobre mi paradero no se hizo esperar.

-Aquí estoy – murmuré –. Congelándome hasta las narices pero nada que no haya padecido antes en mí barato apartamento sin calefacción.

Aguardé unos minutos y la conversación entre tío y sobrino terminó. Cerré los ojos y pude ver con claridad a Archie con la vista clavada en el piso. Tal vez se había quedado solo. No se oía nadie más en la habitación. ¿Estaría al menos un poco preocupado por mí?

-Vamos, entra – me animé pero quería hallar las palabras exactas para empezar a hablar con él.

Nunca las encontré.

Murmullos de voces graves traspasaron la madera y puse atención. Era Albert que había vuelto con Archie. Volví a cerrar los ojos para afinar el oído y pegué con cautela la oreja a la puerta.

-¿Embarazada? – le oí decir al señor Andrey. Fingió bien su sorpresa.

Pero Archibald no parecía salir de ella. Ni siquiera pudo confirmar lo que acababa de confesarle. No lo escuché abrir la boca. Posiblemente había asentido con la cabeza como lo hace quien recibe la peor noticia de su vida y se queda sin habla de golpe. Mala señal.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – quiso saber su tío.

-Confundido.

Oh, Dios. Las manos empezaron a sudarme.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero feliz también?

-No sé qué sucede – admitió con la voz temblorosa. Probablemente las piernas también le temblaban –, pero no puedo sentir nada. Es como si me mente estuviese en blanco.

-¿Nada? – repetí y me tapé la boca.

-Todo se siente – continuó Archie -… extraño. No pude decirle nada cuando me lo dijo y ahora…

-¿Ahora? – le pregunté a varios metros de distancia sin que fuera capaz de oírme.

-…tampoco sé qué decir o hacer. ¿Debería estar feliz, no es así? – inquirió a manera de reproche – Tenía que decirle que era una noticia maravillosa y que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, como lo hacen en las películas, pero no… ¡no pude hacerlo!

-No te culpes por eso – lo alentó Andrey –. Esto no es una película.

-¿Qué sucede? – demandó saber a su tío como si él tuviese todas las respuestas que su confundida mente formulara – ¿Qué pasa, Albert? ¿Por qué me siento así?

-Eres muy joven y esto no estaba en tus planes – le respondió –. Todo ha sido tan vertiginoso desde que llegamos a la ciudad que hasta a mí me cuesta trabajo entenderlo. Además, asumo que tampoco imaginaste vivir en un lugar así.

-Estoy… confundido. Me duele la cabeza.

-Y a mí – secundé y mis ojos me ardieron como si hubiese caído sal dentro de ellos.

-Tienes miedo – dedujo su tío –. Pero eso no es un delito ni tú eres un delincuente por no haberle dicho a Karen lo que un guión de cine habría dictado.

-Un bebé – repuso Archie y rogué al cielo porque lo hubiera dicho sonriendo –… un… hijo.

-Habla con Karen. Ella se siente como tú.

-No – repliqué –. Me siento mil veces peor – y metí la cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? – el nerviosismo de Archie retornó con más fuerza –. Jamás en mi vida he trabajado. No tenemos un lugar suficientemente grande para todos, y Aoi y tú…

-Basta – sacudí la cabeza y las mejillas me ardieron al humedecerse con mis lágrimas –. Ya no quiero escucharte.

-Tienes que hablar con Karen, no pienses en eso ahora, no es importante.

-Sí, tienes razón. Tengo miedo – dijo Archie –. Soy un idiota que ni siquiera puede manejar un auto. Apenas puedo caminar y Karen… creo que ella…

-¿Qué? – levanté la cabeza, muerta de miedo - ¿Ella qué?

-Yo… - vaciló –… me equivoqué, Albert… cometí un terrible error.

La tierra se abrió bajo mis pies y no me esforcé en sostenerme. No me sujeté de nada porque de pronto nada me importó. El mundo se tornó horrible, asqueroso, nauseabundo y repugnante. No iba a escuchar más. Me levanté como pude y sequé mis lágrimas. En mi pecho se mezcló el resentimiento con el amor, la desesperación, el miedo y la insensatez. Me decidí a dejar de pensar porque si lo hacía corría el riesgo de volverme loca. Lo siguiente que haría sería seguir mi corazón. Únicamente eso.

Pero seguramente lo haría lejos de allí.

* * *

_Sólo en sueños,_

_sólo en el otro mundo del sueño te consigo,_

_a ciertas horas, cuando cierro puertas_

_detrás de mí…_

… _Esos sitios que tú y yo conocemos_

_nos esperan todas las noches_

_como una vieja cama_

_y hay cosas en lo oscuro que nos sonríen…_

… _Pequeña y dulce, te abrazas a mi abrazo,_

_y con mi mano en tu boca, te busco y te busco._

… _Al duro amanecer estás desvaneciéndote_

_y entre mis brazos sólo queda tu sombra._

* * *

Hoy es el día de mi boda.

Y también el día más triste de mi vida.

Hoy es un día extraño. Levanto la cara frente al espejo y observo detenidamente mi reflejo. Espero sentir algo, lo que sea; no me desespero y aguardo un poco más. Mis ojos recorren con atención el vestido que llevo puesto y suben hasta mi cuello, mis labios y el sencillo tocado de perlas y flores blancas sujeto a mi cabello. _Pareces una princesa_, habría dicho Annie. Al fin esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa pero se esfuma junto con la imagen de mi mejor amiga. No sé dónde está. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy yo ni qué hago allí. Me inclino frente al espejo para mirar mejor. Tal vez la alegría de ese día llegue en cualquier momento. Debo ser paciente.

_¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Candy?_ Esa voz habría sido de Albert. Pero tampoco está conmigo. Mi estómago se contrae. _Sí, lo estoy_, le hubiese respondido sin levantar la vista. Las mentiras no pueden decirse con la cabeza en alto.

_Todo está bien, así debe ser. Sólo es un trámite_. Dije esa otra mentira durante la madrugada para que fuese verdad. Mi alma debía enterarse de lo equivocada que estaba y dejar de atormentarme. Pero ésa era la primera vez que me casaba y ya no se sentía como un estúpido trámite sino como un error. Un terrible y angustioso error. Retuerzo el pañuelo blanco entre mis manos. El que lleva grabado el nombre del culpable de todo.

-¿Por qué lo estoy culpando? – digo y me alejo del espejo de pie. Comienzo a trasudar pero a la vez tengo mucho frío. Limpio mi frente con el pañuelo y descanso un minuto en el sofá junto a la ventana.

_Hoy es el día de mi boda_, me repito para animarme y llamar a la felicidad. Pero hoy, ella también tenía un compromiso lejos de ahí. Posiblemente acudió a otra boda. Una de verdad donde el novio ama a su novia. La felicidad que busco, pero no está, vuela hasta los labios de la afortunada dama y se posa cómodamente sobre ellos. La novia sonríe como consecuencia y agradece a su mejor amiga el cumplido de lucir como una princesa. Ambas salen tomadas de la mano; la novia con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y un exquisito cosquilleo en el vientre.

Pero yo no siento nada. Y yo también voy a casarme. Al igual que ella estoy vestida de blanco. Seda y satín que cubren mis rodillas sin alcanzar el piso. Un vestido común con un color extraordinario. Llevo un envidiable ramo de orquídeas en la mano derecha y unas zapatillas parecidas a las de Cenicienta. Tengo en mí y para mí todos los ingredientes de una feliz e inolvidable memoria. Sin embargo, hasta entonces comprendo que _tener _no es _sentir_. No, estoy equivocada. Yo _sí _siento algo. Confusión.

Estoy perdida y por eso estoy triste. Nací en la orfandad y crecí con ella pero nunca me había sentido sola. Hasta hoy. Hoy que debería ser el día más hermoso de todos… hoy es el día más desafortunado que he vivido jamás.

-¿Señorita Candy?

Tocan a la puerta y pego un brinco. Algo húmedo resbala hasta mis labios por el movimiento brusco y me doy cuenta que lloro. Ni siquiera he sentido las lágrimas abrirse paso por mi garganta, luego mis ojos y finalmente caer con la misma tristeza y pesadez con la que respiro. Si es que no me he olvidado de hacerlo.

-¿Sí? – respondo y me acomodo el vestido. Se parece al de una enfermera pero no significa tanto para mí. No es algo que valga la pena recordar.

-Debemos irnos para llegar a tiempo con el juez.

-Gracias, George. Enseguida salgo.

_¿Y si no lo __haces? ¿Y si te arrepientes y huyes?_

-Candy… - me reprendo enérgicamente.

¿Cómo puedo pensar una cosa así? ¿Y qué pasa con mi familia?

-¡No, no, no! – digo en voz alta. No voy a sentarme a mirar como Albert, Aoi y Archie viven en la miseria con una sonrisa falsa.

_Pero si todos __están juntos, quizás… Demonios, ¿cuándo empezó a ser el dinero tan importante en tu vida?_

-Basta. Cállate ya.

Camino a la puerta pero mis piernas se detienen. Mi cuerpo está empeñado en hacerme escucharlo.

-No puedo retractarme ahora – argumento.

_Sí puedes. Los problemas se resuelven en instantes. Tardan el mismo tiempo en aparecer que en desvanecerse. Hazlo. Huye. No te cases. __Alcánzalo._

-No – sacudo la cabeza –. También lo estoy protegiendo a él – le recuerdo a la voz.

_Nadie te pidió que lo protegieras_, me revira.

-No hace falta. Yo protejo a los que amo no porque me lo pidan sino porque así debe ser.

_Sí siempre haces __lo que "debes", no debiste haber vuelto a Nueva York._

-¿Por qué no? – me defendí –. No lo hice por Terry, fue por Archie. Él nos necesit…

_Basura. __Volviste por él._

-No. No es verdad.

_Archie sabe cuidarse solo ¿sabes? Terrence también y no quiero fastidiarte tu día feliz pero… ¿adivina qué? Albert, Aoi y las decenas de generaciones venideras de los Andrey también._

-Richard – menciono para saber qué es lo que tiene que decir la voz acerca de él.

_Lamento __confirmártelo pero él también puede sobrevivir sin ti. Tu última excusa se ha ido por el desagüe. ¿Alguna otra?_

-Si no está destinado a ser, no será – advierto y doy por terminada la conversación.

Basta de juegos. No estoy diciendo ir a una fiesta o cuál será mi vestido. Ni tampoco si salto el muro del colegio o vuelvo a mi habitación. Estoy decidiendo la vida de muchas personas, incluida su felicidad, angustia, penas, fortuna, privilegios o limitaciones.

No voy a casarme llena de dudas, pero tampoco, por ningún motivo, ni el más absurdo e insignificante, huiré asfixiada en ellas.

* * *

-¿Terry? – escuché la voz de mi madre desde la puerta pero seguí empacando – ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo, hijo?

-Me iré primero – dije sin distraerme –. Te esperaré en Pennsylvania.

-Un momento – se interpuso en mi camino pero la evité y fui al armario por más ropa para meterla descuidadamente en la maleta -. Terry, aguarda un segundo. Nuestros planes eran otros.

-Los tuyos, no los míos.

-Mentira – aseveró y miré de reojo su mueca de disgusto –. Quieres huir de la ciudad porque Candy se casa hoy ¿no es cierto?

-¿Te importaría encargarte de mi apartamento? – saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y se las arrojé a corta distancia –. No regresaré pronto así que lo alquilaré.

-¿Alquilarlo? Pensé que nos ausentaríamos por una corta temporada. ¿Hablaste con Candy sobre esto?

No le respondí y cogí de mala gana un montón de corbatas que precipité dentro de la valija.

-Terry – insistió Eleanor, colmándome la paciencia –. No me importa estar aquí de pie hasta que respondas. ¿Candy sabe que…?

-¡Sí! – exclamé y lancé un bufido. La miré para que pudiera leer mi rostro y volví a mi tarea –. ¿Algo más?

-Si – dijo –. ¿Tienes tu boleto listo? Eres algo descuidado y podrías olvidarlo por aquí.

-Sobre la mesa de noche – apunté –. No cambié el tuyo así que aún tienes tiempo de hacer compras para el viaje – cerré la primer maleta y me apresuré a llenar la segunda. Oí los pasos de mi madre a la distancia y después un sonido que me paralizó. Levanté la cabeza de golpe y vi a Eleanor rasgar el billete en cuatro partes –. ¿Qué demonios haces? – inquirí.

-¿Qué te parece? – sonrió cínicamente y arrojó los trozos de papel al piso.

-¡Madre! – vociferé y me apuré a recoger los pedazos como si eso sirviera de algo – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue conseguirlo para hoy?

-Mírame – me pidió – y dime si crees que me importa.

-¿Piensas que esto va a detenerme? – resoplé y regresé a la maleta.

-Al menos el tiempo necesario para que me escuches decirle a Candy que reconsidere la idea de esperarte.

-Déjame en paz.

-Y que será mejor que no se divorcie – prosiguió – porque el hombre del que está enamorada huye como un cobarde para no volver jamás.

-No malgastes tu tiempo. No estoy escuchándote.

-¿Al menos puedes escuchar a tu corazón, Terry?

-Anoche me lo arranqué – aseveré y cogí mi abrigo –. Lo lamento pero tu buena acción fue inútil. Me voy.

-¡No puedes hacerle esto! ¡No la dejes sola!

-¡Ella lo decidió así! – reviré desde la puerta.

-Sí, pero también decidió irse hace un año y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo.

-¿Qué te hubiera hecho feliz, madre? ¿Qué la detuviera en contra de su voluntad y que haga lo mismo ahora?

-Si hubieras hecho lo primero no tendrías que hacer lo segundo.

-Candy hizo lo que creyó que era…

-¡Tonterías! – espetó – _"Candy hizo, Candy decidió, Candy, Candy, Candy…" _¿Y dónde quedas tú? ¿En una esquina asustado como un bebé que se limita a asentir con la cabeza?

-No tengo tiempo para…

-¡No tienes tiempo para reclamar lo que te pertenece pero sí para huir lo más lejos posible!

-¡No te entrometas!

-Lo haré – afirmó y plantó su rostro frente al mío –. Quieras o no lo haré. ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo haré! Eres mi hijo y antes de permitir que renuncies a tu felicidad me arrancaría los brazos y las piernas. ¿Escuchaste, Terrence?

-No me llames…

-Basta de culpar a Candy. Es probable que sus decisiones estén equivocadas pero ¿y tú? ¿dónde está el hombre que la ama para evitarlo?

-No voy a intervenir en…

-Entonces no la amas – caviló –. Ahora comprendo.

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mis sentimientos!

-¿No? – entrecerró los ojos y su mirada me puso nervioso. Me di la vuelta pero sujetó mi brazo duramente –. El que no sabe nada eres tú. No eres digno de protagonizar la historia de amor más bella cuando tú no eres capaz de sentir lo mismo.

-¿Tú vas a darme lecciones de amor, Eleanor?

-Tú padre y yo somos los mejores ejemplos que tienes, Terry. ¿O acaso quieres terminar como nosotros?

-Suéltame, por favor.

-Ve con Candy. Aún si decide casarse con otro hombre, te necesita allí.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? – gruñí – ¿Acaso no te molesta verme agonizar cuando ella diga "sí acepto"?

-Adonde quiera que vayas escucharás su voz diciéndolo. ¿No prefieres que lo diga frente a ti? ¿mirándote como si fueras tú el que sostuvieras su mano?

-¡Pero no seré yo!

-Para ella sí – insistió y tomó mis hombros –. Te mirará a los ojos y te lo dirá a ti.

-No – sacudí la cabeza –. No puedo. ¡No quiero!

-¡Eso es amor! – dijo por todo lo alto –. En lo próspero y en lo adverso, Terry. En donde quiera que ella esté tú debes estar. Te lo ha dicho siempre, hijo, no te ha mentido. Te ama. No permitas que lo olvide.

-Por favor… - intenté apartarme pero me abrazó con fuerza –. ¡Basta, déjame ir!

-No se deja ir tan fácilmente lo que se ama – murmuró y acarició mi cabello con gentileza. Apreté los labios con rabia y mis ojos comenzaron a dolerme como si les hubiera entrado polvo –. Si te vas no te lo perdonarás, Terry. Y lo que es peor, no volverás a verla nunca. ¿Eso quieres? – preguntó –. ¿Deseas que alguien más la robe de tu lado porque no puedes amarla tanto como ella a ti?

No pude articular palabra. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me debatía entre salir corriendo a la estación y no escuchar nuevamente el nombre de Candice White… o ir por ella para aferrarme a su mano y no soltarla jamás.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, mi madre se alejó pacíficamente.

-Antes de irte baja a desayunar – me pidió como si nada –. Necesitas energías para lo que sea que decidas hacer – abrió la puerta y no pude volverme a mirarla. Tenía las piernas clavadas al piso –. Ah, y no pienso pagarte por ese boleto – añadió y sonreí por un instante. Después me dejó solo.

-Candy – dije y de una de las maletas saqué la maravillosa parte de ella que llevaba conmigo adonde quiera que fuera – ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunté a la harmónica como si fuese su corazón el que sostuviera entre las manos – ¿Debo detenerte, contemplarte con tu vestido blanco y sonreír, o irme de una maldita vez?

Apreté los párpados y respiré hondo. La respuesta llegó a mí como un violento relámpago y salí de allí.

* * *

-George – guardé la calma y sujeté la bocina con fuerza –, escúchame, necesito hablar con Candy. Dime dónde está.

Mi antiguo administrador se disculpó por enésima ocasión y me mantuve ecuánime por el profundo cariño que le profesaba. Sin embargo, si volvía a negarse a una de mis peticiones, cuando lo encontrara, le demostraría mi cariño con un amoroso puñetazo.

-¡Sé que yo se lo pedí pero me equivoqué! – admití desesperado –. George, por favor, dime dónde está. Solamente hablaré con ella unos minutos y si todavía quiere casarse, desistiré. Lo prometo.

-George sabía que cumplía mis promesas así que finalmente accedió.

-¿Dónde? – mi mandíbula cayó hasta al suelo y miré mi reloj – ¿Lo hará hoy? – sentí la urgencia de correr -. Bien, gracias. Voy ahora mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Aoi quien había aguardado junto a mí - ¿La encontraste?

-Candy va a casarse hoy. En exactamente veinte minutos.

-¿Dónde?

-El ayuntamiento. Aprisa – tomé su mano –, sube al auto.

Antes de irme agradecí a la recepcionista del modesto hotel del vecindario que me había permitido usar el teléfono y pagué la llamada. Mientras Aoi cerraba la puerta del copiloto yo salté al asiento del conductor y presioné el acelerador a fondo. Si aún había tiempo lo usaría a mi favor y Candy no se casaría con quien no se suponía que debía hacerlo. Esta vez haría las cosas bien por todas las que me equivoqué.

Sólo oré para llegar a tiempo.

* * *

-Vamos – me animé y tomé aire –, un paso a la vez.

Empecé a subir por la escalinata que me llevaría hasta la oficina del juez pero me detuve en el quinto escalón. Sentí terror y bajé corriendo.

-Tonta – golpeé mi cabeza con el puño –. Deja de comportarte como una niña. Vamos, arriba.

Pero "arriba" parecía un sitio demasiado horrible. Especialmente cuando no había nadie junto a mí que me obligara a terminar lo que había comenzado o a ni siquiera hacerlo. Las inmensas escalinatas de mármol del elegante edificio lucían como rocas afiladas que debía escalar descalza. Aspiré hondo nuevamente y me ordené subir.

Llegué hasta el séptimo escalón de los veinte que habría y mis piernas se contagiaron de la rigidez del mármol. Me convertí en parte del piso y me paralicé hasta las pestañas.

-No, no puedo – dije y sentí el sudor en mi frente.

Retrocedí sobre mis pasos como si un monstruo terrible se aproximara desde la cima con las fauces abiertas.

-No puedo hacerle esto – me oí decir con angustia pero no estaba segura a quién me refería: Terry o Richard.

Inesperadamente la risa de alguien estalló a mis espaldas y me volví a mirar. Era Susana Marlowe. Vestía un elegante traje color escarlata, largo y con fino encaje que se amoldaba encantadoramente a su figura. Su maquillaje era perfecto. Comparada con ella, yo lucía como una niña de secundaria con ojeras pronunciadas y un desastroso peinado. Se le veía tan hermosa que me avergoncé hasta ruborizarme. Susana sonrió amablemente, feliz como nunca la había visto y se acercó en su silla de ruedas.

-Lamento haberte asustado – dijo y me ofreció su mano. La saludé sacudiendo la cabeza e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Su presencia me desconcertó pero a la vez, encontrar una cara conocida me concedió un gigantesco alivio.

-Yo estaba distraída y no te oí llegar. Perdona.

-Fue gracioso verte subir y bajar la escalera de esa forma. Aunque – me miró con descontento –… si yo fuera Richard me sentiría herido.

-Oh, no fue mi intención. Yo sólo intentaba…

-¿Huir? Sí, eso parecía.

El tono de su voz me causó una desagradable sensación en el pecho. Sus cejas se encorvaron inquisidoramente e inclinó la cabeza para escudriñar mi vestido con implacable frialdad.

-Es lindo – opinó sobriamente –. Nada espectacular para la ocasión pero… – agregó con ese tono de nuevo –… supongo que para ti, mi hermano no lo merece.

-Quizás me equivoco… – repuse sin perder la calma –… pero ¿hice algo que te molestara, Susana?

-¿Molestarme? En lo absoluto. Estoy agradecida, Candy. No me malinterpretes. Yo quiero lo mejor para mi hermano.

-En ese caso, no tienes nada agradecerme. Yo quise ayudar a Richard porque…

-Oh, no me refiero a Richard. No es por él por quien te agradezco sino por Terry.

-¿Cómo? – me incliné hacia ella porque creí haber escuchado mal.

-Ayer Terry y yo conversamos largamente. En realidad, lo hicimos hasta la madrugada porque perdimos la noción del tiempo. Pasó la noche en casa. Ha sido inesperado pero maravilloso. Nunca habíamos tenido una charlar así.

-Ah… - dije a consecuencia del espasmo que experimenté en el estómago –, no lo sabía.

-Claro que no. Pero Terry y yo somos buenos amigos desde que… - hizo una pausa y sus ojos me examinaron como lo había hecho la primera vez que la conocí. Con fastidio –… Bueno, desde que regresó a tu lado. Tiempo perdido, sospecho.

-Perdido… – repetí y la sangre comenzó a burbujear en mis venas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Richard? – inquirió con una sonrisa falsa –. Nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo. Aunque, insisto, debo agradecerte. Confirmaste los sentimientos de Terry hacia mí.

-Se hace tarde – zanjé la conversación. Busqué un reloj de pared sin éxito y aclaré mi garganta –. Perdona pero tengo que irme.

-Ah, por supuesto, la boda. Richard no huirá, no te angusties. Este es el día más feliz de su vida. No lo imagino enojándose contigo por hacerle esperar cinco minutos.

-No comprendo qué intentas decirme, Susana, pero…

-He dicho que confirmaste los sentimientos de Terry. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

-Dije que no – aseveré. Mi paciencia se esfumaba como su gentileza.

-Él volvió a mí y sabes lo significa, ¿No, Candy?

-No, pero asumo que me lo dirás.

-Que no lo dejaré nuevamente. No para ti.

Alcé la vista al cielo y con la escasa paciencia que me quedaba le ofrecí la mano antes de irme.

-Me dio gusto verte – dije y mi brazo permaneció extendido sin que ella me devolviera el gesto.

-Si piensas que miento…

-Susana, no tengo tiempo.

-Candy, voy a regresar con Terry porque él me lo ha pedido así. Ése es el motivo de mi gratitud. Le demostraste que no hablabas en serio con respecto a tu "amor" y que solamente regresaste para vengarte de él.

-¿Vengarme? – inquirí agudamente.

-Lo ilusionaste cobardemente para después casarte con otro en sus narices. ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

-Le llamo "no te entrometas en mis asuntos", Susana.

-Ni tú en los míos nunca más. Eso incluye a Terry. No vacilaré en alejarlo de ti y…

-No es tu decisión, es de él y no puedes…

-Por supuesto que es mi decisión. Tú has resuelto desperdiciar la oportunidad que te dimos. ¡Tiraste a la basura mi sacrificio! – soltó con exasperación –. Así que hoy es mi turno de decidir por ambos. ¿Te diviertes jugando ese juego, no es verdad, Candy?

-Yo no…

-Hoy decidí que eres la mujer más estúpida del mundo y que por ello lo has perdido. Lo siento, Terry es mío.

Sus palabras me golpearon como si lo hubiera hecho un látigo en mi espalda. Parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando; que estaba allí con esa mujer que me traspasaba con la mirada como si me odiara. Probablemente lo hacía.

-…Y si lastimas a mi hermano – advirtió antes de irse –, esta silla de ruedas no será un impedimento para hacerte pagar por ello.

Entonces se alejó en silencio y dejé caer mi modesto ramo de flores blancas al piso.

-Terry… - susurré.

¿Así sería? ¿Iba a murmurar su nombre como si fuese un alma en pena o a llorar en los rincones y sentir lástima de mí misma?

-¡Un momento! – grité y mi voz retumbó en las paredes.

Susana se detuvo pero no se volvió a mirarme así que decidí hablar fuerte y claro para que no se tomara la molestia de hacerlo.

-No lo permitiré.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? – me retó – ¿Robarme a Terry otra vez para luego hacer el ridículo y abandonarlo por alguien que se somete a tu voluntad sin protestar? – dibujó una sonrisa burlona y me miró sobre el hombro – ¿Sinceramente piensas que eres tan irresistible, Candy?

-Preguntémosle a Terry – contesté –, pero no creo que te agrade la respuesta.

Estaba ciega de celos y coraje. No medí mis palabras y me limité a reaccionar como me dictó el corazón.

-Olvídate de Terry Granchester desde este día – me advirtió finalmente –, porque en menos de una hora serás la esposa de otro hombre y juro que me levantaré de esta silla para apartarte de mi camino si es necesario.

-Que gané la mejor – dije en un arranque de rabia y subí esas malditas escaleras.

-¡Te estaré esperando, Candy!

-¡Y yo a ti, Susana!

* * *

-Karen.

Resultaba increíble lo esencial que Klaise se había vuelto en mi vida. Era mi último pensamiento por las noches y el primero en las mañanas. Abrí los ojos sobresaltado y la llamé en espera de su voz. Pero no estaba. Me levanté con dificultad y miré a mí alrededor. Me hallaba en el sillón de la sala cubierto por una manta hasta el cuello. Seguramente había sido ella.

-Ay, mi cabeza – me quejé. Luego moví las piernas. El dolor ya no era tan intenso y me sentí aliviado. Pronto volvería a caminar con normalidad – ¿Karen? – repetí su nombre sintiéndome ligeramente ansioso.

-Buenos días – Albert salió de la única habitación del apartamento y se acercó de puntillas.

-Buen día – murmuré –, lamento haberte despertado.

-No lo hiciste. Sólo perdía tiempo en la cama y te oí.

-¿Aoi está bien?

-Mejor. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Eso creo, pero… ¿Dónde está Karen?

-¿Lo olvidaste? Se fue con Paty a su hotel. No podía quedarse aquí. No habría estado cómoda.

-Me duele la cabeza y no recuerdo bien lo que pasó anoche.

-Conversaste con ella hasta el amanecer y después las llevé a descansar.

-Creo que estaba nervioso y no presté atención.

-Karen no mencionó el tema nuevamente y asumo que quisiste respetar eso.

-Me moría de miedo, fue todo. Si decía una estupidez corría el riesgo de herirla así que preferí no decir nada hasta no estar seguro.

-¿Lo estás ahora?

-Lo sabré luego de una taza de café.

-Enseguida – Albert fue a la cocina mientras yo me puse de pie para irme a lavar la cara. No lo conseguí porque en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo iré – dije y cojeé hasta la entrada pero no fue complicado usar las piernas con mayor soltura. Los golpes se intensificaron antes de que pudiera alcanzar el cerrojo.

-¡Archie, ¿estás allí?! – preguntó Paty apresuradamente y medio segundo más tarde abrí la puerta.

-¿Paty?, ¿qué sucede?

-Es que… - su mano se extendió temblorosamente con una carta entre los dedos. Entonces lo adiviné y mi pulso se aceleró furiosamente –. Lo siento, Archie. Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba y sólo encontré esto sobre la mesa.

Se había ido. Karen se había llevado a mi bebé con ella y yo me quedé allí, como una estatua de piedra sin haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

* * *

-Señorita Candy… Señorita Candy ¿se siente bien?

_No, George. Voy a estrangular a la primera persona que me diga que me tranquilice. Y si esa persona es rubia y de cabello largo, además de estrangularla la __envenenaré y luego la arrojaré de un precipicio._

-El joven Marlowe quiere hablar con usted antes de la ceremonia.

Aquello llamó mi atención poderosamente y detuve mi frenético andar.

-¿Richard?

-Me pidió darle esto – George me entregó una nota escrita a mano que desdoblé de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está? – le pregunté.

-En la terraza. Puede ir por el elevador. Pero el juez ya está listo y no considero…

-Que espere – determiné –. Volveremos enseguida.

-Señorita Candy…

-Despreocúpese, George – le guiñé un ojo –. No saltaremos. Si nos arrepentimos de esto – dije en un suspiro – saldremos de aquí por las escaleras.

Claro, a menos que al llegar a la azotea le confesara a Richard sobre mis dudas y él resolviera lanzarme en picada.

* * *

-Voy a Florida – anuncié al boletero –. ¿A qué hora sale el próximo tren?

Era una suerte que mi bebé viajara en mi estómago. Dos por el precio de uno.

Mis bromas eran cada vez peor pero no me sentía precisamente animada. Me senté a descansar en una banca y cerré los ojos. Como era de esperarse me asaltaron las dudas sobre si habría hecho bien o mal. Pero de pronto pareció irrelevante. Ya lo había hecho. No iba a volver con Archie para pedirle perdón y solicitarle asilo. No cuando yo sólo le representaba un catastrófico error.

-Idiota – dije y sonreí. Eran incontables las veces que le había llamado así. Pero lo hacía con cariño. Era como decir "te amo… idiota".

Me abracé de frío pero en el fondo era miedo. ¿Y si no lo volvía a ver? Ah, maldición. El embarazo me estaba volviendo loca. Lloraba a la primera provocación y así pasó.

-¿Era tan difícil decir "es maravilloso, te amo"? ¿lo era, idiota? ¡Ah, pero en su lugar tenías que decir "me equivoqué, no debí, ojalá desaparezcas"!

La gente me miraba con morbosidad pero no me interesó. Al diablo todos. Era la mujer más infeliz del mundo y quería llorar.

-Pero… - insistí –… ¿y si no te vuelvo a ver?

-Señorita, ¿se siente bien?

-¡No! – le grité a un extraño que siguió su camino asustado – ¡Archie, eres un idiota, te odio!

Pero no lo hacía. Lo amaba. Y quería que el me amara, aunque al enterarse de mi partida eventualmente me detestaría.

-Quizás me agradezca si le prometo no hacerlo responsable de nada.

Cualquier pretexto valía si me regresaba a sus brazos.

-No necesito pretextos – reviré –. Ni tampoco soy una cobarde.

Y mucho menos una desagradecida.

-Tengo que hacer esto bien.

Si me iba de ese modo no podría olvidarme de Archibald jamás. Se convertiría en un eterno asunto inconcluso y me negué a llevar esa carga en el alma.

Cogí mi maleta y corrí a la calle por un carruaje. Me despediría de Archie cara a cara y aunque suplicara, regresaría a Florida con mis padres y mi bebé. Porque ese niño era y sería sólo mío.

* * *

-Richard…

Caminé despacio hacia él llena de incertidumbre. Se hallaba en el mismo sitio donde había encontrado a Susana un año atrás; en el borde solitario de la terraza con el viento frío pegando en su rostro. Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esa imagen de mi mente. No estábamos en ningún hospital y él no era Susana a pesar de que llevara su misma sangre. Richard observaba con la mirada perdida la ciudad sin prestar atención a mi presencia.

-Richard, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Ligeramente sorprendido se dio la vuelta y me recibió con una sonrisa. Me quedé sin aliento. Era la misma que había descubierto en él cuando lo conocí. El brillo lozano de sus ojos volvió a encenderse y su expresión me llenó de calma como una caricia. Por eso me gustaba. Con nadie podía sentir tanta paz como con él. Estaba frente al mismo hombre bondadoso y amable que intercepté en la estación de trenes semanas atrás. Le devolví la sonrisa y pensé que quizás podíamos volver a empezar todo de nuevo.

-Te ves muy bonita – dijo y me sonrojé bajo su varonil mirada.

-No soy yo, es el vestido.

-No me he enamorado de un vestido jamás, así que no creo que esta sea mi primera vez.

-Te sienta bien ese traje – mi apreciación fue ridícula en comparación a lo atractivo que se veía. Todavía lucía pálido y más delgado que antes pero su cabello sostenido en una coleta caía seductoramente sobre sus hombros. Su sonrisa combinaba con su fascinante mirada y por un instante me perdí en ella.

-No dormiste – afirmó de pronto.

-Claro que sí – mentí – ¿por qué lo dices?

Richard se acercó con tres zancadas y se inclinó sobre mi rostro. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

-No lo digo yo. Lo dicen tus ojos. El maquillaje no pudo ocultar esto – su dedo se deslizó por encima de mis mejillas y pegué un brinco de sorpresa –. Son ojeras recientes. Además – se acercó un poco más –, tus ojos están rojos.

-Estaba… - pretendí justificar –… leí hasta la madrugada. No me di cuenta de la hora.

-Fue eso o lloraste hasta que el sol se asomó por tu ventana.

-No tengo por qué llorar.

-Pronto lo tendrás.

-Richard… - protesté.

-Lo siento. No quiero hacerte enfadar en el día más feliz de tu vida – rió –. Pero se te ve linda cuando arrugas la nariz.

¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? – repetí impaciente.

-No estoy seguro – se dio la vuelta y con las manos en los bolsillos admiró nuevamente la ciudad –. Tuve deseos de estar a solas contigo.

-Se hace tarde. El juez nos espera en su oficina. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Todavía te duele la herida de ayer?

-Es extraño – repuso sonriente –. Me siento extraordinariamente bien. Como hace mucho no lo hacía. Hoy es un día – hizo una pausa y suspiró hondo –… espléndido.

-Gracias por hacer esto – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir –. Jamás quise herirte, Richard.

-Candy, lo sé.

-Pero Albert y los demás me necesitan y esta es la única forma de…

-Candy – se volvió a mirarme –, lo sé. No te odio. Soy yo el que debe agradecerte.

-No, yo…

-Gracias por querer salvarme la vida – dijo y alcanzó mis hombros –. Gracias por amar así.

-Richard…

-No te angusties – añadió luego de soltar una carcajada –. No me refería a que estuvieses enamorada de mí sino a la manera en la que amas a la gente a tu alrededor.

-No sé qué decirte – y en verdad no lo sabía. Mis pensamientos se atropellaban unos a otros ruidosamente dentro de mi cabeza.

-Di que todo saldrá bien – sus ojos buscaron los míos y me sonrió con dulzura –. Y que pase lo que pase seremos amigos siempre.

-Por supuesto que seremos amigos. Aunque me odies por esto yo… yo siempre voy a quererte mucho.

-Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír de ti.

-¿En verdad no me odias?

-¿Tú quieres que te odie? – preguntó guiñándome un ojo.

-¡No!

-Desde hoy haré lo que me pidas – tiró de mi brazo y me llevó a la cornisa –. Seré el esposo más obediente que hayas tenido y cumpliré todos tus deseos al instante en que se te ocurran.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo – objeté apenada.

-No podré ocupar el lugar de Terrence nunca. Lo sé. Pero al menos puedo sostener tu mano como ahora – dijo y su sonrisa fue deslumbrante -. Estaré allí cuando nadie más esté y juro que no te pediré nada a cambio – entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y apretó fuerte –. Tal vez solo que sonrías.

-¿Qué sonría?

-El mundo gira distinto cuando sonríes, Candy. ¿No lo sabías?

Entonces me pregunté por qué mi corazón solamente latía por Terry y no por Richard. Si no hubiese ido a Inglaterra, si no le hubiera conocido, si no me hubiera enamorado tanto de él, podría, fácilmente, con la sencillez con la que el viento se llevó mi angustia en ese momento, enamorarme de un hombre como el que apretaba mi mano y estar eternamente agradecida por ello.

* * *

-Lo siento, no puede pasar.

-¿Por qué no? – protesté al guardia que me había impedido la entrada al recinto –. Este es un sitio público.

-Es una ceremonia privada.

-¿Y la familia Andrey alquiló el edificio entero?

-Retírese por favor, señor.

¡Irme y un demonio! Me había tenido que tragar el orgullo para presenciar esa boda y un idiota jugando al pistolero no me lo echaría a perder.

-Soy un invitado – le aclaré y creí que con eso sería suficiente.

-No hay invitados en esta boda, lo siento. Váyase.

-Quiero hablar con la señorita Candice White.

-No puede pasar.

-Eso ya me lo dijo.

-Al parecer no lo comprende.

-Vine a verla y no me iré sin hacerlo. Dígale que Terrence Granchester la busca.

-Yo sólo sigo las órdenes del señor Johnson.

-Eso explica porque sigue aquí fastidiándome el día.

-Será la última vez que le pida que se marche.

-Y yo la última que me deje pasar.

-Nadie puede entrar.

-¡Yo no soy nadie!

-¡Largo!

-¡Intenta obligarme!

-Señor Granchester – un tercero zanjó la riña y se acercó a mí. Me ofreció la mano junto con una sonrisa de disculpa –. Lamento el incidente, no sabíamos que vendría.

-¿Quién es usted?

-El administrador de la familia Andrey. Acompáñeme, por favor.

Recobré la compostura aunque hubiese deseado usar los puños que levanté. Al pasar junto al vigilante, le sonreí burlonamente como un niño que consigue su travesura. Seguí al tipo por las escalinatas y pasillos del silencioso edificio.

-¿Por qué no hay invitados? – le interrogué mientras caminaba con él.

-La señorita Candy así lo dispuso. No quiere que nadie de la familia Andrey se entere de esto y trate de impedirlo.

-¿Por qué lo harían? – pregunté inocentemente.

-Existen muchas razones pero entre ellas está la familia Leegan – me retorcí al oír ese apellido mientras el hombre daba indicaciones a otros dos guardias que vigilaban el acceso al siguiente piso.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Sabemos que el joven Leegan volvió a la ciudad.

-¿Neil? – respingué con repugnancia – ¿Cómo demonios salió de prisión si estuvo a punto de matarnos?

-Jamás estuvo en prisión – declaró con envidiable calma –. Y desafortunadamente está buscando nuevamente a la señorita Candy.

-Maldito – mascullé y el hombre abrió la puerta de una enorme estancia en donde mi pidió aguardar.

-Le informaré a la señorita Candy de su presencia. Enseguida volveré.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ella… - titubeó por unos segundos como si de la respuesta dependiera su vida –… está con su prometido.

-Entiendo – repuse con un intenso dolor en el pecho. Y apenas era el principio. No sabía cómo iba a soportar el resto.

-Con permiso.

Candy estaba con su futuro esposo, charlando amenamente sobre su maravillosa boda mientras el idiota que la amaba de verdad se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia maldiciendo su suerte pero dispuesto a estar a su lado en esa maldita farsa.

Bajé la mirada como si en el piso fuese a encontrar la respuesta. La pregunta era sencilla: al tenerla entre mis brazos, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Llevármela lejos o decirle que la esperaría hasta que nuestros caminos volvieran a encontrarse?

* * *

-Se te ve pálido, Paul ¿por qué no te vas a descansar?, yo tomaré tu puesto.

-El señor Johnson me despedirá si no me ve.

-Yo le explicaré, despreocúpate.

-Anoche estaba bien. No comprendo.

-Así pasa. Posiblemente fue algo que comiste en el desayuno.

-Tal vez – el imbécil arqueó por quinta vez y tuve que sostenerlo para evitar que me cayera encima –. Voy a enfermar.

-Ve al sanitario. Yo te cubriré.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente – le sonreí y asintió convencido.

Paul, el estúpido guardia de seguridad que conocí esa mañana "por casualidad" y que me había dado su confianza a cambio licor, atravesó el callejón y se perdió dentro del edificio del Ayuntamiento, por las puertas de servicio. Había triunfado. Ese pobre diablo no saldría de allí en largo tiempo. El licor iba acompañado de una suave droga que lo sacaría de mi camino al menos una hora. Necesita menos que eso para sacar a Candy de allí.

-Bien hecho, Leegan – me felicité –. Ahora viene lo divertido.

* * *

-¿Por qué no puedo pasar?

-Albert, no alces la voz.

-Lo siento, nadie puede entrar si no es con invitación.

-Es mi hija la que está allí adentro.

-Y la persona que me paga también – increpó el guardia –. Órdenes son órdenes, lo lamento.

-Yo también – dije y Aoi tiró suavemente de mi mano.

-Busquemos a George – sugirió y asentí incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

-Aguarda – dije y de pronto pensé en algo. Metí la mano al bolsillo y saqué un billete que podría haberme alimentado durante un par de semanas –. Soy Albert Andrey y necesito hablar con mi hija – alcancé la mano del hombre y deslicé el billete por entre sus dedos –. No tengo más que esto. Ayúdeme por favor.

-Por favor – Aoi se unió a mi súplica y se deshizo de sus aretes –. Es un asunto de vida o muerte. No diremos que fue usted.

El guardaespaldas entrecerró los ojos y limpió su garganta. Estudió nuestras ropas y adivinó que ese billete significaba más para mí que para él. No obstante, en ese momento no representaba nada si eso me conducía hasta Candy.

-Bien – murmuró y sentí un peso inmenso desaparecer de mis hombros.

-Gracias – tomé a mi esposa conmigo y entramos corriendo –. Le devolveré el favor, lo prometo.

Si todo salía bien cumpliría esa promesa pero si no… Preferí no pensar en ello.

* * *

-Invité a mi hermana – comentó Richard luego de apretar el botón del elevador –. Espero no te moleste.

-No veo por qué – rumié. Lo miré de reojo y fingí una sonrisa –. Toda tu familia es bienvenida.

-Estaba muy sorprendida – continuó –. Cuando te vea quizás quiera hacerte un par de preguntas.

-¿Sí? – seguí fingiendo –. No te preocupes, sé exactamente qué contestarle.

-¿Has pensado en algún lugar en especial?

-¿Lugar? – inquirí confundida – ¿A qué te refieres?

-La luna de miel – dijo y me quitó el aliento.

-Lu… luna de… ¿miel?

Richard volvió a reírse y abrió las puertas del elevador que acababa de llegar.

-Al primer piso, por favor – le pidió al empleado.

-Richard, sobre eso…

-Será como un picnic, Candy. No te preocupes. Hay que fingir bien ¿no crees?

-No – acepté poco convencida –. Todavía no he pensado en un lugar.

-¿Por qué le dirán luna de miel?

-¿Te sientes bien para viajar, Richard?

-Claro que sí. Me siento perfectamente bi…

Lo siguiente que vi fue como Richard fue arrojado contra la pared por el hombre del uniforme. Había escuchado nuestra conversación en silencio y de pronto se dio la vuelta y lo embistió. Me paralicé como una piedra. Mis ojos se abrieron con horror cuando la sangre empezó a cubrir la camisa de Richard. El mozo hundió un cuchillo en su costado varias veces y no pude hacer nada. Mis piernas se tambalearon y caí de rodillas sin apartar la vista de Richard. Gateé hasta él temblando y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. No escuché otra cosa que los furiosos latidos de mi corazón. No vi a nadie ni nada. Aquello no estaba sucediendo. Estaba soñando. Era una pesadilla. Pronto despertaría y me estremecería de miedo.

Pero no lo hice.

Estiré la mano para alcanzarlo pero alguien tiró de mí con tanta fuerza que creí que me arrancaría el brazo. Mis dilatadas pupilas apenas enfocaron el rostro del hombre que apretaba mi muñeca con coraje. Cuando lo reconocí sabía que no despertaría de ninguna pesadilla; que todo era real y aterrador.

-Te extrañé, Candy – dijo Neil –. ¿Te divertiste anoche en el hospital? Olías delicioso. Si te preguntas cómo te encontré en esa habitación fue culpa de tu perfume.

-Richard… - forcejeé violentamente tratando de llegar a él – ¡Richard!

-¡Está muerto! ¡Y le sucederá lo mismo a todos, Candy! ¿me oíste?

-¡Richard! – me debatí con uñas y dientes sin éxito – ¡No, por favor! ¡No!

-¿!Me oíste, maldita zorra?! – Neil tiró de mi cabello y me azotó contra la pared –. Terrence, Albert o Archibald serán los siguientes si continúas portándote mal conmigo. Así que cállate y olvídate de ese imbécil.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – grité con todas mis fuerzas –. ¡Él no! - lloré lágrimas de odio – ¡¿Por qué, Neil?! ¡Él no hizo nada malo!

-Quería robarme a mi mujer.

-¡Fui yo! ¡Yo tuve la culpa! – cogí la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo y lo empuñé contra mí – ¡Mátame a mí! ¡A mí!

-Todo a su tiempo. Ahora vámonos.

-¡NO! – alcé la rodilla y le di en la entrepierna.

Logré derribarlo esos segundos me sirvieron para arrebatarle el cuchillo. Lo aferré con toda la ira que corría por mi sangre. Lo enterré en su pierna y me aparté sin soltarlo. Neil aulló como un animal herido y sin titubear volví a hacerlo. Todo se tornó borroso y oscuro. El reducido espacio se tornó un infierno de llantos y desesperación. Me levanté torpemente y trastabillé hasta llegar a la palanca que Neil había jalado a propósito. El elevador se sacudió y empezó a moverse. Miré mis manos y estaban cubiertas de sangre. Pero no era la mía. Yo no sentía nada. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo estaba dormido. Mi frente sudaba pero era como si la sangre hubiera dejado de correr en mis venas. Estaba fría. Las puertas se abrieron en el siguiente piso y vacilante, salí al pasillo para pedir ayuda. Grité hasta quedarme sin voz. Vi a Neil arrastrarse por el piso como una serpiente y huir. No me importó y lo dejé ir. Corrí al lado de Richard. Sus manos estaban frías como las mías cuando llegué, y apenas respiraba. Se cubría la herida para tratar de detener la sangre pero había perdido demasiada. La camisa blanca había cambiado de color a un rojo intenso que nunca olvidé. Lo abracé suavemente y sostuve su cabeza en mi brazo. Con el otro intenté parar la hemorragia pero fue inútil. Murmuró mi nombre, y sus ojos, débiles y extraviados, me encontraron.

-No llores – me pidió y mi corazón comenzó a desangrarse con él –. Te dije que el mundo es… es un lugar más bello cuando… cuando sonríes, Candy.

-Richard, resiste un poco más. La ayuda vendrá pronto. No hables.

-Estás temblando – dijo y hasta entonces noté que no había dejado de hacerlo –. Estoy bien… eso creo.

-Por favor – le supliqué –, por favor, quédate conmigo. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

-Me hubiera gustado… ir contigo al mar.

-Richard, no hables.

-Perdóname. No pude… ayudarte, Candy.

-¡Richard, no!

-Pero tengo… - se retorció de dolor pero pasó rápido –… quiero decirte algo.

-¡Ayuda, por favor! – grité sin alejarme de él – ¡Alguien que nos ayude!

-Candy – Richard alzó el brazo en un esfuerzo sobrehumano y tocó mi cara –, perdóname… yo… yo te mentí.

-Eso no importa ahora. Nada importa sólo que estés bien. Sólo eso.

-Eres tan buena – dijo con una lágrima escapando de sus ojos –. No llores. Quiero que… que tu sonrisa sea lo último que vea.

-¡No vas a morir, Richard! ¡No lo permitiré!

-Estoy bien – dijo y sonrió para mí –. Todo está bien.

-¡No, por favor, Dios, no! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero!

-¿Sabes algo, niña bonita? El mundo… el mundo se transforma en las cosas que anhelamos.

-No hables, por piedad.

-Si anhelas el mar… el mundo se vuelve mar. Si anhelas… si anhelas las montañas… el mundo… todo se vuelve montañas para ti.

-¿Sí? – quise devolverle la sonrisa y acaricié su mejilla. Estaba tan fría – ¿Y si anhelo un jardín de rosas?

-El mundo será tu jardín… y… y caminarás entre rosas siempre.

-Eso sería muy hermoso.

-Y si un día quieres volver a verme… entonces, el mundo estará lleno de mí.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, Candy.

-No te perdonaré si no lo…

-Estoy cansado – me interrumpió y sus párpados se cerraron pesadamente –, quiero dormir un poco.

-Richard – lo llamé –, Richard…

-Hey, cumplió… su promesa – susurró y sus ojos se movieron inquietos como si estuviera viendo algo –… ella cumplió su promesa.

-¿Ruth? – pregunté mientras mi corazón agonizaba con él – ¿Es Ruth?

-Candy… - buscó mi mano y me acarició por última vez –, sé valiente.

-No, Richard…

La voz de Richard se apagó tras esas palabras y supe que habían sido las últimas. Se había ido. Pero parecía dormido arropado entre mis brazos. Quise dormir con él para despertar en otro lugar y en otro tiempo. Quise seguirlo al sitio en el que ahora no dejaría de sonreír. En donde recitaría poemas de amor a su amada y luego cantaría para ella con una guitarra desvencijada. Allí quise estar.

-No – sacudí la cabeza sin poder creerlo – ¡No, no! ¡Richard! ¡Despierta, por favor!

Me abracé a él y cerré los ojos. Sentí el viento en la cara. Viento del otoño. Las hojas de los árboles cayeron sobre mí como si tejieran una manta para protegerme del invierno que se avecinaba. Abrí los ojos nuevamente y descubrí que estaba con Anthony; un príncipe que yacía tendido en la hierba, silencioso y solitario. Pero también parecía dormir. La muerte no le había arrebatado su sonrisa; permaneció en él como los recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos. Lo abracé y me aferré a su ser para que me llevara lejos. Al lugar donde nadie muere.

-Perdónenme – les pedí a Richard y Anthony –, yo tampoco cumplí mi promesa de estar con ustedes – los últimos latidos de su corazón me arrullaron y lentamente me quedé dormida –, y no pude ser valiente.

Mi vida se detuvo porque así lo decidí. Yo también estaba cansada. Pero a partir de entonces todo estaría bien. No volvería a sufrir, llorar o sentirme sola jamás.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS:**

Hay mucha gente a la que debo agradecerle. En principio, sin orden de importancia, te agradezco mucho Kaoru-sensei que me hayas ayudado a darle tu toque de calidad y originalidad a la escena de Albert, Aoi y Neil. También por haberme ayudado con Candy, que ustedes saben que soy más Karen, pero la pecosa es puro corazón así que no es difícil conectarse con ella. Gracias querida Irlanda por haberme obsequiado un instante de tu prodigiosa ayuda y haberme sugerido la escena del elevador. En la vida se me hubiera ocurrido. Ojalá haya quedado como habíamos deseado. Ojalá lo haya logrado. Quiero dar también el crédito correspondiente (como se debe hacer y no solo robarse las ideas de otros cobardemente) a las últimas palabras de Richard. El anhelo. Este diálogo, adaptado al fic, surgió de una bella escena de la novela-drama coreana LA DOLCE VITA. Alargué un poco dicho diálogo con las palabras propias de Richard y la interacción de Candy, pero me inspiré en esta trama que la recomiendo.

Gracias por los reviews que me orientan, me alimentan, me hacen sonreír. Son la moneda que paga el esfuerzo. Todos los leo, diario y con gran ilusión aunque también con miedo cada vez que veo uno nuevo. Siempre temo que a alguien no le haya gustado y arremeta contra mí. Pero si arremete de forma constructiva lo comprendo y lo acepto y mejoro. No he podido responder personalmente a todas porque no todas están registradas en este foro, pero sepan que a las que pueda lo haré. A las que no, de antemano les digo "Dios, su Dios, las bendiga por tan bellas cosas que salen de su corazón para una desconocida que juega a que escribe".

Gracias más a las que tienen la paciencia de esperar a esta cabeza de piedra. Me tardé en este capítulo por lo largo que fue y porque quería que saliera casi perfecto. Deseo que así haya sido. Y perfecto no me refiero a la ortografía perfecta o la redacción exacta, sino que a través de las palabras las haya hecho estar allí, llorar con Candy, morir con Richard, dormir con ambos y luego soñar. Si así fue, gracias por prestarme su corazón un rato. Gracias a ustedes. Infinitas gracias porque llenan un espacio vacío de mi alma con su cariño, tiempo y pasión.

Gracias a las anónimas que esperan también a que termine el fic para empezar a leerlo o a las que lo siguen y se desesperan y me exigen y me piden. Gracias porque así me entero que alguien espera esta historia y me dan ánimos de seguir al final. Mismo que está a la vuelta de la esquina. Gracias a todas las que me leen desde distintas partes del mundo y se sienten en casa. No sé qué más decir porque siempre son insuficientes las palabras que se me ocurren para dar las gracias. En realidad ahora les toca decir a ustedes la última palabra.

Las invito a NO comprar mascotas sino adaptarlas de los albergues: www. adoptamascota. com, y también las invito a mi blog www. yumenoazul. blogspot. com

Gracias Richard. Te quiero tanto.

Nos vemos pronto en el Bar 55

Ya te extraño.

**Emera-chan**

* * *


	45. Heredar

**CAPITULO XLV**

**Heredar**

Sueño que vuelo. Corro tan veloz como los latidos de mi corazón. Y de pronto, al volver la vista atrás, vuelo. A veces, basta con levantar la mirada al cielo y extender los brazos. De día o de noche, sueño que vuelo. No sé de quién quiero escapar y por qué tan desesperadamente. Pero quiero irme, quiero volar. Dejar de tocar la tierra y montarme en el viento. Ser aire. Desvanecerme y convertirme en una delgada ráfaga de luz que se extinga mientras la brisa nocturna la arrastra con ella.

Sueño con la guerra de un planeta que muere lentamente bajo el despiadado pie del hombre. Y sueño que lucho y sobrevivo para contar la historia del nuevo mundo. El agua se torna en llanto, pero lava mi tristeza. Entonces sueño otra vez que soy aire y me llevo la tristeza a la cima de una montaña nevada. Allí, el sufrimiento se congela y duerme entre copos de nieve hasta convertirse en río que fluye al mar.

La felicidad me hace soñar despierta, con los ojos bien abiertos para contemplar su paso y su color. Pero cuando las lecciones de la vida me ponen de rodillas contra el suelo, todo el dolor desemboca en sueños nocturnos que escondo bajo la almohada.

Soñar… inútil momento intangible. Pero mi vida se colma de esos momentos en que aspiro a volar, a ser aire, ríos, montañas o mares. En la más oscura soledad, en la más profunda desesperación, en el más violento desamor, aguardo la noche y el sueño. Entonces abandono este mundo y abro las alas para volar al mío.

Todavía pienso que la fe no es en vano. Y creo que si un sueño puede hacerse realidad, con mis manos y mi fe, habré extendido finalmente mis alas sin tener que estar dormida.

* * *

**Nueva York**

**1916**

-¡George! – lo vi bajar del ascensor de servicio antes de que Aoi y yo lo pasáramos de largo y corrí hacia él.

-Señor Andrey, no puedo encontrarla – dijo nervioso, como nunca.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – ambos sabíamos que hablábamos de Candy – ¿Dónde fue la última vez que la viste?

-Ella y su prometido debían encontrarse en el tejado pero han tardado demasiado.

-¿Vienes de allí?

-Sí, señor. Pero no están.

-El edificio es muy grande. Quizás buscaste en el extremo incorrecto.

-Tal vez, pero…

-Nosotros los buscaremos de nuevo – tomé de la mano a mi esposa y subí al elevador mientras George descendía de él –, en tanto, avisa a la policía para que nos ayude a encontrarla.

-¿A la policía, señor?

-Tú también lo sabes, George – aseveré –. Algo no anda bien.

-En ese caso, también le notificaré al joven Granchester.

-¿Terry está aquí?

-Llegó hace unos minutos.

-Avísale a él primero que a nadie.

-Enseguida.

-¿Qué es lo que presientes, Albert? – me preguntó Aoi al quedarnos a solas y rumbo al último piso.

-Que Terry y nosotros no somos los únicos que vinimos a impedir esta boda.

* * *

-Lamento la espera, señor Granchester – el administrador de los Andrey interrumpió mis pensamientos y se acercó a mí con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Candy... bien, en realidad nada. Sólo es un pequeño retraso de su parte.

-¿Retraso? – supuse que mi rostro reflejaba la misma intranquilidad –. No comprendo, ¿por qué? ¿dónde está?

-Bueno, señor, su paradero… - titubeó y buscó la respuesta en la punta de sus zapatos –… ése es el problema

-¿De qué demonios habla? – vociferé - ¿Cómo que no sabe dónde está? ¡Candy se casa en diez minutos y ya debería estar aquí!

-El joven Richard quiso hablar a solas con ella antes de la ceremonia pero…

-¿Pero qué? – le urgí.

-Subí a buscarlos y no pude hallarlos.

-¿Subir? ¿Adónde?

-A la azotea. Allí tendrían que estar pero no es así. Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención hacerlo esperar aquí en…

-¡Yo no importo! – lo aparté furioso – ¡Es Candy la que importa! ¿Por dónde demonios se va a la azotea? – inquirí antes de salir de allí.

-No creo que estén ahí. El que vaya puede resultar inútil. El señor Andrey…

-Usted es el maldito inútil – aseveré y me largué de allí. Recorrí el largo del pasillo hasta la puerta de emergencia. Entré para correr escaleras arriba. Antes de llegar al último nivel, una mujer de mediana edad tropezó conmigo pero siguió su camino como si no me hubiera visto. Lloraba y gritaba como si un asesino le pisara los talones. Su accidentada huída me provocó escalofríos.

-¡Auxilio! – su voz sonaba hueca y no podía dejar de trastabillar escalones abajo. Me detuve para escuchar lo que decía – ¡Es horrible! ¡Horrible!

-Señora, ¿está bien? – inquirí sin preocuparme en realidad por ella. Quería saber qué había visto y dónde - ¡Señora! ¿qué le pasa?

-¡Un asesino! – finalmente fijó con torpeza sus ojos en los míos y pude ver la muerte ensombreciendo su mirada – ¡Hay un asesino!

Candy. Su nombre llegó hasta mí como si alguien lo hubiese susurrado a mi oído. Un espectro cuyo aliento helado me inmovilizó. Candy. Esa mujer había visto a Candy en algún lugar de ese maldito edificio. Bajé corriendo hasta ella y antes de que huyera sujeté su brazo.

-¿Dónde? – exigí saber – ¿Dónde vio eso?

-A-arri… arriba.

-¡¿Arriba dónde?!

-E-en… en el… ¡el ascensor!

Candy se había reunido con Richard en el techo del edificio. La posibilidad de que esa mujer no se refiera a ella, o a él, fue espeluznantemente ínfima. Abandoné a la trastornada empleada y volví a correr. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Parecía estar dentro de un sueño. Y soñé que escalaba escarpados peldaños con mis piernas arrastrando piedras. Me movía pero no avanzaba. No podía llegar a la puerta que me conduciría al pasillo del último piso. Apreté la quijada y me sujeté del barandal. Tiré de mi cuerpo con fuerza para despertar de la pesadilla. La imagen de Candy cruzó mi mente millones de veces en escasos segundos. Cada vez fue distinta. Sin embargo, ninguna se acercó a la monstruosa escena que vio esa mujer y que después yo contemplé en el fondo de sus ojos.

Un asesino, dijo ella. Y no pudo haber concluido eso sin haber visto a su víctima.

* * *

-Archie, no debes salir tú solo – los anteojos de Paty resbalaban por su nariz nerviosamente mientras hablaba –. No puedes caminar. Además, ¿dónde buscarás a Karen? Hay mil sitios a los que pudo ir. Posiblemente tomó el tren de la mañana.

-No me importa si así lo hizo – afirmé y cogí una escoba con la madera roída -. Iré a Florida, Alaska o China si es necesario. Esta vez no consentiré que Karen haga su maldita voluntad.

-Lo siento – repuso con la cabeza baja –, es mi culpa. Si hubiese prestado más atención a…

-Te habría engañado de cualquier manera y con cualquier discurso barato – mascullé rechinando los dientes. No sabía si quería buscar a Karen porque no podía vivir sin ella o porque estaba harto de ser el simple espectador de sus decisiones - ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto, Paty? – le pedí que sostuviera un extremo de la escoba mientras yo descansaba el otro en el piso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Algo que Stear hubiera hecho si estuviera aquí – levanté la pierna que dolía menos y me mordí los labios para dejarla caer con fuerza sobre la escoba exactamente a la mitad. Por fortuna, en el primer intento, la partí en dos y cogí el trozo sin la escobetilla –. Un bastón. Es poco ortodoxo pero funcionará.

-Archie, tus piernas…

-Han mejorado. Esto me ayudará a no cansarme tan rápido.

-¿Pero adónde iremos a buscarla? La ciudad es tan grande y si ya se ha ido…

-No lo sé – respondí de mal humor. No a causa de Paty sino por falta de ideas –, pero no puedo quedarme aquí a lamentarme.

-Sí, pero…

Tres tímidos golpes en la puerta del apartamento zanjaron la discusión. Patricia y yo intercambiamos miradas de extrañeza. Una exigua luz de esperanza se removió en mi pecho. Quizás era Karen que había regresado; arrepentida y con una enorme disculpa preparada. Más le valía que fuera enorme, aduladora y convincente.

-¿Quién es? – pregunté desde la sala.

-Archie, ¿eres tú?, abre por favor. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Paty y yo nos miramos nuevamente, esta vez con el rostro sobresaltado. Sacudí la cabeza revelándole que no comprendía como demonios Annie Britter estaba allí afuera, llamándome.

-¿Qué hacemos? – murmuró Paty.

Me encogí de hombros y exhalé con pesadez.

-¡Archie, por favor! – insistió ruidosamente – ¡Abre!

-¡Largo! – exclamé desde las entrañas – ¡Se equivocó de lugar!

-Abre, te lo suplico. Es importante.

-Maldita sea – escupí.

-Es sobre Candy – agregó y tocó nuevamente –, ¡lo juro, no miento! Estoy sola. La tía abuela no sabe que vine hasta aquí. No sabe que te encontré.

-¿Y cómo demonios lo hiciste? – demandé cuando me decidí a abrirle.

-Archie… - dijo y con rapidez me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Volví a jurar entre dientes. De inmediato utilicé el improvisado bastón de madera para apartarla y mantenerla a distancia.

-Te hice una pregunta, Annie.

-Seguí a Paty. Sabía que volvería a su hotel tarde o temprano y por eso…

-Oh, no, lo siento – Patricia se excusó angustiada –. No me di cuenta, Archie. Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

-Está bien, Paty – traté de tranquilizarla –. No es tu culpa que una psicópata siga todos tus movimientos las veinticuatro horas del día.

-No soy una psicópata – arguyó enfadada – ni pretendo lastimarte.

-No, por supuesto. ¡Sólo encerrarme en una maldita habitación hasta que mi tía cumpla todos tus caprichos y nos case en una ceremonia donde a nadie le importe mi opinión!

-Déjame entrar o todo mundo va a escucharte.

-Vete de mi casa, Annie.

-Estás lastimado, Archie. Tienes que regresar al hospital. Mi chofer está allá abajo. Yo puedo llevarte.

-Annie, basta – intervino Paty –. Esto no le hace bien a nadie. Archie no quiere ir a…

-Lo lamento, Paty, pero éste no es tu problema – declaró la que se decía su mejor amiga –. No te entrometas ni opines al respecto.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – inquirí.

-Archie también es mi amigo, Annie. No lo olvides.

-Pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Paty.

-Ya es tarde para eso, y tú no eres quien lo decide, Annie.

-¡Esto es acerca de mi vida y la de mi prometido, Patricia! Déjanos solos antes de que deje de considerarte mi amiga.

-Un amigo no se comporta como tú lo has hecho con él. No seas petulante.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Paty!

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Porque Stear está muerto y tu corazón murió con él! ¡Tú no puedes comprender lo que yo siento por Archib…!

Paty dio un paso al frente y abofeteó a Annie tan duramente que la hizo trastabillar. Sonreí y le agradecí que transportara mi deseo hasta la palma de su mano.

-Di lo que tenías que decir acerca de Candy y vete – le exigió O'brien, expulsando fuego por los ojos.

Annie guardó silencio y comenzó a sollozar.

-Perdóname, Paty – musitó después de unos segundos –. Lo que dije fue horrible.

-Lo de Candy fue únicamente un pretexto ¿cierto? – impaciente, me acerqué a ella y apreté su brazo – ¡Deja de mentir, Annie y aléjate de mí!

-¡No, no mentí! ¡Candy está en peligro y quiero ayudarla! Pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

-¿Qué le sucede? – Paty difuminó su enfado y la miró con atención.

-Neal – Annie sabía que aquel nombre era suficiente para responder a esa interrogante –. Candy piensa casarse hoy en el Ayuntamiento pero Neil lo sabe y fue a buscarla.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunté sin creerle una sola palabra.

-Elisa me lo dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que Elisa te negó para que decidieras traicionarla, Annie?

-Archie, basta. Candy es mi amiga. Y a pesar de todo… quiero ayudarla.

-Vamos – Paty tomó mi mano y tiró de ella.

-Es una trampa – le advertí –. Candy no le importa. Ni ella ni nosotros. Probablemente Elisa la envió para distraernos.

-¡No, lo juro! – se defendió –. Acompáñame y te lo demostraré.

-El día en que vuelva a confiar en ti – sentencié –, será el día en que decida tirarme por un precipicio pensando que puedo volar.

-Archie, vamos – me urgió Patricia –. Yo iré contigo. No dejaré que nada te pase.

-Paty… - mis mejillas ardieron de vergüenza –, estoy bien, ya te dije que puedo caminar.

-Entonces, vamos – insistió –. Annie no sería capaz de bromear con algo así – añadió y se volvió a mirarla – ¿Verdad que no, Annie?

-No volveré a molestarte si lo que digo es mentira – ofreció inesperadamente –. Cometí muchos errores pero tengo derecho a enmendarlos ¿no es así?

-Tardarás el resto de tu vida para hacerlo.

-¡Puede empezar hoy! – terció Paty –. Vamos, apurémonos. ¿Tu bastón funciona bien, Archie?

-Sí – acepté gruñón. Ir con Annie seguía pareciéndome una terrible equivocación.

-Apóyate en mi para bajar las escaleras – me pidió antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento, acomodarse los lentes y colocarse el bolso en el hombro opuesto –. Annie, ve delante de nosotros.

-S-sí – accedió sin más protestas y aproveché su distancia para aproximarme a Paty.

-Tú quédate aquí, yo iré con ella – susurré a su oído –. Si no regreso en un par de horas díselo a Albert. Supongo que necesitaré ser rescatado por segunda vez.

-Confiemos en ella, Archie. No podrá regresar a ser la que era si la tratamos como a una enemiga.

-Suenas a Candy.

-Ella haría lo mismo que hago yo.

-Para mi desgracia.

Reuní fuerzas suficientes para bajar las escaleras sin que Paty tuviera que soportar todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre sus hombros. Karen vino a mi mente pero tuve que tragarme el coraje de no poder ir tras ella en ese momento. Sin embargo, si Annie cumplía su promesa de dejarme en paz, y todo lo que había dicho resultaba cierto, iría tras esa necia y mi hijo hasta Alaska aunque tuviera que arrastrarme todo el camino.

* * *

Antes de que las puertas del ascensor de servicio terminaran de abrirse, salté fuera de él. Vi la puerta que conducía a la azotea pero supuse que era la misma que había usado George minutos atrás. Decidí buscar en el lado contrario. Aoi me siguió y luego de correr sin parar hasta el ala oeste, hayamos otra puerta. Presentí que estaba en el sitio correcto y cogí la manija pero antes de abrirla, el grito de una mujer me sacudió violentamente.

-Es Candy – Aoi también la escuchó y tiró de mi abrigo – ¡Es ella!

-¡Candy! – grité su nombre – ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás?

Aoi siguió su voz por el corredor de la derecha mientras yo lo hice por el de la izquierda.

-¡Albert! – cinco segundos después, Aoi me llamó y volví sobre mis pasos para alcanzarla – Oh, Dios mío – la vi frente al ascensor principal y supe que la había encontrado.

-Candy… - murmuré con un hilo de voz – ¡Candy!

* * *

Podía escucharlos. Podía oír su voz llamarme pero… no quise volver. No me obligaría a hacerlo. Las voces de Albert y Aoi se mezclaron cerca de mí pero no podía verlos. No quise intentarlo.

Fracasé. No quería que sufrieran. Yo iba a ayudarlos. Les evitaría su sufrimiento a cambio de sufrir yo. Aoi no lloraría por haber perdido a su bebé, sería yo quien llorara por haber perdido a Terrence. Archie no tendría que conocer la pobreza; mi alma sería la que mendigara el perdón y la tranquilidad. Albert no tendría que esconderse de nadie para evitar ser herido. Habría sido yo la que se hubiese ocultado de la culpa y la soledad que con justicia merecía gracias a mi necedad.

Pero había fallado. No volvería a ver a Richard. No me sonreiría nunca más para luego decirme que todo saldría bien. No pasó así. En todo me equivoqué. Todo fue mi culpa. Siempre fue así. Las vidas que intenté salvar fueron las mismas a las que les arranqué la paz. A las que les arrebaté la vida misma.

-Candy, despierta, por favor… ¡despierta!

_No quiero__, Albert. No esta vez._

-Está sangrando, Albert. Déjame ver.

-No es ella. No es su sangre. ¡Es la de Richard!

-Dios Santo… ha perdido demasiada.

-¿Aún tiene pulso?

Y sobrevino el silencio. Confortable y soñoliento. Sus voces se alejaban. Quería pedirles perdón. Cientos de veces. Pero, quizás, el no volver a interferir en sus vidas sería suficiente. Esa sería mi manera de disculparme. ¿Podrían entenderla? ¿Podría Terry?

Llévala abajo, Albert. Yo esperaré aquí con él. Avisa a los demás dónde estamos. ¡Ve, aprisa! Ella no está herida.

-¿Y él? ¿Cómo está?

-¡Albert, vete ya!

_No, __yo quiero quedarme aquí. Con Richard. Quiero estar con él. Déjenme, por favor, déjenme aquí._

Dejé de sentir su pecho, aún tibio y suave, cobijarme como lo había hecho su voz y su irremplazable dulzura. Supuse que Albert me había llevado con él. Pero no estaba segura. Antes de dejar de escuchar, y después de separarme de Richard, dejé de sentir. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida por completo.

Ojalá hubiese tenido tiempo de explicarles. Ojalá pudiesen sobrellevarlo y me olvidaran. Todos tendrían que hacerlo.

-Candy – susurró Albert. Mí dulce y amoroso príncipe que veló por mí tanto y por tanto tiempo –. ¿Recuerdas el día en que volviste de Broadway? – su voz sonaba tan apacible que me hubiese gustado acariciar su mejilla y responderle que sí –. Tu corazón se partió por la mitad pero regresaste a casa. Conocías el camino de regreso y también sabías que yo esperaba por ti – sí, saber que al abrir la puerta lo hallaría sonriente en la cocina fue lo único sostuvo mis piernas –. Hazlo de nuevo, Candy… vamos, pequeña, hazlo otra vez. Regresa a mí.

Quería decirle: cuida de Terry en mi lugar. De Aoi y Archie. Yo no pude hacerlo. Tú siempre fuiste más valiente que yo. Siempre… príncipe de la colina.

-Sé que ahora tu corazón está roto, pero cuando abras la puerta, Candy, yo estaré allí. Vuelve, por favor. Despierta.

No, debía déjame ir. No tenía que llevar más la carga de mi vida sobre sus hombros. _Déjame ir._ _Yo tampoco quiero llevarla nunca más._

-Nos iremos lejos, adónde tú quieras. Te llevaré donde tú lo decidas. No te pediré que olvides si no quieres. O que lo recuerdes si lo has olvidado. Yo recordaré y olvidaré por ambos. No te pediré nada que no puedas hacer, Candy, pero vuelve, por favor. ¡Vuelve!

Mientras caminé por el mundo, pude sentir, probar, ver mis propias lágrimas y las de los demás. Sin embargo, nunca había podido escucharlas o al menos no lo había intentado. Y entonces escuché las de Albert, y aunque su voz todavía era amable y amorosa, oí su llanto.

-Vuelve o juro que me enfadaré mucho contigo, Candice White. ¡Despierta! ¡Yo no me enamoré de una niña cobarde!

_Te quiero, Albert. __Cuánto te quiero. Probablemente ya te quería antes de conocerte. Quizás tú también lo hacías y por eso nos encontramos. Te quiero por todas las razones en las que pueda pensar y por ninguna en particular, te quiero. Te quiero porque no tengo por qué hacerlo. Te quiero porque cuando necesité un abrazo tú me lo diste; porque cuando estaba perdida tú me encontraste; porque jamás dijiste adiós sino hasta pronto; porque me creíste cuando te aseguré que lograría hacerte recordar lo que yo significaba para ti y tú para mí; porque me dejaste devolverte a la memoria todos los momentos bellos de tu vida que extraviaste, y porque depositaste en la mía todos los que nunca habría podido tener. Por eso te quiero y por eso te doy las gracias._

-Candy, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, aquí estaré. Cada vez que abras esa puerta, allí me encontrarás. _Dulce Candy_, nada malo sucederá. Tu corazón roto puede descansar entre mis brazos el tiempo que quiera.

-¿Albert?

-Terry…

-Candy… ella… ella está…

-No. No tengas miedo. Ella… sólo está dormida.

* * *

-¡Una limousine! – frente al viejo edificio de apartamentos adonde regresé, contuve la respiración luego de aquella exclamación. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara – ¿Será posible?

Todo estaba resuelto. Archie y su familia habían recuperado su riqueza por un golpe de buena suerte. No obstante, reflexioné sobre esa idea. Tal vez ese golpe llegó cuando yo desaparecí, y ahora, al volver, la mala suerte también lo haría.

No, tonterías.

-Disculpe – con la cabeza cubierta por una mascada me acerqué al chofer del lujoso automóvil – ¿Usted trabaja con la familia Andrey?

-No, señorita – asintió caballerosamente.

-¿No? – en ese caso, mis suposiciones fueron erróneas –. Entonces, ¿a quién le pertenece este auto?

-¿Para qué quiere saber? – intervino una mujer cuyas ropas se asemejaban a las de una doncella.

-Curiosidad – sostuve su mirada de desprecio y me mantuve con la barbilla en alto mientras se acercaba a mí y me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ve algo que le guste? – inquirí.

-Aléjese, por favor. No damos caridad.

-¿Caridad? – bufé –. No soy una pordiosera, y aunque lo fuera, no me le acercaría a usted. Se nota que apenas tiene dinero para comprarse esas peinetas baratas. Presume de algo que no tiene y de alguien que no es.

-¿Y qué se supone que soy, señora?

-Todo excepto eso.

-Si no se va haré que la arresten – amenazó y rompí a reír. La miré con lástima. Su cabeza apenas me llegaba al mentón y sus pequeños brazos parecían los de una muñeca de trapo.

-Es tan tentadora la oferta que me quedaré a ver qué pasa – desafié.

-¡Ronald! – vociferó la mucama con un penoso complejo de superioridad. Yo seguí riendo –. Deshágase de esta mujer antes de que la señorita Britter regrese.

Mi risa cesó de golpe.

-¿Quién? – pregunté, soportando un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡Este es el auto de una verdadera dama de sociedad así que aléjese! No quiero que lo ensucie.

-¿Annie Britter? – desvié la mirada al chofer quién asintió silenciosamente –. No entiendo, ¿qué hace ella aquí?

-¿Cómo se atreve? Eso a usted no le incumbe. Vamos, fuera.

-¡Yo vivo aquí! – mentí –, así que tengo a derecho a saber por qué este coche me estorba el paso.

-La señorita vino por su prometido – confesó con imprudencia el conductor –. Lamento el inconveniente pero nos iremos pronto, señorita.

-Vino por Archie… - dije sin darme cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta. La noticia me había dejado aturdida –. No. Él ya no es su prometido – argumenté con la doncella como si le importase mi opinión. O a mí la de ella.

-Claro que lo es – declaró la mujer –. Y finalmente ha entrado en razón. Regresará con la señorita y todo volverá…

-¡No, no lo hará! – la sangre me hirvió –. Ni en un millón de años esa mujer lo convencerá de que…

-¿Quiere apostar? – la doncella me miró con soberbia y correspondí a su cortesía –. Si la señorita Britter salé de ese edificio con el joven Archibald, usted me dará esa mascada de seda que lleva puesta.

-¿Mi mascada? – la mucama, a pesar de su condición social, podía reconocer la seda fina. Posiblemente creyó que la había robado. No me molesté en aclarárselo y medité su oferta – ¿Y si yo gano, qué pasa?

-Le daré la limosna que vino a pedir.

-Que estupidez. Esa no es una apuesta.

-De acuerdo – reconsideró –. Limpiaré sus zapatos con mi chalina y me disculparé – sonrió irónicamente y extendió la mano – ¿acepta?

-Prepárate para poner tus rodillas en el piso – sentencié.

Con tranquilidad, caminé hasta la base del farol de la calle y me recargué en él. Cubrí bien mi rostro y aguardé. La mucama lo hizo dentro de la limousine. Por un segundo me pregunté qué demonios hacía allí, en un frío día de otoño, apostando prendas de vestir con una sirvienta frente a la casa de Archie. Pero al pasar ese segundo, resolví que tenía que ver eso con mis propios ojos.

Esperé tres minutos y nada sucedió. Mis pies comenzaron a entumecerse y estornudé. Me refugié en la entrada de otro edificio y evité que el viento me pegara en la espalda. Bajo su cobijo mi silueta desapareció. Dos minutos más y me sentí cansada. Estaba a punto de rendirme pero, entonces…

-No es posible – enderecé la espalda y el aire frío atenazó mi garganta.

Annie salió del edificio y detrás de ella, Patricia con Archie apoyado sobre sus hombros.

-¡Señorita Annie! – la doncella abrió la puerta del auto y me miró de reojo con aire victorioso –. Joven Archibald, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Archie respondió con un simple sí, utilizando un ridículo bastón. Sonrió a su amiga de anteojos y después le pidió que entrara al automóvil. La doncella siguió a Patricia y sólo quedaron sobre la calle Archie y Annie. Los miré sin pestañear.

-Archie… - quise que mi voz lo alcanzara pero… la sonrisa de Annie llegó primero.

No pude ver su rostro, solamente su espalda. ¿Él también le sonreía? ¿De qué forma la miraba mientras yo los miraba a ambos? ¿Por qué se iba con ella? ¡¿Por qué, maldición, por qué?!

-¡Un segundo, por favor! – la doncella salió del auto después de que Annie y Archie entraran en él, y llegó hasta mí.

-Le gané, señora. Esa mascada es mía.

Sin que me importara un demonio, tiré de mi mascada con descuido y se la entregué.

-Ya puede entrar a su casa, señora – agregó antes de volver al coche donde la esperaba su afortunada dueña. Me di la vuelta. No tuve el valor de mirar a Archibald irse dentro de ese auto.

-Ya no importa – repuse al escucharlos alejarse –. No hay nadie allí.

* * *

-¿Está herida? – Terry tomó la mano de Candy y desde ese momento hasta llegar al hospital nunca la soltó – ¿Por qué no despierta?

-No lo sé.

-Candy – intentó reanimarla –. Vamos, Candy. ¡No me hagas esto!

-Ella está bien – alcé la voz para tranquilizarlo –. Esa no es su sangre.

-¿No es su sangre? - el actor deslizó los dedos por el vestido y se humedecieron al contacto –. Entonces… es de…

-Debo llamar una ambulancia. Aoi cuida de Richard pero no creo que…

-¿Qué?

-Que podamos hacer mucho. Quédate con Candy hasta que vuelva.

-Olvídalo – aseveró y la tomó en sus brazos –. Tardarán demasiado. La llevaré yo mismo.

Sabía que no podría persuadirlo y lo dejé ir. Regresé con Aoi de inmediato. Quizás todavía podía hacer algo por Richard, pero el silencio que reinó a mi llegada fue dolorosamente claro.

-Aoi… – toqué el hombro de mi esposa y se giró a mirarme. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y continuó en silencio. La imité y me arrodillé a su lado.

-Candy debe haberlo visto todo – dijo en un murmullo –. Esto es una infamia, Albert. ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?

-Ambos lo sabemos – mi estómago se removió con pesadez.

-Entonces… - caviló – podría estar cerca.

-¿Él? ¿Aquí? – inquirí.

-Esto pasó hace unos minutos. Mira – me mostró un rastro de sangre que salía del elevador y habíamos obviado –. Candy debe haberse defendido y quizás tu sobrino esté cerca. Malherido.

-Por primera vez en mi vida quisiera que no fuese nada mío – mascullé asqueado.

-Pero lo es y debe ser atendido o sufrirá el mismo destino que Richard.

-Lo sé – acepté a regañadientes –. De acuerdo, iré a buscarlo.

-No. Tú quédate aquí. Cuando lleguen los paramédicos necesitarán de tu ayuda para… llevárselo.

Me puse de pie y tuve que salir de allí para recuperar el aliento. ¿_Llevárselo_? Aoi se refería a Richard como a un desconocido cuyo cuerpo tenía que ser recogido del suelo antes de que estorbara el paso a los demás. Mi mente aún no alcanzaba a comprender lo que había sucedido. ¡Ese chico estaba vivo minutos atrás y ahora sólo era…! Una figura inerte, sin vida y sin todo aquello que Candy había visto en él para aceptarlo como su esposo.

-Albert, ¿estás bien? – Aoi frotó mi espalda para reconfortarme pero no supe qué responderle. Ella se enfrentaba a la muerte día con día y por eso podía mantenerse impávida. En cambio yo parecía un niño en busca de los brazos de su madre para cobijarse.

-Sí, lo siento – llené mis pulmones de aire y me exigí serenidad –. Yo me quedaré aquí pero no quiero que vayas sola a buscar a Neil.

-Si está herido no creo que pueda lastimarme.

-¿Acaso no has visto lo que ha hecho? ¡Es capaz de esto y más!

De repente, Aoi me abrazó y acarició mi cabeza, adivinando al niño confundido dentro de mí.

-Volveré sana y salva, te lo prometo.

Al igual que Terry, impedir que Aoi hiciese algo que había determinado hacer era lo mismo que… Que tratar de devolverla la vida a Richard Marlowe a quien acompañé en silencio y con profundo pesar. El mismo que me perseguiría el resto de mis días.

* * *

-Señor Granchester – el administrador de los Andrey me interceptó metros antes de llegar a mi auto –, aguarde, la señorita Candy…

-Apártese – repuse con fastidio – ¡Su maldita ayuda debió haber llegando antes!

-Pero, señor…

Recosté a Candy con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y me detuve un instante para tocar su cuello. Respiraba con normalidad y su corazón latía como si estuviera dormida. Albert no se había equivocado, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo despertaría.

-Estarás bien, te lo prometo – susurré y besé su frente –. Perdóname, soy un idiota. ¡Un maldito idiota! Debí haber estado contigo. Debí haber llegado antes… - mis puños temblaron de rabia –. Otra vez te dejé sola. Como siempre, Candy – sonreí con tristeza –, fuiste más valiente que yo.

Candy dormía como un ángel que por equivocación se había olvidado del tiempo y hubiese elegido el paraje más bello de un bosque para descansar. Parecía como si, en donde quiera que estuviese, nada le atribulaba. Aquello me hizo experimentar un profundo miedo. Tal vez, gracias a esa paz, de la que pocas veces había podido disfrutar, decidiría no volver jamás.

-¿No me harás eso, verdad Candy? – le pregunté mientras conducía a toda velocidad al hospital –. Tienes que volver conmigo – le supliqué con una mezcla de rabia e impotencia en la voz –. ¡Demonios, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Candy! – deseé que empezara a discutir conmigo, que apagara mis gritos con los suyos pero sus labios no se movieron – ¡Si mueres no te lo voy a perdonar! ¿Me escuchaste, niña tonta? ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!

¿Por qué no llegué antes? ¿Por qué no sostuve su mano como me lo pidió? Nada malo hubiera sucedido. Neil no la habría tocado y el hermano de Susana no estaría… muerto.

-¡Maldito seas! – azoté el puño contra el volante y grité con todas mis fuerzas – ¡Maldito seas, Neil Leegan! Pero voy a encontrarte, lo juro. Y ese día vas a desear nunca haberme conocido.

* * *

-Neil… - alenté mi andar y mantuve la distancia con un hombre que jadeaba desesperadamente sobre los peldaños de la escalera de emergencia –. Neil ¿eres tú?

El hombre levantó la mirada con pesadez y no hizo falta que me confirmara su identidad. Sudaba copiosamente y se arrastraba como un animal herido y agonizante. Sus ojos no consiguieron fijarse en los míos por mucho tiempo. Comenzaba a perder la consciencia y eso, de alguna forma, me alentó a seguir. Poco haría para lastimarme. Dudé que guardara energía para ello.

-Neil, déjame ayudarte. Tu pierna sangra mucho y necesitas un…

-¡No me toques! – logró decir en un aullido –. Me repugnas. ¡Lárgate o te partiré la cabeza en dos!

-Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie – de mi bolsillo saqué un pañuelo y me aproximé a su pierna herida. Sin embargo, tuvo la suficiente fuerza para patearme. Aguardé unos segundos más.

-¡Lárgate o te mataré, lo juro!

-Albert se encargará que no lastimes a nadie más, Neil. Y si no lo hace él, lo haré yo.

-¡Tú y ese maldito se pueden ir al infierno! ¡Zorra!

-Sí. Sé que me odias, pero vine a ayudarte no porque me agrades sino porque es mi deber. Soy médico y tú…

-¡Lo que seas me importa una mierda! ¡Acabaré contigo y con ése idiota cuando menos lo esperen! ¡Lo haré, te lo juro!

-Tus ojos – advertí de pronto –. ¿Qué tomaste antes de venir aquí?

-¡Vete al infierno, te odio!

-Necesitas ayuda y no te voy a dejar aquí.

-¡Maldita! ¡Te maldigo a ti y a todos… a todos tus…! – finalmente empezaba a perder la consciencia y me acerqué con precaución –… déjame, maldita… - masculló pero las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo.

Estuve con él y detuve su hemorragia hasta que los paramédicos nos encontraron. A pesar de que a los ojos de muchas personas, ese joven lleno de odio merecía morir del mismo modo en que había asesinado, era mi obligación salvarlo. Debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos; también quise que Albert se diera cuenta que esto no había sido su culpa y que pudiera despedirse de su sobrino antes de que desapareciera de nuestras vida para siempre.

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió? ¡por favor, díganme qué pasó!

Susana Marlowe observó el desfile de paramédicos y guardias del recinto escoltar la camilla donde yacía su hermano. Demandó una explicación hasta quedarse ronca sin que nadie le respondiese con certeza. Nadie excepto Candy, Neil y Richard sabían lo que había pasado con exactitud. Me acerqué a ella y sus ojos, vacilantes y ensombrecidos aguardaron mis palabras mientras intercambiaba monosílabos con el oficial que la había interceptado antes que yo.

-¿Susana? – me arrodillé junto a su silla de ruedas y tomé su mano –, mi nombre es Albert Andrey y soy el padre de Candy.

-¿Dónde están? ¿A quién llevan en esa camilla? ¡Por favor, dejen de mirarme así! – exigió temblando –. ¡Quiero saber dónde está mi hermano y por qué la policía quiere interrogarme!

-Señorita Marlowe – terció el oficial –, es indispensable que nos acompañe a…

-Por favor – solicité –, permítame hablar con ella a solas. Es parte de mi familia – y lo era desde el momento en que Candy había elegido a Richard como su esposo.

El hombre aceptó de mala gana y se apartó. Tomé aire e hice acopió de toda mi entereza para mirar a Susana. Sus ojos aguardaban llenos de terror.

-¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Candy y Richard… - no sabía cómo empezar –. Tuvieron un altercado con un hombre en el piso superior del edificio y Richard evitó que Candy saliera lastimada.

-¿Y? – me urgió con los ojos inyectados de sangre - ¿Quién resultó herido? ¿Quién va en esa camilla?

-Allí va… – tragué saliva como si tragara una piedra –… tu hermano, Richard.

-No – su mirada se extravió de repente y manoteó nerviosamente en el aire –. Eso no es posible. Esa persona que va ahí está… ¡está cubierta hasta la cabeza! ¡Está muerta! Y Richard no… el no puede… ¡No, él no va allí!

-Susana… – pretendí calmarla pero el llanto nubló su razón y creí conveniente callarme por un segundo.

-¡Richard está con Candy! ¿Dónde está ella? – sujetó mi mano y jaló desesperadamente – ¡Dígame dónde está! Hablé con ella hace unos minutos y seguramente sabe dónde está Richard.

-Terry se llevó a Candy al hospital – dije con suavidad –. Tú debes ir con tu hermano. Yo te acompañaré.

-Por favor – juntó las manos como si orara y sus lágrimas inundaron su rostro –, se lo suplico. Dígame que se ha confundido. ¡Dígame que Richard no está… que no está…!

La abracé sin esperar su consentimiento y la dejé llorar sobre mi hombro todo el tiempo que quiso. Yo lloraba con ella en silencio.

-Es mi hermano… - sollozó sin consuelo –… El único que tengo. Por favor, ayúdeme a despertar. ¡Ayúdeme!

-Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que me necesites, Susana. No te dejaré sola.

-Richard… - murmuró con la voz rota –. ¡No puede ser, no es cierto! ¡Yo siempre estuve lista! – dijo fuera de sí – ¡Debí haber sido yo! ¡Él no! ¡Él ama la vida!

-Lo sé…

-¡Por favor! – se aferró de mis hombros como una niña pequeña y me sacudió con fragilidad – ¿Esto es un sueño, no es así? ¿Lo volveré a ver cuando despierte, verdad?

-Sé que volveremos a verlo – repuse con una fe incierta –. Cree en ello, Susana. Yo lo intento.

Perdí la noción del tiempo desde que abracé a esa dulce y quebradiza joven que vació su tristeza sobre mi pecho. Fue hasta que el llanto la dejó sin fuerzas que la acompañé a su automóvil. Su doncella le aguardaba. Le pedí a George que le indicara a mi esposa en dónde me encontraba y con quién. En el fondo, sabía que ella estaba bien y que había hallado a Neil. Sin embargo, no quería enfrentarme a él en ese momento. No hasta que Candy regresara.

* * *

-¿Por qué habrá tanta gente? – Paty bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla al acercarnos al edificio adonde Annie nos había conducido - ¿Es allí donde Candy va a casarse? – preguntó.

-Sí – confirmó Annie –, pero no sé qué sucede. ¿Podría detenerse aquí, por favor? – le ordenó a su chofer y al igual que Paty, observé a un cúmulo de personas, la mayoría en uniforme, ir y venir con urgencia.

-Algo no está bien – dedujo Patricia y me aferré a mi bastón. Cuando el auto se detuvo, abrí la puerta de inmediato y me apresuré a la entrada - ¡Archie, aguarda! – exclamó Annie pero no presté atención. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron frenéticamente y de pronto vi una cara conocida.

-¡Albert! – levanté el brazo y lo agité para que pudiera verme pero no lo hizo. Su rostro era terrible. Y el de la joven que acompañaba minimizó el de cualquiera que estuviese allí.

-Susana… - murmuró Annie detrás de mí –. ¡Oh, Dios! Llegamos tarde.

-¿Tarde? – la miré de reojo con una mueca – ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué iba a pasar aquí?

-Tenemos que encontrar a Candy – sugirió Paty pero la confusión era tremenda. Intentó preguntar a un paramédico antes que a un policía sin conseguir una respuesta.

-Annie... – apreté su brazo con dureza, harto del caos que reinaba en el lugar – Dime qué pasó aquí.

-No… no lo sé.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabes, por eso nos trajiste! Dime antes que pierda la paciencia.

-Hoy… - explicó nerviosamente –, Candy se convertiría en la cabeza de los Andrey. Pero para ello tenía que contraer matrimonio.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué más?

-Neil… - hizo una pausa y tragó saliva con dificultad –… él jamás permitiría que Candy estuviese fuera de su alcance.

-¿Y?

-Dijo que… ¡dijo que la mataría antes de que se convirtiera en la mujer de otro hombre!

-Entonces… - terció Paty con la voz temblorosa –… las ambulancias y la policía… ¿quiere decir que…? – enseguida se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada.

-No – sacudí la cabeza y rechacé rabiosamente esa idea –. ¡Candy está bien! Vayamos con Albert. Él nos dirá qué significa todo… esto… - mi voz se extinguió con languidez y mi mente se tornó en un espacio en blanco.

El rostro de Susana reapareció frente a mí. Fue como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado el alma de golpe. Eso significaba que Richard estaba en problemas. Quizás malherido. O tal vez… al igual que Candy…

-Señorita Annie, este no es un sitio seguro para usted – la doncella apareció de la nada y distrajo mis pensamientos –. Volvamos al hotel, se lo ruego. Su madre debe…

-¿Qué es eso? – en medio del desconcierto, mis ojos, súbitamente, miraron la prenda que esa mujer llevaba atada al cuello.

-¿Perdón? – la doncella parpadeó confundida.

-¿De dónde sacó esto? – empuñé la mascada y repetí la pregunta.

-Es… es mía, señor.

-Miente.

-Archie… - Annie se entrometió pero la hice a un lado –… ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué importa esa mascada ahora?

-Esto no es suyo – aseveré al palpar la fina seda y se la arrebaté –. ¿Dónde la encontró?

-Yo… yo no…

-Archie ¿qué haces? – Paty me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-Es de Karen – se la mostré convencido de mis palabras –. Tú misma la viste ayer.

-¿Estás seguro? – O'Brien la acercó a su nariz y abrió los ojos con sorpresa –. Es verdad. Es su perfume.

-¿Puedo saber qué hacen ustedes dos? – Annie recuperó la mascada –. Basta de tonterías, tenemos que encontrar a Candy.

-Pero antes... – sujeté el brazo de la doncella antes de que huyera –… tú me vas a decir de dónde sacaste esa mascada. ¿Quién te la dio?

-La gané, se lo juro – reveló finalmente –. No la he robado. Es mía.

-¿La ganaste? – inquirí.

-Esa mujer apostó conmigo y yo gané.

-¿Qué mujer? – la sacudí – ¡¿Qué mujer?! ¿En dónde?

-¡Estaba frente a su edificio! Dijo que ahí vivía. Apostó la mascada. Me aseguró que usted no saldría con la señorita Annie y…

Apreté los párpados, enloquecido.

Estúpido, estúpido… ¡estúpido!

-Karen… - susurró Paty como un lamento.

-…entonces, esperamos unos minutos – la empleada continuó su relato –… y ustedes…

-¡Maldita sea! – vociferé –. Y entonces perdió la apuesta – concluí con una patada en el piso. Las piernas me dolían cada vez menos y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de correr a buscarla.

-Es increíble – apuntó Annie –. Candy posiblemente esté malherida y en lo único que piensas es en ésa mujer.

-Dijiste la verdad, Annie – reviré –. Candy estaba en problemas y no mentiste. Ahora cumple tu promesa – me acerqué a su cara para recordárselo –. Aléjate de mí para siempre.

-Pero, Archie…

-¡Y eso incluye a Karen Klaise!

-Eres… eres un idiota – balbuceó y sus ojos brillaron con rencor.

-Lo sé – me reí y le arrebaté la mascada de regreso –. Por eso no te merezco. Hasta nunca, Annie Britter.

-¡Archie, espérame! – gritó Paty y empezó a caminar junto a mí –. ¿Qué haremos primero? ¿A quién buscaremos?

-A Albert. Debemos saber qué sucedió con Candy, y después… - miré la mascada y sonreí –… le diré a esa necia que sí ganó la apuesta.

* * *

Medianoche. Consulté mi reloj y al fin ese día infernal había terminado. Me restregué los ojos para no quedarme dormido. Había demasiada calma y de pronto me pregunté si el sueño me había vencido sin darme cuenta. No recordaba si algo había cambiado desde que Aoi llegó al hospital con Neil. Terry arribó mucho antes pero no pude cruzar palabra con él. Guardó un silencio sepulcral mientras Candy era atendida en la sala de urgencias. Ni siquiera cuando la llevaron a su habitación dijo nada. Parecía compartir su enfermedad.

Me pregunté si habría deseado morir con ella.

-Idiota – dije en voz alta y sacudí la cabeza. Candy no estaba muerta.

-Albert… - Aoi se sentó junto a mí y acarició mi espalda –. ¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé – admití con una pesadez insoportable sobre los hombros –. Todo esto es mi culpa.

-No te haré cambiar de opinión hasta que Candy despierte y te reprenda por ello, ¿verdad?

-Eso desearía.

-Despertará, ten confianza. Mi padre dice que no tiene ninguna lesión grave y que sólo necesita reposo.

-La lesión no está en su cuerpo, Aoi – advertí -, fue su mente la que sufrió la herida. Y no sé si sea capaz de tolerarla. No, de nuevo.

-Lo hará. No puedes dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-Permitirle hacer esto fue lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida. No sirvió de nada. Lo único que hice fue…

A pocos metros de distancia, los pasos cautelosos de un hombre atrajeron mi atención. Era George. Me puse de pie y aguardé expectante.

-Lamento lo sucedido, señor – se excusó con un pronunciada inclinación –. Era mi responsabilidad y fallé. Todo ha sido mi culpa.

Esbocé una fugaz sonrisa de ironía.

-Bien – suspiré hondo –, al parecer somos tú y yo nuevamente, George. Compartiremos la responsabilidad en esto. Aunque apreciaría que me dejaras ser el único autor de este...

-Usted lo ha dicho, señor…

-¿Cómo?

-Somos usted y yo nuevamente.

Su mirada dijo más que sus palabras. Lo estudié por un momento y a pesar de lo sucedido, un brillo de satisfacción asomó a sus ojos.

-Creo que lo que dijiste tiene otro significado ¿o me equivoco, George?

-No, señor. No se equivoca.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Candy se aseguró de que usted regresara a su lugar dentro de la familia Andrey, con… o sin ella presente – George hizo una pausa, lamentándose lo sucedido con un simple gesto en el rostro –. Así que juntos preparamos esto – de su maletín, sacó un sobre y me lo entregó.

-¿Qué es? – quise saber sin tener que leer el contenido.

-Usted nombró a la señorita Candy como su heredera universal y siguiente patriarca de los Andrey. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a la tradición de la familia, ella no podría ejercer ese derecho sino su esposo.

-Sí – asentí impaciente – pero ¿qué es lo que no sé?

-La señorita Candy, presentía… tal vez, que el joven Neil impediría esa sucesión. Y juntos hicimos… - una nueva pausa encrespó mis nervios.

-¿Qué, George?

-Un testamento.

* * *

-Terry… - mi voz se desvaneció en el aire sin llegar hasta él – Terry… - le llamé de nuevo y distraje su mirada. Sus ojos pestañearon como si hubiese salido de un trance y fue hasta mí –. Quería verte – dije antes de romper a llorar cuando me abrazó. Tal vez él también lloraba a su modo. A su solitario y silencioso modo.

-Susi… lo siento – murmuró y estrechó el abrazo –. ¿Cómo estás?

-Asustada – le confesé y me aferré a él –. Aguardo el amanecer para despertar de esta pesadilla.

-¿Dónde está Richard? – preguntó y nos separamos.

-Pedí que lo trajeran aquí para… - el llanto iba y volvía en oleadas, y cerraba mi garganta cuando tenía pronunciar lo que no quería –… para la… para la…

-Está bien – tomó mi mano y apretó fuerte –, no tienes que decirlo.

-¿Por qué? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar – ¿Por qué pasó esto, Terry? ¿Quién lo hizo?

-No lo sé – bajo la mirada como si rehuyera la respuesta –, pero eso no debe angustiarte. Solamente preocúpate por tu salud. Yo estaré a tu lado si me necesitas. Somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y Candy? – dirigí la mirada hacia la cama de hospital donde yacía inerte, como una muñeca de porcelana sin vida; retenida sólo por la esperanza del hombre que la amaba.

-No es nada grave – entrecerró los ojos, vacilante –. Sólo está dormida.

-¿Pero despertará, verdad?

-Sí – sonrió fatigosamente –. Supongo que sí.

-Tiene que hacerlo. Debo decirle algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Yo… - retorcí el pañuelo en mis manos y tragué con dificultad –… le dije cosas horribles. Estupideces sin sentido. Quería que se enojara y desistiera de casarse con Richard.

-Ella lo sabe.

-No, no lo sabe. No tuve tiempo de… - las lágrimas nublaron mi vista –… Ni a ella ni a Richard tuve tiempo de decirles que cometían un error. ¡No pude hacer nada!

-Susana, nadie pudo.

-¡Pero yo estaba allí! Tan cerca de los dos y no pude… ¡Dios mío! – los sollozos me sacudieron –. ¡Estoy tan asustada! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi hermano?! ¡Y tú! ¿Tú qué harás sin ella?

-Susana…

-Despiértame, por favor – sus brazos me cobijaron nuevamente –, o dime qué hago para dejar de llorar…

-No lo hagas – Terry recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y me permitió hacer lo mismo –. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, Susana. No te detengas. Llora en mi lugar y en el de todas las personas que amaron a tu hermano.

-Perdónalo – dije repentinamente –. Él no quería lastimarte.

-Lo sé. En el fondo, lo comprendí. Fue inevitable que…

-… se enamorara de ella – terminé la frase y volví a mirar a Candy a la distancia.

Terry entendía a Richard como yo la entendía a ella. Era tan fácil amar a quien a gritos lo pedía. Y esa gentil mujer guardaba en su corazón amor suficiente para descongelar el de un invulnerable rebelde como Terrence, y cautivar el alma taciturna de un romántico vagabundo como Richard. Siempre quise odiarla. Me esforcé en ello cuando Terry la evocaba con la mirada. Me lo propuse cuando vi el cuerpo de Richard sin vida y grité de dolor. Pero al encontrarme con ella, en ese estado, supe que una parte de su vida también le había sido arrebatada. El asesinó de mi hermano asesinó las ganas de vivir de Candy. Le robó la esperanza, tal como yo se la robé una vez. El homicida utilizó sus manos; yo las palabras. ¿Qué diferencia había entre él y yo?

-Mi madre vino conmigo – dije, tratando de recomponerme –. Además, el padre de Candy también me acompañó. No me dejó sola un minuto.

-¿Albert?

-Sí. Sé que sonara horrible pero… todos la aman tanto. Me siento envidiosa – sonreí fugazmente –. No puedo imaginar cómo estarían si ella hubiese muer… - me cubrí la boca de inmediato –. Lo siento – repuse avergonzada –. Perdóname, no quise…

-Ya te dije que está bien – acarició mi mejilla comprensivamente y sonrió con dificultad para mí –. Gracias por venir.

-¿Te quedarás aquí?

-Por supuesto.

-Pero estás tan pálido. ¿Has comido hoy? Puedes enfermar, Terry, y así no…

-¿Cuándo será el funeral? – preguntó con sus ojos azules fijos en los míos. Se le veía tan abatido pero supe que no se separaría de Candy ni un instante.

-Mañana.

-Quisiera ir pero…

-Comprendo.

-Susana – dijo seriamente y envolvió mis manos con las suyas –. Lo siento. No quería que esto pasara. No a él y no así.

-Gracias.

-El culpable – su mirada se endureció de golpe –, lo pagará. Te lo juro. Pero olvídate de él. Albert y yo nos encargaremos.

-¿No harás ninguna tontería, verdad? – inquirí asustada –. Prométemelo, por favor. Tienes que estar con Candy. Ella te necesita… y yo también.

-Ninguna. Lo prometo.

Terry se inclinó hacia mí y me obsequió un último abrazo.

-Dile que lo veré después – susurró a mi oído –, y que lamento no haberlo podido ayudar.

-Él… él lo sabe – como un bebé volví a llorar sobre su hombro –… y en su lugar, estoy segura, Richard quiere que cuides de ella.

-Lo haré tan bien como lo hubiera hecho él.

-Te quiero – dije con toda mi alma.

-Y yo a ti, Susy. Gracias estar aquí.

-¿Puedo venir otra vez?

-Posiblemente llevemos a Candy a su casa y allí esperaremos.

-Esperaré contigo – ofrecí sinceramente.

-Por favor.

Al salir de la habitación, Terry regresó con Candy. Fue un regalo haber presenciado ese momento. Aprendí, con sólo mirarles, lo que es el verdadero amor. Y eso deseaba para mí. Fue tan triste que yo despertara a la realidad en el instante en que Candy resolvió huir de la suya. Pero volvería. Ella volvería a Terry porque lo que buscaba dentro de su pacifico sueño, lo tenía justo a su lado.

* * *

-Usted es… - mi presencia hizo que la mujer levantara la cabeza sorpresivamente –… ¿la prometida de Albert?

-Sí – sonrió con amabilidad y extendió su mano –. Es un placer, señor Granchester.

-Gracias – intercambiamos miradas en silencio y sus ojos apuntaron a la puerta de la habitación frente a la que nos encontrábamos.

-Supongo que no es casualidad verlo por aquí – dedujo –, pero no considero oportuno que…

-¿Está despierto?

-Sé cómo se siente pero enfrentar a Neil en este momento…

-Sólo quiero hablar con él – repuse con tranquilidad.

-Es mi paciente y por tanto debo negarme a su petición. Lo siento.

Apreté los dientes y contuve un bufido. No me iría de allí con las manos vacías así se interpusiera el ejército alemán.

-Usted puede entrar conmigo. No tengo objeción – ofrecí despreocupadamente.

-No puedo, discúlpeme. Debo salir del hospital con Albert. Las enfermeras se encargarán de atender a Neil, pero usted…

-Yo no puedo pasar – me adelanté a confirmar.

-No si siente lo mismo que yo sentiría en su lugar.

-¿Cree que planeo asesinarlo?

-No lo culpo, aunque tampoco puedo justificarle.

-No le ahorraré el castigo que se merece. La muerte sería un obsequio para él – gruñí –, pero no tengo intenciones de convertirme en su maldito benefactor.

-En ese caso, regrese con Candy. Allí es más necesario.

-Hablaré con él aquí o adonde quiera que vaya – advertí –. Así que sería más conveniente hacerlo aquí, con médicos cerca.

-Señor Granchester…

-Doctora, Neil estará aquí cuando usted regrese. Se lo aseguro.

Nerviosa, se resistió a decir que sí, pero al menos no volvió a negarse. Me miró sin hablar pensando en su respuesta.

-¿Albert está bien? – pregunté por casualidad – ¿Por qué tiene que irse con urgencia?

-Es algo… complicado de explicar. Pero sí, está bien. Todos lo estaremos. Candy también se recuperará, no lo dude.

-No lo hago y quiero estar con ella cuando eso suceda. Por eso, no voy a cometer ninguna estupidez allí dentro.

-¿Tengo su palabra? – inquirió. Le ofrecí mi mano y al aceptarla, la estreche con firmeza.

-Tardaré solo unos minutos. Puede pedirle a una enfermera que vigile la puerta.

-No es necesario. Sé que para usted, estar con Candy es más importante que una vendetta absurda.

-Gracias.

La recelosa mujer se alejó despacio y se volvió a mirarme antes de doblar por el pasillo. Asentí agradecido y levanté la mano para despedirla. Cuando lo hizo, la misma mano cogió la manija de la puerta y la abrió. Por un segundo me pregunté si podría cumplir mi promesa. Allí estaba ese maldito; solo, maltrecho, débil y envuelto en un odioso hedor. El mismo que destilaba al acercarse a cualquiera; el hedor que únicamente podía despedir un alma putrefacta, vil y vacía. Era inevitable sentirse mal a su alrededor; enfermo, sucio e impaciente por huir de su repulsiva presencia.

-Neil – observé su pierna vendada aún con restos de sangre. Lo disfruté enormemente. Era obra de Candy, lo sabía. Ojalá se la hubiese arrancado de tajo – Neil… - repetí y vi sus manos. Más restos de sangre ennegrecían sus palmas. La satisfacción se tornó en rabia. Esa sangre no era suya. Si hubiese sido la de Candy, estaría muerto. Pero no lo era. Su dueño reposaba en la morgue. Por un segundo lo envidié. Al menos él había estado allí para protegerla.

-Tardaste… demasiado, Granchester – masculló, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –. Te perdiste… lo mejor. Apuesto – agregó con la respiración entrecortada –, que te hubiese gustado… estar en mi… lugar.

-A eso vine – me incliné hacia él –, para oírlo con detalle.

-Nos hice… un favor. Esta competencia es… entre tú y yo. Él era un simple… intruso que planeaba… quedarse con nuestro premio.

-Debería decir _gracias_ – repuse –, pero preferiría sacarme los ojos antes de agradecerte algo.

-Agradéceme que no la maté a ella – reviró con su ponzoñosa lengua –, pero no cantes… victoria todavía.

Le sonreí y sin tener que mirar mi objetivo, mi mano alcanzó su pierna y presionó la herida como una tenaza de hierro. Su grito de dolor fue música para mis oídos.

-Ella te hizo esto, ¿cierto? – inquirí mientras se retorcía – ¡responde! – apreté nuevamente y gimió con la tez pálida –. Hace un minuto hablabas mucho. ¿Qué te pasa, Neil? ¿Se te acabaron las amenazas?

-Candy… ¡ella pagará por esto!

-¿De verdad? – mis dedos se hundieron en su piel y el dolor lo sacudió violentamente –. Es interesante enterarme de tus planes de esta manera. En ese caso – antes de que se recuperara, volví a enterrar la mano con intenso placer –, te visitaré con frecuencia.

-¡Basta! – vociferó - ¡Auxilio!

-No albergues esa esperanza – sujeté su cabello y lo obligué a mirarme –. No te mataré, Neil. Por el contrario, me encargaré de mantenerte con vida. Así podré venir y hacer esto – uní mis manos y exprimí su herida hasta que sangrara profusamente. Un espasmo de dolor lo paralizó hasta que pudo gritar de nuevo –. Morir sería lo mejor que podría pasarte, Leegan, pero no lo permitiré. No dejaré que esta herida cierre nunca. Contaré los días para regresar y evitarlo. La apretaré hasta que se te parta la pierna, y después de eso, volveré a apretar. Pero no morirás. Lo impediré, te lo juro.

-¡Maldit…! – le cerré la boca con otro gemido de dolor. La venda había cambiado de color y mis manos lucían como las suyas. Suficiente por esa noche. Pero cumpliría mi palabra. Regresaría. Neil no dormiría tranquilo jamás. No mientras Candy no lo hiciera.

-Nos veremos mañana – dije y gocé las muecas de dolor en su cara –. La herida habrá cicatrizado para entonces, pero no te preocupes, la dejaré exactamente como hoy. Por cierto, sé que te gusta el olor a sangre – cogí su mano y la humedecí con la que brotaba de su pierna –, bien, aquí tienes. Prueba esta. Tiene tu hedor, te agradará.

-No… tienes el valor…

-¿De qué? ¿De volver mañana y el día siguiente? ¿Y el día después de ése? – reí divertido –. No sabía lo agradable y adictivo que puede resultar lastimar a alguien – fui a la puerta y lo miré por encima del hombro –. Gracias por la lección. Estoy seguro que pronto superaré a mi maestro.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas:**

¡!!¿Dónde estabas?!!! Seguro algunas me preguntarán. Y la respuesta lo explica todo: en el mundo. A veces es divertido no saber lo que la vida te depara, pero otras, el cielo nos ampare. Gracias a Dios sigo con dos piernas, dos brazos, mis ojos, olfato y oídos. En ocasiones, lo demás es lo de menos. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

No sé si sea el inconsciente que me detiene para terminar esta historia, pero al fin llegamos al penúltimo capítulo. Quizás por eso demoro tanto, porque voy a extrañar escribir. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos con esto? Lo que me da mucho gusto es que recientemente Kaoru-sensei volvió al mundo de los candyfics y voy a poder disfrutar como espectadora de esta historia maravillosa que cambió mi vida. No se pierdan "Robo de un Corazón", ¿va?, es la tercera parte de la trilogía: Terry vs Andrey. El que más me gustó fue "El llamado del corazón", donde Terry le gana la partida a Archie (ay, mi precioso Archie). Otro que no se queda atrás es "Corazones en Juego" cuando es el turno de Stear de salir al quite por su hermano. Desafortunadamente tampoco tuvo suerte y la pecosa terminó con el delincuente. Uno breve, dulce y hermoso es "La Boda" donde Albert hace el intento de sanar el adolorido corazón de Candy pero ¡No!, Terry vuelve a las andadas y gana por tercera vez. Ahora, nuestro bellísimo príncipe de las rosas, Anthony, cobra vida y luchará por su querida llorona. Terry tratará de arrebatársela pero por primera vez en los fics de Kaoru… ¡no quiero que lo haga! ¡Anthony es tan maravilloso!... en fin, Kaoru decidirá. Así que no dejen de leer todos estos fics muy recomendables.

Es verdaderamente complicado inventarme palabras para agradecer lo que con tanto cariño dejan en sus reviews. Cuando los leo, y los releo, me pregunto ¿por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué son tan amables con una desconocida que quizás tiene tendencias psicópatas y desperdicia el agua? (no lo soy ni lo hago, por si acaso). En verdad, caray, muchas gracias. Entregan su tiempo, sus emociones, sus ojos… en fin, lo entregan todo para recibir un par de minutos de romántica fantasía. Que curioso que talvez nos hemos cruzado por la calle sin saber quiénes somos ¿no creen? Estamos conectadas únicamente por las palabras y a través de esta historia. ¿Por qué? La vida es tan incierta que probablemente buscamos con desespero tramas que irremediablemente tendrán final feliz, o al menos un final conocido. Al respecto de nuestro destino no sabes un cuerno. Tal vez sea por eso que estamos aquí, reunidas otra vez. Y espero ser una buena anfitriona.

Si menciono a alguien en particular tendría, por respeto, que mencionar a todas las demás que dejan review. Y también a las que no lo hacen. Pero sólo quería darme un minuto para decirle a la soñadora que vive en Nueva York y trabaja como mesera en Broadway que es para mi un jodido honor (perdón por mi apasionada honestidad) obsequiarte con incipientes frases un lugar donde te olvides del duro trabajo y te sientas en casa. Todas estamos en casa. Así como tú me escribiste, lo hizo una de mis mejores amigas, Alex-chan. Ella también vive en Nueva York y al leer otro fic que se llama Azul, me escribió y desde entonces hemos sido amigas. Incluso, gracias a ella pude conocer tan emocionante ciudad. Gracias por leer, de verdad gracias. ¿Y las demás? ¿Dónde están? ¿China, España, Perú, Argentina, Suiza? ¿Cómo está su vida? ¿Por qué vienen a leer historias ficticias de queridos personajes de la infancia? Esta reunión que concertamos en cada capítulo provoca. Da vida y esperanza a quienes están hartas de vivir y esperar.

Que maravillosas son sus letras cada vez que me dicen lo que sienten. Que maravillosas son ustedes por desvelarse, por atender a su familia mientras leen, por anotar sus emociones con cada capítulo. A veces me preguntan "¿cómo le haces?", la respuesta extraordinariamente simple, y prueben a hacerlo: lo veo, lo escucho, lo siento. En cada escena, allí estoy yo. Invisible y silenciosa. Solo miro y anoto. Escucho las voces que se refugian en mi cabeza y escribo. Repaso cada renglón hasta que diga lo que Candy, Terry, Archie o Karen verdaderamente quieren decir. Ellos son los que me corrigen. Y no alucino, hablo en serio. Sus reviews, desde los más extensos que me sacan lágrimas, hasta los más sencillos de una línea que me patean el trasero y me dan ánimos de seguir.

Gracias, otra vez gracias. Ustedes se sientan frente a esta historia y me creen. Y les creen a ellos. Y siguen leyendo. Y yo hacía eso no hace mucho. Bellas historias me mantuvieron lejos de mi realidad cotidiana y me hicieron creer que podían pasar cosas extraordinarias. Ya fuese dentro de mi piel o fuera de ella. Un día quise probar a hacer lo mismo. Quise saber si yo podía ocasionar lo que otras escritoras amateurs ocasionaban en mí. Y sin merecerlo me encontré con ustedes, o ustedes me encontraron. Nos extendimos la mano en un sitio invisible donde a todas y todos nos dio la gana que existiera un final feliz para Candy. Yo propuse, ustedes asintieron o se dieron la vuelta.

Esta propuesta me llevó a los hogares y trabajos de muchas. Estuve presente cuando el jefe pasaba vigilante detrás de la pantalla o los pequeñines solicitaban la cena. Quizás cuando los padres les llamaban desde la sala o cuando el perrito necesitaba salir a pasear. Cuando se piensa eso y se trata de digerir, es surreal. Me dicen "gracias" y siempre dijo "No, gracias a ustedes". Me bendicen y en verdad es una bendición ser tocada por su mano en la cabeza y recibir su divino deseo. La bendecida de antemano soy yo porque fui testigo que el mundo está lleno de ustedes y ustedes llenan el mundo. El mío al menos.

Queridas lectoras, no me siento escritora, solamente estoy contando un cuento. Y no es falsa modestia. Escritores son aquellos que se entregan día a noche vaciar su alma. Yo apenas estoy aprendiendo cómo, y difícilmente me doy el tiempo. Sin embargo, gracias por ser su "candy-escritora" de ocasión. La gracia no es mía. Es de ésta historia que ya existía y que todas quisimos que fuese mejor.

Soy una maldita porque amo arrastrarlas de un lado a otro (en cuestión de emociones), pero ya saben lo que siempre digo: si lo logro, al menos por un bendito minuto, recibo la moneda que paga el esfuerzo.

El próximo capítulo es el final. No a todas dejará a gusto, no a todas dejará a disgusto. Todo siempre se define por las cosas en las que creemos, amamos, deseamos y añoramos. Yo añoro un final feliz donde la heroína tome la mano de su héroe y sin hablar, sepan que ha llegado el momento de estar juntos. No antes, no después. Allí, en ese instante. Y no vivirán para siempre felices. Sólo vivirán. Y el resto de la historia (porque casi ninguna historia llega a su fin mientras tengamos vida) ustedes me la contarán a mí. O a sus amigas, hermanas, novios, hijos.

El mundo nos necesita, y sus criaturas más indefensas también. No compren una mascota. El amor no se compra. Adóptenla. Recójanla de la calle, tiendan su mano a los animalitos que la piden a gritos. No, no es normal ver a un animal sufrir. No, no es parte de la escenografía cotidiana pasarle encima a un peludito que cojea, que sangra, que llora. Tenemos mucha prisa, yo lo sé. Pero no es normal que el mundo llore y sus seres con él. No es el problema de los demás, nosotros también vivimos aquí. No pretendo obligarlas a tener una mascota si no gustan de ellos, sólo pretendo grabar en su memoria que hay miles, millones en la calle o en albergues que ruegan una familia que los ame. ¿Qué obtienen a cambio? Un ser vivo cuyos ojos brillan de felicidad cuando los ven. Que no se cansarán de quererlos porque para eso vinieron al mundo, para amar. No les importará cómo estén vestidos, qué marca de zapatos visten, cuánto cuesta el coche que manejan o qué tipo de trabajo hacen. Ellos no juzgan, solo aman. Y amar sin tener motivos para hacerlo, es verdadero y eterno.

Perdón el discurso, gracias por la atención: www. adoptamascota. Com

Para entretenerse un rato, también las y los invito a mi blog: www. yumenoazul. blogspot. com

Nos vemos en el capítulo final de este sueño.

Paz

Emera-chan

p.s. El sueño inicial es mío. Disculpen a la autora que quiso meterse en su propia historia antes de terminarla.


	46. Soñar

**CAPITULO XLVI**

**Soñar**

**Dedicado a Jorge Alfredo  
**

_Porque tú eres el sueño que no quiero dejar de soñar._

_Feliz aniversario, cielo.

* * *

_

_**Y también lo dedico con todo mi respeto, cariño y agradecimiento a cada una de ustedes que me regaló por un rato su tiempo y sus emociones. **_

_**A cada lectora de Yume, anónima y no, para ustedes este capítulo.**_

_

* * *

_

**Florida**

**Noviembre 1916**

Karen Klaise volvió a casa, en Florida, y la encontró insoportablemente solitaria. Pensó que aquella sensación era producto de lo que soportaba en su pecho y no pretendía compartir con nadie: vacío. Frío, doloroso y abominable vacío. La suntuosidad de las habitaciones victorianas siempre la habían hecho sentir una princesa. Aún mejor, la reina más bella, afortunada y talentosa de su pequeño reino.

Ahora sólo eran habitaciones desocupadas de cuyas paredes colgaban objetos brillosos, excéntricos, inútiles e incapaces de correr hacia ella para darle la bienvenida. Todo se parecía a sus dueños, pensó y siguió a paso lento el conocido camino a su alcoba. Sus padres estarían en alguna pretensiosa cena fanfarroneando de lo que ya no poseían: su gloriosa fortuna. Pero eso tendría pronto arreglo. Ella sería la encargada de devolverles a sus queridos padres, los que jamás alentaron su efímera carrera actoral, sus cuantiosas posesiones.

Quizás era lo mejor. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. La herencia de los Klaise retornaría a sus arcas y su hijo, su precioso y amado bebé que dormía plácidamente en su vientre, contaría con un padre. Al menos uno que pretendería serlo de sangre.

Su recámara se hallaba intacta. Nada había sido tocado, mudado o substituido durante su ausencia. Eso acentúo su tristeza, una que duraría largo tiempo. Su antiguo palacio siguió siendo el mismo con o sin ella, así que su simple existencia no era relevante.

Estuvo tentada a correr a esconderse debajo de la cama para llorar y llorar hasta formar un río que alcanzara el océano.

-Al menos lo intenté – se dijo a sí misma minutos después recostada en la cama. Las lejanas olas que chocaban suavemente contra la playa le obsequiaron un instante de paz.

Sin embargo, fue incapaz de contener sus pensamientos y echarse a dormir. Odiaba no poder hacerlo desde que partió de Nueva York. Cinco minutos, solamente cinco minutos, rogó al cielo.

Se preguntó si hubiese sido más feliz al no haber conocido su propio concepto de la felicidad. ¿Qué demonios significa ser feliz? Se cuestionó ciento veintiún veces. Pero la respuesta no llegó, y si algún día lo hacía, sería tarde.

Giró sobre su costado para quedar boca arriba. La seda y el raso de su exquisita cama le molestaron de sobremanera. Extrañó el techo enmohecido de _su_ apartamento; el que dejó atrás junto con todos los recuerdos que vivió dentro.

-Idiota – murmuró y soltó su llanto. Tal vez así, al terminar de llorar, aparecería el sueño, aunque para ser honesta, no deseaba experimentar ninguna clase de sueños. Sabía con quién se toparía en uno de ellos.

Sus piernas protestaron de cansancio pero todo su cuerpo sólo se ocupó de las lágrimas. Entonces las piernas desistieron, no sin olvidar que horas antes fueron obligadas a permanecer rectas e inmóviles al pie de los rieles en una estación neoyorquina de tren. Piernas, cuerpo y corazón observaron pasar un tren detrás de otro. No abordaron sino hasta la corrida final por mandato de su dueña; aquella chica pelirroja que creyó que Archibald Cornwell necesitaba más tiempo para frenar su partida. Pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo viva la esperanza, así dictaba la poesía, pero al final, resignada, la lanzó a las vías del tren y presenció el momento en que fue arrollada por la pesada locomotora.

El tiempo comenzó a correr más lento desde entonces. Y empeoraría, aseveró.

-¿Karen? – sorpresivamente su madre, a la que no había visto en meses, irrumpió en su alcoba sin llamar a la puerta y la observó como lo hubiese hecho con una intrusa –, ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Por qué no nos has avisado de tu llegada? La servidumbre me ha dicho que…

-No sabía que volverían tan pronto de su fiesta, madre – la pelirroja irguió la espalda rápidamente y se abstuvo de mostrar excesiva gentileza con la mujer que la interrogaba en lugar de haber corrido a abrazarla. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo para detener el llanto. Controlar sus emociones era una afortunada costumbre que presumía lograr a la perfección –. Supuse que demorarían toda la noche.

-Tu padre decidió lo contrario. Estábamos agotados y… ¿Pero qué te ha sucedido? – inquirió antes de acudir a la cara de su hija y pellizcar sus mejillas como si ésta tuviese ocho años - ¡Estás pálida y demasiado delgada!

-Sí, a mí también me da gusto verte, madre – objetó apartándose de inmediato –. Ahora, si no te importa, quisiera estar a solas para desempacar. Muero por darme una ducha.

-Antes baja y come algo. Luces enferma – insistió con desagrado –. Le avisaré a tu padre para que…

-No tengo apetito – le aclaró de mala gana, recogiendo la maleta del suelo –. Los veré mañana. Por el momento quiero descansar.

-Pero, Karen…

-Estoy bien, mamá. Un día más sin mí no los lastimará ¿o sí?

-Hija…

-Buenas noches – Karen concluyó la conversación con un desangelado beso en la mejilla de quien la llamaba hija y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería capaz de ser una mejor madre que ésa que le lanzó una mirada enfurruñada antes de salir por la puerta.

La otrora actriz fue a la cama sin interesarle colgar un vestido más en su elegante guardarropa y se arrojó sobre ella. Convocó al llanto por segunda ocasión y lo hizo furiosamente. Quiso asegurarse de vaciar todo lo que debiese ser vaciado y llorar todo lo que debiese ser olvidado.

-Este será nuestro secreto – le confió a su bebé y se abrazó a él como probablemente él lo hacía con ella.

Y así, finalmente, el sueño llegó. Karen se dejó envolver por la calidez de sus memorias con Archie y durmió a su lado, sin él, agradecida… e inagotablemente enamorada.

* * *

**Nueva York**

La pesadilla había terminado. Ahora, lo único que le quedaba a Susana, pensó, era continuar con la vida. Como lo hacían los demás a su alrededor. Cerca o lejos. Meditabundos, insatisfechos o cansados.

Días atrás se había apoyado en el hombro de un desconocido y le rogó que la despertara del horror en el que se había transformado su vida: William Andrey. El hombre la recibió gustoso y contuvo su llanto por unas horas, pero tuvo que irse, así como el resto de quienes la acompañaron hasta el último momento en el velatorio de Richard.

Todos se van, tarde o temprano, reconoció con pesar. Aunque su cuerpo entero gritara de dolor, se sacudiera y el llanto le impidiera respirar a ratos, Terry, Albert e incluso su madre, partieron. La existencia pasa a través y a pesar de nosotros, se dijo. Y al final, todos se van; al siguiente minuto o en los próximos veinte años, pero se irán.

Se dio cuenta que no sería capaz de encadenar los días felices a sus muñecas como lo pretendió alguna vez. Nadie podía. Los instantes, amargos o hermosos, son como juguetonas burbujas de jabón que flotan en el viento libres y fugitivas. A veces se osa extender el brazo para aprisionarlas, pero éstas, radiantes e inquietas, estallan y se esfuman.

La vida era eso, confirmó Susana, un instante. Uno sutil y escurridizo que probamos dominar. Pero nuestras lastimosas pruebas se limitan a ser ridículos ensayos disfrazados de necesidad.

Y por mucho tiempo ella necesitó creer que todo estaría bien. Que nada alteraría su pacífico, predecible e incorruptible mundo. Sin embargo, la necesidad de ser feliz la condujo a la desesperación por poseer. Y comenzó a robarles a los demás sus posesiones más bellas, las que ella no tenía. Pero era imposible que pudiese "tenerlas", aceptó, porque sólo eso significaban para ella: objetos de pertenencia. Cosas que comprar, personas por adquirir, momentos para secuestrar. No obstante, un hombre maravilloso, siendo niños aún, le enseñó que las personas no se adquieren sino se encuentran. Los momentos no se aprisionan; se reciben. Las cosas no se usan exclusivamente, también se aprovechan. Los sentimientos más nobles y gentiles no se atrapan, se conquistan.

Richard fue quien le había mostrado esto y no volvería a olvidarlo.

La hora de despedirlo había llegado. En realidad, sería un hasta pronto. Nadie vive para siempre ni nada perduraría, ni siquiera el dolor de su ausencia; el que la acompañaría por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, deseó que al término de la efímera existencia humana, hubiese un lugar, pacífico y perfecto, donde todos pudiesen reencontrarse. Se aferró a ello. No había nada más a qué hacerlo.

Abandonó la funeraria con Richard en sus brazos. Cobijó con su cuerpo la urna de cenizas que a su vez lo cobijaba a él. Pidió a su chofer que la condujera hasta la playa y la dejara a solas. El atardecer se aproximaba y quería conversar con su hermano por última ocasión. Para su desgracia, en la solitaria en la playa y frente al mar, no encontró ninguna palabra que no la hiciese llorar. Las palabras no fueron hechas para emplearse en las despedidas. De lo contrario comprenderíamos su acepción, como el de la palabra _amar_ o el de la palabra _volver_, y entonces la tristeza cobraría sentido y se evaporaría. Y ella quería estar triste, infinitamente triste al decir adiós. Sólo así sabría que a su lado había sido tan feliz.

Destapó la urna y cogió un puñado de cenizas. Las sintió suaves como la arena del mar, el mismo que Richard solía contemplar con veneración. _Su mar. _Simple, cristalino y colmado de inspiración. Como él.

A continuación, lo único que debía hacer Susana era abrir la palma de su mano y dejarlo marchar. Su contagiosa sonrisa, su pacífica mirada, el sonido de su voz mezclado con el de una canción solitaria desprendida de su guitarra, todo ello se dispersaría en cuanto alargara los dedos. Él y quién era, lo que obsequiaba, recibía y entregaba estaban en su puño, a punto de desaparecer.

No volvería a verlo a su lado, reconoció. Pero en cambio, se quedaría calladamente en su interior. Utilizaría sus ojos para presenciar el resto de su vida. Se sostendría de su pierna para caminar junto a ella. Escribiría con sus manos, reiría con sus pensamientos y se abrigaría en las noches frías con sus recuerdos.

Así, Susana abrió la mano lentamente y Richard comenzó a desvanecerse entre sus dedos. Se esforzó por despedirlo con una sonrisa, una que le mostrase a su hermano que su voluntad era más fuerte que su agonía. Pero no lo consiguió. Nadie sonreía al decir adiós. Nadie debería.

De pronto, proveniente del océano, y con violento arrojo, la brisa marina cobró vida y se abrió paso por entre las olas para llegar hasta la joven actriz que se vio asaltada en su travesía. Vertiginosamente, la corriente de aire se estrelló contra su rostro y la despojó del aliento. Eso le bastó para arrancarle a su hermano de golpe y huir con él, egoísta y cínicamente, devuelta al mar.

Apenas recuperó el aire, Susana pudo reaccionar ante lo sucedido. La vasta extensión marina había estado esperando por él, pensó. Y ése algo o alguien, hasta entonces espectador de sus pensamientos, no quiso aguardar más.

Así tenía que ser, se dijo, y lo liberó en el ocaso del día. Su llanto le acompañó embellecido con una inesperada sonrisa que esbozó sin pensarlo. Quizás no fue ella quien había sonreído, meditó por un segundo. Fue Richard desde su corazón.

-Hasta pronto, hermano… - murmuró Susana con lágrimas sabor a mar que humedecían sus labios.

Está bien dolernos al separarnos de quienes amamos, pensó ella de regreso a casa. Está bien llorar la ausencia e inundar de sollozos las felices memorias. Está bien sentirnos fugazmente desamparados y sin dirección. Llegará el día en que podamos abrir nuestras manos, convencidos, consolados y satisfechos, para que todo eso, podamos dejarlo ir.

_-Aquellos que dejamos de ver a nuestro lado, sin duda alguna, caminan con nosotros y nos convierten en sus ojos, su piel, su hogar, sus murmullos, sus arrebatos, su coraje, su deseo_ – escribió Susana esa noche en su diario –. _Están en todo lugar y nosotros con ellos. Incluso, estoy segura, en cada uno de nuestros sueños.

* * *

_

_¿Qué habría hecho Candy para salvarnos a todos?_ Se preguntó Albert Andrey en repetidas ocasiones mientras aguardaba nervioso la señal de George para entrar a la sala de reuniones con el resto de su parentela. El resto más importante. No podía distinguir si le preocupaba más cómo cambiaría su destino en pocos minutos allí dentro, o que no cambiase en absoluto al salir de la mansión Andrey en Nueva York.

Estaba harto del encierro en ése lugar. Aceptó esperar ahí, sin chistar ni preguntar más de la cuenta únicamente por Candy. Una enorme culpabilidad, similar a cinco veces el tamaño de la tierra, lo perseguía día y noche, solo o acompañado; cada vez que pensaba en ella. Y lo hacía muy a menudo. Si la mujer a la que consideraba su esposa, Aoi Li no hubiese estado a su lado, ya habría cavado un túnel hasta la calle y escapado por él. Pero quería enterarse primero que nadie sobre la resolución a la que había llegado Candy en caso de que ocurriese un terrible imprevisto durante la recepción del patriarcado Andrey. Y tenía razón. Lo previno antes que cualquiera, y seguramente, lo había solucionado mejor que ninguno.

Para su fortuna, los representantes de los clanes más significativos de la familia se habían congregado finalmente esa tarde. El consejo de emergencia para nombrar al nuevo patriarca estaba listo. Sólo restaba su presencia.

-Señor Andrey – dijo George con sobriedad y le indicó el camino – están listos para usted.

-De acuerdo – Albert tomó aire como si hubiese pasado los últimos cinco minutos debajo del agua y se encaminó con firmeza.

-Albert – Aoi tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza –. No importa lo que pase, aquí estaré. Esperándote. Lo prometo.

-Lo sé – regresó un paso y la abrazó para impregnarse de la fortaleza que ella ansiaba contagiarle –. Y yo te prometo que regresaré para estar juntos, no importa qué o cómo, el resto de nuestras vidas. Lo juro.

-Buena suerte – le deseó la joven con una animosa sonrisa –. Te amo.

Albert asintió y, con dificultad, le devolvió el gesto acompañado de un beso en la frente. Aceptó, días atrás, que le llevaría tiempo volver a sonreír sin cargar sobre sus hombros el infortunio de su hija y por ende, de quien la amara.

Todo era incierto. No podía pensar con claridad, si acaso lograba concentrarse en pensar. Siguió en silencio a George hasta la puerta del estudio y experimentó súbitamente un deja vu. Uno que lo trasportó hasta Londres y que le llenó de resentimiento el corazón. Gracias a ése estúpido viaje había perdido lo que más anhelaba, su primer hijo, pero si no conseguía enfriar su cabeza, perdería más que eso. Quizás todo y a todos. La cabeza estaba a punto de hacerle erupción pero se obligó a calmarse un segundo antes de que la pesada puerta se abriera.

Allí estaban todos, sin excepción. El ambiente podía cortarse con una navaja, y una muy poco afilada. El silencio se adueñó de la habitación mientras Albert ocupaba su lugar. De reojo, el otrora patriarca observó a sus tíos y tías con cautela. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ellos manteniéndose imperturbable. La abrupta reunión había sido inesperada para todos y la incertidumbre en sus gestos, los que podía leer a kilómetros de distancia, lo evidenciaba.

El padre de Anthony, a nombre de los Brown, le obsequió una fugaz sonrisa. En cambio, los padres de Archibald se limitaron a mirarle con impasibilidad. Por su parte, los Leegan, se abstuvieron de reaccionar a su llegada. Para ellos, un don nadie había entrado por la puerta. Peor aún, una impertinente ráfaga de viento. Finalmente, los ojos de William recayeron en los de la tía abuela quien optó por mirar hacia otro lado. No supo si agradecérselo o reprochárselo. Aún tenía dudas del cariño que le quedaba por esa fría y calculadora anciana. Posiblemente sólo era lástima.

No había razón para introducciones, saludos o comentarios efímeros de corte social, convinieron todos. Tampoco tiempo. Albert, en representación de su fallecida hermana Pauna, le hizo una señal a George para que iniciara la junta y añadió, con su pensamiento, que hiciera hasta lo imposible por abreviarla. El administrador obedeció y con discreción abrió el libro de registros testamentarios que guardó celosamente hasta ese momento.

-Hace unas semanas, y por instrucciones precisas de la señorita Candice White Andrey – comenzó George –, actual patriarca de esta familia, nuestro abogado, en colaboración con la misma señorita Andrey, elaboró un testamento previo a su… accidente – trastabilló pero continuó sereno –. Por ello, y bajo las facultades conferidas a mi persona para mantener el funcionamiento ininterrumpido de todas y cada una de las posesiones de la familia, deberán ustedes proceder a designar a un nuevo patriarca inmediatamente. Para estos efectos, el testamento de la señorita Candice representará la base y enmarcará las reglas de este nombramiento.

-Bien, terminemos con esto – intervino la madre de Elisa y Neil –. Será como la última ocasión, ¿cierto? Sometamos a votación el nombre de la persona más capacitada para…

-Lo siento, señora Leegan – la interrumpió George sutilmente –, pero primero debemos cumplir con una condición inalterable del patriarca en turno.

-Las condiciones de esa mujer, son irrelevantes en esta mesa y para todos nosotros – replicó la dama –. La sangre de _mí_ familia no corre por sus venas así que no acataré ninguno de sus designios como si se tratase una auténtica Andrey.

-Sólo un hombre puede llevar a cabo la voluntad mayoritaria de los Andrey – apuntó el padre de Archibald, sumándose a la disensión –, y en este caso la señorita White perdió su estatus de patriarca al no haber contraído matrimonio con quien hubiese encaminado a nuestra familia a partir de este día.

-Así es – convino George con amabilidad –. Cualquier hombre o mujer al frente de esta familia pierde los derechos y obligaciones de su posición de manera indiscutible en caso de muerte, incapacidad mental, física o legal. Sin embargo – subrayó –, para evitar el menoscabo en los integrantes de la familia, y de todos los intereses que oscilan dentro y fuera de ella, es obligación de nuestro legista elaborar un testamento luego de la designación del nuevo patriarca, mismo que por supuesto, se someterá a escrutinio de los miembros de la junta. No obstante, les recuerdo que el peso de su moción y su voto es mayor que cualquiera de los suyos.

-Comprendo – el padre de Anthony se inscribió en la conversación –, así que para nombrar al nuevo patriarca de los Andrey, Candy ya ha hecho una propuesta a la junta y ha emitido su voto a través de ese testamento. ¿Cierto, George?

-Así es, señor Brown.

-¿Aunque muriera sin haberse casado? – replicó la señora Leegan con inconcebible frialdad – ¡Eso no es…!

-¡Candy no está muerta! – sentenció Albert, furioso –. Y quizás su voto no sea decisivo por el absurdo hecho de ser mujer, pero cuenta más que el de ustedes porque lo pronunció antes de… - su enojo estalló sin concesiones –… ¡antes de que tú hijo intentara asesinarla!

-¡Mi hijo jamás haría algo así! – vociferó la madre de Neil – ¡Es una infamia! ¡Una que tú y tu sucia mujer han inventado para arruinarnos!

-Juró que haré que te disculpes con _mí _mujer de rodillas si continúas…

-¡Basta los dos! – zanjó el señor Brown –. Conozco las reglas de esta familia lo suficiente como para saber que George tiene razón. La vacuidad es inaceptable dentro de los Andrey si el patriarca sufre un accidente de modo abrupto. Por tanto, su voto para la constitución de una nueva junta y el nombramiento de un nuevo patriarca es válido a través de su testamento. Además, Albert – le llamó y miró paternalmente –, por el contrario de lo que piensas, la palabra de Candy sí podría ser decisiva si no llegamos a un acuerdo – el rubio se concentró en su antiguo cuñado y dominó su enojo –. Tú fuiste destituido casi por unanimidad – aceptó incómodamente –, y por desgracia tu condición de patriarca no pudo ayudarte para vetar esa decisión. Los votos en contra no superaron a los votos en favor. Pero si la propuesta de Candy es aceptada por la mayoría en esta mesa, todo puede cambiar.

-No perdamos más tiempo en tonterías – intervino la tía abuela por primera vez –. George, ¿cuál es la propuesta de la señorita White?

El administrador, estoico y metódico, acomodó sus gafas para empezar a leer el testamento de Candy. En ese instante el estómago de Albert se retorció como un guiñapo. Escucharía los deseos de su mejor amiga de voz de alguien más, no de ella en persona. Y creerse él único responsable de ello colocó sus hombros el peso del mundo.

-"_Yo, Candice White Andrey_ – comenzó a leer George –, _en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales, y bajo ningún tipo de coacción, imposición o amenaza de cualquier género, propongo a la junta ejecutiva de los Andrey que, en caso de perder el poder patriarcal otorgado por mi tutor, William Albert Andrey, le sea devuelto a éste de inmediato y así retome, irrevocablemente, su lugar al frente de nuestra familia_ – inesperadamente, Albert exhaló derrotado. Nadie abrazaría esa noble propuesta. La mayoría alzaría su voz en contra por segunda ocasión y le desconocerían con la misma facilidad con la que lo habían hecho la primera vez –. _Siempre y cuando_… – continuó George sin prestar atención al rostro desencajado de su mejor amigo – _él cumpla con las siguientes condiciones_.

-¿Condiciones? – pensó Albert y alzó la vista de golpe. No obstante, quién había hecho esa pregunta fue la tía abuela. Habían pensado lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

La moción de Candy a las cabezas de familia no había sido tan inocente e ingenua, reflexionó William, lo que lo confundió aún más. La dulce enfermera había preparado una sorpresa para todos. Una que conduciría a su padre adoptivo, directamente, al sitio que le correspondía sin oportunidad de que alguien volviese a arrebatárselo. ¿Pero qué fórmula conseguiría que la minoría en su favor se tornara en mayoría?

-¡Inconcebible! – bramó la anciana sin aguardar la réplica del administrador –. La única condición para dirigir nuestra familia es que un hombre…

-Tía – interrumpió Albert sin inmutarse – ¿Podrías permitirle a George continuar? Tus objeciones, si es que merecen ser escuchadas, pueden esperar. Estoy seguro que no olvidarás ninguna cuando se te otorgue la palabra.

Al fin, y luego de evitar furiosamente el contacto visual con Albert desde que había entrado por esa puerta, la señora Elroy le lanzó una gélida e inclemente mirada de condena. Él contuvo sus emociones y con envidiable calma centró de nuevo su atención en George, quien prosiguió con su lectura.

_-La primera y más importante de ellas, es ésta _– leyó el hombre y toda la habitación, sin excepción, contuvo la respiración_ – William Albert Andrey podrá ejercer sus facultades como patriarca de la familia hasta el día en que Archibald Cornwell esté listo para sucederlo._

La sala se tornó una tumba. Nadie movió un músculo ni emitió sonido alguno. Ni siquiera los padres de Archie quienes, muy posiblemente, creyeron haber escuchado mal.

_-Ninguno de los hijos de William Andrey – _dijo George –, _ni siquiera su primogénito podrá ocupar éste cargo. Sólo el de Archibald Cornwell y su esposa, cuando ambos decidan concedérselo bajo la supervisión, concilio y aprobación de la junta familiar._

Albert se llevó la mano a la boca y hasta ese momento se percató de que estaba helada. La madre de Archibald tuvo que sostenerse de su asiento para evitar caer el piso y su esposo, simplemente, adquirió la forma de una estatua de piedra.

_-Además – _Candy todavía no terminaba –, _William Andrey deberá otorgarle a la familia Brown, el clan que posee la menor participación dentro de la junta, un incremento porcentual significativo que equipare su moción y voto al de los demás. De esta forma, la toma de decisiones se dirimirá de manera igualitaria._

Punto final. George cerró el libro al dar por terminada su lectura y esperó en silencio. El rostro de los presentes era irreconocible. Parecía como si su fiel administrador le hubiese leído, a cada uno, su sentencia de muerte, o el cuento de ficción más asombroso de todos.

¿Alegría? ¿Duda? ¿Temor? Albert luchó por reconocer lo que sentía tanto o más que los demás. Lentamente la sangre retornó a sus mejillas y la movilidad a su cuerpo. Una reacción simultánea que contagió al resto. Pero aún le parecía increíble lo que había pasado. Candy White, la huérfana y antes doncella de los Andrey, en dos simples párrafos, tenía en un puño sus destinos. Y por supuesto, también el voto de los Cornwell y los Brown.

-¡No! – exclamó la matriarca Leegan – ¡Nunca! ¡Eso es inadmisible! ¡Mi hijo, antes que ningún otro, merece ocupar ese lugar! ¡Debe recibir lo justo! ¡Lo que es suyo! – vociferó por los aires – ¡No será una sirvienta quien lo aparte de ello! ¡No la dejaré!

-¿Antes que ningún otro? – intervino la madre de Archibald – ¿Quieres decir que mi hijo no merece conducir a nuestra familia? – el tono de su voz ascendía al tiempo que su enfado – ¿Acaso Neil es más digno, inteligente y honorable que Archie? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices o existe algo más que desconocemos de tu hijo, aparte de su holgazanería e incompetencia evidente?

-¡Cuida tus palabras! – reviró la señora Leegan – ¡Neil no tiene la culpa de que esa maldita zorra lo haya embrujado y lo obligue a…!

-Cuida _tú _tus palabras, tía – Y Albert usó las mismas que la mujer que acababa de ofender a su protegida –. Quizás algún día tengas que tragártelas.

-Neil ha derrochado el dinero de tu familia por años – continuó la señora Cornwell –. _Nuestro dinero_ – subrayó –. Y también todos sabemos del incontrolable despilfarro de Elisa a causa de sus "fastuosas" reuniones sociales – atacó sin piedad –. Así que no pienso dejar en sus manos, o en las de ustedes, los culpables de ese espantoso comportamiento, ni por un día, nuestro patrimonio.

-Pero, cómo te atreves… - los labios de la jerarca Leegan se sacudieron de impotencia. Sus ojos, llenos de horror se oscurecieron y buscó el respaldo de su esposo desesperadamente, pero éste nunca llegó – ¡Tía abuela! – gritó extenuada – ¡Haga algo!

-Yo… – la mente de la señora Elroy se hallaba en blanco, como la de la mayoría pero los gritos de su protegida la hicieron reaccionar –…William – se dirigió a él con desatino –… tú sabes… sabes perfectamente que no puedes retomar tu lugar en esta familia. No mientras continúes viviendo con esa mujer de la forma en que lo haces. Una obscenidad así es imperdonable y la herencia de los Andrey no puede pasar a manos de…

-No creo que hayas escuchado con atención lo que dispuso Candy, tía – intervino el rubio –. Mis hijos no decidirán el rumbo de los Andrey sino los de Archibald. Nada pasará a sus manos excepto lo que yo y mi esposa les heredemos con nuestro trabajo – advirtió –. Sí, Aoi es mi esposa, sea o no de tu agrado. Del tuyo o de cualquiera de los aquí presentes – Albert repasó con la mirada a sus mayores sin olvidar a ninguno y concluyó orgulloso –. Por cierto, no deseo hacerla esperar más, así que, si no tienes otra cosa que decir, tía, votemos.

Seis votos, incluido el del patriarca postulante, constituían el total de la junta ejecutiva de la familia Andrey para la toma de decisiones. Candy sabía que tenía el Albert y el del padre de Anthony en su bolsillo, pero necesitaba uno más para arrebatar y vencer. Y ese as bajo la manga fue el nombramiento de Archibald como futuro patriarca; cláusula ineludible que William debía acatar sin discusión. Su eterno guardián imaginó la tristeza que debió haber traspasado el corazón de la enfermera al tener que relegar a sus hijos a un segundo plano dentro de la familia, pero Albert, más sereno, se lo agradeció profundamente. A consecuencia de ese audaz decreto ellos crecerían libres bajo el cuidado de sus amorosos padres quienes apoyarían incondicionalmente a un extraordinario hombre como lo era Archibald para conducir su legado.

-Asombrosa – murmuró William con un nudo en la garganta. Nadie lo escuchó –. Gracias, Candy.

-¿El pronunciamiento de la familia Brown es…? – George dio inicio a la votación.

-A favor.

-¿El de la familia Leegan?

-¡En contra! ¡Absolutamente en contra! – exclamó la mujer de podrido corazón.

-¿El de la señora Elroy? – continuó el administrador.

-En contra – respondió impávida.

-¿El de usted, señor William?

-A favor, por supuesto.

-¿Y el de la familia Cornwell?

-A favor – respondió contundente el padre de Stear y Archie, sin demorar un segundo.

Así Candy White Andrey ganó la última batalla a nombre de Albert. Una que no pudo luchar en persona pero que restituyó de cierta forma el favor que hizo por ella años atrás: transformar su vida.

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la silenciosa habitación donde Candy había pasado las últimas dos semanas al celoso cuidado de doctores y enfermeras. Conocidos y desconocidos procuraban su bienestar como si se tratase de un familiar cercano. La mayoría por el cariño y simpatía que ella había despertado en cada uno. El resto por órdenes estrictas de quien la custodiaba día y noche, a veces sin descanso: Terrence.

A pesar de que todas las mañanas las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par para permitir la entrada de la vida y así dejar que envolviera a Candy de pies a cabeza, el sueño profundo en el que se había sumergido parecía no retroceder. Por el contrario, muchos lo juzgaban irremediable. A pesar de ello, Terry estaba ahí, a su lado, y lo estaría hasta el día en que ella volviera. Todos a su alrededor se preguntaban cuánto tiempo más le llevaría o cuándo sería el momento para rendirse y dejarla ir.

Archibald solía visitar a su prima a diario. Era usual que se ofreciera a tomar el lugar de Terry y así darle un respiro. Pero el actor se negaba cada vez. No necesitaba de reposo. No si Candy era incapaz de compartirlo con él. Viva, despierta y de su mano.

Al regreso de Albert, convertido nuevamente en el patriarca de la familia, los cuidados se intensificaron alrededor de su protegida, a la vez que cierta toma de decisiones. Un par de ellas, Archie estaba seguro, molestarían a Terry al punto de querer asesinar a su tío con las manos. Pero no se trataba de él sino de ella, y por ella, Terrence haría lo que fuera.

-Buenos días – dijo Archibald al entrar una mañana a la habitación del hospital. Terry levantó la mirada, fatigado, y correspondió a su saludo. Aquello se había convertido en un ritual frecuente. Sin embargo, Archie sabía que la conversación tomaría un rumbo muy poco gentil en minutos. La noche anterior la pequeña familia de Albert, instalados de nuevo en su apartamento de Park Avenue habían llegado a una decisión. Volver a Chicago.

Archie lo haría, en efecto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tenía un asunto pendiente y para ello requería la ayuda de la persona a la que más detestaba pedir ayuda.

Sigilosamente se aproximó a su prima y la besó en la frente. Candy, sin inmutarse del gesto que se repetía día y noche para con ella, continuó dormida, disfrutando de un envidiable y pacífico sueño.

-Supongo que… no ha habido ningún cambio – dijo Archie a modo de pregunta.

-No – repuso el actor sin retirar la vista del libro entre sus manos.

-Y… ¿has comido algo esta mañana? – preguntó Archie al cabo de un rato – Luces pálido.

Terry interrumpió su lectura y le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a Archibald su salud? Se preguntó.

-¿Qué? – inquirió Cornwell en tono defensivo – ¿No puedo preguntarte cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué me ves así?

El actor lo estudió por unos instantes y le llamó su atención la indumentaria de viaje que vestía Archibald. No era de su interés la ropa que usaba o no ése maldito niño consentido pero gracias a su raro cuestionamiento, puso atención a ello y a todo lo que saliese de su boca a continuación.

-¿Saldrás de la ciudad? – le preguntó antes de cerrar su libro.

-Sí. Todos lo haremos.

-¿Todos? – Terry sintió un vacío en el estómago y se removió inquieto en su lugar - ¿quiénes son "todos"?

-Albert quiere hablar contigo. Me pidió decírtelo si te encontraba primero. No demorará en llegar, sólo fue a…

-¿De qué quiere hablar Albert que debes informarme con anticipación de su llegada?

-No alces la voz – pidió Archibald, sentándose al lado de su prima –. No es necesario. Además, no vine a informarte de su llegada sino a… Fue una coincidencia que me diese ése mensaje para ti. Yo vine porque… Porque quería… bueno, en realidad necesito…

-¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? – masculló Terry – ¿Estas aburrido y quieres jugar a las adivinanzas?

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Primero responde a mi pregunta ¿quiénes son todos y adónde irán?

-De acuerdo – Archie exhaló derrotado y se dispuso a enfrentar la furia del actor –. Esta tarde llevaremos a Candy a casa.

-¿Qué casa?

-La nuestra… pero en Chicago.

-¿Qué? – los ojos de Terrence resplandecieron - ¿Chicago? ¿Hoy?

-Albert piensa que es lo mejor. Allí tendrá mejores cuidados que aquí y posiblemente… volver la haga reaccionar de algún modo. Al fin y al cabo, ese es su hogar.

-¿Y cuándo demonios planeaban decírmelo?

-Lo hago ahora.

-En ese caso, permíteme darte mi respuesta: ustedes pueden irse, si lo prefieren, al infierno, pero a ella no se la llevarán.

-Nadie te preguntó nada – aclaró Archie, conservando la calma –. La decisión está tomada y Candy está bajo la custodia de nuestra familia. No es tu esposa, Terry, y no puedes impedirnos nada.

-Mírame hacerlo – zanjó el actor y se encaminó a la puerta decidido a sacar a Candy de allí antes de que lo hiciese Albert, pero éste último obstaculizó su camino al aparecer sorpresivamente frente a él.

-Terry, te lo suplico – dijo William tomándole de los hombros -, habla conmigo antes de que…

-Di lo que quieras pero la última palabra que vas a escuchar de mí será ¡no!

-Sabes que nada puede impedir que suceda. Pero aún así, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Quieres mi bendición? – inquirió Terry con furia negra – ¿Pedirme perdón por haberla utilizado como lo hiciste y que los despida feliz en la estación?

-No utilicé a Candy. Ella tomó la decisión de ayudarnos. El resto fue…

-Sí, lo sé – le interrumpió –. Del resto siempre se encarga Neil. Afortunadamente te tenemos a ti para salvarnos de lo que ese imbécil eche a perder.

-No le echará a perder la vida a nadie más – aseguró William –. Me encargaré de ello.

-¿Gracias? – inquirió Terrence -, pero te tengo noticias. Llegaste tarde. Candy ya sacrificó su vida por ti y tu estúpida familia.

-Terry…

-Pero ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? – meditó el noble con ironía –. Ella es la única persona en esta habitación con el valor suficiente para hacer eso y más. Algo que no puedo decir de nosotros.

-No quise que esto le pasara – declaró Albert –. Y lo sabes.

-¡¿Y quién le preguntó lo qué _ella_ quería?!

-Nadie – intervino Archibald – y eso te incluye a ti también. Si no la hubieras abandonado hace un año esto no…

-¿Abandonado? – Terrence sonrió burlonamente –. Sí, es cierto – admitió –. Me crucé de brazos y la permití decir la última palabra. Esa fue la mayor estupidez de mi vida. Una que tú, por supuesto, no cometerías nunca, ¿cierto, Archie?

-Eso no… - trastabilló Archibald –. No es lo mismo. Yo no…

-Karen opina muy diferente, pero es una lástima que ya no podamos oír su versión.

-Por eso vine – confesó Cornwell finalmente –. No pienso alejarme de su vida solamente porque ella me lo pida. Principalmente si lo hace llena de miedo y dudas.

-El único lleno de miedo y dudas eres tú – reviró Terrence –. Déjala en paz. No necesita más problemas. En especial, que la utilices para limpiar tu consciencia.

-¡No voy a utilizarla! ¡Quiero estar a su lado para resolver nuestros problemas juntos! Merezco esa oportunidad. La misma que Candy te obsequió a ti.

-¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

-Dime dónde está, Terry. Dime dónde puedo encontrar a Karen.

Terry lo asesinó con la mirada, y si hubiese podido, lo habría hecho con sus puños. Pero la actitud de Archie no cambió en absoluto, se mantuvo firme y ecuánime hasta el último segundo. No iba a convencerlo fácilmente, lo sabía, pero nada nunca había sido fácil con él. Además, le resultaba más importante hallar a Karen que ganar una estúpida riña estudiantil.

-…por favor, ayúdame – añadió Cornwell. Terry estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar ante esa inesperada súplica –. La amo – dijo Archie desde el fondo de su corazón –. Es la verdad.

Archie se preguntó si con eso habría logrado persuadirlo. Casi lo dio por hecho. Terry estaba a punto de luchar a muerte por retener junto a su lado a la mujer que amaba y quizás se conmovería que él tratara de hacer lo mismo. No tenía que pedir su ayuda, conmoverlo o mucho menos suplicarle, pero esas tres cosas lo conducirían más rápido a Karen que cualquier otro camino por el que hubiese optado su arrogancia.

-No la convencerás con simples palabras – le advirtió Terry.

-No tengo que hacerlo, ella ya conoce sus sentimientos, sólo tiene que aceptarlos y confiar en mí.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé. Tal vez ni siquiera ella lo sepa – aceptó Archibald –. Ninguno de los dos conoce el mañana. Pero sé que estaremos bien si anteponemos lo que queremos… a lo que sabemos.

-Terry – habló Albert después de haber decidido guardar silencio por un par de minutos –… yo también te lo suplico.

-Suplica lo que quieras – aseveró Granchester – pero no dejaré que te lleves a Candy ni que ningún otro miembro de tu familia lastime a la mía – subrayó refiriéndose a Karen.

-¡Pasará quieras o no! – exclamó Archie. Su paciencia se había agotado.

-¡Atrévete! – lo retó el actor y desapareció.

* * *

Al salir del hospital, lo único que buscaba era un sitio donde sentirse seguro. Necesitaba abstraerse del mundo. En su apartamento, solo, no podría hacerlo. El aroma de Candy lo inundaba todo, y en lugar de colmarlo de felicidad, lo asfixiaba. Así que el único sitio posible y pensable para él era su hogar: el teatro, en su escenario. Y se lo adjudicaba por derecho. Uno que se había ganado a pulso, con sudor y lágrimas.

¿Acaso Candy necesitaba lo mismo? ¿Volver a casa para que pudiese retornar a ella el deseo de seguir viviendo?

¡No, no! Se contestó con enfado. ¿Otra vez tenían que separarse? Él quería quedarse a su lado para que la primera cara que viera fuese la de él. Para que la primera mano que ella estrechara fuera la suya.

Pero, ¿y si jamás volvía?

Terrence maldijo para sus adentros. La sola pregunta era inimaginable. Candy despertaría. Siempre lo hacía. Cada mañana tenía deseos de continuar viva a pesar de quien aguardara detrás de su puerta para fastidiarle la existencia. Así había sido en Londres, así fue en cualquier otro lugar donde ella estuviese. Su presencia era el aliento que requerían los demás para continuar. Su sonrisa todo lo iluminaba. Su ánimo se esparcía como pólvora y bastaba una simple palabra cariñosa salida de sus labios para incendiar el corazón del hombre más frío o de la mujer más cruel.

Entonces ¿por qué había desistido? ¿Por qué no deseaba volver? ¿Cómo pudieron permitir, todos los que decían amarla, que su fe se agotara y que su fuerza cediese?

Su mirada, extraviada entre las butacas, no hallaron las respuestas. Y sólo él sabía cuánto las necesitaba. Ansiaba un sendero que lo condujese fuera de ese abominable laberinto de incertidumbre. Su cuerpo se movía inconscientemente, pero sus piernas conocían bien su marca sobre el entarimado. De pronto, sin que él lo notara, su espalda adoptó la postura escénica habitual y su voz se preparó para entonar las líneas de un guión aprendido de memoria. Pero ningún sonido escapó de su boca. No había ido allí para ensayar una escena sino para decidir el final de una historia.

Albert esperó paciente a la distancia. Se convirtió en otro asiento vacío y en una sombra más entre los balcones y las columnas del recinto. No obstante, dudó que Terry lo hubiese visto si hubiera gritado su nombre agitando los brazos. Nada podían perturbar sus pensamientos, supuso. El joven actor se obligaba a tomar una decisión, y lo hacía impetuosamente. Pero la única decisión que podía tomar era con respecto a su vida, no a la de Candy. Y aquello, con seguridad, lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Tiraría por la borda todo lo que había conseguido para estar con su amada niña pecosa? ¿O resolvería continuar con su vida por su lado?

Ambas cosas, creyó William, Terry las consideraba traición. Candy no quiso involucrarlo en los problemas de su familia para no arrebatarle el sueño por el que tanto había luchado. Así que, renunciar a él, ahora, sería un crimen imperdonable en lugar de un gesto de amor. Sin embargo, si optaba por retomar sus planes, irse de la ciudad con su madre y dejar que Candy regresara a Chicago, significaba abandonarla por otra vez. Las dos le eran inaceptables dentro de ese laberinto por el que Albert transitaba también.

Candy despertaría. Albert podía asegurarlo. No sabía cómo ni cuándo pero lo haría. El problema, uno extremadamente complicado, era convencer a Terry de ello con una palmada en la espalda. Descifrar sus intereses, conclusiones y reacciones siempre fue un reto personal. En Londres era sencillo. Interpretaba las frases entrecortadas que intercambiaban en una amena charla y asunto arreglado. Las preocupaciones de los adolescentes encontraban su cura con la misma medicina, generación tras generación. Para su desgracia, en esta ocasión, la pena y la contradicción que embargaban a su mejor amigo, requerían de una única cura. Y Albert la desconocía.

Por un segundo, uno solo, ansió que ese misterioso remedio pudiese comprarse con dinero. Lo entregaría todo a cambio.

Era momento de hablar. Y el patriarca de los Andrey deseó que no fuese la última vez que lo hacían. Así que se acercó discretamente hasta el escenario sin planear ningún discurso. Esperaba decir lo correcto cuando tuviese que hacerlo. Terry, al observarlo, disipó su extravío de modo abrupto y se preparó para recibirlo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – le preguntó con algidez.

-No fue difícil deducirlo – admitió Albert mientras ascendía por las escalinatas.

-Márchate. No he cambiado de opinión y nada de lo que digas…

-No vine a hacerte cambiar de opinión, Terry. Solo a despedirme.

-¡No la llevarás contigo! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

-Si. Sí puedo. Y también te pido perdón por ello.

-Yo no te importo un demonio. Planeaste decirme que regresarían a Chicago una hora antes para que no tuviese tiempo de impedirlo.

-Es verdad – concedió William – pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sienta. Sin embargo, ni tú ni yo somos más importantes que Candy. Quiero que vuelva a casa. A _su _casa. Allí será capaz de encontrar la fuerza que necesita para regresar con nosotros. Contigo, Terry.

-De nuevo me pides que me dé la vuelta y me vaya ¿cierto? ¡Maldito descaro el tuyo!

-No es igual. Ella no está aquí – objetó Albert, sin perder la calma –. Y tú debes continuar con tu vida.

-Tienes razón, no es igual. Esta vez no estoy ebrio ni deseo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra como cuando me hallaste en aquel bar. ¡Esta vez pelearé por ella como siempre debí hacerlo!

-Pero Candy no necesita que pelees por ella – le reviró –. Esta batalla es suya, y tiene que ganarla sola.

-No está sola. Nunca más lo estará.

-Ella no está lista para estar a tu lado, Terry. Aunque te quedaras al pie de su cama día y noche, no volverá si no encuentra un motivo para hacerlo. O si no lo quiere encontrar.

William supo que había atravesado el corazón de su amigo con esas palabras igual que si lo hubiera hecho con una estaca, pero no dijo nada que no fuese verdad, y no quería perderlos a ambos si esto último sucedía. Quería salvar por lo menos a uno de ellos para que éste cristalizara los sueños del otro; del que no pudo continuar.

-Regresa aquí, Terry, a tu mundo. Ella lo hubiese querido así.

-Candy no está muerta – murmuró Terrence, furioso –. Si lo sugieres nuevamente…

-Ella no, pero parece que tú sí – dijo Albert con el mismo encono –. Al menos Candy tuvo una razón para detener su vida. Una que nadie olvidará. El precio fue la vida de Richard ¿recuerdas? ¿Pero cuál es la tuya, Terry? ¿cuál es la excusa que tienes para abandonarte a ti mismo?

-Yo no he…

-Sé que la amas – aseveró –. He sido testigo de ello desde el día en que se conocieron. La he visto mirarte como no ha mirado a nadie. Y también sé que en el fondo de ti, jamás te resignaste a perderla. Pero la mejor forma de demostrárselo no es destruyendo tu vida.

-¡Estar con ella no es destruir mi vida!

-¡Sí lo es, si ella no está contigo! Lo dejarás todo y la usarás como pretexto, y no lo permitiré.

-¡Quiero estar a su lado, demonios! – vociferó el actor y su voz estalló contra las paredes – ¿Cuál es el maldito crimen, Albert? ¿Cuál?

-El crimen será el día en que ella despierte y se dé cuenta que Neil no sólo asesinó a Richard… sino a ti también.

Lo odiaba. Terrence odiaba a Albert con todo su ser. Le arrebataba lo que más amaba… ¡pero tenía razón! Candy hallaría a un hombre frustrado y amargado a su lado porque al fin admitió lo que no había querido hacer desde un principio. Estaba dividido en dos. Les amaba a ambos; al teatro y a ella con desesperación. Y no quería sacrificar a ninguno. No lo haría, se había jurado una vez.

En ese caso… ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Así no la harás feliz, Terry – dijo Albert –. No te equivoques. Cuando Candy abra los ojos y te vea junto a ella, lo único que encontrará será a un hombre abatido. Y la peor parte será cuando se culpe de ello.

Terry sacudió la cabeza, confundido. William estaba a dos frases de hacerlo entrar en razón, lo sabía. _Un poco más_, se animó. _Sólo un poco más_.

-Es hora de irme – dijo Albert y se alejó cautelosamente –. Pero me gustaría que la vieras antes de partir.

-No… lo sé – repuso Terrence con una horrible opresión en el pecho.

-No será una despedida. Te lo aseguro – se aventuró a decir el joven patriarca.

-¿En verdad lo crees, Albert?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Candy… despertará.

-Por supuesto que sí – respondió sin titubeos –. Ella no se rinde tan fácilmente. Lo sabes. Nunca lo ha hecho y ésta no será la primera vez.

-Quiero estar allí - dijo el chico, sorpresivamente, como una súplica. Como si fuese el favor más grande que jamás le había pedido a nadie –. La… amo – murmuró con un nudo en la garganta –. Nada, nunca, fue más importante que ella. Y nada lo será. Gracias a ella decidí hacer lo correcto para mí. Gracias a Candy estoy aquí, y necesito devolvérselo… necesito decirle que la amo una vez más.

-Lo harás – asintió Albert con el mismo nudo y temblor en la voz –. Y no habrá mejor manera de hacerlo que dejar que te vea donde ella siempre deseó hacerlo; en el escenario.

-¿Lo prometes? – le hizo jurar – ¿Me das tu palabra que harás hasta lo imposible porque ella vuelva?

-Lo prometo – William retrocedió sobre sus pasos y sujetó enérgicamente la mano de Terrence –. Candy volverá y yo la guiaré hasta ti, estés donde estés.

-Esté donde esté – repitió el actor inflexible.

-Aunque quizás no sea necesaria mi ayuda – agregó el heredero –. Candy nunca me ha necesitado cuando se trata de perseguir, hasta el fin del mundo, lo que ama de verdad.

* * *

**Nueva York**

**Diciembre 1916**

-¿Repentino? – Susana arqueó la ceja con un mueca desagradable –, esa no es la palabra que yo usaría. Parece como si huyeses de la policía. Ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de contarme cómo estás tú o Candy y adónde la han…

-Volvió a casa – Terry dejó su maleta y se sentó a su lado luego de comprar su boleto de tren a Pennsylvania –. Se fue tan repentinamente como yo ahora – dijo con la mirada perdida en los andenes y entre los viajeros.

-Parece que todos han decidido marcharse de la ciudad – dijo la actriz con nostalgia - ¿Tu madre también?

-Ella ya se ha ido. Me pidió alcanzarla lo más pronto posible.

-¿Adónde irán?

-A varios lugares – contestó el aristócrata con el mínimo entusiasmo –. No sé con exactitud sus planes.

-¿Pero el viaje será largo?

-Tanto como sea necesario.

-¿Necesario para quién? – cuestionó Susana premeditadamente.

-Para todos, Susi.

-Pero ¿volverás, verdad? – inquirió y tomó su mano –. Tienes que hacerlo.

-En lo último que pienso al partir de un sitio – respondió él con una mueca en sus labios –, es en el día en que regresaré.

-Tal vez Candy piense como tú – reflexionó ella, molesta –, y no es justo para quienes les aguardan.

Terry comprendió sus palabras y cabizbajo murmuró una disculpa. Sin embargo, ir, venir, despertar o dormir se habían convertido en rutinas triviales sin sentido. Desde que despidió a Candy, su vida, si a eso podía llamarle vida, era una práctica aburrida consecuencia natural del comer y respirar.

-Claro que volveremos – dijo Terrence con una sonrisa mejorada–. E iremos directo a los camerinos del mejor teatro de la ciudad para ensayar el estreno de nuestra primera obra.

-¡Sí! – Susana retozó de alegría –. Así es mejor. La nueva compañía de teatro "Baker-Granchester" será la más exitosa, novedosa, glamorosa, talentosa…

-Y todo lo demás que rime con eso – se permitió bromear -, pero no, no se llamará así.

-¿Entonces cómo?

-No lo hemos decidido. Quiero algo sencillo. Fácil de recordar.

-Tú eres inolvidable, Terry – se atrevió a confesarle y se ruborizó de inmediato -. Lo siento. No quise decirlo de ese modo. No lo malinterpretes. Sé que Candy y tú…

-No te disculpes. Entiendo.

-Probablemente puedes preguntarle a ella qué nombre le gustaría – repuso Susana al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿A ella?

-A Candy – enfatizó –. Ser la encargada de elegir el nombre de tu nuevo grupo teatral la haría inmensamente feliz.

-Sí – suspiró el actor con amargura –. Eso la haría muy feliz.

-Perfecto. En ese caso esperaremos a que despierte. No habrá que hacerlo por mucho tiempo – añadió con una sonrisa de aliento –. Lo presiento.

-Quisiera robarme un trozo de tu esperanza, Susi – dijo Terry pensativo –. Lo deseo en verdad.

-Deséalo todos los días y todas las noches, y sucederá. No te rindas – Susana apretó fuerte su mano –. Cree en ella y en su anhelo de volver a verte. Candy derrotará su propia tristeza para regresar a ti, y si para lograrlo tuviese que escalar una montaña sin zapatos, lo haría encantada.

-¿Sin zapatos? – inquirió cuando la escena en su mente le provocó gracia.

-Yo soy testigo de ello.

-No comprendo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Candy fue a buscarte al hotel y… no te lo dije por celos?

-Sí.

-Su vestido estaba sucio y roto, como si alguien se lo hubiese arrancado a jirones. Y sus zapatillas… - la rubia evocó el hecho con claridad –… sus pobres zapatillas apenas guardaban su forma original. Cojeaba con una puesta, y la otra, desquebrajada, la sostenía tímidamente en la mano. Posiblemente caminó así durante horas, buscándote, sin importarle el duro y áspero pavimento.

Terry apretó los ojos apenado y a la vez molesto. ¿Cómo podía Candy hacer cosas tan imprudentes? ¿Por qué era tan necia o tan estúpidamente… buena? ¿No le interesaba lo que pudiese ocurrirle? Entonces recordó su estado actual y obtuvo su respuesta.

-Así que no dudo ni por un segundo – continuó Susana – que lo hiciese de nuevo.

-Nadie debería lastimarse a sí mismo para demostrarle a otra persona que la quiere – sentenció Terry.

-Pero el dolor no existe – reviró la rubia –. No hay sacrificio, sólo amor. No te detienes a pensarlo, simplemente lo haces – explicó utilizando su cuerpo como ejemplo –. Es una reacción instintiva, no un plan maestro. La manera de querer a alguien puede ser imperfecta, Terry, pero no la intención.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas al término de la conmovedora revelación, una que Susana etiquetó rápidamente como simple cursilería. Irlo a despedir tan inesperadamente la había conmovido y esa fue su excusa. Pero Terry prestó atención a sus palabras y le agradeció, sin decirlo, su amor no correspondido.

-Es hora – dijo la actriz al ver la locomotora aproximarse al andén –. ¿No olvidas nada?

-Decirte gracias – el aristócrata tomó su mano para besarla –, y cuídate, por favor.

-Lo haré – Susana tragó con dificultad y dejó escapar una lágrima –. Tú haz lo mismo y dale mis saludos a Eleanor.

-Estaré en deuda contigo siempre – Terry se inclinó y acarició su mejilla –. Salvaste mi vida, Susi, y eso no puedo pagártelo con nada.

-El amor sólo se paga con amor – le dijo –. Verte amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, y ser feliz, sin dejarte vencer por la incertidumbre, salda la deuda, Terry.

Antes de coger su maleta, Terrence le dio un último abrazo y murmuró un hasta pronto. Susana le correspondió y agitó el brazo fingiendo agrado al verlo alejarse. Esa no era la última vez que se veían, estaba segura, pero sí sería la última ocasión que cruzaría por su mente la idea de que por él habría entregado ambas piernas acompañadas de sus ojos, sus brazos y su corazón.

Salvarle la vida no había sido un sacrificio.

Había sido un honor.

* * *

**Chicago**

-¿Estás seguro que quieres conducir hasta allá, Archie?

Albert miró a su sobrino como si de pronto el cabello se le hubiese teñido de violeta y los ojos de amarillo. Archie no era precisamente el mejor conductor del mundo, ni siquiera de la ciudad o ya digamos de los suburbios. Luego de un accidente que casi lo deja en silla de ruedas, Albert dudaba que su sobrino llegara en una pieza a Florida, si es que sabía cómo llegar.

-Muy seguro – respondió el chico feliz. Su sonrisa frente al volante era idéntica a la de un niño frente a su regalo de Navidad -. Deja de verme así, tío. Llevo todo conmigo – le garantizó sin soltar esa sonrisa que le ponía a Albert los nervios de punta –. Por cierto, muchas gracias por el obsequio. Este auto es casi igual al anterior.

-Espero que no termine de la misma forma – masculló el patriarca a manera de ruego.

-Es fantástico – dijo Archie sin prestar atención a la ironía –. ¿A cuánta velocidad correrá en…?

-Olvídalo – Albert empuñó como una espada el almuerzo que Dorothy le había preparado para el camino y enunció cuidadosamente su advertencia –. El único modo en el que averiguarás eso será con un cálculo matemático en una de tus clases ¿oíste? Si este auto muestra un simple rasguño, te encerraré en el sótano hasta que olvides cómo deletrear tu nombre.

-Al menos recordaré el Karen – repuso jubiloso.

-Un solo rasguño – William repitió la orden y le entregó la comida antes de darle con ella en la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal suena? – preguntó Archie lleno de orgullo – _Karen Klaise de Cornwell. _¿Refinado, cierto?

-Mucho – convino Albert de buen humor –. Pero, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación?

-No te preocupes. La escribí en mi diario para restregarla en tus narices al volver.

-Puede ser que vuelvas solo – increpó con mayor seriedad – ¿Estás preparado para eso también, Archie?

-No volveré sin ella. No, si me ama como creo que lo hace.

-No me has dicho cómo la convencerás.

-Ni lo haré – Archie arrancó el motor y ajustó sus gafas oscuras luego del cinturón –… porque eso es algo que los seres humanos llamamos "privacidad".

-Apenas tienes edad para ponerte frente a un volante… – gruñó Albert ofendido –… y me hablas de "privacidad".

-Pronto tendré la edad suficiente para agradecerte, con algo más que palabras, lo que hiciste por mí, tío.

-Yo no hice nada. Candy lo hizo todo.

-Fueron los dos. Y aunque todavía no sé cómo voy a lograr hacerme cargo de toda la familia… - suspiró el próximo patriarca – gracias. Sé que los tendré a ustedes a mi lado para no fracasar.

-Ningún miembro de nuestra familia es un fracasado – Albert extendió su mano y su sobrino la apretó fuerte –, así que trae contigo a tu esposa y a tu hijo.

-Es un trato. Traeré a Karen aunque tenga que…

-Aunque tengas que cerrar la boca y acceder a todo lo que ella te pida. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – asintió Archibald poco convencido.

-Buena suerte, hijo.

-Gracias. La necesitaré.

Pero tal vez no, pensó Albert, al ver a su sobrino acelerar y desaparecer por el portón de las rosas, alegre hasta el contagio. Archie no necesitaba de suerte porque el amor no cifra su victoria en ella. Lo único que necesitaban, Karen y Archie, era verse a los ojos, desnudar sus sentimientos y después, mirar en la misma dirección.

* * *

-Esta será la última vez que nos veamos, Neal. Tu pierna ha mejorado mucho pero sugiero que continúes con tu…

-Lárgate de una vez, basura. Tu presencia me enferma.

-Por el contrario – Aoi sonrió con naturalidad –, mi presencia te salvó la vida. Como te decía, si continúas con tu rehabilitación en el hospital donde…

-¡Al demonio tu hospital, bruja! – exclamó el maniatado primogénito de los Leegan. Los guardias que le custodiaban las veinticuatro horas del día se pusieron en alerta y Aoi retrocedió un paso a causa de su _no_ inusual ataque de ira – ¡Van a encerrarme en un manicomio para quitarme lo que es mío! ¡Lo que me pertenece por derecho y no a ese imbécil de Archibald!

-Neil, tranquilízate – pidió la doctora –. No quiero sedarte de nuevo. Tu corazón no…

-¡Acércate y te arrancaré la cabeza con estas manos, lo juro! – dijo Neil con un odio atemorizante que ensombreció su mirada.

-No es un manicomio, Neil. Albert quiere que te recuperes y vuelvas a ser la persona que eras antes. Éste no eres tú. Los estimulantes que has utilizado han arruinado tu salud, pero si en verdad lo deseas…

-Lo que deseo es terminar de una vez por todas con cada uno de ustedes – dijo en un rechinar de dientes –. Regresaré para hacerme cargo personalmente ello, lo prometo. Sabrán de mí muy pronto, ¡muy pronto!

-En este momento todo se ve mal, Neil – repuso Aoi y sin demostrar ningún temor se aproximó a él –. Tu cuerpo está adolorido y tu mente extraviada, pero te aguarda la paz que requieres en ése lugar. Lo comprobarás tú mismo, así lo ha dispuesto tu tío.

-¡Ese vagabundo no es nada mío! – vociferó antes de escupir al suelo – ¡Él y tú son la inmundicia de nuestra familia! Pero no dormirán tranquilos nunca más. Apareceré frente a ustedes cuando menos se lo esperen. No se librarán de mí enviándome lejos. Ningún estúpido manicomio o prisión podrá evitar que vuelva y los aplaste como lo que son, ¡alimañas!

-La única prisión en la que te encuentras está en tu mente, Neil – dijo Aoi con tristeza –. Y si no luchas para salir de ella, nadie podrá hacer nada por ti.

-¡Saldré de donde esté y conocerás el auténtico significado de la palabra tortura, maldita! – le advirtió retorciéndose en la cama sin poder acercársele gracias a los torzales que lo mantenían parcialmente inmóvil – ¡Y no olvides decírselo a esa bastarda!

-¿Bastarda? ¿de quién hablas?

-¡Será mía, lo juro! – prosiguió Neal – ¡Candy me pertenece así como la fortuna de los Andrey! Dile eso de mi parte… ¡Díselo, maldita sea!

Por sus venas no corría la misma sangre que la de él, sin embargo, a Aoi le fue inevitable sentir pena por Neil como si compartiesen la misma cuna. Sabía, por relatos de Albert, que años atrás Neil había sido un inofensivo chico revoltoso aficionado a las bromas pesadas y a los caprichos que le concediesen sus padres. En especial, su madre. No obstante, en alguna parte del camino su alma se había corrompido y sus sentimientos de mano de su intelecto se habían deformado severamente debido al uso infame de estupefacientes; los que por un instante suplieron su carencia afectiva pero le condenaron nuevamente a ella. A la doctora Li aún le sorprendía el daño y el dolor que podía causar esa puerta falsa; no solamente al enfermo sino a quienes osaban amarle, muy a su pesar.

-Neil, hay mucha gente que te odia – dijo Aoi y valerosamente tocó su pierna herida anhelando amainar el sufrimiento físico pero también el emocional –. Yo debería ser una de ellas de acuerdo a las reglas que rigen tu vida y la de muchos hombres. Debería odiarte por haber sido una de las personas que estuvo en ésa habitación en Londres donde perdí a mi bebé – la mujer sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos humedecidos –. Tú estabas allí ¿cierto? tu puño fue uno de los que se estrelló contra mi vientre.

Neil mantuvo la boca cerrada, observándola con rencor y un extraño aturdimiento por el tono de su voz; por la benevolencia en su rostro. Por todo aquello que no recibía de nadie hacía tiempo. Sí, él estuvo con ella en Londres y disfrutó cada minuto. Ese niño no debía nacer. Y triunfó. Nadie lo despojaría de su trofeo y su trono. Mucho menos el hijo de un vagabundo y su ramera.

-Albert no lo sabe – apuntó Aoi con las facciones relajadas y hablando con el corazón –. Ni siquiera tu tía abuela a quien esquivaste hábilmente. Por todo eso, supongo, debería odiarte. Para ti no significó nada arrebatarle la vida a mi bebé. Para Albert y para mí significó todo. Así que, tendría que desearte una vida cruel y llena de tormentos ¿cierto? – la joven se permitió derramar una lágrima sin perder la compostura –. Pero, a decir verdad, Neil, no lo hago. No te odio – confesó bajo un tenue sollozo –. Ha sido difícil vivir luego de ello apegada a lo que creo, y eso es, lo que mis padres me enseñaron desde pequeña: a perdonar – Aoi respiró hondo para contener su llanto y concluyó su despedida –, pero quiero ser feliz y enseñarle lo mismo a mis hijos, así que… por el dolor que me has ocasionado, Neil… yo te perdono.

Aoi limpió sus lágrimas después de aquello y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación y no volverlo a ver. Sabía, en su interior, que ninguna palabra cargada de rencor vengaría a nadie. Por el contrario, alimentaría el odio del chico y con ello el regocijo que le representaba. Un corazón vacío y negro como el de Neil no podía ser combatido con más turbulencia y oscuridad. El mal nutre al mal. Así que, lo único que podía iluminar ese sombrío y cruento lugar era lo opuesto, lo correcto, lo real. Lo que arrodilla a las tinieblas desde el principio de los tiempos: la bondad.

* * *

-Candy, tienes que ver esto – dijo Albert emocionado al abrir el balcón y recibir el aroma del rosal de Anthony.

Sin embargo, su invitación murió con el silencio de su protegida. Candy dormía en su cama, inerte e inexpresiva con una sonda conectada a su brazo. William habría entregado gustoso ambos brazos y ambas piernas por verla arrojar las mantas al piso, saltar del colchón y correr hacia él.

-Aunque es diciembre y las nubes cubren casi todo el cielo – intervino Dorothy, la incansable dama de compañía de Candy y en quien Albert depositaba su confianza –, las tardes siempre se ven hermosas desde esta habitación, señor Andrey.

-Lo sé – asintió el heredero –. Solía escabullirme aquí para mirar la puesta de sol con Pauna.

-¿Esta era su habitación? – preguntó la joven mientras terminaba de arropar a Candy.

-Sí. Lo fue hasta que se casó. Después de eso, Anthony, el consentido de la tía, fue el único al que se le permitió usarla durante sus visitas – Albert se encogió de hombros y suspiró con una sonrisa melancólica –. Ni siquiera a mi me dejó mudarme aquí.

-En ese caso – presumió la mucama –, el que el señorito Anthony le cediese la alcoba de su madre a la señorita Candy representó lo mucho que la quería ¿verdad?

-Fue sólo el comienzo de todo lo que deseaba darle, Dorothy.

-En esos días – la chica se aproximó al balcón –, yo también cuidé de ella ¿recuerda? Todos nos asustamos porque pensamos que… bueno, que Candy…

-Que Candy moriría con Anthony – dijo Albert –. Sí. Por un segundo eso pasó por mi mente.

-Pero no fue así – repuso entusiasmada –. Ella despertó.

-Con el corazón roto y a una solitaria realidad que la atormentó por largo tiempo.

-Sin embargo – reviró la chica, decida a no dejar que decayera el ánimo del patriarca –, se sobrepuso. Lejos de aquí pero lo consiguió. Hizo su maleta y se llevó bajo el brazo todas esas memorias que la hicieron feliz. No se rindió.

-Por esa razón la traje aquí – le confesó –. Tengo la esperanza de que eso pase otra vez.

Albert posó los ojos en su querida llorona y elevó al cielo un poderoso deseo: "por favor, que así sea"

-Ojalá Pauna, Anthony y Stear le estuviesen escuchando, pensó.

-Nos dedicaremos a ella día y noche, señor – prometió la humilde jovencita –. Cocinaremos el pan que tanto le gusta para que no resista la tentación de bajar a la cocina y probar un bocado. Le leeré los libros que de niña amaba escuchar y el jardinero prometió que me entregaría una rosa cada mañana para colocarla junto a su cama.

-Pero no es época de flores – arguyó William –. Las rosas no…

-Hay una cepa que no deja de crecer durante el año, señor Andrey – sonrió Dorothy cómplicemente –. Una que no muere a pesar del frío invierno.

El heredero dio un último vistazo al jardín y fue a la cama para sentarse al lado de Candy. Despejó el cabello de su frente y la besó con infinita ternura.

_-Dulce Candy_ – susurró a su oído –… no desfallezcas. Estamos en casa. Aquí podemos volver a empezar. Cabalguemos hasta el lago Michigan y dibujemos ángeles en la nieve ¿qué te parece? – Albert se abrazó a ella como si fuese él quien necesitara el consuelo. Dos lágrimas nublaron su vista y se asió con todas sus fuerzas a la esperanza –. Visitemos al padre árbol y a los niños del hogar. Hagamos un picnic como en antaño, ¿lo recuerdas?, vamos, Candy. Despierta.

-Señor… - Dorothy puso su delgada mano sobre el hombro de su patrón y apretó con suavidad. Jamás le había visto sollozar.

-Dime qué más puedo hacer por ti, pequeña – continuó –. Lo que sea, lo conseguiré y lo traeré. Pero, por favor… vuelve.

-Lo hará, señor. Claro que lo hará.

-Regresa con nosotros, Candy, nos haces mucha falta. Yo te necesito. Prometo quedarme contigo para oírte llorar todo lo que no has podido en tanto tiempo. No iré a ninguna parte. Nadie lo hará.

-Nadie, señorita Candy – la dama de compañía se unió a la súplica y envolvió las manos de la pecosa con las suyas –. No hay otro lugar más bonito que éste, donde se halla la gente que la ama. En dondequiera que se encuentre ahora quizás se sienta sola, así que vuelva. Regrese con ellos, con su familia.

-Tú también eres parte de esta familia, Dorothy – aclaró Albert, tratando de recuperar la calma.

-Gracias… – dijo conmovida – ¿oíste, Candy? Somos como hermanas. No lo has olvidado ¿cierto? No te preocupes, aquí estaré. Yo te cuidaré.

-Aquí estaremos los dos – completó Albert –. Y cuidaremos de ti el tiempo que quieras. Llámanos…

-…y vendremos enseguida.

Tal vez los escuchaba, tal vez no. Sin embargo, Albert y Dorothy enunciaron sus promesas como si Candy hubiese tomado nota de ellas. Esperaron que lo hiciera porque cumplirían cada una.

Era inevitable que a su retorno, Candy fuese sacudida de nuevo por los golpes que lanza sin miramientos la vida. Pero no estaría sola y Albert se encargó de repetírselo día tras día. No lo estaría a diferencia del sitio en donde se hallaba, a pesar de la paz que reinara en él o la belleza que lo engalanara.

El sentido de la vida no estaba en rehuir al dolor, sino en anotarlo en la bitácora de los días para transformarlo en lección.

* * *

**Florida**

-Karen, ¿qué tal este vestido? ¿no es encantador? Encaja con el color de tus ojos.

Encantador, pensó Karen, sería salir de esa asfixiante tienda que no tenía idea de lo que era el buen gusto, correr a la playa y tirarse sobre la arena. La imagen que evocó fue tan vívida que un antojo insaciable de jugo de naranja la hizo salivar.

-¿Naranjas, eh? – le cuestionó a su bebé en un murmullo –. Heredaste mi sublime paladar. Magnífico. Tus deseos son órde…

-¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó su madre con el encantador vestido entre las manos.

-Conmigo misma. De pronto me dio sed. Iré a la cafetería de la esquina, si no te importa quedarte sola.

-Pero estamos escogiendo tu vestido para…

-Madre, te aseguro que a mi "prometido" no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que lleve puesto… sino la manera de quitármelo.

-Karen… - rumió la madre, alarmada y molesta.

-Escoge lo que quieras. Cualquiera está bien para mí.

-Esto es muy importante, Karen. Sabes la situación por la que nuestra familia…

-Lo sé – repuso de malagana –. Me lo has dicho cientos de veces en tus cartas y desde que volví, mamá. ¿Crees que soy tonta? Y si lo fuera, sería un mal hereditario, lo juro.

-Estás insoportable.

-Sí, y un jugo de naranja lo arreglaría – Karen cogió su bolso y le dio un fugaz beso a su madre en la mejilla –. Te veré en casa.

-Pero, el chofer… ¿piensas regresar sola?

-No queremos que le pase nada a nuestro encantador vestido ni que alguien más se lo lleve ¿cierto, madre? Así que págalo con el dinero de tu futuro yerno y usa su coche para ir a mostrárselo.

-Eres tú quien debería ir. No yo.

-¿Y robarte la dicha de husmear en su mansión? Jamás – sonrió la pelirroja con sarcasmo y salió por la puerta –. Aunque sólo sea una prisión para mí – añadió pensando en su boda y próxima mudanza a la casa de un perfecto desconocido al que detestaba por el simple hecho de no ser quien ella deseaba.

La actriz anduvo en dos minutos una distancia que se recorrería en diez. El antojo era insoportable y no permitiría que el rostro de su hijo naciese con el rostro de una naranja.

-Tres vasos por favor – solicitó a la camarera quien le devolvió una mirada de extrañeza –. Muero de sed – le aclaró y la invitó a apresurarse – ¿Qué? ¿acaso una mujer hermosa no puede andar por las calles sin un acompañante y comer como si trajera tres? – dijo en voz alta sin que la empleada la escuchara. Al menos no ella.

-¿Tres? – oyó sobre su hombro –. Si contamos a mi bebé y a mí, creo que sólo seríamos dos.

Karen Klaise se atragantó con su propia saliva y le aterrorizó levantar la cara para confirmar que, lo que escuchaba, no era producto de su imaginación.

-¿O esperas a alguien más… Karen?

Archibald Cornwell, fresca y cínicamente se sentó frente a ella en la mesa y le guiñó un ojo. Karen sintió las puntas de sus dedos heladas y sus orejas arder en fiebre. Si no hubiese estado sentada se habría desmayado porque también había dejado de respirar.

-Asumo que no – Archie respondió a su propia pregunta y llamó a la camarera para pedir un café. Actuaba tan natural y despreocupado que Karen consideró la idea de la alucinación por segunda ocasión –. ¿Tú quieres algo más, aparte del barril de jugo de naranja que ordenaste, mi amor?

-Mi… ¿amor? – repitió Karen, sin voz.

-No, es todo por ahora – dijo a la mesera y regresó los ojos a Karen.

Se le veía hermosa. Más que nunca. Sus sonrojadas mejillas rebozaban de salud, su mirada resplandecía a pesar de estar estupefacta, y su cabello lucía más espeso, largo y brillante de lo que recordaba. Aquella era la única mujer que podía dejarlo aturdido cada vez, y era incapaz de dejar de contemplarla como a una estatua labrada por el artista más dotado del mundo.

-¿Sabías que corres casi tan rápido como un auto? – bromeó Archie – tuve que acelerar para no perderte de vista. Por cierto, no creo que en tu estado correr sea una buena…

Archibald se tragó el resto de la oración al momento en que Karen alzó su bolso de golpe y lo dejó caer sobre su cabeza.

-¡Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?! – inquirió adolorido.

-¡¿Yo?! – Karen repitió el golpe sin que su estúpido favorito pudiese reaccionar para evitarlo – ¡Explícame tú qué haces aquí!

-¡Basta o llamaré un policía! – amenazó el chico – ¿Qué demonios cargas en esa bolsa? ¿Ladrillos?

-¡Largo! ¡No te invité a sentarte y mucho menos a venir hasta aquí por mí!

-¿Quién dijo que vine por ti? – la confrontó –. Únicamente pasaba por el vecindario camino a casa.

-Tu casa está a miles de kilómetros al norte, grandísimo idiota.

-Me perdí.

-¿Y en el camino no viste un maldito letrero del tamaño de un barco que decía Florida?

-Era de noche y no tengo buena vista.

-En ese caso te hacen falta anteojos… ¡Y un poco de vergüenza, infeliz!

-¿Infeliz? No es verdad – aseguró Archie con una enorme sonrisa –. Soy el hombre más feliz del planeta – su mano sujetó la de su pelirroja y la asió con fuerza –. Lo único que me hace falta eres tú.

La camarera arribó con la orden de los enamorados y eso evitó que Karen le lanzara un nuevo golpe a Archibald para que la soltara. Sin embargo, en cuanto la chica se retiró le clavó las uñas en la muñeca, pero para su sorpresa Archie no cedió.

-No lograrás que me vaya con un simple rasguño – sentenció el heredero –. ¿Qué más tienes?

-Déjame en paz – forcejeó con él – ¡Archie, basta! ¡Estas avergonzándome! ¡Esta gente me conoce!

-Entonces di que sí.

-¿Que sí qué?

-Que me amas como yo a ti y que regresarás conmigo a Nueva York.

-¡No!

-Respuesta incorrecta – rió Archibald y le arrebató la bolsa antes de que la usara contra él –. Pero te daré una segunda oportunidad.

-Dale una oportunidad a esto – La pierna de ella se estrelló en la espinilla de él pero no bastó para que la liberara. Archie sólo se mordió los labios para soportar el dolor.

-Las llantas de un auto me pasaron encima y todavía puedo caminar, ¿lo olvidas? – dijo – así que te garantizo que una patada, un mordisco o un arañazo me hacen cosquillas.

-Suéltame o te juro que no volverás a verme nunca. A mí o a éste bebé.

-¡Qué tontería! ¡No te habría visto nunca más si no hubiese venido hasta aquí!

-Esa no fue mi culpa.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te fuiste a mis espaldas!

-¡No lo habría hecho sino hubieses dicho que lo único que representaba para ti era un problema! ¡Y ni siquiera pudiste decírmelo de frente!

-¿Cómo querías que reaccionara al escuchar una noticia así? Todo fue inesperado, además, nuestras condiciones eran… - Archie se calló al recordar que no debía revelarle lo acontecido dentro de la familia Andrey hasta que estuviese convencido de que lo amaba a él y no a su fortuna. Inútil, quizás, porque sabía que lo amaba, pero debía estar seguro.

-¿Eran qué? – le apuró Karen.

-Eran y son difíciles. Las peores a las que me haya enfrentado – dramatizó –. Sin embargo, cuando te fuiste, supe que quería enfrentarlo contigo.

-Oh, genial. El irme te aclara las ideas. Bien, veamos si en este momento se te ocurre alguna otra que ridiculice a Einstein. Adiós.

-Pensé que tenías mucha sed – Archie le señaló el jugo de naranja con la mirada mientras sostenía su brazo sin inmutarse.

-Lo diré por última vez, _chico Cosmo_. No voy a regresar contigo a Nueva York. En una semana me casaré con alguien que no tiene la menor duda sobre mí y que le dará todo lo necesario a mi hijo para que no se preocupe de nada por el resto de su vida.

-Nuestro hijo.

_-Mi hijo_ – corrigió de nuevo –. Y yo decido lo que es mejor para él.

-Sabes que puedo obligarte a ir a Nueva York, Chicago o adonde yo esté si compruebo que es mío.

-¿Disculpa? – inquirió Karen con fuego en los ojos – ¿Acaso piensas demandarme?

-No me obligues a hacerlo.

-No puedes pagar un abogado – sonrió ella.

-El Estado puede proporcionarme uno – mintió él –. Pero no hay necesidad de solicitarlo ¿o sí? – añadió con tranquilidad – Yo te amo, tú me amas y juntos criaremos a ese bebé en un pequeño apartamento equipado con lo necesario. Te prometo que no nos faltará nada.

-Nunca has trabajado, Archibald. Ni siquiera sabes cómo se deletrea esa palabra ¿Cómo supones que sobreviviremos?

-Confía en mí – le suplicó –. Por favor, Karen, ven conmigo.

-¿Confiar en ti? ¿Cómo podría? – despotricó la pelirroja – Una hora después de que marcharme llamaste a la princesa Britter para que te consolara en su mansión de caramelo.

-Ah, eso – recordó aquella escena –. Lamento decirle esto a la futura madre de mi hijo pero… eres una tonta.

-Bien, lo soy – con la mano libre, Karen cogió el vaso repleto de jugo de naranja y apuntó a un blanco infalible –. Pero al menos fui honesta todas las veces que te dije que te amaba, no me acobardé cuando no debía… ¡y tengo mejor gusto para vestir que tú!

La inmaculada camisa blanca de Archie se pintó de un naranja amarilllento mientras que Karen salía a toda prisa de allí y él se lamentaba a rabiar por su querida prenda de seda importada.

Si Klaise no volvía con él, al menos le haría pagar la tintorería, se juró.

-¡Olvidaste tu bolsa! – gritó Cornwell detrás de ella, divertido por el espectáculo callejero que estaba a punto de comenzar – ¡Oiga, señorita Klaise! ¿me da un autógrafo a cambio de su bolsa, por favor?

-¡Aléjate de mí o haré que te arresten!

-¿Bajo qué cargos? – preguntó, alzando el tono de voz – ¿Por pedirle un autógrafo a una actriz que se debe a su público? Es una vergüenza que trate así a sus admiradores, señorita Klaise.

-Tú no eres un admirador – le gruñó al verle por encima del hombro –. ¡Eres un maldito acosador, mentiroso, bruto y cobarde que toma la carretera a Florida en lugar de tomar la que va directamente al infierno!

-¿Cobarde? – consideró Archie con sorna, siguiendo sus pasos –. Bueno, quizás tengas razón. Después de todo eres la personificación de ese concepto desde que llegaste aquí.

-¡Regresar a casa no fue una cobardía! – se defendió –. No tenía otra opción. No iba a mendigar en las calles de Nueva York para alimentar a mi bebé y vestirlo con papel periódico entretanto tú y tu princesa caramelo decidían la fecha para su boda.

-Cobarde – insistió Archibald y se adelantó para obstruirle el paso –. Tal vez no antes pero sí ahora. Y lamento decirlo pero dudo que tengas una vaga idea de lo que es el amor. ¿Piensas que es no equivocarse jamás? ¿Qué es comportarse exactamente como el otro espera que lo hagas? Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre el amor – declaró – pero sí sé lo que es correcto entre dos personas que utilizaron esa palabra por un tiempo.

-¿Y qué es lo correcto, Archibald?

-Rectificar, pedir perdón y comenzar de nuevo. Eso, hasta para ti, _princesa valiente_, es fácil de entender.

A la princesa Klaise le salía humo por la cabeza y de princesa no le quedaba nada tres segundos más tarde. Su expresión era la de una bruja poseída.

-Aunque probablemente… – sugirió Archie y la pasó de largo –… no sepas cómo deletrear ninguna de esas palabras.

La bruja empezó a lanzar fuego por la nariz… Pero dentro de su pecho, la culpa y la incertidumbre la estaban torturando.

-¿Qué clase de madre tendrá mi bebé? – dijo el futuro padre a un metro de distancia –. Creo que te sobreestimé. No eres más que una miedosa, convenenciera, oportunista y soberbia niña mimada.

Archibald regresó unos pasos y le entregó su bolso de mala gana. Le lanzó una última mirada de desilusión y se fue. Karen sintió náuseas, y no a causa de su incipiente embarazo. Cornwell clavó sus palabras como flechas en un blanco y la dejaron desangrándose de dolor.

¿Oportunista? ¿Miedosa y además mimada?

-¡Hey! – exclamó Klaise y Archie se detuvo dándole la espalda.

-¿Hey? – inquirió con una mueca – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¿"hey"?

_Por supuesto que no_, pensó la joven madre y se levantó las mangas del vestido.

-Te detesto – le espetó en la cara – ¡Te odio con toda mi alma, Archibald!

-¿Tú tienes alma, Karen?

-¡Sí, y es más grande, hermosa y elegante que la tuya, idiota!

-Felicidades. Ya puedes vendérsela al mejor postor.

-¡Así será! – le gritó al oído, persiguiéndolo como él lo había hecho minutos atrás –. Al menos lo hago por alguien más. No soy una asquerosa egoísta que no supo consolar a quien amaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Es maravilloso – se burló sin detener su andar –. No sabía que eras perfecta.

-¡Lo soy comparada contigo!

-Es posible.

-¡Y sí sé cómo deletrear la palabra perdón, o amar, o equivocarse… incluso tu maldito apellido que suena como trabalenguas!

Archie rió por lo bajo. Rayos, cuánto amaba a esa mujer.

_Maybe it's intuition _

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes _

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I have found my best friend_

-El tuyo no es un precisamente una joya – le replicó de reojo.

-Pero será lo más preciado que pueda darle a mi bebé, a diferencia de ti.

-Yo también puedo darle mi apellido – Archie frenó –. A ti y a él.

-¡No quiero tu estúpido apellido! – vociferó Klaise - !Nunca lo he querido! ¡Te quiero a ti!

Al fin lo había dicho. Apretó varios botones y usó un par de sucias tácticas para provocarla pero había valido la pena. Archie respiró aliviado antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Karen se lo permitió porque en ningún sitio se sentía más reconfortada, feliz y amada que en sus brazos.

_I know that it might sound more than_

_A little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

-Yo también te quiero, Klaise.

-Si no te amara tanto – sollozó como una niña –, ¡te mataría a golpes, lo juro!

-Puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras – Archibald estrechó el abrazo –, y durante el resto de tu vida.

-Me dijiste cosas horribles y ninguna es cierta - le recriminó en un puchero – ¡Pídeme perdón!

-Lo haré si aceptas irte conmigo.

-¿Irnos? – Karen recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su _Romeo_, inquieta – ¿adónde?

-No importa el lugar. Importa que estemos juntos… los tres.

-Pero…

-Aunque fuese una covacha de madera o una mansión de oro, un hogar, para mí, es donde estés tú, Karen.

-Pero, el bebé…

-Confía en mí, te lo ruego.

_There is just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I have found my way home_

¿Confiar? Con una sola palabra de amor, con una simple sonrisa que le expresara su cariño, con una modesta promesa, una rosa y un tierno beso de sus labios, Karen le confiaría su alma; la que aclaró que sí tenía.

-Acepto – dijo Klaise y Archie estalló de felicidad. La besó hasta hacerla reír y volvió a abrazarla hasta hacerla protestar.

_I know that it might sound more than_

_A little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Karen enseguida.

-¿Y bien qué? – Archibald la miró expectante

-¿Dónde está mi disculpa?

-Ah, sí. Tú disculpa.

-Y espero que sea una buena – subrayó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo. Lo será.

Archie dobló la rodilla y se hincó ante su querida _Julieta_. Sin embargo, un perdón no fue lo único que salió de su boca. Una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo emergió de su bolsillo y se la mostró con una sonrisa del tamaño del asombro de la actriz.

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you_

-Perdóname, Karen. Lamento haberte dicho cosas horribles, a pesar de que algunas las merecieras.

-Eso es… - tartamudeó sin aliento –… es…

-Pero ya que estoy en esta posición, quisiera decir algo más – Archie tomó la mano izquierda de Klaise, misma que temblaba como una hoja – Karen, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas casarte conmigo.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

-¡Oh, Dios mío! – fue lo único que ella pudo balbucear entre lágrimas.

-Espero que eso sea un sí.

Karen asintió con la cabeza, enmudecida. Repentinamente, la voz de su madre retumbó a sus espaldas y ambos voltearon a verla al oír el nombre de su hija.

-¡Karen! – repitió la mujer y la pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo – ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¡Ven inmediatamente! – le ordenó, sosteniendo el vestido que llevaría en su cena de compromiso.

La piel se le erizó como a un sentenciado a muerte al admirar la flamante guillotina recién afilada sostenida por su verdugo. Archie pudo sentir su terror y sujetó su mano.

-Vámonos de aquí – le susurró al oído y la besó en la mejilla.

El rostro de Klaise se iluminó tanto o más que todas las marquesinas juntas de Broadway y apretó con fuerza la mano de su prometido.

-¡Sí! – exclamó y corrió con él.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I knew I loved you_

-¿Este es tu auto? – le cuestionó Karen al arribar a él en un parpadeo. Era demasiado lujoso para un indigente de Manhattan.

-No. Lo robé de casa de Annie.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso y más me debe – Archie saltó al asiento del conductor luego de haber asegurado a Karen en el del copiloto.

-¡Pero van a arrestarnos al volver!

-Ya pensaré en algo – repuso –. Podemos robar otro en el camino o escapar a otra ciudad. Siempre hay una solución a los problemas.

-¡Archie!

-¿Qué te parece Chicago? Dicen que es bonito en esta época del año.

-¿Chicago? – inquirió Karen, desconcertada - ¿Pero qué haremos allí? No conozco a nadie y tú familia está en…

-Descuida – la interrumpió Archie y arrancó el motor –. No sé por qué pero tengo un buen presentimiento.

-¿Presentimiento? ¿Así planeas nuestro futuro, Archibald Cornwell?

-Tranquilízate – le guiñó un ojo –. Algo me dice que todo saldrá bien.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I knew I loved you. (1)  


* * *

_

**Chicago**

Alguna vez Candy se preguntó si podía existir un lugar tan hermoso, o más, que aquel donde creció. Incomparable, se aseguraba a sí misma. Nada podría ser más suave a sus pies que el pasto verde sobre el que caminaba en dirección al viejo árbol. Ninguna costosa alfombra adquirida en el oriente se equiparaba a la que le ofrecía la naturaleza en las primaveras. Ningún retrato al óleo rivalizaba con el lienzo celeste trazado de amarillo, naranja y rojo por los largos dedos del sol. Nada, nadie, ninguno. Allí podría permanecer eternamente. Eso era el cielo hasta donde podía entender. El último peldaño al que los devotos denominaban paraíso. ¿Por qué molestarse en volver al ático del mundo o a su sótano? Eso sí representaría un pecado mortal. Y el castigo sería la pesadumbre de una situación, cosa, estado mental o condición física que la mayoría llama vida.

-Pero la vida no es un castigo – dijo, recibiendo la brisa fresca de la tarde en las mejillas y por entre su cabello.

_Si no lo era_, caviló _¿por qué sufrimos tanto? ¿Para qué el abatimiento y la ansiedad? ¿Qué sentido tiene? Y si acaso lo tiene ¿por qué es tan costoso?_

-Porque el precio de su etiqueta nos indica su valor – se respondió con cierta duda –. Y solamente aquellos dispuestos a pagarlo… son felices… y no tienen miedo.

¿_Miedo yo_? Inquirió una voz en su interior. _¡Nunca he tenido miedo! _Le contestó. _Y si lo tengo, _se adelantó a precisar, _lo sujeto entre mis manos, lo someto y lo vuelvo mi bastón._

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó enseguida. Se perdía del atardecer en el horizonte enredada entre tantos cuestionamientos.

-Aquí debo estar.

_¿Aquí debo estar? _Repitió esa vocecita en su cabeza. Si así fuera, no tendría que considerarlo siquiera.

-Pero volver… al mundo – murmuró angustiada –. No. En este lugar quiero permanecer. Aquí nada malo me sucederá.

Ni nada bueno. Sólo nada. Y tampoco hay nadie, notó al tratar de compartir con otro ser vivo la alegría que emanaba el cercano y nocturno cielo estrellado.

-Mis queridas viejas memorias. Mis eternos amigos. Mis antiguos amores.

Esto era lo único que Candy hallaba al alcance de su mano.

Imposible. Así no puede ser el paraíso. No un llano de exquisita, bella y sublime… soledad.

¿Qué era el cielo sin alguien a quién mostrárselo? ¿A quién le interesaba el alba o el ocaso sin un poeta para describirlo o un pintor para dibujarlo? Y para su infortunio ella no era ninguno de los dos. ¿A qué sabía la serenidad de un claro día de sol o de una noche radiante de luna si la tristeza de ser la única testigo la empañaba?

-La tristeza – tragó amargo –. No quiero estar triste. No de nuevo – dijo con la mirada sombría.

Pero eso también la condenaba a no sentirse feliz nunca más. Para la derecha existe la izquierda. Para la noche el día y para el llanto la sonrisa. El sabor dulce es compañero del agrio y la fragancia de una rosa solamente se distingue al haber cruzado una cloaca. Siempre habrá algo para cuando no haya nada.

Y de pronto se dio cuenta.

Tenía que contárselo a Terry, urgentemente, y gracias a eso, Candy deseó volver.

_Día tras días combatía la tristeza con alegría; una que emergía y explotaba en la búsqueda de la vida. Mi vida; mi historia. La protagonista de un cúmulo de memorias inolvidables, afables y penosas, no importó su denominación. De ellas estuvo edificada mi existencia. Con ellas construí los cimientos que me sostuvieron al andar. Junto a ellas descubrí el extraordinario obsequio que es vivir, aquí, ahora, tal vez mañana. Quizás por siempre, en el relato que escriba el narrador de la historia del mundo._

_Pero… ¿desde cuándo hay un "pero"?_

_Quería dormir. Cerrar los ojos un instante. Uno infinito. No regresar. Hay tanto dolor allí afuera. Vileza y maldad. Envidia y sinrazón. No lo soporté. Blandí la alegría como una espada filosa y le hice frente a la pérdida, la confusión, la soledad, la antipatía, la ingratitud y el abandono. Luché hasta rasgarme la piel con la empuñadura. Pero el daño se limitaba a mí, no a quienes protegía. Y así estaba bien. _

_Sin embargo, ellos me amaban y lo olvidé. Decía amarlos yo también, y lo olvidé. Amar a alguien y tomar eso a cambio no se reduce a sonreír y_ _decirlo. No es sólo sentir la urgencia de dar y complacerse en ello. No es bailar, correr y saltar con divertidas melodías imaginarias. Al amarlos, ellos se convirtieron en una emoción; una mía. La que guardé celosamente y se volvió motivo. Al amarme, yo me transformé en un sentimiento; uno que hicieron de su propiedad y en él volcaron su razón. El querer significa sujetar tú mano y la mía, y cuidarte. Lo que te suceda a ti, me sucederá a mí. Estoy a tu lado, voy contigo. Lo que te haga feliz en mí crecerá. Lo que te haga desdichado en mí se corromperá. El amor usurpa el sitio que el egoísmo secuestró. Y de repente, me descubro pensando en dos. Lanzo mi desidia a un lugar lejano; porque si algo me pasa, te pasa a ti también. Porque si lloro, tú lloras. Porque si me lastimo, tú cuerpo se lesiona. Porque si yo estoy, tú estás; porque si yo busco, tú me ayudas a encontrar. Porque si me tropiezo, tú me levantas y podemos continuar._

_Esto es el amor para mí. Sí, esto es. Pero ¿acaso lo he comprendido tarde? Sacrificarse no es amar, si el gesto apunta a sufrir. Mi angustia no alivia la aflicción de los demás: la aviva._

_En ese caso, ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Qué más debo hacer?_

_Cometí un error. Un terrible pecado de soberbia… y pediré perdón a todos. A él. ¡A quién deba pero lo haré!_

_Dios, si tan sólo pudiese._

La noche cayó sobre su espalda y la luna, con una de sus largas, blancas y centelleantes piernas, la iluminó. Candy alzó la vista y sus ojos se colmaron con su luz. Estiró la mano y la fría luna acarició su palma. Empezó a caminar a ciegas, siguiéndola. Había olvidado que también en las noches vive un espléndido sol de albino rostro, y que de igual modo nos muestra una senda.

_Puedo hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo: volver. Despertar. El instante terminó. No estoy sola. Alguien me ama. Y sufre. No supe amar pero lo intentaré de nuevo. Lo haré. Si tengo que pelear otra vez contra la vida, dejaré que él sea mi escudo. Si él tiene que hacerlo, yo seré su espada. La herida probablemente nos traspase a ambos, pero fácilmente la sanaremos; porque nuestras manos están unidas, porque somos motivo y razón. Porque él existe y así existo yo. _

_Porque nos amamos._

-¿Dónde debo encontrarte… Terry?

_Es verdad. Allí, donde nunca debí abandonarte.

* * *

_

Buenos días, señor Andrey – saludó Dorothy con el mismo ánimo de todas las mañanas –. ¿Esas rosas son para la señorita Candy? – apuntó su mirada al ramillete que presumía su patrón con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hoy es Nochebuena – apuntó –, así que quiero que su cuarto luzca como si hubiese nevado especialmente para ella.

-La cena estará lista a tiempo – le aseguró la mucama – ¿Sabe usted si el joven Archibald volverá esta noche para acompañarle?

-Lo dudo – rió Albert –. Nadie regresa a casa a mitad de su luna de miel.

-Es cierto – concedió la joven y se disculpo con una respetuosa reverencia –. Iré a la cocina para ver cómo va todo. La señorita Candy… - calló incómodamente –... ella está bien, señor. Pero antes de irse, el médico sugirió cambiar los medicamentos para que no pierda más peso. Es probable que utilice otro tipo de suero y fue muy insistente con respecto a su las llagas que tiene en los brazos. Dice que deberíamos llevarla al hospital y dejarla bajo su cuidado.

-¿En Navidad? – el patriarca frunció las cejas a disgusto –. No se me ocurriría hacerle eso ni en un millón de años.

-Pero, señor…

-Voy a verla – le dijo y tocó su hombro con amabilidad –. Tú encárgate de la cena de todos para esta noche.

-Sí, señor. Con permiso.

William llegó rápidamente a la habitación de su protegida y la saludó como de costumbre. Conversó con ella mientras colocaba el ramillete de _Dulces Candy_ en un florero cercano a los otros y le juró que nadie la apartaría de su hogar. Al menos no en esa fecha tan simbólica. Le contó sobre la luna de miel de Archie y Karen, quienes a pesar de no haberse casado todavía como él y Aoi, ya eran marido y mujer frente a los ojos del mundo. Especialmente frente a sus propios ojos y con ello bastaba. Lo demás era lo de menos. También le dijo que esperarían a que despertara para celebrarlo en grande. _Una boda doble_, propuso al sentarse a su lado. Aoi y él estaban listos para la dichosa ceremonia que consideraban un simple trámite. El compromiso de vida lo habían firmado con el corazón tiempo atrás.

-¿Dónde? – Albert alzó la mirada al techo, dubitativo, como si Candy le hubiese preguntado qué lugar habían escogido los recién casados -. No estoy seguro. Archie dijo que quería viajar a San Francisco pero Karen insistió en volver a Nueva York. Antes de colgar el teléfono los escuché discutir como dos niños en disputa por un globo – sonrió divertido, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para ir al baño a refrescarse la cara –, pero sé que todo terminó bien – continuó a la distancia –. Pelean la mayor parte del tiempo pero supongo que eso es lo que lo hace más apasionante. Cuando conocí a la doctora Li – recordó con melancolía –, lo único que hacíamos era reñir y dedicarnos muecas burlonas a nuestra espalda. Creo que lo mismo te pasó con Terry en Londres ¿o me equivoco?

-S-sí…

Las manos de Albert detuvieron su labor y el resto de su cuerpo se volvió de piedra. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de la nuca hasta los pies. Su estómago se retorció hasta hacerse nudo y sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos, petrificados.

¿Candy había hablado? ¿Había sido ella o su imaginación le jugaba una broma atroz?

-¿Qué fue… lo que dijiste, Candy? – inquirió desde el tocador, paralizado.

-Terry era… odioso – habló la pecosa con voz rasposa, débil y adormilada.

El estado catatónico de Albert se esfumó y corrió a la cama. Una punzada se clavó en su pecho y apenas podía respirar. La sangre circulaba por sus venas a gran velocidad y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Si no se hubiese sostenido de la cómoda, se habría desmayado al ver los enormes ojos verdes de la pecosa abiertos y mirándolo.

-Candy… - susurró maravillado –… ¡Candy! – es lo único que podía decir.

-Hola – repuso con dificultad al hablar -…Albert.

El heredero se puso de rodillas, extasiado de felicidad y apretó su mano antes de besarla decenas de veces. La miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía o la última. Se perdió en sus ojos y quiso gritar. Estaba tan emocionado que su cuerpo no pudo y no supo cómo contenerlo. Entonces apretó los párpados con toda su fuerza y derramó una lágrima de felicidad. Habría derramado mil millones pero prefirió reír y observar sin bastarse la frágil sonrisa que Candy trataba de esbozar.

-No… llores – le pidió ella –. Ya no… quiero… estar triste.

-Mi llanto no es de tristeza, Candy – le sonrió con dulzura.

-Regresé – dijo luego de devolverle la sonrisa y lentamente miró a su alrededor –. Regresé… a casa.

-Bienvenida – la abrazó su mejor amigo –. Te estábamos esperando.

-¿Qué día… es hoy?

Hoy es Nochebuena – respondió Albert y cogió una rosa del florero para entregársela –. El día en que retorna la esperanza al mundo.

* * *

**Nueva York**

**Febrero 1917**

-Encárgate del pastel para que llegue a tiempo – murmuró Eleanor Baker a su ama de llaves cuidadosa que nadie más escuchara sus instrucciones -. Y no olvides las fresas. Necesitamos muchas.

-Fresas – repitió la empleada memorizándolo –, sí señora, muchas fresas, no se preocupe.

-¿Llamaron de la florería para confirmar la entrega?

-Aún no, señora.

-En ese caso llama tú. Son rosas blancas – acentuó antes de mirar nuevamente la puerta y cerciorarse que su hijo no la descubriría hablando de su fiesta sorpresa – No son rojas, rosas, negras ni amarillas; deben ser blancas ¿entendido?

-Sí, señora Baker. Así se hará. Pero ¿cuántos ramos solicitó?

-¿Ramos? – la gruesa voz de Terry irrumpió de pronto e hizo que ambas mujeres pegaran un brinco. Eleanor maldijo para sus adentros al olvidar que su heredero era extremadamente silencioso al andar - ¿Cuáles ramos, madre?

-Son para… las actrices – respondió Eleanor con gran ingenio –. Al término de la función deberíamos darles un obsequio ¿no te parece? Se han esforzado mucho y además, es un hermoso detalle. Lo sé por experiencia – con un guiño imperceptible le pidió a su empleada que se retirara y se acercó a su primogénito mientras éste bebía un vaso con agua.

-No lo habías mencionado nunca – Terry entrecerró los ojos distrayéndose del vaso dos segundos –, pero si así lo quieres…

-Sí lo quiero. Se verá encantador. Por cierto ¿a qué hora…?

-Encantador o no, tú pagarás por ellos – la interrumpió –. No estaban dentro del presupuesto.

-Disculpe usted, señor – Eleanor hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos –. Claro que los pagaré yo. Ahora dime a qué hora nos veremos aquí para cenar.

-Al término de la función asistiremos a la recepción para la prensa y el resto de los actores – le recordó –. Prefiero cenar allí y luego irme a casa a descansar.

-Oh, no, no, no – le contradijo –. La pregunta no fue si querías verme sino a qué hora lo harías.

-Madre – suspiró Terry –, hoy no es un buen día para cenas familiares. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Es el estreno de nuestra primer obra en cartelera ¿lo olvidas?

-No, pero…

-¿Y también olvidas que fuiste tú quien se ofreció a manejar las relaciones públicas y para ello invitaste a media ciudad?

-No, pero podríamos…

-¿Sólo vas a decirles "gracias por venir" y escaparte a hurtadillas para cenar en casa conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Tú eres más importante que todos ellos y además hoy…

-¿Hoy qué? – alzó la ceja y la miró con curiosidad.

-Vamos, Terry ¿Acaso no podemos celebrar juntos esta noche sin que nadie más nos moleste? Ya buscaré a alguien que se encargue de atender a los invitados. Compláceme, ¿sí?

-No – dijo tajante –. Tengo demasiados asuntos que atender y no pienso atender también los tuyos.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre, Terrence – protestó la titular del puesto.

-No le hablo a mi madre sino a mi socia – apuntó el aludido -, así que dejemos tu fiesta privada para otro día – se acomodó el abrigo y la besó en la mejilla –. Me adelantaré al teatro pero no demores. Ah, y no olvides llevar suficiente dinero para cuando lleguen tus "encantadores ramos".

-No lo olvidaré, "socio" – gruñó la elegante mujer –, ¡pero cenaremos esta noche quieras o no! – le advirtió antes de que cruzara la puerta.

El cumpleaños de su único hijo no sería opacado por otro gran acontecimiento, se prometió Eleanor, así tuviera que golpearlo en la cabeza y arrastrarlo inconsciente hasta su comedor.

Había sido una coincidencia, quizás incómoda, que ambos eventos se realizaran el mismo día pero no podían ni querían retrasar más la puesta en marcha de su nueva compañía de teatro con la que tanto habían soñado. Ello representaba, al menos para Terry, un motivo para seguir adelante. La ausencia de Candy le restaba razones para vivir. Eleanor lo leía claramente en el oscuro vacío que mostraba su mirada desde que la pecosa había caído en un profundo sueño. No obstante, Terrence debía mantener la esperanza, y aunque le resultase doloroso, quienes lo amaban debían a ayudarle a mantenerse vivo. Especialmente ella. Darle la vida no había bastado. Tenía que enseñarle cómo resistirla y sobrellevarla.

-Señora Baker – el ama de llaves distrajo sus pensamientos –. Tiene una llamada – le informó y la urgió a contestar con la mirada.

-No tengo tiempo para atender a nadie. Toma el mensaje y…

-Pero, señora… la llaman desde Chicago.

-¿Chicago? – la actriz palideció y abrió los ojos como platos – Acaso…

¿Podría ser que el estreno, la recepción y la cena familiar resultasen insignificantes a comparación de la noticia que le aguardaba del otro lado de la línea?

-¿Hola? – increpó nerviosamente luego de correr al estudio para contestar – Sí, ¿quién es?

Y entonces la pregunta obtuvo su feliz respuesta

* * *

-Dos platos de sopa caliente y… - la chica miró el menú a la velocidad de la luz y meditó un instante –… lasaña. Sí, dos raciones, por favor. ¿Y podría acompañar todo con papas al horno?

-¿Papas al horno? – la quijada de Susana tropezó con la mesa camino al suelo.

-Y de postre – continuó su compañera de mesa –… ¡helado! De tres sabores. Se ve delicioso. ¿Tiene alguna fruta que vaya con él?

-Sí, por supuesto, señorita – asintió el mesero atónito ante semejante apetito. Contento, asumió que la propina sería generosa y ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Tú no vas a pedir nada, Susana? – preguntó Candice White al descubrir su rostro y devolverle la carta al camarero

-Eh, sí – dijo, desconcertada por el hambre insaciable de su antigua rival -. Quisiera la sopa del día y té, por favor.

El empleado, lleno de agrado por la onerosa cuenta que arrojaría esa mesa, partió a la cocina para ordenar lo que bien podrían parecer víveres para regimiento. A la pecosa le resultó divertida la cara de ambos, particularmente la de su nueva amiga quien gustosa, horas atrás, la recibió en la estación de tren y la hospedó en su casa sin que nadie más lo supiera. Las sorpresas funcionan así y esta vez Candice estaba decidida a que todo funcionara en su vida.

_Tardan demasiado_, dijo al cabo de unos minutos y Susana rió. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que la pecosa había vuelto al mundo y su estómago le reclamaba una compensación respetable por las decenas de comidas, desayunos y cenas que se había perdido.

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo pagaré todo – ofreció Candy al concluir que ordenaría una malteada extra –. Puedes ordenar lo que gustes.

-El helado se oye bien – convino la actriz –. Lo tomaré contigo.

-¡Genial! – soltó pecas y se frotó las manos, ansiosa.

_Increíble_, pensó Susana al ver a esa mujer en perfecto estado de salud. Alegre y radiante, más aún, si la comparaba con el día en que la conoció. Apenas unos meses atrás estaba en coma, sin dar indicios de vida ni de querer retornar a ella, y ahora, en un chasquido, se hallaba en Nueva York ordenando la mitad de los víveres de aquel restaurante situado en plena avenida Broadway.

-¿En verdad te sientes bien, Candy? – Susana sintió curiosidad y la estudió con detenimiento.

-En ocasiones, por las noches, mis ojos no ven bien a la distancia – confesó de buen humor al jalarse los párpados – pero el doctor dijo que es normal. Estuve muchos días sin usarlos.

-Y tus brazos y piernas…

-¡Fuertes como los de un leñador! – exclamó como tal –. Las llagas han desaparecido y ya no tropiezo como antes.

-Es… fantástico – repuso incrédula –. Nadie podría decir que te pasó… - Susana tragó con dificultad al recordar a su hermano –…lo que todos sabemos que pasó.

-Lo sé – suspiró meditabunda –. Pero cuando Albert me contó acerca de los planes de Terry, me esforcé al doble para llegar a tiempo. Habría querido encontrarme con él antes, tal vez me lo reproche, pero deseaba verle de pie, repuesta y preparada para comenzar de nuevo.

-Entiendo – cabizbaja, Marlowe aceptó que la lástima jamás se compararía con el amor –. Tienes razón, es mejor que te vea así.

-Gracias otra vez, Susana… – los ojos de Candy se posaron en los de ella afectuosamente –… por hacer esto.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Es momento de devolverte el favor. Richard lo habría querido así. Incluso – sonrió con nostalgia – me hubiese obligado a hacerlo.

-Yo… lo siento tanto…- la pecosa retorció su servilleta pero Susana interpuso su mano.

-Todo está bien, Candy. No te culpo.

-Daría lo que fuese a cambio de que él estuviera aquí, lo juro.

-Lo sé. Pero él pensó lo mismo que tú y por ello te salvó la vida. Deseaba con todo su corazón que llegara este día, fuese él el afortunado o no.

-No creo haber sido digna de su sacrificio. Nunca lo fui. Él no tenía porque…

-No hay forma de cambiar el pasado, Candy – objetó Susana – Además, mi hermano raras veces se equivocaba con respecto a las personas – aclaró –. Por tanto, honra su memoria creyendo que eres digna de lo que hizo por ti.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? dilo y prometo que lo cumpliré al pie de la letra.

-Vive feliz y haz feliz a Terry. Tan simple como eso.

-Sí – asintió sin titubear –. Nada me lo impedirá desde hoy. Lo prometo.

-¿Es un trato? – Susana extendió su mano y se la brindó.

-Uno inviolable – Candy la estrechó con fuerza e intercambiaron miradas plenas de entusiasmo.

-Eso espero, o de lo contrario te las verás conmigo – le advirtió la actriz en tono de broma.

-¿Piensas luchar por él nuevamente?

-Sólo en caso de que tú no lo hagas como todos esperamos.

La comida arribó a la mesa a tiempo para cerrar el pacto con un brindis fervoroso, colmado de buenaventura. Candy devoró, sin soltar cuchara y tenedor, todo lo que el mesero colocó delante a su nariz. Susana estuvo tentada a aplaudirle por la hazaña pero prefirió disfrutar el espectáculo sin distraerla. Media hora más tarde, el carruaje que aguardaba a la señorita Marlowe en la calle se apostó a la entrada para llevarla a casa. Candy la felicitó al verla valerse por sí misma en muletas y de nuevo estrechó su mano a través de la ventanilla.

-Bien, ya es hora – le anunció Marlowe –. Salúdame a Terry y… mucha suerte.

-Suerte para ti también, Susana. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

-Te dije que era mi turno. Esta vez yo debía ser quien te entregara a él para después irme. Únicamente quisiera preguntarte algo ¿podría, Candy?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué decidiste llegar en el intermedio de la obra? ¿No te habría gustado verla completa?

-Me habría encantado y ten por seguro que lo haré mañana – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro –, pero quise regresar al punto en donde me equivoqué la primera vez.

-¿Al punto?

-Al instante en que pude haber hecho lo correcto y no lo más egoísta.

-Creo que… comprendo – dijo la actriz y asintió con gentileza –. Entonces, hasta pronto, Candy.

-Hasta pronto, Susana.

El carruaje arrancó y se llevó entre las ruedas restos de copos de nieve esparcidos en la calle. Candy guardó la imagen en su memoria y aspiró profundo. Enseguida cerró los ojos imaginando que en verdad el reloj había retrocedido las manecillas hasta esa trágica noche de invierno y le ofrecía la oportunidad de recomponer la historia. _Su_ historia. La de los dos.

Y esa oportunidad se encontraba a dos cuadras de distancia.

Empezó a caminar, temblorosa pero emocionada.

-No te enojes conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes – le rogó en un murmullo a Granchester como si pudiese oírla –. De acuerdo, sólo un poco. Pero muy poquito.

Ahí estaba, camino al teatro, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Allí estaba ella y allí estaba él, finalmente. Luego de mucho, de tanto y de tan exhaustivo, ambos volvían a estar allí.

Destino, deseo, consecuencia o terquedad, la explicación carecía de importancia. La felicidad no se explica, se vive.

_-¿Archie y Karen? – le había preguntado a Albert boquiabierta durante la cena de Navidad. La que compartieron en su habiación con el resto de los empleados – ¿Casados?_

¿Había una explicación para ello? ¿Qué probabilidades tenían ese par resultar enamorados? La lógica y las matemáticas no tienen cabida en una conversación de café cuando de sentimientos se habla. Y era momento de hablar de ellos aunque no fuese sólo con la voz.

_-Y… ¿Annie? – se atrevió a preguntar. _

El sentido común habría respondido a su inquietud, eventualmente, pero Albert lo hizo de inmediato. Una persona incapaz de amarse y procurarse una vida para compartirla con alguien más está destinada a la soledad. No importa la cantidad de bienes que posea o el ostentoso precio de cada uno de ellos, ninguno la protegería del rechazo. Annie viviría como había nacido, en la orfandad a pesar de su apellido y de quienes se lo habían otorgado. Simplemente no podía comprender que no debía resguardarse de las carencias del mundo exterior sino de las de su propio mundo.

_-Neil y Elisa… ¿se han ido? – continuó con el interrogatorio. William no se opuso a narrarle lo sucedido con ellos aunque fuese difícil de entender para la mayoría._

Neil no regresaría. Al menos eso intuía Albert. Su alma y su mente lo habían abandonado tiempo atrás y ninguna medicina los recuperaría. El consuelo que le quedaba al actual patriarca era la protección y los cuidados que su dinero le proveerían. Cheques, billetes o monedas eran incapaces de comprar más. Elisa, por su parte, proseguiría con su fútil y vana existencia llevando consigo a rastras su agotado y lánguido cuerpo. La cantidad de dolor que infringía a sus enemigos representaba sólo la mitad de lo que recibía a cambio, por tanto, Albert no concebía mayor castigo para su sobrina que vivir con ella misma por el resto de sus días.

El cielo y el infierno conviven en un mismo sitio. Los humanos se encargan de elegir el lugar dónde abrigar sus esperanzas.

_-Y ahora, Candy… - la noche de año nuevo, frente a la chimenea y con Aoi junto a él, William Andrey posó sus nítidos ojos azules en su querida llorona y le sonrió cariñosamente – ¿cuáles son tus planes? ¿volverás al hospital y a tu apartamento? No tengo ningún inconveniente aunque… - admitió – me gustaría que vivieras aquí con nosotros._

_-¿Mis planes? – inquirió la pecosa, pensativa –. Conoces lo que anhelo desde… siempre – rió y le obsequió una mirada de infinito agradecimiento –. Por supuesto que quiero regresar a trabajar, y pensaré seriamente tu invitación, pero antes tengo que…_

_-¿Encontrarte con alguien? – Albert amplió su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo._

_-No – Candy le devolvió el gesto –. Eso vendrá después. Primero… - su mente viajó hasta cierta avenida llena de luces y bullicio –… debo terminar de ver una obra._

Concluir y volver a empezar. Fin y comienzo.

Sencillamente vivir.

-Disculpe – Candy sonrió al portero del teatro apostado en la acera y le mostró su boleto – ¿Ha concluido el intermedio?

-Todavía no, señorita – le dijo y revisó su entrada –. Llega usted a tiempo.

-Gracias – la enfermera saltó de gusto porque esa frase simbolizó el final de un largo camino y el inicio de uno nuevo, completamente incierto pero enteramente suyo –. ¿Podría decirme cómo llegar a los camerinos?

-¿Es amiga de algún actor, señorita?

-Sí, y creo – se aventuró a decir – que está esperándome.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me_

-¿Por qué las luces no están listas? – increpó el director, irritado hasta las narices. El personal corría a su alrededor para que todo saliese exactamente como él lo deseaba: a la perfección – ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan allí esos malditos ramos? ¿Por qué nadie se los lleva? – vociferó jurando dulce venganza contra su madre quien se había encargado de llenar pasillos y camerinos con rosas blancas.

-Los fotógrafos de prensa están listos, señor Granchester – dijo una voz femenina detrás de él – ¿adónde deben ir?

-Madre… - gruñó sacando chispas por los ojos –… apenas estamos en el intermedio. ¡No le daré entrevistas a nadie ni permitiré que ninguno de ellos ponga un pie aquí hasta que…!

-¿Y tú? – Eleanor sonrió y acomodó la corbata de seda de su hijo – ¿Estás listo, Terry?

-¿Quieres dejar de tratarme como a un niño? – el aristócrata se apartó de ella en un berrinche y evitó dañarla con el fuego que salía de su boca –. Nada está listo ¡es un desastre! ¡te pedí que llegaras temprano para ayudarme pero en lugar de eso me enviaste flores!

-No eran para ti.

-¡No me importa para quién eran! ¡Esto parece un maldito jardín!

Eleanor inclinó la cabeza amorosamente y sonrió, lo que provocó que un volcán hiciera erupción en la cabeza de Terrence.

-Te quiero, hijo – le susurró al oído antes de besarle la mejilla –. Buena suerte.

-¿Buena suerte? – inquirió al verla alejarse por el pasillo – ¡Madre! ¡¿Adónde vas?!

La legendaria actriz, sin detenerse, levantó el brazo y se despidió de él.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

-¡Al menos llévate las flores contigo! ¡Madre! – a punto de ocasionar un incendio con las llamas de sus profundos ojos azules, Terry la siguió.

Eleanor dobló la esquina del pasillo y como por arte de magia, cuando Terry llegó a ese mismo punto, había desaparecido.

-¡Mad…! – balbuceó antes de quedarse inmóvil.

La mujer que vio frente a él no fue a su madre. En su lugar halló a una jovencita extraviada cuya cabellera rubia, suelta sobre sus hombros, enmarcaba el rostro más encantador que recordaba haber visto una noche, entre la neblina y el llanto.

Candy torció la boca luego de contar el décimo camerino erróneo. ¿Dónde estaba el del director? ¿O ellos no tenían camerino? ¿Y si simplemente gritaba su nombre? Qué poco romántico sería eso, pensó y descartó la idea. Entonces, levantó la cara para preguntar el paradero de Terry al primero que se le cruzara enfrente, y asombrosamente… el primero a la vista fue él.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

-Ah, te encontré – dijo Candy con insólita naturalidad, al menos para la persona que más ansiaba verla, abrazarla, escucharla y amarla de todas las que existen en este planeta –. ¿Estás ocupado?

¿Ocupado? ¿OCUPADO? Terry hizo una mueca que pudo haber ocasionado un conflicto bélico entre dos continentes. ¿Ocupado? ¿Acaso se había tropezado, caído inconsciente y estaba… soñando con ella?

Pero si en verdad lo era, si aquello era un sueño, suplicó no despertar más.

-Lamento haber venido sin avisar – Candy se acercó a él mientras sacaba su boleto de entrada del bolsillo –. En realidad, lamento muchas cosas, Terry – lo extendió frente a él y dejó que lo viera por unos segundos.

No era el mismo que había mostrado a la entrada del teatro, sino el que Granchester le había enviado meses atrás junto con un pasaje de tren. Uno sin regreso.

-Pero creo que lo que más lamento – continuó ella – fue haberme ido antes de que acabara la obra.

Sin voz, el actor tomó el papel y reconoció el asiento de primera fila que había reservado para ella. Los números se tornaron borrosos de golpe. Una lágrima se interpuso entre él y su pasado; uno que también comenzó a desdibujarse.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

-Era tu primer papel protagónico y no me quedé hasta el final – dijo la pecosa, contagiada por el suave llanto de su rebelde favorito - ¿me perdonas?

-¿Perdonarte? – Terry sonrió sin tener la menor idea de qué decir o hacer –. Candy…

-No cumplí mi promesa de ser feliz – repuso limpiándose una lágrima del rostro – porque no puedo ser feliz si no es contigo. Así que al menos perdóname por faltar a ella.

-Hazlo tú también conmigo, Candy. Perdóname.

-De acuerdo ¿al mismo tiempo?

-Sí.

-Te perdono – dijeron al unísono y rieron divertidos.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo para mirar el resto de la obra?

-Quédate para siempre – dijo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up: To more than I can be.(2)_

-Pensé que no volvería a verte – confesó él.

-Vas a tener que empezar a darme un poco más de crédito – bromeó ella y pellizcó su brazo –. Aquí estoy, y tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Regresé al mundo para eso… regresé para ti.

-¿Y cómo se ve el mundo ahora, Candy? – preguntó Terry acariciando su mejilla.

-Igual que en mis sueños… - respondió Candice y recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro – aunque contigo a mi lado… mejor. Mucho mejor.

-¿Escuché bien? – se jactó el aristócrata – ¿Yo soy un sueño para ti, pecosa?

-Sí – asintió antes de besarle dulcemente en los labios –, uno que no quiero dejar de soñar.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Gracias.

No me quedan muchas palabras ya. También debo decir: lo siento. Tarde tanto tiempo en publicar este último capítulo pero la vida se interpuso. Sin embargo, siempre supe que debía concluir este capítulo de mi vida, uno que solamente cambia de página.

Quiero darle las gracias a cada una de ustedes (y uno, si es que hay algún chico por allí). Quisiera poder ponerme de pie para estrecharles la mano una por una y decirles, con un nudo en la garganta: "gracias por leer, gracias de verdad"

Leía sus reviews y sus peticiones de publicar lo antes posible. Sus cuestionamientos del por qué no lo había hecho y eso me ponía increíblemente molesta conmigo misma, a la vez que apenada con ustedes. Pero deseaba hacerlo lo mejor posible con mi mente despejada y entera anotar los diálogos de nuestros queridos amigos de la infancia. Seguramente no he complacido a todos, pero hice un buen intento, espero. El resto de la historia lo cuentan ustedes, como sucedió en Azul.

Gracias a quien me escribió un comentario por cada capítulo que leía expresando sus emociones, todo lo que acontecía en su interior. Fue espectacular. Si mencionara un nombre, por justicia debería mencionarlas a todas, así que, tú sabes que hablo de ti. De ti que seguiste la historia, de ti que la leíste con tu mente inmersa en un mundo ajeno a éste. De ti que maldecías a la bruta de la autora por no apurarse. De ti que me animabas y me sacudías cuando era necesario. De ti que volviste después de mucho tiempo de no saber nada de tu paradero. De ti que me buscaste y me preguntaste dónde estaba. De ti que confiabas en que, como lo deseamos en la infancia, el final sería uno feliz. Ahora hay que escribir nuestra historia con uno igualmente feliz. Somos los protagonistas, no lo olviden. No los personajes secundarios.

Cualquier escena, diálogo, canción o contenido en este fic, que se asemeje a otros, créanme, es mera coincidencia. Ningún intento de infringir los derechos o ideas particulares de alguien he pretendido aquí.

No quiero dejarlo ir. Esto que siento y esto que hago, pero es momento de decir "hasta pronto", y molesta. Molesta y entristece. Las despedidas siempre han sido tristes y no tendrían por qué ser distintas. Sólo así notamos lo mucho que algo o alguien nos importa.

No soy la única que quiere despedirse, me acaban de susurrar:

-Sí, lo sé, casi nos robamos el protagónico – dice Karen abrazando a su exquisito niño Cosmo –, pero se divirtieron igual o más ¿cierto? Gracias y cuando se miren al espejo hagan lo mismo que yo – añade con una sonrisa seductora – díganse lo hermosas que son y manden al demonio a quien opine lo contrario. ¡Adiós!

-No se olviden de vestir con estilo – comenta Archibald alejando a su esposa un minuto –. Eso las hará más hermosas.

-Somos hermosas no importa la ropa, Archie – refuta Candy –. No lo escuchen, chicas. Sean felices hoy, en este preciso momento. Mañana es impredecible.

-Afortunadamente – interviene Aoi –. ¡Que viva la aventura! – exclama levantando los brazos – Gracias por permitirme entrar en sus vidas y robarme un trozo de su corazón. ¡Sayonara!

-¿Qué dijo? – pregunta Terry a su amada pecosa.

-Qué importa, sólo despídete y volvamos a la sala para terminar de ver la obra.

-Señoritas – el aristócrata se inclina caballerosamente y envía un beso volado a quienes le miran boquiabiertas –, ha sido un honor. También un dolor de cabeza porque he tenido que esperar a que esta niña torpe entrara en razón y despertara pero…

-¿Torpe? – le amonesta Candy - ¡No soy torpe! ¡Únicamente adoro dormir hasta tarde! ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Si no roncaras tan fuerte… – interviene Albert –… no tendría absolutamente nada de malo, pequeña.

-¡Albert! – lo reprenden Candy y Aoi.

-Es verdad. Pregúntale a Dorothy y sabrás que no miento.

-¿Esa es tu despedida? – gruñe la pecosa.

-No. Es esta: damas y caballeros, los sueños, despiertos o dormidos, no son sólo eso, sino una oportunidad. Ustedes decidan el tamaño, el color o la intensidad. Hasta pronto.

-¡Hasta pronto! – todos alzan los brazos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y agitan las manos con un dejo de melancolía que la autora comparte.

El resto del elenco se ha adelantado al Bar 55 para brindar por la culminación de Yume, una palabra japonesa que significa Soñar. Y créanme, cada día la experimento hasta las lágrimas, la risa o la fascinación.

Las invito a visitar un blog que tengo por allí y que pueden ver fácilmente en mi perfil, por si acaso ffnet no les deja verlo bien debido a sus políticas: http: // emerazul. wordpress. com

!Es momento de leer a Candy en lugar de escribirla!

Adopten mascotas, no las compren. Muchos animalitos sufren en las calles en busca de una segunda oportunidad para que una familia o un ser humano los ame. Mírense en los ojos de un animalito que los quiera y quizás, como yo, verán el sentimiento más divino que existe: amor incondicional. Adopten, no compren. En México vayan a www. adoptamascota. com

Voy a extrañarlas.

Gracias, con una sincera y humilde inclinación de mi cabeza… gracias.

Emera.

**Referencias**

1. Canción: I knew I loved you - Savage Garden (Daniel Jones)

2. You raise me up - Brendan Graham.


End file.
